Der siebte Horkrux
by luckyserpent
Summary: Übersetzung! Original: The seventh Horcrux von Melindaleo. Harry muss sich entscheiden, wem er vertrauen soll, während er der Erfüllung seines Schicksals immer näher rückt. Wird er alle Horkruxe finden und zerstören können? Und zu welchem Preis?
1. Geheimnisse entlüftet

Hallo! Das hier ist eine neue Übersetzung einer weiteren tollen Fanfic über das siebte Schuljahr. Das Original heißt: The seventh Horcrux und der Autor Melindaleo.

Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch ebenso wie mir.

Und bitte bitte hinterlasst mir eine Review! Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, Kritik an eine Übersetzung zu äußern. Aber dadurch weiß ich wenigstens, dass ihr da seid und jemand meine Geschichte liest. Danke schön!

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Geheimnisse entlüftet **

Harry hob langsam den Kopf und starrte missmutig auf den vertrauten Anblick vom Ligusterweg 4. Was bereits ein schrecklicher Tag gewesen war, wurde unaufhörlich schlimmer. Er war nicht nur gezwungen, unangekündigt auf der Türschwelle der Dursleys aufzukreuzen (etwas, was ihm deren Ärger einhandeln würde, wie ihm bewusst war), sondern musste ihnen auch noch mitteilen, dass zwei andere _Missgeburten_ an diesem Nachmittag zu ihm stoßen würden. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten humorlos, während er sich vorstellte, wie sie die Neuigkeiten aufnehmen würden.

Harry hatte sich vor etwa einer Stunde am Bahnhof Kings Cross von Ron und Hermine getrennt. Sie wollten einen kurzen Zwischenstopp bei ihren Familien machen, bevor sie zum Ligusterweg apparieren würden. Harry lächelte liebevoll, als er sich an den Beweis ihrer Treue erinnerte. Er hatte es nicht erwartet; er hatte gedacht, dass er alleine weitermachen würde. Obwohl er sich um ihr Wohlergehen und den Rest ihrer Suche sorgte, musste er zugeben, dass der Gedanke an Unterstützung, während er seinen Verwandten entgegentrat, in der Tat sehr beruhigend war.

Harry hatte angenommen, dass es besser – oder zumindest weniger peinlich – sein würde, wenn er zuerst am Ligusterweg anlangte und seine Verwandten auf ihre Ankunft vorbereitete. Er hatte so schnell wie möglich vom Hogwarts Express und den anderen Schülern wegkommen wollen... bevor er noch mit Ginny zusammenstieß.

_Ginny._

Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf – er konnte es sich nicht leisten, an Ginny zu denken. Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob seine Entschlossenheit stark genug war.

Da er noch nicht volljährig war, hatte er sich am Kings Cross schnell davongestohlen, ohne mit irgendjemandem ein Wort zu wechseln, und die Bahn genommen. Die lange, heiße Reise hatte ihn reizbar gemacht. Das verhieß nichts Gutes für die sich anbahnende Wiedervereinigung. Er hatte erwogen, einfach von Hogsmeade zu apparieren, um den Hogwarts Express zu vermeiden. Was machte es jetzt noch, wenn sie ihn aus Hogwarts hinauswarfen? Er würde ohnehin nicht dorthin zurückkehren.

Hermine, wie immer die Stimme der Vernunft, hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass es ihm nichts brachte, dem Ministerium einen Vorwand zu liefern, seinen Zauberstab zu zerbrechen. Und Harry musste zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte.

Rufus Scrimgeour wollte Harry unter seiner Kontrolle wissen und Harry würde dem Mann glatt zutrauen, sein Leben nur deswegen schwerer zu machen, um ihn zum Nachgeben zu zwingen. Harry hatte kein Verständnis für ihn oder seinem politischen Kalkül. Dennoch war unbesonnenes Zaubern während seiner Minderjährigkeit um reiner Bequemlichkeit willen ein Risiko, das sich nicht einzugehen lohnte.

Harry hasste es, wenn Hermine Recht behielt.

Er hatte mit Ron und Hermine in einem Abteil gesessen und versucht, die Leere in seinem Herzen zu ignorieren, die Ginnys Abwesenheit erzeugt hatte. Er hatte sie die gesamte Reise lang nicht gesehen und fragte sich, in welchem Abteil sie wohl saß. Weder Ron noch Hermine hatten sich danach erkundigt, wo sie war, doch er hatte Hermine dabei ertappt, wie sie ihn mehrmals nachdenklich angeschaut hatte. Harry hatte ihren Blick standfest vermieden und unglücklich aus dem Fenster gestarrt, während seine Gedanken auf glücklichere Tage gerichtet waren...

_Ginny._

Die Hände in die Jeanstaschen gesteckt und seine Schultern gestrafft, stapfte Harry über die Straße zu dem makellos beschnittenen Garten des Ligusterwegs 4. Er hatte Dumbledore versprochen, ein letztes Mal vor seinem Geburtstag zurückzukehren, und er hatte vor, dieses Gelöbnis zu halten. Harrys Brust verengte sich, als er an seinen Schulleiter dachte, doch er blinzelte die Feuchtigkeit aus seinen Augen und ging weiter vorwärts. Das war, was Dumbledore gewollt hatte. Das war, was er tun würde.

Trotzdem, das Wissen darum, was er zu tun hatte, machte es nicht gleich einfacher. Er war nicht in der Stimmung, es mit dem Schwachsinn der Dursleys aufzunehmen. Er hatte keine Geduld für ihre kleinliche Engstirnigkeit... er hatte größere Herausforderungen vor sich. Die Tage, an denen Vernon Dursleys purpurnes Gesicht ihn zusammenschrumpfen lassen konnte, waren längst vergangen. Harry fragte sich, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn sie die Tür öffneten und ihn dort nach seiner letzten ereignisvollen Abfahrt im letzten Sommer stehen sahen.

Alles in allem, nahm er an, dass es schlimmer hätte sein können. Er würde lieber der Wut der Dursleys entgegentreten als Molly Weasleys Zorn, wenn Ron ihr seine Pläne darlegte, den Fuchsbau in diesem Sommer zu verlassen und direkt in den Krieg einzutreten, von dem sie ihn so eisern abzuschirmen versucht hatte.

Oh nein, dachte Harry, er hatte es viel leichter, es nur mit den Dursleys aufnehmen zu müssen.

Er würde gerne wissen, ob Ron seine kleine Bombe schon am Kings Cross hatte platzen lassen oder ob er gewartet hatte, bis sie zum Fuchsbau gelangt waren. Harry konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Ron in der Küche versuchte, vernünftig mit seiner Mutter zu reden. Und Ginny würde dort sein...

_Ginny._

Harrys Herz verengte sich beim bloßen Gedanken an sie. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als ob er sie von seinem Geist zwingen wollte. Alles war ihm so einfach und unkompliziert erschienen, als er seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Er konnte Ginny nicht der Gefahr aussetzen. Er würde es nicht überleben, wenn sie auch noch verlor.

Doch er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und konnte keine Ablenkung gebrauchen, während er nach den Horkruxen suchte. Ihre Beziehung zu beenden war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Es gab keinen Grund für sie, ihr Leben einzustellen, nur weil er es tat. Es könnte ihn Jahre kosten, alle Horkruxe ausfindig zu machen.

Zu jener Zeit war es ihm vollkommen logisch erschienen. Doch nun, da er weg von Hogwarts war und sich dem Unbekannten stellen musste... nun war nichts mehr klar. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit dem Schmerz, der ein solches Loch in sein Herz riss, noch leben konnte. Er fühlte sich, als ob er beständig aus einer unsichtbaren Wunde blutete.

Eins wusste er mit Sicherheit: Sie konnte ihn mit einem einfachen Lächeln ablenken und er konnte es sich nicht leisten abgelenkt zu werden. Er hatte zu viel zu tun.

Was seine nächsten Planungen betraf... das war, wo Harry schwankte. Er wusste, _was_ er tun musste, er war sich nur nicht sicher, _wie_ er vorgehen sollte. Wie sollte er die verbleibenden vier Horkruxe ausfindig machen? Wo sollte er anfangen? Und wie sollte er sich selbst – und was noch wichtiger war: Ron und Hermine – davor beschützen, dasselbe Schicksal zu erleiden, das Dumbledore ereilt hatte, als er die anderen beiden Horkruxe geortet hatte? Oder besser gesagt: was er für einen Horkrux gehalten hatte...

R.A.B. Wie konnte er R.A.B. finden? Wo sollte er nur anfangen?

_Das Medaillon, der Becher, die Schlange und etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw._

Es schien hoffnungslos und überwältigend im Ganzen zu sein, so dass er sich stückweise vorarbeiten würde müssen. Harry befingerte das kalte, harte Metall des gefälschten Horkruxes, den er noch immer in seiner Tasche trug. Harry hatte unbewusst angefangen, ihn als eine Art Talisman zu benutzen, an den er sich klammerte, wann immer Stress sich aufzubauen begann. Es musste einen Weg geben. Und er würde ihn finden.

Der erste Schritt würde Godrics Hollow darstellen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er dort zu finden hoffte. Es schien ihm einfach wichtig hinzugehen.

Nein, noch einmal von vorne. Der erste Schritt würde sein, durch seine letzte Gefangenschaft bei den Dursleys hindurch zu kommen. Und je eher er es zu ertragen begann, desto schneller könnte er sich vorwärts bewegen.

Während er in Gedanken verloren gewesen war, hatten Harrys Füße ihn zur Vordertür getragen. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, klopfte er dreimal an die Tür.

Es dauerte nur einige Augenblicke, bevor er hörte, wie sich Schritte der Tür näherten. Sie öffnete sich leicht und Tante Petunias Pferdegesicht lugte durch den Spalt. Harry sah, wie sich ihre Augen überrascht weiteten, bevor die Tür aufschwang und sie ihn am Kragen seines T-Shirts hineinzog.

„Was machst du hier?", verlangte Tante Petunia zu wissen, während sie ihren Hals von Seite zu Seite streckte, um sicherzugehen, dass keiner ihrer Nachbarn draußen war und beobachtete, wie Harry von seiner Tante grob behandelt wurde. „Warum bist du so früh schon zurück? Haben die Missgeburten an deiner Schule endlich entschieden, dass sie dich auch nicht wollen, und dich rausgeworfen? Dachtest du, du könntest einfach hier unangekündigt auftauchen?"

„Hallo, Tante Petunia. Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen", sagte Harry freundlich, während er sich aus ihrem Griff befreite und seinen Kragen zurechtrückte. Er warf einen schnellen Blick zum Wohnzimmer und bemerkte, dass sich nicht wirklich etwas verändert hatte, obwohl er Wickelpapier von Süßigkeiten auf einem Tisch entdecken konnte, was ungewöhnlich für Tante Petunia war.

„Rede nicht in diesem Tonfall mit mir", schnauzte seine Tante und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück in ihr gereiztes Gesicht. „Ich habe dich gefragt, was du hier machst? Das Schuljahr dauert noch einige Wochen."

Harry zuckte die Achseln und richtete seinen Blick auf den Boden. „Wir sind früher entlassen worden dieses Jahr", erwiderte er vage, nicht gewillt, Dumbledores Tod mit ihr zu diskutieren. Er war noch nicht bereit dazu.

Bevor Petunia antworten konnte, schwang die Küchentür auf und Harrys Cousin Dudley walzte in das Zimmer. Er war noch größer, als Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Sein Gesicht wirkte erschöpft und abgehärmt. Geschockt, Harry zu sehen, riss er die Augen auf und gaffte ihn wie ein Fisch an.

„Was macht er denn hier?", wollte Dudley wissen, während er mit einem dicken Finger auf Harry zeigte. Harry war erfreut, ein leichtes Beben in Dudleys Hand zu bemerken. Nachdem er Jahre lang das Opfer von Dudleys Schikanen gewesen war, war es schön zu sehen, dass sich das Blatt endlich gewendet hatte.

„Hey, Duds", sagte Harry und grinste breit. „Du bist ebenfalls früh von der Schule zurück. Haben sie dich rausgeschmissen?", warf er Petunias höhnische Bemerkung zurück auf seinen Cousin.

Harry war überrascht, dass Dudley ihn vollkommen ignorierte und sein von Panik erfasstes Gesicht zu seiner Mutter wandte. „Hast dir gedacht, ihn zu holen, damit er mich begutachtet, nicht wahr? Willst versuchen herauszufinden, ob er mich angesteckt hat? Es ist alles seine Schuld. Du _weißt_ das. Seine und die von dem verrückten, alten Mann, der ihn das letzte Mal mitgenommen hat – sie haben mir das angetan. Du weißt, dass sie es waren. Er hat dich bedroht, ich habe es selbst gehört."

„Aber, aber, Spätzchen", beruhigte Tante Petunia, doch Harry konnte ein Beben in ihrer Stimme ausmachen. „Reg dich nicht auf. Du weißt, was passiert, wenn du zu nervös bist."

Dudleys Augen quollen beinahe heraus. Er packte seine Mutter mit solcher Gewalt bei den Armen, dass er rote Abdrücke hinterließ. „Mummy! Lass es nicht noch mal passieren", wimmerte er.

Tante Petunia zog ihre Arme aus seinem Griff, tätschelte Dudley auf den Rücken und gurrte besänftigend, während sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer führte. Sobald sie ihn beruhigt hatte, wandte sie sich erneut Harry zu. Ihre Augen waren mit solch tiefem Abscheu gefüllt, dass Harry unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktat. Was geschah hier?

„Setz dich und mach das Sofa nicht schmutzig. Ich gehe Duddy eine Limonade holen", zischte sie und eilte aus dem Zimmer. „Reg ihn nicht auf."

Harry blickte zu Dudley hinüber und furchte die Augenbrauen. „Was für eine Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen, Dud?"

„Was machst du hier? Haben sie dich geschickt, um mich zu untersuchen? Ich will nicht, dass du oder irgendjemand deiner beknackten Freunde mich befummelt. Denk nicht, dass ich dir nicht das verdammte _Ding_ wegnehmen kann. Wenn ich das tue..." Dudleys Gesicht reichte beinahe an die purpurne Farbe heran, die Harry üblicherweise mit Onkel Vernon in Verbindung brachte.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Dud. Du explodierst sonst noch. Warum erzählst du mir nicht, was hier vorgeht? Was soll das alles?", fragte Harry.

Seine Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf umher, während er sich an all der Einzelheiten seiner letzen Reise zum Ligusterweg zu erinnern versuchte. Es schien in einem anderen Leben gewesen zu sein. Professor Dumbledore war freundlich gewesen, obwohl Harry erkennen konnte, dass er aufgebracht darüber war, wie die Dursleys Harry behandelten. Dennoch, er war nicht der Meinung, dass die Dursleys das bemerkt haben. Harrys Annehmlichkeit und Wohlbefinden waren ihnen nie ein Gedanke wert gewesen.

Dudley schien jedoch den Eindruck zu haben, dass Professor Dumbledore sie bedroht hatte. Wie hatte Dudleys Geist diesen Gedanken zustande gebracht? Natürlich nahm Dudley als Tyrann, der er war, wahrscheinlich von jedem an, dass er ihn bedrohte, da er selbst die meiste Zeit damit verbrachte. Trotzdem versuchte Harry sich die Unterhaltung des vorherigen Jahres in Erinnerung zu rufen, um herauszufinden, was seine Verwandten so aufgewühlt hatte.

Das Anstarren von Dudley, wie er auf der Couch zusammengekauert dasaß, brachte Dumbledores Worte wieder zurück. Er hatte etwas darüber verlauten lassen, dass er eine Nachricht für die Dursleys hinterlassen hatte, als er vor all den Jahren Harry auf ihrer Türschwelle abgesetzt hatte.

„Sie haben nicht getan, worum ich Sie gebeten habe. Sie haben Harry nie wie einen Sohn behandelt. Er hat nichts als Vernachlässigung und häufig Grausamkeit von Ihnen erfahren. Das Beste, was man sagen könnte, ist, dass er wenigstens nicht den entsetzlichen Schaden davongetragen hat, den Sie dem unglücklichen Jungen zugefügt haben, der zwischen Ihnen sitzt."

War es das, was Dudley für eine Drohung hielt? Doch wie könnte er? Eine weitere Erinnerung stieg in Harry auf, bezüglich eines Heulers, den Tante Petunia nach dem Dementorangriff auf Harry und Dudley vor seinem fünften Schuljahr erhalten hatte.

„Denk an meinen letzten."

Mit dem letzten musste eben dieser Brief gemeint sein. Harry brannte vor Neugier, was der Brief genau beinhaltete. Er machte sich jedoch nur geringe Hoffnungen, dass Tante Petunia es ihm verraten würde. _Warum ist sie überhaupt so besorgt darüber, dass Dudley sich aufregen könnte? Nicht dass sie ihr kleines Spätzchen jemals aufgebracht sehen will,_ dachte Harry mit einer Grimasse.

Es gab dann nur einen Weg, es herauszufinden.

„Also was ist damit, dass Professor Dumbledore dir das letzte Mal etwas getan hat, Duds? Wächst dir etwa wieder ein Schwanz? Ich hab gar nicht gesehen, wie er den Zauber durchgeführt hat. Aber natürlich hat er keine Schwierigkeit mit nicht gesprochenen Zaubersprüchen, so dass man nie wissen kann, was er ausgeheckt haben könnte", sagte Harry beiläufig, während er den schmerzhaften Klumpen in seiner Kehle unterdrückte, der sich bildete, wenn er von Professor Dumbledore sprach, als wäre er noch am Leben.

Dudley duckte sich weg und krabbelte schneller von der Couch, als seine Masse es erlauben sollte. Seine Hände suchten instinktiv sein mächtiges Hinterteil. „Bleib weg von mir! Ich meine es ernst... bleib weg!"

Harry stand auf und ging zielstrebig auf Dudley zu. „Was ist los, Dud? Warum bist du plötzlich so lebhaft? Hast deine Nerven verloren, nicht wahr? Ist das der Grund dafür, warum du dich so wie ein kleines Mädchen aufführst?", fragte Harry, während er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel zog.

„Steck ihn wieder weg", kreischte Dudley und verzog sich in eine Ecke. Harry hätte lachen können, wenn es nicht einfach erbärmlich wäre. Das war also der große Tyrann, der Harry regelmäßig das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, als er noch klein war?

„Ich meine es ernst, Potter, steck das Ding weg", knurrte Dudley.

„Oder was, Dud? Was willst du machen?", Harry kann nicht anders, als sich fasziniert zu fragen, wie weit er gehen konnte, bis Dudley zurückschlug.

Bevor Dudley jedoch antworten konnte, begann die Vase auf dem Tisch neben ihm heftig zu beben. Sie wankte auf dem Tisch hin und her und rückte dabei immer näher zur Tischkante. Harry starrte sie überrascht an. Er war wirklich nicht so aufgebracht, nicht darüber jedenfalls. Warum reagierte seine Magie so stark?

„Oh nein", stöhnte Dudley, bevor die Vase vom Tisch flog und auf Harrys Kopf zuraste.

Harry war so erschüttert, dass er nicht schnell genug reagierte. Die schwere Keramikvase krachte in sein Gesicht und warf ihn von den Füßen. Harry landete mit einem schweren Plumps auf dem Boden, während die Vase in einen großen Scherbenhaufen zersprang.

Von dem Geräusch alarmiert, eilte Tante Petunia zurück ins Zimmer und kreischte auf, als sie die Zerstörung erblickte. „Was hast du getan?", schnauzte sie und stieg über Harry hinweg, um die Bruchstücke ihrer Vase aufzuheben.

„Es ist wieder passiert, Mummy", heulte Dudley. „Er war es! Ich weiß, dass er es war."

Tante Petunia sprang auf die Füße und hastete zu Dudley hinüber. „Aber, aber, Schätzchen. Mummy ist ja da. Alles wird wieder gut. Komm in die Küche. Ich mache dir was Schönes zum Essen und kümmere mich um alles."

Während sie Dudley aus dem Zimmer führte, wandte sie sich zu Harry, der sich bemühte auf die Füße zu kommen. „Bleib hier. Ich komme gleich wieder. Ich habe dich doch gewarnt, ihn nicht aufzuregen", zischte sie. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn an.

Harry stöhnte, als er eine Hand zu seinem pochenden Wangenknochen führte. _Was geschieht hier nur?_ Er stellte sich wankend auf die Füße und schüttelte den Kopf in dem Versuch, ihn frei zu bekommen.

Ganz schlechte Idee.

Der gesamte Raum verschwamm vor seinen Augen, so dass er sich auf die Lehne der Couch stützen musste, um aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Behutsam bewegte er seinen Kiefer von einer Seite auf die andere, um zu prüfen, wieviel Schaden seinem Gesicht zugefügt worden war. Er glaubte nicht, dass etwas gebrochen war, doch der Schmerz war genug, um ihn Sehnsucht nach einem von Madam Pomfreys Heiltränken verspüren zu lassen.

Das würde kein gewöhnlicher Aufenthalt am Ligusterweg sein.

Er hatte schon zuvor unbeabsichtigte Magie vollführt, doch nicht in der letzten Zeit. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, sich jemals selbst verletzt zu haben. Etwas stimmte nicht. Er blickte angespannt aus dem Fenster und fragte sich, ob er eine Mahnung vom Ministerium erhalten würde.

Großartig. Genau das, was er brauchte.

Doch er hatte auch nie eine erhalten, als er jünger war. Vielleicht würde er auch dem auch diesmal entgehen können. Er konnte nichts dran ändern; er würde wohl oder übel abwarten müssen.

Die dringendere Angelegenheit war, was mit Dudley los war. Er hatte sich so verhalten, als ob er gewusst hätte, was passieren würde. Beinahe als ob...

Tante Petunia kam in diesem Augenblick wieder ins Zimmer und setzte sich steif, Harry die ganze Zeit über anstarrend. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was sie von ihm erwartete, folgte jedoch ihrem Beispiel und ließ sich auf dem anderen Ende der Couch nieder. Nach einigen Augenblicken in Schweigen hielt Harry es nicht länger aus.

„Was passiert hier, Tante Petunia?", fragte er leise. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das war. Ich denke, Dudley hat es getan. Wie ist das möglich?"

„Natürlich hat mein Dudley das nicht getan. Du bist doch die Missgeburt, nicht er", schnappte sie. Doch gleich darauf sackte ihr Gesicht zusammen und sie legte ihren Kopf in die Hände.

Harry war wie von Donner gerührt und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. In all den Jahren, die Harry mit den Dursleys verbracht hatte, hatte sie ihm nicht ein Mal ein wenig Trost zuteil werden lassen. Nun fand er es seltsam, dass er das Bedürfnis verspürte, sie zu trösten.

Zögernd hob er seine Hand und bewegte sie langsam zu ihr, bevor er sie schnell wieder zurückzog. Zwei weitere Male kämpfte er mit dem Drang, ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken zu legen und sie so zu besänftigen. Sie hatte eine Berührung von seiner Seite vorher nie gut aufgenommen und er fürchtete nun, dass seine Handlungen sie vom Weitersprechen abschrecken würden. Sein Verlangen nach Antworten besiegte schließlich den Willen, ihr Trost zu schenken, so dass er seine Fäuste zusammenballte und sich zwang, auf seinem Platz zu bleiben.

Endlich hob Tante Petunia den Kopf und begann trotz zitternder Unterlippe zu sprechen: „Nachdem du und dein Schulleiter von hier aufgebrochen seid, sind komische Dinge geschehen. Diese Ereignisse häuften sich, bis Dudley schließlich gebeten wurde, die Schule zu verlassen. Sie haben ihm vorgeschlagen, eine Beratung aufzusuchen. Als ob er jemals darüber sprechen könnte. Sie dachten, dass er sich nur aufspielen will und mit Absicht zerstörerisch ist. Was für eine Frechheit."

In Harry Kopf schwirrten unzählige Fragen umher, doch er befürchtete, dass sie sich wieder nach innen kehren würde, wenn er sie unterbrach. Deshalb ließ er sie weiterplappern.

„Was hat dein Schulleiter getan?", fragte Petunia mit verengten Augen. „Er hat den Schutz entfernt, oder? Er sagte doch, dass wir unseren Teil der Vereinbarung nicht eingehalten haben, indem wir dich vernachlässigt haben. Aber wir haben dir all diese Jahre lang aus reiner Barmherzigkeit Essen und Unterkunft geboten. Was erwartet er denn mehr?

Er wollte, dass wir dich wie unseren eigenen Sohn lieben. Du bist aber nicht unser Kind! Du bist nur die Erinnerung an eine Schwester, von der ich wünschte, dass ich sie nie gehabt hätte. Wir gaben dir ein Dach überm Kopf und das soll dich doch die ganze Zeit am Leben gehalten haben. Das sollte doch etwas bedeuten. Wir hätten dich schließlich einfach in ein Waisenheim stecken können, so wie Vernon es gewollt hatte. Manchmal denke ich, wir wären alle besser dran gewesen, hätten wir es wirklich getan."

Harry hatte schon lange aufgehört, nach Billigung von den Dursleys zu streben. Dennoch schmerzte ihn die Kälte in ihren Worten.

„Was meist du mit: den Schutz entfernt?", fragte er, um ihr nicht die Befriedigung zu gewähren, dass ihre Worte ihn verletzt hatten. „Der Schutz durch das Blut von meiner Mutter hält so lange an, wie ich dieses Haus mein Zuhause nennen kann... zumindest bis zu meinem Geburtstag. Er hat euch doch gesagt, dass ich noch ein Mal zurückkommen würde."

„Nicht der Blutschutz von _dir_", keifte Tante Petunia. „Es geht nicht um dich. Mir ist es egal, was mit dir oder den anderen deiner Missgeburtenwelt passiert. Soweit es mich betrifft, wären wir alle besser dran, wenn ihr euch gegenseitig vernichtet. Ich meine den Schutz von Dudley. Dumbledore hat seinen Teil der Vereinbarung zurückgezogen, nicht wahr?"

Harry blinzelte verblüfft. „Wovon redest du?", fragte er kalt.

„Oh, du meine Güte, du warst nie besonders helle, oder? Der Zauber, den er auf Dudley gelegt hat. Er funktioniert ganz offensichtlich nicht, da immer wieder diese verrückten Dinge passieren."

„Dudley ist ein Zauberer?", stieß Harry ungläubig hervor, als alle Teile des Puzzles sich zusammenfügten. Er fühlte sich, als ob das Zimmer sich um ihn drehte, und war sich sicher, dass es nicht auf seine pochende Schläfe zurückzuführen war. Er wusste, dass Magie sich vorzüglich in bestimmten Familien fand – die Creevey- Brüder bewiesen es zur Genüge. Sie waren Mugglegeborene und doch beide Zauberer... Aber Dudley. Wie konnte das geschehen sein?

„Natürlich ist er kein Zau... kein Zau... Er ist keine Missgeburt", schnauzte Tante Petunia, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich hatte eine Vereinbarung mit deinem Schulleiter. Er würde diese Unnatürlichkeit Duddydums vom Leib halten und ich würde dich aufnehmen. Es war alles abgesprochen. Dann, nach dem letzten Jahr, hat, was auch immer er gemacht hat, aufgehört und Dudley fing an, alle paar Tage Momente dieser Merkwürdigkeiten zu haben. Und ich kann es nicht stoppen. Ich verlange, dass du das behebst. Mach, was auch immer vorher gemacht worden ist. Du kannst es beheben und du schuldest uns das."

Harry Gedanken rasten. Wie konnte das sein? Hatte Dumbledore Dudleys Magie wirklich all diese Jahre lang unterdrückt? Es schien nicht zu ihm zu passen. Es machte keinen Sinn.

Wie aus einem Nebel rief Harrys Geist ins Gedächtnis, wie Tante Petunia Dudleys jeder Laune stets nachgegeben hatte. Wie sie sich so verhalten hatte, als ob sich die gesamte Welt darum drehte, ihn ruhig zu halten. Harrys schlimmste Bestrafungen waren immer direkt einem Ausbruch von Dudley gefolgt. Er fragte sich, ob Petunias zwanghaftes Bedürfnis sauberzumachen ein Nebenprodukt ihrer Sorge darüber war, dieses riesige Schlamassel zu beseitigen.

Harrys Geist fuhr fort, kleine Augenblicke auszulesen, als Dudley aufgebracht gewesen war. Seine Gedanken drifteten wieder zu der Nacht, in der die Dementoren sie angegriffen hatten und Dudley sich vor Angst niedergekauert hatte. Harry hatte sich gefragt, woran Dudley sich wohl erinnert haben könnte? Könnte es irgendeine ungeklärte Art von Magie gewesen sein, die Dudley zu unterdrücken versucht hatte? Als Harry Dudley in der Dunkelheit gefunden hatte, hatte dieser seine Hände über seinen Mund gestülpt. Harry _hatte_ ihm gesagt, seinen Mund nicht zu öffnen, aber wann hörte Dudley schon auf Harry? Konnte Dudley die Dementoren tatsächlich _gesehen_ haben?

Harry war, als ob seine Welt gerade wieder vollkommen außer Kontrolle geraten war.

„Warum sollte Dumbledore zustimmen, Dudleys Magie zu verstecken? Es klingt überhaupt nicht nach Dumbledore", sagte er langsam, während sein Blick sich in die Augen seiner Tante bohrten.

„Er wollte es zuerst nicht. Wir haben einige Zeit darüber diskutiert. Ich habe die seltsamen Dinge gesehen, die geschehen sind, seit mein Dudley in seinem Kinderbett lag. Ich wusste, was es bedeutete; ich kannte es schon von Lily. Auf keinen Fall hätte ich es noch einmal zugelassen, nicht nachdem ich so hart daran gearbeitet habe, für meine Familie ein _normales _Leben zu schaffen.

Es war die einzige Möglichkeit mich dazu zu bringen, dich aufzunehmen, und er wünschte es sich inständig. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sowieso nicht Hand an Dudley anlegen könnte. Vernon und ich würden ihm nie erlauben, zu dieser Missgeburtenschule zu gehen. Wir haben ihn mit einer gesunden Abneigung gegenüber allem Abnormalen erzogen. Dudley ist ein guter Junge", sagte Tante Petunia und kreuzte trotzig ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Es machte alles Sinn. Sicherlich hätten die Dursleys Dudley nicht erlaubt, Hogwarts zu besuchen. Und Harry wusste aus Dudleys Reaktion vor einem Augenblick, dass er ohnehin niemals hätte gehen wollen.

„Also, was genau hat Professor Dumbledore gemacht?", fragte Harry, unfähig seine Neugier zu bezähmen. Tante Petunia hatte ihm noch nie freiwillig von der Vergangenheit erzählt. _Stell keine Fragen_ war stets ihre Antwort gewesen.

„Wie soll ich denn wissen, wie all euer Schwachsinn funktioniert?", keifte Tante Petunia. „Wir haben dich aufgenommen und er hat etwas getan, um Dudleys Namen von einer Liste oder so was Ähnlichem zu nehmen. Eine Zeitlang hat Dudley auch aufgehört, seltsame Dinge geschehen zu lassen. Das einzige Mal, wo etwas Unnormales passiert ist, war, wenn Dudley aufgebracht war und ich konnte das leicht auf dich abwälzen, so dass Vernon es nie erfahren musste."

„Onkel Vernon weiß nicht, dass sein Sohn ein Zauberer ist?", fragte Harry, insgeheim die Ironie in dieser Aussage begreifend.

„Natürlich weiß er es nicht. Und Dudley ist NICHT einer von euch. Dein Schulleiter hat es unter Kontrolle gehalten und ich will, dass du das Gleiche machst", sagte Tante Petunia.

„Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie er so etwas getan haben _kann_, geschweige denn, _wie_ man es macht", erwiderte Harry entsetzt.

„Nun, wenn du hier bleiben willst, solltest du dir besser etwas einfallen lassen", schnauzte sie.

Harrys Geist bemühte sich, einen Weg zu finden, der zu seinem Vorteil ausfiel. „Also gut. Ich werde es versuchen. Aber ich werde einige Hilfe dabei brauchen", schaltete er schnell um.

„Was meinst du mit Hilfe?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Meine Freunde, Ron und Hermine – sie sind genial bei so etwas. Ich werde sie bitten zu kommen und mir zu helfen. Sie werden aber eine Weile hier bleiben müssen – während wir nach korrekten Zaubern forschen. Ich bin sicher, es ist sehr komplexe Magie, wenn Professor Dumbledore es angewandt hat", sagte Harry, während sein Gehirn bereits vorausplante.

Tante Petunia runzelte in Missbilligung die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Na gut... ich kann es nicht alleine machen, also denke ich, gehe ich dann mal", sagte er und ging so weit aufzustehen und in Richtung Tür zu gehen.

„Nein!", kreischte Tante Petunia. „Also schön... Dein Freund kann in deinem Zimmer schlafen und das Mädchen belegt das Gästezimmer. Ich will keine seltsamen Angelegenheiten unter meinem Dach haben."

Harry grinste, als er sich ausmalte, welche Farbe Rons Ohren wohl annehmen würde, wenn er diese Bemerkung vernommen hätte. Die Sache schien besser auszugehen, als er gehofft hatte. „In Ordnung."

„Du musst aber versprechen, dass ihr alle Vernon und Dudley aus dem Weg gehen werdet. Wenn Vernon zu Hause ist, müsst ihr in deinem Zimmer bleiben. Und ich will das möglichst schnell fertig haben."

„Da sind wir uns einig", murmelte Harry.

„Oh, und noch etwas. Deine Freunde werden ihr eigenes Essen mitbringen müssen. Ich füttere ganz sicher nicht noch zusätzlich deine verrückten Freunde. Vernon würde es niemals erlauben. Sie können ihr eigenes Essen mitbringen oder mit dir deine Portion teilen, aber ich bin nicht verantwortlich für sie", sagte Tante Petunia mit zurückgekehrtem Hochmut.

Harry hatte keine andere Wahl als zuzustimmen. Er hatte nicht wirklich bedacht, wie sie essen würden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Hermine sich darauf einstellen würde. Sie war sicherlich vertraut genug mit der Neigung der Dursleys zu Vorenthaltung von Nahrung. Sie würden sich einfach etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Vielleicht würde Mrs. Weasley ihnen etwas schicken, wenn sie nicht zu verärgert war, oder vielleicht würde Ginny ihnen helfen...

_Ginny._

Nach reiflicher Überlegung entschied Harry, dass sie in keiner Weise darin verwickelt werden konnte. Es war ihr gegenüber nicht fair. Und er glaubte nicht, dass er es aushalten könnte, sie so nahe und doch so fern zu wissen. Sie würden sich etwas anderes ausdenken müssen.

_Aber ihre Anwesenheit wäre mit Sicherheit eine willkommene Abwechslung zu Tante Petunia_, betrog ihn sein Geist.

_Hör damit auf,_ befahl er sich fest. Ginny würde nicht miteingebunden werden.

„Ich werde ihnen eine Eule schicken. Ich bin sicher, dass sie in Kürze eintreffen werden – sie sind beide volljährig", sagte Harry und beobachtete, wie in Tante Petunias Augen erneut Panik aufflackerte.

„Was heißt das? Sie dürfen ihre... ihre... ihre _Dinger_ benutzen? Ich werde es in diesem Haus nicht dulden. Du hast gesagt, dass sie herkommen, um mit dir zu forschen", sagte sie mit einem flehenden Unterton.

„Tante Petunia, sie kommen her, um einen Zauber herauszufinden, den _du_ mich gebeten hast zu vollführen. Willst du mir sagen, dass sie dabei keine Magie benutzen dürfen?", fragte Harry.

Tante Petunias Lippen pressten sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. „Nur ein Mal, ein einziges Mal. Du schuldest es mir. Ihr müsst deinem Cousin helfen und dann von hier verschwinden. Ich will nichts mehr mit dir und deiner Sorte zu tun haben. Vernon darf nichts Ungewöhnliches sehen – er ist so schon unglücklich genug."

„Und was ist neu daran?", murmelte Harry.

„Er hat gemurrt darüber, dass du eine Erbschaft bekommen hast und es uns nicht mitgeteilt hast", sagte Tante Petunia mit offensichtlicher Missbilligung. „Wir haben dir ein Dach und ein Bett für sechzehn Jahre zur Verfügung gestellt. Sicherlich verdienen wir etwas für die Umstände, die du uns bereitet hast, wenn du ein eigenes Haus bekommen hast."

„Ihr bekommt nichts, was Sirius gehört hat", erwiderte Harry erhitzt. Er mochte vielleicht ebenfalls nichts mir dem Grimmauldplatz zu tun haben wollen, aber er würde mit Sicherheit nicht zulassen, dass sie ihre dreckigen Hände daran anlegten. Er war es Sirius schuldig. Nachdem er einen tiefen Atem eingezogen hatte, um sein Temperament zu zügeln, sagte er zähneknirschend: „Es würde dir sowieso nichts bringen. Es ist ein Zaubererhaus – Muggle können es nicht sehen. Obwohl ich vermute, dass Dudley es sehen kann..."

Tante Petunias Augen weiteten sich panisch. „Genug. Diddyums wird ganz sicher _nichts_ von eurer Unnatürlichkeit sehen können. Geh deinen Brief verschicken... und sag ihnen, dass sie ihr eigenes Essen mitbringen sollen", schnappte sie, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer stürzte.

Harry lächelte grimmig. Wann auch immer der Zeitpunkt kommen würde, da er dieses Haus verließ, um seine Suche nach den Horkruxen zu beginnen, konnte nicht bald genug ankommen.

Das Schrillen der Türklingel riss Harry aus seinen tiefen Gedanken. Er war in seinem Zimmer, wo er seine mageren Habseligkeiten aus dem Schulkoffer packte. Er schätzte, dass er und Ron ziemlich eingeengt sein würden in seinem kleinen Schlafzimmer, so dass ein wenig Aufräumen nicht schaden konnte. Er wollte es hinter sich bringen, bevor Hermine ankam und ihm dabei zusah. Es brachte nichts, sie glauben zu lassen, dass sie irgendeinen Einfluss auf ihn hatte. Sonst würde sie nie wieder davon aufhören.

Er blickte auf die Uhr und war erleichtert zu bemerken, dass sie noch immer eine halbe Stunde vor Onkel Vernons Rückkehr hatten. Das sollte genug Zeit für sie bedeuten, sich einzurichten und Tante Petunia die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihm ihre Anwesenheit zu erklären. Selbst wenn sie sich die meiste Zeit in Harrys Zimmer aufhielten, war es unmöglich, dass Onkel Vernon nicht bemerkte, wie drei zusätzliche Menschen das Badezimmer benutzten.

Hoffentlich würde Tante Petunia etwas Besänftigendes einfallen. Dann könnten Harry, Ron und Hermine ihm einfach aus dem Weg gehen. Es wäre das Beste für alle, eine Konfrontation zu vermeiden. _Natürlich würde der Versuch, Ron dazu zu bringen, wie ein Muggle zu leben, eine Aufgabe sein, die die Aufnahme in das Trimagische Turnier verdiente, _dachte Harry mit einem Glucksen.

Er war erfüllt von erwartungsvoller Freude und stellte belustigt fest, dass er noch nie zuvor irgendetwas, das mit dem Dursleys zu hatte, so eifrig erwartet hatte wie nun Rons Anwesenheit in ihrem so geordneten Leben. Es würde in der Tat einige Standpauken wert sein.

Er schloss die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und eilte die Treppe hinunter, wobei er bemerkte, dass Tante Petunia ihren Hals aus der Küchentür streckte. Dudley war nirgendwo in Sicht.

Harry schwang die Tür weit auf, gerade als die Klingel erneut schrillte.

„...du weißt, dass irgendjemand es das erste Mal gehört hat?", hörte er Ron fragen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Hi, Harry", begrüßte sie ihn strahlend, bevor sie ein entsetztes Keuchen ausstieß. „Harry! Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"

Harry legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und zuckte zusammen, als er die Prellung berührte. Er war so in Gedanken verloren gewesen, dass er sie schon völlig vergessen hatte. „Lange Geschichte. Ich habe euch viel zu erzählen."

Hermine blickte zweifelhaft drein. „Ist alles ausgemacht?"

„Natürlich", sagte Ron und schob Hermine ins Haus. Er hatte anscheinend nicht im Geringsten vor, irgendwelche Ausreden von den Dursleys zu akzeptieren. „Hör einfach für eine Minute auf zu reden und lass ihm Zeit, uns zu erzählen, was passiert ist... dann können wir entscheiden, was wir nun machen."

Harry trat grinsend zurück und ließ sie eintreten. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine. Kommt nach oben. Da sind wir unter uns."

Weder Ron noch Hermine rührten sich. Beide standen sie im Flur und blickten sich um. Harry sah, wie Hermine bezüglich der Fülle der Fotos von Dudley an den Wänden und auf jeder noch so kleinen freien Oberfläche im Wohnzimmer die Stirn runzelte. Harry bemerkte belustigt, dass auf dem Tisch, der noch vor kurzer Zeit von der zerbrochenen Vase geschmückt gewesen war, nun ein neues Bild thronte.

Ron brummte missmutig, während Hermines Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen. Harry konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Dudley war nicht besonders ansehnlich, das war mal sicher. Harry war sehr darum bemüht, sie aus dem Wohnzimmer und fern von Tante Petunias scharfen Augen zu bekommen, bevor deren Neugierde sie etwas erfahren ließ, das er ihr vorenthalten wollte.

„Onkel Vernon kommt bald nach Hause, deshalb ist es besser, wenn wir nach oben gehen. Ich habe euch viel zu erzählen", sagte Harry, während er seine Freunde zur Treppe zu steuern versuchte.

Hermine jedoch blickte interessiert über seine Schulter.

„Sie müssen Harrys Tante Petunia sein", sagte sie. „Ich heiße Hermine Granger. Sie haben vielleicht schon von mir gehört. Harry und ich sind seit unserem ersten Jahr befreundet."

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. _Zu spät._

„Könnt ihr es schaffen? Könnt ihr meinem Dudley helfen?", fragte Tante Petunia, Hermines ausgestreckte Hand ignorierend.

„Ihm wobei helfen?", wollte Hermine verblüfft wissen.

Tante Petunia wirbelte zu Harry. „Ich dachte, sie wüssten, was zu tun ist", zischte sie. „Ich habe ihnen erlaubt herzukommen, weil du gesagt hast, sie könnten ihm helfen. Sie sind in deinem Jahrgang... warum wissen sie es, wenn du es nicht tust?" Sie deutete missbilligend mit ihrem knochigen Finger auf Ron. „Ich erkenne den hier von dieser Familie, die dich abgeholt und unser Wohnzimmer zerstört hat."

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich Hilfe brauche. Und dazu sind sie hier", besänftigte Harry. „Anders als ich, sind beide schon volljährig. Ich hatte nur die Zeit, ihnen zu erzählen, dass ich Hilfe brauche – die Einzelheiten kennen sie noch nicht. Gib uns einfach ein bisschen Zeit und wir bringen alles wieder in Ordnung."

„Was ist denn los, Harry?", fragte Ron, während seine Augen zwischen Harry und Tante Petunia hin und her schweiften.

„Nicht jetzt, Ron", sagte Harry.

„Wie lange wird es dauern?", verlangte Tante Petunia zu wissen. „Ich kann deinen Onkel nur für eine Weile beschwichtigen. Ich will, dass ihr es so schnell wie möglich in Ordnung bringt und aus diesem Haus verschwindet."

„Nichts könnte mich zufriedener stimmen", knirschte Harry. „Gib uns zwei Wochen und wir werden uns nie wieder sehen müssen."

„Mrs. Dursley..." sagte Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Zwei Wochen? So lange? Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich euch so lange hier dulde?", kreischte Tante Petunia.

„Ich nehme an, du willst es richtig in Ordnung haben, ohne irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen, die Dudley schädigen könnten?", fragte Harry.

Tante Petunia erbleichte. „Ihr solltet besser nichts tun, das meinem Dudley wehtut. Das würde dir ähnlich sehen, nicht wahr? Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es Leuten wie dir anvertraue. Du warst schon immer eifersüchtig auf Dudley, weil du nie so sein konntest wie er."

„Jetzt warten Sie mal kurz, Mrs. Dursley..." versuchte Hermine nochmals, völlig entsetzt.

Weder Harry noch seine Tante beachtete sie.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist genau das, was ich immer gewollt habe – mehr wie Diddydinkums zu sein. Du vertraust es mir an, weil du wirklich keine andere Wahl hast, nicht wahr? Natürlich, wenn du uns lieber aus dem Haus haben willst..."

Tante Petunia starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an, bevor ihre Schultern als Zeichen der Niederlage herabsackten. „Geht nach oben und seid still, bis ich mit deinem Onkel gesprochen habe. Unter keinen Umständen dürft ihr Dudley aufregen."

Bevor die Worte vollständig verklangen waren, schwang der Haustür auf und gab den Blick auf das verblüffte Gesicht von Vernon Dursley frei. Er hielt im Schritt inne und blickte verwirrt in die Gesichter, die ihn zugewandt waren.

Langsam nahm sein Gesicht einen dunklen Rotton an, bevor er ausstieß. „Du! Was zur Hölle machst du denn hier? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" Seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. „Was hast du meiner Familie diesmal angetan, Junge?"

„Hallo, Onkel Vernon", erwiderte Harry trocken.

„Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir. Du bist hier nicht länger willkommen – nicht dass du es jemals warst. Verschwinde und nimm deine verdammten Freunde mit", schnauzte Vernon.

Harry feixte. „Ich glaube, Tante Petunia könnte Einwände dagegen haben."

Petunia funkelte ihn böse an.

Onkel Vernon wandte sich mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck von Harry zu Tante Petunia, schien jedoch unter ihrem forschenden Blick in sich zusammenzusinken. „Petunia?", wimmerte er.

„Sie müssen bleiben, Vernon. Sie werden nicht lange hier sein. Und wenn sie wieder gehen, sind wir ihn für immer los", sagte sie und deutete in Harrys Richtung.

„Aber... aber...", stotterte Vernon.

„Ich bin darüber nicht glücklicher als du, Vernon, aber so wird es geschehen", sagte sie fest.

Onkel Vernons Schultern sackten für einen Moment hinab, bevor er sich wieder Harry zuwandte. „Ich werde für nichts von deinen seltsamen Geschäften eintreten, Junge, und ich will mich mit dir über die Erbschaft unterhalten, die du letzten Sommer so sorgfältig vergessen hast zu erwähnen. Was war es doch gleich? Ein Haus, das dir dein Sträfling von Pate hinterlassen hat. Dachtest wohl, du könntest uns diese Information vorenthalten, was?"

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck blieb ungerührt.

„Es wird uns nichts bringen, Vernon. Es ist ein... ein... _unnatürliches _Haus. Wir würden es nicht einmal sehen können und es ist voll von verrückten Sachen", wandte Tante Petunia schaudernd ein. Sie drehte sich zu Harry. „Geht nach oben und richtet euch für die Nacht ein. Ihr werdet euch selbst versorgen müssen. Wir gehen auswärts essen."

Harry wandte sich zu seinen Freunden, die ihn in benommenem Schweigen anstarrten. „Die Treppe hoch, erste Tür rechts", sagte er mit einer Geste zur Treppe.

Ron und Hermine eilten ohne ein weiteres Wort hinauf.

Als Harry in dieser Nacht in seinem Bett lag und sich älter als seine sechzehn Jahre fühlte, wünschte er sich, sein Geist wäre so müde wie sein Körper. Er hatte Ron und Hermine alles, was mit Dudley geschehen war, und die Erklärungen seiner Tante dafür berichtet. Er musste zugeben, dass er genoss zuzuhören, wie Ron und Hermine sich über die Art und Weise, in der Harrys Verwandte mit ihm sprachen, empörten.

Ron fielen immer wieder Erfindungen der Zwillinge ein, die auf die Dursleys verwendet werden konnten, und sogar Hermine hatte den einen oder anderen Fluch vorgeschlagen. Es wärmte Harry das Herz, das zu hören, selbst wenn er nie zulassen würde, dass sie wegen den Dursleys in Schwierigkeiten gerieten. Dennoch hatte er Spaß daran, sich solche Situationen auszumalen.

Hermines Eltern hatten sie nicht gehen lassen wollen – sie hatten sie nur einmal im gesamten Schuljahr zu Weihnachten gesehen – doch Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie nun in der Zaubererwelt als erwachsen galt und dass sie dies unbedingt tun musste.

Ron war sehr viel weniger mitteilsam darüber gewesen, wie seine große Enthüllung im Fuchsbau abgelaufen war. Nach langem Bohren und Schmeicheln von Harry und Hermines Seite, hatte Ron endlich gestanden, dass er seiner Mum nur erzählt hatte, dass er Harry Gesellschaft leisten wollte, und verschwiegen hatte, dass er überhaupt nicht vorhatte, im September zurück zur Schule zu gehen. Hermine hatte deutlich ihre Missbilligung zum Ausdruck gebracht und etwas vor sich hin gemurmelt, das verdächtig nach _Feigling_ klang.

Sie hatten sehr viel mehr über Dudley gesprochen und darüber, was Dumbledore zum Verbergen von Dudleys Magie getan haben konnte. Harry fiel es noch immer schwer, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass Dudley ein Zauberer war. Es war einfach irre. Schließlich hatte Hermine versprochen, sich während ihres Aufenthaltes im Ligusterweg darum zu kümmern. Es würde ihr die Zeit vertreiben. Und wenn alle Stricke reißen sollten, konnte sie Dudley immer noch einen Aufmunterungszauber verpassen, bevor sie aufbrachen. Das würde ihn zumindest eine Weile lang glücklich machen.

Es war schon sehr spät gewesen, als sie endlich in ihre Betten krochen. Harry hatte Hermine das Gästezimmer gezeigt und ihr geraten, ein Schloss an der Tür anzubringen. Ron hatte sie nicht allein lassen wollen, doch schnell den Mund gehalten, nachdem Harry vorgeschlagen hatte, dass er mit ihr in dem Zimmer schlafen könnte. Harry lächelte in der Dunkelheit, als er sich an Rons Gesichtausdruck erinnerte. Hermine hatte Harrys Schreibtisch in ein Bett verwandelt und versprochen, am nächsten Morgen einige Veränderungen in Harrys Zimmer vorzunehmen.

Harry hatte sich weder bei Ron noch bei Hermine nach Ginny erkundigt und es hat auch keiner von ihnen das Thema angeschnitten. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es gut war oder nicht. Er wusste, dass er sie einfach loslassen sollte, doch niemals hätte er erwartet, dass es so schwer sein würde. Er tat das Richtige... oder nicht? Er musste sie um jeden Preis in Sicherheit bringen. Wenn ihr seinetwillen irgendetwas passierte... Harry glaubte nicht, dass er es überleben könnte.

Als er die vergangenen Wochen mit ihr zusammen gewesen war, hatte er sich, für einen winzigen strahlenden Augenblick in seinem Leben, wie ein normaler Junge gefühlt. Nichts anderes war von Bedeutung gewesen. Weder Voldemort noch Horkruxe noch die Prophezeiung. Er war einfach nur Harry Potter gewesen, ein sechzehnjähriger Zauberer, der sich in eine wunderschöne, rothaarige Hexe verliebt hatte.

_Sich verliebt hatte?_

Moment mal... Wo ist dieser Gedanke hergekommen? Harry wusste nicht, ob er Ginny liebte oder nicht – er hatte vorher nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht. Wie sollte er wissen, was Liebe war? Alles, was ihm bewusst war, war das Gefühl, das sie in ihm auslöste – er fühlte sich so _lebendig._ Sie gab ihm ein Gefühl der Allmächtigkeit.

Mit Ginny zusammen zu sein ließ ihn mehr vom Leben wollen.

Harry wusste, was die Prophezeiung besagte. Und etwas in seinem Inneren hatte schon immer befürchtet, dass er sterben würde. Er hoffte nur, dass er Voldemort mit in den Tod reißen würde. Doch sie ließ ihn mehr wollen. Sie hatte ihm die Möglichkeit aufgezeigt, wie das Leben sein konnte, und, verdammt, er wollte mehr.

Harry stöhnte und schlug mit der Faust auf das Kopfkissen.

„Harry", ertönte Rons schläfrige Stimme.

Harry erstarrte. Er hatte vergessen, dass Ron da war.

„Ja?"

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja."

Ron schwieg einen Moment lang und Harry glaubte schon, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war, bis Ron wieder anfing zu sprechen. „Ginny schien nicht sehr erfreut, dass ich hierher zu dir komme", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der zu beiläufig klang, um natürlich zu wirken.

Harry kam es vor, als ob jegliche Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst worden war. „Oh", antwortete er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Ron verfiel erneut in Schweigen, als ob er auf eine weitere Erwiderung Harrys wartete. Als Harry nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort: „Du hast mit ihr Schluss gemacht, oder?"

Harry zog einen tiefen, zittrigen Atem ein. „Ja", bestätigte er und machte sich darauf gefasst, dass Ron sich auf ihn stürzen würde.

Ron seufzte schwer. „Ich denke, du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen", sagte er. „Es würde zu gefährlich für sie sein, mit uns mitzukommen. Du wirst aber ganz schön viel gutzumachen haben, wenn es vorbei ist."

Zu sagen, dass Harry überrascht war, wäre eine gewaltige Untertreibung. Er härtete sich für seine nächste Erwiderung. „Ich habe sie nicht gebeten, auf mich zu warten, Ron. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange es dauern wird oder ob ich überhaupt noch da bin, wenn es zu Ende ist."

„Sag das nicht, Harry", sagte Ron heftig. „Natürlich wirst du da sein. Und sie wird warten."

Ron schwieg wieder und diesmal war es Harry, der auf eine weitere Antwort wartete. Schließlich realisierte er, dass Ron nicht vorhatte, etwas Weiteres hinzuzufügen, und konnte seine Neugier nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er wünschte, dass er die Hoffnung kontrollieren könnte, die in seinem Herzen aufflammte, doch er schaffte es nicht. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie er es versuchen sollte.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Sie hat mir aufgetragen, auf dich aufzupassen", sagte Ron. „Als ob ich das sonst nicht tun würde", fügte er schnaubend hinzu.

Harry fuhr sich hastig mit seinem Handrücken über die Augen. _Sie sorgte sich doch um ihn._

„Danke, Ron", sagte er, sich dafür verfluchtend, wie grob seine Stimme klang. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und lauschte den Geräuschen von den vor den Fenstern umher fliegenden Insekten, während seine Gedanken sich angenehmen Erinnerungen von der allzu kurzen Zeit, die er mit Ginny verbracht hatte, hingaben.

Rons Stimme brach erneut das Schweigen des Raumes.

„Natürlich, wenn das alles vorbei ist, werde ich dir die Seele aus dem Leib prügeln, wenn du ihr jemals wieder das Herz brichst."

Harry grinste in sein Kissen hinein. „Du könntest es ja mal versuchen."

„Glaub nicht, dass ich es nicht tun werde."

„Nacht, Ron."

„Nacht, Harry."


	2. Wenn sich die eine Tür schließt

**Kapitel 2 – Wenn sich die eine Tür schließt...**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Rons Schnarchgeräuschen geweckt, die das gesamte Zimmer erschütterten. Kombiniert mit Dudleys Schnarchen aus dem Raum nebenan glich es wie ein Kampf zwischen Banden.

Harry kicherte. Onkel Vernon musste es lieben. Natürlich schnarchte er selbst ebenfalls ziemlich laut, so dass er das Schnarchkonzert wahrscheinlich verpasste.

Plötzlich schwang die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer knarrend auf und eine verstimmte Hermine steckte ihren Kopf herein.

„Schnarcht er immer so laut?", fragte sie gereizt.

„Ja, so ziemlich", erwiderte Harry grinsend. Er zog die Bettdecke eng über seine nackte Brust, als er sich plötzlich seines unbekleideten Zustands bewusst wurde. „Ähm, was machst du hier, Hermine?"

Hermines Gesicht nahm einen leichten Rotton an, als ob sie gerade eben realisierte, was sie getan hatte. Er bemerkte, wie ihr Blick auf Rons entblößter Brust geheftet blieb, der unbedeckt und die Arme weit ausgebreitet auf seinem Bett lag.

„Hermine", wiederholte Harry.

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Oh! Ich meine, ähm... ich konnte bei all dem Krach einfach nicht schlafen. Ich werde jetzt zur Winkelgasse apparieren und ein paar Bücher bei Flourish und Blotts kaufen, die uns bei unserer Suche helfen könnten. Ich bring uns auch gleich Frühstück mit. Versuche du, unser Dornröschen hier zu wecken. Wir haben eine Menge zu tun, wenn ich wieder zurück bin."

Hermine hatte glücklicherweise daran gedacht, Sandwichs und Snacks mitzubringen, als sie am vorigen Tag angekommen war, die sie nun in Harrys Zimmer verspeisten. Er war dankbar, dass sie angeboten hatte, Frühstück zu holen, und ihm erspart hatten, ihnen erklären zu müssen, dass die Dursleys ihnen kein Essen zur Verfügung stellen würden.

„In Ordnung. Sei vorsichtig", sagte Harry nach dem Essen.

„Harry, ich gehe doch nur in die Winkelgasse. Ich werde wieder zurück sein, bevor du es überhaupt bemerkst. Was essen die Dursleys gerne? Ich könnte ihnen auch etwas mitbringen."

Harry starrte sie nur an. „Du... du... du willst Frühstück für die Dursleys holen?", fragte er, unfähig diesen Gedanken nachzuvollziehen.

„Naja, wenn ich etwas für uns besorge, wäre es nur höflich. Ich glaube, dass ihr euch vertragen könntet, wenn wir uns nur bemühen. Du bist schließlich immer noch ihr Neffe und Tante Petunia hat dich aufgezogen, seit du ein Baby warst. Sie hat dich um Hilfe gebeten und ich denke, das ist die Gelegenheit, eine Beziehung zu ihr aufzubauen, Harry."

Harrys Mund öffnete und schloss sich geräuschlos. War seine Freundin jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt? Er wusste genau, was passieren würde, wenn Hermine Essen für die Dursleys heimbrachte – sie würden es sich lieber über ihre Köpfe kippen als es anzurühren. Das hatten sie letztes Jahr mit dem Wein, den Professor Dumbledore ihnen angeboten hatte, zur Genüge bewiesen. Harry kannte Hermine jedoch auch gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass nichts, was er sagte, sie von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen konnte.

„Warum besorgst du nicht einfach eine Auswahl an Pasteten?", schlug er deshalb vor. Ihn belustigte der Gedanke, dass Hermine in ihrem letzten Kreuzzug beabsichtigte, die Dursleys aufzuklären. Harry wusste, dass sie selbst mit den Hauselfen eine größere Erfolgschance besaß. Mit Ron, der versuchte, wie ein Muggle zu leben, und Hermine, die sich bemühte, die Dursleys zu zivilisieren, würde sich ihm die größte Unterhaltung bieten, die er in seinem ganzen Leben am Ligusterweg erlebt hatte.

Nachdem Hermine aufgebrochen war, ging Harry unter die Dusche – es wurde eine sehr lange Dusche, da er sich abermals in Gedanken an Ginny verfing – und versuchte anschließend, Ron aufzuwecken. Er rief seinen Freund mehrere Male. Als das nichts brachte, knallte er ihm ein Kissen auf den Kopf.

„Was zur... Verdammt, Harry. Wofür war das denn?", fragte Ron mürrisch, warf das Kissen zurück zu Harry und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

„Komm, steh auf. Hermine hat mir aufgetragen dafür zu sorgen, dass du aufgestanden und angezogen bist, wenn sie zurückkommt", sagte Harry und grinste, als Ron bei der Erwähnung von Hermines Namen sofort aufhorchte.

„Was? Von wo zurückkommen? Wo ist sie?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Sie ist zu Flourish und Blotts gegangen, um uns Recherchematerialien zu besorgen und außerdem Frühstück mitzubringen", antwortete Harry, während er Ron dessen Morgenmantel zuwarf.

„Die Dusche spinnt manchmal mit dem heißen Wasser. Wenn es zu heiß wird, rüttle einfach am Hahn und es stellt sich wieder zurück", sagte Harry.

„Am Hahn rütteln", wiederholte Ron verständnislos.

„Ja", sagte Harry abwesend und öffnete das Fenster, um die Eule, die den Tagespropheten brachte, einzulassen. Er bezahlte die Eule und wandte sich zu Ron um, der sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte.

„Was ist?"

„Ich kann der Dusche nicht einfach sagen, wie heiß ich sie haben will?", fragte Ron in einem Tonfall, der mehr einem Wimmern glich.

Harry erinnerte sich an seinen ersten Sommer im Fuchsbau, als er nackt in Rons Dusche gestanden hatte und vollkommen verwirrt über das Fehlen eine Hahnes zum Auf- und Abdrehen des Wassers gewesen war. Es hatte sich bereits überall an seinem Körper eine Gänsehaut gebildet, bevor ihm endlich in den Sinn gekommen war, das Wasser einfach darum zu bitten hervorzuplätschern.

Grinsend erbarmte sich Harry seines Freundes und sagte: „Komm. Ich zeige dir, wie die Normalbevölkerung lebt."

Als Ron seine Dusche beendet hatte und zu Harrys Zimmer zurückgekehrt war (unter dem Gemecker von Tante Petunia über die Wasserverschwendung), war Hermine von ihrem Besuch in der Winkelgasse wiedergekommen.

Sie platzte in übler Laune ins Zimmer und wischte sich wütend die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie ließ einen schweren Packen von Büchern auf Harrys alten Schreibtisch fallen und warf einen Kasten aufs Bett, der mehr Pasteten enthielt als Ron jemals verdrücken könnte.

„Deine Verwandten hatten keinen Hunger, also haben wir sehr viel zu essen", sagte sie steif.

Harry versuchte wirklich sein Bestes, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. _Wirklich._

„Was haben sie getan? Dich damit beworfen?", wollte er wissen.

„Sie schienen den Eindruck zu haben, dass ich etwas an den Pasteten gedreht habe. Ehrlich, Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass du jemals versucht hast, sie zu vergiften. Deshalb weiß ich nicht, was der ganze Aufstand soll", schnaubte sie.

„Sie hassen alles – und jeden – , das mit Magie zu tun hat. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Hermine. So sind sie einfach", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend.

Hermines Augen verengten sich. „Also das ist genauso engstirnig wie die Ansicht der Malfoys über Muggle."

Harry stimmte ihr zu. „Ja. Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst, ich denke, Dudley und Malfoy könnten tatsächlich Freunde werden."

„Das ist ein beunruhigender Gedanke", sagte Ron mit einer Grimasse. Er hatte bereits den Kasten mit den Pasteten geöffnet und hielt je eine in jeder Hand. Er biss von einer ab, so dass Marmelade auf sein Gesicht spritzte. Langsam leckte er sie ab. „Mmmm, die sind toll. Ich liebe dich, Hermine."

Hermines Wangen färbten sich rot, während sie eilig wegschaute und sich selbst eine Pastete herausnahm.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was zwischen seinen zwei besten Freunden vorging. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie bei Dumbledores Beerdigung vielleicht zu einer Art Einigung gekommen seien, doch sie hatten ihm gegenüber nichts verlauten lassen. Ehrlich gesagt verhielten sie sich so wie immer – außer, dass sie nun zum Erröten neigten.

Er wusste nicht, wie er dazu stand. Er wollte, dass seine Freunde glücklich waren, doch der Gedanke daran, am Außenrand zu stehen und zuzusehen, wie sie sich verliebten, während sein eigenes Herz schmerzte, war mehr als er ertragen konnte.

_Ginny._

Doch die Dinge standen anders für Ron und Hermine. Sie waren bei dieser Suche nach den Horkruxen zusammen. Sie waren ein Team und arbeiteten miteinander um einiges besser als ohne den anderen. Harry beobachtete seine Freunde aus den Augenwinkeln, während er aß. Ron leistete gute Arbeit mit seinen beiden Pasteten. Doch Harry bemerkte, wie er ab und zu innehielt, um Hermine heimlich anzuschauen. Hermine hielt es sehr viel diskreter, warf Ron jedoch ebenfalls den einen oder anderen Blick zu. Harry schloss, dass zwischen ihnen wirklich starke Gefühle bestehen mussten, wenn Hermine Ron von Essen ablenken konnte.

Für Ginny und ihn war es doch anders, oder nicht? Er musste sie beschützen... sie war besser aufgehoben, wenn sie fern von ihm war. Dennoch wütete der Kampf in seinem Geist. Die wenigen Wochen über, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, hatte Harry das Gefühl gehabt, er könne alles überwinden. Er hatte sich so viel stärker gefühlt, als er sie an seiner Seite gewusst hatte.

_Nein! Stopp!_

Er durfte es nicht tun. Er durfte seinem verräterischen Herzen nicht einmal erlauben, es auch nur zu denken. Ginny durfte nicht in seiner Nähe sein.

Er war derjenige, der diese Sache erledigen musste. Selbst wenn Ron und Hermine mit ihm auf die Jagd nach den Horkruxen gingen, hatte er nicht die geringste Absicht, sie auch nur in die Nähe von Voldemort zu lassen, wenn die letzte Schlacht tobte. Er würde es mit Voldemort aufnehmen, und vielleicht dabei sterben, doch er würde sicherstellen, dass keiner seiner Freunde in der Nähe war, wenn es soweit war. Er würde niemals zulassen, dass einem von ihnen Schaden zugefügt wurde. Vor allem Ginny.

Ungebeten formte sich in seinem Geist das Bild von Cedrics leblosen Augen, die ihm aus dem gebrochenen Körper auf dem Friedhof entgegenblickten. Harry erschauderte, als seine Gedanken ihm einen Streich spielten und den Körper zu der Gestalt von Ginny verzerrten. Ihre warmen, braunen Augen – Augen, die einen Eisberg zum Schmelzen bringen konnten – starrten leer, beinahe anklagend, durch ihn hindurch. Er konnte es nicht geschehen lassen. Er würde es nicht geschehen lassen.

Harry blickte gerade rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie Hermine mit einer Serviette die Marmelade, die an Rons Mundwinkel haftete, abwischte. Es wäre falsch von Harry, ihnen ihr Glück zu missgönnen, unabhängig davon, wie sehr sich sein Herz danach verzehrte. Hatte Professor McGonagall nicht gesagt, dass Professor Dumbledore glücklicher als alle anderen gewesen wäre, daran zu glauben, dass es ein wenig mehr Liebe auf der Welt gab?

Dumbledore hatte Harry persönlich erzählt, dass Liebe seine größte Stärke war. Warum drängte er sie also weg?

_Nein!_

Es war anders mit Ginny und ihm. Alles stand immer anders für ihn. Sonst er würde noch erreichen, dass sie aus dem Weg geräumt wurde, oder sie zwingen, seinen Tod mit ansehen zu müssen. Nein. Es war um ihretwillen besser, sie fernzuhalten. Er wollte ihr ersparen, den Schrecken und Schmerz erleiden zu müssen, den er empfunden hatte, als er zugeschaut hatte, wie Sirius durch den Schleier gefallen war.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Entschlossenheit zu bestärken. So musste es sein.

„Okay." Hermines Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Lasst uns mit diesem Zimmer anfangen. Es könnte definitiv einige Verbesserungen vertragen." Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich zunehmend, während sie ihn über die Stapel von kaputtem Spielzeug in den Ecken und den ausgeleierten Zustand von Harrys kleinem Bett schweifen ließ. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel.

„Wir können nicht zaubern", sagte Harry schnell. „Das Ministerium kann nicht herausfinden, wer Magie verübt, nur dass es hier geschehen ist, und ich werde eine weitere Ermahnung erhalten. Dumbledore hat mir erklärt, dass das der Grund dafür war, dass ich den Brief bekommen habe, als Dobby den Pudding meiner Tante schweben ließ."

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, Kumpel", sagte Ron mit voll gestopftem Mund. „Mein Dad meinte, er würde Matilda Hopkirk im Ministerium bescheid geben, dass Hermine und ich diesen Sommer hier wohnen, und wir sind beide volljährig."

„Also... dann... werden sie nichts unternehmen, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab benutze. Richtig?", fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, Harry", sagte Hermine fest. „Du bist noch minderjährig und wir müssen uns an die Regeln halten, wenn wir Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium vermeiden wollen. Sie könnten immer noch Priori Incantatum benutzen, um zu überprüfen, ob dein Zauberstab benutzt worden ist. Lass Ron und mich die Zauber ausführen, während wir hier sind."

Harry stierte finster vor sich hin, während er den vertrauten Groll in sein Herz steigen spürte. Dumbledore hatte immer versucht ihn abzuschirmen und nun konnte man deutlich sehen, was für einen Ausgang es genommen hatte. „Ja. Ich werde mich einfach zurücklehnen und ein guter Junge sein – wie immer."

„Richtig", sagte Ron und würgte einen Bissen seiner Pastete hinunter. „Du bist ja auch _so_ gut darin, dich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten. Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld."

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein widerwilliges Grinsen auf. „Ach halt die Klappe", murmelte er, aber es hatte keinen Zweck. Es war einfach unmöglich, übelgelaunt zu bleiben, wenn er Ron und Hermine bei sich hatte.

„Also... was für Veränderungen hast du im Sinn?", fragte er an Hermine gewandt.

„Oh, so etwas zum Beispiel", sagte Hermine viel zu beiläufig, so als ob sie an nichts anderes gedacht hatte seit ihrer Ankunft. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das Chaos von Dudleys alten Habseligkeiten in der Ecke und ließ sie komplett verschwinden.

Sie wandte sich zu Harrys Schreibtisch und mit einem Wedeln ihres Zauberstabes verwandelte sich das angeschlagene Holz in poliertes Kirschholz und wurde doppelt so groß. Blanke Messingknöpfe erschienen an den Schubladen und über dem Tisch bildete sich ein kleines Bücherregal.

Harrys Mund klappte vor Verwunderung auseinander. „Das sieht toll aus, Hermine."

Sie war noch nicht fertig und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf sein Bett, das nur aus einer abgenutzten alten Matratze und einem Kasten mit Sprungfeder bestand. Sogleich verwandelte es sich in eine Kopie seines geliebten Himmelbetts in Hogwarts, mit einer flauschigen roten Bettdecke abgerundet.

Harrys Gesicht fühlte sich an, als ob es von seinem wilden Grinsen noch auseinander brechen würde. „Abgefahren", kommentierte er.

Hermine zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab aufs Fenster. Die Bolzen mit den Gitterstäben verschwanden und das Fenster passte sich so an, dass die Flügel nach außen schwingen konnten, um eine angenehme Sommerbrise einzulassen. Leinenvorhänge in demselben Rotton wie sein Bett erschienen, mit goldenen Borten zurückgebunden.

Harry hatte noch niemals Vorhänge in seinem Zimmer gehabt und es ehrlich gesagt nie wirklich bemerkt. Er war verblüfft von dem Unterschied, den sie ausmachten.

„Oh, ich weiß, was ich damit machen will", sagte Ron angewidert.

Harry drehte sich um und sah ihn auf die Katzenklappe an der Tür deuten.

„Was ist das?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Bevor Harry das Thema wechseln konnte, antwortete Ron ihr: „Sie haben Harrys Essen dadurch geschoben, als sie ihn im ersten Jahr hier eingeschlossen haben."

Hermines Lippen kniffen sich zusammen. „Was hast du im Sinn, Ron?", fragte sie mit schriller Stimme.

„Weißt du noch das Drive- in- Ding, zu dem deine Eltern uns gestern mitgenommen haben?", entgegnete Ron grinsend.

Hermines Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ich weiß genau, was du im Sinn hast."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er wollte, dass sie zusammen waren, aber er war nicht sicher, ob er diese Geheimsprache gutheißen sollte, die nur sie zu verstehen schienen. „Hä?"

Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf, doch die Katzenklappe blieb unverändert.

„Hat's geklappt?", fragte Ron.

„Probier es doch mal aus", erwiderte Hermine.

Ron legte sich mit dem Bauch vor die Tür.

„Was machst du da?", wollte Harry verblüfft wissen.

„Ich hätte gern drei Cheeseburger und Pommes bitte", sprach Ron zu der Katzenklappe.

Bevor Harry überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte, Ron zu fragen, ob er verrückt geworden war, glitt das Essen, das Ron bestellt hatte, aus der Klappe. Harry blinzelte entgeistert.

„Schönen Tag noch", erklang eine Stimme aus der Katzenklappe.

Hermine grinste und Ron wirkte, als ob er gestorben wäre und nun in den Himmel stieg. Er wickelte einen Cheeseburger aus und biss hinein. „Mmmm."

„Was hältst du davon, Harry?", hörte Harry Hermine fragen.

Noch immer klebten seine Augen an der Klappe. Langsam breitete sich ein entzücktes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich denke, der Duft von dem Essen allein wird Dudley in den Wahnsinn treiben."

„Hier auf dem Boden ist es aber ganz schön kalt", sagte Ron, seine Stimme von dem Burger gedämpft. „Kannst du etwas dagegen machen, Hermine?"

Hermine wedelte abermals mit ihrem Zauberstab und ein üppiger, weicher Teppich bedeckte den Boden. „Es wird aber langsam ein wenig eng hier", überlegte Hermine, bevor sie die Augen schloss.

Harry klappte vor Erstaunen der Mund auf, als die Wände begannen, sich nach außen zu bewegen, so dass die Größe des Zimmers sich beinahe verdoppelte. Schnell verwandelte Hermine Rons heraufbeschworenes Feldbett in eine Kopie seines Bettes in Hogwarts. „Das wär's", schloss Hermine zufrieden.

„Meine Tante wird ausflippen", strahlte Harry.

„Das Haus wird von außen kein bisschen anders aussehen. Deshalb werden sie es nur bemerken, wenn sie hereinkommen", erklärte Hermine.

„Glaub mir, Tante Petunia wird ihren Kopf hier hereinstecken. Ich bin sicher, sie stirbt vor Neugierde, was wir hier oben treiben", erwiderte Harry grimmig.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Sie wird doch nicht wütend sein, oder?"

„Natürlich wird sie das", antwortete Harry glücklich. „Wir haben nicht nur gezaubert, mein Zimmer ist jetzt auch noch schöner als das von Dudley. Sie wird es hassen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Das wird ganz sicher kein Grund dazu sein, Harry. Sie mag zwar keine Zauberei, aber Dudley zuliebe findet sie sich allmählich damit ab."

„Wenn du meinst", erwiderte Harry. Er wusste, dass Hermine sich auf Enttäuschungen gefasst machte. Er hoffte nur, seine Verwandten würden nicht zu hart mit ihr ins Gericht gehen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sie sie verletzten. Sie versuchte doch wirklich nur zu helfen. Er wurde schon mit den Rüffeln fertig – er hatte genug Übung darin – doch er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihre Vorurteile an ihr ausließen.

* * *

Die Tage, die sie am Ligusterweg verbrachten, verstrichen nur langsam. Harry spürte die Regungen von Rastlosigkeit in ihm anwachsen, während sich unaufhaltsam der Tag näherte, an dem sie das Haus für immer verlassen würden. Er fühlte sich, als ob er eng wie in eine Trommel eingewickelt war und versenkte sich in den Büchern, die Hermine aus der Winkelgasse mitgebracht hatte, in der Hoffnung, sich dadurch ablenken zu können.

Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten beim Einschlafen, so dass dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen auftauchten. Jede Nacht, wenn er versuchte, in Schlaf zu sinken, wühlten Gedanken und vage Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf umher, die er einfach nicht abschalten konnte.

_Das Medaillon, der Becher, die Schlange und etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw..._

Beizeiten verspürte er vollste Zuversicht und war bereit, die Jagd sogleich zu beginnen. Die gezwungene Einsperrung machten ihm zuschaffen und er war sich sicher, dass er eine Schicht von seinen Zähnen durch das viele Zähneknirschen abgeschabt hatte. Dann gab es Zeiten, in denen seine Aufgabe ihm so überwältigend erschien, dass ihn Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung zu übermannen drohten. Der gefälschte Horkrux, den er immer in seiner Tasche bei sich trug, schien ihn zu verhöhnen.

Diese Momente waren es, die ihn in sich selbst zurückzuziehen und zunehmend still werden ließen. Harry konnte die besorgten Blicke spüren, die Ron und Hermine austauschten, wenn sie sich fern von seiner Beobachtung wähnten. Doch er täuschte vor, sie nicht bemerkt zu haben, und fuhr mit seiner Recherche fort.

Hermine hatte ihm die Aufgabe übertragen, alles über die Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium niederzuschreiben, die Professor Dumbledore ihm gezeigt hatte, und zusätzlich alle Bemerkungen, die der Schulleiter über Tom Riddle fallen gelassen hatte. Sie hoffte auf Anhaltspunkte, die es ihnen erleichtern könnten, ihre Suche einzuengen. Harry hatte einen Zauber auf seine Notizen gelegt, so dass niemand anderes sie einsehen konnte. Als Passwort wählte er den Satz: _Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein scheißverdammter Tunichtgut bin._

Der Teil mit dem _scheißverdammt_ war Rons Idee gewesen. Die beiden Jungen hatten sich darüber so lange kichernd ausgelassen, dass Hermine verärgert das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Rons Aufgabe war es, alte Hogwarts- Listen durchzusehen, um den mysteriösen R.A.B ausfindig zu machen. Doch schließlich hatte er es für hoffnungslos erklärt.

Hermine verbrachte die ganze Zeit damit, nach Bemerkungen über Horkruxe zu suchen, was sich so weit als sinnlos herausgestellt hatte. Es schien, als wollte niemand in der Zaubererwelt sie erörtern. Harry hatte begonnen, sie als Du- weißt- schon- was zu bezeichnen, was Ron in seine Limonade prusten ließ. Diese hatte er aus Dudleys Geheimversteck geklaut, seit er im Ligusterweg angekommen war. Harry fing an sich zu fragen, ob vielleicht die Bücherei am Grimmauldplatz Informationen über Horkruxe bereithielt – es war schließlich von Gegenständen dunkler Magie überhäuft gewesen – doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ausgeräumt worden war. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht dazu durchringen, dorthin zu gehen. Deshalb schob er diesen Gedanken für den Augenblick in den Hinterkopf.

Rons vollkommene Ahnungslosigkeit bezüglich normalem Muggle- Leben war komisch und Harry genoss das Gefühl, dass es nun umgekehrt war. Er konnte sich nur zu gut an die Fettnäpfchen erinnern, in die er getreten war, als er das erste Mal die Zaubererwelt betreten hatte, und wie Ron sich über seine Fehltritte lustig gemacht hatte. Rache war süß.

* * *

Mehrere Tage lang hatte sich ihr Pfad nicht mit dem der Dudleys gekreuzt. Doch an einem sonnigen Nachmittag, als das Trio Harrys Zimmer verlassen hatte, um sich im Hintergarten niederzusetzen, änderte sich alles.

„Was ist das?", wollte Ron wissen und hielt die Figur eines lustigen kleinen Mannes mit einem verknautschten Gesicht in die Höhe.

„Das ist ein Gartengnom", antwortete Harry abwesend, während er in sein Notizbuch kritzelte.

„Nein, ist es nicht", sagte Ron angewidert. „Sei doch nicht blöd."

„Das ist, was Muggle als Gnome bezeichnen, Ron", erklärte Hermine geduldig, während sie ihm sanft sein Buch zuschob. Ron war zunehmend gelangweilt von all ihren Forschungen geworden und suchte förmlich nach Ablenkungen.

„Hey, Harry, fang." Ron warf Harry den hässlichen Gnom zu, der ihn auffing, bevor er Schmutz über ihre Notizen verstreute.

Harry warf ihn ohne Kommentar zurück. Er segelte über Rons Kopf hinweg und verfehlte geradeso seinen Griff. „Ich sehe, dass du aus der Übung bist. Gut, dass wir nicht zur Schule zurückgehen. Sonst hätte ich dich wahrscheinlich aus dem Team werfen müssen", sagte Harry, während er sich bemühte, sein Gesicht unbeteiligt zu lassen. Er war ebenfalls rastlos und hatte seinen Spaß daran, Ron aufzuziehen.

„Ach, willst mich aus dem Team schmeißen, ja?" Ron zog sich bis zu seiner vollen Größe hoch. „Wer sollte _dich_ dann vor all den Klatschern warnen, die dich die ganze Zeit verfolgen, du _Auserwählter_?"

Ron stürzte sich auf Harry und nagelte ihn auf den Boden. Die beiden Jungen wälzten sich auf dem Rasen und rangen miteinander, Hermines ärgerliche Rufe ignorierend, bis Ron Harry schließlich in der Gewalt hatte und ihm seinen Arm auf die Kehle drückte.

„Ja, du hast es richtig gemacht. Der kleine Zwerg konnte es noch nie leiden, dass jemand ihm die Hände an den Hals legt", erklang Dudleys Stimme aus einer Ecke des Gartens. Keiner der drei hatte ihn bemerkt, während er sie beobachtet hatte.

Harry erstarrte bei dem Klang von Dudleys Stimme, seinen Mund zu einem „o" geformt. Dudley hatte sie von ihrer Ankunft an gemieden, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge, und nicht mehr mit Harry gesprochen, seit der Zwischenfall mit der Vase geschehen war.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Ron mit harter Stimme.

„Das ist, was er immer am meisten gehasst hat, wenn ich und meine Kumpels ihn gejagt haben", sagte Dudley mit einem billigenden Nicken.

Ron rollte sich von Harry herunter und stand schnell auf, während sich seine Ohren immer dunkler färbten. Harry richtete sich auf seine Ellbogen, neugierig, wie Dudley und Ron miteinander umgingen, aber bereit einzugreifen, falls die Situation außer Kontrolle geriet.

„Ich hab mich schon immer gewundert, warum ihr rothaariger Haufen euch mit ihm einlasst und ihn zu euch eingeladen habt. Ich sehe jetzt, dass er nur deine Zielscheibe war. Ich habe ihn auch immer dafür benutzt. Er lässt einen ganz schön schnell rennen, aber man kriegt ihn doch, wenn man seine Kumpels einschaltet", sagte Dudley mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

„Wir verschwören uns nicht alle gegen Harry", entgegnete Ron empört. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und zog Harry auf die Füße, als ob er den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte beweisen wollte. „Er ist unser Freund."

„Freund", äffte Dudley. „Wer will schon mit ihm befreundet sein?"

„Ich", sagte Ron heftig. „Genau wie meine Brüder, meine Schwester und alle anderen, die ihn kennen. Er ist der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann, und wir würden alles für ihn tun. Kannst du dasselbe von deinen Kumpels sagen, Dudley?"

Dudley erschien verblüfft von Rons kämpferischer Treue. Er blickte zwischen Ron und Harry hin und her, als könne sein kleines Hirn nicht nachvollziehen, dass jemand Harry tatsächlich _mochte_. „Er... er weiß, wie man mit seinem Stock- dings umgeht... aber ohne ihn ist er nichts als ein erbärmlicher kleiner Zwerg, der alles vermasselt. Er hat keine richtigen Kumpels. _Meine_ Kumpels hängen an mir, weil sie wissen, dass ich der Stärkste bin."

„Dudley", meldete sich Hermine sachte zu Wort. „Ron und Harry haben nur rumgealbert. Sicherlich musst du und Harry irgendwann einmal klargekommen sein, während ihr zusammen aufgewachsen seid."

„Ich würde nie etwas mit der Missgeburt machen", sagte Dudley.

„Missgeburt", wiederholte Ron angewidert. „Du kennst ihn doch nicht einmal."

„Er ist Malfoy sehr ähnlich, nicht wahr? Ich habe es vorher noch nie bemerkt, aber Ron hat Recht. Er hat auch nicht wirklich viel alleine zustande gebracht – muss immer seine kleine Gang hinter ihm haben. Du hättest nach Hogwarts kommen sollen, als ich dorthin gegangen bin, Duds. Vielleicht hättest du auch einer von Malfoys Schlägertypen sein können. Ich bin sicher, sie hätten dich nach Slytherin gesteckt", sagte Harry, nicht mehr imstande sich davor zurückzuhalten, seinen Cousin zu verspotten.

„Ich werde Mum erzählen, dass du den Namen von deiner Schule ausgesprochen hast", sagte Dudley, während er rückwärts auf die Tür zuging, scheinbar verwirrt über die Treue des Trios zueinander.

„Was? Hogwarts? Aber Dudley, du hättest auch dorthin gehen sollen. Schließlich bist du ein Zauberer", entgegnete Harry.

„Harry", beschwichtigte Hermine und griff nach seinem Arm, doch Harry ignorierte sie.

„Ich hätte niemals dorthin gehen sollen. Ich bin nicht so eine Missgeburt wie ihr", verteidigte Dudley und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Er hätte eh nicht damit umgehen können, Harry", höhnte Ron. „Er wäre nur ein weiterer Crabbe oder Goyle, der sich durchschummeln muss."

„Ich bin _kein_ Zauberer", schrie Dudley und wurde immer aufgebrachter. Seine Schweineaugen blitzten, während er seine dicken Fäuste zusammenballte.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du es nicht ausgenutzt hast", überlegte Ron beiläufig. Er lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich meine... wo du doch Magie benutzen könntest und so. Wie ich von Harry gehört habe, ist es dein Lieblingszeitvertreib, kleine Kinder zu schikanieren. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du kleine Muggle- Kinder mit Zauberei wirklich Angst einjagen könntest... oder deine Kumpels so einschüchtern, dass sie alles tun, was du verlangst. So denkst du doch, oder?"

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Dudley mit verengten Augen.

„Ron! Beachte ihn gar nicht, Dudley. Er weiß, dass du nicht zaubern kannst, ohne in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen. Und außerdem würdest du deine Freunde nicht einschüchtern wollen. Dazu ist Magie nicht da", sagte Hermine und warf Ron einen warnenden Blick zu.

Dudleys Augen blitzten, als ob ein Licht aufgedreht worden war. „Ich könnte sie alles machen lassen, was ich will, nicht wahr?"

Harry strich ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Dudleys Reaktion hatte ihn unheimlich an die Szenen erinnert, die er vom jungen Tom Riddle gesehen hatte. „Hör auf. Du wirst jetzt nie mehr die Gelegenheit haben, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, also ist es vollkommen irrelevant. Tante Petunia hat schon dafür gesorgt."

„Ich brauch eure dumme Schule sowieso nicht. Ich kann dieses Zeug geschehen lassen, wenn ich einfach nur wütend werde. Es passieren immer solche Sachen, wenn ich wütend bin... und ihr könnt nichts dagegen machen. Sie hat es selbst gesagt." Dudley deutete mit einem siegesgewissen Grinsen auf Hermine. „Euch ist nicht erlaubt, Zauberei auf Mubble anzuwenden."

„Es gibt dabei nur ein Problem", erwiderte Harry. „Du bist kein Muggle. Du bist ein Zauberer."

„Genug", ertönte ein wutentbranntes Zischen von Tante Petunia, die soeben den Hintergarten betrat. „Ich habe euch gewarnt, ihn nicht aufzuregen und ihm vom Leib zu bleiben. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr ihn mit euren abscheulichen Mitteln verderbt." Während des Sprechens stand Tante Petunia vor Harry, eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte und mit der anderen ein Geschirrtuch vor seinen Augen herumwedelnd.

Dudley feixte hinter seiner Mutter. Er hatte es schon immer genossen zuzuschauen, wie Harry gerügt wurde. „Er hat gesagt, ich wäre einer von ihnen, Mummy... dass ich zau – "

„Sprich es nicht aus!", kreischte Tante Petunia, während sie herumwirbelte und ihre Hand über Dudleys Mund warf. „Hör ihnen nicht einmal zu, Spätzchen."

„Aber, Mummy, wenn du mir erlaubt hättest, zu dieser Schule zu gehen, hätte ich auch so ein Ding bekommen können. Ich wäre dann in der Lage gewesen, ihn hier im Schach zu halten", jammerte Dudley.

„Sprich nicht von solchen Dingen. Ich will es nicht. Ich will das alles nicht noch einmal durchmachen. Du bist normal, Dudley. Vergiss es niemals", sagte Tante Petunia heftig. Sie war immer blasser geworden und wirkte nun, als ob sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen könnte.

„Aber es war meine Entscheidung, nicht deine", entgegnete Dudley, was Harry so sehr überraschte, dass ihm der Unterkiefer herabfiel. Er hatte noch nie zuvor erlebt, dass Dudley Tante Petunia offen widersprach. Üblicherweise tat es nur hinter ihrem Rücken. Tante Petunia war ebenso sprachlos und funkelte Harry an, als ob alles seine Schuld wäre.

„Ich werde nicht noch einmal darüber sprechen, Dudley. Du wirst nichts zu tun haben mit diesem Höllenloch von Schule", bekräftigte Tante Petunia mit dem Kein- Unsinn- Verhalten, das Harry so vertraut war.

Ein übles, Ekel erregendes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, als er das Ausmaß von Tante Petunias Hass auf die Zaubererwelt – und alle Menschen in ihr – vollständig realisierte. „Du hast sie wirklich gehasst, oder?", fragte er leise.

Er hatte keine Antwort von ihr erwartet. Sie gab ihm nie eine, wenn es um seine Mutter ging. Doch sie überraschte ihn, indem sie sich ihm mit funkelnden Augen zuwandte. „Ich habe sie niemals gehasst. Ich habe gehasst, wozu sie geworden ist. Ich dachte, wenn sie mit dieser teuflischen Schule fertig war, würde sie wieder zu Vernunft kommen und zu ihrer Familie zurückkommen. Aber nein. Dein Schwachkopf von Vater hatte sie bis dahin und schau, wohin es sie geführt hat. Dann bis du auf unserer Türschwelle aufgetaucht, genauso aussehend wie er. Ich musste in ihre Augen schauen und sein Gesicht sehen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mein Dudley das gleiche Ende widerfährt. Ich werde es nicht zulassen."

Harry war fassungslos. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund mehrere Mal, konnte jedoch keine Worte hervorbringen.

„Aber, Mum... ich könnte mächtig sein", sagte Dudley.

Harry konnte seine Ungläubigkeit nicht länger in Zaum halten. „Mächtig? Du hast schon immer andere Leute dazu gebracht, durch Reifen zu springen, seit du auf der Welt bist. Was willst du mehr?" Harrys Gedanken rasten. Hatte Magie zu der Dominanz beigetragen, die Dudley stets über seine Eltern zu haben schien? Hatte er irgendwie ihre Entscheidungen beeinflusst? Hatte er sie die ganze Zeit unbeabsichtigt dazu angestachelt, noch ein Geschenk mehr zu kaufen?

Wie üblich ignorierten die Dursley Harrys Ausbruch.

„Spätzchen", sagte Tante Petunia und legte Dudley eine Hand auf das Gesicht. „Selbstverständlich willst du nichts mit diesem Schwachsinn zu tun haben. Du bist viel zu gut dafür. Er versucht nur, dich auf seine Ebene herabzuziehen."

Dudley erschauderte. „Du hast Recht. Ich will von nichts davon angerührt werden. Ich bin normal." Dudley stürmte zu Harry und stach wiederholt mit seinem dicken Finger in Harrys Brust. „Ich bin normal. Hast du es gehört, Potter? Ich bin normal."

„Hättest mich täuschen können", erwiderte Harry, der den Gebrauch seiner Stimme endlich wiedererlangt hatte.

Ron schob Dudleys Hand zur Seite. „Behalte deine dreckigen, _normalen_ Hände bei dir."

„Ich habe euch gewarnt, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen", zischte Tante Petunia Harry zu.

„Wir waren hier draußen, um an der Aufgabe zu arbeiten, um die du uns gebeten hast. _Er_ war derjenige, der mit uns herausgekommen ist", erwiderte Harry.

„Dann bleibt halt in deinem Zimmer", schnappte Tante Petunia. „Himmel, wenn die Nachbarn etwas davon gehört haben, wirst du dafür zahlen. Hast du mich verstanden? Geht ins Haus und haltet euch von Dudley fern."

Nachdem Dudley und Tante Petunia ins Haus gestürmt waren, wandte sich Ron zu Hermine um. „Fällt dir wirklich noch ein Grund ein, warum Harry eine Beziehung mit diesen Leuten aufbauen sollte?"

„Weil sie seine Familie sind", sagte Hermine stur.

„Nein, das sind sie nicht", erwiderte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir teilen das Blut von meiner Mutter, das ist alles. Ihr beiden seid schon eine lange Zeit meine einzige Familie." Harry sammelte schnell seine Bücher zusammen und verschwand im Haus, ohne Ron und Hermine noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

* * *

Hermines Versuche, eine Freundschaft mit Tante Petunia aufzubauen, hatten fortgesetzt. Doch sie hatten sich natürlich als vergeblich erwiesen. Harry versuchte sie davon abzubringen, war jedoch auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob seine Tante sich vielleicht zur Abwechslung über die weibliche Gesellschaft freuen könnte. Aber Tante Petunia hatte deutlich gemacht, das sie nichts mit Hermine zu tun haben wollte. Oh, sie ließ sie mit der Hausarbeit helfen – Tante Petunia konnte nie widerstehen, jemand anderen herumzukommandieren – doch wenn es um jegliche Art von Unterhaltung ging, wurde Hermine grob zurückgestoßen.

Zuerst hatte Tante Petunia lediglich schnippisch reagiert, aber im Laufe der Zeit, als Hermines Beharrlichkeit nicht abzuebben schien, waren Tante Petunias Erwiderungen zunehmend grob und beißend geworden. Für Harry war es zu erwarten gewesen, doch er war nicht auf Rons Reaktion gefasst gewesen.

Ron war schon immer sehr schnell für Hermine eingetreten. Schon von jungem Alter an hatte er stets an jedem außer ihm selbst Anstoß genommen, der ihr zusetzte. Doch sein Zorn über die Kommentare der Dursleys zu Hermine erschien gewaltig – selbst für Rons Maßstab. Er hatte sie mehrmals bedroht und einmal hatte Harry sogar eingreifen müssen, um Ron davon abzuhalten, Onkel Vernon mit seinem Zauberstab zu traktieren. Es würde ihn nicht sehr bekümmern, wenn Onkel Vernon verhext werden würde, doch er befürchtete Schwierigkeiten für Ron wegen Muggle- Hetze.

* * *

Am Abend vor ihrer Abreise fand Harry Tante Petunia beim Abwasch in der Küche vor. Sie hatten noch keinen Zauber gefunden, der Dudleys Magie bändigen würde, was darauf zurückzuführen war, dass sie nicht wirklich die Zeit für tiefe Nachforschungen hatten. Sie hatten entschieden, einfach Hermines ursprüngliche Idee von einem Aufmunterungszauber zu verwirklichen. Harry wünschte, dass jemand schon früher, als er und Dudley noch jünger waren, daran gedacht hätte. Es hätte Harrys Kindheit wahrscheinlich sehr viel angenehmer gemacht.

„Tante Petunia", sagte Harry leise. Er hoffte, dass sein Onkel, der im Wohnzimmer fernsah, ihn nicht hören würde.

„Was ist?", schnauzte Tante Petunia.

„Wir haben etwas gefunden, das Dudley helfen sollte. Wir werden den Zauber morgen ausführen, bevor wir aufbrechen", sagte er.

Tante Petunia erstarrte. Ihre Hand, die einen Schwamm über den Küchentresen hielt, zitterte leicht. „Ihr seid sicher, dass es Dudley nicht wehtun wird?"

„Ja. Er wird es nicht einmal merken", versicherte Harry.

Tante Petunia nickte und fuhr mit dem Schrubben fort.

„Ich denke, wir werden nach Godrics Hollow gehen. Ich will die Gräber von meinen Eltern besuchen", sagte Harry. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, warum er sich entschieden hatte, ihr diese Information mitzuteilen. Etwas in dem Wissen, dass er nie wieder zurückkehren würde, kam ihm seltsam vor. Sicherlich empfand er nichts für die Dursleys und er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht lieber mochten als er sie. Dennoch kannte er sie schließlich beinahe sechzehn Jahre lang. Sie waren seine einzige leibliche Familie. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, dass er _irgendetwas_ sagen sollte.

Tante Petunia zögerte erneut, so kurz, dass Harry sicher war, er habe es sich nur eingebildet. „Hinterlasst keine Unordnung und nehmt all eure Sachen mit euch – ich will es nicht mit seltsamen Dingen zu tun haben. Und stellt sicher, dass ihr nichts von Dudleys Sachen mitnehmt."

Harry Schultern sackten herab. „Ja, Tante Petunia", sagte er sachte und bereute seine Bemühungen bereits. Als er sich umwandte, fand er sich einer blassen Hermine und einem aufgebrachten Ron gegenüber, die im Durchgang zur Küche standen.

„Hey", sagte Harry unsicher. „Wir haben alles für morgen bereit. Lasst uns einfach nach oben gehen und weiterpacken. Wir brechen früh morgens auf."

„Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?", ertönte Onkel Vernons Stimme, der in die Küche gestapft kam und Harry, Ron und Hermine anfunkelte.

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, stieß Ron aus: „Ich glaube, Harry hat gerade gesagt, dass wir morgen aufbrechen werden."

„Gute Befreiung von schlechtem Dreck, wie ich es immer sage", murmelte Onkel Vernon, während sich seine Miene merklich aufhellte.

„Wollen Sie ihrem Neffen nicht einmal Aufwiedersehen sagen und Viel Glück wünschen?", fragte Ron in einem schnauzenden Tonfall. „Das ist sicherlich das allermindeste, was Sie tun können."

Onkel Vernon verengte seine Schweineaugen. „Dieser tatterige alte Narr, der letztes Jahr bei dir war, hat gesagt, dass du dieses Jahr volljährig wirst. Das heißt doch, dass es das letzte Mal ist, dass wir uns mit deinem Unsinn herumplagen müssen, richtig?"

„Richtig", sagte Harry mit einem humorlosen Lächeln. „Ich werde schon in ein paar Wochen volljährig und ein voll qualifizierter _Zauberer _sein. Ich brauche eure _Dienste_ dann nicht länger." Harry genoss den Schauder der Abscheu, den das Wort „Zauberer" bei seinen Verwandten hervorrief. Er wollte das alles einfach hinter sich bringen. Es war an der Zeit sich vorwärts zu bewegen.

„Harry", flehte Hermine. Ihre Augen huschten zwischen Harry und seinem Onkel hin und her. „Du willst doch von hier aufbrechen mit guten – "

„Ich kann es verdammt noch mal nicht fassen", stieß Ron mit flammenden Ohren hervor. „Was ist los mit Ihnen? Wissen Sie, dass mir mein Zuhause immer ein bisschen peinlich gewesen war, seit ich das erste dieses Haus hier gesehen habe, sogar mit den Gitterstäben an Harrys Fenster? Ich war so dumm, mich für _mein_ Zuhause zu schämen, und habe gedacht, dass Harry es besser hätte. Was war ich nur für ein Idiot? Ich kann echt nicht glauben, wie blöd ich war. Jetzt erst begreife ich, warum Harry immer so überglücklich war, zu mir zu kommen. Ist ja kein Wunder. Sie sind einfach nur erbärmlich."

Harry starrte Ron mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und entsann sich einer ähnlichen Reaktion von Mr. Weasley, als er Harry zum Quidditch Cup abgeholt hatte. Harry war niemals so stolz darauf gewesen, Ron zum Freund zu haben.

Und Ron war noch nicht fertig. „Meine Mum... meine Mum kann ganz schön brüllen. Sie könnte sogar einer Todesfee Konkurrenz machen. Aber ich weiß verdammt gut, wenn ich als ein Squib geboren worden wäre, hätte es nichts geändert. Sie wäre vielleicht enttäuscht gewesen, aber sie hätte mich nicht anders behandelt und das Gleiche von mir erwartet wie von meinen Geschwistern. Und egal, wie hart sie mit mir ins Gericht geht, sie würde es niemals zulassen, dass jemand anderes es tut. Das ist, wie Familien sein sollten. Sie erbärmliches Pack kennen Harry nicht einmal. Wie könnten Sie auch? Sie kennen die Person überhaupt nicht, die die ganze Zeit bei Ihnen war, und wissen nicht, was Harry für Sie auf sich nehmen würde, wenn Sie ihn darum bitten würden. Das Traurigste ist, dass Sie, glaube ich, es auch nicht realisieren werden, wenn er fort ist."

Harry blickte gerade rechtzeitig auf, um die Grimasse zu sehen, die Rons Gesicht überquerte, nachdem er seine Rede beendet hatte. Harry spürte einen Schauer seinen Rücken entlanglaufen. Tante Petunias Gesicht war bleich. Sie warf Harry einen schnellen Blick zu, bevor sie ihn wieder zu Boden richtete.

Ron zog seinen Zauberstab und wedelte ihn vor den Nasen der Dursley herum, die zusammenzuckten. Ron machte keine Anstalten sie zu verfluchen und Harry genoss die Behandlung, die den Dursleys zuteil wurde.

„Verdammt, wenn die Todesser Sie nur kennen würden, hätten sie das beste Anwerbungswerkzeug, das sie jemals kriegen können. Ich habe nämlich noch nie einen Muggle so stark verhexen wollen wie Sie jetzt. Und wissen Sie, warum ich es nicht tue? Weil er – ", Ron deutete auf Harry, „_er_ mich nicht lässt. Warum, das werde ich nie verstehen. Er hat jedenfalls nichts getan, um so etwas wie Sie als Familie zu verdienen. Aber das Lustige ist ja, dass dieselben Todesser, die für Sie Verwendung hätten, es gerade, weil Sie Muggle sind, nicht tun würden. Und das Einzige, das zwischen Ihnen und den Todessern steht, ist _Harry._ Also schreiben Sie es sich gefälligst hinter die Ohren. Komm, Harry. Lass uns von hier verschwinden", sagte Ron und wandte sich zur Tür.

Hermine strahlte. Ihre Augen glühten vor Stolz, während sie Rons Rückzug beobachtete.

Onkel Vernons Gesicht war von Rosa zu Rot übergegangen und wies nun einen purpurnen Farbton auf. Sobald Ron seinen Zauberstab weggesteckt hatte, wurde er wieder mutiger. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ich in meinem Haus mit solcher Respektlosigkeit von... von... jemanden wie euch behandelt werde. Ihr werdet eure Sachen nehmen und am Morgen aus meinem Haus verschwinden", tobte er.

„Kein Problem, Onkel Vernon. Wir werden dann fort sein. Du kannst sogar mein altes Zimmer neu einrichten", sagte Harry fröhlich und verpasste der Tür zu dem Schrank unter der Treppe einen Klaps, als er daran vorbeiging.

Hermine, die direkt vor ihm lief, stoppte scharf, so dass er in sie hineinlief.

„Herm– "

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte sie mit verengten Augen.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er seinen Fehler bemerkte. Er hatte Ron und Hermine nie in diese besondere Geschichte eingeweiht. Es war ihm stets ein wenig peinlich gewesen.

„Ähm, nichts. Vergiss es einfach", beschwichtigte Harry und versuchte, sie weiterzudrängen. Ron war ebenfalls stehen geblieben und starrte nun neugierig auf die Schlösser und Klemmen, die die Schranktür verzierten.

Hermine schob Harrys Arm zur Seite und öffnete die Tür. Sie keuchte bei dem Anblick des Schrankinneren auf.

Harrys Augen wanderten über sein altes, gedrängtes Quartier. Eine klumpige, abgenutzte Matratze, aus der mehrere Sprungfedern herausragten, lag auf einem Drahtgestell. Spielzeugsoldaten und zerbrochene Schachfiguren waren auf einem Regal verteilt. Die abgeschrägte Decke war von Spinnweben bedeckt und alles wurde von einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen. Harry wunderte sich, dass Tante Petunia diesen Ort nicht ebenfalls gereinigt hatte, so wie sie es immer zu tun pflegte. Es war fast, als ob sie Angst vor dem Inneren des Schranks hatte.

Harry erkannte kindische Schriftzüge an den Wänden. Einmal hatte er einige von Dudleys Buntstiften beschlagnahmt und es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, mehr zu klauen, wann immer er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Er konnte die grobe Zeichnung eines Geburtstagskuchens erkennen, der mit verschiedenfarbigen Kerzen bestückt war. Er erinnerte sich daran, jedes Jahr an seinem Geburtstag eine hinzugefügt zu haben.

Zu sagen, dass Hermine explodierte, wäre eine gewaltige Untertreibung. Sie wirbelte zu den Dursleys herum, wobei sie Harrys ihr Haar ins Gesicht peitschte.

„Wie konnten Sie nur?", kreischte sie.

Tante Petunia richtete ihre Augen zu Boden, doch Onkel Vernon streckte in Verteidigung seine Brust heraus. Hermine gab ihm nie die Gelegenheit zur Rechtfertigung.

„Was ist?", fragte Ron verständnislos.

„Sie abscheuliche, verachtenswürdige Schwachköpfe. Dass ich auch nur versucht habe, Harry dazu zu bringen, netter zu Ihnen zu sein. Sie haben ihn tatsächlich in einen Schrank eingeschlossen, als er nur ein kleiner Junge war?", tobte Hermine.

„Sie haben was?", brüllte Ron, während sein Kopf wild von Hermine zum Schrank, dann zu den Dursleys und wieder zurück zu Harry schwang.

Hermine ignorierte ihn. „Sie sollten sich etwas schämen", zischte sie und erhob ihren Zauberstab.

Harry ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie fort von Onkel Vernon, gerade in dem Moment, als sie einen Zauber losfeuerte. Unglücklicherweise hatte er den Stab dabei auf sich selbst gerichtet und fand sich plötzlich kopfüber in der Luft aufgehängt.

Tante Petunia schrie auf und bedeckte ihre Augen. Onkel Vernon schirmte sie mit seinem Körper ab und drängte sie zurück in die Küche. Das Zuschlagen der Küchentür hallte in der stillen Diele wider.

„Ähm, Hermine... kannst du mich runterlassen?", fragte Harry belustigt.

Hermine keuchte und ließ Harry sanft zu Boden gleiten.

„Du hast Levicorpus benutzt. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du einen Zauberspruch vom Halbblutprinz benutzt hast", sagte Ron verblüfft. Harry konnte Entzücken in seiner Stimme ausmachen.

„Und auch noch an einem Muggle. Legst du es darauf an, dich selbst verhaften zu lassen, Hermine?", fügte Harry hinzu und strahlte seine Freundin an.

„Oh hört auf, ihr beiden. Ich war so wütend auf sie. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du uns nichts davon erzählt hast, Harry", sagte Hermine, während sie sich bemühte sich, angesichts ihrer lachenden Freunde ihre Würde zu bewahren.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Es spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Lasst uns schlafen gehen. Wir haben morgen viel vor."

Er konnte sehen, dass Hermine etwas erwidern wollte, gab ihr jedoch keine Gelegenheit dazu. Er polterte vor ihnen die Treppe hinauf, woraufhin sie seinem Beispiel folgten.

Als Harry in dieser Nacht in seinem Bett lag, dauerte es eine lange Zeit, bis er schließlich einschlummerte.


	3. Und sich eine andere öffnet

**Kapitel 3 - ... Und sich eine andere öffnet**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry verwirrt und angeschlagen. Er blinzelte mehrmals in dem Versuch, seinen Kopf zu klären, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht, ihn vom Kissen zu heben. Er konnte erhobene Stimmen von unten vernehmen und zog sein Kissen über den Kopf, um das Geräusch zu dämpfen. Es hatte ihn in der Nacht zuvor eine lange Zeit gekostet einzuschlafen, und er fühlte sich, als hätte er lediglich ein paar Momente gedöst. Vage Bruchstücke eines Traumes begannen in sein Gedächtnis zurückzufluten...

Er hatte auf seinem Feuerblitz gesessen und war auf der Suche nach etwas durch dunkle Tunnel gerast. Er hatte eine verzweifelte Panik verspürt, deren Bekämpfung ihn beinahe seiner gesamten Stärke bedurfte.

Immer wieder traf er auf Sackgassen, egal wohin er sich wandte.

Dudley war ebenfalls dort und rührte einen Zaubertrank um. Er hatte Harry in seinen Schrank eingesperrt, wo er bald einschlief. Seine Haare waren aus seinem Kopf gesprossen, während er schlief, und schließlich so lang geworden, dass sie unter der Schranktür hindurch gekrochen waren.

Ginny hatte ihn an seinem Haar gefunden und einen Drachen erschlagen, um zu ihm zu gelangen. Er hatte sich hinter Ginny auf den Feuerblitz geschwungen und sie waren zusammen auf den Sonnenuntergang zugeflogen.

„Großartig", murmelte Harry in sein Kopfkissen. „Jetzt träume ich schon von Märchen, nur dass _ich _jetzt die Rolle der Jungfrau in Not spiele." Harry wusste, dass er nie einer Menschenseele von diesem Traum erzählen würde, solange er lebte.

Die Schlafzimmertür flog auf und Ron und Hermine traten ein – munter und bereits voll angezogen. Beide wirkten sie zu optimistisch, um seiner Stimmung zu entsprechen.

„Komm schon, Harry. Steh auf. Wir müssen los", sagte Hermine herrisch.

Noch immer angeschlagen rieb Harry sich die Augen. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Höchste Zeit aufzubrechen. Ron und ich haben uns um alles gekümmert. Ich habe schon unsere Koffer geschrumpft und sie in meine Tasche hier gepackt. Lass uns gehen", sagte Hermine und versuchte, seine Bettdecke zurückziehen. „Du warst doch so begierig darauf, den Ligusterweg für immer zu verlassen, und wir haben noch so viel zu tun."

„Hermine, gib mir Zeit, mich anzuziehen", sagte Harry, während er sich die Bettdecke über die Brust zog. Er trug schließlich nur Boxershorts. Warum hatte sie es überhaupt so eilig?

„Ich habe deine Klamotten dorthin gelegt." Hermine wies auf eine Jeans und ein T- Shirt, die bereits für ihn bereit lagen.

„Danke, Mum", feixte er.

„Werd ja nicht frech.", funkelte Hermine ihn an.

„Wir treffen uns unten, Kumpel", sagte Ron, während er Hermine aus dem Zimmer zog. Er versetzte ihr einen kleinen Schubs, um sie vor sich her zu scheuchen, und drehte sich zu Harry um: „Überleg doch mal: Du bist endlich frei von diesem Haus. Mum wird durchdrehen, wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig ankommen, so dass sie dich heute Morgen nicht füttern kann. Hermine meint, dass im Orden etwas vor sich gehen muss, weil sie bemerkt hat, dass wir nicht mehr bewacht werden und keiner uns zum Fuchsbau eskortiert."

Harry hatte ebenfalls keinen der Ordensmitglieder entdecken können, doch er wusste, dass das nichts heißen musste. Da er, mit Ron und Hermine hier, genug Ablenkung hatte, hatte er nicht die Zeit gefunden, nach Ordensmitgliedern Ausschau zu halten, wie er es früher getan hatte.

Während Harry sich anzog, fiel sein Blick auf den Nachttisch, wo ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier lag, an das er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Er hob es auf und überflog die wenigen Worte, die auf der Innenseite in Tante Petunias kleiner, ordentlichen Schrift standen.

_Godrics Hollow_

_16 Hillside Lane_

_Godre'r- graig, Süden von Wales_

Harry schluckte hart und stopfte die Notiz in seine Tasche. Das war es: eine wirkliche, handfeste Adresse von dem Wohnort seiner Eltern – von _seinem _Wohnort, vor langer Zeit. Warum gab Tante Petunia sie ihm jetzt? Was es ihre Art, ihn zu verabschieden?

Er würde später darüber nachdenken müssen. Er stand auf und blickte sich noch ein letztes Mal in seinem Schlafzimmer des Ligusterwegs um. Es fühlte sich seltsam an zu wissen, dass er dieses Zimmer nie wieder sehen würde. Nicht, dass er das Bedürfnis danach verspürte, doch es kam ihm dennoch seltsam vor. Obwohl er sich schon lange nicht mehr als Kind angesehen hatte, fühlte es sich irgendwie so an, als ob er nun wirklich im Begriff war, seine Kindheit endgültig hinter sich zu lassen. Nun war er ein Erwachsener und auf sich allein gestellt.

Leicht lächelnd drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und folgte seinen Freunden nach unten.

„Wir müssen den Zauber auf Dudley legen", sagte er, während er die letzten Stufen zu Ron und Hermine hinunter stieg, die aufbruchbereit an der Haustür standen.

„Wir haben es schon erledigt", antwortete Hermine brüsk.

„Ihr habt es schon erledigt?" Harry runzelte die Augenbrauen. Wie lange waren sie schon wach gewesen?

„Ja", antwortete Ron schnell und öffnete die Tür. Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab, als er sie und Harry vor sich aus der Tür schob.

Harry hielt im Schritt inne. „Was habt ihr getan?", verlangte er zu wissen und verengte seine Augen.

„Nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müsstest, Kumpel. Wir haben uns um alles gekümmert", versicherte Ron. Etwas an der Art seines Lächelns erinnerte Harry unheimlich an die Zwillinge.

Harry entschied, dass er wirklich nicht die Wahrheit erfahren wollte. Eine Aufgabe hatte er hinter sich – nun war es an der Zeit, Ginny entgegenzutreten. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn frösteln. Ob es ein Schauer des Schreckens oder der Aufregung war, konnte er nicht genau bestimmen. Vielleicht war es ein wenig von beidem.

Als Hermine ihn weiter zu einer Stelle draußen dirigierte, wo sie apparieren konnten, blickte er ein letztes Mal zum Haus. Für einen Moment dachte er, er hätte Tante Petunias Gesicht im Flur gesehen. Als er jedoch nochmals hinschaute, war er leer, so dass er sicher war, es sich eingebildet zu haben. Wenn sie überhaupt dort gewesen wäre, geschah es eher zur Sicherstellung, dass sie wirklich aufbrachen, als aus Trauer über ihre Abreise.

Sie überquerten die Straße in Schweigen. Hermine hopste beinahe in ihrem Eifer. „In Ordnung. Harry, halt dich an meinem Arm fest und wir werden in Nullkommanichts im Fuchsbau sein."

Harry lächelte und wandte seinen Blick ab. Mit einem tiefen, zittrigen Atem (er weigerte sich zuzugeben, dass er nervös war) ergriff er Hermines Arm und verspürte das unangenehme Ziehen in der Brust, während er zum Fuchsbau sauste... und zu Ginny.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und erblickte das Antlitz des baufälligen Hauses, das er mehr als alle anderen Gebäude auf der Welt liebte. Obwohl etwas brüchiger, stand es noch immer und bot ein wenig Normalität gegen den aufkommenden Sturm. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals so glücklich darüber sein würde, irgendwo zu sein. Trotz seiner Anspannung über die Aussicht, Ginny entgegenzutreten, wärmte ihm das Wissen, im Fuchsbau zu sein, sein Herz.

Hühner rannten orientierungslos im Stall umher und Harry konnte eine Handvoll Gartengnome sehen, die hinter einer Vielzahl von üppigen grünen Büschen in voller Blüte hervorlugten. Er atmete tief das Aroma von Gebäck vermischt mit dem berauschenden Duft des Sommers ein.

Der plötzliche Drang nach Obsttörtchen mit Sirup und einer warmen Begrüßung von Mrs. Weasley überkam ihn. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht zur Vordertür zu sprinten und sich hineinzustürzen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen lief er hinter Ron und zwang sich, langsamer zu laufen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er zu Ginny sagen sollte, wenn er ihr gegenüber stand, doch der bloße Gedanke daran erfüllte ihn mit solcher Hoffnung, dass ihm alles andere gleichgültig war.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien ein Bild von ihr mit vom Flugtraining zerzausten Haar und einem Mehlfleck auf ihrem ansonsten makellosen Gesicht, der von dem Gebäck kam, das sicherlich schon ihre Ankunft erwartete.

Harry unterdrückte den unangenehmen Gedanken, dass sie ihn vielleicht nicht einmal sehen wollte und meiden würde. Er konnte nicht entscheiden, was schlimmer wäre – ihre Ablehnung oder ihre willkommen heißenden Arme, denen er unter allen Umständen aus dem Weg gehen musste – doch er konnte seine eigenen Füße nicht davon abhalten, schnellen Schrittes zu laufen, um es herauszufinden.

Ron öffnete die Tür und sie traten in das Chaos des Fuchsbaus. Überall stapelten sich Kästen und Papier. Umhänge hingen in Kleiderbeutel an Haken von der Decke und Harry konnte eine Reihe von hochhackigen Schuhen auf der Fensterbank sehen. In bunten Farben verpackte Kartons nahmen jedes bisschen Raum in dem Zimmer ein, das zugeben von Anfang an schon nicht besonders geräumig war. Stimmen waren aus dem Obergeschoss zu hören, ebenso wie in der Küche.

Das plötzliche Beben einer kleinen Explosion in einem anderen Zimmer ließ Hermine in Harrys Schulter taumeln, der sie beide gerade noch halten konnte, bevor sie zu Boden fielen.

„Verdammte Scheiße", gab Ron von sich, während er seinen Hals reckte, um nach Schäden Ausschau zu halten.

Harry stellte Hermine wieder auf die Füße. In genau diesem Augenblick begann Mrs. Weasley Fred anzuschreien.

„Willkommen zu Hause", sagte Ron verlegen.

Ein wildes, entzücktes Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. „Kann mir keinen Ort denken, an dem ich lieber sein würde", antwortete er ehrlich.

„Kommt schon", sagte Hermine und nahm sie beide an die Hand. „Lasst uns nachsehen, was das war und ob deine Mum Hilfe beim Saubermachen braucht."

Hermine zog sie in die Küche, wo sie eine zerzaust aussehende Mrs. Weasley vorfanden, die mit ihrem Zauberstab zugleich Gemüse schnitt und mehrere Töpfe umrührte, während sie gleichzeitig die Zwillinge für ihre leichtsinnigen Possen schalt.

Bill saß ruhig am Tisch, wo er etwas durchblätterte, das eine Liste von Namen zu sein schien, während Charlie Weasley mit einem etwas benommenen Gesichtsausdruck ihm gegenüber hockte. Neben ihm befand sich der Grund für seine Benommenheit – Fleur gab ihm gerade Anweisungen für die richtige Schrittgeschwindigkeit, die er auf der Hochzeit bei dem Gang zum Traualtar zulegen sollte.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Charlies leerer Blick von dem Thema oder einfach Fleur herrührte. Ron reagierte noch immer auf dieselbe Weise auf die schöne Teil- Veela. Hermine versteifte sich neben ihm und blickte finster zu Charlie und Fleur. Sie hatte sich nie wirklich mit dem französischen Mädchen anfreunden können und Harry fragte sich, wie sich Ginny mit ihrer zukünftigen Schwägerin verstand. Bisher hatte Ginny Fleur nicht mehr gemocht als Hermine es tat.

Für einen Augenblick verharrte Harrys Blick auf Bills vernarbtem Gesicht. Die Wunden, die Fenrir Greyback verursacht hatte, waren deutlich zu sehen und wirkten noch immer schmerzhaft. Bill jedoch gaben sie irgendwie ein raues, männliches Aussehen. Während Harry seine Narbe für all die ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit verantwortlich machte, verliehen Bills ihm eine geheimnisvolle Aura. Bill wirkte wie jemand, der die Situation unter Kontrolle hielt, und die Narben fügten Wagemut zu seiner Geschichte hinzu.

Hermine war scheinbar wie vom Blitz getroffen gewesen angesichts der Unordnung in der Küche und drückte sich im Korridor herum, während Ron auf seinen gewohnten Sitzplatz am Tisch schlüpfte und versuchte, unbemerkt zu bleiben. Harry war nicht schnell genug, es ihm nachzumachen.

„'Arry!", schrie Fleur und bewegte sich anmutig von Charlie weg. Sie umarte Harry und gab ihm je einen Kuss auf jede Wange. „Isch bin so glücklisch, disch zu se'en."

Fleur Schrei hatte den Rest der Weasley- Familie auf ihre Ankunft hingewiesen. Harry wand sich unbehaglich unter all der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteil wurde.

„Hi, Fleur. Hallo, alle zusammen ", murmelte er, während er Hitze in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen spürte.

„Oh! Ihr seid da", rief Mrs. Weasley und rauschte hinüber zu Ron, um ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen, bevor sie ihn sorgfältig untersuchte. Da sie keinen offensichtlichen Grund zur Besorgnis finden konnte, wandte sie sich um und versah Harry und dann Hermine mit derselben Behandlung.

„Wir sind da und vollkommen heil, Mum. Kein Grund, so einen Aufstand zu machen", grummelte Ron, während er sein Gesicht von den Küssen seiner Mutter abwischte.

Während Ron den Rest seiner Familie begrüßte, zog Harry sich ein wenig zurück. Er ließ seinen Blick erneut durch das Zimmer schweifen, sein verräterisches Herz für seine erbärmliche Hoffnung verfluchend. Wie sollte seine Entschlossenheit durchhalten, wenn er für den bloßen Anblick von ihr die ganze Welt eintauschen würde? Ihm stockte der Atem, als Ginny die Treppe herunterkam und am Absatz stehen blieb, während ihre Augen das fröhliche Willkommen aufnahm.

Sie sah aus wie ein Engel, so wie sie die Stufen herunterschwebte, und Harrys Herz schien von ihrem bloßen Anblick zerspringen zu wollen. Die Strahlen der Morgensonne, die durch das Küchenfenster hereinströmten, beleuchteten ihr Haar mit einem feurigen Glanz, so dass Harry das Verlangen verspürte, seine Finger hindurch gleiten zu lassen. Ihre Haare hatten sich immer so sündhaft weich angefühlt und er liebte es, sie zu berühren.

Zeit verlor für Harry alle Bedeutung und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er wieder zurück nach Hogwarts versetzt, wo sie noch immer sein war. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sie anstarrte, doch er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht losreißen. Es bedurfte all seiner Willenskraft nicht den Raum zu überqueren und sie in die Arme zu schließen. Für einen Augenblick, der eine Ewigkeit anzudauern schien, war nichts und niemand von Bedeutung.

Ihre Augen bohrten sich in seine und während die Zeit still stand, wühlten ihre leidenschaftlichen Blicke in einander, als ob sie sich jedes Detail einzuprägen versuchten, um sie künftig in einsamen Nächten erneut durchleben zu können.

_Großer Gott, sie ist wunderschön._

Das Medaillon in seiner Tasche heftig gepackt, zwang sich Harry zu atmen und seine Augen loszureißen. _Das_ war genau der Grund, warum er sich von Ginny fernhalten musste. Er war machtlos gegenüber ihrem Liebreiz, doch es gab Dinge, die getan werden _mussten_, und _er _musste die Person sein, die sie vollbrachte.

Falls jemand anders die kurze Entgleisung seiner Entschlossenheit bemerkt hatte, sagten sie nichts, obwohl er die Hitze von Hermines Blick förmlich im Nacken spüren konnte.

Ginny betrat das Zimmer und lief zu Ron, um ihm einen sanften Rippenstoß zu verpassen. „Willkommen zu Hause, Ron. Ich bin so froh, dass du rechtzeitig angekommen bist, um einige dieser Arbeiten zu übernehmen. Eine Familie, die die Arbeit teilt, teilt auch die Freuden", sagte sie in einer Singsangstimme.

„Toll", brummte Ron. Er nahm sich einen Apfel vom Tisch und biss hinein.

„Hi, Harry. Hi, Hermine", grüßte Ginny strahlend.

Es zerbrach Harry das Herz. Er konnte es getrost Ginny überlassen zu tun, als ob sich nichts verändert hätte und diese große Wand aus Spannung zwischen ihn nicht existierte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie für alle anderen im Zimmer beiläufig klang, doch er konnte die Anspannung in ihrer Stimme hören... und er wusste, dass er es war, der sie erzeugt hatte.

Er versuchte, seinen Mund zu öffnen und die Begrüßung zu erwidern. Aber er brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen. _Seit wann war sie so eine begabte Schauspielerin?_

„Hallo, Ginny", sagte Hermine. „Danke, dass du mir die Bücher geschickt hast. Sie sind wirklich nützlich gewesen."

Harrys Kopf schoss in die Höhe. Seine Augen flackerten zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Hermine mit Ginny in Kontakt gewesen war oder dass Ginny ihnen geholfen hatte. Verdammt! So viel dazu, sie aus der Sache herauszuhalten.

„Wie lief es mit den Muggle?", fragte Mrs. Weasley. „Sie haben euch doch keine Schwierigkeiten bereitet, oder?"

„Nichts, womit wir nicht zurecht gekommen sind", antwortete Ron mit einem selbstzufriedenen Feixen. „Und sie werden kleine Andenken an unseren Aufenthalts für die nächsten paar Jahre finden."

Fred und George grinsten verrucht. „Oh, erzähl schon. Es klingt ja so, als habe unser kleiner Ronniekins doch aufgepasst", sagte Fred, während er sich in einer theatralischen Geste unsichtbare Tränen von den Augen wischte.

„Es ist erfreulich zu sehen, dass unsere harte Arbeit letztendlich gefruchtet hat", übernahm George und seufzte schwer.

„Oh, setzt euch und macht weiter damit, die Anordnungen für die internationalen Portschlüssel zu erstellen. Wenn die Gäste Schwierigkeiten haben sollten, am großen Tag hierher zu kommen, werde ich euch beide dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen", keifte Mrs. Weasley.

„Nur keine Bange, Mum. Die Gäste werden alle sicher und rechtzeitig ankommen, um zu sehen, wie unser lieber ältester Bruder sich Fesseln ans Bein legt", sagte Fred und klimperte dramatisch mit den Augenlidern.

„Was meinst du mit dieserrr Fessel- Sache?", fragte Fleur Stirn runzelnd. „Ihrrr beide solltet eusch glücklisch schätzen, wenn ihrrr ein Mädschen findet, das sisch mit jemandem wie eusch einlassen will."

„Ganz genau!", klinkte sich Mrs. Weasley ein. „Das ist genau, was ich ihnen schon jahrelang erzähle, Fleur Liebes. Vielleicht treffen sie ja nette Freundinnen von dir auf der Hochzeit."

„Ho, ho", sagte George grinsend. „Wir werden uns dem als Mission annehmen. Mit jeder von Fleurs Single- Freundinnen zu sprechen, die zur Hochzeit kommen."

„Oh biiitte. Meine Freundinnen sind alle außerrr'alb eurerrr Liga, kleine Jungens", erwiderte Fleur herablassend, was Bill und Charlie fröhlich aufheulen ließ.

„Ernsthaft, Jungs. Ron, Harry... ist alles rund gelaufen im Ligusterweg? Harry, hast du all deine Sachen rausgeholt?", fragte Mrs. Weasley freundlich.

„Ja, wir haben alles", antwortete Ron. „Harry hat das Haus zum letzten Mal gesehen, zum Glück. Diese Muggle sind übergeschnappt. Er ist jetzt ein heimatloses Waisenkind, Mum, also vermute ich, dass wir ihn aufnehmen müssen."

Ron grinste Harry an, während er sprach, doch die plötzliche Erkenntnis traf diesen wie ein Faustschlag im Magen.

Er war heimatlos.

Harry wusste zwar, dass er immer einen Platz bei den Weasleys haben würde, doch es blieb Tatsache, dass er wirklich auf sich allein gestellt war. Es gab in der Tat keinen Ort, an den er wirklich hingehörte. Nicht dass er jemals wirklich zu den Dursley gehört hätte, doch er hatte damals zumindest eine Adresse vorzuweisen. Einen Ort, den er als Zuhause bezeichnen konnte.

Als ob sie sein plötzliches Unbehagen spüren könnte, legte Ginny ihre warme Hand auf Harrys Unterarm und drückte ihn beruhigend. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry", flüsterte sie. „Du wirst immer hierher gehören, egal was sonst geschehen ist."

Harry erwiderte ihren Blick und verlor sich beinahe in den Tiefen ihrer Augen. Woher wusste sie es? Sie hatte schon immer die Begabung gehabt zu durchschauen, was er gerade fühlte, und alles auf den Punkt zu treffen.

_Verdammt, das wird schwerer werden, als ich erwartet habe._

Er nickte leicht und sah ein kurzes Aufblitzen von Schmerz in ihren Augen, bevor sie es vertuschen konnte. Strahlend lächelnd wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Hermine zu und begann eine Unterhaltung über Brautjungferkleider. Harry konnte wieder atmen, aber der Knoten in seinem Hals würde Essen unmöglich machen. Ihm war übel und er musste sich wieder sammeln. Er hasste es, sich unsicher zu fühlen.

„Natürlich könntest du immer noch zum Grimmauldplatz gehen", sagte Ron, sich der erschrockenen und scharfen Blicken, die ihm vom Rest seiner Familie zugeflogen kamen, nicht bewusst. „Es gehört dir doch, nicht war, Harry?"

Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich. Er hatte Grimmauldplatz vergessen, doch es würde nie ein Zuhause für ihn darstellen können. „Ja", sagte er, als er endlich wieder seine Stimme gefunden hatte. „Ich gehe meinen Koffer in dein Zimmer stellen. Ich nehme deinen gleich mit."

Er schnappte sich alle geschrumpften Koffer aus Hermine Händen und rannte beinahe aus dem Raum. Er wusste, dass sie alle über ihn sprechen würden, doch es war ihm gleichgültig. Er konnte es keinen Moment lang mehr aushalten, ihr so nahe zu sein. Er musste wieder neuen Atem schöpfen. Und er hatte gedacht, dass es bei den Dursleys unerträglich war. Irgendwie kam ihm der leise Verdacht auf, dass das die längste Woche seines Lebens werden würde.

Erst als Harry die Farbenpracht von Rons orangefarbenem Zimmer erreichte, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er die Koffer nicht wieder vergrößern konnte, da er keine Magie benutzen durfte. Er stellte Ron und Hermines Miniatur- Koffer auf Rons Bett und setzte sich auf sein eigenes Feldbett. Er hatte den letzten Sommer in Fred und Georges Zimmer verbracht, aber mit so vielen Menschen im Fuchsbau wegen der Hochzeit würde er sicherlich zusammen mit Ron kampieren. So war es auch letzte Weihnachten gewesen.

Harry streckte sich auf dem Feldbett aus und ließ seine Gedanken zu der Weihnachtszeit im letzten Jahr schweifen. Zu der Zeit war alles so einfach gewesen. Er grinste, als er sich an die Kette erinnerte, die Lavender Ron geschickt hatte. Er fragte sich, was sein Freund damit gemacht hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich aus dem Fenster vom Gryffindor- Schlafsaal geschleudert.

Er entspannte sich und gestattete seinen Gedanken, ihn in den Schlaf zu lullen. Er hatte in den vergangenen Nächten nicht besonders gut geschlafen und fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Er war nicht sicher, wie lange er gedöst hatte. Aufgeweckt wurde er von Hermine, die sich auf sein Bett plumpsen ließ und einen „Harumff"- Laut ausstieß.

Harry fuhr hoch und blickte wild um sich.

„Entschuldige, Harry", sagte Hermine. „Mrs. Weasley hat Ron zur Arbeit mit den Zwillingen eingeteilt und ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, ihnen für eine weitere Minute zuzuhören. Sie können manchmal so unsagbar herablassend sein."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf in dem Versuch, ihn zu klären. „Ja", murmelte er.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Hermine, während sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel musterte.

Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Ginny sieht gut aus", brachte Hermine vorsichtig hervor und ließ ihren Satz offen im Raum hängen. Harry weigerte sich, darauf zu antworten.

Hermine wirkte beleidigt, fuhr jedoch fort, in ihm herumzustochern. „Fleur treibt sie in den Wahnsinn mit den Hochzeitsplänen. Ginny sagt, dass sie nichts anderes getan hat als Pläne für die Hochzeit zu schmieden und dass sie einfach nur froh sein wird, wenn sie vorbei ist. Sie hasst das Kleid, das sie tragen muss. Sagt, dass es für eine Zehnjährige geschneidert ist. Ich soll ihr heute Nacht damit helfen."

Harry unterdrückte das Lächeln, das seinen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck zu zerbrechen drohte. Er konnte sich Ginnys Tiraden nur zu gut vorstellen, etwas tragen zu müssen, das sie jünger aussehen ließ als sie war. Sie hasste es, wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden.

„Warum erzählst du mir das, Hermine?", fragte er.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich dachte nur, du würdest es wissen wollen, da du doch vermeidest, mit ihr zu sprechen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich... ich... habe nicht vermieden, mit ihr zu sprechen... ich habe nur – "

„Nur was?"

„Ich wusste nur nicht, was ich sagen sollte", flüsterte Harry.

Hermine lächelte traurig. „Du fehlst ihr, Harry, und ich weiß, dass du sie auch vermisst. Egal wie gut du es deiner Meinung nach verbirgst."

Harry schluckte schwer an dem Knoten in seinem Hals. „Es ist noch schwerer, als ich erwartet habe."

„Harry, wenn Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat, dass deine größte Macht Liebe ist, hältst du es dann wirklich für eine gute Idee, sie von dir weg zu schieben?", drängte Hermine, während sie an einem losen Faden auf Harrys Bettdecke zuckte.

Harry versteifte sich und bekämpfte mühsam seine Emotionen. „Es muss so sein, Hermine. Ich werde sie nicht der Gefahr aussetzen."

„Sie ist schon in Gefahr, Harry. Wir sind es alle. Hast du denn nicht die Zeiger der großen Uhr unten gesehen? Ginnys Zeiger ist immer noch auf Tödliche Gefahr gerichtet, ob du nun bei ihr bist oder nicht. Ich denke, sie könnte uns behilflich sein."

„Nein."

„Harry – "

„Dräng mich nicht dazu, Hermine. Ich kann sie nicht wegen mir sterben lassen. Und ich will nicht, dass sie es mit ansehen muss, wenn ich es sein sollte, der es tut", sagte Harry, ihren Blick ausweichend.

„Sag das nicht", zischte Hermine, schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und umarmte ihn heftig. „Denk noch nicht einmal daran. Wir dürfen dich nicht verlieren, Harry."

„Sei nicht albern, Hermine", sagte Harry und sah ihr endlich in die Augen. „Wir wissen beide, dass es durchaus möglich ist. Sieh dir nur mal Dumbledores Hand an, während er den Dingern nachgegangen ist. Das ist kein Spiel und ich bin nicht einmal ansatzweise der Zauberer, der er gewesen ist. Es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass ich sterben werde. Aber, so wahr mir Gott helfe, ich werde ihn mit mir reißen, wenn es soweit ist."

„Hör auf!", flehte Hermine. Ihre Stimme brach.

„Hermine", sagte Harry sanft. Er hasste es, Tränen ihr Gesicht entlang strömen zu sehen. Er hatte noch nie gut mit weinenden Mädchen umgehen können. „Lass uns nur diesen einen Schritt auf einmal nehmen. Es ist der einzige Weg, wie ich imstande sein werde, vorwärts zu kommen. Ginny ist eine Ablenkung – eine sehr angenehme Ablenkung – die ich mir nicht leisten kann."

„Dann amüsiere dich wenigstens bei der Hochzeit. Tanz mit ihr, trinke, sei glücklich und knutsche mit ihr, wenn du dich danach fühlst", sagte Hermine mit verschränkten Armen.

„Hermine!"

„Was ist?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet du so etwas sagst", antwortete Harry, unfähig sein Lachen in Zaum zu halten.

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn du es nicht tust, hast du kein Recht dich zu beschweren, wenn es jemand anderes tut."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Das Biest in seiner Brust, das sich am Schuljahrsende trübselig zusammengerollt hatte, erhob plötzlich seinen Kopf und erschnupperte Feuer.

„Naja, Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass die beiden Trauzeugen Charlie und Fleurs Cousin Jean- Luc sind. Fleur hat kein Geheimnis draus gemacht, dass sie Ginny mit Jean- Luc als Pärchen zusammentun will", sagte Hermine mit der Nase leicht in der Luft.

„Was? Was hält Ginny davon?", wollte Harry empört wissen. Sein Monster knurrte. Kein umherstolzierender Franzose näherte sich seiner Ginny ohne ihre Einwilligung.

_Es sei denn..._ Harrys Inneres verkrampfte sich. Was war, wenn Ginny die Aufmerksamkeit wollte? Er spürte das Biest wimmern und den Schwanz einziehen.

„Oh, Harry. Du kennst doch Ginny. Sie wird sich nicht zu etwas drängen lassen, das sie nicht will, vor allem nicht von Fleur. Aber sie ist auch verletzt und... naja... Ginny ist bekannt dafür, dass sie gelegentlich zu Gehässigkeit neigt", sagte Hermine beinahe entschuldigend.

Harrys Herz zog sich so fest zusammen, dass er dachte, er würde daran ersticken. Er ballte seine Fäuste, wohl wissend, dass er nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. Er hatte es sich selbst zuzuschreiben und wenn er annahm, dass ein Mädchen wie Ginny nicht eine Horde von anderen Freiern in der Schlange stehen hatte, dann war er töricht. Er fühlte sich, als ob alle Luft aus seinem Körper gewichen wäre.

Harry schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf nach vorn fallen.

„Es kommt noch schlimmer", sagte Hermine unbehaglich.

Er öffnete resigniert die Augen. „Wie kann es denn noch schlimmer werden, Hermine? Es sei denn, du willst mir erzählen, dass es den Zaubererbrauch gibt, dass alle Anwesenden auf einer Hochzeitsfeier einander vor Zeugen abknutschen müssen."

Hermine schnaubte. „Ehrlich gesagt betrifft es dich. Ginny hat gesagt, dass Fleur plant, dich beim Empfang zur Unterhaltung auf Gabrielle anzusetzen."

Harry blinzelte mehrmals, verblüfft. „Hä?"

„Du weißt schon, ihre kleine Schwester."

„Ich weiß, wer sie ist, Hermine. Aber ist sie nicht so um die zehn?", fragte Harry.

„Elf, um genau zu sein. Ich frage mich, ob sie im September in Beauxbatons anfängt. Ich habe gelesen, dass andere Zaubererschulen – "

„Hermine!"

„Was? Ach ja... Gabrielle."

„Elf. Gelte ich wirklich als so verzweifelt?", fragte Harry schaudernd.

Hermine kicherte. „Natürlich nicht, Harry. Aber ganz offensichtlich hat sie seit der zweiten Aufgabe beim Trimagischen Turnier einen Narren an dir gefressen. Fleur will ihren Traum wahr werden lassen, indem sie dich zu ihrem Tanzpartner erkoren hat."

„Großartig. Ich vermute, es ist ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen, mich nach meiner Meinung zu fragen?", erwiderte Harry verärgert.

„Du weißt doch, wie Fleur ist. Wie andere Leute denken, ist ihr noch nie von Priorität gewesen", sagte Hermine.

Harry rieb sich die Stirn. Er konnte Kopfschmerzen in seinen Schläfen aufsteigen spüren. „Nun, das kann sie vergessen. Ich werde nicht nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen, nur weil sie es befiehlt."

Hermine schnaubte. „Oho. Jetzt klingst du genauso wie Ginny. Außerdem kannst du so wütend werden, wie du willst. Wir wissen doch alle, dass du nie die Gefühle des kleinen Mädchens verletzen würdest. Wenn du also wirklich nicht den ganzen Abend als ihre Begleitung herhalten willst, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du es auf der Stelle mit Fleur klärst."

„Oh, ich kann mir die Unterhaltung schon lebhaft vorstellen. _Ich weiß, dass es dein Hochzeitstag ist, aber ich möchte mich wirklich nicht mit deiner Schwester abgeben. Treff also bitte andere Anordnungen. _Als ob ich nicht sowieso schon auf der Liste der fiesen Schurken für die Weasleys stünde", sagte Harry und verdrehte dramatisch die Augen.

„Keiner hält dich für einen fiesen Schurken, Harry. Obwohl Fred und George den Gedanken von dir als Gabrielles Date höchst amüsant finden", erwiderte Hermine prustend.

„Darauf hätte ich wetten können. Hat Ginny noch andere Bomben zum Platzenlassen oder ist es genug für einen Tag?", fragte Harry, nun in einer schlechten Laune.

„Außer ihrem Leid, von dir getrennt zu sein, meinst du?", entgegnete Hermine, ihn unschuldig anblinzelnd.

„Hermine", sagte Harry genervt.

„Okay, okay. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie glaubt, etwas Zwielichtiges gehe am Grimmauldplatz vor sich. Ihre Mum war natürlich sehr verschwiegen, aber der Orden scheint in der letzten Zeit eine Menge Informationen erhalten zu haben. Sie hat Bruchteile von mehreren Unterhaltungen darüber aufgeschnappt, dass ein Gast sich da einquartieren würde."

„Ein Gast am Grimmauldplatz? Wer könnte es denn sein?", wollte Harry wissen, während er sich interessiert vorbeugte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Warum fragst du sie nicht? Es ist schließlich dein Haus", schlug Hermine vor.

„Ja... Ja, es ist mein Haus. Wenn ich wissen will, wer dort wohnt, sollten sie es mir verraten. Ich habe jedes Recht, es zu wissen", sagte Harry, sich mit dem Gedanken anfreundend.

„Natürlich hast du das. Aber seit wann hat es sie gestört?"

Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Tja, das wird sich nun ändern."

„Ich weiß, dass du dem Orden nicht von den Horkruxen erzählen willst, Harry, aber mach sie dir nicht zu Feinden. Es könnte eine Zeit kommen, in der wir auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen sind. Du weißt, dass du zumindest Remus und Professor McGonagall und den ganzen Weasleys vertrauen kannst", sagte Hermine.

Harry wusste, dass Hermines erster Gedanke stets war, zu einer Autoritätsperson zu gehen, doch Harry spürte, dass Dumbledore dem Orden sicherlich nicht ohne Grund die Existenz der Horkruxe verschwiegen hatte. Er hatte nicht vor, diese Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen.

„Ich werde mit dem Orden zusammenarbeiten, aber ich erzähle ihnen nichts von unserer Mission. Sie hatten keine Probleme damit, mich die letzten paar Jahre im Dunkeln zu lassen. Jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, wie sie es finden, dass sich das Blatt gewendet hat."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und knabberte an ihrer Lippe. Doch für dieses eine Mal widersprach sie ihm nicht.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine. Wenn Dumbledore sie nicht eingeweiht hat, muss er einen guten Grund dafür gehabt haben."

Dieser Einwand schien Hermine zu besänftigen. „Lass uns runtergehen und nach dem Abendessen schauen. Ron sollte inzwischen mit seiner Arbeit fertig sein. Er wundert sich wahrscheinlich schon, wo wir hingegangen sind."

„Geh du schon mal runter. Ich springe noch schnell unter die Dusche. Wir treffen uns in der Küche."

„Harry – "

„Ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten, um mich darauf gefasst zu machen, bevor ich ihr entgegentrete, in Ordnung?", sagte er mit dem Blick auf seinen Füßen.

„Ich wünschte, es müsste nicht so sein", sagte Hermine leise.

„Ich auch. Glaub mir. Ich auch."

* * *

Als Harry eine gute Weile später die Treppe herunterkam, steuerte er gerade auf die Küche zu in der Überzeugung, dort eine Horde von Weasleys vorzufinden. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war, ein leises Murmeln aus dem Wohnzimmer zu vernehmen, als er daran vorbeilief. Der Klang seines eigenen Namens erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er hielt im Schritt inne, um zu lauschen.

Er musste bei der Düsternis des Zimmers die Augen zusammenkneifen. Doch trotzdem konnte er gerade so Ron und Hermine auf dem Sofa in gedämpften Stimmen miteinander sprechen hören. Ron hatte seinen Arm lässig über die Rückenlehne des Sofas gelegt und Hermine war in die Beuge geschmiegt. Sie verpackten gerade Geschenkpäckchen mit Schokolade – für die Hochzeit, vermutete Harry – aber es sah so aus, als aßen sie mehr als sie einpackten. Harry musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen, während er ihnen zusah.

„Also regt er sich auf und sie auch. Worin unterscheiden sie sich dann von allen anderen in diesem verfluchten Haus? Es regt sich doch immer irgendjemand auf", sagte Ron mit düsterem Blick.

„Es geht nicht nur darum, dass sie aufgebracht sind, Ron. Sie sind beide unglücklich und ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen machen soll", erwiderte Hermine, während sie sanft mit einem Finger einen Krümel Schokolade von Rons Mund wischte.

„Vielleicht liegt es nicht an dir, etwas zu tun", sagte Ron, seine Stimme angespannt.

„Ich weiß, dass du es für richtig hältst, sie daraus zu halten, Ron... aber was ist, wenn es falsch ist?", warf Hermine ein und ließ ihren Kopf nach hinten sinken.

Ron blickte sie verblüfft an. „Was meinst du damit? Wie kann es falsch sein, sie in Sicherheit halten zu wollen?"

„Weil sie nicht in Sicherheit ist, egal was er tut. Und _er _könnte derjenige sein, der in größerer Gefahr schwebt, wenn sie nicht da ist. Du hast doch gesehen, wie glücklich er war, als sie zusammen waren. Wie lange ist es her, dass du Harry das letzte Mal so erlebt hast? Selbst seine Noten haben sich verbessert."

Ron zuckte die Achseln. „Es geht nicht immer um Noten, Hermine."

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet", schnauzte sie mit einem verletzten Unterton. „Ron, siehst du denn nicht, was vor sich geht?"

„Was denn?"

„Harry hatte ein hartes Leben und es ist ihm nicht besonders gut ergangen. Ginny ist vielleicht das Beste, was ihm jemals passiert ist. Sie hat ihn glücklich gemacht und er ist bereit, sie und all das aufzugeben, um die Welt von Voldemort zu befreien, so dass der ganze Rest von uns in Sicherheit leben kann.

Ginny hat Harry schon geliebt, bevor sie überhaupt wusste, was Liebe ist. Sie stand außen und hat ihm zugesehen, wie er sich abgerackert hat. Dabei hat sie sich eher weiterbewegt als ihm ihre Gefühle aufgezwungen. Als sie endlich zusammengekommen sind und einander ihre Gefühle gestanden haben, ist für Ginny ein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen. Nun ist sie bereit, ihn und all ihre Träume aufzugeben, weil sie weiß, dass unser Leben von seinem Erfolg abhängt und er nicht mit sich ins Reine kommen könnte, wenn er es nicht zumindest versuchen würde.

Verstehst du denn nicht? Sie sind sich so ähnlich, dass es wehtut. Es ist wie diese Weihnachtsgeschichte", rief Hermine.

Rons Gesicht zeigte einen benommenen Ausdruck. „Was?"

„Weißt du, diese alte Weihnachtsgeschichte von dem Mann, der seiner Frau ein Geschenk kaufen wollte und den einzigen wertvollen Gegenstand verkauft hat, den er besaß – die Taschenuhr seines Vaters – um ihr eine Haarspange für ihr herrliches Haar zu schenken. Seine Frau hat in der Zwischenzeit ihr Haar abgeschnitten und verkauft, um genug Geld zu haben, ihrem Mann eine Goldkette für seine Taschenuhr zu kaufen. Es ist wunderschön und romantisch auf eine bittersüße Art und Weise", sagte Hermine und lächelte traurig.

„Du meinst, sie hatten zum Schluss beide ein Geschenk, womit sie nichts anfangen konnten?", fragte Ron entsetzt.

„Oh Ron. Das ist nicht der Punkt", schnappte Hermine. „Sie hatten einander."

Harry zog sich schnell zurück und taumelte zur Küche. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, schwer atmend. War es das, was er und Ginny gerade taten? Opferten sie beide das, was für sie am meisten bedeutete, für das größere Wohl? Und würden sie beide auch mit nichts enden?

Er hatte nie die Absicht gehabt, Ginny leiden zu lassen. Er ließ den Kopf auf die Brust fallen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar

_Ich weiß nicht weiter._

Er hatte es nie als irgendeine Art von edler Handlung angesehen,sondern sie nur in Sicherheit wissen wollen. Harry begann zu glauben, dass es keinen Weg gab, dies zu realisieren.

„Harry?"

Er blickte auf und sah Mrs. Weasley in der Tür stehen. Sie musterte ihn, besorgt darüber, ihn allein im Dunkeln aufzufinden.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Liebes?", fragte sie sanft.

„Ja, Mrs. Weasley. Mir geht es gut."

„Nun, ich vermute, das würdest du auch sagen, wenn es dir nicht gut ginge."

Harry grinste verlegen. „Schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten."

Mrs. Weasley füllte ein Glas mit kaltem Kürbissaft und stellte es vor ihm auf den Tisch. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. „Das einzige auf der Welt, das knapp vorhanden zu sein scheint, ist Liebe. Und doch ist sie das einzige, was wächst und sich vervielfacht, wenn es geteilt wird. Wir sollten niemals die Chance verwerfen, mehr davon in unserem Leben zu haben."

Harry blickte in Mrs. Weasleys Augen und fand dort nur Wärme und Mitgefühl. Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die eigenen stiegen, und blinzelte wütend, um sie zurückzuhalten. „Ich versuche nur zu tun, was richtig ist, Mrs. Weasley."

„Das weiß ich, Liebes", sagte sie sanft. Sie erhob sich und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. „Und sie weiß es ebenfalls."

Harry nickte schweigend, während Mrs. Weasley ihm ein Stück warmes Brot in die Hand drückte. „Das sollte bis zum Abendessen ausreichen. Wir werden heute Abend draußen im Garten essen. Da ist mehr Platz. Sei so gut und fang an, den Tisch für mich zu decken, ja?"

Sobald er nach draußen gegangen war, wusste er, dass es geplant war. Ginny war bereits dort und legte neben jeden Teller eine Serviette. Harry begann, ihr dabei zu helfen, das Silberbesteck auszulegen.

„Lass mich raten – Mum hat dich hier rausgeschickt?", sagte sie, ohne den Blick vom Tisch zu heben. Der tiefe, rauchige Ton in ihrer Stimme sandte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken.

„Ja", gab er zu.

Für einige Augenblicke arbeiteten sie schweigend. Schließlich konnte Harry die angespannte Stille nicht mehr ertragen. „Es tut gut, dich zu sehen, Ginny."

„Wirklich?", fragte Ginny ausdruckslos.

Harry schluckte. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

„Warum hast du Ron und Hermine erlaubt dich zu begleiten? Sie gehen doch mit dir, nicht wahr? Wenn du aufbrichst, um deine Mission zu erfüllen", sagte Ginny, ihm zugewandt.

„Was?"

„Du meintest, du hättest Dinge allein zu erledigen. Ron und Hermine mit dir ist nicht wirklich das, was man unter allein´ versteht."

„Nein. Sie hören nie auf mich."

„Vielleicht hätte ich auch nicht auf dich hören sollen", sagte Ginny. Ihre Augen blitzten.

„Ginny – "

„Nein. Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Ich weiß, dass du nur deine Pflicht erfüllst, und ich weiß, dass es für dich kein bisschen leichter ist. Aber das hilft nicht immer." Ihre Schultern sackten herab.

„Ich weiß", antwortete er. Es brach ihm das Herz. Sie hatte absolut Recht, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen könnte, um es ihr leichter zu machen, abgesehen von der einen Sache, die sie hören wollte. Und das war das Einzige, das er nicht tun konnte – nicht tun sollte.

„Also? Was soll jetzt geschehen? Mit uns, meine ich. Machen wir einfach weiter und tun so, als ob sich nichts verändert hätte?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich weiß nicht. Kannst du das? Ich glaube nämlich wirklich nicht, dass ich es kann", gestand Harry.

Ginny zuckte die Schulter. „Ich werde tun, was ich tun muss."

„Das tust du immer", sagte er und versuchte dabei zu lächeln.

„Ja. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es mich nicht ankotzt."

Harry schnaubte. „Nein."

Sie wurden unterbrochen von dem Anmarsch des restlichen Weasley- Clans, begleitet von Fleur, Hermine und Ekaterina, Charlies rumänische Freundin. Diese hatte langes, dunkles Haar, das ihr bis zur Hüfte reichte, und dunkle Augen, die sie alle intensiv zu studieren schienen. Sie war, was die Farbe betraf, so gegensätzlich zu Fleur, wie es nur ging, jedoch von gleichem Maße schön.

„Du bist Harry Potter", sagte sie mit einem starken Akzent, während sie ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Ja, der bin ich", sagte Harry und senkte den Blick.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich habe Geschichten von dir gehört, seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war", sagte sie.

Harry spürte sein Gesicht brennen und sehnte sich danach, irgendwo anders zu sein. Er bemerkte, wie Ginny sich in die Innenwand ihrer Wange biss, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Komm, Katia. Du hast das Kind verlegen gemacht. Lass ihn in Ruhe", sagte Charlie glucksend und zog seine Freundin an der Hand fort.

Ginny kicherte. „Du hast dich nie daran gewöhnt, oder?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ich wünschte, nur einmal würde jemand einfach sagen Hallo, Harry. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen´ und es dabei bleiben lassen."

Ginny grinste und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Hallo Harry. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Ha ha."

„Oh 'Arry. Errr iiist immerrr noch so bescheiden", sagte Fleur, was noch zusätzlich zu Harrys Verlegenheit beitrug. „Errr wirrrd all die Mädschen in einer Schlange aufgestellt 'aben, die mit ihm tanzen wollen beim Empf'ang."

„Solange er einen Tanz für mich reserviert", sagte Ginny. Harry konnte die Schärfe in ihrer Stimme hören. Sie forderte ihn heraus.

„Das kann ich machen", antwortete er, seine Augen in ihre gebohrt.

„Aber, Ginny. Verrrsprisch nischt all deine Tänze vorrr derrr 'ochzeit. Jean- Luc kann es kaum errrwarrrten, disch zu treffen. Du könntest wünschen, dass du eine freie Tanzkarrrte 'ättest", warnte Fleur, während sie mit ihrer fein gebogenen Augenbraue wackelte.

„Ich denke, ich schaffe es schon alleine, mir meine Tanzpartner auszusuchen. Danke, Fleur", brachte Ginny zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Aberrr natürrrlisch kannst du das", erwiderte Fleur, herablassend abwinkend. „Isch denke nurrr, dass du disch freuen wirrrst, ihn zu treffen."

„Da bin ich mir sicher, Fleur", sagte Ginny zuckersüß.

Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht in lautes Lachen auszubrechen. Sie klang so ehrlich, doch er konnte einen höhnischen Tonfall in ihrer Stimme ausmachen. Sein inneres Monster tanzte einen Walzer bei dem Wissen, dass sie sich nicht mit _Jean- Luc_ einlassen würde. Harry hasste den Namen bereits.

Natürlich hatte dasselbe Monster noch Augenblicke zuvor vor Wut geschäumt, als Fleur den Versuch unternommen hatte, für seine Ginny die Kupplerin zu spielen.

Er musste aufhören, so zu denken. Sie war nicht mehr _seine_ Ginny.

„Fleur, Liebling, du musst dich davon zurückhalten, dir über die Tanzpartner von allen anderen Sorgen zu machen", sagte Bill, während er seinen Arm um Fleurs Taille schlang und ihren Hals liebkoste. „Du musst nur daran denken, alle deine Tänze für mich aufzuheben."

Fleur Blick wurde weicher, als sie sich umwandte, um ihre Nase gegen die von Bill zu reiben. Harry drehte sich verlegen weg und schlenderte zum anderen Ende des Tisches.

„Da sträuben sich einem die Haare, was? Ich hoffe, sie lassen es etwas ruhiger angehen, wenn sie ihre Flitterwochen hinter sich haben", sagte Ginny mit gerümpfter Nase. „Vielleicht hilft ja regelmäßiger Sex."

„Ginny!"

„Was ist? Ach komm schon, Harry. Sie haben hier mit Mum gewohnt, die in jedem Zimmer Detektoren für unanständiges Benehmen hat. All die sexuelle Spannung muss doch irgendwo freigelassen werden", sagte Ginny.

Harry wusste nicht, ob sie scherzte oder es ernst meinte, und starrte sie unsicher an. „Ähm."

„Oh, ich werde so froh sein, wenn die Hochzeit endlich vorbei ist", rief sie aus.

Harry wusste nicht, was ihn geritten hat, doch er konnte die Worte einfach nicht zurückhalten: „Ja. Und vielleicht wirst du dich ja mit Jean- Luc blendend amüsieren und die ganze Nacht durchtanzen. Du solltest die Detektoren von deiner Mutter besser im Hinterkopf behalten."

Er wusste, dass er tief in der Patsche steckte, noch bevor die Worte vollkommen verklangen waren.

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß, wie ich sie umgehen kann", sagte Ginny mit vor Wut erhobener Stimme. „Was geht es dich überhaupt an? Dir geht es wohl darum, niemanden wissen zu lassen, dass mal etwas zwischen uns gelaufen ist, richtig? Vielleicht ist es eine gute Methode, dieses Gerücht in die Welt zu setzen, wenn ich mit einem gut aussehenden Franzosen auf den Putz haue."

„Ach ja? Warum versuchst du es nicht einfach?", erwiderte Harry hitzig.

„Vielleicht werde ich genau das tun", schnauzte Ginny mit blitzenden Augen.

„Schön."

„Schön."

Harry wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte vom Tisch fort. Er wusste, dass ihre erhobenen Stimmen die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen erweckt hatten. Doch im Augenblick war es ihm vollkommen gleichgültig.

Vor dem Fuchsbau hielt er im Schritt inne und atmete tief durch. Keiner der Dursleys hatte solch eine Wut in ihm zu entfachen vermocht in den gesamten zwei Wochen, die er bei ihnen verbracht hatte. Wie hatte sie es geschafft, dies dreimal innerhalb von wenigen Stunden zu erreichen?

_Verdammt, sie konnte ihm unter die Haut gehen._

Harry bemerkte, wie ein fetter kleiner Gartengnom offen, ohne überhaupt den Versuch es zu verbergen, an einem von Mrs. Weasleys Rosenbüschen mampfte. Mit seinen Sucherreflexen schoss Harrys Hand vor und packte den kleinen Gnom um die Körpermitte. Um seinen Ärger und Frust herauszulassen, schleuderte Harry die Kreatur von sich und sah zu, wie sie über den Zaun segelte, den ganzen Weg über schreiend.

_Das tat gut._

Harry begann tatsächlich nach Gnomen zu suchen und einen Teil seiner aufgestauten Wut abzulassen, indem er sie aus dem Garten trieb. Er war nicht sicher, wie lange er damit zugebracht hatte – zumindest lang genug, um in Schweiß auszubrechen – als Ron sich zu ihm gesellte. Seine Ohren hatten eine dunkelrote Farbe und sein Blick war finster.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, reichte Harry ihm einen um sich tretenden Gnom. Ron blickte einen Moment lang auf das hässliche Wesen, dann warf er es mit einem Brüllen über das Gartentor.

„Guter Wurf", sagte Harry bewundernd.

Schweigend schleuderten sie noch einige Gnome umher, bevor Harry schließlich fragte: „Was hat dich denn so in Rage gebracht?"

„Hast du die Gästeliste für die Hochzeit gesehen?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Aber klar doch, Ron. Das war das erste, was ich getan habe, als ich hier angekommen bin", sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Wie soll ich die Gästeliste denn gesehen haben? Warum fragst du überhaupt? Was stimmt damit nicht?"

„Hat sich rausgestellt, dass du und Fleur nicht die einzigen Trimagischen Champions seid, die bei der Hochzeit sein werden", erklärte Ron, während er einen Gnom in wilden Kreisen durch die Luft schwenkte.

„Hä?"

„Victor Krum, Harry. _Vicky _ist eingeladen. Und er hat geantwortet, dass er natürlich hier sein würde und sich darauf freut, alte Freunde wieder zu treffen. Ich wette, ich weiß ganz genau, wen er in Wirklichkeit wieder treffen will", spie Ron aus.

„Ron. Fleur und Victor sind in einem aufreibenden Turnier gegeneinander angetreten. Wir haben in einer seltsamen Art und Weise einen Bund geschlossen. Es macht nur Sinn, dass wir alle hier versammelt sind, wenn einer heiratet", sagte Harry, obwohl er selbst nicht wirklich daran glaubte.

„Cedric wird nicht da sein", sagte Ron heftig.

Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Sorry", warf Ron schnell ein. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es geht mir nur auf den Senkel."

„Ja, das habe ich bemerkt."

„Du hast gut reden. Ich habe dich aus dem Garten stürmen sehen. Ginny sah aus, als ob sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde", sagte Ron und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry zuckte erneut zusammen. Wenn er sich vorher schon schlecht gefühlt hatte, so kam er sich nun verflucht schändlich vor. Vielleicht würde es helfen, sich von Ron und seinen Brüdern verkloppen zu lassen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie kommt wieder in Ordnung. Mum wird schon dafür sorgen. Ein paar von meinen Brüdern könnten aber bereit sein, dir einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, also nimm dich in Acht", warnte Ron.

Harry blickte ihn angespannt an. Er hob eine Augenbraue, wagte jedoch nicht, die Frage auszusprechen.

Ron verstand seine Geste auf Anhieb. „Nein, ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Du bist genauso aufgebracht wie sie. Du versteckst es nur besser. Das hat mir Hermine gesagt." Er grinste.

„Erinnere mich daran, Hermine zu sagen, dass ich ihr was schuldig bin", sagte Harry.

„Du wirst es schon schaffen. Du und Ginny könnt mehr wegstecken als die meisten Menschen. Zumindest bist du strapazierfähiger als ich. Das hat mir ebenfalls Hermine gesagt. Es wird sich am Ende schon alles klären. Da bin ich mir sicher. Vielleicht können wir Vicky und Jean- Lucifer so verhexen, dass sie aufeinander stehen", sagte Ron, nur halb im Scherz.

„Vielleicht ist Jean- Lucifer genau das, was Ginny braucht", erwiderte Harry mutlos, nicht in der Lage zu widerstehen, den Spitznamen von Ron zu übernehmen.

„Sei nicht albern. Was Ginny braucht, bist du, genauso wie du sie brauchst. Ich kenne meine kleine Schwester, Harry. Sie hat nicht wer- weiß- wieviele Jahre auf dich gewartet, um jetzt, da du ihr endlich Aufmerksamkeit schenkst, aufzugeben. Ginny ist sehr viel hartnäckiger", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

Harry lächelte und fühlte sich ein wenig besser.

„Was geht zwischen dir und Hermine vor, Ron? Seid ihr zusammen oder nicht?", fragte er, nicht ganz sicher, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte. Dennoch, Ron hatte ihn wohler in seiner Haut werden lassen. Er sollte zumindest versuchen, das gleiche zu tun.

Für ein paar Minuten schwieg Ron. „Ich glaube schon. Ich meine... wir haben es nie wirklich besprochen, aber... nach Dumbledores Beerdigung... es hat einfach Klick gemacht, weißt du? Wir mussten gar nicht darüber sprechen."

„Äh, Ron. Ich denke, vielleicht solltest du doch etwas sagen. Es ist Hermine, über die wir hier reden. Sie mag Worte", sagte Harry mit einer Grimasse.

„Meinst du?" Ron wirkte wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry zuversichtlich.

„Verdammte Scheiße."

Harry schnaubte. „Nach all der Zeit sollte man denken, wir hätten kapiert, was wir tun müssen."

„Das denkst du vielleicht." Ron reichte Harry einen weiteren Gnom.

„Trottel."

„Blödmann."


	4. Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet

**Kapitel 4 – Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet**

Der Tag der Hochzeit brach heiter und strahlend an. Harry erwachte bei einer, seiner Meinung nach, gottlosen Stunde vom Vögelzwitschern. Die Sonne strömte zwischen den Spalten der Vorhänge in Rons Schlafzimmer hindurch und durchbohrten Harrys Kopf mit einer unnachgiebigen Intensität. Das verflixte Gezwitscher trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.

Harry war am vorhergehenden Abend zum ersten Mal bei einem Junggesellenabschied gewesen und selbst der Ernüchterungszauber, den Mrs. Weasleys auf sie alle gelegt hatte, bevor sie sie ins Bett gescheucht hatte, vermochte das Pochen in seinem Kopf nicht zu stoppen. Harry verspürte leichtes Unbehagen, doch er war nicht sicher, ob es nur von den Kopfschmerzen herrührte.

Die vergangene Woche war eine der seltsamsten in Harrys Leben gewesen und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Der Fuchsbau – schon unter normalen Umständen Mittelpunkt von Chaos und Aktivität – war das Zentrum von Vorbereitungen für die bevorstehende Hochzeit. Wenn Mrs. Weasley Harry in den Jahren, die sie für den Orden arbeitete, aufgewühlt vorgekommen war, so war das nichts im Vergleich zu ihrem Zustand, während sie Vorkehrungen für die Hochzeit traf.

Die Delacour- Familie war vor zwei Tagen mit mehr Koffern und Habseligkeiten eingetroffen, als einer kleinen Armee zustand. Die Zeremonie selbst sollte auf der Wiese stattfinden, wo Harry mit Ron und seiner Familie viele Male Quidditch gespielt hatte. Daher übernahm die Delacour- Familie die andere Seite des Gartens, auf der sie ein großes Zelt, umgeben von üppigen Blumenbeeten, aufstellten.

Harry hatte noch nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen, selbst bei der Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft nicht. Das Zelt glich eher einem Schloss – mit Spitzen und Türmchen – und trug oben die französische Nationalflagge. Der Bereich um das Zelt herum blühte mit einem Feld von exotischen Pflanzen und Blumen. Und ein kleiner Springbrunnen hatte die Stelle des ursprünglichen Teiches eingenommen.

Wenn Mrs. Weasley schon angespannt war, war es nichts im Vergleich zu der Verfassung von Mrs. Delacour. Harry hatte sie noch nie etwas nicht schreiend aussprechen hören und er hatte bemerkt, dass Mr. Delacour ihr mehrere Male von sich aus Tee mit einem Schuss Rum zubereitet hatte.

Bill und Fleur schienen von dem hektischen Getriebe um sie herum kaum etwas wahrzunehmen und schwebten lediglich mit einem verträumten Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern in und aus dem Chaos. Fleur war aus dem Fuchsbau zu ihrer Familie gezogen, was Ginny, Hermine und Ekaterina in einem Zimmer hinterließ. Harry vermutete, dass Ginny Ekaterina mehr mochte als Fleur, da die Anspannung auf ihrem Gesicht sich beträchtlich gemindert hatte nach dem Auszug des französischen Mädchens.

Seit der heftigen Auseinandersetzung im Hintergarten vor beinahe einer Woche hatte eine solche Spannung zwischen Ginny und Harry geherrscht, dass sie mit einem Messer angeschnitten werden könnte. Sie hatten sich sehr darum bemüht, sich einander übertrieben höflich zu begegnen oder komplett aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ginny bewies wieder einmal ihre gekonnten Schauspielfähigkeiten, indem sie leicht vorgab, dass alles in Ordnung war, und Harry nicht anders behandelte als einen Freund Rons, der zufällig zu Besuch war. Sie war höflich und frustrierend distanziert. Nur bei kurzen, seltenen Gelegenheiten war Harry der Meinung, einen Schimmer von _irgendetwas_ in ihren Augen entdecken zu können, doch wenn er genauer hinschaute, war es wieder verschwunden.

Harry auf der anderen Seite scheiterte erbärmlich darin mitzuspielen. Er konnte seine Gefühle einfach nicht unterdrücken und so tun, als sei alles in Ordnung, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte. Und die Mühe ließ ihn zunehmend übellaunig werden. Er war sich sicher, dass, während er elendig versagt hatte, in seinem fünften Jahr Okklumentik zu erlernen, Ginny wahrscheinlich sehr gut darin sein würde.

Die Anwesenheit von Jean- Luc Delacour trug selbstverständlich zu keiner Besserung bei. Mit seiner Höflichkeit und Freundlichkeit war Jean- Luc alles, was Harry nicht war. Er war nur ein Jahr älter, doch irgendwie schaffte er es, einen erheblich weltklügeren Eindruck zu erwecken. Er hatte dunkles Haar, das er zurückgekämmt hatte, und trug Roben, die ihm nicht nur wie angegossen passten, sondern außerdem aus feinstem Stoff hergestellt waren. Dieser Anblick gab für Harry den Ausschlag, dass er entschloss, zum ersten Mal auf eigene Faust Muggle- Kleidung in seiner Größe kaufen zu gehen.

Jean- Luc hatte Ginnys Hand geküsst, als er ihr vorgestellt wurde, und schien stets das Richtige zu sagen oder hatte für alles geistreiche Antworten parat.

Harry fühlte sich, als ob ihm im Gegensatz dazu die Zunge festgeschnürt war.

Alle Frauen im Haus scharwenzelten um Jean- Luc herum und Harry wurde wieder daran erinnert, wie er im vierten Jahr versucht hatte, gegen Cedric anzukämpfen und eine Tanzpartnerin für den Weihnachtsball zu ergattern. Der einzige Trost war, dass keiner der anderen Weasley- Brüder sich um Jean- Luc scherte. Ron äffte seine tänzelnden Bewegungen nach und Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass die Zwillinge einen Streich gegen ihn ausheckten.

_Das wäre einem netteren Kerl nicht passiert, _dachte Harry gehässig.

Trotz der offensichtlichen Missbilligung ihrer Brüder – oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen – schien Ginny hingerissen von dem schneidigen Franzosen zu sein. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry sie sah, befand sie sich in seiner Gesellschaft und lachte über seine dummen Witze oder lauschte aufmerksam, was auch immer er ihr gerade erzählte. Harry hatte mehrere Male gesehen, wie sie Jean- Lucs Arm genommen hatte, der jede Gelegenheit zu nutzen schien, seine verfluchten Hände auf ihre Taille zu legen.

Das Monster in Harrys Brust hatte mit solcher Inbrunst gebrüllt, dass es Harry überraschte, dass niemand sonst es hören konnte. Er war in solch einer schlechten Laune gewesen, dass die meisten Weasleys ihm deswegen aus dem Weg gingen. Die einzige Person, die seine üble Gemütsstimmung anscheinend überhaupt nicht störte, war Gabrielle Delacour. Sie war zu Harrys Schatten geworden, der ihm überallhin folgte und ihm mit jeder Aufgabe _half_, die Mrs. Weasley oder Mrs. Delacour ihm auftrugen.

Ohne Unterlass schnatterte Gabrielle während ihrer Arbeit und Harry hatte noch keinen Ausweg gefunden, sich ihrer Gesellschaft zu entledigen. Sie folgte ihm, lachte unablässig und errötete im dunkelsten Ton des Weasley- Rots, wenn er sich dazu herabließ, eine ihrer endlosen Fragen zu beantworten. Harry erinnerte sich daran, als Ginny in seinem zweiten Jahr in ihn verknallt gewesen war. Doch das war ihm irgendwie anders vorgekommen. Ginny war niemals so nervig gewesen.

Es war, als ob er in Zaubertränke mit Colin Creevey zusammengepaart würde, nur mit mehr Kichern. Das einzige ansatzweise Positive an der ganzen Situation war, dass Fleur aufgehört hatte, Harry dazu zu drängen, sich mit Gabrielle zu beschäftigen. Nach Harry und Ginnys Auseinandersetzung im Hintergarten hatte Fleur ein neues Projekt eingeleitet. Mit Absicht hatte sie Aufgaben gestellt und darauf bestanden, dass er und Ginny zusammen an ihnen arbeiten mussten.

Harry wäre ihr für alle Ewigkeiten dankbar gewesen, wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wären. Aber mit Ginny Zeit zu verbringen, während sie sich ihm gegenüber kühl und distanziert verhielt, machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig.

Das war auch der Grund dafür, dass er bei dem Junggesellenabschied am vergangenen Abend so viel getrunken hatte.

Es hatte harmlos angefangen. Charlie hatte alle Weasley- Brüder (außer Percy), Harry, Jean- Luc, Mr. Weasley und Mr. Delacour versammelt und sie waren zu einem privaten Raum im Tropfenden Kessel appariert. Remus, Mad- Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt und einige andere Mitglieder des Ordens waren dort zu ihnen gestoßen, zusammen mit ein paar von Bills Mitarbeitern und alten Freunden.

Harry hatte sich mit Ron in eine Ecke gesetzt, etwas abseits von dem Rest der Truppe. Er war glücklich mit seinem kalten Butterbier gewesen, als Charlie sich ihnen mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey genähert und seinem und Rons Getränk einen Schuss damit versetzt hatte. Harry hatte das legendäre Getränk noch nie gekostet und leistete eifrig Gehorsam. Es brannte im Inneren seines Körpers und er prustete und hustete, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte.

Er hatte nur beabsichtigt, es zu probieren und dabei zu belassen, aber es hatte damit geendet, dass er aufgezogen wurde, der einzige noch Minderjährige zu sein. Er hatte sich gefühlt, als müsse er etwas beweisen, vor allem gegenüber Jean- Lucifer, dem der Alkohol überhaupt nichts auszumachen schien.

Schon bald hatte er es äußerst schwierig gefunden, zusammenhängende Worte hervorzubringen – noch schwieriger als sonst schon – und er war nicht ganz sicher, wie er am Ende der Nacht zum Fuchsbau zurückgekommen war.

Nun, am nächsten Morgen, fand er sich auf seinem Feldbett in Rons widerlich orangen Zimmer wieder und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er die Energie hatte, einen Reducto- Zauber auf die Sonne abzuschießen.

„Verdammte Scheiße", ertönte Rons Stöhnen von seinem Bett.

Harry versucht sich aufzusetzen, fiel jedoch zurück auf sein Kissen und fluchte. „Ich trinke nie wieder Feuerwhiskey, solange ich lebe", ächzte er. „Wessen brillante Idee war das überhaupt?"

„Ich glaube deine, Kumpel", erwiderte Ron und seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich laut in der Stille des Zimmers.

„Guten Morgen, Jungs", trillerte Hermine, während sie die Tür aufmachte und das Zimmer betrat, fröhlich grinsend. Beide Jungen zuckten zusammen.

„Oh, es ist der perfekte Tag für eine Hochzeit. Mrs. Weasley hat schon das Frühstück bereit. Kommt schon, steht auf. Die Gäste kommen bald und ihr müsst bis dahin angezogen sein, um sie zu begrüßen."

„Hermine", stöhnte Ron, rollte sich über und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. „Es ist doch noch in aller Herrgottsfrühe."

„Unsinn", sagte Hermine, während sie die Decke von ihm zog und Harry anschließend mit der gleichen Behandlung versah. „Es ist fast zehn Uhr. Alle sind schon auf und sind es schon einige Zeit lang. Ginny, Fleur und Gabrielle sind bereits aufgebrochen, um sich die Haare machen zu lassen."

„Wohin denn?", fragte Harry, plötzlich interessiert. Er schnappte seine Decke aus Hermines Hand, um seine nackte Brust zu bedecken.

„Sie sind zu irgendeinem Vetter von Fleur in London appariert. Ron, deine Mutter wird in einer Minute hier oben sein, wenn ihr nicht aufsteht", sagte Hermine.

„Mein Kopf", jammerte Ron.

„Oh!", sagte Hermine. Sie zog zwei Phiolen aus der Tasche ihres Morgenmantels. „Hier. Deine Mum hat mir aufgetragen, euch das hier zu geben. Es wird helfen, eure Köpfe zu klären."

Begierig nahm Harry die Phiole entgegen und schluckte den Inhalt. Er schauderte bei dem Geschmack. Doch sein Geist klärte sich auf der Stelle und das Pochen in seinen Schläfen wich.

„Warum hast du das nicht zuerst gesagt?", fragte er verwirrt. Nun, da er wieder denken konnte, realisierte er, dass er noch immer dieses entfernt unangenehme Gefühl hatte. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass es etwas mit seinem Kater zutun hatte, zusammen mit seiner Angespanntheit darüber, den ganzen Tag damit zubringen zu müssen, Jean- Luc dabei zuzusehen, wie er um Ginny herumscharwenzelte. Dennoch, das Prickeln in seinem Nacken ließ Besorgnis in ihm aufsteigen. Er musste auf der Hut sein. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendetwas den Weasleys die Hochzeit verdarb.

* * *

Einige Stunden später war Harry in seinen schicken Festanzug gekleidet und half Ron und die Zwillinge, die Gäste zu ihren Sitzen auf der Wiese zu eskortieren. Unzählige Reihen von weißen Stühlen waren in einem Halbkreis um einen weißen Pavillon aufgestellt, der mit mehr weißen Rosen geschmückt war als Harry jemals gesehen hatte. Tante Petunia wäre bei der Üppigkeit der Blüten aus dem Häuschen gewesen.

Viktor Krums Ankunft ließ Rons Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengen und seine Ohren rot werden, trotz der Tatsache, dass Viktor mit einer umwerfenden Schönheit am Arm auftauchte. Harry eilte hinüber, um sie zu begrüßen, und führte sie zu ihren Sitzen, bevor Ron eine Szene machen konnte. Viktor erkundigte sich wirklich nach Hermine, doch Harry beschloss, es Ron gegenüber nicht zu erwähnen.

Als die Hochzeit begann, lief Harry zu der hintersten Reihe der Stühle, doch Ron schleppte ihn zu seinem und Hermines Sitz in einer der Reihen, die für all die Weasleys reserviert waren. Harry fühlte sich seltsam berührt.

Ehrlich gesagt erinnerte er sich an nicht mehr viel an die Hochzeit, nachdem Ginny den Gang hinunter geschritten war. Gabrielle war ihr vorangegangen, ein goldenes Kleid mit Rüschen und zugeschnürtem Mieder tragend. Auf ihren Schultern ruhte der Kragen und sie trug ein goldenes Tuch um die Schultern. Ihre goldenen Locken waren um ihren Kopf herumdrapiert und selbst Harry musste zugeben, dass sie bezaubernd aussah.

Als nächstes folgte Ginny. Harry spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Er schaffte es nicht einmal zu schlucken. Das goldene Kleid, das an Gabrielle hübsch wirkte, sah an Ginny atemberaubend aus. Sie schienen sich an jede Kurve ihres Körpers zu schmiegen und Harry wäre es auch schwer gefallen, seine Augen wegzubewegen, wenn Voldemort sie in diesem Moment angegriffen hätte. Ihr Haar war sanft gewellt und zu einem komplizierten Geflecht von Zöpfen auf dem Kopf getürmt. Dünne Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte das Tuch enger umgewickelt als Gabrielle, doch selbst damit konnte Harry sich vorstellen, dass der Kragen des Kleides ihre Schultern vollkommen unbedeckt ließen.

Sie war atemberaubend und er war verloren.

Die Zeremonie begann und er nahm an, dass Bill und Fleur irgendwann ihr „Ja- Wort" gesagt hatten. Ehrlich gesagt hatte Harry nichts davon wahrgenommen außer dem Schein der Sonne auf Ginnys feurigem Haar und dem rosafarbenen Lippenstift, den sie auf ihren sanft lächelnden Lippen trug. Mehrere Male sah er fasziniert zu, wie Ginnys kleine Zunge herausschnellte, um sie zu befeuchten, wodurch der Lippenstift noch mehr glänzte.

Bevor er wusste, was geschah, besiegelten Bill und Fleur die Zeremonie mit einem Kuss und kleine weiße Tauben flogen von den Bäumen, die den Pavillon umsäumten.

„Nun, lasst die Party beginnen", sagte Fred und schlug George auf den Rücken.

„Richtig, mein Bruder. Wir haben versprochen, mit jeder von Fleurs Freundinnen zu tanzen. Ich jedenfalls nehme dieses Versprechen als persönlichen Schwur", erwiderte George.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihnen zu dem Bereich, in dem Zelte aufgebaut waren, die Tische mit Speisen und Getränken bereithielten. Er ließ sich zwischen Ron und Hermine nieder und war nicht überrascht, beinahe sofort Gabrielle an seinem Ellenbogen zu finden.

„Oh, neben mirrr iiist ein Platz frei, 'Arry", sagte das junge Mädchen eifrig und klopfte auf den Stuhl neben ihr.

Mit knirschenden Zähnen und Rons Kichern ignorierend nahm Harry Platz. Ron und Hermine setzten sich ihm gegenüber, wobei sie sehr vertraut wirkten. Fred und George gaben bereits der Band neben der Tanzfläche in der Mitte des Zeltes Anweisungen.

Bill und Fleur saßen an einem Tisch für zwei ganz vorne im Zelt. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und Mr. und Mrs. Delacour hatten den Tisch zu ihrer Rechten eingenommen. Harry besetzte mit den anderen Weasley- Geschwistern und Gabrielle den Tisch auf der linken Seite des glücklichen Paares. Harry blickte gerade rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie Ginny und Jean- Luc die letzten Plätze an ihrem Tisch füllten.

Harrys Augen waren einen Moment lang auf Ginny gerichtet, während sie sich setzte, und er war nicht in der Lage, sie wegzubewegen. Sie trug Lidschatten, der ihre Augen unglaublich sexy machte. Er konnte sich nicht daran entsinnen, sie in der Schule jemals mehr als Lippenstift tragen gesehen zu haben.

„Lass misch dirrr von diesem Wein 'ier eingießen, Ginny", sagte Jean- Luc und es klang, als ob er ihren Namen liebkoste.

Harrys Biest fauchte zornig.

„Danke, Jean- Luc", erwiderte Ginny zuckersüß.

Mit finsterem Blick nahm Harry einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Wein.

Trotz der köstlichen Speisen, die angeboten wurden, zog sich das Essen quälend lange hin für Harry. Mit Gabrielles Andeutungen, wie gern sie tanzen wollte, und Jean- Lucs konstanter Aufmerksamkeit Ginny gegenüber war Harry bereit, sich auf seinen Feuerblitz zu schwingen und die ganze Gesellschaft im Sturzflug zu bombardieren.

Das einzig Gute war der Wein, der ihn angenehm erwärmt hatte. Er hatte sehr schnell sein Versprechen von dem gleichen Morgen vergessen, nie wieder Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen. Selbst mit einem Kater würde er sich besser fühlen als im Augenblick.

Als er seinen Nachtisch beendet hatte, dachte er, er hätte es durch den Abend geschafft. Er hatte geplant, sich leise von dem Fest wegzustehlen und ins Bett zu gehen. Am nächsten Morgen würden sie nach Godrics Hollow aufbrechen und er wollte gut ausgeruht sein.

Dieser Plan änderte sich, als Jean- Luc Ginny zum Tanz aufforderte. Sie nickte strahlend und wandte sich zu Harry um. Herausfordernd in seine Augen blickend gestattete sie dem Tuch, ein wenig von ihrer Schulter zu rutschen.

Harry schluckte, als sein Mund trocken wurde. Er fühlte sich, als ob die ganze Luft in seinen Lungen aus ihm herausgepresst worden war. Der Ausschnitt von Ginnys Kleid erschien ihm plötzlich sehr viel tiefer als der sittsame Schnitt von Gabrielle. Ginnys Roben sahen überhaupt nicht mehr aus, als wären sie für ein kleines Mädchen gemacht.

Harrys Kiefer fiel herunter und er war sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst, bis Hermine ihm mit dem Ellenbogen scharf in die Rippen stieß. Ginnys Augen blitzten triumphierend.

Jean- Luc ging mit der Situation natürlich sehr viel anmutiger als Harry es geschafft hatte. Er lehnte sich zu Ginny und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, worauf sie errötete und auf ihre Füße schaute. Dadurch entging ihr der anerkennende Blick, den der Franzose auf ihr Dekolleté warf.

Doch Harry bemerkte ihn und sprang auf die Füße.

Wieder war es Hermine, die ihn zurückhielt. „Mach jetzt bloß keinen Aufstand, Harry", zischte sie.

Harry funkelte sie an. „Hast du gesehen, wo er hingeguckt hat?", fragte er erhitzt.

„Ja. Auf die gleiche Stelle, wo du auch hingeschaut hast. Also wirklich, Harry. Es heißt Push- up- BH", sagte Hermine. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot.

„Was zur Hölle hat Ginny mit sich gemacht?", verlangte Ron zu wissen, als er endlich wieder seine Stimme gefunden hatte. „Das... das sieht gar nicht mehr nach meiner kleinen Schwester aus und ich will nicht, dass die ganzen Typen sie angucken."

„Kannst du bitte deine Stimme senken", keifte Hermine. „Ginny wollte etwas, das ihr Kleid nicht so kindlich aussehen lässt. Also habe ich ihr gesagt, was sie sich kaufen sollte. Es ist was für Muggle und so entworfen, dass es nimmt, was man hat, und... es ein bisschen hochschiebt."

„Ein bisschen?", fragte Ron aufgebracht.

„Lass deine Schwester doch mal in Frieden. Sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Außerdem tanzt sie doch nur. Und das in der Anwesenheit deiner ganzen Familie. Da wir gerade vom Tanzen sprechen: Ich glaube, du hast mir einen versprochen", sagte Hermine und hob eine Augenbraue.

Ron schluckte, bot ihr aber seine Hand und geleitete sie auf die Tanzfläche, während er Ginny und Jean- Luc noch immer mörderische Blicke zuwarf.

Harry wandte sich um und stürmte vom Tisch weg. Während Charlie Ginny genau beobachtete, lächelte Ekaterina Harry mit wissendem Blick zu. Er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten.

Harry sah Remus mit Tonks in der Nähe von einer der Bars stehen und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Hey, Harry", begrüßte Tonks ihn. Sie trug grellpinke Roben mit einer passenden Haarfarbe. Harry war froh zu sehen, dass sowohl ihre Metamorphmagus- Fähigkeiten als auch ihre Beziehung zu Remus zurück beim Alten zu sein schienen. Das Paar strahlte ihn an. Trotz des Stichs, den ihm der Gedanke an das Durcheinander versetzt, zu dem seine Beziehung mit Ginny geworden war, erfüllte es ihn mit Freude zu sehen, dass das Schicksal auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer herabzulächeln schien.

„Hi, Tonks. Hallo, Remus", sagte Harry und schüttelte dem Älteren die Hand.

„Was ist los, Junge? Du siehst so aus, als ob du deinen besten Freund verloren hättest", sagte Tonks besorgt.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Mit geht es gut."

Remus ließ seinen Blick über die Tanzfläche schweifen und verharrten bei der glitzernden Gestalt in Gold mit dem feurig roten Haar. „Ah. Ich verstehe", sagte er, bevor er Harry einen Schuss Feuerwhiskey reichte.

Harry hob seine Augenbraue.

„Sirius pflegte immer zu sagen, dass es einem die Welt immer gleich viel schöner vorkommen lässt", sagte Remus und erhob sein Glas. Er und Harry prosteten sich zu, bevor sie an den Gläsern nippten.

„Wie läuft es im Hauptquartier?", wollte Harry wissen, als seine Augen endlich aufgehört hatten zu brennen.

Er bemerkte den verstohlenen Blick, den die beiden Ordensmitglieder wechselten. Tonks antwortete: „Wir sind sehr viel beschäftigt. Es ist viel passiert."

„Was denn zum Beispiel?", verlangte Harry zu wissen. „Ich weiß, dass jemand dort wohnt, den ihr beschützt."

Die letzte Bemerkung war eigentlich eher ein Schuss ins Dunkel, doch es schien ein Volltreffer zu sein. „Nicht hier, Harry", sagte Remus mit gesenkter Stimme. „Wir können ein anderes Mal darüber sprechen, wenn wir an einem sichereren Ort sind."

Während er sich mit Remus und Tonks unterhielt, spähte Harry verstohlen zur Tanzfläche. Er beobachtete, wie Ginny mit mehreren anderen Partnern zusätzlich zu Jean- Luc tanzte, obwohl dieser öfter an ihrer Seite war als abwesend. Sie sah aus, als ob sie gerade die Zeit ihres Lebens verbrachte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie so gut tanzen konnte. Wenn die Tatsache, dass Jean- Luc sich bei ihr befand, nicht wäre, hätte Harry es genossen, ihr zuzuschauen.

Das Monster in seiner Brust schreite ihn an hinzugehen und sie zum Tanz aufzufordern, doch er hielt sich zurück. Das konnte er nicht tun. Wenn er ihr jetzt nahe kam, würde er verloren sein, das wusste er. Es war besser für sie, wenn er den Abstand wahrte und ihr gestattete, sich in ihrem Leben vorwärts zu bewegen.

Er wünschte sich nur, dass es nicht so schmerzen müsste.

Als Tonks sich abwendete, um mit jemandem vom Ministerium zu sprechen, lehnte sich Remus vor und flüsterte Harry leise ins Ohr: „Wenn sie dir nicht aus dem Kopf geht, selbst wenn du es versuchst, liegt die Antwort vielleicht darin, sie näher an deinem Herz zu behalten."

Harry seufzte und starrte noch immer zu Ginny hinüber. „Ich wünschte nur, es wäre so leicht."

„Manchmal ist es das", sagte Remus sanft.

„Es ist im Moment zu gefährlich und ich will nicht, dass sie verletzt wird", erwiderte Harry. Plötzlich klang die Standardantwort selbst in seinen Ohren schwach.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Der alte Meister Edelmut scheint in deiner Familie stark zu fließen, Harry. Dein Vater hat den Zustand ebenfalls durchlaufen, deine Mutter beschützen zu wollen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie in den Orden oder den Kampf gegen Voldemort verwickelt wurde, doch schließlich hat er es überwunden und ihr erlaubt, sie selbst zu sein. Er realisierte, dass er sich in das kratzbürstige Mädchen verliebt hatte, das sich für das einsetzt, woran es glaubt. Und dann hat er von ihr gefordert, sich zu verändern. Das war wirklich nicht fair für sie beide", sagte Remus, während er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm.

„Ist das, was ich gerade tue?", fragte Harry schockiert. Er hatte es niemals so gesehen. Natürlich waren seine Eltern beide in den Kampf gegen Voldemort verwickelt gewesen. Die Prophezeiung hatte besagt, dass sie ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten hatten. Seine Mutter hatte dem Orden angehört, genauso wie sein Vater. Dennoch hatte er sie immer noch versucht zu beschützen, als Voldemort das erste Mal in Godrics Hollow aufgetaucht waren. Wie hatte er zwei so gegensätzliche Sehnsüchte vereinen können?

„Es würde höchst ungerecht sein, wenn Ginny ihre wirkliche Persönlichkeit wegschließen müsste, um deine Suche zu unterstützen, nur damit du dich von ihr entliebst, weil sie nicht mehr das gleiche Mädchen ist, in das du dich verliebt hast", sagte Remus.

„Das wird nie passieren", erklärte Harry fest.

„Ich fühle mich wie ein Heuchler, dir diesen Ratschlag zu geben, Harry, wenn man mein Verhalten letztes Jahr bedenkt", sagte Remus und zuckte zusammen. „Aber nimm es von einem Mann auf, der weißt, woher du kommst. Du bist sehr viel stärker und mächtiger mit ihr als ohne sie."

Harry nippte an seinem Wein, während er über Remus' Worte nachgrübelte. Hatte er nicht selbst gesagt, dass er sich so stark wie nie zuvor gefühlt hatte in der kurzen Zeit, in der er mit Ginny zusammen gewesen war? Hatten seine eigenen Eltern entschieden, dass Leben und Lieben das ganze Risiko wert waren?

„Komm schon, Harry. Lass uns deine Tanzschuhe einweihen", sagte Tonks, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Er tanzte mit Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Hermine und sogar Fleur, bevor er darauf bestand, dass er eine Pause brauchte.

Ein Aufruhr in der Nähe des Zelteingangs zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er lief hinüber, um herauszufinden, was los war. Fred und George standen dort mit den Armen in die Seite gestemmt und funkelten Percy an, der am Eingang herumlungerte und unbehaglich wirkte. Neben ihm stand der Zaubereiminister, in seinen prächtigen Umhang gekleidet und Geschenke auf den Armen. Harry erinnerte sich an eine ähnliche Szene vergangenes Weihnachten.

„Was machst du hier?", verlangte Ron zu wissen, während er durch das Zelt stürmte und nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem älteren Bruder hielt.

„Ich bin eingeladen", sagte Percy. Er hob seine Nase in die Luft und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Ja und du hast nicht geantwortet", spie Fred aus.

„Mum hat ganz schön geweint, wenn ich mich recht erinnere", keifte George.

„Unglücklicherweise hat mein überfüllter Zeitplan mir keine sofortige Antwort gestattet und ich entschuldige mich für mein unangebrachtes Verhalten", erwiderte Percy steif. „Ich bin gekommen, um meinem ältesten Bruder ein Geschenk zu überreichen. Wenn ihr mich also entschuldigen würdet..."

„Mr. Potter", sagte Rufus Scrimgeour, bevor Harry wegschlüpfen konnte. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir uns auf ein Wort unterhalten könnten, während Percy hier mit seiner Familie eine private Angelegenheit bespricht."

„Harry gehört zur Familie", schnauzte Ron. „Mehr als dieser Sack da", sagte er und ruckte seinen Kopf in Percys Richtung.

„Percy? Bist du das?", unterbrach Mrs. Weasley sie mit einem Schrei. „Oh, du bist gekommen. Ich wusste, du würdest kommen. Komm rüber zu den Frischvermählten. Bill wird sich so freuen, dich zu sehen."

Als Mrs. Weasley Percy wegführte, starrte Scrimgeour Harry spitz an. "Auf ein Wort, Mr. Potter?"

Harry kreuzte die Arme über der Brust, entfernte sich jedoch nicht von Ron und den Zwillingen. „Wir müssen aufhören, uns so zu treffen, Minister. Ich nehme an, alte Gewohnheiten sind schwer zu brechen."

Verärgerung zuckte über Scrimgeours Gesicht. „Die Dinge sind bedrückend. Dessen sind Sie sich sicherlich bewusst. Nun, da einige Zeit vergangen ist seit Albus Dumbledores Tod, habe ich mich gefragt, ob Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, mein Angebot zu überdenken?"

„Ihr Angebot?"

„Zu dem Schutz des Ministerium, Harry. Ich bin sicher, Sie haben von den Muggle- Unfällen gelesen. Letzte Woche gab es einen Anschlag in der Winkelgasse, wo mehrere Geschäfte zerstört worden sind."

„Ich habe davon gehört. Was wollen Sie dagegen unternehmen?", fragte Harry.

„Das Ministerium wird alles tun, was in seiner Macht steht – "

„Haben Sie Stan Shunpike wieder freigelassen?"

„Das bringt uns nirgendwohin", sagte Rufus Scrimgeour. Seine Stimme hob sich allmählich.

„Nein, was uns nirgendwohin bringt ist Ihre Weigerung zu akzeptieren, dass ich nicht euren Reklameheld spielen werden", sagte Harry schroff. „Wenn Sie meine Billigung über die Art und Weise haben wollen, wie Angelegenheiten im Ministerium geregelt werden, dann verdienen Sie es sich. Fangen Sie an zu tun, was getan werden _muss_. Überspringen Sie diese nutzlosen Handbücher darüber, wie man sich selbst verteidigen soll, und beginnen Sie, den Leuten etwas wirklich Nützliches beizubringen. Lehren Sie sie, wie man einen Patronus heraufbeschwört oder wie man Inferi abwehrt. Hören Sie auf, Menschen zu terrorisieren, von denen Sie wissen, dass sie unschuldig sind, nur um den Anschein zu erwecken, dass Sie etwas unternehmen.

Sie könnten damit anfangen, diese verdächtigen Todesser auszufragen, die behaupteten, unter dem Imperius gestanden zu haben. Zur Hölle, jeder Todesser, der sein Geld wert ist, weiß doch, dass er nur behaupten muss, unter dem Imperius- Fluch gestanden zu haben, um freigelassen zu werden. Die Tatsache, dass Stan Shunpike niemals daran gedacht hat, sollte Ihnen gerade sagen, dass er kein Todesser ist."

„Das bringt uns nirgendwohin", wiederholte Scrimgeour gereizt.

„Nein. Und ich kann Ihrer Weigerung, ein paar kalte, harte Wahrheiten zu akzeptieren, entnehmen, dass wir auch nicht mehr weiterkommen werden. Sie haben den Menschen vielleicht mal helfen wollen, als Sie Auror geworden sind, aber jetzt sind Sie genauso wie Fudge: besorgter um Politik und Ihren Ruf. Das ist nicht die Art von Führer, die wir jetzt brauchen, Minister. Also machen Sie einfach weiter und tun, was Sie tun müssen, während ich losgehen werde und wirklich etwas fertig bringe", sagte Harry wütend.

„Was genau ist es, was Sie zu tun gedenken?", fragte Scrimgeour misstrauisch.

„Oh, ein bisschen hiervon und ein bisschen davon", erwiderte Harry und zuckte die Schultern.

Scrimgours Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Sie wissen, was Albus Dumbledore getrieben hat, bevor er gestorben ist", beschuldigte Scrimgeour „Und ich habe vor, es herauszufinden."

„Wie ich gesagt habe", antwortete Harry mit tödlicher Ruhe, „Sie tun, was Sie tun müssen. Jetzt habe ich eine Hochzeit zu genießen und Ihre Anwesenheit wird hier weder gebraucht noch erwünscht." Damit ließ Harry einen vor Wut schäumenden Zaubereiminister zurück, mit Ron auf den Fersen. Harry belustigte es zu sehen, dass Fred und George zurückblieben, um Scrimgeour persönlich aus dem Zelt zu geleiten.

„Boah, Harry", sagte Ron und grinste ihn anerkennend an. „Du hast gerade dem Zaubereiminister die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Ich bin aber froh, dass Hermine es nicht gehört hat. Sie hätte sonst angefangen zu hyperventilieren."

Harry lächelte. „Amüsiert ihr euch gut?"

„Ja, das tun wir", sagte Ron, während er Hermine bei ihrer Unterhaltung mit Viktor Krum beobachtete.

Harry verspannte sich und machte sich auf die Explosion gefasst. „Ron..."

„Sie ist mit mir hergekommen. Sie will mit _mir _zusammen sein", sagte Ron fest und hielt seine Augen auf Hermine gerichtet, während sie über die Tanzfläche schritt.

Er konnte noch immer eine leichte Unsicherheit in Rons Stimme vernehmen. Um ihn ein wenig zu necken, fragte er: „Hast du einen guten Ausblick auf ihren Hintern bekommen?"

Ron zuckte zusammen. „Was? Ich – ich – habe nicht..."

Harry konnte sein ernstes Gesicht nicht mehr länger halten. „Das hast du wohl! Ich habe dich gerade beobachtet. Du kannst mich nicht mehr mit Ginny verarschen, wenn du es nicht mit Hermine zurückkriegen willst. Sie ist für mich die Person, die einer Schwester am nächsten kommt, weißt du."

„Zieh Leine. Lass sie es nicht zu hören kriegen, sonst bricht sie noch in Tränen aus. Wir wissen ja alle, wie gut du mit weinenden Mädchen umgehen kannst", scherzte Ron und versetzte Harry einen Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippen.

Harry stupste ihn zurück. „Schwachkopf."

„Möschtest du tanzen, 'Arry?" Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten, war Gabrielle hinter ihnen aufgetaucht.

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf, während Ron kicherte.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Gabrielle", antwortete Harry galant, worauf das junge Mädchen vor Freude strahlte.

Während die Musik spielte, erhaschte er einen Blick auf Ginny, die wieder einmal mit Jean- Luc tanzte, und knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen. Er versuchte, Gabrielle von ihnen wegzusteuern, um den Anblick nicht weiter ertragen zu müssen. Irgendwie schaffte es Gabrielle jedoch, sie alle paar Schritte wieder neben das plaudernde Paar zu bringen. Harry wusste, dass er derjenige war, der führen sollte, doch er hatte die Schritte nie wirklich begriffen.

Gerade als sie Seite an Seite mit Ginny und Jean- Luc tanzten, wechselte die Musik zu einem langsameren Titel, so dass die Paare um sie herum einander enger umschlangen.

„Isch denke, es ist Zeit, Parrrtnerrr zu tauschen", sagte Gabrielle, womit sie sowohl Harry als auch Jean- Luc schockierte. Sie ließ Harry los und warf die Arme um ihren Cousin. Sie sagte etwas auf Französisch, als die beiden zu tanzen begannen.

Harry und Ginny blieben zurück und starrten einander an.

„Also? Forderst du mich jetzt zum Tanz auf oder was?", fragte Ginny mit erhobener Augenbraue. Harry konnte die Herausforderung in ihren Augen sehen.

Sollten sie sich doch alle zum Teufel scheren, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen.

„Möchtest du mit mir tanzen, Ginny?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme. Ein dünner Schimmer von Schweiß formte sich auf seiner Oberlippe, als er einen besseren Blick auf den Ausschnitt ihres Kleides bekam. Seine Augen wollten ihm nicht gehorchen und versuchten immer wieder, nach unten zu wandern.

Ginnys Blick wurde sanfter, als sie ihre kleine, warme Hand in seine legte. Er schlang seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie eng an sich, während er ihren süßen, blumigen Duft aufnahm, an den er sich so gut erinnerte.

Er hatte gänzlich vergessen, auf seine Füße zu achten und seine Schritte zu zählen. Stattdessen gestattete er sich, einfach dahinzugleiten und das Gefühl von ihrem Körper an seinem zu genießen. Er ließ seine Hand am seidigen Stoff ihres Kleides entlangfahren und zischte unbewusst auf, wenn er die bloße Haut an ihrer Schulter berührte.

„Du siehst hinreißend aus", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Beim Merlin, Harry. War das etwa ein Kompliment?" Ihre Augen blitzten vergnügt.

Harry schluckte. Er konnte nun den Schweiß seinen Rücken herunterlaufen spüren. „Ich denke schon."

Ginny lächelte sanft und ließ ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter ruhen. Er schloss die Augen und legte seine Wange an ihr weiches Haar. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie dort standen und sich zur Musik wiegten; er wusste nur, dass er an keinen vorstellen könnte, an dem er jetzt lieber wäre. Als Ginny ihm schließlich in die Augen blickte, war er vollkommen gefesselt von dem Farbenspiel, das das Licht über ihr Gesicht tanzen ließ. Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr hinunter und ihre Lippen öffneten sich leicht. Doch bevor er sie küsste, blickte er sich im Raum um.

Plötzlich realisierte er, dass sie die einzigen auf der Tanzfläche waren. Die Band hatte eine Pause eingelegt und mehrere Menschen schauten mit wässrigen Augen zu, wie sie zu einer Phantommusik vor und zurück schwangen.

Schnell zog sich Harry zurück, sein Blick hetzte hin und her. Ginny kicherte und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seinem Arm. Harry ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie von der Tanzfläche. Er schnappte sich zwei Gläser Wein und zog sie aus dem Zelt in die warme Sommerluft. Die Wiese war mit Hunderten von schwebenden Kerzen erleuchtet. Auch einige andere Gäste waren nach draußen gekommen, um die leichte Brise zu genießen.

Harry hielt Ginnys Hand noch immer fest, während sie über die Wiese spazierten und bei dem Teich hielten, in dem die Weasley- Kinder oft geschwommen waren.

Ginny lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine große Eiche und stellte beide Weingläser auf den Boden. „Hast du vor zu beenden, was du angefangen hast, Harry?", fragte sie.

Harry war sich bewusst, dass sie den Beinahe- Kuss auf der Tanzfläche meinte. Doch sein Kopf schrie die ganze Zeit, dass sie von so viel mehr sprach. Wenn er es tun würde, wenn er sie jetzt küssen würde, war er sich sicher, dass seine Entschlossenheit nicht stark genug sein würde, sich wieder von ihr zu entfernen.

„Ginny", flüsterte er. Seine Augen führten abermals ein Eigenleben und wanderten zu ihrem Kleidausschnitt.

„Harry!", mahnte Ginny und stampfte mit ihrem Fuß auf. „Meine Augen sind hier oben."

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte Harry, während Hitze in seine Wangen stieg.

Ginny verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. „Das sollte es auch."

„Du warst doch diejenige, die... _diese_... so hervorspringen lässt", sagte Harry und wedelte seine Hand in die besagte Richtung. „Du hast doch gewollt, dass sie bemerkt werden. Du kannst doch nicht wütend auf mich sein, wenn ich es jetzt tue."

„Ich wollte ja, dass sie bemerkt werden... aber ich wollte, dass du alles zusammen bemerkst", erwiderte Ginny. „Ich trage Make- up und Seidenstrümpfe. Ich habe eine neue Frisur... nicht nur Busen."

„Ich kann nicht anders. Ich mag dein ganzes Erscheinungsbild. Das Kleid ist an Stellen raumfest, an denen Schulumhänge es einfach nicht sind", erklärte Harry ernsthaft.

Ginnys Ärger begann hinwegzuschmelzen und ihre Schultern bebten vor Lachen. „Wie viel von dem Wein hast du schon getrunken, Harry?"

Harry grinste verlegen. „Genug, dass es mich nicht kümmert, was ich sage."

Ginny schlang ihre Arme und seinen Hals und spielte mit dem Haar in seinem Nacken. „Also magst du das Kleid?"

„Ich mag das Kleid", murmelte er, bevor er ihren Körper an sich presste und sie entschlossen küsste. Erst einige Zeit später ließen sie wieder voneinander ab, beide schwer keuchend.

„Das habe ich vermisst", bemerkte Harry.

„Ich auch", erwiderte Ginny. „Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen, Harry?"

„Keinen blassen Schimmer", antwortete Harry aufrichtig. „Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass es in dem Zelt auch nur eine Person gibt, die nicht weiß, wie viel du mir bedeutest... außer vielleicht Jean- Lucifer... also was hat es für einen Sinn, es abzustreiten?"

„Jean- Lucifer!", kicherte Ginny. „Er ist ein Idiot."

„Ja, das finde ich auch", antwortete Harry, erfreut das von Ginny zu hören. Er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie erneut.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, strich Ginny ihm eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen und legte ihre Stirn gegen seine. „Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden, Harry, und wir werden es zusammen tun. Für heute Nacht wollen wir einfach den Rest der Hochzeit genießen, ja?"

„Ja. Ich werde endlich Hermines Rat annehmen und in das Zelt zurückgehen, mit meiner Freundin tanzen und sogar ein bisschen knutschen, wenn ich in der Stimmung bin."

„Das hat dir _Hermine_ gesagt?"

„Kaum zu glauben, oder? Sie hat mich praktisch dazu gedrängt, aber ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, edelmütig zu sein, um auf sie zu hören." Harry feixte. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass schon ein goldenes Kleid und ein Push- up- BH das ändern würde."

„Das Kleid war eigentlich mehr ein Akt von Rebellion", seufzte Ginny. Sie hielt Harrys Hand fest in der Hand, während sie zurück zum Zelt schritten, als ob sie Angst hätte, ihn loszulassen. „Sie können mich dahinein stopfen, obwohl es für eine Elfjährige geschneidert ist, aber ich bin nun mal nicht elf. Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr und mein Körper wird da herausplatzen."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Harry vorwitzig.

Ginny gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Trottel. Es ist nur eine Illusion, weißt du. Sobald der BH wegkommt, kommt alles wieder an den alten Platz."

Harry grinste. „Das ist okay. Ich habe schon immer geguckt. Ich habe nur nicht so viel gesehen."

Ginny kicherte und schlang ihren Arm um seine Hüfte. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und zusammen betraten sie das Zelt. Jean- Luc kam sofort schnurstracks auf sie zu.

„Da bist du ja, Ginny. Ich 'abe überrrall nach dirrr gesucht", sagte er und blickte sie ein wenig irritiert an.

„Keine Zeit sich zu unterhalten, Jean- Luc", entgegnete Harry und reichte ihm ihre leeren Weingläser. „Ich habe meiner Freundin den nächsten Tanz versprochen."

Den schockierten Gesichtsausdruck des Franzosen vollkommen ignorierend, führte Harry Ginny auf die Tanzfläche.

Ginny lachte fröhlich und Harry realisierte, dass er sie das erste Mal richtig lachen hörte, seit er in den Fuchsbau gekommen war. Es klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Gabrielle sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln beobachtete. Als sie Harrys Blick auffing, erhob sie ihr Kinn und lächelte ihm tapfer zu. Harry erwiderte ihr Lächeln und formte mit dem Mund „Danke". Sie hatte ihm wirklich den nötigen Schubs gegeben. Gabrielle richtete sich auf und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor sie in der Menschenmenge verschwand.

Harry tanzte mit Ginny noch zu einigen anderen Liedern, die billigenden Blicke der anderen Gäste nicht wahrnehmend und alle ignorieren – insbesondere die Zwillinge – die sie zu unterbrechen versuchten.

Während die Nacht zur Neige ging, begannen die Gäste allmählich aufzubrechen, so dass die Tanzfläche immer leerer wurde.

Als mehrere laute Knallgeräusche von außerhalb des Zeltes ertönten, dachte Harry, Fred und George hätten die Warnungen ihrer Mutter ignoriert, nichts von ihren Scherzartikeln einzusetzen. Doch als sich Geschrei erhob, realisierte er, dass er sich schrecklich geirrt hatte.

Die Haare in seinem Nacken standen aufrecht, während er zum Zeltausgang spurtete. Ginny lief neben ihm, ihren Zauberstab gezückt.

„Bleib neben mir", zischte er ihr zu. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er so in das Drama seines privaten Lebens versunken war und das Gefühl der Unruhe, das ihn am Morgen geplagt hatte, vollkommen ignoriert hatte.

Harry ließ seinen Blick schnell durch den Raum schweifen, doch er konnte Ron oder Hermine nirgendwo entdecken. Als er den Ausgang des Zeltes erreichte, wusste er auf der Stelle, was geschah, obwohl mehrere Ordensmitglieder sich mit gezogenen Zauberstäben wild umblickten und nach der Ursache des Aufruhrs suchten.

Um den Fuchsbau waren viele Bewachungsanlagen aufgestellt worden, nicht nur zum Schutz der Weasleys, sondern auch aufgrund von Harrys Aufenthalt dort. Zusätzliche Wachen waren zur Vorbereitung auf die Hochzeit organisiert worden. Doch während sie Todesser außerhalb der Bannzone hielt, hatten sie keine Wirkung auf Dementoren.

Harry konnte bereits das entfernte Schreien seiner Mutter in seinem Kopf hören, als er aus dem Zelt trat.

„Alle, die einen Patronus ausführen können, tut es jetzt", brüllte er. „Aus der Richtung dort kommen Dementoren", sagte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die andere Seite der Wiese. „Expecto Patronum."

Krone brach aus der Spitze hervor und galoppierte zu der Baumreihe. Sofort konnte er mehrere andere Patronusse in dieselbe Richtung schweben sehen. Ginnys Tiger sprang einen Moment später hinterher.

„Bist du dir sicher, Harry?", fragte Kingsley Shacklebolt, während er versuchte, eine Herde von schreienden Gästen vom Zelt weg zu der Apparierstelle zu treiben. In ihrer Panik rannte einige von ihnen genau in die Richtung der Dementoren.

„Ich bin mir sicher", erwiderte Harry grimmig.

„Woher weißt du das? Ich sehe keinen einzigen", sagte Kingsley.

„Vertrau ihm", antwortete Ginny. Sie wirkte blass und mitgenommen. „Er hat Recht. Ich kann es jetzt auch hören."

Sirius' Stimme trat in Harrys Kopf und wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde klarer.

„Dort." Er deutete auf eine Stelle zwischen den Bäumen. Mehrere vermummte, schwarzgewandte Gestalten erschienen auf der Wiese. Ihre Anzahl schien in einer beängstigenden Rate anzusteigen.

Harry schickte einen weiteren Patronus los und schrie zu Mrs. Weasley, die mit einer Mischung auf Furcht und Wut gerade aus dem Zelt trat: „Mrs. Weasley, versammeln Sie alle, die keinen Patronus heraufbeschwören können, an der Apparierstelle und bringen Sie sie hier raus. Richten Sie Portschlüssel zum Hauptquartier ein für alle, die nicht apparieren können. Wer ist der neue Geheimniswahrer?"

„Minerva", antwortete Mrs. Weasley. Sie erschien betäubt und Harrys Herz quoll vor Mitgefühl über. Sie hatte so hart für diese Hochzeit gearbeitet.

„Aber, Harry, wir können sie nicht dorthin schicken. Es soll doch geheim bleiben", wand sie nervös ein.

„Solange es unter dem Fidelius- Zauber ist, kann sowieso keiner den Ort weitersagen. Außerdem ist es mein Haus und mir gefällt der Gedanke, es als eine Unterkunft für Flüchtlinge zu benutzen", entschied Harry, während er Krone auf einen weiteren Dementor jagte.

„Aber – "

„Mrs. Weasley, wir haben keine Zeit. Wir müssen hier raus." Harry vermutete, dass Mrs. Weasleys Argumente mehr mit der Person zu tun hatten, die sich am Grimmauldplatz versteckte, als dass sie aus Sorge um das Hauptquartier hervorgebracht wurden. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie höchstwahrscheinlich verlangt, dass die Evakuierten dorthin geschickt wurden.

„Du hast Recht. Ich übernehme das. Ginny, du kommst mit mir." Mrs. Weasley straffte die Schultern.

„Nein, Mum", widersprach Ginny. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, doch ihr Blick war entschlossen.

„Ginny, wir haben keine Zeit zu diskutieren", sagte Mrs. Weasley und packte ihre Tochter am Arm.

Ginny wand sich los. „Ganz genau. Ich kann einen Patronus heraufbeschwören, Mum. Ich werde hier gebraucht."

Die Entschiedenheit ihrer Mutter bröckelte. Für einen Augenblick sah sie sie unentschlossen an, bevor ein Dementor direkt neben ihr auftauchte.

„Expecto Patronum", brüllte Ginny und ihr Tiger mähte den Angreifer ihrer Mutter nieder. „Geh jetzt, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley warf Ginny und Harry einen letzten verzweifelten Blick zu und eilte dann zum Haus.

Ein lautes, klirrendes Geräusch erfüllte die Nacht und hallte über die offene Wiese wider.

„Was war das?", rief Harry und blickte sich wild um.

„Ich glaube, die Bewachungsanlagen lassen nach", erwiderte Ginny grimmig.

„Großartig. Haben sie schon angefangen, die Leute hier rauszubringen?", brüllte Harry über das Kampfgetöse hinweg.

Ginny schaute zum Haus und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Ein paar. Viele Leute haben ein wenig getrunken. Deshalb streiten sie sich gerade. Einige sind nur in Panik. Ich kann sehen, wie Mum und Professor McGonagall versuchen, alle zu bewegen. Die Menschenmenge ist ein wenig kleiner geworden, aber nicht viel."

Um die Bannzone herum konnte man nun Flammen erkennen und der Geruch von Rauch füllte rasch die Luft. Harry starrte hoffnungslos umher. Er konnte eine Vielzahl von Ordensmitgliedern an der Front sehen, die versuchten, die Dementoren aufzuhalten. Mehrere der Dämonen hatten die Linie überwunden und bewegten sich auf das Zelt zu. Auch Todesser waren zu sehen. Ihre maskierten Gestalten krochen aus den Schatten und verschossen Zauber, um die Wachen zu schwächen, so vermutete Harry.

Die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffen, um durch den Rauch sehen zu können, konnte er erkennen, dass selbst die Patronus- Zauber die Wachen abschwächten. Es würde nicht mehr lange standhalten können. Die Ordensmitglieder wirkten erschöpft und ausgelaugt.

Harry sah, wie Fleur, ihr wunderschönes weißes Hochzeitskleid schmutzverschmiert und Tante Muriels Diadem schief auf dem Kopf, ihren Schmetterling- Patronus abfeuerte, während sie Bill Deckung gab. Bill kauerte auf dem Boden und wedelte seinen Zauberstab in komplizierten Schlenkern. Harry vermutete, dass er versuchte, die Wachen zu stärken.

Während er verzweifelt das Chaos um ihn herum betrachtete, kam Harry zu Bewusstsein, dass er noch immer weder Ron noch Hermine gesehen hatte, und ein Gefühl von Hoffnungslosigkeit stieg in seiner Brust auf.

_Wo sind sie? Und wie soll ich den Feind aufhalten?_


	5. Und das Leben geht weiter

**Kapitel 5 – Und das Leben geht weiter**

Ein unheimlicher Nebel bedeckte die Wiese der Weasleys, wo nur Augenblicke zuvor ein Fest des Lebens stattgefunden hatte. Die schwebenden Kerzen waren von dem kalten, feuchten Dunst ausgelöscht worden, der immer die Anwesenheit von Dementoren begleitete. Schreie und gedämpftes Stöhnen vermischte sich mit den Geräuschen schneller Zauberfunken, da die Gäste, die beschlossen hatten zu bleiben und zu kämpfen, versuchten, die nahenden Dementoren zurückzuhalten. Todesser versammelten sich am Saum des Waldes, von wo sie ein Bombardement von Flüchen versprühten und die bereits erschöpften Wachen noch mehr schwächten.

Harry war kalt und leicht schwindlig von der Intensität, mit der Erinnerungen durch seinen Geist rauschten. Seine Zählen klapperten, während er sich rasch zu den geduckten Gestalten von Fleur und Bill bewegte, Ginnys Hand fest mit seiner umklammert. Er konnte spüren, wie ihr kleiner Körper zitterte, und wusste, dass die Dementoren sie genauso stark mitnahmen wie ihn.

„Was machst du 'ierrr, 'Arry?", zischte Fleur, während sie ihren Schmetterlings- Patronus in die Richtung steuerte, in die Harry Krone gerade geschickt hatte. Ihr traumhaftes weißes Hochzeitskleid war mit Schmutz und Schlamm verschmiert und ein Ärmel sah versengt aus. „Wenn diese Todesserrr 'ereinkommen, werrrden sie 'interr dirr 'errrsein. Du solltest jetzt ge'en."

„Ich werde nicht fliehen", sagte Harry entschieden, seinen Blick auf Bill gerichtet. Der Fuchsbau war für ihn mehr ein Zuhause als jeder andere Ort, an dem er sich aufgehalten hatte, und er würde es nicht kampflos verlassen. Harry vernahm einen Ausdruck von Anerkennung und Verständnis auf Bills vernarbtem Gesicht und er war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür. Endlich behandelte ihn jemand nicht mehr wie ein Kind.

Bill nickte und Fleur hielt es scheinbar für Grund genug, ihre Forderungen einzustellen. Tante Muriels Diadem thronte noch immer auf ihrem Schopf und schimmerte, während die Lichter von verschiedenen Zaubern es erleuchteten. In Harrys Kopf erhob sich ungebeten der Gedanke, dass es Ginnys Recht war, das Diadem eines Tages zu tragen, und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie die Gelegenheit bekam.

„Was versucht ihr zu tun?", fragte Harry.

Bill seufzte schwer und Harry war betroffen, wie erschöpft und angeschlagen der älteste der Weasley- Geschwister erschien. Die Narben, die sein Gesicht zierten, standen dunkel gegen die Blässe seines Gesichts hervor. „Die Schutzzauber um den Fuchsbau versagen. Dieses laute Klirrgeräusch und die flackernden Lichter, die alle paar Sekunden erscheinen, zeigen an, dass die Wachen jeden Moment zusammenbrechen können. Ich versuche, sie zu stärken, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es gelingen wird."

„Sie stärken? Wie?", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe das System für diese Schutzzauber eingerichtet, indem ich die Stärke von all den positiven Gefühlen, die ich für den Fuchsbau empfinde, benutzt habe", erklärte Bill. Harry konnte ihn sich leicht als Professor für Alte Runen vorstellen. „Die Zauber können gestärkt werden, wenn von Hexen oder Zauberern, die mit diesem Ort innerhalb der Umgrenzung verbunden sind, Kraft übertragen wird. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass immer einer von uns bei einem Anschlag hier sein würde und seine Gefühle benutzen könnte, um die Wachen zu stärken. Ich habe jedoch nicht mit der Fülle von Flüchen erwartet, die in jede Richtung abgegeben werden. Der Fuchsbau ist schon immer voll gewesen, aber noch nie so überfüllt."

„Also könnte jeder, der starke Gefühle für den Fuchsbau empfindet, es tun?", vergewisserte sich Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Jeder, der positive Gefühle dafür hat, ja. Es bedarf einer großen Kraft, Harry, weshalb ich jetzt noch nicht einmal aufrecht stehen kann", warnte Bill. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Kraft habe, sie sehr viel länger zu erhalten."

Fleur legte beschützend eine Hand auf Bills Schulter.

„Was, wenn wir es zusammen versuchen?", fragte Harry und nun spürte er Ginnys Hand auf seiner eigenen Schulter.

Bill sah Harry unsicher an. Seine Augen flackerten zwischen seiner Schwester und Harry hin und her. Er kam Harry unbehaglich vor, aber er konnte jetzt nicht darauf herumreiten.

„Hör mal, ich liebe dieses Haus, als ob es mein eigenes wäre. Und du hast selbst gesagt, dass das, was du jetzt machst, nicht funktionieren wird", sagte Harry mit einem Anflug von Verärgerung.

„Ich habe nicht die Zeit, dir die ganzen Zauber und Bewegungen des Zauberstabs in ein paar Sekunden beizubringen, Harry. Aber ich denke, ich kann sie ausführen, wenn ich deine Kraft benutze und sie auf die Wachen übertrage", sagte Bill nachdenklich. „Lauf zu dem Hügel dort drüben und klettere an die Spitze. So können wir den gesamten Bereich überdecken. Auf mein Signal hin musst du all deine positiven Gefühle und alles Gute, das du für diesen Ort empfindest, hervorrufen und in deine Gedanken legen. Ich werde sie herausziehen. Stelle aber sicher, dass du Deckung hast. Es wird dich nämlich sehr erschöpfen."

„Ich will auch helfen. Ich werde mit dir gehen", sagte Ginny sofort. Ihre Augen glommen mit Entschlossenheit.

„Nein. Bleib und hilf Fleur, Bill Deckung zu geben. Er ist hier ungeschützter und wir können nicht mehr als einen Patronus verlieren, während ich dort oben bin", widersprach Harry, wohl wissend, dass ihr seine Antwort missfallen würde.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und blickte zwischen Harry und Bill, der am Boden lag, hin und her. Schließlich schaute sie über die Wiese zu den erbärmlich wenigen Patronus, die sich abmühten, die Dementoren in Schach zu halten. Nickend straffte sie die Schultern und flüsterte: „Sei vorsichtig", bevor sie ihn küsste.

„Du auch", antwortete Harry und drückte ihre Hand.

Er duckte sich tief und eilte einigen der anderen hinterher, während er sich vorsichtig zu dem kleinen Hügel bewegte, auf den Bill gedeutet hatte. Mehrmals stolperte er, da Wellen von Erinnerungen über ihm hereinbrachen. Als er den Hügel erklommen und den richtigen Ort erreicht hatte, keuchte er vor Anstrengung.

Er konnte Bill und Ginny durch den Rauch kaum von den anderen unterscheiden, aber Merlin sei Dank für ihren roten Haarschopf, der überall hervorstach. Er konnte die Zwillinge ebenfalls ausmachen, die neben der Bannzone bei Tonks standen. Er wünschte, er könnte Remus sehen, aber diese Suche musste warten.

Als Bill rote Funken in die Luft sprühte, schloss Harry seine Augen und bündelte alle positiven Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die er für den Fuchsbau hatte. Ihm standen viele zur Auswahl und Harry begann, sich auf Empfindungen zu konzentrieren, die mit allen Menschen, die im Fuchsbau lebten, verbunden waren.

Er entsann sich der Wunder und der Ehrfurcht, die er verspürt hatte, als er mit zwölf Jahren das erste Mal den Fuchsbau betreten hatte. Er hatte so viel in diesem Sommer gelernt, nicht nur von der Zaubererwelt, sondern auch, wie es sich anfühlte, ein Teil einer Familie zu sein. Er hatte das Gefühl erlebt, irgendwohin zu gehören und nicht als eine Last betrachtet zu werden.

Er erinnerte sich an den Duft von frisch gebackenen Küchlein, geröstetem Hühnchen, Siruptörtchen, Steak, Nierenpastete und all seinen anderen Lieblingsgerichten, die Mrs. Weasley schnell herausgefunden und ihm stets in reichlichem Vorrat geliefert hatte. Er rief sich die Freude in Erinnerung, die ihn erfüllt hatte, als Mrs. Weasley zum ersten Mal seine Socken zusammen mit denen von Ron und ihren anderen Kindern gewaschen und gestopft hatte. Sie hatte sie gefaltet und zurück in seinen Koffer gesteckt. Und er hatte eine ganze Minute lang mit offenem Mund dagesessen, bis Ron ihn gefragt hatte, was los war. Tante Petunia hatte ihm stets nur Socken gegeben, in die Dudley Löcher gebohrt hatte. Mrs. Weasley hatte sie jedoch tatsächlich für ihn geflickt.

Harry nahm einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug und fuhr fort, sich auf seine Erinnerungen zu konzentrieren.

Er dachte an Mr. Weasleys Schuppen, voll von mehr Steckdosen als man in einem ganzen Leben brauchen würde, und an das offenkundige Entzücken des Mannes darüber, seine Entdeckungen mitzuteilen. Er entsann sich, dass er nicht nur das erste Mal nach seiner Meinung gefragt worden war, sondern auch wirklich das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass seine Antwort wertschätzt wurde.

Harrys Beine zitterten, als er taumelte, doch es gelang ihm, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

Er rief sich die Quidditch- Spiele auf der Wiese in Erinnerung, wie sie Gnome im Garten geschleudert hatten, und die Kameradschaft einer Gruppe von Rotköpfen, die ihn als einen weiteren Bruder behandelt hatten und nicht als die Missgeburt im Schrank. Er hatte gelacht, richtig gelacht und zum ersten Mal in seinem jungen Leben die Sommerzeit genossen.

Harrys Beine gaben schließlich nach und er stürzte zu Boden, heftig keuchend. Er war erschöpft und hatte Kopfschmerzen, doch er schob die positiven Gefühle in den Vordergrund und kämpfte gegen die Dementoren, die versuchten vorwärts zu dringen.

In seinem Geist stieg das Gesicht des hübschesten Mädchens auf, das er jemals gesehen hatte. Es lächelte ihn warm an, die Augen mit solcher Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit erfüllt, dass er in ihren Tiefen ertrinken könnte. Er erinnerte sich daran, sie vor gerade einer Stunde geküsst zu haben, und an das Gefühl, zu allem imstande zu sein, solange sie in seinen Armen blieb.

Nun benötigte Harry seine Arme, um sein Gewicht zu tragen. Dennoch drängte er die Emotionen vorwärts.

Hier war das Zuhause seines besten Freundes. Des Freundes, der die Arme weit geöffnet hatte und seine Familie mit einem einsamen Jungen geteilt hatte, der niemals einen Blick auf solch ein Leben erhascht hatte. Hier war das Zuhause des Mädchens, das er liebte. Das Mädchen, das ihn so liebte, dass es ihn gehen ließ. Das war das Zuhause der Familie, die ihm beigestanden und an ihn geglaubt hatte, als niemand anderes es getan hatte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihnen dieses Zuhause genommen wurde.

Nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte.

Eine laute Woge von gleißendem Licht erhellte die Wiese für einen kurzen Moment und Harry schloss geblendet seine Augen. Schreie der Freude erfüllten die Nacht und Harry wurde sich bewusst, dass sein Körper nicht länger eiskalt war. Er konnte keine Spur von den Dementoren entdecken.

Einen Augenblick lang blieb er keuchend auf dem Boden liegen und versuchte, Energie zu sammeln, um aufzustehen. Er konnte sehen, wie Krone Seite an Seite mit einem Jack Russell Terrier, der Ron gehörte, zu ihm zurückgaloppierte.

Ron ging es gut! Er war irgendwo in diesem Chaos. Hoffentlich bedeutete das, dass Hermine ebenfalls wohlauf war.

Harry erkannte die meisten der Gesichter, die auf der Wiese geblieben waren, und hoffte, das bedeutete, dass Mrs. Weasley geschafft es hatte, die anderen Gästen zu evakuieren. Er kämpfte gegen die Dämmerung an, die in sein Gesichtsfeld einzudringen drohte, indem er seinen Kopf schüttelte. Die Bewegung ließ die Welt um ihn herum alarmierend kippen und für einen Augenblick befürchtete er, sich erbrechen zu müssen. Es war ihm gerade gelungen, seine Übelkeit in den Griff zu bekommen, als Ginny an seiner Seite erschien.

„Harry!", rief sie. Sie fiel neben ihm auf die Knie und wiegte seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß, während sie sanft ihre Finger durch sein Haar gleiten ließ. „Geht es dir gut? Oh du Armer. Bill hat gesagt, dass du erschöpft sein würdest. Du hast es geschafft, Harry! Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft. Du warst großartig."

Harry grinste und schmiegte sich an ihre Hand. „Es hat also funktioniert?"

„Es hat wunderbar funktioniert", antwortete Ginny. Ihre Augen strahlten vor Aufregung. „Du hast nicht nur die Schutzzauber gestärkt, sondern sie sogar noch weiter zurückgeschoben und die Dementoren ebenfalls hinaus gezwungen. Ich habe buchstäblich gesehen, wie ein Todesserkörper durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Du warst brillant, Harry. Sogar Bill ist beeindruckt und es bedarf einer Menge, ihn zu beeindrucken. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn er dir nach Hogwarts einen Job anbietet."

„Ja? Harry Potter, ein Fluchbrecher?", sagte Harry. Es gelang ihm, ein schwaches Lächeln zustande zu bringen. „Vielleicht, wenn ich es nicht zum Auror schaffe."

„Lass dich ins Haus bringen, wo du dich ausruhen kannst. Kannst du stehen?", erkundigte sich Ginny.

Harry versuchte, sich auf seine Ellenbogen zu stützen, doch sein Körper fiel wieder zu Boden. „Hier ist es gut", sagte er, während er darum kämpfte, seine Augen offen zu halten. Plötzlich schwankte die Welt um ihn herum erneut, als er in starke, muskulöse Arme gehoben wurde.

„Komm, Harry. Lass uns dich hieraus bringen", sagte Charlie Weasley. „Ginny kann sich später bei dir bedanken, indem sie dir die Seele aus dem Leib knutscht."

„Sie hat gesagt, dass ich großartig war", nuschelte Harry.

„Tja, lass es dir aber nicht zu Kopf steigen, Kumpel. Gestern hat sie noch gesagt, dass du ein hoffnungsloser Idiot bist. Sie ist schon immer temperamentvoll gewesen", erwiderte Charlie grinsend.

„Hey!", rief Ginny und schlug ihrem Bruder auf den Arm. „Ich bin auch hier, weißt du."

Auch mit geschlossenen Augen konnte Harry sagen, dass Ginny lächelte. Er war zu müde, um sich dagegen zu wehren, von Charlie zum Fuchsbau getragen zu werden. Also entspannte er seinen Körper einfach und die Dämmerung am Rand seines Gesichtsfelds umhüllte ihn vollkommen.

* * *

Das Klirren von Glas, das Summen gedämpfter Musik und entferntes Gelächter waren das erste, was Harry vernahm, als er langsam das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Er fühlte sich warm, geborgen und sicherer als er in einer langen Zeit gewesen war. Er war noch nicht bereit, das aufzugeben, indem er die Augen öffnete.

„Wie lang hast du noch vor, Schlaf vorzutäuschen, Harry?", fragte Ginny. Er konnte die Belustigung in ihrer Stimme spüren, während ihm der süße, blumige Duft, den er immer mit ihr verband, in die Nase stieg. „Du bist nicht verletzt. Und erschöpft zu sein ist keine Ausrede, um mir den Tanz zu verweigern, den du mir versprochen hast."

„Wir haben doch schon getanzt!", sagte Harry. Er lächelte, hielt aber die Augen geschlossen.

„Kaum! Du solltest dich besser verhalten, um mich zufrieden zu stellen", sagte sie affektiert.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Harry, ihr Wortgeplänkel genießend.

Als Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht auf ihn eindrangen, öffnete er die Augen weit. Er setzte sich plötzlich auf, während er sich leicht panisch im Zimmer umsah. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, als er seine Umgebung erkannte. Er war zurück an dem Ort, von dem er geschworen hatte, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte. Er war zurück am Grimmauldplatz... in Sirius' Haus.

Er lag auf einer Couch in einem der kleinen Wohnzimmer und sein Kopf hatte auf Ginnys Schoß geruht. Sie rieb ihm beruhigend den Rücken, seine Betroffenheit offensichtlich verstehend.

„Warum sind wir hier?", verlangte er zu wissen, während er sich bemühte, seine Umgebung nicht anzuschauen.

Ginny rückte näher heran und schlang einen Arm um seine steifen Schultern. „Wir haben viele der Flüchtlinge von der Hochzeit hierher geschickt, weißt du noch? Mum war zu verklemmt, irgendjemanden im Fuchsbau zu lassen, bis die Wachen überprüft worden sind. Also haben wir uns hier für eine Nacht einquartiert. Bill und Fleur haben sich entschieden geweigert, sich ihren besonderen Tag verderben zu lassen. Sie haben die Party gleich im Ballsaal weitergeführt. Die Band hat ihr Equipment wieder aufgestellt und spielt jetzt gerade weiter."

Harry konnte widerwilligen Respekt für Fleur in Ginnys Stimme hören.

„Bill geht es gut?", fragte er. Wenn Bill sich so schlecht fühlte wie er selbst, könnte er ganz sicher nicht tanzen. Er knackste seinen Hals von einer Seite auf die andere und versuchte zu beurteilen, ob er die Stärke hatte zu tanzen. Er fühlte sich, als könnte er eine Woche lang schlafen. Es wurmte ihn, dass Bill in einem viel besseren Zustand war.

„Oh, er sitzt im Prinzip nur in einer Ecke und guckt Fleur beim Tanzen zu. Er kann kaum die Augen offen halten und sie war nicht bereit zuzulassen, dass er seine ganze übrige Energie zum Tanzen aufbraucht. Ich bin sicher, dass sie heute Abend noch andere Pläne mit ihm hat", erwiderte Ginny und zwinkerte Harry zu.

Es bedurfte ihn einen Augenblick, um vollständig zu begreifen, was Ginny gesagt hatte. Als es endlich eingesunken war, errötete er. „Ginny!"

Ihre Worte riefen in seinem Kopf Vorstellungen darüber hervor, was Bill und Fleur treiben könnten, obwohl er wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken wollte. So wie Ginny gegen ihn gedrückt war, stiegen bei ihm Bilder von ihr empor, die keiner ihrer Brüder bei ihm haben wollen würden, und sein Körper fing an sich zu regen. Er wandt sich, als sein Kragen plötzlich unerträglich eng wurde.

„Das hat deine Aufmerksamkeit erregt", sagte Ginny feixend, als wüsste sie genau, was sie verursacht hatte.

Sie hatte Recht. Ihn hatte der Gedanke daran, zurück am Grimmauldplatz zu sein, beschäftigt, bis sie seinen Geist auf andere Dinge gelenkt hatte.

„Ron und Hermine", sagte er plötzlich und starrte alarmiert in ihre Augen. „Ich habe Rons Patronus gesehen. Daher wusste ich, dass er letztendlich aufgetaucht ist, aber – "

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte Ginny. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihre weiche Hand auf seine Lippen. „Hermine hat ein Fluch getroffen, aber sie ist schon von Mum verpflegt gewesen, als ich sie gesehen habe. Ich habe noch nicht die ganze Geschichte herausbekommen, da ich ziemlich beschäftigt mit dir war. Aber ich glaube, es hatte etwas mit einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Ron und Viktor Krum zu tun."

Harry stöhnte und ließ seinen Kopf in die Hände sinken. _Ron, was hast du getan?_

„Alle drei sind hier irgendwo. Ron ist ein paar Mal hier gewesen, um nach dir zu schauen, zusammen mit Fred, George, Charlie und Mum. Alle zehn Minuten oder so streckt einer von ihnen seinen Kopf herein. Ich glaube, es ist eine Verschwörung", flüsterte Ginny dramatisch. Dünne Haarsträhnen hatten sich von dem komplizierten Zopf an ihrem Kopf gelöst und kitzelten Harrys Gesicht, als sie sich näher an ihn heranlehnte. Er sehnte sich danach, den Rest ihrer Haare zu befreien und sie herunterhängen zu lassen.

„Vertrauen sie uns nicht?", fragte er grinsend.

„Sollten sie?", erwiderte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Nun, dann sollten wir unserem bisher unverdienten Ruf gerecht werden, was meinst du?" Er rollte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung über, so dass Ginny nun auf der Couch lag und er über ihr lehnte. Noch mehr Strähnen ihrer Haare kamen frei, als er seine Lippen auf ihre presste und sich in der Süße ihres Kusses verlor.

Nur einen gefühlten Augenblick später hörte Harry ein kurzes Räuspern vom Korridor her. Harry zog sich widerwillig zurück und fand Ron in der Tür stehen, mit finsterem Blick und geschwollener Unterlippe.

„Müsst ihr das tun?", fragte er, was durch seine fette Lippe seltsam verzerrt klang.

„Auf jeden Fall", erwiderte Harry frech und pflanzte schnell einen weiteren Kuss auf Ginnys Lippen. „Was ist denn mit dir passier?"

Harry und Ginny setzten sich auf und rückten ein wenig auseinander, während Ron sich ihnen gegenüber niederließ.

„Nun, falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, weil du die ganze Zeit mit meiner Schwester knutschst... bei unserem Haus gab es vor einer Weile einen Kampf mit Todessern, Harry", sagte Ron verärgert.

„Was du nicht sagst. Das würde dann erklären, warum ich hier flach auf meinem Rücken liege, oder nicht? Komisch, ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dich beim Kampf gesehen zu haben", sagte Harry neckend.

„Du hast es ihm erzählt." Ron funkelte Ginny an.

„Natürlich habe ich das getan", erwiderte Ginny feixend, während sie sich an Harry kuschelte. Er schlang seinen Arm um sie und ignorierte Rons wütenden Blick.

„Was ist mit Hermine passiert?", erkundigte sich Harry. Er war hin- und hergerissen dazwischen, Ginnys Streit mit Ron weiterzuverfolgen und die Details zu hören, bevor es in einen Geschwisterkrieg ausartete.

„_Vicky_ hat versucht, mich mit einem Reducto- Fluch zu treffen. Der ist aber von Mums Stall abgeprallt und hat Hermine getroffen. Mum hat sie wieder aufgepäppelt, aber sie redet nicht mehr mit mir. Als ob es _meine _Schuld wäre", erzählte Ron, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stierte mit finsteren Blick vor sich hin.

„Warum hat er versucht, dich zu verfluchen?", fragte Harry, plötzlich wieder erschöpft.

„Vielleicht ist er provoziert worden", gab Ron mürrisch zu. „Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. _Er_ verhext sie und sie redet nicht mehr mit _mir_. Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?"

Harry stöhnte. „Was hast du gemacht, Ron? Warum verhext ihr einander? Ich dachte, du hättest mir kurz davor gesagt, dass du wüsstest, dass Hermine als _deine_ Partnerin zu der Hochzeit gegangen ist. Ich dachte, zwischen euch wäre alles in Ordnung."

„Es _war_ in Ordnung, bis dieser Schwachkopf versucht hat, sich an mein Mädchen heranzumachen", sagte Ron wütend. Harry vermutete, dass er noch nicht einmal selbst bemerkt hatte, als was er Hermine bezeichnet hatte. „Nachdem du mit Ginny verschwunden bist, wusste ich, dass ihr beide rumknutschen würdet. Ich wollte es nicht sehen, deshalb bin ich Hermine suchen gegangen. Ich habe sie mit Vicky im Fuchsbau gefunden."

„Aber Ron, ich dachte, wir hätten darüber gesprochen. Sie ist als _deine_ Partnerin zu der Hochzeit gegangen. Ich dachte, dir wäre es recht mit ihr und Viktor", sagte Harry müde.

„Es war mir recht, als er nur ein alter Freund auf der Tanzfläche war. Aber es war mir nicht mehr recht, sie bei einer Unterhaltung mit ihm zu finden, wenn sie das Kleid trägt und so aussieht und in _meinem_ Haus an _meinem _Küchentisch sitzt. Keinem Typ wäre das recht, Harry", endete Ron mit einem Brüllen, seine Ohren so glühend wie sein Haar.

Da hatte er Recht. Harry hatte es auch nicht gefallen, Jean- Luc mit Ginny zu sehen und zwischen denen gab es keine Vergangenheit. Zum ersten Mal verstand er und fühlte mit Rons Empfindungen gegenüber Viktor mit.

„Also was ist dann passiert? Und was meinst du mit, du wusstest, wir würden rumknutschen?", fragte Harry, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, was Ron gesagt hatte.

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Ach komm schon, Harry. Du hast deine Augen die ganze Woche lang nicht von ihr halten können und Merlin weiß, dass sie dich knutschen will. Sie scheint sich nicht sehr im Zaum halten zu können."

„Hey!", schrie Ginny empört.

„Ihr wart beide nicht besonders diskret", sagte Ron, wobei er bemerkenswert wie Percy klang.

„Offensichtlich schon, wenn selbst _du _es bemerkt hast", erwiderte Ginny kühl und verschränkte die Arme über die Brust.

„Tja, _offensichtlich_ hatte ich Recht, wenn das, wo ich gerade reingelaufen bin, ein Anzeichen war. Gut, dass es nicht Mum war", sagte Ron mit verengten Augen.

„Mum ist Harry im Moment so dankbar, dass wir Sex haben könnten, und sie würde es erlauben", erwiderte Ginny herablassend.

„Ginny!", keuchte Harry. Er warf Ron einen schnellen Blick zu, um seine Reaktion zu erspähen. Ron saß still da, mit dem Mund offen wie ein Fisch.

„Naja, sie ist dir wirklich dankbar. Du hast den Fuchsbau gerettet, Harry. Sie würde im Augenblick bei allem den Kopf wegdrehen. Das solltest du dir wirklich zum Vorteil machen und sie wissen lassen, dass du nicht zu uns nach Hause kommen wirst. Schaff das aus der Welt", riet Ginny nachdenklich.

_Das ist keine schlechte Idee_, dachte Harry, während er sich fragte, woher Ginny schon wusste, dass er nicht zurückgehen würde. Sie hatten noch nichts über die Zukunft besprochen. Er wusste nur, dass er sie in seiner haben wollte.

„Ich kann sie in meine Pläne einweihen, wenn ich mir selbst nicht sicher bin, wie sie aussehen werden. Außerdem hätte ich Bill unter allen Umständen geholfen", versicherte Harry aufrichtig.

„Was das angeht, Harry... es tut mir wirklich Leid", sagte Ron und starrte konzentriert auf den Teppich.

„Wofür?", fragte Harry.

„Dafür, dass ich nicht da war, als der Kampf angefangen hat. Ich habe dir versprochen, die ganze Zeit an deiner Seite zu sein. Aber ich habe beim ersten Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten zugelassen, dass Vicky mich abgelenkt hat. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal von den Dementoren, weil ich so damit beschäftigt war, mich zu streiten. Und als Hermine dann verletzt worden ist, habe ich die Nerven verloren. Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als sie wieder in Ordnung zu kriegen. Erst als du auf diesem Hügel warst, um Bill zu helfen, habe ich meinen Arsch hochgekriegt. Ich hätte die ganze Zeit bei dir sein sollen." Rons Schultern sackten herunter.

„Das hätten wir beide tun sollen, Harry", erklang Hermines Stimme von der Tür. Sie war sehr blass. Ihre Augen glänzten voller Tränen, während sie Ron anblickte.

„Hermine!", rief Harry, erleichtert sie wohlauf zu sehen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie. Ihre Augen wandten sich ihm zu, um ihn einer flüchtigen Inspektion zu unterziehen.

„Mir geht es gut. Du bist doch diejenige, die verletzt worden ist, wie ich gehört habe."

„Ach, es ist nichts. Ich muss es einige Tage lang ruhig angehen lassen und einen Zaubertrank wegen ein paar gebrochenen Rippen nehmen. Nicht Ernstes. _Du _bist völlig neben der Spur gewesen und Ginny wollte niemanden an dich heranlassen", sagte Hermine mit einem missbilligenden Schniefen.

Ginny errötete. „Er hat geschlafen."

„Es sieht so aus, als läuft es wieder prima zwischen euch beiden. Ich freue mich so für euch. Du warst wirklich ziemlich albern, Harry." Hermine lächelte sie liebevoll an.

Harry ignorierte ihre leichte Kritik. „Da wir gerade von albern sprechen...", sagte er und deutete auf sie und Ron.

Hermine hob die Nase in die Luft. „Wie üblich hat Ron überreagiert."

„Überreagiert? Als ich in die Küche gegangen bin, hatte er seine Hände an dir kleben. Was sollte ich denn da denken?", verteidigte sich Ron wütend.

„An mir kleben? Ganz sicher nicht, Ronald Weasley. Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich glücklich bin, und ich habe ihm versichert, dass ich es bin. Wir haben uns umarmt und hätten die Unterhaltung beendet, wenn du nicht ins Zimmer gestürmt wärst, als ob dir die Höllenhunde auf den Fersen wären", entgegnete Hermine bissig.

„Er hatte seine Hände... warte mal... was? Du hast ihm gesagt, dass du glücklich bist? Mit mir?", fragte Ron, plötzlich unsicher.

Hermines Blick wurde weicher. „Hast du dir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, als du gedacht hast, dass ich verletzt wäre?", wollte sie leise wissen.

Sofort wünschte Harry, er wäre woanders. Irgendwo. Ron und Hermine waren seine besten Freunde auf der Welt, aber er wollte wirklich nicht Zeuge für diese Seite ihrer Beziehung sein.

„Also, hängt Mum immer noch an Percy?", schaltete sich Ginny ein. Offensichtlich fühlte sie sich bei Ron und Hermines Unterhaltung ebenfalls nicht wohl in ihrer Haut.

„Percy? Ist Percy immer noch hier?", fragte Harry.

„Ja. Er hat noch mit Mum und Dad geredet, als der Anschlag angefangen hat, und Mum hat darauf bestanden, dass wir alle zusammenbleiben", erwiderte Ginny.

„Der Idiot war schockiert, dass die Todesser den Fuchsbau wirklich angreifen würden. Als ob er nicht glauben konnte, dass sie uns jemals Beachtung schenken würden. Ich weiß, dass Mum froh ist, ihn hier zu haben, aber ich traue ihm nicht über den Weg. Ich denke nicht, dass er hier sein sollte", sagte Ron mit düsterer Miene.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, Harry", meldete sich Hermine zaghaft. „Ich meine, es gibt viele neue Leute hier, die jetzt vom Hauptquartier wissen. Hältst du es wirklich für eine so gute Idee, dieses Haus als Zufluchtsort zu benutzen?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry kurz.

„Ich meine, natürlich war es zwingend notwendig, alle in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber das Ministerium hat sichere Unterkünfte und Kontrollpunkte für solche Fälle", sagte Hermine.

„Ich glaube, dieses Haus als einen Zufluchtsort für jeden zu benutzen, der vor den Todesser oder vor dem Ministerium flieht, ist genau das, was Sirius gewollt hätte", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass Mad Eye auf jeden einen Erinnerungszauber legt, der das Haus verlässt. Und mit dem Fidelius- Zauber kann sowieso niemand das Haus lokalisieren."

„Sie können den Ort nicht preisgeben, aber sie können enthüllen, wer hier ist und wer für die Aktion zuständig ist", beharrte Hermine.

Ron meldete sich zu Wort: „Wie kommt es, dass der Fidelius noch funktioniert, obwohl Dumbledore t..." Seine Stimme verlor sich.

„Der Fidelius wird nicht aufgehoben, wenn der Geheimniswahrer stirbt. Sonst müsste man einfach nur den Geheimniswahrer töten. Es ist vielmehr ein langsames, allmähliches Verblassen der Magie und es lässt genügend Zeit, den Zauber auf einen neuen Geheimniswahrer zu legen. Bei uns ist es Professor McGonagall, glaube ich", erklärte Hermine.

„Ja, das ist sie", bestätigte Ginny nickend. „Percy ist nicht das einzige mögliche Sicherheitsrisiko hier. Mehrere Mitglieder von Fleurs erweiterter Familie halten sich hier auf, von denen wir nichts im Geringsten wissen."

„Ich würde sagen, Jean- Lucifer ist zu dämlich, um ein Todesser zu sein. Andererseits haben sie auch Krätze angenommen, also kann man nie wissen." Ron zog eine Grimasse.

Harry hatte Jean- Lucifer in dem Chaos nach dem Anschlag vollkommen vergessen. Schnell warf er Ginny einen Blick zu, um ihre Reaktion zu erhaschen.

Sie verdrehte nur die Augen. „Du warst nicht besonders nett zu ihm", sagte sie unbestimmt ins Zimmer. Sie erschien jedoch nicht sehr betroffen darüber.

„Harry hasst ihn", erwiderte Ron, als ob das den Ausschlag gab.

„Keiner von uns kann Jean- Luc leiden", verteidigte sich Harry. „Ich glaube, Fred und George haben einen Streich auf ihn geplant. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie ihn tatsächlich ausgeführt haben."

„Nein, haben sie nicht", sagte Ginny, während sie einen Fussel von ihrem Rock klaubte.

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Weil Bill ihnen davon abgeraten hat. Jean- Luc hat Harry eifersüchtig gemacht und Bill hatte gedacht, dass das am effektivsten sein würde, um ihn von seinen Edelmut- Komplexen abzubringen. Fleur hat Jean- Luc darauf angesetzt." Ginny versuchte vergeblich, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Also war es eine Verschwörung?", fragte Harry, verblüfft angesichts der Bemühung der Weasleys, ihn zu verkuppeln.

„So was in der Art." Ginny zuckte die Achseln. „Leg dich nicht mit uns Weasleys an."

„Was höre ich da von Weasleys, mit denen sich angelegt wird? Das darf nie und nimmer geduldet werden", sagte Fred, der soeben den Raum betrat.

Sein Umhang war zerrissen und dreckig, doch er hatte mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs Blumen angesteckt, um die Zerstörung zu verdecken. Natürlich war dieser Versuch kläglich gescheitert und hatte nur noch zusätzlich zu dem erbärmlichen Anblick beigetragen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund vermutete Harry, dass Fred gerade das beabsichtigt hatte.

„Es ist auf so vielen Ebenen falsch", fügte George hinzu.

„Was macht ihr denn hier? Ich dachte, ihr wärt damit beschäftigt, Fleurs Freundinnen anzugraben", fragte Ron. Er klang sowohl angewidert als auch stolz auf seine älteren Brüder.

Eine Woge der Erschöpfung flutete erneut über Harry. Er lehnte sich zurück an die Couch und schloss die Augen, während er dem Gekabbel seiner Freunde lauschte.

Fred seufzte dramatisch. „So viele Frauen..."

„... so wenig Zeit", fuhr George fort.

„Warum habt ihr beide euch eigentlich keine Partnerinnen für die Hochzeit besorgt?", fragte Ginny. „Ich bin sicher, es gibt irgendwo noch einige Hexen, die noch nicht vor euch gewarnt wurden."

„Partnerinnen?", wiederholte Fred in gespieltem Entsetzen. „Warum sollten wir Partnerinnen zu einem Ereignis mitbringen wollen, wo so viele schöne Französinnen versammelt sein würden..."

„Französische _Veelas_", verbesserte George.

„... die bisher noch nicht das Vergnügen hatten, uns vorgestellt zu werden. Wir waren willens, uns für ihr größeres Wohl zu opfern", sagte Fred.

„Ach du meine Güte!", seufzte Ginny, verdrehte die Augen und stieß Harry mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Er war beinahe wieder eingenickt. Er riss die Augen weit auf und versuchte, die Unterhaltung mitzuverfolgen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Angelina?", schaltete sich Hermine ein. „Ich dachte, ihr beide geht miteinander aus."

„Angelina?" Fred blinzelte sie an. „Wir sind im sechsten Schuljahr zusammen zum Weihnachtsball gegangen, aber soweit ich weiß, bedeutet das keine Bindung auf Lebenszeit. Wenn es das bedeuten würde, solltest du jetzt mit Viktor Krum auf der Couch sitzen."

Sofort verfinsterte sich Rons Gesicht und Hermines Wangen färbten sich rot.

„Oh, lasst uns das Thema wechseln", sagte Ginny mit einem müden Seufzen. „Was heckt ihr beide eigentlich aus? Ihr hattet einen ziemlich schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck, als ihr hier reingekommen seid."

„Wir? Schuldbewusste Gesichtsausdrücke?", fragte Fred entrüstet.

„Damit du es weißt, geliebtes Schwesterherz, wir beherrschen einwandfrei die Kunst, unsere Schuld mit dem Ausdruck purer Lässigkeit zu vertuschen", sagte George.

„Wir sahen nicht im geringsten schuldbewusst aus", versicherte Fred.

„Aha", erwiderte Ginny träge.

„Wir sind lediglich Mums Zorn aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie ist ziemlich aufgebracht im Moment, weil es scheint, dass die Nachtigallen von der Hochzeitszeremonie uns nicht nur hierher gefolgt sind, sondern auch eine Neigung zu Percys Kopf entwickelt haben", sagte George mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen.

„Sie flattern auf eine äußerst unattraktive Weise um ihn herum", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Und ihr wisst nichts darüber?", fragte Ginny.

George kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Naja, ich vermute, es könnte etwas mit dem Vogelfutter zu tun haben, das wir auf seinen Kopf verstreut haben, als er beschäftigt war."

„Mit einem Desillusionierungszauber natürlich", sagte Fred.

Harry, Ginny und Ron kicherten, während Hermine ihre Missbilligung zum Ausdruck brachte. Harrys Augen juckten und er versuchte erfolglos, ein erneutes Gähnen zu verbergen.

„Mum ist überglücklich, dass er hier ist, aber Moody besteht darauf, dass er nicht weggehen darf ohne Erinnerungszauber. Sie sind gerade dabei es auszukämpfen. Moody verteilt Erinnerungszauber wie Honigtopf- Schokolade", sagte George.

„Na dann lasst uns gehen und unsere letzten Tänze ausführen, bevor die Party völlig vorbei ist", schlug Ginny strahlend vor.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Harry nach Tanzen zumute ist, Ginny", sagte Hermine mit einem Blick auf Harry. Er zwang sich, ein wenig gerader zu sitzen.

Ginny blickte Harry einen Moment lang an, bevor sie resolut nickte. „Ihm geht es gut. Wir brauchen eine schöne Nacht, bevor wir entscheiden, was morgen geschieht."

Harry wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Sie hatten nicht wirklich etwas besprochen. Sie hatten seit ihrer Wiedervereinigung die meiste Zeit mit Knutschen zugebracht. Nicht dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, doch er würde einige schwerwiegende Entscheidungen am morgigen Tag zu treffen haben. Für diese Nacht wollte er die letzte Chance nutzen, unter funkelndem Licht vorzutäuschen, als erschiene die Zukunft nicht so düster.

Auf Ginny und Ron gestützt folgte er den anderen, um einen letzten Tanz zu genießen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry auf Sirius' altem Platz am abgenutzten Küchentisch am Grimmauldplatz. Er schlürfte an einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffe und versuchte seinen nächsten Schritt zu bedenken, während er mit Fleurs Diadem spielte, das Harry heute Morgen auf dem Tisch gefunden hatte. Er hatte geplant, am heutigen Tag nach Godrics Hollow aufzubrechen. Doch das war, bevor Hermine sich die Verletzungen zugezogen hatte und Ron sein Zuhause verlassen musste. Nun wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte.

Und dann war da noch die Komplikation mit Ginny.

Harry war bewusst, dass sie im Verdacht hatte, dass sie aufbrechen wollten. Doch sie versuchte noch immer herauszufinden, wozu sie aufbrachen. Er wusste nun, dass er sie nicht vollkommen ausschließen konnte – er brauchte sie. Er hatte festgestellt, dass er sich jetzt, da er sich nicht mehr vor Besorgnis verzehrte, wo sie war und was sie tat, sehr viel besser konzentrieren konnte.

Dennoch, er hatte Dumbledore sein Wort gegeben, nur Ron und Hermine in die Existenz von Horkruxen einzuweihen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Professor McGonagall davon erzählt, als sie ihn danach gefragt hatte. Er konnte dieses Versprechen nicht brechen und hoffte, dass Ginny es genauso sehen würde. Er musste sie jedoch in die Prophezeiung einweihen. Das schuldete er ihr. Aber die Horkruxe...

Harry vertraute ihr bedingungslos, doch versprochen war versprochen. Er vermutete, dass es seine eigene Art war, eine Verbindung zu Dumbledore aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber er spürte, dass er es brauchte. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar und stöhnte.

„Stehen die Dinge so schlecht, Bursche?", krächzte Moodys Stimme.

Harry blickte auf und sah den grauhaarigen Ex- Auror in der Tür stehen, der ihn mit seinem gesunden Auge musterte.

„Es könnte besser sein", erwiderte Harry.

„Aye, das stimmt", sagte Moody und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Es scheint mir, als hättest du es gerade eben getan", antwortete Moody.

„Wenn ein Auror an einem Fall dran ist, kann er einen Zauber ausführen, der aufspürt, ob Dunkle Magie verübt worden ist?", fragte Harry, während er an eine kalte, feuchte Höhle in einer frostigen Frühlingsnacht zurückdachte.

„Natürlich gibt es so einen Zauber", sagte Moody kurz.

„Können Sie ihn mir zeigen?"

Moodys Glasauge verengte sich, als er ihn einer gründlichen Musterung unterzog. Für einen Moment schwieg er, bevor er seinen Zauberstab in Richtung der offenen Tür wedelte. Einen Augenblick später kam eine kleine schwarze Schatulle in die Küche geflogen. Moody öffnete ihn und zog etwas hervor, das aussah wie ein Opernglas.

„Das wird von angehenden Auroren beim Training benutzt. Es ist ein Zauberdetektor. Wenn du es trägst, kannst du Spuren von magischen Abdrücken um die Gegenstände herum sehen. Dunkle Magie zeigt sich rot", erklärte Moody und schob Harry das Brillengestell zu. „Wenn Auroren darin bewanderter sind, können manche sogar einen Enthüllungszauber benutzen. Aber man muss ein einzigartiges Level an Konzentrationsfähigkeit erreichen, um die Farben zum Vorschein bringen zu können."

„Professor Dumbledore hat es mit bloßen Händen geschafft", murmelte Harry.

„Tja, aber das war auch Dumbledore, nicht wahr?", sagte Moody schroff.

„Es kann auch ein _Gefühl _mit sich bringen, oder? Gerade ausreichend, um ein Schaudern hervorzurufen, vielleicht?" Harry mühte sich ab, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

Moody sah Harry scharf an. Harry hatte das vage Gefühl, dass Moody beeindruckt war. „Jeder imstande, eine magische Spur zu _fühlen_, muss in der Tat mächtig sein. Das wäre eine höchst nützliche Fähigkeit für jeden, der ein Auror sein will. Eine solche Begabung sollte man aber für sich behalten. Diese Art von Information muss vor falschen Händen geschützt werden."

„Allerdings", stimmte Harry zu. Hatte er etwas gespürt in jener Nacht in der Höhle, als Dumbledore nach Spuren von Voldemorts Verschleierung Ausschau gehalten hatte? Harry konnte es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, doch zumindest hatte er einen Anhaltspunkt.

„Kann ich mir das ausleihen?", fragte er und hielt den Zauberdetektor in die Höhe.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es vermissen werde", antwortete Moody achselzuckend.

Harry nickte und schob die Schatulle in seine Tasche. „Wo sind denn alle?", fragte er.

Moody goss sich gemächlich Kaffee in seine Tasse. „Gehen mir alle aus dem Weg, höchstwahrscheinlich", sagte er schließlich. „Keiner der Weasleys ist im Augenblick gut auf mich zu sprechen."

„Wegen Percy?", wollte Harry wissen. Er wusste, dass Percy es am Abend zuvor letztendlich geschafft hatte, das Hauptquartier zu verlassen. Harry war sich sicher, dass Mrs. Weasley nicht sehr glücklich über jegliche Abmachungen gewesen war, zu denen man sich geeinigt hatte.

„Ich verstehe, dass er Molly und Arthurs Junge ist, aber er ist eine Last. Es ist meine Aufgabe, mich mit Lasten zu befassen", sagte Moody brummig.

„Sie haben also einen Erinnerungszauber angewandt?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, aber ich denke immer noch, dass wir es hätten tun sollen. Molly war unerbittlich, dass ihm erlaubt werden sollte, sich mit seiner Familie auszusöhnen. Erinnerungszauber sind eine verzwickte Angelegenheit, also konnte ich es ihr nicht versprechen. Wir haben uns zum Schluss auf einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geeinigt. Arthur hat klein beigegeben, aber Molly war außer sich. Ich würde heute Morgen nicht gerne in Arthurs Haut stecken." Moody zog eine Grimasse.

Harry schnaubte bei dem Gedanken, dass der kampfverwegene Mad- Eye Moody von Molly Weasley eingeschüchtert war. Nicht dass Harry selbst es nicht war, aber dennoch...

„Sie wird wahrscheinlich tagelang nicht mit mir sprechen, bevor sie sich wieder abgeregt hat", sagte Moody. „Ich werde die Mahlzeiten vermissen. Ich haben mehrere Jahre lang nicht mehr gut gespeist."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass Mrs. Weasley irgendjemanden hungrig lässt, egal wie wütend sie ist", sagte Harry.

Moody gluckste. „Lass uns hoffen, dass du Recht hast. Sie hat für mich nicht so eine Schwäche wie für dich."

Harry grinste und sagte: „Ich Glückspilz."

Die Küchentür schwang auf und gab den Blick auf Ginny und Hermine frei. Beide Mädchen wirkten mürrisch und nur halbwach. Harry bereitete ihnen je eine Tasse Kaffe, die sie dankbar entgegennahmen.

„Morgen, Ladies", sagte Moody.

Beide grunzten nur zur Begrüßung.

„Warum seid ihr aufgestanden, wenn ihr immer noch so müde seid?", wollte Harry wissen.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „_Kennst_ du nicht meine Mutter? Sie hat heute Morgen einen Tobsuchtsanfall und will das Haus sauber haben, bevor wir zum Fuchsbau zurückkehren."

„Sie besteht darauf, von hier wegzugehen", sagte Hermine schläfrig.

Ginny nahm Harry das Diadem aus der Hand. „Das gehört meiner Tante Muriel. Dahinter steckt eine großartige Geschichte. Es – "

„Sie will uns beschäftigen, damit wir nicht die Zeit haben, uns umzusehen." Hermine war plötzlich hellwach.

„Pardon?" Ginny runzelte die Stirn, während sie das Diadem zurück auf den Tisch legte.

„Deine Mum. Sie will nicht, dass wir uns hier zu genau umschauen", erklärte Hermine, eine Augenbraue bedeutungsvoll gehoben.

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry an die Unterhaltungen über einen Gast am Grimmauldplatz.

„Guten Morgen." Remus betrat die Küche, Tonks auf den Fersen. „Ihr seid alle sehr früh auf. Ich hätte gedacht, dass ihr nach dem ganzen Tanzen gestern ausschlafen würdet."

„Wer sonst hält sich hier auf?", erkundigte sich Harry scharf, seine Augen auf Remus geheftet. Remus senkte den Blick, um sich eine Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken.

„Die Weasleys und die Delacours sind hier, bis die Schutzzauber am Fuchsbau untersucht worden sind", erwiderte Remus gelassen.

„Das ist m-mein Haus", sagte Harry mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme, von dem er hoffte, dass ihn niemand anderes vernommen hatte. „Ich mag zugestimmt haben, dass der Orden dieses Haus benutzen darf. Aber ich will wissen, wer der mysteriöse Gast ist. Ich will wissen, warum er sich hier aufhält. Und ich will es _jetzt _wissen."

Remus blickte Moody an, der die Achseln zuckte. „Es ist sein Haus und er scheint mehr darüber zu wissen, was Dumbledore getrieben hat, als jeder von uns."

Remus' Schultern sackten herab. „Ich weiß", gab er zu. „Und Harry, wir müssen wissen, was du im Schilde führst, um dir zu helfen. Wir wollen dich beschützen."

„Ihr könnt es aber nicht. Niemand kann es. Ich darf euch nicht verraten, was ich mit Professor Dumbledore unternommen habe, Remus. Ich habe es ihm versprochen. Wenn er gewollt hätte, dass der Orden eingeweiht wird, hätte er es euch selbst gesagt", sagte Harry fest, obwohl er sich unwohl dabei fühlte, Remus' Bitte abzuschlagen.

Unter dem Tisch nahm Ginny seine Hand und drückte sie sanft. Er schenkte ihr ein mattes Lächeln, ihre Unterstützung schätzend.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Remus und Harry konnte seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle mit Leichtigkeit lesen. Er vertraute Dumbledore uneingeschränkt, doch er wollte ebenfalls Harry beschützen. Wann würden sie jemals verstehen, dass es nicht in ihrer Macht stand, das jetzt zu tun? Das hatte schon immer so gewesen.

„Wer ist es, den der Orden deckt?", fragte Harry erneut.

„Draco und Narzissa Malfoy", antwortete Tonks. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse. „Meine Familie."

Harrys Kieferlade klappte herunter. Er war nicht sicher, was er vermutet hatte. Doch das war auf keinen Fall, was er erwartet hatte. Draco Malfoy? Hier? Malfoy, der im vergangenen Jahr Dumbledores Tod geplant hatte? Der, der die Todesser auf das Schulgelände geführt hatte, um ein klein wenig Ruhm zu ernten? Und Narzissa! Die, die sich mit Kreacher verbündet hatte, um Sirius umzubringen? Hier? In Sirius' Haus?

„Was?!" Harry explodierte. Er schob ruckartig seinen Stuhl zurück, so dass er auf den Boden polterte. Er war in zwei Schritten bei der Tür, bereit die Stufen hinaufzusteigen und Moody mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen.

Remus packte ihn an den Schultern und hielt ihn zurück. „Hör mir zu, Harry."

„Was in Merlins Namen macht er hier?", verlangte Ginny zu hören. Ihre Augen blitzten vor Zorn.

Hermine Gesicht war kreidebleich geworden, während sie zwischen Harry und Remus hin- und herblickte.

„Er versorgt uns mit wertvollen Informationen", erklärte Remus, während er darum kämpfte, Harry festzuhalten.

„Was auch immer er sagt, er lügt", schnauzte Harry.

„Das tut er nicht. Die Informationen sind bestätigt worden", sagte Remus. „Wir waren deswegen mehrmals imstande, einen Tod zu verhindern."

Harry hörte auf sich zu wehren und keuchte heftig. „Warum sollte Malfoy euch Informationen liefern? Es muss doch etwas für ihn herausspringen."

„Natürlich. Er hat starke Überlebensinstinkte. Voldemort hat seinen Tod gefordert, weil er gescheitert ist. Ihm zufolge, hat Snape ihm und Narzissa geholfen zu fliehen. Sie haben versucht unterzutauchen, als wir sie gefunden habe", sagte Tonks.

„Snape?", knurrte Harry und sah wieder rot. „Warum sollte er ihnen helfen?"

„Er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Narzissa. Voldemort hat ihren Tod ebenfalls gefordert, weil sie Snape gebeten hat, Draco zu helfen", antwortete Remus sanft.

„Er hat Dumbledore getötet und Malfoy hat ihm dabei geholfen", versetzte Harry. Er zitterte vor Wut.

„Er hat kein Land mehr gesehen, Harry", beschwichtigte Remus und seufzte. „Hör mal, ich glaube nicht, dass er uns aus irgendeinem großen Drang, seine Fehler wieder gutzumachen, hilft. Aber er will leben. Seine einzige Hoffnung besteht nun darin, dass wir gewinnen. Andererseits wird er für den Rest seines Lebens gejagt werden. Und das würde auch nicht lange anhalten. Es ist eine erzwungene Partnerschaft mit wechselseitigem Nutzen. Er will nicht sterben und er will seine Mutter beschützen."

„Sie hat mitgeholfen, Sirius umzubringen. Ich will sie nicht hier haben. Sie hat kein Recht dazu, in diesem Haus Zuflucht zu suchen", sagte Harry. In seiner Kehle bildete sich ein harter Klumpen.

Remus ließ den Kopf hängen und antwortete in einer angespannten Stimme: „Ich weiß, Harry. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Wir haben nicht länger einen Spion unter den Todessern. Sowohl Draco als auch Narzissa waren eingebunden in einigen von Voldemorts Plänen. Sie verstehen besser als wir, wie die Köpfe der Todesser funktionieren. Wir können ihre Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Und im Gegenzug bleiben sie am Leben", sagte Harry bitter.

Remus nickte. Noch immer lag seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Er konnte sehen, wie Hermine ihn sorgfältig beobachtete und auf seine Reaktion wartete. Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck war grimmig. Ihr gefiel es nicht mehr als ihm, aber sie war bereit, seiner Führung zu folgen.

„Ich hasse das", flüsterte er. Er holte tief Atem.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Remus traurig.

„Dieses kleine Frettchen sollte mir lieber aus dem Weg gehen. Wenn ich ihn auch nur sehe oder ihn eine abfällige Bemerkung machen höre, jage ich ihm so schnell einen Fluch auf den Hals, dass er ihn niemals kommen sehen wird. Und ich würde jedem raten, mich diesmal nicht davon abzuhalten", sagte Harry scharf.

Er ließ seinen Blick ein letztes Mal über die blassen Gesichter der anderen schweifen, bevor er aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

* * *

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry damit, über der Tatsache zu brüten, dass Malfoy hier war, in Sirius' Haus. Seine Reaktion erwies sich als harmlos im Gegensatz zu dem wütenden Aufheulen, das Ron ausstieß, als er davon erfuhr. Mrs. Weasley war in Kenntnis gesetzt worden, dass sie alle einige Tage am Grimmauldplatz verbleiben mussten, bevor jemand den Fuchsbau inspizieren konnte. Mrs. Weasley war alles andere als erfreut gewesen.

Während er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab lief, kam Harry zu dem Schluss, dass er hier raus musste. Er musste seinen Plan in Bewegung setzten und ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er in Godrics Hollow seinen Anfang nehmen musste. Etwas zog ihn dorthin.

Er hatte Ron und Hermine versprochen, dass sie zusammen an den Horkruxen arbeiten würden, und er musste noch immer herausfinden, wie Ginny in alles hineinpasste. Aber Godrics Hollow gehörte nur ihm. Das war seine persönliche Suche. Er war nicht sicher, warum er so unbedingt dorthin gehen musste, doch er wusste es einfach. Und er wusste, dass er es allein tun wollte.

Als in dieser Nacht alle schliefen und alles im Haus still war, packte Harry einen leichten Rucksack, in den er sorgsam die Adresse steckte, die Tante Petunia ihm gegeben hatte. Er hinterließ eine Nachricht, die besagte, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchten und er bald zurück sein würde, dass es nur etwas gab, das er zuerst hinter sich bringen musste.


	6. Godrics Hollow

**Kapitel 6 – Godrics Hollow**

Das beständige Summen des Zuges lullte seine wenigen verstreuten Passagiere in den Schlaf, während sie in einer kühlen Sommernacht von England nach Wales reisten. Nach seinem unangekündigten Aufbruch vom Grimmauldplatz war Harry direkt zur Bahnstation gefahren. Während seines Aufenthaltes im Fuchsbau hatte er es fertig gebracht, einen Teil seines Goldes in Pfund zu wechseln, was ihn befähigt hatte, ein Zugticket zu kaufen.

Er war noch immer minderjährig und deshalb nicht in der Lage, legal zu apparieren. Und er war ebenfalls besorgt gewesen, dass der Orden ihn hätten nachspüren können, wenn er Zauberei benutzte. Er war sicher, dass Ron und Hermine sich erschließen konnten, wohin er aufgebrochen war. Doch er hoffte, dass sie sein Ziel nicht aus Wut darüber, zurückgelassen worden zu sein, preisgeben würden.

Harry hatte ihnen den Papierschrieb seiner Tante Petunia nie gezeigt. Aber er vermutete, dass Lupin die Adresse kennen würde, wenn sie Godrics Hollow erwähnten. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es blieb ihm nur zu hoffen, dass sie Stillschweigen bewahren würden.

Harry hatte nicht vor, lange weg zu bleiben, und betete inständig, dass sie ihm gegenüber Verständnis aufbringen würde, wenn er zurückkehrte. Er war noch immer nicht sicher, was ihn zu dem Ort zog, an dem für ihn alles begonnen hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie er selbst reagieren würde, wenn er die Stelle sah, an der seine Eltern getötet worden waren und sich sein Leben unwiderruflich verändert hatte. Es fühlte sich unwirklich an, während er aus dem Zugfenster stierte.

Seit Dumbledores Beerdigung hatte die fixe Idee, den letzten Ruheplatz seiner Eltern aufzusuchen, Harry besessen. Er hatte zugestimmt, dass Ron und Hermine mit ihm kamen, doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr verspürte er das Verlangen, diese Reise allein zu unternehmen. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde sich um ihn sorgten und nur sein Bestes im Sinn hatten, aber er fühlte sich Hermines endloser Fragerei oder Rons Unbeholfenheit nicht gewachsen. Er musste diese Etappe allein durchschreiten.

Das Glück hatte auf seiner Seite gestanden, als er den Bahnhof erreicht hatte. Es war ihm gelungen, den letzten Zug des Abends nach Schwanensee mit lediglich zehn Minuten Wartezeit zu erwischen. Selbst wenn sie seine Abwesenheit auf der Stelle bemerkt hätten, hätte niemand ihn rechtzeitig einholen können. Er würde einmal umsteigen müssen, doch nur für einen kurzen Weg. Dann hoffte er, sich ein Taxi nehmen zu können, das ihn zur Hillside Lane brachte.

Harrys Magen rumorte bei dem Gedanken. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er erwarten sollte, sobald er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Mit welcher Kraft er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte sich an nichts von seinem Leben in Godrics Hollow entsinnen. Seine früheste Erinnerung bestand aus einem grünen Lichtblitz. Hagrid hatte ihm erzählt, dass das Haus zerstört worden war. Aber er hatte nie gehört, ob es vielleicht wiederaufgerichtet oder verkauft worden war. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob es in einer Muggle- oder Zauberergegend stand. Harry wippte mit seinem Bein angespannt auf und ab, während der Zug sich beständig Wales näherte.

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab griffbereit und seine Augen musterten sorgfältig den Zugabteil, doch niemand hatte ihn belästigt, seit er an Bord geklettert war und seinen Sitz eingenommen hatte. Es war, als ob er endlich die Anonymität erlangt hatte, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte, wenn er unter Muggle reiste. Er war jedoch nicht bereit, seine Wachsamkeit sinken zu lassen. Das Prickeln in seinem Nacken ließ in ihm das Gefühl aufkommen, dass er beobachtet wurde.

Es stand kein Mond am Himmel, der die Landschaft beleuchtete. Deshalb blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als in die Dunkelheit zu starren und sich vorzustellen, wie sie am Fenster vorbeirauschte. Von der Karte, die er am Bahnhof studiert hatte, wusste er, dass Godre'r- graig am Meer lag. Er gestattete seinen Gedanken, Bilder von seinen Eltern bei einem Spaziergang am Strand hochsteigen zu lassen.

Harry presste seine Nase gegen das Fenster, als Gedanken an Ginny abermals seinen Geist fluteten. Sie hatte in ihren Hochzeitsroben reizend ausgesehen und er kostete jede Erinnerung an ihre Küsse aus. Er lächelte, als Gedanken an ihren gemeinsamen Tag ihn übermannten. Sie war ein Lichtfleck in der kalten, trostlosen Düsternis, die sein Leben im Moment darstellte. Wie hatte er jemals hoffen können, es ohne sie zu schaffen?

Als langsam das Tageslicht über den Horizont kroch, rieb Harry sich seine müden Augen. Er sammelte seine Tasche auf, während der Zug in den Bahnhof einfuhr, und trat hinaus nach Wales. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die Verbindung gefunden hatte, die er gesucht hatte. Es gelang ihm ohne weitere Umstände und als die Morgensonne herabbrannte und in das schläfrige Dorf wieder Leben einkehrte, stand Harry auf der Hillside Lane.

Er hatte den Taxifahrer gebeten, ihn am Ende der ruhigen Straße hinauszulassen, da er es vorzog zu dem Haus zu laufen, um sich seelisch einzustellen. Das nervöse Flattern in seinem Bauch blieb weiter bestehen und schien sich noch zu verstärken, je näher er seinem Ziel kam. Es war ein strahlender Morgen und Harry war erfreut zu bemerken, dass die Straße mit seinen umschlossenen Landhäusern einzigartig und so anders als der Ligusterweg aussah. Das allein bestärkte ihn irgendwie.

Godre's- graig war ein ruhiges Muggle- Dorf mit malerischen vögelgesäumten Straßen mit alten Steinvillen. Es war nicht direkt am Meer gelegen, wie Harry gedacht hatte, sondern stand zurückgezogen und war bewaldeter, als er erwartet hatte. Dennoch konnte er Salz in der Luft riechen und wusste, dass er nicht weit von der Küste entfernt war. Als er die Straße hinauftrottete, hämmerte sein Herz in der Brust. Er ballte die Fäuste um den gefälschten Horkrux in seiner Tasche. Er stellte fest, dass seine Hände plötzlich schwitzten, trotz der kühlen Brise am Morgen.

Als Harry um die Biegung der Straße lief, stockte ihm der Atem. Die Häuser auf beiden Seiten von Nummer sechzehn waren verlassen, so dass es schien, als wäre es allein in dem Wald. Die Natur hatte sich das meiste des Landes zurückgeholt. Es war mit Unkraut und Weinranken überwachsen. In der Mitte von allem konnte Harry die Überreste einer Steinstruktur erkennen. Nur eine Mauer stand aufrecht zwischen dem Geröll und Steinschutt.

Harry bemerkte, dass etwas seine Kehle verstopfte. Er schluckte schmerzhaft. Er musste seine unwilligen Füße vorwärts schleppen, während sein Geist mit den widerstreitenden Begehren kämpfte, die Zerstörung zu sehen und gleichzeitig davon wegzurennen. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl von Vertrautheit, auch wenn er wusste, dass es unmöglich war. Er war gerade einmal ein Jahr alt gewesen, als er hier zurückgelassen worden war. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er sich an diesen Ort erinnern konnte. Dennoch blieb das Gefühl bestehen, als er näher kam.

Abermals spürte er das Prickeln im Nacken und wandte sich angespannt um. Der Wind rauschte leicht durch die Bäume. Aber außer dem dröhnenden Summen von Insekten und gelegentlichem Vögelgezwitscher störte nichts die Ruhe der Umgebung. Harry hielt den Zauberstab bereit in der Hand, während er sich dem Haus näherte.

_Es sind nur die Nerven._

Dicke Bündel von Lilien wuchsen am Rand des Hausgrundrisses und Harry fragte sich, ob sein Dad sie für seine Mum angepflanzt hatte. Er schluckte erneute und realisierte zum hundertsten Mal, wie wenig er tatsächlich über seine Eltern und ihr gemeinsames Leben wusste.

Während er näher und näher an die Ruine kam, fragte er sich ob sein Dad – wenn alles anders gekommen wäre – an einem tief hängenden Ast eines Baumes im Garten eine Schaukel befestigt hätte. Im Fuchsbau gab es eine Schaukel, die abgenutzt erschien, und es war für ihn zu einem Symbol für eine glückliche Familie geworden. Er hätte auf seinem eigenen Grundstück gern eine Schaukel gesehen.

Harry fragte sich, ob er jüngere Brüder oder Schwestern gehabt hätte, die mit ihm geschaukelt wären oder vielleicht verlangt hätten angeschubst zu werden. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es ihm gefallen hätte, ein großer Bruder zu sein.

Der beharrliche Kloß in seinem Hals wuchs, als er sich vorstellte, wie seine Eltern ihn an seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts zum Kings Cross genommen und ihn auf die Plattform begleitet hätten. Alles hätte so anders werden können...

Wut und Trauer erfüllten Harrys Herz, während er die Zerstörung anstarrte. Voldemort hatte ihm das angetan. Er hatte ihm jegliche Chance auf Glück und eine normale Kindheit gestohlen, die er hatte. Es war nicht fair!

_Es bringt nichts, Träumen nachzuhängen..._

Dumbledores Stimme echote in Harry Kopf, während er über die Türschwelle ins Haus schritt, das einst das Zuhause seiner Familie gewesen war. Harry erschauderte. Es hatte schon zu viele Tote gegeben.

Er konnte ein prickelndes Gefühl unter seiner Haut spüren, das ihn unbehaglich werden ließ. Er blickte abermals sorgsam auf die Straße.

Nichts durchbrach den Frieden des Morgens und Harry schalt sich selbst dafür, dass er die Nerven verloren hatte. Hier zu sein machte ihn nervös. In seinem Geist konnte er sich vage vorstellen, wie das Haus aussehen würde, wenn die Wände heil geblieben wären. Dank der Erinnerungen, die die Dementoren in ihm hervorgerufen hatten, konnte er das Echo der Stimmen seiner Eltern hören.

Ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit übermannte ihn, während er auf die Knie sank und zwischen den Trümmern hockte, unsicher wohin er gehen sollte oder was er als nächstes tun sollte.

_Was tue ich hier?_

Auf einmal erinnerte Harry sich an seine Unterhaltung mit Moody am vergangenen Morgen und zog den Zauberdetektor aus seinem Rucksack, um ihn sich auf die Nase zu setzen. Er sog einen scharfen Atem ein, als blasse Gestalten von blauem, pinken und grünen Licht aus jeder Richtung ausgingen. Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Er lief zurück zu der versengten Stelle und starrte durch den Zauberdetektor. Das Licht, das er erkannte, war leuchtend rot und schien zu pulsieren. Harry riss sich den Detektor von der Nase und wich zurück, als ob er etwas Unanständiges gesehen hätte. Dieser Ort – sein vertrautes Heim – war geradezu lebendig von Magie.

Plötzlich ging Harry auf, dass das gesamte Viertel unter einem Verbergungszauber stehen musste. Andernfalls hätten die Muggle es wahrscheinlich wieder aufgebaut, oder noch schlimmer: die Zaubererbevölkerung hätte es in eine Touristenattraktion verwandelt. Er hatte den Ort sehr leicht gefunden, doch er hatte gewusst, wohin er gehen musste. Oder vielleicht war es nicht vor ihm verborgen, da es seine Familie war. All diese Ungewissheiten brachten seinen Kopf zum Pochen.

Harry setzte den Zauberdetektor wieder auf und fuhr fort, sich umzuschauen. Es bedarf ihn mehrerer Minuten, bevor er noch mehr rote Spuren erspähte. Sie kamen von einer Stelle in der Nähe des Hauses, wo Haufen von Geröll aufgetürmt waren. Er fragte sich, ob es vielleicht ein oberes Stockwerk gegeben hatte. Er rückte einige Steine und Schmutz beiseite, bis er dieselbe abgestorbene schwarze Markierung sah. Das war die Stelle, wo seine Mutter gestorben war, wo er sich die Narbe an der Stirn zugezogen hatte. Abwesend ließ Harry einen Finger über die versengte Erde fahren, während die Schreie seiner Mutter in seinem Kopf widerhallten.

Er streckte seine Gedanken aus, um zu versuchen, selbst die Magie zu identifizieren. Er spürte dasselbe Frösteln, das er von der Höhle her kannte, in jener schicksalhaften Nacht mit Dumbledore. Dennoch wusste er nicht, ob es schlichtweg von dem Strudel der Gefühle herrührte, den dieser Ort in ihm erweckte.

Harry seufzte schwer und stand auf. Es gab hier nun nichts außer Erinnerungen und er musste seine Fähigkeiten erproben, die Magie an einem weniger traumatischen Ort zu erfühlen. Es war nutzlos, es hier zu versuchen. Als er sich umdrehte und einen einzelnen Atemzug nahm, sah er einen langen, drahtigen Schwanz hinter Felsen hervorblitzen. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf die Felsgruppe.

„Reducto", zischte er, worauf die Felsen auseinanderbrachen.

Die Ratte quiekte auf und huschte zu einem weiteren Schutthaufen. Während er lief, entblößte er seine verräterische Silberpfote.

„Reducto", knurrte Harry wieder und sandte Staub und Steine in die Luft. „Versteckst du dich wieder in Spalten und Löchern, Wurmschwanz? Ich vermute, eine Ratte kann niemals seine Lieblingsorte ändern, was? Komm raus und tritt mir von Mann zu Mann gegenüber."

Als sich der Staub von seinem zweiten Stoß gelegt hatte, blickte Harry sich sorgsam um. Er konnte nirgendwo ein Zeichen von der Ratte entdecken.

„Komm raus, Wurmschwanz. Ich habe keine Zeit für deine erbärmlichen kleinen Spielchen. Du hast mich jetzt schon eine ganze Zeit verfolgt. Du musst etwas zu sagen haben. Spuck es aus, bevor ich tue, was ich schon vor langer Zeit hätte tun sollen", sagte Harry. Seine Hand bebte. Alle Wut, Furcht und aufgestauten Emotionen darüber, die Zerstörung seines Zuhauses zu sehen, hatten nun ein Ziel und Harry schien Wut förmlich auszustrahlen. Hier vor ihm befand sich die stinkende, kleine Ratte, die seine Eltern verraten hatte und direkt verantwortlich für alles war, das hier geschehen war. Der Gedanke, dass Wurmschwanz noch immer seinen Weg hierher finden konnte, da er der _Beschützer _dieses Zuhauses hätte sein sollen, brachte sein Blut zum Kochen.

Harry würde zusehen, dass er endlich dafür bezahlte.

„Wo bist du?", schnarrte er zornig. Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn herumwirbeln und er sprengte ein Loch in den Boden. Doch noch immer erschien Wurmschwanz nicht.

„Du Feigling. Du bist schon immer ein Feigling gewesen. Du hast ihre Freundschaft nie verdient", keuchte Harry.

Niemand antwortete ihm. Er lief in der Gegend umher, Brust bebend und die Zähne zusammenbeißend, um seine Wut zu bändigen.

Nach mehreren Augenblicken ertönte eine kratzige Stimme von der anderen Seite der einzig übrig gebliebenen Mauer. „Willst du deinen Zauberstab senken und mir für einen Moment zuhören? Wenn du nicht zuhören willst, kann ich einfach wieder verschwinden."

„Was hast du wohl zu sagen, das ich möglicherweise hören will?", fragte Harry, während er an der Mauer entlang rückte und sich darauf vorbereitete zuzuschlagen, sobald er das Ende erreicht hatte.

„Ich will einen gemeinsamen Feind erörtern", erwiderte Wurmschwanz. Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Jetzt ist es also ein gemeinsamer Feind?", fragte Harry. Er hatte das Ende beinahe erreicht, nur noch ein paar Schritte. „Hast du Voldemorts Missfallen erregt, Wurmschwanz? Er ist jetzt dein Feind?"

„Nein! Ich meine nicht den Dunklen Lord", quiekte Wurmschwanz panisch. „Ich spreche von Snape."

„Snape?" Harry hielt in Schritt inne. „Was ist mit ihm?" Für einen Moment vergaß er seinen Zorn und Hass auf Wurmschwanz, als er den Namen des Mannes hörte, den er über alles andere verachtete, Voldemort eingeschlossen. Snape hatte Dumbledore kaltblütig ermordet und mitgeholfen, Sirius umzubringen. Es gab für Harry keinen Zweifel und er würde dafür sorgen, dass ihm das teuer zu stehen kam.

„Ja, ich habe schon gedacht, dass dich das interessieren würde", sagte Wurmschwanz, als er langsam hinter der Mauer hervorkam und Harry Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstand.

Beide zielten mit den Zauberstäben aufeinander, obwohl keiner Anstalten machten, einen Fluch loszulassen. Wurmschwanz' Augen schossen umher und er schien bereit, beim ersten Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten davon zu sausen.

Für einen Moment war Harry in Versuchung geführt, ihn einfach aus dem Weg zu fluchen, doch seine Neugierde bezüglich Snape war mächtiger als dieser Impuls. Dennoch erhoben sich Rons Worte aus lang vergangener Zeit in seinem Geist.

_Wirf deinen Zauberstab weg und hau ihm eins auf die Nase._

Harry holte aus und tat genau das. Wurmschwanz' Kopf schnappte zurück und er stürzte zu Boden, seine blutende Nase umklammernd, während er von Harry wegkroch.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass das alles ist, was ich getan habe", spie Harry und schüttelte seine Faust.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest über Snape sprechen", sagte Wurmschwanz schniefend.

„Was ist mit ihm?", wiederholte Harry.

„Er hat die Gunst des Dunklen Lords erlangt, weil er Albus Dumbledore getötet hat. Es gibt keinen Plan, wo er nicht beteiligt ist oder von dem er nicht wenigstens weiß. Wo der Dunkle Lord einst vielen vertraut hat, vertraut er jetzt nur einem", spuckte Wurmschwanz mit unfehlbarer Bitterkeit in der Stimme, während er seine noch immer blutende Nase abtupfte und sich erhob.

Harry beobachtete ihn sorgsam. Er sah rot, als Wurmschwanz so beiläufig Professor Dumbledores Ableben erwähnte. „Voldemort vertraut niemandem. Du bist ein Narr, wenn du das glaubst, und Snape ist ein Narr, wenn er denkt, dass sein Meister sich nicht gegen ihn wenden wird, sobald sein Nutzen ausgeschöpft ist. Du bist nicht sein Freund sondern sein Sklave, nichts mehr."

„Du unterschätzt die Vorteile von der Gunst des Dunklen Lords", erwiderte Wurmschwanz ehrerbietig.

„Ich unterschätze gar nichts. Ich weiß genau, was er im Sinn hat", sagte Harry kalt.

„Ich habe einst in der Stellung hoher Gunst gestanden." Wurmschwanz streckte die Brust heraus und hob trotzig das Kinn.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Dabei ist deine Hand draufgegangen. Na und? Jetzt bist du von der Stellung runtergestoßen worden, Wurmschwanz? Ersetzt zu werden gefällt dir wohl nicht? Was soll ich dagegen machen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß, dass du Snape genauso verachtest wie ich. Ich weiß, dass du ihn zur Rechenschaft gezogen haben willst. Ich könnte dir vielleicht dabei behilflich sein", sagte Wurmschwanz, die Stimme verschwörerisch gesenkt.

„Und ihn gleichzeitig aus dem Weg räumen?", wollte Harry wissen, Wurmschwanz' Absichten auf die Schliche gekommen.

Wurmschwanz zuckte die Achseln. „In der Tat. Snapes Ergreifung könnte für unsere beiden Seiten von Vorteil sein."

„Und nach Voldemorts Fall kann die Tatsache, dass du Snape hinter Gittern gebracht hast, deiner eigenen Verurteilung vorbeugen. Oder etwa nicht?", fragte Harry.

„Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass das passieren wird, Harry. Aber es schadet nicht, alle Optionen zu bedenken", sagte Wurmschwanz.

„Wie slytherin- mäßig von dir", sagte Harry trocken.

„Manche würden das als Kompliment auffassen."

„Also, ist es das, warum du mit mir sprechen wolltest? Du hast mich den ganzen Weg vom Bahnhof über dafür verfolgt? Moment mal. Warum warst du überhaupt am Bahnhof? Woher wusstest du, dass ich hierher kommen würde?" Harry hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Eigentlich habe ich dich gestern erwartet", quiekte Wurmschwanz. Seine Knopfaugen schossen hin und her. „Am Fuchsbau hast du gesagt, dass du am Tag nach der Hochzeit hier sein würdest. Ich vermute, die unerwarteten Gäste haben deine Ankunft verzögert. Mein Meister war außer sich vor Wut, dass du geschafft hast, dich von dort wegzustehlen. Snape hat ihm genau gesagt, wie die Schutzzauber am Fuchsbau konstruiert sind. Er hat nicht erwartet, dass es den Leuten gelingen würde, sie gegen die Dementoren zu stärken."

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Wurmschwanz hatte ihn am Fuchsbau belauscht? Wie? Aber natürlich! Als Krätze kannte Wurmschwanz sicherlich alle Wege in und aus dem Fuchsbau. Und als Ratte konnte er wahrscheinlich die Zauber durchbrechen, so wie Sirius es in Hogwarts in Harrys drittem Schuljahr getan hatte. Wurmschwanz kannte alles, was es über den Fuchsbau zu wissen gab, bis hin zu den Gnomen im Garten.

Verdammt! Ginny war dort niemals sicher gewesen und er hatte sie allein und unverteidigt zurückgelassen.

„Du bist die ganze Zeit im Fuchsbau gewesen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich bin dort postiert worden. Der Dunkle Lord weiß alles und zögert nicht, es sich zu Nutzen zu machen. Das solltest du besser im Hinterkopf behalten, junger Harry. Ihm ist meine Verbindung zur Weasley- Familie bewusst und er weiß von ihrer Bedeutung für dich", sagte er. Ein Anflug von Stolz huschte über sein teigiges Gesicht. „Dein Interesse am Weasley- Mädchen ist nicht unbemerkt geblieben vom Dunklen Lord. Severus hat extra erwähnt, wie vernarrt du in das Mädchen bist. Er hat Recht damit, dass du dein Herz auf der Zunge trägst."

„Also hast du mich die ganze Zeit ausspioniert", sagte Harry mit versteinerter Miene.

„Du wärst überrascht von dem Wissen, das ich in meiner Animagus- Form ansammeln kann. Selbst die, die von meiner Fähigkeit wissen, vergessen es und sprechen offen, ohne zu realisieren, dass ich da bin. Ich weiß mehr über den Dunklen Lord und seine Pläne als alle anderen. Ich weiß mehr, als _ihm selbst_ bewusst ist", antwortete Wurmschwanz. Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn, als er sprach.

„Was weißt du? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er dir irgendetwas Wichtiges anvertraut hat", sagte Harry. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er stachelte ihn absichtlich an, denn er konnte in Wurmschwanz eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Dudley erkennen. Dudley hatte stets zu viel gesagt, wenn Harry auch nur den geringsten Zweifel an seine eingebildete Größe äußerte. Harry hoffte, dass derselbe Plan bei Wurmschwanz funktionierte.

„Ich weiß viel. Ich war dort. _Ich_ war derjenige, der das elende Wrack von ihm gepflegt hat. _Ich_ habe ihm den Zaubertrank bereitet. _Ich _war derjenige, der ihm zur Rückkehr verholfen hat. _Ich _war sein treuster Diener", kreischte Wurmschwanz kläglich.

„Und er dich entlassen, als er es geschafft hat", sagte Harry mit geheuchelter Langeweile.

„Ich weiß von den Horkruxen", wisperte Wurmschwanz triumphierend.

Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern. „Was?", fragte er betäubt.

„Ich weiß von den Horkruxen. Es gibt sieben, von denen zwei schon zerstört worden sind", wiederholte Wurmschwanz. „Du hast den ersten zerstört."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du da redest", wand Harry unüberzeugend ein.

„Ich glaube, du weißt es ganz genau. Ich glaube, den Teil, den du nicht kennst, kennen nur der Dunkle Lord, Severus und ich. Ich habe aber den Verdacht, dass Dumbledore es zumindest in Erwägung gezogen hat, bevor er gestorben ist", sagte Wurmschwanz geheimnisvoll, offensichtlich das Gefühl genießend, Harry in der Hand zu haben.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Harry.

„Ich spreche von dem Grund, warum der Dunkle Lord am Ende siegen wird. Sein siebter Horkrux. Derjenige, den du nicht zerstören können wirst", erwiderte Wurmschwanz selbstgefällig.

Harry war perplex. Er wollte nichts bezüglich seines Wissens über die Horkruxe enthüllen, für den Fall, dass Wurmschwanz bluffte. Doch als ihm dieser Gedanke in den Sinn kam, verwarf er ihn sogleich wieder. Wurmschwanz war sich seiner Sache so sicher, wie Harry den Mann noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Er wusste etwas und Harry musste herausfinden, was es war, obwohl jeder Nerv und Instinkt in ihm schrieen, dass er es nicht würde wissen wollen.

„Nachdem die Horkruxe zerstört worden sind, wird er sterblich sein. Er kann wie jeder andere sterben", sagte Harry fest.

„Ich spreche nicht von dem Teil, der noch immer in ihm ist. Ich rede von dem Horkrux, über den er bis vor zwei Jahren noch nicht einmal selbst bescheid gewusst hat. Der Horkrux, den er nie zu erschaffen geplant hat", sagte Wurmschwanz, während er Harry beäugte.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", wiederholte Harry frustriert.

„Weißt du es nicht, Harry? Ist es dir noch nie in den Sinn gekommen?"

Der Stein in Harrys Magen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer. „Was sagst du da?"

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum _er_ dich letztes Jahr verschont hat? Warum er nach dem Fiasko in der Mysteriumsabteilung nie versucht hat, dich zur Strecke zu bringen? Selbst beim Kampf in Hogwarts hatten alle Todesser den strikten Befehl, dich nicht anzurühren. Du sollst ihm überlassen werden, so hat er allen aufgetragen. _Ich_ kenne den wahren Grund. Ich habe ihn bei einer Unterhaltung mit Severus belauscht", sagte Wurmschwanz und schnaubte.

Harry war wie vom Donner gerührt. Wurmschwanz hatte Recht. Es war im letzten Jahr ungewöhnlich ruhig gewesen um Voldemort. Er hätte an Harry Vergeltung üben müssen für all die Schwierigkeiten, die er ihm in Ministerium bereitet hatte.

_Warum hatte er es nicht getan?_

Sichtlich zitternd zwang sich Harry, die nächste Frage zu stellen: „Warum?"

„Er hat im Ministerium von dir Besitz ergriffen. Ich habe gehört, wie er Severus davon erzählt hat. Da ist ihm die Wahrheit klar geworden und es hat ihn erschüttert. Du bist es, Harry. _Du _bist sein siebter Horkrux", sagte Wurmschwanz. Er lächelte mit einem wahnsinnigen Glühen in den Augen.

Harrys Hals war trocken und ihm war plötzlich kalt. „Das kann nicht stimmen", flüsterte er heiser.

_Nein. Nein, nein, nein._

„Aber es ist wahr und ich sehe dir an deinem Gesichtsausdruck an, dass du das weißt. Er hat in der Nacht, in der er hierher gekommen ist, beabsichtigt, einen Horkrux zu erschaffen", erklärte Wurmschwanz. „Es war sein Plan. Er hat Severus erzählt, dass der Zauber für einen Horkrux wortlos ausgeführt wird. Es erfordert einen Mord und eine geraume Portion von Konzentration, aber es gibt keinen Zauberspruch. Die bloße Willenskraft vollführt den Zauber."

Wurmschwanz' beiläufige Diskussion über Mord brachte Harrys Magen in Aufruhr.

„Er glaubt, dass er in jener Nacht überaufgeregt gewesen ist. Er hat gedacht, dass er das einzige Hindernis aus dem Weg räumen würde. Er hat an sein letztes Ziel gedacht, bereits geplant, dich zu töten, als deine Mutter sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hat", sagte Wurmschwanz und nun bebte seine Stimme leicht.

Harrys Herz pochte so laut in seiner Brust, dass er kaum hören konnte, was Wurmschwanz sagte. _Das kann nicht sein._

„Es war ihr Tod, der die Erschaffung eines Horkruxes verursacht hatte. Und als er den Todesfluch auf dich gefeuert hat, prallte er auf ihn zurück, sandte aber den Teil seiner Seele in dich. _Du_ bist der siebte Horkrux, Harry", fuhr Wurmschwanz ungnädig fort.

Harry wich wie vom Donner gerührt zurück. Natürlich! Es machte alles Sinn. Warum hatte er es nicht vorher gesehen? Harry war übel. Weshalb hatte Dumbledore ihn nicht darauf vorbereitet? Hatte er wieder einmal versucht, ihn vor der Wahrheit zu beschützen? Im Inneren seines Herzen wusste Harry, dass das stimmte. Es war, als ob das letzte Puzzleteil endlich an seinen angestammten Platz gerückt war.

„Deshalb wird er am Ende gewinnen, Harry, weil dein einziger Weg, ihn zu besiegen, darin besteht, dich selbst zu zerstören", sagte Wurmschwanz, während er seinen Kopf in gespielter Trauer schüttelte.

„Und was lässt dich denken, dass ich dazu nicht bereit bin?", fragte Harry, selbst davon überrascht, wie kräftig seine Stimme klang.

Wurmschwanz runzelte die Stirn. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ich spreche vom Sterben. Warum solltest du dich selbst aufopfern? Das würde keinen Sinn machen."

„Natürlich würde das für _dich _keinen Sinn haben. Du bist schließlich derjenige, der seine besten Freunde verraten hat, um seinen eigenen Hals zu retten. Du wärst nie gestorben, damit sie leben können", brüllte Harry und deutete an die Stelle der geschwärzten Erde. „Schau dir das an! Hier ist mein Vater wegen dir gestorben. Er wurde gleich hier ermordet und an dieser Stelle wird nie wieder etwas wachsen. Das ist alles dein Werk."

Wurmschwanz zuckte zusammen und wich zurück, den Blick entschlossen von der Stelle abgewandt.

Harrys Kopf begann sich zu drehen. _Nein. Nein. Nein._

„Er will an dich herankommen, Harry. Er will dich fangen und dorthin sperren, wo er dich sicher aufbewahrt weiß. Er wird dich nicht töten. Aber er wird dir das Leben auch nicht leicht machen. Snape wird schon dafür sorgen. Snape hasst dich und verlangt danach, dich leiden zu sehen", sagte Wurmschwanz schnaufend. Er schwitzte und erschien plötzlich erregt. Seine Knopfaugen rollten in alle Richtungen umher.

„Wenn du den Dunklen Lord nicht besiegen kannst, kannst du zumindest Severus ruinieren", lockte Wurmschwanz und trat einen Schritt näher an Harry heran.

Harry zitterte jetzt so stark, dass er kaum seinen Zauberstab halten konnte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum es plötzlich so kalt geworden war. Sein Sichtfeld verschwamm leicht und er blinzelte, um es wieder zu klären.

Wurmschwanz rückte wieder näher, doch in seiner Verwirrung schien es Harry nichts auszumachen.

„Geh weg von ihm, Peter." Plötzlich ertönte Remus' scharfe Stimme vom anderen Ende des Gartens.

Harry blinzelte benommen, unsicher, wie Remus gerade jetzt hierher kam. Wurmschwanz reagierte sehr viel schneller. Er quiekte und duckte sich hinter Harry, um ihn als einen Schild zwischen Remus und sich selbst zu benutzen.

Harry war zu erschüttert sich zu bewegen und starrte nur verständnislos die beiden Männer an.

Remus warf Harry einen besorgten Blick zu. „Was hast du getan, Peter? Was hast du ihm erzählt? Harry, geh zur Seite."

Harry wandte sich um, um zu Wurmschwanz zu schauen, und blinzelte. In diesem Moment verwandelte Wurmschwanz sich wieder in seine Animagus- Form und sauste zu einem Schutthaufen.

Remus jagte ihm auf der Stelle hinterher und zersprengte die Stelle, an der die Ratte verschwunden war.

Unfähig die Lage zu erfassen, stand Harry unbewegt da, während die beiden Männer zwischen den Ruinen umherrasten. Er fühlte sich seltsam zerlegt, als ob er nicht wirklich dort stand, sondern es nur über den Fernseher der Dursleys mitverfolgte. Erst als ein markerschütternder Schmerzensschrei von Remus ertönte, wurde Harry aus dem Nebel gerissen.

Er eilte zu seinem ehemaligen Professor, der am Boden kauerte und seine Hand umklammerte. Harry konnte eine dünne Blutspur zwischen Remus' Fingern entlang rinnen sehen.

„Verdammt, er ist weg. Er hat mich mit dieser verfluchten Silberhand erwischt", sagte Remus. „Es ist nur eine oberflächliche Wunde. Nichts, was Poppy nicht wieder hinkriegt. Was ist hier geschehen, Harry? Geht es dir gut?"

Harry schluckte, unfähig, Worte hervorzubringen. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder.

_Ich werde sowieso sterben._

Remus packte ihn bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Bleib bei mir, Harry. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

_Keiner kann leben..._

Harry versuchte zu schlucken, doch sein Hals war zu trocken. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte er in einer krächzenden Stimme.

Remus starrte ihn einige Momente lang gedankenverloren an. Aber Harry konnte erkennen, dass er nachdachte. Schließlich legte er Harry einen Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn zu einem Stapel von zerbrochenen Steinen hinüber, der groß genug war, um sich darauf niederzulassen. Er drückte Harry hinunter und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hermine hat heute Morgen als erste bemerkt, dass du verschwunden bist, und hat deine Nachricht gefunden. Sie war ziemlich hysterisch. Du wirst sehr viel erklären müssen, wenn du zurückkehrst, Harry", sagte Remus mit einem Anflug von Belustigung. „Alle sind in Panik ausgebrochen und haben versucht herauszufinden, wo du sein könntest. Ron hat hartnäckig Stillschweigen bewahrt, selbst unter den Tiraden seiner Mutter."

Harry blinzelte. Er hörte Remus' Worte, doch er fühlte sich, als ob er über etwas Entferntes sprach, das nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. Er konnte den Nebel nicht abschütteln, der sein Gehirn umhüllt hatte.

_Ich werde sterben._

„Hermine hat unter dem Drängen von Molly schließlich klein beigegeben. Sie hat allen von deinen Plänen erzählt, Godrics Hollow zu besuchen. Sie wollte dir sofort folgen, aber Ron sagte, dass du es höchstwahrscheinlich allein tun wolltest", sagte Remus.

Harry blickte weg. Er wusste, dass Ron es verstehen würde, wenn auch nur aus eigenem Verlangen, unangenehme Gefühlsduseleien zu vermeiden. Er stellte fest, dass er nun wünschte, sie wären mit ihm gekommen, um seine Gedanken zumindest auf die Horkrux- Angelegenheit zu fokussieren. Hermine hätte gewusst, was zu tun war.

„Ginny war außer sich vor Wut. Offensichtlich empfand sie, dass du trotz deines Versprechens, sie nicht mehr auszuschließen, wieder in deine alte Gewohnheit verfallen bist. Sie ist erst besänftigt gewesen, als Ron deinen Wunsch erklärt hat, diesen Ort hier allein aufzusuchen. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie eine bemerkenswerte Mischung aus deinen beiden Freunden ist, deine Ginny", sagte Remus sanft.

Harry lächelte matt. Er hatte es nie so betrachtet, doch es stimmte wohl. Ginny wies viele Eigenschaften auf, die ihn zu Ron und Hermine hinzogen. Er schauderte abermals. Merlin, er würde alles dafür geben, Ginny zu sehen und sofort von hier wegzukommen. Warum war es nur so ungewöhnlich kalt?

Harry bemerkte, dass Remus auf eine Erwiderung wartete.

„Ron hat Recht", sagte er. „Ich musste es allein tun. Ich wollte ihre Gräber sehen, aber ich habe keine Spur von ihnen gefunden... nur das hier", sagte er und deutete auf die Ruine.

„Ich verstehe. Ich kann dein Verlangen voll und ganz nachvollziehen, Harry. Aber ich wünschte, du hättest zumindest jemanden mitgenommen. Das hättest du nicht allein tun sollen", sagte Remus leise.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Das kann man jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern."

„Willst du immer noch sehen, wo sie begraben liegen?" Remus' Stimme klang angespannt. Ein kurzer Ausdruck von Sorge huschte über sein Gesicht.

Harry nickte ernst.

Remus stand auf und Harry folgte ihm. Sie gingen einen Hügel hinauf zu dem Bereich hinter der Ruine des Landhauses, beinahe bis zu der Waldlinie. Harry meinte, ein Hauch von Blau erkennen zu können, das zeigte, wie nahe sie dem Meer waren. Es war eine ruhige, friedliche Ruhestätte. Das war, was Harry für sie ausgewählt hätte.

Remus legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sanft. „Ich werde dir ein paar Minuten alleine geben, aber ich bin gleich dort drüben, falls du mich brauchst", sagte er und wanderte den Hügel hinunter.

Harry blickte auf den kleinen Grabstein, der die beiden Namen von seinen Eltern trugen. Es erschien ihm irgendwie passend, dass sie den gleichen Stein teilten. Harry schluckte schwer und sank neben dem Stein auf die Knie.

„Mum? Dad?", flüsterte er. „Ich bin hier. Ich bin zurückgekommen."

Er schluckte abermals. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Ich wünschte... Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid."

Er lauschte dem Gezwitscher der Vögel auf den Bäumen und fragte sich, wie sie so fröhlich klingen konnten, während seine eigene Welt auseinander brach. Es war ihm gelungen, einen der Horkruxe zu finden, doch besaß er die Stärke, sich selbst zu zerstören? Wie konnte er es Ron, Hermine und vor allem Ginny beibringen? Hoffnungslos starrte er auf die Gräber seiner Eltern.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", wisperte er mit gebrochener Stimme. „Ich könnte wirklich einige Hilfe gebrauchen."

Er wartete einen Augenblick, bis auf ein immer stärker werdendes Zittern seines Körpers unbeweglich. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte. Doch nichts hatte sich verändert. Der Himmel hatte sich nicht mit Antworten geöffnet und keine Stimme der Weisheit gab ihm Anweisungen, wo er anzufangen hatte. Es gab nichts. Die Körper seiner Eltern waren vor langer Zeit beerdigt worden, doch das einzige, was von ihnen übrig geblieben war, war Harry. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit bei ihm gehabt.

Zögernd streckte er eine Hand zu dem Grabstein aus und ließ sie über die Gravur der Namen seiner Eltern fahren. Der Druck seiner Finger traf auf nichts als kalten, unnachgiebigen Stein. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und drängte die Tränen zurück.

Plötzlich war alles zu viel geworden. Harry schlang sich die Arme um den Körper und ließ seinen Kopf hängen, während die Wirklichkeit ihm zu entschlüpfen drohte.

Remus erschien wieder neben ihm. Harry wusste nicht, wie er dorthin gekommen war. Er war ohnehin nicht wirklich. Nichts war mehr wirklich.

Remus, der sehr besorgt zu sein schien, sprach auf ihn ein, doch Harry war kaum anwesend. Worte bedeuteten sowieso nichts, weil es alles nur eine Illusion war. Warum hörte Remus nicht auf, seinen Namen zu rufen?

Er würde niemandem antworten, der nicht wirklich da war.

Nun ging er. Remus führte ihn weg – er konnte nicht die Worte hervorbringen, ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht gefunden hatte, was er in erster Linie gesucht hatte. Seine Beine waren bleischwer und er konnte sie kaum von der Stelle heben. Das plötzliche Gefühl, eingeengt zu sein, traf Harry wie ein Schlag. Doch er schrie nicht auf, da es nicht wirklich passierte.

Harry blinzelte und realisierte, dass er sich nun an einem anderen Ort befand. Das Hauptquartier, so schien es. Aber er war nicht wirklich hier. Es war so kalt und er konnte nichts tun, um wieder Wärme in seinen Körper zu bekommen. Er taumelte, doch Remus fing ihn auf, bevor er zu Boden fiel.

„Harry!" Remus' Stimme klang barsch und leicht panisch. Harry schwieg.

Remus führte ihn in die Eingangshalle hinein. Eine große Menschenmenge befand sich dort. Gesichter, die er kannte, aber nicht einordnen konnte. Er wusste nicht, warum er es überhaupt erst versuchte. Der Raum begann sich zu drehen und verursachte Übelkeit in ihm. Stimmen ertönten, die ihn riefen. Doch er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Also ignorierte er sie.

Harry sah, wie Hermine auf ihn zukam. Tränen strömten ihr Gesicht herunter, während sie sprach. Er wich von ihr weg und Ron hielt sie zurück, ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsternd. Sie blickte ihn finster an, hörte aber auf zu schreien und starrte Harry stattdessen besorgt an. Harry drehte sich weg. Er wollte ihre Fragen nicht beantworten. Sein Blick glitt über die vielen Gesichter, suchend...

Als er sie erblickte, saß sie in einem Sessel in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Doch für ihn schien sie der Mittelpunkt aller Aktivität zu sein. Ihre braunen Augen waren mit Sorge gefüllt, als sie sich langsam erhob und ihm einfach die Arme entgegenstreckte. Es zog ihn zu ihr, als wäre sie ein Leuchtfeuer auf einer schroffen, stürmischen See. Er sank in ihre Umarmung, und obwohl sie einen guten Kopf kleiner war als er, beugte er sich hinunter und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich, während er sich an sie klammerte.

Harry konnte schlurfende Geräusche hinter ihm vernehmen und nahm an, dass Remus die anderen aus dem Zimmer scheuchte, doch er schenkte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit. All seine Energie war darauf gebündelt, seine Haltung zu bewahren und nicht zusammenzubrechen. Ginny half ihm dabei.

Erinnerungen an den Tag, an Wurmschwanz' Worte und daran, was sie bedeuteten, blitzten durch seinen Kopf und er begann zu zittern. Ginny verstärkte ihre Umarmung und fing an, ihm sanfte und zärtliche Worte zuzuflüstern, um ihn zu beruhigen. Harry fühlte sich schlecht in dem Wissen, dass er ihr das Herz brechen würde.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und verwünschte die Welt. „Ginny", krächzte er. „Ich werde sterben."

„Sag so etwas nicht, Harry. Natürlich wirst du nicht sterben. Wir stecken alle zusammen darin und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht", erwiderte sie heftig.

Harry war nicht imstande, weitere Worte hervorzubringen. Er würde ihr alles erzählen müssen, doch nicht jetzt. In diesem Augenblick wollte er sie nur festhalten und von ihr gehalten werden, sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag geborgen fühlen.

So wie er dort stand, von der Wärme ihrer Umarmung umhüllt und den blumigen Duft ihrer Haare einatmend, konnte er, für einen kurzen Moment, beinahe glauben, dass es wirklich war.


	7. Fortschritte

**Kapitel 7 – Fortschritte **

Langsam erwachte Harry, während ihm allmählich die Helligkeit bewusst wurde, die seine geschlossenen Augenlider durchbohrte. Träge rollte er sich, in der Hoffnung, wieder eindösen zu können, auf die Seite und fiel beinahe aus dem Bett. Es gelang ihm in letzter Sekunde, sich vor einem Sturz zu bewahren. Nun war er jedoch hellwach. Verwirrt blinzelte er mehrere Male.

Benommen blickte er sich im Zimmer um und bemerkte, dass er auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer vom Grimmauldplatz ausgestreckt war. Ginny war eng an ihn geschmiegt und schlief friedlich.

Sie regte sich im Schlaf, unwillkürlich nach der Wärme seines Körpers suchend, der durch seinen Beinahesturz von ihr entfernt worden war. Dünne Strähnen ihres Haares kitzelten ihn in der Nase.

Harry hatte vage Erinnerungen daran, sie in genau diesem Zimmer am vorherigen Abend gehalten zu haben. Doch es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass Mrs. Weasley ihr erlaubt hatte, die ganze Nacht bei ihm zu bleiben. Er war nicht einmal sicher, wie er überhaupt zum Grimmauldplatz gekommen war, geschweige denn, wie er und Ginny anscheinend die Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten.

Es war sein Glück, dass er sich das erste Mal, bei dem er sich in dieser misslichen Lage wiederfand, nicht mehr daran entsinnen konnte, wie es geschehen war. Dieses Szenario schien schrecklich widerzuspiegeln, wie sein Leben ablief, dachte er bitter. Er regte sich leicht und Ginnys Augen flatterten auf.

„Morgen", sagte sie benommen.

„Morgen", antwortete er, während er angesichts ihrer Schläfrigkeit zärtlich lächelte. Er schob ihr die Haare aus den Augen und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Offensichtlich sind die Erinnerungen an den Abend zuvor wieder zurückgekehrt.

„Ja", sagte Harry verlegen, ihrem Blick ausweichend. „Danke, Ginny."

Sie war für ihn da gewesen, als er sie am meisten gebraucht hatte. Dieses Gefühl konnte er nicht in Worte fassen. Er wollte noch nicht mit dem konfrontiert werden, was er am vorherigen Tag erfahren hatte. Er musste es eigenständig verarbeiten, bevor er seine Freunde einweihte. Es war sogar noch schwieriger mit Ginny, da sie nichts von der Prophezeiung über die Horkruxe wusste. Das war jedoch zu wichtig, um es vor ihr geheim zu halten. Er musste nur noch entscheiden, wie viel er ihr genau erzählen sollte, ganz abgesehen davon, wie er es tun sollte.

„Letzte Nacht haben wir uns wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht", sagte Ginny behutsam und Harry war ihr dankbar, dass sie nicht auf der Stelle Antworten verlangte. „Mum wollte dich nicht stören, als du eingeschlafen bist, aber sie hat einen Zauber auf dich gelegt, der sie alarmiert, sobald du aufgewacht bist. Du kannst sie jede Minute erwarten. Sie würde uns nie genug Zeit für Unanständigkeiten zugestehen."

Harrys Wangen färbten sich in einem tiefroten Ton, der jeden Weasley stolz machen würde, und versuchte, sich aus Ginnys Umarmung zu winden.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du bist es wahrscheinlich nicht, dem sie nicht vertraut. Sondern ich", sagte Ginny grinsend. Sie hob ihre Augenbraue und blickte an ihm hoch und runter. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie damit auch Recht."

Ihre Worte fesselten ihn, während in seinem Geist alle möglichen Auslegungen dieser Aussage emporstiegen. Er wusste, dass all ihre Brüder ihn wahrscheinlich für seine Gedanken verhexen würden, doch in diesem Augenblick war es ihm völlig gleichgültig.

Er lehnte sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen, als in diesem Moment Mrs. Weasley durch die offene Tür hereinstürzte, in ihr Nachthemd gekleidet und leicht gerötet im Gesicht. Es gab keinen Zweifel für Harry, dass sie aus ihrem Bett gesprungen und in dem Moment zum Wohnzimmer gerast war, in dem ihr Zauber ihr bescheid gegeben hatte, dass Harry wach war. Er war froh, dass Ginny von dem Zauber gewusst hatte, so dass sie nicht mitten beim Knutschen erwischt worden waren.

Ginny senkte ihren Kopf und legte ihn an Harrys Brust, kichernd. „Morgen, Mum", sagte sie, ihre Stimme gedämpft.

„Guten Morgen, Ginny, Harry. Wie geht es dir, Liebes?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, während sie zum Sofa eilte und sich zwischen Harry und Ginny setzte. Ginny stand auf und schnitt hinter dem Rücken ihrer Mutter eine Grimasse.

„Mir geht es gut, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Harry und grinste Ginny über den Kopf ihrer Mutter hinweg an.

„Ehrlich, Harry", sagte Mrs. Weasley streng. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dir anfangen soll. Läufst einfach so allein los. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du hättest ums Leben kommen können. Ich weiß, dass du es schon gewohnt bist, alles auf eigener Faust zu erledigen, aber es ist wirklich ein zu großes Risiko, wenn du ohne Schutz davonläufst. Ich liebe dich wie meinen eigenen Sohn, Liebes, und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich verletzt zu sehen."

„Mrs. Weasley." Harry war gerührt von dieser Bekennung. Sie war für ihn in der Tat, was einer Mutter am nächsten kam. Doch sie musste einsehen, dass sie ihn nicht davon abbringen konnte zu tun, was seine Pflicht war. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich es nicht schätze, wie Sie versuchen mich zu beschützen. Das tue ich nämlich. Niemand hat es bisher für mich getan und es bedeutet mir so viel... Aber Sie können mich nicht davor beschützen. Ich bin mehr als nur verwickelt in diesen Kampf... Ich _bin_ dieser Kampf. Es dreht sich mehr um mich als Sie merken – "

„Ich weiß, dass du mehr als alle anderen unter diesem verdammten Krieg gelitten hast, Harry, aber du bist noch sehr jung – zu jung, um zu kämpfen. Du gehst noch zur Schule", sagte Mrs. Weasley verzweifelt. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Harry fühlte sich elend bei dem Gedanken, sie nach allem, was sie für ihn getan hatte, zu verletzen. Doch er war schon so weit gekommen. Nun konnte er nicht mehr zurück.

„Es macht keinen Unterschied, Mrs. Weasley. Professor Dumbledore hat mir eine Aufgabe aufgetragen. Wir haben in der Nacht, in der er gestorben ist, daran gearbeitet und ich habe alle Absicht, sie zu beenden", sagte Harry fest, während er Ginny einen Blick zuwarf, um ihre Reaktion zu erhaschen.

Ginny hatte den Austausch schweigend und mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht beobachtet. Sie war im Zimmer geblieben, um ihre bedingungslose Unterstützung anzubieten. Doch Harry war sich bewusst, dass auch sie bald Antworten einfordern würde.

„Was meinst du damit, Dumbledore hat dir eine Aufgabe aufgetragen? Sicherlich hat Albus nicht damit gemeint, dass du dich selbst Gefahren aussetzt", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley mit schriller Stimme. Harry beobachtete, wie sie sich vor Empörung aufplusterte, bereit ihre Wut an einem Mann auszulassen, der sie nicht länger empfangen konnte.

„Wir sind alle den Gefahren ausgesetzt, Mrs. Weasley, und ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um es aufzuhalten. Ich kann Ihnen im Augenblick nicht mehr verraten, sondern bitte Sie, mir zu vertrauen", sagte Harry und blickte Mrs. Weasley tief in ihre wässrigen Augen.

„Ich werde dir nicht sagen, dass ich darüber froh bin, Harry, weil das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht aufhalten kann." Mrs. Weasley schniefte. „Ginny, geh nach oben und zieh dich um. Ich werde das Frühstück anfangen."

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen, während Mrs. Weasley aus dem Zimmer wuselte. Das war nicht so gut gelaufen, wie er erhofft hatte, und er fragte sich, ob der Rest des Ordens es ähnlich auffassen würde. Ihm grauste vor ihrer Reaktion, wenn sie herausfanden, dass Harry nicht nur nicht mehr zur Schule zurückkehren würde, sondern auch noch Ron und Hermine mitnehmen würde.

Aufmunternd drückte Ginny seine Schulter, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer ging. Harry stand auf und streckte sich. Er musste mit Ron und Hermine reden und beginnen, Pläne bezüglich der Horkruxsuche zu schmieden. Doch im Augenblick war alles, was er wollte, eine heiße Dusche. Er fühlte sich schmutzig und irgendwie missbraucht.

Wie er vermutet hatte, half die Dusche ungemein. Er hatte einen klaren Kopf und fühlte sich bereit dazu, Ron und Hermine mit seinen erschütternden Neuigkeiten zu begegnen. Am vorangegangen Abend war er so tief gesunken, wie er sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie gefühlt hatte. Er wollte nicht sterben, aber wenn das der einzige Weg war...

Ron und Hermine würden es nicht gut aufnehmen, aber sie setzten sich ebenso sehr dafür ein, Voldemorts Herrschaft zu beenden, wie er. Sie würden tun, was auch immer es bedurfte. Vielleicht konnten sie ihm sogar helfen, den einfachsten Weg festzustellen, um... um den siebten Horkrux zu eliminieren.

Harry war in einer besseren Verfassung als zu der Zeit, als er Wurmschwanz' Neuigkeiten vernommen hatte. Aber es war noch immer leichter, die Angelegenheit von sich abzuschirmen, selbst in seinem eigenen Geist. Es machte es ohnehin leichter darüber nachzudenken, was er zu tun hatte. Er würde es zur selben Zeit tun müssen, in der er Voldemort tötete. Vielleicht konnte Hermine ihm helfen, einen Weg zu finden, beide Dinge gleichzeitig zu tun.

Nachdem sein Schock abgeebbt war, war in Harry eine neue Entschlossenheit aufgekommen. Wenn es jemanden treffen musste, dann war es besser, wenn er es war. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn jemand anderes für ihn starb, und seine gesamte Familie würde auf der anderen Seite auf ihn warten. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde ihn vermissen würden. Doch es war nicht so, als würde er Familie zurücklassen. Lieber er als einer von ihnen. Dies war seine ganze Triebkraft im Augenblick.

Harry war so in Gedanken verloren gewesen, als er aus dem Badezimmer trat, dass er mit jemandem zusammenstieß, der auf die Dusche gewartet hatte.

„Pardon", sagte er, bevor der Rest seiner Worte in seiner Kehle erstarb. Er blinzelte überrascht.

Direkt vor ihm, einen teuer aussehenden Morgenmantel mit einem goldenen „M" auf der linken Tasche und ein selbstzufriedenes Feixen tragend, stand Draco Malfoy. Sein üblicherweise geschmeidiges, blondes Haar war zerzaust, als ob er gerade aufgestanden wäre. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er Harry erblickte.

„Pass auf, wo du hingehst, Potter", sagte Malfoy und fegte sich unsichtbaren Schmutz von seinem Morgenmantel. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich gezwungen werde, mir ein Badezimmer zu teilen, geschweige denn mit _dir_."

Harrys Schreck wich aufsteigendem Zorn. „Malfoy", spie er aus. „Ich habe vielleicht gesagt, dass du hier bleiben kannst. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich darüber freue. Also bleib mir lieber aus dem Weg."

„_Du_ hast gesagt, dass ich hier bleiben kann?", sagte Malfoy ungläubig. „Ich bleibe hier, weil dein geliebter Orden mich braucht. Ich bin der einzige, der ihnen die Art von Information geben kann, die sie benötigen. Dieses Haus gehört sowieso rechtmäßig mir. Es gehört meiner Familie. Ich bin sicher, irgendwo liegt ein Testament herum, das es bestätigen wird. Meine Mutter wird schon dafür sorgen, dass es an mich übergeht. Sei lieber nett zu mir, Potter. Sonst werde ich deinen Orden hier rausschmeißen."

„Hier sind ein paar Neuigkeiten, _Draco_", brachte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Das Testament ist schon gefunden und bestätigt worden. Dieses Haus und alles darin gehören _mir_. Stell dir vor. Ich als Besitzer von all dem Zeug, das deiner Familie gehört hat."

Harry ignorierte Malfoys Ausdruck fassungsloser Entrüstung, hob eine antik- aussehende Vase auf, die auf einem Tisch in der Halle stand, und warf sie ungezwungen in die Luft.

„Sei vorsichtig damit", zischte Malfoy. „Die ist für Generationen in der Familie meiner Mutter gewesen. Sie geht bis zu den Blacks zurück, die zur Zeit der Gründer lebten."

Harry blickte die Vase konzentriert an, hob dann den Blick und starrte Malfoy in die grauen Augen. Er kippte seine Hand und gestattete der Vase, zu fallen und auf den Boden zu zerscheppern.

„Ups", machte er.

„Du Idiot!", kreischte Malfoy, während er sich auf den Boden kniete und die Bruchstücke auflas. „Meine Mutter wird dich dafür umbringen, Potter. Wie kann dieses Haus dir gehören, wenn du so leichtfertig seine Schätze zerstörst?"

„Sirius hat es mir hinterlassen. Ich denke, es war sein letzter Streich an eurem erbärmlichen Haufen", sagte Harry und hob trotzig sein Kinn. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er für Sirius seiner Familie, die sich gegen ihn gewendet hatte, den letzten Schuss verpassen.

„Sirius", wiederholte Malfoy. Aus seinen Worten troff förmlich die Verachtung. „Er hätte nie der Erbe sein sollen. Er hatte keinen Stolz, keine Familienehre. Regulus war der rechtmäßige Erbe des Hauses. Er kannte seinen richtigen Platz."

„Erzähl das den Goblins", sagte Harry und wandte Malfoy den Rücken zu. „Ich bin sicher, sie würden das liebend gern hören."

Er ließ Malfoy vor Wut schäumend in der Halle stehen und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Malfoy zu erzürnen war vielleicht kindisch gewesen, doch es hatte gut getan und Harrys Herz fühlte sich leichter an, als er die Treppen hinunter zur Küche rannte. Er fand Ron, Hermine und Ginny an dem langen Tisch sitzen, wo sie auf ihn warteten.

„Harry!", rief Hermine aus, sprang auf und eilte zu ihm, bevor Ron sie aufhalten konnte. „Geht es dir gut? Was ist gestern passiert? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, einfach wegzulaufen und uns zurückzulassen? Wir haben darüber gesprochen, Harry. Ron und ich sollten doch mit dir gehen. Wir wollten alles zusammen unternehmen. Du kannst nicht so mir- nichts- dir- nichts unsere Pläne ändern und alleine solche Entscheidungen treffen. Warum hast du das getan? Warum?"

„Hermine!", sagte Ron, packte sie an den Schultern und führte sie zurück zum Tisch. „Gib ihm eine Chance, etwas zu sagen. Ich würde es gerne hören."

Harry konnte die verräterische Rotfärbung an Rons Ohren erkennen und wusste, dass Ron gleichermaßen aufgebracht darüber war, dass er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte, seine Irritation in den Griff zu bekommen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht erzählt habe, wohin ich gehe. Ich habe nur beschlossen, dass ich die Gräber meiner Eltern alleine sehen musste." Er blickte zu Ginny hinüber. „Das ist, wohin ich gegangen bin: Zum Zuhause meiner Familie in Godrics Hollow."

„Ja. Das haben wir selbst schon festgestellt", sagte Ron.

„Aber warum?", rief Hermine klagend. „Es ist zu gefährlich, es auf eigene Faust zu tun, Harry. Wir haben es doch schon geplant."

„Die Pläne haben sich geändert", sagte Harry, während er frustriert eine Hand durch sein Haar fahren ließ. „Hört mal, ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es verstehen werdet, aber es war einfach etwas, das ich alleine unternehmen musste. Ich werde es nie wieder tun. Wir stecken gemeinsam darin."

„Was ist passiert, während du da warst?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen. Harry war nicht sicher, worüber sie wütender war: Die Tatsache, dass er auf eigene Faust losgegangen war oder dass er ihre sorgfältig ausgefeilten Pläne geändert hatte.

„Hermine", meldete sich Ginny zum ersten Mal zu Wort. Ihre Augen auf Harrys Gesicht geheftet, sagte sie: „Ich denke, das war sicher sehr persönlich für Harry."

Harry fühlte sich von ihrer Verteidigung ermutigt und lächelte matt. „Danke, Ginny. Es war schwer und ich muss mit euch allen über einen Teil davon sprechen. Vielleicht könnten wir nach oben gehen, wo es vertraulicher ist." Er hatte wachsam die Tür beobachtet in der Hoffnung, nicht gestört zu werden. Die Küche schien stets das Zentrum aller Aktivität im Hauptquartier zu sein.

Während die anderen ihm die Treppen hinauffolgten, raste Harrys Herz. Er hatte es diesmal wirklich verpfuscht. Er musste allein mit Ron und Hermine sprechen, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, bevor er sich Ginny annäherte. Aber wie sollte sie bitten, sie allein zu lassen, ohne ihre Gefühle zu verletzen, oder schlimmer, selbst verhext zu werden? Ron nahm ihm das Problem ab.

„Zieh Leine, Ginny", sagte er und versperrte ihr den Eingang.

„Was?" Überraschung und Empörung zeigten sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie stützte die Hände auf die Hüften und funkelte ihren Bruder an.

Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir haben Sachen zu diskutieren, die du nicht zu hören brauchst. Du kannst später mit ihm knutschen."

„So leicht wirst du mich nicht los, Ron. Ich will auch wissen, was in Godrics Hollow passiert ist. Es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder? Harry?", fragte sie und sah ihn an.

Harry konnte eine Spur von Unsicherheit in ihren Augen erkennen und verfluchte Ron für seine Taktlosigkeit. „Weg da, Ron. Gib mir eine Minute", sagte er und schob Ron ins Zimmer. Er wandte sich zu Ginny um. Ihre Augen glitzerten und sein Magen verkrampfte sich bei ihrem Anblick.

„Ginny, ich will dir wirklich von Godrics Hollow erzählen. Es gibt Dinge, über die ich mit dir reden muss und die ich nicht mit Ron und Hermine besprechen kann. Aber es gibt auch etwas, das ich mit ihnen diskutieren muss und das ich nicht mit dir teilen kann. _Ich habe es versprochen. _Bitte versteh es", sagte Harry. Sein Herz sank ihm in die Hose, als er das entschlossene Funkeln in Ginnys Augen erblickte.

„Überwindet euch", keifte sie und schob Harry rückwärts ins Zimmer. Nachdem sie einen Muffliato- Zauber ausgesprochen hatte, trat sie ebenfalls durch die Tür.

Ron und Harry starrten sie verblüfft an, während sich auf Hermines Gesicht die Andeutung eines Lächelns zeigte.

„Ginny, du hast gezaubert", sagte Harry dümmlich.

„Ja, na und? Wir beide sind die einzigen Minderjährigen in einem Haus voller qualifizierter Zauberer. Sie werden mich nie aufspüren können. Außerdem ist dieses Haus sowieso unortbar", sagte Ginny und fegte sich frustriert das Haar aus den Augen.

„Was denkst du, was du da machst?", brüllte Ron. „Ich erzähle es Mum."

„Ja, warum rennst du nicht zu ihr und tust das, Ron? In der Zwischenzeit kann Harry uns erzählen, was in Godrics Hollow passiert ist und was er zu den Horkruxen plant", erwiderte Ginny ruhig, setzte sich auf die Couch und schlug die Beine übereinander. Sie blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an.

Ron und Harry starrten sie beide an, die Münder weit aufgerissen. Hermine, so bemerkte Harry, sank immer tiefer in die Ecke der Couch, auf der sie saß.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte Ron. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Quieken.

Ginny ignorierte ihn und wandte sich Harry zu. „Also?", fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue. Nur dank der Tatsache, dass er sie so gut kannte, konnte er ein nervöses Zittern in ihrer Hand erkennen, während sie ihr Haar zwischen den Fingern verdrehte. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie in Sorge war.

Harry schaute zwischen Ginny und Hermine hin und her. Hermine wich seinem Blick aus.

„Du hast es ihr erzählt", schnauzte er sie an. „Dumbledore hat uns gebeten, es für uns zu behalten. Ich habe ihm mein Wort gegeben."

Ginny sprang von der Couch auf und stellte sich vor Hermine, während sie Harry ansah. „Sei nicht blöd – natürlich hättest _du_ es mir nicht erzählt – du warst derjenige, der es versprochen hat, nicht Hermine. Du hättest nichts sagen können, weil es deinem verfluchten Edelmut widersprochen hätte. Egal wie sehr es einen auf die Palme bringen kann, wir wollen deiner Persönlichkeit nicht in die Quere kommen. Und ich denke, es ist wichtig für dich, diese Rechtschaffenheit zu bewahren.

Von euch dreien ist Hermine diejenige, die am ehesten Hilfe ersuchen würde. Sie will Fakten und Daten und wird alles Nötige in die Wege leiten, um die Antworten zu bekommen. Natürlich hat sie es mir erzählt. Sie wusste, dass ich helfen kann. Sie ist auch eine gute Freundin und wusste, dass ich langsam verrückt wurde. Ich wusste genug, um Angst um dich zu haben, aber nicht, was Wirklichkeit war. Und ich glaube, meine Vorstellungskraft hat alles noch schlimmer gemacht."

„Hermine?", fragte Ron schockiert. Harry hätte seinen Gesichtsausdruck komisch gefunden, wäre er nicht so wütend gewesen.

„Es tut mir leid!", quiekte Hermine. „Ich habe mit meiner Recherche nichts erreicht und ich brauchte jemanden, der mir Bücher aus der Bibliothek herausschmuggelt. Ginny wäre mit deinen Eltern zu den Treffen gekommen und hätte in der Bücherei auf sie gewartet, so dass sie ein paar Bücher für mich holen könnte. Ich weiß, dass du es versprochen hast, Harry, aber ich glaube ehrlich, dass Dumbledore dir erlaubt hätte, Ginny miteinzuschließen, wenn er die Situation gekannt hätte. Du brauchst sie."

Harry fluchte übel und drehte seinen Kopf weg. Er war nicht einmal sicher, warum er so zornig war. Dies bot die Lösung, die er gesucht hatte: Ein Weg, Geheimnisse mit Ginny zu teilen, ohne sein Wort brechen zu müssen. Aber verflucht, er hatte Ginny raushalten wollen und doch war sie die ganze Zeit dabei gewesen. Es war zum Haareraufen.

„Wie hast du das tun können, Hermine?", brüllte Ron, als er endlich explodierte. „Sie wird nicht mit hineingezogen. Es ist zu gefährlich."

„Ehrlich, Ron. Ich verstehe, dass du sehr beschützerisch gegenüber deiner Schwester bist, aber – "

„Meine _kleine_ Schwester, Hermine. Sie ist zu jung, um darin verwickelt zu werden", sagte Ron.

„Wärst du Harry gefolgt, wenn das alles im letzten Jahr geschehen wäre?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Natürlich wärst du das. Sie ist im selben Alter, in dem du damals gewesen bist. Der Altersunterschied zwischen ihr und Harry ist beinahe so groß wie zwischen Harry und mir. Findest du, _er_ ist zu jung, um hineingezogen zu werden?"

„Was? Natürlich nicht. Es ist nicht dasselbe", schrie Ron und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Es ist _sein _Kampf. Ginny wird nicht darein gezogen, weil es zu gefährlich für sie ist."

Ginny schleuderte ihren Kopf so schnell herum, dass Ron erschrocken einen Schritt rückwärts trat. „Wage es ja nicht zu sagen, dass du mich raushalten willst oder dass es nichts mit mir zu tun hat, Ron Weasley. Es hat mehr mit _mir_ zu tun als mit _dir_. Diese Horkruxe sind Stücke von Scheiß- Voldemorts eigener Seele. _Ich _hatte eins dieser Stück _in _mir und ich werde verdammt noch mal dafür sorgen, dass es niemand anderem passieren wird! Und was mein Alter angeht: Ich bin älter als du es warst, als wir ins Ministerium gegangen sind. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, bin ich heiler aus dem Kampf gegangen als _du_."

Sie wandte sich zu Harry. Entschlossenheit glomm aus ihren Augen. „Das, das ist _mein_ Kampf und du wirst mich nicht ausschließen. Ich habe einen genauso großen Anteil daran wie du."

Harry dachte bei sich, dass Ginny noch nie schöner war als jetzt, während ihr das Haar in Wellen über den Rücken hing. Ihr Blick war leidenschaftlich und wild und Harry ging auf, dass er es nie auf diese Weise betracht hatte, aus ihrer Sicht. Natürlich hatte sie persönlichen Anteil daran. Sie war von einem dieser Horkruxe besessen worden. Wenn jemand wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, ein Stück von Voldemort in sich zu haben, dann war es Ginny.

Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Sie konnten nicht zurück und sie hatte Recht. Für sie, ebenso wie für ihn, war es ein persönlicher Kampf.

„Also gut, Ruhe!", brüllte er über die Argumente der anderen drei hinweg, die einander anschrieen und ankeiften. Die gespannte Atmosphäre im Zimmer hatte sich in vollkommenes Chaos aufgelöst. „Das bringt uns keinen Schritt weiter. Ginny weiß, was uns bevorsteht. Aber von jetzt an behalten wir diese Information für uns. Sind wir uns da einig?", fragte er und starrte Hermine streng an.

Sie nickten alle und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Harry bemerkte, dass Ron noch immer verstimmt wirkte, während Ginny triumphierend dreinblickte und Hermine einen befriedigten Gesichtsausdruck aufwies. Sie waren in der Tat die besten Freunde, die er sich jemals erhoffen konnte.

Tief einatmend sagte er: „Also, wir müssen nach den Horkruxen suchen, bevor ich Voldemort gegenübertreten kann. Das Problem ist, dass ich wirklich keine Ahnung habe, wo wir anfangen können. Professor Dumbledore hat mir all diese Erinnerung von Riddles Vergangenheit gezeigt und er nahm an, dass in ihnen Hinweise stecken."

„Warum musst du derjenige sein, der Voldemort gegenübertritt?", wollte Ginny wissen, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Es war, als ob sie endlich in den Kreis ihres Vertrauens aufgenommen worden war. Diese Realität flößte ihr Furcht ein.

Harry blickte Hermine scharf an.

„Ich habe ihr von den Horkruxen erzählt, weil ich Hilfe mit den Recherchematerialien gebraucht habe. Und ich dachte, dass du einige moralische Hilfe gebrauchen könntest. Ich habe ihr nicht von der Prophezeiung erzählt. Ich war der Meinung, dass du das tun solltest", sagte Hermine und lächelte ihm matt zu.

„Der Auserwählte", flüsterte Ginny. „Es ist also wahr?"

Harry nickte und beobachtete, wie ihre Unterlippe leicht zitterte. Seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich, während er darauf wartete, dass sie ihre Entschlossenheit stählte. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Ginny schenkte ihm ein tränenfeuchtes Lächeln. „Sollte ich dich das nicht fragen?"

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und streichelte sie. „Ich hatte genug Zeit, mich damit abzufinden. Glaub mir, am Anfang ist es mir überhaupt nicht leicht gefallen."

„Ich habe Angst um dich, aber ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst. Du bist ein mächtiger Zauberer, Harry. Du kannst ihn besiegen und du wirst überleben", sagte Ginny feierlich.

Harry schluckte schwer. _Das ist es._ „Das ist, worüber ich mit euch sprechen muss. Ich war gestern nicht allein in Godrics Hollow. Jemand ist mir gefolgt."

Rons Kopf wirbelte herum und Hermine keuchte auf. „Wer?"

„Wurmschwanz", antwortete Harry grimmig. Der Name hinterließ in seinem Mund einen säuerlichen Geschmack.

„Wurmschwanz? Was hat die kleine Ratte gewollt?", schnauzte Ron. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du ihn am Leben gelassen hast."

„Ron", zischte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

Harry ignorierte sie. „Er ist eifersüchtig auf Snape. Er ist der Meinung, dass Snape ihm die Schau gestohlen hat. Er wollte von mir, dass ich Snape für ihn aus dem Weg räume."

„Du nimmst mich doch auf den Arm!", sagte Ron. Ihm traten beinahe die Augen aus den Höhlen.

„Ich meine es todernst", sagte Harry. Seine Kinnlade begann zu schmerzen vom vielen Verkrampfen. „Er hat gesagt, dass er sehr viel mehr weiß, was in Voldemorts innerem Kreis vor sich geht, als selbst Voldemort ahnt."

„Ich finde das schwer zu glauben", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. „Benutzt Voldemort nicht Legilimentik bei seinen Todessern?"

„Ja, aber niemand hält Krätze für eine wirkliche Bedrohung, oder?"

Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Er weiß von den Horkruxen", sagte er leise.

„Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte Ron.

„Was?", schrie Hermine zur selben Zeit. „Hat er das gesagt? Hat er tatsächlich Horkrux gesagt?"

Ginny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schürzte die Lippen. „Der Kreis der Leute, die von diesem Geheimnis wissen, wird größer und größer. Vielleicht wird diese Tatsache zu seinem Untergang führen."

Harry Hände begannen zu zittern und er ballte sie zu Fäusten, um es vor den anderen zu verbergen. „Er... er hat mir von dem siebten Horkrux erzählt. Demjenigen, von dem er meint, dass ich ihn nicht zerstören kann."

„Der siebte Horkrux. Das ist doch er selbst, oder nicht?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Technisch gesehen muss das Stück in seinem Körper als letztes zerstört werden. Aber es ist das Stück, aus dem die anderen entstanden sind, also ist es eigentlich der erste. Der siebte ist der zuletzt Erschaffene", erwiderte Harry. Seine Stimme klang sogar in seinen Ohren angespannt.

„Also ist es Nagini, richtig?", fragte Hermine, während sie ihn aufmerksam beäugte.

Nein", widersprach Harry. Seine Kehle war staubtrocken. „Dumbledore hatte Unrecht... oder zumindest ist er irregeführt worden. Nagini war niemals ein Horkrux. Alle von Voldemorts Horkruxen waren erschaffen worden, bevor er seine Macht verloren hat."

„Aber wie ist das möglich?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen. „Ich habe gedacht, du hättest gesagt, dass er den siebten Horkrux mit deinem Tod schaffen wollte."

„Das hat er auch getan", sagte Harry.

„Aber wie... Oh!" Hermine schlug eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Was?", fragte Ron verloren.

„Oh nein, Harry. Das kann nicht stimmen", schrie Hermine, während ihr die Tränen in die Augen strömten.

„Wovon redet ihr?", verlangte Ron frustriert zu wissen.

„Wie ist das passiert? Er muss sich irren. Er hat nur versucht, dir Angst zu machen", sagte Hermine schrill und klammerte sich an Harrys Arm, während sie von Minute zu Minute hysterischer wurde.

Ginny legte Hermine einen Arm um die Schultern und sagte angsterfüllt: „Ich glaube, du solltest uns lieber aufklären, Harry."

Und das tat er auch. Er erzählte ihnen alles von seiner Konfrontation am vorherigen Tag und wie Wurmschwanz ihm erklärt hatte, dass Voldemorts eigene Zuversicht und Erregung aus Lilys Tod den Horkrux hergestellt hatte, und wie das Seelenstück in Harry gelandet war.

Die anderen lauschten schockiert, die Gesichter von Betroffenheit gezeichnet. Harry räusperte sich. „So wie ich das sehe, müssen wir einen Weg finden, Voldemort und den siebten Horkrux auf einmal zu zerstören."

„Nein!", schrieen alle gleichzeitig.

„Seid nicht albern", schnauzte Harry gnadenlos. „Glaubt ihr etwa, ich hätte nicht darüber nachgedacht? Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Voldemort muss aus dem Weg geräumt werden und wenn ich mich selbst aufopfern muss, dann... ist es genau das, was ich tun werde."

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und knabberte nachdenklich an der Unterlippe. „Nein, Harry. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben. Es kann nicht so enden. Professor Dumbledore hätte dir nie Hoffnungen gemacht, dass du überleben kannst, wenn es nicht möglich wäre", sagte sie heftig. „Riddles Tagebuch war immer noch ein Tagebuch, nachdem du den Zahn darin versenkt hast. Und der Ring! Dumbledore hat ihn noch als Ring getragen, nachdem er das Stück von Voldemorts Seele entfernt hat."

„Ja, aber mit einem großen Riss in der Mitte. Ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens wie die Longbottoms fristen, Hermine. Lieber sterbe ich", entgegnete Harry.

Ginny wimmerte leise von der Couch her. Harry streckte die Hand aus und nahm ihre Hand. Er konnte sie zittern spüren, obwohl sie es zu verbergen versuchte.

„Aber das Tagebuch ist nicht beschädigt gewesen", beharrte Hermine. „Professor Dumbledore hat seine Hand schrecklich verletzt, als er den Ring zerstört hat. Aber du hast keinen Schaden davongetragen, als du das Tagebuch zerstört hast. Und das Tagebuch ist auch heil geblieben. Nur das Seelenfragment ist verschwunden. Es muss einen Weg geben."

Ron starrte Hermine hoffnungsvoll an und nickte eifrig. Sein Adamsapfel sprang auf und ab.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Harry. Er weigerte sich, den Samen der Hoffnung zu voll erblühen zu lassen. „Aber wir können uns nicht darauf verlassen. Wir werden beide Optionen bedenken müssen – einen Weg, beide verbliebenen Seelenstück zu zerstören, und einen möglichen Weg zu überleben." Noch immer konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden laut auszusprechen, dass er der Horkrux war.

„Ich werde dich jetzt nicht verlieren", sagte Ginny ruhig, doch fest.

Harry kniete sich vor sie und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände. Er senkte die Stimme, so dass nur sie ihn hören konnte. „Ich kann dir keine Versprechungen machen, Ginny. Merlin weiß, wie sehr ich es mir wünsche. Aber wenn es etwas gibt, das einen Kampf wert ist, dann ist es das, was du aus meinem Leben gemacht hast. Ich will es wirklich, Ginny. Ich will dich", sagte er. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft. Er konnte das Salz ihrer Tränen schmecken und hasst sich selbst dafür, sie zum Weinen gebracht zu haben.

„Wir werden das zusammen durchstehen", flüsterte sie. „Wir werden schon einen Weg finden."

Harry schlang seine Arme um sie und presste sie an sich. Hier und jetzt entschied er, dass er leben würde und mit Ginny glücklich sein würde, solange er es konnte. Es war genau das, was seine Eltern getan hatten. Sein größtes Leidwesen darüber, Sirius verloren zu haben, war, dass sie nie genug Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Er würde Ginny Zeit zum Geschenk machen. Es war alles, was er ihr geben konnte.

Während er Ginny umarmte, fiel sein Blick auf den Teppich an der Wand, was eine Erinnerung wachrief.

„Oh, ich bin heute in Malfoy hineingelaufen", sagte er, setzte sich neben Ginny und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Sowohl Ron als auch Hermines Kopf schossen in die Höhe.

„Wirklich?", fragte Hermine.

„Was hatte der Wichser zu sagen?", wollte Ron düster wissen.

„Er hat vom Besitz dieses Hauses gelabert. Ihr hättet sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass ich der Besitzer bin. Er meinte, Regulus hätte es erben sollen, nicht Sirius", erwiderte Harry, während er sich Malfoys schockierten Gesichtsausdruck in Erinnerung rief.

„Regulus?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Sirius' Bruder", erklärte Harry. Er hatte vergessen, dass keiner der anderen diese Geschichte gehört hatten, als Sirius sie ihm erzählt hatte.

„Regulus Black?", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, sein Name steht immer noch auf dem Teppich da drüben." Harry deutete darauf. Hermine sprang auf und rannte beinahe zu dem Teppich. „Sirius hat es mir in dem Sommer gezeigt, den wir hier verbracht haben. Seine Mum hat seinen Namen daraus ausgebrannt, aber sie hat Regulus' darauf gelassen, weil er die Familienehre aufrecht gehalten hat, indem er ein Todesser geworden ist."

„Klingt ganz nach Mrs. Black", bemerkte Ron. „Nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, die Gute."

„Regulus Alphard Black", quiekte Hermine und wedelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum. „Harry! R.A.B. – seine Initialen sind R.A.B."

Harry starrte sie an und blinzelte verständnislos. Es konnte nicht so einfach sein. Nie im Leben klärten sich die Dinge in dieser Art und Weise.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", sagte Ron und sprach damit Harrys Gedanken aus.

Sie bewegten sich alle auf den Teppich zu, wo Hermine immer wieder mit ihrem Finger auf Regulus' Namen einstach.

Harrys Gedanken rasten, während er sich sämtliche Informationen in Erinnerung zu rufen versuchte, die er erlangt haben könnte. „Er ist ein Todesser geworden und dann in Panik ausgebrochen, als er realisiert hat, in was er da hineingeraten ist. Deshalb hat er versucht wegzurennen. Remus meinte, er habe nur ein paar Tage überstanden, bevor sie ihn geschnappt haben."

„Vielleicht ist er panisch geworden, weil er davon erfahren hat, dass Voldemort Horkruxe erschuf. Dumbledore hat besonders betont, wie tabu sie waren. Vielleicht hat er tatsächlich versucht, das Richtige zu tun, indem er einen zerstörte", sagte Hermine, in Gedanken versunken.

„Und wo ist dann das Medaillon?", wollte Ron wissen.

Ginny furchte die Augenbrauen. „Glaubt ihr, es könnte hier im Grimmauldplatz sein? Was ist mit all dem Zeug passiert, dass wir in meinem vierten Schuljahr ausgeräumt haben?"

„Ist es nicht alles weggeschmissen worden?", fragte Hermine entsetzt.

„Ich glaube, einige Dinge sind auf dem Dachboden verstaut", widersprach Ginny. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als hätte sie endlich ein Puzzlestück entdeckt, nach dem sie gesucht hatte.

Harry drehte sich um und stürzte aus dem Zimmer, Ron und die Mädchen dicht an seinen Fersen. Mrs. Weasleys scharfe Stimme gebot ihnen in der Halle Einhalt.

„Was heckt ihr aus? Warum habt ihr es so eilig?", verlangte sie misstrauisch zu wissen.

„Harry hat eine abfällige Bemerkung über die Cannons abgelassen und Ron fühlt sich angegriffen", log Ginny seelenruhig.

„Also wirklich, Ron, du und dieses lächerliche orange Team. Lass Harry in Ruhe und hör auf, im Haus herumzurennen", schimpfte Mrs. Weasley und eilte zurück zur Küche.

Harry hob beeindruckt eine Augenbraue in Ginnys Richtung. Sie zuckte die Achseln und bewegte sich zum Dachboden. Die anderen folgten ihr mit schnellen Schritten, bemühten sich aber nicht zu rennen.

Der Dachboden war mit Kästen voll gestellt, die sich in Reihen vom Boden bis unter die Decke und von der Tür bis zur entferntesten Ecke des Zimmers stapelten.

Harry stöhnte bei dem Anblick auf.

„Verdammte Scheiße", ächzte Ron und blickte sich hilflos um. „Hermine, es sieht aus wie etwas, das _du_ geordnet hast."

Hermine seufzte. „Es wirkt abschreckend, ich weiß. Aber die Tatsache, dass es geordnet ist, könnte sich noch als hilfreich erweisen. Die Gegenstände sind höchstwahrscheinlich danach geordnet, in welchem Zimmer sie gefunden worden sind. Sobald wir das richtig Zimmer ausfindig gemacht haben, sollte es unsere Suche beträchtlich einengen."

Für Harry schien Hermine bei dieser Aussicht beinahe fröhlich zu klingen. Er fing Rons Blick auf und sie beide verzogen das Gesicht.

„Woher sollen wir wissen, welches Zimmer wir suchen?", fragte Ron.

Harry zog den falschen Horkrux aus der Tasche und zeigte es den anderen. „Wir suchen nach einem Medaillon, das diesem hier ähnelt."

„Ich glaube, ich entsinne mich an so etwas Ähnliches, das mir beim Saubermachen eines der Zimmer untergekommen ist", sagte Ginny, während sie das Medaillon entgegennahm. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass es sich nicht öffnen ließ. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, in welchem Zimmer wir es gefunden haben."

„Aber das hilft uns trotzdem", warf Hermine eifrig ein. „Wir haben zusammen mehrere Räume im zweiten Stock saubergemacht. Lasst uns also dort unsere Suche beginnen."

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie damit, Kasten um Kasten zu durchsuchen, aber nicht das Richtige zu finden. Harry wurde immer frustrierter und lustloser, als ein Schrei von Ginny seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Hast du es gefunden?", wollte Ron begierig wissen.

„Nein, nicht das Medaillon", sagte Ginny. „Aber schaut euch das an."

Hermine nahm ihr das Gemälde aus der Hand. Der Rahmen war verkratzt und abgenutzt und es wirkte unglaublich alt.

„Süßer Merlin", sagte Hermine und keuchte schwer.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ist es das, was ich denke?", wollte Ginny wissen.

Harry blickte Ginny über die Schulter, um das Gemälde zu betrachten. Es zeigte zwei Paare, die scheinbar in der großen Halle von Hogwarts standen. Sie waren in herrliche Festumhänge gekleidet. Einer der Männer stand etwas entfernt von den anderen drei.

„Das sind die Gründer von Hogwarts", sagte Hermine ehrfürchtig. „Schau, Harry, Godric Gryffindor trägt das Schwert, das du gegen den Basilisken geführt hast."

Harry schaute genauer hin und bemerkte, dass sie Recht hatte. Sorgfältig betrachtete er die anderen Gründer und erkannte Helga Hufflepuff aus einem Gemälde von Hogwarts wieder. Die andere Frau, eine streng dreinblickende Hexe mit einem glitzernden Diadem auf dem Haarschopf, erinnerte ihn an Professor McGonagall. Er vermutete, dass es sich um Rowena Rawenclaw handelte. Die vierte Person – derjenige, der etwas abseits stand und einen finsteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht trug – war Salazar Slytherin.

„Wie ist es nur hier gelandet?", fragte Hermine. „Das ist ein unschätzbares Stück Geschichte. Harry, du musst es Professor McGonagall zeigen."

„Ich wette, es ist ein Vermögen wert, Kumpel", sagte Ron.

„Ich werde es ihr geben, wenn sie zu dem Ordentreffen heute Abend kommt. Sie wollen mit mir über gestern sprechen und darüber, was ich mit Professor Dumbledore unternommen habe. Ich werde sie vertrösten müssen und sie werden es nicht gut aufnehmen. Vielleicht kann das hier eine Art von Friedensangebot sein." Harry lächelte matt.

„Harry! Ruf Kreacher. Vielleicht kann er uns helfen", sagte Hermine plötzlich.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Kreacher!", bellte er.

Augenblicklich ertönte ein lautes Knacken und der schmutzige, zerzauste Hauself erschien, sie finster anfunkelnd. Er trug das Wappen von Hogwarts auf der Brust.

„Der Halbblut- Welpe ruft ihn und der arme, alte Kreacher muss gehorchen. Oh, wenn seine Meisterin nur wüsste, wie Kreacher erniedrigt wird", murmelte der Elf, während er traurig den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere schwang.

Hermine kniete sich vor ihn. „Es tut uns schrecklich leid, dass wir dich gestört haben, Kreacher. Aber wir brauchen deine Hilfe", sagte sie freundlich.

„Das Schlammblut wagt es, Kreacher direkt anzusprechen. Kreacher wird ihr nicht antworten", brummte der Hauself.

„Das reicht, Kreacher", rief Harry wütend. „Du wirst dieses widerliche Wort nie wieder benutzen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Das macht nichts, Harry. Er weiß nicht, was er sagt", verteidigte Hermine.

„Lass dich nicht in die Irre führen, Hermine", schaltete sich Ron ein, während er Kreacher bedrohlich anstarrte. „Er weiß genau, was er sagt. Wir wollen Informationen über Regulus Black."

„Meister Regulus war ein großartiger und ehrbarer Zauberer. Er hat seiner armen Mutter nie das Herz gebrochen. Er ist im Dienste des Dunklen Lords gestorben", sagte Kreacher ehrerbietig.

„Er ist gestorben, weil seine Freunde ihn ermordet haben", widersprach Harry. „Hör mal, wir sind nicht hier, um dir beim Herumschwärmen zuzuhören, wie großartig es ist, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen. Ich will wissen, ob Regulus jemals etwas besessen hat, das so aussieht", sagte er und hielt den gefälschten Horkrux in die Höhe. „Ich will, dass du mir erzählst, was damit geschehen ist."

Kreacher kniff die Lippen zusammen und grunzte, offensichtlich in dem Versuch, nicht zu antworten. Doch schließlich konnte er sich dem Befehl nicht mehr widersetzen. „Es war hier, auf einem Regal im Salon. Dieser scheußliche Halbblut- Dieb, der viele Schätze meiner Herrin gestohlen hat, hat es genommen."

„Mundungus!", rief Ron aus.

„Natürlich", machte Hermine. „Erinnerst du dich noch, Harry? Wir haben ihn in Hogsmeade mit einem Koffer voll von deinen Besitztümern getroffen."

„Aber wo wohnt Mundungus?", fragte Ron.

„Ich wette, Fred und George wissen es", sagte Ginny.

„Das ist also unser nächster Schritt. Wir müssen herausfinden, wo Dung gelebt hat, bevor er verhaftet worden ist, und dann sein Zuhause durchsuchen", entschied Harry. „Ich nehme an, das Ministerium hält ihn immer noch fest?"

„Ja, Dad hat vor kurzem etwas dazu gesagt. Lass mich mit Fred und George reden. Ich wette, sie wissen, wo er gelebt hat. Ich denke, mir werden sie es verraten", schlug Ginny vor.

„Warum sollten sie es dir erzählen und nicht mir?", fragte Ron.

„Sie können mich besser leiden", erwiderte Ginny schlicht.

Bei Rons verstimmtem Gesichtsausdruck feixte Harry. Nun, da sie endlich Fortschritte machten, fühlte er sich wesentlich besser. Ein klares Ziel beruhigte ihn stets. Zwei Horkruxe waren zerstört worden und sie hatten eine Spur zu einem weiteren. Er wusste, was die zwei letzten Stücke waren. Somit waren nur noch zwei zu finden. Es ging ihm besser als am Tag zuvor.

Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren fest entschlossen, für ihn einen Weg zum Überleben zu finden. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass sie Erfolg haben würden. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie so darum fixiert waren, erwärmte ihm das Herz. Er konnte es schaffen. Er konnte Voldemort besiegen, so dass seine Freunde und die Menschen, die er liebte, Chancen auf ein besseres Leben bekamen.


	8. Ein unbehagliches Bündnis

**Kapitel 8 – Ein unbehagliches Bündnis**

Aufgrund einer Anzahl von unvorhergesehenen Unterbrechungen wurde das Ordentreffen, das für diesen Abend angesetzt war, nie abgehalten. Harry wand sich auf seinem Stuhl und stocherte mit der Gabel in seinem Abendessen herum, während er sich vor all den Fragen fürchtete, die die Ordensmitglieder ihm sicherlich stellen würden. Er wusste, dass einige von ihnen, Remus und Moody beispielsweise, akzeptieren würde, was sie zu tun hatten. Andere wie Mrs. Weasley und Kingsley Shacklebolt würden mit Sicherheit mehr Informationen verlangen, als er geben konnte.

Harry wurde durch die Ankunft von Mr. Weasley und Professor McGonagall, die das Zimmer mit grimmigen Gesichtern betraten, aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt. Die Küche des Grimmauldplatzes, das noch Augenblicke zuvor von fröhlichen Unterhaltungen und dem grölenden Lachen der Zwillinge erfüllt gewesen war, wurde seltsam ruhig. Diese bunt zusammengewürfelte Gruppe Überlebender hatte in letzter Zeit schon zu viel erlebt, um nicht in ständiger Sorge vor weiteren schlechten Neuigkeiten zu sein.

„Was ist los, Arthur?", fragte Mrs. Weasley angsterfüllt, während sie vom Stuhl aufsprang und Mr. Weasley darauf zu schob.

Harry realisierte plötzlich, wie erschöpft und alt Mr. Weasley erschien. Seine Augen waren gerötet und wiesen dunkle Ringe auf und weiße Haare zierten seine Schläfen. Harry wandte seinen Blick zu Professor McGonagall, der Hagrid seinen Stuhl überlassen hatte. Auch sie schien rasch an Alter zugenommen zu haben seit Professor Dumbledores Tod vor nur einem Monat.

Harrys Kehle verengte sich. Dieser Krieg tötete sie alle. Voldemort tötete sie alle und musste aufgehalten werden.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang stärker als er sich fühlte. Schnell ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen in dem Versuch auszumachen, ob jemand fehlte. Die Gesichtsausdrücke von Mr. Weasley und Professor McGonagall weckten in ihm die Angst vor einem weiteren Todesfall.

Er spürte, wie unter dem Tisch eine kleine Hand in seine eigene kroch. Er wandte sich um und sah Ginny, die ihren Vater mit angstgeweiteten Augen anstarrte. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren und drückte sie.

„Ich komme gerade von einer Besprechung mit dem Schulsenat", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Sie haben ihre Entscheidung gefällt."

„Scrimgeour hat alle Abteilungsleiter einberufen, um die Ergebnisse zusammenzutragen", fügte Mr. Weasley hinzu.

„Sie werden Hogwarts nicht wieder öffnen, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry wie betäubt, nicht sicher, ob er schockiert oder wütend sein sollte.

„Nein, das werden sie nicht. Sie haben entschieden, dass sie nicht für die Sicherheit der Schüler garantieren können. Die Auroren sind einfach zu ausgebucht", erwiderte Professor McGonagall. In ihrer Stimme schwang ein uncharakteristisches Zittern mit.

„Wie können sie das tun?", rief Hermine empört. „Wo sollen die Schüler zur Ausbildung hingehen?"

„Die Senatoren sind der Meinung, dass ohnehin nicht genug Schüler zurückgekehrt wären. Es ist schließlich kein Geheimnis, dass Du- weißt- schon- wer großes Interesse an Hogwarts hegt. Die meisten glauben, dass er sich bisher nur wegen Dumbledore ferngehalten hat und dass es jetzt nichts mehr gibt, das ihn stoppen könnte. Die Eltern werden ihre Kinder nicht solch einer Gefahr aussetzen", erklärte Mr. Weasley und warf seiner Frau einen spitzen Blick zu.

„Dumbledore hätte jewollt, dasses offen bleibt", sagte Hagrid, während er ein Taschentuch von der Größe einer Bettdecke aus seiner Tasche zog.

„Das weiß ich, Hagrid, aber der Senat lässt sich nicht umstimmen", antwortete Professor McGonagall brüsk.

„Hat Rufus Scrimgeour sich dafür eingesetzt, dass es geschlossen wird?", wollte Harry wissen. Er würde es dem Mann zutrauen, dies als Vergeltung für Harrys Weigerung, dem Ministerium zu helfen, ersonnen zu haben. Er würde denken, dass Harry sehr viel verwundbarer und hilfsbedürftiger wäre außerhalb Hogwarts' Mauern.

„Nein. Dieser Entschluss kam von den Senatoren", widersprach Professor McGonagall seufzend.

„Er ist kein böser Mann, Harry. Er geht nur einen anderen Weg, als wir es gern hätten", beschwichtigte Tonks. „Er will diesem Krieg wirklich ein Ende setzen. Er möchte einfach nur derjenige sein, der die Lorbeeren dafür erntet. Er wird uns nicht im Weg stehen, aber er wird versuchen herauszufinden, was wir unternehmen. Er ist es gewohnt, die Verantwortung zu tragen, und es behagt ihm nicht, sich wie ein Außenseiter zu fühlen."

„Scrimgeour ist inzwischen genauso besessen davon, Minister zu sein, wie Fudge damals. Er unternimmt nicht genug, weil er die Reaktion der Öffentlichkeit fürchtet", sagte Bill wütend. Seit Greybacks Angriff war er zunehmend verbittert gegen das Ministerium geworden.

Als eine heftige Diskussion für und wider Scrimgeour als Minister um den Tisch herum ausbrach, lehnte sich Remus zu Harry herüber.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

„Mir geht es gut, Remus. Danke, dass du mit gestern nachgefolgt bist", antwortete Harry, seinen Blick fest auf einen dunklen Fleck auf dem hölzernen Tisch geheftet.

„Das würde ich jederzeit wieder tun, Harry. Aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn ich es nicht mehr müsste", erwiderte Remus. „Ich hoffe aufrichtig, dass du nicht noch einmal wegläufst, ohne es uns zu sagen."

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern fuhr fort, den Tisch anzustarren, während er seinen Finger über die Stelle fahren ließ.

„Harry", drängte Remus.

„Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, Remus", flüsterte Harry.

Auf seiner anderen Seite täuschte Ginny erfolglos Desinteresse vor. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie jedes Wort aufsog, das sie sprachen. Auch Ron und Hermine schienen ihn genau zu beobachten. Er fragte sich, warum Mrs. Weasley nicht darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie den Raum verließen, als die anderen eingetroffen waren. Er vermutete, dass sie es tun würde, sobald sich das Gesprächsthema etwas zuwendete, das sie als unangemessen für ihre jungen Ohren erachtete.

„Harry, du musst den Orden über deine Absichten informieren. Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu bemerken, dass du etwas ausheckst. Wir können dir behilflich sein", sagte Remus. In seiner Stimme schwang ein flehender Unterton mit.

„Ich kann nicht. Remus, du hast mir einmal gesagt, dass alles darauf ankommt, ob wir auf Dumbledores Urteil vertrauen. Damals hast du gesagt, dass du es tust. Trifft das immer noch zu?", fragte Harry und sah ihm zum ersten Mal in die Augen.

„Das... das tue ich. Aber Dumbledore ist nicht mehr da, Harry", antwortete Remus leise. Seine Stimme war schmerzerfüllt.

„Und er hat mir eine Aufgabe aufgetragen. Er wollte, dass ich sie erfülle und Stillschweigen darüber bewahre. Dieser Bitte werde ich nachgehen", sagte Harry heftig.

Remus ließ den Kopf hängen. Seine Schultern sackten herab. „Also gut, Harry. Ich werde dir nicht im Weg stehen. Wie auch immer, wenn es etwas gibt, womit ich euch behilflich sein kann, zögere bitte nicht dich an mich zu wenden."

Harry nickte. „Es gibt tatsächlich etwas. Die Weasleys müssen hier bleiben. Sie können nicht nach Hause zurückkehren. Du musst dafür sorgen, dass sie hier Unterkunft finden. Wurmschwanz hat erzählt, dass er im Fuchsbau gewesen ist und dass er beauftragt worden ist, ein Auge auf sie zu behalten. Voldemort weiß von ihrer Verbindung zu mir. Es ist nicht sicher für sie zurückzukehren."

Remus' Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Verstanden. Ich glaube nicht, dass Molly darüber glücklich sein wird, aber Arthur wird vernünftig sein. Peter wird nicht noch eine Familie zerstören."

Harry wollte Remus erzählen, was Wurmschwanz über Ginny gesagt hatte, aber nicht, solange sie lauschte. Das war ein weiterer Grund, warum er sie nahe bei sich wissen wollte: Es war der einzige Weg, ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren.

„Noch etwas?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Ja", sagte Harry gedankenversunken. „Als ich mit den Weasleys zur Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft gegangen bin, haben wir in magischen Zelten gewohnt. Es gab einige, die so klein waren, dass sie wie Muggle- Zelte aussahen, so dass sie sehr leicht zu transportieren waren. Meinst du, du könntest eins für mich organisieren? Du kannst das Geld aus meinem Gringotts- Verlies nehmen."

„Betrachte es als erledigt", sagte Remus.

„Es gibt eine weitere Sache, die ich mit euch besprechen möchte", sagte Professor McGonagall. Sie stand auf und hob die Stimme über die leisen Unterhaltungen. Das Geschnatter erstarb und alle wandten sich ihr zu.

„Bitte fahr fort, Minerva", sagte Mrs. Weasley.

„Ich habe heute den Eberskopf besucht und mit Aberforth Dumbledore geredet", sagte sie mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme.

Harry Kopf schoss in die Höhe, während sich die Gestalt des großen Barkeepers aus dem Eberskopf in seinen Geist schob. Er war Professor Dumbledores exzentrischer Bruder? Harry saß mit offenem Mund da und wunderte sich, dass er nie diese Verbindung gemacht hatte – die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden erschien ihm nun so offensichtlich. Ein unerklärlicher Schwall von Traurigkeit stieg bei dieser Enthüllung in Harrys Brust auf. Es gab so viel um Professor Dumbledore, das er nie gewusst hatte und das er nun niemals erfahren würde.

„Hatte er irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches zu berichten?", brummte Moody.

Harrys Augenbrauen hoben sich bis zu seinem Haaransatz. Natürlich! Auf diese Weise also hatte Dumbledore stets gewusst, was in Hogsmeade vor sich ging. Sein Bruder hatte ihn über alles Seltsame auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Harry lächelte traurig, während er ein Gefühl tiefer Zuneigung für seinen geheimnistuerischen Schulleiter empfand.

„Er ist fertig damit, Albus' Aufträge zur Ausführung zu geben. Er hat gesagt, dass Albus bestimmte Instruktionen hinterlassen hat bezüglich, wohin einige seiner Gegenstände gehen sollen. Ich habe ein paar Gegenstände bei mir, um sie euch auszuhändigen", sagte Professor McGonagall steif. Sie wedelte mit der Hand, woraufhin mehrere braune Kästen um sie herum auftauchten.

Harrys Eingeweide gefroren. _Dies waren Dumbledores Sachen, seine wertvollen Besitztümer..._

„Harry", sagte Professor McGonagall, wobei sie merklich sanfter klang als noch einen Moment zuvor. „Dieser hier ist für dich. Aberforth hat besonders darauf beharrt, dass du ihn unverzüglich erhältst."

Harry nickte starr und nahm den Kasten stillschweigend entgegen. Er legte ihn auf den Schoß, allen Blicken ausweichend. Hagrid schnäuzte sich in sein riesiges Taschentuch und Mrs. Weasley wischte sich die Augenwinkel. Harrys Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und ihm kam die Luft im Zimmer plötzlich erstickend vor.

„Hagrid", mahnte Professor McGonagall. Doch weiter kam sie nicht, da Hagrid in erschütternde Schluchzer ausbrach und murmelte, was für ein großartiger Mann Dumbledore gewesen war. Hermine sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und begann, ihm tröstend den Rücken zu tätscheln. In dieser allgemeinen Verwirrung schnappte sich Harry leise sein Paket und glitt unbemerkt aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

Harry saß mit gekreuzten Beinen auf seinem Bett, das Kinn in den Händen, während er die Box anstarrte, die Professor McGonagall ihm übergeben hatte. Das Paket war verschlossen geblieben, unscheinbar in seiner braunen Verpackung. Doch Harry kam es vor, als bedeutete das Öffnen ein letztes Aufwiedersehen. Professor war wirklich nicht mehr da. Er würde nicht mehr wiederkommen. Er wusste, dass es nichts ändern würde, es nicht zu öffnen. Aber für Harry würde es Endgültigkeit verleihen.

Er hatte über eine Stunde auf der gleichen Stelle gesessen und war nicht sicher, ob die anderen unten noch Versammlung abhielten. Er hatte öffnen wollen, was auch immer Dumbledore ihm hinterlassen hatte, für den Fall, dass es etwas in Verbindung mit Voldemort oder den Horkruxen enthielt. Er vertraute auch nicht auf seine eigenen Gefühle und wollte keine Menschenmenge als Zeugen für einen weiteren Zusammenbruch. Er wusste, dass er sich beeilen sollte, bevor jemand hochkam, um nach ihm zu sehen. Doch er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, es hinter sich zu bringen.

Die Tür schwang auf und Ron streckte seinen Kopf herein. „Alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?", fragte er behutsam.

„Ja", versicherte Harry. „Mir geht es gut. Du kannst hereinkommen."

Ron trat ein, gefolgt von Hermine und Ginny.

„Harry!", sagte Hermine mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. „Warum bist du ohne ein Wort gegangen? Ich habe nicht einmal bemerkt, dass du fort warst."

Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Was hat er dir hinterlassen?", wollte Ron wissen und deutete auf das Päckchen.

„Weiß nicht", erwiderte Harry und zuckte abermals die Schultern.

„Du hast nicht einmal nachgeschaut?", rief Hermine entgeistert. „Es könnte etwas Wichtiges sein, Harry, etwas, das wir benutzen können."

„Ich weiß."

Hermine begriff offensichtlich den Grund für sein Zögern. Denn ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher und sie blickte Harry mit etwas an, das nach Mitleid aussah. Er wandte seine Augen ab und sie setzte sich neben Ron aufs Bett.

„Alle sind jetzt gegangen. Sie hatten kein wirkliches Treffen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Hogwarts nicht mehr aufgemacht wird", sagte sie bebend.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als die Kante seines Bettes leicht kippte. Er blickte auf und sah, wie Ginny sich auf das andere Ende niedergelassen hatte und ihn nun genau beobachtete. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war neutral und dafür war er ihr dankbar.

„Hat Professor McGonagall alles ausgeliefert?", fragte Harry in einer, wie er hoffte, beiläufigen Stimme.

„Nicht alles", erwiderte Ron düster.

Neugierig schaute Harry Ron an und hob fragend die Augenbraue.

„Dumbledore hat etwas für Snape hinterlassen", sagte Ron, den Namen ausspuckend.

Harry ballte die Fäuste. „Nicht überraschend. Er hat dem Bastard immer vertraut."

„Es ist aber trotzdem ziemlich erschütternd", sagte Hermine besorgt.

„Warum?", fragte Harry mit knirschenden Zähnen.

Ginny nahm seine Hand und zog die Finger sanft auseinander. Mehrere sichelförmige Blutstropfen kamen zum Vorschein, wo seine Nägel sich in die Handfläche gebohrt hatten. Sie wischte das Blut ab und umfasste seine Hand mit ihrer eigenen warmen. Sein Magen beruhigte sich ein wenig.

„Also... tja, ich weiß, dass du es nicht hören willst, aber hör mir einfach nur zu", sagte Hermine nervös. „Professor Dumbledore hat Professor felsenfest vertraut. Er beharrte darauf, dass er auf unserer Seite steht – "

„Bis er ihn getötet hat!", schrie Harry, nicht in der Lage, seinen Zorn zu bändigen.

„Das weiß ich, Harry", sagte Hermine. „Dennoch habe ich immer noch gehofft, dass es eine andere Erklärung dafür gibt, dass sie es vielleicht aus irgendeinem Grund geplant haben."

„Du meinst, Dumbledore hat geplant, sich von Snape umbringen zu lassen?", wiederholte Ron ungläubig.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Hermine. „Ich kann einfach nicht anders, als mich zu fragen, ob wir etwas übersehen haben. Aber jetzt, da Dumbledore Snape etwas hinterlassen hat... vielleicht wusste er es nicht. Ich wüsste zu gerne, was er ihm zurückgelassen hat. Es könnte einige Zweifel ausräumen."

„Es gibt keine Zweifel", widersprach Harry. „Snape hat ihn getötet. Dumbledore hat ihm etwas hinterlassen, weil er ihm vertraute. Er hat ihn für einen Freund gehalten. Snape ist nicht anders als Wurmschwanz."

„Du kannst nicht ernsthaft immer noch glauben, dass Snape auf unserer Seite steht, Hermine", sagte Ron.

„Nein. Ich vermute nicht", antwortete Hermine ernüchternd. „Aber ich wünschte, ich wüsste es mit Sicherheit."

„Es gibt nichts zu wissen", brauste Harry auf. „Er ist ein Mörder, Hermine. Er hat Dumbledore ermordet und ihn kann dafür nie verziehen werden."

„Ich habe mit Fred und George gesprochen", warf Ginny plötzlich ein. „Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie wissen, wo Mundungus lebt."

„Und, tun sie es?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, aber als ich ihnen erzählt habe, dass Harry es wissen muss, haben sie versprochen, sich danach zu erkundigen. Sie haben gesagt, dass Dung nie allzu lang an einem Ort zu bleiben scheint", erwiderte Ginny.

„Großartig", sagte Harry. Abermals drohte ihn das Gefühl von Hoffnungslosigkeit zu übermannen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Überlasse es Fred und George. Wenn jemand seinen letzten Aufenthaltsort herausfinden kann, dann sie", ermutigte Ginny.

„Das ist immerhin etwas", antwortete Harry. „Ich will möglichst keine Verwicklungen mit dem Ministerium wegen Zauberei von Minderjährigen. Und es verschafft uns ein wenig Zeit, alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Wir müssen entscheiden, wohin wir zuerst gehen sollen. Und Ron und ich haben auch noch unsere Apparierprüfungen vor uns."

Ron rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Hermine schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Warum öffnest du die Box nicht", sagte Ginny sanft. „Vielleicht gibt es uns neue Ideen."

Harry warf einen Blick auf das gewöhnlich aussehende Päckchen und seufzte schwer. _Es blieb ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig._ „Ja... okay." Er zog an der Verpackung. Sobald er sein anfängliches Zögern überwunden hatte, stellte er fest, dass Neugier in ihm aufstieg. Er beeilte sich herauszufinden, was sich im Inneren des Päckchens befand.

Er wickelte den Rest des Packpapiers ab und hob ein unglaublich altes Steingefäß aus der Box, das er ehrfürchtig auf den Schreibtisch stellte. In dem Gefäß lagen mehrere eingepackte Gegenstände.

„Was ist das?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Das ist Dumbledores Denkarium", erklärte Harry leise, während er die Gegenstände herausnahm.

„Harry, die sind sehr selten", sagte Hermine und untersuchte neugierig die Runen, die den Rand des Denkariums säumten.

„Und teuer", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Darin hat er dir die Erinnerungen von Tom gezeigt?", fragte Ginny. Sie ließ einen Finger an der Kante entlangfahren. „Sind das da die Erinnerungen?"

Harry nickte und befreite die letzte der versiegelten Phiolen von seiner Unwicklung. „Ja. Das hier sind die Erinnerungen, die er mir in unseren Stunden gezeigt hat. Er war der Meinung, dass das Wissen von Riddles Vergangenheit der Schlüssel ist, um die Horkruxe zu finden."

„Aber sind Dumbledores Erinnerungen nicht mit ihm gestorben?", warf Ron ein.

„Nein", sagte Harry. Viele der Erinnerungen gehörten anderen Leuten, die schon lange tot sind. Einer von ihnen war sogar ein Hauself." Er packte die letzten zwei Gegenstände aus.

Ginny keuchte auf. „Ist das...?" Ihre Stimme zitterte.

Harry hielt das Tagebuch in der Hand, das einst verheerenden Schaden in Ginnys jungem Leben angerichtet hatte. Harry blickte ihr tief in die Augen und versuchte, ihr etwas von seiner Kraft zu übermitteln. Da er selbst gerade erst mit einigen Schrecken seiner eigenen Vergangenheit konfrontiert worden war, wusste er genau, wie sie sich in diesem Augenblick fühlte.

„Ja, das ist es. Ich weiß nicht, wie Dumbledore daran gekommen ist. Ich habe es Lucius Malfoy wiedergegeben, mit der Socke, die Dobby befreit hat. Vielleicht hat Malfoy es fallen gelassen oder Dobby hatte es in Gewahrsam. Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hat Dumbledore es irgendwie aus Malfoy Manor geholt", erwiderte Harry, während er Ginny scharf beobachtete.

Ginny streckte eine bebende Hand nach dem verwitterten Buch aus. Harry reichte es ihr mit feierlicher Miene, wohl wissend, dass sie sich dem stellen musste.

„Nein, Ginny, nicht." Ron griff nach dem Tagebuch.

Harry packte seine Hand und hielt ihn zurück. „Lass sie, Ron. Das braucht sie." Sein Blick blieb auf Ginny fixiert.

Ihre Augen waren dunkel und weit aufgerissen, blieben jedoch frei von Tränen. Schweigend blätterte sie mehrere Seiten um, bevor sie zurück zu Harry schaute. „Nur ein Buch", stellte sie zitternd fest.

Harry nickte. „Das ist alles, was davon übrig ist. Nur ein Buch. Du hast ihn geschlagen, Ginny."

„Nein, _du_ hast ihn geschlagen", widersprach Ginny mit einem kleinen Lachen. „Ich war bewusstlos."

„Du hast ihn doch geschlagen. Du hast überlebt. Das hättest du niemals tun sollen, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre. Du hast ein ganzes Jahr lang gegen ihn gekämpft und du hast es überlebt. Rede diese Tat niemals klein, Ginny", erwiderte Harry vehement.

Ginnys Augen füllten sich mit den Tränen, die sie so lange zurückgehalten hatte. Doch sie blinzelte sie fort. Harry beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet.

„Was ist in dem letzten Päckchen?", fragte Hermine leise.

Harry öffnete es. Es enthielt Vorlost Gaunts Ring. „Das ist der andere Horkrux. Der, den Dumbledore zerstört hat", sagte Harry.

„Ooh, kann ich ihn mir ansehen?"

Harry reichte Hermine den Ring. „In der Box ist noch etwas anderes", stellte er fest und zog einen von Dumbledores zierlichen Silberinstrumenten hervor.

„Wozu ist das gut?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry, während er das Instrument sorgfältig unter die Lupe nahm. Es bestand aus mehreren zerbrechlich aussehenden Silberzylindern mit einer Hülse an einem Ende.

„Gibt es irgendwelche Instruktionen?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein", antwortete Harry knapp, während er um eine Erinnerung am Rande seines Bewusstseins rang. „Ich habe es aber schon mal gesehen."

„Natürlich hast du das. Dumbledores Büro war gerammelt voll von ihnen und du warst oft genug darin", sagte Ron.

„Wann warst du in Dumbledores Büro?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen.

„Letztes Weihnachten. In der Nacht, in der Harry geträumt hat, dass Dad von der Schlange angegriffen wurde", antwortete Ron.

„Das ist es!", rief Harry und schnippte in die Finger.

„Das ist was?", fragte Ginny.

„Das ist es, wo ich dieses Ding gesehen habe. Es war in dieser Nacht. Die Nacht, in der ich diese Vision hatte oder was auch immer es war. Dumbledore hat irgendetwas mit diesem Instrument gemacht. Grüner Rauch ist da herausgekommen", berichtete Harry aufgeregt. „Der Rauch hat sich zu einer Schlange geformt."

„Darin kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern." Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Naja, du hattest zu der Zeit auch anderes im Kopf, oder nicht?"

„Aber gibt es keine Notiz oder so, was dir sagt, wie es funktioniert?", fragte Hermine.

Harry blickte abermals in die Box, fand sie jedoch leer vor. „Nein. Nichts."

„Ich kann Professor McGonagall fragen", bot Hermine an. „Sie könnte wissen, wie man es verwendet."

„Das ist eine gute Idee." Harry nickte abwesend. „Das Porträt der Gründer muss ich ihr auch noch zeigen."

„Ich denke, sie wird sagen, dass es im Augenblick hier am sichersten sein wird, wo Hogwarts doch geschlossen bleibt. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie gerade jetzt viel Vertrauen in das Ministerium hat", sagte Hermine.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich es ihr übel nehme", erwiderte Harry.

„Also, wenn Hogwarts nicht wieder öffnet, muss ich meiner Mutter zumindest nicht sagen, dass ich nicht mehr zurückgehen werde", stellte Ron fest.

Hermine antwortete: „Aber du musst ihr immer noch sagen, dass du weggehen wirst, Ron. Darüber wird sie nicht besonders erfreut sein."

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir es ihr sagen sollten", schaltete sich Ginny ein. „Sie wird damit nie einverstanden sein, sondern vielmehr versuchen, uns davon abzuhalten. Wir sollten uns einfach davonstehlen. Harry, hast du nicht gesagt, dass du das Hauptquartier als eine Basis benutzen willst?"

„Ja, das habe ich zu Lupin gesagt", erwiderte dieser, feixend. „Wie hast du das denn aufgeschnappt, Ginny?"

Ginny lächelte. „Ich bin die Jüngste von sieben, Harry. Wenn ich nicht gelernt hätte zu lauschen, wüsste ich gar nichts."

Harry grinste. „Das habe ich bei den Dursleys auch getan. Ich denke, wir können diese Erinnerungen im Denkarium durchgehen, bevor es Zeit ist aufzubrechen."

„Wohin gehen wir zuerst?", fragte Ron.

„Ich glaube, der beste Ort, um anzufangen, ist dort, wo er angefangen hat: Im Waisenhaus", antwortete Harry.

„Es war ein Muggle- Waisenhaus, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Ja." Harry nickte.

„Kann ich mir Hedwig ausleihen?", fragte sie. „Ich werde meine Mum bitten, uns die Namen aller Waisenhäuser zu beschaffen, die es vor fünfzig Jahren in London gab."

„Woher sollte sie das wissen?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Sie kann einfach im Internet nachsuchen", antwortete Hermine achselzuckend.

Rons verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nie. „Im was?"

„Oh, das ist ein Computer, oder?", fragte Ginny mit einem breiten Grinsen. Ihr Enthusiasmus erinnerte Harry stark an Mr. Weasley.

Hermines Wange zuckte bei ihrem Versuch, ein Lachen zurückzuhalten. „Ja, es ist mit einem Computer verbunden. Macht euch keine Gedanken darüber. Sie schafft es schon. Sie wird sich freuen, dass ich sie um Hilfe bitte."

Harry schaute auf und begegnete fragend ihren Augen.

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Sie fühlt sich nur ein bisschen ausgeschlossen von meinem Leben. Wie könnte sie auch nicht? Man kann nichts dagegen machen, Harry. Aber ihr wird es gefallen, um Hilfe gefragt zu werden."

Harry seufzte. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass Hermines Familie auseinanderdriftete. „Also gut. Es ist ein Anfang. Ihr drei müsst außerdem noch Schildzauber üben, während wir hier sind."

„Harry, wir haben Schildzauber schon im fünften Jahr in DA durchgenommen", protestierte Ron.

„Wenn uns Widerstand begegnet oder falls Voldemort herausfindet, was wir tun, seid ihr drei es, die sie verfolgen werden. Mich will Voldemort lebend", sagte Harry fest.

„Ja, damit er dich eigenhändig auseinander nehmen kann", murmelte Ron düster.

„Wurmschwanz hat erzählt, dass er, nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass ich... als er... da hat er den Todessern befohlen, mich am Leben zu lassen", sagte Harry stockend. „Deshalb ist er das ganze letzte Jahr nicht hinter mir her gewesen. Er will mich gefangen nehmen und irgendwo unter seiner Kontrolle halten."

Die anderen keuchten entsetzt auf.

„Das werden wir niemals zulassen, Harry", sagte Ginny schaudernd. Sie rückte näher an Harry heran und schlang ihm die Arme um die Hüfte.

„Voldemort kennt noch immer nicht die gesamte Prophezeiung. Das heißt, sofern Snape sie nicht kennt. Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass wir beide die einzigen beiden Personen sind, die den exakten Wortlaut kennen. Wenn Snape es also nicht kennt, bedeutet das, dass Voldemort noch immer nicht weiß, dass er derjenige sein muss, der mich tötet, um zu voller Macht zu kommen", erwiderte Harry.

„Aber Snape weiß, dass Dumbledore nach den Horkruxen gesucht hat, oder?", fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Ja. Dumbledore meinte, Snape war derjenige, der ihn in der Nacht, als er sich die Hand verletzt hat, gerettet hat", sagte Harry. Er fragte sich, worauf Hermine hinauswollte.

„Wenn Snape wirklich die Seiten gewechselt hat – "

„Hat er."

„Wenn Snape wirklich die Seiten gewechselt hat", wiederholte Hermine, Harrys Unterbrechungen ignorierend, „hat er Voldemort verraten, was Dumbledore tat. Voldemort ist kein Narr. Er wird vermuten, dass Professor Dumbledore diese Information an jemand anderen weitergegeben hat. Und dass diese Person das Gleiche versuchen wird zu tun. Er wird die anderen Horkruxe bewachen."

„Vielleicht", gab Harry nickend zu. „Aber nicht zwangsläufig. Voldemort hätte es selbst niemals jemand anderem erzählt, wenn er insgeheim damit beschäftigt ist, einen Feind niederzuringen. Die Todesser sind seine Diener, nicht seine Freunde. Das hat Dumbledore letztes Jahr immer wieder betont. Er würde solche Art von Informationen niemals teilen. Deshalb würde er niemals den Gedanken in Erwägung ziehen, dass jemand anderes es tun würde."

„Meinst du, dass Malfoy es wissen könnte?", fragte Ginny.

„Es ist möglich, aber mir wird er es ganz sicher nicht auf die Nase binden", antwortete Harry. Er konnte sich lebhaft das höhnische Lächeln auf Malfoys Gesicht vorstellen, wenn er ihn zur Rede stellte.

„Du könntest es Moody überlassen, ihn zu befragen", schlug Hermine vor.

„Hermine, wir werden es niemandem sonst verraten", sagte Harry mit knirschenden Zähnen. Er fuhr sich frustriert mit einer Hand durch das Haar.

„Ich bin immer noch der Ansicht, dass jemand im Orden wissen sollte, was wir vorhaben. Aber ich verstehe, wie du darüber denkst", sagte Hermine mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln. „Dennoch glaube ich, dass Moody uns helfen würde. Ich bezweifle, dass Malfoy von den Horkruxen weiß. Also könntest du einfach fragen, ob er einem von ihnen plötzlich aufgetragen hat, etwas ohne Grund zu bewachen."

Harry dachte darüber nach. Hermine hatte immer das Bedürfnis, zu einer Autoritätsperson zu laufen, und sie konnte niemals zugeben, dass die Autoritäten falsch liegen könnten. Dennoch, ihre Idee könnte klappen, außer...

„Moody ist zu misstrauisch. Er würde es niemals dabei belassen."

„Er hat Dumbledore vertraut und ich denke, er vertraut dir auch", sagte Ginny.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde Moody fragen, ob ich mit Malfoy sprechen könnte. Das ist genau der Gedanke, den ich in meinem Kopf will, während ich versuche einzuschlafen", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

Ginny zerzauste ihm liebevoll das Haar. „Tja, es ist nicht leicht, ein Held zu sein."

Harry blickte sie finster an, was Ginny zum Kichern brachte.

* * *

Die Mädchen wünschten ihnen eine gute Nacht und kehrten in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück. Es bedurfte Harry einer langen Zeit einzuschlafen. Und als er endlich schlummerte, waren seine Träume mit Werwölfen, verschlossenen Boxen und grünem Rauch gespickt.

Harrys Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, während er in einem kleinen Raum an der Haupthalle vom Grimmauldplatz auf und ab tigerte. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Moody Harrys Bitte, Malfoy zu befragen, sofort zugestimmt. Harrys Gesicht musste wohl seine Verblüffung widergespiegelt haben. Denn der alte Auror gluckste.

„Ich habe schon mitgekriegt, dass du mit Dumbledore an etwas gearbeitet hast, und ich vermute, du fährst damit fort. Wenn Dumbledore nicht der Ansicht war, dass ich davon wissen müsste, soll mir das reichen. Immer wachsam, Potter. Je weniger Leute wissen, was ihr ausheckt, desto weniger die Gefahr für ein Leck", sagte er. „Ich habe Dumbledore mein Wort gegeben, dass ich es zu Ende bringen werden. Wenn das bedeutet, dir zu helfen mit, was auch immer du gerade tust, werde ich genau das tun."

Damit stampfte er aus dem Zimmer, um Malfoy zu holen. Sein hölzernes Bein pochte bei jedem Schritt auf den Boden.

Harry rückte in den hinteren Teil des Zimmers und nahm in einer dunklen Ecke Platz, in der Hoffnung, Malfoys Interaktion mit Moody beobachten zu können, bevor er von Harrys Anwesenheit Notiz nahm. Er bezweifelte, dass Malfoy kooperieren würde. Doch wenn er Informationen besaß, die ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein könnten, war Harry fest entschlossen, sie sich zu beschaffen.

Als er Stimmen in der Halle vernahm, duckte er sich und wartete.

„Nur weil ich gezwungen bin, in diesem nicht gerade behaglichen Unterschlupf zu fristen, haben Sie noch lange nicht das Recht, ohne meine Einladung in mein Zimmer zu platzen, Mr. Moody. Der schickliche Zaubereranstand schreibt die Notwendigkeit vor, eine Eule zu schicken, um eine Verabredung zu arrangieren. Trotz Ihres Mangels an Erziehung erwarte ich von Ihnen, diese allgemeingültigen Höflichkeiten aufrechtzuerhalten", höhnte Malfoy, während er das Zimmer betrat. Er setzte sich auf einen harten Stuhl und legte seine Füße auf einen Schemel.

Moody folgte dicht hinter ihm, einen amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er ließ sich in einen Sessel nieder, der Malfoys gegenüber stand, und lehnte sich zu ihm, so dass ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührten. „Hör zu, Darren. Hör gut zu – "

„Ich heiße Draco", spie Malfoy beleidigt.

Moody fuhr fort, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben. „Du bist hier nicht als Gast. Du bist hier, weil du schon tot sein würdest, wärst du woanders."

„Und ohne die Informationen, die ich zur Verfügung stellen kann, würdet ihr euch nicht lange für mich einsetzen", erwiderte Malfoy, obwohl er sichtlich erblasst war.

Harry nahm sich einen Augenblick, um Malfoys Erscheinungsbild gründlich zu betrachten. Er hatte die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen verloren und seine Haut war nicht länger aschfahl. Dennoch erschien er noch immer blass und abgehärmt. Er sprach mit all der Überheblichkeit und Angeberei, die Harry erwartet hatte. Doch unter dieser Fassade vermutete er eine Brüchigkeit, die in der Vergangenheit noch nicht bestanden hatte.

„Das Thema haben wir schon durchgekaut und wir haben zugestimmt, ein Arrangement zu treffen, das für beide Seiten förderlich sein könnte", sagte Moody. Er klang müde, als hätte er dieselbe Unterhaltung bereits viele Male geführt.

„Das heißt nicht, dass Sie in mein Zimmer platzen können – "

„Ich habe angeklopft, David", erwiderte Moody trocken. „Ich habe ein paar Fragen an dich."

„Ich heiße Draco", sagte Malfoy mit knirschenden Zähnen, „und wenn meine Mutter hiervon hört, wird sie nicht erfreut sein."

Moody deutete zur Tür. „Wenn du deine Mummy bei dir brauchst, dann geh und hol sie."

Malfoy streckte empört seine Brust heraus. „Ich werde nicht wie ein gemeiner Hauself behandelt und ich bin vollkommen imstande, meine Angelegenheiten selbst zu regeln."

„Und ich werde nicht wie dein Kindermädchen behandelt. Werd erwachsen, Dudley", brummte Moody. Sein magisches Auge blickte direkt in Harrys Richtung und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Harry erstickte beinahe daran, sein Lachen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich heiße Draco", keifte Malfoy. „Was wollen Sie wissen? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Morgen Zeit."

Harry rückte ins Licht und setzte sich neben Moody. „Entschuldige, dass ich deinen vollen sozialen Zeitplan unterbrechen", sagte er. Er tat es Malfoy nach und legte seine Füße auf den Schemel. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe nicht realisiert, wie faszinierend die Porträts in deinem Flügel sind. Ich nehme doch an, dass die es sind, die dich beschäftigen, da doch keiner der lebenden Bewohner dieses Hauses tatsächlich mit dir sprechen würden. Ich werde ihnen einen Besuch abstatten, wenn ich den Bedarf nach einer anregenden Unterhaltung habe."

Rapide veränderte sich Malfoys Gesicht von einem verblüfften zu einem wütenden Ausdruck. „Potter", schnarrte er. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich bleibe nicht, wenn er im Zimmer ist."

„Er ist derjenige, der ein paar Fragen an dich hat. Und da es sein Haus ist, liegt die Entscheidung ganz bei ihm, wohin er geht", erwiderte Moody gleichgültig.

„Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen", beharrte Malfoy und blickte stur in eine andere Richtung.

„Also gut", sagte Harry und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich glaube, du weißt, wo du die Haustür findest. Geh sicher, dass du all deine Habseligkeiten mit dir nimmst. Denn es gibt viele, die nur darauf warten, dein Zimmer zu beschlagnahmen. Moody, könntest du Narzissa Malfoy bitten, sich zu mir zu gesellen? Mal schauen, ob sie kooperativer ist als ihr Sohn. Wir werden ihr denselben Deal vorschlagen."

„Halt dich von meiner Mutter fern, Potter", schnauzte Malfoy. Zwei rote Flecken erschienen auf seinen blassen Wangen.

Harry blickte ihn kalt an. „Wenn du nicht kooperierst, Malfoy, werde ich jemand anderen finden, der es tut."

Malfoy ballte die Fäuste. Verschiedene Gemütsregungen flackerten über sein Gesicht. „Was willst du wissen? Ich hätte gedacht, der teure _Auserwählte_ hätte Besseres zu tun. Wenn du mich so liebend gern hier raus haben willst, warum folgst du dem Drang nicht, damit der Rest von uns endlich weiterleben kann?"

„Das reicht", knurrte Moody. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Malfoy.

„Schon gut, Moody", beschwichtigte Harry ruhig. Er wusste, dass Malfoy dazu neigte zu prahlen, wenn er wütend war. Auf diese Gewohnheit zählte Harry nun. „Das ist genau das, was ich tun werde, Malfoy, ob mit oder ohne deine Hilfe. Es interessiert mich genauso wenig, was mit dir geschieht, wie mein Wohlergehen dich interessiert. Aber ich denke, es leben andere Personen in diesem Haus, die uns beiden am Herzen liegen. Meinst du, du bekommst deine kindischen Ausbrüche für ein paar Augenblicke in den Griff, oder soll ich deine Mutter fragen gehen?"

Abermals erbleichte Malfoy bei der Erwähnung seiner Mutter. Doch seine Wut siegte und er höhnte: „Er wird dich in kleine Stücke reißen und seiner Schlange zum Fraß vorwerfen."

Harry zwang sich, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Vielleicht, aber wenn ich ihn nicht mit mir reißen kann, ist dein Leben weniger wert als Drachenmist."

Malfoys Wut schien anzuschwellen und für einen Moment war Harry sicher, dass er seinen Zauberstab ziehen und ihn verhexen würde. Nach einem Augenblick jedoch schien sein Ärger zu verrauchen und er sank matt auf seinen Stuhl zurück. „Was willst du wissen?", fragte er tonlos.

„Ich will wissen, ob Voldemort", Harry ignorierte Malfoys Zischen, als er den Namen aussprach, „besonderen Bedacht darauf gelegt hat, bestimmte Orte zu bewachen – in den letzten Jahren. Er hätte verlangt, dass diese Orte unter Beobachtung stehen, doch er hätte keinen Grund dafür angegeben. Klingt das vertraut?"

Malfoys Augen wiesen einen Funken der Erkennung auf, obwohl er es zu verbergen versuchte. „Warum ist das so wichtig?", wollte er wissen.

Harry zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. „Das muss es gar nicht sein. Betrachte mich einfach als neugierig."

Ein Teil von Malfoys stolzem Hochmut kehrte zurück, als er herablassend sagte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass es bedeutsam sein könnte."

„Was ist nicht bedeutsam?", fragte Harry. Seine Augen verengten sich, die Härchen auf seinen Armen stellten sich plötzlich auf.

„Was immer er bewacht, ist nicht wichtig. Sonst hätte er andere, wichtigere Leute damit beauftragt. Leute, die von Bedeutung sind", erwiderte Malfoy.

„So wie dich?", fragte Harry und verdrehte die Augen.

Malfoy schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. „Er hat mir den größten Auftrag von allen erteilt und ich habe ihn erfüllt", sagte er aufgeblasen.

An Malfoys Rolle an Dumbledores Tod erinnert, spürte Harry seine Haut vor Empörung brennen. „Das hast du nicht. Snape war es. Am Ende konntest du es nicht. Du bist kein Mörder, Malfoy. Eines Tages könntest du sogar noch stolz darauf sein."

„Was weißt du davon?", verlangte Malfoy zu wissen. Seine Augen hatten sich alarmiert geweitet.

„Ich weiß viel. Ich weiß, dass du deinen Zauberstab gesenkt hast, als Snape und die anderen durch die Tür gestürmt sind. Professor Dumbledore hat dir eine Chance angeboten und du warst im Begriff, sie anzunehmen", sagte Harry und schauderte, als die Erinnerung an diese Nacht in ihm aufstieg.

Malfoy verengte seine Augen. „Woher – "

„Lasst uns zurück zum Thema kommen, Jungs. Was weißt du davon, was bewacht wird, Draco?", schaltete sich Moody ein.

„Ich weiß nicht, was oder wo es ist, aber er hat Pettigrew, Crabbe, Goyle und Simmons aufgetragen, etwas zu tun und ihm Bericht zu erstatten. Keiner von ihnen ist der hellste oder treueste seiner Anhänger. Also kann es nicht sehr bedeutsam sein, was auch immer es ist", erwiderte Malfoy achselzuckend.

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Wurmschwanz hatte den Fuchsbau beobachtet, was natürlich bedeutete, er hatte _ihn _beobachtet. Das ließ den Becher und den unbekannten Horkrux übrig. Was konnte die vierte Person nur bewachen? Todesser zu beauftragen, die nicht besonders helle waren, war genau Voldemorts Stil. Sie würden keine Fragen stellen oder tiefer bohren. Und falls die anderen Todesser die gleiche Einstellung besaßen wie die Malfoys, würden sie nicht glauben, dass es von Bedeutung war, was auch immer gerade ausgeführt wurde.

Wurmschwanz war Wurmschwanz. Und wenn Crabbe und Goyle ihren Sprösslingen auch nur im Entferntesten ähnelten, waren sie nicht sehr schlau. Harry wusste nichts über Simmons, doch er konnte sich vorstellen, dass er in dieselbe Kategorie einzuordnen war. Aber warum vier?

Natürlich! Das Medaillon. Wenn Voldemort nicht wusste, dass R.A.B. in die Höhle gelangt war und es gestohlen hatte, war ihm sicher nicht bewusst, dass Harry und Dumbledore sie ebenfalls erreicht hatten. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass Lucius Malfoy seinem Meister von dem Tagebuch Bericht erstattet hatte, und Harry nahm an, dass Snape Voldemort von dem Ring erzählt hatte. Doch keiner wusste über das Medaillon bescheid. Er hatte noch immer jemanden an der Höhle aufgestellt. Ihr Auftrag war es, alles Verdächtige oder Besucher unverzüglich zu melden, so dass Voldemort sich persönlich an den Ort begeben konnte.

Es war ein Anfang. Wenn sie diese Personen ausfindig machen konnten, würden sie wissen, dass sie dort richtig waren.

„Bringt es dir etwas, Potter?", fragte Moody, während er Harry sorgsam beäugte.

„Vielleicht", sagte Harry abwesend. „Wer weiß schon wirklich, was Voldemort denkt?"

Malfoy stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände und rieb sich müde die Stirn. „Hör mal, Potter, ich weiß nicht, ob diese Auserwählten- Sache stimmt oder nur Teil deiner Publicity ist. Und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Der Name Malfoy ist so alt und respektiert wie jede andere Reinblüter- Familie heute und wir werden wie Tiere gejagt. Weder meine Mutter noch ich haben es verdient, so zu leben. Wenn du versuchst, diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende zu setzen, werde ich alles, was in meiner Macht steht, tun, um euch zu helfen. Es heißt nicht, dass wir Freunde sind, und es heißt auch nicht, dass ich noch irgendetwas mit dir zu tun haben will, sobald es vorbei ist. Falls du dann überhaupt noch lebst natürlich."

„Das klingt fair", sagte Harry nickend. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ebenfalls nichts mit dir zu tun haben will, wenn es vorbei ist."

Malfoy den Rücken zukehrend, streifte Harry mit hoch erhobenem Kopf aus dem Zimmer. Er hatte einen Anhaltspunkt, wo er anfangen konnte.

* * *

Weit entfernt von London, in einem dunklen Steinhaus abseits von allen anderen, hatte der Dunkle Lord seine Gefolgschaft zusammengerufen. Er thronte hinter einem massiven Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz in einem hochlehnigen Sessel. Sein schlangenartiges Gesicht studierte die maskierten Gestalten, die mit gebeugten Köpfen in unterworfener Haltung vor ihm standen. Seine langen, dünnen Finger strichen beinahe zärtlich über seinen Zauberstab, während sich seine stechenden roten Augen in die Gruppe bohrten.

„Wer von euch kann mir sagen, wohin Potter und der Blutverräter- Clan gegangen sind?", zischte Voldemort sanft. Seine Stimme war ruhig und doch ließ sie ein Schaudern durch die Todesserreihen fahren.

„Dürfte ich vorschlagen", erhob sich eine weiche, ölige Stimme vom hinteren Teil des Raumes, „dass sie im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens Zuflucht gesucht haben? Wie ich berichtet habe, hält sich die gesamte Weasley- Familie darin auf und Potter ist geneigt, sie zu beschützen."

„Ja, Severus", sagte Voldemort. Seine Augen blitzten in einem unheimlichen roten Glühen auf. „Du bist mir sehr hilfreich gewesen, indem du mir die Namen der Ordensmitglieder bereitgestellt hast. Doch du bist nicht imstande gewesen, mir den Standort des Hauptquartiers zu sagen."

Snape beugte sich noch tiefer zum Boden. „Ich bitte untertänigst um Vergebung, Meister. Doch Ihr seid Euch bewusst, wie der Fidelius- Zauber arbeitet. Ohne den Geheimniswahrer kann der Standort nicht enthüllt werden."

Voldemorts Verärgerung zeigte sich, als sich seine ausgemergelten Finger fest um seinen Zauberstab krallten. „Und wer ist der Geheimniswahrer?", fragte er.

„Wie Ihr wisst, bin ich nicht länger eingeweiht in die Geschehnisse im Orden, nachdem ich Albus Dumbledore getötet habe", antwortete Snape.

„Ja, wir wissen alle, dass _du_ Dumbledore getötet hast, Snape", höhnte Bellatrix Lestrange, nicht imstande, länger Schweigen zu bewahren. „Zu gütig von dir, uns daran zu erinnern. Was er gefragt hat, war, wer ihr neuer Geheimniswahrer ist."

„Danke, Bella", zischte Voldemort gefährlich. „Während ich deine Loyalität preise, schätze ich in keinster Weise dein unaufgefordertes Sprechen."

Bellatrix' Augen weiteten sich hinter ihrer Maske, als sie realisierte, dass sie ihre Grenzen überschritten hatte. „Natürlich, Meister", sagte sie und beugte den Kopf. „Ich bitte um Vergebung."

„Lass es nicht noch einmal geschehen, Bella", mahnte er ruhig. Als sie einen Schritt rückwärts tat, um ihren Platz in der Reihe der Todesser wieder einzunehmen, hob er den Zauberstab und zischte: „Crucio."

Bellatrix stürzte zu Boden, schrie und wand sich in Höllenqualen. Die anderen Todesser ließen ihre Blicke unbewegt geradeaus gerichtet. Nach einiger Zeit hob Voldemort den Fluch auf und wandte sich erneut Snape zu. Bellatrix blieb wimmernd am Boden liegen. Keiner rührte sich, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Du kennst diese Leute besser als der Rest von uns, Severus. Wen würdest du am ehesten als neuen Geheimniswahrer vermuten?"

Snape fuhr sich mit einem Finger über das Kinn. „Mein Instinkt würde sagen, entweder Minerva McGonagall oder Alastor Moody. Aber es gibt immer noch Potter zu berücksichtigen", sagte er. Seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich.

„Was hat Potter damit zu tun?", wollte Voldemort wissen.

„Wenn das Balg in der Sache ein Wörtchen mitzureden hat, ist er wahrscheinlich selbst der Geheimniswahrer. Er ist ausgesprochen arrogant und seine Meinung von ihm selbst ist außergewöhnlich hoch. Sein närrischer Gryffindor- Charakterzug würde nicht erlauben, dass irgendjemand anderes in Gefahr schwebt. Deshalb würde er die Rolle eigenhändig übernehmen", erklärte Snape. Er zog eine Grimasse, als hätte er einen unangenehmen Geschmack im Mund.

Voldemort schüttelte geringschätzig den Kopf. „Der Orden würde nie erlauben, dass ein Sechzehnjähriger Geheimniswahrer wird."

„Normalerweise würde ich Euch zustimmen. Alle Regeln scheinen sich jedoch Potters Lust und Laune zu beugen. Dumbledore selbst hat den Jungen mit viel zu vielen Informationen betraut", sagte Snape und ballte die Fäuste.

„Dumbledore war ein Narr und seine Zuneigung zu dem Jungen war eine seiner größten Schwächen. Ich will nicht, dass sich jemand von euch mit Potter beschäftigt. Überlasst ihn mir. Ich habe bestimmte Pläne mit dem Jungen. Er muss lernen, was es bedeutet, sich mir zu widersetzten. Doch er ist keinesfalls eine Bedrohung für unsere Pläne", sagte Voldemort.

Snape schien widersprechen zu wollen, doch er beugte den Kopf und wich zurück. „Ja, Meister."

„Hat jemand von euch inkompetenten Dummköpfen herausgefunden, wie die Blutsverräter es geschafft haben, die Dementoren von der Hochzeitsfeier zurückzudrängen?", erkundigte sich Voldemort in einer leisen Stimme.

„Potter und der älteste Weasley, derjenige, den ich als einen der Meinen gezeichnet habe, haben die Schutzzauber verstärkt, mein Lord", antwortete Fenrir Greyback.

„Ich verstehe", zischte Voldemort. „Ich vermute, Fenrir, dass du der erste sein willst, der sieht, dass dieser Weasley bestraft wird?"

„Ja, mein Lord. Ich habe ihn gezeichnet und ich bin sicher, er fühlt jetzt die Frustration darüber, wie das Ministerium unsere Art behandelt. Er wird reif sein, auf unsere Seite zu treten, sobald ich einen vollwertigen Werwolf aus ihm gemacht habe", sagte Greyback und grinste wahnsinnig.

„Exzellent. Was ist mit unseren vermissten Malfoys? Sind sie aufgegriffen worden?", fuhr Voldemort fort.

Die Todesser wanden sich unbehaglich, doch keiner antwortete.

„Ich habe eine Frage gestellt und ich erwarte eine Antworte", sagte Voldemort, ohne die Stimme zu erheben. Dennoch schwang eine unmissverständliche Drohung mit.

„Nein, mein Lord. Sie scheinen sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben", meldete sich die Stimme einer Frau.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Voldemort.

Wieder begegnete ihm Schweigen.

„Antwortetet mir", bellte er. Grüne Funken sprühten aus seinem Zauberstab.

„Sie hätten es nicht ohne Hilfe tun können", erwiderte Bellatrix, die noch immer am Boden kauerte. Sie keuchte vor Schmerz, als sie sich auf die Knie erhob. „Meine Schwester hat keinerlei Kontakte, die sie gegen Euch unterstützen würden, mein Lord. Eine Bekanntschaft von Draco muss ihnen Asyl gewähren."

Snapes Gesicht blieb teilnahmslos.

„Ich will, dass sie gefunden und zu mir gebracht werden, zusammen mit, wer auch immer ihre Flucht ermöglicht hat. Wer von euch sie ausfindig macht, wird selbstverständlich meine Gunst und ein kleines Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit erhalten", sagte Voldemort.

„Was ist mit Wurmschwanz?", fragte Bellatrix. „Er ist nicht hier. Vielleicht hat er die Flucht meiner Schwester zugelassen."

„Wurmschwanz mangelt es an Mut, etwas so Kühnes zu tun. Ich bin mir seines Aufenthaltsortes bewusst, da ich von jedem eurer Aufträge weiß. Vergiss es nie, Bella", warnte er.

„Ja, Meister."

„Ihr habt alle Befehle erhalten. Enttäuscht mich nicht wieder. Ich werde sehr viel weniger gnädig sein, wenn ihr mir das nächste Mal wieder nichts berichten könnt als Versagen", sagte Voldemort. Seine kalten, schlangenartigen Augen glitten über sie alle. „Severus, bitte bleib zurück. Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen."

„Ja, mein Lord." Snape verbeugte sich steif.

Die verbliebenen Todesser disapparierten so schnell sie konnten, erpicht, nach der Pfeife ihres Meisters zu tanzen und gleichzeitig fern seines Zornes zu sein.

„Es muss schon über ein Monat seit Albus Dumbledores Tod vergangen sein, Severus, und es hat noch keine einzige Andeutung von Bewegungen gegen einen meiner Horkruxe gegeben. Ich glaube, du irrst dich darin, dass Dumbledore jemand anderen in seine Aktivitäten eingeweiht hat", sagte Voldemort.

Snape beugte den Kopf und bewegte sich langsam auf den Schreibtisch zu. „Natürlich könntet Ihr Recht haben, Meister. Ich glaube jedoch, dass ich den Schulleiter sehr gut kenne, nachdem ich für solch eine lange Zeit in seinen Diensten gestanden habe. Er hatte immer Notfallpläne."

„Dennoch sagtest du, dass du am Ende an einigem von seinem Vertrauen einbüßen musstest. Du sagtest, du hättest das Gefühl, er verheimliche etwas vor dir", erwiderte Voldemort. Seine scharlachroten Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Ja", sagte Snape unbehaglich. „Er war nicht der Meinung, dass ich ausreichend viel unternommen habe, um herauszufinden, was der Malfoy- Junge im Schilde führte. Ich war nicht imstande zu enthüllen, was ich wusste, und ohne Dracos Kooperation waren die Geschichten, die ich fabriziert habe, erwiesenermaßen falsch. Wie Ihr wisst, war Dumbledore im Glauben, dass jeder gerettet werden kann. Er hat gehofft, dass ich dem Jungen eine Chance zum Neuanfang anbieten könne."

„Ja. Sein Mitgefühl war einer seiner größten Fehler. Er konnte nie verstehen, dass es solche wie uns gibt, die niemals gerettet werden wollen", sagte Voldemort. Ein scheußliches Lächeln verzerrte sein Gesicht.

Snape verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er etwas Schleimiges, Ekliges geschluckt. „Er hat sich außerdem geweigert zu enthüllen, was er mit Potter an ihren gemeinsamen Abenden besprochen hat."

Voldemort wedelte achtlos mit der Hand. „Du hast gesagt, du hättest sichergestellt, dass Potter nicht imstande sein wird, im letzten Jahr Okklumentik zu lernen. Vielleicht hat Dumbledore versucht, den Jungen persönlich zu lehren, und deine List bemerkt."

Snape wurde zornig. Ein hässliches, höhnisches Lächeln überquerte sein fahles Gesicht. „Der Junge ist nicht fähig, die einfachsten Techniken zu verwenden. Zu sagen, dass er nicht lernen konnte, war nicht weit entfernt von der Wahrheit."

„Dennoch liegt Dumbledore sehr viel an dem Jungen", sagte Voldemort, offensichtlich belustigt von Snapes nacktem Hass gegen Harry.

„Ja", bestätigte Snape mit knirschenden Zähnen. „Ihm lag so viel an ihm, dass er ihm oft gestattet hat, sich in Angelegenheiten einzumischen, die kompetenteren Zauberern hätten überlassen werden sollen. Ich fürchte, dass Potter derjenige sein könnte, den Dumbledore in das Geheimnis der Horkruxe eingeweiht hat. Das Ego des Jungen ist mit Sicherheit groß genug, um ihn glauben zu machen, dass er selbst damit fertig werden würde."

„Lächerlich. Dumbledore hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für seine Lieblinge. Doch er würde niemals die Information, die mich zerstören könnte, mit einem Sechzehnjährigen teilen. Nimm dich in Acht, Severus, deine Eifersucht kommt zum Vorschein", bemerkte Voldemort amüsiert.

Snape legte seinen Kopf schief. „Wenn ich voller Respekt anmerken dürfte, mein Lord, habt Ihr einem Sechzehnjährigen eine ähnliche Aufgabe aufgetragen."

Voldemorts Lächeln verblasste und seine Augen verengten sich abermals. „Ich haben dem Malfoy- Jungen die Aufgabe als Bestrafung seines Vaters zugeteilt. Ich wusste, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, seine Aufgabe zu vollenden, und ich hatte Recht. Du warst es, Severus, der meinen Feind zerstört hat. Ich habe nie erwartet, dass der Malfoy- Junge überleben würde. Dumbledore war viel zu nobel, um jemals jemanden freiwillig einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen, den er als Kind betrachtet. Seine Liebe für den Potter- Jungen hätte es niemals erlaubt."

Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Mein Lord – "

„Genug! Ich will nichts mehr davon hören, Severus. Ich habe Pläne für Harry Potter. Ich glaube, dass die Prophezeiung ihn als eine Bedrohung bezeichnet hat, weil er ein Horkrux ist, nicht weil er etwas Besonderes ist. Als ich realisiert habe, was passiert ist, wurde mir alles klar. Ich kann mit Harry Potter fertig werden. Er ist nicht länger eine Bedrohung für mich. Meine Pläne, das Ministerium auseinander zu nehmen, können nun beginnen. Es gibt niemanden, der mich aufhalten kann", sagte Voldemort mit glühenden Augen.

„Ja, Meister", erwiderte Snape. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Snape der Meinung war, Harrys Ruf werde überbewertet. Doch er musste ebenfalls wissen, dass es nicht weise war, den Jungen zu unterschätzen. Er hatte die lästige Angewohnheit, immer zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort zu sein.


	9. Schau, wer da zum Essen kommt

**Kapitel 9 – Schau, wer da zum Essen kommt**

Harry erwachte früh am Morgen seines Geburtstags nach einer Nacht, die gnädigerweise von Träumen verschont geblieben war. Im Bett liegend und das Gefühl des warmen Sonnenlichts genießend, das durch einen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch schien, atmete er tief ein.

Er war endlich volljährig, endlich ein Mann.

Kurz huschten die Dursleys durch seine Gedanken. Die Magie, die seine Mutter auf ihn gelegt hatte, indem sie ihr Leben für ihn gegeben hatte, war um Mitternacht aufgehoben worden. Er fragte sich träge, was das den Dursleys bedeutete. Er wusste, dass der Orden noch immer ein Auge auf den Ligusterweg hielt, und er war sich ebenfalls bewusst, dass die Dursleys niemals das Angebot akzeptieren würden, sich zu verstecken. Was sie betraf, waren sie fertig mit ihm und seiner Welt. Um ihretwillen hoffte Harry, dass das stimmte.

Er hatte den Verdacht, dass Ron und Hermine vor ihrer Abreise etwas getan hatten, um die Dursleys wissen zu lassen, dass sie mit der Behandlung nicht zufrieden gewesen waren, die sie Harry die Jahre hindurch angedeihen gelassen hatten. Außerdem war es nicht gerade so, als verdienten die Dursleys keine Qualen.

Kopfschüttelnd versuchte Harry, seine Gedanken von seinen Verwandten wegzusteuern. Er musste nie wieder zurückkehren und das fühlte sich großartig an. Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag vor sich und morgen... morgen würde sein Abenteuer beginnen. Remus hatte ihn mit einem magischen Zelt versorgt, das nun in seinem Rucksack verstaut war. Die vier Jugendlichen hatten wenig eingepackt, da sie nicht sicher waren, wie lange sie unterwegs sein würden, und nicht allzu schweres Gepäck mit sich schleppen wollten.

Er und Ron hatten eine Verabredung im Ministerium um neun Uhr, um ihre Apparierprüfungen abzulegen. Mr. Weasley hatte angeboten, sie auf dem Weg zur Arbeit zum Prüfungszentrum zu begleiten. Harry freute sich darauf, obwohl er etwas Bedenken hegte, dass Rufus Scrimgeour versuchen würde, aus seinem Erscheinen im Ministerium einen Vorteil herauszuschlagen.

Harry blickte zu Rons Bett hinüber und war überrascht, es leer vorzufinden. Es war eine seltene Gelegenheit, dass Ron vor Harry auf war. Er wusste, dass Ron extrem nervös vor den Prüfungen war, und hoffte, dass sein Freund nicht zulassen würde, dass seine Nerven mit ihm durchgingen. Sie mussten in der Lage sein zu apparieren, wenn sie ihre Suche begannen. Harry sorgte sich darum, dass Ginny Seit- an- Seit- Apparieren würde müssen, bevor sie volljährig wurde, obwohl sie angedeutet hatte, dass sie bereits wusste, wie es funktionierte.

Die Tür schwang auf und er blinzelte bei dem verschwommenen Rot, das auf ihn zuströmte.

„Guten Morgen, Harry! Happy birthday", quiekte Ginny und küsste ihn geräuschvoll, bevor sie sich auf den Rand seines Bettes setzte.

Harry grinste breit. Ganz plötzlich fühlte er sich unerklärlich albern. „Danke, Ginny. Ich wäre schon früher siebzehn geworden, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich so eine Begrüßung bekommen würde", sagte er und lachte frech.

Ginny grinste und ließ ihre Hand sanft über sein Gesicht streichen. „Mum bereitet gerade ein enormes Geburtstagsfrühstück vor. Ich hoffe, du bist hungrig."

„Das bin ich", antwortete er und küsste sie auf die Hand. „Ich hoffe, dieser Test geht gut für uns aus. Ich werde so froh sein, wenn es vorbei ist. Wo ist Ron? Hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Er ist in der Küche. Mum bemüht sich gerade darum, ihn zum essen zu bringen. Aber er wirkt wirklich nervös. Wann wird der Trottel endlich begreifen, dass er es nur vermasselt, weil er sich selbst davon überzeugt, dass er es tun wird?", fragte sie hoffnungslos.

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry und verzog das Gesicht. „Er ist aber kein Trottel. Er ist nur nervös."

„Er ist ein Trottel", widersprach Ginny fest. „Alles ist für morgen vorbereitet. Ich hoffe, Mum regt sich nicht zu sehr auf."

„Ja, ich auch", erwiderte Harry besorgt. Er wollte Mrs. Weasley wirklich nicht verletzen, doch er wusste, dass sie ihnen nie erlauben würde loszugehen, ohne zu wissen, was ihr Ziel war. Selbst wenn sie sich eine plausible Erklärung ausdachten, würde ihr die Idee höchstwahrscheinlich widerstreben, sie aus der Sicherheit des Hauptquartiers zu entlassen.

Hermines Mum hatte den Namen und die Adresse des Waisenhauses sehr schnell gefunden. Glücklicherweise wurde es noch immer geführt. Es lag nicht allzu weit weg vom Tropfenden Kessel, obwohl sie entschlossen hatten, dass es sicherer war, den Pub zu meiden und als Muggle zu reisen.

Sie planten, sich bei Morgendämmerung aus dem Grimmauldplatz herauszuschleichen, bevor die anderen aufstanden. Er war sicher, dass sie bei ihrer Rückkehr ein Donnerwetter zu erwarten hatten, doch er hoffte, dass sie bis dahin einen weiteren Horkrux vorweisen konnten.

„Hoffentlich wird dieser kleine Kampf mit Narzissa Malfoy sie so beschäftigen, dass sie sich nicht allzu sehr aufregt", sagte Ginny. Sie knabberte an der Unterlippe.

Narzissa Malfoy hatte sich, seit sie alle am Grimmauldplatz angekommen waren, noch kein einziges Mal blicken lassen. Sie war auf ihrem Zimmer geblieben und hatte verlangt, dass die Mahlzeiten zu ihr hochgebracht wurden. Mrs. Weasley hatte netterweise Tabletts vorbereitet, sich jedoch geweigert, sie auszutragen, was Narzissa zwang, sie entweder selbst zu holen oder jemanden anderen damit zu beauftragen. Mrs. Malfoy hatte zurückgewiesen, die Tabletts nach der Benutzung zurück in die Küche zu bringen, und Mrs. Weasley war fest entschlossen, den wachsenden Stapel im Flur nicht aufzusammeln. Sie verlangte, dass Mrs. Malfoy sie eigenhändig zurückbrachte und säuberte.

„Ich werde den Streit vermissen", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Ja. Ich habe bemerkt, dass Fred und George in letzter Zeit sehr viel hier herumgehangen sind. Ich glaube, sie hoffen zugegen zu sein, wenn es eskaliert", erwiderte Ginny.

„Ich hoffe, deine Mum und dein Dad werden nicht allzu wütend auf mich sein, wenn sie realisieren, dass wir fort sind", sagte Harry. „Sie haben so viel für mich getan." Obwohl er es nicht aussprach, plagte ihn der Gedanke an die Missbilligung von Seiten der Weasleys. Sie bedeuteten ihm so viel.

„Mach dir jetzt noch keine Sorgen, Harry. Wir werden die Dinge regeln, wenn sie kommen. Gemeinsam. Eigentlich glaube ich, Dad hat den Verdacht, dass wir etwas aushecken. Er ist nicht so unwissend, wie es manchmal scheint." Ginny lächelte liebevoll. „Er wird uns mit Mum helfen. Ihm fällt es längst nicht so schwer wie ihr zuzugeben, dass wir alle erwachsen sind."

Harry fragte sich, ob das auf Ginny genauso wie auf ihre Brüder zutraf. Irgendwie vermutete er, dass Mr. Weasley Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, den Gedanken zu akzeptieren, dass sein kleines Mädchen groß genug war, mit einem Jungen davonzulaufen, um einem wahnsinnigen Dunklen Zauberer und einem Haufen Todesser gegenüberzutreten.

Als Harry schwieg, streckte Ginny die Hand aus und streichelte seine Wange. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Handfläche, ihre Wärme suchend.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. Er wusste auf Anhieb genau, worauf sie anspielte.

Keiner von ihnen hatte den Siebten Horkrux mit ihm besprochen seit seiner alarmierenden Enthüllung. Es war, als wäre das Thema tabu geworden, und alle umgingen sie es sorgsam, während sie von der Suche sprachen. Mehrmals hatte er Ginny, Ron und Hermine dabei ertappt, wie sie zusammenhockten und wisperten. Doch sobald er den Raum betrat, stürzten sie sofort auseinander.

Er vermutete, dass sie sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht hatten, über ihn zu sprechen und einen möglichen Ausweg aus seiner Situation zu finden. Die Tatsache, dass keiner von ihnen an ihn herangetreten war, verhieß nichts Gutes und Harry konnte nicht den Mut aufbringen nachzufragen. Er hielt nur alles zusammen, indem er vorwärts schritt und seinen Blick auf den Preis gerichtet hielt.

_Ein Horkrux zu einer Zeit _war zu seinem Mantra geworden.

„Mir geht es gut", flüsterte er achselzuckend. „Das muss es doch, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht bei mir", wisperte sie sanft zurück. „Ich habe mir selbst versprochen, diejenige zu sein, die dich wieder aufrichtet, wenn du fällst. Du magst entschlossen sein, die Zaubererwelt zu retten. Aber ich bin entschlossen, _dich _zu retten."

Ein Knoten erschien in Harrys Kehle, während er seine Arme um sie schlang und sie an sich drückte. Er sagte in ihre Schulter: „Das wird vielleicht nicht möglich sein, Ginny."

Ginnys Griff verstärkte sich um ihn. „Es ist möglich. Alles ist möglich, wenn du genug Nerven dafür hast. Das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Du bist auch zu meiner Rettung gekommen."

„Das bin ich, Ginny Weasley: Heldenretter", antwortete sie. Er konnte sie grinsen spüren.

„Ich bin kein Held", widersprach er schroff. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich tue."

„Es kommt schon wieder in Ordnung, Harry. Ich weiß, es scheint unüberwindbar, wenn du es überblickst. Aber wenn wir es Stück für Stück angehen, werden die Puzzleteile früher oder später zusammenkommen und alles passt zusammen", sagte Ginny. Harry konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, doch ihre Stimme klang zuversichtlich. Und das beruhigte ihn.

„Du gibst mir das Gefühl, dass ich alles tun könnte", flüsterte er.

„Das kannst du ja auch."

„Ich habe die Gräber meiner Eltern gesehen, als ich in Godrics Hollow war", erzählte er. Er hatte diesen Teil der Geschichte ausgelassen, als er ihnen alles von Wurmschwanz berichtet hatte. Er wusste nicht warum, doch plötzlich spürte er den Drang, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen.

„Das muss sehr hart für dich gewesen sein", sagte sie und ließ ihre Finger durch sein Haar gleiten.

Harry zuckte die Achseln und genoss das Gefühl ihrer Finger. „Es war seltsam. Ich habe schon immer über sie nachgedacht. Aber ich habe gedacht, dass ich, wenn ich endlich ihre Ruhestätte sehe, irgendeine Art von Verbindung zu ihnen oder so spüren würde. Ach, ich weiß nicht. Ziemlich dumm."

„Es ist nicht dumm, Harry."

„Es war hart, dort zu sein. Es ließ mich daran denken, wie anders die Dinge gestanden hätten. Aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, als wären sie da gewesen. Ich habe nicht anders darüber gedacht als ich es schon immer getan habe. Macht das Sinn?"

„Ich vermute", sagte Ginny vorsichtig, „dass es vielleicht nicht der Ort ist, wo sie begraben liegen, was uns mit den Menschen verbindet, die wir verloren haben, sondern die Gefühle, die wir in uns für sie hegen. Ich habe noch nie jemanden verloren, der mir nahe steht. Deshalb weiß ich nicht genau, wovon ich spreche. Aber Mum hat einige ihrer Brüder im letzten Krieg verloren. Ich habe sie nie gekannt, da sie gestorben sind, bevor ich auf der Welt war. Aber ich weiß, dass sie immer noch manchmal mit ihnen spricht, besonders wenn sie angespannt ist. Fred und George sind nach ihnen benannt. Naja, zumindest stimmen die Initialen überein. Ich kann mich nicht daran entsinnen, dass Mum jemals ihre Gräber besucht hat, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass sie sie deswegen weniger liebt. Vielleicht brauchen manche Leute ein Grab als einen Ort zum Trauern und andere nicht. Du hattest nie eine Grabstätte zum Besuchen, richtig? Du hast immer nur gewusst, dass sie gestorben ist. Deshalb hast du andere Wege gefunden, dich mit ihnen verbunden zu fühlen."

„Ich nehme an", stimmte Harry zu, während er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub und diesen süßen blumigen Duft einatmete, den er so sehr liebte. Bis er elf geworden war, hatte er geglaubt, dass seine Eltern in einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, wie er in seinem Schrank gelegen und eingebildete Unterhaltungen mit ihnen geführt hatte. Er hatte es noch nie als Form der Trauer betrachtet.

„Also? Was wünschst du dir zum Geburtstag?", wollte Ginny wissen. Er wusste, dass das ein Versuch war, ihn aufzuheitern. Da er sich in der Stimmung fühlte, seinen Geburtstag zur Abwechslung wirklich zu feiern, ließ er sie walten.

„Ich weiß genau, was ich tun will", sagte er und knabberte an ihrem Ohr, „aber ich glaube, deine Mum dürfte Einwände haben, wenn wir den Tag hier oben verbringen – ganz zu schweigen von deiner Armee von Brüdern."

Ginny kicherte und beugte ihren Kopf, um ihm besseren Zugang zu ihrem Hals zu verschaffen. Sie seufzte leise, während er fortfuhr, Küsse entlang ihrer schlanken Kehle zu verteilen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn dieser Klang wahnsinnig machte.

Harry hatte gerade geschafft sich zu entspannen und sich allmählich wohl zu fühlen, als er Mrs. Weasley brüllen hörte, dass das Frühstück fertig sei. Widerwillig lösten sich Harry und Ginny voneinander, beide keuchend und zerzaust.

„Tja", sagte Ginny. Sie stand auf und strich ihre Kleidung glatt. „Es ist doch schön zu sehen, dass das Timing meiner Mum so unfehlbar ist wie immer."

„Ja", erwiderte Harry mürrisch, während er vergeblich versuchte, sein Haar zu bändigen. „Es ist einfach brillant."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Wir werden noch viele Gelegenheiten haben, unsere Aktivitäten fortzusetzen, sobald wir außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite sind", sagte Ginny mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern. Sie warf ihr Haar über die Schulter zurück, wandte sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Ihre Worte hatten seine Fantasien angeregt und er konnte es plötzlich kaum noch mehr erwarten, ihre Suche zu beginnen, jedoch aus Gründen, die absolut nichts mit Horkruxen zu tun hatten.

* * *

Als sie die Küche betraten, fanden sie sie bereits gefüllt vor. Alle wandten sich um und starrten sie an, woraufhin ihnen beiden das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Harry war überrascht, Ginny erröten zu sehen. Üblicherweise war sie besser darin, sich nicht von ihrer Familie reizen zu lassen, als er.

„Scheint, als hätte unserer Geburtstagskind schon eins seiner Geschenke bekommen", bemerkte Fred unschuldig.

Harry spürte Hitze in sein Gesicht steigen und war sich bewusst, dass er sogar noch röter wurde, sofern das überhaupt möglich war.

„Ach haltet die Klappe", sagte Ginny in einer tiefen Stimme, während sie sich eine Kelle Rührei auf den Teller tat. Sie reichte den Teller Harry und füllte einen weiteren für sich selbst.

„Ja, Ginny", antwortete George mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. „Warum hast du so lange gebraucht? War es schwer, Harry zum Aufstehen zu bringen?"

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Ei und blickte wild um sich, um sicherzugehen, dass Mrs. Weasley am Ofen beschäftigt war und ihre Unterhaltung nicht gehört hatte.

Ginny schien ihre Selbstbeherrschung wiedererlangt zu haben. Beiläufig warf sie Harry einen Blick zu und murmelte: „Nicht wirklich."

Fred und George saßen bewegungslos da, nur ihre Augen huschten zwischen Harry und Ginny hin und her. Sie trugen den gleichen entgeisterten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, bevor sie in herzhaftes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Harry wünschte sich, der Boden würde sich öffnen und ihn verschlucken. Er war sicher, dass jeder ihrer Brüder kurz davor ist, ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Er war froh, dass er zumindest volljährig war, so dass er sich selbst verteidigen konnte, falls sie sich zum Angriff entschließen sollten. Vorsichtig blickte er zu Ron, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Freund ihnen nicht einmal Beachtung schenkte. Er stocherte gerade auf seinem Teller herum und schaute alle paar Sekunden auf die Uhr. Ron konnte es kaum erwarten aufzubrechen.

Als er Harrys Blick auf sich spürte, blickte er auf. „Beeil dich, Harry. Du hast keine Zeit zu essen. Dad ist bereit, uns zum Ministerium zu bringen. Er geht gerade seinen Umhang holen."

„Ron", sagte Ginny und ergriff Harrys Arm, als dieser sich erhob. „Das ist _sein_ Geburtstagsfrühstück. Das sollte er genießen."

„Und er muss etwas in seinem Magen haben, um bei der Prüfung gut abzuschneiden", fügte Mrs. Weasley hinzu, die noch einige Streifen Toast auf Harrys Teller legte. „Harry, du bist ein wenig rot im Gesicht, Liebes. Geht es dir gut?"

Mrs. Weasley legte Harry den Handrücken auf die Stirn, um seine Temperatur zu überprüfen.

„Mir geht es gut, Mrs. Weasley", murmelte dieser, obwohl er sich alles andere als gut fühlte. Er hatte vollkommen den Appetit verloren und war genauso begierig wie Ron, die Küche und die gefährlich feixenden Zwillinge hinter sich zu lassen.

„Lass dir nicht von dem Test Angst einjagen, Liebes", sagte Mrs. Weasley, seine Unbehaglichkeit falsch deutend. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst dich toll schlagen. Und selbst wenn nicht, kannst du es immer nochmal machen."

„Wenn Harry Muffensausen hat, Mum, bin ich sicher, dass Ginny sich um ihn kümmern kann", erwiderte Fred mit einem bösen Grinsen. „Sie scheint sehr viel von seinen Bedürfnissen zu wissen in letzter Zeit."

Da er nichts mehr davon hören wollte, sprang Harry von seinem Stuhl auf und schaffte es, dabei seinen Kaffee über den ganzen Tisch zu verschütten. Eiligst schnappte Mrs. Weasley sich ein Handtuch und begann, die Sauerei aufzuwischen.

„Sorry, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Harry. Dies ließ Fred und George nur noch stärker lachen.

Ginny funkelte ihre Brüder an. „Ignorier sie, Harry", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange. „Viel Glück. Dir auch, Ron."

„Ja", sagte Ron, nichts um sich herum wahrnehmend, während er Harry aus der Küche zerrte.

* * *

Sie mussten den Besuchereingang benutzen, als sie im Ministerium ankamen, was Harrys Magen in Aufruhr versetzte. Mr. Weasley legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht, während sie in der Telefonzelle hinunterfuhren. Harry war dankbar für die Unterstützung, schätzte jedoch noch mehr das Schweigen von Mr. Weasley. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, gerade jetzt darüber zu sprechen, was das letzte Mal geschehen war, als er sich hier befunden hatte. Diese Erinnerungen lagen viel zu nahe an der Oberfläche.

Als die Zellentür aufsprang, traten sie heraus ins Atrium. Harry hatte nur einen Augenblick Zeit zu bemerken, dass der Brunnen im Zentrum der Halle ersetzt worden war, bevor eine Horde von Reportern auf sie zugestürzt kam.

„Da ist er", rief einer von ihnen. „Mr. Potter, könnten Sie hierher schauen."

Ein Blitzlichtgewitter prasselte auf sie ein, während so viele Fragen auf Harry abgefeuert wurden, dass er nichts davon verstehen konnte.

Überrascht blieb er einen Augenblick lang regungslos und starrte verständnislos auf die Meute von Reportern. Mr. Weasley packte seinen Arm und scheuchte ihn zu einer Glastür. Ron lief auf seiner anderen Seite und versuchte, ihn vor den Blicken abzuschirmen.

Die Tür öffnete sich plötzlich und Percy Weasley erschien, der sie hineinwinkte. Sie sprinteten hindurch, bevor Percy die Tür zudonnerte und magisch versiegelte. Harry konnte sehen, wie die Reporter gegen das Glas pochten und ihm gleichzeitig immer noch ihre Fragen zuriefen und Fotos schossen.

„Hier lang", sagte Percy und führte sie einen Korridor hinunter.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das denn?", verlangte Mr. Weasley zu wissen, während er seine Roben zurechtrückte.

„Das", antwortete Percy grimmig, „war die Idee des Ministers. Er hat die Presse informiert, dass du heute hier ankommen würdest, Harry."

„Hat er sich die Mühe gemacht, ihnen zu erzählen, dass ich nur hier bin, um meine Apparierlizenz zu bekommen?", fragte Harry gereizt.

„Nein. Obwohl er nie gesagt hat, dass du eine Verabredung mit ihm hast, hat er den Grund für dein Erscheinen sehr schwammig gelassen", erwiderte Percy, wobei er Harrys Blick mied.

„Was verschweigst du mir noch?", fragte Harry instinktiv.

„Ich wurde zu dir geschickt, um dich von den Reportern wegzuführen und dich durch die Sicherheitskontrolle zu bringen, bevor du Zeit hast, irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten", sagte Percy. Zwei rote Flecken erschienen auf seinen Wangen.

„Du hast nur getan, was du tun musstest, um deinen Job zu behalten." Harry wedelte mit der Hand. „Außerdem wollte ich sowieso nicht wirklich mit diesen Reportern sprechen."

Percy blinzelte ihn hinter seiner Hornbrille hervor an. Schließlich schluckte er schwer und sagte: „Danke, Harry."

Harry wedelte abermals seine Hand. „Vergiss es. Wir haben jetzt wichtigere Sorgen."

„Dennoch, ich habe dich sehr schlecht behandelt. Das habe ich jetzt eingesehen", sagte Percy unbehaglich. Harry konnte sehen, wie schwer es Percy fiel sich zu entschuldigen.

„Percy, das Beste, was du jetzt tun kannst, ist, dich wieder mit deiner Familie zu vertragen. Es herrschen gefährliche Zeiten und du willst doch nicht ungetan und ungesagt lassen, bevor es zu spät ist. Nimm den Rat von jemandem, der Ahnung hat", sagte Harry ernst.

Percy nickte feierlich. Seine Augen wanderten einen Moment lang zu Ron, der mit verschränkten Armen und einem finsteren Ausdruck im Gesicht neben ihnen stand.

„Deine Mutter wird erfreut sein zu hören, dass wir miteinander gesprochen haben, Percy", sagte Mr. Weasley. Seine Stimme klang leicht erstickt.

„Ich werde ihr bald einen Besuch abstatten. Ihr geht am besten direkt zum Prüfungszentrum. Sie erwarten euch", sagte Percy, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und den Gang hinuntereilte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihn so leicht hast davonkommen lassen", bemerkte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

„Er ist dein Bruder, Ron", erwiderte Harry.

„Noch ein Grund mehr, warum er sich nicht wie so ein Depp aufgeführt haben sollte", versetzte Ron mit finsterer Miene. „Er muss sich noch ein bisschen mehr anstrengen, damit ich ihm verzeihe."

Harry warf Mr. Weasley einen Blick zu in der Erwartung, dass dieser Ron zurechtwies. Der ältere Mann tat es jedoch nicht, offensichtlich akzeptierend, dass Percy die Beziehung zu seinen Geschwistern schon selbst in Ordnung bringen müsste.

„Wir sollten besser hochgehen", sagte Mr. Weasley strahlend und drückte den Knopf für den Aufzug, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das ihn jünger erscheinen ließ als er die letzten Monate gewirkt hatte.

Als sie das Prüfungszentrum erreichten, fanden sie es verlassen vor. Nur eine junge Hexe saß an der Rezeption. Sie lächelte einnehmend und bedeutete ihnen, Platz zu nehmen. Sie saßen in bequemen Sesseln, während die Hexe ihnen ein kokettes Lächeln schenkte. Harry wand sich unbehaglich, während Ron sich kerzengerade hinsetzte. Nach mehreren Momenten begann die Hexe einen Schmollmund zu ziehen, indem sie ihre stark bemalten Lippen dramatisch hervorstreckte. Offensichtlich suchte sie Harrys Aufmerksamkeit, doch er ignorierte ihre Avancen.

Rons Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als er realisierte, dass die Hexe ihm keine Beachtung schenkte, und fing an herumzuzappeln. Er ließ sein Bein schnell auf und ab wippen, während er sich in seinem Sessel wand.

„Mach dir keine Sogen", zischte Harry schließlich. „Du wirst es gut machen. Du hast es doch schon vorher geschafft."

„Ich hasse Prüfungen", zischte Ron zurück.

Mr. Weasley saß mit seinem Kopf hinter einer Zeitschrift verborgen und tat, als würde er sie nicht hören. Harry konnte seinen Körper jedoch von unterdrückten Glucksern zucken sehen. Gnädigerweise wurde Harry zuerst aufgerufen und er folgte einer streng dreinblickenden Hexe den Korridor entlang, weg von der Rezeptionistin und Rons Nerven.

Zwanzig Minuten später erschien er wieder mit einem weiten Grinsen und seiner Apparierlizenz in der Hand.

„Gut gemacht", lobte Mr. Weasley und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Wirklich gut gemacht. Warum setzt du dich nicht eine Weile, während wir auf Ron warten?"

Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass Mr. Weasley etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich.

„Nun, da du volljährig bist, denke ich, werden sich einige Dinge ändern", sagte Mr. Weasley ein wenig zu beiläufig, während er an einem Faden seines Umhangs herumzupfte.

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Harry, dem Drang widerstehend, an seinem Kragen zu ziehen. Sein Hals fühlte sich plötzlich sehr heiß und kratzig an.

„Ich bin mir bewusst, dass du an etwas gearbeitet hast mit Albus, bevor er gestorben ist. Und ich kann nur vermuten, dass du beabsichtigst zu beenden, was ihr begonnen habt", fuhr Mr. Weasley fort.

Harry zwang sich selbst, nicht herumzuzappeln und seinen Drang unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, alles herauszuplatzen. Es war sehr viel schwerer, die Wahrheit vor Mr. Weasley geheim zu halten als vor Moody oder Remus. „Ja, Sir. Es tut mir leid, Mr. Weasley. Aber ich kann wirklich nicht – "

„Ich bitte dich nicht darum, mir zu erzählen, was du nicht verraten willst, Harry. Ich will dich nur wissen lassen, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst oder zu jedem anderen im Orden, um Hilfe zu suchen, wenn du dich danach fühlst", sagte Mr. Weasley feierlich. „Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, Harry."

„Danke", sagte Harry überrascht. Er wusste, dass Mrs. Weasley eine Einbindung von ihm in den Orden nicht guthieß. Doch er hatte nie die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass Mr. Weasley es anders sehen mochte, objektiver.

„Ich verspreche nicht, dass alle im Orden es auf die gleiche Weise sehen", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Ich vermute, es wird mehrere Leute geben, die ziemlich sauer auf dich sind. Aber ich habe dich die Jahre über aufwachsen sehen, Harry, und ich weiß, dass du ein mehr- als- kompetenter Zauberer bist. Du und Ron, ihr seid jetzt Erwachsene und ich kann nicht länger erwarten, die Entscheidungen für euch zu treffen."

„Und Mrs. Weasley?", fragte Harry, die Antwort fürchtend. Harry grauste es vor ihrer Missbilligung beinahe ebenso stark wie es vor Dumbledore gewesen war.

„Molly wird wütend sein, aber ich glaube, dessen bist du dir bewusst. Du und Ron, ihr werdet immer ihre kleinen Jungs sein. Sie will nicht loslassen. Sie ist aber eine starke Hexe. Sie wird in Ordnung kommen. Sie liebt dich, Harry. Sie wird dir verzeihen", erwiderte Mr. Weasley. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher.

Harry bemerkte, dass Mr. Weasley, obwohl er den Verdacht hatte, Ron würde mit Harry gehen, keine Ahnung von Ginny hatte. Er fragte sich, ob sich seine Einstellung ändern würde, wenn seine Tochter ebenfalls verschwand. Irgendwie vermutete Harry, dass es Mr. Weasley leichter fiel, seine Söhne als Männer zu sehen als Ginny als Frau.

„Das hoffe ich", erwiderte er ernst.

„Dürfte ich dir vorschlagen, einen öffentlichen Ausflug durch die Winkelgasse zu unternehmen, nachdem du von hier weggegangen bist?", warf Mr. Weasley auf. Seine Augen funkelten vor Übermut, was Harry stark an Fred und George erinnerte.

„Aber... wird das nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Der Orden hatte immer einen solchen Wert darauf gelegt, seine Tätigkeiten geheim zu halten.

„Genau. Und wie immer wenn du in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen wirst, werden diese Schwachköpfe unten mehr als glücklich sein, davon zu berichten. Es würde dir dienen, wenn Du- weißt- schon- wer nicht den Verdacht bekommen soll, dass du fort bist", erwiderte Mr. Weasley.

„Das ist eine großartige Idee, Mr. Weasley", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Ich kann durch einige Kontakte im Ministerium sichergehen, dass die Presse in Bereitschaft steht, wo auch immer du dann hingehst. Ich glaube, Percy könnte uns auch dabei helfen", bot Mr. Weasley lächelnd an.

„Danke." Harrys Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich eng an.

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als Ron durch die Tür trat, strahlend und seine Apparierlizenz in der Hand.

„Augenbrauen und alles", sagte er grinsend.

„Gut gemacht." Harry klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Gratulation, mein Sohn. Ich wusste, dass du es in dir hast", sagte Mr. Weasley.

„Danke, Dad", erwiderte Ron, während sich seine Ohren leuchtend rot färbten.

Die Rezeptionistin erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und öffnete eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ihnen beiden. Direkt vor der Tür gibt es eine Apparierstelle, die Sie benutzen können", erklärte sie. Sie blickte Harry abermals hoffnungsvoll an.

Mr. Weasley legte den Jungen je einen Arm um die Schulter und schob sie auf die Tür zu. Harry lief einige Schritte, bevor er anhielt.

„Gibt es keine Apparierstelle in der Eingangshalle, Mr. Weasley?", fragte er.

„Doch, gibt es", antwortete die Hexe, bevor Mr. Weasley den Mund aufmachen konnte. Plötzlich erschien sie nervös und unsicher. „Wir haben diesen getrennten Ort, da unsere Prüflinge es üblicherweise kaum erwarten können, ihre neue Lizenz zu benutzen. Direkt durch diese Tür."

Sie versuchte, sie durch den Ausgang zu steuern, noch immer lächelnd, doch Harry konnte einen panischen Ausdruck in ihren Augen erkennen.

„Danke, aber ich denke, ich würde den Gang gern unternehmen", sagte Harry. Er befreite seinen Arm und ging durch dieselbe Tür, durch die sie eingetreten waren.

„Was hast du vor, Harry?", wollte Ron wissen, während er ihm zum Aufzug folgte.

Mr. Weasley lächelte wissend. „Jungs, ich muss hoch in mein Büro. Ich nehme an, ihr schafft es auch allein zurück?"

„Ja, Mr. Weasley. Wir kommen klar... und danke", erwiderte Harry.

„Ach was", tat Mr. Weasley ab und eilte in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon.

Als Ron und Harry die Eingangshalle erreichten, fanden sie eine große Anzahl von Reportern vor, die noch immer herumlümmelten, in der Hoffnung, Harry zu sehen. Beinahe sofort erblickten sie ihn und drängten auf ihn zu. Harry hob eine Hand in die Höhe und zeigte ihnen allen seine neu erworbene Lizenz. Auf der Stelle flammte ein Blitzlichtgewitter auf.

„Ich habe es geschafft", jubelte er, wohl wissend, dass es nun keinerlei Zweifel mehr gab, weshalb er dem Ministerium seine Aufwartung gemacht hatte.

Er tauschte ein Lächeln mit Ron, während sie zur Apparierstelle sprinteten und den Reportern entkamen.

* * *

Als sie am Grimmauldplatz ankamen, nach einem langen und sehr öffentlichen Spaziergang durch die Winkelgasse, erwartete sie ein Geburtstagsfestessen, würdig eines Königs. Sie hatten mehrere Zwischenstopps unterwegs gemacht, so zum Beispiel bei Weasleys Zauberhaften Weasleyscherzen. Fred und George hatten Harry sein Geburtstagsgeschenk überreicht mit dem Ratschlag, es lieber fern von Mrs. Weasleys scharfen Augen auszupacken.

Harry öffnete das Päckchen und enthüllte zwei Flaschen von Ogdens Feuerwhiskey.

„Das sind Immerwährende Party- Flaschen", erklärte Fred.

„Sie halten garantiert jede einzelne Party hindurch", fügte George hinzu.

„Oder zumindest bis du umfällst", sagte Fred grinsend.

Als sie die volle Straße entlang schlenderten, hatten sie mehrere Klassenkameraden getroffen und wurden einige Male um ein Foto gebeten. Insgesamt bewertete Harry es als einen erfolgreichen Ausflug.

Bei ihrer Rückkehr war Harry überwältigt von der Menge an Speisen, die Mrs. Weasley zubereitet hatte. Schuldgefühle bezüglich seiner geplanten Täuschung stiegen in ihm auf und er versuchte Mrs. Weasley deutlich zu machen, wie dankbar er ihr für ihre Freundlichkeit war.

Sie spielte es herunter, doch Harry glaubte einen Ausdruck von Verständnis in Mr. Weasleys Augen zu sehen.

„Mmm, Lammbraten", sagte Ron, während er sich hinsetzte und sich einen Teller nahm.

„Vergiss das Essen, Ron. Wie war es?", wollte Hermine besorgt wissen.

„Wie war was?", brachte Ron durch seinen Mund voll von Kartoffeln hervor.

Hermine war entgeistert. „Wie war was? Deine Prüfung natürlich. Also wirklich, Ron. Wo seid ihr die ganze Zeit gewesen?"

„Oh. Bestanden", sagte Ron.

„Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest", rief Hermine und warf ihm die Arme um den Hals.

Rons Augen weiteten sich, bevor ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. Fred und George kicherten.

„Und du, Harry? Wie lief es bei dir?", erkundigte sich Ginny, die sich neben ihn setzte.

„Hab meine Lizenz bekommen", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest", erwiderte sie, lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Harry spürte sein Gesicht brennen.

„Sie haben es geschafft, obwohl Rufus Scrimgeour versucht hat, sie abzulenken", sagte Mr. Weasley.

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte Remus Lupin wissen. Er blickte ihn alarmiert an.

„Es war nichts", beschwichtigte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Was war nichts?", drängte Remus.

„Scrimgeour hat dafür gesorgt, dass eine Horde von Reportern Harry auflauert", antwortete Ron. „Du weißt, wie er Harry bedrängt hat, sich im Ministerium blicken zu lassen. Er wollte, dass sie ihn alle dort sehen. Nachdem wir unsere Prüfungen hinter uns gebracht hatten, haben sie versucht, uns rauszuscheuchen. Aber Harry hat es nicht zugelassen. Er ist direkt durch die Lobby marschiert und hat allen seine Apparierlizenz gezeigt, damit sie alle wissen, warum wir dort waren. Ich würde zu gern Scrimgeours Gesicht sehen, wenn er davon erfährt."

„Das hat er bereits", sagte Mr. Weasley grimmig.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry, alarmiert von Mr. Weasleys Gesichtsausdruck.

„Er war nicht glücklich. Die Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten ist schon draußen. Sie ist voll von deinen Bildern und einigen Geschichten. Überhaupt gar nichts von deiner Unterstützung zum Ministerium, wie er gehofft hat. Er hat die Hexe gefeuert, die an der Rezeption des Prüfungszentrums gearbeitet hat", erwiderte Mr. Weasley.

Harry fühlte sich schrecklich. Er hatte Scrimgeours Pläne durchkreuzen, jedoch doch nicht die Rezeptionistin in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollen.

„Nicht deine Schuld, Harry", sagte Ginny fest. „Du kannst nicht kontrollieren, was alle anderen machen. Was du getan hast, war richtig. Und du kannst nichts dafür, dass Scrimgeour sich wie ein Trottel aufführt."

Mr. Weasley lächelte liebevoll. „Obwohl ich nicht so weit gehen würde, den Zaubereiminister als einen Trottel zu bezeichnen, " seine Lippen zuckten, „hat Ginny Recht. Es war nicht deine Schuld, also lass dir keine Schuldgefühle machen."

„Genug davon", warf Mrs. Weasley stirnrunzelnd ein. „Es ist Harrys Geburtstagsessen. Lasst uns von etwas Angenehmen sprechen."

Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie aufgebracht sie im letzten Jahr gewesen war, als die Nachricht von Krieg sein Geburtstagsfest unterbrochen hatte. Er wusste, dass sie es gut meinte. Doch sie weigerte sich immer noch zu akzeptieren, dass er Teil des Krieges war, ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht.

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Tonks den Raum betrat, blass und müde aussehend. Ihr pfefferminzgrünes Haar hing ihr schlaff auf die Schultern. „Entschuldigt die Verspätung", sagte sie und sank auf den Stuhl, den Remus für sie herausgezogen hatte.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus, Tonks", sagte Mrs. Weasley erschrocken.

„Harter Tag", erwiderte Tonks mit dem Versuch eines Lächelns.

„Haben sie dich wieder in Azkaban gebraucht?", erkundigte sich Remus, während er ihr ein Glas Wein reichte.

Tonks nickte und nippte dankbar am Wein. „Der Ort ist grauenhaft."

„Azkaban?", wiederholte Harry. „Was machst du in Azkaban?"

„Das Ministerium lässt Auroren die Gefangenen bewachen, seit die meisten der Dementoren geflohen sind", erklärte Tonks.

„Die meisten von ihnen?", fragte Harry. „Es gibt immer noch einige dort?"

„Ein paar von den Älteren, Unsichereren", antwortete Tonks. „Erbärmliche Kreaturen. Ich vermute, manche von ihnen sind nur geblieben für die leichte Beute. Sie wollten nicht nach ihrem Essen suchen müssen. Macht aber keinen Unterschied, dass nicht mehr viele übrig sind. Die Mauern von Azkaban leben beinahe von ihrem Geruch, weil sie so lange dort gewesen sind. Es ist ein furchtbarer Ort."

Mrs. Weasley erschauerte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie dich dorthin geschickt haben. Ich erinnere mich daran, als Arthur einmal dorthin musste. Es hat ihn Tage gekostet, sich wieder davon zu erholen", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Mr. Weasley drückte tröstend ihre Hand. „Molly, irgendjemand muss doch die Gefangenen bewachen, oder nicht? Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit."

„Ich finde, das Ministerium sollte in Erwägung ziehen, ein vollkommen neues Gefängnis zu erbauen, gelöst von dem Effekt der Dementoren auf Azkaban", sagte Bill. Er und Fleur waren vor kurzem von ihren Flitterwochen zurückgekehrt und beide waren gebräunt und offensichtlich gut erholt. „Wir könnten Zauberbänne verwenden, um sie gefangen zu halten, und Hauselfen, um Essen zu bringen."

„Das ist, was wirrr in Frankreisch tun", sagte Fleur, während sie Bill bewundernd anstarrte. „Es ist ein viel bessererr Weg, denke isch."

„Vielleicht wird hier nach dem Krieg so etwas gemacht. Jetzt sind alle Mittel auf Du- weißt- schon- wen und die Zerstörung, die er verursacht, fokussiert", erwiderte Mr. Weasley.

Die Zeitungen hatten beinahe täglich neue Dementorenangriffe zu berichten, während das Dunkle Mal immer öfter in Mugglebereichen entdeckt wurde. In den letzten Wochen hatten mehrere Gebäude in Birmingham Feuer gefangen und trotz ihrer besten Bemühungen waren die Beamte des Ministeriums nicht in der Lage gewesen, die Flammen zu löschen.

„Wenn wir mit dem Essen fertig sind, habe ich Siruppudding gemacht. Das ist dein Lieblingsessen, nicht wahr, Liebes?", schaltete sich Mrs. Weasley ein. Sie funkelte Bill und Mr. Weasley an.

„Ja, Mrs. Weasley", antwortete Harry. Trotz seines Verlangens, mehr davon zu hören, was in Azkaban vor sich ging, konnte er nicht anders als sich auf Mrs. Weasleys Siruppudding zu freuen.

Um Mrs. Weasleys Wunsch nach einem erfreulicheren Gesprächsthema zu gewähren, ließen die Gäste die Unterhaltung über Krieg für den Augenblick auf sich beruhen. Der Rest des Abendessens wurde in Gelächter und mit Neckereien Rons von Seiten der Zwillinge bezüglich seines ersten gescheiterten Versuchs der Apparierprüfung verbracht.

Alle waren so versunken in den Festlichkeiten, dass keiner bemerkte, wie die Küchentür wieder geöffnet wurde. Narzissa Malfoy trat mit einem wachsamen Gesichtsausdruck herein, einen Stapel von leeren Tabletts in der Hand. Sie ging zur Spüle und legte sie daneben, während sie angeekelt die Anrichte anstarrte.

„Narzissa", sagte Mrs. Weasley freundlich. „Möchtest du etwas zu essen?" Harry bemerkte, dass Mrs. Weasley nicht sofort aufsprang, um sie zu versorgen, wie sie es normalerweise tat, wenn jemand die Küche betrat.

Ginny lehnte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Ich glaub es nicht. Sie hat die Tabletts heruntergebracht. Sie muss Hunger haben. Sie hat den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen."

Mrs. Malfoy erschien von der Einladung gekränkt. „Ich ziehe es vor, ein Tablett nach oben zu nehmen", sagte sie steif.

„Na dann. Hier ist massenhaft Essen und ich sehe, du hast ein paar Tabletts heruntergebracht. Du müsstest sie nur saubermachen, da keine sauberen mehr übrig sind, und dann kannst du dich bedienen", sagte Mrs. Weasley lächelnd. Sie wandte sich ohne einen weiteren Blick wieder ihrem eigenen Essen zu.

Mrs. Malfoy stand mit offenem Mund da, Mrs. Weasley voller Abscheu anstarrend. Ihre langen, knochigen weißen Finger verkrampften sich geschockt umein Tablett. „Sicherlich gibt es Hauselfen, die solche Dinge erledigen", sagte sie entgeistert.

Mrs. Weasley lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht seit Kreacher nach Hogwarts gegangen ist. Nicht dass er jemals eine große Hilfe gewesen ist. Nein, wir müssen alle mit anpacken, wenn wir etwas fertig bringen wollen."

„Malfoy Manor hat eine ganze Besatzung von Hauselfen. Sicherlich würde es keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten, wenn ich einige herkommen lasse, um hier zu arbeiten", sagte Mrs. Malfoy hochmütig.

„Nein", widersprach Remus wütend. „Wir haben es besprochen, als du angekommen bist. Du hast selbst bewiesen, dass die Treue von Hauselfen nicht garantiert werden kann."

Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich, als Narzissa ihre Nase in die Luft hob.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich bei der Erwähnung von Hauselfen. Harry wusste, dass es sie all ihrer Überwindung kostete, nicht anzufangen, über Elfenrechte zu diskutieren. Sie musste sich bewusst sein, dass ihre Apelle auf taube Ohren stoßen würden. Dennoch, er kannte Hermine gut genug, um zu realisieren, dass sie nicht in der Lage sein würde, lange Zeit Schweigen zu bewahren.

„Es wird von mir erwartet, dass ich mein eigenes Essen zubereite?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy ungläubig. Ihre blassblauen Augen weiteten sich.

„Nur, wenn du essen möchtest", antwortete Mrs. Weasley. Sie lächelte noch immer, doch ihr Tonfall war frostig geworden.

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und grinste. Das war für ihn eines der besten Geburtstagsgeschenke, das er hätte erhalten können. Harry glaubte nicht, dass Mrs. Weasley den Aufenthalt der Malfoys so unerfreulich gestalten würde, wie es hätte sein sollen. Narzissa Malfoy hatte jedoch ihren Gegner in Molly Weasley gefunden und Harry war sich sicher, dass die arrogante Frau keine Ahnung hatte, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte.

Er warf einen Blick zu Fred und George, die an ihrem Wein nippten und ihre Köpfe hin und her schwingen ließen, als ob sie einem Tennisturnier zuschauten. Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich vom Lachen abzuhalten. Niemand sagte ein Wort.

Narzissa schäumte. Sie verschoss wütende Blicke an alle Anwesenden. Harry dachte schon, dass sie sich auf dem Absatz umdrehen und aus der Küche stürmen würde. Doch ihr Hunger musste wohl ihren Stolz niedergerungen haben. Sie schnappte sich ein Tablett und knallte es in die Spüle, um es angeekelt abzuwischen.

Als sie mit hoch erhobenem Kopf steif zum Tisch schritt, ließ Narzissa ihren kalten Blick über die köstlichen Speisen gleiten, bis er schließlich auf dem Kuchen mit den Worten _Happy Birthday, Harry_ auf der Oberfläche ruhen blieb.

Ihre eisblauen Augen wandten sich zu Harry. „Das ist _dein_ Geburtstagsessen", sagte sie arrogant. Es war keine Frage.

„Ja", bestätigte Harry, feixend.

Narzissa legte das Tablett zurück auf die Anrichte. „Ich habe meinen Appetit verloren", sagte sie. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Weasleys und die anderen Gäste schweifen. „Ich bin überrascht, dass es so viele gibt, die bereit sind, dir so nahe zu kommen. Die Leute, die die schlechte Angewohnheit haben, tot zu enden."

Harry knirschte die Zähne und zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe. Sein Gesicht musste jedoch bleich geworden sein. Denn sofort ergriff Ginny seine Hand und drückte sie beruhigend.

Sie wandte sich zu Narzissa und sagte: „Während die dir nächsten Menschen die schlechte Angewohnheit haben, im Gefängnis zu landen."

Narzissas Augen verengten sich. Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, schaltete sich Mrs. Weasley ein: „Das reicht."

Narzissa wirbelte herum und verließ den Raum.

Harry stieß einen Atem durch die Nase aus.

In der Küche herrschte einen Moment lang Stille. Schließlich lehnte sich Ron über den Tisch und flüsterte dramatisch: „Ich frage mich, ob sie ihre Nase so hoch in die Luft streckt, nachdem sie so viele Jahre lang mit Lucius und Draco gelebt hat. Sie hat angefangen hoch zu schauen, damit sie nicht sie ansehen musste."

Ginny schnaubte und blies sich wütend eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Schenk ihr keine Beachtung, Harry. Lass dir nicht von ihr deine Party verderben."

Die Unterhaltungen setzten wieder ein und Narzissas Besuch war schon bald wieder vergessen. Trotz seiner besten Bemühungen jedoch war Harry Stimmung gedrückt. Ob in Wut gesagt oder nicht, Narzissas Worte entsprachen der Wahrheit. Und sie erneuerten Harrys Sorgen für die Menschen, die ihm am nächsten standen. Er zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er seine Geschenke auspackte. Doch er hatte das Verlangen, ihnen allen zu entfliehen und seinen Kopf zu klären.

Als das Essen vorbei war, scheuchte Mrs. Weasley sie alle aus der Küche und bestand darauf, dass sie das Geschirr abspülte. Harry versuchte, sich zu lösen und zu dem Zimmer zu eilen, das er mit Ron teilte. Doch seine Freunde wussten anscheinend, dass er sich nicht gut fühlte, und folgten ihm.

Ginny ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder, während Ron und Hermine sich auf Rons Bett setzten. Fred und George nahmen auf dem Boden Platz, wo sie begannen, sich durch Harrys Stapel von Geschenken durchzuwühlen.

„Hier ist es", sagte Fred endlich und zog eine der Feuerwhiskey- Flaschen hervor, die er und George Harry geschenkt hatten.

„Harry, Kumpel, ich glaube, du brauchst das", bemerkte George und reichte Harry die geöffnete Flasche.

Harry blickte sie schweigend an. Dann nahm er einen großen Schluck.

„Harry!", rief Hermine entsetzt.

„Was denn? Er ist volljährig", sagte Ron. Er nahm Harry die Flasche ab und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck. Er reichte die Flasche an Fred weiter. Beide Zwillinge tranken daraus, bevor sie die Flasche an Ginny weitergaben.

„Ginny ist noch nicht volljährig", sagte Hermine, während sie wachsam die Flasche beobachtete. Harry vermutete, dass ihre Nervosität eher davon herrührte, dass sie als nächstes dran war, als von Ginnys Alter.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und nahm einen großen Schluck. Sie schaute sie triumphierend an, bevor ihre Augen zu tränen begannen. Sie hustete und keuchte.

Harry klopfte ihr grinsend auf den Rücken. „Hast du jemals Feuerwhiskey getrunken, Ginny?", fragte er.

Nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Ich hab es das erste Mal an Bills Junggesellenabend getrunken. Ich habe mich am nächsten Tag furchtbar gefühlt", sagte Harry.

„Ah ja, wir haben an alles gedacht." George kramte in der Box, die noch die andere Flasche Feuerwhiskey enthielt. Er nahm eine Phiole mit einer grauen Flüssigkeit heraus und nahm einen Schluck.

„Vermeidet garantiert einen Kater", sagte Fred, trank einen Schluck und reichte die Phiole an Harry weiter.

Ginny hielt Hermine, die sie alle wachsam beobachtete, die Flasche Whiskey hin. „Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist. Eure Mutter könnte jede Minute hier hochkommen", sagte sie.

Träge wedelte Fred mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung Tür. „Wir werden sie auf der Treppe hören. Außerdem wird sie nicht kommen. Tonks ist hier und Mum hat einen Tee gemacht. Immer wenn die beiden anfangen sich zu unterhalten, dauert es Stunden, bevor sie fertig sind. Die Luft ist rein, Hermine." Er grinste.

Hermine straffte die Schultern, atmete tief ein und nahm einen winzigen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Das kannst du besser", kommentierte Ron, als Hermine aufgehört hatte zu husten. „Betrachte es als Experiment. Du kannst Harry und mich nicht dafür ausschimpfen, wenn du nicht aus erster Hand die Effekte kennst."

Hermines Augen verengten sich, während sie Ron anfunkelte. Ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen kippte sie abermals die Flasche. Diesmal nahm sie einen großen Schluck, was die Zwillinge vor Entzücken aufheulen ließ.

„Zeig's ihm, Hermine", jubelte Fred.

„Ich habe schon immer geglaubt, dass in dir mehr steckt als das prüde und korrekte Äußere", sagte George, während er ihr die Flasche abnahm.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und Ron schlang ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. „Lass sie in Ruhe", knurrte er.

„Reg dich ab, kleiner Bruder", beschwichtige Fred. „Keiner hackt auf deiner Hermine herum."

Rons Ohren färbten sich rot, was der Farbe von Hermines Wangen entsprach.

Während sie die Flasche herumreichten und den lustigen Geschichten der Zwillinge lauschten, versuchte Harry, seine Unbehaglichkeit zu verscheuchen. Der Feuerwhiskey fühlte sich warm an in seinem Bauch. Doch er nicht so entspannt und sorgenfrei, wie er das letzte Mal gewesen war, da er es getrunken hatte. Narzissa Worte klangen in seinen Ohren nach.

_Die Menschen, die dir nahe stehen, haben die schlechte Angewohnheit, tot zu enden..._

Wütend nahm Harry Ginny die Flasche aus der Hand und trank einen weiteren Schluck, während er verzweifelt versucht, die Bedeutung der Worte auszublenden.

_Ron, Hermine und Ginny sind die Menschen, die mir jetzt am nächsten stehen..._

Ron hatte begonnen zu lallen, während Ginny in unkontrollierbares Kichern ausgebrochen war. Trotz seiner verdrießlichen Gedanken konnte Harry nicht anders, als belustigt zu sein. Zuerst hatte sie über alles gelacht, was die Zwillinge gesagt hatten. Aber allmählich kicherte sie immer, wenn jemand sie auch nur anschaute.

Überraschenderweise schien Hermine sich besser zu machen als alle Weasleys. Sie benahm sich noch nicht albern. Stattdessen war sie sehr viel stiller geworden als üblich.

Ginny wandte sich zu Harry und runzelte die Stirn, während sie ihn betrachtete.

„Was ist?", verlangte er schließlich zu wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf frisch gepökelte Kröte gekommen bin. Sie sind wirklich mehr smaragdgrün. Ich vermute, es war schwieriger, einen Reim auf Smaragd zu finden", sagte sie und kicherte so stark, dass sie nach Luft schnappen musste.

Die anderen brüllten vor Lachen, während Harry spürte, wie ihm Blut in die Wangen schoss, als er sich an den schrecklich peinlichen Valentinstag im zweiten Schuljahr erinnerte.

„Äh... gut", sagte er. Er änderte seine Position, so dass er sich gegen die Wand lehnen konnte. „Vielleicht hast du genug vom Whiskey gehabt, Ginny." Er begann sich Sorgen zu machen, was sie noch ausplaudern könnte in ihrem betrunkenen Zustand. Er saß in einem kleinen Zimmer mit drei ihrer Brüder.

„Zur Hölle, Harry, werd locker", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. Alle starrten sie schockiert an. Rons Mund sprang auf.

„Hermine", sagte er. „Du hast geflucht."

„Ich habe die letzten sechs Jahr praktisch mit dir zusammen gelebt, Ron. Hast du geglaubt, ich hätte nicht einige von deinen verdammten Angewohnheiten aufgeschnappt?", fragte Hermine und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Fred und George vergaßen alles von Harrys Valentinstag, als sie sich zu Hermine umdrehten.

„Welche anderen Angewohnheiten hast du aufgeschnappt, Hermine?", fragte Fred eifrig.

„Naja, ich habe nicht gelernt, wie er eine gesamte Kartoffel auf einmal in seinen Mund stopft, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich es überhaupt wissen will", sagte sie ernst, worauf die anderen auflachten. „Ich habe aber eine Menge Flüche aufgeschnappt und kann mein Gesicht aufmerksam wirken lassen, wenn ich in Wirklichkeit ganze Aufsätze plane. Natürlich glaube ich nicht, dass Ron an Aufsätze denkt, wenn er das tut, sondern eher an Quidditch. Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so besessen vom verdammten Quidditch ist. Als wir noch jünger waren – bevor er im Team war – hat er Fakten und Rekorde über sämtliche Turniere in der Geschichte der Zauberei zitiert, während wir Harry beim Spielen zugesehen haben."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mir wirklich zugehört hast", sagte Ron erstaunt.

„Oh, ich habe nicht aufgepasst, aber ich mag es, deiner Stimme zuzuhören. Du hast eine angenehm klingende Stimme, wenn du nicht gerade fluchst oder herumgrölst. Du neigst dazu, herumzubrüllen", sagte sie ernst.

Die entzückten Gesichter von Fred und George verrieten Harry, dass sie Ron das nie vergessen lassen würden.

_Die Menschen, die dir nahe stehen, haben die schlechte Angewohnheit, tot zu enden... Wenn sie darauf bestehen, mir zu folgen, ist es mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass einer oder alle es tun könnten..._

Harry schauderte, wohl wissend, dass er einen solchen Verlust nicht überleben könnte. Voldemort könnte nie wissen, dass der sicherste Weg, Harry zu zerstören, wäre, einen von ihnen zu verletzten. Er könnte das niemals zulassen. Er würde es nicht zulassen.

„Harry", rief Ginny sanft und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Ihre Augen waren leicht glasig, doch sie schien trotz alledem seinen inneren Aufruhr zu spüren.

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und plötzlich kam er sich sehr alt und erschöpft vor. Er mochte zwar gerade erst siebzehn geworden sein. Doch er fühlte sich, als hätte er bereits mehrere Menschenalter durchlebt.

„Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung", flüsterte Ginny. „Versuch, dir nicht allzu viele Sorgen zu machen."

„Oh, was ist das nur für ein Anblick", erklang eine affektierte Stimme von der Tür.

Harry blickte auf und sah Draco Malfoy gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt. Sein blondes Haar war ungekämmt und hing in einer sehr unüblichen Art über seine Augen.

„Was willst du?", fragte Ron. Er sprang auf die Füße und taumelte leicht.

„Ich bin gekommen, um die Ursache für den ganzen Krach ausfindig zu machen. Ich habe nicht realisiert, dass ich eure erbärmliche kleine Party unterbrechen würde", höhnte Malfoy.

Ginny begann zu lachen. Sie schlang sich die Arme um die Taille, um ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken.

Harry lächelte sie belustigt an, während sie versuchte, neuen Atem zu schöpfen.

„Er sieht wirklich wie ein Frettchen aus", sagte sie keuchend.

„Halt die Schnauze, Weaslette", brüllte Malfoy. Seine grauen Augen blitzten. „Du erbärmliche kleiner Blutsverräterin. Lässt dich auf Potter und das Schlammblut ein – du bist eine Schande für euer Erbe. Natürlich hast du schon immer eine Neigung für Potter gehabt, oder nicht?"

„Pass auf, was du sagst", schnauzte Ron und ballte die Fäuste.

„Lass sie da raus, Malfoy", knurrte Harry, während er vom Bett aufsprang und seinen Zauberstab zückte. Er hatte nur auf jemanden gewartet, an dem er all die Spannung auslassen konnte, und der Blondschopf stellte die perfekte Gelegenheit dar. „Ich will nie wieder hören, dass du so über sie redest."

Ginny hat aufgehört zu kichern und versuchte verzweifelt sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was um sie herum geschah.

„Sie da raus lassen? Sie ist schon im Zentrum davon, Potter. Gott, du bist wirklich naiv, was? Snape hat dem Dunklen Lord schon alles von deiner kleinen Freundin erzählt. Es ist nicht wahrscheinlicher, dass sie diesen Krieg überlebt, als dass du es tun wirst", sagte Malfoy.

_Die Menschen, die dir nahe stehen, haben die schlechte Angewohnheit, tot zu enden..._

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", verlangte Harry zu wissen, sich weigernd, ihm die Genugtuung zu bereiten zu sehen, welchen Effekt seine Worte auf Harry hatten. „Ich bin sicher, du warst nur allzu glücklich, das zu bestätigen, bevor Voldemort sich dir zugewandt hat."

„Ich habe mich gerade gefragt, warum der teure Auserwählte sich in einem Schlafzimmer verkriecht und sich mit seiner kleinen Bande von Busenfreunden betrinkt, während alle darauf warten, dass er die Welt rettet. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr Vertrauen so stark sein würde, wenn sie dich jetzt sehen könnten, Potter."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Ron angriffslustig und stellte sich vor Harry. „Ich denke, es würde allen gut tun zu sehen, dass Harry nicht zulässt, dass V- Voldemort ihn beim Leben stört."

Malfoy zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen. Seine Augen weiteten sich darüber, dass Ron ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Harry glaubte, dass es das erste Mal war, da Ron es getan hatte, und fragte sich, welch große Rolle der Feuerwhiskey dabei spielte.

„In diesen dunklen Zeiten braucht jeder ein wenig Spaß", sagte Fred und stellte sich neben Harry.

„Harry hat uns das vor ein paar Jahren gesagt und er hatte Recht. Er wird gewinnen und er wird überleben. Und wir werden alle direkt neben ihm sein und sichergehen, dass er es tut", fügte George hinzu, während er sich auf Harrys andere Seite stellte.

Harrys Herz schwoll an vor Stolz. Er konnte Unsicherheit auf Malfoys Gesicht erkennen. Ihm kam in den Sinn, wie ähnlich seine und Malfoys Situation waren. Beide hatten sie den unausführbaren Auftrag, den mächtigen Anführer einer gegnerischen Gewalt zu zerstören. Doch ihre Wahl unterschied sich gravierend voneinander. Harry war umgeben von einer treuen Gruppe von Freunden, die bereit waren, mit ihm zu sterben, wenn es nötig war, während Malfoy allein war und sich nun vor den Leuten versteckte, denen er seine Treue geschworen hatte. Ihre Wahl und Konsequenzen waren so verschieden.

„Dann werdet ihr alle sterben", spie Malfoy. „Ihr Idioten habt keine Ahnung, worauf ihr euch da einlasst. Der Dunkle Lord blödelt nicht herum. Er wird eure kleinen Witze nicht tolerieren."

„Vielleicht ist das sein Problem", sagte Fred.

„Jeder braucht einen guten Witz", fuhr George fort.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Harry Ginny. Mit finsterer Miene stand sie vom Bett auf und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Malfoy.

„Ginny, tu es nicht", sagte er und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Er fürchtete, dass sie in ihrem berauschten Zustand sich schließlich nur selbst verfluchen würde. Sie fiel zurück und es gelang ihm gerade noch, sie aufzufangen, bevor sie aufschlug. Harry hörte das entfernte Geräusch eines Fluches, von dem er wusste, dass er nicht aus Ginnys Zauberstab stammte.

Er wandte sich um und sah, wie Ron, Fred und George schockiert zur Tür blickten, wo ein weißes Frettchen aufquiekte und in den Gang verschwand.

Sie schauten einander an, sprachlos, bevor sie sich zu Hermine umdrehten. Diese saß auf Rons Bett und polierte gelassen ihren Zauberstab. „Ginny hat Recht", sagte sie einfach. „Der verdammte Wichser sieht wirklich aus wie ein Frettchen."

Die Zwillinge brüllten vor Lachen, als Ron vor ihr auf die Knie fiel. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine", sagte er.

„Es wäre nett, wenn du es auch ab und zu sagen könntest, wenn ich nicht gerade deine Hausaufgaben für dich gemacht oder eine brillante Verwandlung ausgeführt habe", sagte sie.

Rons Ohren glühten. „Ich werd dran arbeiten", antwortete er mit tiefer Stimme.

„Geliebter Bruder, ich denke, es ist Zeit, sich zu verabschieden", schaltete sich George ein.

„Ja. Mum dürfte jeden Moment hier auftauchen und ich will nicht, dass sie denkt, wir hätten irgendetwas mit eurem Zustand zu tun", fügte Fred hinzu.

Sie wünschten Harry Happy Birthday und sagten ihnen Gute Nacht.

Harry sah, wie Ginny sich auf seinem Bett wie eine Katze zusammengerollt hatte und schlief. Er deckte sie zu und küsste sie sanft auf den Kopf.

„Komm, Ron. Lass die Mädchen hier schlafen und wir übernachten in ihrem Zimmer. Wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen", sagte Harry.

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Ron, der Hermine noch immer mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete.

In dieser Nacht kuschelte sich Harry in Ginnys Bett. Er atmete tief ein und vernahm den blumigen Duft, der Ginny zueigen war. Ihre Suche würde am nächsten Morgen beginnen. Doch nun hier zu liegen, verlieh ihm ein seltsam tröstliches Gefühl.


	10. Verzögerungen, Verdruss, Verabredungen

**Kapitel 10 – Verzögerungen, Verdruss und Verabredungen**

Harry erwachte mit einem Ruck, einen Moment lang panisch, da er seine Umgebung nicht wieder erkannte. Er setzte sich seine Brille auf und starrte wild die hellgelben Wände an und die großen Mengen an Blumen und Kosmetika und naja... _Mädchenzeug_. Dann erinnerte er sich: Sie hatten in der letzten Nacht mit Ginny und Hermine die Zimmer getauscht. Er hatte sich einen Wecker gestellt, dann einen Dämpfzauber um sein Bett gelegt, damit niemand anderes geweckt wurde.

Er konnte Ron laut schnarchen hören und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als er sah, wie die Füße seines groß gewachsenen Freundes am Ende des Bettes hervorragten, während er Rest seines Körpers in eine flauschige Decke mit großen pinken Blumen eingewickelt war. Er wünschte, er hätte eine Kamera zur Hand. Fred und George würden eine große Summe für dieses Foto zahlen.

Harry legte sich einen Augenblick lang zurück und streckte sich ausgiebig, den Duft seines Kopfkissens einatmend... Ginnys Kopfkissen. Er ließ seine Augen durch das Zimmer schweifen, nun hellwach und in der Lage, sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Es war leicht, Ginnys Seite des Zimmers von Hermines zu unterscheiden. Eine Hälfte war sauber und ordentlich, alles war an der richtigen Stelle, große Stapel von Büchern an beiden Ecken aufgestellt. Der Boden der anderen Hälfte war bedeckt mit Anziehsachen, Kaugummipapier, Federkielen und mehreren Ausgaben der Hexenwoche. Harry bemerkte verstimmt, dass ihm sein eigenes Abbild aus einem Foto eines der Magazine zuzwinkerte.

Er wand sich auf dem Bett, da er etwas unter seinem Rücken spürte. Er langte unter die Bettdecke und zog ein zottiges Stofftier hervor. Es sah aus, als wäre es früher einmal ein Bär gewesen, doch nun war es nur noch ein Häufchen Elend. Harry grinste, wissend, dass er nun etwas hatte, womit er Ginny später aufziehen konnte.

Er stellte die Füße auf den Boden und trat sofort auf etwas. Er hob es auf. Ihm schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, als er realisierte, dass er Ginnys BH in der Hand hielt.

„Was ist das?", murmelte Ron, der ihm von der anderen Seite des Zimmers aus schläfrig zublinzelte.

„Nichts", quiekte Harry mit unnormal hoher Stimme. Schuldbewusst schob er den BH hinter seinen Rücken und versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln. „Du musst aufstehen. Wir müssen schnell los."

„Was hast du da hinter deinem Rücken?", fragte Ron beharrlich bei dem Anblick des nervösen Harry.

Unauffällig versuchte Harry das Kleidungsstück unter Ginnys Bettdecke zu schieben. Trotz seiner Verlegenheit konnte er nicht anders als zu bemerken, wie weich und seidig sich das Material anfühlte, und er rieb seinen Daumen an der Kante entlang, während er versuchte, es zu verbergen.

Ron sprang aus dem Bett und griff um Harry herum. „Was versuchst du da zu verstecken?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Nichts", sagte Harry panisch.

In diesem Augenblick schwang die Schlafzimmertür auf und Hermine und Ginny erschienen in der Tür. Die beiden Mädchen standen dort, auf ihren Gesichtern eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Belustigung, während sie Ron und Harry anstarrten, die einander in der Mitte des Zimmers gegenüberstanden, Ginnys BH straff zwischen ihnen gespannt.

„Also", sagte Ginny schließlich. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ihr beide so perverse Tendenzen habt. Ich habe noch andere BHs, wisst ihr. Ihr müsst euch nicht um den einen kloppen."

Hermine brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Habt ihr vielleicht auch Unterhosen von uns an?", fragte sie, während sie sich beim Anblick von Harry und Rons hochroten Gesichtern vor Lachen krümmte.

„Ich – Was – He – Was machst du mit dem BH von meiner Schwester?", brüllte Ron, Harry anfunkelnd.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als alle drei ihre Blicke auf ihn fixierten. „Nichts", stammelte er. „Ich bin drauf getreten, als ich aufstehen wollte, und habe versucht, ihn zurückzulegen. Und da bist du gerade aufgewacht."

„Wollt ihr wohl leise sein", zischte Hermine. „Wollt ihr das ganze Haus aufwecken?"

Lachend ging Ginny durch das Zimmer und nahm Harry und Ron ihren BH aus den Händen. Sie küsste Harry leicht auf die Nase. „Du bist so süß, wenn du verlegen bist", sagte sie.

Plötzlich realisierte Ron, dass er nur in Boxershorts dastand, und wickelte sich schnell die Decke mit den pinken Blumen um den Körper. „Was macht ihr beide hier?", fragte er. „Wir sind noch nicht angezogen."

„Das sehe ich", erwiderte Ginny trocken. „Ich würde dir aber nicht raten, die Farbe zu tragen, Ron. Es beißt sich mit deinen Haaren. Deshalb habe ich es auch Hermine gegeben."

Hermine kicherte, ihre Wange rosa. „Wir haben schon alles bereit. Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten unten. Beeilt euch", sagte sie. Sie wandte ihren Blick zu Ron. „Eure Mutter ist normalerweise die erste, die auf ist."

Die Mädchen gingen nach unten, während Ron und Harry sich rasch anzogen. Sie trafen Hermine und Ginny in der Eingangshalle.

„Sind wir bereit dazu, es zu tun?", fragte Hermine. Nun da die Zeit gekommen war, wirkte sie unsicher.

„Ja", sagte Harry, die Stimme mit einer Zuversicht erfüllt, die er nicht wirklich fühlte. Nach den Horkruxen zu suchen würde sich besser anfühlen als darauf zu warten, da war er sich sicher. Er legte seine Hand auf die Tür, holte noch einmal tief Luft und die vier stahlen sich leise in die graue Morgendämmerung.

* * *

Bald erreichten sie die Adresse, die Mrs. Granger ihnen für das Waisenhaus gegeben hatte, doch es war noch zu früh, es zu betreten. Sie kauften sich Muffins in einem Café in der Nähe und setzten sich an einen Tisch an der Straße, der einen klaren Blick auf das Waisenhaus bot.

Harry verengte die Augen, während er es betrachtete. Er konnte eine vage Ähnlichkeit mit dem Gebäude erkennen, das er im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Doch etwas war anders, aber er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen.

„Es ist definitiv die richtige Adresse", sagte er langsam. „Diese Treppen da sind gleich, aber-"

„Es ist renoviert worden", erklärte Hermine. „Der Artikel, den mir meine Mutter geschickt hat, besagt, dass es 1972 ganz neu gemacht wurde. Sie haben ein Stück des alten Gebäudes behalten und diesen Bereich dort drüben hinzugefügt." Hermine deutete auf die andere Seite des Baus, der weiter die Straße entlang reichte, als Harry realisiert hatte.

„Sie haben es renoviert? Woher wissen wir dann, ob sie den Bereich behalten haben, wo Riddle gelebt hat?", fragte Harry alarmiert.

„Gar nicht", antwortete Hermine und zuckte die Achseln. „Aber das müssen wir sowieso überprüfen, oder nicht? Es ist nicht so, als könnten wir etwas dagegen tun, dass es renoviert wurde, Harry. Schließlich ist es schon Ewigkeiten her, dass Riddle hier war. Es mussten einfach Veränderungen geschehen, damit es noch immer geführt werden kann."

„Naja, sogar die Renovierungen haben vor unserer Geburt stattgefunden. Wahrscheinlich folgen bald wieder welche", sagte Ron.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Hermine hatte Recht. Er wusste nicht, warum er die Möglichkeit noch nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen hatte. Riddle musste vor über sechzig Jahren das erste Mal hier gewesen sein. Alles konnte nicht gleich geblieben sein.

„Wie kommen wir da rein?", wollte Ginny wissen. „Sie sind zwar Muggle, aber sie müssen Sicherheitskontrollen haben."

„Ja, aber ich denke, da kommen wir durch", sagte Harry. „Dumbledore hat ein leeres Blatt Papier benutzt, um die Leiterin davon zu überzeugen, dass Tom Riddle nach Hogwarts gehen sollte. Ich denke, ich kann denselben Zauber ausführen. Sobald ich drinnen bin, muss ich nur eine abgeschottete Stelle finden, wo wir später apparieren können. Ich denke, es wird besser sein, wenn wir heute Nacht mit dem Tarnumhang zurückgehen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Hermine. „Wir gehen uns Zimmer für die Nacht mieten. Dann haben wir einen Ort zum Warten."

„In Ordnung", stimmte Harry zu. „Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden wieder hier. Dann kannst du mir zeigen, wohin wir gehen müssen. Ich will um das Gebäude herumgehen und sehen, ob ich etwas wieder erkenne, bevor ich hineingehe."

Hermine, Ron und Ginny brachen auf und Harry lief die Straße vor dem Waisenheim auf und ab. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl eines Déjavùs, als er den steinernen Eingang passierte. Das war definitiv der richtige Ort und die geziegelte Vorderseite war intakt geblieben.

Das Gebäude war offensichtlich modernisiert worden, doch Harry fand es erkennbar. Er konnte die Steinstufen sehen, die zu den Büros hinter einem bequemen Sitzbereich in beruhigendem Blau führte. Ein großer Holzschreibtisch bewachte die Treppen, hinter dem eine grauhaarige Rezeptionistin Papiere durchsah. Sie schürzte die Lippen und schob sich die Lesebrille auf die Nase. Etwas auf dem Papier, das sie in der Hand hielt, schien ihr nicht zu gefallen. Denn ihre Miene verfinsterte sich, während sie das Papier zur Seite legte.

Etwas im Gesicht der Frau erinnerte Harry an seine Tante Petunia. Denselben missbilligenden Blick erinnerte er sich so viele Male gesehen zu haben, während er im Ligusterweg aufgewachsen war. Seine Tante hatte immer angenommen, dass ihr alle ein Schnippchen schlagen wollten.

Zuversichtlich ging Harry auf den Tresen zu. Seinen Instinkten folgend, näherte er sich der Frau, als wäre sie seine Tante.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs... Hatcher", sagte Harry, vorgebend von dem Papier abzulesen, das er in der Hand hielt. In Wirklichkeit hatte er einfach einen Blick auf das Namensschild geworfen, das an ihrer Jacke befestigt war. „Ich wurde zu ihnen geschickt, um ein Problem zu beheben, das Sie mit einem Ihrer Computer haben. Ich habe erfahren, dass Sie in letzter Zeit viele Schwierigkeiten damit hatten."

Mrs. Hatcher, die Harry mit ausgesprochenem Argwohn betrachtet hatte, als er sich ihr genähert hatte, reckte ihre Brust heraus. „Ja, das stimmt, junger Mann. Diese neumodischen Apparate stürzen immer ab, so dass wir all unsere Daten verlieren. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie damit davonkommen, solche minderwertigen Geräte zu verkaufen."

„Es tut mir leid, Madam", sagte Harry und neigte steif den Kopf. „Wenn Sie mir einfach den Weg zu dem Gerät beschreiben, werde ich Sie nicht mehr weiter bei Ihrer Arbeit stören."

Mrs. Hatcher schien dadurch besänftigt, dass Harry ihre Arbeit als wichtig zu erachten schien. „Heute kommt noch eine Familie zur Adoption. Mrs. Thompson wird sehr aufgebracht sein, wenn sie die Papiere nicht fertig bekommt. Nun, welche Maschine ist es? Wer hat den Anruf getätigt?", fragte Mrs. Hatcher.

„Ich glaube, es war Mrs. Thompson", log Harry.

Mrs. Hatcher nahm eines der Papiere vor ihr in die Hand und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie stehen nicht auf der Besucherliste", stellte sie fest.

Harry zwang sein Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck der Verwirrung. „Nicht?", fragte er und lehnte sich über das Papier. Seinen Zauberstab unter der Hand verborgen, führte er wortlos einen Zauber aus.

„Oh! Hier ist es. Es ist Mrs. Thompson. Sie sollten sich am besten beeilen. Ihr Büro ist gleich rechts, wenn Sie die Treppen hinaufgehen. Ich glaube, sie ist bereits dort", sagte Mrs. Hatcher und winkte ihn durch.

Während Harry sich entfernte, hörte Mrs. Hatcher missbilligend murmeln: „Sie werden von Mal zu Mal jünger."

Schnell lief Harry durch den Korridor. Er konnte einige Klassenräume am Ende eines Ganges sehen und vermutete, dass sich die Unterkünfte an der anderen Seite der Einrichtung befanden. Die Kinder in dem Klassenraum wirkten gut versorgt, doch Harry glaubte Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit spüren zu können.

Onkel Vernon hatte regelmäßig gedroht, ihn in ein Waisenheim zu stecken, und oft hatte Harry geglaubt, er wäre dort besser aufgehoben gewesen. Nun wusste er, dass er dieses Leben ebenfalls nicht genossen hätte. Er wäre vielleicht körperlich besser dran gewesen, doch er hätte die erzwungene Konformität gehasst. Er war sich sicher, dass er in sehr viele Schwierigkeiten geraten wäre, und schauderte bei der seltsamen Ähnlichkeit, die er einmal mehr zum jungen Tom Riddle verspürte.

Ihm behagte dieser Ort nicht und er wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen. Er musste eine ruhige Stelle finden, die in den Abendstunden höchstwahrscheinlich verlassen sein würde. In eins der Büros lugend sah er, wie ein Hausmeister ein zerbrochenes Regal reparierte.

„Sie sind hier, um den Computer wieder in Gang zu bringen?", fragte der Mann und warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu. Er war alt und grauhaarig, was Harry stark an Mad Eye Moody erinnerte.

„Äh... ja", sagte Harry unsicher.

„Ruth hat mir erzählt, dass sie dich vorbeigeschickt hat. Dieser da hat auch seinen Geist aufgegeben." Der Mann hämmerte auf dem Regal herum. „Können Sie da auch einen Blick drauf werfen?"

„Das scheint ein wirklich altes Regal zu sein", bemerkte Harry, während er sich an den Schreibtisch setzte und vorgab, den Computer zu untersuchen. „Ich vermute, sie bekommen hier nicht sehr oft neue Möbel."

„Nö, wir kommen mit dem aus, was wir haben. Sie haben einen Haufen alter Möbel von vor der Renovierung unten im Abstellraum untergebracht. Wir bringen es rauf, immer wenn etwas von dem neuen Zeug kaputt geht. Sie stellen die Möbel einfach nicht mehr so her, wie sie es früher getan haben. Der alte Krempel mag zwar grob bearbeitet aussehen, ist aber sehr viel robuster als der Müll, den sie heutzutage verkaufen", sagte der Mann.

Harry nickte in einer, so hoffte er, mitfühlenden Art und Weise. Er dachte schnell nach. „Haben sie alte Computer in diesem Abstellraum? Welche, die man als Ersatzteile benutzen könnte?", erkundigte er sich. „Es könnte Ihnen einiges an Kosten sparen."

Der Mann zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß nicht. Sie können nachsehen gehen. Die Tür am Ende des Korridors führt dahin. Können Sie den da wieder in Gang bringen?", fragte er.

Harry betrachtete den Computer, ohne den blassesten Schimmer, was mit ihm nicht in Ordnung war oder wie er ihn reparieren konnte. Er spähte zum Hausmeister hinüber, der ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Unauffällig wedelte er mit seinem Zauberstab und führte wortlos einen Reparierzauber aus.

Der Computer begann beinahe fröhlich zu summen.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung", sagte Harry. „War nett, Sie kennen gelernt zu haben."

Der Mann nickte knapp, antwortete jedoch nicht.

Harry eilte den Korridor hinunter und schlüpfte durch die Tür zum Abstellraum. Glücklicherweise war sie nicht verschlossen.

Harry war überwältigt von der ungeheuren Weite des unterirdischen Abstellraums. Reihen über Reihen von Metallbetten und Kleiderschränken waren auf jedem vorhandenem Fleckchen gestapelt. Sie zu durchsuchen würde sie die ganze Nacht kosten.

Harry zog den Zauberdetektor aus seiner Tasche und setzte ihn auf. Vielleicht würde er wieder Glück haben. Schnell durchschweifte er den Raum, konnte jedoch keine Spur von Rot entdecken, was auf Dunkle Zauber hindeuten würde. Sie mussten wohl in der Nacht zurückkehren und genauer nachsehen. Für den Augenblick musste er zurück zu den anderen.

* * *

In dieser Nacht apparierte Harry mit Hermine in den staubigen Abstellraum, wo er ihr Gelegenheit gab, sich umzuschauen und sich mit dem Grundriss vertraut zu machen. Dann apparierten sie zurück zu dem kleinen Gasthaus, in dem sie Zimmer gemietet hatten, und nahmen Ron und Ginny mit.

„Dieser Ort ist ganz schön gruselig", sagte Ron. Wachsam blickte er auf die alten Möbel, die aufgestapelt waren. Die Luft war feucht und muffig und das fahle Licht von ihren Zauberstäben erzeugten lange Schatten an den Wänden. „Ich frage mich, warum dieser Raum so tief unter der Erde ist."

„Ich denke, es ist wahrscheinlich als Luftschutzbunker im Krieg benutzt worden", sagte Hermine abwesend, während sie sich umschaute.

„Das ist ein Muggle- Gebäude, Hermine. Sie wussten nichts von dem Krieg", erwiderte Ron erstaunt.

„Nicht gegen Voldemort. Also wirklich, Ron, du hättest Mugglekunde belegen sollen. Etwa um die Zeit, als Grindelwald die britische Zaubererwelt terrorisiert hat, waren die Muggle ebenfalls in einen großen Krieg verwickelt. Beim Blitz, als London schwer bebombt wurde, haben die Menschen Bunker benutzt, um sich selbst davor zu schützen."

„Sie haben Kinder hier unten gehalten?", fragte Ron schaudernd.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Hermine.

„Dieser Ort ist ganz schön gruselig", wiederholte Ron.

„Hier herrscht sehr viel Trauer", sagte Harry leise. „Kommt, ich habe ein paar Schränke da drüben entdeckt."

Er sah, wie Hermine und Ron Blicke wechselten, bevor sie ihm folgten.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass, wenn hier ein Horkrux ist, er ihn in einem Schrank versteckt hat, Harry?", fragte Hermine. „Wie kannst du sicher sein, dass er denselben wiedergefunden hätte, den er benutzt hat, als er hier war?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln, eingeschüchtert von der großen Auswahl an Orten, an denen sie nachzuschauen hatten. „Wenn er zurückgekommen ist, um einen hier zu verstecken, bin ich sicher, dass er ihn dort versteckt hätte. Es ist nur eine Intuition, aber das ist alles, was wir haben. Er hätte den richtigen Schrank schon gefunden – da bin ich mir sicher. Aber je länger ich heute hier gewesen bin, für desto weniger wahrscheinlich halte ich es, dass er einen Horkrux hinterlassen hätte."

„Warum?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich bei seinen Worten zusammengezogen. Hermine verlangte immer solide Gründe für alles. Harry vermutete, dass ein Großteil dieser Suche beinhalten würde, einfach den Instinkten zu folgen, und er fragte sich, wie sie damit umgehen würde. Er wusste, dass ihr seine Antwort zu ihrer Frage ebenfalls nicht gefallen würde.

„Es fühlt sich einfach nicht richtig an. Ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen", sagte Harry.

„Harry, du musst schon etwas Besseres bieten. Wir können unsere ganze Suche nicht auf deinen Instinkte aufbauen", entgegnete Hermine.

„Seine Instinkte haben ihn früher schon aus engen Situation gebracht", schaltete sich Ginny ein. Sie lächelte Harry matt an.

„Seine Instinkte haben in auch _in_ enge Situationen gebracht", keifte Hermine. „Wir können uns keine Fehler leisten. Wir können uns einfach nicht aufs Bauchgefühl verlassen."

„Wir müssen aber, Hermine", sagte Harry. „Das ist genau das, was Dumbledore in der Nacht in der Höhle getan hat. Es war eher _Spüren_ als Wissen."

„Aber woher wusste er es?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

Harry fuhr sich frustriert mit einer Hand durchs Harry. „Hör mal, dieser Ort enthält schlechte Erinnerungen für Riddle, keine mächtigen. Hier war er hilflos. Diese Erinnerung, die ich im Denkarium gesehen haben – wo er die ersten Gegenstände verstaut, die er anderen abgeknöpft hat. Das hat mich glauben lassen, dass er vielleicht einen dort drin versteckt hat. Aber jetzt glaube ich es nicht mehr. Er liebt Macht und das Gefühl der Kontrolle. Als er das erste Mal erfahren hat, dass er ein Zauberer ist... war es Dumbledore, der die Macht in den Händen hatte. Dumbledore hatte all die Antworten und Tom war auf ihn angewiesen. Voldemort hätte diese Erinnerung niemals gefallen. Es hätte ihm niemals gefallen, so zu empfinden."

„Also glaubst du nicht, dass hier etwas ist? Wonach suchen wir dann noch?", wollte Ron wissen, nicht in der Lage seinen Eifer zu verbergen, all diese Schränke doch nicht durchsuchen zu müssen.

„Nur weil ich es glaube, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass es auch stimmt", erwiderte Harry. „Es ist sicherlich möglich, dass er etwas hier versteckt hat. Selbst wenn wir nichts finden, bin ich sicher, dass es nicht die letzte Sackgasse sein wird, in die wir geraten, bevor das alles vorbei ist."

„Es wird uns einige Übung verschaffen", sagte Ginny strahlend. „Wer weißt, vielleicht haben wir Glück."

„Du hast gesagt, du _fühlst_ nichts, Harry. Was meinst du damit?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

Harry seufzte. „Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären. Bei dem Tagebuch und auch, als ich mit Dumbledore in der Höhle war... konnte ich etwas spüren. Ich habe dem nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt, bis Moody mir erzählt hat, wie man mit dem hier Magie spüren kann." Er hielt den Zauberdetektor in die Höhe. „Ich hoffe, dass es wieder passieren wird, wenn wir es schaffen, einen Horkrux zu finden. Dann werde ich es besser in Worte fassen können."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, offensichtlich nicht zufrieden mit seiner Antwort. Doch für den Augenblick ließ sie es auf sich beruhen.

Vor Reihen über Reihen von alten Schränken stehend, wirkte Ron überwältigt. „Sollen wir etwa jeden einzelnen durchgehen? Das dauert Ewigkeiten. Außerdem sind sie leer."

„Tja, er wird auch nichts da lassen, wo du es sehen kannst", versetzte Hermine bissig.

„Hier, nimm das", sagte Harry und reichte Ron den Zauberdetektor. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er noch nach sechzig Jahren Magie aufspüren kann, aber halte nach einer glühenden Farbe Ausschau. Wenn es rot ist, heißt es Dunkle Magie."

„Und was machst du?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ich werde unter dem Umhang durch die Schlafsäle gehen und schauen, ob ein paar der älteren Schränke noch immer da oben sind", erwiderte er.

„Ich komme mit dir", sagte Ginny. „Es wird schneller gehen mit zwei Paar Augen."

Harry nickte und hob den Arm, damit sie mit ihm unter den Umhang schlüpfen konnte. All seine Sinne wurden hellwach, als sie sich eng an ihn presste. Alles, was er tun konnte, war sich einfach darauf zu konzentrieren, zur Treppe zu gehen.

„Sucht nur nach den Schränken", sagte Ron mürrisch. „Kein Rumgeknutsche, während ihr da oben seid."

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Ron", griff Hermine ein. „Komm schon, lass uns anfangen."

Harry und Ginny stiegen die Treppe hinauf und liefen leise zu dem Flügel, in dem die Waisen schliefen. Mit großer Mühe zwang Harry seinen Körper sich zu beruhigen und seine Gedanken von der Entdeckung wegzureißen, wie perfekt seine Hand in die Beugung von Ginnys Taille passte.

Mehrere Male sahen sie Angestellte durch die Korridore patrollieren. Doch der Tarnumhang verbarg sie, so dass sie einfach erstarrten, bis die Person vorbeigegangen war. Es war während dieser „Erstarrungen", da Harrys Geist sich wieder Ginnys Nähe bewusst wurde. Er musste seine Gedanken zurück zur Gegenwart reißen, sobald sie sich wieder frei bewegten.

Es kostete sie eine lange Zeit, alle Räume zu durchsuchen. Sie fanden keine Spur von alten Schränken. Mehrere der Waisenkinder waren immer noch wach und gaben nur vor zu schlafen, wenn die Angestellten die Räume betraten. Harry lächelte, als er sich daran erinnerte, dasselbe Petunia gegenüber getan zu haben, als er jünger war. Regelmäßig hatte er sich aus seinem Schrank geschlichen und das Haus durchstreift, sobald die Dursleys zu Bett gegangen waren. Gelegentlich hatte er Essen aus der Küche mitgehen lassen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier etwas finden, Harry", sagte Ginny, als sie das Ende eines Flügels erreichten.

„Nein. Es war sowieso schon unwahrscheinlich, aber nötig zu überprüfen", antwortete Harry, leicht entmutigt.

Ginny hielt im Schritt inne, drehte sich zu ihm um und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Er konnte in ihren Augen ein entschlossenes Funkeln sehen, dass ihm gänzlich unbekannt war, und langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Augenblicklich wurde Harry sich jedem Teil ihres Körpers bewusst, der sich gegen seinen presste. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich.

„Was hat Ron übers Knutschen gesagt?", fragte sie heiser, ihre Lippen so nah bei ihm, dass er ihren warmen Atem spüren konnte. Die Temperatur im Korridor musste um zehn Grad gestiegen sein und Harry konnte nicht verstehen, wie seinem Körper so warm sein konnte und ihm dennoch Schauer über den Rücken liefen.

„Das wir es nicht tun dürfen", flüsterte Harry, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre legte und sie ausgiebig küsste.

Seine Hände fuhren an ihrem Rücken hoch und runter. Das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren übermannte ihn und er verlor sich in der Leidenschaft ihres Kusses. Ginny verschränkte ihre Finger in seinem Haar. Ihr Körper schien sich seinem anzupassen, als wäre sie flüssig. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Er fühlte seine Knie weich werden. Glücklicherweise war er immer noch gegen die Wand gedrückt. Es wäre schließlich vollkommen unmännlich, wenn er von der Intensität ihrer Küsse umfallen würde.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie sich küssten – es könnte schon Morgendämmerung sein – bevor Ginny keuchend von ihm abließ. Sie stützte sich an der Wand ab, ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten und zu Atem gekommen waren.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals so geküsst worden bin", sagte Ginny. Sie hob den Kopf. Ihre Augen waren glasig.

„Wie denn?", fragte Harry. Nervosität stieg in ihm auf. _Hat es ihr nicht gefallen? Mir nämlich schon..._

„Wie... wie eine Frau", antwortete Ginny und wandte den Blick ab. Selbst in dem begrenzten Lichtschein ihrer Zauberstäbe konnte er eine entzückende Röte ihre Wangen hoch kriechen sehen.

Harrys Brust schwoll vor Stolz. „So solltest du auch geküsst werden", sagte er. Nach einem Augenblick runzelte er die Stirn und stellte klar: „Aber nur von mir."

„Sind wir aber Besitz ergreifend", bemerkte sie grinsend.

„Absolut", erwiderte Harry strahlend. Plötzlich kam ihm sein Herz leichter vor und ihm machte die Fruchtlosigkeit ihrer bisherigen Suche nicht mehr ganz so stark zu schaffen.

Seine Finger mit ihren verschränkt, machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Abstellraum. Den ganzen Weg über streichelte Ginny seine Hand mit ihrem Daumen. Er konnte ihren süßen blumigen Duft vernehmen. Es erinnerte ihn an etwas.

„Tut mir leid, dich letzte Nacht deines Bettpartners beraubt zu haben", sagte er feixend.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Meines was?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin heute Morgen aufgewacht und hab etwas unter der Bettdecke gespürt. Ich habe hervorgezogen, von was ich denke, dass es dein Teddybär war", erklärte Harry.

„Oh! Du hast Rotz gefunden", sagte Ginny kichernd.

„Rotz? Dein Teddybär heißt Rotz?" Harry starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Hast du ein Problem damit?", fragte Ginny grinsend.

„Ich mag vielleicht noch nie einen gehabt haben. Aber ich dachte, man _mag_ sie." Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Aber ich liebe Rotz." Ginny gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Warum hast du ihn dann Rotz genannt?", fragte er.

„Ich hab ihn bekommen, als ich ganz klein war, und er hatte keinen Namen. Die Jungs haben mich immer wegen ihm gehänselt. Sie haben gesagt, er wäre kindisch und solche Sachen. Und sie haben jedes Mal gesagt, er sähe aus wie Rotz, und angefangen, ihn so zu nennen. Seitdem heißt er so", erklärte Ginny. Sie lachte. „Obwohl ich sauer auf sie bin, _ist_ es ein lustiger Name und er passt."

Harry lachte, als er sich eine jüngere Gruppe von Weasleys vorstellte, die einander neckten. Sie hatten das Leben, für das jedes Kind, das in diesem Heim wohnte, sein Ein und Alles hergeben würde. Und er glaubte nicht, dass sie wirklich wussten, wie glücklich sie sich schätzen konnten.

„Du hast ihn aber nicht eingepackt. Wie kommt es, dass du Rotz zurückgelassen hast?", fragte Harry, als sie die Tür erreichten, die zum Abstellraum führte.

„Ich muss dann wohl etwas anderes finden, an das ich mich kuscheln kann." Sie küsste ihn schelmisch auf die Nase, bevor sie unter dem Tarnumhang hervorschlüpfte und die Treppe hinunter rannte.

Harry blieb mit offenem Mund allein oben stehen. Hitze kroch in sein Gesicht und er musste mehrmals tief Luft holen, bevor er ihr folgte.

Ron und Hermine waren immer noch dabei, mit dem Zauberdetektor die alten Schränke zu durchsuchen. Strähnen von Hermines Haar waren aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz entflohen und hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Ron schwitzte und hatte einen Schmutzfleck auf der Wange.

„Wo seid ihr gewesen?", fragte Ron mürrisch. „Ihr seid Ewigkeiten weg gewesen."

„Das ist ein großes Gebäude, Ron", erwiderte Ginny trocken.

„Habt ihr etwas gefunden?", erkundigte sich Hermine. Harry glaubte, Hoffnungslosigkeit aus ihrer Stimme klingen zu hören.

„Nein. Wir haben keinen der alten Schränke oben gesehen", antwortete Ginny seufzend. „Was ist mit euch? Habt ihr etwas gefunden?"

„Nein. Nichts", sagte Ron knapp. „Es wäre einfacher, wenn wir mehr als nur einen Zauberdetektor hätten. Wir bräuchten dann nur halb so lange."

„Ich fange am anderen Ende des Raumes an", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich etwas spüren kann. Aber es schadet nicht, es zu versuchen."

Sie verbrachten mehrere Stunden damit, jede Reihe sorgfältig durchzugehen. Harry fühlte sich entmutigt. Er hatte nichts spüren können, traute sich jedoch nicht, die Schränke als sauber zu erklären. Ron musste wohl weiterhin den ganzen Raum mit dem Zauberdetektor untersuchen.

„Harry!", rief Ron plötzlich, was Harry erschreckte. „Ich glaube, ich hab was. Es ist schwach, aber ich kann definitiv Rot erkennen." Rons Stimme, die nur Augenblicke zuvor so erschöpft geklungen hat, war auf einmal mit Aufregung erfüllt.

Schnell bewegte Harry sich zu dem Schrank, auf den Ron deutete. Er schloss die Augen und ließ seine Hände über ihn fahren, in Konzentration versunken. Er spürte etwas, doch er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Da war ein sehr entferntes Summen und die Härchen in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf, beinahe als wäre der Schrank elektrisch aufgeladen.

„Kannst du etwas spüren?", fragte Ginny nach einigen Augenblicken.

„Ja... kann ich", antwortete Harry verblüfft.

„Was meinst du? Was spürst du?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen. Sie folgte Harrys Beispiel und ließ ihre Hände an dem Schrank entlangfahren.

„Kannst du eine Energie fühlen?", fragte Harry. „Es lässt mich fast schaudern. Ich denke, wenn die Spuren stärker wären, würde es das tun."

Hermine erschien außerordentlich frustriert. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Harry. Ich fühle nichts."

„Aber er hat Recht, Hermine", entgegnete Ron und schob ihr den Zauberdetektor in die Hand. „Schau."

Hermine setzte ihn auf und keuchte. „Ich sehe schwache rote Linien. Sie sind fast durchsichtig, aber sie sind da."

Harry nickte. „Ich danke, sie sind durchsichtig, weil die Magie so alt ist. In letzter Zeit war hier keine Magie gewesen. Ich wette, das war einst Tom Riddles Kleiderschrank."

Unwillkürlich trat Ginny einen Schritt von dem Schrank zurück.

„Es ist nicht hier", sagte Harry. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, was es noch stärker zerzauste. „Wir sind nicht auf der richtigen Spur."

„Aber woher spürst du es ohne den Zauberdetektor, Harry? Ich verstehe nicht, wie du das machst", sagte Hermine und stampfte frustriert mit dem Fuß auf.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Harry. „Ich kann es einfach."

„Also was jetzt?", wollte Ron wissen und verkniff sich ein Gähnen.

„Wir sollten zurück zum Gasthaus und etwas schlafen", schlug Harry vor. „Morgen werden wir sehen, ob wir Hepzibah Smiths frühere Adresse ausfindig machen können. Ich wette, wir finden sie in den Unterlagen von Borgin und Burkes."

„Wie willst du sie dazu bringen, sie uns zu geben?", fragte Hermine.

„Eine Ablenkung und der Tarnumhang sollten reichen", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Lasst uns zurückgehen."

Ein plötzliches Geräusch am anderen Ende des Abstellraums riss sie aus ihrer Unterhaltung.

„Wer ist da?", schallte die Stimme eines Kindes in die Dunkelheit.

Sie löschten ihre Zauberstäbe und Harry hob den Umhang wie einen Vorhang vor sie, gerade als der Junge den Lichtschalter betätigte. Ron zuckte zusammen, als die hellen Neonlampen den Raum erhellten.

„Ich weiß, dass hier jemand ist", sagte das Kind mit zitternder Stimme. Harry konnte ihn nun sehen. Er war jung – acht oder neun – und trug Pyjamas, die ihm zwei Nummern zu klein waren. Er durchschritt den Raum mit einer Zuversicht, die verriet, dass er trotz des Zitterns in seiner Stimme nicht das erste Mal nachts aus dem Bett war.

Der Junge begann, die Reihe entlangzulaufen und unter einige der Möbelstücke zu lugen. Wenn er ihnen zu nahe kam, würde er sie mit Sicherheit sehen.

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen Zauber in die andere Richtung. Deutlich ertönte ein raschelndes Geräusch aus einem Spalt in der Wand.

„Nur Ratten", murmelte der Junge. „Wahrscheinlich hat jemand Essen hier runtergeschmuggelt." Er wandte sich um und eilte schnell die Treppe hinauf. Als er aus der Tür trat, löschte er das Licht.

„Das war knapp", kommentierte Ron. „Nette Ablenkung, Harry."

„Wir können ihn nicht gewähren lassen", sagte Hermine. „Er wandert allein herum. Er könnte verletzt werden. Ich bin sicher, das ist gegen die Regeln."

„Es schadet doch niemandem, Hermine. Ich glaube nicht, dass es das erste Mal war. Hast du etwa nie Mitternachtsspaziergänge gemacht, als du jünger warst?", entgegnete Harry. Wieder entsann er sich der zahllosen Male, da er dasselbe getan hatte. Manchmal war es das einzige Bisschen Freiheit, dass er bekommen konnte.

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, wir sollten sichergehen, dass jemand ihn findet", widersprach Hermine und rang besorgt ihre Hände. „Er war wirklich zu jung, um alleine umherzustreifen."

„Er kommt ganz gut zurecht. Wir werden ihn nicht ausliefern", sagte Harry, eine Seelenverwandtschaft mit dem rebellischen Jungen verspürend. Er apparierte aus dem Abstellraum, bevor irgendjemand ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte.

* * *

Die vier kehrten zu dem Gasthaus zurück und schliefen sich bis zum Nachmittag des nächsten Tages aus. Sobald sie aufgestanden waren, entwarfen sie einen Plan, wie sie sich die Adresse von Hepzibah Smith beschaffen würden. Harry und Ron brachen unter dem Tarnumhang in die Winkelgasse auf. Sie waren kaum imstande, durch die von Menschen dicht gedrängten Straßen durchzukommen, ohne gesehen zu werden. Es war nicht mehr so einfach für sie beide, unter dem Umhang Platz zu finden, wie es früher gewesen war.

Harry verspürte Stiche von Schuldgefühlen, als sie Fred und Georges Laden passierten. Es drängte sich eine große Menschenmenge herum, doch er konnte keinen der identischen Rotschöpfe erspähen. Er hoffte, der Rest der Weasleys war nicht zu sehr in Panik über ihrem Verschwinden. Ron lief an dem Laden vorbei, seine Augen fest nach vorne gerichtet. Und Harry wusste, dass er ebenfalls von Sorgen geplagt wurde.

Als sie die Knockturngasse erreichten, glitt Ron unter dem Umhang hervor und betrat Borgin und Burkes. Er hielt die Tür lang genug offen, damit Harry unbemerkt hindurchschlüpfen konnte. Ron schaute sich einen Augenblick lang um, während Harry sich zum Tresen schlich. Im Laden befand sich nur ein weiterer Kunde und der Verkäufer hielt die ganze Zeit ein wachsames Auge auf Ron.

Als der andere Kunde dem Verkäufer eine Frage stellte, nutzte Ron die Gelegenheit und warf eine Auslage von beißenden Münzen um. Der Verkäufer eilte hinüber, warf Ron einen finsteren Blick zu und die beiden versuchten, die Münzen aufzusammeln, ohne dabei ihre Finger in Gefahr zu bringen.

Unter dem Umhang verborgen glitt Harry hinter den Tresen und schlug eine Mappe auf. Rasch fand er mehrere Karteien mit der Aufschrift „Smith", die er alle unter die Lupe nahm, bis er die gesuchte Information gefunden hatte. Es gab viele Erben des Smith- Vermögens seit Hepzibahs Tod. Der derzeitige Name lautete auf Sebastian Smith. Harry prägte sich die Adresse ein und legte die Mappe zurück.

Er tippt Ron leicht auf die Schulter, bevor er sich zur Tür bewegte, was Ron einen Augenblick lang ablenkte. Sofort wurde Ron gebissen und ließ die Münze fallen, die er gehalten hatte.

„Äh... Verzeihung", murmelte er zu dem verärgerten Verkäufer.

„Verschwinde", schnauzte der Mann.

Das ließ Ron sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er eilte zur Tür und hielt sie weit auf, so dass Harry hinausschlüpfen konnte, bevor er ihm auf die Knockturngasse folgte. Sie traten in eine Seitenstraße, wo Ron sich wieder mit dem Umhang bedeckte.

„Hast du sie?", zischte Ron, als sie wieder beide verborgen waren.

„Ja, hab ich. Es ist hier in London. Wir können am nächsten Morgen hingehen – jetzt ist es zu spät. Ginny und Hermine fragen sich bestimmt schon, wo wir bleiben", sagte Harry. Sie hatten die Mädchen im Gasthaus zurückgelassen in der Meinung, dass es leichter wäre, wenn nur zwei von ihnen unter den Umhang waren.

Plötzlich schlug Ron Harry auf die Schulter. „Schau mal dort drüben", zischte er.

Harry wandte den Kopf und sah Dean Thomas mit Parvati Patil Hand in Hand die Straße entlangschlendern.

„Ich habe gedacht, Parvatis Eltern hätten sie und Padma aus Hogwarts genommen, weil es zu gefährlich ist. Wie kommt es, dass sie sie durch die Winkelgasse streifen lassen?", fragte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich wüsste gern, wann sie und Dean ein Paar geworden sind. Wie kommt es, dass alle von Ginnys alten Freunden mit deinen alten Freundinnen zusammenkommen?", fragte Ron feixend.

„Halt die Klappe", sagte Harry aus der Fassung gebracht. „Parvati war nie meine Freundin. Wir sind nur zusammen zum Weihnachtsball gegangen und das war nicht gerade ein einschlagender Erfolg, was ein Date angeht."

Ron gluckste. „Ja aber, Harry, du hattest auch nicht wirklich eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung mit Cho. Sie hat die meiste Zeit geweint, weißt du noch? Du hattest... was? Einmal richtig Knutschen. Soweit ich mich erinnere, hat sie sogar dabei geweint. Ein Draufgänger bist du offensichtlich nicht. Warum sonst denkst du, macht es mir nichts aus, dass du mit meiner Schwester gehst?", fragte Ron fröhlich.

Harry wusste, dass Ron ihn nur veräppelte. Dennoch war er verstimmt. Er versetzte Ron einen Stoß mit der Schulter, was den Rotschopf beinahe unter dem Umhang hervor stolpern ließ. „Wenn du keine Details von dem Liebesleben deiner Schwester hören willst, würde ich damit aufhören."

„Hab ich da einen wunden Punkt getroffen?" Ron gluckste.

Harry wollte ihn schlagen. Plötzlich war er sehr nervös bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Küsse mit anderen verglichen wurden, die Ginny erhalten hatte. Was wäre, wenn sie seine mangelhaft fände und es ihm nur nicht ins Gesicht sagen wollte? Beinahe sofort verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder. Ginny behielt nie eine Meinung für sich. Von dem Kuss ganz zu schweigen, den sie in der vorherigen Nacht geteilt hatten. Sie hatte ihn mit genauso viel Leidenschaft erwidert, wie er selbst empfunden hatte. Sein Selbstvertrauen war wieder hergestellt. Dennoch konnte er Ron nicht ungestraft davonkommen lassen.

„Ich habe keine Sorgen, Kumpel", sagte er und stieß Ron den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Wenigstens ist Ginny niemals mit jemandem _Älteren_ oder Erfahreneren gegangen. Michael und Dean waren auch nur Hogwarts- Schüler."

Harry blickte Ron aus dem Augenwinkel verschlagen an. Sein Freund war sichtlich erblasst, als ihm die Bedeutung von Harrys Worten aufging. Harry feixte zufrieden.

„Halt die Klappe", sagte Ron mürrisch. Er schubste Harry ein wenig gröber vorwärts als nötig.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erreichten sie die Adresse, die Harry von der Kartei bei Borgin und Burkes abgelesen hatte. Irgendwann im letzten Jahrhundert hatte die Smith- Familie das Haus in ein Museum umgebaut. Laut der Kartei war ein Teil des Hauses als Wohnhaus beibehalten worden, während ein anderer Bereich der Zaubereröffentlichkeit zugänglich war.

Ein Schild an der Tür trug die Aufschrift „Geöffnet", so dass die vier einfach hineingingen.

Es ähnelte überhaupt nicht mehr dem, an das Harry sich von dem Denkarium erinnerte. Verschwunden waren all die Altdamenmöbel, ersetzt durch Glasschaukästen und Ledersesseln.

„Potter! Was machst du denn hier?", rief eine unangenehm vertraute Stimme.

Harry wandte sich um und sah einen groß gewachsenen, dünnen blonden Jungen auf sich zukommen. Zacharias Smith war ein Mitschüler aus Hogwarts, der es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, ein nerviger Dorn in Harrys Auge zu sein.

„Smith", sagte er und nickte ihm zu.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass du irgendwo untergetaucht bist. Es kann nicht allzu schwer sein dich zu finden, wenn du hier in aller Öffentlichkeit herumstreifst. Das heißt, wenn Du- weißt- schon- wer wirklich versucht, dich zu töten" sagte Smith, wobei er klang, als wäre es völlig ohne Belangen.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. Er wollte sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. „Ich hatte zu tun."

„Ganz offensichlich. Ich habe neulich dein Foto im Propheten gesehen, nachdem du deine Apparierlizenz bekommen hast", erwiderte Smith.

„Was willst du?", schaltete sich Ginny wütend ein. Sie hatte Smith die abschätzigen Kommentare bei ihrem Quidditch- Spiel gegen Slytherin im letzten Jahr nie verziehen.

Harry sah, wie Ginny nach ihrem Zauberstab griff, und stellte sich schnell vor sie.

„Zacharias Smith, natürlich", sagte Hermine. „Deine Familie führt das Museum. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es nicht gleich gemerkt habe."

Smith starrte sie an. „Du meinst, ihr seid nicht gekommen, um mich zu sehen? Ihr seid hier, um die Artefakten zu sehen. Ich kann dein Interesse verstehen, Granger. Du warst schon immer ein Überstreber. Aber der Rest von euch schien mir nie besonders an der Hufflepuff- Abstammungslinie interessiert zu sein. Was habt ihr vor?"

„Nichts", sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war Hermines Idee herzukommen und wir hatten nichts Besseres zu tun. Wir wussten nicht, dass du hier bist."

Smith nickte, obwohl er noch immer leicht misstrauisch wirkte. „Na dann schaut euch um, aber fasst nichts an. Ihr könnt froh sein, jetzt gekommen zu sein. Wir werden im September für zwei Wochen schließen."

„Wirklich? Warum?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich nehme an, du hast gehört, dass Hogwarts nicht wieder aufmacht. Ich werde mein letztes Jahr in Beauxbatons verbringen. Meine Eltern begleiten mich, bis ich mich eingewöhnt habe. Ich bin überrascht, dass du nicht das gleich tust, Granger. Wie wirst du deine Ausbildung beenden?", verlangte Smith zu wissen.

„Meine Mum unterrichtet uns alle zu Hause", sagte Ron. Seine Ohren färbten sich rot.

„Ich verstehe", antwortete Smith verächtlich und blickte sie von oben herab an. „Ich bin sicher, dass wird angemessen für euch sein, wenn ihr es euch nicht leisten könnt, nach Frankreich zu gehen. Ich lasse euch jetzt allein, damit ihr die Schätze bewundern könnt."

„Ich lasse euch jetzt allein, damit ihr die Schätze bewundern könnt", äffte Ron nach. „Warum kann der kleine – "

„Ron", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. „Sei einfach leise und schau dich ein bisschen um, damit wir zurück apparieren können, wenn wir fertig sind."

Sie betrachten die antiken Reliquien und lasen sich die bekannten Information über Helga Hufflepuff durch, damit sie nicht weiter Zacharias' Misstrauen erregten. Als sie sich wieder draußen trafen, hatte Harry eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Okay. Wenn das Museum nach dem 1. September leer ist, werden wir zurückkommen für unsere Suche", sagte er.

„Hast du etwas gespürt, als wir drinnen waren, Harry?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein, aber ich war abgelenkt. Wir werden es gründlich unter die Lupe nehmen müssen, wenn wir zurückkommen", erwiderte er.

„Wo suchen wir in der Zwischenzeit?", erkundigte sich Ron.

„Der einzige andere Ort, von dem ich mit Sicherheit weiß, dass Voldemort dort einige Zeit verbracht hat, ist Albanien", antwortete Harry grimmig.

„Albanien?", wiederholte Ron mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Ich weiß, dass Wurmschwanz sich in unserem vierten Jahr auf die Suche nach Voldemort gemacht und ihn in einem Wald in Albanien gefunden hat. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass er dorthin gegangen ist, nachdem er seine Kräfte verloren hat, weil er sich aus irgendeinem Grund dort sicher fühlte. Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass er für eine Weile verschwunden ist, nachdem er Borgin und Burkes verlassen hat. Deshalb dachte ich, hat er vielleicht etwas Zeit dort verbracht", erklärte Harry.

„Ich nehme an, das ist die nächstliegende Wahl", kommentierte Ginny.

„Was ist aber mit Borgin und Burkes?", warf Ron ein. „Du hast gerade gesagt, dass er dort gearbeitet hat. Vielleicht hat er dort einen versteckt. Wir hätten nachschauen sollen, als wir gestern dort waren."

„Ich glaube es nicht", erwiderte Harry. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war nur ein Angestellter und er liebt es, die Kontrolle in der Hand zu haben. Außerdem wäre dort die Gefahr zu groß, dass ein versteckter Gegenstand gefunden und verkauft wird. Ich denke, er hat nicht das Waisenheim gewählt, weil er sich dort nicht mächtig gefühlt hat. Dementsprechend hat er den Ring direkt im Gaunt- Haus versteckt, nachdem er Morphin getötet hat. Ich glaube, das Töten lässt ihn sich mächtig vorkommen. Er hat Hepzibah im Smith- Haus umgebracht. Deshalb glaube ich, dass er den Horkrux direkt im Haus versteckt hat."

„Also gehen wir nach Albanien. Irgendeine Idee, wohin wir apparieren müssen?", fragte Ron. „Ich denke mal, Albanien ist groß."

„Also", meldete sich Hermine. Sie hatte den Tonfall angenommen, dessen sie sich immer bediente, wenn sie tonnenweise Fakten auf die niederprasseln ließ. „Etwa dreißig Prozent von Albanien ist von Wald bedeckt. Die Schwarzen Kiefern sind größtenteils zentral gelegen. Ich denke, wir sollten da anfangen, weil es wie die Art von Ort wirkt, in der Voldemort sich verstecken würde. Es gibt in Elbasan einen Apparier- Kontrollpunkt. Wir könnten dort beginnen und dann in weniger besiedelte Gebiete rücken."

„Was bist du, ein wandelnder Atlas?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Hast du gedacht, Ginny und ich hätten uns gestern verdrückt, als ihr in der Winkelgasse wart? Ich vermute, das ist, was du getan hättest. Wir sind zur Muggle- Bücherei gegangen. Ich hatte schon geahnt, dass unser nächstes Ziel Albanien sein würde", schniefte Hermine.

„Also hältst du Elbasan für den besten Ort, um anzufangen?", warf Harry schnell ein, um einen Streit zu verhindern.

„Naja ich denke, Voldemort hätte ein Gebiet gewählt, das nur spärlich bewohnt ist. Aber wir wissen, dass Wurmschwanz in einem nahe gelegenen Gasthaus auf Bertha Jorkins getroffen ist. Also konnte er nicht vollkommen abgeschottet gewesen sein", sagte Hermine.

„Gutes Argument. Es sieht so aus, als hätten wir einen Ausflug vor uns", sagte Harry. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Onkel Vernon sich über jugendliches Gesindel beschwert hatte, das mit einem Rucksack auf dem Rücken durch den Kontinent zog, und erfreute sich an dem Gedanken, dass er nun eine Sache mehr zu der Liste von Dingen hinzufügte, die sein Onkel nicht an ihm ausstehen konnte.

* * *

Nach beinahe zwei Wochen in Albanien hatten sie nicht mehr vorzuweisen als bei ihrer Ankunft. Sie fühlten sich entmutigt und wurden einander gegenüber immer gereizter.

Sie waren durch Dörfer gezogen, hatten Fragen gestellt und nach allem Ausschau gehalten, das ihrer Meinung nach mit Voldemorts Anwesenheit zu tun haben könnte. Alles, was sie erreicht hatten, war das wachsende Misstrauen der ansässigen Muggle.

Sie benutzen auf ihrer Reise das Zelt als Unterkunft. Und obwohl das Wetter mitgespielt hatte, wurden sie es allmählich leid, zusammen eingepfercht zu sein.

Das Zelt besaß zwei Räume, der eine mit einer Sitzecke und einer kleinen Küche, der andere ein Schlafzimmer mit zwei Paaren von Feldbetten. In der ersten Nacht hatten Ron und Harry die unteren Betten belegt. Doch Hermine, der Höhen noch nie behagt hatten, wollte nicht oben liegen, so dass sie mit Harry tauschte. Ron war einfach zu groß, um in das obere Bett zu passen, er hätte sich den Kopf an der Decke gestoßen.

Ron und Hermines Zankerei war mit neuer Schlagkraft weiter fortgeschritten, während die Tage vergingen. Harry entschied, dass er und Ginny eine Auszeit von ihnen brauchten, selbst wenn es nur ganz kurz war.

Am elften August, Ginnys sechzehnten Geburtstag, setzt Harry Ron und Hermine in Kenntnis davon, dass er Ginny zu einer richtigen Verabredung ausführen wolle. Er riet ihnen, ebenfalls auszugehen und sich zu amüsieren, nur in ein anderes Restaurant zu gehen. Sie konnten eine Aufhellung der Stimmung gebrauchen und das schien die perfekte Gelegenheit dafür zu sein.

Ginny, die bei dem Gedanken, ihren Geburtstag fern von zu Hause zu verbringen, von Heimweh geplagt wurde, war entzückt. Sie quietschte vor Begeisterung, warf Harry die Arme um den Hals, als er es verkündete, und küsste ihn wiederholt.

„Hey", rief Ron. „Das will ich nicht sehen."

„Dann schau nicht her", sagte Harry, grinsend und weitere Küsse von Ginny im Empfang nehmend.

Hermine gab Ron einen Klaps auf den Arm, ihre Stirn in Missbilligung gerunzelt. „Also wirklich, Ron. Lass sie in Ruhe. Es ist ihr Geburtstag."

„Geht nur sicher, dass das Feiern nicht außer Kontrolle gerät", sagte Ron düster.

„Ja, Mum", erwiderte Ginny. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

Keiner von ihnen hatte Kleidung mitgebracht, die fürs Ausgehen geeignet war. Deshalb entschlossen sie sich, eine kleine Verwandlung vorzunehmen. Harry trug eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Shirt mit Knöpfen, während Ginny ihnen ein salbeigrünes Sommerkleid vorführte, das ihr um die Beine flatterte, wenn sie sich bewegte.

Harry entschied, dass es ihm gefiel, sie sich bewegen zu sehen.

„Du siehst großartig aus", sagte er, als er endlich wieder die Fähigkeit zum Sprechen erlangt hatte.

„Oh, Ginny. Du siehst wirklich toll aus", bestätigte Hermine, während sie Ginnys Jacke in ein leichtes Tuch verwandelte.

Ginny errötete. Ihre Augen waren noch immer auf Harry gerichtet, als sie das Tuch entgegennahm. „Danke, Hermine."

„Du kannst ja wirklich gut aussehen, wenn du dich mal zur Abwechslung wie ein Mädchen anziehst, Ginny", sagte Ron. „Das ist viel besser als das, was du zu Bills Hochzeit angehabt hast."

Hermine verdrehte verärgert die Augen. „Ron! Kannst du nicht einmal an ihrem Geburtstag etwas Nettes sagen?"

Ron blinzelte sie ungläubig an. „Hab ich doch gerade. Ich habe gesagt – "

„Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast. Du solltest nur ab und zu deine Klappe halten." Hermine wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

Harry entschied zu fliehen, solange sie noch konnte. Er nahm Ginny bei der Hand und zog sie weg von Ron und Hermine. „Wir gehen jetzt. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Abend", rief er ihnen zu.

„Wartet nicht auf uns", fügte Ginny hinzu. Als Harry eine Augenbraue hob, kicherte sie.

Im Zentrum des Dorfes gab es eine kleine Schenke, die Art von Schenke, die jedes Dorf zu besitzen schien, wie Harry bemerkte. Sie hatten an ihrem ersten Abend hier einige Zeit dort verbracht. Diese Orte waren immer geeignet für eine Unterhaltung mit den Ansässigen und um Details zu erfahren, die anders schwer zu finden waren.

Mit Absicht hatte Harry _nicht_ diesen Ort für sein Date mit Ginny gewählt. Er hatte nicht weit davon entfernt ein kleines Gasthaus entdeckt, das ein nettes Restaurant und eine ruhigere Atmosphäre aufwies. Als sie dort ankamen, war Harry höchstzufrieden mit seiner Wahl. Das Restaurant war dämmrig beleuchtet mit Kerzen, die auf jedem Tisch standen. Leise Musik klang im Hintergrund und ein kleiner Teil des Raumes war fürs Tanzen eingerichtet.

Harry schluckte, als er die Tanzfläche erblickte. Das hatte er nicht bedacht und wusste nicht, ob Ginny gerne tanzte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich über Neville beschwert hatte, der ihr beim Weihnachtsball immer wieder auf die Füße getreten war, und erwartete nicht, dass er selbst es besser machen würde. Vielleicht tanzte Ginny ja gar nicht gerne.

„Oh, Harry. Das ist wunderbar", sagte Ginny. Ihre Augen glänzten.

Harry fand, dass es atemberaubend war, wie das Kerzenlicht ihre Augen blitzen ließ. Er entschloss, dass er schon mit dem Tanzen fertig werden würde, wenn es das war, was sie wollte.

Der Kellner führte sie zu einem ruhigen, romantischen Tisch in der Ecke, der einen großartigen Ausblick auf die Berge gewährte. Sie hatten das meiste ihres Essens ins Zelt gerufen, so dass sie noch kaum etwas von der umgebenden Landschaft zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

Ginny las sich die Speisekarte sorgfältig durch, bevor sie ihre Entscheidung traf. Harry war schon immer nicht besonders wählerisch gewesen, was Essen betraf. Normalerweise war er schon glücklich gewesen, überhaupt welches zu bekommen.

Eine Kellnerin, die sie wiederholte angestrahlt hatte, brachte ihnen die Speisen, die sie miteinander teilten. Die meiste Zeit jedoch hatten sie nur Augen füreinander. Wenn er hinterher gefragt worden wäre, was er an diesem Abend gegessen hatte, wäre Harry nicht in der Lage gewesen, die Frage zu beantworten. Dafür könnte er genau beschreiben, wie ihr Kleid sich an ihren Körper schmiegte und der Feuerschein ihr Haar mit einem Goldton überzog.

Ginny war sich offensichtlich seiner Blicke bewusst. Denn ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Harrys verräterischer Geist fragte sich, ob sich diese Röte wohl an ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, und er war außerordentlich froh, dass sie keine Legilimentik beherrschte. Je länger sie Zeit miteinander verbrachten, desto weniger war er in der Lage, die Richtung seiner Gedanken zu bestimmen.

Beim Dessert – eine köstliche Schokoladenkreation, die schon beim Anschauen das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ – überreichte Harry Ginny ein kleines Päckchen, das in goldfarbenes Papier mit einer grünen Schleife eingewickelt war. Ginny quietschte entzückt auf und begann auf der Stelle, das Papier abzureißen. Harry lachte, als ihn der Anblick an Ron bei jedem Weihnachtsmorgen erinnerte.

Ginnys Lächeln verblasste ein wenig, als ein langes samtenes Schmuckkästchen zum Vorschein kam. Ihre Augen suchten unsicher Harrys Blick. Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum, was Harry zum Anbeißen fand.

„Harry", sagte sie zögernd.

„Mach es einfach auf", forderte er sie auf, wissend, dass sie sich Gedanken um die Kosten machte. Ihr das Geschenk nun zu geben, machte ihn leicht nervös.

Ginny öffnete den Deckel und zog eine Armkette aus feinem Gold mit einem großen Anhänger in Form eines goldenen Herz hervor. Das Herz schien beinahe an der Kette zu schweben. Ginnys kleine Hand spielte mit dem Herz, während sie es genau betrachte.

Harry schluckte. „Du hast mir gesagt, dass es meine Aufgabe wäre, alle vor Voldemort zu beschützen, dass es aber deine Aufgabe ist, mich zu beschützen", flüsterte er. „Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass – egal was passiert – du das wirklich getan hast. Mein Herz wird immer bei dir sein, Ginny."

Er hatte die Kette in einem lokalen Geschäft gefunden, nachdem er realisiert hatte, wie nahe ihr Geburtstag war, und die Verkäuferin hatte darauf bestanden, dass Ginny es lieben würde. Nun hier bei ihr sitzend, kamen ihm die Worte plötzlich dumm und schmalzig vor – wie etwas, was Bill zu Fleur sagen würde. Er wünschte, er hätte sich etwas anderes ausgedacht.

Ginny blickte zu ihm auf. Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen. „Oh, Harry", sagte sie und ergriff seine Hand. „Es ist wunderschön. Es ist das Schönste, was ich jemals besessen habe. Willst du es mir umlegen?"

Sie streckte ihren Arm über den Tisch, damit er ihr die Kette am Handgelenk befestigen konnte, schniefend und gleichzeitig strahlend.

Harrys Herz schwoll, als er realisierte, wie sehr Ginny das Geschenk wirklich gefiel. Plötzlich kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Bill doch ein Händchen für Mädchen hatte.

Er wurde wieder auf die Erde geholt, als Ginny fragte: „Willst du tanzen?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck muss wohl seine wahren Empfindungen gezeigt haben, bevor er sie verbergen konnte. Denn sie lachte, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und zog an seinem Arm. „Komm schon. Du hast bei der Hochzeit getanzt und es war super, weißt du noch? Es war der Tanz, der für uns alles wieder gerade gebogen hat", sagte sie.

Harry folgte ihr auf die Tanzfläche und schlang seine Arme um sie, während sie sich zur Musik bewegten. Alle paar Minuten streckte Ginny ihren Arm aus, um das Glitzern ihres Geburtstagsgeschenks zu bewundern, was Harry das Gefühl verlieh, zu allem imstande zu sein. Er musste zugeben, dass Tanzen seine Vorzüge hatte. Ihm gefiel die Freiheit, sie zu halten und seine Finger über ihr Kleid fahren zu lassen.

Später an diesem Abend, nach mehr Tanzen als Harry jemals in seinem Leben gehabt hatte, flüsterte Ginny ihm zu: „Das war der beste Geburtstag in meinem ganzen Leben. Danke, Harry."

„Er ist noch nicht zu Ende", erwiderte er und grinste sie an. „Was sagst du dazu, jetzt zu unserem Zelt zurückzugehen?"

Als sie das Zelt erreichten, stellte Harry erfreut fest, dass Ron und Hermine noch nicht zurückgekehrt waren. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und zog Ginny auf seinen Schoß. Sie verschränkte ihre Beine über seinen und ließ ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhen.

Er lehnte seine Wange an ihren Kopf und genoss das Gefühl ihrer weichen Haare. „Wir müssen öfter solche Abende haben", sagte und schloss die Augen. „Etwas Spaß haben, um die Spannung zu verdrängen."

Ginny begann, Küsse an seinem Hals und Ohr zu verteilen. „Harry", flüsterte sie heiser. „Mein Geburtstag dauert noch eine Stunde, also können Voldemort und seine Horkruxe sich erstmal verziehen, bis er vorbei ist."

Harry grinste und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihr besseren Zugang zu verschaffen. Er stöhnte bei den Empfindungen, die sie in ihm erregte. Plötzlich war es vollkommen egal, wo oder wer er war. Alles, was zählte, war dieses Mädchen in seinen Armen und was sie mit ihm anstellte. Sein Magen spielte verrückt, als er ihre Position so veränderte, dass er ihre Lippen in Besitz nehmen konnte.

Zeit verlor all ihre Bedeutung. Irgendwie fand sich Harry auf Ginny wieder, als sie auf der Couch lagen. Ihre Hände wanderten und erkundeten, als hätten sie einen eigenen Willen. Harry stockte der Atem, als seine Hand die nackte Haut an Ginnys muskulösem Bein berührte.

Stimmen außerhalb des Zeltes rissen sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit. Sie sprangen von der Couch auf und versuchten verzweifelt, ihr zerzaustes Haar und die Kleidung zu glätten.

Ron und Hermine waren zurückgekehrt.

Harry und Ginny rasten ins Schlafzimmer, das sie alle teilten, gerade als die Klappe am Eingang zurückgeschlagen wurde. Ginny sprintete ins Badezimmer, um sich ihre Schlafsachen anzuziehen, während Harry im Schlafzimmer blieb. Er lag bereits auf seinem Feldbett, als Ginny wieder hereinkam. Schnell kletterte sie in ihr Bett gegenüber von ihm und sie beide lagen still, auf Ron und Hermine wartend.

Sie lagen still da, bereit Schlaf vorzutäuschen, wenn sich die Tür öffnete. Harrys Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Er konnte Ginnys Umriss in der Dunkelheit erkennen und er grinste sie an. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, doch die Tür öffnete sich immer noch nicht.

„Meinst du, sie kommen noch nicht ins Bett?", flüsterte Harry schließlich.

„Ich denke, sie tun wahrscheinlich genau das, was wir gerade getan haben", sagte Ginny kichernd.

Harry riss die Augen auf. „Meinst du?"

Er horchte, konnte aber keine Geräusche aus dem Hauptraum hören.

„Ja", flüsterte Ginny. Sie kicherte wieder. „Harry", sagte sie und kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum.

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„Ähm... es war wirklich ein toller Abend. Es war der beste Geburtstag in meinem ganzen Leben", sagte sie.

„Aber?" Harry wusste, dass noch etwas kam.

Ginny schluckte. „Aber... ich denke, es war gut, dass Ron und Hermine gerade in dem Augenblick zurückgekommen sind. Wir haben uns etwas... hinreißen lassen", sagte sie stockend.

„Es tut mir leid." Harry fühlte sich ernüchtert. Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, sie zu erschrecken, aber sie hatte Recht. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl gehabt, sich im Griff gehabt zu haben.

„Nein! Es ist nicht dein Fehler. Ich war genauso eingebunden wie du. Wenn mein Kopf so klar ist wie jetzt, weiß ich, dass ich noch nicht bereit bin für den nächsten Schritt. Aber wenn ich in deinen Armen liege und dich küsse, will ich mehr", erklärte Ginny. Ihre Augen baten ihn um Verständnis.

Harry wusste genau, was sie meinte. Sie machte ihn gedankenlos. „Du nimmst mir meine Fähigkeit zu denken", sagte er nickend.

„Gut", erwiderte Ginny feixend. „Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht die einzige bin, die so fühlt. Wir werden einfach versuchen müssen, es langsam anzugehen."

„Aber wir müssen doch nicht aufhören uns zu küssen, oder?", wollte Harry wissen. Ein Schaudern von Gespanntheit lief seinen Rücken hinab.

„Absolut nicht... Versuch es erst gar nicht, mich loszuwerden, Potter", sagte Ginny. Sie grinste schelmisch. „Außerdem... gefällt mir das Küssen."

„Gut", murmelte Harry.

Einige Zeit später stürmte Ron ins Schlafzimmer, entschlossen, nach Harry und seiner kleinen Schwester zu schauen, um Harry gegebenenfalls zu Hackfleisch zu verarbeiten. Er hielt abrupt inne, als er die beiden tief schlafend in ihren Betten vorfand, beide mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.


	11. Löwen, Tiger und Drachen?

**Kapitel 11 – Löwen, Tiger und ... Drachen?**

Der erste September erhob sich heiß und sonnig über dem albanischen Wald. Die Suche nach Hinweisen, wo Voldemort seine Horkruxe versteckt haben könnte, hatte sich bisher als vergeblich erwiesen. Während sie Voldemorts Versteck in seinen Exiljahren gefunden hatten, wie Harry vermutete, hatte es keine Spur eines Horkruxes aufgewiesen, nicht einmal einen Hinweis darauf, warum Voldemort sich dort sicher gefühlt hatte.

Als sie die Hütte durchsucht hatten, die im tiefen Wald stand, war Hermine über ein flaches Grab gestolpert, das einige menschliche Knochen enthielt. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass es sich um die Überreste von Bertha Jorkins handelte. Das Quartett hatte der Gedanke nicht behagt, sie dort zurückzulassen – ungekennzeichnet und einsam für die Ewigkeit – doch sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, indem sie jemandem bescheid sagten.

Deshalb hatten sie einen kleinen Eckstein beritzt und ihn auf Berthas Grab gelegt. Sie hatten ihre Köpfe gebeugt, während Hermine einige Worte zur Andacht sprach. Bevor sie den Ort verließen, legten sie einen Ortungszauber auf das Grab, damit sie den Orden später über den Aufenthaltsort von Berthas Überresten informieren konnten. Es war das Beste, was sie tun konnten. Aber Harrys Gewissen nagte dennoch an ihm. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft_ seine_ Überreste auf dem Boden herumliegen könnten. Wenn das sein Schicksal sein sollte, wollte er zumindest mit Würde behandelt werden.

Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine hatten sich am ersten Morgen den Luxus des Ausschlafens gegönnt. Sie hatten vor, am späten Nachmittag zurück nach London zu reisen und ein paar öffentliche Besuche in der Winkelgasse zu veranstalten, bevor sie zum Smith- Museum aufbrachen. Harry hielt Mr. Weasleys Vorschlag, sich gelegentlich der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, für stichhaltig. Doch er war nicht sicher, ob der ältere Mann ihm noch immer dabei helfen wollte, nachdem seine Tochter mit Harry verschwunden war.

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen, streckte sich ausgiebig und rollte sich auf die Seite. Er konnte Rons Schnarchen aus dem Bett unter ihm dröhnen hören. Das Zimmer erschien ohne Brille verschwommen. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, während er zu Ginnys Bett hinüberlugte. Aber er sah nicht die vertraute Flut von Rot, die ihr Kissen üblicherweise bedeckte. Er fühlte Enttäuschung über ihre Abwesenheit in ihm hochsteigen, unterdrückte sie jedoch.

Er setzte sich die Brille auf und schaute sich um. Beide Betten der Mädchen waren leer und er glaubte, den Duft von Speck aus dem anderen Raum zu vernehmen. Harry schwang seine Beine über die Seite seines Bettes und sprang auf den Boden. Ron regte sich nicht, also ließ Harry ihn weiter schlummern.

Er fand Ginny und Hermine in der Küche. Ginny briet Speck auf dem Herd, während Hermine über einer Tasse Kaffee hockte. Harry war überrascht festzustellen, wie mürrisch Hermine am Morgen sein konnte. In Hogwarts kam sie immer hellwach und begierig, in den Unterricht zu gehen, die Treppe herunter. Während dieser gemeinsamen Reise jedoch hatte er entdeckt, dass Hermines Benehmen am Morgen, bevor sie sich duschte, dem Rons sehr ähnlich war

Ginny hatte ihm erzählt, dass Hermine schon immer so gewesen war. Sie kam normalerweise nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor sie es geschafft hatte, sich voll aufzuwecken. Hermine mochte ihre Routine und ein Teil davon ging mit dem Vermeiden jeglichen menschlichen Kontakts einher, wenn sie aufwachte.

„Morgen, Harry", sagte Ginny und begrüßte ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Das Biest in Harrys Brust schnurrte. „Morgen", erwiderte er, nicht in der Lage, das dämliche Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das sein Gesicht kreuzte.

„Das Frühstück ist noch nicht ganz fertig, aber in der Kanne ist Kaffee, falls Hermine bereit ist zu teilen", sagte Ginny und stupste Hermine mit dem Pfannenwender in die Rippen.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und schob die Kaffeekanne schweigend in Harrys Richtung.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine", sagte Harry, goss sich eine Tasse ein und atmete den Duft ein.

„Wie hast du geschlafen?", erkundigte sich Ginny, sein Haar zärtlich zerzausend, als sie zurück zum Herd ging.

„Könnte nicht besser sein", erwiderte Harry, während er zuschaute, wie sie auf der Anrichte Eier aufschlug.

„Ich habe über unsere Pläne, uns in der Winkelgasse sehen zu lassen, nachgedacht, Harry", schaltete sich Hermine ein. Sie hatte es geschafft, ihre Augen halb zu öffnen.

„Was ist damit?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Er spürte, wie ein Streit sich anbahnte, und wusste, dass es eine rundum schlechte Idee war, Hermine am frühen Morgen zu widersprechen.

„Hältst du es wirklich für klug gesehen zu werden, bevor wir nach den Horkruxen suchen? Ich meine, was ist, wenn wir einem vom Orden über den Weg laufen oder vom Ministerium geschnappt werden? Ich finde, wir sollte direkt zum Museum und morgen in die Winkelgasse gehen", sagte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben das doch schon besprochen, Hermine. Ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird, wenn wir einen Horkrux finden. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie wir es zerstören werden, oder... oder ob wir dabei verletzt werden", sagte Harry. Er schluckte schwer. Das Bild von Dumbledores Hand erschien in seinem Geist, gefolgt von Dumbledores Flehen, als Harry ihn genötigt hatte, die Flüssigkeit zu trinken. Harry schauderte, als er die Erinnerungen wieder in seinen Hinterkopf drängte. Er konnte jetzt nicht darauf verweilen.

„Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich sein wird", sagte Hermine, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Aber wir machen das alles freiwillig. Wir wissen, was wir tun, Harry."

Harry nickte und schluckte erneute. Er wusste, dass er es niemals ertragen könnte, wenn einem von ihnen etwas passieren sollte, egal was Hermine sagte. Er konnte nicht noch jemanden verlieren...

„Ich halte es immer noch für eine gute Idee, dein Erscheinen in den Zeitungen aufzuschieben", sagte Hermine, offensichtlich nicht willens, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Nun, da sie ihre erste Tasse Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte und an ihrer zweiten arbeitete, verhielt sie sich mehr wie die Hermine, die er kannte.

„Nein", widersprach Harry fest. „Ich habe einen weiteren Grund dafür, es heute zu tun. Heute ist der erste September und ich vermute, viele Schüler machen das gleiche wie Zacharias Smith und gehen woanders zur Schule. Ich will allen zeigen, dass ich immer noch in England bin. Das sollte Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit von den anderen Schulen ablenken."

Hermine wandte den Blick ab und stierte in ihre Kaffeetasse. Harry bildete sich ein, Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben, bevor sie wegschaute. Er wusste, dass es Hermine am schwersten fiel, nicht zur Schule zurückzukehren. Sie hatte sich stets mit Leib und Seele ihren akademischen Errungenschaften verschrieben und Harry bewunderte ihre Opferbereitschaft für ihn.

Er streckte den Arm über den Tisch und drückte sanft ihre Hand. „Ich werde es auch vermissen", flüsterte er.

Hermine hob den Blick und lächelte zittrig. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass in diesem Schuljahr in Hogwarts kein Unterricht stattfinden wird."

„Ich weiß", sagte Ginny. Sie stellte Speck und Eier auf den Tisch und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Ich frage mich, was die Lehrer tun werden. Ich meine, sie leben während des Schuljahrs dort, nicht wahr? Wohin werden sie gehen? Werden sie zurückkommen, wenn Hogwarts wieder aufmacht? Denn das wird es eines Tages." Ginny starrte sie an, als ob sie sie dazu herausfordern wollte, ihr zu widersprechen.

„Natürlich wird es das", stimmte Harry mit einer Zuversicht zu, die er nicht empfand. „Es muss."

„Was ist, wenn wir auf Fred und George stoßen... oder Mum, während wir in der Winkelgasse sind?", fragte Ginny.

„Das können wir nicht geschehen lassen", sagte Harry fest. Er war sich bewusst, dass Ginny sich halb wünschte, auf ihre Familie zu treffen. „Wenn wir den Horkrux bekommen haben – wenn denn einer dort ist – werden wir zum Grimmauldplatz zurückgehen. Wir werden uns mit dem Nachspiel von unserem Verschwinden auseinandersetzen, wenn wir dort ankommen, aber wir können es nicht riskieren, dass jemand uns auf dem Weg zum Museum über den Weg läuft."

„Was ist, wenn wir keinen Horkrux finden?", fragte Ginny, ihren Blick unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet.

Harry schluckte. Er hatte mehrere Tage lang über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht, obwohl ihm etwas wiederholt sagte, dass er dort etwas finden würde.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er seufzend. „Ich will nicht zum Hauptquartier zurückgehen, ohne irgendeinen Fortschritt vorweisen zu können – ohne etwas zu haben, das die Reise sinnvoll gemacht hat."

„Aber du hast immer noch nicht vor, sie in die Horkruxe einzuweihen?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Nein", bestätigte Harry. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass uns sehr viele Diskussionen erwarten, wenn wir zurückgehen, aber wir tun das Richtige. Einen gefunden zu haben wird es mir einfach angenehmer machen, mich ihnen entgegenzustellen."

„Mum dreht wahrscheinlich gerade durch. Sie wird bestimmt versuchen, uns in Ketten zu legen", sagte Ginny stöhnend.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Harry und drückte ihre Hand. „Aber wir sind die ganze Zeit weg gewesen und haben alles richtig gemacht. Du wirst es am schwersten haben. Wir sind alle volljährig, deshalb kann sie nicht wirklich etwas tun, aber du – "

„Es macht keinen Unterschied", unterbrach Ginny und hob ihr Kinn. „Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr und ich lasse mich auch nicht wie eins behandeln. Ich liebe meine Mutter von ganzem Herzen, aber ich bin ihre Tochter durch und durch. Ich kann so dickköpfig sein wie sie."

Harry lächelte zärtlich und strich mit dem Finger an ihrem Unterarm entlang. In letzter Zeit verspürte er das ständige Verlangen, sie zu berühren, wann immer sie in seiner Nähe war. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie das gleiche ihm gegenüber empfand. Nur kleine Liebkosungen, Händchenhalten, eine winzige Berührung, wann immer sie miteinander sprachen. Er war nie jemand gewesen, der sich nach körperlichem Kontakt sehnte, deshalb war er nicht sicher, was mit ihm geschah oder warum er ihre Berührung so beruhigend fand. Doch er tat es.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Mum so strikt dagegen sein wird, dass ich euch begleite, sobald sie die Gelegenheit gehabt hat sich abzuregen", sagte Ginny, während sie Zucker in ihren Kaffee rührte.

Die anderen beiden blickten sie zweifelnd an und Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen so hoch, dass sie in ihrem Haaransatz verschwanden.

„Ginny, wir sprechen hier von deiner Mutter, richtig?", fragte Hermine. „Derselben Frau, die dem Orden nicht erlauben wollte, in unserer Hörweite auch nur vom Wetter zu reden?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist nicht mehr so streng wie beim letzten Mal, als wir am Grimmauldplatz gewohnt haben. Nach dem, was im Ministerium geschehen ist, ist sie... ich weiß nicht... hat sie sich verändert. Sie hat sich damit abgefunden, dass sie uns nicht aus dem Krieg heraushalten kann, egal was sie unternimmt. Direkt danach hat sie den Zwillingen erlaubt, voll in den Orden einzutreten. Es mag ihr vielleicht nicht gefallen, aber sie akzeptiert es. Sie wird uns am Anfang zusammenstauchen, dann wird sie sich abregen. Glaubt mir."

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Harry, noch immer zweifelnd. Er konnte sich lebhaft an Mrs. Weasleys Verzweiflung erinnern, als Sirius ihm gestattet hatte Fragen bezüglich der Machenschaften des Ordens zu stellen. Sie hatte Ginny sogar aus dem Zimmer geschleppt und zu Bett geschickt, damit sie nichts hören würde, was sie selbst als unangebracht empfand.

„Ihr müsst die Veränderung in ihr doch bemerkt haben", sagte Ginny. „Im Krankenflügel in der Nacht, in der Dumbledore gestorben ist, hat sie nicht versucht, uns aus dem Raum zu schicken. Sie war nicht einmal überrascht, dass wir alle in den Kampf verstrickt waren."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Du hast Recht", sagte sie. „Ron hat mir erzählt, dass sie ihn in der Nacht, in der der Fuchsbau angegriffen worden, ebenfalls nach draußen geschickt hat, um seinen Patronus einzusetzen."

„Ganz genau. Ich habe viel über sie nachgedacht, seit wir hier sind", sagte Ginny. Ihr Blick senkte sich auf den Tisch.

Harry nahm ihre Hand, wissend, dass sie trotz ihrer gespielten Tapferkeit ihre Mum vermisste. Harry konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Mrs. Weasley war die beste Mum, die er kannte.

„Und ich bin zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass meine Mum eine starke Frau ist", fuhr Ginny fort. Ihre Lippe zitterte leicht. „Ich bin sehr hart mit ihr ins Gericht gegangen, glaube ich. Sie mag vielleicht nicht jemand sein, der sich auf Kämpfe mit Todessern einlässt, aber sie hat nicht gezögert, als Professor Dumbledore sie gebeten hat, dem Orden beizutreten. Sie hat zugelassen, dass ihre ganze Familie mit verwickelt wird, weil es richtig war. Das hätte ich ihr hoch anrechnen müssen."

Hermine schniefte und warf plötzlich die Arme um Ginny. „Ich vermisse auch alle, Ginny. Du hast Recht. Alles wird wieder gut. Wir sind nicht mehr dieselben Leute wie bei unserem Aufbruch. Und ich denke, dass alle das sehen werden."

„Dass alle was sehen werden?", fragte Ron benommen, während er in die Küche taumelte und sich auf den einzigen leeren Stuhl plumpsen ließ.

„Das wir keine Kinder mehr sind und wir die richtige Entscheidung getroffen haben, Voldemort allein zur Strecke zu bringen", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

„Klar", sagte Ron und stopfte sich ein Stück Speck in den Mund. „Mum wird keine Probleme damit haben. Sie wird uns mit offenen Armen empfangen, nachdem sie Percy eine Eule geschickt hat, um ihn als Mistkerl zu beschimpfen, und den Fuchsbau den Zwillingen als Wetteinsatz bei einem Quidditch- Spiel überlässt."

Die anderen brachen in lautes Lachen aus, während sie ihr letztes Frühstück in Albanien genossen. Sie würden bald nach Hause gehen.

* * *

Sie apparierten in die Winkelgasse in die Nähe der Apotheke, in der Meinung, dass es weit genug von den Orten entfernt war, an denen sie auf Fred, George und dem Rest der Weasleys stoßen könnten.

„Mmm, es riecht nach Zuhause", sagte Ron und atmete tief ein. Der Himmel war bewölkt und es war nicht einmal annähernd so heiß wie in Albanien.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es so sehr vermissen würde, Umhänge zu sehen", stellte Ginny fest, während sie sich mit einem breiten Lächeln im Kreis drehte.

Trotz seiner Freude, wieder in London zu sein, fühlte Harry sich angespannt. Er hoffte, dass das Glück auf ihrer Seite stehen würde und sie bald ein Reporter erspähte. Nun, da die Durchsuchung des Museums so nah anstand, konnte er seinen Eifer kaum im Zaum halten.

„Lasst uns herumgehen. Haltet die Augen nach bekannten Gesichtern offen, die wir meiden wollen", sagte er.

Die anderen nickten und sie liefen auf die Hauptstraße. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ein vertrautes Klicken einer Kamera vernahmen. Harry blickte auf und sah einen Reporter auf sie zueilen, gefolgt von einem Kerl mit einer Kamera.

„Das ging schnell", murmelte Ron, als sie sich umdrehten und in die andere Richtung zusteuerten.

„Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter, warten Sie. Nur ein paar Fragen, Harry", rief der Reporter, was die Passanten auf der Straße auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam machte.

„Mum! Da ist Harry Potter." Ein kleiner Junge zeigte auf ihn.

„Lauft!", rief Harry. Es erstaunte ihn jedes Mal von neuem, wie seine bloße Anwesenheit solch einen Aufruhr veranstalten konnte.

„Ich frage mich, was passiert ist, während wir weg waren", keuchte Hermine, sich darum bemühend, mit ihnen Schritt zu halten.

Sie rasten in eine kleine Gasse und dachten schon, sie wären den Menschen entflohen, als ein weiteres Blitzlicht aufflammte.

„Harry, können Sie mir sagen, was Sie von den Inferi- Angriffen halten? Was planen Sie dagegen zu unternehmen?", fragte ein männlicher Reporter, einen Notizblock und eine Feder in der Hand.

Harry blinzelte verständnislos.

_Inferi? Was für Inferi- Angriffe? Oh, nein._

„Äh", machte Harry und kramte in seiner Erinnerung nach dem, was Dumbledore ihm über die Inferi erzählt hatte. Wenn das Ministerium die Menschen nicht warnen wollte, wie man sich gegen einen Inferius zu verteidigen hatte, dann würde er das tun. „Ein Inferius, wie die meisten Kreaturen in der Dunkelheit, fürchten die Wärme und das Licht. Man muss sich also mit Feuer gegen sie verteidigen. Das ist der beste Schutz."

„Harry!", rief der erste Reporter wieder, ihn unterbrechend, als er sie endlich eingeholt hatte.

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er in die Höhle des Löwen geworfen worden – und die Löwen waren hungrig.

„Bewegt euch", zischte er den anderen zu und stieß Rons Schulter in die eine Richtung, wo noch kein Reporter erschienen war. Sie erreichten das Ende der Gasse und wandten sich schnell nach rechts, wo sie in eine Traube von Passanten untertauchten.

„Wir müssen uns aufteilen", sagte Harry keuchend. Er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, um nicht erkannt zu werden. „Ihr drei lauft weiter geradeaus. Ich gehe in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und schlüpfe unter den Tarnumhang, sobald ich es unauffällig tun kann. Wir treffen uns dort, wo wir herappariert sind."

Ron und Hermine nickten, aber Ginny schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Ich finde, wir sollten in Paaren losgehen. Ich werde Harry begleiten."

„Ginny – "

„Hör auf zu versuchen, uns zu beschützen, Harry. Wir verschwenden Zeit", sagte Ginny, packte ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn die Straße hinunter.

Ron feixte und Hermine zuckte hilflos die Achseln. Sie wandten sich um und rannten in die andere Richtung.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte Harry verstimmt.

„Sei nicht so mürrisch, Harry. Wie oft müssen wir dir sagen, dass du nicht allein drin steckst? Außerdem geht es jetzt nur darum, ein paar Reporter herumzuhetzen. Du weißt doch, dass ich damit fertig werde, oder?" Ginny hob eine Augenbraue.

Harry wusste, dass er darauf nicht antworten konnte, ohne in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Deshalb verkniff er sich jegliche Bemerkung.

Sie verbargen sich an einer Ecke, sobald sie Fußgetrampel hörten. Harry zog seinen Tarnumhang aus der Tasche und warf ihn über sie beide. Sie blieben still stehen, als der zweite Reporter und sein Kameramann direkt vor ihnen inne hielten.

„Wohin sind sie gegangen? Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn mit dem rothaarigen Mädchen hier lang rennen sehen", verlangte der Reporter zu wissen.

Der Kameramann zuckte die Achseln. „Dachte ich auch."

„Verdammt! Aber dafür habe ich ein direktes Zitat bekommen. Das sollte etwas wert sein", sagte der Reporter.

„Er hat geraten, gegen die Inferi Feuer zu benutzen", warf der Kameramann ein. „Stimmt das?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete der Reporter. „Ist aber auch egal. Das wird eine tolle Schlagzeile geben und die Öffentlichkeit wird es schlucken. Komm jetzt. Ich bin sicher, er ist in diese Richtung gerannt."

Harry fluchte lauthals, als die beiden verschwanden. „Hast du sie gehört? Feuer _ist_ eine Waffe gegen einen Inferius, aber es war ihnen total egal", sagte Harry wutentbrannt.

„Ich weiß, Harry. Sie wollte nur ihre Story. Dennoch, es entspricht der Wahrheit und vielleicht werden sie eines Tages in der Lage sein, sich zu retten, und wenn sie dich direkt zitieren, hast du gerade eben mehr getan als Scrimgeour in seiner ganzen Amtszeit als Minister", erwiderte Ginny, während sie ihm tröstend den Arm tätschelte.

Harry seufzte. Es brachte nichts, frustriert zu werden. Und er hatte noch mit zu vielen Dingen fertig zu werden an diesem Tag.

„Lass uns zurück zu Ron und Hermine gehen", sagte er und führte Ginny zurück in Richtung Apotheke.

Sie begannen, sich durch die gedrängte Straße zu quetschen. Mehrere Menschen drehten sich erschrocken um, wenn entweder Harry oder Ginny gegen sie stieß.

„Ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach apparieren", flüsterte Ginny.

„Ich weiß. Das gleiche habe ich auch gedacht, als die Reporter uns gejagt haben. Es ist aber zu voller Menschen und wir haben keine Gewissheit, ob wir nicht vor deiner Familie oder dem Orden auftauchen. Ich vermute, es hat sich schon herumgesprochen, dass wir hier sind, und ich bin sicher, die Gegend hier wimmelt nur so von Weasleys", erwiderte Harry.

„Hey! Diese Bemerkung trifft dann wohl auch auf mich zu", sagte sie und stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

Harry grinste. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass die Weasleys nicht zu meinen Lieblingsmenschen gehören. Ich will die meisten von ihnen nur nicht jetzt sehen."

„Geschickt, Potter", erwiderte Ginny lächelnd. „Ich sehe, dass dich das Zusammenleben mit Hermine und mir über den letzten Monat einige Dinge gelehrt hat."

„Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst", erwiderte Harry, während sein Geist über die vielen Informationsfetzen wanderte, die er aus der Nähe der Mädchen gezogen hatte.

Plötzlich fluchte Ginny und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er erwartete diese Art von Sprache von Ron, es aber von Ginny zu hören, überrumpelte ihn. Verzweifelt versuchte er, seinen Drang zu lachen niederzuringen.

„Ginny", rügte er, während er sein Gesicht vergeblich ernst zu halten versuchte.

„Shhh", zischte Ginny und zog an seinem Arm, bis sie an eine Ziegelmauer gepresst standen. „Da drüben."

Harry schaute in die Richtung, in die sie deutete, und fühlte, wie ihm der Atem stockte. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße standen Mrs. Weasley, Bill und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sie suchten offensichtlich nach etwas... oder nach jemandem. Sie stellten verschiedenen Hexen und Zauberern auf der Straße Fragen. Mehrmals blitzte Shacklebolt seine Aurorendienstmarke hervor. Er schien verstimmt.

Es war der Gesichtsausdruck von Mrs. Weasley, der Harrys Magen aufwühlte. Sie hatte das entschlossene Weasley- Funkeln in ihren Augen, das Harry so gut kannte. Doch sie wirkte erschöpft und ausgelaugt – als hätte sie im vergangenen Monat nicht gut gegessen oder geschlafen.

„Oh, Mum", sagte Ginny, während sie sich fest an Harrys Brust klammerte. Er zwang sich nicht zusammenzuzucken, als ihre Nägel sich in sein Fleisch bohrten.

Kingsley hatte etwas gesagt, das bewirkte, dass Mrs. Weasley ihn ankeifte. „Ich werde nicht gehen, bis ich meine Babys gefunden habe. Sie sind hier irgendwo und ich werde sie finden."

Sie erinnerte Harry an eine Tigerin, die ihre Jungen beschützte, während sie die Straße auf und ab streifte, ihre Augen jedes Detail aufsaugend.

Bill legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und wisperte ihr etwas Beruhigendes ins Ohr. Mrs. Weasley brach in Tränen aus und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Bills Schulter.

Ginny versteifte sich in Harrys Armen und wandte rasch das Gesicht ab.

„Wir sollten uns besser beeilen und Ron und Hermine finden, um sie zu warnen", schlug Harry vor.

Ginny schluckte und sie bewegten sich weg, verborgen von dem Tarnumhang. Fest hielten sie sich an den Händen, während sie die Straße entlang eilten.

„Wir werden sie bald sehen können, Ginny", flüsterte Harry mit rauem Hals. „Das verspreche ich."

Ginny nickte steif, ihre Augen nach vorne gerichtet. Ihr Griff verstärkte sich.

Als sie die Apotheke erreichten, geriet Harry einen Augenblick lang in Panik, als er weder Ron noch Hermine sah. Eine Sekunde später streckten die beiden ihre Köpfe um eine Ecke. Harry und Ginny rannten zu ihnen hinüber.

„Wir sind da", wisperte Harry. „Wir müssen schnell hier raus."

„Wo seid ihr gewesen?", fragte Ron laut. Seine Augen trugen einen leicht wilden Ausdruck.

„Sei leise, Ron", zischte Ginny. „Wir haben Mum und Bill gesehen. Der Orden ist hier, um nach uns zu suchen. Appariert zum Smith- Museum. Da erzählen wir euch alles."

Harry und Ginny warteten darauf, dass Ron und Hermine verschwanden, bevor sie ihnen folgten. Gerade als er Ginny und sich zum Museum apparierte, sah Harry Bill und Mrs. Weasley um die Ecke biegen und auf die Apotheke zueilen.

* * *

Als sich Dunkelheit über die Stadt legte und Insekten um die Straßenlampen schwirrten, saß Harry am Eingang des Smith- Museum, vor sich hin stierend. Der späte Sommerabend war warm und viele Menschen wanderten auf der Straße herum. Ein Muggle schien auf einem Spaziergang zu sein und ging alle paar Minuten auf der anderen Straßenseite an ihnen vorüber, als umrundete er den Block.

Sie hatten als Abendessen Sandwichs heraufbeschworen – Gott sei Dank waren Ron und Ginny Weasleys und kannten alle Essen- Heraufbeschwörungs- Zauber – und sie auf einer Bank gegenüber dem Museum verzehrt. Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass er endlich diesen Punkt erreicht hatte. In dieser Nacht würde er Gewissheit darüber erhalten, ob es ihnen gelingen würde, einen weiteren Horkrux ausfindig zu machen... Mit etwas Glück würden sie nach dieser Nacht der letzten Konfrontation einen Schritt näher sein. Er schauderte leicht. Ginny legte einen Arm um ihn und rieb seinen Arm, in der Meinung, dass ihm kalt sei.

Sie neben sich zu haben fühlte sich angenehm an, doch der Gedanke nagte an ihm, dass es ihm umso schwerer fallen würde, sie gehen zu lassen und zu tun, was er tun musste, näher er sie bei sich hielt. In der Nacht, wenn der Schlaf nicht kommen wollte, egal wie anstrengend der Tag gewesen war, hatten Harrys Gedanken sich immer der Tatsache zugewandt, dass er nicht glaubte, die Endkonfrontation überleben zu können.

Er hoffte noch immer, dass Hermine mit einem brillanten Plan ankommen würde, doch bisher war dies noch nicht geschehen. Er fand es hochgradig ironisch, dass er nun – da bald sein letztes Stündlein schlagen würde – solch ein brennendes Bedürfnis nach Leben verspürte. In der Vergangenheit, obwohl er sicherlich niemals hatte sterben wollen, hatte er niemals eine große Leidenschaft für das Leben empfunden. Es hatte nie eine große Rolle für ihn gespielt.

Nun tat es das.

Je näher er Ginny kam, desto mehr dachte er, dass es ihn schon umbringen würde, sich von ihr zu verabschieden, ohne dass Voldemort jemals ins Spiel kam. Dennoch, er würde diese Zeit, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte, um nichts in der Welt eintauschen. Wenn er ihr keine Ewigkeit versprechen konnte, würde er ihr zumindest ein Jetzt geben. Und er wollte jeden Augenblick denkwürdig machen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir nicht einfach rein apparieren und dort warten können", stöhnte Ron zum hundertsten Mal.

„Also wirklich, Ron", sagte Ginny entnervt. „Zum letzten Mal: Wir wissen nicht, ob da drinnen noch jemand arbeitet. Wenn ja, sollten sie jetzt nach Hause gehen."

„Außerdem gibt es hier Anti- Apparier- Zauber", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Hermine schaute von ihrem Sandwich auf. „Woher weißt du das?", wollte sie wissen.

Harry starrte sie an, leicht verwirrt. „Dieses Summen, hörst du es nicht? Das ist das gleiche Geräusch, das ich im Ligusterweg immer gehört habe. Ich kann es auch an den Toren von Hogwarts hören. Ich nehme an, das sind die Zauber, richtig?"

Drei Augenpaaren blickten ihn entgeistert an.

„Du... du kannst die Zauber _hören_?", brachte Ron schließlich hervor.

Eine Welle von Anspannung nahm Harry ein. _Nicht schon wieder._ „Ihr nicht?", fragte er, die Antwort schon ahnend.

Alle drei schüttelten den Kopf.

„Hört mal, das können wir später besprechen", sagte Ginny endlich. „Wenn hier Anti- Apparier- Zauber sind, wie schlägst du vor, sollen wir hineinkommen?"

„Bist du die Schwester von Fred und George Weasley oder nicht?", fragte Harry grinsend und zog eine Haarnadel aus seiner Hosentasche. „Sie haben mir gezeigt, wie man damit umgeht, nachdem ihr mich vor unserem zweiten Jahr von den Dursleys geholt habt."

Die Zwillinge hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es kostete Harry nur einen kurzen Augenblick, das Schloss an der Vordertür zu knacken. Die vier schlüpften schnell und leise in das Museum und schlossen die schwere Tür hinter sich.

„Nun, da sind wir", wisperte Ron und blickte sich im Raum um. Das Licht von den Straßenlampen warfen lange Schatten an den Wänden und die Luft knisterte vor Spannung.

Harry konnte Rons Drang zu flüstern nachvollziehen, da er ihn selbst verspürte und sich dazu zwingen musste, ihn zu überwinden. Ein Prickeln von Anspannung lief seinen Rücken hinunter, während sie sich durch den Raum bewegten.

„Kommt. Lasst uns ausschwärmen und anfangen, uns umzuschauen. Ron, du nimmst wieder den Zauberdetektor", sagte Harry. „Hermine und Ginny, haltet einfach die Augen nach allem Außergewöhnlichen offen und wir können es mit dem Zauberdetektor überprüfen."

Sie nickten und machten sich an die Arbeit, obwohl Hermine voller Zweifel erschien. Harry schloss die Augen und rief sich die Szene aus dem Denkarium in Erinnerung. Riddle hatte Hepzibah Smith in einer Wohnstube getroffen, die nicht allzu nah an der Eingangshalle liegen konnte, da die kleine Hauselfe Hokey einige Minuten gebraucht hatte, um Riddle von der Eingangstür zu holen.

Harry wanderte von den anderen drei weg und spähte in mehrere Räume, bis er schließlich ein kleines Zimmer betrat, das weit von der Haupthalle entfernt lag. Ihm standen die Härchen im Nacken zu Berge, sobald er eingetreten war. Der Raum war sehr viel ordentlicher als in der Erinnerung, war jedoch unfehlbar derselbe. Tatsächlich enthielten mehrere der polierten Glasvitrinen einige der Himmelskugeln, an die er sich entsann, und in einem Schaukasten lag der juwelenbesetzte Spiel, in dem Hepzibah wiederholt ihr Erscheinungsbild überprüft hatte. Harry vermutete, dass der Spiegel nicht die ganze Wahrheit zeigte, was Hepzibah wahrscheinlich besonders angesprochen hatte.

„Ron", rief Harry. „Kannst du den Zauberdetektor herbringen?"

Er blickte sich mit einem seltsamen Gefühl eines Déjàvus im Zimmer um, während er Rons Schritte näher kommen hörte. Alle Instinkte in Harrys Körper schrieen, dass hier etwas war. Er war angespannt und in Alarmbereitschaft. Und er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine, die Ron ins Zimmer folgte. „Oh, das ist der gleiche Raum, nicht wahr?"

„Du kannst es also auch spüren?", fragte Harry erleichtert.

„Was spüren?", entgegnete Hermine.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Du wusstest, dass es der gleiche Raum war. Ich hab gedacht...", murmelte er.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich _erinnere_ mich daran. Die Architektur ist dieselbe, selbst wenn es gestrichen worden ist. Ich erkenne diese Fenster und der Kamin ist leicht abgeschrägt."

Harry blinzelte. Sie hatte Recht. Der Kamin _war_ abgeschrägt. Wieder einmal verblüffte ihn Hermines Vermögen, offensichtliche Details wahrzunehmen, die er irgendwie stets übersah.

„Wo ist Ginny?", erkundigte er sich.

„Sie meinte, es ergibt keinen Sinn, wenn wir alle im selben Zimmer suchen. Deshalb ist sie in der Eingangshalle geblieben. Sie hat gesagt, dass wir sie rufen sollen, falls wir etwas finden", antwortete Hermine.

„Hier ist viel magische Energie", stellte Ron fest, der sich mit dem Zauberdetektor umsah. „Aber ich sehe nichts Dunkles."

„Schau weiter", sagte Harry grimmig. „Es ist hier." Er wusste es. Er konnte es fühlen, als würde Felix Felicis es ihm zuflüstern.

Harry ging in die Mitte des Zimmers, während er sich die Szene in seinem Geist vorstellte. _Er konnte Hepzibah an ihrem Tisch sitzen sehen. Riddle bewegte sich zum Medaillon und zog seinen Zauberstab. Hepzibahs Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, wahrscheinlich zu spät realisierend, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war. Sie versuchte, den Becher und das Medaillon zu ergreifen, doch Voldemort hätte sie aus ihrem Griff befreit. Sie wären vom Tisch geflogen und... hier gelandet._

Harry öffnete die Augen. Die Vision verschwand, als er sich selbst in der Ecke des Zimmers wiederfand. Ein Teil der Wand war mit einem großen, kompliziert beschnitzen Schrank verdeckt. Er erschauerte, als wäre ein starker, kalter Luftzug durch ihn hindurch geweht. Er konnte Ron und Hermine im Hintergrund sprechen hören, doch er blendete ihre Worte vollkommen aus und war stattdessen auf das entfernte Summen konzentriert, das er um den Schrank herum wahrnehmen konnte.

Mit seinem Zauberstab entfernte Harry das große Möbelstück von der Wand und begann ihn zu untersuchen, ließ seine Hände über die raue, bemalte Oberfläche gleiten. Murmelnd ging er dieselben Bewegungen durch, die er Dumbledore vor mehreren Monaten abgeschaut hatte.

Es nutzte nichts. Die Wand hatte nicht die gleiche Energie. Sie war in dem Augenblick verschwunden, da er den Schrank bewegt hatte. Er ließ ihn wieder zurück schweben. Auf der Stelle kehrten die Schauer zurück.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Hermine und kam neben ihn.

Harry antwortete nicht. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen an der Außenseite des Schranks entlang. Die Vibrationen erschütterten ihn bis ins Innere.

„Ist etwas drinnen?", wollte Ron wissen. Er legte seine Hand auf den Knauf und versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen.

„Pass auf", zischte Harry und schubste Ron zurück.

„Wofür war das denn?", fragte Ron irritiert.

„Leg nicht einfach deine Hände darauf, Ron", feuerte Harry. „Wir haben keine Ahnung, was für Schutzzauber darauf liegen."

„Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob es hier ist", konterte Ron. „Außerdem ist nichts passiert. Es lässt sich nicht einmal öffnen." Als ob er es demonstrieren wollte, zog Ron abermals als Türknauf. Die Tür rührte sich immer noch nicht.

Hermine und Harry versuchten es ebenfalls, doch die Tür gab nicht nach.

„Warum sollten sie einen alten Schrank behalten, wenn sie ihn nicht einmal benutzen können?", fragte Ron.

„Er ist wirklich alt und wahrscheinlich sehr wertvoll, Ron. Er hat das Familienwappen der Smiths oben eingraviert. Ich vermute, es ist ein Familienerbstück", sagte Hermine. „Sie sind offensichtlich stolz auf ihr Erbe und Riddle hat es sicher gewusst. Wenn er hier etwas versteckt hat, würden sie es für immer behalten."

„Woher weißt du, dass es das Wappen der Smiths ist?", wollte Ron wissen, während er die Eingravierung betrachtete.

„Schau dich um. Es ist überall", antwortete Hermine genervt.

Harry ignorierte sie. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand an der Vorderseite des Schranks entlang und fühlte die Hitze, die ihm entsprang.

„Es ist hier drin", flüsterte er. „Ich wette, er hat einen ähnlichen Zauber wie den benutzt, den Dumbledore in unserem ersten Jahr auf den Spiel Nerhegeb gelegt hat. Ich denke, dass es sich ohne Probleme öffnen lassen würde, wenn jemand die Tür einfach nur aufmachen möchte, um den Schrank zu benutzen. Aber irgendwie weiß er, dass wir wollen, was drinnen versteckt ist."

Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Sollen wir einen Aufschließzauber versuchen?", schlug sie vor.

Harry glaubte nicht, dass es so leicht sein würde. Doch er erinnerte sich daran, dass Dumbledore ihn einen Aufrufzauber versuchen ließ, bevor er etwas Raffinierteres ausprobierte.

„Versuch es", sagte er achselzuckend.

„Alohomora", rief Hermine fest.

Etwas versprühte Funken, doch der Schrank blieb verschlossen.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass der Eingang zur Höhle Bezahlung in Blut verlangt hat?", erkundigte sich Ron. Er schluckte schwer.

„Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort den gleichen Zauber zweimal benutzen würde. Es ist etwas anderes", sagte Harry abwesend.

„Der Türknauf ist auch abgeschrägt, wie der Kamin", bemerkte Hermine.

„Ich frage mich...", sagte Harry.

„Was...", sagte Ron.

Harry bewegte seinen Zauberstab zur Mitte des Schranks, wo der Knauf eigentlich hätte sein sollen.

„Aparecium", sagte er.

Langsam erschienen die verschwommenen Umrisse eines Türgriffs. Er war verzerrt und schimmerte, beinahe als blickten sie ihn durch flimmernde Hitze hindurch an.

„Boah", machte Ron und holte tief Luft. Er setzte den Zauberdetektor auf die Nase. „Er ist in Rot gehüllt, Harry. Viel Dunkle Magie liegt drauf."

„Dann sollten wir ihn nicht direkt anfassen", sagte Hermine. „Ich werde meinen Zauberstab benutzen." Sie wedelte ihn wortlos.

„Hermine!", brüllte Ron und packte sie am Arm, als ein Blitz von weißen sengenden Flammen aus dem Knauf schoss. Der Strahl traf Hermine an der Seite ihres Kopfes und warf sie um, während ihr Haar in einem Feuerball aufging. Hermine schrie und schlug mit den Händen auf die Flammen ein.

„Hermine", rief Ron wieder, panisch. Seine Schulter und sein Arm waren ebenfalls mit einem Teil des Blitzes getroffen worden und die Flammen fraßen sich rasch durch den Ärmel seines Shirts. Hilflos wedelte er mit seinem Zauberstab, als könnte er sich nicht mehr an den Zauberspruch erinnern, der Feuer erstickte.

Harrys erste Schulstunden sprangen ihm in den Kopf, als er erwog, sie auf den Boden zu schubsen und sie zu rollen. Doch sein Zauberstab würde schneller sein.

„Aguamenti", rief er. Ein Strahl von Wasser entfloh seinem Zauberstab und regnete auf Ron und Hermine herab.

Hermine lag auf dem Boden, stöhnend und nur halb bei Bewusstsein. Das Haar auf der gesamten Seite ihres Kopfes war versengt und ihre Kopfhaut war mit schrecklich roten Verbrennungen bedeckt, die schmerzhaft trieften. Ron kauerte neben ihr auf dem Boden, benommen blinzelnd. Die Haut auf seinem Oberarm und seiner Schulter war geschwärzt und offen. Er war zu Hermine gekrochen und streichelte die unverletzte Seite ihres Kopfes.

„Hermine", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Harry spürte Übelkeit in seiner Brust aufsteigen, als er zwischen seinen Freunden hin und herblickte. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar. Er hatte gewusst, dass das passieren würde. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie mit ihm kamen, weil er gewusst hatte, dass sie verletzt werden würden. Doch er war schwach gewesen und hatte ihnen erlaubt, mitzukommen, weil er ihre Gesellschaft erwünscht hatte.

Er hatte den schrecklichen Schaden an Professor Dumbledores Hand gesehen und sie trotzdem hier hineingehen lassen. Er war erstarrt, seine Hände zitterten und sein Atem kam in schmerzhaften Stößen.

„Ron? Hermine?", sagte er und sank neben ihnen auf die Knie.

_Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Was ist los mit mir? Ich bin unter solchem Druck noch nie zusammengebrochen._

„Episky", sagte er, seinen Zauberstab auf die Verbrennungen an Rons Arm gerichtet. Er wusste, dass es nicht die beste Wahl von einem Zauberspruch war. Es musste einen Heilzauber speziell für Verbrennungen geben, doch dieser war der einzige, den er kannte. Die Wunden an Rons Arm verheilten leicht, zumindest genug, bis sie Hilfe holen konnten.

Harry machte sich mehr Sorgen darüber, den Zauber an Hermine anzuwenden, deren Verbrennungen sehr viel ernster aussahen.

„Harry, Ron", erklang Ginnys Stimme aus dem Flur. „Wo seid ihr?"

„Ginny!", rief Harry verzweifelt.

„Bei Merlins Bart! Was ist passiert?", wollte Ginny wissen, während sie zu ihrem Bruder eilte und entsetzt seinen Arm anstarrte.

„Mir geht es gut", murmelte Ron und schob ihre Hände von sich. „Hermine ist verletzt."

Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab neben eine der kleineren Verletzungen an Hermines Hals.

„Episky", wisperte er. Er verzog das Gesicht, als Hermine aufstöhnte. Er spürte ein Brennen in den Augen und blinzelte mehrmals. Die Wunde verheilte. Daher wandte er sich zögernd ihrem Kopf zu. Er fuhr fort, Hermine, so gut es ging, zusammenzuflicken, verzweifelt wünschend, dass Madam Pomfrey hier war.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Harry, als Hermine vor Schmerz aufschrie. „Das der einzige Heilzauber, den ich kenne."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Harry", wisperte Ginny und rieb sanft seine Schultern. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über hinter ihm gestanden, ihn sachte angetrieben und er war ihr für ihre beruhigende Anwesenheit dankbar.

„Das ist etwas, das wir später tun müssen – mehr Heilzauber lernen. Für den Augenblick müssen wir einfach unser Möglichstes tun, ihren Schmerz zu lindern", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Auf dem Schrank sind überall Spuren Dunkler Magie. Wir haben einen verborgenen Türgriff gefunden. Aber sie sind verletzt worden, als Hermine versucht hat ihn zu öffnen", berichtete Harry.

Ginny nickte und ging zum Schrank hinüber, bevor jemand sie aufhalten konnte. Sie zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den seltsamen Knopf und öffnete ihn mit Leichtigkeit.

Harry stand der Mund offen. „Wie hast du...? Ginny, was in Merlins Namen tust du da? Das ist genau, wie Ron und Hermine verletzt worden sind. Ich weiß nicht, wie du ihn geöffnet hast, aber wir können keine dummen Gefahren riskieren."

„Es war nicht dumm, wenn es funktioniert hat", keifte sie zurück. „Professor Dumbledore hat dir gesagt, dass du das letzte Mal mit ihm gehen konntest, weil du minderjährig warst, richtig? Er hat gesagt, dass Voldemort dumm genug war anzunehmen, dass Minderjährige und nicht voll Qualifizierte ihm niemals etwas anhaben könnten. Tja, _ich_ bin immer noch minderjährig – wie ihr mir alle so gerne sagt – deshalb sollte meine Magie nicht mehr zählen als deine es getan hat."

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, wissend, dass sie Recht hatte, und doch wünschend, dass sie es nicht tat. Er brauchte Hilfe und sie war in der Lage, ihm diese zur Verfügung zu stellen. Es sollte eine einfache Entscheidung sein, doch trotz der Tatsache, dass sein Kopf es wusste, verlangte ein primitiver Teil von ihm noch immer, sie vor allem zu beschützen.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für deine heldenhaften Urinstinkte, Harry", sagte Ginny in einem gelangweilten Tonfall, beinahe als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Ich werde mit dir gehen. Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass wir dich nicht alleinlassen werden. Also halt einfach den Mund und steck dir all deine Gründe, die dir auf den Lippen liegen, sonst wohin." Ihre Augen funkelten ihn an.

„Ginny – "

„Kommst du jetzt oder nicht?", fragte sie fest.

„Wir können nicht einfach gehen. Wir müssen Hilfe für Ron und Hermine holen", sagte Harry. Er wusste, dass er sie hinhielt. Doch sie konnte so erzürnend sein, dass es schwer war, gerade zu denken. „Wir werden sie zurück zum Grimmauldplatz apparieren und Madam Pomfrey holen."

„Nachdem wir den Horkrux bekommen haben", sagte Ginny. Sie schluckte schwer, als ihre Augen kurz zu Ron flackerten, dessen Augen geschlossen waren.

„Was? Nein – ", wand Harry ein.

„Doch, Harry", sagte Ron. Er öffnete die Augen und zog sich an einer Wand hoch. „Wir sind nicht so weit gekommen, um jetzt aufzugeben."

Harry sah die stählerne Entschlossenheit im bleichen Gesicht seines Freundes, wissend, dass er Recht hatte, und doch unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Ron keuchte, als er sich näher an Hermine schleppte. „Bring den verdammten Horkrux mit, Harry."

„Schickt euren Patronus, falls ihr Hilfe braucht", sagte Harry und blickte Ron in die Augen. „Meinst du, du kannst apparieren?"

„Ja", sagte Ron. „Wenn ihr in einer Stunde noch nicht zurück seid, werde ich Hermine zurückbringen und Hilfe holen. Ich muss bei Hermine bleiben."

Er sah aus, als schmerzte es ihn, das zu sagen. Als ob es ihn innerlich zerriss, sich zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden zu entscheiden.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Ron. Du bist verletzt und du kannst Hermine nicht hier alleinlassen. Wir kommen schon zurecht und kehren so bald wie möglich zurück", sagte Harry.

Die beiden blickten sich in die Augen, jeder wissend, dass der andere jederzeit sein eigenes Leben geben würde, um seinen Freund zu retten.

„Passt aufeinander auf", sagte Ron. „Hör auf Harry, Ginny. Unternimm nichts Dummes, nur um dich zu beweisen."

Ginnys Miene verfinsterte sich, doch sie nickte. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und trat in den Schrank, die Hände vor ihren Körper gestreckt, als wäre sie blind.

Harry gesellte sich eilig zu ihr. Es war pechschwarz und tief. Harry ging einige Schritte, bevor er realisierte, dass hier nicht so viel Raum sein sollte.

„Ginny", flüsterte er. Er wusste, dass sie nur einen Schritt vor ihm war, konnte sie aber nicht sehen.

_Wie soll ich sie beschützen, wenn ich sie nicht einmal sehen kann?_

„Ja?", antwortete sie. Zum ersten Mal klang sie verängstigt.

Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Obwohl er es niemals zugeben würde, hatte er ebenfalls Angst. Die Dunkelheit brachte ihn aus der Fassung und die nagende Sorge um Ron und Hermine machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und fand ihre Hand.

Sie umklammerte seine fest, ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkend, und ihm fuhr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass es eines größeren Zauberers bedurfte, um sie dazu zu bringen loszulassen.

Sie rückten eine lange Zeit, so fühlte es sich jedenfalls an, schweigend vorwärts. Plötzlich hörte die Dunkelheit auf und sie traten in strahlendes Sonnenlicht.

„Wo sind wir?" Ginny schaute sich mit offenem Mund um.

Harry drehte sich um die eigene Achse. Sie befanden sich an einem Ort, der Harry wie der Parthenon im antiken Athen vorkam.

Ginny trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl, Harry", flüsterte sie.

Ein gleitendes Geräusch ließ sie beide herumwirbeln. Sie starrten auf eine steinerne Wand.

„Was ist mit der Tür geschehen?", fragte Ginny panisch.

Die Tür war vollkommen verschwunden. Nur eine kleine Kerbe in der Form eines Bechers war übrig geblieben.

„Offensichtlich gibt es kein Zurück ohne den Horkrux als Schlüssel", stellte Harry grimmig fest. „Aber wo ist er?"

„Und was bewacht ihn?", fragte Ginny schluckend.

Ein riesiges Holztor am anderen Ende des Parthenons ächzte, während es sich aus dem Boden hob.

„Du musstest ja fragen", sagte Harry tonlos. Er trat einen Schritt vor Ginny.

Sie warteten mit angehaltenem Atem, währnend das Tor sich völlig öffnete. Für einen Augenblick regte sich nichts und Harry und Ginny wagten kaum zu atmen. Plötzlich hallte ein gewaltiges, grollendes Brüllen durch die Arena und erschütterte den Stein. Sie hielten sich die Ohren zu.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als ein riesiges Monster aus der Höhle stapfte. Es war grün mit einem gelben Kopf und gewaltigen blauen Flügeln. Die Klauen an seinen Füßen waren messerscharf und seine Flügel und sein Schwanz waren ähnlich bestückt. Der Drache hob den Kopf. Die Iris in seinen glühenden gelben Augen verengten sich gefährlich, als er sie sah. Er brüllte erneut, wobei er einen so großen Feuerschwall ausstieß, dass er einen Feuerball auf sie losschickte.

Harry und Ginny sprangen zur Seite und duckten sich, während die Flammen vorbeisegelten und die Sitzplätze über ihnen versengten.

Harry fluchte, schwer keuchend. „Ich habe geschworen, nie wieder gegen einen Drachen zu kämpfen, solange ich lebe."

„Das ist eine serbische Sensenspitze", sagte Ginny. Sie umklammerte Harrys Arm und klang eingeschüchtert.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Du kannst nicht im selben Haus wie Charlie aufwachsen und nichts von Drachen wissen. Die serbische Sensenspitze und der Ungarische Hornschwanz sind die gefährlichsten Drachen und deshalb die Coolsten, soweit es Charlie betrifft", erklärte Ginny und spähte vorsichtig über den Felsvorsprung.

„Großartig", kommentierte Harry. „Klingt nach Hagrid."

„Ja. Harry, ich kann den Horkrux sehen!", rief Ginny.

„Was? Wo?", fragte Harry. Er erhob sich auf die Knie, um über den Stein zu lugen.

„Dort!" Sie zeigte ihm die Richtung.

Harry konnte nur ein Nest ausmachen, das in das Tor gesteckt war, durch das der Drache aufgetaucht war. Die Sensenspitze stolzierte vor der Öffnung auf und ab, als forderte er sie heraus.

„Du kannst es schaffen, Harry", ermutigte Ginny. „Das ist wie die Erste Aufgabe, nur ist diesmal der Horkrux dein goldenes Ei."

„Aber Ginny. Ich habe meinen Feuerblitz nicht bei mir. Er ist in London und irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass der Aufrufzauber durch diese Steinwand funktioniert", entgegnete er und deutete auf den nun verborgenen Gang, der zum Schrank zurückführte.

„Harry, du bist ein Zauberer mit mehr Erfahrung, als du damals besessen hast. Beschwöre einen herauf! Es muss nicht lange halten, nur lang genug", rief Ginny entnervt.

„Richtig", sagte Harry, nervös schluckend. Seine Handflächen waren verschwitzt, doch er wusste, dass er es schaffen konnte. Seinen Feuerblitz im Geist aufrufend, beschwor er eine beinahe identische Kopie herauf.

„Du hast es geschafft!", jubelte Ginny.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh. Ich muss immer noch den Becher holen", sagte Harry.

Ginny lächelte zittrig und zog ihr Haarband vom Kopf. Sie befestigte es an Harrys Oberarm.

„Wofür ist das?", wollte er wissen, auf das gelbe Band schauend.

Ginny zuckte die Achseln. „Naja, ich bin nicht Hermine, deshalb bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich es richtig in Erinnerung habe. Aber ich glaube, vor einem Turnier bindet die Lady ihre Farben um den Champion ihrer Wahl, um ihm viel Glück zu wünschen."

„Danke", murmelte er verlegen. Er starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen, während er mit seinen Füßen auf dem Boden umherscharrte.

„Danke mir noch nicht", sagte Ginny. „Nach allem, was ich weiß, ist Gelb die Farbe, die einen Drachen anstachelt."

„Danke, Ginny. Deine Ermutigung ist überwältigend", erwiderte er. Doch er musste dabei grinsen. Unabhängig von den Umständen gelang es ihr immer, ihm ein besseres Gefühl einzuflößen.

„Du schaffst es, Harry", sagte sie ernst, bevor sie sein Gesicht in die Hände nahm und ihre Lippen auf seine presste.

Er erwiderte den Kuss, bis ein weiteres Aufbrüllen des Drachens seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Dann mal los", sagte er, bevor er den Besen bestieg und in den blauen Himmel schnellte.

„Sei vorsichtig, Harry", rief Ginny ihm nach.

Harry flog über die Arena, umrundete sie und versuchte, den besten Winkel zu finden. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis das große Monster ihn erspähte. Zornig schnaubend breitete es seine gewaltigen Flügel aus und folgte ihm in den Himmel.

Trotz allem konnte Harry nicht anders, als von der Kreatur beeindruckt zu sein. Seine Flügelspanne war so groß, dass sie beinahe die gesamte Breite des Parthenons beschattete. Der Drache schraubte sich anmutig in den Himmel, bevor er seine gelben Augen auf Harry richtete.

Harry trieb den Feuerblitz in einen Sturzflug, in dem Versuch, unter den Drachen zu fliegen, bevor dieser sich umdrehen konnte. Harry hatte jedoch nicht mit dem Schwanz gerechnet. Der Schwanz des Drachen war lang und dünn und das Biest benutzte ihn als Peitsche, die auf Harry zuschnellte. Die sensenähnliche Spitze zerriss sein Shirt und schnitt ihm in die Brust. Er blutete.

Das Biest fauchte und seine Nüstern flackerten bei dem Geruch von Harrys Blut. Harry tauchte erneute, doch der Schwanz peitschte diesmal auf seinen Rücken zu. Zwei weitere Male versuchte Harry es und zwei weitere Male wurde er vom dem scharfen Schwanz des Drachen getroffen. Sein Shirt hing in Fetzen an ihm herunter und triefte vor Blut. Sein Feuerblitz war schnell, doch dieser Drache war schneller.

Harry schwang sich nach oben und gewann an Höhe. Der Drache war verwirrt und brüllte in Zorn. Er musste sich umdrehen und aufwärts fliegen. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und stürzte auf die Höhle zu. Er hatte sie beinahe erreicht, als der peitschenähnliche Schwanz hervorschnellte und ihn wieder in den Körper schnitt.

Harry zischte vor Schmerz auf und musste sich in die Höhe schwingen, um einem weiteren Feuerschwall auszuweichen. Er wurde allmählich frustriert und fühlte sich benommen von dem Blutverlust. Etwas _musste _bald geschehen, sonst war es aus mit ihm. Er flog zurück zwischen die Säulen. Er hielt nicht inne, um zu überprüfen, ob der Drache ihm folgte, sondern zielte stattdessen direkt auf das Nest, so schnell ihn der Besen tragen konnte.

Der Drache schrie erzürnt. Statt zu wenden krachte er direkt durch die Säulen. Die Wucht ließ das Biest langsamer werden. Harry flog auf den Boden zu und zog sich gerade rechtzeitig in die Höhe, um seinen Besen auf den Eingang der Höhle zuzusteuern. Als er sich hinunterlehnte, um den Becher zu ergreifen, verschwand sein Besen.

Harry fluchte. Er hatte niemals von sich behauptet, ein Experte in Heraufbeschwörungszaubern zu sein. Doch verdammt noch mal, sein Timing hätte nicht schlechter sein können.

Bevor er Zeit fand, einen neuen zu erzeugen, hörte er das stechende Kreischen des Drachen. Und es klang, als näherte es sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit. Harry steckte den Becher in den Bund seiner Jeans und rannte nach draußen. Er hechtete zur Tribüne, als ein Feuerball über ihm vorbeischoss.

Der Drache bellte vor Zorn, während er sich an der niedrigen Wand festklammerte, die die Arena von Harrys Versteck trennte. Harry duckte sich und versuchte sich wegzustehlen. Doch die Wand fiel in sich zusammen und hinterließ Harry ungeschützt. Der Arm des Drachen donnerte in das hölzerne Tor, das den Eingang zur Höhle flankiert hatte und nun zerschellte. Harry schrie auf, als Hunderte von scharfen Splittern auf seinen Rücken herabregneten.

Der Arm des Drachen schnellte wieder herab, diesmal näher bei Harry, und die spitze Klaue stach in seine Seite unter den Rippen. Die Wucht schleuderte Harry in die Höhe und trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Er stürzte in den Dreck, keuchend und sich an den Boden klammernd, während er versuchte, von dem wütenden Drachen wegzukriechen.

Bevor er sich bewegen konnte, bevor er einen Laut von sich geben konnte, wickelte sich der Schwanz des Drachen um seinen Fuß und begann, ihn näher zu ziehen. Harry war sicher, Siegesgewissen in den gelben Augen erkennen zu können. Er zwang sich, Ruhe zu bewahren, obwohl er am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Der Schwanz zuckte in die Höhe, so dass Harry kopfüber neben dem Mund des Drachen hing. Er konnte sehen, wie sich Rauch aus den Nüstern kräuselte.

_Wenn das Ding jetzt einen Feuerball aushaucht..._

Zerschrammt und blutbespritzt wartete Harry, bis er dem Drachengesicht so nahe war, wie er es wagte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, zielte direkt auf diese gelben Augen und ließ den stärksten Conjunktivitis- Fluch los, zu dem er fähig war.

Der Drache bäumte sich auf und brüllte, was eine Hitzwelle aussandte. Harry war aus seinem Griff befreit und fiel mit einem lauten Plumpsen zu Boden. Sein Körper schmerzte. Er konnte nicht die Kraft aufbringen, sich vom den Drachen wegzubewegen. Das Biest heulte vor Schmerz, die riesigen Arme an seine Augen gedrückt, die von weißem Schleim bedeckt waren.

Wenn Harry es nicht schaffte sich aufzuraffen, würde er unter dem Schwanz oder einem der gewaltigen Füße zerdrückt werden. Schwer atmend versuchte er aufzustehen, doch es war nutzlos. Was würde mit Ginny geschehen, wenn Harry hier getötet würde? Er musste ihr den Becher zuspielen, damit wenigstens sie fliehen konnte. Stöhnend rollte er sich auf die Seite und zog den glühenden Becher aus dem Hosenbund.

Er war überrascht zu bemerken, wie sehr das Gold glänzte, obwohl es für eine so lange Zeit nicht poliert wurde. Helga Hufflepuffs goldenes Wappen blitzte in der Sonne auf.

Als der Drache weitere Flammen auf ihn zu spie, hob Harry den Becher instinktiv wie einen Schild und warf ihn in das nahende Feuer. Er rollte sich auf die Seite, um nicht gegrillt zu werden.

Als der Becher mit dem Feuer in Berührung kam, erfüllte ein Blitz von hellem, weißem Licht die Arena. Harry bedeckte sein Gesicht mit dem Gefühl, als hätte er einen schrecklichen Sonnenbrand bekommen. Ein unheimlicher Schrei zerriss die Luft. Der Drache heulte elendig, bevor er zu Boden fiel und sich auflöste, als wäre er niemals da gewesen.

Eine Flut von feurig rotem Haar streifte plötzlich an Harrys Gesicht entlang, als Ginny neben ihm von einem Besen stieg.

„Was ist passiert? Wo ist er hin?", rief sie. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Der Becher", krächzte Harry und deutete auf die Stelle, an der er lag.

Ginny nahm ihn in die Hand. Das Gold war versengt und geschwärzt, jedoch unversehrt.

„Nur noch ein Becher jetzt", murmelte Harry benommen. „Ich frag mich, ob er immer noch als Schlüssel funktioniert?"

„Los, lass uns hier rauskommen", sagte Ginny und half ihm auf ihren Besen.

Harry lehnte sich schlaff gegen sie, als sie in die Höhe stiegen und zur anderen Seite der Arena flogen.

„Ich dachte, die Lady bleibt auf der Tribüne und fordert ihren Champion auf aufzustehen", sagte er und lächelte matt.

„Wer sagt, dass ich eine Lady bin?", erwiderte Ginny.

Harry grinste. „Ich liebe dich, Ginny", flüsterte. Er konnte die Augen nicht mehr länger offen halten.

Er spürte, wie ihr Körper zusammenzuckte. „Ich habe versucht, dir früher zu Hilfe zu kommen. Aber das Monster war eine Art Barriere, die mich gehindert hat. Ich konnte nicht an ihr vorbei, bis du am Boden lagst", sagte sie schniefend.

„'st okay", murmelte Harry.

Ginny schüttelte ihn. „Bleib bei mir, Harry. Nur noch ein paar Minuten. Hier ist der Eingang. Steck den Becher in die Kerbe."

Harry versuchte seinen Arm zu heben, doch er fühlte sich wie Gummi an und ließ sich nicht dirigieren.

„Hier, ich mach es", sagte Ginny. Sie nahm ihm den Becher aus der Hand und steckte ihn in die Kerbe. Die Tür glitt auf und gab die tiefe Dunkelheit frei.

Ginny flog direkt in den Gang. Augenblicke später tauchten sie in der Wohnstube im Smith- Museums auf. Ron und Hermine kauerten noch immer zusammen an der Wand.

„Habt ihr ihn bekommen?", fragte Ron besorgt.

Harry nickte zu dem Becher. „Gefunden und zerstört", antwortete er schwach. Seine Beine konnten sein Gewicht nicht halten, als er vom Besen stieg. Ginny hielt ihn fest und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten.

„Kumpel, was ist mit dir passiert?", wollte Ron mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wissen.

„Das erzählen wir dir am Grimmauldplatz", sagte Ginny. „Ron, meinst du, du kannst mit Hermine apparieren?"

Ron nickte. Eine bewusstlose Hermine in den Armen, disapparierte er.

Ginny schlang ihre Arme um Harry. „Halt dich an mir fest, Harry", flüsterte.

„Ich bringe uns zurück", sagte Harry stur.

„Danke, aber nein. Ich fühle mich heute nicht danach zu zersplintern. Ich hatte genug Aufregung für einen Tag."

Mit einem frechen Grinsen küsste sie ihn auf die Wange und brachte sie zurück zum Hauptquartier... zurück zu ihrer Familie.


	12. Nachspiel

**Kapitel 12 – Nachspiel**

Ginny öffnete die Augen und starrte auf die düsteren Umrisse des Grimmauldplatz' Nummer Zwölf. Sie war gerade auf ein kleines, grasbewachsenes Stück Land appariert, das von einem großen Baum nicht weit vom Haus entfernt beschattet war. Sie hoffte, sie würde keine Ermahnung vom Ministerium wegen Zauberei Minderjähriger erhalten, da sie sich in Begleitung mehrerer volljähriger Zauberer befand.

Die Sonne war lange untergegangen und auf der Straße war es ruhig und dunkel, nicht einmal ein Mugglefahrzeug unterbrach die Stille. Sie konnte mattes Kerzenlicht in einigen Fenstern des Hauptquartiers brennen sehen und war erleichtert, dass es noch immer besetzt war. Harry fiel gegen sie, als er schließlich seinen langen Kampf ums Bewusstsein verlor. Ginny bemühte sich, ihn sanft auf die Erde gleiten zu lassen, und endete unter ihm eingeklemmt. Merlin, für einen dünnen Kerl war er schwer. Sie schauderte, während sie die blauen Flecke auf seinem blassen Gesicht betrachtete.

Ron saß neben Harry auf dem Boden, Hermine in seinen Armen wiegend. Er wirkte teilnahmslos und hatte kaum die Kraft zu sprechen.

„Sorry, Ginny", sagte er keuchend. „Ich habe versucht, Funken an die Tür zu sprühen, aber ich habe daneben getroffen."

„Es ist okay. Alles wird wieder gut, Ron. Wie geht es Hermine?", erkundigte sich Ginny. Das ältere Mädchen war erschreckend ruhig und Ginny konnte es nicht ertragen, die schrecklichen Wunden an ihrem Kopf zu sehen.

„Sie wacht einfach nicht auf, Ginny", sagte Ron. Er klang wie der verängstigte kleine Junge, den Fred und George mit Spinnen zu ärgern pflegten.

„Das wird sie", sagte Ginny mit einer Zuversicht, die sie nicht empfand. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich überhaupt nicht erwachsen. „Es ist noch nicht zu Ende und Hermine ist viel zu störrisch, um in der Mitte eines Projekts aufzugeben. Bleib kurz bei ihnen. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Sanft befreite sie sich von Harry. Ihre Hände waren von seinem Blut verschmiert.

Harry war großartig gegen den Drachen gewesen. Trotz ihrer Furcht hatte Ginny ihm beeindruckt zugeschaut. Nachdem er das erste Mal von dem Schwanz getroffen worden war, hatte sie angefangen zu versuchen, einen Besen zu erzaubern. Gegenstände heraufzubeschwören war ein Zauber für die sechste Klasse und sie hatte es nie auch nur versucht. Alles, worauf sie bauen konnte, war die Erinnerung daran, wie Harry seinen eigenen Besen erstellt hatte. Es hatte mehrerer Versuche bedurft, es hinzubekommen, und ihre Panik und Frustration hatte nicht gerade dazu beigetragen. Sobald sie endlich den Besen zur Verfügung hatte, wollte irgendeine Magie des Ortes ihr nicht gestatten, die Tribüne zu verlassen, um Harry zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Dennoch, trotz des Wissens, was er alles getan hatte und wie viel er in dieser Arena durchgemacht hatte, verspürte sie einen kleinen Stich der Verärgerung, dass sie die einzige Unverletzte war, die in der Lage war, sich dem Zorn zu stellen, der auf der anderen Seite der Tür auf sie wartete. Sie wusste, dass ihr ein Schwall von Fragen bevorstand, und sie wünschte, sie müsste ihm nicht allein entgegentreten. Es mochte kindisch sein, doch so empfand sie.

Sie würde den anderen Erholung gönnen, doch sobald sie wieder auf den Beinen waren, hatte sie alle Absicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass trotz all ihrer Proteste, dass sie minderjährig war, _sie_ die letzte Stehende war. Ihre Entschlossenheit mit einem grimmigen Lächeln verstärkend stieg Ginny die Stufen zu Nummer Zwölf empor.

Sie drehte am Türknauf und fand die Tür unverschlossen. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihre Mum sie offen gelassen hatte für den Fall, dass sie zurückkehrten. An ihrer Unterlippe knabbernd schob sie die Tür auf und trat hinein.

_Ich muss stark sein._

Direkt in der Eingangshalle waren Bill, Remus Lupin und Alastor Moody in einen hitzigen Streit verwickelt, doch Ginny war zu erschöpft, um ihren Worten Beachtung zu schenken. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte sie auf Anhieb. Remus blickte als erster auf und sah sie in der Tür stehen.

„Ginny", sagte er verblüfft.

Bill und Moodys Köpfe wirbelten herum.

„Ähm... ich brauche Hilfe draußen. Wir haben einige Verletzungen", brachte Ginny schließlich hervor.

Es war, als hätte ihre Worte sie wieder aus ihrer Erstarrung gelöst. Remus und Moody drängten sich an ihr vorbei und rannten hinaus. Doch Bill packte sie am Arm, bevor sie ihnen folgen konnte.

„Oh nein, du gehst nirgendwo hin", sagte er. Sie konnte sehen, dass er wütend war.

Sein Zorn befreite ihren Mut. Sie würde sich auf keinen Fall wieder wie ein Baby behandeln lassen – nicht von Bill – nicht von irgendjemandem.

„Lass mich los, Bill", verlangte sie und riss ihren Arm los. „Hermine ist ernsthaft verletzt und ich weiß, wo sie ist. Ich werde deine Fragen später beantworten, aber jetzt habe ich keine Zeit dafür."

Den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Bruders ignorierend, wandte sie sich um und eilte aus der Tür, um Lupin und Moody zu den anderen zu führen.

„Sie ist verbrannt worden", sagte Ron, als Remus sich über Hermine beugte. „Sie braucht Madam Pomfrey."

„Lass mich sie rein tragen, Ron", sagte Remus und hob Hermines Körper aus Rons Armen. „Ich werde Poppy holen und sie ist in Nullkommanichts da."

Ron nickte, während er sich darum bemühte aufzustehen. Moody zog ihn auf die Füße und legte ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte, als er schwankte.

„Ganz ruhig, Bursche. Ich hab dich. Lehn dich einfach an mir an und wir schaffen dich ins Haus", sagte der alte Auror, überraschend sanft.

Bill starrte auf Harrys gekrümmte Gestalt hinunter, einen unlesbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht. Nach einem Moment stupste Ginny ihn an. Er beugte sich über ihn, zog ihn hoch und warf ihn sich nicht allzu sanft über die Schulter. Ginny biss sich in die Wange, durch die Nase tief ausatmend, und ging ins Haus.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen, folgten sie Remus und Moody in eines der kleineren Wohnstuben, wo Bill Harry zu Boden fallen ließ.

Ginny konnte ihr Temperament nicht länger halten. Sie wirbelte zornig herum und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Bruder.

„Das reicht", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Ginny", sagte er, während Wut in ihm aufstieg.

„Ich will kein Wort mehr von dir hören", spie sie. „Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht, und wenn du Harry noch ein Mal misshandelst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du wünschst, mir den Fledenwichtfluch beigebracht nie zu haben."

„Genug", warf Remus ein. „Wir werden nicht anfangen, uns untereinander zu zerwerfen. Wir werden diese Verletzungen behandeln, bevor wir uns hinsetzen und in aller Ruhe diskutieren, was geschehen ist. Ich werde Poppy mit Flohpulver rufen. Bill, ich denke, du solltest deine Eltern holen gehen."

Bill starrte Ginny einen Augenblick lang finster an, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ.

„Bleib bei Harry, Ginny. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück", sagte Remus und drückte sanft ihre Schulter.

Moody ließ Ron auf einen Stuhl gleiten, der sich jedoch sofort auf den Boden neben der Couch sinken ließ, auf der Hermine lag. Er hielt ihre Hand und blickte fest auf ihre geschlossenen Augenlider. Ginny stellte sich vor, dass er sie durch seinen schieren Wunsch dazu bringen wollte aufzuwachen.

Moody half Ginny, Harry auf den leeren Stuhl zu hieven. Der Boden, auf den Bill ihn hatte fallen lassen, war mit Blut verschmiert und der Stoffüberzug des Stuhls, auf dem er nun saß, färbte sich langsam dunkelrot.

„Er wird einen Blutregeneriertrank brauchen, aber wir sollten es Poppy überlassen, ihn erstmal zu untersuchen", sagte Moody, sein gutes Auge auf Ginny fixiert, während sein magisches Auge herumwirbelte, um die anderen drei zu beobachten.

Ein Aufruhr im Flur ließ Ginny aufblicken. Ihre Eltern, Bill, Fred und George starrten sie an. Ihre Mum war blass, obwohl Ginny zwei leuchtende Flecken auf ihren Wangen erscheinen sah.

Das war nie ein gutes Zeichen.

Ginny warf einen Blick auf das Gesicht ihres Vaters. Sie konnte dort Erleichterung erkennen, zuckte aber vor der Enttäuschung zusammen, die sie in seinen Augen las. Was war es für eine Macht von Eltern, die einen so klein und unsicher machen konnten, unabhängig wie fest man an das eigene Handeln geglaubt hatte?

Sie wusste, dass es richtig gewesen war, mit Harry und den anderen zu gehen. Sie wusste, dass das, was sie taten, wichtig war, und dass sie Professor Dumbledores Anweisungen befolgten. Sie wusste auch um die große Last auf Harrys Schultern und dass er mit ihr an seiner Seite stärker war. Warum konnte dann der einfachste Blick von ihren Eltern in ihr das Gefühl erwecken, dass sie einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen hatte?

„Ronnie", jammerte ihre Mum, als sie die Brandwunden an Rons Arm entdeckte. Sie lief durch das Zimmer und ergriff seinen Arm, um die Wunden zu untersuchen.

Ron riss sich grob frei. „M' geht's gut", brabbelte er, was alle wissen ließ, dass er alles andere als in Ordnung war. „Hermine 'st verletzt."

„Ich will wissen, was im Namen des Merlin mit euch passiert ist, und zwar sofort. Mit ist bewusst, dass ihr heute in der Winkelgasse wart, und jetzt taucht ihr hier verletzt auf. Wo seid ihr gewesen und was habt ihr getrieben?", verlangte Molly zu wissen, während sie sich zu voller Größe aufrichtete. Sie funkelte Ginny an, ihre Hand noch immer auf Rons Schulter. Molly Weasley war keine große Frau, doch wenn sie wütend war, schien sie vor ihren Augen an Größe zuzunehmen.

„Die Fragen werden warten müssen, Molly", sagte Remus Lupin milde, der gerade den Raum betrat, Madam Pomfrey im Schlepptau. „Lass sie erstmal ihre Verletzungen behandeln."

Madam Pomfreys fachkundiger Blick schweifte durch den Raum über die vier Jugendlichen, bevor er an Hermine hängen blieb. Sie stellte ihre Tasche auf den Boden und befahl Ron zur Seite zu treten. Ron rückte weg, aber zugegeben nicht sehr weit weg.

„Bist du verletzt, Ginevra?", fragte Ginnys Mutter steif.

„Nein", erwiderte Ginny, wissend, was unvermeidlich kommen würde, und sich dagegen stählend.

„Dann will ich dich oben in deinem Zimmer. Ich werde raufkommen, um mit dir zu sprechen, nachdem ich sichergestellt habe, dass dein Bruder wieder in Ordnung kommt", sagte ihre Mum mit schriller Stimme.

Ginny schluckte und ballte ihre Fäuste. „Nein, Mum. Ich werde bleiben."

„Wage es ja nicht, mit mir zu streiten, junge Dame. Ich bin schon nicht gut auf euch zu sprechen. Verschwindet einfach mitten in der Nacht, ohne auch nur eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen! Da draußen herrscht Krieg. Du hättest getötet werden können", schrie ihre Mum.

„Molly", sagte ihr Dad und legte seiner Frau einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Nein, Arthur. Ich will sie oben haben", beharrte diese und deutete auf die Tür.

„Nein, Mum. Ich bleibe hier, bis ich weiß, dass sie alle wieder gesund werden", entgegnete Ginny und schluckte. „Hermine und Harry sind bewusstlos und Ron ist fast von Sinnen. Ich bin die einzige, die Madam Pomfrey alle Informationen liefern kann, die sie benötigt."

Sie wusste, dass sie das Wohlergehen der anderen als Trumpfkarte ausspielte, doch es war ihr gleichgültig. Sie würde den Raum nicht verlassen. Sie spürte, dass dieser Willenkampf ausschlaggebend dafür war, wie der Rest des Ordens sie sah. Außerdem war sie nicht bereit, Harry wehrlos mit ihren Brüdern in einem Zimmer zu lassen. Dennoch, es war Angst einflößend, sich ihrer Mutter zu widersetzen. Es hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einen Zeitpunkt gegeben, da sie es nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen hatte.

„Sie hat Recht, Molly", sagte Remus und Ginny hätte ihn umarmen können. Sie schaute dankbar zu ihm hinüber, aber er mied ihren Blick.

Die Lippen ihrer Mutter kniffen sich zusammen und sie sah aus, als würde sie gleich zu weinen beginnen, was Ginnys Herz einen Stich versetzte. Was sie wirklich tun wollte, war, ihrer Mutter die Arme um den Hals zu werfen und sie an sich zu drücken, doch sie wusste, dass sie das nicht tun konnte. Wenn sie wollte, dass ihre Familie sie als Erwachsene ansahen, musste sie sich wie eine verhalten. Egal als wie schwer es sich herausstellen würde.

„Das ist Dunkle Magie", schrie Madam Pomfrey aus und zog sich von Hermine zurück. „Das Kind ist in Dunkle Magie gehüllt."

„Heißt das, dass Sie sie nicht heilen können?", fragte Ginny panisch. Sie hörte das Zittern in ihrer eigenen Stimme, konnte es aber nicht verbergen. Alles, was ihr in den Sinn kam, war Professor Dumbledores geschwärzte Hand und wie _abgestorben_ sie gewirkte hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es wird einige Zeit dauern herauszufinden, wie groß der Schaden ist", antwortete Madam Pomfrey, offensichtlich erschüttert. „Ihr Zustand ist fürs erste stabil, aber ich kann diese Verbrennungen nicht heilen ohne zusätzliche Recherche."

„Wie hat Hermine diese Wunden bekommen, Ginny?", fragte Remus. „Kannst du uns das sagen?"

„Hermine", sagte Ron. Seine Stimme brach, während er versuchte, näher an sie heranzurücken.

„Setz dich, junger Mann", befahl Madam Pomfrey. „Lass mich einen Blick auf dich werfen, bevor du irgendwo hingehst. Ihr", sagte sie und deutete auf Bill und die Zwillinge. „Verwandelt diese Möbel in Betten und richtet mir eine Krankenstube ein. Ich will alle vier Patienten an einem Fleck haben."

„Ginny ist nicht verletzt", protestierte Bill und starrte seine Schwester mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck an.

„Das ist an mir zu entscheiden. Tut einfach, was ich sage", keifte Madam Pomfrey und wandte sich wieder Rons Wunden zu.

„Ginny, wer hat den anderen diese Verletzungen beigebracht?", fragte Remus, während er versuchte, die Blutung an Harrys Brust mit seinem Ärmel zu stoppen. „Wir haben nichts von Todesser- Aktivitäten heute Nacht gehört."

„Voldemort", brachte Ginny matt hervor.

Alle schnappten nach Luft und Mrs. Weasley zuckte sichtlich zusammen.

„Ginny!", rief sie, als hätte Ginny geflucht. „Sag den Namen nicht."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Sie war erschöpft und angespannt und das Adrenalin von ihren nächtlichen Aktivitäten ließ allmählich nach. Sie hatte nicht die Geduld dafür. „Ich werde den Namen aussprechen. Ich werde nicht so heuchlerisch sein."

„Sprich nicht so mit deiner Mutter, Ginny", rügte ihr Vater. Es war so selten, von ihrem Dad zurechtgewiesen zu werden, dass es sie augenblicklich besänftigte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Ginny. „Es war eine stressige Nacht und ich mache mir Sorgen um sie."

Der Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter wurde etwas weicher, obwohl sie noch immer keine Anstalten machte, sie zu berühren. Ginny wünschte, sie würde es tun. Sie könnte eine Umarmung gebrauchen.

Harry stöhnte leise und änderte seine Position. Sofort wandte Ginny sich ihm zu und strich ihm das Haar aus den Augen. „Harry?", rief sie.

Sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern bewegten. Doch sie vermutete, dass es kein Zeichen dafür war, dass er versuchte aufzuwachen, sondern dass er träumte.

„Ich habe die meisten Verbrennungen von Mr. Weasley geheilt. Sie waren nicht so schlimm wie Miss Grangers. Dennoch muss ich eine kleine Recherche unternehmen, bevor ich sichergehen kann", sagte Madam Pomfrey. Ron schlief friedlich in dem Bett, das Fred und George heraufbeschworen hatten. Ginny vermutete, dass Madam Pomfrey ihm einen Schlafzauber eingeflößt hatte. Sie wünschte, sie würde ebenfalls einen verabreicht bekommen, um den Fragen zu entgehen, die ohne Zweifel kommen würden.

„Ich habe ein paar Fragen, die beantwortet werden müssen. Aber lasst mich zuerst einen Blick auf Mr. Potter werfen", sagte Madam Pomfrey.

„Ich glaube, wir haben alle viele ungeklärte Fragen", entgegnete Ginnys Dad. Sein Blick bohrte sich in Ginny und ließ sie zusammenzucken.

Als Madam Pomfrey Harry erreichte, wedelte sie ihren Zauberstab über ihm. „Das sind keine Verbrennungen", stieß sie verblüfft aus.

„Nein", bestätigte Ginny und schluckte. Sie wollte nichts enthüllen, über das sie Stillschweigen zu bewahren versprochen hatte, aber sie musste sicherstellen, dass die anderen Verletzungen behandelt wurden. Sie entdeckte, dass sie wünschte, die Entscheidung läge nicht bei ihr, und empfand neuen Respekt für die Last, die Harry auferlegt worden war. Kein Wunder, dass er oftmals gereizt war.

Sie verlangte verzweifelt danach, das Richtige zu tun. Doch was tat man, wenn es nicht ganz klar war, was das Richtige war? Wie sollte sie es wissen, geschweige denn entscheiden? Professor Dumbledores Worte nach der Dritten Aufgabe kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Etwas von der Entscheidung zwischen dem, was richtig und was leicht war. Es würde so leicht sein, einfach auf die Knie zu fallen und dem Orden alles zu gestehen, die Last auf ihre Schultern zu legen. Doch das war nicht das, was Harry tun würde. Er würde den richtigen Weg wählen, egal was es ihn kostete. Ginny musste ebenfalls tun, was richtig war.

„Diese Verletzungen sind von einem magischen Wesen, einem Drachen, wenn ich eine Vermutung anstellen darf", sagte Madam Pomfrey und starrte Ginny unverwandt an.

„Ein Drache?", riefen Fred und George. Ginny fand, dass sie ziemlich beeindruckt wirkten.

„Wo in aller Welt habt ihr einen Drachen gefunden?", kreischte ihre Mum, leicht verstört aussehend. Ihr Haar hatte sich aus ihrem Knoten gelöst und ihre Augen blickten sie wild an.

„Können Sie ihn heilen?", fragte Ginny, alle anderen im Raum ignorierend. Nichts war wichtiger als Harry wieder gesund zu bekommen. Sie brauchte ihn heil.

„Natürlich kann ich das", erwiderte Madam Pomfrey empört. „Er wird einen Blutregeneriertrank brauchen. Er muss ihn über die nächsten zwei Tage regelmäßig einnehmen. Wahrscheinlich wird er die meiste Zeit hindurch schlafen, aber er kommt wieder in Ordnung. Er wird nicht einmal Narben behalten."

_Zwei Tage? Oh, das ist einfach großartig._

„Ich werde dabei helfen, ihm den Trank zu geben", sagte Ginny fest.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Ginny", widersprach ihre Mutter. „Wir werden schon sicherstellen, dass Harry seinen Trank bekommt. Du hast Fragen zu beantworten."

„Ich werde nirgendwohin gehen, bevor ich weiß, dass sie alle wieder in Ordnung kommen", entgegnete Ginny. „Und ich traue mich im Moment nicht, euch Harry anzuvertrauen."

„Ginevra Molly Weasley", rief ihre Mutter entsetzt. „Wir mögen gerade wütend über euch sein, aber wir würden ganz sicher nichts tun, um Harrys Genesung zu behindern."

„Bill hat ihn schon auf den Boden fallen lassen, obwohl er verletzt ist", feuerte Ginny zurück. Sie funkelte ihren ältesten Bruder an, immer noch kochend vor Wut.

„Er hat was?", brüllte ihre Mutter und wirbelte zu Bill herum.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass Bill ein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer war, ganz zu schweigen ein ausgewachsener und verheirateter Mann, erblasste Bill Weasley. „Ich hätte dasselbe mit Ron gemacht, wenn er derjenige gewesen wäre, den ich getragen habe. Sie hatten nicht das Recht, Ginny in ihr kleines Abenteuer hineinzuziehen."

„Kleines Abenteuer", kreischte Ginny. „Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, was wir getan haben, was wir durchgemacht haben."

„Wie wäre es dann, wenn du uns aufklärst", schnauzte Bill. „Sag uns, warum du fast das Herz deiner Mutter gebrochen hast. Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie sehr du sie aufgeregt hast? Am ersten Morgen musste Madam Pomfrey ihr einen Beruhigungstrank verabreichen. Aber du weißt natürlich nichts davon, weil du dir nie die Mühe gemacht hast nach uns zu schauen oder auch nur eine Nachricht zu schicken, um uns wissen zu lassen, dass es dir gut geht. Ich wusste, dass Harry etwas ausheckt, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er euch alle in die Gefahr reinziehen würde."

„Er hat uns nirgendwo hinein_gezogen_", keifte Ginny. „Eigentlich mussten wir _ihn_ dazu zwingen, uns mitzunehmen. Professor Dumbledore hat ihm einen Auftrag erteilt. Seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen ist der _einzige_ Weg, wie Harry Voldemort am Ende besiegen kann. Das ist genau das, was er tun muss, und wir werden ihm dabei helfen."

Abermals zuckten die anderen zusammen, als Ginny den Namen aussprach. Doch es war ihr gleichgültig.

„Ginny", begann Remus, aber sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Schaut euch an. Ihr alle zuckt schon zusammen, wenn ihr den Namen hört. Wie könnt ihr überhaupt nur glauben, besser damit fertig zu werden als wir?", fragte Ginny ungläubig. „Professor hat ihm vertraut. Warum tut ihr es nicht?"

„Ihr seid nur Kinder", sagte ihre Mutter stur.

„Wir sind _keine _Kinder. Harry hatte nie die Chance auf eine Kindheit, und ich bin keins mehr gewesen, seit ich elf bin. Ich bin mehr mit dem Krieg in Berührung gekommen als jeder von euch, sogar mehr als du, Bill." Sie nickte zu den Narben ihres Bruders. „Wie irgendjemand von euch denken kann, dass ihr uns in Sicherheit halten könnt, geht über meinen Verstand. Ihr konntet es damals nicht, jetzt ist es nicht anders."

„Das reicht", unterbrach Madam Pomfrey streng. „Miss Weasley, steigen Sie in dieses Bett." Sie deutete auf das einzige leere Bett in der improvisierten Krankenstube.

„Wir müssen Ginny einige Fragen stellen, Poppy", erwiderte Mr. Weasley.

„Nicht jetzt", entgegnete Madam Pomfrey empört. „Minerva ist noch nicht einmal hier. Und diese Fragerei artet doch nur in einen Wettkampf im Schreien aus. Diese Kinder haben offensichtlich einen Schock erlitten und keiner wird sie aufregen, bevor sie eine gute Mütze Schlaf bekommen haben. Ich komme am Morgen zurück. Dann werde ich mehr Informationen zu Miss Granger haben."

Sie reichte Ginny eine Phiole mit einer purpurnen Flüssigkeit, die, wie Ginny vermutete, der Schlaftrank war. Dankbar nahm sie ihn ein, bevor sie jemand aufhalten konnte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand heute klare Antworteten erhalten wird", sagte Moody. „Warum gehen wir nicht alle schlafen? Wir können über ihre Rückkehr auch am Morgen sprechen."

Der Schlaftrank machte Ginny warm und so schläfrig. Nebel kroch in ihr Sichtfeld und die Stimmen wurden seltsam verzerrt. Bevor der Strom des Schlafes sie jedoch mit sich riss, glaubte sie zu sehen, wie Alastor Moody Madam Pomfrey kurz zuzwinkerte. Ihr Gehirn musste von Verwirrung geplagt sein, denn ihr Geist machte ihr Glauben, dass die strenge Krankenpflegerin tatsächlich errötete.

* * *

Als Harry die Augen öffnete, war das erste, was er merkte, wie steif sein Körper sich anfühlte. Als zweites wurde ihm bewusst, wie hell der Raum von dem Sonnenlicht erhellt wurde, das durch die unverhangenen Fenster hereinströmte.

_Wie spät ist es? Und wie lange habe ich geschlafen?_

Seine Augen durchschweiften das Zimmer, die vier Betten und Nachttische aufnehmend. Er befand sich offensichtlich im Grimmauldplatz, doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dort jemals eine Krankenstube gesehen zu haben.

Ihm gegenüber schlief Hermine, ihr Kopf in weiße Bandagen gewickelt. Die anderen Betten waren jedoch leer, was Harrys Magen vor Furcht verkrampfen ließ. Er wusste, dass Ginny nicht verletzt worden war, aber warum fehlten beide Weasleys? Hatte Mrs. Weasley sie verschwinden lassen?

Halb hoffte Harry, dass es stimmte, halb erschreckte ihn der Gedanke. Er glaubte nicht, dass er irgendwelche Hoffnungen hatte, ohne sie ans Ziel zu gelangen. Zusammen mit Hermine waren sie nun ein Teil von ihm. Er brauchte sie.

Ein leises Seufzen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er wandte den Kopf. In einem Sessel an seinem Bett schlief Ginny, die Füße angezogen. Ihr Kopf hing auf die Seite und sie hielt ein abgenutztes altes Buch in den Händen.

Harry lächelte erleichtert. Sie hatte ihn nicht verlassen. Sofort bemerkte er, dass sie ihre Kleidung gewechselt hatte. Wieder fragte er sich, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war. Eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen stürmte auf ihn ein. Er hatte Ginny damit allein gelassen, dem Zorn ihrer Eltern entgegenzutreten. Er war vielleicht ein toller Freund.

Aufstehend und sich streckend, um die steifen Muskeln zu lockern, beobachtete er Ginny einen Moment beim Schlafen. Ein paar Haarsträhnen bedeckten ihr Gesicht und bewegten sich, während sie atmete. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass es kitzeln musste. Sanft strich er ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie regte sich ein wenig, so dass ihr das Buch aus den Händen fiel.

Harry beugte sich und hob es auf, neugierig, was sie las und ob es ihnen bei ihrer Mission helfen würde. Das Buch umdrehend fand er auf dem Umschlag das Bild von einer Hexe und einem Zauberer, einander in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung umschlingend. Das Kleid der Hexe hing in einer Weise von ihr herunter, die er noch nie an einer anderen Hexe gesehen hatte, nicht einmal an Madam Rosmerta. Er blätterte einige Seiten um und begann zu lesen. Er nahm nur wenige Worte auf, die von einer bebenden Brust handelten und einem pochenden...

Harry schlug das Buch zu und ließ es auf sein Bett handeln, sein Gesicht leuchtend rot. Er starrte Ginny ungläubig an. Was zur Hölle las sie nur und wie in Merlins Namen hatte es sie in den Schlaf gelullt? Harry wand sich unbehaglich, plötzlich sehr besorgt darüber, was Ginny von ihren Knutschsitzungen halten mochte. In solcher Nähe zu Ron und Hermine zu leben, hatte ihnen nicht lange Zeit allein verschafft, doch sie hatten jede Gelegenheit genutzt, wann immer es möglich war.

Harry hielt ihre Zeit keinesfalls für unangenehm, doch nun war er ein wenig besorgt. Was genau erwartete Ginny? Er wünschte, er könnte mit Ron darüber sprechen. Doch er konnte sich den Gesichtsausdruck seines Kumpels lebhaft vorstellen, wenn er auch nur den Versuch wagte. Ron teilte ihm nie mit, was zwischen ihm und Hermine vor sich ging – eine Tatsache, für die Harry ihm unendlich dankbar war – aber er hatte sich als ziemlich stolz und geradeheraus bei seinen Aktivitäten mit Lavender gezeigt.

Kopfschüttelnd entschied Harry, dass er sich später darüber Gedanken machen müsste. Im Moment musste er herausfinden, was geschehen war, während er geschlafen hatte. Er verlangte sehnsüchtig nach einer Dusche, beschloss jedoch, dass selbst dieser Wunsch zu warten hatte. Er würde nach Ron suchen.

Er rannte die Treppe hinauf zu dem Zimmer, das er und Ron geteilt hatten, bevor sie aufgebrochen waren. Doch der Raum war leer. Dass das Haus so verlassen war, beunruhigte ihn. Das Zimmer wies nicht das geringste Zeichen auf, dass Ron sich dort aufgehalten hatte. Harry beschloss, sein Glück in der Küche zu versuchen, bremste aber kurz vor der Tür, die zu Ginny und Hermines Zimmer führte.

Leise die Tür öffnend, erblickte er auf Anhieb, wonach er gesucht hatte. Rotz saß auf Ginnys Bett, traurig und einsam aussehend. Harry hob den Bären auf und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als er sich umwandte, fand er sich Malfoy gegenüber, der mit einem gehässigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht direkt vor ihm stand.

„Endlich wach, Potter? Was ist passiert? Konntest du es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, ohne deinen Teddy zu schlafen?", fragte Malfoy. Er schnaubte verächtlich.

Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Tapfer unterdrückte er den Drang, den Bären hinter dem Rücken zu verstecken, obwohl es dafür ohnehin schon zu spät war. Von allen Menschen, die ihn mit Rotz hätten sehen können... Warum musste es ausgerechnet Malfoy sein? Die einzige noch schlimmere Möglichkeit wären die Zwillinge gewesen. Etwas, das Malfoy sagte, lenkte Harry von seiner Verlegenheit ab.

„Was meinst du mit endlich wach´? Wie lange bin ich schon hier?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. „Lange genug, damit deine kleine Freundin sich der ganzen Aufregung um dein Verschwinden stellen konnte. Schlauer Schachzug, Potter. Das ist genau, was ich auch getan hätte. Aber ich dachte, du wärst zu _nobel_ dafür", sagte er mit einem Feixen.

_Verdammt!_

„Oh, da ist der Gryffindor- Stolz. Ich wusste, dass er irgendwo da drin steckt.", spöttelte Malfoy. „Keine Sorge, Potter. Weaslette kommt offenbar auch ohne deinen Schutz mit ihrer Familie zurecht. Sie macht sich auf jeden Fall besser als ihr erbärmlicher Bruder. Ich höre, Granger wird die nächsten Tage haarlos durch die Gegend wandern. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Weasley einen Faible für kahle Tussen hat."

Wütend schubste Harry Malfoy gegen die Wand. Der blonde Junge riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Halts Maul, Malfoy", brachte Harry durch knirschende Zähne hervor. Es verstörte ihn zu bemerken, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit Malfoy seinen Freunden geschenkt hatte. Wenn er nun ein Doppelspiel trieb...

„Lass mich los, Potter", schnauzte Malfoy. Er stieß Harry einen Schritt zurück und rückte seine Kleidung zurecht. „Lass deinen Ärger nicht an mir aus, nur weil du unglücklich bist, deine Freundin im Stich gelassen zu haben."

„Ich habe gesagt, halts Maul. Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst", erwiderte Harry ärgerlich.

„Oh ja. Ich weiß kein bisschen darüber, wie ich meine Freundin hängen lasse, nicht wahr, Potter?", fragte Malfoy und schnaubte. „Ich bin sicher, Pansy macht es Spaß, irgendwo rumzusitzen und sich zu fragen, ob ich noch lebe oder tot bin. Nur, sie ist nur schlau genug, nicht von mir zu erwarten, dass ich mich nur zu ihrer Beruhigung in Gefahr begebe."

Harry blinzelte überrascht. Es klang beinahe, als _sorgte_ Malfoy sich tatsächlich um Parkinson. Wer hätte das gedacht? Harry wusste nicht, warum er sich überhaupt noch überraschen ließ. Bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte, darüber nachzudenken oder auch nur zu antworten, hallte Rons Stimme laut durch den verlassenen Korridor.

„Harry! Du bist wach. Was geht hier vor sich? Was machst du da mit ihm, Malfoy?"

„Reg dich ab, Weasel. Wenn du deinem Gesicht immer weiter diese Farbe aufzwingst, wird es eines Tages für immer so bleiben", erwiderte Malfoy, während er sich lässig gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Ron", sagte Harry, die beiden unterbrechend, bevor der Streit eskalieren konnte. „Geht's dir gut?"

Ron zuckte die Achseln. „Ja. Madam Pomfrey hat mich aufgepäppelt. Worauf wartest du, Malfoy? Verkusch dich wie ein braves Frettchen."

Zwei leuchtend rote Flecken erschienen auf Malfoys Wangen. Doch er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen wandte er sich zu Harry und fragte: „Ich entnehme euren Verletzungen, dass ihr gefunden habt, was auch immer der Dunkle Lord bewachen lässt? Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie ihr noch immer am Leben sein könnt, ist, dass ihr auf Idioten wie Crabbe, Goyle oder Simmons getroffen seid. Also, Potter? Wonach sucht ihr überhaupt?"

„Das wüsstest du wohl gerne?", antwortete Harry kühl. „Du hast Ron gehört, Malfoy. Verzieh dich. Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen."

„Nicht bis du wieder Informationen benötigst", erwiderte Malfoy bitter. „Schön. Mach, was du willst. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich mich das nächste Mal wieder so gastfreundlich zeige."

Harry und Ron blickten ihm schweigend nach, bis Ron schließlich „Trottel" murmelte.

„Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?", zischte Harry und schlug sich seine Hand vor den Kopf.

„Hä?", machte Ron verwirrt.

„Der Muggle, den wir vor dem Smith- Museum gesehen haben – derjenige, der den Block ständig umrundet hat. Das muss Simmons gewesen sein. Crabbe oder Goyle hätte ich erkannt. Er hat das Museum bewacht", sagte Harry.

„Hat es aber nicht besonders sorgfältig gemacht, was?", fragte Ron. „Wir sind ohne Probleme reingekommen."

„Das stimmt. Aber Malfoy hat auch gesagt, dass er dumm ist. Verstehst du denn nicht, Ron? Das ist ein Weg, den anderen Horkrux zu finden – den, von dem wir nicht wissen, was es ist. Entweder Crabbe oder Goyle bewacht ihn. Wenn wir sie finden, wissen wir wenigstens, wo er versteckt ist", rief Harry aufregt.

Rons Gesicht erhellte sich beträchtlich. „Was bewacht der andere von den beiden?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich vermute, er steht an der Höhle, wo das Medaillon versteckt war. Keiner außer uns vieren weiß, dass es nicht mehr dort ist. Ich muss es nachprüfen", sagte Harry. Er fuhr sich abwesend mit einer Hand durch das Haar.

„Äh, Harry. Du weißt schon, dass du hier herumwanderst und mit Malfoy redest, während du einen Teddybären in der Hand hast, oder?", fragte Ron belustigt.

Rotz! Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er Ginnys Bären in der Hand hielt. „Äh... der ist von Ginny", entgegnete er lahm, Rons Blick ausweichend.

„Ich weiß, wer das ist. Was machst du damit?", fragte Ron, Harrys Verlegenheit genüsslich ausnutzend.

Verdammt! Was er nur alles für Ginny Weasley in Kauf nahm.

Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches, während er sich an Ron vorbeidrängte und zur Krankenstube eilte. Ron folgte ihm, den ganzen Weg über kichernd.

Mit finsterer Miene betrat Harry den Raum, wo er Ginny so vorfand, wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Rons Anwesenheit ignorierend, schob er ihr Rotz unter den Arm und deckte sie sanft zu. Er ging zu Hermine hinüber, doch Rons Worte ließen ihn erstarren: „Du bist in meine Schwester verliebt."

Harry hielt im Schritt inne. Er schluckte schwer und bewegte sich weiter auf Hermine zu, nervös. Es war nicht, als hätte er nicht schon selbst darüber nachgedacht. Doch Ron es laut aussprechen zu hören, war erschreckend. Wie sollte er wissen, wie sich Liebe anfühlte? Er hatte vage Erinnerungen daran, Ginny im Parthenon seine Liebe gestanden zu haben, doch am Ende waren sie leicht verschwommen. Selbst wenn er es getan hatte, wollte er es nicht von Ron hören.

„Ist Hermine überhaupt schon aufgewacht?", fragte er nach einem Räuspern.

„Ich wusste, dass du auf sie stehst. Aber du bist tatsächlich in sie verliebt. Du liebst meine kleine Schwester", wiederholte Ron entzückt. Er tänzelte hinter Harry auf und ab und sah aus wie ein richtiger Vollidiot.

„Ron! Ich versuche ernst mit dir zu reden", sagte Harry. Ron ging ihm wirklich auf die Nerven.

„Du versuchst, das Thema zu wechseln", stellte Ron selbstgefällig fest.

„Dann lass ihn doch", ertöte eine schläfrige Stimme von hinten.

Harry wirbelte herum und sah Ginny aufrecht sitzen und sich die Augen reiben. Als sie Rotz entdeckte, blinzelte sie überrascht, bevor sie Harry ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte.

Harrys Mund wurde trocken. _Mist! Wie viel hat sie gehört?_

„Schön, dich auf und gesund zu sehen", sagte sie, während sie ihn mit einem zärtlichen Blick bedachte.

„Hi", erwiderte Harry. Er war sich wohl bewusst, wie dämlich er klang. Ihm fiel aber nichts anderes ein.

Ron hatte keine solchen Probleme. „Hallooo", sagte er und schnipste mit seinen Fingern unter Harrys Nase. „Ihr könnt später ineinander versinken."

„Als ob du nicht derjenige gewesen wärst, der die letzten drei Tage an Hermines Bett gewacht hat", schnappte Ginny.

„Drei Tage?", brüllte Harry. „Wir sind seit drei Tagen hier?"

„Ja", antwortete Ginny und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu. „Schön, dass du auch zu uns stößt."

„Was ist passiert, als ich bewusstlos war?", erkundigte er sich aufgeschreckt. „Was ist passiert, als wir hier angekommen sind?"

„Reg dich ab, Kumpel", meinte Ron, während er sich auf einen Stuhl neben Hermines Bett niederließ. „Als ich aufgewacht bin, hat Madam Pomfrey uns schon alle geheilt", sagte er. Er verzog gequält das Gesicht, als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel. „Es hat bei dir länger gedauert, weil du soviel Blut verloren hast. Ginny hat dir Blutregeneriertrank eingeflößt. Sie wollte es niemandem anderen überlassen – hat Mum ganz schön auf die Palme gebracht."

Ginny zuckte die Achseln. „Ich wollte dich gesund haben. Und Bill war ein bisschen sauer auf dich, als du angekommen bist."

Harry schaute sie schuldbewusst an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit allein gelassen habe, Ginny. Was hast du ihnen erzählt?"

„Nicht Wichtiges, obwohl sie sich schon einiges zusammengereimt haben", erwiderte Ginny.

„Wie zum Beispiel, dass du wieder gegen einen Drachen angetreten bist", sagte Ron.

„Ja. Madam Pomfrey hat das aus deinen Verletzungen geschlossen", fügte Ginny hinzu.

„Der Becher!", fiel Harry plötzlich ein. „Wo ist er?"

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe ihn zusammen mit deinem Zauberstab in deinen Nachttisch gelegt", beruhigte Ginny. „Alle waren ganz schön angespannt, seit wir zurück sind."

„Das ist eine starke Untertreibung", murmelte Ron.

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte Harry wissen.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mum ist erstmal ausgerastet, als wir angekommen sind, aber seitdem war sie sehr... distanziert. Sie scheint traurig, beinahe als wüsste sie nicht, was sie zu uns sagen soll", berichtete sie. Ihre Stimme brach. „Das sieht ihr gar nicht ähnlich. Manchmal denke ich, sie ist wütend. Aber..."

„Der ganze Orden war in Aufruhr. Shacklebolt und McGonagall waren die Strengsten. Aber Moody war der beste", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Naja, er wusste, dass wir etwas aushecken, und es war ihm recht", sagte Harry. Er fühlte sich leicht unbehaglich.

„Ich weiß, aber Remus wusste auch davon. Und er war definitiv sauer", entgegnete Ron. „Und Dad sieht einfach nur traurig aus."

Harry wand sich unruhig.

„Wag es ja nicht, dir die Schuld dafür zu geben, Harry. Wir haben nicht die Zeit dazu und es gab nichts anderes, was du hättest tun können", sagte Ginny fest.

„Hier bewusstlos aufzutauchen war außerdem das Beste, was passieren konnte. Es hat Mum gleich in einen mitleidigen Zustand versetzt. Ich glaube, es hat uns allen geholfen", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Großartig. Was ist mit Bill? Ihr meintet, er war sauer", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja, er ist definitiv schlecht drauf", bestätigte Ron.

„Ich glaube, das hat mehr damit zu tun, dass wir etwas weg waren, um etwas wirklich Wichtiges zu unternehmen. Er fühlt sich ausgestochen. Wir haben gerade Vollmond hinter uns, weißt du. Seine Wunden sind nie ganz verheilt und Gringotts will ihn nicht wieder arbeiten lassen, bis sie vollkommen weg sind", sagte Ginny.

„Was? Warum nicht?", fragte Harry empört.

„Sie haben Angst", erwiderte Ginny seufzend. „Werwolfverseuchung und so."

„Das ist Schwachsinn", protestierte Harry.

„Sag das den Goblins", sagte Ron bitter.

„Ich glaube, genau das mache ich", antwortete Harry wütend.

Hermine regte sich, von ihren lauten Stimmen gestört.

„Madam Pomfrey hat es geschafft, Hermines Verbrennungen alle zu heilen, aber sie konnte ihr Haar nicht retten", sagte Ginny leise. „Der Fluch, der sie getroffen hat, war von Dunkler Magie, und die Haarzellen sind alle völlig zerstört worden. Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass es auf natürliche Weise nachwachsen muss. Sie ist ziemlich verstört deswegen."

„Nein, ist sie nicht", sagte Ron, das Gesicht ausdruckslos. „Es sind nur Haare. Es wird nachwachsen."

„Ich weiß, dass es nur Haare sind, Ron", widersprach Ginny, „aber glaub mir, es ist nicht egal."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hätte tot sein können, Harry. Madam Pomfrey meinte, die Auswirkungen des Fluches sind höchstwahrscheinlich vermindert worden, weil er sich auf uns verteilt hat. Und ich glaube, es hat auch geholfen, dass wir beide versucht haben, uns wegzuducken. Wenn es eine Wahl zwischen Hermine und Haaren ist, nehme ich Hermine allemal."

„Natürlich tust du das. Wir alle tun das und das weiß sie auch. Das macht aber die Vorstellung, alle Haare zu verlieren, nicht weniger Furcht einflößend. Ich denke, es würde dir schwer fallen, eine Hexe zu finden, die nicht besonderen Wert auf ihr Haar legt", erwiderte Ginny und tätschelte Hermines Bein.

„Wie kommt es, dass sie immer noch bewusstlos ist, und du schon seit Tagen auf den Beinen bist?", fragte Harry Ron.

„Sie ist schon wach gewesen", antwortete Ginny und Harry merkte, dass sie sich ein Lachen verbiss. „Sie hat einen Haufen Medizinbücher in der Bibliothek gefunden. Und sie hat sich mit Madam Pomfrey über ihre Optionen verständigt. Ich habe festgestellt, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn Madam Pomfrey ihr einen Heiltrank verabreicht, schläfrig wird. Ich nehme an, Madam Pomfrey hat ihr einen Schlaftrank untergemischt."

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten etwas davon gehabt, als sie über Elfenrechte abgegangen ist", flüsterte Ron leise, obwohl Hermine fest schlief.

Harry schnaubte. „Lass es sie besser nicht hören."

„Das hab ich auch nicht vor", antwortete Ron.

„Wir sollten vielleicht allen bescheid geben, dass du aufgewacht bist. Sie haben nur darauf gewartet, eine Versammlung einzuberufen", schlug Ginny leise vor.

Instinktiv streckte Harry seinen Arm aus und nahm ihre Hand. „Dann sollten wir es hinter uns bringen."

* * *

Eine Versammlung mit vollem Andrang aus dem Phönixorden wurde am nächsten Abend abgehalten. Harry musste sich zwingen nicht herumzuzappeln, während er auf die anderen wartete, die ins Zimmer strömten. Ron und Ginny waren selbstverständlich beide anwesend. Doch Harry bemerkte, dass Mrs. Weasley ihnen alle paar Sekunden verstohlene Blicke zuwarf, als kämpfte sie mit dem Verlangen, sie aus dem Raum zu scheuchen. Sie behandelte Harry so herzlich wie immer und zeigte sich sehr besorgt um seine Gesundheit. Doch er konnte eine Entfernung spüren, eine Barriere, die er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Seine Brust verkrampfte sich, wann immer er darüber nachdachte.

Hermine war ebenfalls anwesend. Sie betrat das Zimmer mit einem marineblauen Handtuch um den Kopf, das die Verbände verdeckte, und an Ron gelehnt. Er hatte ihr seinen Arm beschützend um die Schultern gelegt und ihn auch nicht entfernt, nachdem sie sich niedergelassen hatten. Hermine war ungewöhnlich still, was Harry beunruhigte.

Bill und Lupin hatten sich Harry gegenüber sehr wortkarg gezeigt, seit er aufgewacht war, doch sie waren nun hier und verschossen missbilligende Blicke in seine Richtung. Nur Mad- Eye Moody schien glücklich zu sein, ihn zu sehen, und begrüßte ihn beinahe herzlich. Zumindest so herzlich, wie Mad- Eye sein konnte. Tonks saß neben Lupin, ihr Haar ein scheußliches Olivgrün. Sie zwinkerte Harry zu und streckte Remus die Zunge heraus, als er die Stirn runzelte.

Von allen Weasleys verhielten sich nur Fred, George und überraschenderweise auch Fleur, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Die Zwillinge beeilten sich, Harry von ihrem Geschäft zu berichten und Fragen zu dem Drachen zu stellen. Sie neckten Harry und Ron damit, unbeaufsichtigt mit den Mädchen gelebt zu haben. Diese Scherze hatten viele missbilligende Blicke vonseiten der älteren Weasleys hervorgerufen und Harry um die Stabilität ihres zaghaften Waffenstillstands fürchten lassen.

Charlie und Percy sind ebenfalls zur Versammlung erschienen, außerdem noch viele andere Mitglieder, die Harry nur gelegentlich gesehen hatte. Professor McGonagall und Kingsley Shacklebolt saßen am Kopf des erweiterten Küchentischs, beide mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Professor McGonagalls Lippen waren so fest zusammengepresst, dass sie sämtliche Farbe verloren hatten. Harry hatte diesen Ausdruck schon früher bei ihr gesehen. Darauf war stets eine ganz besonders üble Nachsitzstunde gefolgt.

Harry holte tief Luft, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Er war kein Kind, das vor einen Lehrer gerufen wurde. Er war nun ein Erwachsener mit einer größeren Verantwortung als irgendjemand auch nur ahnte. Er würde sich nicht einschüchtern lassen. Und er würde es nicht erlauben, dass sie ihn wieder wie ein Kind behandelten.

„Guten Abend", begann Professor McGonagall. „Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn wir gleich zur Sache kommen. Mr. Potter, was haben Sie zu sagen?"

Harry erwiderte ihren Blick, während er sich zur Ruhe zwang. „Was möchten Sie wissen?"

„Was ich gerne wüsste, ist, wo Sie den letzten Monat über waren", sagte sie ernst.

„Und warum meine Kinder mit dir gegangen sind, trotz meines ausdrücklichen Wunsches, dass sie nicht hineingezogen werden", fügte Mrs. Weasley hinzu, Ron und Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen anfunkelnd.

„Harry", meldete sich Remus Lupin zu Wort. „Wir würden gerne wissen, warum du so verschwunden bist, wie du es getan hast. Ohne uns zu sagen, wie wir Kontakt zu euch aufnehmen können. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben? Wie hilflos du uns alle hast fühlen lassen?"

„Der Orden hat den Auftrag erhalten, dich zu beschützen. Von Albus Dumbledore, jemandem, den du angeblich respektiert hast", sagte Shacklebolt, offensichtlich ungeduldig gegenüber der emotionalen Wende, die die Versammlung genommen hatte. „Und doch hast du jede Schutzmaßnahme missachtet, die wir getroffen haben. Ich wüsste gerne, warum. Was kann so wichtig gewesen sein?"

Harry erwartete eine Flut von Fragen, doch er war leicht erschüttert von dem Tonfall in Remus' Stimme. Er räusperte sich, bevor er die Stimme hob. Beim Sprechen schaute er Remus direkt in die Augen.

„Ich schätze eure Besorgnis um mich. Und es tut mir leid, dass ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt, aber ich habe wirklich keinen anderen Weg gesehen. Wenn ich euch von meinen Plänen zu gehen in Kenntnis gesetzt hätte, wäret ihr aus dem Weg gegangen und hättet uns durch die Tür gehen lassen?", fragte er.

„Harry, wir sind hier, um dir zu helfen", sagte Remus. „Wir wollen dir helfen."

„Das könnt ihr aber nicht", fauchte Harry.

„Was meinen Sie mit Das können wir nicht´?", verlangte Professor McGonagall zu wissen. „Natürlich können wir, Potter. Das ist genau die Absicht des Ordens."

„Wir sind uns bewusst, dass du glaubst, Albus hätte dir eine Aufgabe hinterlassen. Aber wir können nicht glauben, dass er damit dich allein gemeint hat, Harry", sagte Mrs. Weasley und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

Harry riss sich los. „Ihr versteht es immer noch nicht, oder? Er hat mir keine Aufgabe hinterlassen. Es _ist_ meine Aufgabe. Alles, was der Tagesprophet von dem Auserwählten- Zeug erzählt hat – naja, das ist so ziemlich das einzige, womit sie jemals Recht behalten haben. Ich weiß es und Professor Dumbledore wusste es. Ihr sagt alle, dass ihr ihm vertraut, dass alles, was ihr tut, darauf ankommt, ob ihr seinem Urteil vertraut oder nicht. Also, diese Aufgabe auf mich zu übertragen, war sein Entschluss."

„Aber er ist tot, Harry", entgegnete Professor McGonagall. „Die Dinge haben sich geändert."

„Nicht hat sich geändert. Was getan werden muss, bleibt dasselbe", widersprach Harry heftig. „Dumbledore hat einmal gesagt, dass er uns erst wirklich verlassen hat, wenn keiner ihm mehr treu ist. Ihr müsst euch entscheiden, ob ihr es noch immer sein könnt, selbst wenn es nicht leicht ist, was er verlangt."

„Ihr müsst euch zwischen dem entscheiden, was richtig und was leicht ist", flüsterte Ginny. „Das müssen wir alle."

„Wie können wir uns für das Richtige entscheiden, wenn wir nicht einmal wissen, was ihr treibt?", verlangte Kingsley. „Du hast es offenbar deinen Freunden erzählt. Warum kannst du uns nicht einweihen?"

„Ich habe es ihnen verraten, weil Professor Dumbledore es mir gestattet hat. Er war der Meinung, dass ich Unterstützung gebrauchen könnte und sie sind mir am nächsten", erklärte Harry, wobei er bewusst ausließ, dass Ginny erst später eingeschlossen worden war.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Albus das tun würde", stöhnte Mrs. Weasley. „Ginny ist nicht einmal volljährig."

„Ron auch nicht, als Professor Dumbledore die Erlaubnis dazu erteilt hat", keifte Ginny. „Ihr müsst aufhören, auf unser Alter zu pochen, und einsehen, dass wir das Richtige tun. Es funktioniert und es ist das Einzige, was Voldemort aufhalten wird."

Wieder keuchten mehrere auf und zuckten zusammen. Die Mitglieder des Ordens hatten sich daran gewöhnt, dass Dumbledore den Namen verwendete, doch es erschreckte sie immer noch, es von jemand anderem zu hören.

„Hört mal", sagte Harry. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Etwas sagte ihm, dass es richtig war. „Ich weiß, dass euch genauso viel daran liegt, diesen Krieg zu beenden, wie mir. Und ich brauche tatsächlich Hilfe. Wenn ich einigen von euren Bedingungen zustimme, könnt ihr euch dann damit zufrieden geben, dass ich euch nicht alles erzählen kann?"

„Das klingt fair. Dumbledore hat sowieso nicht immer alles mit uns geteilt", sagte Mad- Eye, bevor irgendjemand zustimmen oder ablehnen konnte. Sich am Tisch umschauend, konnte Harry an den Gesichtern erkennen, dass nicht alle mit Moodys Entscheidung zufrieden waren. Dennoch schien die Mehrheit von ihnen bereit, einen Kompromiss einzugehen.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn ihr weggeht, wollen wir davon bescheid wissen. Wir wollen nie mehr aufwachen und feststellen, dass ihr verschwunden seid", sagte Moody. Harry wusste, dass er mit etwas begann, das Harry ohne Umstände akzeptieren würde. Es war ohnehin nicht so, als könnten sie sich abermals hinausschleichen.

„Einverstanden", sagte er.

„Und wir wollen wissen, wohin ihr geht, und eine Möglichkeit haben, mit euch Kontakt aufzunehmen, falls der Bedarf bestehen sollte", fuhr Remus fort.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wohin wir gehen. Es tut mir leid, aber es geht nicht."

„Harry...", begann Mr. Weasley.

„Nein. Voldemort würde euch für diese Information nicht nur töten, es würde auch alles aufs Spiel setzen, das wir tun. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wo wir sind. Aber ich denke, ich habe eine Möglichkeit, wie ihr uns kontaktieren könnt", entgegnete Harry.

„Und wie?", fragte Mr. Weasley.

Harry schaute zu Remus. „Sirius hat mir einmal einen Spiegel gegeben. Er sagte, er habe dadurch mit meinen Dad gesprochen, wenn sie beim Nachsitzen waren. Weißt du, wovon ich spreche?"

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Remus' Gesicht. „Ja."

„Ich – äh... habe den zerbrochen, den ich hatte. Meinst du, du könntest andere Spiegel verzaubern, dass sie auch so funktionieren? Wir nehmen einen mit und ihr könnt einen anderen hier behalten", schlug Harry vor.

Remus nickte. „Ja, kann ich. Ich denke, das wird gehen."

„Das scheint zu bedeuten, dass du denkst, Ron und Ginny werden wieder mit dir losziehen", schaltete sich Bill stirnrunzelnd ein.

„Verdammt richtig, das werden wir", sagte Ron hitzig.

„Wir werden Harry nicht allein lassen", meldete sich Hermine zum ersten Mal zu Wort.

„Ginny wird nirgendwohin gehen", schrie Mrs. Weasley, ihr Gesicht sehr rot. „Das lasse ich nicht zu."

„Oh doch, das werde ich", widersprach Ginny. „Die anderen wären nie rausgekommen, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre. Sie brauchen mich."

„Du bist minderjährig", keifte Mrs. Weasley.

„Gerade weil ich minderjährig bin, ist meine Magie nicht entdeckt worden. Professor Dumbledore hat es letztes Jahr entdeckt, als Harry mit ihm gegangen ist. Voldemort ist zu arrogant, um zu glauben, dass jemand Minderjähriges eine Drohung für ihn darstellen könnte. Mach nicht denselben Fehler, Mum", sagte Ginny. Ihre Augen blitzten.

„Das reicht, Ginny", unterbrach Mr. Weasley streng.

„Ginny ist deine kleine Schwester", fauchte Bill Ron an. „Du hättest nie erlauben dürfen, dass sie euch begleitet."

„Sie ist kein Baby mehr, Bill", entgegnete Ron und hob das Kinn.

Ginny errötete vor Freude und schenkte Ron ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Errr ist norrmalerrweise verrnünftigerr, außerrr wenn es um seine kleine Schwesterrr geht", bemerkte Fleur, Bill auf den Rücken klopfend.

Fred, George und sogar Charlie mussten sich ein Schnauben verkneifen. Bill wirbelte zu ihnen herum.

„Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass es euch nicht stört, wenn Ginny in der Gegend rumlatscht und mit Harry zusammenwohnt", versetzte er ungläubig.

Wut flammte in Harry auf. Wie konnten sie sich über die Ungehörigkeit aufregen, wo Ginny schlafen könnte, während Voldemort Inferi losgeschickt hatte, um Menschen zu töten? Das war einfach zu viel.

„Das glaube ich nicht", brüllte Harry. „Ich wünschte, die größte Sorge in meinem Leben wäre es, vor euch zu verbergen, was Ginny und ich so treiben. Aber das ist nun mal nicht so. Wir kämpfen in diesem Krieg, genauso wie ihr."

„Wir wissen das, Harry", besänftigte Mrs. Weasley. Wieder legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Diesmal wehrte er sich nicht. „Aber du musst verstehen, dass sie unser Kind ist. Wir werden nicht aufhören, Eltern zu sein, nur weil ein Krieg da draußen tobt."

Harry nickte. „Das verstehe ich. Ihr habt wirklich nichts zu befürchten. Ich würde Ginny mit meinem Leben beschützen."

„Das wissen wir, Liebes. Das ist auch zum Teil, worum wir uns Sorgen machen", sagte Mrs. Weasley mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Hört mal", sagte Harry. „Ihr kennt alle die Prophezeiung. Oder zumindest was sie besagt. Ihr wisst, womit ich konfrontiert werde. Ich habe vielleicht nicht mehr viel Zeit, die ich ihr geben kann – "

Schreie von Widerspruch und Betroffenheit ertönten. Aber Harry hielt die Hände in die Höhe, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Lasst uns der Wirklichkeit ins Auge sehen, in Ordnung? Wir haben keine Garantien – keiner von uns. Das ist schmerzhaft deutlich geworden. Dieses bisschen Zeit könnte alles sein, was ich ihr geben kann. Deshalb habe ich vor sie zu nutzen, solange ich es noch kann", sagte Harry.

„Und was geschieht danach?", fragte Bill. „Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist und du es geschafft hast zu überleben. Was passiert dann mit dir und Ginny?"

Harry lächelte und schaute in Ginnys warme braune Augen. „Tja, wenn wir es schaffen, wird alles, was danach kommt, nur das Sahnehäubchen sein."

Ginny strahlte ihn an.

„In Ordnung, zurück zum Thema", sagte Kingsley, noch immer mit finsterer Miene. „Ihr werdet uns nicht verraten, wohin ihr geht, aber ihr hinterlasst uns eine Methode zur Kommunikation."

Harry nickte. „Und was ich gebrauchen könnte, sind Informationen von euch. Was macht ihr, wenn ihr einen Zauberer aufspüren wollt?"

„Man kann Du- weißt- schon- wen nicht aufspüren, Harry. Glaubst du, das hätten wir nicht schon versucht?", entgegnete Mr. Weasley.

„Ich spreche nicht von ihm", erwiderte Harry. „Ich will den Aufenthaltsort der Väter von zwei meiner ehemaligen Klassenkameraden feststellen. Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyles Väter sind beide Todesser. Ich wette, die Gäste oben kennen ihre Vornamen. Ich muss wissen, wo sie sind. Das ist alles."

Moody nickte. „Darum kann ich mich kümmern. Hat das irgendetwas mit dem zu tun, was sie bewachen?"

„Ja", bestätigte Harry knapp. Er vermutete, den Ort von einem der beiden bereits zu kennen. Doch er hielt es für besser nicht zu verkünden, dass er bald aufbrechen würde, um es zu überprüfen. Es würde sie glauben lassen, dass er einer ihrer Spuren folgte.

„Es gibt noch etwas, das ich von dir verlange", sagte Kingsley Shacklebolt und starrte Harry an.

Er sah, wie Professor McGonagall sich leicht regte, während Remus den Blick abwandte. Tonks packte unterstützend seine Schulter. Instinktiv ahnte Harry, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde.

„Und was?", fragte er.

„Ich will, dass du deine Okklumentik- Stunden fortführst", antwortete Shacklebolt ruhig.

„Was?", brauste Harry auf. „Sie waren eine Katastrophe. Sogar Professor Dumbledore war der Meinung. Außerdem hat Voldemort schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr versucht, in meinen Kopf einzudringen."

„Der Grund dafür, warum sie eine Katastrophe waren, könnte gewesen sein, dass Snape", Shacklebolt spie den Namen förmlich aus, „nicht gerade sein Bestes gegeben hat. Wenn du etwas so Brisantes verbirgst, wie du sagst, können wir nicht die Gefahr auf uns nehmen, dass Du- weißt- schon- wer es ohne unser Wissen herausfindet."

„Das könnte er nicht", sagte Harry.

„Er hat es schon vorher getan", feuerte Shacklebolt, was Harry zusammenzucken ließ.

„Harry", sagte Remus sanft. „Ich halte es für eine gute Idee. Dumbledore hat es ebenfalls gut gefunden, bevor Snape ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugt hat. Ich denke, es ist die Mühe wert."

Harry Schultern sackten ergeben herab. Er konnte ihre Worte nicht verleugnen, doch etwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass Okklumentik keine Lösung war. „Na schön. Wer wird mich unterrichten? Du?"

„Nein. Ich bin nicht dafür qualifiziert. Wir haben aber ein paar Leute hier, die es sind. Wenn du einverstanden bist, heißt das", sagte Remus. Er wandte abermals die Augen ab.

„Hier? Wer? Ich dachte, Snape musste mich unterrichten, weil niemand anderes qualifiziert ist?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Damals standen sie nicht auf unserer Seite", erwiderte Remus.

„Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein!", rief Hermine. Sie blickte zwischen Remus und Kingsley hin und her. „Ihr könnt sie nicht in Harrys Kopf lassen. Das geht nicht."

Harry blinzelte einen Moment lang verwirrt, während er versuchte, den Sinn von Hermines Worten zu begreifen. Die Antwort traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag im Magen.

„Nie im Leben! Wenn ihr auch nur eine Minute lang denkt, dass ich Draco Malfoy in meinen Kopf lasse – "

„Er ist ein guter Okklumentiker, Harry", beschwichtigte Remus milde. „Warst du nicht derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass er letzte Weihnachten Snape ausgeblendet hat?"

„Ja, aber...", stotterte Harry wie vom Donner gerührt. „Er ist Malfoy."

„Er hat es von seiner Mutter und seiner Tante gelernt. Ofensichtlich können wir ihnen nicht vollkommen vertrauen, aber wir können sie benutzen, während sie hier sind. Sie benutzen uns aus demselben Grund. Es ist auf beiden Seiten von Vorteil", sagte Kingsley. „Remus hat sich bereit erklärt, die Situation die ganze Zeit zu überwachen, so dass du nicht mit ihnen alleine sein wirst."

„Das glaube ich nicht", brüllte Ron, nicht in der Lage, sich weiter zusammenzureißen. „Zuerst pocht ihr die ganze Zeit darauf herum, dass Harry zu jung ist und euch nicht die Antworten anvertraut, die er euch einfach nicht sagen kann. Und jetzt wollt ihr Malfoy und seiner Mutter freien Zugang zu seinem Kopf verschaffen? Seid ihr alle bekloppt?"

„Das reicht, Ron", fauchte Mrs. Weasley. „Ob volljährig oder nicht, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du so respektlos mit uns sprichst."

„Ihr seid vollkommen übergeschnappt", murmelte Ron.

„Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir, Harry. Was sagst du?", fragte Remus.

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ich bereit bin, Kompromisse einzugehen. Aber das ist sehr viel verlangt. Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich verspreche nicht, dabei zu bleiben, wenn es übel ausgeht. Und ich will, dass ihr das alle im Hinterkopf behaltet, wenn ich etwas tun muss, worüber ihr nicht sehr erfreut sein werdet."

Ginny umklammerte seine Hand unter dem Tisch.

Was hatte er sich da nur eingebrockt?


	13. Bereinigungen

**Kapitel 13 – Bereinigungen**

Die nächsten Wochen im Grimmauldplatz verliefen in Anspannung. Obwohl zwischen ihnen reinen Tisch gemacht wurde, waren alle trotzdem gereizt. Mrs. Weasley hielt die vier stets unter Beobachtung, als befürchte sie, sie würden vor ihren Augen verschwinden. Harry nahm an, dass sie, obwohl sie sich mit ihrer Beteiligung am Krieg abgefunden hatte, nicht gerade glücklich darüber war. Sie schien nur auf die Ankündigung ihrer nächsten Abreise zu warten.

Mr. Weasley hatte Wort gehalten und hielt sie über Scrimgeours Aktivitäten auf dem Laufenden. Er hatte ihnen ebenfalls erzählt, wie die Presse ihr Erscheinen in der Winkelgasse in allen Einzelheiten berichtet hatte. Harrys Instruktionen, wie man Inferi bekämpfen musste, hatten die Schlagzeilen für zwei Wochen eingenommen. Und das Ministerium hatte sich dem angenommen, als wäre es seine Idee. In jeder Ausgabe des Tagespropheten fanden sich nun regelmäßig Mahnungen und Aktualisierungen.

Percy war zur Arbeit zurückgekehrt, ohne viele Worte mit ihnen gewechselt zu haben, seine Nase missbilligend in die Luft gestreckt. Charlie jedoch war geblieben, da er, wie er sagte, Urlaub brauchte. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass er versuchte, Bill von seiner Angst abzulenken. Bill war der einzige, der ihnen offenbar immer noch für ihr Verschwinden grämte, obwohl Harry in Mr. Weasleys Nähe ebenfalls Unbehagen verspürte.

Er hatte Helga Hufflepuff verkohlten Becher zusammen mit dem Tagebuch und dem Ring sorgfältig in seinem Koffer verstaut. Drei waren vernichtet und er wusste, was der vierte war, wenn auch nicht wo. Somit blieben noch er selbst und der andere unbekannte Gegenstand übrig. Die Aufgabe erschien ihm erdrückend, doch er machte stetig Fortschritte.

Harrys größte Sorge im Moment war jedoch Hermine. Sie hatte den Verlust ihrer Haare nicht gut aufgenommen, was jedoch nicht an einem Mangel ihrer Versuche lag, sie zu trösten. Diesbezüglich zeigte sie sich vollkommen irrational und weigerte sich, sämtlichen Vorschlägen Gehör zu schenken. Der arme Ron hatte die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, sich aus Fehltritten herauszuwinden, die er sich unabsichtlich geleistet hatte. Er hatte verzweifelt _versucht_, Mitgefühl aufzubringen, hatte aber am Ende nur erreicht, dass er ihr auf die Nerven ging.

Hermine hatte sich buchstäblich in der Bücherei verbarrikadiert und war selten woanders anzutreffen. Sie hatte sogar die meisten Mahlzeiten ausgelassen und es vorgezogen, dass ein Tablett zu ihr hinaufgeschickt wurde. Zuerst erschien ihr Verhalten nicht ungewöhnlich, aber als die Tage vergingen, machten die anderen sich langsam Sorgen. Es stimmte zwar, dass Hermine Bücher durchkämmte, doch Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass sie sich mehr versteckte als arbeitete.

Sie verbrachte ebensoviel Zeit damit, medizinische Bücher zu lesen, wie mit ihrer Arbeit an Voldemort. Hermine hatte große Schwierigkeiten, sich damit abzufinden, dass es für den Verlust ihrer Haare keine andere Lösung gab als es der Natur zu überlassen. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, von der Bibliothek im Stich gelassen worden zu sein, und nahm es scheinbar als persönliche Beleidigung auf.

Wann immer jemand ihr Hilfe anbot, wies sie sie zurück und zog sich hinter ihre Bücher zurück. Rons Gefühle pendelten zwischen Verletztheit und Fassungslosigkeit umher, wenn Hermine ihre aufgestaute Aggression an ihm ausließ. Harry wusste, dass sie zu Irrationalität neigte, wenn sie sich überwältigt fühlte. Doch er war zuversichtlich, dass sie sich wieder sammeln würde, wenn die logische Seite ihres Gehirns die Kontrolle wiedergewonnen hatte. Darauf zu warten war jedoch schwer zu ertragen.

Hermine hatte ihr marineblaues Handtuch um den Kopf behalten und zuckte vor jedem weg, der versuchte, es zu berühren, vor allem bei Ron. Harry hatte bemerkt, wie oft sie es zurechtrückte, und schob es auf mangelndes Selbstbewusstsein. Er wünschte, ihm würde ein Weg einfallen, wie er ihr helfen konnte. Doch er war ratlos. Er wusste, dass Ginny sich ebenfalls Sorgen machte, da er sie mehrere Male ertappt hatte, wie sie das ältere Mädchen nachdenklich anstarrte.

Der einzige Vorteil von Hermines Leiden war das Auftauen des Verhaltens von Mrs. Weasley. Sie war mehrere Tage nach dem Ordentreffen distanziert und unnahbar geblieben, hatte aber offensichtlich Hermines ansteigende Erregung bemerkt. Ginny hatte sich schließlich hilfesuchend ihrer Mutter genähert, die sich mit üblichem Eifer auf die Aufgabe stürzte. Es war, als hätte sie nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, um sich zurück in ihren Mutterzustand zu schwingen. Und Harry erfreute es zu sehen, dass sie sich mit Ginny vertragen hatte.

Harry war betroffen zu bemerken, dass Mrs. Weasley gebraucht werden wollte. Irgendwie hatte er stets angenommen, dass Erwachsensein bedeutete, diese Art von Unsicherheit zu überwinden. Es war erschütternd, es anders vorzufinden. Dennoch fühlte es sich richtig an, wieder ein warmes Lächeln und liebevolle Umarmungen von ihr zu empfangen. Harry verblüffte es festzustellen, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte. Ron und Ginny ebenfalls – er hatte bemerkt, dass sie beide seit ihrer Rückkehr sehr viel anhänglicher ihrer Mum gegenüber waren. Er hoffte, dass Mrs. Weasley ihnen helfen konnte, Hermine zu erreichen.

Tonks hatte vorgeschlagen, Hermine eine Perücke zu beschaffen. Beide Weasley- Frauen hatten sie verständnislos angestarrt, bis Tonks ihnen erklärt hat, wie Muggle- Frauen ihre Haare manchmal nach bestimmten medizinischen Behandlungen verloren und dass viele Geschäfte Perücken führten, die sie in der Zwischenzeit tragen konnte.

Obwohl sie genau wusste, was eine Perücke war, hatte Hermine es entschlossen zurückgewiesen, sie zu begleiten, um sich nach einer umzuschauen. Stattdessen war sie in Tränen ausgebrochen und hatte sie beschuldigt, es allen nur einfacher machen zu wollen, sie anzuschauen. Fleur schaltete sich in das Gespräch ein und versuchte, Hermine zu überreden. Sie sagte, dass sie nicht lächerlich sein sollte. Doch eine weinende Hermine war aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Überraschenderweise hatte Ron – der immer hingerissen von Fleur gewesen war – diese angebrüllt, Hermine in Ruhe zu lassen, und war ihr hinterher gelaufen.

Später am Abend, als Harry und Ginny in der Bibliothek saßen – eigentlich um Nachforschungen anzustellen, doch mehr Zeit damit verbringend, einander zu studieren – stürmten Fred und George durch die Tür. Harry und Ginny sprangen schuldbewusst auseinander und rückten zu beiden Enden des Sofas.

„Bruder, hast du auch den entfernten Eindruck, dass wir da etwas unterbrechen?", fragte Fred und sprang über die Lehne des Sofas, um zwischen Harry und Ginny Platz zu nehmen. Verstimmt rückte Harry den Kragen seines Shirts zurecht, während Ginny ihre Brüder aus verengten Augen anfunkelte.

„Ja, mein Bruder. Aber was könnten wir nur unterbrechen, während diese Jugendlichen sich hier verkriechen, um fleißig zu arbeiten... hinter geschlossenen Türen... ganz allein... und so weit weg von den Augen unserer geliebten Mutter, die nur das Beste für sie will?", fragte George, der sich ebenfalls zwischen den beiden auf der Couch Platz schaffte.

„Was wollt ihr?", erkundigte sich Ginny und verdrehte dramatisch die Augen.

„Also was ist das für ein Verhalten von unserem winzigen, eigensinnigen Mädel? Man könnte meinen, du würdest uns auf Knien um Verzeihung bitten, nachdem du uns solch einen Schrecken eingejagt hast", erwiderte Fred, die Hände an die Brust gepresst und mit den Augenlidern klimpernd.

Bevor Harry die Gelegenheit hatte zu explodieren, legte George ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Behalt deine Hosen an, Harry."

„Und du solltest deine übrigens auch anbehalten", fügte Fred zu Ginny gewandt hinzu.

Sie boxte ihm gegen die Schulter – hart.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um euch das Leben schwer zu machen. Das ist Bills Job", sagte George.

„Er ist unmöglich", bestätigte Ginny mit finsterer Miene.

„Er wird darüber hinwegkommen, Gin Gin. Er neigt immer noch dazu, dich als feurige, kleine Elfe anzusehen, die du gewesen bist, als er in Hogwarts angefangen hat", beschwichtigte George.

„Ich war damals gerade mal ein Jahr alt. Sicherlich kann er einen Unterschied feststellen", sagte Ginny und verschränkte störrisch die Arme.

„Ganz genau. Du warst ein Baby, Ginny, und nur ein kleines Kind, wenn er jedes Mal im Sommer zurückgekommen ist. Er ist schon ausgezogen, als du noch ganz klein warst", fuhr George fort.

„Also, nun kämpft ihr in dem Krieg, den _er_ bestreiten will, aber _er_ kann es nicht, weil alle ihn verhätscheln. Er war derjenige, der zurückbleiben sollte, um Mum zu beruhigen, nachdem ihr verschwunden wart, und sie war in dieser Zeit sogar noch eifriger dabei, ihn zu beschützen. Er konnte nicht zurück zur Arbeit und selbst auf Ordensmissionen war es Fleur, die die gefährlicheren Aufgaben bekommen hat, weil niemand Mum noch mehr aufregen wollte als bereits geschehen."

„Das verträgt sich nicht mit einem Zauberer mit Selbstrespekt", schloss Fred.

„Und wir haben wirklich nicht geholfen", gab George widerwillig zu.

„Ich vermute, wir haben uns ein wenig über ihn lustig gemacht", räumte Fred ein. „Aber wir haben gedacht, wir würden damit helfen."

„Als ihr und Ron zurückgekommen seid, hat er gerade seine Zerreißgrenze erreicht. Sein kleiner Bruder und seine kleine Schwester stecken mitten drin und das war ihm zu viel", sagte George. „Und in letzter Zeit scheint der Vollmond ihn immer ein bisschen griesgrämig zu machen."

Ginnys Gesicht hatte mildere Züge angenommen, aber sie schien trotzdem nicht gewillt, es vollkommen fallen zu lassen. „Dann wird er sich wohl an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen. Denn ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr."

„Haben wir auch nicht behauptet", sagte Fred.

„Ja, wir haben schon genug von deinen Flüchen aufgehalst bekommen, um es besser zu wissen", bestätigte George seufzend. „Vielleicht solltest du ihn ein paar Mal verhexen, damit er es begreift."

Ginny kicherte und versetzte Georges Kopf einen sanften Stoß.

„Also ist es euch recht. Dass Ginny mir hilft, meine ich?", fragte Harry, während er an einem Faden auf der Couch zupfte.

„Aber klar doch. Wir wünschten nur, dass du uns auch mitnehmen würdest", sagte Fred eifrig. Als Harry den Mund aufmachte, um zu antworten, hielt Fred seine Hände in die Höhe. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht geht. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht wünschte, es wäre anders."

„Oder dass du uns zumindest helfen lassen würdest", fügte George hinzu. Er lehnte sich nach vorne.

„Ja, aber dann haben wir uns daran erinnert, dass du uns um Hilfe gefragt hast. Du hast uns gebeten, Dungs alte Wohnung ausfindig zu machen. Was wir auch getan haben", sagte Fred mit blitzenden Augen.

„Habt ihr?", fragte Harry und setzte sich auf. „Wann? Wo ist sie?"

„Sie ist in einer wirklich zwielichtigen Muggle- Gegend von Birmingham. Der Besitzer des Hauses hat uns eingelassen. Er war sehr verärgert, dass er seit Monaten kein bisschen Miete von Dung bekommen hat. Er sagte, er würde die Wohnung jemand anderem überlassen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass eine lange Schlange ansteht, da sie sehr nahe an dem Ort liegt, wo die Feuer über dem Sommer ausgebrochen sind", erklärte George.

„Wir sind hineingegangen und haben uns umgeschaut, aber dort gibt es nicht sehr viel. Es ist schmutzig und der Gestank hat uns vertrieben, bevor wir wirklich viel sehen konnten", sagte Fred mit einer Grimasse.

„Könnt ihr uns hinbringen?", fragte Harry.

George zuckte die Achseln. „Wann immer ihr wollt."

„Jetzt gleich", erwiderte Harry und stand auf.

„Harry." Ginny legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Hermine ist nicht in der Verfassung dafür."

„Ich weiß." Harry seufzte. „Aber ich muss es überprüfen."

„Das verstehe ich und sie würde es ebenfalls tun, wenn sie in einem vernünftigen Geisteszustand wäre", sagte Ginny.

Harry sah, wie sie ihre Unterlippe bearbeitete, als ringe sie mit sich. „Warum gehst du nicht mit Ron und den Zwillingen heute Nachmittag, während ich bei Hermine bleibe?", schlug sie schließlich vor.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Macht es dir nichts aus, nicht mitzukommen?"

„Nur dieses eine Mal. Wir haben nachmittags etwas vor, was auch sehr wichtig ist. Außerdem wird es ein zusätzlicher Bonus sein, Hermine zu beschäftigen, so dass Mum uns leichter gehen lässt. Es könnte einfacher für sie sein, wenn es das erste Mal nur Ron betrifft."

„Was hast du mit Hermine vor?", erkundigte Harry sich.

„Sag ich dir nicht." Ginny erhob sich und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Fleur hatte eine Idee und ich finde sie wirklich gut. Deshalb werden wir sie ausprobieren."

„_Du_ machst bei einer Idee von _Schleim _mit?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Erfolglos versuchte er, das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Nenn sie nicht so, Harry", wies Ginny ihn zurecht, als wäre es nicht sie gewesen, die sich den Spitznamen ausgedacht hatte. „Es ist für Hermine."

Harry biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange und nickte feierlich.

Nachdem Ginny die Bücherei verlassen hatte, hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Was meint ihr?", fragte er die Zwillinge.

„Ich denke, sie hat dich in der Tasche", bemerkte Fred grinsend. „Ich glaube, du hättest allem zugestimmt, egal was sie gesagt hätte, Kumpel."

„Ja, also wann ist die Hochzeit? Das ist sicherlich eine Gelegenheit, um Mum aufzuheitern", antwortete George, mit dem identischen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Harrys Gesicht brannte. „Ihre Tasche ist kein schlechter Ort", sagte er frech und verließ schnell den Raum, um Ron zu suchen, bevor sie Zeit hatten zu antworten – oder ihm eine reinzuhauen.

* * *

Da sie vor kurzem dort gewesen waren, apparierten die Zwillinge Ron und Harry direkt in Dungs alte Wohnung. Allen vier wurde beinahe übel von dem überwältigenden Gestank.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass Dung hier nicht irgendwo eine Leiche versteckt?", fragte Ron keuchend. Es hatte ihm nicht behagt, Hermine allein zu lassen. Doch Ginny hatte versprochen, bei ihr zu bleiben. Sie war sehr verschlossen über ihre Pläne für den Nachmittag geblieben, aber sie und Fleur hatten beide wie kleine Schulmädchen gekichert.

Sogar Hermines Laune schien sich verbessert zu haben. Das allein hatte Ron überzeugt, dass ihr etwas Zeit allein mit den Mädchen gut tun würde. Beim Mittagessen hatte er verkündet, dass er und Harry mit Fred und George eine Besorgung zu tätigen hatten.

Mrs. Weasley hatte lautstark Sorgen um sie beide bekundet und hatte Zwillinge schwören lassen, sie zu beschützen. Bevor sie aufgebrochen waren, hatte sie sie fest umarmt. Aber sie hatte Wort gehalten und ihnen erlaubt zu gehen.

„Ich glaube, es kommt aus dem Kühlschrank", sagte Harry, in dem Versuch, durch den Mund zu atmen, während er Dung dafür verfluchte, in einer Muggle- Wohnung zu leben. Er versuchte, den atemberaubenden Geruch zu ignorieren, hielt es schließlich jedoch nicht mehr aus und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Kühlschrank: „Ratzeputz."

Auf Anhieb verschwand der Gestank und war von einem frischen Zitronenduft ersetzt.

„Besser, als Dung es verdient", sagte Fred und atmete tief ein.

„Was soll das? Warum benutzt du Magie in einer Muggle- Gegend?", fragte Ron und blickte unruhig zu den Fenstern, als erwartete er jeden Moment, dass eine Ministeriumseule erschien.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Jetzt sind keine Muggle hier und ich konnte mich bei dem Gestank nicht konzentrieren."

„Also? Wonach suchen wir?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Das letzte Mal, als wir Dung gesehen haben, hatte er einen ganzen Koffer voll Tand, das er aus dem Hauptquartier geschmuggelt hat. Ich muss sehen, was in dem Koffer steckt", erwiderte Harry und warf Ron einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. Sie hatten den Zauberdetektor mitgenommen, doch er hoffte zu vermeiden, es Fred und George erklären zu müssen. Ron zog ihn aus der Tasche und schlüpfte leise ins Schlafzimmer.

Säuberungszauber waren ganz sicher etwas, womit Dung sich nicht auseinandergesetzt hatte. Denn die Wohnung war ein reines Chaos. Sie fanden einige leere Ogdens Feuerwhiskey- Flaschen und eine große Auswahl an Muggle- Alkohol.

Als Fred einen Stapel von Zeitschriften fand, die unter einem Schemel verstaut waren, pfiff er laut. „Dung, du alter Hund. Diese SpielZauberer gehen bis zu Dads Schulzeit zurück."

Ron und George lugten ihm über die Schulter, während er die Seiten durchblätterte. Harry, der Dungs Schrank durchsucht und nichts außer einem fiesen Doxy- Biss aufzuweisen hatte, war irritiert. Er machte gerade Anstalten, sie anzuschnauzen, als sein Blick auf die Aktfotos in der Mitte des Heftes fiel. Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Er hatte die Kerle in seinem Schlafsaal darüber sprechen hören, aber es selbst zu sehen...

Nach einer ziemlich langen Verzögerung rissen sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schließlich von den Magazinen los und gingen zurück an die Arbeit. Die vier Jungen stellten Dungs Wohnung so gründlich auf den Kopf, wie jugendliche Jungen es nur tun konnten. Sie hatten viele dubiose Gegenstände entdeckt, unter anderem einen fliegenden Teppich, der gefaltet unter Dungs Matratze steckte. Aber sie fanden keinen Koffer.

Fred und George beschlagnahmten den Teppich, neben verschiedenem Krimskrams, das sie in ihre Hosentaschen gestopft hatten.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als gehörte das alles rechtmäßig Dung", sagte Fred, als Harry seine Augenbrauen hob.

„Ja, er hat es nur von jemand anderem geklaut", fügte Ron hinzu, während er den Teppich bewunderte, den Fred noch immer in den Händen hielt. „Außerdem, Harry, erzähl mir nicht, dass du dieses Ding nicht auch einmal ausprobieren willst. Sie sind schon seit Ewigkeiten verboten. Dad hat es nicht einmal geschafft, einen nach Hause zu schmuggeln."

Harry grinste. „So wie ich das sehe, hat Dung eine Menge Müll hier, das Teil meiner Erbschaft ist. Der Teppich macht uns quitt – er hat ihn wahrscheinlich sowieso im Hauptquartier gefunden."

„Das stimmt", stellte George fest, die Unterseite des Teppichs betrachtend. „Es hat das Familienwappen der Blacks eingestickt."

„Dann darf ich ihn zuerst benutzen", sagte Harry grinsend.

Fred und George sahen sich an, ihre Gesichtsausdrücke wechselten in der seltsamen Weise der stillschweigenden Kommunikation, die Harry schon oft bei ihnen gesehen hatte.

„Klingt fair", sagte Fred. „Aber wir behalten das andere Zeug. Außerdem wird Dungs Vermieter sowieso alles rausschmeißen, bevor Dung überhaupt auf freiem Fuße wandelt."

„Der Koffer ist nicht hier", stellte Harry entmutigt fest. Als ihm eine letzte Idee einfiel, sagte er: „Accio Koffer."

Nicht geschah.

„Accio Medaillon", versuchte er wieder mit angehaltenem Atem. Wieder nichts.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ron und schaute sich in der chaotischen Wohnung um. „Wo suchen wir als nächstes?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, bedachte seine Optionen, bevor ihm ein Gedanke in den Sinn kam. „Weiß jemand von euch, was aus deinem Zeug wird, wenn du verhaftet wirst? Ich meine, wenn Dung vom Ministerium erwischt worden ist und der Koffer mit ihm, wo könnte er sein?"

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie ihn ohne einen Prozess nach Azkaban geworfen haben", sagte Fred bitter, „würde ich erwarten, dass der Koffer noch in einer Zelle im Gefängnis aufgehoben wird."

„Dann werden wir nach Azkaban gehen müssen", sagte Harry und schauderte. Er wusste, dass die meisten Dementoren das Gefängnis verlassen hatten, aber selbst einer war nach seinem Geschmack zu viel.

„Äh... Harry. Wie genau beabsichtigst du das zu tun?", fragte George verblüfft.

„Und was ist so verdammt wichtig, dass du dorthin gehen willst?", fügte Fred ungläubig hinzu. „Hör mal, Harry, ich weiß, dass es dein Zeug ist, das Dung geklaut hat. Aber... was könnte einen Ausflug nach Azkaban wert sein? Sie werden Dung schon irgendwann rauslassen und dann kannst du ihn fragen nach, was auch immer du zurückhaben willst."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht so einfach. Es ist... äh... es ist von persönlicher Wichtigkeit", sagte Harry, etwas rot im Gesicht. Er hasste es, die Zwillinge anzulügen. „Und ich bin nicht derjenige, der danach suchen könnte."

George zuckte die Achseln. „Ich begreife immer noch nicht, wie du nach Azkaban kommen willst. Es ist nicht so, als könntest du einfach hineinmarschieren. Oder vielleicht kannst _du_ es. Rufus Scrimgeour würde es lieben, dich in seiner Schuld stehen zu haben."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde es vorziehen, Scrimgeour nicht einzuschalten, wenn möglich. Ich werde mit Tonks sprechen. Sie ist dort zur Wache eingeteilt. Zumindest war sie das, bevor wir weggegangen sind."

„Ja, sie ist danach immer noch dahin gegangen und jedes Mal als Häuflein Elend wiedergekommen. Bist du dir dabei wirklich sicher, Harry? Du hattest es nicht gerade leicht mit den Dementoren", fragte Fred und duckte den Kopf. Seine Ohren waren leuchtend rot, etwas, das Harry früher an Ron und anderen Weasleys, aber nie bei den Zwillingen gesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß. Damit beschäftige ich mich, wenn ich dort bin", nickte Harry.

„_Wir _werden uns damit beschäftigen", sagte Ron. Sein Blick bohrte sich in Harrys Augen. „Glaub ja nicht, dass du allein dort rausgehen wirst, Kumpel."

„Ron, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich rausgehen _kann_, geschweige denn, ob ich jemanden mit mir nehme", brachte Harry entgegen. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar.

„Dann wirst du einen Weg finden müssen", beharrte Ron stur.

* * *

Die Mahlzeit an diesem Abend war eine ruhige Angelegenheit. Harry hatte gehofft, mit Tonks über ihre Aufgaben in Azkaban sprechen zu können. Doch weder sie noch Remus waren anwesend. Mrs. Weasley erzählte, dass sie miteinander ausgegangen waren. Harry erfreute es, dies zu hören. Remus verdiente es, ein wenig Glück zu ergreifen, wenn er es fand.

Mr. Weasley machte Überstunden, wie so oft, und seit ihrer Rückkehr von Dungs Wohnung hatte Harry keines der Mädchen gesehen. Mrs. Weasley berichtete, dass sie sich schon den ganzen Tag in Bill und Fleurs Zimmer verkrochen hätten. Sie hatten sogar Bill hinausgeworfen, ohne ihm zu verraten, was sie trieben. Dieser saß nun neben Charlie mit einer Flasche Wein am Küchentisch.

„Wollt ihr Wein, Harry? Ron?", bot Charlie an.

Als sie nickten, füllte er zwei zusätzliche Gläser.

„Wie ist es heute für euch gelaufen?", wollte Charlie wissen, und Harry bemerkte, dass Bill aufmerksam lauschte, obwohl er Desinteresse vorzutäuschen versuchte.

„Es war ein Tiefschlag", sagte Harry seufzend. Er wusste, dass es zu viel war zu hoffen, das Medaillon so leicht zu finden. Doch er hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben.

„Ich vermute, ihr wollt uns nicht einweihen, wonach ihr sucht?", erkundigte sich Bill beiläufig.

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Harry, an seinem Wein nippend.

Die Spannung wurde unterbrochen, als Mrs. Weasley verblüfft aufkeuchte. Harry blickte auf und fand Ginny allein in der Tür stehend. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf Anhieb auf ihren Kopf gelenkt, wo ihr herrliches, ehemals hüftenlanges Haar ihr nun kaum bis auf die Schultern herabhing.

Ginny stand still dort, ihre Augen eifrig das Zimmer durchschweifend, bis sie Harry fanden.

„Oh, Ginny! Was hast du mit deinen wunderschönen Haaren gemacht?", stöhnte Mrs. Weasley. Sie bewegte sich auf ihre Tochter zu und zupfte an den kurzen Strähnen.

„Warum hast du das getan?", verlangte Ron mit vollem Mund zu wissen. Bill und Charlie starrten sie einfach nur an.

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Faustschlag in den Magen erhalten. Er schluckte schwer. Ginnys Haar hatte ihn schon immer angezogen. Er hatte nicht realisiert, wie sehr, bis er sie nun ohne es sah. Er war wie vom Donner gerührt.

Plötzlich wurde ihm alles klar, als eine strahlende Fleur und eine zögernde Hermine Ginny in den Raum folgten. Harry spürte, wie sich Wärme in ihm ausbreitete. Hermine nicht mehr das Handtuch, das ihre Zuflucht geworden war, sondern stattdessen eine kurze Frisur im selben Weasley- Rot wie alle anderen am Tisch, ausgenommen Harry.

Verlegen beobachtete Hermine die Reaktionen der Anwesenden und schien bereit, bei der kleinsten Provokation aus dem Zimmer zu stürzen.

„Genau, was dieses Haus braucht", kommentierte Charlie grinsend. „Einen weiteren Rotschopf. Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass wir nicht genug davon hier haben."

„Es kann nie genug davon geben", stimmte Bill zu. Er strahlte Fleur mit dem ersten aufrichtigen Lächeln an, das Harry seit ihrer Rückkehr an ihm gesehen hatte.

„Ist es nischt großarrrtisch? Werrr 'ätte gedacht, dass isch so talentierrt mit 'aaren wärrr? Es warrr Ginnys Idee, die Muggle nachzuahmen und eine Perücke zu ferrtigen. Aber 'Ermine wollte nischt schoppen gehen. Das ist sehrrr komiesch, niescht? Sie 'at uns errrlaubt, es selbst zu verrrsuchen. Isch 'abe noch nie jemandäm die 'aare geschnitten, aberrr isch dachte, isch könnte es schaffen", sagte Fleur, ließ sich auf Bills Schoß fallen und küsste ihn geräuschvoll. „Und das 'abe isch auch."

„Hermine." Ron plinkerte mit den Augenlidern, sein Weinglas hing halb erstarrt in der Luft.

Hermine lächelte vorsichtig, bevor sie sich neben ihm niederließ. Ron beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, worauf sie errötete und gleichzeitig breit lächelte.

„Was war das, mein Bruder?", fragte Fred. „Habe ich gerade vernommen, dass du zu dem anständigen Mädel gesagt hast, du hättest schon immer gewusst, dass sie eine Weasley sein wolle?"

„Und warum sollte sie auch nicht?", fuhr George fort. „Natürlich liegt es nicht bei _dir_, diese Situation zu ändern?" Er lächelte selbstgefällig, als den beiden das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

„Zieh Leine", sagte Ron und schlug nach George, ohne auch nur einen Moment den Blick von Hermine zu nehmen.

„Harry", sagte Ginny leise. Sie hatte auf dem Stuhl neben ihm Platz genommen und blickte ihm zögernd in die Augen. Sie bearbeitete ihre Unterlippe, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete.

Harry spürte, wie sich ein großer Klumpen in seiner Kehle festsetzte. Er konnte nicht stolzer auf das sein, was sie für Hermine getan hatte. „Du bist das schönste Mädchen, das ich jemals gesehen habe", raunte er ihr zu und ließ seine Hände durch ihren kurzen Haarschnitt gleiten. Er zog sie näher, um sie zu küssen.

Ginnys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, während sie sich zu ihm lehnte. „Findest du es wirklich okay? Ich weiß, dass du es länger lieber mochtest, aber es wird nachwachsen", sagte sie schniefend.

„Es macht nichts. Was du für Hermine getan hast, macht dich schöner, als jede Frisur es jemals könnte." Wieder küsste er sie trotz der Anwesenheit ihrer Familie am Tisch.

„Harry hat Recht", meldete sich Bill zu Wort. Harry und Ginny blickten auf und begegneten Bills Blick. In seinen Augen blitzte es verdächtig. „Das ist eine wundervolle Tat, Ginny. Du hast mich daran erinnert, wie stark eure Freundschaft zueinander ist. Das habe ich aus den Augen verloren. Halt daran fest, umfasse sie und lass nicht zu, dass sich irgendjemand – vor allem empfindliche ältere Brüder – ihr in den Weg stellt. Ich glaube nicht, dass V- V- Voldemort eine Chance dagegen hat."

Ginny erhob sich vom Tisch und rauschte zu Bill hinüber. Sie warf ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn heftig an sich. „Danke, Bill."

„Es tut mir leid, Ginny", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Er ließ sie los und starrte Harry an. „Dir schulde ich ebenfalls eine Entschuldigung."

„Schon gut", sagte Harry abwinkend. „Es ist, wie du gesagt hast: Solange wir zusammenhalten, kann Voldemort nicht gewinnen."

„Richtig. Selbst wenn wir uns manchmal wie Idioten benehmen", antwortete Bill mit einem Lächeln.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Harry weiß, dass selbst Weasleys sich gelegentlich idiotisch aufführen können", schaltete sich Ron ein.

„Tja, dem muss er sich sehr wohl bewusst sein, wo er die letzten sieben Jahre mit dir zusammengesteckt hat." Bill gluckste.

„Und es hat ihn glücklich getroffen, ihn zu haben", sagte Hermine, während sie Ron mit glitzernden Augen anstrahlte.

„Das stimmt", bestätigte Harry. Dieser nervige Klumpen in seiner Kehle erschien hartnäckig. „Es hat mich glücklich getroffen, euch alle zu haben."

„Außer wenn wir uns wie Idioten aufführen", bemerkte Ginny, während sie sich eine Kelle Kartoffelbrei auftat.

„Ja", antwortete Harry. „Außer dann."

Das Abendessen wurde in sehr viel weniger Anspannung fortgesetzt, als an Abenden zuvor geherrscht hatte. Zwischendurch war Mr. Weasley eingetroffen und nach dem anfänglichen Schock beim Anblick von Ginnys Haar, drückte er seinen Stolz aus. Harry hatte beinahe das Gefühl, als wären sie nie fort gewesen, und amüsierte sich im Grimmauldplatz zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit. Als das Abendessen vorüber war, führte eine kichernde Fleur Ginny und Hermine aus der Küche.

Bevor Harry die Gelegenheit hatte, sich den Mädchen anzuschließen, legte Mr. Weasley ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Harry, könnte ich dich auf ein Wort sprechen?", fragte er.

Sein Tonfall war sachte, beinahe beschwichtigend. Doch Harry war trotzdem unbehaglich zumute. Er nickte steif und folgte Mr. Weasley in die Wohnstube.

Mr. Weasley entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin und füllte zwei Gläser mit Brandy aus einer Karaffe auf dem Tisch. Er reichte Harry eins, bevor er sich neben ihm auf die Couch setzte. Mehrere Sekunden lang schwenkte er die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Harry zwang sich nicht herumzuzappeln, doch fühlte sich der Kragen seines Shirts plötzlich sehr eng an.

„Also, Harry. Ich vermute, du weißt, warum ich mit dir sprechen wollte", begann Mr. Weasley. Seine Ohren wurden so rot wie bei Ron, wenn dieser verlegen war.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry.

„Ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung", sagte Mr. Weasley plötzlich, was Harry überraschte.

„Hä?", machte er. _Oh großartig. Sehr eloquent, Harry._

„Wie du weißt, habe ich den Verdacht gehabt, dass ihr eine Verschwinden- Nummer abziehen wolltet. Ich habe auch vermutet, dass Ron und Hermine mit dir gehen würden. Es war Ginny, auf deren Verschwinden ich nicht vorbereitet gewesen war", sagte Mr. Weasley, während er sich die Nase rieb.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Weasley. Ich wusste, dass Sie es nicht erwartet hätten. Aber ich konnte nichts sagen." Harry fühlte Hoffnungslosigkeit in sich aufsteigen.

„Das weiß ich, Harry. Und anders als Kingsley oder Minerva glaube ich, dass du mehr als imstande bist, dich in den meisten Situationen zu behaupten. Die Person, die ich unterschätzt habe, war Ginny. Sie ist meine Tochter – "

„Und Sie wollten sie in Sicherheit behalten. Das verstehe ich, Sir", bekundete Harry aufrichtig.

„Nein, Harry. Du hast mich missverstanden. Natürlich will ich sie in Sicherheit wissen. Ich will es von _all_ meinen Kindern und da schließe ich dich mit ein", sagte Mr. Weasley sanft, was Harry schlucken ließ. „Was ich unterschätzt habe, war die Entschlossenheit meiner eigenen Tochter. Ich _kenne _Ginny. Ich habe sie aufgezogen. Ich hätte nichts weniger von ihr erwartet."

Harry lächelte liebevoll. „Sie ist etwas Besonderes."

„Das ist sie ganz sicher. Ich bin nicht blind, Harry. Ich sehe, wie viel euch aneinander liegt, aber es ist sehr schwer loszulassen", erwiderte Mr. Weasley.

„Ich verstehe, Sir – "

„Lass mich ausreden, Harry. Es ist sehr schwer loszulassen, aber wenn ich den Zauberer auswählen müsste, der das Herz meines einzigen Mädchens erobern soll, weiß ich, dass ich eine nicht bessere Entscheidung hätte treffen können, als sie es mit zehn Jahren getan hat. Ich kann mir keinen anderen denken, in den sie sich eher verlieben sollte, als dich", sagte Mr. Weasley. Er änderte seine Position und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Brandy.

Harry konnte sein Zappeln nicht mehr länger unterdrücken und bewegte sich, während er sich zu entschließen versuchte, wohin er schauen sollte. Schließlich nahm er einen Schluck vom Brandy. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sich wie ein kleines Kind vorkam, wenn er vor Mr. Weasley saß.

„Danke, Mr. Weasley", sagte er. „Ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um sie in Sicherheit zu behalten."

„Das weiß ich, Harry", erwiderte Mr. Weasley. Er räusperte sich. „Was sagst du? Sollen wir uns zu den anderen gesellen? Wenn meine Ohren mich nicht täuschen, höre ich Musik aus der Richtung. Bei Merlins Bart, ich hoffe, Molly hat nicht schon wieder die Celestina Warbeck- Sammlung ausgepackt."

Harry grinste, als er sich an das letzte Weihnachten entsann, und folgte Mr. Weasley aus dem Zimmer. Sie setzten sich zu den anderen, wo Celestina aus dem alten Plattenspieler in der Ecke des Zimmers trällerte. Mrs. Weasley saß mit glasigen Augen davor und wiegte sich zur Musik. Bill und Fleur hockten in einer Ecke und tuschelten miteinander, während Fleur hinter Mrs. Weasleys Rücken Nachahmungen von Celestina zum Besten gab. Ginny stand in einer Ecke und unterhielt sich mit Hermine und Fred. Ron schaute zu, wie Charlie und George eine Partie Schach ausfochten.

Harry schlenderte zu Ron hinüber und stieß ihm leicht in die Seite.

„Hey. Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Ron und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Spiel.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe mit deinem Vater geredet. Wie macht sich Hermine?"

„Großartig." Ein breites Grinsen nahm Rons Gesicht ein. „Sie ist wieder ganz die Alte."

Auf Harry Gesicht breitete sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln aus. „Das ist toll. Es läuft ganz offensichtlich besser zwischen euch beiden."

Ron schaute auf seine Schuhe, während er mit ihnen den Boden bearbeitete. „Ich habe sie fast verloren, Harry. Sie hätte sterben können, bevor ich auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte, ihr zu sagen, dass... Naja, bevor ich alles in Ordnung bringen konnte. Mir sind ihre Haare egal. Es wird nachwachsen. Sie beinahe zu verlieren hat mich erkennen lassen, was du meintest mit ´das Glück umfassen, solange es da ist, dass es keine Garantien gibt", sagte Ron schroff. Seine Ohren färbten sich leuchtend rot.

„Also... geht ihr miteinander?", erkundigte sich Harry verlegen. Er und Ron sprachen selten von solchen Dingen. Doch manchmal, so hatte er festgestellt, war der einzige Weg, eine Antwort von Ron zu erhalten, geradeheraus zu sein.

„Ja, das tun wir. Ist es dir recht?", fragte Ron, plötzlich nervös wirkend.

Harry schaute zu, wie Mr. und Mrs. Weasley in der Mitte des Zimmers zu tanzen begannen. Bill und Fleur gesellten sich bald dazu und Harry sah, wie Bill seiner Frau warnend mit dem Finger drohte, die hell auflachte.

Es war ihm recht, dass Ron und Hermine miteinander gingen. Er hatte sich früher darüber Sorgen gemacht, sich gefragt, was wohl passieren würde, wenn es nicht funktionierte oder noch schlimmer, wenn sie ihn verließen. Nun jedoch, da er mit Ginny zusammen war, vervollständigte es sie irgendwie. Außerdem konnte er ihnen nie die Versuche verweigern, ein wenig Glück in all dem Chaos zu finden. Sie hatten ihm mit Sicherheit dabei geholfen, seins zu finden.

„Nö, es ist mir recht. Ich bin nur froh, dass du dir endlich ein Herz gefasst und sie gefragt hast", sagte er und lachte.

Ron versetzte ihm einen Stoß. „Oh, das sagt genau der Richtige."

„Hey! Warum schubst du Harry?", fragte Ginny, die mit Hermine auf sie zukam.

„Dafür, dass er ein Idiot ist", antwortete Ron, während er Hermines Hand in seine nahm.

„Du siehst toll aus, Hermine", sagte Harry.

Hermine strahlte. „Danke, Harry. Ginny und Fleur haben wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Jetzt müssen wir noch etwas unternehmen, damit dein Haar auch rot wird." Sie lachte und zupfte an einer Strähne.

Harry duckte sich.

„Harry will rotes Haar?", fragte Fred. "Ich denke, ich weiß eine Lösung."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich alarmiert. Ginny an der Hand, wich er zurück. „Ist schon okay. Ich bin zufrieden mit meinen Haaren, danke."

Schnell schlang er einen Arm um Ginny und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche. Sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf gelegt, während sie sich zur Musik wiegten, sah er, wie Ron und Hermine sich zu ihnen gesellten. Die Musik wäre vielleicht nicht seine erste Wahl gewesen und ihr Aufenthaltsort ließ ganz sicher zu wünschen übrig. Doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Das, _das_ war, warum er kämpfte. Momente wie diese, mit seinen Freunden zusammen zu sein... _seiner Familie_... das war alles wert, was Voldemort ihm entgegenschleudern könnte. Er würde mit allem kämpfen, was er hatte, um Augenblicke wie diesen möglich zu machen.

* * *

Als der September verstrich und das Wetter merklich kühler wurde, kam das Ereignis, vor dem Harry es so grauste. Seine erste Okklumentik- Stunde mit den Malfoys stand an. Er traf sich mit Remus in einem kleinen Raum im zweiten Stock und nahm Platz, um auf die Ankunft von Narzissa und Draco zu warten.

Er und Remus begrüßten einander herzlich. Doch eine unbehaglich Stille legte sich auf den Raum, sobald sie sich niedergelassen hatten. Harry wusste, dass der Orden die Okklumentik- Stunden für wichtig hielten, doch er hatte auch den Verdacht, dass einige von ihnen versuchen könnten, die Malfoys zu benutzen, um zu erfahren, was Harry trieb. Harry konnte nicht anders als Enttäuschung darüber zu verspüren, dass Remus mitspielte. Er versuchte sich zur Vernunft zu rufen und Remus' Standpunkt nachzuvollziehen, wie Hermine gedrängt hatte. Doch wenn er zuließ, dass die Dunkelheit seine Gedanken einnahm, flüsterte sein Geist, dass Sirius nie so gehandelt hätte.

„Ich muss sagen, ich war positiv überrascht, dass du eingewilligt hast, Harry. Ich hätte es nicht erwartet", sagte Remus.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ich denke nicht, dass es die richtige Lösung ist, aber ich bin bereit, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen." Er wich Remus' Blick aus.

„Ich verstehe dein Zögern, Harry", sagte Remus sanft.

„Wirklich? Verstehst du wirklich, was du da von mir verlangst, Remus? Dieselben Gefühle, die zwischen den Herumtreibern und Snape herrschten, während ihr in der Schule wart, bestehen zwischen Malfoy und mir. Hättest _du _Snape damals in deine Gedanken und Erinnerungen gelassen? Hätten Sirius oder mein Dad es getan? Vor allem, wenn ihr etwas Bestimmtes hättet, dass ihr vor ihm verbergen wollt?", verlangte Harry zu wissen. Der Zorn brach allmählich durch.

Remus seufzte schwer und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Professor Dumbledore war sich sicher gewesen, dass Okklumentik dir letztes Jahr helfen würde. Er hat seine Meinung nur auf Severus' Rat hin geändert. Jetzt wissen wir, dass Snape nicht vertrauenswürdig war. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich Mühe gegeben hat, dich zu unterrichten. Wenn Severus nicht wollte, dass du es richtig beherrschst, dann ist es umso wahrscheinlicher, dass es dich beschützen kann. Es ist zumindest einen weiteren Versuch wert. Ich verstehe, was du fühlst, Harry. Aber ich halte es für das Beste."

„Das weiß ich", sagte Harry leisen, ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Bauch. „Ich bin dazu bereit, _ein paar_ Gegenleistungen zu bringen, um den Orden zufrieden zu stellen."

„Was genau soll das heißen?", fragte Remus scharf.

Endlich hob Harry den Blick zu Remus' Augen. „Das heißt, dass ich ein paar eigene Vorkehrungen getroffen habe."

Remus runzelte die Stirn, doch die Tür schwang auf und unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung. Draco Malfoy stolzierte selbstsicher in den Raum und schenkte Harry ein amüsiertes Grinsen, das sofort Harrys Wut entfachte. Narzissa folgte ihrem Sohn, ihre Nase arrogant in die Luft gestreckt. Sie trug fließende mitternachtsblaue Gewänder und wischte ihren Stuhl ab, bevor sie sich setzte.

„Also, du willst die feine Kunst der Okklumentik erlernen, Potter?", fragte Malfoy. Er schnaubte, behielt dabei jedoch das irritierende Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich bezweifle stark, dass du die nötige Gerissenheit dazu besitzt. Schließlich neigt ihr Gryffindors dazu, das Herz auf der Zunge zu tragen."

„Na na, Draco", sagte Narzissa. „Lass uns ihn nicht entmutigen, bevor wir überhaupt angefangen haben." Obwohl sie ihren Sohn zu tadeln schien, tat Narzissa es offensichtlich mehr amüsiert als missbilligend.

„Draco, Narzissa", begrüßte Remus und nickte ihnen zu.

„Das ist alles", sagte Narzissa und wedelte ihre Hand, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Mein Sohn und ich können jetzt übernehmen."

„Eigentlich werde ich bleiben, um zuzuschauen", erwiderte Remus freundlich.

Narzissa Nasenflügel bebten. „Okklumentik bedarf großer Anstrengung und Konzentration. Mein Sohn soll sich um einen Werwolf- Angriff sorgen müssen, während er es versucht."

„Ich verstehe deine Bedenken, aber wir sind keineswegs in der Nähe vom Vollmond", sagte Remus milde. „Ich versichere dir, dass ihr in Sicherheit seid."

„Was soll das heißen?", schaltete sich Harry zornig ein. „Malfoy ist hier in sehr viel geringerer Gefahr vor Remus als wir vor _ihm_."

„Das reicht, Harry", beschwichtigte Remus. Seine beiläufige Akzeptanz der Art und Weise, in der die Malfoys ihn behandelten, machte Harry wütend. Er ballte die Fäuste, um sich davor zusammenzureißen, den alten Freund seines Vaters durchzuschütteln.

„Oh, ja. Natürlich verteidigst _du_ die Kreatur", sagte Narzissa und nahm so weit wie möglich von Remus entfernt Platz.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mutter. Ich war gezwungen, Lupins Anwesenheit für ein ganzes Jahr zu ertragen, als er in Hogwarts unterrichtet hat. Und es ist mir gelungen, einem Anschlag zu entgehen. Ich werde schon mit ihm fertig", sagte Malfoy und feixte.

„Danke dafür, Draco." Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Nun, ich glaube, wir sind für Okklumentik hier."

Harry war erfreut zu sehen, dass Remus Irritation endlich zum Vorschein gekommen war.

„Das ist richtig. Draco ist ein hervorragender Okklumentiker. Ich glaube zu wissen, dass du bereits Instruktionen erhalten hast?", fragte Narzissa. Ihre eisblauen Augen nagelten Harry auf seinen Stuhl.

„Ja, von Snape", spie Harry. „Er meinte aber, ich sei ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

„Das klingt ganz nach Severus", antwortete Narzissa. Der Schatten eines Lächelns berührte ihre Lippen.

„Ich habe es nach meinem fünften Jahr aufgegeben. Ich sehe wirklich keinen Sinn darin", fuhr Harry fort.

„Ja, nun, ihr habt Snape nie wirklich gut beurteilt, oder nicht?", höhnte Malfoy. „Ihr habt tatsächlich gedacht, dass er auf _eurer _Seite steht."

„_Ich _nicht. Ich habe ihm nie vertraut", widersprach Harry und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Eine Schande, dass du ihn nie überführen konntest", versetzte Malfoy grinsend.

Harrys Blut kochte. Es bedurfte all seiner Selbstbeherrschung, Malfoy nicht an Ort und Stelle zu verfluchen. Tatsächlich zuckte sein Zauberstab schon in seiner Hand.

„Meine Mutter und ich sind beide ausgebildete Okklumentiker. Wir werden zusammenarbeiten, um herauszufinden, wozu du fähig bist. Dann lassen wir dich wissen, ob es Hoffnung gibt", verkündete Malfoy hämisch. Offensichtlich weidete er sich daran, in einer Machtposition über Harry zu stehen.

Harry konnte es nicht erwarten, ihn von seinem hohen Ross herunterzustürzen, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass er dafür Okklumentik durchleiden musste.

„Nur du und deine Mutter?", fragte Harry. Seine Neugier übermannte ihn. „Was ist mit deinem Vater. Ist er ebenfalls ausgebildet?"

Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich und Narzissa senkte den Blick. „Nein. Er hat nie einen Sinn darin gesehen, seine Gedanken zu verschleiern", sagte Draco bitter.

„Draco, das reicht", unterbrach Narzissa. Und diesmal klang sie wirklich wütend. „Warum fangt ihr nicht an? Ich werde zusehen."

Harry holte tief Luft und stellte sich in die Mitte des Zimmers, Malfoy wachsam anschauend. Sein Zauberstab fühlte sich in seinen schwitzigen Händen glitschig an. Aber er rang damit, seine Nerven unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

Malfoys graue Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Atme tief, Potter. Entspann deinen Körper, während du eine feste Steinwand in deinem Geist zeichnest. Konzentriere dich auf nichts anderes als auf die Steinwand", wies Narzissa an, was Harry überraschte. Das war die erste tatsächliche Instruktion, die er jemals erhalten hatte, bezüglich, _wie_ er seine Gedanken verdrängen konnte.

Er holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen, während er sich den kalten Stein des Kamins in der Hütte vorstellte, in der Onkel Vernon mit ihnen untergetaucht war, um Harrys Hogwarts- Briefen zu entgehen.

„Legilimens", rief Malfoy.

Harrys Sichtfeld verschwamm. Die Steinwand, die er so sorgfältig errichtet hatte, brach in seinem Geist zusammen.

_Er befand sich in der Hütte auf dem Meer, auf dem Boden liegend in dem Versuch, trotz der Kälte zu schlafen, während Dudley auf der Couch über ihm schnarchte..._

_Er saß in Dumbledores Büro nach der Dritten Aufgabe, zitternd, mit Fawkes auf den Knien. Er war so müde. Ihn verlangte nichts mehr als zu schlafen, nichts zu denken und zu fühlen..._

_Er und Professor Dumbledore saßen bei Professor Slughorn. Der rundliche, pensionierte Zaubertrankmeister beharrte, dass er nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wolle, dass er zu alt und gebrochen sei..._

_Er küsste Ginny auf der Couch in ihrem magischen Zelt und war in dem Moment gefangen. Seine Hand glitt unter ihr Shirt, um die köstliche warme Haut ihres Rückens zu fühlen..._

„Genug!", brüllte Harry und zwang Malfoy endlich aus seinen Gedanken, erzürnt. „Das ist privat." Er war erschöpft und keuchte schwer. Er schaffte es gerade so, stehen zu bleiben.

„Keine Sorge, Potter. Es könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren, was du mit Weaslette anstellst, aber es hat dazu geführt, dass du dich endlich gewehrt hast. Warum hast du mich die anderen Erinnerungen sehen lassen?", fragte Malfoy belustigt. Ein dünner Schweißfilm glitzerte auf seiner Stirn, doch ansonsten schien er ungerührt.

„Was ist passiert, Draco? Wie hat er sich gemacht?", erkundigte sich Narzissa, während sie träge mit den Fingern auf den Stuhl trommelte.

„Ich konnte ohne viel Widerstand einbrechen", erwiderte Draco schadenfroh. „Sein erbärmlicher Versuch von einer Wand ist fast auf der Stelle zusammengebröckelt. Ich habe Potter als Kind gesehen, mit einem fetten Lümmel in einer zugigen kleinen Hütte. Die nächste Szene war in Dumbledores Büro. Es schien ziemlich angespannt gewesen zu sein. Potter sah schrecklich aus und Sirius Black war dort."

Bei der Erwähnung von Sirius' Namen schoss Remus' Kopf in die Höhe.

„Ach ja. Dein lieber, verschiedener Pate", sagte Narzissa. Ihre Stimme troff vor falschem Mitleid. „Wie tragisch. Hast du die Erinnerung erkannt, Potter?"

Harry nickte steif. „Es war nach der Dritten Aufgabe."

„Eine andere Erinnerung zeigte ihn, Dumbledore und Slughorn. Es schien, als versuchte Dumbledore Slughorn zu überreden, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Aber warum warst du dort, Potter?", wollte Malfoy wissen. Seine Augen verengten sich.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, er müsse etwas erledigen, während wir auf dem Weg woandershin waren. Warum warst du überhaupt so interessiert an meinen Erinnerungen von Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das waren die ersten Erinnerungen, über die ich gestolpert bin, Potter. Entweder sind sie vor kurzem in deinen Gedanken erschienen oder es war reiner Zufall. Dein Geist ist schließlich ein offenes Buch. Der Dunkle Lord wird dich in Nullkommanichts zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten."

„Das reicht", schnauzte Remus. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Nachmittag tönte eine Spur von Verärgerung aus seiner Stimme. Doch Harry war sich der Ursache nicht sicher.

„Sonst noch etwas, Draco?", fragte Narzissa. Sie schien sich ganz offensichtlich großartig zu amüsieren.

„Eine Knutschsitzung zwischen Potter und dem Weasley- Mädchen. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie waren, aber es sah aus, als hätte er sehr viel Spaß daran. Bei dieser Erinnerung hat er es endlich geschafft, mich rauszudrängen", sagte Draco gedehnt.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren, wenn Potter sich schon Sorgen darüber macht, dass du Dinge findest, die du nicht sehen sollst, Draco. Halte dich von Erinnerungen an seine Freundin fern. Ich möchte ohnehin nicht, dass du das zu Gesicht bekommst", erwiderte Narzissa verächtlich. „Versuch es wieder und halte dich an Gedanken, bei denen ihr jünger wart – euer erstes Jahr in Hogwarts, vielleicht als ihr beide zusammen wart. Ist das weniger beängstigend, Potter?"

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er wollte Malfoy von _all_ seinen Erinnerungen fernhalten, ließ jedoch nicht seine Unschlüssigkeit zum Vorschein kommen. Er würde Malfoy keinen Anlass geben zu glauben, dass er ihm Furcht einflößte.

„Na schön", brachte er hervor, seinen Kiefer so fest verkrampft, dass er schmerzte.

Remus schien zu zögern, doch er nahm wieder Platz und gestattete ihnen fortzufahren.

„Arbeite wieder an der soliden Steinwand, Potter. Mach sie diesmal stärker, festige sie. Benutze sie als Schild", sagte Narzissa. „Draco."

„Legilimens."

_Er war zum ersten Mal in Madam Malkins Laden, ein nervöses Gefühl im Magen. Malfoy stand auf dem Stuhl neben ihm und stellte ihm Fragen zu Häusern, Quidditch und verschiedenen anderen Dingen, von denen Harry keine Ahnung hatte. Er hatte das entfernte Gefühl, dass er diesen Jungen nicht leiden konnte..._

_Sie waren in Hogwarts zu ihrer ersten Flugstunde. Malfoy hatte Nevilles Erinnermich geklaut und forderte Harry heraus. Harry hatte noch nie zuvor auf einem Besen gesessen, doch er würde den Blondschopf nicht davonkommen lassen..._

_Er war in seinem Schrank eingeschlossen, gelangweilt und unglaublich hungrig. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wie lange er dort gewesen war. Doch er wusste, dass es eng und unbequem war und dass es ihn danach verlangte, die Beine zu strecken. Wenn er nur etwas zu essen finden könnte..._

_Dudley und seine Kumpels Piers und Malcolm jagten ihn von der Schule nach Hause. Sie waren immer der Meinung, Harry zu jagen sei die beste Möglichkeit sich abzureagieren. Harry hatte sich seinen Fuß verstaucht, als er über einen Zaun gesprungen war. Sein Herz pochte laut in seiner Brust aus Furcht, gefangen zu werden. Sie hatten ihn in diesem Monat kein einziges Mal erwischt und dürsteten nach Rache..._

Malfoy strauchelte leicht, als er endlich herausgedrängt wurde. Harry fiel auf die Knie, schweißgebadet, keuchendund mehr als gedemütigt, dass Malfoy diese Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. _Merlin, wie ich das hasse. Es ist eine bescheuerte Idee._

„Harry, geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sich Remus alarmiert und eilte herüber, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Harry fühlte sich zittrig, ihm war übel. Und seine Narbe brannte auf seiner Stirn. Abwesend rieb er sie, während er versuchte, seine Übelkeit zu bezähmen.

„Was ist passiert, Draco?", fragte Narzissa verblüfft.

Malfoy zuckte die Achseln und starrte Harry mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe nur ein paar Kindheitserinnerungen gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, warum es ihn so schlimm berührt."

„Tut dein Kopf weh, Harry?", fragte Remus, seinen Blick bedeutsam auf Harrys Narbe gerichtet.

Harry versuchte zu nicken, ließ es jedoch rasch sein, als das Zimmer sich zu drehen begann. „Ja", flüsterte er. „Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit."

„Ich denke, es reicht für heute", entschied Remus, wobei er Harry nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Potter Migräne hat", höhnte Malfoy. „Natürlich kann Okklumentik sie auslösen. Ich bin überrascht, dass Snape es dir nicht gesagt hat. Das ist höchstwahrscheinlich der Grund, warum du sie nie beherrschen konntest. Menschen, die unter Migräne leiden, können es selten."

„Ich habe keine Migräne", sagte Harry mit knirschenden Zähnen. Er wünschte, sie würden alle den Mund halten, bis sein Kopf aufhörte zu pochen.

„Wie du meinst." Malfoy feixte, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht die gewohnte Rachsucht aufwies.

„Schön. Wenn es nicht Migräne ist, können wir es in ein paar Tagen noch einmal versuchen", sagte Narzissa. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte aus dem Raum, gefolgt von Malfoy.

„Kann ich dir irgendetwas bringen, Harry?", erkundigte sich Remus und drückte Harrys Schulter.

„Nein. Mir wird es wieder gut gehen, wenn ich mich eine Weile aufs Ohr gelegt habe. Sag den anderen einfach, ich komme später herunter", flüsterte Harry.

„Also gut. Irgendwann würde ich aber gerne mit dir besprechen, was du mit Vorkehrungen gemeint hast", sagte Remus und half ihm auf.

Harry grunzte.

Behutsam stieg er die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch, sich alt und müde fühlend. Sein Kopf schmerzte, wie er es seit einem Jahr nicht mehr getan hatte, und es beunruhigte ihn. Er öffnete die Tür und schlüpfte hinein, wobei er im Spiegel an der Tür einen Blick auf sein blasses Gesicht erhaschte.

Seinen Koffer öffnend, holte er vorsichtig das Denkarium hervor, das Professor Dumbledore ihm hinterlassen hatte. Eine nach der anderen zog er langsam weiße Fäden von Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium und ließ sie wieder in seinen Geist fließen.

Weder Malfoy noch der Orden hatten in dieser Nacht etwas von den Horkruxen erfahren. Und solange er wachsam blieb, würde es auch so bleiben.


	14. Azkaban

**Kapitel 14 – Azkaban**

Der September wich dem Oktober, ohne dass Harry sich auch nur des Vorbeirasens der Zeit bewusst wurde. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er jedes Buch in der Bücherei durchblättert, und hatte noch keine Lösung zu den Horkruxen gefunden. Er hatte begonnen, Hermines Empörung nachzuvollziehen, von der Bücherei im Stich gelassen worden zu sein. Wie konnte es sein, dass dort nichts über etwas zu finden war, das offensichtlich existierte?

Er hatte seine Okklumentik- Stunden mit den Malfoys fortgesetzt, wies jedoch keinerlei Fortschritte auf. Während Harrys Kopf während der Übungen und sogar noch eine kurze Zeit danach schmerzte, hatte er keine Visionen oder Anstürme von Voldemorts Stimmungen erfahren, wie es im fünften Jahr der Fall gewesen war. Die Stunden machten ihn jedoch stets müde und ausgelaugt.

Eine düstere, angespannte Stimmung hatte sich in der letzten Woche über das Hauptquartier gelegt. Die Anzahl von Anschlägen dunkler Kreaturen auf Muggle war dramatisch gestiegen. Tatsächlich sagte Mr. Weasley, er könne sich an keine Zeit entsinnen, da mehr Vampire in England gesehen wurden. Mehrere hochgestellte Beamte des Ministeriums waren innerhalb einer kurzen Zeitspanne verschwunden und hinterließen die Zurückgebliebenen überarbeitet und verängstigt. Einige der reicheren Familien hatten sich ins Ausland abgesetzt, so weit von Britannien wie möglich.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens streuten sich aus, um ein Durcheinander nach dem nächsten zu bereinigen, so dass das Hauptquartier die meiste Zeit leer stand. Während dies Harry ungehinderte Forschungen ermöglichte, bedeutete es ebenfalls, dass keiner von ihnen die Zeit hatte, nach Crabbe und Goyles Vätern zu suchen.

Die Anschläge auf Muggle und Mugglegeborene erweckten in Hermine verständlicherweise Sorge um ihre eigene Familie. Mr. Weasley hatte versprochen, ihre Eltern unter permanenten Schutz zu stellen, aber sie machte sich trotzdem Sorgen. Sie hatte die fixe Idee, nach Albanien zurückzukehren, da sie ihrer Meinung nach dort irgendetwas übersehen hätten.

Wieder sagte Harrys Bauchgefühl ihm, dass das, wonach sie suchten, sich nicht in Albanien befand. Ginny hatte aufgeworfen, dass Voldemort vielleicht keine Zeit dort verbracht hatte. Griechenland grenzte an Albanien und vielleicht hat dies ihn zu dem Einsatz des Parthenons inspiriert. Harry gestand sich ein, dass es möglich war, trotzdem glaubte er nicht, dass die beiden Orte ihnen Antworten einbringen würden.

Natürlich wollte Hermine so leicht nicht aufgeben und lehnte ab, seiner Argumentation ohne stichhaltigere Erklärungen für seine Weigerung weiter Gehör zu schenken. Das Problem war, dass Harry keinen stichhaltigen Grund hatte. Er _wusste _es einfach. Ein dunkler, unterlegener Teil von ihm stellte sich die Frage, ob es etwas mit dem Seelenstück von Voldemort zu tun hatte, von dem er wusste, dass es in ihm steckte.

Er und Hermine hatten beim Frühstück darüber gestritten und nun saß Harry vor einem Feuer in der Wohnstube, ein großes Buch der Dunklen Künste im Schoß. Er sah die Worte jedoch nicht wirklich. Die Augen glasig, brütete sein Geist über der Tatsache, dass _er_ ein Horkrux war.

Den Becher gefunden und zerstört zu haben war ein bahnbrechender Erfolg gewesen, doch es hatte ihn auch einen Schritt näher an das gebracht, wovor er sich so fürchtete. Er konnte nicht mit den anderen darüber sprechen, da es sie noch mehr zu verstören schien als ihn. Deshalb war Harry auf sich allein gestellt, sich mit seinen Gefühlen auseinanderzusetzen, und dies zermürbte ihn.

So fand Ginny ihn, als sie das Zimmer betrat und sich neben ihm niederließ. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt zur Kenntnis nahm, und als er es tat, schreckte er zusammen.

„Worüber denkst du nach, dass du so die Stirn runzelst?", wollte sie wissen, während sie mit ihren Fingern über die verspannten Linien an seinem Mund strich.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was wir als nächstes tun müssen", antwortete er.

„Du machst dir Sorgen", stellte sie fest.

Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben – er konnte nie etwas vor ihr verbergen. „Ein wenig", gab er zu. „Hermine will nach Albanien zurückgehen."

Ginny nickte, ohne zu antworten. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass sie die andere Seite bereits gehört hatte, und fragte sich, ob sie ihn aufgesucht hatte, um sich Hermines Bitten anzuschließen.

Als Ginny schwieg, stupste er sie an. „Was denkst du darüber?"

„Naja", erwiderte sie langsam. „Ich verstehe, warum Hermine es möchte. Aber ich glaube auch, dass deine Instinkte bisher immer richtig gewesen waren. Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass wir es lassen sollten, vertraue ich deinem Urteil."

Ihre Worte machten ihm nicht so viel Mut, wie sie es tun sollten. „Warum?", verlangte er. „Warum vertraust du mir? Wie kannst du so sicher sein, dass ich die richtigen Entscheidungen treffe?"

„Harry, ich denke, es ist nur menschlich, unsere Entscheidungen noch einmal zu überdenken. Wir können uns überhaupt nur sicher sein, ob wir richtig handeln, wenn wir es schon hinter uns gebracht haben. Du musst diese Entscheidungen ohne spätere Einsicht fällen und bisher hat es geklappt. Du hattest Recht über den letzten Horkrux – nicht nur, wo er ist, sondern auch wie man ihn zerstören kann. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es tust, aber du schaffst es. Ich vertraue dir, Harry."

Ginnys Blick bohrte sich in ihn und er wandte sich ab, da er sich entblößt und verwundbar vorkam. „Das solltest du nicht. Ich habe die schlechte Angewohnheit dafür zu sorgen, dass die Menschen, an denen mir etwas liegt, tot enden", brachte er mit Mühe hervor.

„Das ist Malfoy- Gerede", keifte Ginny. „Hör nicht auf sie, Harry. Sie versuchen, dich zu treffen. Mir gefällt diese Okklumentik- Idee nicht. Malfoy hasst dich wegen seiner eigenen Minderwertigkeitskomplexe. Er wird nie besser sein als du und tief in seinem Inneren weiß er es. Und das frisst ihn bei lebendigem Leibe."

Trotz seiner Melancholie konnte Harry sich ein Lächeln über ihre feurige Loyalität nicht verkneifen. „Ich liebe es, wenn du feurig bist", sagte er grinsend.

„Oh, tust du das?" Sie wackelte verführerisch mit den Schultern. „Ich kann dir zeigen, wie feurig ich sein kann."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Er ließ seine Finger durch ihr kurzes Haar gleiten, während jeder Nerv in seinem Körper in Alarmbereitschaft stand. Nach einigen Minuten angenehmen, aber harmlosen Küssens, zog Ginny sich stirnrunzelnd von ihm zurück.

„Was beschäftigt dich, Harry?", fragte sie.

Harry wandte abermals den Blick ab. Er verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich ihr anzuvertrauen, befürchtete aber gleichzeitig ihre Reaktion. Bevor er länger nachdenken konnte, platzten die Worte aus seinem Mund: „Ich habe Angst, Ginny. Was ist, wenn ich diese Verbindung mit den Horkruxen spüre, weil sie auch Teil von mir sind?"

Ginny nickte ernst, als verstünde sie seine Furcht. „So ist es auch höchstwahrscheinlich. Das würde Sinn machen."

Das war ganz und gar nicht, was er hören wollte. Er wollte, dass sie es abstritt und ihm logische Gründe darlegte, warum das unmöglich war.

„Aber Ginny! Wie kannst du das sagen und mir trotzdem vertrauen? Ich habe ein Stück von Voldemort in mir", sagte er.

„Ja", stimmte Ginny zu und nickte. „Du hast ein _Stück _in dir, aber er ist nicht _du_. Du hast dich unter Kontrolle und du bist der, dem ich vertraue."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?", flüsterte er, gegen die Hoffnung ankämpfend, die in seinem Herzen aufflackerte.

„Ist es das, was dich beschäftigt?", fragte sie und zeichnete die Umrisse seines Gesichts mit ihren Fingern nach. „Machst du dir Sorgen, dass Tom mehr Kontrolle über dich hat, als du weißt? Lass das nicht zu, Harry. Er erweckt bei dir Zweifel an dir selbst, das ist seine Art. Lass ihn nicht Erfolg haben. Du wirst ihn schlagen. Du wirst die anderen beiden Horkruxe finden und ihn dann besiegen, während du selbst ganz bleibst. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst."

„Ginny – "

„Zweifel nicht daran, Harry."

„Das muss ich aber! Hörst du dich selbst? Ginny, ich muss einen Teil von mir zerstören, um zu gewinnen", sagte Harry mit einem Gefühl der vollkommenen Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Nein", erwiderte sie fest. „Du musst keinen Teil von dir selbst zerstören. Er ist getrennt von dir und nach all der Zeit hat er es nie geschafft, die Kontrolle über dich zu gewinnen."

Harry blickte plötzlich auf. Ihre Worte weckten eine alte Erinnerung.

„Was ist?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Das Instrument, das ich von Professor Dumbledore erhalten habe...", antwortete Harry. Seine Gedanken rasten. „Als ich nach dem Angriff auf deinen Vater gesehen habe, wie er es überprüfte, weißt du noch, wie ich dir erzählt habe, dass der Rauch sich zu einer Schlange geformt hat? Professor Dumbledore sagte, dass etwas geteilt wird und die eine Schlange sich zu zwei zerteilt. Meinst du, _ich_ könnte es gewesen sein, das er kontrolliert hat – um zu sehen, ob es ihm gelungen ist, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen?"

„Das ist sicherlich plausibel", sagte Ginny langsam, „aber sagtest du nicht, Dumbledore sei sich nicht sicher über die Horkruxe gewesen, bis er die Erinnerung von Professor Slughorn bekommen hat?"

„Ja... aber er hatte immer seine Geheimnisse", erwiderte Harry.

Ginny zuckte die Achseln. „Selbst wenn er es vermutet hat... diese Geschichte beweist es. Du warst die ganze Zeit am Gewinnen."

Harry blickte sie zweifelnd an.

Ginny seufzte genervt. „Harry, meinst du, du könntest an etwas glauben, das du zuvor noch nie gesehen hast?"

Nun war es an Harry, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Ginny, ich habe zehn Jahre lang als Muggle gelebt, bevor mir die Zauberei näher gebracht wurde. Seitdem muss ich einfach glauben, dass alles möglich ist, oder nicht? Aber Voldemort ist immer noch sehr viel stärker als ich."

„Aber du hast etwas ebenso Wundersames, das er nicht besitzt – deine Fähigkeit zur Liebe und die Menschen, die dich lieben", entgegnete Ginny. Sie packte sein Shirt und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Vergiss das niemals. Dumbledore glaubte an dich, _ich _glaube an dich. Du bist stärker als Tom es jemals sein könnte. Du _hast_ ihn schon geschlagen, falls er die ganze Zeit in dir gesteckt hat. Es gibt keine Spur davon. Bei mir gab es sie, Harry. Ich hatte große Erinnerungslücken in dem Jahr, aber ich entsinne mich daran hinausgegangen zu sein, während ich mich fragte warum, aber ich tat es trotzdem. Das war kurz bevor die Hähne getötet wurden. Ich bin hinausgegangen und dann hört meine Erinnerung einfach auf. Du bist stärker. Du bist dir immer selbst treu gewesen und er konnte es in der Mysteriumsabteilung nicht aushalten, in dir zu sein, _weil_ du so anders bist als er. Das Stück von ihm, das in dir steckt, hat nicht von dir Besitz ergriffen, trotz deiner harten Kindheit. Unterschätze nicht den Wert dieser Kraft."

„Ginny, du warst stark. Du warst erst elf", sagte Harry unnachgiebig.

Ginny winkte ab. „Ich sage nicht, dass ich letztendlich nicht versucht habe mich zu wehren. Aber mehr als jeder andere weiß ich, womit du konfrontiert wirst. Und ich kann aus meiner Erfahrung erkennen, wie anders unsere Situationen sind. Glaube mir, Harry."

„Das versuche ich ja", flüsterte er.

Ginny hielt ihn einen Moment lang schweigend, bevor sie sagte: „Als du mit mir Schluss machen wolltest, am Ende des Schuljahrs, sagtest du, mit mir zusammen zu sein scheint dir aus dem Leben eines anderen zu stammen."

„Das stimmt", antwortete Harry leise. Er wich ihrem Blick aus.

Ginny ergriff sein Kinn und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Das war das Traurigste, das ich jemals gehört habe. Was wir hatten... was wir _haben_... ist wunderbar und einzigartig und es erwärmt mein Herz. Ich weiß, dass es so sein _soll_. Es bricht mir das Herz, dass du nicht der Meinung bist, du verdienst es. Du wirst gewinnen, Harry, und ich werde den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, dir zu zeigen, wie schön das Leben sein sollte."

Harry blickte auf. „Du liebst mich?", fragte er blinzelnd.

Ginny errötete und wandte den Blick ab. „Ich habe dich immer geliebt, Harry."

Harrys Lebensgeister erwachten plötzlich. „Wirklich? Sag es nochmal", verlangte er.

Ginny kicherte verlegen. Als er sie weiter anstarrte, merkte er, wie sie leicht zitterte, bevor sie flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Er schlang die Arme um sie und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. „Das fühlt sich gut an", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Was?", wollte sie wissen, während sie seine Umarmung erwiderte.

„Diese Worte zu hören."

Ginny schniefte an seiner Brust.

Harry holte tief Luft, sog den süßen blumigen Duft ein, der ihm stets ein Gefühl von Zuhause vermittelte. Sie hatte ihren Gryffindor- Mut bewiesen und seine Bitte befolgt. Es wäre nicht fair von ihm, ihr nicht dieselbe Versicherung zuteil werden zu lassen.

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er in ihre Schulter. Er war überrascht, wie leicht ihm die Worte entschlüpfen, sobald er sich dazu entschieden hatte.

Ginny zog sich aus der Umarmung, blinzelte und knabberte an ihrer Lippe. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, während sie über sein Gesicht wanderten, als wolle sie sichergehen, ob sie richtig gehört hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch", wiederholte er, diesmal mit mehr Zuversicht. Es war keineswegs schwer auszusprechen.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Ginnys Gesicht aus, das ihre Augen zum Strahlen brachte. Sie zog ihn eng an sich und wisperte: „Jetzt ist das Haus ziemlich leer. Selbst Mum ist mit ein paar Leuten aus dem Orden weggegangen, um sich um einen Anschlag in Cornwall zu kümmern. Ich denke, es gibt andere Dinge, die wir neben Voldemort besprechen könnten, während sie weg sind. Was meinst du?"

Harry grinste und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. In der Tat gab es sehr viel angenehmere Beschäftigungen, mit denen sie den unbeaufsichtigten Nachmittag verbringen konnten.

* * *

Einige Tage später wurde ein weiterer Versuch zur Okklumentik mit den Malfoys angesetzt. Remus war für den Orden unterwegs und konnte der Sitzung nicht beiwohnen. Alastor Moody hatte sich angeboten, seine Stelle einzunehmen. Er kam als erster und zog Harry beiseite.

„Tag, Potter. Bevor wir heute anfangen, dachte ich, sollte ich eine freundliche Warnung aussprechen", sagte Moody schroff.

„Eine Warnung?", wiederholte Harry verblüfft.

„Sei vorsichtig damit, in welche Informationen du bei diesen Sitzungen Einblicke erlaubst. _Immer wachsam_, Potter. Nicht nur gegenüber den Malfoys – keine vertrauenswürdige Bande, wenn du mich fragst – sondern auch bei allen Informationen, die nicht an andere Quellen durchsickern sollen", erwiderte Moody.

„Andere Quellen? Heißt das, die Malfoys reichen Informationen an den Orden weiter?", fragte Harry. Er spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Obwohl er es vermutet hatte, fühlte er eine Welle der Enttäuschung über sich hereinbrechen.

„Kingsley tut immer, was er für richtig hält. Er neigt dazu zu vergessen, dass er vielleicht nicht der einzige ist, der den vollen Durchblick hat – oder dass er nicht der einzige mit allen Fakten sein könnte. Narzissa wird _immer_ tun, was ihr am besten kommt. Du tust gut daran, es niemals zu vergessen", sagte Moody. Sein magisches Auge wirbelte zur Tür.

Einen Augenblick später stolzierte Draco Malfoy den Gang herunter. Er feixte, als er sah, wie Moody und Harry seine Ankunft wachsam beobachteten.

„Gut, ihr seid beide da. Meine Mutter hat mich gebeten, euch auszurichten, dass sie der heutigen Sitzung nicht beiwohnen kann", sagte er schleppend.

„Was heißt das: Sie kann ihr nicht beiwohnen?", schnauzte Moody. „Was macht sie denn? Zusehen, wie ihr Haar wächst?"

Malfoys Wangen färbten sich leicht, doch ansonsten zeigte er keine Reaktion. „Sie sagte, sie würde es nicht zu ihrer Priorität erklären, wenn andere es einfach ohne eine zufrieden stellende Erklärung übergehen. Wenn ihr der Angelegenheit nicht den angemessenen Respekt erweist, wird sie es sicherlich nicht anders halten."

„Dummes, hochnäsiges Weib", murmelte Moody in seinen Bart.

„Lupin konnte wegen des Krieges nicht hier sein", stieß Harry hervor. „Sie weiß schon noch, dass Krieg herrscht, oder?"

„Wie könnte sie es vergessen?", fragte Malfoy und lächelte höhnisch. „Er hat uns dazu gezwungen, mit _dir_ und deinem fröhlichen Haufen von Nichtsnutzen zusammenzustecken."

„Bleibt ihr beide hier", bellte Moody. „Ich gehe sie holen."

Er ließ die Jungen auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen und stürmte die Treppe hinaus zu dem Flügel, in dem Narzissa wohnte.

„Oh, Mutter wird sich freuen", sagte Malfoy. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich.

Trotz seiner Verärgerung spürte Harry seine Mundwinkel nach oben zucken, während er sich die Szene vorstellte. Als er und Malfoy realisierten, wie nahe dran sie waren, ein Lachen zu teilen, wischten sie sich beide rasch das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht und schoben finsteren Blickes die Hände in die Taschen.

„Also, Potter, was ist überhaupt so wichtig daran, Okklumentik zu lernen? Du bist offensichtlich nicht sehr gut darin", wollte Malfoy wissen.

Harry zuckte die Achseln und wandte den Blick ab. „Professor Dumbledore hat es für wichtig gehalten. Meinst du, Moody bringt deine Mutter dazu herunterzukommen?", fragte Harry ungeduldig. Wenn keine Aussicht auf eine Okklumentik- Stunde bestand, gab es andere Dinge, die er lieber tun würde als herumzustehen und sich mit Malfoy zu unterhalten.

„Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Mutter ist in einer üblen Laune", erwiderte Malfoy.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Worüber regt sie sich so auf?", wollte er wissen.

Malfoy schien wie vom Donner gerührt. „Aus welchem Grund könnte sie wohl aufgebracht sein? Ich weiß nicht, Potter. Vielleicht haben diese dreckigen Muggle, die du Verwandte nennst, dich dazu getrieben, eingeschlossen zu sein als annehmbar zu betrachten. Aber ich versichere dir, meine Mutter und ich tun es nicht", schnaubte er.

Harry sog scharf den Atem ein. Es war das erste Mal, dass Malfoy eine Bemerkung darüber machte, was er von den Dursleys gesehen hatte.

„Warum hassen sie dich so sehr? Ich dachte, du bist jedermanns Goldene Junge." Malfoys graue Augen blickten ihn verwundert an.

„Wir reden nicht von den Dursleys", schnauzte Harry. „Wir sprechen von den Diva- Allüren deiner Mutter."

„Meine Mutter ist monatelang von deinem geliebten Orden eingeschränkt worden, ohne den kleinsten Kontakt mit meinem Vater aufnehmen zu dürfen. Ihre Geduld ist langsam erschöpft", schoss Malfoy zurück.

„Ich frage mich, warum. Es hat bestimmt nichts damit zu tun, dass dein Vater ein Todesser ist und euch höchstwahrscheinlich an den Dunklen Lord verkaufen würde", höhnte Harry. Es erfreute ihn zu sehen, wie Malfoys Gesicht leicht erbleichte.

„Mein Vater würde meine Mutter niemals verraten", sagte Malfoy in einem tiefen, gefährlichen Tonfall.

„Ach nein? Was ist mit dir? Würde er _dich_ Voldemort aushändigen, Malfoy? Seinen eigenen Sohn?", fragte Harry. Malfoy zuckte zusammen, eine Vielfalt von Emotionen überquerte sein Gesicht.

„Du hältst dich wohl für ganz hart, mit dem Namen um dich zu werfen, was? Er wird dich dafür bezahlen lassen, weißt du", versetzte Malfoy, nachdem er seine Haltung wiedererlangt hatte.

„Oh. Sind wir wieder da angelangt?", fragte Harry gelangweilt.

„Ja. Das sind wir. Tatsächlich sind wir nie davon abgewichen. Der Dunkle Lord wird dich töten und was bringt uns das ein? Der Orden wird ausgelöscht, sobald sie ihre einzige Hoffnung verloren haben, und meine Mutter und ich werden ihm ausgeliefert sein", spie Malfoy.

„Du weißt überhaupt nichts von dem Orden, wenn du denkst, dass sie ihn einfach walten lassen werden, wie es ihm gefällt, selbst ohne mich", erwiderte Harry leise.

„Aber es macht keinen Unterschied, oder? Du bist ihr geliebter _Auserwählter_, richtig? Ohne dich sind sie alle verloren... und du stellst sicher keine große Bedrohung dar", entgegnete Malfoy.

„Das wird sich zeigen", sagte Harry, bemüht, keine Gefühlsregung zum Vorschein kommen zu lassen. Obwohl er der Beurteilung des Idioten zustimmte, hatte er nicht die Absicht, es Malfoy wissen zu lassen.

„Oh bravo", sagte Malfoy Beifall klatschend.

Harry war der Stichelei Malfoys überdrüssig und es hatte auch nicht den Anschein, als hätte Moody bei Narzissa Erfolg. „Was willst du, Malfoy? Was erwartet deine Mutter von uns?", fragte er.

Malfoys Augen verengten sich, während er Harry anstarrte. „Ich will mit meinem Vater sprechen."

„Dann schreib ihm einen Brief. Ich bin sicher, du kriegst Tonks dazu, ihn für dich auszutragen", sagte Harry, achtlos mit der Hand wedelnd.

„Ich kann nichts schriftlich niederschreiben, du Idiot. Mein Vater hat mehr als wahrscheinlich den Befehl, alles weiterzureichen, das er von uns erhält. Und er kann sich einem direkten Befehl kaum widersetzen", widersprach Malfoy.

„Kann oder wird nicht?", versetzte Harry angriffslustig.

„Kann nicht", erwiderte Malfoy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich muss ihn persönlich sprechen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Viel Glück."

„Er weiß nicht, dass er eine Option hat – dass meine Mutter und ich noch leben. Ich bin sicher, er denkt, du hättest uns getötet", sagte Malfoy leise.

Harry riss die Augen auf. „Wir sind nicht diejenigen, die Leute zum Spaß umbringen", brachte er ungläubig hervor.

„Oh, komm schon, Potter. Wir sind deine Feinde. Er hätte nichts Geringeres erwartet. Dumbledore wusste das. Er hat uns einen Ausweg geboten und meinen Vater in das Angebot einbezogen", erwiderte Malfoy.

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Malfoys Bitte könnte perfekt vertuschen, dass Harry es ebenfalls nach Azkaban zog. Wenn Professor Dumbledore Malfoy sein Wort gegeben hatte, würde der Orden sich verpflichtet fühlen, sich daran zu halten. Das käme Harry gerade recht, um Dungs Habseligkeiten zu überprüfen, falls er sich wegstehlen konnte.

„Wenn ich den Orden davon überzeugen kann, dich nach Azkaban gehen zu lassen, werde ich mitkommen."

„Was? Du wirst ganz sicher nicht bei einer persönlichen Unterhaltung zwischen meinem Vater und mir zuhören", entgegnete Malfoy empört.

„Dann wirst du nicht gehen", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend.

Malfoy funkelte ihn finster an. Doch nach einigem Überlegen nickte er schließlich. „Ich vermute, ich habe keine andere Wahl. Also schön, du kannst mich begleiten."

„Mensch, danke, Malfoy. Wirst du deine besten Zaubergewänder für diesen Anlass anlegen?", fragte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue.

Malfoy schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Harry grinste. Das könnte genauso verlaufen, wie er es brauchte.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren sorgfältig ihre Pläne durchgegangen, wie sie um einen Ausflug nach Azkaban bitten wollten. Hermine erachtete ihn als riskant für Harry und Malfoy und glaubte nicht, dass der Orden es gestatten würde. Harry war der Meinung, dass er einige Mitglieder leichter als andere überzeugen könnte. Die Schwierigkeit bestand darin, seine Auswahl einzugrenzen.

Die Gelegenheit ergab sich wie von selbst, als Tonks und Remus etwa eine Woche später in die Wohnstube stürmten, in der die Jugendlichen sich versammelt hatten.

„Wir haben es geschafft, Harry", verkündete Tonks, die Remus' Umhang umklammerte, nachdem sie in der Tür gestolpert war. Sie hatten während des Septembers kaum etwas von Tonks gesehen. Sie war entweder in Azkaban oder erholte sich von ihrem dortigen Dienst.

Remus fing sie geschickt auf und sie gingen weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen. Harry und die anderen verkniffen sich ein Grinsen.

„Was habt ihr geschafft?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ihr habt uns gefragt, ob das Ministerium eine Möglichkeit hat, jemanden ausfindig zu machen, und uns gebeten, Octavius Crabbe und Busby Goyle zu finden. Ich bin in letzter Zeit nicht sehr oft im Ministerium gewesen, aber ich war heute Nacht dort. Und ich habe endlich einen von ihnen gefunden", erklärte Tonks, auf ihren Fußballen auf und abwippend.

„Nur einen?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. „Ich dachte, magische Spuren könnten verfolgt werden. Das Ministerium muss doch eine Möglichkeit haben, eine bestimmte Person unter Beobachtung zu halten?"

„Es ist nicht so einfach. Ich suche zwar nach bestimmten Personen. Aber jede Magie, die in der Nähe dieser Person ausgeübt wird, erscheint in seiner Akte. Wenn sie an einem Ort wie die Winkelgasse sind... naja, kann die Anzahl schwanken. Ich habe Octavius Crabbe nur so schnell finden können, weil er einen Zauber in einer Muggle- Gegend ausgeübt hat – einen Flammenzauber", erwiderte Tonks.

„Wo?", erkundigte sich Harry. Er spürte einen Adrenalinrausch. Er war zu lange eingesperrt gewesen und sehnte sich danach, etwas vollbringen zu können.

„An einem Strand in Schottland. Er ist zu dieser Jahreszeit verlassen, deshalb bin ich mir nicht sicher, was er dort treibt. Wollt ihr nachschauen?", fragte sie.

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Er war sicher, dass es sich um denselben Strand handelte, an dem er und Dumbledore den gefälschten Horkrux geborgen hatten. Oder zumindest war es über der Felsklippe, an die Tom Riddle einst zwei verängstigte Kinder gelockt hatte. Seit der Herbst eingesetzt hatte, war es merklich kälter geworden. Am Strand war es nach der Abenddämmerung sicher sehr kühl und Crabbe hatte wahrscheinlich Voldemorts Befehle vergessen, keine Magie zur eigenen Bequemlichkeit einzusetzen.

„Ja", stimmte er zu. „Lass uns nachschauen gehen, was er treibt."

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny brachen mit Remus und Tonks auf, trotz des besorgten Gesichtes von Mrs. Weasley. Ginny küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor Mr. Weasley seiner Frau einen Arm um die Schultern schlang. Die beiden standen an der Tür und sahen zu, wie ihre Kinder das Haus verließen.

Die Gruppe apparierte an den Rand einer Straße, die etwas von dem felsigen Kliff entfernt lag. Eine frische Brise wehte, worauf sie ihre Jacken enger an ihre Körper pressten. Der Geruch von salziger Luft begrüßte sie, als sie sich umschauten und ihre Augen sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Harry konnte das Brechen der Wellen gegen die spitzen Felsen am Fuße des Kliffs hören. Die Vertrautheit des Ortes und die quälenden Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse seines letzten Besuchs sandten bohrenden Schmerz durch sein Herz.

Er war hier mit Professor Dumbledore in der letzten Nacht dessen Lebens gewesen. Ehrfürchtig hatte er zugesehen, wie Dumbledore den versteckten Eingang und die Magie, die ihn einhüllte, entdeckt hatte. Er hatte seinen Mentor gezwungen, Gift zu schlucken. Wegen eines Versprechens, das er hastig geleistet hatte, als es ihn verzweifelt danach verlangt hatte, in ein Abenteuer mitgenommen zu werden. Harry holte tief Luft. Diesmal würde er nicht zulassen, hinters Licht geführt zu werden.

Ginny musste seinen inneren Aufruhr gespürt haben. Denn sie ließ ihre kleine Hand in seine gleiten und drückte sie aufmunternd. Er versuchte zu lächeln, wusste jedoch, dass er kläglich versagte. Remus bedeutete ihnen, still zu sein und ihm zu folgen, während sie sich die Straße hinunter bewegten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry Crabbe erspähte, der auf den Felsen neben einem kleinen Lagerfeuer stand – und er war nicht allein. Ein Mann stand ihm gegenüber und gestikulierte wild zum Feuer.

Harry und die anderen belegten sich mit Disillusionszaubern und schlichen sich an die beiden heran, um sie zu belauschen. Harry konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken, als er das Gefälle hinunterblickte, entlang dem er und Dumbledore Riddles Spur gefolgt waren. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als wäre das ein ganzes Lebensalter vergangen. Dumbledore hatte darauf vertraut, dass Harry ihn in Sicherheit bringen würde.

_Ich mache mir keine Sorgen, Harry... Du bist ja bei mir._

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nun war nicht die richtige Zeit, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen.

„Hast du Informationen an mich weiterzugeben oder bist du nur hier, um dich darüber zu beschweren, dass ich entschieden habe, mich warm zu halten, Ferguson?", fragte Crabbe seinen Kollegen verärgert.

Er schien so untersetzt und massiv wie in Harrys Erinnerung, obwohl er vielleicht etwas plumper um den Bauch geworden war seit jener schicksalhaften Nacht auf dem Friedhof.

_Die Todesser lassen es sich wohl gut gehen in letzter Zeit_, dachte Harry bitter.

Der andere Mann, Ferguson, war dünner als Crabbe, wenn auch sehr stämmig. Er trug einen dünnen Schnauzbart, der sich an den Enden leicht kräuselte, vielleicht in der Meinung, dass es ihn aristokratisch erscheinen ließ. Harry fand, dass er aussah wie ein Zuhälter.

„Mir wurde aufgetragen dir zu sagen, dass du deine Augen nach den Parkinson- Tussis offen halten sollst. Wenn sie kommen, um dich um Hilfe zu bitten, sollst aufhalten und den Dunklen Lord auf der Stelle informieren", sagte Ferguson. Er klang, als spulte er etwas ab, das er sich eingeprägt hatte.

„Parkinson? Was hat Philip getan, dass der Dunkle Lord nach seiner Familie fahndet?", flüsterte Crabbe verblüfft.

Ferguson zuckte die Achseln und senkte die Stimme: „Philip ist tot. Seine Frau und Kinder sind genauso verschwunden wie die Malfoy- Truller und ihr Balg. Meister glaubt, dass einer von ihnen weiß, wo sich die Malfoys verstecken."

Crabbe pfiff durch die Zähne. „Mein Lord muss sehr unglücklich sein über die Serie von Verrätern in letzter Zeit. Warum glaubst du, sind es so viele? Meinst du, der Potter- Bengel– "

„Den Gedanken würde ich nicht beenden, wenn ich du wäre", riet Ferguson, während er sich nervös umschaute. „Der Dunkle Lord weiß alles und du würdest nicht wollen, dass er dich verdächtigt, die Treue seiner Anhänger in Frage zu stellen."

„Nein! Nein. Ich meine... das ist nicht, was ich meinte. Der Dunkle Lord wird seinen Anhängern Disziplin beibringen und bald werden ihn alle Meister nennen", sagte Crabbe inbrünstig.

„Ich muss gehen und die Information an Simmons weiterleiten. Halt Stellung und die Augen offen", verabschiedete sich Ferguson. Er wandte sich um und lief zurück zur Straße, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Remus bedeutete den anderen, ihm zu folgen, und führte sie in die andere Richtung. Als sie weit genug entfernt von Crabbe waren, dass er sie nicht würde hören können, hob Remus den Disillusionszauber auf.

„Parkinson? Im Sinne von Pansy Parkinson?", fragte Ginny sofort.

„Ja", bestätigte Remus nickend. „Philip Parkinson ist... war ein Todesser. Pansy und ihre ältere Schwester müssen auf der Flucht sein. Ich erinnere mich vage an die beiden Mädchen aus meiner Lehrerzeit an Hogwarts."

„Wir sollten besser zum Hauptquartier zurück und den Rest des Ordens informieren", sagte Tonks. Sie presste grimmig die Lippen zusammen.

„Ja", erwiderte Remus. „Sagt dir davon etwas, Harry? Weißt du, warum Octavius Crabbe hier aufgestellt wurde?"

Harry nickte. „Ich habe so eine Ahnung", antwortete er, während er dem Blick des älteren Mannes auswich. „Danke, dass ihr mich habt wissen lassen, dass ihr ihn gefunden habt. Aber er ist nicht der, den ich brauche. Ich muss Goyle finden. Kannst du es weiter versuchen, Tonks?", bat Harry.

Tonks nickte und warf Remus einen zögernden Blick zu. „Natürlich. Ich wünschte aber, ich wüsste den Grund."

Harry raschelte mit den Füßen. Er hasste es, sie anzulügen. „Ich glaube, er bewacht etwas, das ich finden muss."

„Das du finden musst, um Du- weißt- schon- wen zu finden?", fragte sie.

„So ähnlich." Harry nickte. „Kannst du mir helfen?"

„Natürlich. Ich werde es jedes Mal nachprüfen, wenn ich ins Ministerium gehe. Ich glaube, Mad- Eye versucht ebenfalls, ein Aufspürsystem zu entwickeln. Es hält ihn auf jeden Fall beschäftigt", sagte Tonks lächelnd. „Natürlich hat das Ministerium jahrelang versucht, Du- weißt- schon- wen ausfindig zu machen, aber es hatte noch nie Erfolg."

„Ich habe noch eine Bitte", sagte Harry.

„Und was?", erkundigte sich Remus mit verengten Augen.

„Harry – ", schaltete sich Hermine ein und er wusste, dass sie ihm davon abraten wollte.

„Malfoy will einen Ausflug nach Azkaban unternehmen, um mit seinem Vater zu sprechen", fuhr Harry schnell fort. „Das hat Dumbledore ihm in der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm versprochen und ich werde ihn begleiten."

„Ich auch", sagte Ron.

„Und ich auch", fügten Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig hinzu, Ron und Harry anfunkelnd.

Harry verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Wir können nicht alle gehen."

„_Keiner _von euch wird gehen", erhob Remus seine Stimme über die anderen. „Habt ihr alle den Verstand verloren? Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr auch nur eine Ahnung davon habt, wie Azkaban wirklich ist. Was auch immer ihr euch vorstellt, die Realität ist zehnmal schlimmer."

„Warum will Draco seinen Vater überhaupt sehen?", fragte Tonks.

„Dumbledore hat Draco versprochen, dass er Lucius beschützen würde, wenn Draco die Seiten wechselt. Er will sicherstellen, dass sein Vater weiß, dass er eine Wahl hat. Und dass es Draco und seiner Mutter gut geht. Er sagt, sein Vater habe den Befehl, alles Schriftliche an Voldemort weiterzureichen", erklärte Harry. „_Ich_ muss einen Blick auf die Habseligkeiten von Dung werfen, die er bei sich hatte, als er verhaftet wurde. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass etwas davon mir gehört. Wenn ihr einen Besuch für mich arrangieren würdet, können wir Malfoy unter dem Tarnumhang hineinschmuggeln."

„Tarnumhänge werden gegen Dementoren nichts taugen", entgegnete Ginny mit finsterem Blick. „Es gibt noch einige von denen dort. Außerdem wirst du sowieso nicht allein gehen."

„Er kann den Umhang entfernen, sobald wir drinnen sind", sagte Harry, die zweite Hälfte ihrer Aussage ignorierend. „Da es das letzte Versprechen war, das Dumbledore gegeben hat, müssen wir es respektieren."

„Ich weiß, dass wir zugestimmt haben, dir zu helfen, Harry. Aber es gefällt mir nicht", sagte Remus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr darauf vorbereitet seid, wie schlecht euch Azkaban bekommen wird. Vor allem dir."

Harry nickte. „Vielleicht kannst du mir dann damit helfen. Aber ich _muss_ das tun, Remus. Ich würde nicht fragen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre."

„Lass mich mit Mad- Eye sprechen", schlug Tonks vor, die Remus genau beobachtete. „Er hat einen Dreh dafür, andere dazu zu bringen, Dingen zuzustimmen, die sie sonst nie erlauben würden."

„Klingt vielversprechend", kommentierte Harry.

„Lasst uns erstmal zurückgehen", riet Remus und nickte jedem zu, als sie disapparierten.

* * *

Zwei Wochen später saß Harry auf einer Couch in Regulus Blacks ehemaligem Schlafzimmer und durchblätterte ein altes Buch über die Dunklen Künste. Hermine hatte den Raum entdeckt, als sie nach einem ruhigen Ort zum Lesen gesucht hatte, und war über das Buch gestolpert, das aus einer Wand ragte.

_Überlass es einfach Hermine, ein verstecktes Buch aufzuspüren. _

Das Buch beschrieb so abscheuliche Zaubersprüche und Flüche, dass Harry sich der Magen beim bloßen Lesen umdrehte. Doch verborgen in einem Text über eine ganz andere Angelegenheit fand er einen kleinen Abschnitt über Horkruxe und ihre Herstellung. Das Buch war von rumänischer Herkunft – Ginny hatte die Schrift von etwas erkannt, das Charlie ihr geschickt hatte.

Hermine war der Meinung, dass sie schnellstens nach Rumänien aufbrechen sollten, um Nachforschungen darüber anzustellen, was Voldemort dort getan haben könnte.

Harry stimmte zu, dass es eine gute Spur verhieß, um nach den verbleibenden Horkruxen zu suchen. Doch verlangte es ihn viel mehr danach, eine Übersetzung zu dem Abschnitt zu finden. Er war sich bewusst, dass er Charlie fragen könnte, wollte ihn aber, wenn möglich, nicht mit einschließen.

Er schaute ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Am nächsten Tag war Halloween, was den sechzehnten Todestag seiner Eltern bedeuten würde. Das war gleichzeitig der Tag, an dem er seinen Ausflug nach Azkaban angesetzt hatte. Es kam ihm seltsam ironisch vor.

Remus hatte Malfoy und Harry die Neuigkeiten einige Tage zuvor in einer Okklumentik- Stunde verkündet. Malfoy hatte überrascht, doch erfreut gewirkt und verlangte, die Information vor seiner Mutter geheim zu halten. Harry fragte sich, ob jemand ihm von Pansy Parkinson erzählt hatte, erwähnte es jedoch nicht dem Blondschopf gegenüber. Er hegte garantiert keine Zuneigung zu dem Slytherin- Mädchen – in seinen Augen war sie eine Tyrannin, so ziemlich wie Malfoy – aber keiner verdiente es, so gejagt zu werden.

Remus verkündete den anderen, dass Harry, Malfoy und Ron Tonks auf ihrem nächsten Trip zum Gefängnis begleiten würden. Kingsley hatte den Besuch durch Rufus Scrimgeour in die Wege geleitet. Scrimgeour hatte außerordentlich begierig die Details von Harrys Ausflug aufgenommen und Harry erwartete eine Einmischung seitens des Ministeriums, noch bevor der Tag zur Neige ging. Remus hatte gesagt, dass nur einer seiner Freunde ihn begleiten könne, und Mrs. Weasley hatte Ginny ausdrücklich verboten, nach Azkaban zu gehen. Sie hatte Ron ebenfalls aufhalten wollen, wurde jedoch sachte von Mr. Weasley auf Rons Volljährigkeit hingewiesen.

Harry hatte sich für Ron entschieden, was bedeutete, dass Hermine tagelang mit keinem von beiden ein Wort gesprochen hatte. Ron hatte leider zu Hermine gesagt, dass sie nicht albern sein solle, dass natürlich er mit Harry gehen würde. Harry konnte schwören gesehen zu haben, wie sich Eiszapfen von Hermines Blick an Rons Augenbrauen bildeten. Und Ginny war gleichermaßen gekränkt.

Neben der Tatsache, dass er Mrs. Weasley nicht noch weiter drängen wollte, als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte, wollte die maskuline Seite seines Gehirn Ginny vor Azkaban beschützen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie selbst Schwierigkeiten mit Dementoren hatte, und wollte sie möglichst davor bewahren. Hermine hatte gerade eine ernste Verletzung erlitten, so dass Harry es für besser hielt, sie ebenfalls von den Dementoren fernzuhalten.

Selbstverständlich sahen die Mädchen es ganz anders, doch sein Beschluss stand fest. Ron war genauso versessen darauf, Hermine zu beschützen, wie es bei Harry mit Ginny der Fall war. Wenn es darauf ankam, glaubte er ohnehin, dass Ron besser damit umgehen konnte als Hermine. Sie neigte dazu in Panik zu geraten, wenn etwas schief lief.

Harry klappte das Buch zu und wollte gerade aufstehen, um ins Bett zu gehen, als die Tür aufschwang und Ginny hereinschlüpfte.

„Hi", sagte sie, seinem Blick ausweichend.

„Hi", antwortete Harry, während Hoffnung in sein Herz aufstieg. Sie hatte ihm in den letzten paar Tagen wenig zu sagen gehabt und er hatte nicht gerade Lust, nach Azkaban zu gehen, während sie ihm böse war.

„Tonks meinte, ihr brecht morgen früh auf", sagte Ginny.

„Ja. Wir gehen zu ihrer regulären Schicht."

Ginny holte tief Luft und warf die Arme um ihn. „Dir ist noch nicht dafür verziehen, dass du mich sitzen lässt, aber ich wollte dir Glück wünschen. Ich hoffe, du findest das, wonach du suchst. Und ich hoffe, es wird dir dort nicht allzu schlimm ergehen."

„Es wird alles gut gehen, Ginny. Ich habe mich schon fast an die Dementoren gewöhnt", erwiderte Harry, während er mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken strich. Es fühlte sich so gut an, sie wieder in seinen Armen zu halten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er etwas so sehr vermissen konnte, das er überhaupt niemals wirklich gehabt hatte.

„Lass endlich von deinem Edelmut ab, Harry. Keiner kann sich jemals an Dementoren gewöhnen. Bleib einfach mit Ron zusammen. Keine Heldentaten." Ginny hielt sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Mir wird nichts geschehen, Ginny. Wenn wir es finden, werde ich es zurückbringen, so dass wir herausfinden können, wie es sicher zerstört werden kann."

„Du wirst deinen Zauberstab nicht hineinnehmen dürfen. Ein Patronus ist nicht möglich", hielt Ginny entgegen, ihre Augen voller Sorge.

„Ich weiß. Aber Tonks wird ihren Zauberstab haben und wir bleiben die ganze Zeit bei ihr. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ginny", beruhigte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Es erwärmte ihm das Herz, Besorgnis in ihren warmen braunen Augen zu sehen – Besorgnis um ihn. Es erstaunte ihn immer noch, wie sehr sie an ihm hing. Er genoss das Gefühl, das sie ihm verlieh, und hoffte, dass er in ihr die gleichen Empfindungen erweckte.

Ginny küsste ihn auf die Lippen, was Harry alles über Dementoren und Gefängnisse vergessen ließ. Er dachte an nichts anderes als das Mädchen in seinen Armen und ihrer Haut unter seinen Händen.

Obwohl sie einander versprochen hatten, sich zu nichts hinreißen zu lassen, waren sie dennoch Teenager, anfällig für die Hormone, die mit ihrem Alter einhergingen. Ihre Hände wanderten neugierig und mehrere Male hatten sie einige Kleidungsstücke auf unerklärliche Weise verlegt. Dennoch hatten sie es, trotz dieser kleinen Ausrutscher, geschafft, sich in einem vernünftigen Anschein von Kontrolle zurückzuhalten. Harry kam jedoch der Gedanke, dass er nicht sicher war, ob das so bleiben würde, wenn sie das nächste Mal allein und fern von den Augen ihrer Familie waren.

„Viel Glück", flüsterte Ginny, als sie sich endlich voneinander trennten. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und ihr Gesicht wirkte leicht benommen.

Harry wollte einfach nur zum Küssen zurückkehren. Er nickte heftig und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass nicht einmal ein Dementor seine Stimmung dämpfen könnte.

* * *

Der Morgen an Halloween dämmerte stürmisch und grau. Eine Kühle war in der Luft zu spüren, die, wie Harry wusste, sich auf dem offenen Meer nur verschlimmern würde. Das war genau die Art von düsterem Tag, der für einen Ausflug nach Azkaban angemessen schien. Harry hatte sich warm angezogen, fühlte aber trotzdem eine Gänsehaut, als er das Boot bestieg, das sie nach Azkaban bringen würde.

Er, Ron und Malfoy hatten sich mit Tonks und Mad- Eye in der Eingangshalle getroffen. Harry vermutete, dass Moody sie nur begleitete, um ein Auge auf Malfoy zu halten. Er hatte immer noch den Verdacht, dass Malfoy etwas ausheckte. Aber natürlich hatte Moody bei jedem diesen Verdacht.

Sie waren ins Ministerium appariert und hatten einen Portschlüssel zu einer kleinen Insel nicht weit von Azkaban genommen, auf der das Ministerium eine Kontrollstelle führte. Keiner hatte Zutritt in oder aus dem Gefängnis, ohne die Sicherheitskontrolle der Insel zu passieren. Die Schutzzauber am Gefängnis verhinderten Apparieren und Portschlüssel, ähnlich wie in Hogwarts.

Malfoy war unter Harrys Tarnumhang verborgen, bis sie die Kontrollstelle erreicht hatten. Dort musste er seinen Zauberstab registrieren lassen und seine Absicht bekunden, seinen Vater zu besuchen. Harry behagte es überhaupt nicht, seinen Zauberstab am Kontrollpunkt lassen zu müssen. Tonks versicherte ihm, dass sein Stab sicher aufgehoben war. Es gab Vorkehrungen, so dass nur er ihn wieder an sich nehmen konnte. Außerdem war es nur Auroren gestattet, Zauberstäbe ins Gefängnis zu nehmen. Wenn er gehen wollte, würde er ihn zurücklassen müssen.

Sobald sie die Registrierung hinter sich gebracht hatten, wurden sie nach draußen zu einer kleinen Bootsrampe geführt. In heftigen Stößen blies der eisige Wind von der Nordsee her, so dass Harry seine Jacke enger um den Körper schlang. Sein Haar wurde von der Brise zerzaust, während die reine, salzige Luft in seine Lungen strömte.

Grimmig aussehende Auroren starrten sie misstrauisch an, als sie an Bord stiegen. Es gab überraschend wenige Passagiere. Harry vermutete, dass die Gefangenen in Azkaban nicht viel Besuch erhielten. Zusammen mit Tonks unternahmen fünf weitere Auroren die Überfahrt, um die abzulösen, die die Nachtschicht übernommen hatten.

Das Boot war klein und größtenteils dem Wind ausgesetzt. Steife Holzbänke waren in Reihen hinter einem Gehäuse aufgestellt, in dem der Kapitän das Boot navigierte. Harry und Ron saßen auf einer Bank, während Tonks und Mad- Eye die Bank hinter ihnen einnahmen. Tonks rückte ein Stück, um Malfoy Platz zu machen. Doch dieser setzte sich demonstrativ auf die gegenüber liegende Bank.

„Wo bringen sie die Gefangenen unter?", wollte Harry wissen. Er fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, diese Reise in dem Wissen zu unternehmen, dass auf der anderen Seite nur Schmerz und Inhaftierung warteten. Dieser Ausflug erschien ihm bereits Unheil verkündend und _er_ war sich sicher, dass er in wenigen Stunden zurückkehren würde.

„Die Gefangenen fahren nicht mit den Passagieren zusammen", antwortete Tonks kopfschüttelnd. „Es gibt ein schwer bewachtes Schiff, das einmal am Tag nach Azkaban fährt. Die Gefangenen werden betäubt, während sie hin- und herfahren."

„Sie werden betäubt, selbst wenn sie entlassen werden?", fragte Ron mit leicht quiekender Stimme.

Tonks lächelte grimmig. „Nichts an diesem Ort ist angenehm."

„Wie lange dauert diese Überfahrt?", erkundigte sich Malfoy. Er stand auf und starrte die grobe Bank finster an. „Diese Unterbringungen sind barbarisch."

Das Boot ruckte leicht, als es das Dock verließ, so dass Malfoy taumelte und sich das Knie an der Bank stieß. Er verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und hielt sich sein wundes Knie. Ron schnaubte laut, worauf Malfoy ihn anfunkelte, während er wieder Platz nahm.

„Was lachst du, Weasley? Nur weil eine Holzbank eine Stufe über dem ist, woran deine Familie gewöhnt ist, heißt das nicht – "

„Nicht ein Wort über meine Familie, Malfoy", drohte Ron. Er war aufgestanden und ragte nun vor dem Blonden empor. Hier musste Ron sich vorbeugen, damit sein Kopf nicht an das Dach stieß. „Es gibt niemanden in diesem Boot, den es kümmern würde, wenn du dich plötzlich überbord wieder findest. Deshalb würde ich still sein, wenn ich du wäre."

„Okay, das reicht jetzt, Bursche", sagte Malfoy glucksend und schob Ron auf seinen Sitz zurück.

Harry wandte sich ab, um zuzusehen, wie die Wellen an der Seite des Bootes brachen. Er konnte den kalten Sprühregen des Wassers spüren und zog den Kopf tiefer in die Jacke hinein, um sich warm zu halten. Die Insel, von der sie abgelegt hatten, war schnell zu einem entfernten Fleck am Horizont geworden. Nichts als kalte, graue See umgab sie, soweit das Auge reichte. Er war nicht sicher, wie weit sie gefahren waren. Doch es schien, als wären sie schon seit Stunden dem Wind ausgesetzt. Nebel war aufgekommen, so dass sich ihre Sichtweite deutlich verkürzte. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, in der Ferne etwas auszumachen.

Plötzlich rief der Kapitän über den Wind: „Land, ahoi!"

Harry versuchte vergeblich, ein Schaudern zu unterdrücken, als ein massives Steinkonstrukt durch den Nebel brach, als hätte sich ein Vorhang gehoben. Gezackte, mit Seetang überdeckte Felsen ragten aus dem Wasser und säumten die kleine Insel. Die scharfen, rauen Kanten reichten aus, um jegliche Boote davon abzuhalten anzulegen.

Die Mauern des Gefängnisses erhoben sich steil und bedrohlich aus der eisigen See, so dass Harry seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um die Spitze zu sehen. Er konnte die Wasserlinie erkennen, die die Strömung auf dem Gestein hinterlassen hatte.

Der Kapitän steuerte das Boot in eine kleine Einfahrt, die Harry zuerst nicht bemerkt hatte. Während er zuschaute, wie das Boot die tückische Fahrt durch die Fahrrinne hinter sich brachte, sah er, wie ihnen mehrere der gezackten Felsen aus dem Weg sprangen. Offensichtlich wurde der Fahrweg von Magie kontrolliert.

Als sie das Ende erreichten, legten sie an einen einfachen Holzsteg an. Sobald Harry aus dem Boot gestiegen war, spürte er, wie eine Kälte, die tiefer saß als vom Wetter hervorgerufene Kühle, in seine Knochen drang. Dennoch brach er in Schweiß aus und sein Kopf war plötzlich benebelt. Es gab keine Zweifel, dass Dementoren in der Nähe waren.

Als die kleine Gruppe sich der Steinmauer näherte, erschien ein Durchgang einige Meter über ihren Köpfen. Eine Metallleiter wurde herabgelassen und sie stiegen in das Gefängnis hinauf. Tonks drückte ihren Zauberstab gegen die Tür, die eine Folge von leisen Popgeräuschen ausstieß, bevor sie aufglitt.

Der Luftstoß, der vom Gefängnis kam, war noch kälter als die Seeluft, in der sie standen. Harry folgte Ron hinein, mit klopfendem Herzen und umnebeltem Kopf. Instinktiv griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, um festzustellen, dass er ihn nicht bei sich trug. Er holte mehrmals tief Luft, um seine aufsteigende Panik zu bändigen.

_Das wird schwerer werden, als er gedacht hatte._

Er taumelte, als Tonks sie schnell durch den Raum scheuchte, und wäre gefallen, wenn Ron ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?", flüsterte Ron, als sie den langen steinigen Korridor außerhalb des ersten Raumes betraten. Ron war sehr blass, was seine Sommersprossen dunkel hervortreten ließ.

Harry nickte. Seine Umgebung hatte aufgehört zu wanken, nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatten, in dem der Dementoren noch immer Stellung hielt. Sein Magen rumorte und er war froh, dass er beim Frühstück nicht viel zu sich genommen hatte.

„Ach ja, Potter", sagte Malfoy gedehnt. Belustigung blitzte aus seinen stahlgrauen Augen. „Ich habe vergessen, dass du Probleme mit Dementoren hast. Sie lassen dich in Ohnmacht fallen, stimmt's?" Trotz seiner Sticheleien war Malfoy ebenfalls das Blut aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

„Verzieh dich, Malfoy", brummte Ron, während er Harry besorgt anstarrte.

Harry machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu antworten. Es kostete ihn all seiner Kräfte, um aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Er hatte eine Hand gegen die kalte Steinwand gestützt, um sich zu sammeln, doch das hatte sich als schlechte Idee herausgestellt. Etwas in den Wänden war _lebendig_. Harry wusste nicht, wie er es sonst beschreiben sollte. Der Stein war kalt und leicht schleimig von der feuchten Kühle. Doch es ging auch ein tiefer Schmerz von ihm aus. Es war beinahe, als sauge der Stein alles Unglück und Qualen von den Menschen, die die Jahre hindurch hier gefangen gewesen waren.

Harry sah zu, wie Wasser von der Decke tropfte und in Rinnsalen den Flur entlang floss. Es wirkte, als würden die Wände weinen.

„Schaffst du es, Harry?", fragte Tonks. Sie war an seine Seite gekommen und hatte ihre Stimme gesenkt. Ihr Haar hatte ihr traditionelles Kaugummipink aufgewiesen, als sie am Morgen aufgebrochen waren. Doch seit sie das Gefängnis betreten hatten, war die leuchtende Farbe Trübheit gewichen.

„Mir geht's gut", antwortete Harry. Doch er fühlte sich alles andere als gut. „Lass uns es einfach hinter uns bringen."

„Was willst du zuerst machen?", wollte Tonks wissen. Ihre Augen zeigten Besorgnis.

Es behagte Harry nicht und er versuchte krampfhaft, es zu ignorieren. Es war schwer genug, mit den Dementoren fertig zu werden, geschweige denn sich mit dem Mitleid auseinander zu setzen.

„Lasst uns Malfoy zu seinem Vater bringen, bevor wir Dungs Sachen durchsehen", erwiderte er. Wenn das Medaillon sich in Dungs Habseligkeiten befand, wollte er es nicht in die Nähe von Lucius Malfoy bringen.

„Die Zellen mit den Gefangenen beginnen auf der dritten Etage. Dort ist Dung eingesperrt. Lucius ist in dem Hochsicherheitsflügel in der fünften Etage. Zur Treppe geht es hier lang. Ich warne euch – auf der Ebene sind Dementoren. Also seht euch vor", sagte Tonks grimmig.

Sie stiegen schweigend die Treppe hinauf. Die Anwesenheit der Dementoren griff sie alle an, nicht einmal Malfoy konnte die Energie aufbringen, unausstehlich zu sein. Als sie den fünften Stock erreicht hatten, informierte Moody Malfoy, dass er seinen Vater nicht allein sehen dürfe. Moody würde ihn begleiten.

„Auf keinen Fall, Moody", widersprach Malfoy mit zurückgekehrter Lebenskraft. „Sie werden nichts gegen meinen Vater verwenden, das er zu mir sagt."

Moody zuckte die Achseln, als würde es für ihn keinen Unterschied machen. „Dann wirst du auch nicht reingehen, Bursche. Du betrittst die Zelle nicht ohne Begleitung."

„Dann kann Tonks doch gehen", erwiderte Malfoy. Er lächelte höhnisch. „Sie gehört ja im Prinzip zur Familie. Ihr traue ich mehr als Ihnen."

„Tut mir leid, Draco", sagte Tonks. „Ich bin im Dienst. Ich muss meinen Partner ablösen gehen. Du kannst dir Moody, Ron oder Harry aussuchen, aber einer von ihnen wird dich begleiten.

Malfoys Blick verdüsterte sich. „Dann Potter", sagte er.

„Soll mir recht sein", knurrte Moody. „Potter, halt die Ohren offen, dass diese beiden nichts gegen den Orden aushecken. Lass den Tarnumhang an, damit du nicht gesehen wirst."

„Ich dachte, Tarnumhänge funktionieren nicht gegen Dementoren." Harry zog den Umhang aus der Tasche.

„Der Umhang ist nicht für die Dementoren gedacht", erwiderte Tonks. „Sie sehen nicht so wie wir. Sie werden spüren, wie zwei Menschen den Raum betreten und zwei Menschen ihn wieder verlassen. Der Umhang wird nur Lucius täuschen."

„Solange du deinen Mund hältst", sagte Moody. Sein magisches Auge starrte Draco drohend an.

„Ich will nicht, dass mein Vater von Potters Anwesenheit weiß, genauso wenig wie Potter gesehen werden will. Ich will ihn überhaupt nicht dort haben", erwiderte Malfoy und wandte Harry und Moody den Rücken zu.

„Was du willst, hat mich noch nie interessiert, Junge", erwiderte Moody grob. „Geht den Korridor hinunter. Er ist in Zelle 5 J zu eurer Linken. Ron und ich warten hier."

Ron wirkte zögerlich, sie gehen zu lassen. Tonks drückte ihren Zauberstab an die schwere Stahltür, die mit einem lauten Klingen auf glitt. Harry warf sich den Tarnumhang über den Kopf und folgte Malfoy den langen, düsteren Korridor hinunter.

Die Luft war noch schwerer, als sie es im unteren Geschoss gewesen war. Und an den Schreien in seinem Kopf wusste Harry, dass Dementoren ganz in der Nähe waren. Ihm war schlecht und er hoffte, dass er Lucius Malfoy nicht seine Anwesenheit preisgeben würde, indem er sich vor dem Mann erbrach.

Draco spähte zu den Nummern an den Zellen, während sie gingen. Harry lugte in jede Zelle und spürte eine große Welle des Mitgefühls für die Gefangenen, die in jedem kleinen Loch kauerten. Es gab kaum ausreichend Platz, um sich zu bewegen. Und die meisten der Gefangenen besaßen nicht mehr die Energie sich zu rühren, als sie vorbeiliefen.

_Sirius ist zwölf Jahre lang hier eingesperrt gewesen, wahrscheinlich in diesem Stock._

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war nicht der rechte Augenblick, um daran zu denken. Malfoy hielt im Schritt inne und legte seine Hand auf eine Silberplatte außerhalb der Zelle. Die Platte leuchtete grün auf, ein Zeichen, dass es sicher war hineinzugehen. Es gab keine Türen oder Gitterstäbe, um die Insassen einzuschließen, sondern stattdessen einen Schutzzauber, der sicherstellte, dass sie drinnen blieben. Tonks hatte erzählt, dass der Zauber sie in die Zelle einlassen würde, doch sie würden sie nicht verlassen können, bevor sie abermals ihre Hände über die Platte hielten. Wenn Lucius einen Fluchtversuch unternahm, würden sie alle in den Zauber eingeschlossen werden.

Harry hatte nicht nachgefragt, was das bedeutete. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es wirklich wissen wollte.

Er folgte Draco in die Zelle und brauchte einen Moment, bevor er Lucius bemerkte, der auf der Kante seines Bettes saß. Er hatte offensichtlich geschlafen und blinzelte nun seinen Sohn an, als ob er die Tatsache verarbeiten müsste, dass er hier war. Lucius war dünner als Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Sein langes blondes Haar war matt und dreckverkrustet. Er hatte den hochmütigen, aristokratischen Ausdruck verloren, den er stets aufgewiesen hatte.

Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jahrelang unter diesen Bedingungen zu leben. Es war ein Wunder, dass es noch jemanden in Azkaban gab, der bei klarem Verstand war.

„Vater?", brachte Malfoy vorsichtig hervor. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht, während seine Augen über die gebrochene Gestalt seines Vaters glitten.

„Draco? Was machst du hier?", fragte Lucius. Seine Stimme krächzte vom mangelnden Gebrauch. „Alle haben nach dir gesucht. Ist deine Mutter bei dir?"

„Sie ist in Sicherheit, Vater. Sie weiß nicht einmal, dass ich hier bin", erwiderte Draco und schluckte schwer. „Wie geht es dir?"

Lucius Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er ihn klären wollte. Das hässlich höhnische Lächeln, an das sich Harry lebhaft erinnern konnte, kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück. „Was hast du getan, Draco? Hast du einen Pakt mit den Blutsverrätern geschlossen? Wo ist dein Stolz geblieben? Ich bin enttäuscht von dir."

„Vater, hör mir zu. Ich kann dir helfen. Wenn du von hier freikommst, kannst du dich mit uns verstecken", sagte Draco in einem beinahe flehenden Tonfall, der Harry schmerzte. Er wusste aus jahrelanger Erfahrung, dass Dracos Bitten auf taube Ohren stoßen würden.

„Ein echter Malfoy würde nie auf seinem Bauch im Schleim und Abschaum der Gesellschaft kriechen", spie Lucius, nun schäumend vor Wut. „Ich dachte, das Wissen hätte ich dir anerzogen. Das ist der Einfluss deiner Mutter, nicht wahr?"

„Vater, der Dunkle Lord wird dich töten, wenn du nichts tust, um dein eigenes Überleben zu sichern", rief Draco.

„Dann werde ich mit Würde sterben, so wie du es hättest tun sollen", erwiderte Lucius.

„Vater – "

„Nein, Draco. Es ist noch nicht zu spät", sagte Lucius und rückte näher zu seinem Sohn. Seine Augen begannen wahnsinnig zu leuchten. „Geh zurück zum Dunklen Lord. Knie vor ihm nieder und flehe um Vergebung. Beweise deine Treue zu ihm, indem du die tötest, die dir Hilfe gewährt haben. Es könnte ihn überzeugen, dir Nachsicht entgegenzubringen."

Draco warf den Kopf zurück und schnaubte verächtlich. „An ihm ist nichts Nachsichtiges. Das weißt du. Er wird mich dazu bringen zu betteln und mich dann trotzdem töten."

„Dann solltest du sterben", entgegnete Lucius hart.

Draco blinzelte, sichtlich erschüttert. „Vater, ich bin dein einziger Sohn."

„Kein Sohn von mir würde den Namen Malfoy in solch einer Weise schänden", sagte Lucius. „Ich wusste nach deiner Geburt, dass du eine Schwäche für die Loyalität deiner Mutter darstellst. Sie würde alles für dich tun, um dich zu retten. Sie hat ihre eigene Zukunft weggeworfen, um deine zu beschützen. Deshalb haben wir auch nie ein weiteres Kind gezeugt. Ich wusste, dass sie schwach ist, aber du... Du, dachte ich, würdest deinen richtigen Platz kennen."

„Meinen richtigen Platz?", wiederholte Draco. „Wo? Auf Knien vor dem Halbblut? Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, Malfoys wären besser als das."

Lucius hob die Hand und schlug Draco ins Gesicht, bevor Harry irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte. Es war schmerzhaft mit anzusehen. Und Harry wünschte, er befände sich woanders. Plötzlich fragte er sich, ob Draco sich so gefühlt hatte, als er die Szenen von Harrys Kindheit mit den Dursleys gesehen hatte.

„Das ist Potter- Gerede", blaffte Lucius. Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch bei dem Klang seines Namens.

„Ist er es, der dir Schutz bietet?", fragte Lucius ungläubig. „Hast du dich mit Potter verbündet? Oh, Draco, wie konntest du so tief sinken? Potter hat keine Chance."

„Natürlich nicht. Aber durch seinen Haufen habe ich eine bessere Chance zu überleben. Ich weiß zumindest, dass sie uns nicht töten werden", sagte Draco in einem letzten Versuch, seinen Vater umzustimmen.

„Bevor du aufstehst und Verantwortung für deine Taten übernimmst, bist du nicht mein Sohn. Denk darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe, Draco. Du musst zum Dunklen Lord zurückkehren. Du bist bei seinen Feinden und kannst ihm großartig helfen. Es könnte dir große Ehre und Respekt einbringen. Ohne das bist du ein Nichts", sagte Lucius. Seine Stimme war seidig, als er versuchte, seinen Sohn zu locken.

Draco seufzte schwer, löste sich aber von der Hand seines Vaters. „Dann haben wir einander wirklich nichts mehr zu sagen. Du warst derjenige, der mir beigebracht hat, dass ein Malfoy wegen unserer Blutslinie sehr viel wertvoller ist als jeder andere Zauberer und dass wir diese Linie erhalten müssen, koste es, was es wolle."

„Du bist ein Feigling", spie Lucius und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

Dracos Schultern sackten herab. „Ich werde Mutter deine Grüße übermitteln", sagte er leise, legte seine Hand auf die silberne Hand und trat im nächsten Moment aus der Tür. Harry folgte ihm hastig.

Als sie den Korridor zu dem Raum entlangliefen, in dem die anderen geblieben waren, entfernte Harry den Tarnumhang. Ihm war unbehaglich zumute. Er fragte sich, was Malfoy wohl empfand. Sein eigener Vater hatte ihm gerade geraten, sich dem sicheren Tod auszuliefern. Wie konnte ein Vater seinem Sohn so etwas antun? Neu erwachter Respekt für das, was seine eigenen Eltern für ihn getan hatten, stieg in seinem Herzen auf. Es schien, dass doch nicht jedes Elternteil dazu bereit war. Harry erschütterte es zu bemerken, wie leid Draco Malfoy ihm tat.

„Es tut mir leid", bekundete Harry aufrichtig.

„Das solltest du auch", blaffte Malfoy. „Das ist einzig und allein deine Schuld."

„Meine Schuld?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Mein Vater würde nicht einmal hier sein, wenn du und deine verfluchten Heldentaten nicht gewesen wären", sagte Malfoy schäumend. „Der Dunkle Lord hätte ihn nie bestrafen wollen, indem er mich benutzt, und nichts davon wäre geschehen. Es ist alles deine Schuld."

Harrys Mitgefühl für Malfoys Bedrängnis verpuffte augenblicklich. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass dein Vater sich dazu entschieden hat, sich eine Maske über den Kopf zu ziehen und mit einem Wahnsinnigen herumzurennen, der sich für besser hält als alle anderen. Dein Vater hat es sich selbst eingebrockt, Malfoy", schnauzte Harry.

„Es ist deine Schuld, dass du nicht getan hast, wozu du angeblich _auserwählt _bist, und uns aus dem ganzen Schlamassel befreit hast. Worauf wartest du überhaupt? Versuchst du, so viel Ruhm und Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich einzuheimsen, solange du es noch kannst? Hast du Angst, dass die idiotische Öffentlichkeit, die dir zu Füßen liegt, sich gegen dich wenden wird, sobald sie realisieren, was für ein Schwindler du bist?", fragte Draco. Sein Gesicht wurde allmählich rot.

„Nein, das ist eher dein Stil, Malfoy", entgegnete Harry. Tief Luft holend versuchte er, die Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen. „Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du sauer darüber bist, wie dein Vater dich behandelt hat. Ich wäre es auch – "

„Was weißt du schon?", versetzte Malfoy bitter. „Du erinnerst dich nicht einmal mehr an deinen Vater. Denkst du, wie diese elenden Muggle dich behandelt haben, gibt dir das Recht zu sagen, dass du verstehst, wie eine Familie funktioniert? Was mich angeht, hatten die Muggle die richtige Idee. Sie sind die einzigen, die dich so sehen, wie du wirklich bist."

Harry wollte gerade handgreiflich werden, als der Raum plötzlich um ihn herum verschwamm. Er hielt sich an der Wand fest, zog jedoch sofort die Hand zurück, als das kalte Gestein Schauder durch seinen Arm sandte. Die Stimme seiner Mutter schrie in seinem Kopf. Er war so von seinem Streit mit Malfoy eingenommen gewesen, dass er die Veränderung nicht bemerkt hatte. Nun war er sich des Fallens der Temperatur und der Klammheit seiner Haut bewusst.

Malfoy ignorierte ihn und fuhr mit seinem Wortschwall fort, während er vorwärts eilte. Harry schwankte auf seinen Füßen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder frei zu bekommen. Doch es führte nur dazu, dass sein Sichtfeld sich trübte, so dass er auf die Knie fiel.

Plötzlich brach Malfoys Stimme durch den Nebel, der Harrys Gehirn umgab. „Was wollt ihr? Lasst uns vorbei. Wir haben die Erlaubnis, hier zu sein", jammerte er ängstlich. „Was ist mit dir, Potter? Steh auf. Es sind Dementoren hier."

Harry konnte sie nun sehen. Zwei Dementoren, die auf sie zu glitten. Einer kam von vorne, einer von hinten. Es gab keinen Fluchtweg. Sie schienen sich langsamer zu bewegen, als Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Er entsann sich, dass Tonks gesagt hatte, nur die alten Dementoren wären zurückgeblieben, was wahrscheinlich der Grund für ihre langsamere Bewegung war. Es schien für Harry keinen Unterschied zu machen. Die Wirkung war dieselbe, nur dass sie länger dauerte.

Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor die Welt um ihn herum schwarz wurde, war, dass Ginny Recht behalten hatte: Keiner konnte sich jemals an Dementoren gewöhnen.


	15. Noch ein langer Weg Teil 1

**Kapitel 15 – Noch ein langer Weg (Teil 1)**

Eine grimmige Anspannung hatte sich auf den Grimmauldplatz gelegt, während alle auf eine Nachricht aus Azkaban warteten. Sie hatten versucht, ihren alltäglichen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen, jedoch festgestellt, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit die ganze Zeit umherwanderte. Alle hatten schnell die Hoffnung aufgegeben, irgendetwas fertig zu bringen, und versammelten sich stattdessen in dem großen Wohnzimmer, um die Zeit gemeinsam zu verbringen.

Ginny seufzte schwer, als sie sich bemühte, still zu sitzen. Sie hatte versucht, früh aufzustehen, um Harry zu sehen, bevor er aufbrach. Doch der Alarm war nie ausgelöst worden. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass ihre Mum etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, wollte es jetzt aber nicht zur Sprache bringen. Sie würde nur wieder aus der Haut fahren, konnte sich im Augenblick aber keinen Streit mehr leisten.

Sie und Harry hatten sich in der vorangegangenen Nacht auf einen zögerlichen Waffenstillstand geeinigt. Doch sie war immer noch verärgert über sein beständiges Verlangen, sie zu beschützen. Hatte sie sich nicht als genauso fähig erwiesen wie Ron und Hermine? Irgendwo tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass Harry nicht anders konnte. Sein Bedürfnis, sie zu schützen, war einfach ein Teil von ihm. Und sie liebte und grollte ihm gleichzeitig dafür.

Auch Hermine war wütend auf Harry und Ron, dass sie sie zurückgelassen hatten. Die vernünftige Seite von Ginnys Gehirn sah ein, dass sie nicht alle nach Azkaban gehen konnte. Doch es war empörend, dass Harry sich für Ron entschieden hatte, ohne überhaupt nachzudenken. Okay, vielleicht konnte Ron besser mit Dementoren fertig werden als sie oder Hermine, aber trotzdem... Sie schauderte, als ihr die mächtigen Erinnerungen an Tom in den Sinn kamen, die die Dementoren in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr im Zug heraufbeschworen hatten.

Nein. Es war nicht, als wollte sie den Dementoren nahe kommen, aber Harry kam auch nicht gerade gut mit ihnen zurecht und _er_ hatte es niemals in Betracht gezogen, jemand anderen gehen zu lassen. Ginny knabberte auf ihrer Lippe herum und musste blinzeln, um Tränen aus ihren Augen herauszuhalten. Sie hatte ein furchtbares Gefühl. Irgendwie wusste sie innerlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und fühlte sich so hilflos, auf der Couch zu sitzen und eine Zeitschrift zu lesen. Sie musste etwas _tun_.

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, bis er auf ihrer Familie liegen blieb, die ihr zuliebe unbekümmert zu erscheinen versuchte. Ihr Herz füllte sich voller Zuneigung zu ihnen. Unabhängig davon, wie sehr sie sie gelegentlich auf die Palme brachten, waren sie eine wundervolle, unterstützende Bande.

Ihre Mum saß in einem riesigen Sessel in der Ecke, die Augen geschwollen und gerötet, während sie wild mit ihren Stricknadeln klapperte. Auf ihrem Schoß lag die Weasley- Familienuhr, die sie auf dem Fuchsbau gerettet hatte. Alle Hände wiesen auf Tödliche Gefahr. Was sie zu geschehen erwartete, wusste keiner. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck bedeutete allen, sie nicht zu stören, und die anderen kannten sie gut genug, um diesen Wunsch zu respektieren.

Bill und Fleur teilten sich einen Sessel und gurrten ohne Unterlass, während sie gemeinsam eine Partie Schach gegen Remus spielten. Remus zog alle paar Minuten eine Taschenuhr aus seinem verblichenen Umhang, um nach der Zeit zu sehen. Jedes Mal überzog ein Schatten sein Gesicht und Ginny bemerkte, wie Bill und Fleur absichtlich Züge übersahen, die das Spiel früher hätten beenden können.

Ihr Dad und die Zwillinge hatten alle zu verschiedenen Zeiten ihre Arbeit verlassen und waren zum Hauptquartier zurückgekehrt, um mit allen anderen auf Neuigkeiten zu warten. Nun saßen sie um einen Kaffeetisch herum, während die Zwillinge ihrem Dad die Spielregeln von Muggle- Poker zu erklären versuchten. Mr. Weasley war nicht annähernd so interessiert am Kartenspiel wie an den Pokerchips und versuchte herauszufinden, ob sie in seinen Drink fliegen würden oder wie viele er auf einmal mit seinem Zauberstab aufheben konnte. Ginny konnte die Faszination ihres Vaters an Muggles einfach nicht nachvollziehen, obwohl sie wusste, dass es Harry und Hermine belustigte.

Sie und Hermine kauerten zusammen auf der Couch. Ginny hatte versucht, an der Hausaufgabe zu arbeiten, wie ihre Mutter beharrt hatte, es aber für hoffnungslos erklärt. Stattdessen durchblätterte sie ein Teenager- Magazin, während Hermine ein Verwandlungsbuch für die siebte Klasse auf dem Schoß hielt. Ginny konnte nicht begreifen, wie Hermine Verwandlung benutzen konnte, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, wenn sie auf Ginny die gegenteilige Wirkung ausübte.

Immer wieder stupste Ginny ihre Freundin in die Rippen und zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf verschiedene Artikel in der Zeitschrift, die das eigene Liebesleben bewerteten. Es belustigte sie, Hermines gleichermaßen roten Kopf neben ihrem eigenen zu sehen, während sie die lächerlichen Fragen durchgingen. Ginny hatte sich schon immer eine Schwester gewünscht und war der Meinung, dass Hermine als eine durchgehen konnte. Trotz der offensichtlichen Besorgnis in der Luft brachen sie und Hermine ab und zu in kreischendes Mädchengelächter aus. Beiden schoss jedes Mal das Blut ins Gesicht, wenn die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen sich auf sie richtete, doch es brach die Spannung und Ginny hieß es gut, dass Hermine zur Abwechslung lockerer wurde.

Narzissa Malfoy hatte sich den ganzen Morgen über noch nicht gezeigt und sich nicht einmal Frühstück in ihr Zimmer mitgenommen. So wie Ginny es sah, hatte niemand sie wirklich vermisst. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, was Narzissa davon hielt, dass ihr Sohn nach Azkaban gereist war, um ihrem Mann einen Besuch abzustatten.

Das Geräusch von dem Öffnen der Vordertür ließ alle in die Halle hinauslaufen. Wieder einmal verfluchte Ginny ihre Körpergröße, als sie darum kämpfte, um ihre sehr viel größeren Brüder herumzuspähen. Alle keuchten überrascht auf, als Professor McGonagall, Hagrid und Kingsley Shacklebolt mit drei kleineren Gestalten unter schwarzen Roben eintraten. Hermine stieß Ginny in die Rippen und nickte zu einem der Fremden. Ginny blinzelte in dem Versuch zu erkennen, was Hermine ihr zu bedeuten versuchte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie feststellte, dass die Person einen Hogwarts- Umhang mit dem Slytherin- Wappen auf der linken Seite trug.

Remus bahnte sich einen Weg durch Ginnys Brüder. „Hagrid! Kingsley! Ihr habt sie gefunden", sagte er und führte die Gäste zum Wohnzimmer, aus dem sie alle herausgeströmt waren. Remus wusste anscheinend, wer die verhüllten Fremden waren. Ginny schaute sie neugierig an. Sie war überrascht, dass ihre Mutter noch keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, sie vom Treppenabsatz zu scheuchen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich wirklich damit abgefunden.

„Ja, die Information hat sich als verlässlich erwiesen. Wir hielten es für das beste, sie hierher zu bringen, um sie alle beisammen unter Aufsicht zu haben", sagte Kingsley, seine tiefe Stimme in der Stille widerhallend.

Die Anführergestalt legte ihren Mantel ab, der eine Frau mittleren Alters freigab, deren dunkles Haar mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Es hatte sich aus dem Knoten gelöst, den sie an ihrem Nacken trug, und obwohl sie schmutzig und zerzaust war, hatte sie die Ausstrahlung von jemandem, der es gewohnt war, auf sich warten zu lassen.

Die anderen beiden Gestalten zogen sich ebenfalls aus, worauf die Gesichter von zwei jugendlichen Mädchen zum Vorschein kamen, beide mit hoch erhobener Nase. Während dies an der Jüngeren unattraktiv wirkte und ihre Gesichtszüge verhärtete, verlieh es dem älteren Mädchen eine aristokratische Erscheinung. Beide waren zerrauft und sahen aus, als hätten sie tagelang keine vernünftige Mahlzeit zu sich genommen. Ginny war das jüngere Mädchen wohlbekannt und aus Hermines Gesichtsausdruck schloss sie, dass sie den Neuankömmling ebenfalls erkannt hatte.

„Was meinen Sie mit unter Aufsicht´, Mr. Shacklebolt? Ich dachte, Sie hätten uns Asyl angeboten", fragte die ältere Hexe förmlich, ihre Augenbrauen missbilligend zusammengezogen.

Kingsley verbeugte sich steif. „Selbstverständlich haben wir das getan, Mrs. Parkinson. Aber Sie müssen den Bedarf an Vorkehrungen in diesen dunklen Zeiten verstehen. Sicher würden Sie dasselbe von jedem anderen erwarten, dem wir Zuflucht hier gewähren", sagte er.

Mrs. Parkinson schürzte die Lippen, schwieg aber.

„Molly, gibt es irgendetwas, das wir ihnen zum Essen anbieten können, bevor sie sich zurückziehen? Wir werden sie vorläufig auf demselben Stock einrichten wie die Malfoys", sagte Professor McGonagall.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Ginnys Mutter, beinahe, als wäre sie glücklich, endlich etwas Produktives zu tun zu haben. „Setzt euch und macht es euch bequem. Ich werde ein Tablett herrichten und es sofort hinaufbringen."

„Granger!"

Hermine wandte schnell den Kopf, aufgeschreckt von dem Klang ihres Namens. Pansy Parkinson stand hinter ihnen und starrte sie verächtlich an.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. „Und was zur Hölle hast du mit deinem Haar angestellt?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", erwiderte Hermine kühl, während sie Pansys verzottelten Schopf in Augenschein nahm.

„Oh! Das glaube ich nicht. Hat Draco sich tatsächlich mit einem Schlammblut und einem Pack Blutsverräter verbündet? Wirst du mir als nächstes sagen, dass Potter auch hier ist?", quiekte Pansy.

„Das reicht, junge Dame", schritt Mr. Weasley bestimmt ein, Wut in seinen blauen Augen. Der Zorn von Ginnys Vater – so selten gesehen – brachte den Raum zum Schweigen. Selbst die Parkinson- Frauen waren verstummt. „Dieses Haus wird jedem Zuflucht bieten, der sie erwünscht. Aber wir werden weder diese Ausdrucksweise noch den Hass dahinter dulden. Sie tun gut, sich daran zu erinnern, Miss Parkinson."

„Vergib meiner Tochter ihren Mangel an Geschmack", sagte Mrs. Parkinson, Pansy anfunkelnd. „Wir hatten in den letzten Tagen eine schwere Zeit und ich fürchte, die Anstrengung zeigt sich bei jedem von uns."

„Natürlich, Anastasia", sagte Professor McGonagall brüsk. „Wir alle fühlen mit eurem Verlust mit. Vielleicht würdest du gerne Narzissa sehen. Folg mir. Ich bringe dich zu ihrem Zimmer."

Professor McGonagall führte Mrs. Parkinson aus dem Raum, während sie den anderen strenge Blicke zuwarf, als ob sie sie warnen wollte, sich zu benehmen. Die Erwachsenen bewegten sich zu einer Seite des Zimmers und begannen eine gedämpfte Diskussion. Die jungen Leute starrten einander misstrauisch an.

Schließlich stand George vom Tisch auf und lief zu den Parkinson- Mädchen hinüber. „Iris, es ist schon lange her", sagte er ein wenig steif, das ältere Mädchen ansprechend. „Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen."

„Ja, nicht seit du in unserem siebten Jahr aus dem Schultor geflogen bist", antwortete Iris lächelnd. Sie hatte dieselben Gesichtszüge wie ihre Schwester, doch ihr Gesicht hatte mehr die Form eines Ovals, was ihr ein sanfteres Aussehen verlieh. Als sie lächelte, musste Ginny zugeben, dass sie, anders als Pansy, wirklich hübsch war.

„Ja, ja. Genug mit den falschen Nettigkeiten. Wo ist Draco?", wollte Pansy wissen und starrte George und ihre Schwester finster an.

Ginny hatte den entfernten Eindruck, dass zwischen beiden Schwestern eine heftige Rivalität herrschte und dass Pansy jede Aufmerksamkeit übel aufnahm, die Iris zuteil wurde. Ginny versuchte, ihr Grinsen zu verbergen – _dieses_ Wissen könnte sich als nützlich erweisen.

„Er ist mit Harry nach Azkaban gegangen", sagte sie, die Reaktion der Slytherin genau beobachtend.

„Er ist was?", schrie Pansy und wirbelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihr herum.

„Er wollte mit seinem Vater sprechen. Wir warten darauf, dass sie zurückkommen", fügte Hermine hinzu. Ginny bemerkte interessiert eine Kühle in Hermines Stimme. Normalerweise setzte Hermine sich dafür ein, allen eine Chance zu geben, doch etwas sagte Ginny, dass die beiden einander nicht ausstehen konnten.

„Ist er verrückt?", fragte Pansy. „Weiß er nicht, dass es den Befehl gibt, seinen Körper zurück zum Dunklen Lord zu bringen? _Potter_ will er wenigstens lebendig, aber Draco schwebt in ernster Gefahr."

„Ja, Harry hat ja _so_ ein Glück." Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„Immer noch hinter dem Auserwählten her, wie ich sehe. Wo ist dein Selbstrespekt geblieben?", fragte Pansy höhnisch.

„Als ob du diesen Charakterzug kennen würdest, Pansy", konterte Ginny, während sie lässig ihre Fingernägel betrachtete.

Pansy funkelte sie an. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dein Haar abgeschnitten und Granger gegeben hast. Ich meine, ich verstehe, dass _sie_ es will. Die Idioten in Hogwarts scheinen einen Fimmel um deine Haare zu haben, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie _dich_ ohne es genauso mögen würden", versetzte Pansy mit einem triumphierenden Feixen.

„Du scheinst wirklich darauf fokussiert, wer meinem Haar Beachtung schenkt, Pansy", erwiderte Ginny belustigt. „Weißt du, es gibt Zauber, mit denen du deins rot färben kannst."

Pansy errötete. „Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein. Ich bekomme alles mit, das in der Schule vor sich geht."

Fred und Georges Köpfe schwangen zwischen den Mädchen hin und her, als ob sie bei einem Tennisturnier zuschauten.

„Pansy, sei nett", mahnte Iris, sichtlich amüsiert. „Wir müssen schließlich hier bleiben, bis Mutter wieder zu Vernunft kommt."

„Was denkt sich Draco nur dabei?", jammerte Pansy. „Wie lange sind sie schon weg und wann werden sie wieder da sein?"

„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass wir alle auf ihre Rückkehr warten, Pansy. Wir machen uns auch Sorgen um Harry und Ron", sagte Hermine steif. Pansys Frage rief ihnen allen in Erinnerung, wie lange die Gruppe schon weg war, und Ginny spürte, wie die Unbehaglichkeit sich wieder ausbreitete.

„Potter kippt wahrscheinlich um, bevor sie das Gefängnis überhaupt betreten. Hat er nicht Probleme mit Dementoren?", fragte Pansy kalt.

„Jede Schwierigkeit, die sie haben, kommt wahrscheinlich eher daher, dass Malfoy in Panik gerät und sie verrät", keifte Ginny und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Wag es ja nicht, Draco die Schuld dafür zu geben. Ich bin sicher, Potter hat ihn irgendwie ausgetrickst zu gehen", entgegnete Pansy, während sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog.

„Ja, weil er solch ein Idiot ist, dass jeder ihn austricksen kann", sagte Ginny mit blitzenden Augen.

Fred ergriff Ginny geschickt um die Hüfte und zog sie weg von dem Slytherin- Mädchen. „Bleib locker, Ginny. Gib Mum keinen Anlass, dich nach oben zu schicken", flüsterte er.

„Du musst zugeben, Pansy...", schaltete sich Iris gelangweilt ein, während sie ihre gebrochenen Nägel betrachtete. „... dass es idiotisch von Draco war, sich mit einem Haufen Gryffindors abzugeben. Jetzt stecken wir auch mit ihnen zusammen."

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat es einmal eine Zeit gegeben, da es dich nicht gestört hat, mit einem Gryffindor gesehen zu werden. Warst du nicht einer der Tussis, die Oliver in Hogwarts sabbernd hinterher gedackelt sind?", fragte Fred grinsend.

Iris' Augen blitzten trotzig auf, doch Röte schoss ihr in die Wangen. „So etwas habe ich ganz sicher niemals getan."

Pansy schnaubte und schaute ihre Schwester angewidert an. „Hast du wohl. Und wag es ja nicht, Draco als Idioten zu bezeichnen", sagte sie mit verengten Augen.

„Ich werde ihn nennen, wie ich möchte", keifte Iris. „Es ist seine Schuld, dass Daddy tot ist."

Pansy prallte zurück. Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich, bevor sie ausholte und ihrer Schwester ins Gesicht schlug.

George sprang über die Lehne der Couch, verschränkte seine Füße auf dem Kaffeetisch und beschwor eine Tüte Popcorn herauf. „Ooh, Weibercatchen", strahlte er. Fred gesellte sich sofort zu ihm und ließ eine kichernde Ginny allein stehen.

Mr. Weasley blickte zu dem Aufruhr herüber, doch als der Streit nachließ, kehrte er zu seiner Unterhaltung zurück.

Hermine trat zwischen die beiden Schwestern und hielt die Arme hoch. „Stopp. Hört mal, wir haben von eurem Vater erfahren und es tut mir leid. Das wird aber keinem von ihnen helfen. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen – "

„Oh halt die Klappe, Granger", schnauzte Pansy. „Wer hat überhaupt gesagt, dass du deine unmöglich große Nase hereinstecken sollst? Was lässt dich glauben, dass alle anderen daran interessiert sind, was du zu sagen hast? Du regst dich doch nur auf, weil du weißt, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich dieser dumme, rothaarige Handlanger von Potter ist, der es vermasselt. Tut er das nicht immer? Verzieh dich zu deinen Büchern, du unbedeutende kleine Klugscheißerin."

Hermines Augen blitzten. „Schön, Pansy. Ich lass deiner Schwester freie Hand, dich in einen Wackelpudding zu verhexen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass irgendjemand hier deine Klappe vermissen wird."

„Was lässt dich glauben, dass meine Schwester auch nur eine Chance gegen mich hat?", fragte Pansy beleidigt.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe dich in einem Duell _gesehen_, Pansy. _Jeder_ könnte dich in einen Wackelpudding verwandeln."

„Ach ja?" Pansy griff wieder nach ihrem Zauberstab.

Aber Hermine war schneller. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab zwischen die Augen des anderen Mädchens gerichtet, bevor Pansy sich überhaupt rühren konnte. „Beweg deine Hand nur etwas näher an den Zauberstab, Parkinson, und ich werde dir _genau_ zeigen, was ich von diesen Büchern gelernt habe."

Pansy erbleichte sichtlich, während die Weasleys, die den Wortwechsel gespannt verfolgt hatten, vor Entzücken aufheulten.

„Setzt dich dorthin", sagte Hermine und wies auf einen Stuhl, der etwas abseits von den anderen stand. „und halt den Mund. Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, ihn für dich zu schließen. Wir werden uns alle wie zivilisierte Menschen hinsetzen, während wir auf Neuigkeiten warten. Ich will kein Wort mehr aus deinem Mund hören."

„Zeig's ihr, Hermine", feuerte Fred an und verstreute Popcorn in die Luft.

Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Fred, ihre Augen glühten gefährlich. „Das gilt auch für dich. Kein Wort mehr."

Fred schluckte schwer, setzte sich aber auf gehorsam auf die Couch.

Ginny kicherte. Sie liebte es zu sehen, wie jemand die Zwillinge zur Schnecke machte. Hermine konnte geradezu Furcht erregend sein, wenn sie wütend war.


	16. Noch ein langer Weg Teil 2

**Kapitel 15 – Noch ein langer Weg (Teil 2)**

Harrys Welt drehte sich. Sein Sichtfeld verblasste und festigte sich wieder. Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was um ihn herum geschah. Er konnte Schreie hören, doch sie klangen seltsam – verzerrt – als ob sie von dem Inneren seines Kopfes und gleichzeitig auch von irgendwo in der Nähe kamen. Er konnte kalten Stein unter seinen Händen spüren, der sich schmutzig anfühlte, doch es haftete auch etwas sehr Unnatürliches daran, das Harry nicht behagte. Er vermutete, dass er am Boden war, konnte sich aber nicht daran erinnern, wie er dorthin gelangt war. Er wünschte, dass das Schreien aufhörte – es verwirrte ihn, er konnte nicht denken.

Er bewegte seinen Arm, suchte nach seinem Zauberstab, fand ihn jedoch nicht. Er brauchte einen Patronus, konnte es aber nicht ohne einen Zauberstab. Er versuchte es trotzdem. Vergeblich.

Ihm war übel. Er krümmte sich zusammen und versuchte weiter, die Dunkelheit zu bekämpfen, die ihn zu übermannen drohte. Etwas warnte ihn, dass es wirklich schlecht um ihn stünde, wenn er jetzt nachgab. Das Schreien wurde immer lauter und andere Stimmen gesellten sich zu dem Chaos in seinem Geist. Er glaubte, Malfoy hören zu können, doch das machte keinen Sinn. Malfoy konnte doch niemals in Godrics Hollow sein.

„_Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es!"_

Da waren Schritte. Er konnte jemanden rennen hören und jemand anderes brüllte etwas, das er nicht verstehen konnte. Er sah Farben hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern aufblitzen und wusste, dass Flüche abgefeuert wurden. Sirius fiel durch den Schleier. Ein heller Blitz von grünem Licht traf Professor Dumbledore und warf ihn vom Astronomieturm.

Etwas Kaltes und Faulriechendes berührte sein Gesicht. Sein Körper schüttelte sich, als er davon wegzukriechen versuchte. Er wusste, dass er panisch sein sollte, doch er war so müde und konnte sein Gehirn einfach nicht dazu bringen zu arbeiten...

„_Nicht Harry! Nicht Harry! Bitte – Ich tue alles – "_

„_Geh zur Seite. Geh zur Seite, Mädchen!"_

„_Nicht Harry!"_

„Harry! Harry!"

Jemand schüttelte ihn und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Er wand sich und versuchte, sich loszureißen, doch sein Körper war einfach zu schwach. Sein Kopf fiel auf die Seite. Er hörte jemanden etwas rufen – die Stimme einer Frau, die er kannte, aber nicht einordnen konnte. Andere Stimmen antworteten, als ob sie ihnen Befehle erteilt hätte.

Harry versuchte, an der Wirklichkeit festzuhalten, doch seine Gedanken entglitten ihm immer wieder, als wären sie Wasser zwischen seinen Fingern. Jemand stellte ihn auf die Füße und schlang ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte. Seine Beine wollten sein Gewicht jedoch nicht halten und beinahe stürzte er wieder zu Boden.

„Komm, Harry. Ich bringe dich hier raus", sagte Ron in sein Ohr.

_Ron hat mich – Das hätte ich wissen müssen._

Ron bellte jemandem etwas zu, doch Harry konnte seine Worte nicht verstehen. Das Schreien hatte aufgehört, aber seine Zähne klapperten immer noch unkontrolliert. Er hörte eine schleppende Erwiderung, bevor eine Person seinen anderen Arm packte und ihn mit sich zog. Seine Beine fegten nutzlos über den Boden.

Als sie endlich stehen blieben, legten sie Harry auf etwas, das nicht weich, aber definitiv bequemer als der Boden war. Jemand hielt seinen Kopf und versuchte, ihm etwas in den Mund zu schieben. Harry biss instinktiv die Zähne aufeinander und wollte seinen Kopf wegdrehen.

„Entspann dich, Harry. Das ist Schokolade", sagte Tonks sanft und strich ihm die Haare aus der verschwitzten Stirn. „Da fühlst du dich gleich besser. Hier, Draco. Iss auch etwas."

Harry öffnete mühsam die Augen und nahm einen Bissen von der Schokolade, die Tonks ihm entgegenhielt. Als sein Sichtfeld sich langsam klärte, realisierte er, dass er zurück in dem Raum war, in dem Moody und Ron gewartet hatten. Die Schokolade zeigte seine Wirkung und Harry fühlte sich etwas besser. Er nahm die Tafel von Tonks entgegen und setzte sich auf.

Die Kühle ebbte allmählich ab, obwohl er immer noch das Gefühl hatte, als erholte er sich gerade von einer furchtbaren Grippe. Seine Handflächen waren zerkratzt und blutig und seine Knie wohl ebenfalls. Er musste die Schokolade mit seinen Fingerspitzen berühren, um sie nicht mit Blut zu beschmieren.

Er konnte Malfoy neben ihm sitzen sehen, zitternd und blass, aber immer noch mit finsterem Blick. Er knabberte ebenfalls an einer großen Tafel Schokolade. Tonks saß den beiden Jungen gegenüber, ihr Blick huschte zwischen ihnen hin und her. Ihr Gesicht war schmutzverschmiert und ihr Haar wirkte mehr grau als rosa.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Harry fragen, doch konnte er die Worte nicht ganz hervorbringen. Ron hob Harrys schlaffe Hand mit der Schokolade in die Höhe und schob sie zu seinem Mund, um ihn zu ermutigen, einen weiteren Bissen zu nehmen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie dazu getrieben hat, sich so aufzuführen. Sie haben früher noch nie Besucher angegriffen", sagte Tonks zitternd. „Ich war auf dem Weg nach unten, um nach euch zu sehen, als ich Draco schreien hörte. Der Überwacher im Dienst wird das Ministerium informieren, dass die zurückgebliebenen Dementoren unsicher sind."

„Wir haben gerade die Zelle meines Vaters verlassen, als diese Dinger auf uns zu gekommen sind. Glauben Sie nicht, dass das Ministerium nicht auch von mir zu hören bekommt. Die Sicherheit in dieser Einrichtung ist erbärmlich", spie Draco. „Ich hätte getötet werden können, so lange wie Sie gebraucht haben, um diese Dinger von mir zu entfernen."

„Reg dich ab, Junge. Dich wollten sie gar nicht", brummte Moody. Sein magisches Auge blieb auf Harry liegen. „Sie sind direkt über dich rüber gestiegen, um zu Potter zu kommen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Alles war für ihn wie in einen dichten Nebel gehüllt. Er sah, wie Malfoy sich zurücklehnte und bockig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Potter war nutzlos", höhnte Malfoy. „Als was für ein _e_

_Held _du dich herausgestellt hast. Du bist wieder umgefallen, sobald sie auf uns zugekommen sind. Sicherlich sind sie unangenehm, aber warum beeinträchtigen sie dich so sehr? Was hast du gesehen?"

„Ich höre meine Eltern schreien, während Voldemort sie umbringt", blaffte Harry. Sein Kopf pochte.

Selbst Malfoy hatte den Anstand, verlegen zu wirken.

Harry war beschämt und außerordentlich irritiert von sich und Malfoy. Er wusste nicht, was ihn geritten hat, das zu sagen. Er konnte nicht klar denken. Er musste seine Konzentration wiedererlangen, wenn er nach den Horkruxen suchte. Er wandte sich von den mitfühlenden Blicken der anderen ab und stopfte sich ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund.

„Warum stürzen die Dementoren sich überhaupt direkt auf Harry?", wollte Ron neugierig wissen. Harry war dankbar, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm ablenkte.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich weil er ein wandelndes Festmahl für sie darstellt, bei all dem Mist, das er durchlebt hat", sagte Moody kurz. „Ich will nicht den ganzen Tag hier herumsitzen. Wir stehen uns hier nur die Beine in den Bauch. Lasst uns zum Lagerabteil gehen und holen, was du brauchst, damit wir endlich hier rauskommen."

„Da schließe ich mich an", sagte Harry und stand, auf Rons Arm gestützt, auf. „Ich will auch von hier verschwinden."

„Hast du Glück mit deinem Vater gehabt, Draco?", erkundigte sich Tonks, den Kopf schief gelegt.

Malfoy wandte den Blick an. „Nein."

Tonks starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, entschied aber, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Sie tätschelte Malfoy sanft die Schulter, als sie an ihm vorbeiging. „Also gut. Das Lager ist im zweiten Stock. Folgt mir."

„Warte eine Minute", sagte Harry, über den Treppenabsatz hinwegschauend, auf dem Tonks stand. Er fühlte sich schwach und erschöpft, doch er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass Tonks bestrebt war, sie von dem Stock zu scheuchen. „Wozu dient dieser Raum da unten?"

Abseits von den anderen Zellen befand sich eine weitere, die weiter den Gang hinunter lag.

„Es ist nur eine Zelle, die nicht länger benutzt wird", erwiderte Tonks. Ihr Blick wirkte gehetzt.

„Warum nicht?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Was macht das für einen Unterschied?", schaltete sich Draco ein. Seine Augen huschten nervös zu den anderen Zellen. „Lasst uns hier rauskommen."

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass das der Hochsicherheitsflügel ist, richtig? Hier halten sie die gefährlichsten Insassen", sagte Harry.

Tonks nickte. „Ja, deshalb sollten wir gehen", erwiderte sie. Sie nahm Harry am Arm und versuchte, ihn zur Treppe zu dirigieren.

Harry riss sich los und begann, den Gang hinunter zu gehen, sich an der Wand entlang tastend. „Und das ist die Zelle, aus der ein Gefangener geflohen ist. Deshalb benutzen sie sie nicht mehr", flüsterte er.

„Harry, tu dir das nicht an", bat Tonks.

Rons Augen weiteten sich, als er endlich realisierte, wer die Zelle einst besetzt hatte. „Harry, wir haben anderes zu tun", sagte er leise.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry, blieb jedoch nicht stehen. „Ich muss sie aber sehen. Er hat zwölf Jahre hier verbracht und wenn ich sie nicht wenigstens sehe, wird es niemals jemand wissen."

Er erreichte die Zelle und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Seine Beine schienen ihn nicht mehr tragen zu wollen. Er schluckte schwer, während er die Öffnung anstarrte und seine Füße langsam vorwärts schleppte. Die Zelle war bedrückend klein und sehr dunkel – erbärmlich. An der Wand stand ein einzelnes Feldbett und Harry konnte geradeso die grobe Skizze eines Hundes, eines Wolfes und eines Hirsches ausmachen, die in den Stein eingeritzt war.

Ein dicker Knoten formte sich in Harrys Kehle, als er sich vorstellte, wie verlassen und einsam Sirius sich gefühlt haben musste. Er war in diesem kleinen Raum gefangen gehalten worden, der nicht viel größer war als ein Besenschrank. Die Ähnlichkeit belustigte ihn keineswegs. Zwölf Jahre. Zwölf vergeudete Jahre...

Rons Hand auf seiner Schulter brachte Harry zurück in die Gegenwart. Er blinzelte, um seine Augen zu klären, und riss sich zusammen. Sie folgten Tonks zurück zur hell erleuchteten Treppe. Während sie gingen, stützte Harry sich schwer auf Ron. Ihn verlangte nichts mehr, als auf dem kalten, kleinen Boot zurückzufahren, so dass er seine Augen schließen und eine Weile schlafen konnte. Er hoffte, dass Dungs Sachen leicht zu finden waren.

„Potter, wenn du nicht schneller machen kannst, dann geh mir wenigstens aus dem Weg", sagte Malfoy und drängte sich an Harry und Ron vorbei. „Ich will aus diesem widerlichen Gebäude raus."

„Kümmere dich nicht um ihn", sagte Ron zu Harry. „Er hat sich beinahe nass gemacht, als Moody und ich gekommen sind. Obwohl, wir hatten Glück, dass er wie ein kleines Mädchen schreit. Sonst hätten wir vielleicht nie erfahren, dass ihr in Schwierigkeiten seid", fügte er hinzu. Laut genug, dass Malfoy ihn hörte.

Der Blondschopf ignorierte ihn und eilte hinter Tonks die Treppe hinunter.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe", murmelte Harry matt. „Er rastet nur aus, weil sein Vater ein echtes Ekel war."

Ron plinkerte mit den Augen. „Du verteidigst _Malfoy_?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Nein", sagte Harry hastig. „Ich halte ihn immer noch für einen jämmerlichen kleinen Feigling. Er hatte nur einen harten Morgen."

„Ja, während du diesen Ort superlustig findest, was?", entgegnete Ron.

„Sei nicht albern", murmelte Harry. Er wollte seinem Kumpel dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen, fürchtete jedoch, dass er es ohne ihn nicht zum Lager schaffen würde.

Als Tonks endlich stehen blieb, stand sie vor einer dicken Stahltür. Mit ihrem Zauberstab schloss sie auf und musste sich mit dem ganzen Körper dagegen drücken, um sie halb auf zu stoßen. Harry starrte mit offenem Mund hinein. Dort standen Reihen über Reihen von wahllosen Gegenständen – das meiste Kleidungsstücke – alles in Kästen verstaut. Es schien nicht die geringste Ordnung in dem Raum vorzuherrschen.

„Meistens wenn die Leute entlassen werden, wollen sie einfach nur gehen", sagte Tonks und hob entschuldigend die Schultern. „Die Kästen sind nach der Zellennummer beschriftet. Dungs ist 3-R."

„Bist du verrückt? Es wird ewig dauern, uns hier durchzuwühlen", rief Ron entsetzt.

Tonks schürzte die Lippen. „Es kommt noch schlimmer. Ich kann jedes Mal nur einen von euch mit hineinnehmen."

Harrys Herz sank. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er Azkaban bald verlassen können.

* * *

Die Abendessenszeit rückte unaufhaltsam näher und es hatte immer noch keine Nachricht aus Azkaban gegeben. Ginny konnte die Spannung förmlich spüren, die von den Erwachsenen ausging, was nicht gerade zur Beruhigung ihrer Nerven beitrug. Hermine hatte ihre Bücher zusammengesammelt und sich auf den Treppenabsatz über der Eingangshalle zurückzogen, mit niemanden auch nur ein Wort sprechend.

Remus lief wie ein eingesperrtes Tier auf und ab. Ginny hatte gehört, wie er Bill sagte, dass Tonks ihnen inzwischen eine Nachricht hätte zukommen lassen sollen. Er war besorgt. Tonks reguläre Schicht neigte sich dem Ende zu. Wenn sie kurz danach nicht auftauchten, plante Remus, sich auf die Suche nach ihnen zu machen. Ginny hatte es noch nicht verraten, doch wenn dies geschehen sollte, würde sie mit ihm gehen. Weder ihre Mutter noch irgendjemand anderes würde sie aufhalten können. Sie konnte dieselbe Entschlossenheit in Fred und Georges Augen aufblitzen sehen.

Nachdem sie Mrs. Parkinson in ihr Zimmer geführt hatten, waren ihre Mutter und Professor McGonagall in die Küche verschwunden. Eine von beiden brachte gelegentlich Tee in die Wohnstube. Doch ansonsten ließen beide sich nicht blicken. Ginny hatte den entfernten Eindruck, dass sie sich über Mrs. Malfoy und Mrs. Parkinson beschwerten, während die anderen beiden Frauen im Obergeschoss wahrscheinlich dasselbe taten.

Iris hatte die Wohnstube kurz nach Hermines Wutausbruch verlassen, doch Pansy war in ihrem Sessel geblieben. Sie döste immer wieder ein, schien jedoch entschlossen, auf Dracos Rückkehr zu warten. Ihre kleinen schwarzen Augen funkelten alle an, wann immer sie wach war.

Ginnys Nerven standen auf Hochspannung. Ihre Brüder schienen es zu spüren und gingen ihr aus dem Weg. Immer wieder stellte sie sich alle möglichen Schreckenssituationen vor und war zur gleichen Zeit besorgt und wütend, dass keiner der vermissten Gruppe sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, eine Eule zu schicken. Wenn Harry zurückkam, wollte sie ihn sowohl küssen als auch erwürgen. Dummer, edelmütiger Trottel...

Als die schwere Eingangstür endlich aufschwang, war Ginny so verloren in ihren eigenen Gedanken, dass sie sie anfangs nicht hörte. Hermine jedoch schon. Sie war schon die halbe Treppe hinabgelaufen, bevor Ginny ihr nacheilte. Als Sportlichere von ihnen überholte Ginny sie schnell und gelangte in die Eingangshalle, als Moody die Tür schloss und versiegelte.

Tonks führte die erschöpfte und ausgelaugte Gruppe hinein. Harry sah besonders grauenhaft aus. Seine Augen suchten sofort nach Ginny und als er sie fand, kehrte etwas Farbe in seine Wangen zurück. Ginnys Herz wurde weicher, während sie sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und half ihm zu einem Sessel, erschrocken, dass er sich so schwer auf sie stützte. Nur die Tatsache, dass er ihre Hilfe annahm, zeigte ihr, wie müde er tatsächlich war.

„Ron!", rief Hermine und warf die Arme um ihn, worauf er, aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, taumelte. „Wo seid ihr gewesen? Was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut?"

„Ganz ruhig, Hermine", beschwichtigte Ron. Er schloss sie in seine langen Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch es wirkte eher wie eine Grimasse. „Uns geht es gut. Bin nur froh, dort rausgekommen zu sein."

Hermine wollte nicht loslassen und führte Ron zu dem Sessel neben Harry.

„Draco!", quiekte Pansy vom oberen Treppenabsatz. Sie rannte die Treppe herunter auf sie zu.

„Pansy?" Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich deutliche Verwirrung. Er war blass und seine Schultern hangen herab. Doch Ginny konnte aufrichtige Freude auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. Vielleicht lag ihm dieses unverschämte Slytherin- Mädchen wirklich am Herzen. _Wer hätte das gedacht?_

„Geht es dir gut?", gurrte Pansy, während sie Draco von den anderen wegführte.

„Was machst du denn hier?", wollte Draco wissen. Seine Stimme klang kratzig und heiser.

„Lange Geschichte. Mutter und Iris sind auch hier. Komm nach oben und gesell dich zu uns. Da erkläre ich dir alles." Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf. Pansy wandte sich um und warf einen siegesgewissen Blick über die Schulter, als ob sie erwartete, dass alle anderen sich wünschten, Draco fortführen zu dürfen.

Der Rest des Ordens erschien und alle versammelten sich in der Eingangshalle. Remus lief schnell auf Tonks zu und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen, während er sie zu einem Sessel führte.

„Oh, Ron! Harry!", rief Mrs. Weasley, die auf die beiden Jungen zustürmte. Sie hielt vor ihnen inne und musterte sie besorgt. Sie wirkte verloren und fehl am Platz, als sie bemerkte, dass Ginny und Hermine sich bereits über die Jungen beugten und sie umsorgten, wie sie es üblicherweise getan hatte. Ginnys Herz zog sich vor Mitgefühl zu ihrer Mum zusammen, als sie auf deren Gesicht deutlich den Schmerz des Loslassens las.

„Scrimgeour ist passiert", sagte Tonks säuerlich.

„Und Percy", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Percy?", wiederholte Mrs. Weasley mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Was hat das mit Percy zu tun? Süßer Merlin. Sie haben ihn doch nicht nach Azkaban eingeteilt, oder?"

„Er war auf Scrimgeours Befehl dort", erklärte Moody mürrisch. Er hob sein hölzernes Bein auf den Schemel, den Mr. Weasley ihm brachte. „Scrimgeour hat ihm einen Stapel von _notwendigem_ Papierkram mitgegeben, der ausgefüllt werden musste, bevor wir gehen durften. Er versucht nur zu erfahren, was Potter dort getrieben hat."

„Wollen wir das nicht alle?", bemerkte Tonks und warf Harry einen Blick zu. „Wir haben Probleme mit den zurückgebliebenen Dementoren. Sie sind unsicher. Sie haben Harry und Draco angegriffen."

„Was meinst du mit angegriffen´?", fragte Remus mit weiten Augen. Er schaute zu Harry, der immer noch schwieg.

Sein Kopf ruhte auf Ginnys Schulter, die Augen geschlossen. Ginny konnte die Spannung in seinem Körper spüren und wusste, dass er jedem Wort lauschte, das gesprochen wurde.

„Zwei von ihnen, die auf einem Rundgang sein sollten, haben Harry und Draco in die Enge getrieben, nachdem sie Lucius' Zelle verlassen hatten. Dracos Schreie haben uns alarmiert, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Weder Draco noch Harry hatten Zauberstäbe bei sich. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig zu ihnen gelangt wäre", sagte Tonks schaudernd. Sie lehnte sich gegen Remus' Brust und schloss glückselig die Augen, als er ihr über ihr rosafarbenes Haar strich.

„Wir können das Küchenfeuer benutzen, um Kingsley bescheid zu sagen. Er ist im Ministerium heute Abend", schlug Professor McGonagall vor.

„Das Abendessen wartet. Ihr müsst völlig ausgehungert sein", meldete Mrs. Weasley. Die Erwachsenen bewegten sich auf die Küche zu.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny folgten ihnen nicht, sondern zogen sich in den Raum zurück, den Harry und Ron teilten. Ginny führte Harry sanft zu seinem Bett, wo er darauf zusammenbrach, ohne auch nur seine Jacke auszuziehen.

„War es schrecklich?", erkundigte sich Hermine. Sie half Ron, sich auf sein Bett zu setzen, und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Sie strich ihm sanft das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Es war schlimm", erwiderte Ron. Er ließ seinen Hals knacken, worauf Hermine zusammenzuckte. „Nachdem die Dementoren Harry und Malfoy angegriffen hatten, mussten wir das gesamte Lager auf den Kopf stellen. Es war bis zur Decke mit Müll zugestopft. Es hat Ewigkeiten gedauert und es durfte immer nur einer rein."

„Habt ihr es gefunden?", fragte Hermine, während sie Rons Hand drückte.

Harry grub seine Hand in die Jackentasche und zog das schwere Medaillon hervor, das an einer Kette baumelte. „Wir haben es", sagte er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Er setzte sich mühsam auf und lehnte den Kopf gegen das Kopfbrett des Bettes.

Einen Moment lang starrten sie alle schweigend auf den Horkrux, während sie dem Geräusch ihres Atems lauschten.

„Als wir es endlich gefunden haben, mussten wir uns mit Percy herumschlagen", fuhr Ron schließlich fort. „Er hatte diese ganzen Extraformulare und Fragebögen dabei. Er hat jeden von uns sie ausfüllen lassen, obwohl Harry der einzige war, der etwas mitgenommen hat. Tonks war danach ganz schön genervt."

„Tonks? Was ist los mit ihr? Sie schien vorhin ganz schön fertig", fragte Ginny.

„Sobald sie das Medaillon gesehen hat – Percy hat darauf bestanden, dass wir zeigen, was wir mitnehmen wollten – hat sie sich wirklich aufgeregt. Sie dachte, Harry hätte sich beinahe umbringen lassen, nur um dir ein Geschenk mitzubringen." Er zwinkerte Ginny zu, obwohl das Lächeln seine Augen nicht ganz erreichte.

„Jetzt müssen wir also herausfinden, wie wir es zerstören können", sagte Ginny, Rons Stichelei ignorierend.

„Ja. Das ist wohl der nächste Schritt", stimmte Ron zu.

„Ich habe einen Übersetzungszauber gefunden, als ich recherchiert habe. Ich habe ihn an dem rumänischen Buch ausprobiert, aber es funktioniert nicht bei dem Abschnitt über Horkruxe. Es ist fast so, als würde dieser Teil des Buches überhaupt nicht existieren", sagte Hermine. Ihre Frustration war offensichtlich. „Es ist lächerlich. Das einzige Wort, das ich entschlüsseln konnte, ist _Objekt_, was uns nicht wirklich weiterbringt. Es kommt mehrmals vor, deshalb vermute ich, dass es auf den Gegenstand anspielt, der als Horkrux verwendet wird."

„Ich wünschte, wir könnten Professor Dumbledore fragen", sagte Ron mürrisch. „Das würde es so viel leichter machen."

„Vielleicht können wir das auch", schaltete sich Harry an, die Augen halb geöffnet. „Sein Porträt hängt in McGonagalls Büro in Hogwarts. Ich habe es dort gesehen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird davon abhängen, wann das Porträt in Auftrag gegeben worden ist. Wenn es geschehen ist, bevor Professor Dumbledore den Verdacht hatte, dass Voldemort Horkruxe erschaffen hat, wird das Porträt nichts davon wissen."

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass Professor Dumbledore nicht von ihnen wusste, bis du diese Erinnerung von Slughorn beschafft hast, Harry?", fragte Ginny, erschrocken. „Das würde heißen, das Porträt müsste in den letzten Monaten der Schule entstanden sein."

„Nein", sagte Harry resigniert. „Dumbledore hat von den Horkruxen Verdacht geschöpft, seit ich ihm das Tagebuch gebracht habe – vielleicht sogar schon vorher. Er wusste nur nicht, wie viele."

„Er muss gewusst haben, dass es mehr davon gibt, richtig? Ich meine, Voldemort ist zurückgekommen, nachdem das Tagebuch gefunden wurde, und er hat persönlich nach dem Ring gesucht, bevor du die Erinnerung bekommen hast", sagte Hermine.

Ginny spürte, wie Harry sich versteifte, und stellte fest, dass er seine Augen weit aufgerissen hatte. „Dumbledore ist dem Horkrux lange, bevor wir die Erinnerung von Slughorn beschafft haben, nachgegangen", sagte Harry. „Das habe ich vergessen. Also wusste er, dass es mehr als einen gibt, vielleicht wusste er sogar, dass _ich _einer bin."

„Er hat _vermutet_, dass es mehr als einen gibt, Harry. Das hast du selbst gesagt. Slughorns Erinnerung hat nur die Anzahl bestätigt", berichtigte Hermine.

„Er muss es gewusst haben." Harry wirkte in Gedanken versunken. „Er hat es mir nur nicht verraten."

„Harry, wenn er es nur angenommen hat, warum sollte er es dir sagen?", entgegnete Hermine vernünftig. „Er muss gewusst haben, dass es dich nur beunruhigen würde, und offenbar hat er sich sehr um dich gesorgt. Falls er es überhaupt gewusst hat, wollte er sichergehen, bevor er es erwähnt. Du glaubst doch, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, dass Snape ihn in dieser Nacht verraten würde."

Harrys Nasenflügel bebten, als Snapes Name fiel. Doch er ließ sich wieder gegen das Kopfbrett sinken.

„Ich denke, das werden wir nie erfahren", sagte er. Ginnys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie.

„Mensch, ich bin am Verhungern", stöhnte Ron, die Spannung durchbrechend. „Wir haben das Mittagessen verpasst, während wir dort draußen festgesteckt haben."

Hermine lächelte. „Ich gehe runter und hole ein paar Sandwichs." Ron grinste selbstzufrieden.

„Danke, Liebes", sagte er sanft. Hermine strahlte und verließ rasch das Zimmer.

Ginny legte sich mit ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand und lauschte, wie Harrys Atem tief und gleichmäßig wurde. Sie beobachtete das leichte Heben und Senken seiner Brust und wusste, dass er schon eingeschlafen war. Seine dunklen Wimpern standen gegen die Blässe seines Gesichts hervor. Ginny gefiel es, ihn schlafen zu sehen, weil er dann so jung und sorglos wirkte. Alle Anspannung und Kummer, die sein Gesicht in den letzten Monaten so regelmäßig gezeichnet hatten, verschwanden und er war nur noch Harry.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, als Kind ihre Mutter belauscht zu haben, als diese mit einer Freundin sprach. Ihr Dad war für das Ministerium nach Azkaban gefahren und zutiefst erschüttert zurückgekehrt. Ihre Mutter hatte erzählt, dass Azkaban ein furchtbarer Ort war, und ihr Dad war empfindlich. Sie sagte, dass die Atmosphäre stets die weichherzigen Menschen am schlimmsten traf.

Weichherzig traf sicherlich auf Harry zu. Er besaß mehr Mitgefühl als jeder andere, den Ginny kannte. Kein Wunder, dass er eine schwere Zeit durchlebt hatte.

Als Hermine mit dem Essen zurückkehrte, schnarchte Harry leise an Ginnys Schulter. Sie fand sein Gewicht seltsam tröstlich. Ron war ebenfalls fast eingedöst, schreckte jedoch hoch, als Hermine eintrat. Selbst das Essen brachte nicht wieder Farbe in sein Gesicht zurück. Er stocherte und schob es mehr herum, als es zu essen. Ginny und Hermine warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Es muss wirklich schlimm für Ron gewesen sein, um vom Essen abgeschreckt zu werden. Nachdem sie das Abendessen beendet hatten, schlummerte Ron endlich ein. Ginny und Hermine deckten die Jungen zu, bevor sie in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurückkehrten.


	17. Noch ein langer Weg Teil 3

**Kapitel 15 – Noch ein langer Weg (Teil 3)**

Es kostete Harry und Ron mehrere Tage, sich vollständig zu erholen, wovon sie die meiste Zeit mit Schlafen zubrachten. Am Ende der Woche jedoch spürte Harry wieder den rastlosen Drang, sich vorwärts zu bewegen. Er hatte einen weiteren Horkrux in seinen Händen – er war sicher, dass dieses Medaillon das Richtige war – und nun war alles, was er wollte, es zu zerstören.

_Wie_ er es zerstören konnte, war eine andere Sache. Er hatte das Medaillon in den Keller des Grimmauldplatz' gebracht, um es zu öffnen. Anders als der gefälschte Horkrux, der sich bereitwillig geöffnet hatte, blieb dieses Medaillon mit dem komplizierten Gravur Slytherins fest verschlossen. Ron vermutete, dass es Regulus vielleicht gelungen war, den Horkrux zu zerstören, der sich darin verbarg, doch Harry war nicht überzeugt. Er konnte die Macht und das Böse _fühlen_, die davon ausgingen, und wusste, dass das Seelenstück von Voldemort noch lebte.

Er überlegte, ob er etwas gespürt hatte, als sie es zum ersten Mal im Grimmauldplatz gefunden hatten. Natürlich hatte er damals noch nicht um seine Bedeutung gewusst. Außerdem hatte er sich zu der Zeit mit einem solchen Chaos von Gefühlen herumschlagen müssen, dass eine zusätzliche Empfindung keinen großen Unterschied ausgemacht hätte.

Sich dessen bewusst zu sein, brachte ihn jedoch kein Stück weiter bei der Frage, wie er es zerstören konnte. Er hatte das Tagebuch und den Becher nach reinem Instinkt beseitigt. Er war jedes Mal in Panik gewesen. Diesmal aber, mit einem kühlen Gegenstand in einem warmen Zimmer sitzend und mit keiner Gefahr in Sicht, war seine Aufgabe nicht ganz so deutlich.

Malfoy hatte seine Anwesenheit im Haus offenkundiger gemacht seit Pansys Ankunft. Die beiden konnten oft dabei gesehen werden, wie sie sich in der Küche einen Snack teilten, im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin lagen oder sich aus leeren Räumen schlichen. Harry _wollte _sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was sie trieben. Die Tatsache, dass es in _seinem_ Haus geschah, ließ ihn erschauern. Auch irritierte es ihn, dass Malfoy in der Lage war, den Krieg und all seine Probleme zu verdrängen, während Harry dies so außerordentlich schwer fiel.

_Das ist mein Haus... Ginny und ich sollten es sein, die all diese Räume zusammen erkunden_, dachte er gereizt.

Seit ihrer Ankunft schien Pansys größtes Vergnügen darin zu bestehen, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um entweder Hermine oder Ginny zur Weißglut zu treiben, was keineswegs schwer war. Vor allem bei Ginny brannten leicht die Sicherungen durch, wenn die Slytherin ins Spiel kam. Tatsächlich hatten Pansy und Iris scheinbar ihr Kriegsbeil begraben und verbündeten sich mit dem gemeinsamen Ziel, die Gryffindor- Mädchen auf die Palme zu bringen.

Mehr als einmal saß Harry mit offenem Mund da – Ron und Malfoy gleichfalls baff an seiner Seite – während die Mädchen sich gegenseitig ankeiften. Harry war fasziniert und gleichzeitig entgeistert darüber, welch niederträchtigen Hiebe Mädchen aufeinander abfeuern konnten. Jungs ließen sich viel schneller zu Schlägen hinreißen, doch Harry glaubte, dass sie auch rascher darüber hinwegkamen.

* * *

Eines Nachmittags, etwa eine Woche nach seinem Besuch in Azkaban, saß Harry in der Bücherei, sich abermals darum bemühend, eine Übersetzung für das rumänische Buch zu finden, als Remus sich zu ihm gesellte. Tonks hatte aufgehört, Harry jedes Mal anzublitzen, wenn sie ihm begegnete, war jedoch auch nicht zu ihrer üblichen scherzhaften Art zurückgekehrt.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", erkundigte sich Remus, während er neben Harry Platz nahm.

„Ja." Harry streckte sich. „Ich lese gerade."

„Deine Gesichtsfarbe ist besser geworden", bemerkte Remus, Harry in Augenschein nehmend. Er deutete auf das Buch. „Was liest du da?"

„Ich habe es in dem großen Schlafzimmer unter dem Dachboden gefunden. Ich kann es aber nicht lesen, es ist nicht auf Englisch", antwortete Harry. Er wich Remus' Blick aus.

„Aha." Remus' Augen trübten sich. „Das war Regulus' Zimmer. Es ist in Rumänisch geschrieben."

Harry blickte scharf auf. „Ja, Sirius hat mir erzählt, dass er ein Todesser geworden ist. Kannst du Rumänisch lesen?"

„Nein." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sirius' Onkel Alphard hat in Rumänien gelebt. Er und Regulus hatten ihn sehr gern. Dieses Buch sieht so aus, als würde es viel Dunkle Magie enthalten. Kein Wunder, dass es im Regulus' Besitz gewesen ist. Du ziehst doch nicht in Betracht, etwas daraus zu benutzen, oder, Harry?", fragte Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Nein, nicht benutzen", erwiderte Harry. Er wandte den Blick ab.

„Was genau heißt das?", wollte Remus wissen, in die strenge Lehrerstimme verfallend, die Harry noch aus dem dritten Schuljahr in Erinnerung hatte.

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Seine Beziehung zu Remus war angespannt gewesen, seit er seine Okklumentik- Stunden begonnen hatte, und das behagte ihm keineswegs. Remus stellte die letzte Verbindung zu seinen Eltern dar und das wollte er unter keinen Umständen verlieren. Er wusste, dass er Remus vertrauen konnte, und er konnte tatsächlich etwas Hilfe gebrauchen. Er wurde es allmählich überdrüssig, sich ständig Gedanken machen zu müssen, wem er trauen konnte.

„Sirius sagte, das Gerücht gehe um, dass Voldemort Regulus persönlich getötet habe. Aber Sirius hat das nicht geglaubt", sagte Harry, während er Remus genau beobachtete.

Remus hob die Schultern, immer noch verblüfft erscheinend. „Es scheint unwahrscheinlich."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", murmelte Harry, entschlossen, seinen Instinkten zu folgen.

„Wie bitte?"

Harry änderte seine Position, so dass er Remus zugewandt saß. Er holte tief Luft und wappnete sich. „Regulus hat etwas getan... etwas Großes... und ich denke, Voldemort könnte es herausgefunden oder zumindest bemerkt haben, dass er es vorhatte. Ich glaube nicht, dass er auch nur geahnt hat, wie weit Regulus seinen Plan ausgeführt hat. Es würde Voldemort nur ähnlich sehen, ihn zu unterschätzen. Sirius hat gesagt, dass er bei seinem Tod noch sehr jung gewesen war."

„Ja, er war erst achtzehn. Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht folgen, Harry", sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd.

Harry befeuchtete seine Lippen. „Remus. Kann ich dich etwas fragen und dich bitten, es niemand anderem zu erzählen?"

Remus änderte seine Position. Harry wusste, dass er mit sich um seine Antwort rang, doch schließlich nickte er. „Schieß los."

„Was kannst du mir zu Horkruxen sagen?", flüsterte Harry.

Remus sog einen scharfen Atem ein, während ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. „Woher weißt du von ihnen?", verlangte er mit angespannter Stimme. „Harry, du kannst nicht ernsthaft etwas so Abscheuliches in Erwägung ziehen – "

„Das tue ich nicht", unterbrach Harry, bevor Remus' Vorstellungskraft noch weiter ausschweifte. „Professor Dumbledore und ich haben uns darüber unterhalten... aber ihn kann ich nicht mehr fragen."

„Dumbledore hat dir gesagt..." Plötzlich stockte Remus, seine Augen weiteten sich. „Natürlich", hauchte er. Seine Augen huschten zu Harrys Narbe. „So hat er überlebt, nicht wahr? Das ist der Grund, warum er nicht gestorben ist."

Harry nickte feierlich.

„Die Kette, die du aus Azkaban mitgenommen hast – Tonks war so wütend, dass du deinen Hals dafür riskiert hast – ist es das? Ist das ein Horkrux?", fragte Remus, seine Stimme bei dem Wort „Horkrux" senkend. „Glaubst du, dass Regulus ihn gestohlen hat? Erkundigst du dich deshalb über ihn?"

„Ich weiß, dass er es getan hat", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Ich weiß, dass er diesen einen gestohlen hat."

Remus schluckte. „Diesen einen?"

Wieder nickte Harry, ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen.

„Das ist, woran du mit Professor Dumbledore gearbeitet hast, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Ja. Frag mich nicht, wie viele es gibt oder wie viele ich schon gefunden habe. Ich hätte nicht einmal so viel sagen sollen, aber ich muss wissen, was dieses Buch über ihre Zerstörung sagt", sagte Harry.

Remus' Schultern sackten herab, als er seinen Kopf in die Hände legte. „Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen", wisperte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Warum hast du es nicht getan?", fragte Harry. Es gelang ihm nicht, die Bitterkeit völlig aus seiner Stimme zu bannen.

Remus lachte humorlos. „In meinem ganzen Leben bin ich ein Mitläufer gewesen. Als ich jünger war, wusste ich, dass einige von den Dingen, die Sirius und dein Dad ausgeheckt haben, falsch waren, doch ich habe es nie ausgesprochen. Letzte Weihnachten, als du dein Misstrauen gegen Snape zum Ausdruck gebracht hast, wollte ich kein Wort davon hören, weil Dumbledore beharrt hat, dass er auf unserer Seite stehe. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein bisschen mehr von deinem Rückgrat, Harry. Ich wünschte, nur einmal könnte ich für das einstehen, woran ich glaube, und einfach das Richtige tun.

Nachdem du von deinem Kampf mit dem Drachen zurückgekommen bist, waren wir alle so besorgt. Minerva und Kingsley haben darauf bestanden, dass wir erfahren müssten, was du unternimmst, um dich zu beschützen und zu unterstützen. Ich habe meine eigenen Zweifel ignoriert und mich ihnen angeschlossen. Du hattest Recht, Harry. Okklumentik hat nicht funktioniert und ich nehme es dir nicht übel, wenn du die Nase über uns rümpfst."

„Das werde ich nicht tun", sagte Harry, während er mit seinem Zeh Kreise auf dem Boden malte. Es war schwer, wütend auf Remus zu bleiben, wenn der ältere Mann so unglücklich dreinblickte. „Du kannst es wieder gutmachen, wenn du mir hilfst herauszufinden, wie man das Medaillon zerstören kann."

Remus zuckte die Achseln. Er lächelte traurig und öffnete die Arme mit einer Geste der Hilflosigkeit. „Ich weiß nicht viel. Das Thema wird als Tabu gehandhabt. Ich weiß, dass man einen Mord begehen muss, um einen zu erschaffen – einen voll beabsichtigten, gnadenlosen Mord – und dass man dabei den Gegenstand mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand halten muss."

„Du musst ihn _mit_ deinem Zauberstab halten", wiederholte Harry. Diese Information war ihm neu.

„Ich kenne den Zauberspruch nicht, aber ich denke, ich könnte ihn herausfinden", sagte Remus zögerlich.

„Wie? Ich habe überall gesucht und es steht nichts darüber geschrieben", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich habe Zugang zu zwielichtigeren Gebieten als du, Harry." Remus senkte den Blick. „Willst du meine Hilfe?"

Harry fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen. Er befürchtete, mit seiner Zustimmung Remus' Todesurteil zu unterschreiben. Ihm blieb jedoch keine andere Wahl. Er brauchte Hilfe.

„Ja, bitte."

„Betrachte es als erledigt", sagte Remus und nickte ihm zu.

„Weißt du irgendwas über ihre Zerstörung?", erkundigte sich Harry.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir leid. Ich habe dir alles erzählt, was ich weiß. Ich werde sehen, was ich herausfinden kann."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe eine weitere Idee auszuprobieren" entgegnete Harry. Ein Plan formte sich in seinem Kopf. Er wusste nicht, woher sie stammte, doch er war plötzlich überzeugt, dass es das Richtige war.

„Und was?"

„Ich muss zurück zu dem Strand gehen, an dem wir Crabbe gefunden haben", sagte Harry fest.

„Warum? Was ist da?", fragte Remus verblüfft.

„Dort sind Professor Dumbledore und ich in der Nacht hingegangen, in der er gestorben ist." Harry schluckte schwer. „Dort hat Voldemort ursprünglich das Medaillon versteckt. Ich habe es einfach im Gefühl, dass es auch dort zerstört werden muss."

Remus Augen hatten sich bei Harrys Enthüllung geweitet. „Willst du, dass ich dich begleite?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du musst Recherchen anstellen. Ron, Hermine und Ginny werden mit mir kommen."

„Sei vorsichtig, Harry." Remus drückte Harrys Schulter.

„Du auch", sagte Harry. Er lächelte.

Mit einem Plan im Kopf klappte er das Buch zu und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden.

* * *

Wieder apparierten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny zu der Stelle, zu der Remus sie das letzte Mal gebracht hatte. Ihre Ankündigung, dass sie aus dem Haus gehen würden, hatte Mrs. Weasley erschreckt. Sie hatte von ihnen verlangt, eine Begleitung mitzunehmen, jedoch unter Mr. Weasleys Beschwichtigungen nachgegeben. Die Jugendlichen waren nicht gerade präzise bezüglich ihres Ziels gewesen. Doch falls Mrs. Weasley eine Vorahnung hatte, teilte sie sie mit niemandem.

Als sie an der Küste ankamen, wehte ein kalter, stürmischer Wind über dem Meer. Es erinnerte Harry an seinen Ausflug nach Azkaban. Er schauderte und stählte sich. Er hörte den entfernten Klang einer Leuchtturmboje im Wind. Die vier Jugendlichen konnten ein Feuerlicht in der Ferne brennen sehen und duckten sich, während sie sich anschlichen.

Crabbe stand noch immer dort und wärmte sich am Feuer. Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln – der Wind, der vom Wasser kam, war bitterkalt.

„Der Eingang zur Höhle ist unten und es ist ein steiler Abstieg", raunte Harry. „Ich werde uns alle disillusionieren. Haltet einfach eure Hände auf der Schulter der Person vor euch. Ich werde euch zu der Stelle führen, an der wir runtersteigen müssen. Wir werden eine Strecke laufen müssen, aber sobald wir am Grund angekommen sind, sollten wir uns keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen, von Crabbe gesehen zu werden."

„Warum betäuben wir ihn nicht einfach und beleben ihn wieder, wenn wir gehen?", schlug Ron vor.

„Dann wird er Voldemort melden, dass jemand ihn angegriffen hat, so dass er weiß, dass wir hier waren", widersprach Hermine.

„Richtig", sagte Harry nickend. „Wir haben den Becher unbemerkt bekommen, weshalb er nicht weiß, dass wir es auf ihn abgesehen haben. So soll es auch möglichst bleiben."

Harry belegte seine Freunde und schließlich sich selbst mit dem Disillusionszauber. Er ging langsam und vorsichtig am Strand entlang zum Kliff. Sein Herz hämmerte ihm in der Brust und er konnte den scharfen Metallgeschmack von einem Adrenalinrausch im Mund schmecken. Er war nahe genug, um Crabbe atmen zu hören. Crabbe saß auf den Felsen und las eine zerknitterte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Er machte sich nicht besonders gut als Wächter, doch es musste hier auf Dauer langweilig werden.

Harry erreichte das Kliff und begann den gefährlichen Abstieg. Obwohl er seine Freunde nicht sah, konnte er ihre Atemstöße hinter ihm hören. Mehrmals fluchte Ron leise, als die Mädchen über ihm Steine ins Rollen brachten. Harry war unter Ron, so dass er von den zusätzlichen Kieseln getroffen wurde, die Ron losgetreten hatte, während er den andern Steinen ausgewichen war.

„Ron! Halt still", zischte Harry entnervt, nachdem ein besonders scharfer Stein von seiner Schläfe abgeprallt war.

„Oh. Tschuldigung, Harry", sagte Ron, als er endlich realisierte, dass er Geröll auf Harrys Kopf hatte regnen lassen.

Schließlich kam Harry an den rutschigen Felsen unten an.

Das Wasser stand niedrig und der Geruch der abklingenden See war beinahe überwältigend. Doch dank des niedrigen Wassers ragte ein größerer Teil des Stegs heraus als bei ihrem vorherigen Besuch, und die Felsen waren weniger glitschig.

Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Wohin gehen wir als nächstes?"

Harry hob den Disillusionierungszauber auf und deutete zur Kluft zwischen den Felsen, die er mit Professor Dumbledore erklommen hatte. „Wir müssen hinüber schwimmen", sagte er.

„Schwimmen?", wiederholte Ron, widerwillig ins Wasser anstarrend. „Es wird verdammt kalt sein."

Hermine, der ebenso unbehaglich zu sein schien, tätschelte ermutigend seinen Arm. „Keine Sorge, Ron. Wir können uns gleich danach trocknen und wärmen."

Sie starrten beide ins Wasser, holten tief Luft und wappneten sich für den Sprung. Ginny verdrehte die Augen und schob sie aus dem Weg. „Oh, um Himmels willen. Je eher wir es tun, desto schneller haben wir es hinter uns", sagte sie und sprang in die kalten Wellen. Schnell tauchte ihr Kopf an der Oberfläche auf und sie schleuderte sich das kurze Haar aus den Augen. Ihre Zähne klapperten, während sie begann, in anmutigen Zügen auf die Kluft zuzuschwimmen.

Harry tat es ihr gleich und hörte gleich darauf die Platsch- Geräusche, die zeigten, dass Ron und Hermine ihm gefolgt waren. Er war froh, dass die Wellen geräuschvoll gegen die Felsen prallten. Denn er war sicher, dass es jegliche zusätzlichen Geräusche übertönen würden, die Crabbe hören könnte.

Harry überholte Ginny schnell, als er sie zu der Wölbung im Felsen führte und seine Finger gegen mit Tang überzogene Felsen streiften. Seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich taub an, als er endlich die große Höhle erreicht und sich aus dem Wasser gehievt hatte. Seine schwere Winterkleidung war voll gesogen und erschwerte ihm jede Bewegung.

Harry half einer zitternden Ginny aus dem Wasser. Dann wandte er sich Hermine und schließlich Ron zu.

„Verdammte Scheiße", sagte Ron, heftig zitternd.

Geschäftsmäßig wie immer, befahl Hermine ihm still zu stehen, um einen Zauber auszuüben, der seine Kleidung trocknete.

Die Haare an Harrys Nacken stellten sich warnend auf. Er blickte sich unbehaglich um. Noch immer vor Kälte schaudernd, schoss seine Hand hervor und packte Hermines Zauberstab, bevor sie einen Trocknungszauber auf ihre eigene Kleidung anwenden konnte.

„Harry, was – "

„Schhh", machte Harry und schaute sich wachsam um. „Keine Zauberei, bis wir drinnen sind."

„Was ist los?", wollte Ginny wissen. Sie rieb sich ihre Arme, um sie zu wärmen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Harry, sich noch immer umsehend. „Ich habe Angst, dass Voldemort vielleicht einen Alarm eingestellt hat, der ausgelöst wird, wenn hier Zauberei ausgeführt wird – wie im Ministerium. Ich denke nicht, dass er drinnen funktioniert, weil dort schon so viel Zauberei herrscht, aber hier draußen... Warte einfach ein paar Minuten, okay?"

Hermine nickte, die Augen geweitet, während sie sich angsterfüllt umschaute.

Sie warteten einige Minuten, Zauberstäbe gezückt. Doch es kam niemand. Schließlich war Harry sich sicher, dass es sich um Einbildung gehandelt hatte. Während seine Anspannung abebbte, kehrte das unangenehme Gefühl der Kälte und Nässe mit aller Macht zurück.

Harry bewegte sich so schnell er konnte zur Steinmauer und versuchte, das vertraute Summen zu spüren. Wieder zitterte er so stark, dass er sich unmöglich sicher sein konnte, was er da fühlte. Er zog ein Messer vom Gürtel und schnitt sich rasch in den Arm.

„Was machst du da?", schrie Ginny und riss das Messer von seinem blutenden Arm.

„Es braucht ein Opfer", erklärte Harry.

Er ließ ein paar Blutstropfen aus seiner Wunde fließen und verschmierte sie an der Mauer der Höhle. Das helle weiße Licht des Durchgangs erschien in der Wand und formte den Eingang. Harry schritt schnell hindurch, den anderen bedeutend, ihm zu folgen. Ginny, Ron und Hermine waren alle sprachlos vor Staunen und traten mit wachsamen Augen hinter ihm in die pechschwarze Dunkelheit.

Im Inneren der Höhle heilte Harry schnell die Wunde an seinem Arm und trocknete seine Kleidung, während Hermine dasselbe an sich selbst und Ginny ausführte.

„Hierher bist du in jener Nacht gekommen", sagte Ron. Seine Stimme hallte unnatürlich laut in der Stille wider.

„Ja", bestätigte Harry. Er verzog das Gesicht, während er auf den bewegungslosen schwarzen See blickte. Interessiert bemerkte er, dass sein Zentrum noch immer unheimlich grün glühte. „Was ihr auch macht, berührt nicht das Wasser. Sonst werden wir früher mit den Inferi zu tun haben als erwartet."

„Ich will überhaupt nicht mit ihnen zu tun haben", sagte Ron schaudernd. Er hatte seinen Arm um Hermines Schultern geschlungen und zog sie enger an sich.

„Ich auch nicht." Trotz all der anderen Schrecken, die Harry begegnet waren, ließen die Inferi ihm stets die Haare zu Berge stehen. „Ich muss auf die kleine Insel in der Mitte vom See, um das Medaillon zu vernichten. Ihr haltet Wache, für den Fall, dass Crabbe herkommt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er regelmäßig das Innere der Höhle überprüft. Aber falls das der Fall ist, wird er sicher bemerken, dass der Durchgang geöffnet worden ist. Ihr werdet ihn dann aufhalten müssen."

Hermine schüttelte empört den Kopf. „Du wirst nicht allein gehen, Harry. Dieses Mal werden wir es alle zusammen durchstehen."

„Das können wir nicht", widersprach Harry. Seine Augen suchten bereits nach der Stelle, an der Dumbledore das Boot herbeigerufen hatte. „Das Boot wird uns nicht alle aushalten. Es ist zu klein."

„Du bist mit Dumbledore darin gefahren", warf Ginny ein. „Es muss auf jeden Fall groß genug sein, um zwei tragen zu können."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war nur, weil meine Magie nicht gezählt hat, da ich minderjährig und unqualifiziert war. Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass nicht das Gewicht den Ausschlag gibt, sondern die magische Macht."

„Eigentlich bist du immer noch unqualifiziert. Wir alle sind es", bemerkte Hermine.

„Willst du riskieren, dass wir alle in das Boot steigen und vielleicht die Inferi aufschrecken, falls es uns nicht aushält?", fragte Harry.

„Es spielt keine Rolle", erwiderte Ginny. Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ich kann dich begleiten. Ich bin minderjährig, weißt du noch?"

Es irritierte Harry, dass seine eigenen Argumente, weshalb er Ginny nicht mitnehmen wollte, sich nun gegen ihn wandten. Dennoch, Ginny bei Ron und Hermine am Ufer zu lassen, hieß nicht, dass sie sicherer sein würde, wenn diese Inferi sich zum Angriff entscheiden sollten.

„Okay", willigte er ein. „Ginny und ich werden in die Mitte hinausfahren, Ron und Hermine, ihr haltet Wache."

„Warum kannst du es nicht einfach hier zerstören?", fragte Ron, offensichtlich nicht gerade begeistert von Harrys Entschluss.

Harry zog das Medaillon hervor und starrte es einen Moment lang an. Schließlich hob er die Schultern und erwiderte: „Etwas sagt mir, dass es dort draußen zerstört werden muss. Ich _fühle_ es einfach. Der Zahn des Basilisken hat das Tagebuch zerstört. Das Feuer des Drachens hat den Becher vernichtet. Etwas sagt mir, dass es der Zaubertrank ist, der das Medaillon beseitigen wird. Es muss dort draußen geschehen."

„Das gefällt mir nicht, Harry", sagte Hermine händeringend.

„Mir auch nicht. Aber je schneller wir damit anfangen, desto schneller können wir von hier verschwinden", erwiderte er. Er nahm Ginnys Hand und führte sie von Ron und Hermine weg.

„Seid vorsichtig", mahnte Ron.

Harry blieb stehen, drehte sich zurück und nickte. Dieser Ort hatte Dumbledore, der der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten gewesen war, den Untergang beschert. Hier gab es keine Garantien für jeden von ihnen.

„Ihr auch. Passt aufeinander auf. Der Durchgang sollte sich selbst wieder verschließen, obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie lange es dauert. Gebt einfach darauf Acht. Ich weiß nicht, was die Inferi tun werden, sobald wir dieses Ding zerstört haben."

Hermine ließ Rons Hand los und rannte auf sie zu. Sie umarmte Harry und dann Ginny. „Wir können euch hier Deckung geben. Seid bloß vorsichtig dort draußen und kommt schnell wieder zurück."

Harry nickte und zog an Ginnys Hand. Vorsichtig liefen sie am Wasser entlang, bis sie die Stelle erreichten, an der Dumbledore das letzte Mal das Boot gefunden hatte.

Tief Luft holend, schloss Harry die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine anderen Sinne. Er konnte Ginnys rasche Atemzüge hören und wusste, dass sie Angst hatte, selbst wenn sie es nicht zeigte. Er konnte die See riechen und bildete sich ein, beinahe das Salz auf den Lippen schmecken zu können. Er streckte den Arm aus und ließ sie durch die Luft gleiten, um das Seil zu ertasten, das das Boot freigab. Es dauerte einige Augenblick, doch Ginny wartete still. Schließlich hörte Harry das entfernte Summen und spürte, wie Wärme seinen Arm emporkroch.

Er zog an dem unsichtbaren Tau und das kleine Boot erschien vor ihnen. Ginny keuchte auf, als die Ketten es auf das Wasser setzte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du und Dumbledore reingepasst habt." Ginnys Stimme bebte.

„Es war ziemlich knapp", sagte Harry. Ein schmerzhafter Knoten schnürte ihm den Hals zu und machte ihm das Sprechen schwer. Er nahm Ginnys Hand und streichelte sie mit seinem Daumen, während er sie zum Boot führte.

Er stieg zuerst hinein und brachte es zum Stillstand, bevor er die Beine weit spreizte, so dass Ginny sich dazwischen niederlassen konnte. Als sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust lehnte, konnte er ihren Körper zittern spüren. Er vermutete, dass es nichts mit der Kühle zu tun hatte.

„Behalt einfach die Hände im Boot und berühr nicht das Wasser", flüsterte er. „Es wird alles gut gehen."

Das Boot begann seinen Weg über das unheimlich stille Wasser. Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab erleuchtet, versuchte aber, nicht zu genau ins Wasser zu schauen, da er wusste, was er zu sehen bekommen würde.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken über mich, Harry. Es ist ziemlich Angst einflößend, aber mir geht es gut. Mit geht es immer gut, wenn ich bei dir bin", sagte Ginny und ließ ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhen.

Ihre Worte klangen unheimlich vertraut und erinnerten Harry an etwas, dass Dumbledore in jener Nacht gesagt hatte. Er schauerte und zog sie an sich, während das Boot dem glühenden grünen Licht immer näher glitt. Als sie den kleinen Felskreis erreichten, der das Steinbecken trug, waren Ron und Hermine nicht mehr zu sehen. Nur zwei leuchtende Punkte von ihren Zauberstäben gaben Harry ihren Standort preis.

Er und Ginny stiegen aus dem Boot und bewegten sich rasch zum Becken. Harry überraschte es zu sehen, dass es wieder aufgefüllt war. Doch es machte wohl Sinn. Regulus musste es einst geleert haben, um das Medaillon zu bergen. Harry und Dumbledore hatten es jedoch wieder gefüllt aufgefunden.

Harry nahm den Horkrux aus seiner Tasche und starrte ihn an. Er fragte sich, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Einige seiner letzten Entscheidungen waren getroffen worden, als hätte er einen falsch gebrauten Felix Felicis getrunken. Er wusste genau, was er zu tun hatte. Doch sobald er den ersten Schritt hinter sich gebracht hatte, entfiel ihm der Rest des Planes. Dennoch, die Situation hätte schlimmer sein können. Schließlich _hatte_ er nun den Horkrux. Er musste ihn nur noch vernichten.

_Ich werde es schaffen._

Während Harry sich dem Becken näherte, konnte er Ginnys Blick im Nacken spüren. Er war ihr für ihr Schweigen dankbar, während er eine Lösung zu finden versuchte.

Plötzlich brach unvermittelt Lärm und Licht von der Uferseite aus. Harry konnte hören, wie Flüche niederprasselten, und wusste, dass Ron und Hermine in Schwierigkeiten steckten. Sie waren entdeckt worden.

„Ron und Hermine", sagte Ginny. Ihr Gesicht wurde noch blasser, als es bereits war. „Das sieht nach mehr Leuten aus als nur Crabbe, die sie bekämpfen müssen, Harry. Er muss Verstärkung gerufen haben."

Harry spürte Panik in seiner Brust aufsteigen. Er wusste nicht, mit wie vielen Todesser Ron und Hermine es zu tun hatten, doch es war eindeutig mehr als einer. Würden sie sie in Schach halten können, bis er und Ginny ihnen zu Hilfe kommen konnten. Und was würde mit dem Horkrux geschehen, wenn sie gefangen genommen werden sollten? Er musste ihn zuerst zerstören, doch wie konnte er Ron und Hermine im Stich lassen?

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als der See um ihre Felsinsel herum aufzupeitschen begann. Skelettartige weiße Hände, Arme und Schädel hoben sich aus dem Wasser. Ginny schrie, als ein Körper wie am Bein streifte. Sie rückte näher an Harry heran, stellte sich mit dem Rücken an seinen, so dass sie einander Deckung geben konnten.

Bei dem Kampf am Ufer hatte offenbar jemand das Wasser berührt.

Die Inferi stiegen aus dem See. Ihre blicklosen Augen starrten geradeaus, während sie ruckweise nach ihrer Beute griffen.

Harry schluckte schwer, während er zusah, wie sie Ginny und ihn umzingelten. Es waren so viele von ihnen. Die Situation hatte sich gerade gravierend verschlimmert.


	18. Chaos

**Kapitel 16 – Chaos**

Harry und Ginny standen Rücken an Rücken und schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe in Richtung der Inferi, die sie von allen Seiten umzingelten. Das Wasser im See um ihnen herum blubberte und peitschte auf, als zahllose weiße Köpfe die Oberfläche durchbrachen. Tote, leere Augen starrten sie aus eingesunkenen Augenhöhlen an, während mehr und mehr Inferi sich aus dem Wasser hievten. Harry konnte spüren, wie Ginnys Beine gegen seine bebten und wünschte, er könnte ihr Trost spenden.

Ginny schrie, als ein Inferius seine klauenähnliche Hand um ihr Handgelenk schloss und sie auf das Wasser zu zog.

„Incendio", rief Harry, worauf ein Feuerblitz aus seinem Zauberspruch schoss. Auf der Stelle ließ der Inferius Ginny los und wich vor den Flammen zurück. Ginny presste ihre Hand eng an ihren Körper und wankte einige Schritte rückwärts.

Harry erschuf einen Feuerring um Ginny und sich selbst. Die Inferi duckten sich und rückten zurück zum Wasser, ihre Gesichter abschirmend, während sie vor den hellen, heißen Flammen flohen.

„Sie fürchten das Licht", rief Harry über dem Prasseln des Feuers hinweg.

Ginny nickte, die Inferi wachsam beobachtend. „Wir können nicht Ewigkeiten hier drin bleiben, Harry. Wie werden wir sie los?", fragte sie.

Sie hatte Recht. Harry Feuerring hatte bereits angefangen zu flackern und auszubrennen. Mehrere der wagemutigeren Inferi kehrten wieder um und näherten sich ihnen. Harry rückte näher an Ginny heran, rutschte jedoch aus, als eine eisige Hand seinen Fuß packte und ihn zum Rand des Felsen zu reißen begann. Er landete hart auf seiner Seite, wobei er den Horkrux fallen ließ. Dieser schlitterte weg und landete am Fuß des Steinbeckens. Harry riss sich los und krabbelte vom Rand.

„Harry!", rief Ginny und ergriff ihn an der Schulter. „Incendio", schrie sie, als ein weiterer Inferius Anstalten machte, nach ihm zu greifen.

Er konnte Schreie vom Ufer herüberdröhnen hören und wusste, dass die Inferi auch auf der anderen Seite des Sees aufgetaucht sein mussten. Nach den Rufen zu urteilen, griffen die Inferi ihre Opfer wahllos an.

Harry streckte den Arm aus und packte das Medaillon, gerade als eine knochige weiße Hand ebenfalls danach griff. Er spürte einen Ausbruch von eiskalter Energie von dem Medaillon ausgehen, der seinen Arm durchströmte und ihn für einen Augenblick erstarren ließ. Überrascht ließ Harry das Medaillon los, während der Inferius dasselbe tat. Dessen Arm hing nutzlos an seiner Seite, pendelnd, als wäre es nicht länger Teil seines Körpers. Ohne einen weiteren Blick wandte er sich um und kroch wie ein verwundetes Tier zurück ins Wasser.

„Harry, steh auf", kreischte Ginny, ihre Augen blickten ihn wild an. Er sah, dass sie ihren Zauberstab wie eine Art Muggle- Maschinengewehr abfeuerte. Feuerstöße schossen heraus, als sie auf alles zielte, das sich auch nur bewegte. Wäre die Situation nicht so düster gewesen, hätte Harry über ihre Rambo- Imitation gelacht, wohl wissend, dass sie nicht die geringte Ahnung hatte, wer Rambo war.

„Ginny, zurück zum Boot", brüllte Harry, während er eine Flammenmauer auf der anderen Seite des Steinbeckens heraufbeschwor, so dass die Anzahl der Inferi, die sie erreichen konnten, zumindest auf die Hälfte reduziert wurde.

„Was ist mit dem Medaillons?", fragte Ginny.

„Vertrau mir. Wir müssen zum Boot." Harry drängte sie zurück, während er eine weitere Hand mit einem Fußtritt entfernte.

„Aber das Boot besteht aus Holz. Wir werden kein Feuer benutzen können, um sie fernzuhalten", entgegnete Ginny und starrte ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

Harry, der sich verzweifelt darum bemühte, seine Gliedmaßen außer Reichweite der Inferi zu halten, knirschte die Zähne. „Können wir später darüber streiten, Ginny? Steig einfach ins Boot."

„Na schön", keifte Ginny. „Reducto", rief sie, wodurch sie einen besonders kühnen Inferius durch die Luft fliegen und mit einem lauten Platsch im Wasser landen ließ.

Sobald Ginny das Boot erreicht hatte, hob Harry die Feuerwand auf und stürzte zu ihr. Er sprang über mehrere Inferi und kletterte neben ihr ins Boot.

„Was nun?", erkundigte sich Ginny. Sie bückte sich, als ein langer weißer Arm nach ihr griff. „Petrificus Totalis."

Harry konnte Hände am Boden des Bootes entlang schaben hören. Es begann zu kippen, als einige der Kreaturen versuchten, sich an einer Seite hochzuziehen.

„Harry!", schrie Ginny panisch. Sie packte die andere Seite, um das Boot wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Harry zog das Medaillon aus seiner Tasche und hielt es an der Kette in die Höhe. Er hatte nur eine Chance. Wenn er das Medaillon verfehlte, würde es auf den Grund des Sees sinken. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es würde finden können, bevor er von all den Inferi ertränkt würde.

Ein Inferius versetzte dem Boot einen heftigen Stoß, der Ginny in Harry taumeln und ihn beinahe über Bord fallen ließ. Harry versuchte, das Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden und zog sich unter Ginny hervor. Doch es war nutzlos. Es gab zu viele von ihnen und das Boot konnte das Gewicht nicht verkraften. Es neigte sich zur Seite und begann zu kippen.

Harry und Ginny versuchten, ihre Körper auf die andere Seite zu drücken, doch es war hoffnungslos. Die Inferi zogen weiter, bis das Boot umkippte und Harry und Ginny ins schwarze Wasser warf.

Harry trat mit aller Kraft, um seinen Körper zurück zur Oberfläche zu bringen. Er hielt das Medaillon so fest in der Hand gepackt, dass es einen Abdruck auf seiner Haut hinterließ. Das Wasser fühlte sich schleimig und lebendig an. Harry wollte nicht einmal daran denken, was noch in seinen Tiefen lauerte. Er keuchte, als er nach dem umgedrehten Boot langte.

Eine Hand schloss sich im kalten Wasser um seinen Fuß und zog ihn nach unten. Er trat um sich, versuchte, sich loszureißen. Er konnte Ginny in seiner Nähe strampeln sehen.

„Ginny!", keuchte er, als ihr Kopf unterging. Er streckte seine Hand aus und ergriff sie beim Arm. Er zog mit all seiner Kraft. Als sie wieder auftauchte, zerrte er sie von dem Inferi weg und schob sie zum Boot.

„Warte", sagte er und half ihr, auf den gekenterten Bootsbauch zu klettern. Die Inferi versuchten immer noch, ihn unter Wasser zu tauchen, doch er wehrte sich beharrlich. Als ihm ein Inferius schließlich nahe genug war, schlang Harry der Kreatur die Kette des Medaillons um den Hals.

Der Inferius warf den Kopf zurück, krümmte sich in einem lautlosen Schrei und wand seinen Körper, als wäre er von Schmerzen erfüllt. Das Amulett glühte in einem unheimlichen Rot, der an Voldemorts Augen erinnerte. Als der Inferius unter Wasser sank, zielte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Medaillon.

„Apertum", rief er. Das Medaillon sprang auf. Plötzlich zerriss ein unterirdisches Kreischen die Luft, während das Innere des Medaillons in einem Gewitter von Farben und Licht explodierte. Harry spürte eine Hitzewelle auf sich einstürmen. Er warf sich über Ginny, fühlte, wie die knisternde Hitze seinen Rücken versengte.

Für einen Moment bewegte sich keiner von ihnen. Sie klammerten sich an den Boden des umgekippten Boots, keuchend und auf den nächsten Schlag wartend.

Harry Rücken fühlte sich an, als hätte er zu viel Zeit in der Sonne verbracht, war jedoch sonst unversehrt. Er rückte von Ginny herunter und hob vorsichtig den Kopf. Ein ernüchternder Anblick traf seine Augen: Überall lagen Körper verstreut. Sie waren über der Felseninsel ausgebreitet und trieben ziellos im Wasser. Genau das waren sie – Körper. Kein Zeichen von Leben war geblieben.

„Was ist passiert?", flüsterte Ginny schreckerfüllt. Sie rückte näher zu Harry und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter, so dass sie den grotesken Anblick nicht mehr ertragen musste.

„Ich weiß es nicht", wisperte Harry verblüfft zurück. „Ich glaube, der Splitter von Voldemorts Seele hat negativ mit dem kalten Tod der Inferi reagiert. Ich habe es bemerkt, als einer von ihnen das Medaillon berührt hat. Voldemort hat eine unnatürliche Angst vor dem Tod."

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wir müssen zurück zum Ufer, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir das Boot wieder umkippen können – und ich will wirklich nicht noch einmal ins Wasser plumpsen", sagte Ginny. Ihre Stimme brach leicht.

Harry schauderte, seine vollgesogene Kleidung kam ihm auf einmal sehr schwer und kalt vor.

Das Boot zuckte und begann plötzlich, über das Wasser zu gleiten, in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Harry und Ginny klammerten sich am Boden fest. Ihre Finger schmerzten, während sie versuchten, sich so weit wie möglich aus dem Wasser zu winden. Sie trafen viele treibende Körper, wodurch das Boot schaukelte und kippte. Ginny verbarg ihr Gesicht an Harrys Brust und hielt sich an ihm fest, während er sie eng an sich drückte und seinen Blick fest auf das Wasser gerichtet hielt. Die Dunkelheit und Stille am Ufer, an dem sie Ron und Hermine zurückgelassen hatten, versetzte Harrys Herz angsterfüllte Stiche. Er betete, dass seine Freunde es geschafft hatten, einige Todesser in ihre Gewalt zu bringen, und gleichzeitig den Inferi entkommen waren.

Das Boot legte ein gutes Tempo vor, doch es kam Harry qualvoll langsam vor, dessen einziger Gedanke dem galt, zum Ufer zu gelangen und seinen Freunden zu Hilfe zu kommen. Er strengte die Augen an, um zu erkennen, was vor sich ging. Doch es war nutzlos. Die Dunkelheit war undurchdringlich.

* * *

Als sie das Ufer des Sees erreichten, glitt Harry vom Boot ins knietiefe Wasser und hob Ginny aufs Ufer. Sie nahmen sich bei den Händen und rannten zum Durchgang.

Als sie näher kamen, verlangsamten sie ihre Schritte und duckten sich, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Mehrere Leichen waren auf dem Strand ausgebreitet und Harry glaubte, die regungslose Gestalt von Crabbe halb im Wasser liegen zu sehen.

Ein quäkendes Geräusch zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er eilte hastig zum nun versiegelten Durchgang. Ron ragte über Wurmschwanz empor, der sich gegen den Stein drückte, die Hände flehendlich ausgestreckt. Der Ärmel von Rons Jacke war blutbefleckt und zerrissen. Sein Gesicht zeigte solch eine Wut, dass es Harry überraschte, Wurmschwanz noch immer am Leben zu sehen.

Hermine kniete neben Wurmschwanz und versicherte sich, dass seine Hände fest mit Seilen gefesselt waren. Sie erschien ebenfalls übel zugerichtet, doch sie trug einen harten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ron! Hermine!", rief Harry. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn.

„Oh! Euch geht es gut", schrie Hermine. Sie sprang auf und schlang Harry die Arme um den Hals. Dann bedachte sie Ginny mit derselben Behandlung. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. Wir konnten nicht sehen, was mit euch passiert ist."

„Die Inferi sind passiert", sagte Harry grimmig.

„Ja. Nachdem ihr aufgebrochen seid, sind Crabbe und ein paar andere seiner Schlägertypen durch den Durchgang geplatzt", erwiderte Ron. Er hielt seine Augen auf Wurmschwanz gerichtet. „Glücklichweise hat er sich wieder verschlossen, als nur ein paar von ihnen eingetreten sind. Wurmschwanz hier hat versucht, dem Kampf auszuweichen und ist direkt in den See gelatscht, was die Inferi auf den Plan gerufen hat. Er ist weggerannt, aber seine Kumpel hatten nicht so viel Glück."

„Es war schrecklich", übernahm Hermine das Wort. Ihre Lippen zitterten. „Diese _Dinger_ haben die anderen beiden Männer einfach unter Wasser gezogen. Ron und ich haben uns hinter den Felsen versteckt, aber sie standen direkt am Ufer."

„Wie dachten schon, unser letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen, als wir ganz plötzlich diese Explosion über dem Wasser gesehen haben. Dann sind sie einfach alle zusammengebrochen. Was ist geschehen?", fragte Ron.

„Ich habe den Horkrux zerstört und es hat irgendwie die Inferi beseitigt. Sie waren auf irgendeine Weise damit verbunden, wie der Drachen mit dem Becher. Da frag ich mich, ob der Basilisk in der Kammer des Schreckens auch gestorben wäre, wenn ich das Tagebuch einfach zuerst zerstört hätte", berichtete Harry, achselzuckend.

„Wir haben Wurmschwanz dabei erwischt, wie er den Durchgang wieder öffnen wollte. Deshalb hat Hermine das Seil heraufbeschworen. Ich würde sagen, wir bringen ihn an Vollmond ins Hauptquartier zurück und lassen Remus freie Hand", schlug Ron vor.

„Wir haben immer noch ein Problem", schaltete sich Hermine ein. „Es sind immer noch Todesser draußen und ich bin sicher, sie warten auf uns."

„Können wir von hier apparieren?", fragte Ginny.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Versuch es nicht einmal. Ich bin sicher, Voldemort hat daran gedacht und nicht gewollt, dass ein Opfer von den Inferi wegkommt. Es würde entweder gar nicht funktionieren oder man zersplintert sich nur fürchterlich."

„Toll. Vielleicht könnten wir ihn als Geisel benutzen", schlug Ron vor und nickte in Richtung Wurmschwanz.

„Das würde sie keinen Dreck scheren", entgegnete Harry. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir müssen uns durchkämpfen. Wir brauchen nur die Öffnung der Höhle erreichen und zu den Felsen zurückkehren. Von dort aus können wir apparieren. Das habe ich auch mit Professor Dumbledore getan."

„Dorthin zu kommen ist der schwere Teil." Ginny holte mehrmals tief Luft, als wappnete sie sich gegen das, was ihnen bevorstand.

„Wir viele sind es?", wollte Harry wissen. „Habt ihr es gesehen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit zu zählen, aber ich würde sagen, vielleicht ein halbes Dutzend." Sie knabberte auf ihrer Lippe herum, während sie Harry ansah. „Harry, da ist noch etwas."

„Und was?", fragte Harry, wissend, dass ihm die Antwort keinesfalls gefallen würde.

„Snape hat sie angeführt", spie Ron.

Harry kniff seinen Mund zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Eine kalte Wut ballte sein Herz zusammen, wann immer der Name seines ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessors erwähnt wurde. Der Gedanke daran, dass er nun hier war – genau auf der anderen Seite des Durchgangs – erfüllte Harry mit dem brennenden Verlangen nach Rache.

„Harry", beschwichtigte Hermine mit erhobenen Armen. „Tu nichts Unüberlegtes. Du hast den Horkrux zerstört, aber wir haben noch einen vor uns. Wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich raus. Es ist der andere Horkrux, der von Bedeutung ist, nicht Professor Snape."

Harry rief sich die Nacht in Erinnerung, als er Snape über das Hogwarts- Gelände gejagt hatte, wut- und zornentbrannt. Er hatte nichts mehr gewollt als Snape das Leben zu nehmen, im Austausch für das Leben, das ihm gerade entrissen worden war. Nichts hatte ihn gekümmert, nicht die Prophezeiung, nicht Voldemort, nichts. Er hatte nur nach Rache gedürstet.

Nun, da einige Zeit vergangen war, spürte er noch immer die brodelnde Wut über seinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeister. Doch er war gefasst genug zu realisieren, dass er eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte. Dennoch, er hatte nicht die Absicht, Snape fliehen zu lassen, wenn er es verhindern konnte.

„Ich werde nichts Unüberlegtes tun, Hermine", versicherte Harry. Seine Stimme war ruhig. „Aber wenn ich ihn kriegen kann, dann werde ich es tun."

„Vergesst Snape erstmal", keifte Ginny. Sie packte seinen Arm und drehte ihn zu sich um. „Wir haben keine Garantie, dass Voldemort inzwischen nicht auch dort draußen lauert."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Ginny hatte Recht. Der Grund dafür, dass Voldemort Wurmschwanz, Crabbe und den anderen diesen Auftrag erteilt hatte, war, weil sie nicht schlau genug waren, um Fragen zu stellen. Warum war Snape dann hier? Voldemort würde sich mit jedem persönlich befassen wollen, der sich in die Nähe seiner Horkruxe gewagt hatte.

Selbst wenn die Tatsache nicht wäre, dass ein Horkrux unberücksichtigt geblieben war, fühlte Harry sich noch nicht bereit, Voldemort gegenüberzutreten. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er noch mehr Zeit hatte – Zeit zu planen und Strategien zu entwickeln und seine Angelegenheiten in Ordnung zu bringen – Zeit sich zu verabschieden.

„Ginny hat Recht", bemerkte Hermine, die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Harry, was ist, wenn Voldemort dort draußen ist?"

„Habt ihr ihn gesehen, bevor der Durchgang sich geschlossen hat?", erkundigte sic Harry. Sein Blick glitt über die feste Mauer, die diesen verbarg.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Ron, allmählich in Panik verfallend. „Ich war auf Snape fokussiert. Ich habe nicht auf die anderen geachtet."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Voldemort da wäre, hättet ihr es mitbekommen. Er ist unfehlbar", sagte er grimmig.

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass er nicht gekommen sein könnte, während der Durchgang verschlossen war", entgegnete Hermine.

„Wir werden es so machen. Wenn ich den Durchgang öffne, stellt ihr euch alle außerhalb der Schussbahn, für den Fall, dass sie zuerst Flüche losfeuern. Falls sie das tun, haben wir hier zumindest eine bessere Deckung. Falls nicht, müssen wir zusammenbleiben und so schnell wie möglich rauskommen. Sobald ihr außerhalb des Bereichs um die Höhle herum seid, appariert ins Hauptquartier. Ich nehme Wurmschwanz mit mir", wies Harry an.

Wurmschwanz schaute ihn angsterfüllt an. „Harry, was willst du mit mir? Du weißt, wie es enden muss. Ihr werdet beide sterben." Seine Stimme troff vor falschem Kummer.

„Nicht bevor ich bereit bin", widersprach Harry, „und du wirst mein Schild sein, während ich durch diese Tür marschiere."

„Was?" Wurmschwanz' Gesicht erbleichte.

„Was ist los, Wurmschwanz? Vertraust du etwa nicht darauf, dass deine neuen Freunde dich nicht aufopfern würden? Dann hättest du dich an deine alten halten sollen. Sie hätten dich niemals verraten", stieß Harry hervor und riss Wurmschwanz grob auf die Füße.

Rasch führte er einen Schweigezauber aus, so dass Wurmschwanz sie nicht preisgeben konnte. Er machte gerade Anstalten, seinen Arm aufzuschlitzen, um den Durchgang zu öffnen, als Ron ihn aufhielt.

„Harry, nicht! Crabbe hat mich mit einem Schlitzfluch erwischt. Mein Arm blutet immer noch. Ich werde es tun."

Harry nickte. Wurmschwanz zur Seite ziehend, beobachtete er, wie Ron sein Blut auf dem Stein verrieb. Das weiße Licht, das den Durchgang begleitete, schimmerte einen Moment, bevor es völlig aufleuchtete. Das feste Gestein gab erneut nach und ließ eine Öffnung zum Vorschein kommen.

Sie wurden nicht sofort angegriffen, obwohl Harry Stimmen streiten hören konnte. Er wurde aufgeschreckt, als Wasser durch den nun geöffneten Durchgang strömte. Der Wasserspiegel war am Ansteigen und der Boden der äußeren Höhle war bereits überflutet.

Wurmschwanz vor sich herschiebend und seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert, schritt Harry hinaus. Das Mondlicht draußen beleuchtete die Vorderseite der Höhle, wo Snape mit mindestens vier anderen Todessern stand. Die Rückseite der Höhle war dunkler und gestattete Harry und den anderen, im Schatten verborgen zu bleiben.

Unmaskiert stritt Snape verächtlich mit einem weiteren Todesser. Obwohl die kleinere Gestalt unter einer Maske verborgen war, war die Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange unverwechselbar.

Harry spürte eine brodelnde Wut in seinem Herzen aufsteigen. Das war seine Gelegenheit, endlich gegen die beiden Menschen zu kämpfen, die ihm jemand Teures beraubt hatten. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass seine Handknöchel weiß hervortraten. Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Obwohl die Wut geblieben war, wusste er, dass er sich diesmal hüten musste. Er musste es planen. Er durfte sich nicht einfach von seinen Gefühlen mitreißen lassen, sonst wäre alle Hoffnung verloren.

Harry bewegte sich in das Innere der Höhle, Wurmschwanz mit seinem Zauberstab vor sich herschiebend. Der Boden war feucht und glitschig, während Bäche von Wasser über seine Füße strömten, getrieben von der hereindringenden Flut. Er konnte spüren, wie das Wasser schnell durch seine Turnschuhe sickerte, und hoffte, dass die Geräusche sie nicht verrieten. Er wollte es nicht dadurch riskieren, einen Trocknungszauber auszusprechen.

Es gab keine Möglichkeit, unbemerkt an Snape und den anderen vorbeizukommen, doch Harry hoffte, dass der Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite stehen würde.

Wurmschwanz ruinierte diese Chance, indem er mit dem Fuß aufstampfte, worauf ein lautes Platschen durch die Kammer schallte. Die Todesser wirbelten herum, überrascht, bevor sie begannen, einen Hagel von Flüchen abzufeuern.

Harry riss Wurmschwanz vor sich und rammte ihn gegen die Wand. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den nächsten Todesser, der mit einem Unheil verkündenden Ausdruck auf dem eingefallenen Gesicht auf ihn zugestürmt kam, und schoss ihm einen Brennfluch direkt in die Augen. Der Todesser brüllte auf und schlug sich eine Hand über sein Auge, während er wie verrückt umhersprang. Hastig belegte Harry ihn mit einem Lähmfluch, worauf er zu Boden sank.

Harry ließ seinen Blick durch die Höhle schweifen, um nach einem Fluchtweg zu suchen. Er zählte nun insgesamt fünf Todesser, einschließlich desjenigen, den er gerade gelähmt hatte. Ginny und Hermine waren jeweils mit anderen Todessern beschäftigt. Von dem, was Harry sehen konnte, leisteten sie gute Arbeit. Seine Augen verharrten regungslos, als sie auf Snapes kalten schwarzen Blick trafen.

Snape funkelte ihn finster an, während er mit flatterndem Umhang in die Höhle rauschte. „Potter", sagte er höhnisch. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du es bist. Du hast schon immer dazu geneigt, deine Nase in etwas zu stecken, das dich nichts angeht."

„Und ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du es bist, der Voldemorts schmutzige Arbeit verrichtet. Wie fühlt es sich an, noch immer der Lakai zu sein, Snivellus?", fragte Harry mit knirschenden Zähnen.

Snapes Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Hass und blanker Wut. Er hob den Zauberstab und feuerte in rascher Abfolge mehrere Flüche ab. Dank seiner schnellen Quidditch- Reflexe gelang es Harry, den meisten auszuweichen, und er zog rechtzeitig einen Schild hoch, um den letzten zu blocken. Wurmschwanz versuchte, während dieser Ablenkung von ihm wegzukriechen, doch Harrys Arm schoss vor und zwang den kleinen Mann gegen die Höhlenwand.

„Petrificus Totalis", knurrte Harry und Wurmschwanz erstarrte auf der Stelle.

„Es scheint, dass dir immer noch eine Lektion dafür erteilt werden muss, dass du in anderer Leute Privatangelegenheiten herumschnüffelst, Potter." Snapes Augen blitzten boshaft. „Du bist nicht besser als dein erbärmlicher Feigling von einem Vater. Er hat es ebenfalls nie gelernt, auf welchen Platz er gehört. Natürlich wissen wir alle, wohin ihn das gebracht hat."

Knurrend ließ Harry seinen Hass aufschäumen, während er den stärksten Knüppelfluch abfeuerte, zu dem er fähig war. Snape duckte und rollte sich zur Seite, doch der Fluch traf einen anderen Todesser, der gerade hinter ihm die Höhle betreten hatte. Der Mann schrie vor Schmerz, sein Körper wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und fiel in die See unter ihm.

Die Unterbrechung ignorierend versuchte Harry abermals, Snape zu verhexen. Er schoss einen Lähmer und dann einen Schlitzfluch ab, als sein Zorn wuchs. Snape fuhr fort, Harrys Angriffen auszuweichen. Mit Leichtigkeit ahnte er jede von Harrys Bewegungen voraus.

„Sectumsempra", bellte Harry. Doch wieder zog Snape rechtzeitig einen Schild hoch.

„Du wirst es nie mit mir aufnehmen können, bevor du lernst, deinen Geist zu verschließen, Potter. Offensichtlich bist du nicht diszipliniert genug dazu", höhnte Snape. „Diffindo."

Harry rollte sich zur Seite. Seine Frustration wuchs beständig, als seine Flüche immer wieder abgeblockt wurden. Er hörte einen Schrei und sah, wie Ginny ihren Federwichtfluch an dem Todesser ausübte, der sie in die Enge getrieben hatte. In diesem kurzen Moment der Ablenkung versetzte Snape Harrys Schulter mit einem Fluch einen tiefen Schnitt. Es fühlte sich wie eine unsichtbare Peitsche an, die sich um seinen Arm wickelte und seine Zauberstabhand nach vorn riss.

Hastig wechselte Harry seinen Zauberstab in die andere Hand und duckte sich hinter einen Felsen. Vor Anstrengung keuchend konnte er das Zischen von Flüchen um sich herum hören und wusste, dass die anderen noch auf den Beinen waren.

Er umrundete den Felsen gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Snape sich auf ihn zu bewegte.

„Relashio", rief er, worauf ein Schauer von Funken auf Snape zusprühte und ihn zum Rückzug zwang. Harry verfeuerte Fluch auf Fluch, während er sich langsam vorbewegte. Snape blockte seine Angriffe, sah sich jedoch gezwungen, selbst in Deckung zu gehen.

In der Zwischenzeit war es Hermine gelungen, ihren Angreifer zu besiegen. Sie rannte zu Harry und kauerte sich neben ihn. Sie legte einen Heilzauber auf seine Schulter.

„Hermine, schnapp dir Wurmschwanz. Der Durchgang ist groß genug, um dich durchzulassen, wenn ich Snape beschäftige", raunte Harry.

„Harry – "

„Tu es einfach, Hermine", blaffte er, entschlossen, Wurmschwanz mitzunehmen. „Sirius wird dann endlich von dem freigesprochen werden, das Wurmschwanz verbrochen hat. Also hilf mir."

„Okay, Harry", sagte sie. Sie nickte entschlossen.

Sie hob den Zauber von Wurmschwanz auf und ließ ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab vor sich laufen. Snape hatte jedoch keine Probleme damit, auf Wurmschwanz zu feuern, und lähmte ihn, bevor er auf Hermine zielte.

„Stupor", brüllte Harry, um Snapes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Spielst wohl immer den Helden, was, Potter? Du bist genauso arrogant wie dein Vater und du wirst nicht umhinkommen, dasselbe Schicksal zu erleiden", sagte Snape. In seinen schwarzen Augen spiegelte sich die Verachtung wider, während er sich Harry näherte.

„Du bist nicht einmal halb so Mann wie mein Vater und wirst es auch niemals sein. Daher kommt all deine Bitterkeit, nicht wahr, Snape? Du weißt, dass du ihm nie das Wasser reichen wirst. Du hast ein wenig Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, glaube ich", provozierte Harry. Es befriedigte ihn, den Anflug von Ärger auf Snapes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Sectumsempra", zischte dieser. Die Intensität von Flüchen, die Snape auf Harry losschickte, verstärkte sich, und Harry wusste, dass er einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen hatte.

„Deine Unfähigkeit, deinen Geist zu verschließen, wird dein Verderben sein. Deine Frustration lässt dich schlampig werden und der Dunkle Lord wird leichtes Spiel mit dir haben", höhnte Snape. Harry war sich bewusst, dass Snape die Vorfreude auf die Endkonfrontation genoss.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Harry keuchend. „Er hat sich sicherlich Mühe gegeben, aber bisher nicht viel Glück gehabt."

„Verwechsle nicht dein ungeheures Glück mit Fähigkeit oder Talent", spie Snape.

„Dumbledore hat dir alles gegeben. Er gab dir eine Chance und glaubte an dich, als kein anderer dich auch nur als der Mühe wert betrachtet hat. Und du hast ihn verraten." Harry sandte einen Fluch in Snapes Richtung.

Snape blockte ihn. „Ich habe ihm die besten Jahre meines Lebens geopfert", blaffte er. „Er hat meine Talente verschwendet, indem er mich darauf angesetzt hat, auf einen Haufen plärrender Idioten aufzupassen. Ich hätte so viel mehr sein sollen. _Ich _war der Held des ersten Krieges, aber _du _hast all den Ruhm eingeheimst. Und dann wurde von mir erwartet, dich zu beschützen. Den Auserwählten! Wenn du die einzige Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt bist, Potter, war es nicht schwer zu erkennen, welche Seite gewinnen wird. Es ist keiner mehr übrig, der dich beschützen kann."

Außer sich vor Wut und Frustration schoss Harry eine Folge von Flüchen auf den näher kommenden Snape ab. Doch der war ihm stets einen Schritt voraus, konnte Harrys Gedanken lesen und seine Gegenangriffe planen.

Harry taumelte und stürzte zu Boden. Während Snape auf ihn zukam, war sein Gesicht in unbändiger Abscheu verzerrt. Für Harry stand fest, dass Snape ihn demütigen und leiden lassen würde, für das, was er war. Doch Harry realisierte gleichzeitig seinen Vorteil. Snape würde nichts unternehmen, das ihm ernsthaft schaden würde – er befolgte immer noch Voldemorts Befehle.

„Das stimmt, Potter. Der Dunkle Lord beansprucht das Vergnügen, dich zu töten, für sich selbst, aber das heißt nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen wird, wenn ich vorher etwas mit dir spiele", antwortete Snape Harrys stummen Gedanken. „Das ist schließlich, wie dein lieber toter Vater es zu handhaben pflegte. Er hat nie ohne seine kleine Gang gekämpft, die ihm den Rücken stärkte und die schmutzige Arbeit für ihn erledigte. Nicht ein einziges Mal ist er mir in einem fairen Kampf gegenübergetreten. Oh nein, er war viel zu feige dafür."

Harry hatte genug gehört. Er hatte sich zwischen Drangsalen durchkämpfen müssen, bevor er überhaupt den Gebrauch eines Zauberstabs erlernt hatte. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung sprang er auf die Füße, stürzte sich nach vorne und versetzte dem Kiefer seines ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeisters einen harten rechten Haken. Er spürte, wie mehrere Zähne von Snape locker wurden.

Die Überraschung auf Snapes Gesicht kaum wahrnehmend, ließ Harry seine Fäuste fliegen. Snape mochte selbst als Halbblut geboren sein, doch er hatte offensichtlich seine Muggle- Wurzeln vergessen, da er unvorbereitet auf den körperlichen Angriff war. Harry hatte sechs Jahre Beleidigungen und Missbrauch vonseiten dieses Mannes unterdrückt und nun hatte er einen Auslass seiner aufgestauten Wut.

Blut spritzte aus Snapes aufgeplatzter Lippe, während er gegen die Wand stürzte.

„Nicht so flink, wenn es um Muggle- Duelle geht, was, Snape?", schnauzte Harry. „Du bist wohl nicht so wortgewandt, wenn deine Schüler sich tatsächlich wehren können."

Harry wurde unterbrochen, als ein gellender Schrei die ruhige Luft zerriss. Er wandte rechtzeitig den Kopf, um zu sehen, wie Bellatrix Lestrange einen zuckenden Ron unter dem Cruciatus- Fluch hielt. Rons Schreie klärten den von Wut angefachten Nebel aus Harrys Gehirn. Er entfernte sich von Snape und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Lestrange. Sie schaffte es, mehreren Flüchen auszuweichen, während sie Ron die ganze Zeit unter dem stechenden Schmerz ihres Zaubers hielt.

Hermine kehrte von der Öffnung der Höhle um und machte Anstalten, zu Ron zu eilen.

„Nein!", brüllte Harry. „Geh, solange du noch kannst."

Ginny, die zu Hermine gestoßen war, packte sie fest am Arm und zog sie weiter. Sie stieß einen immer noch gelähmten Wurmschwanz ins Wasser und sprang ihm nach, Hermine immer noch umklammernd.

Harry zielte mit seinem Zauberstab und steckte all seine Kraft in einen Lähmfluch. Das rote Licht traf Bellatrix mitten in die Brust und sie brach zusammen.

Harry ließ einen bewusstlosen Ron auf die Öffnung zu schweben. Dort hob er den Zauber auf und sah zu, wie sein Freund in das kalte Wasser unter ihnen plumpste.

Snape regte sich und aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie er nach seinem Zauberstab langte. Fluchend trat Harry hart nach seiner Hand, so dass der Zauberstab wegsegelte. Es verlangte ihn sehnlichst danach, Snape ebenfalls zu fassen, doch es kümmerte ihn mehr, dass Ron in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit ertrinken könnte. Harry sprang über Snape hinüber, während der Mann seinen Zauberstab zu erreichen versuchte. Mit einem Anlauf tauchte er ins eisige Wasser. Er spürte, wie sein ganzer Atem seine Lungen mit dem Kälteschock verließ.

Schnell schwamm er an die Wasseroberfläche und suchte wie wahnsinnig nach Ron. Der Rotschopf lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Wasser. Harry packte ihn an der Schulter und zog mit aller Kraft, bis sie die Felsen erreicht hatten. Er sah Snape aus der Höhle hervortreten – das Gesicht zerschrammt und blutig, doch immer noch fahl vor Wut – einen Moment, bevor er mit Ron Seit- an- Seit- apparierte.

* * *

Er tauchte vor dem Grimmauldplatz auf, wo er Remus und Mr. Weasley hinter Ginny die Treppe heruntereilen sah. Hermine hielt ihren Zauberstab fest auf einen immer noch gelähmten Wurmschwanz gerichtet.

„Ron!", schrie sie. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen und stürzte auf sie zu.

Sanft ließ Harry Ron zu Boden gleiten, panisch und vollkommen außer Atem. Ron hatte eine sehr lange Zeit unter dem Cruciatus- Fluch gestanden. Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte, die Bilder von Nevilles Eltern abzuwerfen, die sich in seine Gedanken drängten.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte Mr. Weasley. Er fiel neben seinem Sohn auf die Knie und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Rons Schläfe. „Ennervate."

Ron regte sich nicht.

„Bellatrix Lestrange hat ihn mit dem Cruciatus belegt. Er hat das Bewusstsein verloren, bevor ich sie von ihm weglenken konnte", erwiderte Harry. Seine Stimme brach.

„Ginny, geh rein und sorg dafür, dass man Madam Pomfrey bescheid gibt. Weck nicht deine Mutter, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt. Ich werde sie selbst davon unterrichten", wies Mr. Weasley an.

Ginny, bleich und die Augen weit aufgerissen, nickte und sprintete hinein.

„Ron, wach auf", wimmerte Hermine. Ihre Tränen hinterließen helle Streifen auf ihrem schmutzverschmierten Gesicht. „Hörst du mich, Ron? Du musst durchhalten."

Mr. Weasley tätschelte Hermine den Rücken. „Rück einen Moment zur Seite, Hermine. Dann kann ich ihn hineinbringen."

Harry half Mr. Weasley, Rons bewusstlosen Körper hochzuheben, doch es erwies sich als unnötig. Mr. Weasley ließ Ron sanft ins Haus schweben. Hermine blieb an derselben Stelle hocken und starrte wie betäubt auf den Boden, wo Ron gerade noch gelegen hatte.

Harry schlang seinen Arm um sie und zog sie auf die Füße. „Komm, Hermine. Er wird wieder gesund", flüsterte er in ihr Haar. Die Farbe und Struktur ihrer Perücke überraschte ihn bisweilen noch immer.

Hermine drehte sich um und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Harrys Brust. „Er muss, Harry. Ich habe es nicht kommen sehen. Ich war so darauf konzentriert, Wurmschwanz nach draußen zu bringen."

„Ihr habt ihn gefangen", erhob Remus das erste Mal die Stimme. Seine Stimme trug einen stumpfen, hohlen Klang, der die Haare auf Harrys Unterarmen zu Berge stehen ließ.

Remus stand bewegungslos über seinem einstigen Freund. Eine Mischung aus Verachtung, Zorn und Abscheu zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Mit dem Fuß wendete er die bewusstlose Gestalt auf den Rücken und starrte sie weiter an.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?", fragte Harry nervös. Remus' Verhalten beruhigte ihm. Er war sich nicht sicher, wozu sich sein ehemaliger Professor hinreißen lassen könnte.

„Bring Hermine rein und schau nach Ron. Ich werde ein Auge auf ihn halten, bis wir dafür sorgen können, dass jemand ihn ins Ministerium bringt. Ich bin da nicht gerade willkommen", sagte Remus. Die Bitterkeit, die er üblicherweise so erfolgreich verbarg, schwang deutlich in seiner Stimme mit.

„Remus", sagte Harry, zwischen dem alten Freund seines Vaters und der Haustür hin und her blickend. Ihm wurde die Entscheidung zwischen Remus und Ron abgenommen, als Mad- Eye Moody auf sie zu humpelte.

„Gute Arbeit, Junge", sagte er schroff.

„Hier ist Peter Pettigrew", wies Harry hin. „Er muss in Haft genommen werden, um Sirius' Unschuld ein für alle Mal zu beweisen."

Obwohl Fudge zugegeben hatte, dass Sirius unschuldig war, hatte er niemals eine öffentliche Bekanntgabe zu dem Irrtum des Ministeriums gemacht. Alles war unter den Teppich gekehrt worden, als die Neuigkeit ans Licht gekommen war, dass Voldemort in der Tat zurückgekehrt war.

Sirius hatte Besseres verdient.

„Ich muss nach Ron sehen", schniefte Hermine. Sie zog an Harrys Arm, um ihn ins Haus zu bringen.

„Geht schon. Madam Pomfrey ist jetzt bei Ron. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, auf _ihn_ aufzupassen", versicherte Moody und packte Wurmschwanz grob am Kragen.

Im Inneren des Hauptquartiers fanden Harry und Hermine Ginny vor einer geschlossenen Tür der Eingangshalle auf und ab laufend. Sie rannte auf sie zu und warf die Arme um sie beide. Harry konnte ihr Zittern spüren und umarmte sie fest.

„Wie geht es ihm?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Madam Pomfrey untersucht ihn gerade, aber sie hat Dad und mich aus dem Zimmer geworfen. Dad ist nach oben gegangen, um Mum zu holen", berichtete Ginny.

„Alastor hat Peter ins Ministerium gebracht", erklang Remus' leise Stimme, während er hinter ihnen den Raum betrat. Harry fand, dass er älter denn je aussah. „Wie geht es Ron?"

„Das wissen wir noch nicht", antwortete Ginny und rückte näher zu Harry.

„Kommt und setzt euch wenigstens." Remus führte Harry zu einigen Sesseln. Harry ließ seine Arme um beide Mädchen geschlungen, während er sie von der Tür wegführte. Sie hatten sich gerade niedergelassen, als Mrs. Weasley die Treppe herabstürmte, gefolgt von Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley führte sie zu der geschlossenen Tür und die beiden schlüpften hinein. Hermine stand auf, als wolle sie ihnen folgen. Doch stattdessen rang sie ihre Hände und setzte sich wieder. Ginny langte über Harry hinüber und drückte Hermines Hand.

Hermine wandte dem jüngeren Mädchen ihren tränenverschleierten Blick zu und lächelte zittrig. Sie holte tief Luft und Harry spürte, wie sie sich neben seinem Arm entspannte.

„Er kommt wieder in Ordnung", flüsterte Ginny. „Er muss. Er ist Ron."

Sie warteten einige Augenblicke in Schweigen, die Luft war mit Spannung erfüllt. Remus saß in einem Sessel ihnen gegenüber. Seine Augen musterten jeden von ihnen.

„Habt ihr es zerstört?", fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ja." Harry nickte. „Wir haben es geschafft. Wir wurden aber angegriffen... von Snape und ein paar anderen."

„Severus war dort?", stieß Remus hervor. Sein Blick schnellte empor.

„Ja. Es war aber komisch. Crabbe hat offensichtlich Verstärkung bestellt, als er unsere Anwesenheit bemerkt hat, aber ich hätte erwartet, dass Voldemort aufgetaucht wäre. Ich frage mich, warum er es nicht getan hat", sagte Harry. Er spürte seine Unbehaglichkeit zurückkehren.

„Das ist seltsam", stimmte Remus zu und rieb sich das Kinn. „Wir hatten keine Meldung über Todesser- Aktivitäten an diesem Abend, obwohl wir heutzutage selten etwas im Voraus erfahren. Wie hat Severus reagiert, als er euch gesehen hat?"

„Hat viel gehöhnt, dann angefangen, mit Flüchen um sich zu schleudern", antwortete Harry.

„Er hat versucht, euch zu verfluchen?" Hitze stieg in Remus' Gesicht.

„Ja. Ich habe ihn auch versucht zu verfluchen, habe mich aber nicht besonders gut gemacht. Er kann in mir wie in einem Buch lesen", antwortete Harry. Er ballte die Fäuste. Es verärgerte ihn zutiefst, mit welcher Leichtigkeit Snape seine Bewegungen voraussehen konnte. Wenn er sich noch nicht einmal gegen Snape behaupten konnte, wie sollte er jemals Voldemort bekämpfen?

„Einen Schritt nach dem anderen, Harry", beschwichtigte Remus, als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten.

„Ich beherrsche keine Okklumentik, Remus. Wenn ich meinen Geist nicht verschließen kann, werden sie beide immer wissen, welchen Fluch ich als nächstes benutzen werde. Wie kann ich dagegen ankommen?", fragte Harry. „Selbst wenn ich versuchen würde, meine Augen abzuschirmen, würde er mich immer noch abblocken."

„Wie bist du dann weggekommen?", erkundigte sich Remus milde.

„Glück", spie Harry verabscheut. „Ich war so frustriert, dass ich durchgedreht bin und ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen habe. Er hat es nicht erwartet und ich glaube nicht, dass er jemals gelernt hat, auf die Muggle- Art zu kämpfen."

„Also hast du nicht nachgedacht, sondern einfach reagiert", sagte Remus, seine Schläfe reibend.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ich denke schon."

„Dann ist es das, was du gegen Voldemort benutzen musst, oder nicht? Überraschungseffekt", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. Ihre Augen blieben auf die geschlossene Tür gerichtet, durch die Ron verschwunden war. Doch sie hatte offenbar genau aufgepasst.

„Wie soll ich ihn überraschen, wenn er meine Gedanken lesen kann?", fragte Harry hilflos.

„Das hast du gerade mit Severus getan", erinnerte Remus.

„Also... ihr sagt, ich muss gegen Voldemort ohne einen Plan antreten. Oh, das ist einfach super. Wenigstens dauert es eine Weile, Avada Kedavra zu sagen. Denn das ist genau die Zeit, die ich durchhalten werde", stieß Harry hervor. Er warf sich zurück in die Couch.

„Nein. Wir sagen, dass der Plan anpassungsfähig sein muss", widersprach Hermine geduldig.

„Außerdem müssen wir immer noch die ande – ", begann Ginny.

„Den nächsten Horkrux finden", fuhr Harry dazwischen. Er wollte Remus nicht wissen lassen, dass nur einer verblieben war.

Ginnys Augen waren weit aufgerissen. „Richtig. Wir haben nicht einmal einen Ort, an dem wir nach dem nächsten suchen können", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Remus' Augenbrauen hatten sich leicht gehoben, doch er schwieg.

„Das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht anfangen können, Pläne zu schmieden", sagte Hermine, sofort in ihren Arbeitseifer verfallend. Erinnerungen an ihre Vor- ZAG- Hysterie blitzte in Harrys Geist auf. Sie wurden unterbrochen, als die Tür aufschwang und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley heraustraten. Madam Pomfrey, die einen bewusstlosen Ron herausschweben ließ, folgte ihnen auf den Fersen.

„Wie geht es ihm?", wollte Hermine wissen, während sie hinüberstürzte und Rons schlaffe Hand in ihre nahm.

„Wir bringen ihn nach St. Mungos", schniefte Mrs. Weasley in ihr Taschentuch.

Mr. Weasley legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. „Wir werden euch Neuigkeiten zukommen lassen, sobald wir etwas wissen."

„Ich will mitkommen", fuhr Hermine auf.

„Wir auch", fügte Ginny hinzu, während Harry nickte. Sie waren von der Couch aufgesprungen und standen hinter Hermine. Alle drei blickten mit einem flehenden Ausdruck in Mr. Weasleys Gesicht.

„Wir verschwenden Zeit", sagte Madam Pomfrey brüsk und befreite Rons Hand aus Hermines Griff. „Er hat einige ernste Verletzungen, die unverzügliche Behandlung erfordern. Mehr, als ich hier tun kann. Lasst die Heiler ihre Arbeit tun und ihr könnt ihn hinterher besuchen."

Mit ihrem Zauberstab ließ sie Ron zur Eingangstür schweben, während Mrs. Weasley ihr hinterher stürzte.

„Ich gebe euch mein Wort, dass wir euch holen, sobald wir etwas in Erfahrung gebracht haben", versprach Mr. Weasley und sah jedem von ihnen fest in die Augen. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Remus.

Remus legte seine Hände auf Hermine und Ginnys Schulter. „Warum mache ich uns nicht einen Tee, während wir warten?", schlug er ruhig vor. „Wir machen uns alle Sorgen, aber wir wollen doch keine Störungen im St. Mungos verursachen. Wir wollen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Ron fokussiert haben."

Harry wusste, dass Remus Recht hatte. Harrys Erscheinen im St. Mungos würde sicherlich einen Aufruhr hervorrufen – man siehe sich nur an, was geschehen war, als er in der Winkelgasse aufgetaucht war. Er beschloss, sich Remus anzuschließen, und zog die Mädchen an den Händen.

„Kommt schon, Remus hat Recht. Wir können St. Mungos besuchen, sobald sie Ron wach gekriegt haben", sagte er und führte die Mädchen ins Zimmer, während Remus Tee zubereitete.

Die Nacht zog sich gnadenlos langsam dahin. Harry, Ginny und Hermine saßen mit Remus in der Wohnstube und tranken Tee. Gelegentlich dösten sie ein, die meiste Zeit starrten sie auf die Uhr am Kamin, deren Ticken ungewöhnlich laut im stillen Haus widerzuhallen schien. Gedankenversunken fragte Harry sich, was wohl geschehen war, als Mad- Eye mit Wurmschwanz im Ministerium angekommen war. Doch der Ex- Auror war noch nicht zurückgekehrt und Harrys Gedanken waren zu sehr auf Ron fokussiert, um Remus zu bitten nachzusehen.

Remus hatte Hermine eine große, dampfende Tasse Tee gereicht. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass er es mit einem Beruhigungstrank versetzt hatte, da Hermine sehr viel entspannter war, seitdem sie sie ausgetrunken hatte. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Sessel zusammengerollt, eine handgehäkelte Decke auf den Beinen, und starrte in die flackernde Kerze vor ihr.

Remus saß neben ihr. Er hielt ein Buch in der Hand, das er noch kein einziges Mal aufgeschlagen hatte. Er versuchte mehrmals, eine Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen. Nachdem er jedoch nur Grunzen und einsilbige Antworten erhalten hatte, hatte er es schließlich aufgegeben und war in angespanntes Schweigen versunken.

Harry und Ginny saßen Seite an Seite auf der Couch, die Hände fest ineinander verschränkt. Ginny war blass, während sie ins Feuer starrte und auf ihrer Lippe herumkaute. Harry bemühte sich krampfhaft, nicht an die Möglichkeit zu denken, dass Ron bleibende Schäden zurückbehielt. Er war sich wohl bewusst, dass er jämmerlich darin versagte. Seine Hände zitterten, so dass seine Tasse gegen den Untersatz klirrte, wenn er einen Schluck Tee nahm.

Er musste irgendwann eingedöst sein, denn er schreckte hoch, als Mrs. Weasley die Stube betrat und versuchte, ihn von Ginny zu lösen.

Benommen schob Ginny die Hände ihrer Mutter beiseite und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in Harrys Pullover.

„Mrs. Weasley!", rief Harry, plötzlich hellwach. "Was ist passiert? Wie geht es Ron?"

Ginny sprang ebenfalls mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf, während Hermine und Remus steif in ihren Sesseln saßen.

„Er hat noch nicht das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. Sie haben ihn in die Station für Fluchschäden gelegt", antwortete Mrs. Weasley. Sorgenfalten umrahmten ihre Augen und ihren Mund. „Ich habe Fred bei ihm gelassen, während ich zurückgekommen bin, um euch bescheid zu geben. Ich will euch alle auf der Stelle im Bett haben. Keiner von euch wird ins St. Mungos gehen, bevor ihr ein Nickerchen gehalten habt. Ist euer Vater zurück?"

„Dad? Ich dachte, er wäre bei dir", sagte Ginny stirnrunzelnd.

„Das war er auch, bevor wir eine dringende Eule von Percy erhalten haben, dass er ins Ministerium kommen muss", antwortete Mrs. Weasley.

„Setz dich, Molly", sagte Remus und führte sie zu dem Sessel, den er gerade geräumt hatte. „Lass mich dir eine Tasse Kräutertee eingießen. Du musst dich auch ausruhen, bevor du wieder aufbrichst."

„Oh Remus", schluchzte Mrs. Weasley. "Er ist so still. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass mein Ronnie vielleicht nie wieder zu mir zurückkommt."

„Das wird er, Molly. Du musst daran glauben", tröstete Remus und goss ihr Tee ein.

Hermine war bei Mrs. Weasleys Worten sichtlich erblasst und sank schweigend zurück auf die Couch. Harry ließ sich neben ihr nieder, während Ginny zur ihrer Mum hinüberlief.

„Percy hat eine Eule geschickt? Was ist so wichtig, dass er Dad aus dem Krankenhaus ziehen musste?", verlangte sie hitzig zu wissen.

„Du willst es gar nicht wissen", erwiderte Mr. Weasley, der gerade mit Mad- Eye das Zimmer betrat. Beide trugen müde, grimmige Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern, die Harrys Magen vor Furcht zusammenkrampfen ließen. Er hatte diesen Anblick zu viele Male gesehen und wusste, dass es nichts Gutes verhieß.

Mr. Weasley durchschritt den Raum und küsste Mrs. Weasley auf den Kopf. Er sank in einen Sessel neben ihr und lächelte matt, als Remus ihm eine Tasse Tee anbot.

„Danke, Remus. Wie geht es Ron?", fragte er.

„Es hat sich nichts geändert, seit du gegangen bist. Fred ist bei ihm. Er hat gesagt, dass er uns bescheid sagt, wenn Ron aufwacht. Die Heiler erwarten es nicht in nächster Zeit wegen der ganzen Zaubertränke in seinem Körper. Wir wissen nichts mit Sicherheit, bis er bei Bewusstsein ist", antwortete Mrs. Weasley zitternd.

Mr. Weasley schloss die Augen, während er ihre Schulter tätschelte.

„Was ist im Ministerium vorgefallen, Dad? Was hat Percy gesagt?", erkundigte sich Ginny. Ihr Gesicht war bleich. Sie klang jung und ängstlich, trotz ihres entschlossen vorgeschobenen Kinns.

Mr. Weasley seufzte schwer und hob den anderen Arm, so dass seine Tochter darunter gleiten konnte. Er zog Ginny eng an sich und küsste sie auf den Scheitel.

„Das Ministerium befindet sich im Chaos", seufzte er.

„Warum? Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen Mr. Weasley und Moody hin und her, der noch immer in der Tür stand. Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während er alle finster anstarrte.

„Rufus Scrimgeour ist tot", sagte Mr. Weasley leise.

„Was?" Ginny blinzelte.

„Ermordet", erklärte Moody schroff. „Das Dunkle Mal hing letzte Mal über seinem Haus. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass Du- weißt- schon- wer selbst derjenige war, der es getan hat."

Harry und Remus wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick.

„Das Ministerium ist im Chaos. Sie versuchen, es im Moment geheim zu halten, um keine Panik zu verursachen, aber ich fürchte, der Prophet weiß es bereits. Ich vermute, es wird morgen früh in den Schlagzeilen stehen", sagte Mr. Weasley.

„Panik?", wiederholte Ginny.

„Wenn Du- weißt- schon- wer den Zaubereiminister so leicht erwischt, ist keiner mehr sicher. Und nichts, was das Ministerium sagt, wird sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen können", erklärte Mr. Weasley, während er sanft Ginnys Wange streichelte.

„Tja, das sind sie auch nicht", erwiderte Harry.

„Das weiß ich, Harry, und jeder, der diese Situation vernünftig überdenkt, weiß es ebenfalls. Aber die Menschen machen sich gerne selbst etwas vor und glauben, dass jemand anderes sich der Sache schon annehmen wird. Dass jemand anderes alles wieder ins Lot bringt. Jetzt ist die Person, auf die sie ihre Hoffnung gesetzt hatten, ermordet worden. Ich fürchte, das wird dich mehr unter Druck setzen, Harry", entgegnete Mr. Weasley.

„Das ist mir egal", stieß Harry hervor.

„Das sollte es nicht", schaltete sich Moody barsch ein. „Gerade jetzt kannst du kein zusätzliches Rampenlicht gebrauchen."

Das war wohl wahr. Er wollte sicher nicht noch stärker beobachtet werden als ohnehin schon, während er nach dem verbliebenen Horkrux suchte.

„Da ist noch etwas", ergriff Mr. Weasley wieder das Wort. Er rieb sich die Nase. „Und euch wird es nicht gefallen."

„Was denn?", wollte Remus wissen. Sein Griff auf Harrys Schulter verstärkte sich.

„Der Zaubergamot hat einen neuen wirkenden Minister ernannt, bis wir eine Wahl arrangieren können", berichtete Mr. Weasley.

„Ja", sagte Remus. „Das ist Standardprotokoll."

„Die Atmosphäre im Ministerium ist im Augenblick angespannt und furchtsam. Jeder blickt sich über die Schulter um. Keiner traut dem anderen mehr", fuhr Mr. Weasley fort.

„So ziemlich dasselbe wie bei Voldemorts letzter Schreckensherrschaft." Remus warf Harry einen Blick zu.

„In der Tat. Der Zaubergamot hatte das Gefühl, dass sie jemanden ernennen mussten, der die Ordnung wiederherstellen könnte – um die Gesetze zu verstärken während dieser dunklen Zeit. Sie brauchten jemanden, der einen systematischen, organisierten Ansatz beisteuern kann – jemanden, der Ordnung und Gesetze durchsetzt."

„Wen haben sie ernannt, Mr. Weasley?", fragte Harry. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Er konnte trotz der Kühle im Zimmer spüren, wie ihm Schweiß den Rücken hinunterlief.

„Sie hatten das Gefühl, dass sie einen entschlossenen Bürokraten brauchten", ergänzte Mr. Weasley entschuldigend.

„Wen haben sie ernannt?", wiederholte Harry, diesmal drängender.

Mr. Weasley seufzte schwer und schaute in den Raum. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich davor fürchtete, die Antwort auszusprechen.

„Dolores Umbridge."


	19. Dolores' Erlässe

**Kapitel 17 – Dolores' Erlässe**

Der November brachte ungewöhnlich niedrige Temperaturen über das Land und das politische Klima passte ganz zum Wetter. Die einstweilige Ministerin Dolores Umbridge hatte eine strenge Ausgangssperre über Großbritannien verhängt. Alle Hexen und Zauberer, die nicht im Ministerium angestellt waren, mussten bei Einbruch der Dämmerung zu Hause sein. Jeder, der aus Arbeitszwecken eine Befreiung davon verlangte, musste eine Sonderfreigabe vom Ministerium beantragen – schriftlich – in dreifacher Ausfertigung.

Neue Gesetze und Ministeriumserlässe standen an der Tagesordnung. Einige widersprachen einander direkt, obwohl es keinen zu kümmern schien. Sie hatten alle Angst und die neue Ministerin war nicht darüber erhaben, diese Tatsache auszunutzen.

Wie Mr. Weasley befürchtet hatte, hatte der Tagesprophet am Morgen nach der Ermordung von Rufus Scrimgeour ein volles Bild vom Dunklen Mal über dem schönen Haus des toten Ministers in die Schlagzeilen gestellt. Obwohl die Details lückenhaft waren, war die erwartete Reaktion genau, wie Mr. Weasley es vorhergesagt hatte. Hexen und Zauberer stürzten sich in Massenhysterie auf die Straßen. Einige versuchten, außer Landes zu fliehen, und das Ministerium musste sein Internationales Portschlüsselbüro für einige Tage schließen, nachdem in der Lobby ein Aufstand ausgebrochen war.

Trotz Umbridges Bemühungen, die Öffentlichkeit davon zu überzeugen, dass Harry nur ein unqualifizierter Schuljunge und nicht entscheidend für eine Niederlage Voldemorts sei, hielten die Leute an der Hoffnung fest, dass Harry dem Wahnsinn irgendwie ein Ende setzen würde. Jeden Tag führte der Tagesprophet eine Liste von Harry- Sichtungen an und mehrere Reporter waren darauf angesetzt worden, Harrys Kommen und Gehen zu verfolgen. An jedem Tag verstärkte sich das Begehren der Öffentlichkeit, dass er sein Schweigen brach und eine Aussage abgab, was er unternehmen wolle, um den Krieg zu stoppen.

Mr. Weasley berichtete ihnen, dass die einstweilige Ministerin Umbridge zunehmend frustrierter wurde von ihren gescheiterten Versuchen, das Interesse an Harry zu dämpfen. Die Öffentlichkeit schien einverstanden, dass sie die Dinge organisierte. Doch es war Harry, von dem sie erwarteten, Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft endlich zu beenden. Umbridge realisierte schnell, dass ihre Verleumdungskampagne keinen Erfolg haben würde. Sie zog sich von ihren öffentlichen Attacken auf Harry zurück und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf verstohlenere Versuche, ihm die allgemeine Gunst zu entziehen.

Der Orden spürte bereits die Anspannung von Umbridges Herrschaft. Kingsley Shacklebolt, der für den Muggle- Premierminister gearbeitet hatte, wurde befohlen, seinen Dienst abzutreten. Laut Umbridge war die Zaubererbevölkerung in sehr viel größerer Gefahr als die Muggle und sie könne im Moment keine Hilfskräfte entbehren. Sie hatte sich geweigert, den Argumenten Gehör zu schenken, die dagegen sprachen, die Muggle ohne Verteidigung zu lassen, und versicherte dem Premierminister, dass sie in Kontakt bleiben würde, falls er etwas wissen müsse.

Sie hatte ihn ohne die geringste Möglichkeit verlassen, jemanden in der Zaubererwelt zu um Hilfe zu bitten, in einem Krieg, den er nicht begriff. Als mehrere hochgestellte Ministeriumsbeamte darauf hinzuweisen versuchten, legte sie dar, dass es der Muggle- Bevölkerung zugute komme, die beiden Interessensgruppen voneinander zu entfernen, da der Dunkle Lord die Vermischung zwischen Zauberer- und Muggle- Welt verachtete. Als Mr. Weasley und einige andere ihr widersprachen, drohte sie, sie wegen Verrats zu verurteilen.

Anschläge auf Muggle hatten sich beständig vermehrt und einige Londoner Landstriche hatten Schäden erlitten, einschließlich Tower Bridge und Big Ben. Die Zerstörung hatte die Muggle so beschäftigt, dass sie kaum die anderen seltsamen Vorfälle in der Stadt bemerkten.

Während Harry beunruhigt über die Schäden war, die Dolores angerichtete, galt seine Hauptsorge Ron. Drei Wochen waren vergangen, seit er verflucht worden war, und noch immer war er nicht aufgewacht. Er blieb an die Station für Zauberschäden gefesselt. Hermine hatte ihn jeden Tag besucht und kehrte zurück – bleich und matt – um zu berichten, dass keine Veränderung eingetreten war. Die Heiler glaubte immer noch, dass er es überstehen würde, doch keiner von ihnen war gewillt, ein genaues Datum zu nennen – oder ob er irgendein bleibendes Gehirntrauma zurückbehalten würde.

Harry hatte an jenem ersten Tag direkt ins Krankenhaus stürzen wollen, doch Mr. Weasley hatte ihn sachte auf die Gefahr für Ron hingewiesen, falls bekannt wurde, dass Harry Potter ein regelmäßiger Besucher war. Bisher war es ihnen gelungen, Rons Verletzungen vor der Presse geheim zu halten, aber Harrys Erscheinen würde das ändern. Harry war sich dessen wohl bewusst, doch es gab ihm keineswegs ein besseres Gefühl. Er hatte seine Zähne zusammengebissen und genickt. Er musste sich auf Hermine und Ginnys Berichte über Ron verlassen.

* * *

Eines Morgens saß Harry in der Küche und rührte in seiner Tasse Kaffee herum, als Mr. Weasley und Remus Lupin eintraten, beide mit grimmigen Gesichtern.

Harrys Herz machte einen Satz. „Was ist passiert?", erkundigte er sich.

Mr. Weasley setzte sich und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das schüttere Haar. „Ich denke, wir müssen Ron aus St. Mungos bringen, Harry", sagte er und seufzte.

„Warum? Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry. Ein Anflug von Furcht stieg in seiner Brust auf.

„Erklär du es ihm. Ich werde Poppy fragen, ob sie ihn hier behandeln kann", sagte Remus und drückte Harrys Schulter, als er an ihm vorbeilief.

„Dolores Umbridge hat Information erhalten, dass Ron sich im St. Mungos aufhält und ist dabei, einen Erlass zu verfassen, dass jeder Patient, der einen Zauberschaden von einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch erlitten hat, in einer Ministeriumseinrichtung festgehalten werden muss, bis über den Vorfall Nachforschungen angestellt worden sind", sagte Mr. Weasley.

„Festhalten? Wie? Ron ist nicht einmal bei Bewusstsein." Harry sprang vom Stuhl auf.

Mr. Weasley hob die Hände, um Harry zu beschwichtigen. „Das weiß ich, Harry. Sie ist frustriert, weil sie nicht erfahren kann, was du treibst. Sie will den Eindruck erwecken, dass das Ministerium die Fäden in der Hand hat, und im Augenblick hast du die Öffentlichkeit auf deiner Seite. Trotz all ihrer Bemühungen hat sie es nicht geschafft, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass du eine gefährliche Bedrohung für den Frieden darstellst, den sie einzustellen versucht. Es treibt sie auf die Palme.

Sie kennt dich und weiß, wie nahe du Ron stehst. Ich glaube, sie wird ihn als Druckmittel benutzen, sobald er unter ihrer Obhut steht. Wir müssen Ron aus St. Mungos bringen, bevor ihr Erlass verabschiedet ist."

„Woher wissen Sie davon?", wollte Harry wissen.

Mr. Weasley rieb sich die Nase. „Percy hat mir heute Morgen eine Eule geschickt. Er ist empört von den Plänen der Ministerin für Ron."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, nicht vollkommen überzeugt, dass es nicht Percy gewesen war, der Umbridge in erster Linie von Ron unterrichtet hatte. Doch das hatte er nicht vor, Mr. Weasley zu sagen. Seine Gefühle mussten sich auf seinem Gesicht gezeigt haben, denn Mr. Weasley seufzte schwer.

„Ich verstehe dein Misstrauen gegenüber Percy, Harry, und ich kann es dir nicht verübeln. Aber ich glaube daran, dass er seine Familie liebt. Ich denke, Percy hatte ein rüdes Erwachen bei Bills Hochzeit und versucht nun, es wieder gutzumachen. Ich muss es glauben", sagte er.

Seine Augen sahen so traurig und beinahe flehend aus, dass Harry sich der Hals zuschnürte. Falls sich herausstellte, dass Percy nicht auf der richtigen Seite stand, würde Harry sichergehen, dass er dafür bezahlte.

„Ich komme mit Ihnen", sagte er, nicht willens, sich von irgendeinem Argument davon abbringen zu lassen.

„Harry – "

„Ich habe mich ferngehalten, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf Rons Aufenthalt dort zu lenken. Jetzt wird er es sowieso verlassen und seine Verbindung zu mir könnte sich tatsächlich einmal als nützlich erweisen. Meine Anwesenheit im St. Mungos sollte genug Ablenkung verschaffen, um ihn herauszubringen. Ich werde auch meinen Tarnumhang mitnehmen", sagte Harry.

Mr. Weasley lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und beobachtete Harry wachsam. Schließlich nickte er. „In Ordnung, Harry. Du bist sehr viel reifer geworden im letzten Jahr, was, Sohn?"

Verblüfft wirbelte Harry seinen Kopf zu Mr. Weasley herum.

Der ältere Mann lächelte liebevoll. „Du warst so ein dürres, kleines Kerlchen, als Ron dich das erste Mal nach Hause gebracht hat. Molly sagte immer, du warst so dünn, dass du verschwunden wärst, wenn du dich zur Seite drehst. Du warst immer höflich und hast immer so leise gesprochen, aber selbst ich konnte darunter einen starken Charakter spüren. Du bist zu einem bemerkenswerten jungen Mann geworden, Harry. Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich."

Harry war nicht sicher, wie er antworten sollte. Daher nickte er nur, während ein warmes Glühen von Freude seine Wangen durchfluteten. Als Remus zurückkehrte, verließen die drei Grimmauldplatz und apparierten zu einer Gasse in der Nähe des St. Mungos- Hospital.

Londons Straßen waren für das Weihnachtsfest geschmückt und Harry realisierte erschüttert, dass er so mit dem Krieg beschäftigt war, dass er sich nicht einmal der Jahreszeit bewusst war. Distel- und Tannenzweige waren um die Straßenlaternen geschlungen und Harry konnte das entfernte Klingeln einer Glocke von einem Kaufhausweihnachtsmann hören. Die Straßen waren bereits dicht gedrängt von Einkäufern, die bunt verpackte Pakete trugen.

Sie schafften es, das scheinbar verlassene Kaufhaus zu betreten, das unauffällig das St. Mungos verbarg. Der Bereich vor der Rezeption war gedrängt von Hexen und Zauberern, die magische Behandlung forderten. Heiler in limonengrünen Roben gingen von Patient zu Patient, angefangen mit denen, die am nötigsten Hilfe bedurften.

Die Hexe hinter der Rezeption war jung mit einem pockennarbigem Gesicht und platinblondem Haar. Sie blies wiederholt Kaugummiblasen und schaute mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck auf, als sie sich näherten. Ihre Augen schossen zu Harrys Narbe. Ihre Kieferlade fiel herab, so dass ihr Kaugummi mit einem Plumps auf dem Schreibtisch landete.

„Meine Güte, das ist Harry Potter", sagte sie. In ihrer Stimme schwang ein näselnder Tonfall mit.

Alle Aktivität im Wartebereich hielt einen Moment lang inne und Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bevor Geflüster ausbrach. Die Menschen begannen, auf Harry zu zeigen und näher zu kommen, um ihn zu hören. Einige Heiler stießen sich gegenseitig die Ellenbogen in die Seite und nickten in seine Richtung.

Verärgert von der Rezeptionistin schnappte Mr. Weasley sich das Namensregister und notierte seinen Namen, bevor er die Schreibfeder an Harry weiterreichte. „Wir wissen, wo wir hinmüssen", sagte er kalt.

Harry am Ellenbogen gepackt, bewegte er sich rasch auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Remus folgte ihnen, während das Summen der Stimmen in der Lobby beständig anschwoll. Sie fuhren so schnell wie möglich in den vierten Stock, wo die Station für Zauberschäden lag. Doch die Neuigkeiten von Harrys Anwesenheit eilten ihnen voraus, so dass sich Hexen und Zauberer in den Korridoren drängten, um einen Blick auf den Auserwählten zu erhaschen. Mehrere stellten ihm Fragen, doch Harry hielt seine Augen fest auf den Boden gerichtet und verlangsamte seine Schritte nicht.

Die Krankenschwester am Schreibtisch vor der Station war ein junges, ziemlich plumpes Mädchen, das Harry immer wieder mit ihren Augenlidern zuplinkerte.

„Wir sind hier, um Ron Weasley zu besuchen", sagte er mit einem freundlichen Nicken.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Potter", erwiderte die Hexe nervös, ihren Blick auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. „Wir haben direkte Anweisung vom Ministerium erhalten, dass bis auf weiteres niemandem der Zutritt in die Station erlaubt ist. Wir haben jetzt zwei Besucher drinnen und warten darauf, dass sie wieder aufbrechen."

Harry lehnte sich über den Tisch und senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme. „Ach, kommen Sie schon. Wenn schon Besucher drinnen sind, werden ein paar mehr doch keinen Unterschied machen. Ich verspreche, dass wir so schnell wieder verschwunden sein werden, dass keiner es mitbekommt", sagte er.

Die Hexe öffnete und schloss ihren Mund mehrere Male wie ein Fisch, anscheinend um zu protestieren, doch unfähig Worte zu finden.

„Ich würde es als großen persönlichen Gefallen ansehen", sagte Harry. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Namensschild. „Sandy. Meinen Sie, ich könnte meinen Freund besuchen?" Er hatte aus Erfahrung gelernt, dass Ginny stets dazu neigte, ihm seinen Willen zu lassen, wenn er den trotteligen Dackelblick aufsetzte, und er hoffte, dass es bei der Schwester ebenfalls seine Wirkung tat.

„In Ordnung, Mr. Potter", hauchte Sandy atemlos, „aber Sie müssen schnell sein. Ich werde in so großen Schwierigkeiten stecken, wenn jemand herausfindet, dass ich Sie hineingelassen habe."

„Danke, Sandy." Harry war sehr zufrieden. Schnell eilte er durch die Tür zu der geschlossenen Station. Remus und Mr. Weasley folgten ihm, beide mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich glaube, ich habe bei deinem Vater und Sirius solche Aktionen gesehen, Harry. Gut gemacht", sagte Remus glucksend.

Harry schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, sie wird nicht auch noch gefeuert wie die Hexe im Appariertestzentrum", sagte er. Doch es war nicht zu ändern. Sie mussten Ron von hier rausschaffen.

„Zu seinem Zimmer geht es hier lang." Mr. Weasley führte Harry um die Ecke.

Als sie eintraten, fanden sie den Raum keineswegs leer vor. Ein beleibter Mann saß auf dem Stuhl an Rons Bett, den Rücken zur Tür gewandt. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf den Mann. „Verzieh dich von seinem Bett und behalt deine Hände, wo ich sie sehen kann", blaffte er.

Der Mann zuckte zusammen und wandte sich um, worauf das überraschte Gesicht von Harrys Klassenkameraden Neville Longbottom zum Vorschein kam.

Harrys Körper sank zusammen, als die Luft und die Anspannung seine Lungen verließen. „Neville. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Hi, Harry", begrüßte ihn Neville fröhlich. Sein rundes Gesicht strahlte, als er Harry erkannte. „Hallo, Professor Lupin. Wie geht es Ihnen? Und Sie müssen Mr. Weasley sein."

„Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Neville", sagte Remus herzlich.

„Oma und ich sind hier, um meine Eltern zu besuchen, aber hier geht etwas Seltsames vor sich. Sie haben es uns sehr schwer gemacht reinzukommen und sie haben versucht, uns diesen zusätzlichen Papierkram ausfüllen zu lassen. Oma ist nach oben gegangen, um dem Oberheiler ihre Meinung zu geigen. Ich beneide diesen Typen nicht", erwiderte Neville und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie geht es Ron?", erkundigte sich Harry.

Er bewegte sich behutsam zum Bett und erhaschte den ersten Blick auf seinen Freund seit Wochen. Rons Haut war so blass, dass seine Sommersprossen dunkel hervortraten. Er wirkte jedoch friedlich, als schliefe er nur. Irgendwie hatte Harry erwartet, dass er schmerzerfüllt aussah. Es erleichterte ihn festzustellen, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Dennoch war es seltsam und unheimlich, Ron so zu sehen. Er war an einen Ron gewöhnt, der lebendig und voller Energie war. Er wollte seinen Freund zurück.

„Oma hat mir gesagt, dass er hier ist. Deshalb hab ich einen Zweig von meiner Mimbulus mimbletonia abgeschnitten und für ihn eingepflanzt. Es soll heilende Kräfte haben. Ich dachte, es könnte helfen", murmelte Neville.

Harry warf einen Blick auf die kleine grüne Pflanze, die auf Rons Nachttisch stand, und es fiel ihm schwer zu schlucken.

„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee, Neville", sagte Hermine, die gerade den Raum betrat. Harry bemerkte plötzlich, dass Hermines Jacke auf dem Stuhl neben Rons Bett lag.

„Hermione! Wann bist du hergekommen?", fragte Harry mit weiten Augen. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie noch geschlafen hatte, als er mit Remus und Mr. Weasley aufgebrochen war.

„Ich bin schon seit ein paar Stunden hier. Ich konnte nicht schlafen", erwiderte sie. Sie wich seinem Blick aus. Ihre Augen wiesen dunkle Ringe auf, die wie Veilchen aussahen. Sie ging zu Ron und strich ihm sanft das Haar aus der Stirn. „Es hat noch keine Veränderung gegeben. Was macht ihr alle hier? Was ist passiert?"

„Umbridge macht uns das Leben schwer und will versuchen, Ron in Gewahrsam des Ministeriums zu nehmen", antwortete Harry.

„Was? Das ist lächerlich", rief Hermine. Ihre Augen suchten nach Bestätigung von den älteren beiden Männern.

„Das ist eben Umbridge", versetzte Harry.

„Was werden wir tun? Wir können es nicht zulassen, Harry. Mr. Weasley? Sie kann ihn nicht einfach mitnehmen", sagte Hermine. Ihre Stimme wurde mit jeder Silbe schriller.

„Beruhig dich, Hermine." Remus packte sie an den Schultern. „Keiner wird Ron mitnehmen."

„Wir sind hier, um ihn hinauszustehlen. Selbst bewusstlos ist Ron ein Rebell", sagte Harry feixend.

„Wie? Sie bewachen alle Türen. Wie sollen wir einen bewusstlosen Körper unbemerkt an ihnen vorbeischmuggeln? Sie zählen, wer hineingeht und wer herauskommt. Sie wissen, dass Neville und ich die einzigen beiden hier drin sind", sagte Hermine in einem Atemzug.

„Nehmt Ron", meldete sich Neville plötzlich zu Wort. Ein entschlossener Ausdruck überquerte sein Gesicht. „Ihr nehmt Ron und ich lege mich in sein Bett. Es wird sie nicht lange täuschen, aber lange genug, damit ihr hier rauskommt."

„Neville – ", begann Hermine.

„Tut es. Ich komme schon klar", unterbrach Neville mit vorgeschobenem Kinn.

„Das Ministerium wird sich auf dich stürzen und dir alle möglichen Fragen stellen", sagte Harry. „Ich bin es, den sie wollen und sie werden versuchen, Ron dazu zu verwenden, mich zu kriegen. Sie werden dich auch benutzen."

„Das wird nicht klappen", erwiderte Neville. „Ich weiß nicht, wohin ihr ihn nehmt, und solange ihr es mir nicht verratet, kann ich ihnen sogar mit Veritaserum nichts liefern."

„Danke, Neville", sagte Mr. Weasley leise. Er streckte Neville die Hand entgegen.

„Ich will helfen, in jeder Weise. Wenn du etwas brauchst, Harry, weißt du, wo du mich findest", sagte Neville, während er jedem der Männer die Hand schüttelte.

„Danke, Neville", sagte Harry. Er verspürte außerordentlichen Stolz, Neville seinen Freund nennen zu können.

Als Neville sich Hermine zuwandte, zog er sie in eine Umarmung. Er reichte ihr die Topfpflanze, die einem pulsierenden Kaktus ähnelte. „Nimm sie, vielleicht wird sie helfen."

„Danke, Neville." Hermines Augen glänzten.

Mr. Weasley zückte seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf seinen Sohn. „Petrificus Totalis", sagte er, worauf Rons Körper sich versteifte. „Levicorpus."

Rons Körper erhob sich in die Luft und blieb unheimlich regungslos vor Mr. Weasley hängen.

Remus stellte sich neben ihm, um ihn vor Blicken abzuschirmen. Er wandte sich zu Harry, seine Augen funkelten. „Nun, Harry, wenn du jetzt deinen Charme an Sandy einsetzt, während wir uns hinausstehlen, wird sie uns anderen hoffentlich nicht einmal einen zweiten Blick gönnen."

Hermine küsste Neville auf die Wange, bevor er in Rons Bett stieg. Sie nahm ihren Platz vor Ron ein und sie bewegten sich auf die Tür zu.

Harry eilte zur Rezeption, während er sich bemühte, den Blick der Krankenschwester auf die anderen zu verdecken. „Danke, dass Sie mich meinen Freund haben sehen lassen, Sandy. Das hat mir wirklich viel bedeutet. Wir gehen jetzt alle."

Sandy blinzelte und starrte Harry verträumt an. „Okay, Mr. Augen... äh... Potter... Mr. Potter. Sie... äh... haben schöne Augen... die Farbe, meine ich. Sie ist verblüffend."

Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. „Danke, Sandy."

„Ich glaube an Sie, Harry. Ich weiß, dass Sie ihn schlagen werden", sagte Sandy und ergriff seine Hand.

Harry hoffte inbrünstig, dass er Sandy nicht mit seinem Besuch in Schwierigkeiten brachte. „Ich werde es versuchen", versprach er aufrichtig. Seine Worte kamen ihm schrecklich unpassend vor.

Der Rest der Gruppe hatte inzwischen den Aufzug erreicht. Harry stieß gerade zu ihnen, als die Tür sich schloss. Er zog seinen Tarnumhang aus der Tasche, schüttelte ihm aus und schwang ihn über Rons Kopf.

„Ich bin sicher, die Reporter wissen inzwischen von meiner Anwesenheit hier. Wenn wir aufgehalten werden, lassen Sie mich mit ihnen fertig werden, während Sie Ron rausbringen", sagte er zu Remus und Mr. Weasley.

Keiner der beiden Männer wirkte glücklich damit, doch beide nickten zustimmend, wissend, dass er wahrscheinlich Recht hatte.

Sie traten aus dem Aufzug und umrundeten die Ecke in die Lobby, bevor die Hölle losbrach. Kameras blitzten auf. Ein Schwarm von Reportern schwärmte auf sie zu und feuerten so schnell Fragen, dass Harry nichts verstehen konnte.

Während er die hellen Punkte vor seinen Augen wegzublinzeln versuchte, warf er Remus einen bedeutenden Blick zu. Harry bewegte sich weg von den anderen, um ihnen die Gelegenheit zu verschaffen zu verschwinden, und hob die Arme in die Luft, um die Meute zum Schweigen zu bringen. Als das misslang, steckte er seine Finger in den Mund und stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus.

Er sah, wie Remus und Mr. Weasley ungehindert durch den Eingang schlüpften und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Bestürzt bemerkte er jedoch, dass Hermine bei ihm geblieben war.

„Mr. Potter, was halten Sie von unserer einstweiligen Ministerin? Ich glaube, Sie standen im Konflikt mit ihr, als sie kurzzeitig das Amt in Hogwarts übernommen hat", fragte ein Reporter mit verengten Augen und einem glatten Gesicht, während er Harry einen Federkiel und Pergament unter die Nase hielt.

„Ja. Dolores und ich hatten unsere Uneinigkeiten in der Vergangenheit", erwiderte Harry, ihren Titel ignorierend, „aber ich hoffe, sie kann all das hinter sich lassen und sich auf die momentane Situation konzentrieren. Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft zu beenden sollte jedermanns höchste Priorität sein."

Er verdrehte die Augen, als die Erwähnung des Namens Aufkeuchen und empörte Schreie hervorrief. Er fand sie einfach nur lächerlich. Wie konnten sie von Voldemorts Aktivitäten Bericht erstatten, wenn sie es nicht einmal ertragen konnten, seinen Namen zu hören?

„Halten sie sie für geeignet, uns anzuführen?", wollte eine Reporterin wissen, deren grellrote Nägel ihren Federkiel liebkosten.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort oder seine Anhänger sich um irgendeinen Erlass scheren, den das Ministerium herausgeben könnte. Sie werden ihn nicht aufhalten."

„Was wird ihn dann aufhalten, Mr. Potter?", fragte die Hexe begierig.

Harry musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er sich fragte, ob sie tatsächlich anfangen könnte zu sabbern. „Ich", erwiderte er, ihr fest in die Augen schauend.

Die Federn der Reporter kritzelten wie verrückt, während das Dröhnen der Gespräche abermals gewaltige Ausmaße annahm.

„Was haben Sie heute im St. Mungos gemacht?", rief ein weiterer Reporter, worauf die Menschenmenge verstummte.

„Ich habe einen guten Freund von mir besucht, der vor kurzem in einem Kampf mit einigen von Voldemorts Todessern verletzt worden ist. Während dieses Kampfes wurde einer der Todesser gefangen genommen, der sich nun in Gewahrsam des Ministeriums befindet. Der Name dieses Mannes lautet Peter Pettigrew", sagte Harry.

In der Halle brach wieder Tumult aus. Hermine warf Harry aus weiten Augen einen Blick zu, nickte ihm jedoch aufmunternd zu.

„Wie ich dem Klitterer in dem Interview nach Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung mitgeteilt habe, war Pettigrew ihm bei seiner Rückkehr behilflich. Ich habe nicht viele Berichte über seine Gefangennahme gelesen, aber vielleicht sollten Sie das Ministerium fragen, ob er etwas ausgeplaudert hat."

Die Neuigkeiten von Wurmschwanz' Gefangennahme war geheimgehalten worden und Mr. Weasley hatte erfahren, dass die Ratte noch immer nicht in Azkaban festgehalten wurde, sondern sich in einer Einrichtung des Ministeriums aufhielt. Zugang zu ihm war nur handverlesenen Auroren von Dolores Umbridge gestattet worden. Harry hielt es für an der Zeit, dass die Öffentlichkeit die ganze Geschichte erfuhr. Hoffentlich würde sie Druck auf das Ministerium ausüben.

„Wo ist Pettigrew jetzt?", erkundigte sich ein Reporter mit einem dünnen Schnauzbart.

„Soweit ich weiß, ist er im Ministerium. Aber ich würde vermuten, sie bereiten sich darauf vor, ihn nach Azkaban zu schicken", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend. „Vielleicht haben sie erfahren, wo Voldemort sich versteckt."

„Sie glauben, dass der Dunkle Lord sich versteckt?", fragte ein anderer Reporter eifrig.

Wieder zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. Er hob seine Hände in die Luft. „Hab ihn in letzter Zeit nicht gesehen."

Fragen über Pettigrew und seine Gefangennahme flogen durch die Luft und Harry konnte das Gefühl von Freude nicht unterdrücken, das in seiner Brust aufstieg. Dolores würde sich mächtig darüber aufregen.

„Schaut, dort ist die einstweilige Ministerin Umbridge", rief Hermine, während sie Harrys Arm so fest packte, dass ihre Nägel sich in seine Haut bohrten. „Warum fragen Sie sie nicht über Pettigrews Schicksal?"

Die Meute von Reportern schwärmten auf die überraschte Dolores Umbridge zu. Ihr krötengleiches Gesicht errötete sich vor Zorn, als sie realisierte, welcher Natur die Fragen waren. Sie funkelte Harry durch den Raum an, verzweifelt darum bemüht, sich einen Weg zu ihm zu bahnen. Er konnte ihre affektierte Stimme hören, während sie versuchte, die Reporter aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Hermine packte Harrys Hand und sie flüchteten so schnell sie konnten.

* * *

Obwohl sich Weihnachten beständig näherte, blieb die Stimmung innerhalb des Hauptquartiers angespannt und düster. Eins der Gästezimmer war in eine notdürftige Krankenstation umgewandelt worden und Madam Pomfrey war in eines der angrenzenden Zimmer gezogen. Trotz ihrer fürsorglichen Pflege hatte Ron sein Bewusstsein noch immer nicht wiedererlangt. Hermine hatte die Pflanze, die Neville ihr übergeben hatte, auf Rons Nachttisch gestellt. Während der kleine Zweig wuchs, hatte sich Rons Gesichtsfarbe ebenfalls verbessert. Dennoch, diese kleine Veränderung hatte ihn nicht aus seinem Koma erlöst und die Hoffnung aller schwand.

Harry weigerte sich zu glauben, dass sein bester Kumpel den Rest seines Lebens in einem schlafähnlichen Zustand verbringen würde. Es konnte einfach nicht so enden.

Harrys Aussagen gegenüber der Presse über Wurmschwanz' Gefangennahme hatte das Ministerium zu dem Geständnis gezwungen, dass sie ihn tatsächlich in Gewahrsam hielten. Alle anderen Details waren lückenhaft und der Tagesprophet hatte bald einen Artikel abgedruckt, der Umbridges Führerqualitäten in Frage stellte. Nach zwei Artikeln solcher Art in rascher Abfolge hatten sie plötzlich aufgehört. Die Versuche des Ordens, den Reporter ausfindig zu machen, der die Artikel verfasst hatte, hatten bisher noch nicht gefruchtet. Es schien, als wäre der Reporter wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Neville hatte eine Eule geschickt, um sie in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass er in all dem Tumult, den Harrys Verkündigung bezüglich Wurmschwanz hervorgerufen hatte, St. Mungos hatte verlassen können, ohne vom Ministerium aufgehalten worden zu sein. Als sie zur Befragung zu ihm nach Hause gekommen waren, hatte die Ehrfurcht einflößende Anwesenheit seiner Großmutter die beiden Auroren bezwungen. Es schien, dass Dolores Umbridge nicht darauf gefasst war, gegen eine respektierte Reinblüter- Familie vorzugehen.

Im Hauptquartier verglichen Harry, Hermine und Ginny in der Bibliothek ihre Notizen zu den Fundorten der Horkruxe und ihrer Zerstörung miteinander. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich zu dem Vorschlag durchringen, ihre Suche ohne Ron fortzusetzen, obwohl Harry befürchtete, dass es wahrscheinlich eher früher als später dazu kommen würde. Er hatte entschlossen, während der Feiertage abzuschalten und einfach nur seine Zeit mit den Weasleys zu genießen, während sie noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatten.

Unerwartet hatten sich laute Stimmen in der Eingangshalle erhoben, worauf die drei ihre Köpfe aus der Tür streckten. Tonks, Mad- Eye Moody, Bill und Mr. Weasley standen alle beisammen und schienen einen Streit mit Remus zu führen.

Remus hatte seine Arme resolut vor der Brust verschränkt und trug einen resignierten, aber entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Die anderen schienen erregt und Tonks sah aus, als hielte sie mit Mühe Tränen zurück. Bill zeigte wieder diesen wütenden, frustrierten Ausdruck, bei dem die Haare in Harrys Nacken sträubten.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry und schritt in die Mitte des Treppenabsatzes.

„Umbridge schlägt wieder zu", sagte George mit finsterer Miene.

Harry schreckte zusammen, da er Georges Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt hatte, der mit Fred in der Tür zur Küche verborgen stand. Beide trugen den gleichen verstimmten Ausdruck.

„Was hat sie jetzt schon wieder getan?", erkundigte sich Hermine stöhnend.

„Sie hat einen Erlass herausgegeben, dass alle Personen, die unter Lycanthropy leiden, sich in ministeriumsgebilligte Einrichtungen zu begeben haben, bis die jetzige Krise vorüber ist", sagte Remus leise.

„Was?" Harry wirbelte zu dem alten Freund seines Vaters herum. „Du machst Witze."

„Ich fürchte nicht", erwiderte Remus mit einer Grimasse.

Harry blickte kurz zu Bill, der finster dreinblickte. „Es betrifft nicht mich, weil bei mir nicht offiziell Lycanthropy diagnostiziert wurde... noch nicht. Ich zeige lediglich ein paar der Symptome, aber du hast aus erster Hand miterlebt, wie meine Stimmung... irrational werden kann. Lass ihr einfach etwas Zeit. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis sie die Einschränkungen umstuft."

„Wir werden es nicht dazu kommen lassen, Bill", sagte Mr. Weasley. Harry wusste, dass es das Versprechen eines Vaters zu seinem Sohn war. Eins, das er verzweifelt halten wollte, aber nicht unbedingt kontrollieren konnte.

„Was meinst du? _Eingeschränkt_ bei jedem Vollmond?", fragte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Sie werden dich jeden Monat einsperren?"

„Nein. Eingeschränkt im Sinne von dauerhaft für eine unbestimmte Zeitspanne, unabhängig davon, ob Vollmond ist oder nicht", widersprach Mr. Weasley, der einen besorgten Blick in Remus' Richtung warf. Remus wand den Blick ab. „Die Strafe für einen Verstoß gegen den Erlass ist umgehende Vollstreckung."

„Das kann sie nicht machen", rief Ginny, zwischen ihrem Vater und Remus hin- und herblickend. „Ihr seid genau wie jeder andere auch, außer an Vollmond. Sie kann euch nicht einfach wie Tiere behandeln."

„Umbridge hatte schon immer Vorurteile gegen gefährliche Halbblüter. Schau dir nur die Anti- Werwolf- Legislation an, die sie vor vier Jahren eingeführt hat", sagte Tonks. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse. Sie wandte sich zu Remus und zog flehend an seinem Arm. „Das ist ihre eigene persönliche und törichte Kampagne."

„Wie hat sie vor, diese Einrichtung zu bewerkstelligen?", wollte Hermine wissen, ihre Arme empört vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Das tut sie nicht, und offen gesagt, schert es die Menschen im Augenblick auch nicht", sagte Remus müde. Er trat einen Schritt von Tonks weg. „Selbst die, die sich normalerweise der Notlage annehmen würden, sind zu beschäftigt mit dem Krieg. Eine gewaltige Anzahl von Lycanthropy- Betroffenen haben sich bereits auf Voldemorts Seite gestellt. Die Menschen haben Angst und in verzweifelten Zeiten greifen sie zu verzweifelten Maßnahmen."

„Wie hat sie vor, all diesen Leuten Wolfbanntrank zu verabreichen?", fragte Hermine und starrte Mad- Eye an, als wäre es alles seine Schuld.

„Wer sagt, dass sie es tun wird?", entgegnete Mad- Eye mürrisch.

„Sie kann euch doch nicht einfach alle zusammensperren", rief Hermine, ihren Blick entsetzt auf Remus gerichtet.

„Warum nicht? Ich glaube nicht, dass das Schicksal von jemandem, der wie ich betroffen ist, sie kümmert", sagte Remus träge. „Ehrlich, die einzigen, die sich stellen werden, sind diejenigen, die versuchen, ein normales Leben unter Zauberern zu führen. Die Mehrheit von Voldemorts Anhängern wird dem Erlass nicht die geringste Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Die, die sich stellen, werden sich gegenseitig umbringen während der Vollmonde. Wenn das vorbei ist, wird niemand mehr übrig sein, der sich darüber beschweren kann."

„Und Umbridge wird hier nicht aufhören", fügte Bill hinzu. „Sie wird auch gegen Zentauren, Meermenschen und Goblins vorgehen. Das wird nicht schön."

„Das ist barbarisch", rief Ginny mit glitzernden Augen.

„Das ist Krieg", blaffte Moody. „Der springende Punkt ist, _das_ zu ihrem Vorteil auszunutzen."

„Was habt ihr vor zu tun?", fragte Fred Remus.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass eine kleine Tasche zu Remus' Füßen stand. Hermine musste es zur gleichen Zeit festgestellt haben.

„Du wirst dich doch nicht ihnen stellen", rief sie panisch.

„Ganz sicher nicht", sagte Harry. Er spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufkam. Der Gedanke daran, Remus zu verlieren, nagte nun mit fieberhaftem Eifer an seinem Inneren. Zuerst Sirius, dann Dumbledore und nun Remus...

„Nein, werde ich nicht", sagte Remus. Seine Augen waren traurig und er schaute Harry an, als wäre niemand anderes im Zimmer. „Ich werde untertauchen, wie ich es für Dumbledore getan habe. Vielleicht kann ich etwas darüber erfahren, was die anderen planen. Jedenfalls gibt es mir eine ausgezeichnete Deckung dafür, der Zauberergesellschaft meinen Rücken zuzukehren."

„Nein", sagte Harry, schwer atmend. Er spürte, wie Ginny ihre Hand in seine gleiten ließ und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte. „Es muss einen anderen Weg geben."

Remus legte Harry die Hände auf die Schultern und drückte sie sanft. „Harry, wir haben keine andere Wahl."

„Das ist Selbstmord, Remus", schaltete sich Tonks ein. Ihre wässrigen Augen begannen endlich, Tränen zu vergießen. Sie kullerten ihr Gesicht in dicken Tropen herunter, während ihr Haar die pinke Farbe verlor und in ein Mausbraun überging. „Sie werden dich töten, wenn sie auch nur den geringsten Verdacht schöpfen."

„Mir wird es gut gehen, Nym", erwiderte er, während er sanft ihre Wange streichelte. „Wir müssen alle tun, was wir tun müssen."

„Nein", wiederholte Harry. Er war entschlossen, Remus zu lähmen, wenn das nötig war, um ihn davon abzuhalten.

„Es ist mein Weg, in diesem Krieg zu kämpfen. Sicherlich kannst _du_ es von allen Menschen verstehen, Harry", sagte Remus sanft.

Harry wandte den Blick ab, verzweifelt nach einer Alternative suchend. Er fragte sich, ob Ginny sich so fühlte, wenn er versuchte, sie zurückzulassen. Nicht in der Lage zu antworten, nickte er kurz. Seine Kehle verschloss sich.

Remus tätschelte ihm die Schulter. Seine Stimme brach. „Guter Junge. Ich bin sehr stolz auf alles, das du erreicht hast, Harry. Ich bin schon immer außerordentlich stolz auf dich gewesen. Sirius und dein Vater wären es auch. Ich werde mich so oft melden, wie ich kann."

Remus nickte den anderen in der Eingangshalle zu. Dann nahm er Tonks bei der Hand und führte sie zur Tür, um im Stillen von ihr Abschied zu nehmen. Als er an Ginny vorbeitrat, beugte er sich herunter und flüsterte, laut genug, dass Harry es hörte: „Pass auf ihn auf."

„Das werde ich", murmelte Ginny. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange herab.

Unbeweglich sah Harry zu, wie Remus Tonks aus der Tür führte. Ein schmerzendes Loch wuchs in seiner Brust. Wut brodelte in ihm. Voldemort musste aufgehalten werden, bevor noch mehr Leben auseinander gerissen wurden. Er musste den verbliebenen Horkrux finden. Und dann musste er es ein für alle Mal beenden, unabhängig davon, was das für ihn bedeuten mochte.

* * *

Harry saß in einem Sessel neben Rons Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster auf den leicht fallenden Schnee. Er hatte erst vor wenigen Minuten eingesetzt und er schaute zu, verloren in seinen eigenen Gedanken, während die wirbelnden Flocken auf dem Fenstersims zu tanzen schienen. Er war nach Remus' Aufbruch aus der Eingangshalle geflüchtet, da er die besorgten Blicke der anderen und Hermines Verlangen, den Erlass im Detail zu diskutieren, nicht ertragen konnte.

Er wünschte, Ron könnte aufwachen. Doch sein Freund blieb bewusstlos. Untätig kickte Harry gegen den Fuß des Bettes und beobachtete, wie das Gummi seiner Turnschuhe bei jeder Berührung abrollte.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest damit aufhören und aufwachen, Ron. Die Mädchen treiben mich in den Wahnsinn, wo ich jetzt der einzige bin, den sie schikanieren können", sagte er. Er schnaubte leicht. „Wenn du so gelangweilt von unserer Gesellschaft bist, werde ich vielleicht Lavender Brown bitten, herzukommen und eine Weile hier zu bleiben. Ich wette, das würde dir gefallen."

Harry grinste, als er sich Rons entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck vorstellte, hätte er diesen Kommentar gehört. Abwesend fragte er sich, was Lavender und die anderen nun trieben, da Hogwarts ihre Zeit nicht mehr beanspruchte.

„Wir haben darauf gewartet, dass du aufwachst, bevor wir uns auf die Suche nach dem nächsten Horkrux machen. Aber ich kann nicht mehr länger warten, Kumpel. Zu viel geschieht gerade. Umbridge versucht, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen und alles _in Ordnung zu bringen_. Ich bin sicher, du weißt noch, wie gut es das letzte Mal funktioniert hat", sagte Harry, die Augen verdrehend.

„Hermine wird noch einmal das Denkarium durchsehen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie hofft zu finden. Aber ich vermute, es gibt ihr etwas zu tun.

Du musst bald aufwachen, Kumpel. Wenn es mir gelingt, diesen letzten Horkrux in einem vernünftigen Zeitraum zu finden, warte ich nicht zögern, Voldemort gegenüberzutreten. Er muss aufgehalten werden, Ron. Und ich bin der einzige, der es tun kann. Ginny und Hermine wollen nichts davon hören, aber ich weiß, dass du es verstehst. Ich brauche dich, um sie aus dem Weg zu halten, damit ich tun kann, was ich tun muss. Wann wirst du aufwachen, Ron?"

Harrys Hals war wund und er musste mit dem Sprechen aufhören, um es zu lindern. Er fuhr fort, das Bett mit dem Fuß zu bearbeiten, während er Rons blasses Gesicht anstarrte.

„Remus ist gegangen", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang seltsam in der Stille des Zimmers.

Er beobachtete das beständige Heben und Senken von Rons Brust. „Er hätte sich hier verstecken können, denke ich. Er wäre aber wie Sirius hier gefangen."

Harry blinzelte und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Wir wissen alle, als wie schlecht sich das herausgestellt hat. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Remus daran erinnert werden wollte, wie unglücklich Sirius am Ende war", fuhr Harry fort. „Ich habe es gar nicht gemocht, als sie mir das angetan haben. Deshalb vermute ich, dass es nicht richtig gewesen wäre, wenn wir es mit ihm versucht hätten.

„Diesmal muss es anders enden, Ron", flüsterte er, den Kopf senkend.

Er zuckte zusammen, als sich ein warmer Arm um seine Schultern schlang. „Es wird anders sein dieses Mal, Harry", sagte Ginny sanft.

Er blickte ihre warmen braunen Augen und öffnete die Arme, so dass sie sich mit ihm auf den Sessel kuscheln konnte. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich, während seine Atemzüge gleichmäßiger wurden.

„Wie geht es ihm?", erkundigte sich Ginny mit einem Nicken in Rons Richtung.

„Genauso wie vorher", erwiderte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, ich müsste ihn auf dem Laufenden halten, weißt du?"

„Ja, nun, selbst wenn er bei Bewusstsein ist, weiß Ron sowieso nicht, dass er auf dem Laufenden ist", bemerkte Ginny, während sie die Bettdecke an Rons Schulter feststeckte.

Harry fühlte, wie seine Lippen zuckten, und obwohl er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, konnte er dem Glucksen nichts entgegensetzen, das in seinem Bauch wuchs, bis er sich nicht mehr halten konnte.

„Er fehlt mir", sagte er, während sein Lächeln verblasste.

„Das weiß ich. Mir auch. Er lässt sich seine eigene süße Zeit mit dem Aufwachen, was?", fragte Ginny.

Harry zog sie näher an sich. „Sorry", flüsterte er. „Du bist hergekommen, um mich aufzumuntern, und jetzt habe ich dich traurig gemacht."

„Ja. Du bist schon eine Art Spielverderber", erwiderte Ginny und schmiegte ihre Nase an seine Wange.

Harry schnaubte. Er lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und legte seine Füße auf Rons Bett.

„Hier", sagte Ginny und zog einen Schokofrosch aus ihrer Tasche. „Das habe ich Bill geklaut und ich glaube, es ist die letzte Schokolade in diesem Haus. Remus sagt immer, dass es dir ein besseres Gefühl gibt."

Harry lächelte, als er sich daran entsann, wie Remus während seiner Lehrzeit in Hogwarts stets einen Vorrat an Schokolade in seinem Schreibtisch hatte. Er nahm den Frosch entgegen und zerbrach ihn in zwei Hälften.

„Wollen wir teilen?", fragte er.

„Danke", erwiderte Ginny und steckte sich die Süßigkeit in den Mund. Sie lehnte sich zurück und legte ihre Beine auf Harrys.

„Ich wünschte, er hätte hier bleiben können, aber ich weiß, dass er unglücklich gewesen wäre. Ich wäre es. Ich denke, es ist leichter, wenn man das Gefühl hat, etwas zu unternehmen, als wenn man sich zurücklehnt und darauf wartet, dass jemand anderes es tut", erwiderte Harry und kaute seine Schokolade.

„Ich weiß. So fühle ich mich", sagte Ginny leise.

Harry nickte. „Es tut mir leid, Ginny."

„Das muss es nicht. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, es ist nicht Remus' Schuld. Es ist einzig und allein die Schuld vom verdammten Tom Riddle", sagte Ginny. Sie packte sein Kinn und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Remus will dich nicht mehr verletzen, als du mich verletzen wolltest. Die Umstände sind jenseits unserer Kontrolle und jeder tut, was er tun muss, um zu überleben."

„Das weiß ich. Er tut genau das, was ich an seiner Stelle tun würde." Harry presste die Zähne zusammen. „Aber das nimmt mir nicht die Sorgen um ihn."

„Ich weiß", sagte Ginny, sein Haar streichelnd.

„Wir müssen diesen letzten Horkrux finden", seufzte Harry.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht", ertönte Hermines Stimme von der Tür her. Sie bewegte sich zur gegenüberliegenden Seite von Rons Bett und küsste Ron auf die Stirn, bevor sie sich niederließ.

„Toll! Wo ist er?", fragte Ginny strahlend.

„Ha, ha, sehr witzig. Professor Dumbledore hatte den Verdacht, dass der andere Horkrux irgendeine Verbindung zu entweder Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor hat. Also müssen wir damit anfangen, Nachforschungen über die Gründer anzustellen", sagte Hermine.

„Das sollte nicht allzu schwer sein. Über sie wurde sehr viel geschrieben", erwiderte Ginny.

„Meinst du, wir sollten in Hogwarts nachschauen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich denke nicht." Hermine rieb sich das Kinn. „Ich habe schon alles über sie in der Bücherei hier gelesen. Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, etwas gesehen zu haben, das wir nicht bei Flourish und Blotts bekommen. Wir müssen mehr allgemeine Informationen finden, denke ich. Nur über sie und nicht über ihre Verbindung zu Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw wurde in England geboren, während Godric Gryffindor aus Wales stammte. Ich glaube, wir sollten bei den Büchereien in ihren Geburtsstädten anfangen."

„Gryffindor war Waliser?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Natürlich war er das, Harry. Du bist doch nach Godrics Hollow gegangen." Hermine verdrehte die Augen, als wäre er bescheuert.

Vielleicht war er das auch. Denn er hatte diese Verknüpfung nicht bedacht. „Dort ist Godric Gryffindor geboren?", fragte er.

„Natürlich. Wusstest du das nicht?" Hermine klang entsetzt, dass er Godrics Hollow besucht hatte, ohne diese Information zu wissen.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry kopfschüttelnd. Er kam sich sehr langsam vor, nun da er darüber nachdachte. Godric Gryffindor. Godrics Hollow. Es machte vollkommen Sinn.

Hermines Stimme zog seine Aufmerksamkeit zu der Unterhaltung zurück. „Helga Hufflepuff war Irin, während Salazar Slytherin aus Schottland stammte. Deshalb vertreten die Gründer je ein Viertel von Großbritannien."

„Woher weißt du das alles?", erkundigte sich Harry.

Hermine warf genervt die Hände in die Luft. „Ganz einfach. Ich lese, Harry. Das solltest du auch mal ausprobieren. Wenn du dir jemals die Zeit genommen hättest, _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_ zu lesen, wüsstest du das auch. Es stand alles sehr detailliert in den ersten paar Kapiteln."

Diesmal war es Harry, der die Augen verdrehte. Er ignorierte Hermine. „Also, wo sollen wir anfangen? Ich bin nicht gerade scharf darauf, nach Godrics Hollow zurückzugehen. Aber ich wäre froh, eine Weile aus dem Haus zu kommen."

Hermine verengte die Augen. „Was ist mit deinen Okklumentik- Stunden?", fragte sie.

„Ich hatte in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich welche", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend. „Ich denke, wir alle stimmen überein, dass sie nichts bringen. Ich habe keinerlei Fortschritte darin gemacht, Malfoy auszublenden. Und ich bin es leid, mir ständig seine höhnischen Bemerkungen über Erinnerungen von Dudley anzuhören."

„Hast du versucht, in der Nacht deinen Kopf freizumachen?", forschte Hermine.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich habe alles getan, das sie von mir verlangt haben, Hermine. Ich kann keine Okklumentik. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich es noch einmal versuchen würde, aber wenn ich es für nutzlos halte, würde ich es beenden. Es funktioniert nicht."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, als Ginny ihr dazwischenfuhr: „Professor Dumbledore hat es ohnehin nicht für zwingend erforderlich gehalten. Das hat er letztes Jahr gesagt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht angenehm ist, Malfoy in deinem Kopf zu haben und ihn über deine Kindheitserinnerung höhnen zu hören", sagte sie, während sie Harrys Arm rieb.

„Nein. Der Wichser kann darüber richtig abgehen", sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du es überhaupt erträgst, dich ihm gegenüber höflich zu verhalten", entgegnete Ginny.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß nicht. Als ich zugesehen habe, wie Lucius ihn in Azkaban behandelt hat, hatte ich etwas Mitleid mit ihm. Es hat nicht lange angehalten – er ist gleich zu seinem üblichen ekelhaften Selbst zurückgekehrt, aber trotzdem... ich verstehe nicht, wie ein Vater seinen Sohn so behandeln kann. Ich meine, ich mag ihn auch nicht. Aber er ist auch nicht mit mir verwandt."

„Du planst doch nicht, dem Arsch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu überreichen, oder?", fragte Ginny feixend.

Hermine schniefte bei der Ausdrucksweise, obwohl Harry bemerkte, dass ihre Lippe zuckte, als unterdrückte sie ein Grinsen.

„He, schon allein für Rons Gesichtsausdruck würde es sich lohnen, Malfoy ein Geschenk zu besorgen", sagte Harry, während er sich die Szene vorstellte. „Aber was schenkt man einem laufenden, sprechenden Frettchen?"

„Wie wär's mit einer Leine?", schlug Hermine schnaubend vor. „Wir könnten eine pinke mit einem kleinen Strasshalsband kaufen und Pansy könnte ihn wie einen Schauhund herumführen."

„Tut sie das nicht jetzt schon?", fragte Ginny. Beide Mädchen quiekten vor Lachen.

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Er dachte immer noch an Draco und Lucius' Streit und es führte ihn zurück zu Gedanken an seine eigene sogenannte Familie. „Meint ihr, der Aufmunterungszauber liegt immer noch auf Dudley?", fragte er.

Hermine wandte ihren Blick zum Fenster. Der Schnee hatte begonnen, sich gegen das Glas zu schichten.

„Du hast einen auf ihn gelegt, richtig?" Er beobachtete sie genau.

„Ja, habe ich", sagte Hermine nickend.

Harry wusste, dass sie ihm etwas verschwieg, doch er sah keine Notwendigkeit, sie weiter zu drängen. Wenn sie und Ron etwas getan hatten, um die Dursleys zu quälen, nachdem sie aufgebrochen waren, hätten sie es allemal verdient. Harrys Gedanken schweiften jedoch oft zu Dudley. Er fragte sich, ob Dudley über seine unterdrückten magischen Fähigkeiten nachdachte und ob er überhaupt neugierig war. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia könnten den Gedanken so abstoßend für Dudley gemacht haben, dass er wirklich nicht mehr erfahren wollte. Wenn es Harry wäre – wäre er neugierig.

Er entschied, dass er Dudley dieses Jahr ein Weihnachtsgeschenk schicken würde. Er hatte noch immer ein Exemplar von Erstklässler- Zauber. Dudley mochte es einfach in die Mülltonne werfen, doch vielleicht war er neugierig...

Im Moment gab es jedoch dringende Angelegenheiten.

„Woher in England stammt Ravenclaw?", wollte er wissen.

„Canterbury", antwortete Ginny prompt.

Harry und Hermine starrten sie beide überrascht an.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry.

„Was? Ich lese auch, Harry", sagte Ginny mit einem strengen Gesicht. Als Harry eine Augenbraue hob, kicherte sie und sagte: „Naja, Canterbury ist nicht weit von Ottery St. Catchpole entfernt, oder? Einige meiner Vorfahren haben mal dort gewohnt. Tatsächlich ist das Diadem von Auntie Muriel – das, das Fleur bei der Hochzeit getragen hatte – eine Nachbildung von einem, das Rowena Ravenclaw getragen hat."

„Glaubst du, dass du ein Nachfahre von Ravenclaw bist?", erkundigte Harry.

„Nein", erwiderte Ginny. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, so dass ihr Haar um ihre Schultern wirbelte. „Weasleys sind Gryffindors gewesen, soweit ich zurückdenken kann. Die Prewetts auf Mums Seite auch. Ich hatte einen Großonkel ein paar Generationen zurück, der eine aus Ravenclaw geheiratet hat, und sie hat das Diadem machen lassen. Es ist nur eine Kopie, nicht das Original, aber es ist Tantchen Muriels ganzer Stolz. Fred und George haben Ron, als wir klein waren, immer damit aufgezogen, indem sie ihn gezwungen haben, sie zu tragen, wann immer wir zu Besuch waren."

Harry und Hermine schnaubten beide. Es faszinierte Harry stets, Geschichten von der Kindheit der Weasleys zu hören.

„Ron fand, dass das Muster der Edelsteine wie Spinnen aussieht. Und er hat jedes Mal angefangen zu zittern, wenn sie ihn damit nachgejagt sind", fuhr Ginny lachend fort. „Er hat finster dreingeschaut und ist mürrisch geworden und hat Sachen gesagt wie: Das verdammte Ding sieht aus, als hätte es Spinnen drauf."

„Also, da es nicht allzu weit ist, warum fangen wir nicht in Canterbury an?", schlug Harry vor, erfreut, endlich zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein.

Hermine hatte ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt und schien tief in Gedanken versunken. „Ginny, dieses Diadem...", begann sie, wurde aber von einer benommenen Stimme unterbrochen, die kratzig und heiser klang.

„Ich habe Hunger", sagte Ron, während er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.

„Ron!", quietschte Hermine. Sie sprang auf und half ihm, sich aufzurichten. Sie stopfte ihm Kissen hinter den Kopf und warf die Arme um seinen Hals. „Oh, Ron! Du bist wach. Du bist endlich wach."

Rons Augen hatten sich vor Überraschung geweitet und er versuchte, mit der Zunge eine Strähne von Hermines Rotem Haar aus seinem Mund zu entfernen. „H'mine", grunzte er.

„Oh!", rief sie, zog sich zurück und goss ihm Wasser vom Nachttisch ein.

Ginny hatte Harrys Hand gepackt, als Rons Stimme erklungen war. Und nun drückte sie sie kurz, bevor sie herumwirbelte und aus dem Zimmer rannte.

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle stehen, starrte Ron an und widerstand dem Drang, seine Arme um seinen Kumpel zu werfen, sowie Hermine es getan hatte.

„Ron", brachte er heiser hervor.

„Hey", sagte Ron und blickte sich im Raum um, als versuchte er, aus seiner Umgebung schlau zu werden. „Wir sind zurück im Hauptquartier, ja?"

Harry nickte, nicht auf seine Stimme vertrauend. Hermine klammerte sich an Rons Hand, schniefend. Sie schien nicht in der Lage zu sprechen. Ron war verwirrt von den Reaktionen der beiden.

„Was ist heute für ein Tag?", wollte er wissen.

Die Frage war genug, um Hermine den Rest zu geben. Sie brach in Tränen aus und plapperte unzuhängende Sätze zwischen den Pausen, in denen sie nach Luft schnappte. Rons Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Panik.

„Ist Weihnachten schon vorbei? Habe ich Geschenke verpasst?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry grinsend – seine Belustigung riss ihn endlich aus seiner Betäubung. „Du hast nicht die Geschenke verpasst. Natürlich werde ich shoppen gehen müssen, um dir etwas zu besorgen. Danke, Kumpel."

Ron grinste schläfrig. „Also sind wir heil aus Azkaban herausgekommen. Was ist passiert?", erkundigte er sich.

„Azkaban? Ron... erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an die Inferi? Und dass du von Bellatrix Lestrange verflucht worden bist?", fragte Harry, in der Hoffnung, dass Rons Erinnerungen nur verwirrt waren.

„Oh! Richtig... Wir haben Wurmschwanz, nicht wahr?", fragte Ron, obwohl er sehr verunsichert schien.

Die Tür platzte auf und Mrs. Weasley kam hereingerauscht, dicht gefolgt von Ginny, Bill und Fleur.

„Oh, Ron." Mrs. Weasley warf ihre Arme um ihn. „Als Ginny sagte, du seiest wach, hatte ich das Gefühl, als wären all meine Weihnachtsgebete in Erfüllung gegangen. Tu mir nie wieder so etwas an!"

Ron riss die Augen weit auf, als er in der tränenreichen Umarmung seiner Mutter geklemmt war.

„Es tut gut, dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen, kleiner Bruder", sagte Bill und tätschelte liebevoll Rons Arm. „Ich werde Dad und den Zwillingen bescheid sagen. Sie werden es wissen wollen."

„Oui, und isch werrrde Eulen an Scharrrlie und Perrrcy schiiicken", sagte Fleur. Sie lächelte Ron strahlend an, bevor sie Bill aus dem Zimmer folgte.

Ron blinzelte verdattert und versuchte, sich aus Mrs. Weasleys Armen zu befreien. „Uääh, Mum, lass mich los. Willst du mich wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit zurückbefördern?"

Prompt brach Mrs. Weasley in Tränen aus.

„Gut gemacht, Ron", kommentierte Ginny mit finsterem Blick, während sie den Rücken ihrer Mutter tätschelte. Harry konnte jedoch Belustigung in ihren Augen blitzen sehen und wusste, dass sie außer sich vor Freude war, Ron zurückzuhaben, ob sie es nun zugab oder nicht. Sie stand dort und rieb ihrer Mutter den Rücken, während sie ihren Bruder anstrahlte. Harry stellte sich neben sie und schlang ihr den Arm um die Schultern.

„Es ist toll, dich wiederzuhaben, Kumpel", sagte Harry. „Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?"

Hermine war in ihrem Sessel geblieben und schaute die Weasleys aus weiten, tränengefüllten Augen an, gelegentlich schniefend.

„Ich denke, wir sollten alle Ron und Hermine ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk machen, indem wir uns hier raustrollen und ihnen etwas Zeit allein gönnen", schlug Ginny vor. Ihre Augen blitzten wissend.

„Ich werde dir etwas Suppe kochen gehen, Ron. Du musst am Verhungern sein. Poppy sollte bald zurücksein und ich werde sie sofort hochschicken, um einen Blick auf dich zu werfen", sagte Mrs. Weasley und rauschte aus dem Zimmer, während sie Harry und Ginny zur Tür scheuchte. Ein bedächtiger Ausdruck überquerte ihr Gesicht, als sie sich zurück zu Ron und Hermine wandte, die einander in die Augen starrten. „Ich bin gleich unten... und mir wäre es lieb, wenn ihr die Tür offen lasst, damit ich euch rufen hören kann."

Harry und Ginny versuchten, ihr Kichern zu verbergen, während sie den Korridor hinuntereilten. Sie stürmten in die Bücherei und brachen auf der Couch zusammen, wild lachend. Plötzlich schien alles sehr viel heller in der Welt. Rons Genesung hatte etwas Hoffnung zurückgebracht, als sie verzweifelt gebraucht wurde.


	20. Weihnachten mit den Malfoys

**Kapitel 18 – Weihnachten mit den Malfoys**

Harry stand auf dem Treppenabsatz am Grimmauldplatz und genoss die Festtagsaktivitäten, die um ihn herumschwirrten. Es war Heiligabend und für diesen Abend hatten sie alle entschieden, den Krieg und ihre Ärgernisse einstweilig auf der anderen Seite der Tür zu lassen. Das Treppengeländer war mit Tannenzweigen und braunen und goldenen Bändern geschmückt. Es wirkte festlich und elegant, als Harry seine Hand daran entlang gleiten ließ und den Duft von Weihnachten in sich aufnahm.

Mrs. Weasley war in Hochstimmung gewesen, seit Ron aufgewacht war. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn zweimal untersucht und ihn für fit und gesund erklärt, obwohl sein Kurzzeitgedächtnis einige Lücken aufwies. Sie rechnete Nevilles Mimbulus Mimbletonia einen großen Anteil an Rons Genesung an. Sie sagte, dass sie sein Bewusstsein mehrmals direkt unter der Oberfläche gespürt hatte, während sie ihn auf Lebenszeichen untersuchte. Und jedes Mal hatte sie die Pflanze neben sein Kissen gestellt, worauf sein Zustand sich stets verbessert hatte.

Mrs. Weasley hatte eine riesige Büchse Toffees gemacht und sie Neville als Weihnachtsgeschenk geschickt. Das Hauptquartier war so fröhlich eingerichtet worden, wie nur möglich, und Mrs. Weasley hatte die Küche mehrere Tage lang nicht verlassen, während sie ein gewaltiges Weihnachtsbankett vorbereitete.

Harry fühlte sich zwischen Freude über Rons Genesung und Traurigkeit, dass Remus nicht mit ihnen feiern konnte, hin- und hergerissen. Er hatte Tonks nur einmal gesehen, seit Remus gegangen war. Sie hatte an einem Ordenstreffen teilgenommen, jedoch müde und traurig gewirkt. Und ihr Haar war noch immer mausbraun. Sie und Harry hatten bedauert, dass keiner von ihnen eine Nachricht von Remus erhalten hatte. Sie hatten versucht, einander damit zu trösten, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war und dass es hieß, Remus habe sich erfolgreich in Greybacks Horde eingeschlichen. Doch Sorge nagte an ihnen.

Hagrid hatte einen gewaltigen Tannenbaum vom Hogwarts- Gelände mitgebracht, den sie in der Eingangshalle aufgestellt hatten. Mehrere Ordensmitglieder waren für das Weihnachtsbankett zu ihnen gestoßen und Harry bemerkte, wie Mad- Eye Moody und Madam Pomfrey gemeinsam den Baum bewunderten. Harry feixte bei dem Gedanken, dass Moodys Anwesenheit im Hauptquartier wahrscheinlich eine große Rolle darin spielte, dass Madam kurzfristig beschlossen hatte zu bleiben, während Ron sich erholte.

Er konnte Hagrid sehen, der eine riesige Schürze mit Rüschen umgebunden hatte, während er Mrs. Weasley half, Tabletts mit köstlich aussehenden Speisen ins formelle Esszimmer zu tragen. Harry war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass der Grimmauldplatz überhaupt ein offizielles Esszimmer besaß, bis Mrs. Weasley ihnen verkündet hatte, dass das Mahl dort stattfinden würde, da sie so viele waren. Die Tür zum Speisezimmer führte direkt zur Küche, war jedoch stets verschlossen gewesen, so dass Harry es immer für einen Besenschrank gehalten hatte.

Es klingelte an der Tür und Harry machte Anstalten zu öffnen. Er fragte sich, wer es wohl sein könnte. Soweit er wusste, waren alle, die eingeladen waren, bereits eingetroffen. Professor McGonagall war mit Hagrid gekommen und Tonks hatte die Einladung abgelehnt. Die Weasleys wohnten alle in dem Haus und es machte ohnehin keiner von ihnen jemals Gebrauch von der Türklingel. Wachsam öffnete Harry die Eingangstür, seinen Zauberstab für alle Fälle gezückt, und fand Percy Weasley mit den Armen voller Geschenke auf der Türschwelle stehen.

„Percy!", rief Harry überrascht. Er hatte nicht viel von Percy gesehen, seit sie aus Albanien zurückgekehrt waren, und der verlorene Sohn hielt immer noch einen steifen Abstand zu dem Jungen, der lebte. Harry wusste, dass Percy und Mr. Weasley gelegentlich im Ministerium miteinander redeten und dass Percy dafür sorgte, dass sein Vater von allen neuen Erlässen informiert war, die sie alle betreffen könnten. Mrs. Weasley sprach oft von Percy, doch keiner seiner Geschwister schien darauf bedacht, die Beziehung zu kitten. Harry hielt es für Percys Aufgabe, den ersten Schritt zu tun.

Er half dem verirrten Weasley- Bruder ins Haus und nahm ihm einen Teil seiner Last ab.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte Percy steif, während er seine Hornbrille zurechtrückte. „Mein Vater erwähnte, dass alle zum Weihnachtsfest hier sein würden und dass ich willkommen wäre vorbeizuschauen."

„Natürlich bist du das", antwortete Harry. Er wechselte ein Grinsen mit Ginny, die gerade aus der Küche gekommen war. Harry konnte deutlich ihre Belustigung über Percys formellen Tonfall erkennen.

„Hi, Percy." Ginny schlenderte zu ihnen herüber. „Fröhliche Weihnachten."

„Fröhliche Weihnachten", erwiderte Percy und beugte sich herunter, um Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Ah, ich sehe Mutter beim Baum. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen wollt."

Ginny nickte und sie sahen ihn zu Mrs. Weasley eilen.

„Schön zu sehen, dass er über die Feiertage lockerer wird", bemerkte Ginny mit einem Feixen. Sie trug einen langen schwarzen Samtrock und eine schimmernde grüne Bluse, die mit goldenen Fäden durchzogen war. Ihr Haar hatte sie mit einer goldenen Haarklammer aus dem Gesicht gezogen.

„Du siehst sehr festlich aus", sagte Harry und küsste sie leicht.

„Danke. Das ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Hermine. Sie hat es mich früher aufmachen lassen, damit ich es heute tragen kann", erwiderte Ginny und drehte sich im Kreis. „Gefällt es dir?"

Harry ließ seine Hand am Ärmel entlang gleiten, den weichen Stoff genießend. „Ja", sagte er lächelnd. Er beugte sich herunter und flüsterte, so dass nur sie es hörte: „Aber es würde mir noch besser auf dem Boden gefallen."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und eine entzückende Röte kroch in ihre Wangen. Harry grinste anzüglich. Er fühlte sich äußerst kühn. Es geschah nicht mehr oft, dass er sie zum Erröten bringen konnte, und er genoss es, dass zur Abwechslung er sie neckte.

„Ach ja?", sagte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Harry grinste.

„Was für ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest, glaubst du, wirst du noch kriegen, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie und ging zu Ron und Hermine, während sie mit den Hüften wackelte.

Harry starrte ihr hinterher, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte und ihr folgte. Er liebte ihre Wortgefechte, selbst wenn er nicht gut dabei wegkam. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Wirklich nicht.

Ron und Hermine saßen am Feuer, Ron in einen großen, bequemen Sessel gefläzt. Er hielt ein Geschenk auf dem Schoß und schüttelte das Päckchen begeistert. Hermine saß neben ihm, ein zärtliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie erschien entspannter, als Harry sie seit Wochen gesehen hatte, obwohl er bemerkte, dass sie sich immer wieder nervös am Kopf kratzte.

„Komm schon, Hermine, gib mir nur einen kleinen Tipp", sagte Ron, die Box erneut schüttelnd.

„Nein, Ron", sagte Hermine kichernd. „Du musst einfach bis morgen früh warten."

„Oh, das hält er nie im Leben durch, Hermine. Er wird das tun, was er gemacht hat, als wir kleine Kinder waren. Er wird alle Geschenke auf einmal öffnen, wenn die anderen schlafen gegangen sind, und sie dann wieder einpacken", sagte Ginny lachend.

„Du wusstest davon?" Rons Gesicht fiel zusammen.

„Natürlich", sagte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen. „Wir alle wussten davon. Du hast sie nie besonders sorgfältig zusammengepackt."

„Ron, das hast du nicht", rief Hermine empört, während sie sich am Hinterkopf kratzte.

„Haben Fred und George dir Juckpulver in deine Perücke getan, Hermine?", erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Nein", antwortete Hermine verzweifelt. „Mein eigenes Haar wächst wieder nach, aber es macht mich noch verrückt."

„Du könntest es einfach wieder abrasieren", schlug Ron vor, der sich ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund warf.

Hermine funkelte ihn finster an und Ginny schlug ihren Bruder auf den Arm. „Oh, das war echt hilfreich, Ron. Wisst ihr, die Zwillinge könnten tatsächlich nützlich werden. Sie haben tonnenweise Produkte, die dir einen Juckreiz verpassen, und sie testen all ihre Produkte an sich selbst. Ich wette, sie haben inzwischen einige Anti- Juck- Mittel auf Lager."

„Oh, Ginny, das ist eine tolle Idee", sagte Hermine und reckte gleich ihren Hals, um nach Fred und George Ausschau zu halten.

„Ja, wenn du dem vertraust, das sie dir andrehen", warf Harry behutsam ein.

Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke ernüchterten einen Moment lang.

„Naja, letztes Jahr haben sie mir ja mit dem Mittel gegen das blaue Auge geholfen und ich muss wirklich etwas dagegen tun. Ich werde es einfach riskieren müssen", sagte sie achselzuckend.

„Das ist mein Mädchen – immer risikofreudig, Hermine", sagte Ron grinsend. Sein Grinsen verblasste jedoch langsam, als sie alle lachten. „Warum hast du ein Mittel gegen ein blaues Auge gebraucht?", fragte er, deutlich verwirrt.

„Ein Teleskop von Fred und George hat mich geschlagen", erwiderte Hermine einfach. Sie war die einzige, die nicht ständig aus der Fassung gebracht wurde von Rons regelmäßigen Erinnerungsaussetzern. Sanft gab sie Erklärungen ab und fuhr fort, als wäre nichts Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen.

„Warum hat es dich geschlagen?", wollte Ron wissen, um seine Erinnerung kämpfend.

„Sirius!", rief Ron plötzlich.

Hermine warf einen nervösen Blick zu Harry. „Das ist richtig, Ron. Wir haben uns Sorgen um ihn gemacht."

Ron lächelte erfreut und Ginny drückte Harrys Hand.

Harry blickte auf, als sich eine plötzliche Stille auf das Zimmer legte. Langsam stieg die Gruppe Slytherins, die am Grimmauldplatz residierte, die Treppe herunter. Narzissa Malfoy ging voran, die Nase hochmütig in die Luft gereckt. Harry bemerkte, dass sogar Draco, Pansy und Iris in Festgewändern gekleidet waren, während Harry, Hermine und die jüngeren Weasleys alle Muggle- Kleidung anhatten. Nur die Erwachsenen trugen Roben.

Narzissa hatte ihren Umhang in schwarzen Samt verwandelt, das mit silbernen Fäden durchzogen war. All die Slytherin- Roben wirkten trotz der Verwandlung zerschlissen und ausgefranst. Die Malfoys und die Parkinsons hatten ihr Vermögen und den Großteil ihrer Habseligkeiten zurückgelassen, als sie untergetaucht waren, und ihre wenigen verbliebenen Kleidungsstücke begannen, ihre Beanspruchung zu zeigen.

„Narzissa, Anastasia", sagte Professor McGonagall und schritt auf sie zu. Sie trug ihren traditionell schwarzen Umhang, doch Harry bemerkte einen Tartanschal um ihren Hals. „Wie nett, dass ihr euch zu uns gesellt. Bitte kommt und setzt euch. Ich glaube, Molly will gerade das Essen servieren."

„Ich danke dir, Minerva", sagte Anastasia Parkinson gnädig. „Mir hat es schon immer gefallen, mich zu Weihnachten unter die Leute zu begeben."

„Ja. Wir haben jedes Jahr eine große Gesellschaft im Malfoy Manor gegeben", sagte Narzissa. Ihre Augen trübten sich vor Nostalgie. „Und wir besuchten am zweiten Weihnachtstag stets kleine Versammlungen wie diese hier. Die Malfoy- Familie ist seit jeher bekannt für ihre Wohltätigkeit."

„Ja, das ist immer das erste, das _mir_ einfällt, wenn ich den Namen Malfoy höre", murmelte Harry, laut genug, um gehört zu werden.

Narzissa wandte sich zu Harry. Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Mr. Potter, wie schön, dass Ihre Zunge noch so scharf wie eh und je ist. Sie werden in der folgenden Zeit einen guten Sinn für Humor brauchen."

„Es hilft immer zu lachen", entgegnete Harry lächelnd. „Jetzt wo die Hälfte _Ihrer _Gästeliste entweder in Azkaban oder bald auf dem Weg dorthin sind, sieht es nicht gut aus für Ihre zukünftige Weihnachtspartys, nicht wahr?"

„Darauf würde ich nicht zählen. Die Malfoys landen immer auf den Füßen – das tun die meisten Slytherins. Nimm Severus, zum Beispiel", erwiderte Narzissa. Sie hob eine fein gebogene Augenbraue. „Er ist sehr gut darin zu entscheiden, welche Seite seinen Interessen am meisten zugute kommt. Er ist ein geborener Überlebender."

„Kann ich dir einen Drink anbieten, Narzissa?", schaltete sich Professor McGonagall ein, während sie sich zwischen Harry und Mrs. Malfoy schob. Sie versetzte Harry einen strengen Blick, bevor sie die Frau am Arm nahm und sie von den Jugendlichen wegführte.

Harry schäumte. Ob geborener Überlebender oder nicht, er würde es auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Snape das nächste Mal davonkam.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie den Nerv hat, dich mit ihrer Wohltätigkeit zu beleidigen, wenn _sie_ Gast in _deinem _Haus ist", zischte Hermine.

„Harry", sagte Ginny. Sie berührte ihn am Arm. „Es ist Weihnachten. Ignoriere sie für heute Abend. Genieß die Tatsache, dass du das Black- Vermögen verprassen kannst, während die Malfoys keinen Zugang zu ihrem Geld haben."

Harry schaute sie an, einen Moment lang verblüfft, bevor langsam ein Grinsen über seine Züge glitt. Sie hatte Recht und diese Tatsache musste Narzissa bei lebendigem Leibe auffressen, da sie beharrt hatte, das Black- Vermögen gehöre rechtmäßig ihr. Plötzlich erschien ihm das Fest sehr viel feierlicher. Fred und George standen in der Nähe und machten sich, soweit Harry beurteilen konnte, über Percy lustig, während Bill und Fleur sich in eine Ecke zurückgezogen hatten. Mr. Weasley drehte am Radio herum, so dass die Lautstärke der Weihnachtslieder dramatisch anstieg und abfiel.

Harry feierte Weihnachten mit Freunden und Familie und er wäre verdammt, würde er es sich von Narzissa Malfoy verderben lassen.

Draco bewegte sich zum Feuer, Pansy und Iris an jedem Arm führend. Iris hatte ihr Haar zu einem komplizierten Knoten zusammengesteckt. Es schien, als hätte Pansy versucht, es ihr nachzutun. Doch es hatte nicht ganz funktioniert, so dass einzelne Strähnen in verschiedene Richtungen abstanden.

„Das ist ja wunderhübsch", sagte Draco schleppend. „Feierst du immer auf diese Weise Weihnachten, Potter? Ich nehme an, deine _Familie_ spürt nicht das geringste Verlangen, dich zu sehen. Nicht dass sie ein vollkommen magisches Haus wie dieses überhaupt jemals betreten könnten."

„Sein Cousin könnte es, wenn er wollte", schnauzte Ron ohne nachzudenken. Ein scharfer Blick von Harry brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung. Er klappte mit weiten Augen den Mund zu.

„Du hast einen Cousin mit magischen Kräften?", fragte Iris. „Ich dachte, deine Familie besteht aus Mugglen." Sie klang gelangweilt, als suchte sie nur nach einem Thema für eine Unterhaltung. Pansy jedoch hatte ihre Augen verengt und lauschte mit spitzen Ohren. Auch Draco schien interessiert.

„Das sind sie auch", erwiderte Harry knapp, als er bemerkte, dass Percy sich ebenfalls ihrer Unterhaltung zugewendet hatte. „Da es jetzt mein Zuhause ist, werde ich wohl einen Weg finden müssen, Mugglen Zugang zu gewähren."

Harry war verzweifelt darum bemüht, das Gespräch von den Dursleys wegzulenken, und wenn er Malfoy dabei zur Weißglut treiben konnte, umso besser.

„Ich habe viele Pläne für dieses Haus nach dem Krieg. Ich denke, es gibt eine Menge, was unternommen werden kann, um die Zauberer- Muggle- Beziehung zu verbessern."

„Oooh, Harry, das ist eine großartige Idee", sagte Hermine, die sich gerade aufsetzte. Harry war nicht sicher, ob sie nur mitspielte oder ob er sie tatsächlich auf eine neue Kampagne gebracht hatte. „Ich habe ein paar Ideen, was wir machen könnten."

„Ihr müsst Witze machen", stieß Malfoy hervor. Sein Gesicht rötete sich. „Dieses Haus hat eine der angesehensten Reinblüter- Familien von ganz England beherbergt. Meine Mutter wird es niemals tolerieren."

„Deine Mummy wird nur leider kein Stimmrecht bekommen", erwiderte Harry trocken.

„Ihr seid eine Schande für eure Erbschaft", keifte Pansy, während sie Ginny anfunkelte. „Wie könnt ihr euch auf sein Level herablassen?"

„Die Weasleys sind schon lange Blutsverräter, Pansy", warf Iris mit derselben gelangweilten Stimme ein. „Das weißt du doch."

„Ich würde ihn und alle Leute in diesem Zimmer jederzeit dir und deiner voreingenommenen, engstirnigen Meinung vorziehen, Pansy. Du bist eine Kuh – bist es immer gewesen und wirst es auch immer sein", versetzte Ginny. Sie hob ihre Nase in die Luft.

„Eine Kuh?", kreischte Pansy, worauf mehrere im Raum sich umdrehten und sie anstarrten. „Wie kannst du es wagen?"

„Oh", sagte Ginny und lächelte süßlich. „Fröhliche Weihnachten."

Pansy langte nach ihrem Zauberstab, besann sich jedoch anscheinend eines Besseren, vielleicht weil sie sich an Ginnys Vorliebe für den Flederwichtfluch erinnerte.

„Das Essen ist fertig", verkündete Mrs. Weasley, die ihren Kopf aus der Küche hervorstreckte. Harry machte sich auf das längste Weihnachtsessen seines Lebens gefasst.

* * *

Harry betrat das Esszimmer, Ginny an seinem Arm. Sie nahmen am gewaltigen Tisch Platz. Kerzen schienen sanft aus Glasleuchtern, die die Wände zierten. Die Mitte des Tisches bestand aus einer komplizierten Blumengarnitur, die zwischen weiteren leuchtenden Kerzen drapiert war. Harry nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, glücklich die gesamte Dekoration zu bewundern. Sie war schön und feierlich und er genoss es, den Grimmauldplatz ausnahmsweise so schön zu sehen. So sollte Weihnachten sein und er war überzeugt, Sirius wäre stolz gewesen.

Er kämpfte gegen die dunklen Gedanken an, die aufzutauchen drohten, dass es wahrscheinlich sein letztes Weihnachtsfest sein würde. Er war wirklich glücklich über die Fortschritte, die sie in ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen machten. Doch er konnte nicht umhin zu fühlen, dass die Zerstörung jedes einzelnen ein weiterer Nagel in seinem Sarg bedeutete.

Er schluckte schwer. Der kremige Eierpunsch schmeckte plötzlich nicht mehr so süß.

„Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte Ginny in sein Ohr. Ihr warmer Atem sandte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken. Er blickte auf und stellte fest, dass ihre besorgten braunen Augen ihn wachsam beobachteten.

„Alles in Ordnung", erwiderte er, resolut nickend. Wenn es wirklich sein letztes Weihnachtsfest sein sollte, hatte er umso mehr dafür zu sorgen, dass es ein denkwürdiges Ereignis würde. „Fröhliche Weihnachten", sagte er und küsste Ginny auf die Wange.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Fred und George vorhin Mistelzweige verzaubert haben. Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir sie nach dem Abendessen finden", sagte Ginny grinsend.

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen. „Ja, aber mit meinem Glück haben sie sie verzaubert, um mich von dir fernzuhalten."

Ginny kicherte. „Nee, das ist eher die Art Streich, die sie Ron spielen würden."

„Wer spielt Ron einen Streich?", fragte Fred, der sich gegenüber von Ginny niederließ.

„Ja und wie kommt es, dass sie uns nicht haben helfen lassen?", fügte George hinzu, während er Harry gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Und warum mühen sie sich überhaupt mit Ron ab, wo doch Percy hier ist und ein perfektes Ziel abgibt?", sagte Fred. Er nickte zu Percy hinüber, der neben Mrs. Weasley saß.

„Er hat sich nur dahingesetzt, weil er denkt, wir würden es nicht wagen, ihm etwas zu tun, wenn er so nahe bei Mum sitzt", murrte George.

„Naja, da hat er ja auch Recht, oder nicht?", sagte Ginny und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ach, komm schon, Ginny. Meinst du wirklich, wir würden uns von so einer Kleinigkeit wie Mums Gemüt daran hindern lassen, unsere Streichfähigkeiten zum Zuge kommen zu lassen? Hier geht es um ernsthaftes Geschäft", entrüstete sich Fred. Seine Augen blitzten.

„Eine _Kleinigkeit_?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„Na gut, vielleicht doch eine Ungeheuerlichkeit, aber trotzdem, es gibt immer Wege drum herum. Du weißt doch, das Geheimnis bei Mum ist, ihr niemals die Gelegenheit zu geben, in ihren Wortschwall zu verfallen, richtig? Tja, es gibt noch ein paar andere kleine Tricks, die wir die Jahre hindurch gelernt haben", erwiderte George, die Hände hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt.

„Tricks wie zum Beispiel zu wissen, dass der Moment zum Zuschlagen am günstigsten ist, wenn sie am zufriedensten mit uns ist", sagte Fred.

„Zum Beispiel direkt, nachdem du ihr ein Geschenk mit einem strahlend blauen Reiseumhang überreicht hast, den sie bei Gladrags monatelang angeschmachtet hat", fuhr George mit einem Zwinkern fort.

„Oh oh", machte Ginny grinsend. „Also kann Percy sich direkt nach den Geschenken auf etwas gefasst machen, nehme ich an?"

Harry lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, grinsend, während er dem Wechsel der Geschwister zusah. Es verlangte ihn herauszufinden, was sie für Percy bereithielten.

„Ihr beide verwendet wirklich viel Zeit auf eure kleinen Tricks, was?", fragte Iris, die den Speiseraum hinter Fred und George betreten hatte. Sie war in Rot gekleidet und ihre Augen funkelten. Harry fand, sie wirkte außerordentlich festlich.

Fred fuhr hoch, als wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass jemand ihn nicht wirklich lustig finden könnte.

„Bist du von unseren Mistelzweigen in die Enge getrieben worden?", fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Lass es besser nicht deine Schwester wissen, wenn du bei einem Malfoy standest."

Iris verdrehte die Augen. „Ich ziehe meine Männer etwas... älter vor", sagte sie. Sie wirbelte herum und nahm bei ihrer Familie Platz.

Fred starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher. Kichernd beugte Ginny sich über den Tisch und klappte sein Kinn nach oben. Fred schlug nach ihrer Hand.

„Lass es besser nicht Mum sehen", bemerkte Ginny glucksend.

Gelächter von der anderen Seite des Tisches zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er konnte Pansy Parkinson kichern sehen, während Draco seine grünen Bohnen aufpickte und sie auf ihren Teller verfrachtete.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es verdutzte ihn, Draco so zu sehen... nun ja, so _normal_. Es gefiel ihm nicht. Seine Ohren spitzten sich, als er die Unterhaltung belauschte, die an dem Ende des Tisches stattfand.

„Sie arbeiten im Ministerium, nicht wahr, junger Mann?", fragte Mrs. Parkinson in Percys Richtung. Sie saß zwischen ihren Töchtern, doch Harry hielt es ihr zugute, dass sie zumindest den Versuch unternahm, eine Unterhaltung mit den anderen Gästen anzufangen. Wie üblich ignorierte Narzissa Malfoy alle außer den Parkinsons und ihrem Sohn. Abgesehen von Professor McGonagall sprach sie selten mit irgendjemand anderem im Hauptquartier.

„Das tue ich", erwiderte Percy. Er setzt sich aufrechter. Sein Blick flackerte zu seinem Vater und Harry wusste, dass er sich wunderte, was die Slytherins hier taten. Offensichtlich war Percy nicht in alles eingeweiht worden, das im Hauptquartier vor sich ging.

„Wie kommt Dolores zurecht? Ich weiß, dass sie eine traumatische Zeit erlebt hat während ihrer Arbeitsperiode in Hogwarts. Es ist schön zu sehen, wie gut sie sich geschlagen hat. Sie ist schon immer ehrgeizig gewesen", sagte Mrs. Parkinson, an ihrem Wein nippend.

„Ja, eine entsetzliche Angelegenheit mit den Zentauren, nicht wahr?", sagte Mrs. Malfoy, ihre Nase hoch in der Luft. „Furchtbare Kreaturen."

„Ja, das war es", stimmte Mrs. Parkinson zu. „Ich war schon immer der Meinung, Hogwarts erlaube mehr Nachsicht bei gewissen Dingen, als sie sollten. Ich habe Iris und Pansy zu meinem Durmstrang schicken wollen, doch ihr Vater wollte sie nicht so weit weg."

„Und das war auch gut so", sagte Iris. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie ihre Gabel auf ihren Teller fallen ließ, „sonst hätten wir keine Zeit mit Daddy verbringen können, als er noch hier war. Entschuldigt mich." Ihre Stimme stockte bei ihren letzten Worten. Das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, sprang Iris auf und flüchtete vom Tisch.

Fred beobachtete ihren Abgang mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Mrs. Parkinson stand auf. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen wollt. Sie hat eine schwere Zeit ohne ihren Vater."

„Natürlich", sagte Professor McGonagall, verständnisvoll nickend.

Pansy sah mit einem harten Gesichtsausdruck zu, wie ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester den Raum verließen. Draco beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, doch sie schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf.

Harry schaute zurück auf seinen eigenen Teller. Plötzlich war ihm der Appetit vergangen. Sicherlich konnte er nachvollziehen, wie Iris sich fühlte Sie hatte ihren Vater erst vor wenigen Monaten verloren und wurde nun von den Erinnerungen der Weihnachtsfeste, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte, heimgesucht. Harry hatte lediglich das eine Fest mit Sirius und ein paar mit Dumbledore in der Schule erlebt. Doch irgendwie erschienen ihm beide Verluste während der Weihnachtszeit schmerzvoller.

Die Unterhaltung wurde gedrückter nach Iris' abruptem Weggang. Doch allmählich erholten sich die verbliebenen Gäste wieder. Harry konnte hören, wie Hagrid Bill und Fleur eine Geschichte von seinen Abenteuern mit Madam Maxime erzählte. Fleur lachte herzlich, offensichtlich teilte sie seine Zuneigung zu ihrer ehemaligen Schulleiterin.

Am anderen Ende des Tisches fuhr Percy fort, neugierige Blicke auf Narzissa, Draco und Pansy zu werfen. Er schien jedoch nicht in der Lage, Blickkontakt zu seinem Vater herzustellen.

Narzissa schöpfte sich eine weitere Kelle Gemüse auf ihren Teller, das sie anschließend auf ihrem Teller herumschob, ohne es zu essen. „Sagen Sie mir, wie geht Dolores mit dem Druck um? Sie hatte schon immer Pläne gehabt. Wie schlägt sie der Zauberergesellschaft vor, mit dem Dunklen Lord fertig zu werden?", erkundigte sie sich bei Percy.

Harry schnaubte verärgert, schwieg jedoch, während er seinen Teller von sich schob.

Percy sah unbehaglich drein. Immer wieder rückte er seine Brille zurecht und zupfte am Kragen seines Umhangs, während er sich auf seinem Stuhl wand.

„Sie äh... sie versucht, einen Kompromiss zu schaffen", sagte er.

„Was genau heißt das?", fragte Mr. Weasley. Er blickte scharf auf.

„Sie hat noch nichts unternommen, aber sie stellt gerade eine Liste von Kompromissen zusammen, auf die das Ministerium eingehen würde", sagte Percy.

„Kompromisse an Voldemort?", fragte Harry laut und ließ sein Silberbesteck auf den Tisch fallen, worauf mehrere andere Unterhaltung aussetzten, während alle ihn anstarrten. Ausnahmsweise zuckte keiner am Tisch, ausgenommen die Slytherins, bei dem Namen zusammen. Harry sah, wie Moodys Augen sich vor Abscheu verengten, während er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Sie sagt, sein Problem liegt bei den Mugglen und dass er das Gefühl hat, ihr Einfluss beschmutzt die Zaubererbevölkerung. Sie hofft, sich Richtlinien einfallen zu lassen, die er als annehmbar ansehen wird", erklärte Percy. Er öffnete den obersten Knopf an seinem Shirt.

„Das einzige, das er als annehmbar ansehen wird, ist, dass sein Wort die ultimative Autorität wird und dass er jeden töten kann, der ihm im Weg steht. Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein", stieß Harry ungläubig hervor.

„Das ist ihr voller Ernst", entgegnete Percy, sich den Nacken reibend. „Einige der Prozeduren, die sie eingeführt hat, sind fantastisch. Ich denke, sie ist in der Lage, einige Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen, die vernachlässigt worden sind. Aber das... ich bin nicht sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist. Sie hört aber auf niemanden, der ihr widerspricht. Sie hat sogar den Leiter der MLE- Abteilung des Verrats bezichtigt, als er seine Besorgnis ausgesprochen hat."

„Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass sie Wege zu finden versucht, einen Kompromiss durchzuringen. Sie hat sich schon immer auf die Seite der Reinblüter geschlagen, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie selbst nur ein Halbblut ist", sagte Narzissa mit einem leichten Schnauben.

„Was für Kompromisse findet sie denn annehmbar? Mugglegeborene von Hogwarts auszuschließen, wenn es wiedereröffnet, oder sie daran zu hindern, Arbeit im Ministerium zu finden?", rief Hermine mit finsterem Blick. „Zweifellos noch mehr Unterdrückung und elitäre Einstellungen. Es scheint, die Zaubererwelt kann nicht genug davon kriegen."

Percy zuckte zusammen. „Ich bin nicht in ihre Liste eingeweiht", sagte er steif.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen", schäumte Hermine. „Sie hält sich anscheinend für eine Art moderner Neville Chaimberlain."

Der Großteil der Hexen und Zauberer am Tisch starrte sie verständnislos an, doch Harry sah McGonagall nicken, während ein erfreuter Ausdruck über ihr strenges Gesicht huschte.

„Wer?", fragte Pansy verächtlich und stach ihre Gabel in eine Kartoffel.

Hermine wedelte ihre Hand durch die Luft. „Er war ein Muggle- Premierminister, der versucht hat, friedlich mit einem Wahnsinnigen zu verhandeln. Es hat damals nicht funktioniert, jetzt wird es ebenfalls nicht funktionieren."

„Ein Muggle, sagst du?", fragte Mr. Weasley eifrig.

„Ja", sagte Professor McGonagall, nickend. „Miss Granger hat Recht. Der Muggle, den sie anspricht, hieß Adolf Hitler, glaube ich. Premierminister Chaimberlain hat versucht, einen Friedensvertrag zu schließen, aber es hat mit einer Tragödie und dem Verlust vieler Leben geendet."

„Faszinierend", staunte Mr. Weasley.

„Also wirklich, Arthur. Wir sind uns alle deiner seltsamen Besessenheit von Muggle bewusst, aber das hat nichts mit ihnen zu tun", versetzte Narzissa verächtlich.

„Da ist nichts Seltsames an der Zuneigung meines Mannes zu Muggle", sagte Mrs. Weasley. Ihr Gesicht rötete sich alarmierend. „Das nennt man Mitgefühl. Vielleicht solltest du es auch mal versuchen."

Narzissa verengte die Augen. „Warum sollte ich Mitgefühl für die Muggle hegen? Sie bedeuten mir nichts. Lass sie mit ihren Angelegenheiten selbst fertig werden."

„Genau diese Art von Einstellung ruft alle Probleme hervor", wand Hermine ein. „Chaimberlain konnte keinen Kompromiss erzielen, weil Hitler in seinem Hass kompromisslos war."

„Was für einem Wahnsinn entspringt deine Vermutung, dass Zaubererangelegenheiten auch nur die entfernteste Ähnlichkeit zu Muggle- Politik haben?", sagte Narzissa.

„Ich sehe die ganze Zeit enorme Ähnlichkeiten", feuerte Hermine zurück. „Tatsächlich wies Hitler eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu einem anderen Dunklen Zauberer auf, der die Zaubererwelt zur gleichen Zeit terrorisiert hat. Ich bin sicher, Sie erinnern sich an die Geschichte von Grindelwald."

„Grindelwald war Reinblüter", keifte Narzissa.

„Das sagte er selbst", bemerkte Harry träge. „Voldemort gibt auch gerne vor, dass er Reinblüter ist. Aber wir wissen alle, dass es nicht stimmt."

„Sprich nicht solche Blasphemie", rief Narzissa, eine Hand an ihrer Brust.

„Es ist die Wahrheit. Er ist Halbblüter. Seine Mum war eine Hexe, aber sein Dad war ein Muggle, der ihn verlassen hat, noch bevor er geboren war", erwiderte Harry. Er bemerkte, dass mehrere Weasleys überrascht aufblickten.

„Woher weißt du das, Harry?", erkundigte sich Mr. Weasley. „Hat Dumbledore dir das gesagt?"

„Nun, wir haben darüber gesprochen, aber es war Voldemort selbst, der es mir erzählt hat. Er hat sich in jener Nacht auf dem Friedhof und, als wir in der Kammer des Schreckens waren, darüber ausgelassen. Sein wirklicher Name lautet Tom Riddle. Tom Vorlost Riddle ist ein Anagram für _Ist Lord Voldemort_. Das ist sein voller Name", erklärte Harry.

„Ihm wird es nicht gefallen, dass du diese Geschichte herumposaunst", warf Draco ein.

„Seit wann kümmert mich, was ihm gefällt?", entgegnete Harry.

Mit ihrem Zauberstab ließ Mrs. Weasley alles leere Geschirr in einer Reihe zur Spüle schweben, wo sie sich von selbst reinigten. Mehrere Platten mit Pudding erschienen plötzlich auf dem Tisch. Vor Harry tauchte eine riesige Siruptorte auf. Er konnte an den zackigen Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabs erkennen, dass sie aufgebracht war, und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er bei ihrem Weihnachtsgelage das Gespräch auf den Krieg gebracht hatte. Er wusste, dass sie sich dafür abgeschuftet hatte.

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Harry und strahlte die Siruptorte an.

„Iss bloß nicht alles auf einmal, Liebes", warnte Mrs. Weasley mit vor Freude blitzenden Augen. „Errol sollte mir eigentlich eine weitere Ladung Vanilleextrakt bringen, aber er ist nie eingetroffen. Deshalb konnte ich nur eine machen. Armes altes Ding, liegt jetzt wahrscheinlich irgendwo erschöpft rum."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Versucht sie, deinen Mangel an Bemutterung, als du tatsächlich sechs warst, wieder gutzumachen?", fragte er, worauf Pansy laut schnaubte.

„Es ist Weihnachten, Malfoy. Sicherlich hast sogar _du_ schon mal davon gehört, jemandem etwas Gutes zu tun, einfach weil du es kannst", sagte Harry, während er sich an einem großen Stück Siruptorte gütlich tat.

„Ich hätte liebend gern meiner Mutter oder Pansy etwas Gutes getan, Potter, aber da ich hier bei dir festsitze und von meinem ganzen Familienvermögen abgeschnitten bin, wird es dieses Jahr ein ziemlich mageres Weihnachtsfest für uns alle sein", entgegnete Draco.

„Es gibt Schlimmeres als keine Geschenke zu bekommen", sagte Harry leise.

Er bemerkte, wie Ginny aufschaute und ihr bohrender Blick seine Seele zu erreichen versuchte. Hastig blickte er weg.

„Du hast leicht reden. Du verprasst das Black- Familienvermögen wie Wasser durch ein Sieb", spie Malfoy.

„Und ich stelle fest, dass du auch Anteil an dieser Großzügigkeit hast, Malfoy", warf Ginny ein und nickte zu seinem Teller, der beinahe überquoll mit verschiedenen Puddings. „Du scheinst gerne über Harrys Ausgaben zu höhnen, aber ich bemerke nicht, dass du dich stark genug fühlst, deine Ansicht durchzusetzen und zu hungern."

„Natürlich nicht", schnaubte Draco. „Warum sollte ich hungern, wenn es vollkommen ausgezeichnetes Essen hier gibt? Außerdem sollte es alles ohnehin rechtmäßig mir gehören."

„Oh, jetzt sind wir da wieder angelangt", schaltete sich Ron ein, den Mund voll Pudding.

„Halt's Maul, Weasley. Du hast kein Recht, einen Kommentar darüber abzugeben, dass ich Potters Wohltätigkeit annehme, da du seit Jahren davon lebst", fuhr Malfoy ihn an.

„Und es mir zurückgibt", schoss Harry zurück. „So ist es _seine _Mum, die die Siruptorte gemacht hat, die das ganze angefangen hat. Das nennt man Freundschaft, Malfoy. Du solltest es auch mal ausprobieren. Ein paar echte Kameraden könnten dir gut tun."

„Ich habe Freunde", sagte Draco und streckte seine Brust raus. „Mehr, als ich brauche, und sehr viel mehr, als du hast."

„Oho, das nenne ich Reife", kommentierte Ginny, die Augen verdrehend.

„Ignoriere sie, Draco", gurrte Pansy. „Lass uns nach oben gehen und nur unter uns Heiligabend feiern. Wir brauchen ihresgleichen nicht."

„Oh, das hat mir grad meinen Appetit verdorben", sagte Ron und schob seinen halb aufgegessenen Pudding von sich.

„Warum gehen wir nicht alle in die Wohnstube", schlug Mr. Weasley vor. „Ein Trio von Zauberern gibt Weihnachtslieder im Radio zum Besten. Wir können zuhören, während wir uns einen Likör gönnen."

Harry erhob sich und folgte den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Er bemerkte, wie Mrs. Malfoy sich auf Dracos Arm stützte und ihn mit sich in den Raum steuerte, Pansys verärgerten Blick ignorierend. Harry und Ginny hatten etwas getrödelt und Ginny hielt ihn an der Speisezimmertür unter einem von Fred und Georges Mistelzweigen auf.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass wir einen von denen finden", sagte Ginny, schelmisch grinsend.

„Hmm", machte Harry. „Das Fest scheint sich am Ende doch noch zum Guten zu wenden."

Bevor er sie jedoch küssen konnte, legte Ginny ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Ein nachdenkliches Stirnrunzeln glitt über ihr hübsches Gesicht.

„Harry, was ist dir durch den Kopf gegangen, als du sagtest, es gibt Schlimmeres als keine Geschenke zu bekommen?", wollte sie wissen.

Harry zuckte die Achseln, nicht sicher, worauf sie hinauswollte, und heftig verlangend, sich dem Küssen zuzuwenden.

„Nur dass ich niemals Weihnachtsgeschenke bekommen habe, bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, und es hat mir nie sehr viel ausgemacht. Ich habe schon in früher Kindheit gelernt, sie nicht zu erwarten. Was schlimmer war, war das Wissen, dass es keinen gab, der mir welche geben würde. Weißt du, was ich meine?" Er spürte die vertraute Melancholie in seine Gedanken zurückkehren.

„Ich denke schon", sagte Ginny traurig, während sie mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar fuhr.

„Ich meine, hier mag Malfoy keinen Zugang zu seinem Geld zu haben. Aber seine Mum ist hier, und Pansy und ihre Familie auch. Er ist nicht allein", sagte Harry.

Ginny blickte ihn schweigend an, ihre Finger spielten fortwährend mit seinem Haar. Es war beruhigend. Ihre Anwesenheit gab ihm stets ein besseres Gefühl.

„Dieser Mistelzweig ist noch nicht weggerannt, aber wir sollten es am besten ausnutzen, bevor es sich ein anderes Ziel sucht", sagte Ginny und schaute zur Decke.

Harry beugte sich wieder vor und drückte Ginny an sich. Er hatte kaum begonnen, den Kuss zu vertiefen, als der Mistelzweig in einer hohen Stimme zu kreischen begann: „Knutschen! Hier wird herumgeknutscht! Das ist ein Knutschalarm! An alle knutschenden Personen: Bitte behaltet eure Lippen bei euch."

Harry Gesicht rötete sich, während Gelächter aus dem Wohnzimmer schallte.

„Kommt schon rein, Harry und Ginny", rief Fred.

„Wir wissen eh alle, was ihr da treibt", sagte George.

„Eines Tages werde ich die beiden erwürgen", murmelte Harry. Er legte seine Stirn an Ginnys.

„Eines Tages", erwiderte Ginny seufzend, „werde ich dir dabei helfen. Ich denke, wir könnten es mit ihnen aufnehmen, wenn wir es gemeinsam tun."

Harry grinste. „Dann ist es also abgemacht."

„Oh, Harrikins, Gin Gin", rief George und streckte seinen Kopf aus der Tür. „Wir warten alle."

„Harry, deine Gesichtsfarbe passt perfekt zu dieser festlichen Gelegenheit. Wie hast du diesen Farbton hingekommen? Wir werden es abfüllen müssen und es für die Festtage verkaufen", neckte Fred.

„Eau de Demütigung", sagte George.

„Hat Ginny immer diese Wirkung auf dich, Kumpel? Vielleicht solltest du es untersuchen lassen. Einen Heiler aufsuchen, vielleicht. Zeigt sich die Farbe an deinem _ganzen _Körper?", fragte Fred mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Verlegen hielt Harry seinen Blick auf seine Füße gerichtet. Im Augenblick würde er lieber Voldemort gegenübertreten als Mr. oder Mrs. Weasley.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe", schnappte Ginny und versetzte ihren Brüdern einen Klaps auf den Kopf. Sie senkte die Stimme, so dass nur Fred, George und Harry sie hören konnten. „Sonst werde ich euch eine detaillierte Beschreibung der genauen Wirkung auf seinen Körper geben."

„Oi, Ginny. Das ist nicht lustig", sagte George entsetzt.

„Was ist mit dir los, Knirps? Du hast deinen Sinn für Humor verloren", sagte Fred und warf Harry einen Blick zu.

Ginny nahm Harrys Hand und führte ihn weg von den nun sehr viel weniger überschwänglichen Zwillingen. „Eines Tages", sagte Harry, „wirst du sie zu weit treiben, so dass ich von dem ganzen Haufen deiner Brüder verprügelt werden. Und ich habe nicht einmal wirklich etwas getan."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich beschützen", entgegnete Ginny mit flatternden Augenlidern.

„Meine Heldin", murmelte Harry mit verdrehten Augen.

„Außerdem wirst du bis dahin vielleicht wirklich etwas getan haben, das dir verdientermaßen Prügel einbringt", raunte sie. Sie kicherte, als er sich an seinem Drink verschluckte.

Wieder einmal dachte Harry daran, wie viel Spaß es ihm bereitete, mit ihr Wortgefechte auszuführen. Sie konnte ihn stets zum Lächeln bringen. Gleich darauf hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er sich amüsierte, während Remus irgendwo da draußen allein war. Doch er drängte die Schuldgefühle beiseite. Mehr als jeder andere würde Remus wollen, dass Harry seine Feiertage genoss und sich nicht damit aufhielt, sich über Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen, die ohnehin nicht in seiner Macht standen. Er schuldete es Remus, das Beste daraus zu machen.

Mr. Weasley schaltete das Radio an und die Unterhaltungen summten im Zimmer.

Ginny rollte sich neben Harry zusammen und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, während sie der Musik lauschten. Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand die goldenen Fäden ihrer Bluse nach. Teilweise verdeckt von dem gewaltigen Weihnachtsbaum hatten sie ein kleines Maß an Privatsphäre, konnten aber dennoch die Gespräche im Zimmer mitverfolgen.

„Willst du dein Geschenk jetzt schon haben?", fragte er so leise, dass nur sie ihn hörte.

Ginny setzte sich schnell auf und blickte an ihm hoch und runter. „Hast du es bei dir?"

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Harry grinsend. „Du wirst danach suchen müssen."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Ach ja? Du bist ganz schön unverschämt heute Abend, was, Mr. Potter? Denkst du, das wage ich nicht, nur weil der Rest meiner Familie so nahe ist?", fragte Ginny.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Und wagst du es?"

Als Ginny Anstalten machte, seine Taschen zu durchsuchen, lachte Harry und zog ein kleines goldenes Päckchen hervor. „Schon gut, schon gut. Du hast gewonnen. Wenn es um Geschenke geht, bist du schlimmer als Ron", sagte er.

Ginny ergriff das Päckchen und schüttelte es. „Nein, das bin ich nicht."

„Doch", erwiderte er und lachte, während er zuschaute, wie sie das Papier abriss.

Sie zerknüllte das Packpapier und warf es ihm zu. Er duckte sich und beobachtete mit angehaltenem Atem, wie sie ihr Geschenk auspackte. Sie keuchte auf, als sie das kleine Samtkästchen geöffnet hatte. Es enthielt eine silberne Kette mit einem ringförmigen Anhänger. Im Ring ruhte ein leuchtend blauer Stein, der aus eigenem Antrieb in der Luft zu schweben schien.

„Harry", hauchte Ginny. „Es ist fantastisch."

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte er, nervös. Er hatte noch nie zuvor für jemanden Schmuck ausgesucht.

„Ich liebe es", sagte Ginny ehrfürchtig. „Ich habe noch nie etwas so Schönes besessen. Kannst du es mir umlegen?" Sie setzte sich nach vorne und hielt ihr Haar aus dem Nacken.

Harry legte ihr die Kette um, schob sanft einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Weg und küsste ihren Nacken, bevor er sie losließ.

„Der Stein ist ein Aquamarin. Ich finde, das Blau sieht wie das Meer aus. Einer Legende der Meermenschen zufolge, ist es ein Glücksstein, der eine Liebe darstellt, die so groß ist, dass sie den gesamten Ozean ausfüllen kann", sagte er und fühlte, wie sein Gesicht sich erhitzte, während er die Worte wiedergab, die der Schmuckladen in der Winkelgasse ihm gesagt hatte. „Ich habe den passenden Stein und er soll mir helfen, dich zu finden, wenn wir getrennt werden."

Harry gefiel dieser Teil der Geschichte am besten. Er schenkte dem Volksmund nicht wirklich Glauben. Doch er mochte den Stein und fand, es konnte nicht schaden, einen Weg zu haben, sie zu finden, falls jemals die Notwendigkeit bestehen sollte.

„Es ist wundervoll, Harry", sagte Ginny und bewunderte den Stein. „Wo ist dein Stein?"

„In meiner Tasche", antwortete Harry. „Ich werde einen Ort finden, wo ich ihn sicher aufbewahren kann."

Ginny sprang auf und rannte zum Baum hinüber. Sie wühlte einen Moment, bevor sie mit einer schlanken Box zurückkam. Sie reichte sie Harry, während sie an ihrer Lippe knabberte.

„Öffne es", sagte sie.

Harry nahm das Geschenk entgegen und begann, das Papier an einem Ende einzureißen. Ungeduldig griff sie ein und half ihm, das Papier zu entfernen.

„Willst du es machen?", fragte Harry belustigt.

„Du brauchst so lange, um deine Geschenke auszupacken", sagte Ginny und zog den letzten Rest ab.

Harry öffnete die Box, worauf ein geflochtenes Armband zum Vorschein kam. Seine Farben waren Rot und Gold und es war mehrfach übereinander geflochten, so dass es ein kompliziertes Muster bildete.

„Hast du es geflochten?", fragte Harry, während er die Handarbeit bewunderte.

„Hhm", machte Ginny, immer noch an ihrer Lippe knabbernd. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du so etwas tragen würdest."

„Das muss dich eine lange Zeit gekostet haben", sagte Harry und ließ seinen Finger über die Details gleiten.

„Ich habe eine Weile dran gearbeitet", gab Ginny zu. „Hier, schau, die Fäden kann man auseinander ziehen, du kannst deinen Stein darin aufbewahren. So wird keiner davon wissen, aber du spürst trotzdem seine Anwesenheit."

Harry steckte den Aquamarin- Stein in das Armband und hielt Ginny sein Handgelenk hin, damit sie es befestigen konnte.

„Danke. Ginny, fröhliche Weihnachten", sagte er und beugte sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry." Ginny lächelte glücklich. Sie spielte mit der Halskette und bewunderte die Reflexion der Lichter am Baum darin.

„War es schrecklich teuer?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Nein, war es wirklich nicht", sagte Harry. Er war nicht sicher, ob Ginny so sensibel wie Ron reagierte, wenn es um Harrys Geld ging. „Das ist ein Halbedelstein. Außerdem wollte ich es dir schenken, Ginny. Es hat eine lange Zeit gedauert, ihn zu finden."

Sie schaute ihn weiter an. „Ich bin froh, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast. Das macht es noch bedeutungsvoller. Ich werde es nie abnehmen und du behältst deins auch dran. Okay?"

„Was immer du sagst", antwortete er, ohne ihr wirklich zugehört zu haben. Er zog sie näher, um einen weiteren Kuss zu teilen, und wünschte, ihre Familie wäre nicht so nahe.

Sie kuschelte sich an seinen Arm und Harry konnte schwören, dass sie beinahe schnurrte. Er genoss die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihr, aneinandergeschmiegt, während sie der Musik lauschten, dem Blinken der Weihnachtslichter zusahen und gelegentlich den anderen zulachten.

Viel zu bald näherte sich Mitternacht und Percy kündigte seinen Aufbruch an.

„Oh, du musst schon gehen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley enttäuscht. „Es ist so gefährlich, in der Nacht aus dem Haus zu gehen. Warum bleibst du nicht einfach bis morgen früh?"

„Eigentlich muss ich morgen arbeiten", entgegnete Percy. „Das Ministerium hält immer ein paar Beamte im Dienst, für alle Fälle. Außerdem habe ich eine Sonderbefreiung vom Ausgehverbot."

Percys Worte hatten eine ernüchternde Wirkung auf alle und erinnerten sie daran, dass der Krieg näher war, als es jedem lieb war. Im Zimmer war es einen Augenblick lang still, bevor Fred begann, mit dem Radio zu der Melodie von Stille Nacht mitzusingen.

George fiel mit ein, ihre Stimmen klangen überraschend gut – gefühlvoll und traurig, doch zur selben Zeit irgendwie voller Hoffnung. Einer nach dem anderen fielen alle anderen im Zimmer mit ein. Sie nahmen sich bei den Händen und durchlebten miteinander die bewegende Melodie.

Harrys Brust füllte sich mit Emotionen, während er Ginny und Hermines Hände hielt und Weihnachtslieder mit dieser Truppe sang, die er seine Familie nannte. Sein Blick schweifte über Ron, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und alle anderen im Zimmer und er wusste, dass unabhängig davon, was im kommenden Jahr geschehen mochte, ob er den letzten Horkrux fand oder nicht, ob er lebte oder starb, diese selbe Gruppe von Menschen das nächste Jahr hier sein würde, noch immer kämpfend und darum ringend, ihr Leben fortzusetzen. Das, mehr als alles andere, gab ihm eine erneuerte Entschlossenheit weiterzumachen. Versammlungen wie diesen musste gestattet werden fortzubestehen. Zum ersten Mal begann Harry die Macht zu verstehen, die Dumbledore als seine größte Stärke bezeichnet hatte. Dieses Gefühl in ihm war stärker als alle andere, das er jemals erlebt hatte – sogar noch stärker als der Cruciatus – und es war etwas, das Voldemort nie gekannt hatte.


	21. Die Schlinge zieht sich zu

**Kapitel 19 – Die Schlinge zieht sich zu**

Zwei Tage nach Weihnachten setzte Harry den Orden davon in Kenntnis, dass er, Ron, Hermine und Ginny für einige Tage weggehen würden. Wie erwartet zeigte sich keiner besonders erfreut. Sie wollten alle wissen, wohin sie aufbrachen und was sie vorhatten. Harry konnte sehen, dass Mrs. Weasley mit sich rang, sie alle zu lähmen und in den Dachboden einzuschließen. Doch sie riss sich zusammen – wenn auch gerade so.

Wie versprochen übergab Harry die andere Hälfte des Spiegels, den Remus verzaubert hatte, an Mr. Weasley. Es bereitete ihn Beklemmung, ihn jemand anderem überlassen zu müssen. Er hatte sich stets vorgestellt, dass es Remus sein würde, mit dem er Kontakt behalten würde. Doch das sollte nicht sein. Er hatte in Betracht gezogen, ihn Mrs. Weasley zu geben. Aber er hatte den Verdacht, die Versuchung, nach ihnen zu fragen und sicherzugehen, dass sie auch genug aßen, wäre ihr zu groß. Er glaubte, in Mr. Weasley eine bessere Option gefunden zu haben.

Sie brachen am frühen Morgen auf, resolut gegen Mrs. Weasleys tränenüberströmtes Gesicht gewappnet. Ron umarmte sie sogar zweimal, als sie sich verabschiedeten.

Hermine hatte einige Nachforschungen angestellt und einen kleinen Zaubererbereich um Rowena Ravenclaws Herkunftsort gefunden. Sie hatte ihnen ein Zimmer in einem örtlichen Gasthaus gebucht, damit sie nicht im Schnee zelten mussten. Deshalb apparierten sie direkt dorthin.

Als sie die Einrichtung betraten, fanden sie einen dämmrig beleuchteten Pub vor, der dem Tropfenden Kessel ähnelte. Dieser Pub schien jedoch eher auf Familien ausgerichtete Kundschaft zu beherbergen, da mehrere Mütter jungen Kinder um ein Frühstücksbuffet herum nachjagten. Die Tische waren mit Papierdecken ausstaffiert und jeder wies einen Kasten mit Buntstiften in Kindergröße auf.

Mehrere Gäste blickten auf, als die Jugendlichen eintraten. Doch die vier hielten ihre Köpfe gesenkt, während Hermine ihren Zimmerschlüssel holen ging. Sie waren sich einig geworden, dass sie die am wenigsten Erkennbare von ihnen war, so dass sie den Kontakt mit dem Gastwirt aufnehmen würde. Harry verspürte wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis, sofort gesehen zu werden und eine Meute von Reporter – oder noch schlimmer, Todesser - auf den Fersen zu haben, bevor er seine Suche auch nur begonnen hatte.

„Ich hab ihn", sagte Hermine leise und deutete zur engen Holztreppe neben der Bar.

Die anderen folgten ihr nach oben, wo sie bei Zimmer Nummer drei hielt. Sie öffnete die Tür, worauf ein gemütlich aussehender Raum mit zwei großen Betten und einem langen, staubigen Kleiderschrank zum Vorschein kam. Die Bettdecken erschienen sauber, jedoch ziemlich alt und verschlissen.

„Tja, es ist nicht viel, aber es wird seinen Zweck erfüllen", kommentierte Hermine und warf ihren Rucksack auf eines der Betten.

Sie hatten nur das eine Zimmer genommen, weil sie es für sicherer hielten, beisammen zu bleiben. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie sich alle ein Zimmer geteilt hatten, als sie im Sommer im Zelt übernachtet hatten, fühlte Harry eine Anspannung, als er die beiden Betten anstarrte. Eine brennende Wärme kroch in sein Gesicht und er senkte den Kopf, damit die anderen es nicht bemerkten.

Er und Ginny waren noch nicht viel weiter als übers Petting gekommen – und er glaubte nicht, dass es bei Ron und Hermine anders war – doch sie hatten sich schließlich unter der ständigen Überwachung durch die gesamte Weasley- Familie befunden. Ginny hatte für Harrys Geschmack viel zu viele Brüder und er hatte stets ein wachsames Auge auf die Tür gehalten, während er mit Ginny anderweitig beschäftigt war. Die Aussicht auf Mrs. Weasleys Zorn hatte sie alle anständig gehalten.

Sicherlich hatte er nicht vor, mit Ron im selben Zimmer irgendetwas anzustellen, doch das Wissen, dass die Gelegenheit da war, ließ seinen Magen flattern. Er warf Ron einen verstohlenen Blick zu und bemerkte ein Stirnrunzeln auf dem Gesicht seines Kumpels. Offensichtlich war Rons Gedankenstrom demselben Weg gefolgt wie der von Harry.

Die Mädchen jedoch schienen überhaupt nicht besorgt. Hermine fuhr fort, ihren Rucksack auszupacken, während Ginny auf das Bett gesprungen war, das Hermine belegte, und ausprobierte, welches Kissen ihr besser gefiel.

„Also... schlaft ihr beide da?", fragte Ron, während er sich seinen sehr roten Nacken rieb.

Hermine und Ginny blickten ihn an und blinzelten verständnislos.

„Äh... ziehst du dieses Bett vor, Ron?", erkundigte sich Ginny. Plötzlich blitzten ihre Augen auf. „Oder ziehst du einfach _meine _Bettpartnerin vor?"

„Was? Natürlich nicht! Äh... ich meine... Hermine", jammerte Ron und starrte Hermine an. „Du weißt, was ich meine."

Den Rücken kerzengerade, sagte Hermine schniefend: „Nein, Ron, ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Vielleicht solltest du es erklären."

Harry bemühte sich nicht zu lachen, während er sich auf das andere Bett setzte und Ron mit dem unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck anschaute, den er aufbringen konnte.

„Halt die Klappe, Harry", blaffte Ron.

„Ich habe gar nichts gesagt", keuchte Harry. Scheinbar war seine Miene nicht unschuldig genug gewesen.

„Da du anscheinend ein Problem mit mir hast", sagte Hermine scharf, „kannst du ja mit Harry das Bett da drüben teilen, während Ginny und ich dieses hier nehmen."

„Ich schlafe nicht mit Harry", stieß Ron hervor. Wenn es irgend möglich war, hatten seine Ohren sich noch mehr gerötet.

„Würdest du es vorziehen, wenn ich mit Harry schlafe?", fragte Hermine. Ihre Augen verengten sich.

Harry konnte kaum sein Grinsen kontrollieren. Er biss sich in die Wange, um ein ernstes Gesicht zu bewahren.

„Ich bin es gewohnt, mit wenig Platz auszukommen. Deshalb macht es mir nichts aus. Warum teilen nicht Ginny und Hermine beide mit mir und Ron kann das andere Bett für sich allein haben?", schlug er vor. Bein Anblick von Rons Gesicht konnte er kaum seine Entzückung verhehlen.

„Okay", sagte Ginny fröhlich und sprang auf Harrys Bett, wo sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Sie spielte mit ihrer neuen Halskette herum, während sie fortfuhr, ihren Bruder aufzuziehen. „Ron hatte schon immer etwas gegen das Teilen."

„Ich habe nichts gegen das Teilen", entgegnete Ron empört. „Und du wirst nicht mit Harry schlafen... und Hermine auch nicht."

„Es gibt zwei Betten und wir sind zu viert, Ron. Du musst dich entscheiden. Du musst mit einem von uns schlafen, wer soll es sein?", fragte Hermine, die Hände auf den Hüften. Harry konnte die Herausforderung in ihrer Stimme hören und war froh, nicht in der Haut seines Freundes zu stecken. Natürlich schien die Antwort Harry schmerzhaft offensichtlich.

Anscheinend sah Ron es genauso. Er blickte zwischen Hermines grollendem Gesicht und Harry und Ginny zusammen auf einem Bett hin und her.

„Na schön." Ron warf die Hände in die Luft und funkelte Harry und Ginny an. „Ihr beide benehmt euch lieber. Ich schlafe auf dieser Seite des Bettes, um ein Auge auf euch zu halten. Glaub mir, Harry, wenn du irgendetwas mit meiner kleinen Schwester anstellst, schmeiß ich dich aus dem Fenster."

„Was ich entscheide zu tun oder zu lassen, geht niemanden etwas an außer mich und Harry, Ron Weasley", sagte Ginny. Sie erhob sich auf die Knie und stierte ihren Bruder wütend an. Sie erinnerte Harry an eine zornige Elfe – schön und feurig und doch gefährlich.

„Nicht wenn ich neben euch schlafe", erwiderte Ron heftig.

„Also teilst du das Bett mit mir?", fragte Hermine, die Arme noch immer vor der Brust verschränkt.

Ron wirbelte zu ihr herum, vielleicht weil er den kühlen Tonfall in ihrer Stimme bemerkt hatte. „Natürlich. Ich schlafe nicht mit Harry oder meiner Schwester."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Ron war noch nie gut darin gewesen, unterschwellige Körpersignale zu registrieren.

„Oh, ich verstehe. Also habe ich dich in Ermangelung eines anderen Kandidaten abbekommen? Ich Glückliche", sagte Hermine.

„Sei nicht albern", entgegnete Ron. „Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich immer vorziehen, mit dir zu schlafen. Mir wäre es nur lieber, sie wären nicht im Zimmer. Du bist immer meine Wahl, Hermine."

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanfter, während ihre Augen Ron warm anschauten. Leicht schniefend wedelte sie eine Hand vor ihrem Gesicht, als wäre ihr warm.

„In Ordnung, jetzt da die Schlafanordnungen geregelt sind, lasst uns an die Arbeit gehen. Wir werden uns aufteilen müssen, um so viel Gebiet wie möglich abzudecken."

Ron starrte sie ungläubig an. „Das gesamte Zaubererviertel deckt gerade mal etwa zwei Straßen ab. Wie viele Informationen kann es denn überhaupt geben?", fragte er.

„Das ist Ravenclaws Herkunftsort", sagte Ginny. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, es gibt irgendeine Art von Museum und der Rest des Dorfes enthält wahrscheinlich viele Erwähnungen von ihrem Leben."

„Ganz genau", bestätigte Hermine. „Genauso wie Liverpool den Beatles gewidmet ist."

Ron blickte sie fassungslos an. „Es ist Ungeziefer gewidmet?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Wie du nur so wenig über Muggle- Geschichte bescheid wissen kannst, geht über meinen Verstand."

„Ach ja? Naja, Muggle wissen auch wenig bescheid über das Zeug, das ich kenne", entgegnete Ron, seine Arme über der Brust verschränkt.

„Ja, aber nur, weil _sie _nicht wissen, dass es Zauberer gibt", schnappte Hermine gereizt. „Wir haben nicht die Zeit, den ganzen Morgen zu diskutieren. Wir müssen anfangen."

„Wozu überhaupt die Eile?", wollte Ron wissen und Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass er einfach nur störrisch sein wollte. Er und Ginny saßen auf ihrem Bett und sahen ihren Freunden müde beim Streiten zu.

„Alle im Pub haben uns mindestens einen neugierigen Blick zugeworfen. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis jemand Harry erkennt", sagte Hermine.

Plötzlich setzte Harry sich alarmiert auf. „Du hast Recht. Mich würde es nicht überraschen, wenn Voldemort sowieso irgendwo hier einen Informanten hat. Er hat keine Möglichkeit zu erfahren, wie viel Dumbledore über die Horkruxe weiß. Da liegt es doch nur nahe, alle Möglichkeiten zu überwachen."

„Du hast Recht. Wir werden vorsichtig sein müssen. Immer wachsam", sagte Ginny, matt lächelnd.

„Lasst uns suchen, bis wir entdeckt werden. Dann machen wir einen weiteren öffentlichen Auftritt in der Winkelgasse, für den Fall, dass jemand unsere Bewegungen verfolgt. Dein Dad kann uns helfen, die Presse dort zu alarmieren", sagte Harry, in Ginnys Richtung nickend.

„Du findest mit Ron heraus, wo das Museum ist", sagte Hermine gebieterisch. „Ginny und ich werden etwas tiefer nachforschen."

* * *

Harry und Ron verbrachten den gesamten Tag im Rowena- Ravenclaw- Museum. Es war nicht schwer zu finden gewesen und Harry vermutete, dass das ganze Dorf drum herum errichtet worden war. Dennoch fand Harry nicht, dass es ein ertragreicher Tag gewesen war. Vielleicht weil er nicht wirklich viel über die Hogwarts- Gründer wusste, hatte er das Gefühl, als suchte er nach einer Nadel im Heuhaufen.

Er stellte keinen besonderen Gegenstand fest, der Ravenclaw in jedem der Portraits, die er gesehen hatte, begleitete, und keiner der Informationstexte erwähnte auch nur irgendetwas von großer Bedeutung, das als Horkrux verwendet worden sein könnte.

„Glück gehabt?", fragte Ron, die Augen rot und trübe.

„Das ist hoffnungslos – es könnte alles sein", sagte Harry. Er fühlte sich entmutigt.

„Selbst wenn wir herausfinden, was es sein könnte, sagt es uns immer noch nichts darüber, wo es versteckt ist", stöhnte Ron. „Wir haben es schon den ganzen Tag lang versucht und es hilft auch nicht gerade, dass ich immer wieder vergesse, wonach ich überhaupt suche. Ich bin am Verhungern."

Als Harry spürte, wie sein eigener Magen knurrte, beschloss er, für heute Feierabend zu machen. Rons Erinnerung verbesserte sich beständig, doch es traten immer noch Aussetzer ein und Harry wollte ihn nicht drängen. „Komm. Lass uns zum Gasthaus zurückgehen und etwas Essen bestellen. Vielleicht hatten die Mädchen mehr Glück."

Harry folgte Ron durch die Tür, doch gerade als sie nach draußen traten, packte er Rons Arm und zog ihn in eine Gasse in die Nähe.

„Was zur – ", beschwerte sich Ron, doch Harry klappte seine Hand über Rons Mund und zerrte ihn hinter mehrere Müllcontainer.

„Shhh", raunte Harry und deutete in die Richtung der Straße.

Er und Ron sahen, wie ein riesiger blonder Zauberer mit einem harten Gesicht langsam ins Blickfeld schritt. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig, seine kleinen Augen schweiften umher und lugten in Schaufenster und um Ecken, als suchte er nach etwas.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Ron, die Augen verengend. „Ich habe ihn irgendwo schon einmal gesehen."

Harry nickte, während er Ron bedeutete, die Stimme zu senken. „Er war bei Malfoy in der Nacht... auf dem Astronomieturm", erwiderte Harry, die Augen auf den blonden Todesser geheftet.

Plötzlich wandte sich der brutalgesichtige Mann zu der Gasse, als wüsste er, dass er beobachtet wurde.

Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern und sein Körper versteifte sich. Er hielt Rons Schulter fest umklammert, bereit, ihn aus der Bahn von Flüchen zu schleudern. Er hielt den Atem an, während er Rons abgehackten Atem neben sich hörte. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass es so laut in der dunklen Gasse klang, dass der Todesser ihn mit Sicherheit hörte. Dämmerung legte sich über das Dorf, was Ron und Harry zumindest mehr Schatten bot, in denen sie sich verbergen konnten. Wenn der Mann jedoch in die Gasse kam, war es für ihn unmöglich, sie zu verfehlen. Harry verfluchte sich dafür, seinen Tarnumhang im Gasthaus zurückgelassen zu haben.

Der Todesser zog seinen Zauberstab. „Lumos", murmelte er, worauf die Spitze aufleuchtete. „Wer ist da? Zeige dich oder begegne dem Zorn des Dunklen Lord."

Rons Augen weiteten sich, als der Mann die Gasse hereinlief.

Harry umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, wissend, dass es keinen Ausweg gab. Er wünschte, er wüsste, wo Ginny und Hermine waren, bevor er so große Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zog. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er war noch nie gut in wortlosen Zaubern gewesen, doch es war sicherlich einen Versuch wert und er hatte sich unter Druck stets behauptet.

Sowohl Ron als auch sich selbst mit seinem Zauberstab deckend, führte Harry einen Disillusionierungszauber aus, gerade als der blonde Todesser ihr Versteck erreichte. Er spürte ein kaltes Tröpfeln an seinem Rücken, der ihn in Kenntnis setzte, dass er erfolgreich war. Er wartete einige Augenblicke, ließ den Mann ein wenig mehr hineinlaufen, bevor er Rons unsichtbaren Arm nahm und ihn aus der Gasse zog.

Sobald sie das Gasthaus erreicht hatten, hob Harry den Zauber auf.

„Harry, das war genial. Wo hast du das gelernt? Ich dachte, du hättest noch Schwierigkeiten mit wortloser Magie", sagte Ron. „Fühlt sich aber ein bisschen seltsam an, nicht wahr?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Übung. Lass uns nach oben gehen und nachsehen, ob die Mädchen da sind. Ich hoffe, sie sind nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten."

Beide Mädchen befanden sich jedoch schon in ihrem Zimmer und aus ihren besorgten, wütenden Mienen zu schließen, nahm Harry an, dass sie schon eine ganze Zeit gewartet hatten.

„Wo habt ihr gesteckt?", verlangte Ginny zu wissen und stampfte mit einer verblüffenden Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Mutter mit ihrem Fuß auf.

„Wir waren krank vor Sorge", keifte Hermine, die Hände auf den Hüften. Harry fand, sie leistete ebenfalls gute Arbeit darin, Mrs. Weasley nachzuahmen. „Von jetzt an müssen wir Zeiten festlegen, wann wir uns austauschen, damit wir wissen, wann wir uns Sorgen zu machen haben."

„Ja, unsere Sorge zeitlich einplanen. Das sollte ganz hoch auf unserer Prioritätenliste stehen", sagte Ron, die Augen verdrehend.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Er wusste, dass Ron in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Manchmal wusste sein Freund einfach nicht, wann er seine Zunge im Zaum halten musste.

Hermines Gesicht wurde rot. „Es _ist_ eine hohe Priorität, da wir keine Ahnung hatten, ob ihr in Gefahr stecktet oder nicht, oder ob wir Hilfe holen sollten. Wie hätte es dir gefallen, wenn Ginny und ich verschwunden wären?"

„Wir hätten uns einfach auf die Suche nach euch gemacht", erwiderte Ron ungläubig.

„Schon gut, schon gut", beschwichtigte Ginny und stellte sich zwischen sie. „Das reicht. Ihr beide könnt später weiterstreiten. Ich will wissen, was geschehen ist."

„Wir sind um Haaresbreite einem Todesser in der Nähe des Museums entkommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er wusste, dass wir es waren, aber er hat definitiv jemanden bemerkt", sagte Harry. „Die Gegend hier steht offensichtlich unter Beobachtung."

„Was ein gutes Zeichen ist, richtig? Wenn Voldemort sich sorgt, dass du hier etwas finden wirst, ist es vielleicht etwas von Ravenclaw, das wir suchen", sagte Hermine, ihr Kinn reibend.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Harry. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass wir hier Fortschritte erzielen werden. Ron und ich haben den ganzen Tag im Museum verbracht und nichts gefunden."

„Das denke ich nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Warum? Habt ihr etwas gefunden?", fragte Ron, noch immer mürrisch aussehend.

„Nichts Bestimmtes, aber in allen Portraits oder Beschreibungen, die wir gefunden haben, trägt sie immer irgendwelchen Schmuck. Schmuck kann leicht weitergegeben werden und ist stark genug, die Jahre hindurch zu überleben. Wenn es noch Ravenclaw- Relikte gibt, wette ich, sind es Schmuckstücke", sagte Hermine.

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. Das machte Sinn, doch es half ihnen nicht viel weiter. „Ich denke immer noch, wir sind besser dran, wenn wir die mit Voldemort verbundenen Orte suchen, die Dumbledore mir gezeigt hat. Sobald wir den Ort festgestellt haben, können wir nach Schmuck Ausschau halten."

„Gib mir noch einen Tag hier, Harry", bat Hermine. „Es gibt noch ein paar Läden mehr, in die ich gerne gehen möchte, und wenn wir unsere Suche einengen können, würde es sicherlich helfen."

„In Ordnung", willigte Harry ein. „Ich werde mit Mr. Weasley in Kontakt treten und ihn bitten, der Presse einen Hinweis zu geben, dass ich in zwei Tagen in der Winkelgasse auftauchen werde. Selbst wenn die Todesser den Verdacht haben, dass ich hier bin, werde ich sie so abschütteln."

Harry öffnete seinen Rucksack und kramte den Spiegel hervor. Nachdem er ihn angehaucht hatte, sagte er: „Mr. Weasley."

Für einige Augenblicke geschah nichts und Harry machte Anstalten, es abermals zu versuchen, als Mr. Weasleys besorgtes Gesicht erschien.

„Harry? Geht es euch gut?", fragte.

„Uns geht es gut, Mr. Weasley. Uns geht es gut", erwiderte Harry.

„Hi, Dad." Ginny lugte über Harrys Schulter.

Mr. Weasleys Gesicht entspannte sich. Seine übliche Fröhlichkeit kehrte zurück. „Schön, das zu hören. Hallo, Ginny. Deine Mutter wird so erleichtert sein. Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Wir werden übermorgen in der Winkelgasse sein. Könnten Sie es einen Ihrer Pressekontakte wissen lassen?", fragte Harry.

Mr. Weasleys Gesicht trübte sich. „Ah, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, Harry."

„Was ist los, Mr. Weasley?", fragte Harry. Er sah, wie der ältere Mann sich unbehaglich wand.

„Noch einige Reporter, die sich zum Ministerium und Friedensverhandlungen mit Du- weißt- schon- wen kritisch geäußert hatten, sind verschwunden. Die meisten von ihnen waren dem Orden zugeneigt", sagte Mr. Weasley und seufzte schwer.

„Verschwunden? Glauben Sie, Voldemort hat etwas damit zu tun?", fragte Harry. Seine Schultern versteiften sich.

„Nein. Ich denke nicht. Über ihren Häusern ist kein Dunkles Mal gesichtet worden und die Todesser haben immer peinlich genau darauf geachtet, sie in ganz Britannien erscheinen zu lassen", erwiderte Mr. Weasley.

„Das könnte aber beabsichtigt sein", sagte Hermine, die über Harrys andere Schulter spähte, um Mr. Weasleys Spiegelbild zu sehen. „Ich meine, sie könnten es mit Absicht _nicht _benutzt haben, wenn sie etwas unternommen haben, das verschwiegen bleiben soll, richtig?"

„Vermutlich, aber ich glaube es nicht", sagte Mr. Weasley und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Mehrere Ministeriumsbeamte, die sich Umbridge widersetzt haben, sind ebenfalls verschwunden. Sie verstärkt ihren Griff an der Macht und beschuldigt alle, die anderer Meinung sind, des Verrats."

„Diese alte Fledermaus", schimpfte Ron.

„Nimm dich vor ihr in Acht, Dad", sagte Ginny mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Sie ist sadistisch – schau dir nur an, was sie mit Harrys Hand angestellt hat."

„Ich bin mir ihrer Methoden bewusst, Mäuschen. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Passt ihr nur auf euch selbst auf. Ich habe Angst, was als nächstes geschehen wird, wenn Schwierigkeiten auftreten, und ich würde es vorziehen, dass keiner von euch vier in der Nähe ist", sagte Mr. Weasley streng.

„Warum, was ist noch passiert?", fragte Harry.

„Es wurde heute ein neuer Erlass herausgegeben, der ausführlich die Regeln beschreibt, die die Auroren bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit Todessern zu befolgen haben. Sie bemüht sich schwer, Du- weißt- schon- wen damit zu besänftigen, soviel Bürokratismus festgesetzt zu haben, dass es beinahe unmöglich für die Auroren ist, bei einer Krise zu handeln. Der erste Angriff unter diesen Befehlen wird katastrophal enden", erwiderte Mr. Weasley.

„Toll", murmelte Harry. „In Ordnung, Mr. Weasley. Sehen Sie einfach zu, dass Sie jemanden von der Presse davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich in zwei Tagen in der Winkelgasse auftauchen werde."

„Das werde ich, Harry. Passt auf euch auf", sagte Mr. Weasley, bevor sein Abbild verblasste.

* * *

Harry erwachte an dem Morgen ihres geplanten Ausflugs in die Winkelgasse mit solch einem Gefühl der Wärme und Friedlichkeit, dass er nicht aufstehen wollte. Er war eng an Ginny geschmiegt und Strähnen ihres Haares kitzelten ihn in der Nase. Sie hatten sich äußerst anständig verhalten, als sie in der Nacht zu Bett gegangen waren. Rons Anwesenheit im Zimmer hatte Harrys Eifer beträchtlich abgekühlt. Dennoch, irgendwann während der Nacht hatten seine Instinkte die Oberhand behalten und er war aufgewacht, um sich in Ginnys Umarmung wiederzufinden. Es war etwas, an das er sich leicht gewöhnen konnte, und das bereitete ihm Sorgen.

Je näher er dem Auffinden des letzten Horkruxes kam, desto näher gelangte Harry seiner Pflicht, schmerzhafte Entscheidungen treffen zu müssen. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er unterbewusst Informationen über Ravenclaw von sich schob. Er wusste, dass er es hinter sich bringen musste, doch der Gedanke erschreckte ihn. Dieser kleine Blick auf das Leben, das er mit Ginny führen könnte – jeden Morgen in ihren Armen aufzuwachen – war zugleich schmerzlich wie süß. Das Leben war nicht gerade sanft mit ihm umgesprungen, doch irgendwie war der Gedanke daran, diese neu entdeckte Zufriedenheit aufzugeben, mehr, als er ertragen konnte.

Als hätte sie seinen inneren Aufruhr gespürt, rollte sich Ginny im Schlaf herum und kuschelte sich an ihn, die Nase an seine Brust gedrückt. Harry schlang seine Arme um sie, zog sie eng an sich und ließ seine Spannung abebben. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, dass seine größte Stärke Liebe war. Harry verstand nicht wirklich, wie es ihm helfen würde, Voldemort zu besiegen, doch er wusste, dass sie ihm ein so gutes Gefühl verlieh, wie er es nie empfunden hatte. Vielleicht würde dieses Gefühl – dieses starke Verlangen zu leben – ihm am Ende helfen.

Er wusste, dass Voldemort den Tod fürchtete. Er wollte einfach leben, weil er die Alternative fürchtete, nicht weil das Leben ihm etwas Erträgliches einbrachte. Harry spürte ein kurzes Aufflackern von Mitleid für Tom Riddle, der niemals die außerordentliche Erfüllung erfahren hatte, die Ginny ihm gewährte.

Dennoch, selbst wenn das Harry helfen würde, Voldemort am Ende zu besiegen, löste es nicht das Problem, dass das Stück von Voldemorts Seele immer noch in ihm wohnte. Er wusste, dass Hermine Recht hatte – die Objekte, die Voldemorts Seele enthielten, konnten heil gelassen werden, nachdem der Horkrux zerstört worden war. Er besaß noch die Artefakte, um dies zu beweisen, außer dem Medaillon. Dieses war mit dem Inferius, um dessen Nacken er es geschlungen hatte, auf den Grund des Sees gesunken. Dennoch, hatte Harry gesehen, dass es ganz geblieben war.

Also hatten die Artefakte überlebt, zerschlagen und ramponiert, doch er konnte keine Möglichkeit erkennen, wie er einen Horkrux aus _ihm_ bekam, ohne sein eigenes Leben auszulöschen. Er zog an dem Armband an seinem Handgelenk. Der Aquamarin darin lag warm und tröstend an seiner Haut.

Harry seufzte, als das Bild des Schleiers, der ihm Sirius genommen hatte, in seinem Geist aufflackerte. Er fragte sich, ob es schmerzlos vonstatten gegangen war. Die Idee, den Schleier zu benutzen, suchte ihn heim, doch der Gedanke daran, Ron, Hermine und vor allem Ginny mit denselben lebhaften Albträumen zurückzulassen, die ihn bei dem Verlust von Sirius verfolgt hatten, hielt ihn zurück.

Er blickte zu Ron und Hermine hinüber, die im anderen Bett tief schlummerten. Ron hatte seine Arme weit ausgebreitet und nahm sehr viel mehr als die Hälfte des Bettes ein. Hermine, das blaue Handtuch um den Kopf geschlungen, welches sie immer noch in der Nacht trug, war an ihn geschmiegt, seinen Arm als Kopfkissen benutzend. Jeden Morgen sah Harry, wie Hermine beim Aufwachen blind nach ihrer roten Perücke tastete, wie Harry es mit seiner Brille tat.

Während die Zeit vorbeiglitt, hatte Harry das Gefühl, er sollte jedem von ihnen einen Abschiedsbrief schreiben und ihnen darin erklären, wie viel sie ihm bedeuteten. Es war etwas, das er gerne von Sirius gehört hätte. Doch er wusste, dass er seine Gefühle für sie niemals in Worte fassen könnte. Dennoch, seine Gedanken niederzuschreiben, würde die ganze Angelegenheit sehr viel realer und... näher machen.

Er schauderte unwillkürlich, worauf Ginnys Augen aufflatterten. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, um sich zu orientieren, bevor sie mit schläfrigen Augen zu ihm aufblickte.

„Morgen", sagte sie und vergrub sich in die Wärme seines Körpers.

„Morgen", erwiderte Harry und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Hmm. Ich mag es, mit dir zusammen zu schlafen", sagte sie.

Harry spürte, wie eine Wärme sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete. „Ich mag es auch – auch wenn wir wirklich geschlafen haben", bemerkte er frech.

Er fühlte Ginnys Körper beben, während sie kicherte. „Lass es bloß nicht Ron hören. Sonst springt er auf dieses Bett und legt sich zwischen uns."

„Uähh", machte Harry und verzog das Gesicht. „Jetzt hast du meine Fantasievorstellung ruiniert."

„Fantasievorstellung", sagte Ginny lachend. „Ich komme in deinen Fantasien vor, Harry?"

„Du spielst die Hauptrolle in meinen Fantasien, bevor wir überhaupt angefangen haben, miteinander zu gehen", erwiderte Harry. Er gluckste bei der Erinnerung, während er stark hoffte, dass er nicht im Schlaf vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte, als er mit Ron einen Schlafsaal geteilt hatte.

„Hmm", machte Ginny. Sie wirkte ausgesprochen erfreut. „Gut."

„Gut?", fragte Harry. „Gut? Also gefällt es dir, ja?" Er rollte sich über, so dass sie unter ihm eingeklemmt war, und kitzelte sie, bis sie nach Luft keuchte.

„Harry!", quietschte sie und versuchte, sich wegzuwinden. „Hör auf! Ich mein es ernst, hör auf!"

„Nicht bevor du zugibst, dass ich diese Runde gewonnen habe", sagte Harry lachend.

„Hör auf", kreischte Ginny. „Harry, lass mich."

Harry wollte sie gerade loslassen, als er spürte, wie sein Körper durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Er landete auf dem Boden und bevor er die Orientierung wiedergewinnen konnte, wurde er hochgezerrt und gegen die Wand gerammt, ein Arm gegen seine Kehle gedrückt.

„Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Rons wutverzerrtes Gesicht ragte bedrohlich über ihm auf.

Benommen kämpfte Harry gegen Rons Arm an, während er nach Luft schnappte.

„Ron!", schrie Ginny. „Lass ihn sofort los."

„Ron, er kann nicht atmen", rief Hermine, hastig die rote Perücke aufsetzend.

„Ron", schrie Ginny und streckte den Arm aus, um Rons Ohr zu packen und zwischen ihren Fingern zu verdrehen.

„Au!", brüllte Ron und ließ Harry so plötzlich los, dass er wieder auf den Boden purzelte.

Harry bemühte sich, den Atem wiederzufinden, während er Ron finster anstarrte.

„Was sollte das?", fragte Ginny. Sie ließ Rons sehr rotes Ohr los.

„Ginny, das hat wehgetan", jammerte Ron.

„Was sollte das werden?", verlangte Harry, als er endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Er hievte sich auf die Füße und ballte die Fäuste.

„Was hast du mit meiner Schwester gemacht?", fragte Ron, als ob er sich plötzlich an den Grund seines Zorns erinnerte.

„Das nennt man Kitzeln, Ron, und die meisten Menschen werden dafür nicht durch den Raum geschleudert", blaffte Harry. Er hatte die Schnauze voll von Rons beschützerischem Gehabe und war ehrlich gesagt ziemlich verletzt. Sicherlich hatte er inzwischen bewiesen, dass seine Absicht gegenüber Ginny ehrenhaft war.

„Kitzeln?", wiederholte Ron verdutzt. „Ich habe gehört, wie sie dich angeschrieen hat aufzuhören."

„Natürlich habe ich geschrieen", sagte Ginny entnervt. „Er war am Gewinnen."

„Oh", machte Ron. Er sank ein wenig zusammen, als er vorsichtig einen Blick zu Harry warf.

Harry schnappte sich seine Jeans und ein T- Shirt und stolzierte zur Tür. „Ich gehe duschen. Ich werde versuchen, auf dem Weg niemandem zu nahe zu kommen", sagte er gereizt.

„Harry", rief Hermine, doch er ignorierte sie und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Er wusste, dass nun er der Unvernünftige war, doch er war wütend und Rons Verdächtigung hatte ihn getroffen. Die anderen Weasley- Brüder konnte er verstehen, aber Ron sollte ihn besser kennen.

Am späten Nachmittag kamen sie in die Winkelgasse. Ihre Interaktion war den ganzen Morgen lang steif und unbehaglich verlaufen, da beide Jungen stur ihren eigenen Stolz verarzteten. Ginny und Ron sprachen ebenfalls nicht miteinander, so dass Hermine die Vermittlerin zwischen ihnen spielte. Harry war glücklich, das Gasthaus verlassen zu können. Er war es leid, eingeschränkt zu sein.

In der Winkelgasse ging es ruhiger zu, als Harry es in Erinnerung hatte. Noch einige der Geschäfte waren geschlossen worden und Bretter bedeckten nun die Fenster. Es befanden sich weniger Menschen sich auf den Straßen und die, die sich herausgewagt hatten, erschienen wachsam und zaghaft, während sie ihren Geschäften nacheilten und jeglichen Augenkontakt vermieden.

Harry hatte Mr. Weasley keine besondere Stelle genannt, an der er auftauchen würde, und sie hatten entschieden, diese seltene Freiheit auszunutzen und einen Schaufensterbummel zu unternehmen. Es war jedoch bitterkalt, so dass Harry wünschte, er hätte einen spezifischeren Plan geschmiedet. Er zog seinen Umhang enger an sich und wandte seinen Rücken gegen den Wind.

„Lasst uns zu Fred und Georges Geschäft gehen", sagte Ginny, die Stimme über den kühlen Windzug hebend, der sich plötzlich erhoben hatte. „Da ist normalerweise eine große Menschenmenge und du wirst wahrscheinlich ziemlich schnell gesehen."

„Streich dir das Haar aus der Stirn", sagte Ron brüsk. Er zog an Hermines Arm. „Deine Narbe ist kaum sichtbar. Versteck sie nicht, wenn du gesehen werden willst."

Harry funkelte ihm finster hinterher, befolgte jedoch seinen Rat.

Ginny zog ihren Schal ins Gesicht und ließ ihre Hand in seine gleiten. „Komm schon", murmelte sie. „Es ist nur für eine kurze Weile."

Die vier liefen zu Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen, vor Kälte gebückt. Der Knoten in Harrys Magen wuchs, als er die Menge der geschlossenen Geschäfte bemerkte. Die Kombination von Voldemort und Umbridge richtete verheerenden Schaden in der Zaubererwelt an und das Schlimmste war, dass sie Umbridge freie Hand ließen.

„Harry, du tust meiner Hand weh", sagte Ginny und versuchte, ihre Hand aus seinem Todesgriff zu begreifen.

„Oh!" Er zuckte zusammen. „Sorry, Ginny. Ich war abgelenkt."

„Offensichtlich." Sie bewegte ihre Finger in ihren flauschig gelben Fäustlingen. „Was treibt dich überhaupt so auf die Palme? Es ist dieser Schwachsinn von Ron? Er benimmt sich einfach typisch Ron – es dauert manchmal eine Weile, bis sein Gehirn aufholt."

Harry schnaubte. „Nee, ich weiß auch nicht, was mich stört. Etwas fühlt sich einfach nicht richtig an –"

„Oi, Ron! Ginny!", rief Fred, der seinen Kopf aus der Tür seines Geschäfts streckte. „Dad sagte, dass ihr heute Nachmittag vorbeischauen könntet. Was ist passiert?"

Harry reckte den Hals, um hineinzuspähen. Einige wenige Kunden streiften in den Gängen umher, doch es war nichts im Vergleich zu der Menschenmenge, die er das letzte Mal, als er hier gewesen war, gesehen hatte. „Wie läuft das Geschäft?", fragte er.

Fred zuckte die Achseln. „Es läuft langsam, aber die Postbestellung blüht. Die Leute haben Angst, aus dem Haus zu gehen."

„Wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache. Sonst könnte Um- blöd demnächst noch einen Erlass herausbringen, dass es illegal ist, hier zu shoppen", sagte George.

Ron, Ginny und Harry schnaubten bei der Beleidigung und selbst Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.

„Wir sind nicht gerade ihre Lieblingspersonen", sagte Fred und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand uns nicht liebt. Ihr etwa?"

„Pansy und Iris scheinen sich nicht viel um euch zu scheren", schnaubte Ginny. Fred funkelte sie und an und wandte den Blick ab.

„Dad hat gesagt, ihr müsstet irgendwo in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden. Das Geschäft neben uns verkauft Kaffee und hat ein großes, offenes Fenster. Wollt ihr eine Tasse trinken gehen?", fragte George.

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Harry.

„Kannst du eine Weile auf den Laden aufpassen, Shannon?", rief George einem hübschen Mädchen hinter dem Verkaufstresen zu. Sie nickte und die Zwillinge führten sie hinaus.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Ginny. „Sie ist neu."

„Ja. Wir verlieren immer wieder Angestellte. Wir vermuten, ein paar von ihnen werden vom Ministerium unter Druck gesetzt, ihre Verbindung zu uns zu lösen. Anscheinend hegt Um- blöd einen Groll gegen uns", erwiderte Fred. „Shannon kann ein bisschen ruppig sein, aber George mag sie."

George schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und er lief hastig weiter.

Es war nicht schwierig, einen großen Tisch am Fenster zu bekommen, da der Laden beinahe leer war. Sie hatten gerade ihre Bestellungen aufgegeben, als das gesamte Geschäft von dem Druck eines Stoßes erschüttert wurde, der irgendwo an der Straße abgefeuert worden war.

„Was war das?", fragte Hermine alarmiert.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Fred, der aufstand, um aus dem Fenster zu spähen. Der zweite Stoß ließ ihn auf die Knie fallen. Kaffeetassen klapperten auf dem Tisch und Harry hörte, wie etwas in der Küche zerschellte.

Die wenigen Menschen im Raum blickten einander wachsam an, unsicher, ob sie fliehen sollten oder nicht. Harry half Fred auf die Füße und lugte hinaus. Zu seinem Entsetzen sah er die halbe Straße in Flammen stehen. Todesser liefen ungehindert daran entlang und feuerten auf dem Weg Flüche auf die verschiedenen Geschäfte. Sie schienen sich in der Nähe von Gringotts zu versammeln.

Harry wandte sich um. Die Kellnerin war an den Tresen zurückgewichen, einen panischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Sind Sie ans Flohnetz angebunden?", fragte er.

Das Mädchen starrte ihn nur an. Ihre Augen flackerten zu dem Chaos draußen.

„Hören Sie", sagte Harry. Er sprach sanft, aber bestimmt. „Sind Sie ans Flohnetz angebunden?"

Das Mädchen nickte mit weiten Augen.

„Ich will, dass Sie gleich jetzt einen Notruf an das Ministerium ausrichten gehen. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass auf der Stelle Auroren hergeschickt werden", trug Harry auf.

Das Mädchen nickte abermals, bewegte sich jedoch nicht.

„Jetzt", sagte Harry, diesmal lauter.

Sie zuckte zusammen und warf Harry einen erschreckten Blick zu. Leicht wimmernd drehte sie sich um und flüchtete zur Küche. Harry wandte sich wieder der Tür zu, an der Hermine stand und nach draußen spähte.

„Hermine, du musst zurück zum Shop der Zwillinge gehen und über ihr Flohnetz den Orden alarmieren", sagte er. Er schluckte schwer. „Sei vorsichtig und halt die Augen offen. Sie sind noch nicht hier lang gekommen, aber wenn sie es tun, würde ich erwarten, dass Fred und Georges Laden ein primäres Ziel abgibt. Schnapp dir Shannon und verschwinde, wenn sie kommen."

Hermine nickte. Ihr Blick traf sich kurz mit Rons, bevor sie aus der Tür schlüpfte.

„Sei vorsichtig", rief Ron ihr nach.

„Was sollen wir tun, Harry?", fragte George.

„Wir müssen versuchen, sie aufzuhalten, bevor Hilfe kommt", sagte Harry, seinen Zauberstab fest packend. „Ginny, behalt diese Menschen im Haus. Benutz das Flohnetz oder bring sie aus der Hintertür raus, falls die Todesser hier lang kommen."

Das Wort „Todesser" zu hören, bestätigte den wenigen anderen Gästen, was draußen vor sich ging. Mehrere Schreie ertönten, während sie ihre Stühle zurückschoben und begannen, zur Tür zu rennen.

Harry stellte sich vor sie. „Hören Sie mir zu. Hier drinnen ist es sicherer als draußen. Sie müssen Ruhe bewahren. Hilfe ist unterwegs."

Murrend nahmen die Gäste ihre Plätze wieder ein und starrten nervös zwischen Harry und dem Fenster hin und her.

„Ich werde nicht hier zurückbleiben, Harry", sagte Ginny.

Harry wandte ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zu und realisierte zu spät, wie außer sich vor Wut sie war. Ihr Kiefer war entschieden vorgeschoben und ihre Augen blitzten zornig, als ob sie ihn dazu herausforderten, ihr zu widersprechen.

„Wenn du versuchst, mich zurückzulassen, werde ich zwei Schritte nach dir aus der Tür raus sein. Ich komme zurecht und ihr vier seid den ganzen Todessern nicht gewachsen. Ihr braucht alle Hilfe, die ihr kriegen könnt", sagte sie.

Harry wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er brauchte in der Tat die Hilfe und sie konnte auf sich selbst Acht geben. Dieses Wissen konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass die primitivere Seite in ihm sie in Sicherheit und unter allen Umständen beschützt haben wollte. Er verzog die Lippen, während er mit sich rang.

Schließlich drehte er sich zur Tür und fluchte lauthals. „Na schön, folgt mir und bleibt dicht zusammen."

„Harry!", sagte Ron. „Du kannst sie nicht mitkommen lassen. Sie wird verletzt werden."

„Klappe, Ron." Ginny schob ihren Bruder beiseite. „Die letzten beiden Male, als wir in Schwierigkeiten steckten, habe ich geholfen, _dich_ rauszutragen."

Die Zwillinge unterdrückten ein Feixen, als sie zur Seite traten, um Ginny den Weg freizumachen. Die Zauberstäbe in den Händen gepackt folgten sie ihr aus der Tür. Harry gesellte sich rasch zu ihnen, während Ron ihnen hinterherlief, vor sich hin murmelnd.

„Harry!", sagte er.

„Wir haben keine Zeit dafür", schnappte Harry. „Wir bleiben alle zusammen. Wir werden uns auf der rechten Seite der Straße halten. Da ist es schattiger. Die Todesser sind auf ihre Zerstörung fokussiert und scheinen keinen Widerstand zu erwarten. Wenn wir nahe genug sind, so dass unsere Flüche sie treffen können, müssen wir zuerst Deckung suchen. Verstanden?"

Die anderen nickten, die Gesichter grimmig, aber entschlossen.

Geduckt führte Harry sie die plötzlich verlassene Straße hinunter. Neue Explosionen erschütterten alle paar Augenblicke mit einer alarmierenden Häufigkeit den Boden. Er konnte Gelächter und grausame Witze von den Todessern hören, doch die Straße selbst war unheimlich leer. Als sie diesen Weg vor nicht einmal einer Stunde entlanggegangen sind, hatten sie ein paar verstreute Einkäufer und mehrere offene Geschäfte gesehen. Nun ähnelte es einer Geisterstadt. Harry nahm an, dass alle in den Häusern Schutz gesucht hatten.

Als sie sich dem ersten Geschäft näherten, konnte Harry die Hitze von den brennenden Gebäuden auf dem Gesicht spüren. Die Temperatur draußen schien anzusteigen, ja näher sie der Bank kamen. Schwere Rauchwolken erfüllten die Luft, so dass es schwierig war zu erkennen, was geschah. Er deutete auf eine Gasse, in der mehrere Mülltonnen auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Die Weasleys suchten Deckung dahinter.

„Wieder zurück im Dreck", murmelte Ron.

„Ron, duck dich", rief Fred und drückte Ron zu Boden, als ein grüner Lichtblitz die Gasse herunterfuhr.

Gedämpfte Schreie und Flüche tönten von der großen Straße her. Fred zerrte Ron hinter die Tonnen.

„Verdammte Scheiße. Danke, Fred", sagte Ron. Er wirkte etwas benommen.

„Ich habe jemanden hier langgehen sehen", erklang eine barsche Stimme vor ihnen.

Die Luft war plötzlich gefüllt mit den Geräuschen von Apparieren, als Hexen und Zauberer in Ministeriumsuniform auftauchten. Die Blitze von abgefeuerten Flüchen wurden heller und intensiver.

„Stupor", rief Harry.

Ein Strahl roten Lichts schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und lähmte den Todesser, der ihnen in die Gasse gefolgt war. Um die Ecke eines Gebäudes spähend, konnte Harry sehen, wie Ministeriumsauroren ausschwärmten und an der Straße entlang Deckung suchten. Die Todesser befeuerten sie mit wilder Heftigkeit und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Harry begriff, dass die Auroren keineswegs mit Zaubersprüchen antworteten.

„Was haben sie vor?", fragte er laut, entsetzt zusehend, wie die Auroren abgeschlachtet wurden.

„Was geht da vor sich?", flüsterte Ginny hinter ihm.

„Die Auroren sind angekommen, aber sie wehren sich überhaupt nicht. Es wirkt für die Todesser wie ein Kinderspiel", berichtete Harry.

Er beobachtete, wie der führende Auror mehrere Versuche wagte, mit den Todessern zu verhandeln. Sein Magen zog sich angewidert zusammen, als einige der Todesser mit dem Levicorpus- Zauber die Körper von toten Auroren in der Luft hängen ließen.

„Stupor", brüllte George, das Gesicht vor Zorn verzerrt.

Einer der Todesser, die die Körper geschändet hatten, sackte zusammen. Doch sein Opfer fiel ebenfalls zu Boden.

Georges Lähmfluch hatte die anderen auf ihr Versteck aufmerksam gemacht und eine Ladung von Flüchen begann an den Wänden und den Mülltonnen in der Gasse abzuprallen.

„Zurück, geht zurück", schrie Harry und schob Ginny aus dem Weg.

Ron, Fred und George nahmen eine Seite der Gasse, während er und Ginny sich an die andere drückten. Wenn die Todesser ausschwärmen sollten, saßen sie in der Falle. Harrys Augen schweiften hektisch umher und verharrten schließlich auf einer rostigen Metallfeuerleiter, die einige Meter über ihren Köpfen hing. Er wurde von einem lauten Knacken nicht weit von seinem Standpunkt aus den Gedanken gerissen. In rascher Folge ertönten einige mehr.

„Potter", sagte Mad- Eye Moody, der plötzlich mit Hestia Jones erschien. „Wie sieht die Lage aus?"

Moody und Jones wechselten einige Flüche mit den Todessern. Das waren die ersten auf Todesser gezielten Zauber, seit Harry im Geschehen angelangt war. Er sah Bill und eine andere Hexe, die er nicht kannte, zu Ron und den Zwillingen stoßen. Sie begannen alle, Flüche auf die Treppen von Gringotts zu feuern. Einige andere Ordensmitglieder hatten sich dem Schlachtgetümmel angeschlossen.

„Diese Auroren benutzen überhaupt keine Flüche. Sie versuchen, mit ihnen zu verhandeln", sagte Harry und duckte sich vor einem purpurnen Lichtstrahl, der nahe an seinem Kopf vorbeischoss.

Moody besiegte zwei Todesser, bevor er seinen Zauberstab wieder sinken ließ.

„Was tut ihr da?", fragte ein Auror, der auf sie zu rannte.

„Wir retten euch den Arsch", blaffte Moody. „Warum versucht ihr nicht, sie aufzuhalten? Sie benutzen Unverzeihliche."

Wie um dies zu bestätigen, erfüllte Geschrei, das offensichtlich vom Cruciatus- Fluch erzeugt wurde, die Luft.

Die Augen des Aurors flackerten, bevor seine Miene wieder versteinerte. „Wir folgen neuen Ministeriumsrichtlinien, die versuchen, eine friedliche Lösung aus der Krise zu finden", sagte er in einer monotonen Stimme.

„Schwachsinn", erwiderte Moody. „Das ist mehr auf Umbridges Mist gewachsen."

Der Auror verkrampfte seinen Kiefer. „Wir haben unsere Befehle. Es liegen strenge, ministeriumsgebilligte Richtlinien vor, die befolgt werden müssen. Bis wir das richtige Signal von unserem Kommandanten erhalten haben, wird nicht mit Zaubern geantwortet."

„Und wo ist euer Kommandant?", brummte Moody. „Kann er nicht sehen, dass hier Menschen vernichtet werden?"

„Dawlish", sagte Kingsley Shacklebolt, der sich ihnen näherten. Seine Augen warfen Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, doch er ließ kein Zeichen der Erkennung zeigen. Er wandte sich zu dem Auror, der bei Moody stand. „Sir, Bradford und Hennessey sind weg, so dass Sie der nächste Befehlshaber sind. Was wollen Sie tun?"

Kingsleys Kiefer war verspannt, als halte er sich nur mit Mühe im Zaum. Seine Hand ballte sich fest um seinen Zauberstab. Harry konnte die Reflektionen von verschiedenen Zaubern im Gold von Kingsleys Ohrring sehen.

„Sie wollen sich vor diesen Todessern schützen", sagte Harry, als der Auror zögerte. „Dolores' Erlass funktioniert offensichtlich nicht."

Der Blick des Mannes flackerte zu Harry und erstarrte, als er die Narbe bemerkte. Er fluchte leise. „Wir haben keine Befehle erhalten, von Dawlish abzulassen", sagte er. „Die hohen Tiere im Ministerium waren unerbittlich, dass wir die Prozedur befolgen."

„Wir wissen nicht, ob Dawlish noch am Leben ist", erwiderte Kingsley steif. „Und unsere Leute sind am Sterben, Sir."

Als der Auror noch immer zögerte, fluchte Moody angewidert. „Hör mal, ihr tut, was immer ihr tun müsst, und wir werden unsers tun. Harry, steig auf das Dach und schau, ob du auf die Todesser auf der obersten Stufe von Gringotts zielen kannst. Sie schienen die Befehlgebenden zu sein."

Harry nickte. Mit seinem Zauberstab rief er die Leiter herab und ließ Ginny vor ihm hinaufsteigen. Das Metall war kalt und brannte an seinen Händen. Während ihres Aufstiegs konnte er immer noch Moody und Shacklebolt mit dem Auroren streiten hören. Der Rauch wurde schwerer und er verlor sie aus den Augen, doch er hörte, wie der Auror Moodys Forderung endlich nachgab.

Harry seufzte vor Erleichterung. Wenigstens etwas.

Als die Auroren schließlich ernsthaft gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen begannen, brach am Himmel ein Farbenschauer von verschiedenen Zaubern aus. Gerade als Harry und Ginny das Dach erreichten und von der Feuerleiter stiegen, wurde ein Fluch in die Luft abgegeben. Harry keuchte auf, als das Dunkle Mal den Himmel über Gringotts erfüllte. Ein kalter Schauer von Furcht lief seinen Rücken entlang. Dieser Fluch war nicht vom Boden gekommen. Langsam drehte er sich um und starrte in kalte, dunkle Augen hinter einer Todessermaske. Der Zauberer hielt einen Zauberstab direkt auf Harrys Brust gerichtet.

* * *

Hermine wandte sich von dem Kamin weg, durch den sie einen Notruf zum Hauptquartier geschickt hatte, und fand Shannon, die Verkäuferin bei Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen, direkt neben ihr stehen. Das Mädchen war ein paar Jahre älter als Hermine, erschien jedoch viel jünger im Augenblick. Tränen strömten aus ihren schönen, strahlend blauen Augen und sie rang die Hände, als sie darauf wartete, dass Hermine ihr Anweisungen gab.

Instinktiv richtete Hermine ihre Perücke und spielte mit den Haaren, während sie abwesend feststellte, wie anders sie sich im Vergleich zu ihrem eigenen Haar anfühlten. Nun da sie keine besondere Aufgabe mehr hatte, pochte ihr das Herz wild in der Brust.

„Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung, Shannon", sagte Hermine, in der Hoffnung, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. „Es ist Hilfe unterwegs."

Shannon schniefte. „Wo sind Fred und George?", fragte sie zittrig.

Hermines Augen schweiften zur Tür und sie musste tief Luft holen, um ihre eigene ansteigende Panik zu bändigen. „Sie sind nachschauen gegangen, ob die anderen Hilfe brauchen."

„Warum?", stöhnte Shannon. „Das da draußen sind _seine _Anhänger. Sie werden getötet werden."

„Sie kommen klar. Sie haben es schon einmal getan", erwiderte Hermine bestimmt. Shannons Furcht besänftigte Hermines Nerven. Sie konnte damit fertig werden. Sie musste Shannon zur Ruhe bringen, was ihr helfen würde, ebenfalls Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Aber was ist, wenn Du- weißt- schon- wer auch da ist?", fragte Shannon. Ihre Augen quollen beinahe aus ihrem Kopf.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und betete, dass dem nicht so war. Sie waren nicht bereit. Sie brauchten mehr Zeit. Sie hatten immer noch einen Horkrux zu finden und Hermine hatte noch keinen vollständig ausgefeilten Plan, wie sie Harry retten konnten.

Sie war nahe, doch noch nicht am Ziel. Der schwerste Teil würde darin bestehen, Harry davon zu überzeugen. Aber sie glaubte, Ginny könnte für diese Aufgabe besser geeignet sein. Obwohl es ihr missfiel, musste Hermine zugeben, dass Harry eher dazu neigte, auf Ginny zu hören, als auf sie. Es irritierte das ältere Mädchen, doch so war es nun einmal. Dennoch, wenn Voldemort sich unter den angreifenden Todesser befand, könnten sich all ihre sorgfältig geschmiedeten Pläne als nutzlos erweisen. Sie waren noch nicht bereit.

Hermines Gedanken wandten sich zu Ron. Sie hatten sich den ganzen Morgen über angezickt und ihren Streit nicht wirklich beigelegt, als er mit den anderen gegangen war. Sie war wütend gewesen über die Art und Weise, mit der er Harry am Morgen behandelt hatte. Er konnte manchmal tatsächlich ein unerträglicher Trottel sein. Doch er hatte es nur gut gemeint. Er hatte nur seine Schwester beschützen wollen. Sein unfassbar männliches Gehirn hatte einfach nicht die Tatsache begreifen können, dass Ginny seinen Schutz weder brauchte noch wollte.

Hermine hatte den Schmerz bemerkt, der in Harrys Augen aufgeflackert war, selbst wenn er Ron entgangen war. Sie wusste, dass Ginny es ebenfalls gesehen hatte. Ron mochte an diesem Morgen offensichtlich auf Harrys Gefühlen herumgetrampelt sein, doch wenn es an diesem Nachmittag darauf ankam, würde Ron sein Leben für Harry geben. Hermine wusste es und es erschreckte sie zutiefst. Sie musste einen Weg finden, dass ihre Jungs es beide überstanden – ganz und heil – unabhängig davon, was es sie kostete.

Ein weiterer Luftschwall erschütterte das Geschäft, worauf verschiedene Gegenstände aus den Regalen fielen und Hermine und Shannon zu Boden stürzten. Hermine hielt sich am Kamin im Hinterzimmer des Ladens fest.

Shannon schrie und wollte zur Tür stürzen, doch Hermine packte sie am Arm. „Hier drin ist es sicherer", zischte sie.

Das Geräusch der Tür im vorderen Teil des Ladens ließ beide Mädchen erstarren. Wachsam starrten sie sich an, einander an den Händen gepackt.

„Guck mal, guck mal, die ganzen Spielsachen", erklang eine böse Singsangstimme im Geschäft. „Ist jemand zu Hause? Kommt raus, kommt raus, wo auch immer ihr seid."

Hermine klappte ihre Hand über Shannons Mund, bevor sie schreien konnte. Im Laden war es nicht mehr länger sicherer als auf der Straße.

* * *

Ron stand neben seinen Brüdern und sah zu, wie Harry und Ginny die Feuerleiter zum Dach hinaufstiegen. Er konnte sehen, dass Mad- Eye Moody ihnen etwas zurief, doch der Lärm des Kampfes übertönte seine Worte. Nachdem der Orden eingetroffen war, hatte Bill Ron und die Zwillinge durch eine Tür des gegenüber liegenden Gebäudes geführt, und sie waren wieder auf der Straße aufgetaucht.

„Wohin gehen Harry und Ginny?", fragte George und gab Bill Deckung, während sie auf eine Gruppe von Todessern zu rückten.

„Weiß nicht." Ron zuckte die Achseln. Er machte sich nicht wirklich Sorgen darüber. Er wusste, dass Harry Ginny mit seinem Leben beschützen würde und er konnte sich einfach aus jedem Schlamassel herauswinden. Das hatte er früher schon viele Male bewiesen. Plötzlich überkamen Ron Schuldgefühle darüber, wie er Harry am Morgen behandelt hatte. Ron war sich bewusst, dass Harry sein Leben für jeden der Weasleys geben würde – selbst für Percy. Das hätte er wissen müssen.

Auf einmal begannen die Auroren endlich das zu tun, wofür sie gekommen waren, und schossen Flüche auf die Todesser.

„'s ist Zeit", sagte Fred. Er schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Die Auroren haben endlich aufgehört, große Reden zu schwingen, und stürzen sich in den Kampf." Er duckte sich, als ein roter Lichtblitz alarmierend nah an seinem Ohr vorbeisauste.

„Mistkerl!", rief Ron. Als er den Blick hob, konnte er sehen, wie ein riesiger grüner Totenkopf sich am Himmel bildete, aus dessen Mund eine gewaltige Schlange kroch.

„Dieser Zauber kam vom Dach", bemerkte George unbehaglich.

Ron schluckte. „Harry kann auf sich selbst aufpassen und er wird sich auch um Ginny kümmern."

Sie bewegten sich weiter vorwärts, bis sie eine zusammengedrängte Gruppe von Auroren erreichten.

„Tag auch, Ron", sagte eine vertraute Stimme.

„Tonks!", rief Ron.

„Verdammtes Durcheinander, was?" Tonks warf ihren Kopf herum. „Umbridge ist eine bescheuerte Idiotin. Wir müssen um die zwanzig Auroren verloren haben, bevor Kingsley Melanson dazu gebracht hat, ihre Befehle über Bord zu werfen."

„Haben sie die Bank in ihre Gewalt gebracht?", erkundigte sich Ron.

„Nö. Sie werden niemals reinkommen. Die Goblins haben ihre eigenen Schutzvorrichtungen. Das ist eine Art Einschüchterung. Die Leute werden in Panik ausbrechen, wenn sie davon hören. Es ist Voldemorts Weise, allen zu zeigen, wer genau die Verantwortung trägt", sagte Tonks kopfschüttelnd.

Ron feuerte mehrere Flüche auf die Todesser, die sich nun zurückzogen und Deckung suchten.

„Einige von ihnen sind an uns vorbeigekommen. Deshalb könnten ein paar Läden weiter unten in Schwierigkeiten stecken", berichtete Tonks. „Wir werden uns später darum kümmern müssen. Im Augenblick müssen wir versuchen, uns zu den obersten Stufen von Gringotts durchzuschlagen. Die Todesser, die das Sagen haben, haben sich dort verkrochen."

„Wie sollen wir das anstellen?", fragte Fred ungläubig. „Es gibt keine Deckung."

„Deshalb haben sie sich die Stelle auch ausgesucht", blaffte Ron. „Es ist eine gute Strategie."

Ron beobachtete, wie Bill einen Versuch unternahm näher zu kommen, das verwüstete Gesicht mit Ruß und Schmutz überzogen. Plötzlich erleuchtete etwas Helles und Großes den Himmel über ihnen, welches auf Gringotts zu rückte.

„Was war das?", fragte George. Doch bevor sie Zeit hatten, es eingehend zu betrachten, griffen die Todesser mit neuer Heftigkeit an. Die Schlacht war feurig und Ron rang damit, sich auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren und nicht darauf, was mit Hermine geschehen sein könnte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Ron einen großen, maskierten Todesser aus einem angrenzenden Gebäude auftauchen. Neugierig beobachtete er, wie der Mann etwas zu seinen Kollegen in der Nähe bellte. Die anderen Todesser rückten vom Gebäude weg, während der, der aufgetaucht war, seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür richtete.

„Was zum – " Bill brachte den Satz nie zu Ende.

„Morsmordre", rief der Mann.

„Verdammte Scheiße, er hat es _in _das Gebäude geschossen", brüllte Fred.

„Fleur!", schrie Bill. Er kam hinter seiner Deckung hervor und rannte auf seine Frau zu, die direkt gegenüber von dem Gebäude stand.

Fleur wandte sich zu ihm um, das schöne Gesicht vor Konzentration verzogen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie sah, wie Bill sich zu ihr durchkämpfte, bevor die Erde zu erschüttern begann.

* * *

Auf dem Dach erstarrte Harry. Er schluckte nervös, als er dem Todesser gegenüberstand, der einen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielt.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da", sagte der Todesser. Harry erkannte die Stimme nicht. „Mein Meister wird so erfreut sein über seinen zusätzlichen Bonus."

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, wirbelte Ginny hinter Harrys Rücken hervor und schwang ihren Zauberstab. „Stupor", rief sie.

Der Todesser bekam den Zauber direkt in die Brust und sackte auf den Boden. Bevor Harry die Zeit hatte, ihr zu gratulieren, tauchten zwei weitere Todesser von der Treppe, die zum Dach führte, auf.

Harry und Ginny feuerten Flüche ab, doch die Todesser benutzten die Tür zur Treppe als Deckung, während sie im Freien waren. Harry nahm Ginnys Hand und zog sie zum Rand des Gebäudes.

„Komm", rief er.

Er sprintete zur Kante mit Ginny auf den Fersen, während sie Flüchen auswichen.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Ginny atemlos.

„Denk nicht nach, spring einfach", brüllte er.

Als er sich der Kante näherte, holte er tief Luft und sprang auf das Dach des nächsten Gebäudes. Einen Augenblick lang, als er durch die Luft segelte, verspürte er den Rausch, den das Fliegen ihm stets verlieh. Er landete und bereitete sich darauf vor, Ginny aufzufangen.

Sie stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf der anderen Seite, während die Todesser auf sie zu rannten.

Harry spürte Panik in der Brust aufsteigen. Er zielte und rief „Stupor!"

Die Todesser waren noch zu weit entfernt, so dass er sie verfehlte. „Ginny, du musst springen", sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich auffange."

Ginny starrte auf die Lücke zwischen den Gebäuden. Dann drehte sie sich um und sah die Todesser auf sie zu rennen. „Harry", rief sie mit zitternder Lippe. „Deine Beine sind länger als meine."

„Du schaffst es, Ginny. Tu es jetzt", verlangte Harry.

Ginny nickte entschlossen, die wässrigen Augen auf Harry gerichtet. Sie wich ein paar Schritte zurück, nahm Anlauf und stürzte zur Kante. Sie hätte es locker geschafft, wenn sie nicht leicht gewankt hätte vor dem Sprung. Dieses winzige Zögern ließ sie gerade zu kurz landen.

Harry beugte sich vor und packte sie an der Hüfte, bevor sie vom Rand abglitt. Seine Schulter bekam die Hauptlast ab und er hörte ein schreckliches Pop- Geräusch, bevor ein unerträglicher Schmerz seinen Arm hinaufschoss. Der Schmerz verursachte ihm Übelkeit und er musste seine Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht laut aufzubrüllen.

Ginny schrie, als sein rechter Arm schlaff herabfiel und seinen Griff lockerte. Harry lehnte sich vor, während er sie mit seinem linken Arm festhielt. Im Moment befanden sie sich außerhalb des Sichtfelds der Todesser, doch es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sie die Kante erreicht hatten.

Ginny schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und klammerte sich fest, während er sie hochzog. Er konnte spüren, wie ihre Nägel sich in seine Haut bohrten, und wusste, dass sie nicht loslassen würde. Sie zitterte heftig und konnte durch ihre Tränen kaum Atem schöpfen. Er zerrte sie weg von der Kante hinter eine Mauer, die sie vor Flüchen der Todesser abschirmte.

Gegen die Mauer gelehnt, keuchte er vor Schmerz, während er Ginnys bebenden Körper an sich presste. „Ginny", sagte er sanft. „Du bist in Sicherheit. Wir sind in Sicherheit."

Ginny holte tief Luft und riss sich zusammen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie realisierte, dass Harry starke Schmerzen hatte. Sich die Augen trocknend, beugte sie sich über ihn und spähte um die Mauer herum.

„Petrificus Totalis", rief sie.

Harry sah, wie ein Todesser auf dem Dach, das sie gerade besetzten, zu Boden sank.

„Noch ein Schritt und du bekommst das gleiche verpasst. Nur verspreche ich dir, dass du währenddessen in der Luft sein wirst", schnauzte Ginny den anderen Todesser an, der gerade Anstalten gemacht hatte zu springen.

Die Entschlossenheit des Mannes schwankte. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er von der Kante zurückwich.

„Weise Entscheidung", murmelte Ginny und wandte sich zurück zu Harry. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Harry wischte sich das Blut von seiner Lippe. Er hatte sich darauf gebissen, als er sich die Schulter verletzt hatte. „Ja", keuchte er. „Wir müssen den anderen helfen."

Ginny nickte und half ihm hoch. Schnell bewegten sie sich zu der gegenüber liegenden Kante, wo sie einen klaren Blick auf Gringotts hatten. Die Stufen waren übersät mit gefallenen Todessern, während viele Leichen von Auroren die Straße bedeckten. Feuer brannten unkontrolliert in einigen Gebäuden und dicker Rauch füllte die Luft.

Harry konnte zwei Todesser auf der obersten Stufe von Gringotts sehen, die den anderen Befehle erteilten. Die Tür zur Bank musste sich gegen den Angriff verschlossen haben, denn keiner versuchte auch nur, sie zu öffnen.

Harry musste seinen Zauberstab in die linke Hand nehmen, weil seine rechte nutzlos an seiner Seite baumelte. All seine Energie auf die beiden Todesser fokussiert, die diese ganze Zerstörung angerichtet hatten, zielte er und rief „Expecto Patronum."

Krone sprang aus seinem Zauberstab, schwebte anmutig durch die Luft und landete auf den Stufen von Gringotts. Den Kopf senkend, stürzte sich der Hirsch auf die Todesser. Erschrocken sprangen sie zur Seite, so dass sie ihre Deckung aufgaben und Harry ein gutes Ziel boten. Mit seinem Zauberstab in der falschen Hand fühlte er Unsicherheit über den Erfolg seiner Flüche, aber nichtsdestotrotz zielte und konzentrierte er sich.

„Stupor! Stupor!"

Die beiden Todesser zuckten und brachen auf die Stufen zusammen. Ginny zielte auf mehrere der maskierten Angreifer auf der Straße.

Als ob sie realisierten, dass ihre Anzahl schwand, begannen die verbliebenen Todesser zu disapparieren, so dass nur der Orden und eine Gruppe unorganisierter Auroren auf der Straße unter ihnen zurückblieben.

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, erschütterte ein gewaltiges Grollen das Gebäude, auf dem Harry und Ginny standen. Das Beben zwang sie auf die Knie und Harry brüllte auf, als seine Schulter schmerzhaft zuckte. Mit weiten Augen sahen sie zu, wie das Gebäude neben ihnen – das, von dem sie gesprungen waren – plötzlich in einer wirbelnden Wolke von Staub und Rauch zusammenstürzte. Die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, warf Harry sich über Ginny und versuchte, sie vor den Trümmern zu schützen, die durch die Luft flogen.


	22. Verrat

**Kapitel 20 – Verrat**

Ginny keuchte und versuchte, Atem zu schöpfen, während Harrys Gewicht sie auf den Boden presste. Das Grollen von der Zerstörung des Gebäudes war so laut, dass sie ihre Hände auf die Ohren drücken wollte. Ihr Körper war mit Schnittwunden und Blutergüssen von den Trümmern übersät, so dass sie sich wund und misshandelt fühlte.

„Harry", sagte sie und wand sich unter ihm. „Geht es dir gut?"

Er stöhnte, rollte sich aber von ihr herunter und lag hechelnd auf dem Dach. Sie richtete sich auf die Knie auf, um ihn zu betrachten. Er hatte sie vor dem Großteil des Schwalls abgeschirmt und trug die Male, die es bewiesen. Er blutete an etlichen Stellen, obwohl nichts lebensbedrohlich zu sein schien. Die schwerste Wunde war offenbar noch immer seine Schulter. Ginny konnte das Kugelgelenk grotesk herausragen sehen, während sein Arm schlaff an seiner Seite hing. Er hatte ihn sich offensichtlich ausgekugelt, als er sie aufgefangen hatte.

Ginnys Herz war ihr in die Hose gesunken, als sie zugeschaut hatte, wie er über die Lücke zwischen den Gebäuden gesprungen war. Sie hatte sein Gesicht gesehen – der Sprung hatte ihn beschwingt. Sie liebte das Fliegen genauso sehr wie er, doch sie zog es vor, dabei einen Besen unter ihr zu haben. Der Sprung hatte sie in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass sie stolz auf sich war, jetzt da sie es hinter sich gebracht hatte.

„M' geht's gut", brachte Harry mit Mühe hervor.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Ihm ging es alles andere als gut. Ehrlich, was hatte er überhaupt für ein Problem damit, eine Verletzung zuzugeben? Seine lebendigen grünen Augen waren vor Schmerz getrübt und sie wusste, dass er den Atem anhielt, um das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Sie stieß die Luft durch die Nase aus und versuchte, sich zu entspannen.

„Meine Brüder!", keuchte sie auf und sprang auf die Füße, als ihr plötzlich in den Sinn kam, dass die meisten von ihnen in den Kampf verwickelt gewesen waren. Sie hatten auf der Straße _unter_ dem zusammengefallenen Gebäude gestanden. Die Luft war noch immer voller Rauch, so dass es ihr unmöglich war, den Boden richtig zu erkennen. Sie konnte Stimmen hören, doch kein Zeichen von Flüchen, kein Zeichen, dass der Kampf vorüber war. Ginny kämpfte gegen aufsteigende Panik an. Sie konnte keinen ihrer Brüder sehen und nicht einmal erkennen, welche Seite den Sieg davongetragen hatte.

Ihre Brust zog sich eng zusammen, während Furcht an ihrem Herzen nagte. Sie mussten wohlauf sein. Sie mussten einfach. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, falls sie jemals einen von ihnen verlor. Ob herrisch oder nicht – sie waren immer noch ihre Brüder.

„Wir müssen runter und herausfinden, was passiert ist", sagte Harry. Er keuchte, als er sich erhob.

„Harry, du bist verletzt. Lass mich wenigstens vorgehen", drängte Ginny, verärgert die Tränen, die vereinzelt aus ihren Augen quollen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können zu einer Stelle am oberen Teil der Straße apparieren, um uns umzuschauen", sagte er. „Gib mir nur eine Minute."

Er taumelte zur Ziegelmauer hinüber. Bevor Ginny überhaupt realisierte, was er vorhatte, rammte er seine Schulter mit brutaler Gewalt gegen die Mauer. Ginny hörte ein Übelkeit erregendes Pop- Geräusch, als seine Schulter in seine Gelenkpfanne zurückgezwungen wurde. Er schrie auf und fiel auf die Knie.

„So ist es besser", stieß er zitternd hervor, bevor seine Augen sich nach oben verdrehten. Ginny fing ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, so dass sein Kopf nicht auf den Stein traf.

„Oh, Harry", sagte sie schaudernd. _Merlin, das musste wehgetan haben._ Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein weiches Haar und schüttelte ihn sanft, um ihn aufzuwecken. Sie wusste, dass sie gehen und nach der Situation unter ihnen sehen sollte, doch sie konnte ihn nicht einfach so zurücklassen. „Komm schon, Liebling. Wach auf."

Sie tätschelte leicht seine Wange, während sie sich selbst dafür verabscheute. Er stöhnte, aber seine Augenlider zuckten nicht.

„Okay, Harry. Ich werde runtergehen und Hilfe holen", sagte sie schniefend. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Harrys Augen flogen auf, als hätte sie ihn mit kaltem Wasser übergossen. „Ginny", krächzte er.

„Ich bin hier." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. _War die Sturheit des Jungen denn grenzenlos? _„Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Ja", erwiderte Harry automatisch. Er versuchte es, schaffte es jedoch lediglich in eine Sitzposition, bevor er aufstöhnte und seinen Arm umfasste. „Ähm... vielleicht mit ein wenig Hilfe", sagte er verlegen.

Ginny schnaubte. Sie legte seinen linken Arm über ihre Schulter und half ihm mit Mühe auf die Füße. Er wankte und für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Ginny, er würde umkippen, doch er fand sein Gleichgewicht wieder.

„Kannst du apparieren?", fragte sie, besorgt, dass er sie zersplintern würde. „Mein Langzeitziel ist definitiv, mich mit dir zu verbinden, Harry, aber ich habe nicht unbedingt Lust, deinen Arm aus meiner Stirn herausragen zu haben."

Harry gluckste. „Ha, ha, sehr witzig. Nimm einfach meinen Arm und wir werden sehen, ob das einzige Körperteil, das wir zurücklassen, dein loses Mundwerk ist."

Ginny grinste und hielt sich an seinem gesunden Arm fest, die Augen fest auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, während sie das enge Quetschen von Apparieren spürte. Er sah müde und blutbefleckt aus, aber nichtsdestotrotz großartig. Diese ruhige Macht strahlte wieder von ihm aus. Es geschah stets, wenn sie sich in einer gefährlichen Situation befanden, und sie glaubte nicht, dass er sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war.

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht gerade eine Lebedame war, doch sie konnte nicht umhin, sich unglaublich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen, wenn er in diesem Zustand war. Diese seltsame Mischung aus ruhiger Zuversicht mit einem Hauch von Unsicherheit war berauschend. Alles, was sie tun konnte, wann immer er die Kontrolle übernahm, war, nicht sein Gesicht zu packen und ihn zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu küssen. Er war auch sehr gut darin. Eines Tages würde er einen bemerkenswerten Auror abgeben.

Ginny Füße krachten wenige Zentimeter von einem der brennenden Gebäude entfernt auf den Boden. Sie wich vor der Hitze zurück, Harry stützend. Mit einem Blick auf sein Gesicht stellte sie fest, dass er während ihres Apparierens alarmierend blass geworden war.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie ihren Arm um seine Hüfte schlang und ihren Körper an seinen drückte. Sie wusste, dass er ihre Hilfe eher zulassen würde, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, in Wirklichkeit würde er sie trösten. Jungen waren so albern.

„Ja. Ist das Ron da vorne?", fragte er, die Augen durch den Rauch verengt.

Ginny drehte sich in die Richtung, in die er deutete. Sie konnte nicht weit entfernt Rons roten Haarschopf zwischen den anderen ausmachen. Da waren mehrere Todesser versammelt, doch die meisten von ihnen waren anscheinend disappariert. Sie und Harry rückten zu ihrem Bruder.

„Ron", rief sie, als sie nahe genug waren, dass er sie hören konnte.

„Harry! Ginny!" Offensichtliche Erleichterung zeigte sich auf seinem verschmutzten Gesicht. „Seid ihr in Ordnung?"

„Harry ist verletzt", antwortete Ginny zur selben Zeit, da Harry sagte, ihm ginge es gut.

Ron hörte keinem wirklich zu. „War das dein Patronus, den ich gesehen habe, bevor das Gebäude zusammengestürzt ist?", fragte er.

Harry nickte.

„Das dachte ich mir. Ich habe anfangs nicht erkannt, was es war. Alles ging so schnell. Die meisten des Ordens verschwinden gerade von hier, weil die Ministeriumsbeamten eintreffen, jetzt da alles vorbei ist", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

„Sind Fred und George wohlauf?", erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Ja. Sie waren gerade dabei, Moody zum Aufbruch zu überreden, bevor irgendjemand ihn zum Verhör abführen kann. Bill und Fleur sind beide ziemlich zu Schaden gekommen, sind aber schon zum Hauptquartier zurückgeschickt worden. Ihr solltet gehen und den Arm untersuchen lassen, Kumpel", sagte Ron mit einem Nicken zu Harry, der noch immer seinen Arm umklammert hielt.

Ginny hörte Ron und Harry kaum zu, während sie zuschaute, wie eine Delegation von Ministeriumsbeamten die Straße entlangmarschierten, angeführt von einer gedrungenen, krötengesichtigen Frau. Ginny stöhnte innerlich. Ihr Herz machte einen plötzlichen Satz, als sie den schlaksigen rothaarigen Zauberer erkannte, der hinter ihr lief, ein Notizbuch in den Händen. Percy schien sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen, folgte Umbridges Befehlen aber nichtsdestotrotz.

„Harry, lasst uns jetzt einfach zurück zum Hauptquartier apparieren. Umbridge ist hier und wir müssen uns nicht unbedingt mit ihr herumschlagen", zischte Ginny.

„Geht ihr beide vor", sagte Ron, der mit seinem Rücken zu Umbridge stand und Harry so vor ihrem Blick abschirmte. „Ich muss nach Hermine sehen."

Ginny konnte sehen, wie Umbridge Kingsley Shacklebolt anschrie, das Gesicht rot vor Wut, während sie ihre Faust schüttelte. Harry brauchte keinen weiteren Antrieb. Ginny am Arm nehmend, apparierte er sie beide zurück zum Hauptquartier.

* * *

Harry stöhnte, als er langsam zu Bewusstsein gelangte. Sein Körper fühlte sich steif und wund an und sein Geist bemühte sich, an den letzten Überbleibseln des Schlafs festzuhalten. Er blinzelte einige Male, während er sich in Erinnerung zu rufen versuchte, wo er sich befand. Schließlich aufgebend streckte er seinen Arm aus und tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. Er setzte sie auf und sein Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz fiel ihm ins Auge. Er runzelte vor Konzentration die Stirn, doch es war vergeblich. Seine Erinnerung war bestenfalls neblig.

Er und Ginny waren zurück ins Hauptquartier zurückgekehrt, wo sie Madam Pomfrey bei der Behandlung von verschiedenen Verletzungen angetroffen hatten. Er hatte Bill und Fleur gesehen, beide schwer bandagiert, doch aufrecht sitzend und redend, während Mrs. Weasley viel Aufhebens um sie machte. Madam Pomfrey hatte Harrys Arm in Nullkommanichts geheilt, musste ihm jedoch eine Art Schlaftrunk verabreicht haben, weil das nächste, woran er sich erinnerte, war, hier aufzuwachen.

Die Beine über die Bettkante geschwungen, streckte er sich und griff nach seiner Kleidung. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit seit seiner Rückkehr verstrichen war, doch er wollte herausfinden, was geschehen war, nachdem er die Winkelgasse verlassen hatte, und wie viele Auroren genau sie verloren hatten. Er erinnerte sich, dass Umbridge in Wut aufgelöst war, und normalerweise keilte sie aus, wenn sie sich in die Enge gedrängt fühlte. Alles in allem für niemanden eine gute Situation.

Er lief langsam die Treppen hinunter und reckte seinen Hals von einer Seite auf die andere. Er konnte einen köstlichen Duft aus der Küche riechen und wusste, dass es um die Abendessenszeit sein musste. Er konnte nicht sehr lange geschlafen haben.

Als er die Küchentür aufschob, fand er den Tisch mit vielen nüchternen Gesichtern umringt vor. Ginny saß neben ihrem Dad, dessen Arm sie umklammerte. Tonks war neben ihr, sehr blass, während sie besorgt an ihrer Lippe nagte. Mrs. Weasley murmelte vor sich hin und goss immer wieder für alle Tee ein, ob ihre Tassen leer waren oder nicht.

Hagrid, Moody, Professor McGonagall und die Zwillinge saßen ebenfalls am Tisch. Doch keine Spur von Ron und Hermine.

„Harry!", rief Ginny, als sie ihn in der Tür bemerkte. Sie sprang auf und führte ihn zu einem Stuhl.

„Oh, Harry, Liebes. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und legte ihre Hand sanft an seine Wange. „Ich hätte gedacht, du würdest länger schlafen."

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich Harry, während er sein Gesicht unbewusst an ihre Hand schmiegte.

„Kingsley Shacklebolt ist gefeuert worden", erwiderte Fred grimmig.

„Noch schlimmer", schaltete sich Mr. Weasley ein. „Er und Peter Melanson, der Befehlsgebende der Truppe in der Winkelgasse, sind des Verrats angeklagt worden. Auf sie wartet ein Prozess in Azkaban."

„Was? Warum?", platzte Harry hervor.

„Weil sie auf mich gehört und nicht auf Dawlishs Befehle gewartet haben", antwortete Moody, der einen großzügigen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann nahm. „Ich wusste, dass ich hätte zurückbleiben und die Verantwortung übernehmen sollen."

„Nein. Du hast das Richtige getan, Alastor", sagte Professor McGonagall behutsam. „Wenn du geblieben wärst, hätte Dolores einen Vorwand, das ganze sofort auf den Orden zu schieben. Das gibt uns Zeit zur Vorbereitung."

„Vorbereitung worauf?", fragte Harry. „Was meinen Sie? Wie kann sie das auf den Orden schieben? Dawlish war nicht einmal da und wenn er es gewesen wäre, hätte er sicherlich gesehen, dass die Verhandlungen nicht funktioniert haben."

„Ezriah Dawlish kümmert es nicht, ob es funktioniert hat oder nicht. Es kümmert ihn nur, dass seine Autorität untergraben wurde. Er ist ein Tyrann, Potter. Du kennst diesen Typ Mensch", erwiderte Moody. „Er hat sich hochgearbeitet, indem er Anteil an anderer Leute Erfolg genommen hat und Lorbeeren eingeheimst hat, wo keiner zu erwarten war. Ihm gefällt es, die Verantwortung zu tragen, und er ist überzeugt, dass jeder versucht, ihm diese Macht streitig zu machen, weil er selbst genau dies bei anderen tut."

„Der Tagesprophet hat eine Abendausgabe herausgegeben, die den Anschlag genau beschreibt", sagte Tonks säuerlich. „Darin zitieren sie die Einstweilige Ministerin Umbridge, dass die Auroren getötet wurden, weil eine Selbstschutzgruppe Kontrolle über die Verhandlungen übernommen und versucht habe, die Todesser allein zu bändigen. Laut dem Artikel haben die Todesser bis zu diesem Punkt kooperiert."

„Was?", brüllte Harry. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und schaute die Gruppe wild an. „Das ist Schwachsinn."

„Das stimmt. Ich befürchte, sie wird die Schuld für den Tod der Auroren auf das Einmischen des Ordens schieben", seufzte Professor McGonagall.

„Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um Percy", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Jemand muss zwangsläufig die Anzahl von Rotschöpfen gemeldet haben, die heute beteiligt waren. Selbst Umbridge kann es sich zusammenreimen und wird Percy für Informationen bearbeiten. Es ist eine schreckliche Lage für ihn."

Mrs. Weasley schniefte laut, während sie weiter Tee eingoss. „Meinst du, ich sollte ihm eine Nachricht schicken?", fragte sie und sah zum leeren Käfig am Fenster. „Oh, diese dumme Eule ist wieder weg. Wir müssen uns wirklich eine neue anschaffen. Errol ist in seinem Alter so unzuverlässig geworden."

„Sie können Hedwig nehmen, Mrs. Weasley", bot Harry an.

„Oh, danke, Harry, Liebes." Mrs. Weasley, die zwischen Harry und Ginny stand, drückte ihre Köpfe an ihre Brust. „Ich will alle meine Kinder in Sicherheit haben."

Harrys Gesicht rötete sich, während seine Brille zur Seite rutschte. Er war gegen Mrs. Weasleys Brust gepresst und hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er schauen sollte. Er konnte Ginny auf Mrs. Weasleys anderer Seite in derselben Zwickmühle sehen, doch sie bemühte sich krampfhaft, sich bei Harrys offensichtlicher Verlegenheit ihr Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Ich halte es für keine gute Idee im Moment, Molly", sagte Mr. Weasley. Er räusperte sich. „Hedwig ist sehr leicht zu erkennen und ich denke, es wäre vielleicht besser für Percy, wenn wir uns im Augenblick etwas absondern."

Mrs. Weasley ließ Harry und Ginny los, ihr Gesicht erblasst. Sie nickte und kehrte mit zitternder Lippe zu ihrem Sitzplatz zurück.

„Sie wird versuchen, den Orden aufzulösen", sagte Professor McGonagall.

„Tja, das kann se aber nich, oder?", fragte Hagrid. Er schlug mit seiner fleischigen Faust auf den Tisch. „Is egal, ob se's macht. Dumbledore hat den Orden jegründet und ich bleib dabei. Der Orden hat Du- weiß- schon- wen in beiden Kriegen bekämpft. Sie kann's nich einfach ausenanderbrechen."

„Vielleicht nicht tatsächlich, aber sie kann es uns sehr schwer machen zu agieren", entgegnete Mr. Weasley seufzend.

„Stuss!", brüllte Hagrid.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Hagrid", beschwichtigte George, der Hagrids massive Schulter tätschelte. „Keiner von uns will das."

„Wo sind Ron und Hermine?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Sie sind noch nicht zurück", antwortete Tonks. Als sie den Schrecken auf Harrys Gesicht bemerkte, wedelte sie mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Ist aber nichts, worüber man sich sorgen müsste. Das Ministerium hat jeden festgenommen und führt Interviews durch. Ich hab einen Kontakt, der es mich wissen lassen wird, falls es Schwierigkeiten gibt. Im Augenblick warten sie wahrscheinlich nur, dass sie an der Reihe sind verhört zu werden."

„Was passiert denn, wenn Umbridge wirklich versucht, den Orden aufzulösen?", fragte Harry. „Sie kann uns für illegal erklären, aber sie kann uns nicht finden, richtig? Ich meine, das Hauptquartier ist immer noch unter einem Fidelius- Zauber, oder nicht?"

Professor McGonagall schürzte die Lippen. Ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht. „Das ist richtig. Es wird uns für den Augenblick beschützen, aber nicht für immer", sagte sie. „Die Mysteriumsabteilung führt ein Register von allen Fidelius- Zaubern und hat die Möglichkeit, jene aufzuheben, die ohne richtige Genehmigung ausgeführt wurden. Gewöhnlich muss jeder, der den Zauber durchführen will, es dem Ministerium melden, sonst würde jeder, der sich vor dem Gesetz versteckt, ihn benutzen. Da unsere Beziehung zu Rufus Scrimgeour bestenfalls schwankend ist, habe ich den Zauber ohne richtige Genehmigung vollzogen. So wie ich es verstanden habe, ist es sehr kompliziert rückgängig zu machen, aber mit etwas Zeit ist es möglich."

„Klingt so nutzlos wie eh und je", murmelte Harry.

Unruhe an der Vordertür zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Professor McGonagall bedeutete Mrs. Weasley zu bleiben, während sie nachsehen ging.

„Wir sollten alle eine Tasche mit unseren persönlichen Gegenständen packen, für den Fall dass wir zur Flucht gezwungen werden", sagte Mr. Weasley und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Meine Kontakte sollten in der Lage sein, mit rechtzeitig eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, falls das Hauptquartier durchsucht werden soll, aber ich kann nicht viel Zeit garantieren. Ich vermute, Umbridge wird ebenfalls ein Auge auf mich halten."

„Du könntest deinen Job verlieren, Arthur", sagte Mrs. Weasley zittrig.

„Ja." Mr. Weasley tätschelte ihre Hand, „aber wenn die Ministerin stichhaltige Beweise für unsere Beteiligung am Orden des Phönix in die Hände bekommt, werden wir größere Sorgen haben als mein Job."

Bevor irgendjemand Zeit hatte zu antworten, schwang die Küchentür auf und Professor McGonagall kehrte zurück, dicht gefolgt von Ron, Hermine und Shannon, der Verkäuferin in Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen. Alle drei sahen erfroren und müde aus, als wären sie eine sehr lange Zeit im Freien gewesen.

„Shannon!", rief George und sprang so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl über den Boden kratzte, worauf alle das Gesicht verzogen.

Shannons Gesicht brach in ein breites Grinsen aus und sie warf sich in Georges Arme. Er hob sie von den Füßen und wirbelte sie in einem Kreis herum. „Oh, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht", sagte sie atemlos.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte George, das heitere Grinsen durch ein sanftes Lächeln ersetzt, das Harry noch nie an dem überschwänglichen Zwilling gesehen hatte.

Anscheinend die meisten der anderen Weasleys ebenfalls nicht. Sie saßen regungslos da und gafften George an, der ihre Blicke nicht zu bemerken schien. Alle außer Fred. Der verdrehte angewidert die Augen, als ob er es als Einziger schon vor langer Zeit geahnt hätte. Er ignorierte die gesamte Szene und fuhr fort, sein Brot mit einer ekelerregenden Menge von Butter einzuschmieren.

„Ehem", machte Mr. Weasley.

Professor McGonagall nahm wieder Platz. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Harry fing Ginnys Blick auf und sie hob kaum merklich die Schultern.

Als ob er gerade realisierte, dass alle anderen noch immer anwesend waren, ließ George Shannon los und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, während er Fred einen schnellen Blick zuwarf.

„Äh... Leute, das ist Shannon, Larkin. Shannon, das ist meine Familie", strahlte George.

Shannons Wangen röteten sich, doch sie lächelte die Weasleys einnehmend an. „Hallo", sagte sie und schob sich eine Strähne ihres nussbraunen Haares hinter das Ohr.

„Hallo, Shannon", antwortete Mrs. Weasley. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, während sie Shannon zu einem Stuhl führte. „Setz dich, Liebes, du musst erschöpft sein. Ich mache dir etwas zu essen."

„Hi, Mum", sagte Ron und führte Hermine zu einem leeren Stuhl gegenüber von Harry, bevor er sich neben ihr niederließ. „Uns geht es gut. Mach dir bloß keine Umstände."

Mrs. Weasleys Augen weiteten sich. „Sorry, Ron... Hermine, Liebes. Ich mache euch auch etwas zu essen." Errötend reichte sie ihnen Teller, doch ihr Blick blieb auf Shannon gerichtet, die alle paar Augenblicke einen Blick mit George wechselte.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Harry wissen. „Was hat euch so lange aufgehalten?"

Ron schaufelte sich einen großen Happen Kartoffelbrei in den Mund. „Zuerst bin ich zu Fred und Georges Laden zurückgegangen, um Hermine zu suchen, aber sie war nicht da."

Harry blickte zu Hermine hinüber, die gerade einen großen Schluck von ihrem Kürbissaft nahm und die ganze Zeit nickte. „Wo war sie?", fragte er. Er bemerkte die Risse in ihrer Kleidung und einen Kratzer auf ihrer Wange.

„Shannon und ich hatten einen unerwarteten Besucher im Laden, nachdem ich dem Orden eine Nachricht geschickt hatte", ergriff Hermine das Wort.

„Es war echt unheimlich", sagte Shannon schaudernd, „aber Hermine war genial."

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Ginny, zu Hermine gebeugt.

„Naja, wir waren zu weit von der Tür entfernt, um unbemerkt rauszuschlüpfen, und der Todesser wusste, dass jemand im Laden war. Er hat angefangen, Gegenstände aus den Regalen zu schleudern und ein Chaos anzurichten, während er uns die ganze Zeit verhöhnt hat", berichtete Hermine mit einem missbilligenden Stirnrunzeln.

„Also hat Hermine ein Fenster erschaffen", sagte Shannon, George anstrahlend. „Es ist direkt über deinem Schreibtisch und es ist fantastisch. Du wirst es wahrscheinlich dort behalten wollen."

„Ein Fenster?", wiederholte Harry und schaute Hermine skeptisch an.

„Naja, ich dachte, ich könnte es schaffen, aber ich war mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich habe von dem Zauber in diesem Dekorationsbuch gelesen, das ich in einem der Zimmer oben gefunden hatte. Ich bin sicher, der Orden hat es benutzt, als sie diesen Platz hier hergerichtet haben – "

„Hermine", unterbrach Ron mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. „Der Todesser..."

Sie wedelte ihre Hände in der Luft. „Oh! Richtig! Also, wir haben das Fenster geöffnet und Shannon ist nach draußen geklettert – "

„Aber bevor Hermine rauskommen konnte, hat der Todesser das Hinterzimmer betreten", fuhr Shannon fort.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Richtig. Naja... zuerst ist mir nichts eingefallen, was ich hätte tun können, und ich bin ziemlich in Panik ausgebrochen."

„Du?" Ron knuffte sie spielerisch gegen die Schulter. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

Hermine funkelte ihn an. „Nein, es stimmt. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab direkt auf ihn gerichtet, aber mir fiel einfach nicht der Fluch ein, den ich wollte."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nun da es ihr offensichtlich gut ging, fand er die Vorstellung komisch. Nur Hermine brachte es fertig, in einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation aufgehalten zu werden, weil sie einen bestimmten Zauber wollte.

„Und was hast du dann gemacht?", fragte Ginny.

„Eigentlich hat Shannon etwas getan", berichtigte Hermine.

„Ich habe mich reingelehnt und ihm eine Kotzpastille in den Mund gestopft", erzählte Shannon nickend. „Das war das erste, was ich in die Hand bekommen habe."

„Ha!", machte George. „Was für ein Mädchen! Das ist auch ein Weg, Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze- Produkte zu benutzen, was, Fred?"

Fred verdrehte die Augen, obwohl sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte.

Shannon nickte, offensichtlich erfreut. „Und während er gewürgt hat, hat Hermine ihn dahin getreten, wo es wehtut, und ist aus dem Fenster gestiegen."

Alle männlichen Anwesenden zuckten zusammen.

„Hermine!", sagte Fred schockiert. „Ich bin beeindruckt."

Hermines Wangen röteten sich, aber sie reckte trotzig das Kinn vor. „Ich musste von ihm loskommen, oder nicht?"

„Sie hat gut getroffen", sagte Shannon. Sie lächelte Hermine anerkennend an. „Er hat sich gekrümmt und ist wie ein Stein umgefallen, während er sich seine Nüsse gehalten hat."

Harry schauderte abermals. Er sah, wie Ron Hermine stolz anlächelte. Offensichtlich hatte er diese Geschichte bereits gehört.

Mrs. Weasley räusperte sich leicht. „Noch mehr Kartoffeln, Liebes?", fragte sie Shannon.

„Gute Arbeit", brummte Moody. „Aber ihr hättet nicht zulassen dürfen, dass er sich an euch ranschleicht. _Immer wachsam!_ Es herrschen gefährliche Zeiten und es wird noch sehr viel schlimmer werden."

„Alastor", sagte Professor McGonagall, während sie Hermine und Shannon anlächelte. „An alle in der Winkelgasse wurde sich heute herangeschlichen. Diese Hexen haben bewundernswerte Arbeit geleistet."

„Und nicht nur das", sagte Ron und zog einen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. „Hermine hat den Zauberstab des Todessers mitgenommen, bevor sie aus dem Fenster geklettert ist. Wir dachten, es wäre besser, wenn ihr ihn untersucht, als ihn dem Ministerium zu überlassen."

Er übergab den Zauberstab an Tonks. „Das kann ich machen", sagte sie, während sie das Holz zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen untersuchte. „Soweit ich weiß, bin ich noch nicht gefeuert worden. Aber sobald der Ministerin aufgeht, wie oft ich die Partnerin von Kingsley gewesen bin, denke ich, bin ich dran."

Alle am Tisch ernüchterten wieder und sahen einander vorsichtig an.

„Wir sind geblieben, bis wir eine Aussage gegenüber dem Ministerium gemacht haben. Natürlich müsst ihr inzwischen den Propheten gesehen haben und wie sie alles verdreht haben", sagte Ron.

„Ja. Wir haben es gesehen", erwiderte Professor McGonagall brüsk.

„'N Haufen Mist isses", brummte Hagrid.

„Ich habe es geschafft, Umbridge aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber ich habe gehört, wie sie Percy verhört hat", sagte Ron zögernd.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Mr. Weasley besorgt.

„Sie hat ihn nach uns gefragt. Warum so viele Weasleys an diesem Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse waren", berichtete Ron. „Er hat ihr erzählt, dass zwei seiner Brüder einen Laden dort betreiben und dass wir anderen wahrscheinlich alle da aushelfen. Sie war aber immer noch misstrauisch. Sie hat viele Fragen zu Bill gestellt und wie die Wunden, die Fenrir Greyback ihm beigebracht hat, ihn beeinträchtigen. Es hat sich nicht gut angehört."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Percy hat sich wirklich bemüht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass mit Bill alles in Ordnung ist. Aber ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie es im Kopf dieser fiesen Fledermaus gerattert hat. Ich denke, sie wird als nächstes versuchen, gegen Bill vorzugehen."

„Verdammt", stieß Mr. Weasley hervor.

„Arthur", rief Mrs. Weasley mit einem Blick zur Tür. Harry vermutete, dass Bill und Fleur ebenfalls ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht bekommen hatten.

„Keine Sorge, Molly." Mr. Weasley tätschelte wieder ihre Hand. „Es kommt alles in Ordnung."

„Was kommt, wird komm', und wenn's soweit is, werden wa schon damit fertich", sagte Hagrid.

„Also vermute ich, seid ihr die Selbstschutzgruppe, über die sich Ministerin Umbridge beklagt, richtig?", fragte Shannon und blickte sich am Tisch um.

Professor McGonagall nickte. „Ja, Shannon. Wir sind der Orden des Phönix oder zumindest, was davon übrig ist. Professor Dumbledore hat diese Gruppe während des letzten Krieges gegründet."

„Wie werde ich Mitglied?", fragte sie.

„Shannon." George stand auf. „Es gibt keine Garantie, dass es überhaupt noch einen Orden geben wird, nachdem Umbridge mit uns fertig ist."

„Das ist mir egal. Ich war heute dort. Ich habe gesehen, was geschehen ist. Ihr wart die einzigen, die überhaupt etwas unternommen haben, und ich habe gesehen, wie das Ministerium es verdreht hat. Ich will helfen", entgegnete Shannon. Ihre blauen Augen blitzten.

„Es ist gefährliche Arbeit", wand George ein. Er schaute sich hilfesuchend zu Fred um, der sie beide unerschütterlich ignorierte.

Shannon richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. „Nur weil ich eine Hufflepuff bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich vor der Gefahr weglaufe, George Weasley. Vergiss das ja nicht Ich habe das Ministerium verlassen, weil mir nicht gefallen hat, was sie treiben. Und ich trete dem Orden bei, weil es mir richtig erscheint. Wir müssen alle unseren Beitrag leisten."

„Gut gesagt, Miss Larkin", sagte Professor McGonagall. Ihre Lippen zuckten wieder. „Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass ein wenig Gryffindor in Ihnen steckt."

Shannon errötete vor Freude, obwohl sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Ich bin durch und durch treu – genau wie alle Hufflepuffs."

„Also warst du in Hogwarts?", fragte Harry neugierig. Sie kam ihm keineswegs bekannt vor.

Shannon nickte. „Ich war in Fred und Georges Jahrgang, aber ich erinnere mich an dich. Es tut mir leid sagen zu müssen, dass ich während des Trimagischen Turniers eine dieser schrecklichen Anstecker getragen habe, bis Cedric mich gebeten hat, es zu lassen", sagte sie. Sie blickte Harry an. „Tut mir leid."

Harry grinste, als er sich entsann, wie sehr ihn diese Anstecker zu der Zeit gestört hatten. „Kein Problem. Alle haben sie getragen."

„Weil sie lustig waren und jeder sich gefreut hat, zugeben zu können, dass Potter stinkt", sagte Draco Malfoy, der in die Küche hereinstolzierte.

Harry stellte fest, dass Mrs. Weasley nicht aufsprang, um ihn mit Essen zu versorgen, so wie sie es bei den anderen getan hatte. Sie saß mit finsterem Blick am Tisch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Herz schwoll an vor Zuneigung zu Mrs. Weasley.

„Halt's Maul, Malfoy", knurrte Ron.

„_Du_ bist im Orden?", fragte Shannon erschüttert. „Warst du nicht derjenige, der diese Anstecker _hergestellt _hat?"

„Das ist richtig", sagte Draco stolz, während er sich Essen auf einen Teller tat.

„Er ist nicht im Orden", sagte George. „Er versteckt sich nur hier, bis es vorbei ist."

„Ich verstecke mich nicht." Dracos Gesicht rötete sich.

„Nein? Wie nennst du es dann?", fragte Fred.

„Ich nenne es meine besten Interessen schützen", erwiderte Draco höhnisch. „Ich habe eine strahlende Zukunft vor mir. Das heißt, falls Potter jemals die Kurve kriegt und dem ganzen ein Ende setzt."

Ein Chor von wütenden Stimmen erhob sich. Doch Draco ignorierte sie alle, während er sein Mahl zu essen begann.

„Genug!", dröhnte Hagrid, worauf alle erschrocken schwiegen.

„Meine Mutter und die Parkinsons lesen gerade die Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten", sagte Draco gedehnt, als hätte es keinerlei Unterbrechung gegeben. „Wir machen uns Sorgen, was es bedeutet. Wenn der Orden verhaftet und nach Azkaban gesteckt wird, was wird aus uns? Ihr wisst ja, dass es Möglichkeiten gibt, diesen Platz ausfindig zu machen."

„Die Malfoy und die Parkinson – du erinnerst dich vielleicht an Iris – wohnen auch hier", erklärte George Shannon.

„Ich erinnere mich an Iris. Sie war ganz in Ordnung, denk ich... für eine Slytherin", sagte Shannon.

„Iris ist in Ordnung. Nicht wie der hier", versetzte Fred mit einem wütenden Blick zu Draco.

„Wir feilen an einem Notfallplan, Mr. Malfoy", schaltete sich Professor McGonagall ein. „Keiner wird nach Azkaban gehen."

„Das scheint aber nicht der Plan der Ministerin Umbridge zu sein", entgegnete Draco träge.

„Wie dem auch sei", erwiderte Professor McGonagall. Sie blickte über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg. „Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass Sie und Ihre Familie beschützt sind."

„Was, denkst du, wird Voldemort als nächstes unternehmen?", fragte Moody, sein magisches Auge auf Draco fixiert, der bei dem Gebrauch des Namens zusammenzuckte.

„Er wird das Verlangen der Ministerin nach einem Waffenstillstand zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen", erwiderte Draco. „Er wird ihr den Abbruch des Fidelius- Zaubers in den Kopf einpflanzen und sie denken lassen, es wäre ihre eigene Idee. Dann wird er wahrscheinlich die Schutzzauber testen lassen, um herauszufinden, ob sie schwächer werden."

„Wie wird er das tun?", fragte Harry. „Wie wird er die Schutzzauber austesten, wenn keiner enthüllen kann, wo das Hauptquartier sich befindet?"

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen und sprach langsam, wie zu einem kleinen Kind: „Er wird jemanden finden, von dem er glaubt, dass er den Aufenthaltsort kennt, und ihn foltern, bis er es verrät. Wenn sie anfangen, Antworten zu geben, wird er wissen, dass die Schutzzauber versagen."

Harry schluckte. Seine Sorge um Remus vergrößerte sich noch mehr. Wenn entweder Voldemort oder das Ministerium ihn nun fingen, würde keine Seite zögern, ihn zu benutzen.

„Wir suchen nach einem anderen sicheren Haus. Ich werde es euch wissen lassen, wenn wir etwas Geeignetes finden", beendete Professor McGonagall die Besprechung. „Wir werden uns vielleicht eine Zeit lang trennen. Wahrscheinlich ist es das Beste."

Die Unterhaltung am Essenstisch war danach sehr gedrückt, besonders für Weasleys- Verhältnisse.

* * *

_Lieber Ron,_

_tja, ich denke, wenn du das hier liest, heißt das, ich bin tot. Ich hoffe, ich habe ihn mit mir genommen. Ich will, dass du meinen Feuerblitz behältst – ich weiß, dass du ihn gut verwenden wirst. Bring den Teppich zu Fred und George, vielleicht können sie ihre eigene Serie entwickeln oder so..._

_Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich sagen soll. Ich wollte diesen Brief schreiben, um mich zu verabschieden, aber das ist schwer, wenn ich weiß, dass du gleich unten mit Hermine bist. Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide euch zusammengerauft habt. Passt aufeinander auf. _

_Ich hoff, die Cannons spielen gut._

Harry zerknüllte das Pergament und warf es in den Mülleimer, in dem schon mehrere andere Bögen lagen. Das war unmöglich. Es war viel schwerer, einen Abschiedbrief zu schreiben, als er ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Als ob die Cannons überhaupt jemals gut spielen könnten...

Er zog ein weiteres Stück Pergament hervor und entschied, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und ordnete seine Gedanken. Mrs. Weasley hatte nach dem Abendessen bemerkt, wie er an seinem Arm gerieben hatte, und ihn auf sein Zimmer geschickt. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass er nicht wieder aufstehen solle bis zum nächsten Morgen. Ehrlich gesagt war er zu müde gewesen, um ihr zu widersprechen.

Er schaute auf, als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer knarrend aufschwang und Ginny in einem zerfransten gelben Morgenmantel hereinschlüpfte. Harrys Blick wurde sofort zu den verschlissenen Stellen gezogen, die den Ansatz von zartem blauem Material freigaben.

„Hi", flüsterte sie und stieß ihn mit ihrer Hüfte zur Seite, damit sie sich setzen konnte. „Ron und Hermine sagen sich gerade _Gutenacht _in meinem Zimmer und haben mich rausgeschmissen."

Harry rückte zur Seite und sammelte sein Pergament auf, damit sie nicht sah, was er getrieben hatte.

„Was schreibst du da?", fragte sie.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Nur ein paar Notizen", erwiderte er vage. „Sie haben dir also einen Tritt verpasst, ja? Ich Glücklicher."

Ginny grinste. „Warum schläfst du nicht? Ich dachte, ich würde sicherstellen, dass du auch gut zugedeckt bist."

„Du wolltest mich zudecken?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue. Eine angenehme Wärme durchfuhr seinen Körper. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass jemand es jemals getan hatte, es sei denn im Krankenhaus.

Ginny küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Ein etwas trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Du solltest eigentlich schlafen. Mum würde die Wände hochgehen, wenn sie wüsste, dass du hier arbeitest."

„Konnte nicht schlafen", saget Harry. „Mein Körper ist erschöpft, aber mein Gehirn rattert noch. Du warst fantastisch heute, weißt du."

„War ich das?" Ginny starrte ihn unverwandt an. „Harry, war das ein Kompliment?"

Harry versetzte ihr einen Stoß in die Rippen. „Das warst du! Ich war so stolz auf dich, als du trotz deiner Angst über diese Lücke gesprungen bist. Du warst großartig. Mache ich dir nicht genug Komplimente, Ginny?"

„Hier sind Neuigkeiten für dich, Harry. Du neigst dazu, ein bisschen... zurückhaltend zu sein", sagte Ginny und rollte mit den Augen.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Dann lass es mich gutmachen", sagte er. Er schlang einen Arm um sie und zog sie zurück, so dass sie Seite an Seite lagen. „Ich finde, du bist wunderschön."

Instinktiv griff Ginnys Hand nach ihrem kurzen Haar. Eine entzückende Röte kroch ihre sommersprossigen Wangen hoch. Harry ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie weg, während er mit ihrem Haar spielte. „Ich finde, alles an dir ist wunderschön, Ginny – innen wie außen. Ich finde, du bist lustig und feurig und bringst mich immer zum Lachen."

„Toll!", sagte Ginny. „Ich kann einen guten Witz erzählen. Das ist genau, was mein Freund fühlen soll, wenn er an mich denkt."

„Nein", entgegnete Harry. „Lachen ist gut. Manchmal ist es die einzige Art und Weise, wie ich zurechtkomme, und du bist immer da mit einem Lächeln. Du zeigst mir ein anderes Leben – wie ich mein Leben haben will. Wenn ich am Morgen aufwache, kriege ich dieses komische Gefühl in meinem Bauch, nur weil ich weiß, dass ich dich sehen werde."

Harry blickte verlegen weg.

Ginny nahm sein Kinn und drehte es zurück. „Erzähl mir mehr", raunte sie heiser mit einem sanften und doch blitzenden Blick in ihren Augen, der Harry schwer schlucken ließ.

„Du versuchst nicht, mich zum Reden zu bringen, wenn ich noch nicht bereit dazu bin. Und wenn ich es bin, bist du immer die erste Person, mit der ich sprechen möchte", fuhr er fort. Plötzlich fiel es ihm sehr schwer sich zu konzentrieren.

All seine Nervenenden standen auf Hochspannung und er wurde immer wieder von ihrem Hals und einer dünnen Spur von Sommersprossen abgelenkt, die unter ihrem Morgenmantel verschwanden. Plötzlich erschien ihm der Drang, diese Sommersprossen zu zählen, von äußerster Wichtigkeit.

Er spürte seinen Adamsapfel auf und abspringen, als er erneut schluckte. Sein Mund war staubtrocken. Er konnte diesen süßen, blumigen Duft riechen, der träge Sommertage im Sonnenschein andeutete.

„Ginny", flüsterte er.

„Harry."

Plötzlich lagen sie einander in den Armen und rollten sich auf seinem Bett herum, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Der Krieg, die Schlacht, seine wunde Schulter, Umbridge und die Scherereien des Ministeriums... alles schmolz weg, als Harry sich in den Augenblick fallen ließ. Das war, was er versprochen hatte, nachdem er vom Siebten Horkrux erfahren hatte – dass er das Leben genießen würde, solange er es noch konnte, und Ginny so viel Zeit wie möglich gewähren würde.

Nach einigen Momenten reiner, ungehemmter Seligkeit zog Ginny sich keuchend zurück. „Harry, wir müssen aufhören. Ron wird jede Minute hier aufkreuzen."

Harry wollte nicht aufhören und fuhr fort, eine Spur von feuchten Küssen an Ginnys Kehle entlang zu verteilen. Ron konnte sich zum Teufel scheren.

„Harry!", rief Ginny lachend, während sie ihn von sich schob und vom Bett glitt, um sich auf Rons leerem Bett niederzulassen. „Ich meine es ernst. Ron wird jede Minute hier sein, ganz zu schweigen von Mum. Ich bin sicher, sie wird nach dir sehen."

Harry blickte verstimmt drein. „Na schön."

Ginny kicherte und versuchte, ihr zerzaustes Haar zu richten. Ihr Morgenmantel hatte sich gelockert und Harry bewunderte den Blick auf ein sehr kurzes blaues Nachthemd, bevor sie ihn enger schnürte.

„Du musst deinen Rucksack packen. Erweitere den Innenraum, damit du auch Dumbledores Denkarium hineinkriegst. Man kann nie wissen, ob wir irgendwann überstürzt aufbrechen müssen, und du wirst es mitnehmen wollen", sagte sie. „Verstau all deine wichtigsten Sachen darin."

Harry klopfte neben sich aufs Bett, wo sie vor kurzer Zeit noch gesessen hatte. „Okay. Warum kommst du nicht wieder rüber und wir können es besprechen", sagte er so unschuldig, wie er konnte.

„Sei nicht so ein Schurke", entgegnete Ginny in gespielter Missbilligung. Genau in diesem Augenblick knallte die Tür auf und Mrs. Weasley eskortierte Ron mit einem festen Griff auf seinem Ohr herein.

Harry bemerkte ein rotes Mal an Rons Hals und mühte sich ab, seine Miene unbeteiligt zu lassen. Ginny warf ihm einen triumphierenden _Ich hab es dir doch gesagt-_ Blick zu.

„Ginny! Was machst du denn hier drin?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und blickte alarmiert zwischen Ginny und Harry hin und her, schien sich jedoch zu entspannen, als sie realisierte, dass sie auf getrennten Betten saßen.

„Ich bin nur hereingekommen, um Harry Gutenacht zu sagen, Mum. Ich war überrascht, ihn noch wach zu finden. Er hat gearbeitet", sagte Ginny und machte ihre Missbilligung in einem Stirnrunzeln deutlich. Als Mrs. Weasley sich mit demselben tadelnden Blick zu Harry umwandte, streckte Ginny Harry hinter dem Rücken ihrer Mutter fröhlich die Zunge heraus.

Mrs. Weasley ließ Ron los, die Aufmerksamkeit nun voll auf Harry gerichtet. „Harry! Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du dich die ganze Nacht über ausruhen sollst. Du wirst noch krank, wenn du nicht eine gute Mütze Schlaf bekommst, vor allem nach einer Verletzung. Ich will dich auf der Stelle im Bett haben, junger Mann.

Ginny, dich will ich in deinem eigenen Zimmer in deinem eigenen Bett haben, bitte. Ronald... steig ins Bett. Ich werde morgen dafür sorgen, dass dein Vater ein Wörtchen mit dir redet."

Ginny ging aus dem Zimmer und warf Harry eine Kusshand zu, während Ron wutentbrannt zu seinem Bett stampfte. Mrs. Weasley schaltete das Licht aus und schloss die Schlafzimmertür.

Harry wartete einige Minuten. Bei allem, das an diesem Tag in der Winkelgasse geschehen war, hatte er vergessen, dass er und Ron sich am Morgen gestritten hatten. Irgendwie erschien es alles nun ziemlich sinnlos.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

Ron grunzte und rollte sich geräuschvoll auf die Seite. Harry konnte ihn mehrmals Luft holen hören, bevor er lospolterte: „Sie behandelt mich, als wäre ich sieben, nicht fast achtzehn. Das geht mir verdammt auf den Geist."

Harrys Körper verspannte sich. Er war nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte, kam jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass er als guter Freund fragen sollte: „Was ist diesmal passiert?"

„Sie kam ins Mädchenzimmer und hat Hermine und mich beim Knutschen erwischt", sagte Ron verstimmt. „Naja... vielleicht waren meine Händen ein bisschen, wo sie nicht sein sollten, aber das tut nicht zur Sache. Ich bin volljährig! Und das ist nicht einmal ihr Haus. Es gehört dir."

Harry grunzte. Er wollte definitiv nicht diese Unterhaltung führen oder hören, was Ron und Hermine trieben, wenn sie allein waren. Niemals.

„Mum ist in das Zimmer gestürzt und hat mich am Ohr da rausgeschleift. Hermine war erschüttert. Sie wird mich bestimmt eine Woche lang nicht mehr ansehen, geschweige denn küssen", stöhnte Ron.

„Oi, Ron", sagte Harry. „Musst du mit mir darüber reden?"

„Harry, du bist derjenige, der meine Schwester knutscht", entgegnete Ron ungläubig.

„Ich weiß und dir gefällt es nicht, davon zu hören. So denke ich auch über dich und Hermine. Ihr... Es ist... Ihr beide... Es ist einfach nicht richtig", brachte Harry heraus.

Ron schnaubte. „Heuchler."

„Wichser. Was wird dein Dad morgen mit dir machen?", erkundigte sich Harry neugierig. Mrs. Weasley hatte Ron mit einer Unterhaltung mit seinem Vater gedroht.

„Nichts", gluckste Ron. „Er wird, wenn überhaupt, stolz sein. Aber sag es nicht Mum. Sie ist die einzige, die sich darüber aufregt. Natürlich ist es bei Ginny etwas Anderes. Du solltest lieber aufpassen, Kumpel."

„Ja, danke", brummte Harry.

„Jederzeit", erwiderte Ron und Harry konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme förmlich hören.

Harry schlug mit der Hand auf sein Kissen und driftete in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Percy Weasley saß in einem ausdruckslosen Verhörraum im Zaubereiministerium in den frühen Stunden des Morgens, der dem Anschlag auf die Winkelgasse folgte. Percy hatte noch nicht in seine Wohnung zurückkehren können, um etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, und war erschöpft. Während der Tag voranschritt, war er immer schlimmer geworden und Percy fühlte sich ziemlich im Stich gelassen von allem, an das er einst geglaubt hatte.

Schwer seufzend ließ er seinen Kopf auf den Holztisch fallen, an dem er saß, um ihn auf den Armen ruhen zu lassen, während er wartete auf, wen auch immer er treffen sollte. Er war früher an diesem Tag in der Winkelgasse angekommen – nun war es gestern – mit der Einstweiligen Ministerin Umbridge, um sich ein Bild über die Situation zu verschaffen. Was er vorgefunden hatte, war vollkommenes Chaos.

Dreiundzwanzig Auroren waren tot. Auroren! Sie sollten zu den besten und hellsten Köpfen gehören, die die Zaubereigesellschaft anzubieten hatte. Sie waren die Elite und dreiundzwanzig von ihnen waren in einer Schlacht getötet worden, als wäre es ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Berichten von Augenzeugen zufolge waren es der Orden des Phönix' und Harry Potter gewesen, die schließlich die Situation in den Griff bekommen haben. Nicht das Ministerium, nicht die Auroren, sondern dieselben Menschen, denen Percy vor einigen Jahren den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das kurze Haar und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

Natürlich enthielten die offiziellen Berichte, die über die Geschehnisse in der Winkelgasse gedruckt wurden, nichts von der Wahrheit. Percy hatte zugeschaut, wie Dolores Umbridge alle Fakten geändert und sämtliche Worte so verdreht hatte, wie es ihrer Propaganda passte. Und jeder hatte unbehaglich daneben gestanden und sie walten lassen. Keiner wollte derjenige sein, der einen Einwand äußerte, höchstwahrscheinlich im Wissen, dass es nur ein Ticket nach Azkaban bedeuten würde.

Percy konnte nicht begreifen, wie alles so schief gegangen sein konnte. Nachdem er Schulsprecher geworden war und seinen Lebenstraum, für das Ministerium zu arbeiten, begonnen hatte, war alles außer Kontrolle geraten. Er hatte das Ministerium seiner Familie vorgezogen und war zu der Zeit über jeden Ansatz von Zweifel erhaben gewesen, dass er das Richtige tat.

Er war schockiert und empört, als Cornelius Fudge gezwungenermaßen zugeben musste, dass Professor Dumbledore und Harry die ganze Zeit über Recht gehabt hatten. Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, war tatsächlich wiedergekehrt. Er war zurück und das Ministerium hatte wertvolle Zeit damit vergeudet, es abzustreiten. Nach Fudges Rücktritt und der Einsetzung von Rufus Scrimgeour war Percys Vertrauen wieder erweckt. Scrimgeour war ein Ministeriumsmann durch und durch. Er spielte nach klaren Regeln. Alles ging streng nach Vorschrift, genau wie Percy es gefiel.

Doch auch das lief nicht nach Plan. Scrimgeour wurde besessen von Harry Potter und davon, die Öffentlichkeit dazu zu bringen, an die Richtigkeit seiner Handlungen zu glauben. Percy musste widerstrebend zugeben, dass er in Wirklichkeit jedoch nicht viel zustande brachte. Dann, schockierend, grauenhaft, war das Undenkbare geschehen. Scrimgeour war in seinem eigenen Haus ermordet worden. Alle Sicherheit des Ministeriums hinter ihm und sie konnte nicht einmal das Leben des Zaubereiministers beschützen.

Inzwischen hatte Percy sich mit seiner Familie ausgesöhnt – nun ja, zumindest mit seinen Eltern – und ihnen sogar Informationen geliefert, die ihnen behilflich sein könnten. Percy war nicht dumm. Er konnte sehen, dass der Orden Du- weißt- schon- wen bekämpfte und es schon seit langer Zeit getan hatte. Sie wussten, wie er funktionierte, und sie machten stetig Fortschritte. Man musste kein Genie sein, um das zu erkennen – nur jemand, der von seinem eigenen Ehrgeiz geblendet war, konnte es übersehen. Beschämt musste Percy gestehen, dass er genau solch eine Person gewesen war.

Er kannte Dolores Umbridge persönlich. Sie, genau wie er, ersehnte Regeln und Ordnung und erwartete, dass alle dementsprechend handelten. Er hatte ehrlich geglaubt, dass sie eine ausgezeichnete Ministerin abgeben würde. Vielleicht war er misstrauisch geworden, während er den Untergang seiner einstigen Helden erlebt hatte, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis Percy erkannte, dass auch Umbridge viele Fehler machte. Schwerwiegende Fehler.

Als er von ihren Plänen bezüglich einer Einkerkerung Rons erfahren hatte, hatte Percy die Nase voll. Er war zu einem ernsthaften Informanten für den Orden geworden, der ihnen alles meldete, das ihnen möglicherweise bei ihrer Kampagne helfen könnte. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass es der Orden sein würde, der die Kontrolle wiedererlangte. Er hoffte nur, dass das Ministerium nach dem Krieg zu der großartigen Institution zurückgestaltet würde, die es einst gewesen war.

Er hatte an diesem Tag mit schwerem Herzen zugehört, wie Dolores Umbridge ein vollkommen falsches Bild dieses Ordens gezeichnet hatte. Sie würde seine Mitglieder verfolgen und sie versuchen zu zerstreuen. Percy wusste, dass er sie aufhalten musste. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie ihre beste Chance ruinierten, die sie zum Besiegen von Du- weißt- schon- wen besaßen. Sie hatte auch angefangen, ihn mit Fragen über Bill und jegliche Effekte von Lycanthropie, die er aufweisen könnte, zu löchern. Die Fragen hatten einen Schauer über Percys Rücken gejagt.

Nachdem er Stunden vor Ort mit dem Sammeln von Aussagen verbracht hatte, hatte er sie am Abend an seinem Schreibtisch geordnet und Berichte vorbereitet, empört über die falsche Darstellung der Aussagen. Dann, gerade als er Anstalten gemacht hatte, nach Hause zu gehen, hatte Dolores Umbridge persönlich sein Büro aufgesucht.

Trotz seiner Wachsamkeit konnte Percy nicht anders als erfreut sein, dass sie ihn für einen Auftrag ausgewählt hatte. Er war eine engagierter Arbeitskraft und kannte die Funktionsweise des Ministeriums in und auswendig. Er schätzte es, wenn Autoritätspersonen all seine Bemühungen registrierten. Ministerin Umbridge hatte ihn gebeten, ein privates Gespräch mit einem Würdenträger über ein mögliches Bündnis zu führen.

Percy vermutete, dass es sich um einen Abgeordneten entweder aus der Schweiz oder aus Frankreich handelte, da beide Länder ein Bündnis mit England im Kampf gegen Du- weißt- schon- wen bisher verweigert hatten. Wenn es ihm gelang, das Abkommen erfolgreich zu besiegeln, wäre es ihm endlich geglückt, etwas Großes für das Ministerium und die Zaubererwelt verbucht zu haben. Es war eine Gelegenheit, der er nicht widerstehen konnte.

Nun saß er hier um drei Uhr morgens und wartete seit einer Stunde auf einen unbekannten Würdenträger. Percys Geduld erschöpfte sich langsam. Er zuckte zusammen und setzte sich aufrecht, als die Tür aufschwang. Doch die Person, die ins Zimmer stolzierte, was der letzte Mensch, den Percy zu sehen erwartet hätte.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Weasley. Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung", sagte Severus Snape seidig.

„P-Professor S-Snape", stotterte Percy. Er schluckte schwer. "Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Professor Snape staubte den einzigen anderen Stuhl im Zimmer ab und setzte sich bedächtig. „Ich glaube, Ministerin Umbridge hat Sie von meinem Kommen in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ich einen möglichen Waffenstillstand zwischen dem Ministerium und dem Dunklen Lord aushandeln möchte."

Percys Mund klappte auf. Sicherlich konnte er es nicht ernst meinen. Was genau hatte Umbridge angeboten, das den Dunklen Lord interessiere? Und wie konnte sie auch nur in Betracht ziehen, eine Abmachung mit Severus Snape zu treffen? Der Mann hatte Albus Dumbledore getötet, um Merlins Willen. Er sollte umgehend verhaftet und nach Azkaban geschickt werden, wo ihm der Prozess gemacht würde.

„Ähm...", sagte Percy zögernd, unsicher, was er sagen sollte.

Professor Snape lächelte kalt, in derselben kalkulierenden Art und Weise, die Percy noch aus seiner Hogwarts- Zeit in Erinnerung hatte. Ein Feixen, das normalerweise die Schüler in die andere Richtung laufen ließ, nur um zu vermeiden, ihn im Korridor zu treffen.

Percy hatte nie die Schwierigkeiten mit Snape gehabt, die Ron, Ginny und den Zwillingen begegnet waren – höchstwahrscheinlich weil er ein sehr guter Zaubertränke- Schüler gewesen war und die strengen Regeln und Richtlinien, die am Zaubertrankbrauen beteiligt waren, hoch geschätzt hatte. Professor Snape hatte ihn nie gemocht, weil er ein Gryffindor war, doch er hatte es nie auf ihn abgesehen, sowie es bei einigen von Percys Klassenkameraden der Fall gewesen war.

„Ministerin Umbridge ist an eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Dunklen Lord interessiert, um die Anzahl von Verlusten, die die Zaubereiwelt erfahren hat, zu senken", sagte Professor Snape mit seiner öligen Stimme.

„Verluste, für die _er _verantwortlich ist", entgegnete Percy hitzig.

„Das mag sein", erwiderte Snape mit einem kalten Lächeln, „aber Ministerin Umbridge scheint gewillt, Zugeständnisse zu machen."

„Z-Zugeständnisse?", wiederholte Percy. „Was für Zugeständnisse?"

„Sie hat eingewilligt, uns mit einigen Informationen auszustatten. Die Preisgabe dieses Wissens an uns wird sich sowohl für den Dunklen Lord als auch für das Ministerium als nützlich erweisen", sagte Snape. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, um diese Information zu beschaffen, Mr. Weasley."

Die Haare auf Percys Nacken sträubten sich plötzlich. Er befeuchtete sich die trockenen Lippen, während er versuchte, seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. „Nach was für Informationen suchen Sie?", fragte er.

„Den Aufenthaltsort des Hauptquartiers für den Orden des Phönix", erwiderte Snape. Seine Augen blitzten.

Percy schluckte erneut. Er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß den Rücken lang lief. „Hauptquartier", wiederholte er starr.

„Ja", sagte Snape, während er sich mit einem langen, dünnen Finger an seiner Lippe entlang fuhr. „Ich glaube, Sie kennen seinen Aufenthaltsort."

„Es-Es gibt einen Zauber", sagte Percy.

„Ja, ich bin mir des Fidelius- Zaubers und seiner Funktionsweise durchaus bewusst, Mr. Weasley. Ich bin mir des Weiteren bewusst, dass es Wege gibt, ihm entgegenzuwirken. Ich habe bestimmte Schritte getan und nun würde ich gerne sehen, was Sie mir verraten können", sagte Professor Snape.

Percy faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß, um ihr Zittern zu verbergen. Er hatte wirklich Angst. Er hatte versprochen, den Orden zu informieren, bevor Ministerin Umbridge gegen sie einschritt, doch nun, da er tatsächlich handeln musste, fühlte er sich allein. Er hatte Alastor Moody einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, dass er niemandem etwas vom Orden enthüllen würde. Wenn er auch nur eine Einzelheit über den Aufenthaltsort vom Hauptquartier oder seinen Beteiligten verriet, würde er sein eigenes Leben verwirken.

Er wusste, dass seine Mutter die Weasley- Familienuhr bei sich trug, wo auch immer sie hinging, und er wusste auch, dass sie sie sofort von seinem Tod in Kenntnis setzen würde. Es würde genug Warnung für den Orden sein. Doch Percy glaubte nicht, dass er den Nerv dazu aufbringen könnte. Er warf Professor Snape einen wachsamen Blick zu, unsicher, was er tun sollte. Plötzlich fühlte sich Percy sehr jung nicht imstande, mit der Situation fertig zu werden.

Snape setzte wieder sein kaltes, gefährliches Lächeln auf. „Ministerin Umbridge war der Meinung, Sie würden das Ministerium in seinem Unternehmen eifrig unterstützen. Aber vielleicht benötigen Sie etwas Überredung."

Er hob in Zeitlupentempo seinen Zauberstab und knurrte: „Crucio."

Der Schmerz war so intensiv, dass er alles andere verdrängte. Percy konnte jemand aus der Ferne schreien hören und nur die Rauheit seiner Kehle ließ ihn wissen, dass er derjenige war, der schrie. Endlich erlosch der Schmerz und er lag keuchend auf dem Boden. Er musste von seinem Stuhl gefallen sein, obwohl er sich nicht daran erinnerte.

„Ich werde Ihnen erneut die Frage stellen, Mr. Weasley. Wo befindet sich das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens?", sagte Snape ruhig, als ob er ihm lediglich eine Unterrichtsstunde gab.

„Wissen Sie es nicht?", fragte Percy hechelnd. Seine eigene Frechheit überraschte ihn. Folter bewirkte seltsame Dinge, so vermutete er

„Ich glaube, es muss einen neuen Geheimniswahrer geben, da das Wissen sich mir entzieht", sagte Snape und zeigte das erste Zeichen von Verärgerung.

„Wenn Sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, müssen Sie wissen, dass ich es Ihnen nicht verraten könnte, selbst wenn ich es wüsste", sagte Percy. Er setzte sich mühsam auf.

„Mr. Weasley, meine Geduld erschöpft sich. Wenn ich einfach in Ihren wertlosen Geist eindringen und die Information hervorholen könnte, nach der ich verlange, würde ich es tun. Legilimentik funktioniert jedoch nicht gegen den Fidelius. Wenn der Zauber schwächer wird, ist es das Unterbewusstsein, das diese Information zuerst aufnimmt. Nun haben wir der weiteren Abschwächung der Schutzzauber mehr Zeit eingeräumt. Verraten Sie mir den Aufenthaltsort des Hauptquartiers", verlangte Snape. Er trat auf Percys Finger.

Percy wimmerte, als der Druck sich verstärkte, gewiss, dass seine Finger brechen würden. Er wusste, was er tun sollte. Doch er hatte Angst, so große Angst. Der Sprechende Hut hatte ihn aus gutem Grund nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Sicherlich musste er irgendwo tief in ihm drin die Tapferkeit sitzen, die ihn unterstützten würde. Es war der Unterschied zwischen dem Tun, was richtig und was leicht war. War das nicht, was Professor Dumbledore einmal gesagt hatte?

„Crucio", zischte Snape wieder.

Percy schrie. Als Professor Snape den Fluch aufhob, erbrach Percy sich auf den Boden. Er musste seine Familie beschützen. Sie hatten Recht gehabt und er hatte falsch gelegen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie eines Tages wissen würden, dass er seinen Fehler am Ende realisiert hatte. Was konnte er jedoch tun, um sicherzustellen, dass seiner Familie nichts zuleide getan wurde? Was konnte er Snape erzählen, das er nicht bereits wusste? Was konnte er sagen, das seinen Schwur brechen, aber gleichzeitig nicht zusätzlich zu der Gefahr, die seiner Familie ohnehin schon drohte, beitragen würde?

Eine Eingebung traf Percy wie ein Blitzschlag.

„Harry Potter arbeitet mit dem Orden", sagte er, den Blick fest auf Professor Snape gerichtet.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Sie unfähiger Narr. Ich fragte Sie nach dem Aufenthaltsort ihres Hauptquartiers. Wo versteckt sich Potter?", drängte Snape.

Percy spürte, wie seine Brust sich zusammenzog. Plötzlich fiel es ihm sehr schwer zu atmen, als wäre jeglicher Sauerstoff aus seinen Lungen gepresst worden. Percy blickte zu seinem ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeister auf, dessen Gesicht verblüfft dreinschaute, bevor seine Augen sich verdrehten und er nichts mehr fühlte. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn umhüllte, war Erleichterung, dass er überhaupt keinen Schmerz spürte.


	23. Verlust

**Kapitel 21 – Verlust**

Harry wachte auf, als ihn jemand grob schüttelte. Er versuchte, sich abzuwenden und wieder in sein Kissen zu vergraben. Er hatte dieses Mal einen sehr angenehmen Traum gehabt, der Schokoladenostereier, Besen und kichernde Schnatze enthielt. Das Schütteln verstärkte sich und bald bellte ihm eine laute Stimme ins Ohr.

„Steh auf, Potter, und zwar schnell. Weasley, steig aus dem Bett."

Harrys Augen sprangen auf, als er sich damit abmühte, seinen Kopf freizumachen und die Stimme zu erkennen. Das Zimmer war in Dunkelheit getaucht, das einzige Licht stammte aus dem dämmrigen Glühen eines Wandleuchters im Gang. Im großen, alten Haus schien es ungewöhnlich still, beinahe als wäre ein Schalldämpfzauber auf die Tür gelegt.

Harry tastete nach seiner Brille. Er realisierte, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht oder kurz vor Tagesanbruch sein musste. Er konnte Ron aus seinem Bett schläfrig fluchen hören. Als er seine Brille endlich gefunden hatte, schob Harry sie sich ins Gesicht, worauf sich seine Sicht verschärfte. Seufzend stellte er fest, dass er trotzdem kein Bisschen sehen konnte.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er, während er immer noch versuchte, den Schlaf aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

„Was'n los?", murmelte Ron.

„Umpf", grunzte Harry, als etwas Klotziges – aber nicht besonders Hartes – mit seinem Kopf zusammentraf. Er hörte einen weiteren dumpfen Aufschlag, bevor Ron ein ähnliches Geräusch ausstieß.

„Packt diese Rucksäcke mit allem, das ihr in zwei Minuten zusammensammeln könnt", knurrte Moody irgendwo von der Tür her. Harry konnte Moodys Schatten sehen, der sich in den Korridor bewegte. „Macht, dass ihr runter in die Küche kommt. Macht so wenig Licht wie möglich. Wir evakuieren. Bewegt euch."

Plötzlich hellwach, das Adrenalin rauschend, sprang Harry aus dem Bett und riss den Schrank auf. Seinen Zauberstab erleuchtet, erweiterte er den Rucksack, den Moody ihm zugeworfen hatte. Sorgfältig verstaute er Dumbledores Denkarium darin, zusammen mit dem seltsamen silbernen Instrument, den Horkrux- Behältern und seinen wertvollsten Gegenstände. Er hatte gerade begonnen, einen Teil seiner Kleidung hineinzuwerfen – glücklicherweise hatte er noch nicht die Gelegenheit gefunden einzukaufen, so dass er nicht sehr viel besaß – als sein Kopf in quälenden Schmerz ausbrach.

Es war, als hätte jemand ihn in einen Schraubstock geklemmt und ihn bei voller Kraft zusammenpresst. Er fiel mit einem Grunzen auf die Knie und packte seinen Kopf mit den Händen, während er seine Stirn auf den kalten Boden drückte. Eine Welle von reinem, ungemildertem Zorn überfiel ihn, bevor der Schmerz beinahe so abrupt aufhörte wie er begonnen hatte. Wenn die Tatsache nicht gewesen wäre, dass er auf seinen Knien mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden war, hätte er gedacht, dass er es sich eingebildet habe. Eines wusste er ganz sicher: Voldemort war wütend über etwas – sehr wütend.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?", fragte Ron benommen. Er hatte sich endlich aus dem Bett gehievt und war beinahe über Harry gestolpert.

„Ja, mir geht's gut", sagte Harry. Er stand auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und fuhr fort, Kleidung in seinen Rucksack zu stecken, beunruhigt. Er hatte seit über einem Jahr keine Vision gehabt oder Emotion von Voldemort gefühlt. Dumbledore hatte vermutet, dass er Harry mit Okklumentik ausgegrenzt hatte. _Warum jetzt? _Was war geschehen, das Voldemort so sehr erzürnt hatte, dass er seinen Okklumentik- Schild vorläufig hatte sinken lassen? Hatte es irgendetwas mit dem Grund zu tun, weshalb sie mitten in der Nacht das Hauptquartier räumten?

„Was machst du da auf dem Boden?", fragte Ron, während er willkürlich Gegenstände in seinen eigenen Rucksack stopfte.

„Gestolpert", murmelte Harry, da er Ron noch nicht mit der Enthüllung beunruhigen wollte, dass Voldemort wieder in seinen Kopf eingedrungen war.

„Ich frage mich, was passiert ist", sagte Ron mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Es muss etwas Großes sein."

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu, während er seine Tasche zuzog. „Bist du fertig?"

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Ron. Er schaute sich hilflos im chaotischen Raum um. „Ich kann sowieso nichts sehen. Wie soll ich denn wissen, was ich mitnehmen muss, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, wohin es geht? Warum will er das Licht aushaben?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Wahrscheinlich benimmt er sich einfach typisch Moody. Nimm einfach etwas zusätzliche Kleidung, deinen Besen und alles Wichtiges mit. Komm schon, lass uns nach unten gehen. Ich will herausfinden, was passiert ist", sagte er. Instinktiv berührte seine Hand das Häkelarmband, das Ginny ihm gegeben hatte.

Ron schrumpfte seinen Besen, bevor er seine Tasche zuzog und Harry aus dem Zimmer folgte. Sie eilten die dunkle Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo die Lichter hell erleuchtet waren. Harry musste blinzeln und seine Augen vor der plötzlichen Helligkeit abschirmen.

Bill und Fleur waren die einzigen im Raum. In der Nähe des großen Kamins beugten sie die Köpfe und schienen mitten in einer Diskussion. Fleur hatte ihren Arm um Bills Schultern gelegt, die Seite ihres Gesichts noch immer bandagiert.

„Was ist los?", wollte Ron wissen. Er starrte zwischen ihrem Bruder und Fleur hin und her.

„Es ist schneller geschehen, als wir gedacht haben", sagte Bill grimmig. „Der Orden ist des Verrats gegen das Ministerium angeklagt worden. Es gibt eine Hand voll Haftbefehle und wir glauben, dass die Schutzzauber versagen."

„Whoa", machte Ron und ließ sich am Tisch nieder. „Wessen Verhaftungen? Dad?"

Bill nickte. „Und Moody, McGonagall und ich. Umbridge hatte schon einen Groll gegen McGonagall seit ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts. Wir vermuten, es werden mehr Namen hinzugefügt werden, während der Tag fortschreitet. Unsere Einstweilige Ministerin schien eine Quelle zu haben, die plaudert."

„Percy?", erkundigte sich Ron, das Gesicht leicht verzogen.

Bill zuckte zusammen und sog einen scharfen Atem ein.

„Nein! Nischt dein Bruderr", sagte Fleur und packte Bill an der Schulter. „Er hat uns seit Monaten Informationen geliefert."

„Mum und Dad sind schon nach Hogwarts vorgegangen und wir haben schon Eulen mitgeschickt", sagte Bill, das Gesicht teilnahmslos. „Professor McGonagall bereitet unsere Ankunft vor."

„Dahin gehen wir also? Hogwarts?", fragte Harry. Er war zugleich erleichtert wie angespannt, wieder zur Schule zurückzukehren. Er war seit Professor Dumbledores Tod nicht mehr dort gewesen.

„Ja", erwiderte Bill nickend. „Das ist der sicherste Ort. Und es gibt sehr viele Verstecke, falls das Ministerium eine Durchsuchung anordnet. Hogwarts hat Möglichkeiten, Dinge geheim zu halten. Wir müssen offen mit dem Flohpulver zum Eberskopf reisen. Aberforth Dumbledore und Hagrid erwarten uns."

„Wer immer in Hogwarts um Hilfe bittet, wird sie auch bekommen", murmelte Harry.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Bill.

„Nichts", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Nur eine Erinnerung. Wo sind Ginny und Hermine?"

„Sie sind noch nicht runtergekommen. Moody trommelt gerade alle zusammen", erwiderte Bill.

„Bewegt euch schnell, Mädchen", sagte Anastasia Parkinson, während sie ihre beiden Töchter durch die Küchentür schob.

Iris taumelte mit schläfrigen Augen herein, noch immer in ihrem Morgenmantel, während Pansy mit ihrer Mutter stritt und versuchte, sich loszureißen. Sie und Mrs. Parkinson hatten sich die Zeit genommen sich anzuziehen und sie trugen alle kleine Taschen.

„Mutter, ich will auf Draco warten", jammerte Pansy.

„Du überlässt es gefälligst Dracos Mutter, sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Wenn es Schwierigkeiten geben sollte, will ich euch Mädchen weit weg davon haben", widersprach Mrs. Parkinson bestimmt, das Gesicht blass und angespannt.

„Keine Bange, Mutter. Wahrscheinlich handelt es sich nur um eine weitere Episode ihres Melodramas", sagte Iris gähnend.

„Ich fürchte nicht", erwiderte Bill, der die Mädchen ignorierte und direkt Mrs. Parkinson anschaute. „Unsere Quellen berichten uns, dass unser Aufenthaltsort gefährdet ist. Wir müssen jetzt umziehen."

Mrs. Parkinsons Hand zitterte, als sie auf den Kamin deutete. „Los, Mädchen", befahl sie.

„Mutter!", sagte Pansy. „Wir wissen nicht einmal, wohin wir gehen. Ich will auf Draco warten."

„Das Flohnetz wird euch nur zu einem Ort lassen", sagte Bill, während er Iris Flohpulver reichte. „Wirf es einfach rein."

Iris nahm das Pulver entgegen, Besorgnis huschte über ihr Gesicht, während sie sich in der Küche umsah. Sie schien nach jemandem zu suchen, bevor sie in die Flammen trat und in einem Puff von grünem Rauch verschwand.

„Du als nächstes, Pansy", sagte Mrs. Parkinson und drängte ihre Tochter vorwärts.

„Mutter, ich denke wirklich – "

„Ich will nicht hören, was du gerade denkst, junge Dame. Das ist ernst und ich habe genug von deinem Verhalten. Steig jetzt ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Kamin", befahl Mrs. Parkinson streng.

Pansy funkelte sie rebellisch an. Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch ihre Mutter hob eine Augenbraue und Pansy gab nach. Durch die Nase schnaubend nahm sie eine Handvoll Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin.

Sobald sie verschwunden war, entspannte sich Mrs. Parkinson etwas. „Sie ist nur aufgewühlt", entschuldigte sie das Benehmen ihrer Tochter.

„Wir sind alle aufgewühlt, Madame", sagte Fleur, den Kamin finster anstarrend. „Einige kommen damit einfach besser zurescht als andere."

Mrs. Parkinsons Nase hob sich in die Luft, während sie sich ebenfalls eine Handvoll Flohpulver nahm. „Ich wünschen euch alles Gute", sagte sie steif, bevor sie verschwand.

Die Küchentür schwang wieder auf und Fred, George und Shannon eilten alle herein. George hatte seine Hand an Shannons Ellenbogen.

„Habt ihr Ginny und Hermine auf eurem Weg die Treppe herunter gesehen?", fragte Bill, sein raues Gesicht voller Anspannung.

„Hermine sucht nach Krummbein", erwiderte Fred. „Soll ich sie holen?"

„Ja. Treib sie an", sagte Bill. „Wo ist Moody?"

„Ich bin hier", antwortete Moody, der Draco und Narzissa Malfoy in die Küche führte. Narzissa war in einen Reiseumhang gehüllt und Harry bemerkte, dass sie sich die Zeit genommen hatte, Make-up aufzulegen.

„Was hat es zu bedeuten, dass wir zu dieser Zeit aufgeweckt wurden?", fragte sie herrisch.

„Es ist eine Art Notfall, Madame. Biitte, wir reisen mit dem Flohnetz", sagte Fleur. Sie wedelte mit der Hand, um die Malfoys anzutreiben.

„Was für ein Notfall?", erkundigte sich Narzissa.

„Todesser", sagte Bill ausdruckslos.

Narzissa Hand schoss an ihre Kehle. „Hier? Sie haben mir versprochen, dass Sie meinen Sohn beschützen würden", sagte sie, zu Moody herumwirbelnd.

„Das versuchen wir auch, Ma'am", erwiderte Moody schroff. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich mehrmals an Ihre Tür gehämmert, um Sie anzutreiben."

„Die Farbe, die Sie ausgewählt 'aben, ist so 'ärrlisch. Es ist immer so wieschtiesch, die rieschtigen Farben zu wählen. Wenn Sie getötet werden wegen der Zeit, die Sie verschwendet 'aben, werden Sie siescherliesch eine schöne Leische abgeben", sagte Fleur mit plinkernden Augenlidern.

Narzissa schnüffelte empört und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich werde gehen", sagte Shannon. Sie trat nach vorne und sah aus, als hätte sie mehr als genug Aufregung für eine Nacht.

„Bon", sagte Fleur. „Geh jetzt."

Shannon warf George einen Blick zu, der nickte und ihr Ginnys lila Haustier Pygmy Puff reichte. „Geh vor und nimm Arnold mit. Wir kommen sofort nach."

„Ich gehe nach den Mädchen sehen", sagte Fred. Er riss seinen Blick von Narzissa los, als hätte er entschieden, dass sie kein Problem mehr darstellen würde.

„Ich komme mit dir", sagte Harry, gerade als das ganze Haus von einer Druckwelle irgendwo von der Straße erschüttert wurde. Harry musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten, um aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Gläser und Geschirr fielen aus den Regalen, als Schranktüren aufschwangen. Fleur taumelte mit dem Flohpulver und hätte es ohne Bills stützenden Arm fallen gelassen.

„Sieht aus, als wären sie hier", murmelte Fred mit weiten Augen.

„Mutter, geh, los", sagte Draco. Er klang panisch. Er schob seine Mutter auf den Kamin zu und sprang ihr beinahe hinterher.

„Ginny! Hermine!", rief Harry. Er sprintete aus der Tür, gefolgt von Fred.

Das Haus wankte abermals, so dass Fred und Harry auf die Knie fielen. Harry war sicher, dass er hörte, wie die Vordertür einkrachte. Er sah Ginny und Hermine auf der Treppe. Das Beben der letzten Druckwelle hatte beide Mädchen ihren Halt verloren lassen, so dass sie sich am Geländer festhalten mussten, um nicht herunterzupurzeln.

„Wer wagt, das Heiligtum des Hauses meines Vaters zu stören?", begann Mrs. Black hinter dem Vorhang zu kreischen, der ihr Portrait verdeckte. Sie hatten noch immer keine Möglichkeit gefunden, sie von der Wand zu entfernen. Doch die Vorhänge hatten zumindest ihre Aktivitäten vor ihr abgeschirmt. „Blutsverräter, Gesindel, Abschaum... Schlammblüter! Alle fallen sie in die unberührte Schönheit des Zuhauses meiner Vorfahren ein."

Auf die Füße kraxelnd sprintete Harry in den Korridor, von wo er gut er eine Schusslinie auf die Eingangshalle hatte, die Wand aber gleichzeitig als Deckung benutzen konnte. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das offene Loch, wo sich zuvor die Tür befunden hatte, und lähmte die ersten beiden Todesser, die erschienen. Er hielt Stellung und feuerte weiter, doch es erwies sich bald als vergeblich, da sie einfach zu viele waren. Sie betraten das Hauptquartier wie eine Reihe von Arbeiterameisen, die alles niederrissen, was ihnen im Weg stand.

Das Haus zitterte und wankte alle paar Augenblicke und Harry fragte sich, was an der Außenseite vor sich ging. Offensichtlich versuchten die Todesser keineswegs, ihre Aktivitäten vor den Mugglen zu verbergen, und er glaubte, in der Ferne Polizeisirenen zu hören.

Er und Fred bemühten sich, die Treppe vor den angreifenden Todessern zu decken, um den Mädchen Zeit einzuräumen, ihren Halt wiederzufinden und den Abstieg fortzusetzen. Ein gut gezielter Sprengfluch vereitelte dies, als er das Geländer traf und es zerstörte. Harry stockte der Atem, als er Hermine über die Seite fallen sah, während Ginny den Rest der Stufen hinunterfiel. Sie landete am Treppenende, ihr Knie umklammernd.

Hermine schaffte es, sich am kaputten Geländer festzuhalten, und baumelte bedenklich über der Eingangshalle. Einige Todesser hatten ihre Zauberstäbe bereits erhoben. Hermines Beine schwangen wild hin und her, während sie versuchte, sich zurück auf die Treppe zu hieven. Harry bemühte sich, sie mit einem Schutzschild zu decken, und feuerte Flüche auf die nächsten Todesser. Hermine schrie, als ein Sprengfluch neben ihrem linken Ohr explodierte. Harry glaubte nicht, dass sie viel länger durchhalten konnte.

Ramponiert und geschunden stellte Ginny sich auf die Füße, gerade als Fred an ihr vorbeirannte.

„Ich helfe Hermine. Ihr geht gleich in die Küche", sagte er und deutete auf die Tür, durch die Krummbein gerade geschlüpft war.

Ginny nickte resolut und klammerte sich an der Wand fest, ihr Bein hinter sich herziehend. Ihr Blick heftete sich auf Harry, während sie durch die Küchentür humpelte. „Pass auf dich auf", raunte sie, bevor sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Harry fuhr fort, Flüche abzufeuern, und deckte gleichzeitig Fred und Hermine. Fred war die Stufen hinaufgeklettert und hatte Hermine an den Handgelenken gepackt, während er sich unter den vereinzelten Flüchen wegduckte, die Harry nicht abblocken konnte. Hermine war jedoch so panisch, dass sie sich weigerte, das Geländer loszulassen und sich von Fred zurück auf die Treppe ziehen zu lassen. Die Todesser näherten sich immer weiter und Harry ermüdete zunehmend von der Energie, die er zum Aufrechterhalten seines Schildes aufwenden musste.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und wünschte, ein Fluch würde Mrs. Blacks Porträt treffen und sie ein für alle Mal zum Schweigen bringen. Sie schrie Befehle und Instruktionen zu den Todessern, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie nicht sehen konnte, was vor sich ging. Harry wurde zurückgeworfen, als ein Zauber seine Schulter traf. Dieselbe, die noch immer wund vom Tag zuvor war.

Schmerz schoss durch seinen Arm, so dass er seine Zähne zusammenbeißen musste, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Plötzlich prasselte eine Flut von Flüchen auf die Todesser ein, die sie so überraschte, dass sie auseinander stoben. Harry blickte auf und sah Ron in der Küchentür stehen, ein mörderisches Funkeln in den Augen. Er hielt ein Auge auf Fred und Hermine, während er jeden angriff, der sich in Reichweite befand.

Harry grinste. Er war noch nie so glücklich gewesen, Ron zu sehen. Er hievte sich auf die Füße und erneuerte seinen mächtigen Schild. Er konnte das Zimmer beinahe vor Magie knistern hören, wusste aber, dass es Einbildung sein musste.

Als hätte der Anblick von Ron im Kampf gegen Todesser Hermine Mut eingeflößt, lockerte sie ihren Griff auf das Geländer und ließ sich von Fred hochziehen. Sie klammerte sich so fest an seinen Hals, dass Harry nicht sicher war, ob Fred sie von sich lösen konnte. Hermine hatten Höhen noch nie behagt. Fred schlang seinen Arm um sie und trug sie halb die Treppe herunter.

„Wir geben dir Deckung", rief Ron, der ihre Fortschritte sorgfältig beobachtete. „Bring sie hier raus."

„Komm uns gleich nach, kleiner Bruder", sagte Fred und zog Hermine durch die Küchentür. Hermine lehnte sich über Freds Schulter und befeuerte zwei Todesser, bevor die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss.

Ron und Harry fuhren fort, die nahende Truppe mit allem, was sie hatten, zurückzuhalten. Flüche schossen hin und her, so dass regenbogenähnliche Reflektionen in den Fenstern aufleuchteten. Harry konnte die Blinklichter der Muggle- Polizei und Rettungswagen auf der Straße sehen und fragte sich, ob sie das Haus sehen konnten. Hatten die Schutzzauber so vollkommen versagt?

Sobald sie Fred und Hermine Zeit zur Flucht verschafft hatten, gab Ron Deckung, während Harry, wieder seinen Arm an seinen Körper pressend, zur Küche sprintete. Ein Todesser sprengte ein Loch in die Wand, wo er kurz zuvor noch gestanden hatte, so dass er durch die Luft hechten musste, um die Sicherheit der Küche zu erreichen.

Eine weitere Druckwelle traf die Decke über Ron, worauf Trümmer auf seinen Kopf herabfielen. Ein heller Streifen Blut erschien über Rons Augenbraue, bevor er Harry hinterher rannte.

„Ihr Narren! Gebt ihnen keine Gelegenheit zu fliehen", ertönte Snapes Stimme deutlich aus der Eingangshalle.

Harry erstarrte und drehte sich zurück. Nie im Leben würde er Snape mit der Zerstörung von Sirius' Haus davonkommen lassen.

„Lass es, Harry", sagte Ron und packte ihn fest an den Schultern, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Sie sind zu viele. Die Chancen stehen nicht gerade zu unseren Gunsten. Es wird einen weiteren Kampf an einem anderen Tag geben."

Harry wusste, dass Ron Recht hatte, doch er scheute sich davor, es zuzugeben. Mit finsterem Blick und den verletzten Arm eng an den Körper gepresst, nickte er knapp. Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Die beiden Freunde stolperten zum Kamin, gerade als ein großer, unmaskierter Todesser die Küchentür zerstörte. Harry griff sich Flohpulver und warf es, als Ron sie beide in den Kamin bugsierte. Der Todesser folgte ihren gleich auf den Fersen und Harry konnte schwören, dass er die Hände des Mannes auf seinem Rücken spüren konnte, während das Flohnetzwerk ihn verschluckte.

Beide Jungen fielen aus dem Kamin auf den Boden des Eberskopf. Harry hatte es gerade geschafft, sich auf den Rücken zu rollen und seinen Zauberstab zu heben, als der Todesser ihnen herausfolgte. Er taumelte, stolperte über Rons lange Beine und landete auf ihm.

„Expelliarmus", rief Harry und fing den Zauberstab auf, der aus dem Griff des Todessers flog.

Ron schubste den unbewaffneten Todesser von seinen Beinen, krabbelte weg von ihm und zog Harry zur gleichen Zeit auf die Füße.

„Schließ das Netzwerk, jetzt!", bellte Moody mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

Der große Barkeeper, den Harry als Aberforth Dumbledore erkannte, wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab zum Kamin. Einige andere Menschen, die in der Mitte des Pubs standen, zielten auf die Öffnung.

„Er ist versiegelt", sagte Aberforth nickend.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die verschiedenen Menschen, die mit gezücktem Zauberstab in seinem Pub aufgetaucht waren, kehrte er hinter die Bar zurück und begann, Gläser abzuwischen. Der Pub war zu dieser späten Stunde nicht dicht gedrängt, doch die vereinzelten Gäste, die da waren, beobachteten das Geschehen interessiert.

„Amycus Carrow", knurrte Moody und starrte den Mann an, der auf dem Boden sitzen geblieben war. „Wie nett von dir, zu uns zu stoßen."

Der lumpig aussehende Mann blickte auf und grinste anzüglich. „Hast du mich also geschnappt, was, Moody? Und was hast du jetzt mit mir vor? Ihr Leute habt nicht den Mumm, mich auf der Stelle zu töten, und das Ministerium kooperiert nicht gerade mit euch in letzter Zeit, nicht wahr?"

Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, aber Moody richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt zwischen seine Augen. „Führe mich nicht in Versuchung", sagte er.

Der Mann starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, bevor er zu einer Sitzposition auf dem Boden zurücksank.

„Er hat Recht", sagte Bill. „Wir können ihn nicht an das Ministerium ausliefern, also sollten wir uns gleich hier um ihn kümmern." Bill hatte ein wahnsinniges Glühen in den Augen, den Harry noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er fragte sich, wie nahe der nächste Vollmond wohl war.

„Das könntest du", warf Aberforth ein, ohne von dem Glas in seiner Hand aufzublicken. „Aber dann würdest du nicht besonders dem folgen, wofür mein Bruder einstand, oder?"

Bill fluchte leise. „Was machen wir dann?"

„_Isch_ könnte ihn ins Ministerium bringen", sagte Fleur. „Sie 'aben noch keinen 'aftbefehl gegen miesch."

„Nein. Ich werde es tun", meldete sich eine Frau zu Wort, die sich von ihrem Tisch an der Hinterseite des Pubs erhob und auf sie zukam. Sie zog die Kapuze vom Kopf, worauf Rosmerta, die Barkeeperin der Drei Besen, zum Vorschein kam.

„Madam Rosmerta", sagte Bill überrascht.

„Minerva hat mich gebeten, heute Nacht ein zusätzliches Paar Auge hier zu sein", sagte Rosmerta. „Ich kann diesen Abschaum zum Ministerium bringen."

Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kannst du nicht. Umbridge wird es verhunzen und es wird nur darauf hindeuten, dass du Bindungen zu uns hast", brummte er angewidert.

„Ich werde ihn nicht zu Umbridge bringen", entgegnete Rosmerta. Ihre Augen funkelten, während ein hässliches Lächeln ihr normalerweise attraktives Gesicht verzerrte. „Ich habe einige Freunde in Positionen von Autorität im Zaubergamot. Ich kenne zu viele ihrer Geheimnisse, als dass sie mich zum Verhör gezogen haben wollen."

Moody grinste und nickte anerkennend.

Carrow blickte alle finster an. „Es wird nicht ausreichen, um mich zu halten."

Rosmerta legte in einer dramatischen Pose eine Hand an ihren Kopf. „Sirs, ich glaube, mir sind einige Erinnerungen über die Nacht, in der ich mit dem Imperius belegt wurde, zurückgekommen. Es muss der Schock gewesen sein, sein Gesicht wiederzusehen. Ich weiß, wie sehr Sie alle sich darum sorgen, wer mir das angetan hat und was sie erfahren haben könnten, als sie es taten."

Moody gluckste. „Ich denke, das könnte funktionieren, Rosie. Du hast mich überzeugt."

„Danke, Liebchen", sagte Rosmerta und plinkerte mit ihren schweren schwarzen Wimpern. „Du hast nicht geglaubt, dass ich diesem kleinen Trick erlauben würde, für immer unentdeckt weiterzugehen, oder?"

„Ihr haltet euch alle für so clever", sagte Amycus schnaubend. „Ihr seid nicht besser als der Rest von uns. Ihr habt heute Nacht ohne Skrupel einen von euch aufgegeben. Sieht so aus, als könnte er sogar für einige von euch zur Familie gehören."

„Das reicht", knurrte Bill. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab auf den Gefangenen gerichtet. „Halt dein Maul. Okay, Rosmerta, nimm ihn mit. Hagrid, lass uns den Rest von ihnen zur Schule hochbringen."

Hagrid nickte. Sein Blick schweifte umher, während er seinen Hut in den Händen schwang. Er nickte in Richtung des Tischs, an dem die Slytherins saßen, und bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen.

„Warte eine Minute", sagte George und schob Bill zur Seite. „Worauf will er hinaus?"

„Wen haben wir aufgegeben?", fragte Fred und stellte sich neben George.

„Keinen. Er versucht, Unruhe zu stiften. Ignoriert ihn", sagte Bill hastig und versuchte, die Zwillinge wegzuziehen, damit Rosmerta an Amycus herankam.

Harry spürte einen Knoten der Furcht in seinem Bauch. Er blickte durch den Raum zu Ginny, deren Augen weit aufgerissen waren und ihre Brüder anstarrten. Alle Weasley- Jungen standen angespannt da und warteten mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Der Ministerium- Arbeiter, der uns den Aufenthaltsort eures Hauptquartiers verraten hat. Zu schade, dass er einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hat. Hat ihn ziemlich schnell zur Strecke gebracht", jubelte Amycus entzückt.

Es waren weniger die Worte des Todessers als Bills Reaktion, die Harry wissen ließ, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Der älteste Weasley- Bruder schien zusammenzufallen. Er schloss die Augen, als wolle er die Worte ausblenden. Fleur rückte zu ihm und rieb ihm tröstend über den Rücken.

Harry hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Bill sich die ganze Nacht seltsam benommen hatte. Nun kannte er den Grund dafür. Percy war tot. Die Weasleys hatten einen aus ihren Reihen verloren.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte George und starrte Bill an, während die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich.

„Oui", erwiderte Fleur. „Euer Vater 'at es erfahren, bevor wir evakuiert sind."

Ron und die Zwillinge rührten sich nicht, als kämpften sie damit, diese neue Information zu verarbeiten. Es war Ginny, die schließlich sprach: „Weiß Mum davon?"

Ihre Stimme klang seltsam – überhaupt nicht wie ihre eigene. Harry durchschritt den Raum und stellte sich hinter sie, seine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt. Sie hob die Hand und ergriff seine Finger, doch ihr Blick blieb auf Bill geheftet.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Bill. „Ich denke, Dad hat es ihr wahrscheinlich inzwischen gesagt."

„Sie sin' oben im Schloss. Professor McGon'gall hat mich herjeschickt, um euch alle zum Gryff'ndor- Turm hochzubring'. Eure Leute sin' wahrscheinlich da", sagte Hagrid schroff.

„Ihr könnt später darüber rumflennen, dass es einen Blutsverräter weniger gibt", höhnte Draco. „Für den Augenblick habe ich keine Lust, meinen eigenen Hals damit zu riskieren, hier länger als nötig herumzustehen."

„Halt dein Schandmaul, Malfoy", schnauzte Ron und stieß den Slytherin rückwärts. Draco stolperte einige Schritte nach hinten, bevor er auf dem Boden landete.

Rons Tonfall zeigte Harry, dass sein Freund dem Explodieren nah war, selbst ohne seine roten Ohren. Rons Gesicht war fahl und seine Augen trugen einen harten Ausdruck, der Harry beinahe um Malfoys Sicherheit fürchten ließ. Nicht dass er fand, Malfoys verdiene keine Lektion. Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit dazu und er glaubte nicht, dass es den Weasleys etwas bringen würde.

„Bring ihn hier raus, Hagrid", sagte Harry und ruckte seinen Kopf in Malfoys Richtung. „Wir kommen sofort nach."

Hagrid nickte und riss Draco schnell vom Boden hoch.

„Lassen Sie mich los", protestierte Draco, während er sich aus Hagrids Griff befreite.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mein Sohn misshandelt wird", rief Narzissa und sprang zwischen Hagrid und Draco.

„Ich würde Hagrid freundlich behandeln, wenn ich Sie wäre, Mrs. Malfoy", sagte Fred, ein gefährliches Funkeln in seinen Augen, „da er der einzige sein wird, der zwischen Ihnen und, was auch immer da draußen vor den Hogwarts- Toren herumlungert, stehen wird. Wenn Ihr Sohn darauf besteht, jemanden Älteren als einen Hogwarts- Zweitklässler anzuschnauzen, muss er lernen, ohne die Einmischung seiner Mummy zurechtzukommen."

„Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dazu", meldete sich Anastasia Parkinson bestimmt zu Wort. „Narzissa und Draco, bitte folgt Hagrid hinaus. Iris, Pansy, ihr auch." Sie begann, alle Slytherins unerbittlich zur Tür zu scheuchen. Hagrid nickte den Weasleys kurz zu, bevor er aus der Tür eilte.

„Ron", sagte Harry. Er ließ eine Hand auf Ginnys Schulter, während er die andere auf Rons legte und sanft drückte.

Ron schüttelte ihn ab und funkelte ihn an, schien jedoch genauso schnell wieder zusammenzusinken. Er taumelte mehr als dass er ging, zu dem Tisch, wo Hermine mit Krummbein saß und ihn mit tränengefüllten Augen ansah. Er sank auf einen Stuhl neben ihr und atmete schwer.

„Wir müssen auch zum Schloss hochgehen", erinnerte Moody, während er den Weasleys unbehagliche Blicke zuwarf.

Harry schlang seinen gesunden Arm um Ginnys Taille und stützte sie, während sie zur Tür humpelte. Er kämpfte einen Moment mit ihren Rucksäcken, bevor Fleur und Bill sie ihm abnahmen. Zusammen mit Ginnys Familie traten sie den langen, stillen Spaziergang zum Schloss an, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft, während sie sich aneinander klammerten. Harry glaubte nicht, dass der Gang jemals so lange gedauert hatte.

* * *

Als sie durch Hogwarts Eingangstüren traten, stützte Harry beinahe Ginnys ganzes Gewicht. Sie hatte sich bei ihrem Sturz das Knie verdrehte, welches nun auf seine doppelte Dicke geschwollen war. Er konnte es unter ihrer Jeans hervorbeulen sehen und wusste, dass die Straffheit des Stoffes ihr höllische Schmerzen bereiten musste. Sie hatte sich überhaupt nicht beklagt und ihr Schweigen bereitete ihm Sorgen.

Seine Besorgnis um sie und den Rest der Weasleys hatte seine Anspannung, nach Hogwarts zurückzugehen, überspielt und nun war er einfach nur froh, zu Hause zu sein. Er mochte nichts für Ginnys tiefere, emotionale Wunden tun können, doch zumindest konnte er die körperlichen lindern.

„Ich werde Ginny zum Krankenflügel bringen", sagte er zur Gruppe. „Ich denke, Ron und Hermine könnten auch etwas Heilung vertragen."

Rons Kopf blutete immer noch und Hermine schien jeden Moment umzukippen. Sie taumelte, als sie sich gegen Rons breite Brust lehnte.

„Nein", knurrte Mad- Eye. „Wir haben schon zu viel Zeit verschwendet. Das Ministerium könnte jeden Moment hier aufkreuzen und wir müssen alle sicher verwahrt sein. Geht hoch zum Gryffindor- Turm. Wir werden Poppy zu eurer Behandlung hinaufschicken. Potter, dein Arm muss auch untersucht werden."

Harry konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie viel Zeit vergeudet hatten, und sein Arm pochte in der Tat schmerzhaft. Die erschöpfte Gruppe von Wanderern kletterten in den siebten Stock und fanden Professor McGonagall, die besorgt von ihrer Position vor dem Porträt der Fetten Lady um die Ecke spähte.

„Um Himmels Willen! Es wird aber auch Zeit. Was hat so lange gedauert?", fragte sie und ließ ihren Blick über sie schweifen, bevor er auf Ginny und Hermine ruhen blieb. Ihre Augen wurden sanfter und sie rieb sich mit einem Taschentuch die Nase, während sie die Köpfe zählte.

„Wir wurden aufgehalten, aber wir sind alle anwesend", antwortete Moody.

Professor McGonagall nickte und richtete sich gerade auf. „Also schön. Ich habe Filius aufgetragen, das Ministerium abzufangen, wenn sie eintreffen. Er wird ihnen sagen, dass ich in den Urlaub gefahren und nicht zurückgekehrt bin. Hagrid hat mir erzählt, es gäbe Verletzungen. Er ist Poppy holen gegangen", sagte sie brüsk. Zur Fetten Dame gewandt, sagte sie: „Zuflucht."

Das Porträt schwang zur Seite und gewährte ihnen Einlass in den Gryffindor- Turm. Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin und trotz der angespannten Umstände fühlte Harry sich, als wäre er nach Hause gekommen. Mrs. Weasley saß am Feuer, ein abgenutztes Spitzentuch in der Hand. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf Mr. Weasleys Schulter, der abwesend seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken entlangstreichen ließ. Die Slytherins saßen am Fenster zusammengedrängt und starrten den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum mit offenkundiger Neugier an.

„Mum", flüsterte Ginny. Sie klang sehr jung, während sie zu ihren Eltern humpelte.

Mrs. Weasley wandte sich aufgeschreckt um. „Oh, Ginny", rief sie. Eine Flut von Tränen füllten ihre Augen. Sie sprang von der Couch auf und schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme.

Harry stand verlegen daneben, unsicher, was er tun sollte.

Mr. Weasley lief zu seinen Söhnen herüber und umarmte jeden von ihnen, bevor er Harry auf den Rücken klopfte. „Ihr hattet Schwierigkeiten", stellte er mit einem Blick auf die verschiedenen Verletzungen fest.

„Uns geht es gut", versicherte Bill. „Todesser sind ins Hauptquartier eingedrungen, aber wir sind alle ohne größere Verletzungen davongekommen. Einer von ihnen ist Harry und Ron durch das Flohnetz gefolgt, aber wir haben ihn geschnappt."

Shannon half Hermine zu einem Sessel und sank neben ihr nieder. Harry setzte sich zu ihnen in der Hoffnung, den Weasleys etwas Privatsphäre zu gewähren.

„Hagrid sagte, ihr habt alle die Neuigkeiten gehört", sagte Mrs. Weasleys. Sie schnaubte sich die Nase, während sie Ginny zur Couch half. Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Mutter. Tränen strömten still ihre Wangen herab.

„Der Todesser hat uns erzählt, dass Percy... das Percy tot ist", flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich enger an ihre Mutter.

Mrs. Weasley brach in Tränen aus und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Ginnys Haar.

Fred und George legten jeder eine Hand auf die Schultern ihres Vaters und führte ihn zu einem Sessel, während Fleur ihre Arme um Bill schlang. Ron ging zu Hermine und obwohl er schweigend ihre Hand in seine nahm, blieb sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Er starrte gerade vorwärts, doch Harry glaubte nicht, dass er auch nur einem von ihnen Beachtung schenkte.

„Ich bin sicher, wir werden mehr Informationen haben, wenn Tonks kommt", sagte Moody und räusperte sich. Er war im Schatten am Porträtloch geblieben und hatte gedämpft mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen.

„Du!", kreischte Mrs. Weasley unerwartet. Sie ließ Ginny los und stand auf, einen zitternden Finger auf Moody gerichtet. „Ich wusste, dass der Unbrechbare Schwur ein Fehler gewesen ist. Aber du hast darauf bestanden. Du hast meinen kleinen Jungen dieses Versprechen machen lassen."

„Molly", beschwichtige Mr. Weasleys. Er nahm sie in die Arme, doch sie schüttelte ihn ab.

„Lass mich", keifte sie. „Er hat Percy diesen furchtbaren Schwur leisten lassen und schau nur, was mit meinem Baby passiert ist. Sie haben ihn wahrscheinlich gefoltert, um Informationen zu bekommen."

Moody verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß und schien antworten zu wollen. Doch Professor McGonagall legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Das wissen wir nicht, Mum", sagte George, obwohl er ihren Blick mied. „Denk jetzt nicht daran. Nach allem, was wir wissen, könnte es ihm einfach rausgerutscht sein."

„Es sei denn, er hat es ihnen freiwillig gegeben", sagte Ron düster. Sein Gesicht färbte sich rot.

Mehrere der Weasleys brüllten protestierend auf, aber Ron starrte trotzig zurück. „Sagt mir nicht, der Gedanken ist niemandem von euch gekommen. Percy ist in letzter Zeit nicht gerade der zuverlässigste Typ gewesen."

Die anderen wanden sich unbehaglich, ohne einander anzusehen. Der Verdacht– obwohl unausgesprochen – hing greifbar im Raum.

Mrs. Weasley ließ sich zu Boden fallen und schluchzte hysterisch.

Ron verzog das Gesicht. Seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern, bevor er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hocheilte. Hermine stand zittrig auf, als wolle sie ihm folgen. Doch Bill hielt sie zurück.

„Ich gehe schon, Hermine. Du musst dich von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen lassen", sagte er leise.

Hermine schniefte. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und brach in Tränen aus. Harry schloss sie unbehaglich in die Arme und tätschelte ihr den Rücken.

Als Madam Pomfrey im Turm eintraf, ging sie direkt auf Hermine zu und schob Harry resolut beiseite. Er bewegte sich zur Couch, auf der Ginny saß, ihr gesundes Knie an die Brust gedrückt und so verlassen wirkend, dass es Harry das Herz brach. Er verspürte den verzweifelten Wunsch, sie zu trösten, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, wie. Er sah ihren Rucksack auf dem Boden liegen, wo sie ihn fallen gelassen hatte.

Er kniete sich daneben und öffnete ihn. Er wühlte darin herum, bis er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Ginny, so stellte er fest, packte genau wie Ron ohne jegliche Ordnung. Er setzte sich wieder neben sie und zog sie eng an sich. Er reichte ihr mit einem traurigen Lächeln Rotz.

Ginny schniefte, lächelte jedoch zittrig, während sie den Bären in ihre Arme schloss. „Er sieht wirklich blöd aus, oder?", fragte er mit einem leisen Glucksen.

„Äh... nur ein bisschen", erwiderte Harry und zupfte an einem von Rotz' zerrissenen Ohren.

„Oh, Harry. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich denken soll. Percy konnte zwar ein Ekel sein, aber er war _unser _Ekel. Arme Mum. Ich weiß nicht, was es ihr antun wird", sagte sie und legte den Kopf auf Harrys Schulter.

Harry erinnerte sich an Mrs. Weasleys Irrwicht und schauderte, wissend, dass sie gerade ihre schlimmste Furcht durchlebte. Er hoffte, dass sie einen Weg finden würde, es ebenfalls zu überwinden. Er hoffte, sie würden es alle tun.

* * *

Die nächsten paar Tage verliefen nur verschwommen für Harry. Tonks war endlich in Hogwarts eingetroffen und hatte sie alle von den unklaren Details, die Percys Tod umgaben, in Kenntnis gesetzt. Ihrer Quelle zufolge, war Severus Snape in jener Nacht im Ministerium gesichtet worden und Percy war zu einem privaten Treffen gerufen worden. Keiner wusste genau, was hinter den geschlossenen Türen vor sich gegangen war. Doch das Treffen hatte mit Percys toten Körper und einem vor Wut rasenden Severus Snape geendet.

Eine Untersuchung von Percys Körper hatte ergeben, dass er in der Tat gefoltert worden war. Doch aus Snapes wütendem Verhalten war vermutet worden, dass Percy nicht die Information aufgegeben hatte, die der ehemalige Zaubertränkemeister gesucht hatte.

Das war zugleich eine Erleichterung und eine neue Quelle von Elend für die Weasley- Familie. Percy hatte sie doch nicht verraten. Tatsächlich hatte er anscheinend sein eigenes Leben geopfert, um sie zu beschützen, doch er war gestorben, bevor sie jemals wirklich die Chance hatte, ihren Streit zu beheben. Mrs. Weasley nahm es am schwersten und Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr regelmäßig einen Beruhigungstrank verabreicht. Der Rest der Familie kämpfte sich ebenfalls durch.

Charlie war aus Rumänien gekommen und versuchte, das Ministerium dazu zu bringen, ihm Percys Leichnam zu überlassen, doch das Ministerium hatte sich geweigert. Sie wollten mit Arthur und Molly sprechen und verlangten ihren Aufenthaltsort zu wissen. Charlie hatte darauf beharrt, dass er es nicht wusste, und war kaum geflohen, als für ihn ebenfalls ein Haftbefehl herausgegeben worden war.

Während Bill, Fred, George und Ginny sich damit abgefunden zu haben schienen, drückte Ron seine Trauer mit Wut aus. Sein Gemüt kochte schnell über und er schnauzte alle ständig an. Fred und George waren viel weniger ungestüm als sonst und Harry hatte unzählige Male gesehen, wie sie in die Leere gestarrt hatten.

Das, was ihn am meisten an der Weasley- Trauer berührte, was, wie sie alle aneinander hangen und offenbar von der gegenseitigen Gesellschaft Unterstützung schöpften. Selbst Ron in seiner schlechten Laune zog es vor, im Raum zu bleiben und sich mit seinen Geschwistern zu streiten, als die Einsamkeit seines Zimmers aufzusuchen. Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich nach Sirius' Tod gefühlte hatte – er hatte nach Gesellschaft verlangt, doch sobald er sie hatte, wollte er allein sein. Keiner der Weasleys sehnte sich überhaupt nach Einsamkeit.

Harry, Ron, Charlie, Fred und George teilten alle einen einzigen Raum im Jungen- Schlafsaal. Bill und Fleur waren auf einem anderen Stockwerk, während Mr. und Mrs. Weasley einen weiteren belegten. Ginny hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie mit Hermine und Shannon im Mädchen- Schlafsaal schlief. Harry hatte noch nicht genau herausgefunden, wo Moody wohnte. Die Slytherin- Frauen teilten sich eins der Mädchen- Schlafsäle, doch Draco hatte sich geweigert, mit den Gryffindor- Jungen zusammenzuwohnen. Stattdessen hatte er ganz allein den Schlafsaal der Erstklässler belegt.

Eines Nachmittags, nach einem weiteren Streit zwischen den Weasleys bezüglich der Weigerung des Ministeriums, Percys Leichnam auszuhändigen, entdeckte Harry den fliegenden Teppich, den er inmitten von Dungs Habseligkeiten am Boden seines Rucksacks aufgerollt fand. Mit einem erfreuten Grinsen versammelte er Ron, Hermine und Ginny und forderte sie auf, ihm zum Quidditch- Feld zu folgen.

„Also wirklich, Harry", meckerte Hermine und blies sich mürrisch eine Haarsträhne aus dem Mund. „Ich will nicht zum Quidditch- Feld. Was auch immer du uns zeigen willst, ich bin sicher, wir ha haben es schon Hunderte von Malen gesehen. Ich will unsere Zeit hier nutzen und Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek anstellen."

„Du hast es noch nicht gesehen", sagte Harry, weiter lächelnd, während er zum Feld marschierte. „Wir haben uns in der Bücherei vergraben, seit wir angekommen sind, Hermine. Ich denke, wir können alle etwas Ablenkung vertragen."

Er konnte sehen, dass er Ginny Neugier angestachelt hatte, und Ron war immer auf einen Ausflug zum Feld auf. Es war jedoch nur die Tatsache, dass er nicht seinen Besen mitgenommen hatte, die Hermine in Bewegung versetzte. Er hatte den Teppich in seinen Tarnumhang gewickelt und fest unter seinen Arm geklemmt.

„Natürlich bin ich oft dort gewesen", sagte Hermine brüsk. „Die Hogwarts- Bücherei ist ausgedehnt und jetzt, da ich volljährig bin, kann ich alles aus der Verbotenen Abteilung holen, was ich will."

„Wenn du in einer Stunde zurückgehen willst, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten", sagte Harry und verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist etwas, da dich interessieren könnte, Hermine. Es ist etwas, das ich von Sirius geerbt habe. Ich habe es bei Dung gefunden und zurückgeklaut."

„Du hast es nicht geklaut, wenn es dir gehört", entgegnete Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Du hast nicht erwähnt, dass du außer dem Medaillon noch etwas anderes genommen hast."

Rons Augen öffneten sich weit, plötzlich in heller Aufregung. „Mensch, Harry... das habe ich ganz vergessen. Kann ich ihn nach dir ausprobieren?"

„Was ausprobieren?", fragte Ginny, den Kopf zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her drehend.

Harry hielt an, als sie das Feld erreichten. „Das hier", sagte er und zog den Tarnumhang ab, so dass der fliegende Teppich zum Vorschein kam.

„Abgefahren", kommentierte Ron und beäugte ihn bewundernd.

„Wow, Harry!", rief Ginny. „Wie konntest du nur vergessen, es zu erwähnen?"

„Die sind illegal", sagte Hermine, doch Harry konnte erkennen, dass es eine automatische Reaktion war. Sie ließ ihre Hände neugierig über den Stoff fahren und betrachtete jede Seite.

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sirius' Familie den Gesetzen viel Beachtung geschenkt hat. Ich denke, sie waren so ähnlich wie die Malfoys und haben gedacht, dass sie über ihnen stehen", erwiderte Harry.

„Sirius hätte es eh nicht gekümmert", schnaubte Ron. „Hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass er auch ein Motorrad verzaubert hat?"

„Ja", sagte Harry grinsend. „Damit hat Hagrid mich zum Ligusterweg gebracht. Ich hatte als Kind immer wieder Träume über fliegende Motorräder. Ich hätte aber nie im Leben gedacht, dass es eine echte Erinnerung sein könnte. Die Dursleys haben es mir verboten, darüber zu sprechen."

„Wie funktioniert er?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Kein Schimmer", erwiderte Harry grinsend. „Sollte aber Spaß machen, es herauszufinden." Er legte den Teppich auf den Boden und rollte ihn aus. „Ich denke, wir passen alle darauf."

„Ich werde nicht auf dieses Ding steigen! Du weißt noch nicht einmal, wie man darauf fliegt", rief Hermine.

„Hat mich noch nie aufgehalten", erwiderte Harry und kniete sich hin. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Als er das Fliegen auf einem Besen gelernt hatte, hatte er einfach „Auf" gesagt und der Rest hatte sich ganz von selbst eingestellt.

„Auf", sagte er.

Nichts geschah, obwohl er glaubte, ein Kräuseln von Magie durch den Stoff fahren zu sehen.

Ron schnaubte, während Ginny und Hermine beide versuchten, ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Gebt mir eine Minute", sagte er. Er lehnte sich nach vorn, so dass seine Hände auf der Kante des Teppichs ruhten. Er schloss die Augen und entspannte seinen Körper.

„Auf", wiederholte er. Und diesmal klappte es.

Der Teppich erhob sich ziemlich zittrig in die Luft und ließ ihn beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlieren, als er sich bewegte. Es dauerte einige Minuten, doch er kam schnell auf den neuesten Stand. Sich von einer Seite zur anderen zu lehnen, kontrollierte die Bewegung und die Vorderseite auf und abzuziehen steuerte die Höhe. Er war nicht so windschnittig wie ein Besen und reagierte nicht auf die leichteste Berührung, wie sein Feuerblitz es tat, doch es war nichtsdestotrotz wunderbar.

Er jubelte, als er an Geschwindigkeit zunahm und um die Quidditch- Tore herumzischte. Sobald er sicher war, dass er ihn im Griff hatte, sauste er hinunter und hielt kurz vor seinen Freunden an, wie wahnsinnig grinsend.

„Wie ist es?", fragte Ginny mit blitzenden Augen.

„Es sah genial aus", sagte Ron und lächelte, wie Harry es nicht mehr seit Percys Tod gesehen hatte.

„Es ist nicht so gut wie ein Besen, aber es schlägt sicherlich einen Portschüssel", erwiderte Harry grinsend. „Steigt auf."

Ginny brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung. Sie ließ sich neben ihn nieder und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, was Schauer an seinem Bein entlang sandte.

Ron setzte sich hinter ihn und hielt einer widerwilligen Hermine seine Hand entgegen.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie, während sie vorsichtig aufstieg. „Ich mag Höhen nicht besonders."

„Ich erinnere mich", lachte Harry. „Es ist leichter als bei Seiden... äh... Federflügel, Hermine. Zumindest wird der Teppich dir nicht die Hand abbeißen."

„Das ist nicht besonders ermutigend", kommentierte Hermine. Sie schrie auf, als Harry an der Kante des Teppichs zog, so dass er sich scharf in die Höhe hob.

Sie kreischte, als Harry weiter die Geschwindigkeit antrieb und über den See schoss. Ginnys Lachen stachelte ihn nur an, noch höher zu steigen.

Hermine schrie wieder und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Rons Jacke. Ron schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie eng an sich, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend.

„Entspann dich einfach und genieß es, Hermine", brüllte Ron über den Wind.

„Es genießen?", schrie Hermine. Ihre Stimme klang etwas gedämpft, da sie sich an Rons Brust drückte. „Es genießen? Ich _hasse _Fliegen!"

Harry lenkte den Teppich zur Spitze des Astronomieturms und jubelte vor Entzücken, als sie einen starken Wind erhaschten, der sie vorantrieb. Es war nicht annähernd so schnell wie sein Feuerblitz, doch mit den anderen die Erfahrung teilen zu können, war neu und aufregend.

Er surrte um das Schloss herum und überflog den Wald, wo er Grawp zuwinkte, der gerade dabei war, einige Bäume an ihren Wurzeln auszuziehen. Schließlich gab Harry Hermines Schreien nach und landete auf dem Quidditch- Feld, glücklicher als er seit Tagen gewesen war.

„Das war toll", stieß Ginny hervor, die Nase und Wangen von der Kälte gerötet. Ihre Augen funkelten und Harry war glücklich, dass er ihr diese Freude hatte bereiten können. Als er nach seinem Verlust von Sirius und Dumbledore getrauert hatte, hatte das Fliegen ihm stets ein besseres Gefühl bereitet.

Hermine dagegen schien mehr als glücklich, wieder auf festem Boden zu stehen. Sie kraxelte hastig vom Teppich, nachdem sie gelandet waren, und richtete ihre Perücke. Harry erwartete halb, dass sie sich auf den Boden werfen und ihn küssen würde.

„Hat es dir überhaupt nicht gefallen, Hermine?", erkundigte er sich, ein wenig enttäuscht.

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Naja", sagte sie und hob die Schultern. „Ich mag es wirklich nicht, so hoch zu sein, aber es war schön, die Zeit mit euch allen zu verbringen."

„Aber jetzt willst du zurück in die Bücherei", beendete Ron ihren Gedanken.

Hermine rümpfte die Nase. „Naja..."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich will es selbst noch einmal versuchen, dann treffen wir uns zum Abendessen", sagte Ron.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke...", begann sie.

„Du denkst was?", fragte Ron, deutlich verwirrt.

„Naja, es ist ein langer Weg zum Schloss und mir ist ziemlich kalt. Meinst du, du könntest mich mitnehmen?"

Rons Gesicht strahlte vor Glück. „Du willst, dass ich dich mitnehme? Auf dem Teppich?", fragte er entzückt.

Hermine nickte vorsichtig. „Nur flieg nicht so hoch wie Harry es getan hat."

Harry nahm Ginnys Hand und wich zurück. „Er gehört dir. Wir warten hier", sagte er grinsend.

Ron und Hermine stiegen auf und begannen, auf das Schloss zuzuschweben. Harry erschuf einen kleinen Feuerball, um Ginny und sich warmzuhalten, während sie auf Rons Rückkehr warteten. Ginnys Lächeln verblasste langsam und sie wurde ruhig, während sie ihre Hände darüber hielt.

„Alles in Ordnung, Ginny?", fragte Harry leise und stupste sie mit seiner Schulter an.

„Mir geht's gut", sagte sie. „Es ist seltsam. Manchmal werde ich so beschäftigt, dass ich vergesse. Dann, wenn es mir wieder in den Sinn kommt, bekomme ich deswegen Schuldgefühle. Macht das irgendeinen Sinn?"

Harry lächelte. „Vollkommen."

Ginny nickte. „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du es verstehen würdest."

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Versuch, dich nicht schuldig zu fühlen, Ginny. Ich weiß, wie das für dich klingen muss, aber ich weiß auch, dass die Schuld dich bei lebendigem Leib auffressen kann, und du kannst überhaupt nichts an dem ändern, das geschehen ist."

„Das weiß ich", sagte Ginny. Sie warf die Hände in die Luft. „Aber ich wünschte trotzdem, ich hätte etwas mehr zu ihm gesagt, bevor es zu spät war. Wir haben an Weihnachten geredet, aber nur wenig. Er war mein Bruder und ich war so wütend auf ihn. Jetzt ist er nicht mehr da und ich werde nie die Chance haben, mich mit ihm auszusöhnen."

Harry sah bestürzt, wie eine einzelne Träne an Ginnys Wange herablief. Er wischte sie sanft mit einem Finger weg.

„Ich weiß", sagte er. Sein Hals schmerzte. „Aber weißt du was? Egal wie viel Zeit ihr hattet oder wie viel ihr gesprochen haben könntet, der Schmerz würde immer noch da sein. Ich denke nicht, dass man jemals genug Zeit haben kann."

Ginny lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Harrys Schulter. „Danke, Harry. Ich liebe meine Familie von ganzem Herzen. Manchmal fällt es mir schwer, mich von ihnen zu entfernen."

Harryn nickte. „Ja, das habe ich bemerkt." Ein Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn und er blieb abrupt stehen und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Komm mit mir. Ich haben einen Ort, den ich dir zeigen will."

Ginny schaute ihn neugierig an, nahm aber seine Hand und folgte ihm. Als sie am Rand des Sees entlang gingen, konnten sie Ron über ihnen fliegen sehen. Harry gluckste, während er zusah, wie Rons lange Beine über jeder Seite des Teppichs baumelten.

„Er hat Spaß", sagte Ginny lächelnd. „Danke, dass du das für ihn getan hast, Harry. Ich glaube, Ron macht die schlimmste Zeit von uns allen durch, da er nie wirklich mit Percy gesprochen hat, nachdem er zurückgekommen war."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry leise. „Teilweise ist es meine Schuld."

„Deine Schuld?", fragte Ginny verwirrt. „Wie kann es deine Schuld sein?"

„Percy hat Ron am Anfang von unserem fünften Schuljahr einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er ihn vor mir gewarnt hat. Er hat gesagt, Ron sollte besser seine Bindungen zu mir kappen. Ron hat überhaupt nicht gezögert und den Brief vernichtet", erzählte Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Er hat sich für mich entschieden", flüsterte er und blinzelte gegen die plötzliche Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen an.

„Ja natürlich hat er das. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Percy sich wie ein Idiot benommen hat", feuerte Ginny sofort los. „Selbst Percy hat es am Ende eingesehen. Das ist auch, was mich am meisten trifft – dass er seinen Fehler bemerkt hat, aber all die Zeit verschwendet hat, in der wir ihn in der Familie hätten haben können. Es hätte nicht so sein sollen."

„Nein, hätte es nicht. Voldemort hat die Neigung, Familien zu zerstören. Hier", sagte er und deutete auf eine Stelle am See, die gut von Dickicht verdeckt war. Es war eine kleine, friedliche Lichtung, die einen wunderbaren Ausblick aufs Wasser bot.

„Ich bin ein paar Mal hier hergekommen, als ich allein sein wollte nach Sirius' Tod", erklärte Harry.

„Es ist wunderschön", erwiderte Ginny und blickte sich gedankenverloren um.

„Ich dachte... äh... vielleicht könntest du es auch benutzen... äh... naja, wenn du jemals etwas Zeit mit deinen Gedanken verbringen willst", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar.

„Danke, Harry", sagte Ginny. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich jetzt ein bisschen hier bleibe? Nur um nachzudenken?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es macht mir nichts aus. Ich gehe Ron suchen."

* * *

Harry war zurück zum Quidditch- Feld gelaufen und hatte beinahe eine ganze Stunde lang gewartet, doch keine Spur von seinem Freund. Schließlich entschied er, dass Ron bereits zum Schloss hochgegangen sein musste, und Harry machte sich auf den Weg, um ihn zu suchen. Er bemerkte eine gespannte Atmosphäre im Gemeinschaftsraum, sobald er eingetreten war.

Shannon und George saßen in den Sesseln am Feuer. Harry nickte ihnen zu, während er zur Treppe lief.

„Ich würde nicht hochgehen", riet George. „Ron hat gerade üble Laune."

„Warum? Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry.

„Das gleiche wie immer – wieder ein Weasley- Streit. Mum und Moody sind übereinander hergefallen und Ron hat Moodys Seite eingenommen. Mum ist in Tränen ausgebrochen und Charlie hat Ron dafür zusammengestaucht, dass er Mum aufgeregt hat. Es war nicht schön."

Harry nickte. „Danke für die Warnung. Ich gehe ihn trotzdem besuchen."

„Sag hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt", erwiderte George achselzuckend.

Als Harry den Schlafsaal betrat, fand er Ron auf seinem Bett vor, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und leer an die Decke starrend.

„Hey", sagte Harry und rückte vorsichtig in den Raum.

„Hey", erwiderte Ron regungslos.

Harry ging hinüber zu seinem eigenen Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante.

„Warum bist du gegangen? Ich dachte, wir würden mehr herumfliegen", sagte er.

Ron zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du mit Ginny geredet hast, und es sah ziemlich ernst aus. Ich wollte nicht unterbrechen und ich wollte ganz sicher nicht mehr über Percy reden. Deshalb bin ich reingekommen."

„Ron...", begann Harry, unsicher, was er sagen sollte. Es war nicht, als hätten er und Ron jemals etwas von dem emotionalen Zeug miteinander besprochen. Das war üblicherweise Hermines Bereich.

„Lass es, Harry", schnauzte Ron. „Was ist? Willst du sagen `Ich hab's dir doch gesagt´? Willst du mich daran erinnern, wie du mich davor gewarnt hast, dass ich bereuen würde, das zu tun, was wichtig war, als ich noch die Chance hatte?"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry.

„Was dann? Was kannst du sagen, das irgendetwas ändert?", brüllte Ron.

Tief Luft holend, um seine aufsteigende Wut zu unterdrücken, sagte Harry: „Nichts. Es gibt nichts, was ich sagen könnte, das irgendetwas ändern würde, Ron. Du bist wütend, dass du nicht dazu gekommen bist, dich mit Percy auszusöhnen. Aber dich mit dem Rest deiner Brüder anzulegen wird auch nichts ändern."

„Ja, du bist so ein Experte in solchen Sachen, was, Harry?", raunzte Ron.

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Unglücklicherweise hatte ich einige Erfahrung", brachte er mit Mühe hervor.

Ron erblasste. „Mist, Harry. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist – Hermine schnauze ich auch immer wieder an. Merlin, ich könnte etwas zu Trinken gebrauchen."

Harry schürzte die Lippen und starrte Ron einen Moment lang an, bevor er zu seinem Rucksack ging und darin herumwühlte. Er zog die übrige Flasche Immerwährender Feuerwhiskey hervor und sagte: „Das ist ein Problem, dass ich lösen _kann_."

Ein Mundwinkel von Ron zuckte nach oben. Er nahm die Flasche und trank einen großen Schluck. Er ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen sein Bett. Er verschränkte die Beine und reichte die Flasche an Harry weiter, der ebenfalls einen Zug nahm.

Als er die Flasche wieder Ron gab, überquerte ein kurzes Aufflackern von Besorgnis das Gesicht seines Freundes. „Hermine wird uns umbringen. Wir hatten noch nicht einmal Abendessen", sagte er. Trotz seiner Sorgen nahm er einen langen Zug vom Feuerwhisky, das Gesicht vom Brennen verzogen.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Und? Wir nehmen grad Abendessen – es ist nur flüssiges Abendessen", erwiderte er grinsend.

„Ja", gluckste Ron. „Sag _du_ das Hermine, wenn sie hereinplatzt und uns beide besoffen findet."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö. Sie ist _deine _Freundin. Du musst dich mit ihr auseinandersetzen, während ich still und heimlich aus dem Zimmer schleiche", erwiderte er lachend.

„Vielen Dank, du Mistkerl", versetzte Ron.

Sie saßen auf dem Boden und reichten die Flasche einige Zeit lang hin und her. Wenn es eine normale Flasche gewesen wäre, wäre sie schon längst leer gewesen, bevor der Winterhimmel sich verdunkelte und die Kerzen im Schlafsaal zum Leben erwachten. Keiner von beiden spürte Schmerz und der Feuerwhiskey hatte längst aufgehört beim Schlucken zu brennen. Beide Jungen hatten ihre Beine ausgestreckt und saßen ausgebreitet auf dem Boden – einander ab und zu gut gemeinte Tritte verpassend.

Schon nach einiger Zeit glücklichen Trinkens kehrte die Unterhaltung zu Percy zurück.

„Ich wünschte einfach, ich hätte Fröhliche Weihnachten sagen können, als er am Grimmauldplatz war, weißt du? Was war so schwer daran, Fröhliche Weihnachten zu sagen?", nuschelte Ron.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fand Harry es ungeheuer schwer, Rons Gedankengang zu folgen. Er runzelte die Stirn und konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Worte herauszubringen. „Gar nicht schwer. Fröhliche. Weihnachten. Leicht, siehst du. Nur zwei Worte."

„Ganz genau. Zwei Worte. Wie kommt's dann, dass ich sie nicht sagen konnte?", fragte Ron.

„Weiß nich", erwiderte Harry. „Aber er hat se auch nich gesagt."

Ron blinzelte verblüfft. „Was?"

„Du machs dich dafür fertig, nicht Fröhliche Weihnachten gesagt zu haben", sagte Harry. Er dehnte jedes Wort, um sicherzugehen, dass er einen korrekten Satz herausbekam. „Aber hat Percy es zu dir gesagt?"

„Äh... nein", antwortete Ron, „aber er ist zum Essen aufgetaucht."

„Ja.. naja, er hat dir die Entschulligung geschuldet, richtig?", fragte Harry. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Rons Augen weiteten sich, bis sie aus seinem Kopf hervortraten. „Wir ham beide Fehler gemacht!", rief er.

„'Tüllich habta das – ihr seid Weasleys", sagte Harry und trat Ron gegen das Bein.

Ron grinste. Sein Blick richtete sich auf irgendeine Stelle hinter Harrys Kopf. „Pass auf. Sonst sag ich meiner Schwester, dass du es gesagt hast, Potter."

Harry versuchte, das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das sein Gesicht einnahm, doch es war nutzlos. Er fühlte sich albern und ihm war es gleichgültig, ob Ron es wusste.

„Du liebst meine Schwester", stellte Ron grinsend fest.

„Ja", antwortete Harry. Das Grinsen blieb an seinem Gesicht hängen.

„Du meinst es ernst", sagte Ron.

Harry hob die Schultern. „Sie macht mich glücklich. Sie läss mich Dinge wolln, von den ich nie geglaubt hätt, dass se für mich bestimmt sind... und ich könnt echt jeden wachen Moment damit verbringen, sie zu knutschen."

„Uähh, Harry", machte Ron. „Ich bin noch nich besoffen genug für Details."

„Ich aber", sagte Harry und legte den Kopf auf sein Bett. Als er realisierte, dass es Übelkeit in ihm verursachte, hob er ihn schnell wieder, worauf der Raum zu schwanken begann. „Whoa."

„Hermine ist extrem gut im Küssen", sagte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn. „'S gefällt mir aber gar nich, dass Vicky es ihr vielleich beigebracht hat."

„Vielleicht war er's nich", erwiderte Harry, während er versuchte, die Größe einer Kerzenflamme mit seinem Finger abzumessen. „Vielleich isse 'n Naturtalent."

„Vielleicht mag sie's einfach, mich zu küssen", sagte Ron. Sein Kopf kippte mit einem albernen Grinsen zur Seite. „Es gibt ne Menge, das sie gern mit mir tut."

Harry Augen traten heraus. „Wie viel genau tut sie gern mit dir?", fragte er, nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte.

„Willste das wirklich wissen?", fragte Ron kichernd.

„Äh... nein, nich unbedingt", entgegnete Harry. Plötzlich gab er dem unkontrollierbaren Drang zu lachen nach. „Ich stell mir vor, wie du und Hermine euch gehen lasst und sie unterbrechen will, um ihre Notizen rauszuziehn."

Ron trat Harry gegen das Bein, hart. Harry schüttelte sich vor Lachen. Er kippte zur Seite und fand es unmöglich, sich wieder aufzusetzen.

„Wenn Hermine irgendwelche Notizen darüber gelesen hat, wie sie ihrn Mann erfreun kann, will ich mich nich beschwern", antwortete Ron. „Das Mädel hat schon immer ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht."

Harry begann, mit seinen Armen in der Luft zu wedeln. „Stopp! Das reicht. Ich will's nich wissen."

„Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, du bist betrunken genug dafür", kommentierte Ron. Er hob seinen Zauberstab auf und ließ die Flamme der ihm nächsten Kerze abwechselnd aufleuchten und verdunkeln.

„Ich nicht betrunken bin", sagte Harry, den Blick auf die Decke gerichtet. Er runzelte die Stirn. _Das klang irgendwie nicht richtig._

„Ja, du liegst immer auf dem Boden mit deinen Füßen aufm Bett, Harry", sagte Ron und krümmte sich plötzlich vor Lachen. Dabei ließ er seinen Zauberstab fallen, der unter Harrys Bett kullerte. „Oh... Mist."

„Ich krieg ihn!", brüllte Harry. Er wusste, dass er es schaffen würde. Er tauchte unter das Bett, packte den Zauberstab und rollte sich auf der anderen Seite heraus. „Ha! Hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich ihn krieg."

„Ja, du bist mein Held", schnaubte Ron.

Harry warf den Zauberstab und traf Ron am Kopf.

„Au!", rief Ron und rieb sich energisch die Stirn.

„Ernsthaft", sagte Harry und lugte über den Rand seines Bettes, hielt es aber zwischen sich und Ron wie ein Schild. „Wie weit genau bis' du mit Hermine gekomm?", nuschelte er.

„Biste betrunken genug dafür?", fragte Ron.

„Ja, bin ich", erwiderte Harry und hickste bekräftigend.

„Wir sind noch nich den ganzen Weg gegangen... nicht, dass es von meiner Seite an Versuchen gemangelt hat. Auf jedn Fall weiter als bei Lavender", sagte Ron.

Harry schürzte die Lippen, ohne zu antworten.

Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Wassis mit dir und Ginny?", erkundigte er sich. Sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich.

Harry schnaubte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Feuerwhiskey.

„Was ist? Ich hab's dir auch erzählt", sagte Ron empört.

„Ja, aber ich sag's dir nich. Du wirst mich haun", entgegnete Harry. Der ganze Raum drehte sich und er hatte Schwierigkeiten sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wo Rons Stimme herkam.

„Ich werd dich nich haun", versicherte Ron und hievte sich auf die Knie. „Sag's mir schnell – und keine Details."

„Ich sag dir gar nichts. Du hast mich fast erwürgt, nur weil ich sie gekitzelt hab. Wer weiß, was du machst, wenn ich dir sag, dass ich se nackt gesehn hab", sagte Harry und schluckte schwer. „Naja... fast nackt auf jeden Fall."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du mir das nich erzähln sollst!", rief Ron und schlug sich die Hände über die Ohren.

„Deshalb werd ich dir auch nicht von dem beinahe nackten Teil erzählen", sagte Harry genervt.

„Tja, jemand hat's mir gesagt, weil ich's jetzt weiß. Jetzt muss ich was dagegen tun", entgegnete Ron. Sein Gesicht färbte sich alarmierend rot. „Das ist meine kleine Schwester, Harry."

„Ich weiß. Deshalb werd ich dir nich auf die Nase binden, wie viel von ihr mit Sommersprossen voll ist", entgegnete Harry ernst.

Ron griff nach seinem Zauberstab, doch er rollte abermals unter das Bett. Ron tauchte von einer Seite nach ihm, während Harry es von der anderen Seite tat. Beide kämpften auf dem Boden darum, ihn zuerst zu erreichen.

* * *

So fanden Hermine und Ginny sie, als sie endlich in den Schlafsaal hochkamen, um nachzusehen, weshalb die Jungen das Abendessen verpasst hatten. Ginny hatte eine lange Zeit unten am See verbracht, in ihren Gedanken verloren, und fand Hermine bei ihrer Rückkehr aufgebracht vor, dass Ron sich nicht zum Abendessen zu ihr gesellt hatte. Sie hatten eine nette Mahlzeit miteinander eingenommen, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach den Jungen gemacht hatten. Und Ginny fühlte sich besser als sie es seit einiger Zeit getan hatte.

„Was in Merlins Namen tut ihr da?", fragte sie und kicherte bei dem Anblick von Harrys schaukelndem Bett, unter dem die beiden Jungen rangelten, während ihre Beine von jeder Seite hervorlugten.

Beide sprangen bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme auf und stießen sich die Köpfe am Bett. Nach einer beträchtlichen Zeit gelang es ihnen, auf verschiedenen Seiten des Bettes hervorzukriechen und sich auf den Boden zu setzen, wo sie sich die Köpfe rieben. Beide trugen benommene Gesichtsausdrücke und eine dunkle Farbe auf den Wangen. Sie hatten offensichtlich getrunken – viel. Ginny kicherte, als ihre Augen sich weigerten, sich zu fokussieren. Hermine jedoch war nicht belustigt.

„Ron!", rief sie und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Ihr beide habt getrunken und ihr hattet noch nicht einmal Abendessen. Ich dachte, du wolltest dich mit mir treffen."

Ron wandte sich seiner Freundin zu, die Augen glasig. „Oh, ja... wollte ich. Ich hab's gesagt, nachdem wa diesen romantischen Flug aufm Teppich hingelegt ham, richtig?", fragte er, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich, dass er sich noch daran erinnerte.

„Ginny!", sagte Harry, ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Es war die Art von Lächeln, die er normalerweise beim Fliegen trug und Ginny fand dieses Grinsen immer wunderbar.

Sein Haar war zerzaust und er fuhr sich mit einer Hand hindurch, während er sich bemühte, mit der Unterhaltung weiterzumachen. Mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck zu Ron gewandt, sagte er: „'S war nich romantisch. Hermine hasst Fliegen."

Ron streckte seine Brust hervor und nuschelte: „War wohl romantisch. _Ich _hab nich wie _du _versucht, es so schnell wie möglich anzutreiben, so dass die Mädels schreien."

Harry sah geknickt aus und wandte sich mit großen Augen zu Ginny um. „Fandst du, dass es romantisch war, Ginny?"

Ginnys Mundwinkel zuckten – sie fand ihn in diesem Zustand hinreißend. „Natürlich, Harry", antwortete sie.

„Sie sagt's nur, weil du es bist. _Unser _Flug war garantiert romantischer, oder, Hermine?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Warum ist alles für euch immer ein Wettkampf?", fragte Hermine genervt.

„Ich glaube, es ist immer so unter Kerlen", erwiderte Ginny kichernd. „Ich weiß noch, wie Mum einmal ausgeflippt ist, als wir noch jünger waren, weil alle meine Brüder darum wetteifert haben, wer den größten Berg von Kartoffelbrei hatte."

„Ja! Meiner war definitiv der größte. Charlie hat seinen mit der Gabel aufgeplustert, um ihn größer zu machen, als er war", erzählte Ron.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und hob die Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf. „Ihr habt genug davon gehabt", sagte sie und ließ sie verschwinden.

„Hey!", keuchte Harry blinzelnd auf. „Das war'n Geburtstagsgeschenk. Und ich bin noch nich fertig."

„Wo ist sie denn?", fragte Hermine. Ginny war beeindruckt von ihrem schnellen Denken.

Harry wirkte verblüfft. „Ich... Du... Ich weiß nich, aber ich bin noch nich fertig."

„Komm, aufs Bett mit dir, Harry", sagte Ginny. Sie zog ihn auf die Füße. „Die Party ist vorbei."

„Ist sie?", fragte Harry und erlaubte es ihr, ihn auf sein Bett zu bugsieren.

„Ja. Wir haben Neuigkeiten", erklärte Ginny. Ein Schauder jagte ihren Rücken hinunter. Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihn einfach in diesem Zustand lassen und ihn seine Party mit Ron fortsetzen lassen. Doch das konnte nicht warten. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und zerstrubbelte ihm das Haar.

„Was für Neuigkeiten?", erkundigte sich Ron, der sich auf sein eigenes Bett setzte.

„Ich brauche euch nüchtern", sagte Hermine und wedelte ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft. Harry und Ron schüttelten blinzelnd den Kopf.

„Oi. Das fand ich nicht gut", beschwerte Harry sich und klatschte wiederholt seine Hände gegen die Ohren. „Es hat meine Ohren poppen lassen."

„Warum hast du das gemacht, Hermine?", jammerte Ron.

„Weil ich euch etwas Wichtiges zu sagen habe und ich wollte nicht, dass ihr die ganze Zeit dabei kichert. Der Orden hält unten ein kurzfristig organisiertes Treffen zu Umbridge ab. Anscheinend hat sie eine Pressekonferenz im Ministerium in drei Tagen einberufen. Sie behauptet, eine Abmachung mit Voldemort getroffen zu haben, um den Frieden sicherzustellen."

„Was? Voldemort wird sich nie dran halten", sagte Harry, plötzlich mit voller Aufmerksamkeit bei der Sache.

„Der Orden ist auch der Meinung", erwiderte Hermine. „Tonks Quelle zufolge, wollte Umbridge einen Haftbefehl gegen dich erlassen, Harry. Sie hat noch nicht genug Einfluss auf den Zaubergamot, um es durchzubringen, aber sie haben eingewilligt, dich zu einem Verhör vorzuladen."

„Müssen mich erstmal finden, oder?", versetzte Harry mit finsterem Blick.

„Es kommt noch schlimmer, Harry", sagte Hermine.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er und Ginny konnte spüren, wie sein ganzer Körper sich anspannte.

Hermine holte tief Luft, bevor sie Harry eine Hand auf den Arm legte, als wolle sie ihn ruhig halten. „Diese Abmachung, die sie angeblich mit Voldemort getroffen hat, ist sehr zwielichtig. Keiner weiß genau, was sie enthält, aber als einen Beweis von ihrem guten Willen hat sie Wurmschwanz freigelassen."

„Was?" Harry explodierte. Er sprang vom Bett und riss sich von Hermine los. Seine Augen waren wild und Ginny konnte die Macht von ihm ausstrahlen fühlen. Es war beinahe beängstigend.

Hermine wich zurück. „Sie wird alle Details bei ihrer Pressekonferenz bekannt geben. Tonks hat den Verdacht, dass sie es als Anstoß benutzen wird, um sich selbst als vollwertige Ministerin einsetzen zu lassen."

„Das werden wir ja sehen", sagte Harry. Seine Stimme war ruhig. Ginny bewegte sich zu ihm und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Er war so verspannt, dass sie fürchtete, er würde entzweibrechen.

„Was meinst du? Harry, du kannst nicht dorthin gehen. Sie hat den Befehl, dich zum Verhör zu bringen, und wenn sie Erfolg darin hat, das Ministerium abzusichern, wird sie dich verhaften lassen", flehte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen.

Harrys Gesicht verhärtete sich, als sich ein stählerner Glanz in sein Auge stahl. Ginny konnte nicht anders, als unbändigen Stolz für den Mann zu verspüren, der er geworden war.

„Dann ist es vielleicht an der Zeit, dass der _Auserwählte_ den Leuten erzählt, was wirklich vor sich geht – ob sie es hören wollen oder nicht", sagte Harry, den Kiefer entschlossen vorgeschoben.

Ginny ließ seine Hand in seine gleiten und drückte sie sanft. Was auch immer passieren würde, sie wusste, dass sie alle an seiner Seite sein würden.


	24. Abkommen

**Kapitel 22 – Abkommen**

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich hoffe, dass du und Ron alles gut überstanden habt. Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei euch sein (durchgestrichen). Ihr beide bedeutet mir mehr als ihr jemals wissen werdet und jemals begreifen könnt. Ich hätte es euch wahrscheinlich sagen sollen, aber ich konnte nie die richtigen Worte finden._

_Ich hinterlasse dir die Karte des Herumtreibers. Ich bin sicher, dein geniales Gehirn wird sich fantastische Einsatzmöglichkeiten einfallen lassen, selbst wenn nur um herumtreibende Schüler zu erwischen, sobald du Professor für Verwandlung geworden bist. Tu mir einen Gefallen und sei gnädig zu ihnen, okay? Denk daran, wir sind auch einmal herumtreibende Schüler gewesen._

_Wenn du die Karte nicht als Lehrerin einsetzt, gib sie zumindest einem von deinen und Rons Kindern, um unser Vermächtnis fortzuführen._

_Pass für mich auf Ginny auf, Hermine. Sie wird dich brauchen (durchgestrichen)._

Harry legte den Brief zur Seite, seufzend. Er hatte noch immer solche Schwierigkeiten damit, sie zu verfassen. Klang er wirklich so idiotisch, wenn er redete? Vielleicht rührte es daher, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte, Abschied zu nehmen...

Eine Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar fahrend, schob er die Briefe beiseite und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. Er hatte den ganzen Abend in der Bücherei verbracht, um Nachforschungen zu Rowena Ravenclaw anzustellen. Doch er fühlte sich kein bisschen näher an der Offenbarung als zu Anfang. Ron und Ginny hatten sich schon zurückgezogen, aber Hermine war noch irgendwo in der Bibliothek. Harry war nicht sicher, was sie suchte. Sie liebte es, den ganzen Ort zu durchrennen, und neigte dazu, ihre Arbeit auf mehreren Tischen auszubreiten und von einer Stelle zur anderen zu huschen, wenn ihr ein Einfall kam.

„Hermine", rief er. Er packte Pergament und Federkiele zusammen und warf sie in seine Tasche.

„Hier drüben, Harry", antwortete sie von einer dunklen Ecke. Er fand, dass ihre Stimme ziemlich panisch klang, und konnte Pergament rascheln hören. Er schloss daraus, dass ihre Recherche heute Abend mit dem verdammten Stück von Voldemorts Seele verbunden war, das in ihm steckte. Was auch immer sie tat, offensichtlich wollte sie es nicht teilen und Harry konnte nicht den Mut aufbringen nachzufragen.

„Es ist schon spät. Ich werde einen Abstecher zur Eulerei machen, um nach Hedwig zu sehen, bevor ich ins Bett gehe. Bist du fast fertig?", fragte er.

„Ja, ich komme gleich. Grüß Hedwig von mir", antwortete Hermine. Ihre Stimme beruhigte sich merklich.

„In Ordnung. Gute Nacht, Hermine", rief er, verließ die Bücherei und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei.

Im Schloss herrschte unheimliche Stille. Obwohl die Korridore zu dieser späten Stunde normalerweise leer waren, fühlte sich etwas anders an. Die Wände schienen eine dumpfe Einsamkeit auszustrahlen, während Harrys Schritte auf den kalten Steinstufen widerhallten. Es hatte Spannung zwischen allen geherrscht seit der Enthüllung, dass Umbridge Wurmschwanz freigelassen hatte und einen Waffenstillstand mit Voldemort eingegangen war. Die Mitglieder des Ordens wussten, dass ihr Abkommen von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt war, und arbeiteten an einer Möglichkeit, der Pressekonferenz verstohlen beizuwohnen, die am folgenden Abend angesetzt war.

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten alle ebenfalls vor anwesend zu sein, doch Mrs. Weasley war unerbittlich, dass Ginny in Sicherheit zurückblieb. Percys Tod hatte Mrs. Weasley vollkommen zerrüttet und sie hatte ihre Bemühungen fortgesetzt, sie alle vor jeglicher weiteren Gewalt abzuschirmen. Obwohl Ginny nicht glücklich darüber war, konnte sie es nicht übers Herz bringen, ihre Mutter gerade jetzt zu reizen, und hatte zugestimmt, in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

Harry wusste nicht, welchen Zugeständnissen Umbridge zugestimmt hatte, doch er wusste, dass sie aufgehalten werden musste. Er hatte nur mit Mühe die Wut unterdrücken können, die Wurmschwanz' Freilassung in ihm heraufbeschworen hatte, nach allem, was sie durchlebt hatten, um ihn zu fangen. Ron war beinahe ums Leben gekommen! Wurmschwanz' Manipulationen hatten Sirius für zwölf Jahre ins Gefängnis gebracht. Harrys eigene Eltern hatten wegen der Feigheit der kleinen Ratte ihr Leben verloren – und Umbridge hatte ihn einfach laufen lassen.

Schon beim bloßen Gedanken daran rammte Harry seine Faust gegen die Wand, so dass eine Dame in Renaissance- Aufmachung in einem Porträt in der Nähe vor Schreck aufschrie. Harry ließ rasch seinen Blick durch den Korridor schweifen, bereit loszurennen, wenn er Anzeichen von Filch entdecken sollte. Er hatte den alten Hausmeister mehrmals beim Herumschleichen gesehen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, ob Filch, da er eigentlich kein Schüler war, überhaupt Autorität über ihn hatte, doch er wollte es lieber gar nicht herausfinden.

Als Harry die letzten Stufen zur Eulerei hochstieg, erhaschte er ein blaues Blitzen aus dem Augenwinkel. Den Zauberstab gezückt, huschte er zur Tür hinein.

„Wer ist da?", rief er. „Zeig dich."

Hedwig segelte von ihrem Nest herunter und landete auf seiner Schulter, wo sie liebevoll an seinem Ohr knabberte. Harry konnte Pig mit einigen Schuleulen im Dachgebälk sitzen sehen und Errol lag bewusstlos neben dem Fenster. Errol wurde nach einer Reise immer ohnmächtig.

„Ich bin es nur, Potter", sagte Pansy, die hinter einer Säule am Fenster hervortrat. Sie hielt ihren dunkelblauen Umhang in ihren Armen gerafft, als wolle sie ihn nicht im Eulenmist auf dem Boden schleifen lassen.

„Was machst du hier so spät, Pansy?", wollte Harry wissen, die Augen misstrauisch verengt.

„Das ist meine Sache", keifte Pansy mit erhobener Nase.

„Es ist meine Sache, ob du eine Eule an jemanden schickst", entgegnete Harry und packte sie am Arm.

Sie riss sich los. Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Sorry, wir können nicht alle so leichtes Spiel haben wie du", versetzte sie beißend. „Du und Weaselette müsst nur einer Mutter aus dem Weg gehen, wenn ihr einen Ort zum Knutschen finden müsst. Draco und ich haben unsere beiden und sie können wie Bluthunde sein, wenn sie denken, wir hecken etwas aus."

„Ja, wir haben ja so ein Glück", sagte Harry trocken.

Pansys Gesicht färbte sich leicht rosa, doch ihr Blick blieb weiterhin finster. „Die Eulerei gehört ganz dir, Potter. Es ist hier für meinen Geschmack sowieso zu dreckig", sagte sie, bevor sie gebieterisch durch den Raum rauschte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, während er hinter die Säule spähte, wo Pansy sich versteckt hatte. Dort war nichts. Sanft hob er Errol vom offenen Fenster auf und legte ihn in ein Nest. Die Augen der alten Eule öffneten sich trübe und sie schuhute dankbar. Er trank einen Schluck Wasser, bevor er wieder auf die Seite plumpste.

„Was hat sie hier gemacht, Mädchen?", fragte Harry Hedwig abwesend. „Ich sehe keine neuen Eulen, die ihr einen Brief gebracht haben könnten, und alle Schuleulen haben den Auftrag bekommen, das Gelände nicht zu verlassen."

Hedwig schuhute und kniff Harry erneut ins Ohr. Er streichelte ihr über die Federn, während er etwas Eulenfutter aus seiner Tasche zog. „Sorry, ist etwas weich. Ist schon seit einer Weile in meiner Tasche", sagte Harry und hob die Schultern.

Vorwurfsvoll beäugte Hedwig das zerbröckelte Futter.

„Hey! Sie schmecken immer noch gleich", sagte Harry. Es kam ihm lächerlich vor, dass er sich von einer Eule gescholten fühlte.

Hedwig sammelte das Futter in ihren Schnabel und flog ohne einen weiteren Laut zu ihrem Nest hoch.

„Dann halt nicht", gluckste Harry.

Er machte sich an den Abstieg aus der Eulerei und spähte nach draußen zum hell erleuchteten Himmel. Es war Vollmond und Harrys Herz krampfte sich vor Sorge um Remus zusammen. Er vermutete, dass das der wahre Grund für seine Schlaflosigkeit war. Er fragte sich, wo sein Freund war und wie er mit dem Vollmond zurechtkam.

Er hoffte, dass Remus mit dem leben konnte, was auch immer er unternehmen musste, damit die anderen Werwölfe ihn akzeptierten. Harrys Hass auf Umbridge war von dem Leben, zu dem sie Remus gezwungen hatte, bestärkt. Die Pressekonferenz konnte nicht bald genug kommen.

Er schob die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal auf und prallte beinahe vor dem lauten Schnarchen zurück, das drinnen toste. Harry hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Ron laut schnarchte, doch zusammen mit der Lautstärke von Fred, George und Charlie war Harry willens, in sein eigenes Zimmer umzuziehen, nur um etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.

Er zog sich aus und legte sich hin. Er versuchte, das Geräusch auszublenden, indem er ein Kissen über den Kopf drückte. Nach einigen langen, fruchtlosen Minuten gab er schließlich auf und legte einen Schweigezauber auf sein Bett. Das behagte ihm zwar, weil er sich Sorgen machte, dass er es nicht hören würde, falls es ein Problem geben sollte, doch er wollte sich heute Nacht wirklich erholen. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen, seit sie angekommen waren.

In sein Kissen lächelnd erinnerte er sich an die Szene vor zwei Nächten, als die Mädchen ihnen von Umbridge erzählt hatten. Die anderen Weasley- Brüder hatten sich kurz darauf alle in dem Zimmer versammelt und waren ziemlich verstimmt, als sie erfahren hatten, dass Ron und Harry getrunken hatte, ohne jemand anderen einzuladen.

Ron hatte Hermine eine Spielverderberin genannt, was seine Freundin zur Weißglut getrieben hatte. Bevor sie mit Ginny im Schlepptau aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war, hatte sie den Ernüchterungszauber aufgehoben, den sie auf Ron und Harry gelegt hatte. Die Zwillinge hatten irgendwie mehr Feuerwhiskey hergezaubert und alle Weasley- Brüder waren ziemlich lange aufgeblieben. Harry wusste, dass er irgendwann das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, und fühlte, dass sein Körper sich noch immer nicht ganz davon erholt hatte.

Die Decke hochgezogen und in der Stille endlich langsam einnickend, wurden Harrys Träume über Schnatze, Sommersprossen und Feuerwhiskey von dem Bild einer Ratte heimgesucht, die sich in und aus den Schatten stahl.

* * *

Die Pressekonferenz im Ministerium zog einen großen Teil der Zauberergesellschaft an. Hexen und Zauberer waren von ganz Britannien angereist. Einige brachten ihre Familien mit in der Hoffnung, ermutigende Neuigkeiten zu hören. Das Atrium war vergrößert worden, um die große Menschenmenge unterbringen zu können, und das Podium war so verzaubert, dass die Stimmen durch das ganze Gebäude schallten.

Auroren und Eingreifzauberer wurden um das gesamte Atrium aufgestellt, um die Ordnung zu bewahren. Tatsächlich waren so viele Beamte zum Gesetzvollzug anwesend, dass Harry sich fragte, ob noch irgendwer den Rest der Zaubererwelt bewachte.

Die Auroren umklammerten ihre Zauberstäbe, die Gesichter blass und angespannt. Wenigstens sie schienen den Ernst der Situation zu begreifen. Das war mehr als vom Rest der Menge behauptet werden konnte. Das Volk befand sich größtenteils in einer überglücklichen Stimmung und hielt nur mit Mühe ihre Freude im Zaum. Harry vermutete, dass sie feiern wollten und nur auf ein zustimmendes Nicken des Ministeriums warteten. Harry schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Er wusste, dass der Krieg seinen Tribut von allen forderte, doch sie benahmen sich wie Narren – alle von ihnen.

Nach dem letzten Vollmond hatte sich die Neuigkeit von der Zerstörung eines Muggle- Dorfes an der Grenze zu Wales schnell verbreitet. Ein Rudel Werwölfe hatte eine örtliche Versammlung angegriffen und einen großen Teil der Ansässigen getötet oder verstümmelt. Viele junge Dorfbewohner waren gebissen und von dem Rudel verschleppt worden. Schreie wurden laut, dass alle Werwölfe ausgelöscht werden mussten, und die Opfer, die das Massaker überlebt hatten, fanden sich plötzlich unter den Angeklagten wieder.

Harrys Besorgnis um Remus war greifbar und er hoffte, eine Gelegenheit zu finden, am Abend mit Tonks zu sprechen und sie zu fragen, ob sie eine Nachricht erhalten hatte. Keiner der Weasleys oder Professor McGonagall hatte Kontakt zu ihm gehabt und Harrys Sorgen hatten sich vergrößert.

Er hatte eine wütende Ginny mit ihren Eltern und Hagrid zurückgelassen. Mrs. Weasley fühlte sich einer Ministeriumsveranstaltung nicht gewachsen und Hagrid war einfach zu groß, um sich verstecken zu können. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass Mrs. Weasley ohnehin ein Auge auf Ginny halten wollte. Professor Slughorn hatte den Orden mit dem Bisschen Vielsafttrank ausgestattet, das er vorrätig hatte – was nicht viel war. Diejenigen, auf die bereits Haftbefehle herausgegeben worden waren, nahmen den Trank ein, während die anderen sich nur unauffällig kleideten und unter die Menge mischten.

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten alle das Wappen von ihren Hogwarts- Roben abgenommen und ihre Hüte tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Sie hielten sich im hinteren Bereich des Raumes, fern von den Auroren. Die Lobby war so voll, dass es schwer war, sich unter die Menge zu mischen. Harry hoffte beinahe, dass Umbridge versuchen würde, ihn bei der Veranstaltung verhaften zu lassen. Soll sie doch versuchen, damit still wegzukommen. Er hatte nicht vor, das zuzulassen.

„Harry, ist das nicht Tonks dort drüben an der Tür?", fragte Hermine, Harry aus seinen düsteren Gedanken reißend. Hermine wusste, dass Harry mit Tonks sprechen wollte, und es war offensichtlich, dass auch sie sich Sorgen um Remus machte. Er war dankbar, dass sie aufgepasst hatte.

„Wo?", wollte Ron wissen. „Ich sehe sie nicht."

„Ihr Haar ist nicht rosa", erwiderte Hermine und begann, sich mit den Ellenbogen einen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen. „Sie sieht nicht sehr gut aus."

Harry warf einen Blick auf Tonks und bemerkte, dass Hermine Recht hatte. Ihr Haar wies eine mausbraune Farbe auf und ihre Schultern sackten so stark herab, dass sie kleiner aussah als sie war. Sie erschien so teilnahmslos und abgehärmt, dass Harrys Besorgnis noch weiter wuchs.

„Ach du Scheiße, sie sieht furchtbar aus", stieß Ron unnötigerweise hervor.

„Schh, Ron. Sie hört dich sonst noch", zischte Hermine und funkelte ihn über ihre Schulter an.

„Was macht das schon? Irgendjemand muss es ihr doch sagen", erwiderte Ron achselzuckend.

Harry stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Er wollte sich im Moment nicht einen weiteren Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine anhören müssen.

„Tonks", sagte er, als sie bei ihr angekommen waren.

Sie schaute ihn nicht an und ihr Gesicht gab nichts preis, doch sie sprach leise aus dem Mundwinkel: „Tut so, als ob ihr miteinander redet. Ich werde beobachtet."

Das Trio drängte sich zu einem Kreis zusammen und machte den Eindruck sich zu unterhalten, aber sie standen nahe genug an der jungen Aurorin, dass sie einander hörten.

„Von wem beobachtet?", fragte Hermine. Ihre Augen flitzten nervös hin und her.

„Von Umbridges Leuten. Sie wartet nur darauf, dass ich einen Fehler mache, aber bisher hat sie noch nichts bekommen. Es gibt viele in der Abteilung, die ihr nicht so treu ergeben sind, wie sie denkt, und die Anzahl wächst mit jedem Tag. Sie finden, Umbridge hat Kingsley ungerecht behandelt, und wissen, dass dieses ganze Abkommen ein großer Fehler ist", berichtete Tonks leise.

„Warum passiert es dann trotzdem?", verlangte Harry zu wissen. Seine Stimme hob sich.

„Schh", zischte Hermine und trat ihm auf den Fuß. „Senk die Stimme, Harry."

„Au", machte Harry verdrossen. „Das hat wehgetan." Hermine trug Schuhe mit Pfennigabsätzen.

„Es gibt nichts, was sie dagegen ausrichten können. Wenn sie auch nur etwas Unangemessenes von sich geben, werden sie des Verrats angeklagt und sich in derselben Lage befinden wie Kingsley. Sie warten nur darauf zu sehen, wie es sich weiterentwickelt", antwortete Tonks. Sie schien vor ihren Augen zusammenzusinken.

„Geht es dir gut, Tonks?", erkundigte Hermine sich sanft.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, bevor sie es verhindern konnte. „Nein. Gestern Abend habe ich einen Brief von Remus bekommen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry begierig. „Wie geht es ihm? Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er hat nicht viel gesagt, das ist das Problem. Er behauptet, nicht viel Zeit gehabt zu haben. Aber etwas im Tonfall des Briefes schien sehr formell und distanziert. Er sagte, er tut, was von ihm erwartet wird", sagte Tonks schniefend.

Schweigend beschwor Hermine ein Taschentuch herauf und reichte es unauffällig an die andere Frau weiter.

„Was heißt das?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber mir gefällt es nicht", sagte Tonks.

„Meinst du, es hat irgendetwas mit dem Angriff in Lyneham zu tun?", fragte Harry leise.

Tonks nickte. „Ich fürchte schon. Er hätte es niemals allein aufhalten können, aber wenn er gezwungen war, daran teilzunehmen..."

„Die Schuld wird ihn umbringen", sagte Harry mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. In seinem Inneren verkrampften sich seine Eingeweide in dem Wissen, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er sich in einer ähnlichen Situation befände.

Tonks schniefte wieder, während Hermine sich an Rons Schulter lehnte.

„Er hat mir auch eine Nachricht für dich mitgegeben, Harry, aber ich verstehe sie nicht", sagte Tonks.

„Wie lautet sie?", fragte Harry mit steinerner Miene.

„Nur dass die Erschaffung mit der Intensität des Hasses zusammenhängt. Der Akt bewirkt die Teilung. Sagt dir das etwas?", sagte Tonks, die Augen misstrauisch verengt.

Harry nickte langsam. „Ja, das tut es. Danke." Er sah, wie Hermines Augen sich weiteten, und konnte beinahe hören, wie es in ihrem Kopf ratterte. Hass bewirkte die Erschaffung eines Horkrux', genau wie Glück die Erschaffung eines Patronus bewirkte. Warum überraschte es ihn keineswegs?

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du es mir mitteilen willst?", fragte Tonks, als ihre Neugier endlich ihre Teilnahmslosigkeit durchbrach.

Harry hob die Schultern. „Sorry, Tonks. Aber sei dir gewiss, dass es hilft, in Ordnung?"

„Kannst es einem Mädchen nicht übel nehmen, es wenigstens zu versuchen", erwiderte sie. Ein Hauch ihrer ursprünglichen Ausgelassenheit zeigte sich kurz.

Die Lichter in der Lobby flackerten einige Male an und aus, bevor sich das Podium an der Vorderseite mit verschiedenen Ministeriumsbeamten füllte. Ein junger, penibel gekleideter Zauberer trat nach vorne und legte einen Sonorus- Zauber auf sich.

Harry bewegte sich nach vorne, doch Hermine packte ihn am Arm. „Hör dir erstmal an, was er zu sagen hat", zischte sie.

„Zauberer, Hexen und Repräsentanten der Presse", sagte der junge Zauberer steif. Harry traf schlagartig seine Ähnlichkeit zu Percy und er nahm an, dass dieser Mann Percys Stelle eingenommen hatte. „Ich heiße Sie zu diesem historischen Ereignis willkommen. Unsere einstweilige Ministerin hat einige aufregende Neuigkeiten, die wir alle ersehnt haben."

Er hielt einen Moment inne, als Jubelschreie und Pfiffe das Atrium erfüllten, so laut, dass Harry sicher war, das Gebäude würde davon erschüttert. „Sie hat großartige Pläne, um uns aus der Dunkelheit, die unser Leben für eine so lange Zeit gefüllt hatte, in eine neue, glänzende Ära der Kooperation herauszuführen, in der unsere Blutlinien blühen und gedeihen können und uns allen neue Möglichkeiten einräumen. Und nun, ohne weitere Umstände präsentiere ich Ihnen unsere einstweilige Ministerin – Dolores Umbridge."

Abermals brach im Raum tosender Applaus aus. Eine Gruppe von roh aussehenden Zauberern an vorderen Tisch, die offensichtlich schon lange vor der Einführung gefeiert hatten, begann ein Pfeifkonzert und unangemessen anzügliche Bemerkungen, welche von einigen Auroren in der Nähe zum Schweigen gebracht werden mussten.

Umbridge nahm das Podium mit einem Schwenken ihres neuen, aufgeputzten Umhangs ein. Das Grau war aus ihrem Haar gezaubert, welches sie mit einer pinken Schleife zurückgebunden hatte. Der bloße Anblick davon ließ in Harry das Verlangen aufkommen, es ihr vom Kopf zu reißen. Sie trug denselben blasierten krötengleichen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie immer aufgewiesen hatte, nachdem sie zur Inquisitorin von Hogwarts ernannt worden war.

Sie räusperte sich mit ihrem bekannten, nervigem Hüsteln.

„Verdammte Scheiße", murmelte Ron und Hermine schien zu entgeistert, um ihn zurechtzuweisen.

„Willkommen, alle zusammen. Ich möchte Ihnen dafür danken, dass Sie sich die Zeit nehmen, unserer kleinen Bekanntgabe beizuwohnen", sagte sie mit einem einfältigen Lächeln. „Das Zaubereiministerium hat stets danach gestrebt, den Wachstum und vorteilhaften Wohlstand der Zaubereigemeinschaft sicherzustellen. In den letzten Jahren haben einige unserer bestversuchten und wahren Traditionen den Weg für Modernisierung freigemacht und für den langsamen, beständigen Einfluss von der Muggle- Welt. Als Ministerin beabsichtige ich dafür zu sorgen, dass die Hinterlassenschaft und Gaben unserer Vorfahren, die an uns weitergegeben wurden, neugeboren und wieder zum Dreh- und Angelpunkt der Zauberergesellschaft werden."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Sie ging damit um, als wäre es ihre Amtsantrittsrede – ohne jemals dazu berufen worden zu sein. Ihre hohe Stimme klang wie Nägel auf einer Tafel und er bemerkte, wie seine Aufmerksamkeit langsam nachließ. Die spitzen Stiche der Abneigung, die er bei Umbridges Reden immer spürte, hämmerten in seinen Kopf und eine nervöse, ruhelose Energie hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

„Sie macht die Menge weich, die Einschränkungen auf Mugglegeborene anzunehmen", flüsterte Hermine entsetzt.

„Was?", zischte Ron bestürzt. „Sie hat kein Wort über Mugglegeborene gesagt, nur einen Haufen Mist."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „_Hör zu,_ Ron."

„Wir müssen bestimmte Praktiken zurechtstutzen, die zur Tagesordnung geworden sind, während andere wiedereingesetzt werden müssen, welche auf der Strecke geblieben sind", sagte Umbridge. Der Tonfall des kleinen Mädchens verschwand plötzlich und nahm harte Züge an. „Wie Sie sich alle bewusst sind, hat der Dunkle Lord seit einiger Zeit Angst und Schrecken in unserer Gemeinschaft verbreitet.

Trotzdem ist es mir gelungen, einen Weg zur Kommunikation freizumachen, und ich habe Maßnahmen eingeleitet, um eine Brücke von Vertrauen zwischen beiden gegnerischen Seiten zu schaffen. Das habe ich mit der Hilfe eines Jungen geschafft."

Bei dieser Aussage sank der Raum in tiefes Schweigen und Harry spürte, wie sich die Haare an seinem Nacken sträubten. Neugierig spähte er zum Podium und fragte sich, wohin das wohl führte.

„Es ging schon jahrelang das Gerücht um, dass es einem Auserwählten bestimmt ist, uns aus der Dunkelheit zu führen. Viele von Ihnen haben vermutet, dass dieser Auserwählte tatsächlich der Junge, der Lebte ist. Vor kurzem jedoch sind mir andere Informationen zu Ohren gekommen. Tatsachen, die ich mit Ihnen teilen werde, die andeuten, dass es vielleicht nicht Harry Potter ist, der uns aus der Dunkelheit führen kann, sondern stattdessen etwas in seinem Blut."

Gemurmel und Fragen brachen aus. Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten einander verblüfft an. Harry konnte sehen, wie verschiedene Ordensmitglieder ihm Blicke zuwarfen.

„Ich habe die Existenz einer alten Prophezeiung entdeckt", fuhr Umbridge fort, worauf Schauder an Harrys Rücken entlang liefen.

_Wie konnte sie die Prophezeiung gefunden haben? Das Original war vor Jahren zerstört worden und er besaß nun Dumbledores Kopie. Es sei denn... Snape!_

„Diese Prophezeiung deutet auf eine bestimmte Blutlinie hin, welche die Macht hat, uns aus der Dunkelheit zu führen", sagte Umbridge, süßlich lächelnd und augenscheinlich die begeisterte Aufmerksamkeit genießend.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. _Worauf will sie hinaus? Die Prophezeiung hat nichts von seiner Blutlinie gesagt._

„Da die Potter- Linie mit Ausnahme vom jungen Harry ausgelöscht ist, und seine Mutter war eine Mugglegeborene, schien es offensichtlich, dass Harry Potter der betreffende Junge ist. Ich habe eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden."

Wellen der Furcht stiegen in Harry auf. _Oh nein. Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein._

„Es gibt ein weiteres Mitglied von Harry Potters Familie, das über magische Fähigkeiten verfügt. Diese Person ist jahrelang vor dem Ministerium versteckt worden – und ich halte die Umstände dieses Versäumnisses für äußerst suspekt. Ich fürchte, dass diejenigen, die vor den Schutz vom jungen Mr. Potter verantwortlich waren, möglicherweise ihre eigenen Ziele verfolgten – und nicht das beste Interesse der Zauberergesellschaft", sagte Umbridge.

Sie gab die Schuld Dumbledore und streute wieder einmal Verdächtigungen in seine Richtung, ohne seinen Namen zu nennen. Wut brannte in Harrys Brust.

„Seitdem bin ich in Kontakt mit Mr. Potters einzigem Cousin – ein Junge, dem die Begünstigungen unserer Lehren und Instruktionen zu seiner außerordentlichen Begabung sein ganzes Leben lang verweigert wurden. Dennoch, anders als Mr. Potter, hat er willig und begeistert zugestimmt, uns zu helfen. Hexen und Zauberer, erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen die neue Hoffnung vorzustellen, die uns in diesen dunklen Zeiten Licht bringen wird, Mr. Dudley Dursley."

Dudley – der massive, runde Dudley – stieg behäbig auf das Podium, sein großer Leib mit teuren, feinen grünen Roben bedeckt. Er winkte der jubelnde Menge mit blasiertem Gesichtsausdruck zu, als wären sie alle gekommen, um ihm ihre Ehrerbietung zu erweisen. Harrys Kinn fiel herab, als er Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia bemerkte, die an der Seite standen, strahlten und ihrem Sohn Beifall spendeten. Onkel Vernon warf immer wieder wachsame Blicke zu den Zauberern um ihn herum, doch er zeigte deutlich seinen Stolz auf Dudley.

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre seine gesamte Welt ins Wanken geraten, und er bemühte sich, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Das war _nicht_, was er erwartet hätte. Seine Tante und sein Onkel waren schon immer vernarrt in Dudley gewesen – bis zum Maß der Absurdität – doch solch eine Wende ihrer Einstellung zu Magie war mehr, als er begreifen konnte. Vielleicht waren ihre Bekanntschaften in der Muggle- Welt der Tyrannei Dudleys endlich überdrüssig geworden, so dass es den Dursleys es immer schwerer fiel, jemanden zu finden, den sie noch beeindrucken konnten. Vielleicht genossen sie einfach die großzügige Aufmerksamkeit, die Umbridge Dudley sicherlich zuteil werden ließ. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia waren schon immer übertrieben beeindruckt von ihrem durchschnittlichen Sohn gewesen.

Umbridge nickte Dudley zu und steckte ihm verstohlen ein kleines Stück Papier zu. Lesen hatte noch nie eine von Dudleys Lieblingsbeschäftigungen dargestellt und seine langen Pausen und sein Kampf mit den Wörtern war schmerzhaft offensichtlich.

„Seien Sie gegrüßt, Zauberergenossen", sagte Dudley zittrig. „Ich war mit einem von Ihnen aufgezogen worden – aber mir war gelehrt worden, Sie zu fürchten." Dudley hielt inne, höchstwahrscheinlich weil er an einem Wort hängen geblieben war, doch er schien die Reaktion zu genießen und zögerte den Augenblick noch weiter hinaus. „Mir wurde beigebracht, dass Sie alle abnormal wären – Missgeburten – und ich wurde zum Glauben gebracht, dass alles Magische mir Schaden zufügen würde. Ich hatte Unrecht. Meine Familie war irregeführt worden."

Dudleys Frustration mit dem Pergament übermannte ihn und er zerknüllte es. Dolores' Gesicht zeigte Schrecken, als Dudley es auf den Boden warf.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte deutlich sehen, warum Dolores sich Dudley angenommen hatte, sobald sie bemerkt hatte, dass das magische Register verschleiert worden war. Ihre Gründe, ihn zu benutzen, waren zweigeteilt. Einmal konnte sie Harrys starke Anziehungskraft auf die Öffentlichkeit auf sich übertragen, indem sie einen neuen „Helden" bereitstellte und diesmal hatte sie einen gefunden, den sie kontrollieren konnte. Harrys Blutverbindung zu Dudley zu manipulieren war ein Gewinn auf ganzer Linie für sie.

„Schauen Sie her. Ich bin ein Zauberer genau wie Sie. Laut dem, was sie mir erzählt", sagte Dudley und deutete mit einem Daumen in Umbridges Richtung, „habe ich eine Menge Macht. Meine Leute hatten Angst vor Magie, bis sie realisierten, wie besonders sie mich macht. Wir sind so viele Male bedroht worden. Wir haben gedacht – "

„Ja und wir schulden Ihnen alle eine Entschuldigung dafür, Mr. Dursley", griff Umbridge ein und schob Dudley hinter sich. „Ihre Familie hätte nie dazu gebracht werden sollen, Ihre Begabung zu fürchten."

Harry konnte sehen, wie Tante Petunia sich die Augen wischte, während sie ihr kleines Spätzchen zärtlich anhimmelte, der die halbe Bühne mit seiner Breite einnahm. Selbst Onkel Vernon schaffte es angesichts all der magischen Menschen um ihn herum Haltung zu bewahren. Stolz streckte er seine Brust heraus und klopfte Dudley auf den Rücken.

Harry musterte ihn wachsam, sorgsam darauf bedacht, keine seiner Gefühlsregungen zu zeigen. Er wusste, dass Ron und Hermine beide etwas in seinem Blick erhascht hatten und schaute stur in eine andere Richtung, um ihnen keinen weiteren Blick zu gewähren. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er damit verbracht, sich für das, was er war, entartet zu fühlen. Die Dursleys hatten alles Magische immer verabscheut. Nun, da es ihr teurer Dudley war, der für dieselbe Entartung gerühmt wurde, war es plötzlich eine Gabe.

Harry wünschte, er könnte sagen, es mache ihm nichts aus, dass es nicht wehtue. Doch er war sich bewusst, dass Ron und Hermine es anders gesehen hatten. Er fand es ironisch, dass _er_ nun derjenige war, dem die Schuld für Dursleys Misstrauen gegen Zauberei zugeschoben wurde. Konnte der Abend noch seltsamer werden?

Umbridge hatte das Podium wieder übernommen. „Als ich das Unrecht entdeckt hatte, die diesem jungen Zauberer und seiner Familie zugefügt worden war, und die Irrvorstellungen realisiert hatte, die wir viele Jahre lang für wahr angenommen hatten, begann ich mich zu fragen, welchen anderen Täuschungen wir noch blind aufgesessen sind. Vielleicht war etwas von dem, was Du- weißt- schon- wer zu erreichen versucht hat, missverstanden worden."

Unruhe erhob sich im Saal. Dudley als möglichen Retter anzunehmen war eine Sache, doch über jemanden, der jahrelang gemordet hatte, falsch gelegen zu haben war etwas anderes. Zu viele erinnerten sich an die Schrecken des letzten Krieges, um Voldemorts Kooperation dieses Mal zu akzeptieren. Harry kam plötzlich die Erinnerung von Trelawneys zweiter Prophezeiung in den Sinn.

_Der Dunkle Lord wird sich mit der Hilfe seines Dieners wieder erheben, mächtiger und schrecklicher denn je._

Voldemort _hatte _sich wieder erhoben und wenn es ihm endlich gelang, Kontrolle über das Ministerium zu ergreifen, würde seine Macht mit Sicherheit größer als jemals zuvor...

Dolores ignorierte das Geflüster und fuhr fort: „Die Erleuchtung, die mir nach meinem Gespräch mit Dudley gekommen war, gab mir die Stärke und den Mut dazu, einen Waffenstillstand einzuberufen. Vielleicht hatte die Rolle dieses sogenannten Auserwählten den Spalt überbrücken und nicht tatsächlich etwas gegen die Gewalt ausrichten sollen. Vielleicht könnten wir mit unserer überlegenen Intelligenz und unseren Fähigkeiten einen Weg finden, das Kerngerüst der Zaubererwelt vereinen und wieder in Harmonie leben."

Gemurmel und Stimmen erfüllten wieder die Halle, lauter und hoffnungsvoller diesmal. Scheinbar war die Zaubererwelt verzweifelt genug, um so gut wie alles zu akzeptieren, was dem Chaos ein Ende setzen würde.

„Durch die ausgedehnten geheimen Operationen des Ministeriums ist es mir gelungen, mit einem Delegierten des inneren Kreises von Du- weißt- schon- wem Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wir diskutierten die Pläne des Dunklen Lords für die Zauberergemeinschaft und entdeckten, dass es viele Bereiche gibt, in denen seine Ziele mit denen des Ministeriums übereinstimmen. Mit Zugeständnissen auf beiden Seiten bin ich überzeugt, dass ich einen Kompromiss arrangiert habe, der uns alle zufrieden stimmen wird."

Das Gemurmel setzte sich fort und verbreitete gleichermaßen Hoffnung wie Misstrauen im Raum. Die Hälfte schien gewillt, eine Feier zu beginnen, während die andere Hälfte wachsam und drauf und dran war, aus den Türen zu stürzen.

„Was für ein Kompromiss?", fragte eine mutige junge Hexe, die zurückschreckte, als sich alle Augen auf sie richteten.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie das fragen", sagte Umbridge, obwohl ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sie ganz und gar nicht erfreut war.

„Die meisten der Vereinbarungen, die wir besprochen haben, bezogen sich auf Muggle- Geborene. Es kam der Gedanke auf, dass sie eine formellere Einführung in unsere Sitten brauchen, und wir dachten, es wäre besser, wenn sie getrennt unterrichtet würden, außerhalb von Hogwarts."

Hermines Mund war zu einem grimmigen Strich zusammengekniffen und sie warf Ron einen Ich- hab's- dir- doch- gesagt- Blick zu.

„Wir haben uns auch darauf geeinigt, dass es am besten wäre, wenn die Rolle des Ministers und verschiedene Positionen im Zaubergamot von jenen alteingesessenen Mitgliedern der Zauberergemeinschaft eingenommen werden. Schließlich ist es die Erfahrung, die ihnen gezeigt haben, wie unsere Gesellschaft funktioniert", sagte Umbridge. Sie lächelte, obwohl ihre Augen einen harten, flackernden Ausdruck aufwiesen.

„Für die offene Kommunikation und Kooperation zwischen unseren beiden Gruppen habe ich einige aus dem inneren Kreis von Du- weißt- schon- wem eingeladen, sich heute zu uns zu gesellen. Bitte senken Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe und gestatten Sie ihnen, friedlich einzutreten", sagte Umbridge. Das einfältige Lächeln stahl sich wieder in ihr Gesicht.

Die Auroren schauten einander unbehaglich an. Einige senkten sofort ihre Zauberstäbe, während andere sich weigerten und ihre Vorgesetzten erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Umbridge musste ihre eigenen Leute in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung eingesetzt haben, da diese die Menge anfunkelten, bis deren Zauberstäbe gesenkt wurden.

Harry sah in stummem Entsetzen zu, wie ein halbes Dutzend Todesser den Raum betrat. Sie liefen in einem Halbkreis auf das Podium zu, Severus Snape im Zentrum, seine schwarzen Roben hinter ihm flatternd. Sie hatten den Raum zur Hälfte durchquert, während Umbridge ihnen mit einem sehr selbstgefälligem Lächeln zuschaute, als die Türen sich plötzlich abermals öffneten und weitere Reihen von Todessern auftauchten, die sich über den ganzen Raum verteilten.

Harry konnte sehen, wie sich die Gesichter der Auroren alarmiert verzogen, als sie schnell in Unterzahl gerieten. Voldemort hatte ganz offensichtlich Rekruten angeworben. Dolores Umbridge starrte sie einen Moment lang verständnislos an, bevor sich Schrecken über ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und sich langsam in Panik verwandelte.

„Mr. Snape", sagte sie süßlich. Ihre Hand zitterte nervös, als sie ihr Haar zurückstrich. „Hier sind mehr von Ihnen als ich erwartet habe."

Snape nickte knapp. „Sie werden feststellen, dass das Abkommen sich leicht geändert hat", erwiderte er abfällig, die Lippe gekräuselt.

„Wie geändert?", fragte Umbridge. Ihre Hand umklammerte ihren Hals. Jene wenigen Ministeriumsbeamten, die mit ihr auf der Bühne standen, waren alle zurückgewichen, die Augen geweitet und panisch, während sie über die Menge schweiften.

Harry bemerkte, dass selbst Dudley begriffen hatte, dass ein größerer Tyrann auf dem Spielplatz aufgetaucht war. Er war von der Bühne heruntergetreten und stand bei seinen Eltern, wo er das Geschehen genau beobachtete. Onkel Vernon wirkte verstimmt, dass Dudleys Glanzmoment unterbrochen worden war, doch Tante Petunia schien den Ernst der Situation zu erfassen. Er konnte die straffen Venen an ihrem Hals sehen, während sie Onkel Vernon und Dudleys Arme umklammerte.

Snapes Augenbrauen hoben sich. Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht schaute und die vor sich hin stammelnde einstweilige Ministerin wortlos an.

„Ein Abkommen kann nicht einfach geändert werden, nachdem es von beiden Parteien unterzeichnet worden ist. So geht es einfach nicht", sagte Umbridge, als rede sie mit einem kleinen Kind.

„Vielleicht fühlen Sie sich ungerecht behandelt?", fragte Snape.

Umbridges Augen weiteten sich. „Nein", hauchte sie und trat zwei Schritte zurück. „Natürlich nicht."

„Vielleicht", fügte Snape hinzu, „würden Sie gerne mit dem Dunklen Lord selbst sprechen?"

Die Temperatur fiel um zehn Grad, als Voldemort in den Raum rauschte, seine langen Roben hinter ihm flatternd. Er ließ seine engen, schlangenartigen Augen über die Menge schweifen, worauf entsetzte Zuschauer zusammenzuckten und zurückwichen, um ihm den Weg zum Podium frei zu räumen. Hinter ihm erkannte Harry Fenrir Greyback mit Haar so verfilzt wie eh und je, der die Menge angrinste. Eine große Gruppe von Fenrirs Rudel folgte ihnen in den Raum, die Kleidung schmutzig, zerrissen und blutbefleckt. Alle trugen einen wahnsinnigen Blick in den Augen.

Der Eintritt der Werwölfe weckte Unruhe und Unbehagen in der Menge und einige begannen zu flüchten. Harry suchte nach Remus, konnte ihn in der riesigen Menge jedoch nicht entdecken. Er bemerkte, wie Tonks sich ebenfalls bemühte, über die Menschen hinwegzusehen. Sie benutzte ihre Metamorphmagus- Fähigkeiten, um größer zu werden, während ihr Blick durch den Saal schweifte.

Umbridge ängstliches Wimmern klang deutlich in der Stille der Halle, bevor Panik ausbrach. Hexen und Zauberer begannen, zu den Ausgängen zu drängen. Sie schrieen vor Furcht und trampelten über einander in ihrer Hast. Die Auroren versuchten vergeblich, sie zur Ruhe zu bringen und ihre panische Flucht zu organisieren. Immer wieder warfen sie besorgte Blicke in die Richtung der Ministerin, da sie auf die Erlaubnis zum Gebrauch ihrer Zauberstäbe warteten – doch sie wurde niemals gegeben. Die einstweilige Ministerin Umbridge war vor Panik erstarrt – ihr Gehirn weigerte sich offenbar, die Wende der Ereignisse zu akzeptieren. Harry vermutete, dass viele von ihnen versucht waren, ihre Zauberstäbe dennoch einzusetzen, doch sie wussten, dass es sinnlos war. Sie würden außer Gefecht gesetzt werden, bevor sie überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatten, etwas zu bewirken.

Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens, die sich unter die Menge gemischt hatten, waren die einzigen, die nicht in Panik verfielen. Sie beobachteten die Geschehnisse wachsam, bereit in Aktion zu treten.

Charlie Weasley stellte sich hinter das Trio und lehnte sich vor, um in Harrys Ohr zu flüstern: „Es gibt hier Anti- Apparier- Zauber außer an bestimmten Bereichen im Ministerium. Wenn Gewalt ausbricht und ihr es nicht schafft, einen von diesen Apparier- Stellen zu erreichen, habe ich einen Portschlüssel, der euch hier herausbringt."

Harry wollte protestieren, als Charlie den Griff auf seinen Arm verstärkte. „Ich weiß, dass du Umbridge gegenübertreten willst, aber bist du bereit, _ihm _heute zu begegnen?", fragte er.

Harry gab nach, da er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Er musste noch immer einen weiteren Horkrux finden und er wusste, dass er noch nicht bereit war, Voldemort gegenüberzutreten. Er hätte keine Chance. Egal wie sehr er bleiben und dem Orden helfen wollte, für die Menschen hier zu kämpfen, er wusste, dass seine beste Chance, sie zu retten, an einem anderen Tag kommen würde. Diese Wirklichkeit schaffte jedoch keine Abhilfe gegen die kalte Wut, die in seinem Bauch brannte.

Als hätte er Harrys Einlenken gespürt, nickte Charlie und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Auf dem Podium verbeugte Snape sich tief, so dass seine Nase beinahe den Boden berührte. „Mein Lord", sagte er.

„Erhebe dich, Severus. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet", zischte Voldemort, der noch immer mit seinen kalten, gefühlslosen Augen die Menge musterte.

Snape nickte. „Vielen Dank, mein Lord."

Endlich wandte Voldemort sich ganz Dolores Umbridge zu, die versuchte, trotz ihres Zitterns den Anschein von Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen.

„W-willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Wie S-sie sehen k-können, haben sich heute viele Individuen eingefunden, die eine f-friedliche Koexistenz erwünschen", sagte sie mit einer ekelerregend süßlichen Stimme.

„Frieden ist für Schwache", entgegnete Voldemort und wedelte mit der Hand. Die Türen zum Atrium schlossen sich plötzlich, so dass der Rest der Menge eingesperrt war. Nur sehr wenigen war es tatsächlich gelungen zu entkommen.

Harry sah eine kleine, braunhaarige Hexe, die, wie er wusste, Mad- Eye Moody unter Vielsafttrank verbarg. Sie versuchte erfolglos, die nächste Tür aufzubrechen.

„Keiner verlässt das Gebäude, bevor ich sie entlasse", raunte Voldemort bedrohlich. „Danke, _Ministerin_, dass Sie es mir so leicht gemacht haben, indem Sie alle hier versammelten."

„Lei-leicht für Sie? W-was meinen Sie?", fragte Umbridge. „Wir haben ein Abkommen unterzeichnet, um Tod und Zerstörung ein Ende zu setzen. Ich habe Ihnen in gutem Glauben Ihren Diener wiedergegeben."

Mit einem lässigen Flicken seines Zauberstabes beschwor Voldemort einen dicken Stapel Pergamente hervor. Er ging vor ihren Augen in Flammen auf. „Ich habe mich umentschieden", flüsterte er.

„A-aber... Sir... das ist höchst regelwidrig. Ich habe Ihren Mann freigelassen, nachdem das Abkommen unterzeichnet worden war", jammerte sie, offensichtlich geschockt. Harry wusste, dass sie nicht dumm war, doch sie schien so auf dieses Detail fixiert, als hätte der Rest ihres Gehirns einfach abgeschaltet.

Wieder wedelte Voldemort träge mit seinem Zauberstab und eine dicke schwarze Box erschien auf dem Podium vor Umbridge, die es verständnislos anstarrte. Der Deckel begann zu rütteln und erhob sich langsam. Umbridge bewegte sich nicht darauf zu und die Luft im Saal schien bedeutungsvoll still zu stehen.

Harrys Blick kehrte sich zu Voldemort, der ihn an eine Katze erinnerte, die mit einer hilflosen Maus spielte, bevor sie sie verzehrte – oder eine Schlange mit einer Kröte. Seit Voldemorts Ankunft verblüffte Harry die Tatsache, dass seine Narbe nicht wehtat – nicht mehr als ein Flackern von Schmerz. Er realisierte, dass Tom ihn noch immer durch Okklumentik ausblendete in der Hoffnung zu verbergen, was er trieb. Das hieß jedoch, dass Tom nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Harry bereits hier war.

Seine Gedanken wurden zurück zum Geschehen gezogen, als ein angsterfüllter Schrei die Luft zerriss. Hermine packte ihn am Arm, ihre Nägel bohrten sich in seine Haut, als Wurmschwanz' Kopf aus der Box auftauchte. Noch vor frischem Blut tropfend schwebte er über der Box. Leere Augen starrten die sprachlose Umbridge an.

„Ich habe entschieden, Ihr Geschenk zurückzugeben. Ich habe keinen Nutzen für schwache Narren, die sich von Schulkindern fangen lassen", sagte Voldemort mit aufgeblähten Nüstern. „Unglücklicherweise heißt das, dass Ihre Beteiligung nicht länger notwendig ist."

Umbridge richtete ihren panischen Blick auf den Dunklen Lord, den Mund wie ein Fisch aufgerissen. Trotz seines Hasses auf sie und all ihre Verbrechen, konnte Harry nicht anders, als ein winziges Bisschen Mitleid für sie zu empfinden. Er konnte sehen, wie die Auroren nach ihren Zauberstäben griffen, während sie immer noch auf Befehle zum Angriff warteten. Umbridges treue Gefolgsleute – diejenigen, die nun im Amt waren – schienen auf einmal unsicher, was sie tun sollten.

Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich zu einem scheußlichen Lächeln – ein Lächeln bar jeglicher Freude oder Beglückung. Es war ein wirklich beängstigender Anblick, der Harry zum Schaudern brachte.

„Fenrir", sagte Voldemort, während er seinen Zauberstab mit den Fingern liebkoste. „Ich glaube, du und deine Leute habt noch etwas zu klären mit der Ministerin. Vielleicht würdet ihr euch gerne mit ihr unterhalten... direkt."

Freyback lächelte und ließ seine langen, gelben Fingernägel durch seine Schnurrhaare fahren. „Ja... das wäre äußerst... köstlich."

Umbridge kreischte und wich zurück, als Greyback auf sie zu schlich. Sie hielte ihre Hände vor den Körper, als würden sie sie irgendwie beschützen können. Greybacks Rudel von wütenden Werwölfen näherten sich und folgten Fenrir in die Jagd. Umbridges panisches Gesicht verschwand, als sie vom Rudel eingeschlossen wurde und Harry sah, wie ein Blutregen die Wand bespritzte.

Umbridges Schreie wirkten als Signal, dass Gewalt ausgebrochen war. Mehrere Ministeriumsbeamte versuchten, den Angriff der Werwölfe aufzuhalten, doch die Todesser streckten sie ohne Gnade nieder.

Wissend, dass sie nun hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl waren, bemühten die Auroren sich dennoch, die Kontrolle wiederzugewinnen. Sie kämpften tapfer, doch die Verzögerung kam ihnen teuer zu stehen. Einige der anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer beteiligten sich am Kampf und griffen die Todesser an in dem Versuch, sich einen Weg zu den verschlossenen Ausgängen zu bahnen. Die Todesser waren gnadenlos und Schreie von denen, die mit dem Cruciatus belegt wurden, erfüllten die Halle. Grüne Blitze des Tötungsfluches flogen in alle Richtungen.

Voldemort nahm das Podium ein und begann, zu den Massen zu sprechen, ohne das Chaos um ihn herum zu beachten. Gelegentlich schoss er träge einen Tötungsfluch auf jemanden ab, der zu nahe gekommen war, selbst wenn er nur nach einem Unterschlupf gesucht hatte.

„Von diesem Augenblick an obliegt die Kontrolle des Ministeriums mir. Gewaltige, glorreiche Veränderungen werden eintreten und unseren Rang dorthin heben, wo er rechtmäßig hingehört", sagte er. „Ihr alle, antwortet mir nun."

Charlie packte Harry am Arm. „Wir müssen hier raus. Der Portschlüssel wird nur außerhalb der Schutzzauber funktionieren. Also müssen wir da durch."

„Was wird aus dem Rest des Ordens?", fragte Hermine panisch.

„Wir haben alle unsere Befehle", erwiderte Charlie. „Sie wissen, was zu tun ist."

Harry nickte hilflos. Einige waren an die Seiten des Raumes gewichen und mit den Händen über den Köpfen auf die Knie gesunken, doch die Mehrheit rannte wild durcheinander und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg. Die Todesser richteten ihren Kampf größtenteils gegen die Auroren und diejenigen, die Flüche abfeuerten. Dennoch waren viele Unschuldige getroffen worden.

Harry, Ron und Hermine bewegten sich unauffällig in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung zur Glastür, die zur Appariertestabteilung führte. Trotz des Wissens, dass das Ziehen ihrer Zauberstäbe die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser anziehen würde, begannen sie schließlich Flüche abzufeuern, um einigen der panischen Opfer zu helfen.

Harry wies mehreren Menschen mit kleinen Kindern an, Deckung zu suchen und unten zu bleiben, bis der Kampf vorbei war. Die meisten waren schon fassungslos, als sie realisierten, wer da mit ihnen sprach.

„Man muss immer wissen, ob man kämpft oder flieht", keuchte Ron leise und Harry vermutete, dass er ebenso wie er selbst mit sich rang. Trotz allem fiel es ihm schwer, einfach zu gehen und es geschehen zu lassen.

Als sie die Türen erreichten, versuchte Ron vergeblich sie zu öffnen. Sie waren fest versiegelt.

Harry murmelte: „Alohomora." Doch die Türen blieben verschlossen.

„Du!", kreischte eine Stimme neben ihnen.

Harrys Kopf schoss in die Höhe und er starrte in die entsetzten Augen seiner Tante Petunia.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du hier bist, als das ganze Fiasko angefangen hat", zischte sie, sichtlich zitternd. „Wie sollen wir hier rauskommen?"

„Hallo, Tante Petunia", stieß Harry hervor.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass das ganze Chaos nichts mit dir zu tun hat", sagte Onkel Vernon, der einiges seiner Tobsucht wiedererlangt hatte. „Wie ich so gehört habe, scheint das Ding dich zu verfolgen, Bengel. Was wirst du dagegen unternehmen?"

„Ich habe keine Zeit dafür", sagte Harry unwirsch und schob sich an seinem Onkel vorbei. „Voldemort wird euch ohne Zögern umbringen, sobald er realisiert, wer ihr seid. Wenn ihr leben wollt, dann folgt mir."

„Ich bin auch ein Zauberer, Potter. Ich kann alles, das du kannst", sagte Dudley und stieß Harry in die Brust. Es verärgerte ihn offensichtlich, dass seine Eltern sich an Harry wandten statt an ihn, um aus der Sache herauszukommen.

„Dann geh vor und rette dich, Dudders", versetzte Harry und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

Ein Schatten huschte über Tante Petunias Gesicht. Sie packte Dudley am Arm und drückte ihn hinunter. „Nicht jetzt, Spätzchen. Lass uns einfach von hier und diesen Leuten wegkommen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dafür stirbst. Du bist zu besonders."

In diesem Moment platzte Harrys Narbe und er fiel vor Schmerzen auf die Knie. Heiße Stiche durchsetzten seinen Kopf und er biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht aufzubrüllen. Der Metallgeschmack von Blut füllte seinen Mund, doch der Schmerz war zu unerträglich, um auch nur auszuspucken.

„Harry", keuchte Hermine und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Beeilt euch", stöhnte Harry. „Er weiß, dass ich hier bin."

„Was soll dieses theatralische Gehabe?", verlangte Onkel Vernon. „Ihr verschwendet Zeit." Die Furcht und aufsteigende Panik in seiner Stimme zeigte sich mit jedem Wort deutlicher.

Grob stieß Ron ihn zur Seite und half Harry auf die Füße. Hermine und Charlie begann, Flüche auf das Glas zu schießen, stellten jedoch fest, dass es undurchdringlich war. Im Raum hatte keiner Erfolg darin, Voldemorts Siegelzauber zu durchbrechen.

„Mir geht's gut", murmelte Harry und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er und Ron gesellten sich zu den anderen.

„Potter!", zischte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen.

Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie Voldemort auf ihn zu glitt, ein hungriges Glühen in seinen Augen. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du gekommen bist, um meine Übernahme des Ministeriums mitzuerleben. Du hättest mich von deiner Anwesenheit in Kenntnis setzen sollen. Ich hätte dir einen besseren Sitzplatz verschafft."

Er hielt vor ihnen und ließ seinen kalten Blick über sie alle schweifen. Die Dursleys wichen zurück und drängten sich furchterfüllt zusammen, doch Ron, Hermine und Charlie traten trotzig an Harrys Seite.

„Sag mir", befahl Voldemort. „Gefällt dir die Show?"

„Nicht besonders, Tom. Ich hab noch nie jemanden, der Unschuldige angreift, für machtvoll gehalten", antwortete Harry gleichgültig.

Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich und seine Zunge schoss hervor, als wolle er die Luft schmecken. „Schweig! Ich bin der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten und mir ist es eigenhändig gelungen, die Kontrolle über das Ministerium von den inkompetenten Narren zu übernehmen. Ich habe meine Opposition ausgelöscht und du bist nun auf dich allein gestellt, junger Harry."

„Ja, ja. Ich habe schon gehört, wie eingebildet du bist, und ich bin immer noch nicht beeindruckt, Tom", erwiderte Harry.

„Du unverschämtes Balg!", heulte Voldemort vor Wut. Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, traf Voldemort ihn mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch. Er fiel auf den Boden, vor Schmerz schreiend. Es fühlte sich an, als würden seine Eingeweide langsam herausgerissen werden. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bevor Voldemort den Fluch endlich aufhob. Trotz seiner Pein bemerkte Harry, dass Voldemort nervös schien, als ränge er damit, seine Wut zu zügeln.

„Harry!", rief Hermine und bewegte sich auf ihn zu.

„Nein!", brüllte Harry. Ein Adrenalinrausch füllte seine Venen.

Voldemort hob wieder den Zauberstab und Harry wusste, dass er seinen Frust darüber, Harry nicht töten zu können, an Hermine auslassen würde.

„Geht zurück", sagte Harry und errichtete den stärksten Schild, zu dem er imstande war, vor Hermine, Ron und Charlie. Die drei taumelten zurück, wurden jedoch dabei aus der Bahn von Voldemorts Tötungsfluch geschoben.

„Das ist zwischen dir und mir", sagte Harry, schwer atmend, während Wut in seinen Venen brannte. „Lass sie da raus."

„Du bist mächtig geworden, Harry, aber du bist mir nicht gewachsen", kommentierte Voldemort mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. „Ich werde dich heute nicht töten, aber du kommst mit mir. Senk deinen Zauberstab, Harry."

„Danke, aber nein danke", sagte Harry, seine Konzentration auf den Schild gerichtet. Er konnte sehen, wie seine Freunde verzweifelt versuchten, ihn zu brechen, so dass sie ihn erreichen konnte. Doch bisher war es ihnen noch nicht gelungen.

Unglücklicherweise, wie Harry wusste, konnte er den Schild nicht für immer aufrechterhalten. Seine Muskeln zitterten bereits vor Anstrengung. Er musste außerdem helfen, die Glastür, die ihrer Flucht im Wege stand, zu durchbrechen. Wissend, dass Voldemort seine Wut an seinen Freunden auslassen würde, sobald er den Schild sinken ließ, steckte Harry in einer Zwickmühle. Er brauchte eine Ablenkung und zwar dringend.

Sie kam, als er es am wenigsten erwartet hatte, von einer Quelle, von der er nicht einmal gewusste hatte, dass sie da war. Wie es auch in der Vergangenheit geschehen war, schien stets jemand, der Harry liebte, aufzutauchen, wenn er am meisten Hilfe brauchte.

Remus bahnte sich einen Weg durch die noch immer kämpfende Menge und blieb zwischen Harry und Voldemort stehen. Harry war so entgeistert, ihn zu sehen, dass er den Schild fallen ließ und seine Freunde freigab. Remus war schmutzverschmiert und schien sehr erschöpft und grau. Sein Umhang war zerschlissen und blutbefleckt, doch eine heftige Entschlossenheit funkelte in seinen Augen.

„Remus", rief Tonks und stürzte sich durch das Schlachtgewühl. Sie keuchte, als hätte sie sich darum bemüht, mit ihm mitzuhalten.

Remus verzog das Gesicht und Harry ahnte, dass er versucht hatte, sie abzuhängen. Wie Ginny hatte auch Tonks Remus' Bemühungen abgewiesen. Remus und Tonks sahen sich in die Augen, eine Art privater Kommunikation ging zwischen ihnen hin und her. Tonks nickte heftig, während ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

Verwirrt versuchte Harry, zu ihnen zu gehen, um sie vor Voldemort abzuschirmen, der die Szene belustigt beobachtete. Ron und Charlie hielten ihn zurück.

„Noch mehr Beschützer, Harry? Und dieser hier hat Fenrir davon überzeugt, dass er einer von ihnen ist. Fenrir wird so enttäuscht sein", sagte Voldemort. Sein Blick flackerte kurz zu Greyback, dessen Rudel noch immer Umbridges Körper entweihte.

Remus warf Ron und Hermine einen bedeutsamen Blick zu und nickte kurz in Harrys Richtung. Es war so flüchtig, dass Harry nicht einmal sicher war, dass es wirklich geschehen war, bis Remus seine Schultern straffte und begann, Voldemort mit Flüchen zu befeuern.

„Was machst du da?", rief Harry, während er gegen den Griff der Weasley- Brüder ankämpfte.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry. Das habe ich schon immer getan", sagte Remus. Er wich einem von Voldemorts Tötungsflüchen aus. „Bleib in Sicherheit, setze dem ein Ende und vor allem, werde glücklich."

Eine Welle der Panik stieg in Harrys Brust auf. Es klang, als verabschiedete Remus sich...

Tonks setzte einen Zauber ein, den Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Eine wirbelnde Luftmasse warf ihn, Ron, Hermine und Charlie auf den Boden. Tonks sprang an Remus' Seite und streckte ihren Zauberstab neben seinen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie starrten einander für einen kurzen Augenblick an, der eine Ewigkeit zu dauern schien.

Gleichzeitig feuerten sie einen Knüppelfluch auf die Decke über Voldemorts Kopf ab. Große Klotze von Metall fielen in den Wirbelsturm und zwangen Voldemort zum Rückzug, damit die Trümmer ihn nicht trafen. Die Decke fuhr fort in sich zusammenzustürzen, während Voldemort seinen Halt wiederfand, sich umdrehte und den Zauberstab zückte.

Wie in Zeitlupentempo sah Harry die grünen Blitze – zwei – aus Voldemorts Zauberstab schießen. Obwohl er seine Augen gegen die Winde abschirmen musste, konnte Harry es deutlich sehen. Der erste Fluch traf Remus in die Brust und schleuderte ihn von den Füßen. Bevor sein Körper den Boden auch nur berührt hatte, traf der zweite Zauber Tonks an der Schulter. Die beiden landeten Seite an Seite, unbeweglich, die Hände noch immer ineinander verschlungen. Das Heulen des Windes hörte schlagartig auf.

„Neeein", schrie er, sprang auf die Füße und kämpfte gegen Ron, Hermine und Charlie an. „Lasst mich los. Lasst mich los!"

Er biss und kratzte an ihren Armen, um sie zum Loslassen zu zwingen. Er fühlte sich außer Kontrolle, sein Herz hämmerte in der Brust. Er war vollkommen auseinandergefallen.

„Es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst, Harry", sagte Ron, ihn an den Schultern schüttelnd. „Es ist geschehen. Willst du, dass sein Opfer umsonst war? Willst du, dass sein Tod wertlos ist?"

Die Panik und Trauer, die in Harrys Ohren dröhnten, übertönten beinahe Rons Worte. Er konnte Tränen an Hermines Wangen herunterlaufen sehen, doch sein einziger Gedanke galt es, Remus zu erreichen. Er musste es rückgängig machen. So hätte es nicht sein sollen.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", schniefte Ron und es war der gebrochene Klang der Trauer in Rons Stimme, der schließlich durch Harrys Schmerz durchdrang.

Gewaltiger Zorn – ein Zorn geboren aus Trauer, Verzweiflung und Ungerechtigkeit – wuchs in seiner Brust. Ohne nachzudenken hob er den Zauberstab. Mit allem Schmerz und Zorn in seinem Herzen schrie er: „Reducto!"

Das Glas an den Türen, die ihren Fluchtweg versperrten, explodierte und regnete Scherben in alle Richtungen. Wie eine Schockwelle wurden alle anderen Ausgänge des Gebäudes, die von Voldemorts Zauber verschlossen gewesen waren, geöffnet. Die Vordertüren sprangen auf, verschiedene Gänge durch das Ministerium kamen zum Vorschein und alle Fenster im Atrium zerschepperten.

Die zuvor eingeschlossene Menge verschwendete keine Zeit zu fliehen. Sie rannten auf die Straße und trampelten in ihrer Hast über einige unglückseligen Opfer. Nicht auf das Chaos und auf die Schnitte an seinem Gesicht und Armen achtend, wandte Harry sich mit totem Blick an die Dursleys. „Geht, jetzt."

Diesmal brauchten sie keine weitere Ermutigung und flüchteten aus dem Raum. Harry warf einen letzten Blick zu Voldemort, dessen rote Augen vor Zorn blitzten, als er Harry abermals entkommen sah. Ron und Hermine packten Harry an den Armen und zogen ihn vorwärts, gefolgt von Charlie.

„Hier", sagte Charlie, nachdem sie einige Meter gerannt waren. Er zog einen Hogwarts- Federkiel aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt ihn ihnen hin. „Der Portschlüssel sollte hier funktionieren. Haltet euch fest."

Die Dursleys starrten sie alle verständnislos an, als Ron und Hermine den Federkiel ergriffen. Hermine hob sanft Harrys Hand und legte einen Finger darauf.

Onkel Vernons Gesicht – bereits rot vor Anstrengung – verdunkelte sich noch mehr. „Was soll diese Zauberei?", fragte er und sprach damit das Z- Wort zum ersten Mal aus, seit Harry zurückdenken konnte.

„Berührt den Federkiel, wenn ihr hier lebend herauskommen wollt", blaffte Charlie.

„Tu es einfach, Vernon", rief Tante Petunia. Sie verzog das Gesicht, während sie einen knochigen Finger auf den Federkiel legte. Grauenerfüllt folgten Vernon und Dudley ihrem Beispiel.

„Activius", zischte Charlie und der Portschlüssel wirbelte sie fort – zurück in Sicherheit – zurück nach Hogwarts – zurück mit den schrecklichen Neuigkeiten.


	25. War ich nicht schon einmal hier?

**Kapitel 23 – War ich nicht schon einmal hier?**

Ginny saß auf der Kante des Astronomieturms, trat mürrisch gegen die Steinmauer und starrte finster auf die Straße hinunter, die nach Hogwarts führte. Die Straße, die Harry, Ron, Hermine und einige vom Orden nur vor wenigen Stunden entlang gewandert waren, bevor sie nach London zur Pressekonferenz des Ministeriums appariert waren. Die kühle Winterluft knabberte an ihrer frei liegenden Haut. Der Wind wirbelte ihr Haar um ihr Gesicht herum, doch es war ihr gleichgültig. Sie hasste es zurückgelassen zu werden.

Es machte keinen Unterschied, dass ihre Eltern und die Zwillinge ebenfalls im Schloss geblieben waren. Sie war trotzdem in einer üblen Laune. Ihre Mutter war seit Percys Tod nicht mehr dieselbe gewesen. Ihre Sorge um ihre Kinder hatte alarmierend an neuen Höhen gewonnen und insbesonders Ginny bekam die Belastung zu spüren. Sie war die einzige, von der ihre Mutter das Gefühl hatte, noch immer Kontrolle zu haben, und ihr zwanghaftes Verlangen zu wissen, wo Ginny sich an jedem wachen Augenblick aufhielt, war erdrückend.

Seufzend trat Ginny wieder gegen die Brüstung, wissend, dass ihre Mum wahrscheinlich in Ohnmacht fallen würde, wenn sie sie dort oben sitzen sähe. Aber Ginny verspürte den Drang, etwas Rebellisches zu unternehmen. Auf der Kante des Astronomieturms zu sitzen war das Beste, was sie im Moment tun konnte. _Erbärmlich._

Sie wusste, dass ihre Mum von dem Verlust Percys zerrüttet war, und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie so ungeduldig mit ihr umsprang, doch sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie war sich bewusst, dass all ihre Brüder es satt hatten, wie ihre Mum jedes Mal die Köpfe von ihren zählte. Doch irgendwie ließen sie nicht zu, sich Schuldgefühle machen zu lassen, wie Ginny es immer tat. Vielleicht war es bei Kerlen einfach anders.

Fred und George waren gerade hier oben gewesen – ohne Zweifel im Auftrag ihrer Mutter, um nach ihr zu sehen – und sie hatten versucht, sie aufzumuntern. Obwohl Ginny ihnen für ihre Bemühungen dankbar war, wollte sie einfach nur allein gelassen werden. Sie hatte erwogen, zu der Stelle zu gehen, die Harry ihr gezeigt hatte. Doch da sie wütend auf ihn war, hatte sie den Gedanken wieder verworfen.

Die Zwillinge waren ebenfalls nicht erfreut, zurückgelassen worden zu sein, aber Moody war der Meinung gewesen, sie würden zu sehr hervorstechen. Ginny schnaubte, als sie sich ihre Brüder bei dem Versuch vorstellte unauffällig zu sein. Ihr Dad hatte geplant, wie Bill und Moody Vielsafttrank einzunehmen, um mitzugehen, hatte aber in letzter Minute den Bitten ihrer Mutter nachgeben und war zurückgeblieben.

Ginny blickte in die untergehende Sonne und bewunderte die ruhige Schönheit, während der glühende Ball hinter die Schottischen Hügel sank. Sie wünschte, sie wüsste, was im Ministerium vor sich ging. Sie vertraute Umbridge keine Sekunde lang und sie hatte das Unbehagen aller Ordensmitglieder gespürt, als sie still das Schloss verlassen hatten.

Es war vollkommen logisch, dass nicht alle der Pressekonferenz beiwohnen mussten, aber es enttäuschte Ginny, dass sie diejenige war, die zurückgelassen wurde... schon wieder. Doch es war wohl beruhigend, dass Ron und Hermine Harry begleiteten. Hoffentlich würden sie in der Lage sein, ihn zu beruhigen, falls sein Zorn über Peter Pettigrews Freilassung überschäumte. Harry hatte mit Mühe gelernt, sein Temperament zu zügeln, aber er konnte nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt gereizt werden.

Dennoch wünschte Ginny sich, dass einer von ihnen sich mehr für sie eingesetzt hätte. Sie hätte es für sie getan. Wieder mit finsterer Miene spähte sie in die Dämmerung in der Hoffnung, ein Zeichen von einem Rückkehrer zu sehen, bevor die Dunkelheit ihr gänzlich die Sicht nahm. Es war wahrscheinlich ohnehin an der Zeit, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren. Sie vermutete, dass sie wie die Prinzessin im Turm aussah, und genauso fühlte sie sich auch.

Sie zupfte an der Kette, die Harry ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Sie nahm sie nie ab und der Stein schien angenehme Wärme an ihrer Haut auszustrahlen. Früher an diesem Abend jedoch hatte der Stein etwas sehr Seltsames getan. Er hatte... gelodert oder geleuchtet oder so etwas in der Art. Ginny war sicher, dass sie es sich eingebildet haben musste, aber für einen Moment hatte es sich angefühlt, als hätte es ihre Haut verbrannt.

Schließlich entscheidend, dass sie genug hatte, schwang sie ihre Beine zurück über die Kante und sprang auf den Astronomieturm. Bei einem letzten Blick hinunter glaubte sie, eine Bewegung an den Toren zu sehen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und spähte angestrengt zur Straße hinunter. Einen Augenblick später konnte sie das verräterische Rot auf dem Kopf des Größten in der Reisegruppe erkennen. Sicherlich war es Ron. Dann konnte sie Hermine, Harry und Charlie ausmachen, die alle neben ihm her trotteten, zusammen mit einigen anderen Leuten, die Ginny nicht erkannte. Zwei von ihnen waren ziemlich große Männer, die Mühe hatten, mit dem Rest der Gruppe mitzuhalten.

Erleichterung überkam sie – ihnen ging es gut. Als sie jedoch realisierte, dass Bill und Fleur nicht bei ihnen waren, lief ein Angstschauer über ihren Rücken. Irgendetwas an der Art, wie sie liefen – beinahe starr – verriet ihr, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Als sie näher am Schloss waren, konnte sie deutlich sehen, dass Ron und Hermine Harry an den Armen führten. Er ging hölzern, direkt nach vorne starrend und mit teilnahmsloser Miene. So wie immer, wenn er versuchte, seine Gefühle zu vergraben.

Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

Ginny wollte sich umdrehen und zum Gemeinschaftsraum sprinten. Sie konnte ihnen noch zuvorkommen, wenn sie jetzt aufbrach, aber sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von Harrys steifem Gang wegreißen. Sicherlich würden Ron und Charlie aufgewühlter aussehen, wenn Bill oder Fleur verletzt wären... richtig? Also was war geschehen? Erschüttert erkannte Ginny endlich die anderen drei Reisenden als Harrys abscheuliche Muggle- Verwandte. Was um Himmels willen taten sie hier? Wenn sie auch nur irgendetwas damit zu tun hatten, dass Harry so reagierte, würde Ginny dafür sorgen, dass es ihnen Leid tat.

Ihre Wut übertraf schließlich ihre Sorge. Sie drehte sich um und stürzte zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie rannte, so schnell ihre kurzen Beine sie trugen. Keuchend schlitterte sie um die Ecke und hielt vor der Fetten Lady.

„Nur weil kein Unterricht mehr stattfindet, heißt das nicht, dass in den Korridoren gerannt werden sollte, junge Dame", schalt das Portrait.

„Zuflucht", zischte Ginny, die Ermahnung ignorierend.

Die Fette Dame schmollte empört, doch das Portrait schwang zur Seite.

Mehrere Köpfe drehten sich in ihre Richtung, als sie eintrat, während sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, um nach irgendeinem Zeichen von der zurückgekehrten Gruppe zu suchen.

Iris und Mrs. Parkinson saßen am Fenster und lasen ihre Bücher, obwohl Iris immer wieder zu der Ecke hinüberspähte, in der Fred und George in ein hitziges Schachspiel vertieft waren. Shannon sah ihnen dabei zu. Alle blickten sie auf, als Ginny den Raum betrat.

„Ginny! Da bist du ja", sagte ihre Mutter ärgerlich und sprang von ihrem Sessel am Feuer auf, wo sie gehäkelt hatte. „Geht es dir gut? Du wirst dir bei der langen Zeit in der Kälte draußen

wahrscheinlich eine Erkältung einfangen."

Das Theater ihrer Mutter ignorierend, berichtete Ginny: „Sie sind zurück. Ich habe eine Gruppe auf der Straße von Hogsmeade gesehen."

„Sie sind schon zurück?", fragte ihre Dad mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Das scheint schrecklich früh."

Ginny nickte. Sie wollte die offensichtliche Besorgnis ihres Vaters nicht noch mehr verstärken, indem sie ihre Sorgen kundtat. „Ich bin sicher, dass ich Ron, Harry und Hermine in der Gruppe gesehen habe."

„Was ist mit den anderen?", wollte ihre Mum wissen. „Bill und Charlie?"

Bevor Ginny antworten konnte, schwang das Portrait zur Seite und eine grimmiggesichtige Professor McGonagall führte die erschöpfte Gruppe herein.

Harrys Gesicht war eine steife Maske, die nichts enthüllte. Hermine nahm seinen Arm, um ihn zu einem Sessel zu führen, aber er riss sich grob los. Ron und Charlies Gesichter waren verkniffen und Hermine sah aus, als hätte sie geweint. Die Dursleys wirkten alle wie verängstigte Hasen. Sie drängten sich zusammen und nahmen wachsam ihre Umgebung auf.

Besorgt rückte Ginny näher an Harry, aber er wandte sich ab. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht berührt werden.

Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

„Merlin sei Dank, ihr seid wieder da", rief ihre Mum und warf die Arme um Charlie. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Wo sind Bill und Fleur?"

Ron wich schnell zurück, bevor sie ihn erdrücken konnte. Er schlang seinen Arm um Hermines Schultern und führte sie zu einem Sessel. Sie sank darauf nieder, schniefte und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Keiner von ihnen nahm den Blick von Harry.

„Warum erzählt ihr uns nicht, was passiert ist?", fragte ihr Vater. Seine Augen verengten sich, als sein Blick auf die Dursleys fiel. „Ich würde außerdem gerne wissen, wie es kommt, dass Harrys Verwandte zu uns gestoßen sind." Obwohl seine Stimme nach außen hin freundlich klang, konnte Ginny einen harten Tonfall ausmachen. Ob Muggle oder nicht, ihr Dad mochte die Dursleys nicht mehr als der Rest von ihnen.

Mrs. Dursley umklammerte den Arm ihres Sohnes und zog ihn an sich, als wäre sie bereit, jegliche Magie von ihm abzuhalten.

„Ich würde selbst gerne eine Antwort darauf haben", schaltete Vernon Dursley sich ein. „Ich weiß nicht, wie wir in dieser verflixten Schule gelandet sind. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie all das innerhalb dieses Ruinenhaufens existieren kann, den wir draußen gesehen haben."

„Magie, Dad", sagte Dudley, die Augen verdrehend. „Es sah für mich nicht wie Ruinen aus."

Mr. Dursley war sprachlos, anscheinend nicht an solch einen Tonfall von Dudley gewöhnt.

Ginny fuhr fort, Harry zu beobachten. Sein Gesicht und seine Arme waren mit Kratzern und Schnitten übersät und er stand steif von den anderen entfernt, die Arme um sich geschlungen, als wäre ihm kalt. Der versteinerte Ausdruck hatte sein Gesicht nicht verlassen und seine Augen waren matt und leblos. Ginny bekam es immer mehr mit der Angst zu tun. Sie sehnte sich danach, ihn zu trösten, wusste aber nicht genau wie. Sie versuchte, Ron und Hermines Blick aufzufangen, doch sie wichen ihr absichtlich aus. Auch sie trugen kleine Schürfwunden.

Ginnys Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

„Setzt euch dort drüben hin und seid still, bis ich sie auf den neuesten Stand gebracht habe", bellte Charlie und dirigierte die Dursleys zu dem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Gemeinschaftsraums. Der barsche Tonfall seiner Stimme ließ alle drei Dursleys zusammenzucken und schnell die angebotenen Sitze einnehmen. Ginny vermutete, dass es sich um denselben kommandierenden Tonfall handelte, den Charlie bei dickköpfigen Drachen anwandte.

Mr. Dursleys Gesicht färbte sich erschreckend rot, aber es gelang ihm, seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten.

„Charlie, wo ist dein Bruder?", wollte ihre Mum wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Charlie mit verzogenem Gesicht.

„Was meinst du damit, du weißt es nicht? Er war bei dir, oder nicht? Warum haben er und Fleur sich von euch anderen getrennt? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie. Mit jeder Frage wurde ihre Stimme schriller.

„Molly, warum setzt du dich nicht und trinkst eine Tasse Tee", schlug Professor McGonagall vor und reichte ihr brüsk Tasse und Untersatz. „Ich denke, wir wollen alle hören, was Charlie zu sagen hat. Ich bin sicher, Bill und die anderen werden bald vom Ministerium zurückkommen."

„Das Ministerium steht unter der Kontrolle von Du- weißt- schon wem", sagte Charlie leise. Plötzlich wirkte er sehr ausgelaugt.

Erschüttertes Aufkeuchen ging durch den Raum, während alle die Köpfe drehten und einander anstarrten. Nur Ron, Harry und Hermine blieben unberührt und schauten unentwegt geradeaus.

„Ich denke, du solltest besser von vorn anfangen, Charlie", sagte Mr. Weasley, während er seiner Frau über den Rücken strich.

„Umbridge hat den Abend damit angefangen, allen zu sagen, dass Harry _nicht _der Auserwählte ist, sondern Dudley Dursley", begann Charlie. Dankbar nahm er den Drink entgegen, den Fred ihm anbot.

„_Was_ hat sie gesagt?", fragte Professor McGonagall verständnislos. Ihr Blick flackerte zu dem bebenden Haufen, der Dudley darstellte.

„Dass Dudley der Auserwählte ist", wiederholte Charlie und nahm einen Schluck vom Feuerwhiskey.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Ginny, wie Dudley sich gerader aufsetzte und die Brust herausstreckte, während Mrs. Dursley seinen Arm umklammerte und drauf und dran schien, ihn zu packen und aus dem Raum zu flüchten.

„Sie hat behauptet, dass die Prophezeiung Harry nie erwähnt habe, nur seine Blutslinie, und dass die Dursleys Dudley die ganze Zeit vor dem Ministerium versteckt haben", spie Charlie.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie mit Dolores Umbridge in Kontakt getreten sind, Mr. Dursley?", erkundigte sich Professor McGonagall, die Augen fest auf Dudley gerichtet.

„Ähm", machte Dudley. „Sie ist eines Tages einfach an unserem Haus aufgetaucht. Sie hat gesagt, eine ihrer Auffindungsmaschinen habe ihr verraten, dass ich Zauberei ausgeführt habe."

„Maschinen sagst du?", warf Mr. Weasley ein. Trotz der gespannten Atmosphäre hellte sich seine Miene auf.

„Nicht jetzt, Arthur", meckerte seine Frau. Sie wandte sich an Mrs. Dursley. „Haben Sie sie ins Haus eingeladen? Haben Sie sie aus irgendeinem Grund kontaktiert?"

Mrs. Dursleys blinzelte. „Sie kontaktiert? Warum hätte ich das tun sollen?", fragte sie entgeistert.

„Woher soll ich wissen, warum Sie tun, was Sie tun? Sie haben das einzige Kind Ihrer eigenen Schwester misshandelt – ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich jemals verstehen werde, wie Sie denken, und ich hoffe auch, das ich es niemals tun werden", keifte Mrs. Weasley. „Wie hat Dolores Umbridge sie gefunden?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", schnappte Mrs. Dursley zurück. „Nach den Sommerferien war Dudley in einer wundervollen Stimmung. All der Unsinn hat aufgehört und wir haben in Betracht gezogen, ihn nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder zur Schule zu schicken. Dann, ganz plötzlich, hat er wieder angefangen, seltsame Dinge geschehen zu lassen, sobald er aufgebracht war."

„Harry hat mir ein Buch mit Zaubersprüchen zu Weihnachten geschickt", sagte Dudley und sah zu Harry, der nicht antwortete. „Ich habe ein paar von den Sprüchen ausprobiert, aber ich hatte keinen von diesen Stab- Dingern und nichts hat geklappt. Ich war echt frustriert und dann weiß ich nicht mehr, was passiert ist. Die Playstation, an der ich den Schwebezauber versucht habe, ist explodiert und ein paar Minuten später hat die Umbridge- Tussi an der Tür geklopft."

„Sie hat uns gesagt, wie besonders unser Dudders ist – etwas, das wir schon immer gewusst haben – und wie großartig er werden würde. Sie hat Dinge in ihm gesehen, die Smeltings einfach entgangen sind. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es übersehen konnten. Ich wollte meinen Dudley niemals in _dieser _Welt, aber sie hat zumindest erkannt, wie außergewöhnlich er ist", jammerte Mrs. Dursley.

„Ich habe es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen, Petunia", sagte Mr. Dursley. Die Vene an seiner Schläfe schien jeden Moment zu explodieren. „Ich dachte, wenn sie all das Potential in Dudders sehen können, könnten sie nicht alle böse sein, aber genug ist genug. Wir werden alle nach Hause fahren und uns von diesem Wahnsinn fernhalten."

„Umbridge hat behauptet, dass ihre Erkenntnis darüber, wie falsch alle bei Harry gelegen haben und dass das Unrecht, das Dudley widerfahren ist, sie zu der Meinung gebracht hat, dass wir auch in Bezug auf Du- weißt- schon- wen falsch gelegen haben", stieß Charlie hervor, sein Glas fest umklammert.

„Der Grad der Groteskheit bei dieser Frau ist wirklich verblüffend", kommentierte Professor McGonagall.

„Sie hat verkündet, dass sie ein Abkommen zur Beendung der Gewalt und zur Kooperation mit den Todessern unterzeichnet habe", fuhr Charlie fort.

Harry, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, grub sich die Fingernägel in die Haut. Ohne nachzudenken griff Ginny nach seiner Hand, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sich weiter zu verletzen. Harry zuckte wieder zusammen, aber dieses Mal erhaschte Ginny einen flüchtigen Schatten, der seine Augen durchquerte. Er wirkte so verloren und verletzlich, dass sie weinen wollte, ihn in ihre Arme schließen und lindern, was auch immer für ein Schmerz ihn quälte.

Offensichtlich war er entschlossen, allein damit fertig zu werden, was auch immer es war. Doch seine Augen erzählten eine andere Geschichte. Seine schönen, traurigen Augen flehten um Hilfe. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und drückte ihn sanft. Er versteifte sich, aber dass er nicht vor ihr zurückwich, ermutigte sie.

„Wie haben die Leute darauf reagiert?", fragte ihr Dad.

Charlie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar. „Ich kann es wirklich nicht sagen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie es glauben _wollten_, aber ich habe trotzdem viel Misstrauen in dem Raum aufgeschnappt. Sie waren gewillt, alle Schwierigkeiten zu ignorieren, daran zu glauben, dass Dudley der Auserwählte ist. Aber als es zum Abkommen kam – war die Hoffnung im Raum greifbar. Ich konnte es in den Augen aller um mich herum sehen. Genau wie Moody vorhergesagt hatte, waren sie bereit, alle Vernunft in den Wind zu schlagen, weil sie ihnen gesagt hatte, was sie hören wollten."

„Sie haben Angst", sagte ihr Dad und zwirbelte sich an der Nase. „Es geschieht die ganze Zeit."

„Sie hätten mehr Angst haben sollen", entgegnete Charlie grimmig. „Sie hat angefangen, einige Einschränkungen gegen Muggle- Geborene aufzulisten. Darunter war, sie getrennt von Hogwarts- Schülern zu unterrichten und ihnen den Zugang zu hohen Posten zu verweigern."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich die beste Idee, die ich seit langer Zeit gehört habe", ertönte die Stimme von Draco Malfoy, der sich von der Treppe des Jungenschlafsaals ins Zimmer geschlichen hatte. „Insbesonders die Position des Ministers sollte von jemandem besetzt sein, der nach den Traditionen der Zaubererwelt aufgezogen worden ist."

Narzissa nickte ihrem Sohn billigend zu.

„Ja, das klingt genau wie das, was sie gesagt hat, bevor sie die Tür geöffnet und den Todessern Zutritt gewährt hat", schnauzte Ron.

„Sie hat _was_?", kreischte Mrs. Weasley.

„Die Todesser sind hereingestürmt und Umbridge hat allen Auroren befohlen, beiseite zu treten", erklärte Charlie kopfschüttelnd. „Snape hat sie ins Gebäude geführt."

„Severus?", fragte Professor McGonagall. Ihre Hand umklammerte ihren Hals.

„Er hat im Grunde den Weg freigemacht, damit Voldemort hereinrauschen und sich zum neuen Minister ernennen konnte", berichtete Ron, während er Hermine den Rücken tätschelte, als diese schniefte. „Voldemort hat alle Ausgänge versperrt, so dass alle drinnen festsaßen. Er hat Pettigrews Kopf auf einem Tablett an Umbridge zurückgegeben, bevor er sie an Greyback und die anderen Werwölfe ausgeliefert hat. Sie waren nicht besonders zufrieden mit ihr."

Während die anderen die Ereignisse im Ministerium diskutierten, blendete Ginny die Worte aus. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war allein auf Harry gerichtet. Was war geschehen, das die dumpfe Leere wieder in seine Augen gebracht hatte? Sie hatte diesen Ausdruck schon mehrmals zuvor gesehen. Das erste Mal war nach der Dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers gewesen und die Geschehnisse auf jenem Friedhof hatten alles begonnen. Damals hatte sie vorgegeben, ihm keine Beachtung zu schenken. Sie war mit Michael zusammen und zu der Zeit eigentlich ganz glücklich gewesen. Aber es hatte sie weder davon abgehalten, Harry zu bemerken, noch dass ihr Herz sich bei dem traurigen, benommenen Ausdruck in seinen Augen zusammenzog.

Das nächste Mal, als sie diese Miene gesehen hatte, war nach Sirius Tod gewesen. Nach dem tragischen Ereignis jener Nacht konnte jeder Narr den verzweifelten Schmerz in Harrys Augen brennen sehen. Er hatte einen unsichtbaren Schild um sich aufgezogen und keiner hatte gewagt, sich ihm in den ersten Tagen zu nähern.

Das letzte Mal war nach Professor Dumbledores Tod. Harry war abermals gezwungen gewesen, ihn mitanzusehen. Er hatte es diesmal besser verkraftet – vielleicht wegen seiner neu gefundenen Reife, vielleicht einfach, weil er es bereits durchstanden hatte.

Und jetzt... was konnte im Ministerium geschehen sein, das diesen schmerzvollen Blick wieder in seine schönen grünen Augen gebracht hatte? Sie fand, seine Augen waren das Schönste an ihm – so ausdrucksstark, voller Leben und stets mehr von seinen Gefühlen widerspiegelnd, als er selbst realisierte.

„Es war schrecklich", rief Hermine und riss Ginny damit zurück in die Gegenwart. „Menschen wurden im Rücken getroffen, als sie versuchten zu fliehen, und andere wurden zertrampelt, nachdem sie gefallen waren. Überall lagen Leichen." Hermine schauderte.

Ginny spürte, wie Harrys Körper bebte, als er endlich begann, seine Steifheit zu verlieren, und sich hilfesuchend gegen sie lehnte.

„Wir haben versucht, einen Ausweg zu finden, aber der Raum war zu fest versperrt. Ich habe noch nie so etwas gesehen", sagte Charlie, gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt. „Nichts hat funktioniert."

„Da hat Voldemort bemerkt, dass Harry dort war", fuhr Hermine mit einem Blick zu Harry fort. „Sie haben ein paar Worte gewechselt und dann hat Voldemort den Cruciatus auf ihn gelegt."

„Merlins Bart!", keuchte Mrs. Weasley. Ihre Augen flogen zu Harry, der zusammensank.

Ginny spürte, wie sein Zittern sich verstärkte, und dankte ihrem Dad im Stillen, dass er ihre Mum zurückhielt. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie sie Harry im Augenblick zumuten konnte.

„Harry und Voldemort haben sich duelliert und es sah aus, als könnte Harry in Schwierigkeiten stecken", sagte Ron. Er schluckte schwer und warf Harry vorsichtig einen Blick zu.

Ginny bemerkte, dass Ron und Hermine beide sehr langsam sprachen, als wollten sie die Geschichte hinauszögern. Was auch immer als nächstes geschehen war, offensichtlich wollten sie es nicht aussprechen und Ginny spürte eine Welle der Angst.

Schwere Schatten fielen über Harrys Augen, so dass das Grün beinahe schwarz erschien. Ginny hielt ihre Hand fest an seiner Hüfte und plötzlich langte er danach und umklammerte sie beinahe verzweifelt.

„Remus und Tonks sind gekommen und sie haben sich geopfert, um uns die Flucht zu ermöglichen", sagte Charlie sehr schnell, als wolle er es schnell hinter sich bringen. „Sie waren umwerfend."

Im gesamten Raum brachen Schreie der Bestürzung aus. Selbst Malfoys Augenbrauen hoben sich bis zum Haaransatz.

„Der Werwolf ist tot?", fragte er verständnislos. Seine Augen huschten zu Harry.

Harry starrte fest geradeaus, um den Blicken aller auszuweichen. Ginnys Sichtfeld verschwamm, als ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

_Remus_ – der liebe, sanfte Remus. Er war so freundlich zu ihr in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr gewesen. Sie hatte so viel Arbeit nachzuholen nach ihrem verheerenden ersten Jahr und er hatte sich so geduldig und verständnisvoll gezeigt. Und Tonks! Die ungeschickte, Spaß liebende Tonks. Sie war mehr Freundin als eine weitere Erwachsene gewesen. Ihre Mutter wäre entsetzt, wüsste sie nur die Hälfte der Dinge, die Tonks Ginny beigebracht hatte. Ginny erinnerte sich an eine kichernde Tonks, die etwas gesagt hatte von wegen, ihre Mum sei vielleicht nicht die weltbeste Expertin in Sachen Verhütungszauber...

Sie und Remus hatten einander endlich ihre Liebe gestanden. Sie wollten heiraten und danach glücklich zusammenleben. So hätte es sein sollen.

Tränen strömten Ginnys Wangen herunter und sie wischte sie still weg. Sie fühlte sich leer, als könnte es nicht wirklich sein. Sie konnte nicht einmal die Energie aufbringen, sich gründlich auszuweinen.

„Halt die Fresse, Malfoy", schnauzte Ron, die Augen verdächtig glänzend. „Wenn Remus nicht gewesen wäre, wären wir nie dort rausgekommen."

Ginny sah Harrys Unterlippe einen Moment lang zittern, bevor er sich wieder die emotionslose Maske über sein Gesicht stülpte. Er umklammerte ihre Hand so fest, dass Ginny sicher war, dass die Blutzirkulation abgeschnürt war.

„Wie seid ihr weggekommen?", fragte ihr Dad mit gebrochener Stimme. Leidenschaftslos sah Ginny zu, wie ihre Mutter an seiner Brust weinte. „Was ist mit den Zaubern passiert, die die Türen versperrt haben?"

Rons Blick wanderte wieder zu Harry. „Ich weiß es nicht wirklich", sagte er leise.

„Harry war es", übernahm Hermine schniefend das Wort. „Es war schockierend. Klar war er aufgewühlt, aber er hat etwas mit den Glastüren getan, an denen wir gestanden haben, und der ganze Raum hat gebebt. Alle Türen sind plötzlich aufgesprungen und die ganzen Menschen sind rausgestürmt."

Alle Augen im Zimmer richteten sich auf Harry und Ginny spürte, wie sein Körper sich verspannte. Sie war sicher, dass er hinausgestürzt wäre, wenn ihre Arme nicht um ihn geschlungen wären. Bevor er Zeit hatte zu sprechen, schwang das Porträt zur Seite und ein erschöpfter Bill, Fleur und Moody taumelten hinein. Alle drei hatten Vielsafttrank zur Pressekonferenz eingenommen, doch ihr übliches Aussehen war schon zurückgekehrt. Bill blutete im Gesicht und Fleur humpelte neben ihm her.

„Bill", rief seine Mum. Sie sprang von ihrem Sessel auf und warf die Arme um ihn. Dann wandte sie sich um und schloss Fleur in dieselbe knochen- zerschmetternde Umarmung. „Oh, Fleur. Merlin sei Dank, euch geht es gut."

Bill und Charlie schüttelten sich die Hände, bevor sie einander in eine schroffe Umarmung zogen. „Schön, dich zu sehen, Kumpel", sagte Charlie mit belegter Stimme.

„Ja. Wir haben gesehen, wir ihr rausgekommen seid, nachdem die Türen aufgesprungen waren. Wir sind geblieben, um Leute ins St. Mungos zu bringen, aber als die Todesser sich wieder gesammelt haben, mussten wir fliehen", erwiderte Bill.

„Was ist mit den Türen passiert?", fragte Fleur. „Isch 'abe so etwas noch nie gese'en."

„Das war Harry", klärte Charlie auf. Er warf einen zögerlichen Blick in Harrys Richtung.

„Verdammt feine Magie", kommentierte Moody schroff, während er sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ. „Wir hätten noch mehr Unglücksfälle gehabt als ohnehin schon, wenn es nicht passiert wäre. Die meisten der Auroren sind stark geschwächt, aber ich habe die mitgebracht, die überlebt haben."

„Sie sind hier?", fragte Professor McGonagall mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

Moody nickte. „Sie sind in der Großen Halle. Das Ministerium ist fort – vollkommen unter Voldemorts Kontrolle."

Ginny blickte scharf auf. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie den Auroren jemals den Namen hatte benutzen hören. Sie konnte einen stählernen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehen – er würde sich nicht weiter reizen lassen.

„Sie wollen dem Orden beitreten", sagte Moody. „Wir sind jetzt die letzte Möglichkeit von Verteidigung. Wir werden Kingsley aus Azkaban rausholen. Er gehört nicht dorthin und er kann helfen, sie anzuführen. Sie vertrauen ihm."

Professor McGonagall nickte. Sie wirkte sehr blass.

„Ich will mit ihnen trainieren", meldete Harry sich zum ersten Mal zu Wort. Seine Stimme klang hart – unversöhnlich.

„Harry", begann Mrs. Weasley. Doch er gab ihr nicht die Zeit, ihren Satz zu beenden.

„Wenn ich derjenige bin, der ihn aufhalten muss, brauche ich jemanden, der mir zeigt wie. Ich muss lernen, wie ich ihn töten kann", sagte Harry mit blitzenden Augen. „Können Sie mich unterrichten?"

Moody nickte feierlich.

„Potter...", wand Professor McGonagall ein, anscheinend sprachlos.

„Was?", rief Harry und wirbelte zu ihr herum. „Soll ich mich weiter zurücklehnen und zulassen, dass er sich euch einen nach dem anderen schnappt? Nichts ändert sich am Ende – es liegt immer noch bei mir. Ich ziehe es vor zu handeln, wenn noch ein paar von euch übrig sind."

Harry drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte aus dem Raum, wobei er sich hart die Schulter am Porträtloch anschlug. Hermine und Ginny machten beide Anstalten, ihm zu folgen. Aber Mr. Weasleys sanfte Stimme hielt sie auf.

„Lasst ihn gehen. Er muss etwas Dampf ablassen."

Sie starrten alle einen Moment lang das leere Loch an, selbst Draco – blass und ausgelaugt – war ungewöhnlich schweigsam. Professor McGonagall durchbrach die Stille.

„Alastor, wir werden die Auroren im Ravenclaw- Schlafsaal unterbringen. Du kannst Filius holen, damit er dir dabei hilft. Molly, kannst du bitte die Dursleys in eins der leeren Schlafsäle hier bringen? Dobby kann den Raum zurechtmachen. Dudley kann sich zu Mr. Malfoy gesellen. Ich glaube, er ist im Moment allein auf seinem Stockwerk."

„Ich werde nicht einen Raum mit einem Schlamm... äh... einem Muggle- Geborenen teilen", rief Malfoy, der sich unter Professor McGonagalls Blick gerade noch gefangen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er ihn klären.

„Sie werden dort schlafen, wo wir noch Raum übrig haben, Mr. Malfoy", erwiderte Professor McGonagall brüsk.

„Malfoy?", sagte Dudley. Zum ersten Mal starrte er den Blondschopf an. „Ich habe Potter von dir reden hören."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Reizend."

* * *

Nachdem die Bettzuteilungen geregelt waren und Madam Pomfrey alle Verletzungen behandelt hatte, schlüpfte Ginny leise aus dem Gryffindor- Turm, um nach Harry zu suchen. Sie wusste, dass ihm gerade das Herz brach, aber sie war nicht sicher, was sie anderes tun konnte als mit ihm zu trauern. Zumindest konnte sie sicherstellen, dass er es nicht allein durchstehen musste.

Sie wusste instinktiv, wo sie zu suchen hatte. Sie stieß die Vordertüren auf und konnte eine einsame Gestalt um die Ringe auf dem Quidditchfeld sausen sehen. Statt nach dem Schnatz zu suchen hielt er einen Schläger der Treiber in seiner Hand. Sie sah zu, wie er ihn auf einen näher kommenden Klatscher schlug, voller Bewunderung, wie seine Muskeln sich verspannten, wenn er sich bewegte. Sie konnte verstehen, wie er sich fühlte – der Gedanke daran, einem Gegenstand die Seele aus dem Leib zu prügeln war unheimlich reizvoll im Moment.

Plötzlich wandte Harry sich um, als wüsste er, dass er beobachtet wurde. Sein Körper entspannte sich wieder, als er sie erkannte. Er flog herunter und landete neben ihr im Gras. Trotz der Kühle bedeckte eine leichte Schweißschicht seine Haut. Seine Augen trugen noch immer denselben toten Ausdruck.

„Hey", sagte er und scharrte mit dem Zeh auf dem Boden herum.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht", flüsterte sie und ließ ihre Hand in seine behandschuhte Faust gleiten.

„Mir geht's gut – hab so was schon mal erlebt", tat er achselzuckend ab.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte sie und strich ihm das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn. „Es tut mir leid, Harry."

Er nickte wortlos und sie sah, wie sein Adamsapfel auf und abhüpfte, als er schwer schluckte. Er zog sie in seine Arme und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. Er flüsterte: „Warum er? Warum passiert mir das immer wieder? Gerade wenn ich denke, dass es nicht mehr wehtun kann, nimmt er... Warum tut er das?"

Harry brach ab und Ginnys Hals schmerzte. Es fiel ihr schwer, nicht zusammenzubrechen und zu schluchzen, doch sie kämpfte dagegen an. Es war nun an ihr, für ihn stark zu sein. Trotz ihrer Entschlossenheit konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass Tränen ihr Gesicht entlangliefen. Sie musste ihm Trost spenden, aber sie wusste auch, dass er bei der kleinsten Spur von Mitleid in ihrer Stimme davonstürzen würde.

„Weil er dich geliebt hat", antwortete sie. „Und er hat deine Eltern geliebt und das ist, was Menschen, die sich lieben, tun."

„Tonks wusste, dass seine Macht allein nicht ausreicht. Sie hat sich geopfert, um ihm zusätzliche Kraft zu verleihen, so dass wir alle entkommen konnten", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Weil sie ihn geliebt hat", erwiderte Ginny. Während seine Stimme schwächer wurde, wuchs ihre an.

„Liebe ist beängstigend, wenn sie die Menschen dazu bringt, so etwas zu tun", sagte Harry leise.

„Sie ist mächtig und du bist so erfüllt von ihr", entgegnete Ginny und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust über sein Herz. Wie konnte sie jemandem die Liebe erklären, der sich nicht einmal daran erinnern konnte, sie jemals besessen zu haben? Plötzlich fühlte sie sich schuldig dafür, solch einen Überfluss von der einen Sache erlebt zu haben, die ihm immer gefehlt hatte. Sie musste versuchen, es ihm verständlich zu machen. „Etwas sowohl Wundervolleres als auch Schrecklicheres als der Tod, weil Menschen alles dafür in Kauf nehmen würden."

Harry zog sich zurück und starrte sie an. „Dumbledore hat etwas Ähnliches zu mir gesagt. Er hat von dem verschlossenen Raum in der Mysteriumsabteilung gesprochen."

„Komm mit rein, Harry", sagte Ginny sanft. Sie nahm seine Hand. „Du frierst hier draußen. Das Feuer ist warm und du siehst furchtbar müde aus."

„Das bin ich", flüsterte Harry und lehnte sich gegen sie, als hätte sie ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.

„Ich werde Dobby bitten, uns etwas heiße Schokolade zu bringen, und wir machen es uns am Feuer bequem", schlug Ginny vor.

„Ich will mit Dumbledores Porträt reden. Vielleicht kann er mir bei ein paar Ideen helfen, wo wir nach dem letzten Horkrux suchen können", entgegnete Harry, während sie begannen, zum Schloss zurückzulaufen.

Ginny wusste, dass Harry es vor sich hingeschoben hatte, mit dem Porträt zu sprechen, und sich alle Ausreden hatte einfallen lassen, um nicht in McGonagalls Büro gehen zu müssen. Sie wusste es, weil Hermine mehrere Male dort gewesen war, um einen Weg zu finden, den Horkrux aus Harry zu holen. Vielleicht würde ein Gespräch mit Dumbledores Porträt ihm helfen, mit dem Verlust von Remus fertig zu werden. Das hoffte sie zumindest.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, fanden sie ihn überraschend verlassen vor. Ginny nahm an, dass es für alle eine lange Nacht gewesen war. Was auch immer der Grund war, sie war froh, ihn leer vorzufinden. Sie versetzte Harry einen sanften Schubs, worauf er müde auf die Couch am Feuer sank.

„Warum laufe ich nicht runter in die Küche und hol uns etwas heiße Schokolade und Kekse?", schlug Ginny vor. Harrys Augenlider sackten so schwer herab, dass er mit Sicherheit eingeschlafen sein würde, bevor sie zurück war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keinen Hunger, danke. Setz dich einfach eine Weile zu mir."

„Du siehst fix und fertig aus, Harry. Warum gehst du nicht direkt nach oben ins Bett?", sagte Ginny leise.

Harry schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Kann oben nicht schlafen. Deine Brüder schnarchen zu laut", antwortete er mit dem Versuch eines Lächelns.

Ginny konnte es gut verstehen. Ihre Brüder schnarchten schon allein ziemlich laut. Aber wenn sie alle zusammen im Fuchsbau waren, war es ohrenbetäubend. Ihre Mum hatte einen speziellen schalldämpfenden Zauber entwickelt, den sie auf die Wände gelegt hatte. Ginny konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Harry im gleichen Zimmer mit vier von den Weasley- Jungen festsaß. Ron allein war schon schlimm genug.

„Du konntest immer einen Schweigezauber benutzen", sagte sie. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Das habe ich auch." Harry seufzte. „Aber ich habe Angst, etwas Wichtiges zu verpassen."

Ginny nickte gewichtig. „Okay. Dann werden wir sehen, ob sich etwas dagegen machen lässt."

Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und er drehte sich sofort herum, um seinen Rücken gegen ihre Brust zu schmiegen. Er kuschelte sich zwischen ihre Beine und benutzte sie als Kissen. Er wollte Trost.

Das war zumindest etwas, das sie ihm geben konnte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und lehnte sich an den Coucharm, während sie die Hitze vom Feuer auf ihrem Gesicht genoss.

„Er hat mir beigebracht, einen Patronus auszuführen, wusstest du das?", fragte er leise.

Das wusste sie, aber sie vermutete, dass er nicht wirklich nach einer Unterhaltung suchte – er wollte es sich nur schlichtweg von der Seele reden.

„Er ist zu ein paar von meinen Quidditch- Spielen in meinem dritten Schuljahr gekommen. Er war dort, als wir den Pokal gewonnen haben", flüsterte er.

Sie küsste ihn auf den Kopf und drückte ihn fester an sich. Er machte einige leise, kaum hörbare Schniefgeräusche und sie nahm an, dass er weinte. Sie glaubte, dass es ihm leichter fiel, wenn er sein Gesicht von ihr abwandte. Sie sagte nichts, sondern strich ihm nur zärtlich über seinen Arm und Rücken, um ihm allen Trost zu spenden, den sie konnte. Harry gestattete sich so selten, seinen Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen. Sie war der Meinung, dass es ihm gut tun würde, ausgiebig zu weinen.

Sie spürte, wie er mehrmals keuchte, bevor der Damm schließlich brach und er ernsthaft zu schluchzen begann. Sie umarmte ihn fest, flüsterte beruhigend auf ihn ein und hielt ihr Gesicht dicht an seinen Kopf gedrückt. Mehrere Tropfen warmer Flüssigkeit trafen ihre Hand, während er endlich seine Trauer herausließ und sich an sie klammerte. Er schien körperlichen Trost zu verlangen.

Es hatte sie überrascht festzustellen, wie anhänglich Harry sein konnte. Es war etwas, das sie nie von ihm erwartet hätte, bevor sie zusammengekommen waren. Besonders während sie in Albanien gewesen waren, hatte sie bemerkt, wie sehr er es mochte, ihre Hand zu halten, ihr Gesicht zu berühren und jegliche noch so einfache Liebkosung von ihr zu erhalten. Sie nahm an, dass ihm das alles neu war. Sie glaubte nicht, dass seine furchtbare Familie sich jemals bemüht hatte, ihm Zuneigung entgegenzubringen.

Dieser Gedanke gepaart mit Harrys offensichtlicher Freude über ihre Berührung erweckte in Ginny umso mehr das Verlangen, ihn zu trösten. Natürlich schadete auch nicht die Befriedigung zu wissen, dass sie diejenige war, die diese Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Absichtlich hatte sie seine Finger mit ihren gestreift, wenn sie ihm etwas reichte, oder ihre Hand über seine Schulter gleiten lassen, wenn sie ein Zimmer verließ oder betrat. Und er erwiderte ihre Berührung stets.

Mit diesem Gedanken ließ Ginny nun ihre Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar fahren und zwirbelte es zwischen ihren Fingern. Harry schmiegte sich an sie. Seine Atemzüge wurden endlich tief und regelmäßig. Er war schneller eingeschlafen, als sie gedacht hatte. Gerade während sie sich fragte, ob sie ihn auf der Couch lassen oder versuchen sollte, ihn hoch auf sein Bett schweben zu lassen, hörte sie, wie das Porträt aufschwang.

Über den Rücken der Couch lugend, sah sie Draco und Pansy auf Zehenspitzen hereinkommen.

„Die Luft ist rein", zischte Draco. „Sie müssen schon alle zu Bett gegangen sein."

„Merlin sei Dank", flüsterte Pansy.

Ginny duckte sich, damit sie sie nicht sehen konnten. Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen und lauschte aufmerksam.

„Also", schnurrte Pansy, „was würdest du gerne machen, jetzt da wir diesen großen Raum ganz für uns allein haben?"

Ginny konnte gerade noch ein Würgen unterdrücken.

„Schlags dir aus dem Kopf, Pansy", sagte Draco überraschend barsch. „Das wird diesmal nicht funktionieren. Ich will wissen, wo du warst."

„Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt", erwiderte Pansy mit einem theatralischen Seufzen. „Ich habe etwas Luft gebraucht. Die ganze Zeit bei diesen Gryffindors zu sein ist erstickend."

„Du warst eine lange Zeit fort und ich konnte dich nirgends finden", entgegnete Draco gereizt.

„Also ehrlich, Draco. Meinst du wirklich, dass ich hinter deinem Rücken mit Potter oder einem Weasley vögle? Wie wär's mit Filch? Er scheint immer verfügbar zu sein", kreischte Pansy.

„Nicht so laut", zischte Draco. „Ich habe dir gar nichts vorgeworfen, Pansy. Ich will einfach wissen, was du die ganze Zeit treibst. Potter und Weasley waren sowieso hier. Sie haben Neuigkeiten gebracht, dass der Dunkle Lord das Ministerium in seine Gewalt gebracht hat."

„Heh, ich hätte zu gern ihre Gesichter gesehen, als sie die Neuigkeiten gehört haben", sagte Pansy. Ginnys Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Während ich es vielleicht auch genossen hätte, wenn die Umstände anders wären, sind es keine guten Neuigkeiten, Pansy. Je mehr Macht der Dunkle Lord hat, desto weniger wahrscheinlich ist es, dass ich dieses Schlamassel überlebe", wand Draco ein. Plötzlich klang er sehr jung und ängstlich.

„Sag das nicht, Draco." Pansy sog einen scharfen Atem ein.

„Es ist wahr. Ich will Potter nicht helfen, aber mir gefällt der Gedanke zu sterben noch weniger. Er wird mich töten, wenn Potter ihn nicht bald aufhält", sagte Draco.

„Du machst mir Angst, Draco", entgegnete Pansy schniefend.

„_Ich _habe Angst, Pansy. Ich will nicht sterben", sagte Draco. Seine Stimme brach.

Ginny wand sich unbehaglich.

„Das wirst du nicht. Das lasse ich nicht zu", rief Pansy heftig.

Ginny versuchte, die plötzlich leidenschaftlichen Geräusche hinter der Couch zu ignorieren, während sie sich tiefer in die Kissen drückte und den schlafenden Harry näher an sich zog. Sie mochte Draco oder Pansy zwar nicht leiden können, aber plötzlich traf sie die Ähnlichkeit ihrer Situationen. Dieses neuentdeckte Gefühl von Solidarität mit den Slytherins war erschütternd und Ginny war nicht sicher, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Die vernünftige Seite in ihr schrie immer wieder, ihnen nicht zu vertrauen. Schließlich waren sie immer noch Slytherins. Ihr Herz jedoch schmerzte von ihren Worten.

Sie wusste, wie Pansy sich fühlte. Sie würde ebenfalls alles tun, um Harrys Überleben zu sichern. Sie wusste auch, dass sie niemals darüber hinwegkommen würde, falls Harry – was Merlin verhüten möge – sterben sollte. Sie würde ihr Leben weiterführen, weil er das von ihr verlangte, aber sie würde sich nie wieder verlieben. Er war der einzige Mann für sie. Wenn es so etwas wie Seelenverwandte gab, wusste sie, dass sie ihren gefunden hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob Pansy Draco gegenüber dasselbe empfand.

Zu Ginnys Glück trennten Draco und Pansy sich voneinander und verabschiedeten sich, bevor sie Zeugin von etwas werden musste, das sie wirklich nicht hören wollte. Sie eilten die Treppe hinauf, ohne auch nur einen Blick in Ginnys Richtung zu werfen. Sie lag einige Zeit lang auf der Couch und ließ sich ihre Unterhaltung durch den Kopf gehen.

Schließlich entschied sie, dass sie etwas Schlaf gebrauchen konnte. Am nächsten Morgen würden sie sich dem Ernst des Lebens zuwenden. Es war keine Zeit übrig für jugendliche Bestrebungen. Für diese Nacht aber konnten sie und Harry sich etwas vorspielen. Sie küsste ihn auf den Kopf und legte ihren Kopf auf dem Arm der Couch, worauf sie einschlummerte.

* * *

Mehrere Tage nach dem Anschlag auf das Ministerium hatte sich das Leben in Hogwarts zu einer Art Routine eingependelt. Moody hatte die überlebenden Auroren unter sein Kommando gestellt und sie taten ihr Bestes, die Ordnung aufrecht zu halten und sich mit der panischen Öffentlichkeit auseinanderzusetzen. Harry vermutete, dass Voldemort genau wusste, wo sie sich versteckten. Aber er schien zu fokussiert darauf zu sein, das Ministerium auseinander zu nehmen und ein Königreich unter sich aufzubauen, als sich mit ihnen abzugeben.

Harry glaubte nicht, dass es lange andauern würde, und er wusste auch, dass Voldemort ihn nicht wirklich als Bedrohung ansah. Das hatte Harry vor zu ändern – aber zuerst musste er diesen verbliebenen Horkrux finden. Die Recherche brachte ihn nirgendwohin und er hatte das nagende Gefühl, dass er etwas in diesen Denkarium- Erinnerungen übersehen hatte.

Das Sonderbarste, das während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit geschehen war, war die seltsame – Kameradschaft – die sich zwischen Draco und Dudley entwickelt hatte. Sie waren mit Sicherheit keine Freunde, aber Dudley war zum neuen „Crabbe" oder „Goyle" für Draco geworden. Sie hatten ihre Abneigung gegen Harry gemeinsam und schienen sich darüber verbündet zu haben.

Dudley hatte nach einigen Nächten nach ihrer Ankunft einen gewaltigen Streit mit seinen Eltern gehabt. Draco hatte ihm offensichtlich erzählt, wie viel besser die magische Welt war, denn Harry war sicher, dass er einen höhnischen Klang in Dudleys Worten ausmachen konnte, den es noch nicht gegeben hatte, bevor sein Cousin dem Slytherin begegnet war. Dudley war wütend auf seine Eltern, dass sie ihn so lange von der Magie ferngehalten hatten.

Harry störte Dudleys Faszination zu Voldemort und allem, das im Ministerium geschehen war – seine Neugier dazu, wie die Todesser getan hatten, was sie getan hatten. Dennoch, Dudley hatte sich immer zu Tyrannen hingezogen gefühlt. Harry war nicht sicher, warum er überhaupt erwartete, dass es sich in der Zaubererwelt anders verhalten würde.

Seine Tante und sein Onkel waren hin und herrissen. Ihr starker Hass gegen alles Magische kämpfte gegen ihre ständige Gewohnheit an, Dudley alles zu gewähren, das er verlangte. Sie wollten, dass Dudley den Ruhm und die Größe erhielt, die die Zaubererwelt ihm versprochen hatte – nur wollten sie, dass er es erhielt ohne den magischen Teil. Und sie wussten nicht, welchen Weg sie einschlagen sollten.

Tante Petunia brach immer wieder in Tränen aus, während sie Dudley beinahe anflehte, sie schlichtweg nur anzuschauen. Seine standhaften Weigerungen zerrissen sie innerlich. Selbstverständlich gaben beide Dursleys Harry die Schuld an ihrer Situation. Sie schienen vollkommen aus ihrem Element, nun da sie gezwungen waren, sich zu ihrem Wohlsein auf _ihn_ zu verlassen.

Harry fand die ganze Situation ziemlich ironisch.

Er wusste, dass es Mrs. Weasley eine riesige Freude machte, Tante Petunia das Leben schwer zu machen. Tante Petunia graute es vor Hauselfen und er hatte bemerkt, dass Mrs. Weasley sie für alle möglichen Gründe angewiesen hatte, das Zimmer seiner Tante zu betreten. Jedes Mal wallte sein Herz vor Zuneigung zu Mrs. Weasley.

Er hatte auch gehört, wie die Zwillinge eine Wette darauf abgeschlossen hatten, welcher der Weasley- Brüder es tatsächlich schaffte, die Vene in Onkel Vernons Schläfe endlich zum Platzen zu bringen. Harry war ihnen dankbar und setzte sein Geld darauf, dass es Fred gelingen würde.

Er war am Morgen nach Remus' Tod auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgewacht. Ginny war während der Nacht in ihr eigenes Zimmer geschlüpft und er hatte eine gute Mütze Schlaf bekommen können. Tatsächlich hatte er seitdem mehrere Nächte auf dieser Couch verbracht, wenn das Schnarchen in seinem Schlafsaal zu unerträglich wurde.

Sonderbarerweise hatte er Draco mehrmals über Dudleys Schnarchen klagen hören. Aber er hatte nicht vor anzubieten, mit Dudley Zimmer zu tauschen. Harry schauderte bei dem Gedanken, mit Draco Malfoy ein Zimmer zu teilen. Lieber ertrug er die Erschöpfung.

An diesem Nachmittag rannte Harry schnell die Treppe hinunter in die Große Halle. Er hatte geplant, sich nach dem Mittagessen mit Moody zu treffen, und er hoffte, dass seine Freunde es nicht mitbekamen. Er musste Moody eine Frage stellen und wollte nicht die Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen sehen, wenn er es tat.

Moody gesellte sich umgehend zu ihm. Sein hölzernes Bein klackerte auf dem Boden, während er näher kam. Harry musste zugeben, dass es ihm gefiel, die Auroren in Hogwarts zu haben. Die Schule war ihm verlassen und tot vorgekommen vor ihrer Ankunft, als wäre das gesamte Gebäude noch immer in Trauer über den Verlust Dumbledores.

„Guten Tag", sagte Moody und sank gegenüber von Harry nieder. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich will alle Flüche wissen, die töten können", platzte Harry hervor.

„Du kennst den Wichtigsten", erwiderte Moody ohne auch nur mit den Augen zu zucken. „Der Tötungsfluch ist deine beste Waffe gegen den Dunklen Lord und ich denke, du hast die Macht, ihn auszuführen."

Harry schauderte. Dieser Fluch hatte ihm schon so viel genommen. Er glaubte wirklich nicht, dass es in ihm steckte. „Was ist, wenn ich _diesen _Fluch nicht ausführen kann? Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie man es macht. Gibt es noch etwas anderes?"

Moody zuckte die Achseln. „Andere Flüche können auch töten. _Diffindo_ kann eine Arterie aufschlitzen. _Inflammare_ kann jemanden bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen. Bei diesen Flüchen gibt es aber eine größere Chance zum Überleben. Avada Kedavra wird benutzt, wenn der Zweck das Töten ist. Der einzige Zweck."

„Ich kann den Cruciatus nicht ausführen", sagte Harry behutsam. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, während er den alten Auroren sorgfältig beobachtete, unsicher wie der es aufnehmen würde. „Ich habe es versucht – es hat nicht funktioniert."

Wieder verzog Moody nicht einmal das Gesicht. „Während der Tötungsfluch ähnlich funktioniert, ist es nicht vollkommen gleich. Bei dem Cruciatus musst du es genießen, Schmerz zuzufügen. Du musst es wollen. Wenn du den Tötungsfluch benutzt, willst du einfach nur töten, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Der Grund dafür, dass er ein Unverzeihlicher ist, ist, dass er nicht rückgängig gemacht oder abgeblockt werden kann, und es gibt keinen Schild, der ihm widersteht. Er ist deine größte Hoffnung", sagte Moody leise.

Harry lehnte sich zurück, ein übles Gefühl im Magen. Er hatte es bereits vermutet, es aber tatsächlich zu hören, war schwer. Er würde denselben Fluch ausführen müssen, der ihm seine Eltern genommen hatte – der ihm Dumbledore und Remus genommen hatte. Wenn er ein Unverzeihlicher war, wie könnte ihm dann jemals verziehen werden?

Nicht dass es überhaupt eine Rolle spielte. Er hatte keine Chance, am Ende zu überleben. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Irgendwie musste er zur Mysteriumsabteilung gehen und Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Anwesenheit ziehen. Vielleicht könnte er Bilder von dieser verdammten verschlossenen Tür durch ihre Verbindung schicken. Das wäre ausgeglichene Gerechtigkeit.

Zuerst hatte Harry an dem Gedanken festgehalten, den Horkrux in seinem Körper in Godrics Hollow zerstören zu müssen, da er dort erschaffen worden war. Er wollte wirklich nicht dorthin zurückkehren und mit Sicherheit nicht töten. Er glaubte nicht, dass er sich konzentrieren könnte. Etwas, das Hermine gesagt hatte, hatte ihn davon abgebracht. Er war anders als die anderen Horkruxe, weil er ein Lebewesen war. Ein Lebewesen mit einem eigenen Geist und freiem Willen. Der Horkrux konnte nicht stationär geblieben sein und außerdem hatte Voldemort nie die Zeit gehabt, eine Art von Schutzzauber zu errichten, um den Horkrux in Harry zu bewachen. Voldemort hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er existierte.

Nachdem Harry ihn zur Mysteriumsabteilung gelockt hat, würde er versuchen, ihn durch den Bogen mit dem Schleier zu reißen. Es könnte sich als einfacher erweisen hindurchzugehen, wenn er seine Konzentration darauf gerichtet hielt, einen unwilligen Voldemort mit ihm zu ziehen. Andernfalls würde er den Tötungsfluch versuchen und gleich danach selbst hindurch springen. Auf beiden Wegen sollte es jedermanns Probleme lösen.

Aber zuerst musste er den letzten Horkrux finden.

Das bedeutete ein Gespräch mit seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter.

Mit einem Nicken zu Moody seufzte Harry. Er stand vom Tisch auf und stieg langsam die Treppe zum Gryffindor- Turm hoch. Als er durch das Porträtloch trat, fand er die meisten der Bewohner in eine hitzige Diskussion verwickelt.

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte er sich, während sein Pulsschlag sich beschleunigte.

Er konnte Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon in einer Ecke sitzen sehen, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Es kam selten vor, dass sie außerhalb ihrer Zimmer waren, geschweige denn in Gesellschaft von jemandem Magischen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was sie den ganzen Tag lang taten. Vor allem Onkel Vernon schien verloren ohne Fernseher und Tante Petunia schrubbte auf Händen und Knien, murmelnd dass sie schon dafür sorgen würde, dass keine dieser widerlichen Kreaturen ihr Zimmer betreten mussten.

Wäre sein Herz nicht so schwer gewesen, hätte es ihn vielleicht belustigt.

„Voldemort hat St. Mungos geschlossen", sagte Ron grimmig. „Alle, die medizinische Behandlung brauchen, müssen vom Ministerium gebilligt werden – also von ihm selbst."

„Das ist barbarisch", entgegnete Harry, wissend dass er sich nicht länger von irgendetwas überraschen lassen sollte.

„Er wird ihnen nicht gestatten, Mugglegeborene zu heilen", sagte Hermine. Sie hatte ihren Mund grimmig zusammengekniffen.

„Was wirst du unternehmen, Harry?", wollte Bill wissen.

Harry hob langsam den Blick und realisierte, dass alle im Zimmer ihn anstarrten. Harry konnte beinahe spüren, wie ein Fehdehandschuh herumgereicht wurde, als hätten sie endlich alle akzeptiert, dass er der einzige war, der dem Wahnsinn ein Ende setzen konnte.

Tante Petunias Augen weiteten sich, als ob sie gerade erst realisiert hätte, dass es Harry war, zu dem sie sich alle umwandten.

„Ich werde ihn aufhalten", sagte Harry. Es fühlte sich gut an, es laut auszusprechen, und es stärkte seine Zuversicht. „Ich habe Moody schon um Unterstützung gebeten, aber ich habe noch eine Sache zu tun, bevor ich ihm gegenübertreten kann."

„Warum? Was macht ihr so Wichtiges? Mit scheint, ihn aufzuhalten sollte das Wichtigste sein", entgegnete Bill.

„Bill!", rief Mrs. Weasley. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

„Ich will auch nicht, dass das passiert. Ich wünschte, es müsste nicht Harry sein, aber wir alle realisieren, dass es so ist, selbst wenn wir es nicht zugeben wollen. Harry hat gesagt, dass er es sein muss. Deshalb würde ich gerne wissen, was so viel wichtiger ist", rechtfertigte Bill sich.

„Es ist okay", sagte Harry leise. „Es ist eine vernünftige Frage. Ich kann euch noch immer keine Antwort geben, aber ich verspreche euch, dass das, was ich tue, sicherstellt, das ich ihn töten kann, wenn der Kampf beginnt."

Harry beobachtete das Gesicht seiner Tante, unsicher, was hinter ihren Augen vorging.

„Woher wissen Sie überhaupt, wo Sie ihn finden?", erkundigte sich Professor McGonagall.

„Machen Sie Witze?", fragte Fred ungläubig. „Harry muss ihn nicht finden – alles, was er tun muss, ist rausgehen und eine Weile stillstehen. V-V-Voldemort scheint immer _ihn _zu finden."

„Fred!", schrie Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley tätschelte ihr den Rücken. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Molly."

„Es ist nicht alles in Ordnung. Nichts ist in Ordnung und ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, Harry direkt darein laufen zu lassen", rief sie.

Harry kniete sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Mrs. Weasley", sagte er, unsicher, was er sagen konnte, um sie zu trösten.

„Nicht, Harry", unterbrach sie ihn und drückte seine Finger, während Tränen aus ihren Augen strömten. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Aber es zu verstehen und es zu akzeptieren sind zwei verschiedene Sachen. Du bist für mich wie eins meiner eigenen Kinder und ich kann es nicht ertragen, dabei zuzusehen. Ich sollte diejenige sein, die dich beschützt."

„Ich will nicht, dass Sie mich beschützen, Mrs. Weasley", erwiderte Harry. Sein Hals fühlte sich eng an. „Die Menschen, die es schon versucht haben, haben sich nicht besonders gut gemacht."

„Oh, Harry." Mrs. Weasley warf sich in seine Arme.

Harry fühlte Panik in ihm aufsteigen und warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Ginny. Bestürzt sah er auch in ihren Augen Tränen glitzern.

Schließlich kam ihm Mr. Weasley zu Hilfe. Er zog seine Frau zurück und ließ sie an seiner Schulter weinen.

„Da hat Fred Recht", bemerkte George, während er mit dem Fuß gegen den Tisch trat. „Ich meine... Voldemort neigt tatsächlich dazu, Harry nachzustellen. Schau nur, was er alles auf sich genommen hat, um Harry zu dem Friedhof zu holen."

Tante Petunia legte den Kopf auf die Seite. Harry konnte erkennen, dass sie neugierig war, obwohl es um Harry ging. Wieder fragte er sich, wie viel sie wirklich von der Zaubererwelt wusste.

„Ja und der Ort war nicht weit davon entfernt, wo er sich zu der Zeit versteckt hat", sagte Ron. „Die meisten Menschen wissen es nicht."

Plötzlich setzte Harry sich gerader auf. Die Unterhaltung dröhnte in seinen Ohren und Tante Petunia war vergessen. Ron hatte Recht. Warum hatte er nicht vorher daran gedacht? Voldemort hatte sich im Riddle- Haus versteckt. Harrys Vision von ihm, in der er einen alten Mann ermordet hatte, hatte im Riddle- Haus stattgefunden. Das Zuhause von Voldemorts Vater und Großeltern, die er genau darin getötet hatte.

Harry wusste, dass Tom Vorlosts Ring im Gaunt- Haus versteckt hatte, nachdem er sie getötet hatte. Aber es gab keinen Grund dafür, warum er zu der Zeit nicht zwei Horkruxe erschaffen haben konnte. Er hatte an jenem Tag drei Morde begangen. Warum konnte er nicht auch etwas im Riddle- Haus zurückgelassen haben?

Zittrig stand Harry auf. „Ron, Ginny, Hermine", sagte er. „Wir müssen mit Professor Dumbledores Porträt sprechen."

„Jetzt?", fragte Ron blinzelnd.

„Jetzt", erwiderte Harry. „Ich denke, ich habe vielleicht eine Idee, wohin wir als nächstes gehen müssen."


	26. Echos der Zeit

**Kapitel 24 – Echos der Zeit**

Harry ging voran, während die vier Jugendlichen grimmig den Korridor zu McGonagalls Büro hinunterschritten. Er beobachtete, wie Staubkörnchen im Sonnenlicht tanzten, das von den Fenstern hereinfiel, und wunderte sich, wie er an einem so strahlenden Tag so düstere Gedanken haben konnte. Als sie weit genug vom Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt waren, packte Hermine ihn am Arm und blieb stehen. Ihm war durchaus bewusst gewesen, dass sie ihre Neugier kaum bändigen konnte, seit er sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geführt hatte.

„Harry, was ist los? Woran hast du dich erinnert?", fragte sie mit verengten Augen.

„Ich will mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen – ich denke, es ist an der Zeit", sagte er und holte tief Luft.

Ginny schlang ihre Finger um seine und er drückte kurz ihre Hand.

Hermine lächelte, offensichtlich erfreut. „Ich habe dir schon, seit wir hier angekommen sind, gesagt, dass du das tun solltest. Ich bin froh, dass du endlich darauf hörst, Harry."

Ihren Vorwurf ignorierend sagte Harry: „Ron hat mich an das Riddle- Haus erinnert. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich nicht früher daran gedacht habe. Ich will mit dem Zauberdetektor nach Little Hangleton gehen, nachdem wir mit dem Porträt gesprochen haben."

„Aber ich dachte, Voldemort hat einen Horkrux im alten Haus der Gaunts versteckt, nachdem er die Riddles getötet hat", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

Harry nickte. „Das hat er auch. Professor Dumbledore hat dort den Ring gefunden, aber an jenem Tag sind drei Morde begangen worden und Voldemort zog es genug an den Ort, dass er zurückkehrte, während er darauf gewartet hatte, mich während des Trimagischen Turniers gefangen zu nehmen. Ich denke, es ist eines Versuchs wert."

„Er hat Recht und es wird sich großartig anfühlen, rauszugehen und tatsächlich etwas zu unternehmen, anstatt den ganzen Tag alte Bücher durchzuwälzen", kommentierte Ron, Hermines finsteren Blick nicht bemerkend.

In der Hoffnung, einen Streit zu vermeiden, begann Harry wieder vorwärts zu laufen. Ginnys Hand hielt er fest in seiner eigenen. „Wir müssen versuchen, die Suche zu beschleunigen, bevor Voldemort seine Klauen zu tief ins Ministerium versenken kann. Bei dem Takt, in dem er Menschen tötet und andere fliehen, wird keiner mehr zum Retten übrig sein."

„Und wir müssen noch darüber sprechen, was wir gegen den Siebten Horkrux unternehmen", sagte Hermine. Sie warf Harry einen unbehaglichen Blick zu.

„Lasst uns einfach zuerst den letzten finden", entgegnete Harry. Er hatte sich entschieden. Es würde keinem von ihnen etwas bringen, weiter auf den Alternativen herumzukauen. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, und sie hatten es nachträglich begriffen. Sie mussten es – es war nicht so, als hätte er Remus vorher erlaubt, sich zu opfern. Dennoch musste er zugeben, dass Remus' Opfer ihnen allen die Flucht ermöglicht hatte. Remus hatte endlich die Chance gehabt zu tun, was er immer gewollt hatte – einen Unterschied machen.

Harry zwang sich dazu, seine Schritte zu verlangsamen, als er realisierte, dass Ginny – mit ihren kürzeren Beinen – beinahe rennen musste, um mit ihm mitzuhalten.

Als sie den steinernen Wasserspeier erreichten, der den Eingang zu Professor McGonagalls Büro bewachte, tat Harrys Herz einen Satz. Er war nicht mehr hier gewesen seit der Nacht, in der Dumbledore gestorben war. Er schluckte schwer und umklammerte Ginnys Hand fester.

Sanft streichelte sie seine Hand mit ihrem Daumen, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Dreihundertzehn Bandbreite", sagte Hermine und der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite, worauf die drehende Wendeltreppe zum Vorschein kam.

Harry und seine Freunde stiegen schweigend hinauf. Keiner von ihnen verspürte das Bedürfnis, sich zu beeilen. Hermine schob die Tür auf und Harry sah sich gründlich um.

Das Büro war ihm vertraut, obwohl alle von Professor Dumbledores seltsamen Gerätschaften und Instrumenten verschwunden waren. Godric Gryffindors Schwert hing immer noch in der Glasvitrine. Harry hielt es für angebracht, dass es in der Schule blieb. Eine Tartanbüchse mit Keksen hatte das Süßigkeitenglas auf dem Schreibtisch ersetzt und der Quidditch- Pokal thronte, wo Fawkes' Käfig einst gestanden hatte. Der Schnatz lag daneben, im Sonnenlicht funkelnd. Harry nahm an, dass kein neuer Hauslehrer von Gryffindor ernannt worden war, so dass Professor McGonagall die Trophäe in ihrem Besitz behalten konnte.

Harry musterte sorgfältig das Büro und erst als er nirgendwo mehr hinsehen konnte, hob er den Blick zum goldumrahmten Porträt, das über dem Schreibtisch hing. Er sog scharf den Atem ein, als er bemerkte, dass Professor Dumbledores stechend blaue Augen offen standen und mit diesem vertrauten Blitzen funkelten, während er den vier Freunden entgegensah.

„Guten Tag", begrüßte Dumbledore sie mit einem Räuspern. „Es ist wunderbar, wieder junge Menschen im Schloss zu sehen. Ich bin froh, dass Sie Ihre Freunde überzeugt haben vorbeizuschauen, Miss Granger. Ich habe begierig darauf gewartet."

„Hallo, Professor", murmelten Ginny und Hermine.

Ron lächelte halbherzig, aber Harry war wie auf der Stelle angewurzelt, während sein Herz in seiner Brust hämmerte.

„Wollen Sie ein Brausebonbon?", bot Professor Dumbledore freundlich an. Er hob ein gemaltes Glas mit Süßigkeiten in die Höhe und streckte sie Hermine entgegen.

„Nein, danke, Sir", erwiderte sie, liebevoll lächelnd.

Professor Dumbledore warf Ron und dann Ginny einen Blick zu, die beide schweigend die Köpfe schüttelten. Hermine rang ihre Hände, während Ron nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Ginny versuchte, zwischen den beiden zu verschmelzen. Sie alle schauten immer wieder in Harrys Richtung, der aber sein Schweigen bewahrte. Er wusste, dass es alle nervös machte, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er konnte einfach keine Worte finden.

Dumbledores blitzende Augen richteten sich schließlich auf Harry und es bedarf all seiner Willenskraft, ihm nicht auszuweichen. Der Knoten in seinem Hals, der die Größe eines Klatschers hatte, hinderte ihn am Sprechen und er musste sich den Tränenschleier aus den Augen blinzeln, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand anderes es bemerkte.

„Harry, mein lieber Junge, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du endlich vorbeischauen würdest. Ich habe Miss Granger gebeten, dich anzutreiben. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht. Unglücklicherweise bist du die einzige Person, der ich keinen Zitronendrops anbieten kann", sagte Dumbledore. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Sir?", krächzte Harry verwirrt.

Er fühlte Ginnys Hand auf seinem Rücken, die ihm Rückhalt gab.

„Jahrelang hatte ich ein Glas auf meinem Schreibtisch und meinen Besuchern jedes Mal Süßigkeiten angeboten, aber keiner hat jemals angenommen", sagte Professor Dumbledore wehmütig. „Es belustigt mich, sie weiter anzubieten, da es nun offensichtlich keine Möglichkeit gibt, dem entgegenzukommen. Aber alle schütteln noch immer ihre Köpfe bei dem Angebot und ich bin sicher, dass sie es nie wirklich in Erwägung gezogen haben. Aber du, Harry, du warst der einzige, der mein Angebot angenommen hat. Das hat mir immer an dir gefallen."

Harry nickte, unfähig zu sprechen.

„Also, erzählt mir, wie weit seid ihr bei eurer Suche nach Toms Horkruxen gekommen?", erkundigte sich Professor Dumbledore. Er faltete seine langen Finger unter seinem Kinn mit einer Geste, die Harry so vertraut vorkam, dass sein Herz sich zusammenzog.

„Dann wissen Sie also von Ihnen?", fragte Ginny, bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte. Als sie realisierte, dass sie ihn unterbrochen hatte, errötete sie und zupfte an einer Haarsträhne. „Ich meine... wir waren uns nicht sicher, wie viel sie wissen, weil..."

„Keine Sorgen, Miss Weasley. Ich habe den Zauber regelmäßig erneuert, damit mein Porträt volles Bewusstsein von meinen Aktivitäten bis zu meinem Ableben hat. Ich war stets sehr vorraussichtig, wenn ich das sagen darf." Professor Dumbledore lächelte freundlich.

„Wissen Sie, wie Sie... Wie es vonstatten gegangen ist?", fragte Harry.

Das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen flackerte und schwand, während er gewichtig nickte. „Das tue ich. Professor McGonagall war so gütig, mich von den Ereignissen auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Sie hat mir von Snape berichtet."

„Hatten Sie... hatten Sie dann keine Pläne für ihn, Sir?", fragte Hermine. Sie zuckte unter Harrys grimmigen Blick zusammen.

„Nein, Miss Granger, das hatte ich nicht. Ich habe daran geglaubt, dass Severus seine einstigen Missetaten aufrichtig bereute und durch seinen Dienst Erlösung suchte. Ich habe mich getäuscht. Ich denke, ich habe dir früher einmal gesagt, Harry, dass meine Fehler umso größer sind?"

„Aber warum? Warum haben Sie ihm so vertraut?", wollte Harry wissen.

Dumbledore lächelte. Seine traurigen Augen wanderten über jeden von ihnen, bevor er antwortete: „Vielleicht war es meine eigene Hoffnung auf seine Erlösung. Ich wollte daran glauben, dass er sich geändert hat – dass es mir gelungen ist, ihn zu erreichen. Ich wollte ihm eine zweite Chance geben, damit er realisiert, dass er andere Möglichkeiten haben könnte – dass es alles ändern könnte, einen anderen Pfad einzuschlagen.

Ich hatte schon immer Schuldgefühle für das Leben, das Severus geführt hatte. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr für ihn tun können. Ich wünschte, ich hätte früher realisiert, wie nah er der Grenze gekommen war, als er ein Schüler hier war. Severus hat sich immer verfolgt gefühlt – als ob seine Lehrer und alle Autoritätspersonen es auf ihn abgesehen hätten. Nach so vielen Jahren derselben Klagen hat die Belegschaft – ich selbst eingeschlossen – ihm nur mit halben Ohr zugehört. Als er sich zum Dunklen wandte, hatte ich das Gefühl, ich hätte ihn im Stich gelassen."

Professor Dumbledores Augen trübten sich und bekamen einen entfernten Ausdruck.

Harry presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Er konnte kaum seine Wut unterdrücken, dass dieses Echo, Abbild oder Porträt – was auch immer es war – von Professor Dumbledore Schuldgefühle gegenüber Snape empfand, wo doch dieser dafür verantwortlich war, dass Harry auf diese Weise mit ihm sprechen musste.

Er blickte auf, um festzustellen, dass Dumbledores stechendblaue Augen sich in ihn bohrten. Er streckte seine Hand aus, als versuchte er Harry zu berühren. Aber es war unmöglich.

„Nachdem Severus von Voldemorts Plänen für deine Familie erfahren hatte, Harry, kam er zu mir. Obwohl die Bitterkeit zwischen ihm und deinem Vater tief war, ist deine Mutter immer freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Und ich denke nicht, dass er das jemals vergessen hat. Ich glaube, die Pläne von brutalen Morden an Menschen, die er kannte – seinen Klassenkameraden – hat etwas in Snape bewegt. Er hat versucht, sie zu retten. Aber seine Warnung kam zu spät, als dass ich eine Veränderung bewirken konnte", sagte Dumbledore, die Augen voller Kummer.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass er versucht hat, sie zu retten? Woher wissen Sie, dass er es nicht schon zu der Zeit darauf abgesehen hat, in Ihre Gunst zu kommen, indem er Ihnen die Informationen zuspielte, als es schon zu spät war?", blaffte Harry. Er atmete durch die Nase in dem Versuch, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Dumbledore seufzte, während er sich seine lange, gekrümmte Nase rieb. „Ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit. Wenn du mir dieselbe Frage gestellt hättest, als ich noch unter den Lebenden weilte, hätte ich die Möglichkeit empört von mir gewiesen. Ich hätte nicht ein Wort gegen Severus zugelassen. Ich wollte ihm glauben. Am Ende lag mir sein Wohl so sehr am Herzen, dass ich den Hang hatte, über einige seiner etwas... unorthodoxen... Lehrmethoden hinwegzusehen. _Du _hast ihm nie vertraut, Harry. Vielleicht sollte es auch so sein – dass du Recht hattest und ich am Ende falsch lag, während dir die Bürde auferlegt wurde."

Harry schloss fest die Augen. Er wollte nichts mehr davon hören.

„Ich wünsche mir immer noch, dass ich mehr für Severus' Rettung hätte tun können, aber das sollte wohl nicht sein. Nun ist es unsere Aufgabe, alle anderen Menschen zu retten", sagte Professor Dumbledore. Seine Augen klärten sich endlich.

„Und Harry zu retten", warf Ginny ein. Sie wand ihre Hand in Harrys Griff, der so fest geworden war, dass er wahrscheinlich ihre Zirkulation abgeschnürt hatte.

„Wussten Sie davon?", fragte Harry plötzlich. Seine Augen bohrten sich in Dumbledores. Er war sich sicher, dass sein alter Schulleiter genau wusste, was er meinte.

Dumbledore seufzte schwer und schaute auf seine gefalteten Hände hinab. „Ich habe es vermutet", sagte er. Er schien direkt vor ihren Augen zu altern.

Harry wappnete sich gegen den Anflug von Mitgefühl, der sich anzukündigen drohte. „Warum haben Sie es mir dann nicht gesagt?", stieß er hervor.

„Ich konnte es nicht – nicht bevor ich sicher war", sagte Dumbledore matt. „Ich konnte mich nicht dazu durchringen, meinen Verdacht mit dir zu teilen, besonders als ich gegen mein eigenes Verlangen angekämpft habe, die Beweise zu ignorieren. Ich habe immerfort nach einer Alternative gesucht – jegliche andere Möglichkeit, meine Unruhe zu befriedigen. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich Nagini für einen Horkrux hielt, um dich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass, obwohl es nicht ratsam wäre, ein Lebewesen tatsächlich zu einem Horkrux werden _kann_. Ich wollte, dass du dir dieser Tatsache bewusst bist, während ich fortfuhr, eine andere Lösung zu finden. Wieder habe ich den Fehler begangen, mir zu viele Gedanken gemacht zu haben. Es tut mir leid, Harry."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, zornentbrannt, und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Was macht das silberne Instrument, das Sie Harry hinterlassen haben?", fragte Hermine. Ihre Augen huschten nervös zwischen Harry und dem Porträt hin und her.

„Das ist eine Seelenwaage", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Sie ist dazu da, bei Entscheidungsprozessen zu helfen – zu zeigen, in welche Richtung deine Seele sich neigt, wenn ein besonders schwerer Entschluss getan werden muss. Stattdessen jedoch habe ich seine Verwendung so verändert, dass er nun anzeigt, ob die beiden Seelen, die in Harry wohnen, getrennt oder verbunden sind. Das Stück von Toms Seele, das in dir liegt, Harry, ist noch getrennt von deiner. Es ist nie in deine eigene Persönlichkeit gesogen worden. Es ist eine heikle Angelegenheit, einen Horkrux in ein Lebewesen fließen zu lassen, da immer die Gefahr besteht, dass die Seele des lebenden Wirts die überlegene Macht wird und es aufbraucht."

„Was passiert dem Wirt, falls das geschieht?", erkundigte sich Hermine angespannt.

„Darauf kann ich nicht präzise antworten, da ich noch keine Belege gefunden habe, dass das jemals geschehen ist. Es wird jedoch vermutet, dass der Wirt selbst, auch wenn das Seelenstück im Wesentlichen zerstört wird, davon verseucht wird", sagte Dumbledore schwer.

Plötzlich war Harry sehr übel, während ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Das ist bei dir jedoch nicht geschehen. Deine Seele bleibt intakt und wohl getrennt vom dem Stück Voldemorts, das in dir wohnt, Harry", sagte Dumbledore, selbst sehr blass. „Diese Tatsache spricht Bände über die Stärke deines Charakters."

Harry wollte die Unterhaltung von diesem Thema wegsteuern. Professor Dumbledore hatte eine unheimliche Gabe darin, ihn zu durchschauen und seine Absichten zu erkennen. Er konnte sich diese Unterhaltung nicht leisten, wenn die anderen noch im Zimmer waren. Außerdem verkrampfte sein Magen sich so unangenehm, dass er hinaus wollte, bevor er sich in Verlegenheit brachte, indem er sich auf den Boden erbrach.

„Wir haben alle Horkruxe außer einem gefunden. Der Becher war in Hepzibah Smiths altem Haus", berichtete er, während er sich den Bauch rieb. Er erwähnte nicht das Medaillon, da er Dumbledore nicht gestehen wollte, dass die Tortur, die er in seiner Todesnacht durchstanden hatte, für nichts und wieder nichts gewesen war.

„Wir planen, als nächstes das Riddle- Haus zu durchsuchen", sagte Ron nervös. Harry realisierte plötzlich, wie still er während der gesamten Unterhaltung gewesen war. Mit einem Blick zu seinem Freund stellte Harry fest, dass er ebenfalls keine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe aufwies.

„Das Riddle- Haus?", fragte Dumbledore verblüfft. „Ich denke, die Möglichkeit besteht durchaus. Aber es ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass Tom zwei so nahe beieinander versteckt hat."

„Das habe ich mir auch gedacht, aber mir gehen die Ideen aus und ich war der Meinung, es ist eines Versuchs wert", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend.

„Ja, es ist mit Sicherheit eine Möglichkeit. Lasst es mich wissen, wie es vorangeht, und ich werde mir Gedanken machen, was für ein Artefakt von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw in Toms schmutzige Hände gefallen sein könnte", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Danke, Sir", sagte Hermine.

„Nicht der Rede wert. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich sonderlich viel zu tun in letzter Zeit. Minerva ist eine gute Frau, aber sie hat nicht gerade eine wilde Seite, die eine wunderbare Quelle von Gerüchten und Unterhaltung bildet", erwiderte Dumbledore, wieder mit funkelnden Augen.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Hermine mit rotem Gesicht. Harry, Ron und Ginny unterdrückten ein Schnauben.

„Kommen Sie wieder zu mir, wenn die Zeit Sie nicht so drängt, Miss Granger. Dann werde ich Ihnen erklären, wie die Seelenwaage funktioniert", sagte er. Er blickte Hermine tief in die Augen.

Sie nickte, schwieg aber. Sie verabschiedeten sich und hinterließen den Raum im Dunkeln.

* * *

Am darauf folgenden Tag standen die vier Jugendlichen früh auf und brachen nach Little Hangleton auf. Sie hatten es geschafft, Mrs. Weasley auszuweichen, und stattdessen Mr. Weasley Professor McGonagall informiert, dass sie eine Weile außerhalb des Geländes sein würden. Keiner der Erwachsenen erschien erfreut über die Neuigkeiten, aber sie versuchten auch nicht, sie davon abzuhalten.

Harry bemerkte, dass Draco und Pansy sie vom Astronomie- Turm beobachteten, als sie die Straße, die nach Hogsmeade führte, entlanggingen. Er hätte es vorgezogen, ungesehen hinauszuschlüpfen, aber es machte wohl keinen Unterschied. Es war schließlich nicht so, als wüssten die Slytherins, was ihr Ziel war.

„Tja, und hier sind wir wieder", kommentierte Ron. Er kickte nach einem losen Stein auf dem Weg.

Der Stein rollte zu Harry, der ihn abwesend zurückschoss. „Ja. Lasst uns hoffen, dass wir etwas finden, damit wir endlich zu Potte kommen", sagte er seufzend.

Hermine und Ginny tauschten spitze Blicke aus.

„Eigentlich ist es gar nicht so schlimm gewesen", fuhr Ron fort. „Ich meine, sehr viel mehr Recherche, als ich mir vorgestellt hätte, aber wir hatten es ganz gut. Als wir das erste Mal von dieser Suche gesprochen haben – da habe ich gedacht, ihr wisst schon, dass wir in Höhlen leben müssten und so."

„Warum hätten wir das tun sollen?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Dumbledore hat die ganze Zeit direkt von Hogwarts aus Nachforschungen angestellt."

„Ich weiß." Ron zuckte die Achseln. „Ich hab einfach nicht daran gedacht. Herauszufinden, was und wo, hat einfach sehr viel mehr Zeit eingenommen als die eigentliche Zerstörung, das ist alles."

„Zerstörung wird generell sehr schnell ausgeführt, Ron", schaltete sich Hermine ein. Sie schürzte die Lippen. „Das Erschaffen – das ganze Planen ist es, das so lange dauert."

Ron starrte sie finster an, während sein Gesicht eine alarmierend rote Farbe annahm.

Ginny fing Harrys Blick auf und grinste. „Wer zuerst beim Tor ist", sagte sie und lief los, bevor Harry überhaupt Zeit hatte zu antworten.

Grinsend folgte er ihr und ließ Ron und Hermine hinter sich. Harrys lange Schritte halfen ihm, Ginny zu überholen, gerade als sie die Hogwarts- Tore erreichten. Beide streckten sie ihre Hände aus, um ihren Schwung abzufangen. Sie krachten gegen die Eisenstangen, schwer keuchend.

„Ich habe gewonnen", sagte Ginny, nach Luft schnappend.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Harry. Er beugte sich vor, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt. „Ich habe das Tor zuerst berührt."

„Stimmt ja gar nicht", widersprach Ginny empört.

„Stimmt ja wohl", sagte Harry lachend. Er drehte sich um und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen das Tor.

Ginny verengte die Augen und er konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter ihren Zimtaugen ratterte. Er setzte einen Gesichtsdruck auf, von dem er hoffte, dass er versöhnlich aussah, und unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Feixen.

„Unentschieden?", schlug er vor.

Ginny schürzte die Lippen und überlegte. Dann nickte sie und knuffte ihm leicht in den Bauch. „Diesmal meinetwegen, aber das nächste Mal kommst du mir nicht so leicht davon", drohte sie.

„Ich werde mich hüten", sagte Harry. Er wackelte mit einer Augenbraue.

Ginny kicherte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Meinst du, Ron und Hermine haben aufgehört, sich zu zanken?"

„Ich bezweifle es. Sich über Büchereiarbeit und Nachforschungen zu beklagen geht nie gut aus", antwortete Harry. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um Ron und Hermine zu erkennen, die in einiger Entfernung über einen Hügel kamen.

Er und Ginny sahen ihren Freunden entgegen, bis auch sie vor den Toren standen. Ron und Hermine sagten nichts und Hermine schaute demonstrativ in die andere Richtung. Harry seufzte. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie.

„Lasst uns gehen, damit wir rechtzeitig zum Abendessen zurück sind", sagte Ron. „Ich bin am Verhungern."

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Ginny in gespieltem Erstaunen. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. „Das sieht dir so _gar_ nicht ähnlich, Ron. Geht es dir gut?"

Harry grinste. „In Ordnung, sobald wir außerhalb der Tore sind, werde ich Ginny mit mir apparieren. Ron und Hermine, ihr beide könnt euch einfach leicht an meinem Arm festhalten, so dass ich euch führen kann. Wir werden einige Meter vom Haus entfernt auftauchen, nur für den Fall, dass es beobachtet wird", sagte er und nahm Ginnys Hand.

Er hielt seinen Arm Ron und Hermine entgegen. Aber Hermine zögerte, während ein Stirnrunzeln über ihr Gesicht glitt.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du eine Stelle im Sinn hast, Harry? Etwas Konkretes?", fragte sie. Sie wirkte ziemlich nervös.

Harry verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen. „Ich bin schon mal dort gewesen, Hermine", schnappte er.

Sie erschien nicht beruhigt, hielt sich aber an seinem Arm fest. Harry rief sich die schmutzige Straße in den Sinn, die zum Riddle- Haus führte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich krümmte und hinter dem Friedhof vorbeiführte...

Harrys Sichtfeld verschwamm kurz, bevor er das unbequeme Quetschgefühl vom Apparieren spürte. In seinem geistigen Auge blitzte das Bild von jenem Friedhof an einem sternenklaren Abend vorüber. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie lange Schatten erschienen, als ob diese sich von den Gräbern selbst erhoben...

Erschütterte stellte er fest, dass er in der Mitte von genau diesem Friedhof stand anstatt auf der Straße, die sich daran entlang schlängelte. Schmelzende Schneehaufen hatten den Boden unter ihren Füßen feucht und schlammig gemacht. Die strahlende Nachtmittagssonne an diesem kühlen Tag stand in völligem Kontrast zu der warmen Juninacht, die er so oft in seinen Alpträumen wieder erlebte. Seine Handflächen begannen zu schwitzen und sein Herz hämmerte in der Brust, während furchtbare Erinnerungen all seine Sinne heimsuchten.

_Phantombilder von Todessern tauchten aus dem Nichts auf. Der Klang von kaltem, grausamem Gelächter. Der beißende Geruch von Rauch, der in die Nacht emporstieg. Das Gefühl, dass sein Körper auseinander gerissen wurde..._

„Au!", brüllte Ron, der auf einem Fuß umherhüpfte und das Knie des anderen Beines umklammerte. „Verdammte Scheiße, Harry. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du uns direkt _auf _den Friedhof setzen würdest. Ich bin geradewegs auf das Grabmal gekracht."

„Das wollte ich nicht", sagte Harry leise. Seine Augen hefteten sich auf den großen Marmorgrabstein direkt vor ihm. Wie sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Namen wegreißen, der auf dem Stein eingemeißelt stand.

Tom Riddle

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du dir die Stelle sorgfältig vorstellen musst, Harry", sagte Hermine. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir nicht alle zersplintert sind."

Sie wirkte hin und hergerissen zwischen Besorgnis, Verärgerung und Frustration – ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte rapide zwischen allen dreien hin und her.

„Harry?", sagte Ginny vorsichtig und legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm.

„Ja", antwortete Harry. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn zu klären. Verlegen gab er zu: „Im letzten Moment ist mein Geist abgeschweift. Tut mir leid. Wir sind nur ein paar Meter von der Stelle entfernt, an der wir hätten ankommen sollen. Das ist das Riddle- Haus dort drüben auf dem Hügel." Er deutete in die Richtung, aber wieder wanderten seine Augen zu dem Marmorgrabmal und schweiften über das Grab. Der große Steinkessel war entfernt worden, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, wie er dort schäumte und blubberte. Er erinnerte sich an sein Entsetzen, als sich der Rauch in die Nacht emporkräuselte...

Ron klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Sein Blick schweifte zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her. „Wir können es uns nicht leisten zu zersplintern, Kumpel", sagte er. Unbehaglich sah er sich um. „Es wäre ein totales Schlamassel und ich wüsste nicht, wie wir es rückgängig machen könnten."

„Und wir könnten uns nicht an das Ministerium wenden, Harry. Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob es noch existiert", sagte Hermine mit weiten, entschuldigenden Augen. Sie rang nervös die Hände. „Du musst dich beruhigen und vorher nachdenken."

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry etwas ärgerlich. Die Erinnerungen, die auf ihn eingedrungen waren, waren schnell und heftig und sein Atem ging schneller, als er sich an die Nacht erinnerte, die er mit Leichtigkeit die Schrecklichste in seinem ganzen Leben nennen konnte. „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Und uns geht's gut."

„Darum geht es nicht", erwiderte Hermine empört. „Ich weiß, dass es hart für dich ist, Harry. Aber wir können nicht impulsiv handeln. Wir können uns keine Fehler erlauben." Ihr Blick wurde weicher und sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich will dir helfen, Harry, und ich weiß, dass es traumatisch sein muss. Aber ich kann dich nicht unterstützen, wenn du mich nicht lässt. Du musst darauf vertrauen, dass wir mit etwas umgehen können, mit dem du ab und zu nicht fertig wirst."

„Ist es hier geschehen, Harry?", erkundigte sich Ginny leise. Sie hatte die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen und starrte angespannt die Steine an. Für Harry sah sie aus, als würde sie jeden Moment zur Straße sprinten wollen.

„Ja", sagte er. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von Ron und Hermine ab und konzentrierte sich vollständig auf sie. „Das ist das Grab, an das ich gefesselt war. Wurmschwanz hat es getan, bevor ich überhaupt wusste, was mit mir geschah." Schweigend fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über die Wange, während er an den Schlag dachte, mit dem Wurmschwanz ihn zum Schweigen gebracht hatte.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich verspürte er das verzweifelte Verlangen, darüber zu sprechen – ein Drang, den er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. „Der Kessel stand hier und Wurmschwanz stand zwischen uns. Er trug das Ding, das Voldemort war. Er sah aus wie eine Art groteskes Baby. Als Wurmschwanz ihn in den Kessel geworfen hat, habe ich gehofft, dass er ertrinken würde", flüsterte Harry. Er schluckte schwer.

Wieder klopfte Ron Harry auf den Rücken. „Lass uns hier rauskommen, Kumpel. Wir haben ein Haus zu durchsuchen."

Ron war sichtlich nervös. Harry wusste, dass er sich von den emotionalen Geschehnissen entfernen wollte, die hier vorgefallen waren, sowohl Harrys als auch seinetwillen.

„Wo hat das Priori Incantatum stattgefunden?", wollte Hermine wissen. Ihre Wut über ihren Beinahe- Apparier- Unfall war Neugier gewichen.

„Da drüben", sagte Harry und zeigte ihr die Stelle. Er starrte zu der kleinen Lichtung, auf der er und Voldemort sich duelliert hatten – wo er zum ersten Mal die Schatten seiner Eltern gesehen hatte. Einige der Grabmäler waren angeschlagen und zerbrochen und er konnte Verbrennungen, die von Flüchen herrührten, an vielen Kanten sehen. Er schauderte.

„Aber du konntest flüchten", flüsterte Ginny. Sie ließ ihre kleine Hand in seine gleiten. „Merlin sei Dank."

„Es war furchtbar, in jener Nacht auf den Tribünen zu sitzen und nicht zu wissen, was geschah", sagte Hermine. Ihre Augen nahmen denselben entfernten Ausdruck an, von dem Harry wusste, dass er ebenfalls in seinem Blick zu sehen war. „Wie ein Lauffeuer haben sich Gerüchte verbreitet, dass einer der Champions tot war."

„Wir hatten solche Angst, dass du es warst", fuhr Ron mit einem kurzen Blick auf Harry fort. Sein Tonfall war tief und barsch, wie um absichtlich Emotionen aus seiner Stimme zu bannen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Cedric ist genau dort gestorben", sagte er und deutete mit einem zittrigen Finger auf die Stelle. Das Bild war noch immer in seinen Kopf eingebrannt.

Sie standen eine Weile schweigend beisammen und gedachten ihres gefallenen Schulkameraden, bevor Ginny an Harrys Hand zog. „Kommt. Wir können nichts daran ändern, wenn wir hier rumstehen."

„Ginny hat Recht", sagte Hermine. Sie holte tief Luft. „Es ist die Zukunft, über die wir etwas Kontrolle haben. Lasst uns das Riddle- Haus durchsuchen gehen."

Harry gestattete den Mädchen, ihn wegzuführen. Ihre Zuversicht machte ihm etwas Mut. Sie hatten Recht. Er _hatte _etwas Kontrolle über die Zukunft von ihnen allen. Dieses eine Mal war er nicht vollkommen abhängig von jemand anderem.

Als sie sich dem Haus näherten, hielt Harry wachsam die Augen nach Goyle oder anderen Anhängern Voldemorts Ausschau, die den Ort überwachen könnten. Er konnte nichts entdecken. Spuren von makellosem Schnee umgaben noch immer den Weg, der zum Haus hochführte. Keiner hatte diesen Weg betreten, zumindest nicht seit dem letzten Schneefall.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre jemand seit Ewigkeiten hier gewesen, Harry", stellte Hermine fest. Sie klang zugleich erleichtert und enttäuscht.

„Ich weiß. Wir werden uns trotzdem drinnen umsehen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er hier ist", erwiderte er.

Hermine hob die Augenbrauen, enthielt sich jedoch jeglichen Kommentars.

Harry stemmte die Schulter gegen die Tür und schob, worauf sie sich leicht öffnete, als wäre sie schon viele Male aufgezwungen worden. Er konnte sehen, dass der Türpfosten zersplittert und morsch war. Er war offensichtlich schon mehrmals ausgebessert worden. Harry konnte vage spüren, dass einige Schutzzauber das Haus umgaben, und wusste instinktiv, dass sie von innen nicht disapparieren konnten.

Sie traten ein und fanden das Innere des Haus beinahe völlig abgeschirmt vom Licht vor. Dunkle Tapeten und schwere Vorhänge schlossen die Nachmittagssonne vollständig aus und trugen zur unheimlichen... gruseligen... Atmosphäre des Hauses bei. Wären sie unschuldige Kinder gewesen, wäre es genau die Art von Haus, der sie hastig ausgewichen wären.

„Lumos", sagte Hermine und das Glühen von der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs warf einen Schatten durch den Raum. Sie ging zu dem kleinen Lichtschalter an der Wand und betätigte ihn, aber nichts passierte. „Der Strom muss ausgeschaltet worden sein."

„Grandios", kommentierte Ron. Seine Augen schossen schnell von einer Seite zur anderen, um nach einer möglichen Bedrohung zu suchen.

Die anderen erleuchteten alle ihre Zauberstäbe und schwärmten aus. Eine dicke Schicht von Staub bedeckte den Boden und Möbel und Harry fragte sich abwesend, warum das Haus nicht verkauft worden war. Offensichtlich kümmerte sich keiner mehr darum. Er bewegte sich auf die Treppe zu.

„Voldemort hat ein Zimmer oben benutzt", flüsterte er, selbst nicht sicher, weshalb er den Drang verspürte, seine Stimme so niedrig zu halten.

„Woher weißt du das?", raunte Ginny zurück.

„Ich habe es in einem Traum gesehen", erwiderte er knapp. Er fand es beunruhigend, dass er irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, zu diesem Haus zurückzukehren, obwohl er wusste, dass er niemals physisch hier gewesen war.

Im oberen Stock bedeckte ebenfalls eine Staubschicht den Boden, aber Harry konnte vage Schleifspuren ausmachen – Spuren von Naginis Anwesenheit. Erinnerungen von Voldemort bei seinem Mord an dem Muggle, der ihn hier entdeckt hatte, erfüllte Harrys Geist und plötzlich wollte er nicht, dass Ron ihm in den Raum folgte.

„Nimm den Zauberdetektor und schau dich unten um. Ich werden das Zimmer hier oben unter die Lupe nehmen", sagte er. Er reichte Ron den Detektor.

Ron zuckte die Achseln, nahm den Zauberdetektor und drehte sich um. Hermine warf Harry einen misstrauischen Blick zu, bevor sie Ron die Treppe hinunter folgte. Ginny blieb jedoch bei ihm.

„Warum fängst du nicht am Ende der Halle an und ich gehe hier entlang?", schlug er vor, obwohl er ihre Antwort bereits wusste.

„Was soll das bringen? Ich kann es nicht so _spüren_ wie du und wir haben nur den einen Zauberdetektor. Es ist besser, in Paaren zusammenzubleiben", sagte Ginny mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln.

Seufzend begann er, sich wieder vorwärts zu bewegen, wobei er versuchte, sie mit seinem Körper abzuschirmen. Er wusste nicht, ob ihr bewusst war, was er tat, vermutete es aber, da sie immer wieder in andere Richtungen ging, um verschiedene Gemälde an der Wand zu begutachten oder in einen offenen Raum zu spähen. Er sprang praktisch von Wand zu Wand, um vor ihr zu bleiben. Er knirschte die Zähne vor Frust.

Als sie endlich den Raum am Ende der Halle erreichten, überkam Harry ein gewaltiges Dèjávu. Er sah genau so aus, wie er in seinen Träumen erschienen war, bis hin zu dem großen Sessel im Zentrum des Zimmers.

Harry blickte sich um, lugte in Ritzen, Spalten und jede Ecke und obwohl er nichts fand, wollten seine Nerven sich nicht beruhigen. Er vermutete, dass seine Anspannung mehr von den Geschehnissen hier herrührte als von irgendeiner momentanen Bedrohung, doch er konnte das unbehagliche Gefühl nicht abschütteln. Es machte ihn nervös und er hatte den Verdacht, dass es Ginnys Besorgnis nur noch verstärkte. Sie blieb bei ihm, während er jeden Raum durchsah, obwohl sie herumwanderte, hinter Porträts spähte und Gegenstände aus den Regalen nahm.

Keiner von ihnen sprach, während sie sich von Raum zu Raum arbeiteten, und die Nackenhaare standen Harry zu Berge. Irgendetwas war faul an diesem Haus.

Schließlich, im letzten Raum, versuchte Harry, die Stimmung aufzuhellen und Ginnys Spannung zu mildern, indem er ihr jedes Mal, wenn sie vorbeiging, in die Rippen knuffte. Er konnte sehen, dass sie langsam ärgerlich wurde, aber konnte auch das Lachen in ihren Augen erkennen.

„Harry, du bist ein Trottel", sagte sie schließlich.

Harry grinste, während er auf einen Tisch pustete, so dass eine Staubwolke um sie herumwirbelte. „Bin ich nicht", erwiderte er kindisch.

Kopfschüttelnd kehrte Ginny zu ihrer Beschäftigung zurück, leicht lächelnd. Sie setzen ihre Suche schweigend fort.

„Irgendetwas da oben gefunden?", rief Rons Stimme vom unteren Stockwerk, worauf Harry und Ginny beide zusammenfuhren.

Sie grinsten einander wissend zu. Schweigend kamen sie überein, Ron niemals wissen zu lassen, dass er sie erschreckt hatte.

„Nö. Hier ist nichts", rief Harry.

„Von dem Haus bekomme ich Gänsehaut", sagte Ron.

Obwohl Ron ihn nicht sehen konnte, nickte Harry zustimmend. Er sah zu, wie Ginny einige Gegenstände auf einem antiken Schreibtisch begutachtete. Er schlüpfte leise wieder in den Raum, duckte sich hinter die andere Seite des Tisches und streckte plötzlich den Kopf hoch.

„Guten Abend", sagte er in seiner besten Imitation einer Vampirstimme, die er im Fernseher der Dursleys aufgeschnappt hatte.

Ginny schrie auf, sprang zurück und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Sternumentum", rief sie und Harry hatte kaum Zeit, einen Schild hochzuziehen, bevor eine Masse von geflügelten Kreaturen, die mit Schleim bedeckt waren, gegen die Wand krachten.

„Reducto", zischte Ginny und stolperte rückwärts, als der Schreibtisch in Splitter zerbarst.

Harry musste sich über den Boden wälzen, um Verletzungen zu entgehen.

„Ginny!", brüllte er, als sie wieder den Zauberstab hob.

Mit wildem Blick und schwer keuchend, wandte Ginny sich in seine Richtung und blinzelte verwirrt. „Harry", brachte sie matt hervor und sank gegen die Wand.

Harry stand auf und bürstete sich den Schmutz von seiner Kleidung. „Du hast versucht, mich zu verhexen", sagte er engeistert.

Er konnte Ron und Hermines hastige Schritte auf der Treppe hören. Sie stürmten panisch in den Raum, gerade als Ginnys Schock einem Wutanfall wich.

„Was in Merlins Namen hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt, Harry!", kreischte sie. Wieder zückte sie ihren Zauberstab.

„Du hast versucht, mich zu verhexen", wiederholte er blinzelnd.

„Mach das noch einmal und ich werde es nicht nur versuchen", keifte Ginny. Endlich steckte sie ihren Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche.

„Was hast du getan?", wollte Ron wissen, nicht sicher, ob er für Ginny wütend auf Harry sein oder über ihn lachen sollte.

„Er hat sich an mich herangeschlichen und mit einer anderen Stimme gesprochen", sagte Ginny mit finsterer Miene. „Hat mich fast zu Tode erschreckt."

„Harry!", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll und schlang Ginny einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Es sollte eine Vampirstimme sein", jammerte Harry.

Nicht mehr länger in der Lage, sich zusammenzureißen, warf Ron seinen Kopf zurück und brüllte vor Lachen.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Ron", sagte Ginny und versetzte ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Doch", erwiderte Ron, als er endlich nach Luft schnappen konnte. Tränen strömten ihm über das Gesicht. „Ginny Weasley gibt zu, dass sie Angst hatte, und Harry Potter wird _am selben Tag _beinahe von seiner eigenen Freundin gelyncht. Was ist daran nicht lustig?", fragte Ron und brach wieder in Lachen aus.

Obwohl Hermine versuchte, es zu verbergen, sah Harry, wie ihre Lippen zuckten.

„Ich hatte keine Angst", sagte Ginny. Sie hob trotzig ihr Kinn in die Luft. „Er hat mich nur erschreckt, das ist alles."

„Das ist alles", sagte Harry und biss sich in die Wange.

Endlich verlor Hermine den Kampf und lehnte sich kichernd gegen Ron. „Merlin, Ginny. Wenn du dein Gesicht gesehen hättest."

„Sind wir fertig?", fragte Ginny finster. Zwei rote Flecken zierten ihre Wangen.

„Ja, hier ist nichts", erwiderte Harry. „Wir sind wieder am Nullpunkt angekommen."

„Dann sollten wir besser zurückgehen", sagte Ginny kühl. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ mit hoch erhobenem Haupt den Raum.

„Verdammt. Jetzt steckst du in Schwierigkeiten", stellte Ron schnaubend fest.

„Als ob ich das nicht selbst wüsste", murmelte Harry und folgte Ginny.

Noch immer kichernd sagte Hermine: „Das war wirklich ein fieser Streich, Harry."

Als Harry die Treppe hinunterstieg, schoss ihm plötzlich ein gewaltiger Schmerz durch den Kopf. Sein Sichtfeld verschwamm und er fiel vornüber, so dass er die letzten paar Stufen hinunterfiel und in Ginny krachte. Er packte seinen Kopf vor Qualen und konnte seine Schreie nicht unterdrücken.

Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf war überwältigend. Es fühlte sich an, als stünden die Wurzeln seines Haars in Flammen, die sich durch seinen Schädel fraßen. Er krallte seine Finger hinein und riss sich Haare heraus, um die brennende Pein zu stoppen.

Er konnte entfernt hören, wie seine Freunde seinen Namen riefen, konnte aber nicht an dem heftigen Druck in seinem Kopf vorbei. Er fühlte eine dunkle Anwesenheit in seinem Geist, die sich um seine Gedanken wand und durch seine eigenen Augen schaute. Er versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen, die Anwesenheit zurückzudrängen, aber sie war zu stark. Eisige Tropfen wirbelten in seinem Kopf, trübten seine Gedanken und verwirrten ihn. Ihm war so kalt.

Die Schlange in seinem Geist ließ seinen Blick zu seinem Standort schweifen, studierte eingehend die Tür und den umgebenden Raum. Harry spürte kalte, kalkulierende Erleuchtung. Mit kalter Berechnung wandte er seine schlitzförmigen Augen zu Ron, Hermine und Ginnys panischen Gesichtern. Es war das Entsetzen seiner Freunde gepaart mit dem Gefühl, dass das Böse in seiner Seele sich bei ihrer Anwesenheit erregt fühlte, was Harry endlich ermöglichte, die Dunkelheit aus seinem Geist zu drängen. Er spürte, wie sie in einem Wirbelstrom allmählich schwand, als ob sie einen Abfluss hinuntergespült würde.

Der Schmerz ebbte langsam ab, bis nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen zurückblieb. Harry lag keuchend auf dem Boden. Seine Handflächen waren aufgeschlagen und bluteten von seinem Versuch, seinen Sturz aufzufangen, und sein Fußknöchel unter ihm schmerzte.

„Harry", sagte Ron, ihn leicht schüttelnd. „Wach auf, Harry. Kannst du mich hören?"

Harry stöhnte. Sein Körper tat überall weh. Er wollte in den Schlaf gleiten, der ihn lockte, aber Ron ließ es einfach nicht zu. Dunkle Schatten krochen in sein Sichtfeld und drohten ihn vollständig zu übermannen.

„Harry, wach auf", sagte Hermine und ohrfeigte ihn.

Wieder aufstöhnend riss er sein Gesicht frei und versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen. Sie wollten nicht kooperieren und es dauerte einige Momente.

Blinzelnd realisierte er, dass er auf dem Boden an Rons Brust lag, der ihn fest umklammerte. Als hätte er Harrys neues Bewusstsein gespürt, ließ Ron ihn los, obwohl er ihn weiterhin stützte.

„Du hast wie verrückt um dich geschlagen. Ich dachte schon, du hättest einen Anfall", sagte Ron. Er klang panisch.

„Was ist passiert, Harry?", fragte Ginny mit blassem und tränenüberströmtem Gesicht.

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Plötzlich stürmte die Erinnerung wie eine riesige Welle auf ihn ein. „Wir müssen hier raus", rief er und versuchte aufzustehen. Er wäre wieder umgefallen, hätte Ron ihn nicht aufgefangen.

„Ganz ruhig, Kumpel. Lass dir Zeit", sagte Ron.

„Nein! Ihr versteht nicht. Er weiß, dass wir hier sind. Voldemort!", keuchte Harry und kroch wieder in Richtung Tür. Er musste sie hier rausschaffen. Er konnte nicht noch jemanden verlieren.

Hermine, die endlich seine Dringlichkeit begriffen hatte, sprang auf die Füße, wobei sie Ginny mit sich hochzog.

„Lasst uns gehen", sagte sie und riss die Tür auf.

Ron zog Harry auf die Füße und schlang seinen Arm um ihn.

„Schnell", stöhnte Harry.

Als sie draußen auf der Terrasse waren und Harry den Friedhof am Fuße des Hügels sehen konnte, begann Popp- Geräusche des Apparieren die Luft zu erfüllen.

Beide Mädchen standen auf der Terrasse, die Zauberstäbe gezückt.

„Geht! Worauf wartet ihr noch?", rief er.

Er versuchte, seinen Geist zu klären und sich auf die Hügel, die außerhalb von Hogsmeade die Tore Hogwarts' umgaben, zu konzentrieren. Doch er konnte seine Gedanken nicht sammeln. Eine wirbelnde Masse von Grau trübte sein Sichtfeld und verdunkelte den Himmel.

Er spürte, wie seine Knie nachgaben, und sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, war, dass er letzten Endes doch auf jenem gottverlassenen Friedhof sterben würde.


	27. Narben

**Kapitel 25 – Narben**

Die Spätnachmittagssonne schien schwach über die schottischen Hügel, die die Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei umgaben. Die Kühle des Februars durchdrang das Dorf Hogsmeade und es tropfte von Eiszapfen auf die Pflastersteine. Wie üblich während dieser Tage politischer Unruhen war das Dorf beinahe verlassen. Keiner wollte riskieren, in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen zu werden, für den Fall dass Voldemorts Anhänger zuschlugen. Die Zaubererwelt war großteils untergetaucht, mit angehaltenem Atem und auf das nächste Unglück wartend.

Der Boden an den Toren von Hogwarts war schlammig und mit Pfützen übersät. Die Eisentore fügten sich nahtlos an den grauen Himmel an. Ein lautes Popp- Geräusch durchbrach die Stille, worauf ein paar vereinzelte Vögel krächzten und von ihren Zweigen flatterten. Hermine und Ginny tauchten in einigem Abstand zu den Toren auf. Einen Moment später kam Ron, der einen bewusstlosen Harry umklammerte.

Harry sank auf den Boden und beide Mädchen eilten zu ihm. Er stöhnte, während die Augen aufflatterten, und bemühte sich, Verwirrung und Orientierungslosigkeit abzuschütteln. Sein Kopf pochte unangenehm und er hob einen schmerzenden Arm, um seine Augen vor der Sonne abzuschirmen.

„Was ist passiert?", nuschelte er.

„Harry, geht's dir gut?", rief Hermine mit einem panischen Tonfall. „War es Voldemort? Das ist schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Das ist nicht gut."

Ginny legte ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf und strich sanft sein Haar zurück. „Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte sie sanft.

Grunzend stützte Harry sich auf seine Ellenbogen. „Mir geht's gut – nur Kopfschmerzen. Wir sollten reingehen."

Ron half ihm hoch, doch bevor Harry sicheren Stand gefunden hatte, zerrissen noch einige Popp- Geräusche die Luft. Eine Schar Todesser, voll umhüllt und maskiert, stand zwischen den vier Jugendlichen und den Toren zu Hogwarts.

„Da", rief einer der Männer und zeigte auf sie.

Alle vier Jugendlichen hechteten in die Deckung der Bäume, die die Straße säumten. Harrys Kopf pochte schmerzhaft, doch er ignorierte es und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er zählte fünf Todesser, bevor eine Serie von Sprengflüchen die Bäume trafen, an denen er kauerte. Geduckt bewegte er sich rasch zu Hermines Versteck.

„Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte er.

Sie nickte. „Ron und Ginny sind auf der anderen Seite der Straße, aber ich kann zwei Todesser auch da suchen sehen."

Harry fluchte, als der Baum, an den er sich drückte, von einem roten Lichtblitz getroffen wurde, der seinen Kopf nur um Zentimeter verfehlte. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab und streckte erfolgreich den ersten Todesser mit einem mächtigen Lähmfluch nieder. Der Mann fiel zu Boden. Der zweite schaffte es, rechtzeitig einen Schild hochzuziehen, bevor er ebenfalls Deckung hinter den Bäumen suchte.

Eine Salve von Funken erhob sich auf der anderen Seite der Straße, als entweder Ron oder Ginny mit einem der maskierten Todesser einen Fluchaustausch ausfocht. Harry sah eine weitere Gestalt, die auf der Suche nach ihnen den Wald betrat.

„Einer bewacht die Tore", raunte Hermine.

„Wir werden nach Hogsmeade apparieren und durch den Tunnel unterm Honigtopf zurückgehen", sagte Harry. „Wir müssen nur Ron und Ginny wissen lassen, wohin wir gehen."

„Haben sie die Tunnels letztes Jahr nicht blockiert?", fragte Hermine, die ihren Zauberstab auf die Bäume hinter Harrys Rücken gerichtet hielt.

„Darum kümmern wir uns, wenn wir da sind. Wir sind immer noch sicherer, wenn wir von den Todessern wegkommen", erwiderte Harry.

Wieder sprühten Funken an den Bäumen auf der anderen Seite und er hörte Ginny rufen: „Stupor."

Unsicher, wo sich die anderen drei Todesser verbargen, wollte Harry es nicht riskieren, über die Straße zu rennen. Er würde Hermine entweder zurücklassen oder sie ins offene Feld zerren müssen, wo sie ein gutes Ziel abgäbe. Keine der Optionen konnte er riskieren. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft, so wie er es einmal bei Tonks gesehen hatte, und konzentrierte sich auf die Nachricht, die er senden wollte. Krone sprang von seinem Zauberstab, schlenderte über die Straße und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Harrys Kopf pochte und er musste sich am Baum festhalten, um aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Genau diesen Moment suchte sich der Todesser aus, um hinter einem Baum hervorzuspringen.

„Diffindo", knurrte er.

Harry duckte sich, doch er hörte Hermine vor Schmerz aufkeuchen.

„Stupor. Reducto. Tarentallegra", rief Harry kurz hintereinander.

Der Todesser schaffte es, die ersten beiden Flüche zu blocken, musste sich aber vor dem dritten wegrollen. Während er auswich, wirbelte Harry herum und packte Hermines blutenden Arm. Er apparierte sie nach Hogsmeade direkt vor den Honigtopf. Ron und Ginny warteten bereits dort.

„Hermine!", rief Ron und streckte seine Hand nach Hermines verletztem Arm aus.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte sie mit verzogenem Gesicht. „Lasst uns hier rauskommen."

„Wie sind sie uns gefolgt?", fragte Ginny, an ihrer Halskette zupfend. „Es ist nicht möglich, Apparierkoordinaten so schnell aufzuspüren."

„Es sei denn, sie wussten, wohin wir gegangen sind", sagte Ron grimmig.

Harrys Augen kreuzten sich mit Rons ernstem Blick. Eine schweigende Kommunikation ging zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Passt auf", raunte Harry und zog die anderen weiter in den Schatten des Geschäftseingangs, gerade als zwei Zauberer auf der Straße an ihnen vorbeirannten.

„Ich habe die Nachricht bekommen, dass sie gerade an den Toren gesichtet wurden, aber sie sind disappariert. Sie müssen irgendwo hier sein, wenn sie zurück in die Schule wollen. Martin bewacht das Tor. Wir müssen in den Geschäften nachsehen", sagte der eine zum anderen.

„Das wird Ewigkeiten dauern", beschwerte der andere sich. „Was machst du hier überhaupt, Busby?"

„Ich bin vom Dunklen Lord persönlich hier postiert worden", antwortete der andere und streckte gewichtig die Brust heraus. „Jetzt geh. Du nimmst die Straßenseite dort drüben. Ich fange hier an."

Sobald sie außer Sicht waren, packte Ginny Harrys Hand und zog ihn in den Süßigkeitenladen. „Wir sollten uns besser beeilen. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis sie den Honigtopf durchsuchen", sagte sie.

„Harry, das war Busby Goyle", sagte Hermine. Ihre Augen strahlten.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er, während er versuchte, seine Aufregung zu dämpfen.

„Wir werden uns später Gedanken darüber machen, was das zu bedeuten hat. Jetzt lasst uns zurück nach Hogwarts gehen", schaltete Ron sich ein, der noch immer versuchte, das Blut an Hermines Arm zu stillen.

Trotz seines pochenden Kopfes konnte Harry den Schmerz in Hermines Augen erkennen. Ron hatte Recht. Alle sicher in den Schutz von Hogwarts zu bekommen, hatte oberste Priorität.

„Episkey", sagte er, den Zauberstab auf Hermines Arm gerichtet. „Meine Heilzauber sind nicht besonders gut, aber es sollte für eine Weile halten."

„Du musst langsamer machen und deinen eigenen Herzschlag beruhigen, bevor du den Zauber ausführst", sagte Hermine. „Das habe ich in einem der Medizinbücher gelesen, nachdem ich mein Haar verloren habe."

Harry grinste. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das richtige Temperament für einen Heiler habe", sagte er schelmisch.

Er ging voran in den Honigtopf und blickte sich wachsam im Raum um, bevor er Ron und Hermine bedeutete, die Tür hinter ihnen zu schließen. Der Laden war bei Harrys früheren Besuchen immer dicht gedrängt gewesen. Der Mangel an Kunden machte es ihnen nun unmöglich, unbemerkt in den Vorratsraum zu schleichen.

„Kinder! Meine Güte, Hal. Hier sind Kinder im Laden", rief eine ältere Frau, die auf sie zueilte. „Oh, es ist eine Schande, dass die Schule dieses Jahr nicht offen hat. Eltern in der Stadt lassen ihre Kleinen nicht mehr raus und selbst die Geschäfte über den Bestellservice laufen lahm. Was kann ich für euch tun? Wir haben gestern eine ganz neue Lieferung von Zuckerfederkielen bekommen."

„Genau das haben wir gehofft", sagte Ginny mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Wir nehmen eine Box."

Harry starrte sie nur entgeistert an. Sie stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in den Bauch.

„Wir können sie nicht austricksen, ohne irgendetwas zu kaufen", zischte sie leise.

Harry würde nie ihre Logik begreifen können, zahlte aber für die Zuckerfederkiele, während Ginny einen von Fred und George Feuerwerkskörpern hinter den Tresen rollte. Er explodierte unter dicken Rauchschwaden, worauf mehrere Gegenstände von den Regalen flogen.

„Was zum Teufel? Hal!", schrie die Frau, die bereits Gläser von Süßigkeiten aufhob und an ihren angestammten Platz zurückstellte.

Harry nahm Ginny an der Hand und führte die anderen in den Hinterraum, wo er schnell zu einem Fass auf dem Boden eilte. Ron half ihm, es zur Seite zu schieben, worauf eine versteckte Falltür zum Vorschein kam.

Ron zog sie auf und Harry stieg voran in den Tunnel hinab, der darunter lag. Das wuselnde Geräusch von kleinen Tieren, die vor dem plötzlichen Licht flüchteten, erfüllte die Stille. Ginny schauderte und rückte näher zu Harry.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie.

„Geheimtunnel nach Hogwarts", erwiderte Harry und trat in den dunklen Tunnel, seinen erleuchteten Zauberstab vor sich haltend.

„So haben Fred und George Zeug für die Gryffindor- Quidditch- Partys besorgt", erklärte Ron mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.

„Fred und George wussten davon?", fragte Ginny stirnrunzelnd. „Wie kommt es, dass sie mir nie davon erzählt haben?"

„Mir haben sie auch nichts gesagt", erwiderte Ron. Er schien bei der Erinnerung ein wenig verstimmt. „Sie haben Harry eingeweiht."

Ginny hob eine Augenbraue und Harry bildete sich ein, Vorwurf in ihrem Blick zu lesen. „Es war in meinem dritten Schuljahr, als mir Hogsmeade verboten wurde. Ich denke, sie hatten einfach Mitleid mit mir", sagte er, in der Hoffnung, dass ein wenig von diesem Mitleid sich auch auf die jüngeren Weasleys erstreckte.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, während Ginny diese neue Information verarbeitete. Harry hatte vergessen, wie lang der Weg war, und sie keuchten alle vor Anstrengung, als sie zu der Platte kamen, die von der Statue der buckligen Hexe verborgen wurde. Harry fand, die Platte erschien sehr viel kleiner als beim letzten Mal, da er den Gang benutzt hatte.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Stelle, an der die Öffnung erscheinen sollte, und sagte: „Dissendium."

Nichts geschah.

„Er ist versiegelt worden, Harry", sagte Hermine und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Sie war blass und ihre Stirn feucht.

„Alohomora", sagte er. Er war sich sicher, dass ein einfacher Öffnungszauber nicht funktionieren würde, versuchte es aber nichtsdestotrotz.

„Nein, es kann nichts sein, das einfach jeder schaffen könnte, der den Tunnel entdeckt", sagte Ron. „McGongall ist zu schlau dafür."

„Ich denke, ich könnte einen Patronus schicken, dass sie uns rauslassen sollen", sagte Harry. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, jemanden im Orden nach Hilfe fragen zu müssen. Doch ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig... der Eingang war wahrscheinlich mit einem Zauber verschlossen, den er nicht kannte.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine andere Idee.

„Dobby!", bellte er.

Der kleine Hauself erschien sofort neben ihm und ergriff entzückt seine Hand. „Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby ist erfreut, Harry Potter sicher im Schloss zu sehen. Seine Misses Wheezy bekommt gerade Zustände, wo Harry Potter und ihre anderen Wheezys hingegangen sind", rief Dobby. Seine großen Augen schweiften über jeden von ihnen.

„Dobby, meinst du, du könntest uns helfen, hier rauszukommen? Wir müssen Hermine in den Krankenflügel bringen, aber die Tür ist verschlossen", sagte Harry.

Bevor die Worte vollständig aus Harrys Mund waren, verflüchtigte sich die Mauer vor ihnen und gab den Eingang zu Hogwarts frei.

„Danke, Dobby!", rief Harry und drückte die Hand des kleinen Elfen.

„Dobby ist sehr gut darin, Barrieren zu blockieren und freizugeben", sagte Dobby stolz.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", erwiderte Harry kläglich. „Vielen Dank, Dobby. Ich bin dir was schuldig."

„Dobby ist es, der Harry Potter etwas schuldig ist, Sir", rief Dobby bestürzt. „Harry Potter hat Dobby gerettet und ihm Freiheit geschenkt. Dobby würde sein Leben für Harry Potter geben."

„Sag das nicht", schnappte Harry barscher, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Die anderen blickten ihn an und er wandte sich vor dem Mitleid in ihren Augen ab.

„Tu mir noch einen Gefallen, Dobby, und sag Madam Pomfrey bescheid, dass wir auf dem Weg zu ihr sind", sagte Harry, während er Hermine aus dem Tunnel half. Sobald alle vier im Korridor standen, verschloss Dobby den Eingang wieder und verschwand.

„Du musst dich auch von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen lassen, Harry", sagte Hermine mit leicht verzogenem Gesicht. Ihr Arm hatte trotz Harrys Heilzauber wieder begonnen zu bluten.

„Mir geht's gut", erwiderte Harry. Er zuckte zusammen, als sein Kopf besonders schmerzhaft pochte.

„Dir geht's nicht gut, Harry. Was ist da passiert? Das ist eine wirklich lange Zeit nicht mehr vorgekommen", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich gesagt, doch. Es ist in der Nacht geschehen, in der die Todesser Grimmauldplatz angegriffen haben."

„Was? Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", schrie Hermine.

„Ich hab's vergessen. In der Nacht ist so viel passiert. Ich habe aber darüber nachgedacht, was heute geschehen ist. Ich denke, Voldemort hat versucht herauszufinden, wo ich war", sagte er langsam. „Er hat durch _meine _Augen gesehen, wie ich es manchmal durch seine tue."

„In genau diesem Moment?", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Klingt sehr fragwürdig für mich."

„Ich glaube, er weiß, dass ich hier im Schloss wohne, und ich denke, er wusste, dass ich es verlassen habe", sagte Harry. „Pansy und Draco haben gesehen, wie wir aufgebrochen sind."

„Meinst du, Malfoy spioniert uns aus?", fragte Ginny. Ihre Wangen färbten sich langsam rot.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber findet ihr es nicht auch seltsam? Wie leicht wäre es ihnen gefallen, Voldemort einfach mit einer Eule mitzuteilen, dass ich losgegangen bin? Es würde Malfoy mit Sicherheit helfen, wieder in seine Gunst zu kommen, oder nicht?", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe eine Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen belauscht in der Nacht, als Voldemort Kontrolle über das Ministerium ergriffen hat", sagte Ginny, abwesend Harrys Arm reibend. „Malfoy hat wirklich panisch geklungen... Ich denke, er könnte etwas Verzweifeltes getan haben."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Malfoy mag unbedacht sein, aber er ist nicht dumm. Er weiß, wie Voldemort tickt. Selbst wenn er mich auf einem Tablett serviert, würde Malfoy immer noch tot enden für das, was Voldemort als Verrat ansieht. Er ist nicht von der Sorte, die leicht verzeiht."

„Was ist mit Pansy?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie ist genauso eine Schlange wie er", sagte Ron mit finsterem Blick. „Aber was hat sie davon, wenn sie spioniert? Voldemort hat ihren Vater umgebracht. Wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich Rache wollen."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ich kann nicht einmal im Ansatz ihre Logik für ihre Taten verstehen."

„Vielleicht denkt sie, sie kann Draco retten, indem sie Voldemort beschafft, was er will", sagte Ginny. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich eine seltsame Verbindung mit ihr gefühlt habe, als ich hörte, wie besorgt sie um Dracos Überleben war. Ich konnte verstehen, wie sie sich gefühlt hat – alles tun zu wollen, um zu helfen."

„Du würdest nie einen Pakt mit Voldemort schließen, Ginny", widersprach Harry heftig.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen. „Aber ich war auch nie auf seiner Seite. Es würde mir nie in den Sinn kommen, dass er dich am Leben lassen könnte."

Sie mussten ihr Gespräch unterbrechen, als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten. Madam Pomfrey und Mad- Eye Moody kamen aus ihrem Büro. Die Matrone war brüsk wie immer, obwohl ihr Haar nicht ganz fest im Knoten saß, den sie im Nacken trug, und ihre Wangen schienen gerötet.

„Was habt ihr jetzt wieder angestellt?", fragte sie, während sie Hermine an den Schultern nahm und sie zu einem Bett führte. Sachte drückte sie Hermine hinunter und zog die Vorhänge um sie herum.

„Tag", begrüßte Mad- Eye sie in einer für den mürrischen alten Auroren merkwürdig munteren Stimmung.

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich mühsam ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Ron war dazu nicht in der Lage und begann, hinter Harrys Rücken zu kichern. Nur Ginny gelang es, den Anschein von Kontrolle zu bewahren.

„An den Vordertoren sind ein paar Todesser", berichtete sie. „Sie suchen nach uns und ich glaube nicht, dass sie wieder gehen, ohne uns gefunden zu haben."

Mad- Eyes magisches Auge wirbelte herum und Harry hatte keine Zweifel, dass er zu den Toren hinuntersah.

„Ich setze sofort ein paar Auroren darauf an", erwiderte er und ging zur Tür. „Wie seid ihr an ihnen vorbei gekommen?"

„Wir haben einen von den Tunnels benutzt. Dobby hat uns hereingelassen und ihn wieder verschlossen", erklärte Harry.

Moody schaute finster drein, nickte aber.

„Mr. Moody", sagte Ginny süßlich. "Sie haben ein wenig... Lippenstift, glaube ich... gleich hier." Sie deutete auf seine Wange.

Harry und Ron brüllten vor Lachen, während Ginny von einem Kicheranfall gepackt wurde. Moody grinste sie an.

„Ich kümmere mich darum, Mädel", sagte er, ohne irgendwelche Anstalten zu machen, es abzuwischen. Er ging aus dem Krankenflügel.

Madam Pomfrey tauchte einen Moment später hinter dem Vorhang auf, der Hermines Bett umgab. Ihre Wangen waren extrem gerötet und sie bahnte sich brüsk einen Weg zwischen ihnen hindurch, ohne Augenkontakt aufzunehmen.

„Sie sind der nächste, Mr. Potter. Miss Granger hat mir berichtet, dass Sie einige Stufen hinuntergefallen sind", sagte sie und packte Harry am Ellenbogen, um ihn zu einem leeren Bett zu führen. Harry bemühte sich, sein Gesicht gleichmütig zu lassen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie zu verärgern, wenn sie die Fähigkeit hatte, ihn einiger unsäglicher „Medizintests" zu unterziehen.

„Mir geht's gut", murmelte er, ihrem Blick ausweichend.

„Sicher", erwiderte sie kurz. „Ist das nicht immer so?"

Einige unangenehme Minuten später wurde Harry für gesund erklärt und Madam Pomfrey ließ sie ohne ein weiteres Wort allein im Krankenflügel. Sie knallte ihre Bürotür zu.

„Tja, das war eine ziemlich heikle Situation", platzte Ron laut lachend hervor.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das zu Mad- Eye gesagt hast", schalt Hermine Ginny. „Ich konnte Madam Pomfrey nicht einmal_ ansehen_, als sie meinen Arm geheilt hat. Es war so peinlich."

Die anderen drei glucksten.

„Mad- Eye ist ein paar Auroren holen gegangen, um an den Toren nachzusehen", sagte Harry.

„Harry, Busby Goyle war in Hogsmeade. Er hat gesagt, dass er auf Voldemorts Auftrag unterwegs ist", sagte Hermine.

„Ja. Ich hab's bemerkt", erwiderte er.

„Meinst du nicht, dass das, was auch immer er bewacht, irgendwo in Hogsmeade ist?", fragte Ron.

„Es würde erklären, warum Tonks nie Glück gehabt hat, während sie ihn verfolgt hat", sagte Hermine. Bei Tonks' Namen senkte sie ihre Stimme.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", rief Harry und schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Es ist nicht in Hogsmeade. Es ist hier. Es ist in Hogwarts."

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Hermine. Sie wies ihn nicht einmal für seine Wortwahl zurecht.

Harry nickte heftig. „Er konnte nicht in Hogwarts herein, um es direkt zu bewachen, also muss er die Tore beobachtet haben. Vielleicht wusste Voldemorts deshalb, dass wir hier wohnen. So wussten die Todesser auch, dass sie uns zurückfolgen sollten."

„Und er könnte uns auch beim Aufbruch gesehen haben", überlegte Hermine.

„Wir wissen nicht, ob Voldemort nicht etwas von mir gespürt hat. Ich bin nicht sehr gut in Okklumentik", erwiderte Harry verlegen.

„Was das betrifft, Harry...", begann Hermine.

„Fang nicht wieder damit an", stöhnte Harry. „Ich kann es nicht. Ich habe es versucht. Es funktioniert bei mir nicht." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Das weiß ich, Harry", sagte Hermine. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Was wir bedenken müssen, ist, wie wir darum herumkommen, bevor du Voldemort gegenübertrittst."

„Hä?", machte Harry verblüfft.

„Was bringt es, uns einen Plan einfallen zu lassen, nur damit Voldemort jeden von deinen Schritten entgegenwirkt, indem er dir einfach in den Kopf sieht?", erklärte Hermine.

„Was schlägst du vor?", wollte Harry mit verengten Augen wissen.

Hermine holte tief Luft, bevor sie sagte: „Du musst uns vertrauen."

„Euch vertrauen? Natürlich vertraue ich euch", erwiderte Harry blinzelnd.

„Nein, Harry. Ich meine, du musst darauf vertrauen, dass wir etwas wissen, das du nicht weißt. Ich weiß, dass du dich um uns sorgst und dass du uns brauchst", sagte Hermine. Sie hob die Hände, bevor Harry dazwischenfahren konnte. „Ich sage nicht, dass du es nicht tust, aber du neigst dazu, deine Pläne für dich zu behalten. Mir ist klar, dass du dich nur auf dich selbst verlassen konntest, während du aufgewachsen bist, so dass das natürlich deine erste Reaktion ist. Aber damit du jetzt Erfolg hast – wirst du vollkommenes Vertrauen in uns haben müssen und darauf, dass wir wissen, was wir tun. Du bist immer die Führungsperson gewesen – "

„Aber die Führungsperson muss wissen, wie sie die besten Fähigkeiten all seiner Leute einbringen kann, um zu gewinnen. Das ist Strategie", fuhr Ron fort, der sich neben Hermine stellte. Ginny gesellte sich zu ihnen, so dass sie alle Harry gegenüber standen.

„Was habt ihr vor?", fragte er wachsam. Er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob ihm der Klang gefiel.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Vertrau uns einfach. Mach du nur weiter und rette den Rest der Welt – lass uns dich retten", sagte Hermine. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Harrys Kehle verengte sich und plötzlich verspürte er den Drang, aus dem Raum zu flüchten. Er zwang sich, zu bleiben und ihnen ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich denke nicht, dass ihr es könnt", flüsterte er.

Tief Luft holend entschied er, dass sie zumindest die Wahrheit über sein Vorhaben verdient hatten. „Es muss zur selben Zeit getan werden – deshalb denke ich, der letzte Kampf sollte in der Mysteriumsabteilung stattfinden. Ich kann den Schleier benutzen, wo Sirius... durch den Sirius gegangen ist." Unbehaglich räusperte er sich, während er mit sich kämpfte, den Augenkontakt zu halten.

„Wie planst du, Voldemort dorthin zu führen?", wollte Ron wissen. Er rieb sich das Kinn und seine Ohren färbten sich leuchtend rot – der einzige Hinweis auf sein Unbehagen.

„Wie schwer kann es sein? Er hat meinen Geist benutzt, um mich zu finden, als wir im Riddle- Haus waren. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich mir das nicht zunutze machen kann, indem ich ihm einfach meinen Geist öffne", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend.

„Es könnte funktionieren", sagte Hermine und Harry hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie ihm etwas verschwieg.

„Es erklärt immer noch nicht, was du vorhast, Harry", sagte Ginny. Angst stand ihr in den Augen.

Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun, aber er hatte inzwischen akzeptiert, dass sie verletzt würde, egal was er tat. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und schluckte schwer, bevor er flüsterte: „Wir beide müssen zusammen hindurchgehen."

„Nein!", riefen seine Freunde einstimmig.

„Es ist der einzige Weg", blaffte Harry, während er mit den Tränen kämpfte. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er wollte flüchten und sich davor verstecken, bis er den letzten Horkrux gefunden hatte. Er wollte sich noch nicht damit beschäftigen.

„Harry", flüsterte Ginny und schüttelte ihren Kopf, während Tränen ihre Wangen herunterströmten.

„Ich will, dass ihr alle die Chance auf Leben habt! Wenn ich muss, würde ich für dich sterben, Ginny", sagte er. Seine Stimme brach.

„Ich weiß, aber das wird nicht geschehen – nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann", entgegnete Ginny. Trotzig hob sie ihr Kinn.

„Das ist der Teil mit dem Vertrauen, Harry. Du fährst mit deinen Plänen für Voldemort fort und lässt mich mit unseren Plänen fortfahren. Du musst dich darauf vorbereiten, auf uns zu vertrauen, wenn der Moment kommt", sagte Hermine, die sich ihre Tränen abwischte.

„Ich werde es versuchen. Ich gehe nachsehen, ob Mad- Eye Glück hatte mit den Todessern", erwiderte er. Der verzweifelte Drang, von ihnen wegzukommen, hatte schließlich Überhand gewonnen und er rannte beinahe hinaus. Er musste seinen Kopf klären und nachdenken.

Er ließ sie im Krankenflügel zurück, hielt jedoch außerhalb der Tür und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand, um sich zu sammeln. Was hatten sie vor und in was für eine Gefahr begaben sie sich damit? Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihnen ein Leid geschah. Er konnte es einfach nicht.

Hermines erhobene Stimme, belegt von Tränen, drang zu ihm in den Korridor.

„Wir müssen es versuchen! Es ist mir egal, ob es sich als meine einzige Aufgabe herausstellt, Harry in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass er nicht allein ist auf der Welt. Wenn es nötig ist, dann werde ich genau das tun."

Harry schloss die Augen und eilte weg von ihnen. Ihre Liebe zu ihm erfüllte ihn mehr, als sie jemals wissen würden – aber er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie seinetwegen verletzt wurden. Er würde es nicht zulassen.

* * *

_Ginny, _

_ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas sagen, das es leichter für dich macht. Ich kann es ertragen zu sterben, aber ich kann es nicht ertragen zu wissen, dass ich dich in Schmerz zurücklasse. Es tut mir so leid. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst._

_Ich hoffe, du wirst mich in guter Erinnerung zurückbehalten. Ich will, dass du mit deinem Leben weitermachst, Ginny. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist, dich wieder verliebst und irgendwann eine eigene Familie hast, egal wie sehr ich diesen Gedanken hasse. Ich will alles für dich, Ginny, weil du mir alles gegeben hast. Du hast mir nicht nur das Lieben gezeigt... du hast mir das Leben gezeigt._

_Wo auch immer ich bin, ich weiß, dass ich dich vermisse, Ginny. Und das werde ich immer. Ich hinterlasse dir den Tarnumhang meines Dads. Gebrauch ihn gut. Er ist der einzige Gegenstand, den ich von meiner Familie erhalten habe, und ich weiß, dass du gut auf ihn Acht geben wirst – so wie du auch auf mich Acht gegeben hast._

Harry schob den Brief von sich und rieb sich seine verschwommenen Augen. Er wollte nicht Abschied von Ginny nehmen müssen. Er wollte von keinem von ihnen Abschied nehmen. Ein lautes Schnarchen echote durch den dunklen Schlafsaal, worauf Harry seinen Kopf mit einem Knall auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen ließ. Als das Scharchen von einem Chor noch lauterer Schnarcher beantwortet wurde, schlug er wiederholt seine Stirn auf den Brief, den er erfolglos zu schreiben versucht hatte.

Er hatte es geschafft, an diesem Abend einzuschlafen, bevor die Weasley- Symphonie begonnen hatte, doch sein Schlaf wurde von einem Traum heimgesucht. Kein Albtraum, nicht hormongetrieben, wie sein verwirrtes Gehirn es in letzter Zeit gewöhnlich tat, sondern ein ganz normaler Traum. Er und Ginny waren Hand und in Hand an einem sandigen Strand entlanggegangen. Eine warme Sommerbrise hatte ihr Haar zerzaust und ihre Fußschritte waren das einzige, das den Sand aufwühlte, während sie den Sonnenschein genossen.

Für eine solch kurze Szene hatte der Traum eine scheinbar sehr lange Zeit angedauert und Harry war sich nicht sicher, warum es ihn so störte. Vielleicht rührte es von einer unterbewussten Sehnsucht nach Dingen her, die niemals für ihn bestimmt waren. Vielleicht war es die Hoffnung, die Hermines Worte ihn ihm aufgeflammt hatten. Er hatte begonnen zu hoffen, dass er diesen Kampf vielleicht doch überleben könnte – und er wusste, dass er sich den Luxus solcher Gedanken nicht leisten konnte – nicht wenn er stark genug bleiben sollte, um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen.

Es würde ihm nichts bringen, in Träumen zu schwelgen – mögen sie noch so angenehm sein.

Er hatte noch immer einen weiteren Horkrux zu finden, bevor er auch nur an den letzten Kampf denken konnte.

Hermine hatte gesagt, dass er ihnen vertrauen musste.

Ihnen vertrauen? Tat er das etwa nicht? Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass seine große Macht die Liebe sei. Konnte diese Liebe bedeuten, seinen Freunden bedingungslos zu vertrauen? ...Zu wissen, dass tatsächlich jemand da sein würde, der ihn auffing, falls er fiel?

Harry hob den Kopf vom Tisch und fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durchs zerzauste Haar. Er wusste es einfach nicht und er war zu müde, um weiter darüber zu grübeln.

Er fühlte sich wütend und konnte diese Wut auf kein bestimmtes Ziel richten. Musste er bei allem, das Voldemort ihm bereits angetan hatte, auch noch einen Teil von sich zurücklassen? War es nur, um sich groß zu tun?

Und wie konnte Harry so dumm gewesen sein, es nie begriffen zu haben? Sahen andere Menschen durch die Augen der Person, die sie verfluchte? Fühlten sie die Emotionen ihrer Angreifer? Wie konnte er es übersehen haben? Dumbledore hatte es ihm in seinem zweiten Schuljahr praktisch vor die Nase gesetzt, als er sagte, dass Harry ein Parselmund sei, weil Voldemort einen Teil seiner eigenen Macht auf Harry übertragen hatte, als er ihn als Baby zu töten versucht hatte – er hatte einen Teil von ihm selbst übertragen.

Verdammt!

Er nahm Vorlost Gaunts Ring aus seinem Rucksack und rollte ihn in seinen Händen, um den blitzförmigen Spalt in Stein zu betrachten. Der Riss ähnelte verblüffend Harrys Narbe.

Er fuhr mit einem Finger leicht darüber.

Er hatte angenommen, dass der Stein zerbrochen war, als Dumbledore den Horkrux im Ring zerstört hatte, aber was, wenn das überhaupt nicht der Fall war? Was wäre, wenn die Narbe seit dem Moment existierte, da Tom Riddle einen Teil seiner Seele hineingelegt hatte. Was wäre, wenn das Mal den Gegenstand als Horkrux markierte?

Harry durchwühlte seinen Koffer, nicht darauf achtend, wie viel Krach er in dem stillen Raum veranstaltete. Endlich fand er Helga Hufflepuffs Becher, zog ihn hervor und untersuchte ihn. Der Becher war geschwärzt und angesengt, so dass Harry versuchte, ihn mit einer Socke zu säubern. Nach einiger Zeit zahlte sich seine Sorgfalt aus. Es war schwer zu sehen, aber dort auf dem inneren Rand prangte dasselbe Blitzmal.

Wenn er noch über das Medaillon verfügt hätte, hätte er gewettet, dass er es auch darauf finden würde.

Also... der Gegenstand, nach dem er suchte, befand sich im Schloss, hatte höchstwahrscheinlich Rowena Ravenclaw gehört und trug ein Blitzmal.

Es half mit Sicherheit weiter, obwohl ihm die Aufgabe noch immer niederschmetternd vorkam. Hogwarts war ein riesiges Gebäude und es gab Räume, von denen nicht einmal die Karte des Herumtreibers wusste – wie den Raum der Wünsche.

Sie hatten die vergangenen Wochen mit Suchen verbracht und kaum einen Bruchteil der Räume im Schloss geschafft. Zur Hölle, sie hatten nicht einmal Gewissheit, dass es überhaupt _in_ einem Raum war. Es könnte nach allem, was er wusste, eines der Hunderte Dinge in den Hallen sein. Nach sechseinhalb Jahren hier fand er noch immer Korridore, von deren Existenz er nicht gewusst hatte.

Sie hatten am wahrscheinlichsten Ort angefangen – im Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraum, doch schließlich waren sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dort nichts war. Sie hatten sich als nächstes den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum vorgenommen, wobei Harry und Ron beide eine seltsame Vertrautheit verspürten, als sie ihn betraten.

Harry hatte sich immer wieder die Erinnerung von Tom Riddles Rückkehr nach Hogwarts angesehen, in der er sich um eine Lehrstelle beworben hatte und abgewiesen wurde. Harry war überzeugt, dass Riddle diesen Trip genutzt hatte, um seinen Horkrux im Schloss zu verstecken. Er hatte gewusst, dass Dumbledore ihm nie den Job gegeben hätte – es hatte einen anderen Grund für seinen Besuch geben müssen. Harry hatte sogar einen erfolglosen Ausflug zu Dumbledores Porträt unternommen, um seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter zu fragen, ob er sich an etwas anderes erinnern könne.

Februar war dem März gewichen und sie alle fühlten sich entmutigt. Sie waren so weit gekommen... aber diese letzte Hürde zermürbte sie mehr als der Rest ihrer Jagd.

Sie hatten sich die Zeit genommen, Rons Geburtstag zu feiern, indem sie ein Festessen in der Großen Halle veranstaltet hatten, um der Feste zu gedenken, an die sie sich während ihrer Schulzeit gewöhnt hatten. Laut Ron hätte er keinen besseren Geburtstag haben können, wenn er es sich aussuchen könnte. Die Auroren, die im Schloss wohnten, nahmen am Fest teil, so wie auch die Slytherins, obwohl diese an einem Tisch abgeschieden von den anderen saßen.

Vielleicht das Highlight der Nacht war die Ankunft einer kleinen Gruppe von Auroren, die einen dünnen und abgehärmt aussehenden Kingsley Shacklebolt mitbrachten. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn in den Krankenflügel gescheucht, bevor sie ihm überhaupt Hallo sagen konnten. Dennoch, es war ein kleiner Sieg für die Lichtseite.

Seither hatten sie bei ihrer Suche im Schloss keinen Erfolg zu verbuchen.

Ein weiterer Chor von lautem Geschnarche erschütterte den Raum, worauf Harry entnervt seine Habseligkeiten in seinen Rucksack pfefferte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, hier zu schlafen. Er zog sich seine Wolldecke um die Schultern, um der Kühle der Nacht vorzubeugen, und tappte die Treppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als er das Zimmer passierte, das Draco und Dudley sich teilten, konnte er sie flüsternd diskutieren hören. Im Schatten verborgen, lugte Harry vorsichtig in den Raum.

Die beiden Jungen saßen mit gekreuzten Beinen auf einem Bett. Ein Set von Muggle- Karten lag ausgebreitet zwischen ihnen.

„Also kann dieser Imprus- Fluch jeden machen lassen, was man will?", fragte Dudley und beugte sich vor.

„Imperius", verbesserte Draco höhnisch, „und ja, das ist der Gedanke. Das Ministerium hat ihn nach dem letzten Krieg für Unverzeihlich erklärt, aber ich bin mir sicher, der Dunkle Lord hat das geändert."

„Im-per-i-us", sagte Dudley langsam.

„Wie können drei von einer Karte zwei verschiedene Paare schlagen?", fragte Draco. „Erfindest du diese Regeln, während wir spielen?"

„Nein. Ich erfinde sie nicht", erwiderte Dudley genervt. „Das ist Poker. Drei von einer Sorte schlagen zwei Paare. Alle wissen das. Es macht mehr Sinn als das Spiel, das du mir gezeigt hast, das in dein Gesicht explodiert, egal was für eine Karte du benutzt."

Draco gluckste, offensichtlich in der Erinnerung von Dudleys Einführung zu Snape Explodiert schwelgend. „Na schön. Wenn du so spielen willst", sagte er. Er verdrehte die Augen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Karten.

Dudley zuckte zusammen und kniff die Augen zu.

„Hier", sagte Draco und deckte seine Karten zwischen ihnen auf.

„Das ist nicht fair", rief Dudley. „Das ist Betrug. Du kannst keine Magie beim Pokern benutzen!"

„Ich glaube, das habe ich gerade getan", erwiderte Draco und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Es ist nicht möglich, zwei Mal drei von einer Sorte zu haben", protestierte Dudley. Sein Gesicht färbte sich alarmierend rot.

Harry zog seinen Kopf aus der Tür und ging weiter in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Er musste mehrmals seinen Kopf schütteln, um zu verarbeiten, was er soeben beobachtet hatte. Wer hätte sich jemals gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy und Dudley Dursley Kumpels werden würden? Harry war sicher, dass es nur infolge der Umstände geschehen war, aber dennoch...

Dudley hatte sich besser an das Leben in Hogwarts angepasst als Harry sich vorgestellt hatte, obwohl seine Faszination in die Dunklen Künste, wenn auch erwartet, alarmierend war. Die Lehrer, die geblieben waren, hatten ihn alle unter ihre Fittiche genommen, und er erhielt eine private magische Erziehung, während er sich versteckte. Die Kluft zwischen Dudley und seinen Eltern schien sich jeden Tag immerfort zu weiten. Harry fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn dieser Krieg endlich vorüber war und alle in ihre alten Leben zurückkehrten. Was würde mit Dudley geschehen?

Harry hielt vor dem einzigen leeren Raum im Jungenschlafsaal. Was würde es schaden, wenn er einfach dort schlief statt wieder die Couch zu belegen? Er schlüpfte in den Saal und ließ sich auf eins der leeren Betten fallen, während er die Gedanken an Dudley aus seinem Kopf drängte. Weder kümmerte es ihn noch fühlte er sich verantwortlich. Er wollte nicht, dass die Dursleys in all diesem Chaos getötet wurden, doch er verspürte auch keinerlei Verlangen, von ihren Zukunftsplänen zu wissen.

Er wand sich hin und her, bis er eine bequeme Position fand, und fiel abermals in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

An einem Abend Mitte März saß Harry wieder einmal mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny in der Bücherei, wo sie ihre Notizen überprüften, welche Teile des Schlosses sie bereits durchsucht hatten. Harry hatte seinen Rucksack mit dem Denkarium mitgebracht und sie hatten sich die Erinnerung von Tom Riddles Besuch in Hogwarts angesehen.

Doch auch diesmal fiel ihnen nichts ein. Als Harry Anstalten machte, das Denkarium wieder in seinem Rucksack zu verstauen, half Ginny ihm, indem sie einige Gegenstände aus dem Weg räumte. Während er das schwere Becken in den magisch vergrößerten Rucksack senkte, hörte er Ginny aufkeuchen.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was ist?", fragte er.

Sie starrte auf das kleine Porträt der Gründer, das sie am Grimmauldplatz gefunden hatten.

„Ich glaub es nicht", sagte sie. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Was?", wollte Hermine wissen, die über ihre Schulter auf das Porträt lugte.

„Wir haben Buch um Buch durchgewälzt, um herauszufinden, ob Rowena Ravenclaw mehr als einmal mit einem bestimmten Gegenstand abgebildet wurde, und es war die ganze Zeit direkt vor unserer Nase", sagte Ginny. Ihr Gesicht rötete sich.

„Und was?", fragte Ron verblüfft.

„Schaut! Auf ihrem Kopf – es ist Tantchen Muriels Diadem – oder besser gesagt, das Original." Ginny deutete darauf.

„Du meinst, der Horkrux ist in Tantchen Muriels Diadem?", fragte Ron. „Aber es ist nicht einmal echt. Eigentlich ist es wertlos."

„Nicht Tantchen Muriels, du Dummkopf", erwiderte Ginny und schlug ihn gegen den Hinterkopf. „Das Original. Warum könnte es nicht das Diadem sein, das er benutzt hat, wenn es bedeutend genug ist, dass eine Kopie davon angefertigt worden ist?"

„Au", machte Ron, während er sich seinen Kopf rieb. „Übergeschnappt bist du. Selbst wenn es wirklich das Diadem ist, wissen wir immer noch nicht, wo wir es finden, oder? Hast du irgendwo im Schloss ein Diadem herumliegen sehen?"

„Ja!", rief Harry. Er setzte sich ruckartig auf. Sein Herz hämmerte in der Brust, während seine Aufregung wuchs.

„Was?", fragte Ron verdutzt.

„Du hast es gesehen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Wo?", fragte Ginny.

„Im Raum der Wünsche, als ich das Zaubertrankbuch des Halbblutprinzen vor Snape versteckt habe. Ich habe es dort versteckt und das Diadem auf den Kopf einer Statue gesetzt, damit ich es wiederfinden konnte", berichtete Harry.

„Du hast es berührt?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja", sagte Harry. Er schob seinen Stuhl so schnell zurück, dass er umfiel. Er lief in langen Schritten zur Tür.

„Warte, Harry. Woher weißt du, dass das Diadem ein Horkrux ist, wenn du es berührt hast und nichts passiert ist?", rief Hermine, hinter ihm herlaufend.

„Das weiß ich nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Aber ich werde es herausfinden."

„Vielleicht hast du es deshalb überhaupt ausgesucht", sagte Ron, der einzige, der nicht nach Luft schnappte, um Schritt zu halten. „Vielleicht hast du es schon damals gespürt, ohne es selbst zu merken."

„Vielleicht", sagte Harry knapp. „Ich habe zu der Zeit nicht viel gedacht. Ich habe mich mehr darum gesorgt, was ich gerade Malfoy angetan hatte und was Snape mir dafür antun würde."

„Oder vielleicht ist es wie bei dem Schrank im Hufflepuff- Museum", schlug Ginny vor. „Vielleicht reagiert es nur negativ, wenn die Magie spürt, dass man ihm Schaden zufügen will."

Als sie am Eingang des Raums der Wünsche anlangten, keuchten sie alle leicht – Aufregung und Adrenalin spiegelten sich in ihren Gesichtern wider. Das könnte es sein.

Harry lief dreimal vor der Wand auf und ab.

_Ich muss an den Ort, an dem mein Zaubertrankbuch versteckt ist._

Harry sagte den Satz dreimal auf, doch nichts geschah – die Tür tauchte nicht auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ron.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Harry, allmählich frustriert.

„Weißt du noch, worum du gebeten hast, als du es versteckt hast?", erkundigte Hermine sich stirnrunzelnd. „Versuch denselben Spruch."

Harry durchkramte seinen Geist, um sich daran zu entsinnen, was er gesagt haben könnte. Er hatte sein Zaubertränkebuch loswerden wollen.

_Ich brauche einen Ort, an dem ich mein Buch verstecken kann._

Harry wiederholte den Satz dreimal. Er wusste von dem Aufkeuchen der anderen, dass die Tür erschienen war. Er öffnete die Augen und zog die Tür auf, bevor er hineintrat.

„Verdammte Scheiße", stieß Ron hervor, der ruckartig stehen geblieben war bei dem Anblick des massiven stadtgroßen Raums. „Schaut! Hier sind Tonnen von Fred und Georges Zeug versteckt."

Harry wandte sich um und sah einen Stapel von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherze- Produkten, die willkürlich in eine Ecke geworfen waren, als wäre der Besitzer in extremer Eile gewesen. Harry konnte sich ausmalen, wie jemand, gejagt von Filch, versucht hatte, die Beweise loszuwerden.

„Harry, wie erwartest du, es hier drin zu finden?", fragte Ginny ungläubig. „Das ist riesig."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry, während er den Hauptgang hinunterlief. „Ich habe Markierungen benutzt."

Er konnte Hermine über all die verbotenen Gegenstände die Zunge schnalzen hören.

„Einige dieser Dinge sind gefährlich", sagte sie entsetzt.

Harry wandte sich nach rechts, hielt aber abrupt an, als er das Verschwindekabinett erreichte, das Draco Malfoy benutzt hatte, um die Todesser nach Hogwarts zu führen in der Nacht, in der Professor Dumbledore getötet worden war. Seine Tür hing offen und war leicht in den Gang geschwungen, ein Beweis dafür, dass es in nicht allzu ferner Vergangenheit erst benutzt worden war. Professor McGonagall hatte gesagt, dass Professor Flitwick es verschließen solle, so dass es nie wieder benutzt werden konnte.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und ging weiter, die anderen dicht auf den Fersen. Die Stille zwischen ihnen hing schwer in der Luft. Sie hatten alle die Bedeutung dieses Kabinetts erkannt. Er hielt nicht an, bis er den Schrank mit der Büste eines hässlichen, alten Zauberers erreicht hatte. Eine Perücke und ein angeschlagenes Diadem thronten auf der Büste.

Bevor er die Büste herunterholte, öffnete Harry den Schrank und langte hinter einen Käfig mit einigen nicht identifizierbaren Resten.

„Iiih. Was ist das?", fragte Ginny und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Harry, während er sein altes Zaubertrankbuch herauszog und die Seiten durchblätterte.

„Was willst du damit?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie hob ihre Nase in die Luft und brachte deutlich ihr Missfallen zum Ausdruck.

Harry zuckte die Achseln und steckte das Buch in seine Tasche. „Es könnte von Nutzen sein. Nun da wir wissen, dass es Snape gehört hat", sagte er, wobei er den Namen wie einen Fluch ausspie, „es könnte uns einen Hinweis darauf geben, wo wir ihn finden können."

„Das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, Harry. Selbst wenn es irgendwo eine Adresse enthält, wird es sein Kindheitszuhause sein, nicht sein jetziger Wohnort", erwiderte Hermine.

Sie ignorierend, streckte Harry sich und nahm die Büste vom Schrank herunter. Er stellte sie auf einen wackeligen alten Tisch mit unebenen Beinen. Er machte Anstalten, das Diadem von seinem Kopf zu nehmen, doch Ginny packte ihn am Arm.

„Berühr es nicht!", rief sie.

Er hob die Schultern. „Ich habe es berührt, um es dort raufzulegen, und nichts ist passiert."

„Selbst wenn... du kannst nicht derjenige sein, der es jetzt berührt. Nur für den Fall, dass etwas schief geht", sagte sie mit leicht verzogenem Gesicht.

„Sie hat Recht, Kumpel. Du musst derjenige sein, der weitermacht", stimmte Ron zu.

Harry wurde störrisch. „Seid nicht lächerlich. Wir müssen es uns ansehen", schnappte er.

„Lass mich es machen", sagte Ron.

„Nein!", entgegnete Harry. Er streckte den Arm aus und nahm das Diadem in die Hände. Nichts geschah. Das Metall war kühl und vollkommen verschmutzt.

„_Har-ry_", keifte Hermine und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Was habe ich darüber gesagt, dass du uns vertrauen musst und uns unseren Teil tun lässt und nicht impulsiv handelst? Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

Harry blickte finster drein, wohl wissend, dass sie Recht hatte, und doch nicht fähig, sich zu stoppen. Es würde sie nur wütend machen zu wissen, dass er nicht die geringste Absicht hatte zuzulassen, dass einer von ihnen an seiner Stelle verletzt würde. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er seine Magie fließen und fühlte das Gewicht des schweren Metalls in seinen Händen. In seinen Ohren klingelte es und Schauer rannen ihm über den Rücken.

„Das ist es", sagte er, zugleich nervös und aufgeregt.

Ron zog den Zauberdetektor aus seiner Tasche und setzte ihn auf. „Ach du Scheiße", murmelte er. „Es ist voll von Dunkler Magie."

„Lass mich sehen", sagte Hermine. Sie riss den Detektor von Rons Gesicht und untersuchte das Diadem selbst.

„Es sieht genauso aus wie Tantchen Muriels", sagte Ron mit einer Grimasse. „Seht ihr, wie diese Muster aussehen wie Spinnen?"

Harry versuchte, es mit seinem Ärmel zu polieren, um nach dem Blitzmal zu suchen. Es erwies sich jedoch als zwecklos, es war zu angeschlagen und würde eine gründliche Reinigung brauchen.

„Also... wenn wir es ohne Probleme halten können... wie meint ihr, sollen wir es zerstören?", fragte Ron.

„Ich frage mich – ", begann Hermine, während sie mit den Fingern auf den Tisch trommelte.

„Was?", fragten die anderen im Chor.

„Naja, es ist als Kopfdekoration gedacht... vielleicht muss es auf den Kopf gesetzt werden", sagte sie.

Harry zuckte die Achseln und hob das Diadem zu seinem Kopf. Diesmal hielt Ron ihn auf.

„Nein, Harry. Du musst derjenige sein, der mit Voldemort kämpft – alles hängt davon ab. Du kannst keine Verletzung riskieren. Ich werde es tun", sagte er grimmig. „Fred und George haben mich immer dazu gebracht, Tantchen Muriels zu tragen."

„Ron", sagte Hermine und packte ihn am Arm.

Harry fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er wollte nicht, dass Ron es tat, doch er wusste keinen anderen Ausweg. Er sah seinem Freund in die Augen und nickte.

Mit bebenden Händen hob Ron das Diadem und setzte es auf seinen Kopf. Obwohl sie alle den Atem anhielten, geschah nichts.

„Ich war überzeugt, dass es funktionieren würde", sagte Ron zittrig.

Hermine grinste und lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Du siehst erschreckend süß aus mit dem Ding auf dem Kopf", sagte sie. „Hast du noch andere Stücke, die ich mir vielleicht ausborgen will?"

Mit finsterem Blick riss Ron sich das Diadem vom Kopf, während Harry und Ginny glucksten.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Harry und starrte das Diadem in Rons Händen an.

Hermine nahm es Ron ab und blickte einige Augenblicke lang schweigend darauf herab. „Ich vermute...", sagte sie langsam.

„Was?",. wollte Harry wissen.

„Vielleicht muss es von einer Frau getragen werden", erwiderte sie.

„Was?", fragte Ron scharf. „Warum glaubst du das?"

„Naja... es hat schließlich Rowena Ravenclaw gehört und trotz deines blendenden Aussehens werden Diademe normalerweise von Frauen getragen. Ich denke, Voldemort ist sadistisch genug, denjenigen, der den Horkrux findet, zu zwingen, seine Gefährtin zu opfern", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

Ron und Harry starrten sie beide mit offenem Mund an.

„Naja, habt ihr eine andere Idee?", keifte sie. „Ich setz es einfach auf und wir werden sehen, was passiert", sagte sie und schluckte schwer.

„Nein, Hermine", schaltete Ginny sich ein. Sie hielt Hermines Arm fest. „Wenn etwas schief geht, bist du besser darin herauszufinden, wie man es wieder gutmacht. Wir brauchen dich dafür. Das weißt du. Meine Magie hat vorher nicht gezählt, vielleicht wird sie auch jetzt nichts auslösen – oder zumindest nicht so stark wie beabsichtigt."

„Nein", entgegnete Harry kopfschüttelnd. Das lief gerade aus dem Ruder.

Ginny funkelte ihn an. „Ihr habt es beide versucht und es hat nicht funktioniert. Hast du irgendwelche anderen Vorschläge?"

Harry öffnete den Mund und wünschte, es würde ihn eine Inspiration treffen, doch irgendwie wusste er, dass sie das Diadem nicht aus diesem Raum entfernen können würden.

„Entweder ich oder Hermine und ich denke, sie ist das größere Risiko", sagte Ginny fest. Sie streckte ihr Kinn hervor, doch Harry konnte sie leicht beben sehen. Trotz ihrer gespielten Tapferkeit fürchtete Ginny sich genauso wie jeder andere von ihnen.

Tief Luft holend und Harry ein zittriges Grinsen zuspielend, setzte sie das Diadem auf ihren Kopf. Für einen Augenblick passierte nichts und Harry dachte schon, sie wären wieder am Nullpunkt angelangt. Doch dann begann es zu schimmern, wurde heller und heller, bis der Schein so blendend war, dass er seine Augen abschirmen musste.

Er keuchte auf, als seine Brust sich zusammenzog, als würde er zusammengedrückt. Er hatte den unfehlbaren Eindruck zu reisen, obwohl es sich nicht wie ein Portschlüssel oder Apparieren anfühlte. Er versuchte, seine Arme zur Balance auszubreiten, stellte jedoch fest, dass er vollkommen unbeweglich war.

Der Raum um sie herum bewegte sich und er fühlte sich, als wirbelte er außer Kontrolle. Gerade als er glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, hörte es auf. In seinem Kopf drehte es sich immer noch, aber sein Sichtfeld klärte sich und überwältigende Kälte überkam ihn.

Harry blinzelte mehrmals und bemerkte, dass sie zu einer Art Eispalast gebracht worden waren. Die Kathedralenfenster mit den schweren Vorhängen, die auch im Raum der Wünsche gewesen waren, befanden sich noch am Platz, doch die Wände und Möbel bestanden komplett aus Eis. Das dichte Gesträuch, das er außerhalb des Eises erkennen konnte, erweckte den Eindruck, dass sie irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald waren, doch er hatte noch nie so etwas gesehen.

Gänsehaut rieselte über seine Haut, während seine Augen wild Ginny und die anderen suchten. Ron und Hermine standen mit dem gleichen fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck da, der mit Sicherheit auch sein eigenes Gesicht zierte, doch Ginny blieb vollkommen still, den Mund in einem stillen Schrei geöffnet.

„Ginny", rief Harry mit heiserer Stimme.

Sie antwortete nicht, doch das Diadem, das sie noch immer trug, schimmerte wieder auf, bevor es sich in eine zischende Schlange verwandelte, die sich um ihren Kopf schlängelte. Sie war schwarz mit einem obszön großen Kopf und toten Augen.

Harry erstarrte, während Ron aufbrüllte und einen Schritt auf sie zu machte.

„Beweg dich nicht", zischte Hermine und packte Ron am Arm.

Die Schlange hob den Kopf und schwang ihn von einer Seite auf die andere, als wäre sie angriffsbereit.

Ginnys Augen drehten sich in ihren Kopf und sie fiel zu Boden. Ihr Körper war steif und bebte heftig.

Panik überkam Harry. Er rannte auf sie zu und seine Sucher- Reflexe ließen seine Hand hervorschnellen und die Schlange am Hals packen, bevor sie zubeißen konnte. So sehr er es jedoch versuchte, er konnte sie nicht von Ginnys Kopf entfernen. Er schlang beide Hände um die glatte, weiche Haut, doch die Schlange rührte sich nicht, sondern wand sich noch enger um Ginnys Kopf, die aufstöhnte. Harry konnte kleine Blutrinnsale unter der Schlange hervortropfen sehen.

Schließlich erschlaffte Ginny und ihr Kopf rollte leblos auf die Seite. Ron nahm ihre Hand und versuchte sie zu wecken, doch sie blieb bewusstlos.

„Wo zur Hölle sind wir?", fragte Ron panisch. „Wir müssen hier rausbringen."

„Ich weiß. Ich glaube, wir sind im Verbotenen Wald, aber ich kann diese Schlange nicht dazu bringen, sie loszulassen. Ich traue mich nicht, einen Fluch anzuwenden, falls ich sie treffe", sagte Harry. Seine Zähne klapperten vor Kälte.

„Du kannst sie sowieso nicht verhexen", sagte Hermine. „Diese... Schlange ist immer noch der Horkrux, wie auch immer sie verzaubert ist. Wir wissen nicht, was du Ginny antun könntest, wenn du einen Fluch versuchst."

„Was machen wir dann?", fragte Harry. Er zog wieder an der Schlange.

„Harry, du musst dich beruhigen. Es bringt ihr nichts, wenn wir in Panik ausbrechen", beschwichtigte Hermine. Ihre Stimme klang selbst ziemlich hysterisch.

Bevor Harry auch nur Luft holen konnte, wurde Ron mehrere Meter in die Luft und durch den Raum geschleudert. Er krachte auf den eisigen Boden und schlitterte in einen Eistisch.

Hermine kreischte und Ron hatte kaum Zeit, seine Hände und Knie zu heben, bevor der unsichtbare Angreifer ihn wieder durch die Luft wirbelte. Er landete mit einem Knall und zerbrach einen Eissockel, auf dem eine Art Skulptur stand. Rons Kopf begann zu bluten und er blinzelte benommen.

„Ron", rief Hermine, ihr Atem sichtbar in der Luft. Sie rannte zu ihm, legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und wischte das Blut weg, während ihr Körper sichtlich zu zittern begann.

„Hermine, beweg dich nicht", sagte Harry, doch es war bereits zu spät.

Er blickte sich wild um, wusste jedoch, dass er in der Zwickmühle saß. Wenn er die Schlange losließ, würde sie entweder ihn oder Ginny angreifen. Wenn er es nicht tat, waren sie beide leichtes Ziel für, was auch immer mit ihnen in diesem Palast war.

Hermines Schrei ließ ihn gerade rechtzeitig aufblicken, um zu sehen, wie eine hässliche Wunde auf ihrer Wange erschien. Sie zischte vor Schmerz und zog Ron unter eine erhobene Plattform.

Im nächsten Augenblick spürte Harry quälenden Schmerz in beiden Beinen, als irgendetwas sie stach und ihn in die Luft riss. Er war gezwungen, die Schlange loszulassen, doch glücklicherweise zog das, was ihn so schnell bewegte, ihn rechtzeitig außer Reichweite der Schlangenfänge, die vor seinem Gesicht zusammenschnappten.

Harry brüllte, als das Ding ihn auf den Boden fallen ließ. Wie konnte er gegen etwas kämpfen, das er nicht sehen konnte? Er wurde von einem mächtigen Schlag in der Brust getroffen und gleich darauf in die andere Richtung geworfen. Was immer es war, es hatte mehrere Arme.

Seine schmerzenden Rippen ignorierend, hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und zielte in die Richtung, aus der die Angriffe stammten.

„Sectumsempra", rief er. Er hoffte, es zumindest sehen zu können, wenn er es zum Bluten bringen konnte.

Eissplitter flogen um ihn herum, als einige andere Sockel zerbrochen wurden. Harry wurde wieder getroffen und schlitterte über den Boden, bis sein Körper schmerzhaft mit der Plattform in Berührung kam, die Ron und Hermine Deckung bot.

Er stöhnte. Seine Rippen schmerzten zu sehr, als dass er sie ignorieren konnte.

„Diffindo", knurrte er und rollte sich auf die Seite. Nichts geschah und noch immer hatte er keine Ahnung, wo die Kreatur war.

„Stupor", rief Hermine hinter ihm.

Ein hohes Quietschen erfüllte die Kammer, worauf Harry das Gesicht verzog und Hermine ihre Hände über die Ohren schlug. Die Plattform, die Ron und Hermine abschirmte, zersplitterte in tausend Teile. Schreiend schützte Hermine Ron mit ihrem Körper.

„Lass sie in Ruhe", rief Harry und feuerte einen weiteren Schneidefluch in die Richtung, in der er die Kreatur vermutete.

Scharfe Scheren klammerten sich um seinen Oberschenkel, worauf er heftig fluchte. Er wurde über den Boden gezogen, während der Druck auf sein Bein sich erhöhte. Er konnte die verschmierte Blutspur auf dem Eis sehen, auf dem er entlang geschleift wurde.

In dem Versuch, sein Bein frei zu reißen, streckte er die Hand aus und griff an die Schere. Er schauderte, als er etwas Hartes und Dünnes und leicht Haariges zu fassen bekam. Die Kreatur schleuderte ihn in die Luft und warf ihn wieder. Er landete benommen unter einem der hohen, gebogenen Fenster. Harry zog sich an den schweren burgunderfarbenen Vorhang auf, während sein Beim unter ihm protestierte. Sein Gewicht war zu viel für den Vorhang, der von seinem Gerüst herabfiel und um ihn herum landete.

Ihn mit sich ziehend, kroch Harry zurück in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Komm", sagte er keuchend. „Komm und hol mich, du verfluchter Wichser."

„Harry! Was machst du da?", rief Hermine.

„Shh", zischte er und bedeutete ihr, still zu sein. „Komm schon. Ich bin gleich hier."

Harry fühlte etwas seinen Arm streifen, bevor sich die grausamen Scheren in seine Schulter bohrten. Er keuchte vor Schmerz, knüllte aber den schweren Vorhang zusammen und warf ihn hoch in die Luft. Er flatterte herunter und landete auf der Kreatur, worauf der unfehlbare Umriss einer sehr großen Spinne erschien.

Ron, noch immer im Delirium, brach völlig in Panik aus. Er trat um sich, während er versuchte zu stehen, doch er glitt immer wieder auf dem Eis aus.

„Spinne. Das ist eine Spinne", wiederholte er verzweifelt. „Wir müssen Ginny holen. Sie hier rausbringen. Spinne."

Hermine versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, während Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Spinne richtete.

„Incarcerous", bellte Harry.

Das burgunderfarbene Material schlang sich um die ringende Spinne, so dass sie festsaß. Er sah zu, wie der Kampf der Kreatur endlich mit seiner Erschöpfung langsamer wurde.

Grunzend vor Schmerz schleppte Harry seinen missbrauchten Körper über den Boden und kroch zurück zu Ginny, die noch immer regungslos dalag. Frost hatte sich in ihrem Haar festgesetzt und sie zitterte vor Kälte.

Selbst mit klappernden Zähnen schälte Harry sich seine zerrissene und blutige Robe von den Schultern und wickelte sie um sie, so gut er konnte, wobei er Acht gab, dass er außerhalb der Reichweite der Schlange blieb.

Sie beobachtete ihn mit kalten, emotionslosen Augen, zischend und die Luft mit ihrer gespaltenen Zunge schmeckend, obwohl sie keinerlei Anstalten machte anzugreifen. Harry beschwor einen Stock herauf und versuchte wieder, sie von Ginnys Kopf zu lösen, doch die Schlange ließ nicht los.

Harrys Körper schmerzte und sein verletztes Bein pochte, aber die schlimmsten Qualen kamen aus seiner Brust. Wie sollte er die Schlange von Ginny entfernen und was tat sie ihr in der Zwischenzeit an? Er hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass Ginny ihm half. Er hatte gewusst, dass das passieren würde. Er hatte es gewusst.

Ron und Hermine kamen zu ihm. Ron stützte sich schwer auf Hermine, sein Gesichtausdruck war noch immer benommen und verwirrt.

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Harry und schaute Hermine hoffnungsvoll an. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind.

Hermines besorgter Blick schweifte über ihre drei Gefährten, alle mitgenommen und in elender Verfassung.

„Als erstes müssen wir diese Schlange von ihrem Kopf kriegen", sagte sie. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Rons Schläfe. „Episky."

Das Bluten versiegte und die Wunde schloss sich bemerkenswert fest. Ron stöhnte auf und hob seine Hand an den Kopf. „Was hast du gemacht?", wollte er wissen.

„Nur einen Heilzauber. Ich bin ziemlich gut darin geworden", sagte sie leise. Sie wandte sich Harrys Schulter zu, doch er riss sich los.

„Ginny zuerst", sagte er.

„Harry, ich denke nicht – "

„Ginny zuerst", beharrte er. Ein hysterisches Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. „Was ist das?"

Er deutete auf die dünnen roten Ströme, die an Ginnys Schläfe erschienen und ihr Gesicht entlangliefen. Einer der Ströme hatte beinahe ihren Hals erreicht.

Hermine keuchte auf und schaute Harry mit weiten, panischen Augen an. „Oh, nein. Ich glaube, die Schlange vergiftet sie."


	28. Rettungsleine

**Kapitel 26 – Rettungsleine**

_Oh, nein. Ich glaube, die Schlange vergiftet sie!_

Hermines Worten hallten in Harrys Ohren nach, wurden immer leiser, als bewegte er sich weg. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein abstehendes Haar, wobei er abwesend Blut auf seiner Stirn verschmierte. Das Armband, das Ginny ihm geknüpft hatte, fühlte sich zu fest an, beinahe als würde es ihn verbrennen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er würde Ginny trotz seiner Bemühungen verlieren. Er fühlte sich, als würde ihm der Atem in der Kehle stecken bleiben. Panik blubberte in seiner Brust und drohte ihn aufzuzehren.

„Harry!", rief Hermine. Ihre Stimme war beharrlich und zwang ihn wieder in die Realität.

Er blinzelte benommen und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Augen von Ginnys regloser Gestalt und den unheimlichen roten Strömen, die an ihrem Gesicht herunterliefen, loszureißen, um Hermines Blick zu erwidern.

„Harry, du musst mit der Schlange sprechen und sie dazu bringen, sie loszulassen", verlangte Hermine. Sie schüttelte ihn grob an der Schulter.

Ron starrte zwischen den beiden hin und her, schwer keuchend. Die dunklen Sommersprossen auf seinem Gesicht standen so stark an seiner blassen Haut hervor, dass es aussah, als hätte jemand sie mit einem Federkiel darauf gekleckst.

Mit der Schlange sprechen? _Parsel!_

Harry hätte sich für seine eigene Blödheit schlagen können. Wie hatte er nicht eher darauf kommen können? Er musste sich in den Griff kriegen. Ginny konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass er jetzt die Nerven verlor. Er konnte es schaffen. Sie brauchte ihn.

Mit Gewalt riss er sich aus seiner Erstarrung, wandte sich um und starrte auf den übergroßen Kopf der Schlange. Er verengte die Augen und holte tief Luft.

„Lass sie los", verlangte er.

Der Kopf der Schlange zuckte in die Höhe und schwenkte hin und her, während sie ihn anblickte.

Harry fragte sich, ob die Schlange den flehenden Unterton in seiner Stimme ausmachen konnte. Er wusste, dass einige Tiere Unsicherheit in einem Menschen bemerkten, doch er wusste nicht, ob das auch auf Schlangen zutraf. Er hatte nicht vor, es drauf ankommen zu lassen.

„Lass sie los. Sie ist keine Bedrohung für dich", sagte er, stärker diesmal und ohne zu blinzeln.

Die Zunge der Schlange schnellte hervor, bevor sie zischte und sich langsam von Ginnys Kopf löste. Sie glitt fort und kroch unter einen Tisch, noch immer unsicher zischend. Sie schien ihren Entschluss zu überdenken und zog sich zurück, jederzeit bereit zuzuschlagen.

Ron stellte sich vor Ginny, um sie vor der zischenden Schlange zu schützen, während Hermine versuchte, sie zu wecken. So blieb Harry die Schlange. Eine Bewegung auf der anderen Seite des Raumes fing seinen Blick auf und er bemerkte, dass die unsichtbare Spinne wieder gegen ihre Fesseln ankämpfte.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Spinnen und der Basilisk, der einst im Schloss gelebt hatte, Feinde waren. Vielleicht konnten Schlangen und Spinnen generell aufeinander gehetzt werden.

Seiner eigenen Handlung kaum bewusst, zog Harry schnell einen Schild um seine Freunde. Blitzartig löste er den Vorhang, der die Spinne fesselte, und schoss dann einen Druckwellenfluch auf die Schlange, so dass sie durch die Luft wirbelte. Sie stieß mit der unsichtbaren Spinne zusammen, die einen hohen Wutschrei ausstieß.

Die Schlange wand sich und griff mit weit aufgerissenem Mund an. Ihre Fänge sanken in einen unsichtbaren Teil der Spinne. Es flackerte im Raum und plötzlich wurde die Spinne sichtbar. Sie war haarig und braun und nicht ganz so lang wie Aragog – aber groß genug, um Ron ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen zu entlocken.

Die Schlange landete auf dem Boden, bevor sie wegglitt. Die blutende und wütende Spinne starrte direkt Harry an, der seinen Zauberstab fest in seiner schwitzigen Hand umklammerte.

„Inversum", rief er.

Ein goldener Nebel erschien vor der Spinne und schwebte in der Luft. Die Spinne ignorierte ihn und trat einen Schritt vorwärts in den Nebel, bevor sie anhielt und ihre Wut und Verwirrung herausbrüllte. Der Anti- Gravitations- Zauber hatte der Spinne die Orientierung genommen, doch Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er andauerte oder wann die Spinne realisierte, dass sie nur einen Schritt machen musste, um ihr Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.

„Accio Schlange", sagte Harry. Es fiel ihm schwer, tief Luft zu holen.

Die Schlange flog wieder durch die Luft, sich windend und zischend. Harrys Hand schoss hervor und schnappte die Kreatur um ihren großen Kopf. Sie krümmte sich und versuchte, sich aus Harrys Griff zu befreien.

Mit einem weiteren Aufheulen brach die Spinne aus dem Nebel heraus und stürmte auf Harry los. Dieser zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben, und ignorierte Rons panischen Schrei. Er ließ die Spinne näher kommen, bevor er die Schlange in die Luft schleuderte. Mit einem Schwebezauber ließ er die Schlange direkt vor den Augen der Spinne baumeln, um sie abzulenken. Dann führte er sie vorsichtig von seinem Standort weg, während er mit seinem Körper die anderen abschirmte.

Darauf konzentriert, die panische Schlange unter Kontrolle zu behalten, führte er sie so weit wie möglich von ihnen weg, als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam. Er hatte den Basilisk benutzt, um das Tagebuch zu zerstören, den Drachen für den Becher und den Inferi zur Vernichtung des Medaillons. Vielleicht konnte diese Spinne verwendet werden, um das Diadem zu zerstören.

Er hörte auf, die Schlange von der wütenden Spinne zu entfernen, sondern ließ sie in der Luft baumeln.

Die Spinne streckte ihre Tentakel aus, packte die Schlange und zog sie zu ihrem Mund. Die Schlange zischte und kämpfte um die Flucht, doch sie war machtlos. Die Spinne biss in die Mitte der Schlange und ein blendendes Licht erfüllte den Eispalast.

Ein unheilvolles Grollen echote in der Kammer, während ein Netz von Rissen im Eis erschienen, das sich über das gesamte Konstrukt ausbreitete. Das Grollen wuchs in einem Crescendo an und der ganze Palast bebte unter dem gewaltigen Brüllen. Große Brocken von Eis begannen, von der Decke zu stürzen und zersprangen, sobald sie den Boden trafen.

Die Schlange verwandelte sich in das Diadem zurück und die Spinne warf sie, nicht länger interessiert, achtlos zur Seite. Sie versuchte, vor dem zerbrechenden Eis zu fliehen, rannte jedoch in ihrer Hast in eine Wand. Die Wand bröckelte und fiel zusammen, so dass schwere Eisbrocken auf die Kreatur herabregnete und sie unter sich begruben.

Harry hastete zu seinen Freunden und gab ihnen mit seinem Körper Deckung. Er verstärkte den Schild um sie herum, der sie vollkommen von den fallenden Trümmern abschirmte, bis das Konstrukt ganz zusammengestürzt war.

„Ist das Ding tot?", fragte Ron. Er keuchte schwer, während er zu den Beinen der Spinne spähte, die unter dem Haufen von Eis hervorlugten.

„Ich denke schon", sagte Harry. Er hievte sich in die Höhe und eilte zu Ginny. Er legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf den Kopf und strich ihr Haar zurück. Schmerzhafte Blutergüsse zierten ihre blasse Haut, wo die Schlange sich fest gewunden hatte. Die roten Ströme auf ihrer Haut hatten ihren Hals erreicht und bewegten sich auf ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken zu.

Harry nahm Ginny in seine Arme und wiegte ihren Körper eng an seiner Brust. Seine wunde Schulter protestierte und er konnte durch den Schmerz in seinen Rippen kaum atmen, doch er nahm es nur vage wahr.

„Wir müssen sie ins Schloss zurückbringen. Dieser Ort ist völlig zerstört. Ich denke nicht, dass er uns zurückbringen kann", sagte er in einer Stimme, die nicht nach seiner eigenen klang.

„Das war ja ein mächtiger Schild, Harry", bemerkte Hermine verblüfft. Sie hatte sich noch nicht aus ihrer Sitzposition vom Boden erhoben.

Etwas in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn scharf in ihr Gesicht blicken, doch er konnte ihre unlesbare Miene nicht deuten. Konnte es Furcht sein, die er in ihren Augen sah? Er wusste es nicht und er hatte nicht die Zeit, gerade jetzt darüber nachzudenken.

Nichts war im Augenblick wichtig außer Ginny.

„Ron, hol das Diadem", sagte Hermine, sich zusammenreißend. Sie deutete auf das mitgenommene Schmuckstück, das unschädlich im Eis lag.

„Wie kommen wir wieder zurück?", wollte Ron wissen. Er trottete zum Diadem hinüber und nahm es in die Hand.

Noch immer Ginny umklammernd, hob Harry ein gezacktes Stück Eis vom Boden auf. Seine Rippen pochten bei der Bewegung, worauf er nach Luft schnappen musste.

„Das hat funktioniert, als wir den Becher geholt haben. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum es nicht wieder klappen sollte", murmelte er und verwandelte den Eisbrocken in einen Besen, den er an Ron reichte.

„Gute Idee", sagte Ron grimmig, die Augen auf Ginnys reglose Gestalt fixiert.

Harry wiederholte den Zauber an einem anderen Eisstück. Er schwang sein wundes Bein über den Besen und hielt Ginny vor ihm fest.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie halten kannst, Harry", wand Hermine nervös ein. „Dein Arm blutet und ich denke, du könntest ein paar gebrochene Rippen haben."

„Mir geht's gut", erwiderte er knapp. „Ich werde sie nicht loslassen."

Bevor sie Gelegenheit hatte zu protestieren, stieg er in die Luft und flog hoch über die Bäume, um das Schloss zu finden. Ron und Hermine folgten ihm auf dem anderen Besen, wobei Hermine sich eng an Rons Hüfte klammerte. Sie hatte einen Richtungsweisezauber ausgeführt.

„Da lang", rief sie und deutete in die Richtung.

Harry folgte ihrer Anweisung und ließ den kalten Wind um sein Haar peitschen. Sein Umhang war fest um Ginny gewickelt, doch selbst das war nicht viel Schutz gegen die Winternachtluft. Er zog sie an sich, damit ihre Körperhitze sie beide warm hielt. Plötzlich kam ihm in den Sinn, dass beim letzten Mal, da sie einen Besen geteilt hatten, _er _derjenige ohne Bewusstsein gewesen war. Er war entschlossen, es nochmals mit ihr zu wiederholen, wenn sie es beide genießen konnten.

Ginny würde in Ordnung kommen. Er gestattete seinem Geist nicht, die Alternative in Betracht zu ziehen, so wie es das immer wieder tat. Sie würde in Ordnung kommen. Sie musste. Besorgt sank er tiefer in eine sichere Höhe, aus der ein Sturz überlebt werden konnte – nur für den Fall.

Er hätte sich jedoch keine Gedanken darüber machen müssen. Der Zauber hielt an. Sie erreichten das Schloss ohne Zwischenfall und er flog direkt auf die Vordertreppen. Harry vermutete, dass die kalte Nachtluft ihnen beigestanden hatte. Er fragte sich, ob der Zauber auf dem Besen aufgehört hätte, wenn die Temperatur warm genug gewesen wäre, um das Eis zu schmelzen, welches er verwandelt hatte.

Er sprang vom Besen und rannte schon, bevor er den Boden berührte, Ginny an sich gepresst. Seine Schulter und sein Bein protestierten, aber er ignorierte sie und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, kurze, flache Atemzüge zu nehmen. Er konnte vage Ron und Hermine hinter sich rufen hören, doch er verlangsamte seine Schritte nicht.

Keuchend, als er den Krankenflügel erreichte, platzte er durch die Türen. Seine Beine zitterten so stark, dass er fürchtete, Ginny direkt vor Madam Pomfreys Füßen fallen zu lassen.

Diese wandte sich um, als er eintrat, ihre Miene streng. Sie wirkte bereit anzukeifen, wer auch immer solch einen Lärm in ihrem ruhigen und geregelten Krankenflügel veranstaltete. Stattdessen wurde sie auf der Stelle geschäftsmäßig, als sie ihren mitgenommenen Zustand sah.

„Dorthin", sagte sie und deutete auf das nächste leere Bett, während ihr fachkundiger Blick über Harry und Ginny glitt. Er nahm an, dass sie versuchte zu entscheiden, wer von ihnen zuerst medizinischer Behandlung bedurfte.

Kingsley Shacklebolt ruhte in dem Bett neben Ginnys, mit mehreren Kissen gestützt. Er erschien viel gesunder als beim letzten Mal, da Harry ihn gesehen hatte. Er setzte sich auf und sah neugierig zu.

„Was ist geschehen, Potter?", erkundigte sich Mad- Eye Moody. Harry hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er in der Tür zu Madam Pomfreys Büro stand.

Die anderen ignorierend, bewegte Harry sich fort von dem Bett, auf das er Ginny gelegt hatte. Er packte Madam Pomfreys Arm und schob sie auf Ginny zu, gerade als Ron und Hermine hinter ihm durch die Tür stürmten. Seine Brust war zu schmerzhaft verkrampft, als dass er sprechen konnte.

Madam Pomfrey nahm ihn am Arm und versuchte, ihn zu einem weiteren leeren Bett zu führen, doch er riss sich los und deutete auf Ginny.

„Mir geht's gut. Ginny braucht Hilfe", keuchte er.

Als Madam Pomfrey zornig wurde und fortfuhr, ihn wegzuziehen, sträubte Harry sich. Er grub seine Füße fest in den Boden.

„Bitte!", rief er verzweifelt.

Etwas in seinem Tonfall ließ sie innehalten. Ihre strenge Miene wurde für einen so kurzen Augenblick weicher, dass Harry nicht einmal sicher war, es tatsächlich gesehen zu haben. Sie ließ ihn stehen, wandte sich um und begann, ihren Zauberstab über die Striemen auf Ginnys Gesicht fahren zu lassen.

„Sie ist von einer Schlange vergiftet worden", sagte er. Er schlang seinen Arm um seine schmerzenden Rippen.

„Eine Schlange?", wiederholte Madam Pomfrey. Sie drehte sich schnell zu ihm um.

„Ja. Haben Sie einen Bezoar?", fragte er.

„Ein Bezoar wirkt nicht auf einen Schlangenbiss, Harry", sagte Hermine. Sie führte Ron zu einem Stuhl neben Ginnys Bett. „Das Gift ist nicht zu sich genommen worden."

Madam Pomfrey hob ihr Kinn und studierte Hermine intensiv. Schließlich nickte sie und begann, ihre Fragen an sie zu stellen. „Was für eine Schlange war es?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", erwiderte Hermine. „Es war keine natürliche Schlange. Sie ist verwandelt worden. Nachdem sie getötet worden ist, hat der Zauber aufgehört."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Madam Pomfrey. Sie schürzte die Lippen und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Ginny.

„Ich habe ein Denkarium", sagte Harry. Sein Blick schoss zwischen Madam Pomfrey und Hermine hin und her. „Würde es helfen, wenn ich Ihnen eine Erinnerung von der Schlange zeige?", fragte er.

„Wenn es drauf ankommt", erwiderte sie. Sie wedelte ihren Zauberstab über Ginny und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

Harrys Fingerknöchel färbten sich weiß, während er die Leiste von Ginnys Bett umklammerte. Er wurde erschreckt, als Moody ihn am Ellenbogen nahm und zu einem Stuhl zog.

„Warum setzt du dich nicht, Potter? Du siehst so aus, als würdest du jeden Moment umfallen", sagte er mürrisch.

„Mir geht's fein", log Harry. Doch er ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken.

„Er braucht eine Untersuchung", sagte Hermine. „Sein Bein und seine Schulter sind verletzt und ich glaube, seine Rippen sind gebrochen. Ron hat auch einen schlimmen Schlag gegen den Kopf abbekommen, aber ich habe einen Heilzauber auf ihn angewandt."

„Der Zauber an seinem Kopf ist gut", stellte Madam Pomfrey fest. Sie huschte im Raum umher und zog verschiedene Phiolen und Geräte aus ihren Schränken. „Sie haben auf Ihre Atmung geachtet, während Sie ihn ausgeführt haben. Es ist gute Arbeit. Sie werden eines Tages eine gute Heilerin abgeben."

Hermines Wangen röteten sich und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, bevor es vollkommen verschwand und ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich für Ginny tun konnte."

Madam Pomfrey schnüffelte. „Tja, wenn es irgendein Trost ist, ich weiß auch nicht ganz, was ich für sie tun kann. Ich will Sie alle aus dem Weg haben, während ich feststelle, was die beste Behandlung ist", sagte sie und scheuchte sie alle zur Tür. „Gehen Sie schon, raus in den Flur mit Ihnen. Mr. Potter, wenn Sie versuchen zu flüchten, bevor ich einen Blick auf Sie werfen konnte, werde ich Ihnen in den Gryffindor- Turm folgen und meine Untersuchung im Gemeinschaft vor aller Augen durchführen."

Harry schaffte es nicht einmal, rot zu werden. „Ich will bei Ginny bleiben", sagte er leise.

„Sie können reinkommen, sobald ich mit ihr fertig bin. Gehen Sie", sagte Madam Pomfrey. Ihr Tonfall ließ keinen Raum zur Diskussion.

„Komm, Harry. Wir warten gleich draußen", sagte Hermine und zog sanft an seinem Arm.

Er humpelte auf den Flur, Hermine blind folgend.

„Ich muss es noch Mum sagen gehen", sagte Ron. Er stöhnte. „Merlin, sie wird Zustände kriegen."

Sie drei sanken müde auf den Boden außerhalb des Krankenflügels. Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten, zu Atem zu kommen. Der Adrenalin- Rausch verflüchtigte sich und hinterließ ihn ausgelaugt und verletzlich. Sein Körper schmerzte, doch er wollte sich noch nicht die Zeit nehmen, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

„Ich sag dir was, Weasley", schlug Mad- Eye vor, der mit ihnen in den Flur trat. „Du bleibst hier, für den Fall, dass Poppy irgendwelche Fragen hat. Ich gehe deine Eltern holen."

„Das würden Sie tun? Danke! Das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen", sagte Ron und seufzte dankbar.

Moody nickte, bevor er sich in die Richtung des Gryffindor- Turms wandte. Sein Holzbein pochte auf dem Boden, während er sich entfernte.

Harry lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und erlaubte seinen Augen zuzufallen. Als Professor Dumbledore unter den Effekten dieser Flüssigkeit aus der Höhle gelitten hatte, hatte er von Harry verlangt, ihn zu Snape zu bringen, nicht zu Madam Pomfrey. Er hatte auch gesagt, dass es Snape gewesen sei, der seine Hand rettete, die er verletzt hatte.

Während Harry nicht sicher war, dass Snape Professor Dumbledore überhaupt geholfen hatte, besaß Madam Pomfrey vielleicht nicht genug Erfahrung mit Dunkler Magie, um Ginny helfen zu können. Sie hatte Hermine gerettet, nachdem sie verbrannt worden war, aber mit viel Hilfe und Nachforschungen vom Orden. Und sie hatte Ron ins St. Mungos zur Behandlung geschickt, nachdem er den Cruciatus erlitten hatte.

„Wir müssen Professor Dumbledores Porträt erzählen, was geschehen ist. Vielleicht hat er einen Vorschlag, der Ginny helfen könnte", sagte Harry. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch seine Beine weigerten sich einfach, ihn zu tragen.

„Ich gehe", bot Hermine an. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Harrys unverletzte Schulter und zwang ihn sitzen zu bleiben. „Du bleibst hier."

Harry nickte schweigend. Er konnte nicht die Energie aufbringen zu protestieren.

„Ron, stell sicher, dass er nicht weggeht, bevor Madam Pomfrey die Chance hatte, ihn sich gut anzusehen. Du musst deinen Kopf auch untersuchen lassen", sagte Hermine streng.

Ron nickte mit einem matten Lächeln. „Mein Kopf ist in Ordnung. Selbst Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass du großartige Arbeit geleistet hast. Sie hätte es selbst nicht besser machen können", sagte er.

Hermine errötete. „Genau so hat sie es nicht gesagt", entgegnete sie. „Ich bin gleich zurück. Pass auf Harry auf."

Sie wandte sich um und eilte den Korridor hinunter.

Ron feixte. „Sieht so aus, als wäre ich auf Harry- Wache, Kumpel", bemerkte er.

Harry sah ihn finster an. „Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich nirgendwo hingehen werde", murrte er. „Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor ich weiß, dass es Ginny gut geht."

Rons Gesicht nahm auf der Stelle nüchterne Züge an. „Sie kommt wieder in Ordnung. Sie ist zu dickköpfig, um jetzt aufzugeben", sagte er, Harry leicht anstupsend.

Harry senkte die Augen, um Rons Blick auszuweichen. Er zupfte abwesend an einer Stelle seiner Jeans, wo Blut durchsickerte und den Stoff tränkte. Die Stacheln der Spinne hatten sich offenbar tief eingegraben.

„Harry." Ron stieß ihn wieder an.

„Ich hätte sie nie mitkommen lassen dürfen", sagte er leise.

„Fang nicht wieder damit an, Harry. Du gehst nur allen auf die Nerven. Wir wussten alle, womit wir es zu tun hatten, und haben uns trotzdem so entschieden. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Eigentlich glaube ich sogar, dass du gerade _wegen _deiner Sorge um sie den Schild erzeugt hast, der uns alle beschützt hat, als dieser Eispalast zusammengestürzt ist. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie du das angestellt hast, Kumpel", sagte Ron.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und erwiderte endlich Rons ernsten Blick. „Weiß nicht", sagte er. „Es ist einfach passiert."

„Tja, dann hatten wir echt Glück", erwiderte Ron.

Harry setzte sich gerader auf. Er hatte sich nicht einmal Gedanken über den Schild gemacht, den er erschaffen hatte. Er war zu der Zeit nur auf Ginny fokussiert gewesen.

_Denn er wird Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt..._

Harry bemühte sich, auf die Füße zu kommen. Seine Beine zitterten unter ihm und als er endlich stehen konnte, keuchte er.

„Was machst du?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Dieses rumänische Buch. Es ist voll von Dunkler Magie. Vielleicht steht da etwas drin, das Ginny helfen kann", sagte er.

„Du gehst nicht, Harry. Hermine wird mich lynchen, wenn du es tust", protestierte Ron. Er stand ebenfalls auf und blockierte Harry den Weg.

„Ron! Es könnte Ginny helfen", sagte Harry, frustriert, dass sein Körper zu schwach war, um sich an Ron vorbeizudrängen.

„Dann lassen wir es uns von jemandem herbringen", entgegnete Ron fest.

„Was herbringen, Mr. Weasley?", fragte Professor McGonagall, die gerade um die Ecke bog und näher kam.

„Ein Buch in meinem Schlafsaal. Es enthält viele Informationen zu Dunkler Magie. Es könnte ihr helfen", flehte Harry.

Professor McGonagalls Blick schweifte über Ron und Harry. „Ich lasse das Buch von einem Hauselfen holen", sagte sie. „Also, ich habe gerade Miss Granger in meinem Büro zurückgelassen. Sie sagte, ihr beide würdet mich aufklären, was geschehen ist."

Harry und Ron schauten einander an, als sie realisierten, dass Hermine letztendlich einen Weg gefunden hatte sicherzustellen, dass sie an Ort und Stelle blieben.

* * *

Ein lautes schepperndes Geräusch riss Harry ins Bewusstsein. Er setzte sich auf, Zauberstab gezückt und seinen Kopf hin und herwerfend, um nach einer Drohung zu suchen.

„Sorry, Kumpel", sagte Ron, der ein Tablett vom Boden aufhob. „Wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich habe vergessen, dass es auf dem Arm von meinem Sessel lag."

Harry blinzelte benommen und versuchte, sein vom Schlaf verwirrtes Gehirn zu klären. Er musste irgendwann eingenickt sein trotz seiner besten Bemühungen, wach zu bleiben. Er saß in einem gemütlichen Armsessel im Korridor außerhalb des Krankenflügels. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, wie Professor McGonagall sie heraufbeschworen hatte, nachdem er ihr eine verkürzte Version der Geschehnisse berichtet hatte. Er hatte sie hauptsächlich davon informiert, dass sie über einen dunklen Gegenstand gestolpert waren, den Voldemort im Schloss zurückgelassen hatte.

Sie hatte die Lippen geschürzt, die Geschichte jedoch offenbar akzeptiert. Sie hatte Harrys Beine und Schulter geheilt, obwohl sie sagte, dass Madam Pomfrey sich um seine Rippen kümmern sollte. Sie hatte veranlasst, dass Tabletts mit Essen für ihn und Ron hochgeschickt wurden, und Harry vermutete, dass in seinem Saft ein Schlaftrunk gewesen war, weil er hinterher nicht viel länger wach geblieben war.

Er erinnerte sich, wie Mr. und Mrs. Weasley außer sich am Krankenflügel angekommen waren. Doch sie waren hineingescheucht worden und er hatte sie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen.

„Wie geht's Ginny?", erkundigte er sich. Panik stieg wieder in ihm auf. Abwesend bemerkte er, dass es viel leichter war zu atmen als zuvor. Madam Pomfrey musste seine Rippen während der Nacht geheilt haben.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Ron grimmig. „Ich hab auch kurz geschlafen, aber sie haben mir nichts gesagt, seit ich wach bin."

Harry stand auf, um seine steifen Muskeln zu lockern. „Ich muss herausfinden, was vor sich geht."

„Ron! Harry!", rief Hermine, die gerade um die Ecke kam. Sie war in Begleitung von dem mürrischen Barkeeper des Eberkopfs. Harry wusste nun, dass er Professor Dumbledores Bruder Aberforth war, obwohl sie einander nie richtig vorgestellt wurden.

„Hermine!", sagte Ron. In seiner Stimme schwang deutliche Erleichterung mit. Er stand auf, um sie kurz in die Arme zu nehmen, bevor er verlangte: „Wo bist du gewesen?"

Aufregung glitzerte in Hermines Augen. „Naja, nachdem ich mit Professor Dumbledores Porträt gesprochen hatte, schlug er vor – "

„Hier ist sie?", unterbrach Aberforth mit finsterer Miene und deutete mit seinem Daumen zur Tür des Krankenflügels. Sein Daumennagel war schmutzig und seine Hände erschienen wassergesättigt.

„Ja", antwortete Hermine. Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar. „Madam Pomfrey sollte drinnen bei Ginny sein."

Aberforth nickte ohne ein Wort und schwang die Tür auf.

„Was macht er hier?", fragte Ron, ihm nach starrend.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir geraten, ihn zu holen", sagte Hermine etwas atemlos. „Er sagte, Aberforth habe mehr Erfahrung mit Dunkler Magie als Madam Pomfrey, auch wenn sie im Heilen besser ist. Er hat vorgeschlagen, sie zusammenarbeiten zu lassen. Natürlich hat es eine Weile gedauert, Aberforth davon zu überzeugen, dass ich es ernst meinte, und er hat immer noch darauf bestanden, dem Porträt einen Besuch abzustatten, um es mit eigenen Ohren zu hören."

„Grantiges Ekel", murmelte Ron.

Harry war es egal, wie grantig er war, solange er Ginny helfen konnte. „Ich habe Professor McGonagall dieses rumänische Buch über die Dunklen Künste gegeben", sagte Harry.

„Ooh, das ist eine gute Idee, Harry. Wie geht's euch beiden? Hat Madam Pomfrey Gelegenheit gehabt, eure Verletzungen zu heilen?", fragte Hermine, während sie ihre dunklen Augen sorgfältig über sie schweifen ließ.

„Ja. Sie war vor einer Weile hier draußen, um meinen Kopf zu untersuchen", sagte Ron. „Davon bin ich aufgeweckt worden. Sie hat deine Rippen auch geheilt, Kumpel."

„Warum hast du sie nicht nach Ginny gefragt?", verlangte Harry hitzig. Er zupfte an seinem Armband – aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte der Stein sich unangenehm heiß an.

„Das hab ich ja! Sie hat mir aber nicht geantwortet, sondern einfach ihre Aufgabe erledigt und ist ohne ein Wort wieder reingegangen", erwiderte Ron verstimmt.

Hermine sank müde in den Sessel neben Ron und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Wand hinter ihr.

„Hast du geschlafen?", erkundigte er sich. Sein Tonfall wurde sanfter.

„Noch nicht", antwortete Hermine mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Warum gehst du nicht in den Turm zurück und hältst ein Nickerchen. Wir holen dich, wenn eine Veränderung eintritt", sagte Ron und nahm Hermines Hand sanft in seine.

„Ich würde lieber hier bleiben." Sie klang, als schlummerte sie bereits ein.

Ron rückte an sie heran, so dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhen konnte.

„Das ist nett", murmelte Hermine.

Harry schaute weg und rieb sich grob über die Stirn. Er wünschte, er wüsste etwas. Was konnte so lange dauern? Madam Pomfrey konnte gebrochene Rippen in einem Sekundenbruchteil heilen, was konnte an Ginny nicht stimmen, das so viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm? Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte, dass es bei einigen Verletzungen länger dauerte. Man siehe sich nur an, wie lange Ron im Krankenflügel hatte bleiben müssen, als er vergiftet worden war, und bei ihm hatten sie die genaue Ursache auf Anhieb gewusst.

Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Er hasste es zu warten – das hatte er schon immer getan. Er wünschte sich einfach, dass er sie sehen könnte. Sie war ihn immer besuchen gekommen, wenn er im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte.

„Alles okay, Kumpel?", fragte Ron leise.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Fühl mich ein bisschen nutzlos."

Ron schnaubte.

„Was?", fragte Harry und sah ihn das erste Mal unverwandt an.

„Es ist nur, dass wir es normalerweise sind, die hier warten, während Madam Pomfrey dich zusammenflickt. Es ist nur recht, dass _du _sehen musst, wie es ist, in unserer Haut zu stecken", sagte Ron grinsend.

Harry schaute ihn finster an. „Ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, dass wir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit dasselbe für _dich _getan haben", sagte er säuerlich.

„Ja", stimmte Ron seufzend zu. „Wir haben Madam Pomfrey echt auf Trab gehalten."

„Und ihr einen Vorwand geliefert, Mad- Eye zu sehen", fügte Harry hinzu. Ein langsames Halbgrinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Ron schnaubte. „Ich wüsste gern, was für eine Verletzung _er_ hat, die ein Stelldichein erfordert."

Harry gluckste, während er Tränen in den Augenwinkeln aufsteigen fühlte.

„Und schlag dir den Gedanken gleich aus dem Kopf, Potter", fuhr Ron fort. Das Lachen erstarb auf seinen Lippen. „Was auch immer meine Schwester braucht, _das _wird es ganz sicher nicht sein."

Harrys Grinsen verflüchtigte sich, während die Realität ihn überkam.

Ron stieß ihm leicht einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

Einige Zeit später zog ein Aufruhr im Krankenflügel Ron und Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Erhobene Stimme an der Tür ließen beide Jungen erwartungsvoll aufblicken. Hermine regte sich und hob den Kopf von Rons Schulter, verwirrt blinzelnd.

Aberforth Dumbledore stürmte aus dem Krankenflügel, eine erzürnte Professor McGonagall auf den Fersen.

„Du kannst sie nicht einfach so im Stich lassen, Aberforth", rief Professor McGonagall mit schriller Stille.

„Warum nicht? Das Mädchen stirbt. Was ich sage, wird nichts daran ändern", sagte Aberforth.

Harry stockte der Atem. Ein schrilles Heulen rang in seinen Ohren.

„Also wirst du einfach so gehen?", fragte Professor McGonagall ungläubig.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich kann mich bei dem ganzen Gekreische nicht konzentrieren. Ich muss an einen ruhigen Ort nachdenken gehen. Ich komme wieder zurück", sagte er und hob das rumänische Dunkle- Künste- Buch, als wolle er zeigen, dass er es lesen würde.

„Es hätte nicht so einen Aufstand gegeben, wenn du sie nicht so geschockt hättest", sagte Professor McGonagall streng. „Sie sind schließlich die Eltern des Mädchens."

„Das Gift schaltet langsam ihre inneren Organe ab. Ohne die Schlange ist es schwer, den Zaubertrank zu finden, der dem Gift entgegenwirken kann. Wenn ihr meine Hilfe wollte, hört mit eurem hysterischen Getue auf und lasst mich meine Arbeit machen", knurrte Aberforth mürrisch.

„Wovon sprechen Sie? Meinen Sie Ginny?", fragte Ron, der sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Er sprang auf die Füße. Blut rauschte ihm ins Gesicht. „Was haben Sie meiner Mum gesagt?"

„Verdammt", sagte Aberforth und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Wie viele von ihnen gibt es überhaupt? Hier wimmelt's ja nur so von euch rothaarigem Haufen."

„Was sagen Sie über Ginny?", fragte Ron, den Rücken gekrümmt und Aberforth anfunkelnd, der nicht im Geringsten eingeschüchtert wirkte.

„Was ich gesagt habe, ist die nackte Wahrheit. Deine Schwester wird von innen vergiftet. Es ist nicht viel Zeit übrig, wenn du erwartest, sie zu retten. Wie viel davon willst du hier verschwenden?", sagte Aberforth.

„Ron! Lass ihn gehen", beschwichtigte Hermine. Sie packte Ron am Arm und zog ihn zurück. Sie legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Rücken und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr.

Ron holte tief Luft. Seine Schultern sackten herab. Aberforth drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging davon. Professor McGonagall blickte sie alle mit verdächtig glitzernden Augen an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und wieder im Krankenflügel verschwand.

Harry ließ es alles unbewegt über sich ergehen. Seine Welt war gekippt, als Aberforth Ginnys drohenden Tod angekündigt hatte, und er musste noch seine Fassung wiedererlangen. Seine Brust schmerzte und er saß stocksteif da, während er versuchte, seine Herzfrequenz zu kontrollieren. Eine heftige Entschlossenheit regte sich in ihm.

_Nein._

_Nicht schon wieder._

Er würde nicht auch noch Ginny verlieren.

„Wohin gehst du?", wollte Hermine wissen und plötzlich realisierte er, dass er auf den Beinen war, ohne sich an eine Bewegung erinnern zu können.

„Bücherei", sagte er knapp.

„Bücherei?", wiederholte Hermine, sichtlich erstaunt.

„Was war nochmal Golpys Gesetz?", fragte er. „Von Zaubertränke letztes Jahr."

„Golpalotts Drittes Gesetz", berichtigte Hermine automatisch. „Aber es wird nicht helfen, Harry. Es ist dazu da, ein Gegenmittel für Gemischte Gifte zu finden, nicht für Schlangengifte."

„Woher weißt du, was es war?", fragte Ron, sich an die Hoffnung klammernd, die Harry ihm angeboten hatte. „Es war nicht einmal eine echte Schlange."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und packte Ron und Harry beide an den Armen, als passte sie auf kleine Kinder auf. „Es ist eine wunderbare Idee, Harry, aber wir haben nicht einmal einen Anfangspunkt."

Harry fühlte sich rasend. Er musste ihr verständlich machen, dass er etwas _tun _musste. Hier zu sitzen und zu warten machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er riss seinen Arm los und spürte, wie er auf etwas Hartes in seiner Tasche schlug. Verwirrt die Stirn runzelnd, langte er hinein und zog das abgegriffene Zaubertränke- Buch des Halbblutprinzen hervor.

Er hielt es fest, als hätte er einen verborgenen Schatz gefunden, kehrte zu seinem Sessel zurück und begann, die Seiten wild durchzublättern.

„Das wird dir nicht helfen, Harry", sagte Hermine.

Obwohl er nicht aufblickte, konnte er Missbilligung in ihrer Stimme hören und wusste, dass sie die Stirn runzelte. In dem Buch stand nichts über Gegenmittel außer der Notiz über den Bezoar, der bereits verworfen worden war. Es dauerte einige Zeit, während der er Hermines Verärgerung und Rons Wissensbegierde ignorierte, doch schließlich fand Harry eine kurze Notiz über Tiere am Ende des Buches.

_Lässt man Tiere gegeneinander antreten, haben alle magischen Kreaturen einen einzigen natürlichen Feind. Finde den Richtigen und der Kampf kann beide Wege einschlagen._

Harry schoss in die Höhe. _Einen einzigen natürlichen Feind. _Die Spinne hat die Schlange getötet. Seine Erinnerung wurde von dem Bild von Professor Slughorn erfüllt, der im letzten Jahr das Gift von Aragog abgeschöpft hatte. Er hatte gesagt, dass es wirklich wertvoll sei und dass es noch existieren würde, wenn die Spinne gerade gestorben war...

„Ich muss zurück", sagte er.

„Hä? Wohin zurück?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ich muss in den Eispalast zurück. Meinst du, du kannst dich daran erinnern, wie man dorthin zurückkommt, Hermine?", fragte er eifrig. Hoffnung und Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Venen.

„Was? Warum willst du zurück, Harry?", erkundigte Hermine sich besorgt. Sie hatte sanft seinen Arm genommen und sah aus, als glaubte sie, er habe den Verstand verloren.

„Das Buch sagt, dass alle magischen Kreaturen einen natürlichen Feind haben. Snape hat sie wahrscheinlich gegeneinander antreten lassen, um herausfinden, welches überlebt. Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Diese Spinne war der natürliche Feind der Schlange. Ich muss zurück und etwas von dem Gift der Spinne besorgen", erklärte Harry. Er riss sich von Hermine los und rannte zum Gryffindor- Turm.

„Du meinst, Gift von dieser toten Spinne wird Ginny retten?", fragte Ron. Entsetzen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Harry, das ist verrückt. Du kannst nicht allem trauen, das in dem Buch steht", entgegnete Hermine, während sie sich abmühte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Harry blieb stehen und wirbelte wütend herum. „Ich werde es tun. Kommt ihr mit mir oder nicht?", verlangte er hitzig.

Weder Ron noch Hermine wirkten glücklich damit, doch sie stellte ihre Widersprüche ein und folgten ihm kleinlaut zum Gryffindor- Turm.

* * *

Das Gift zu besorgen hatte sich als leichter erwiesen – wenn auch zugegebenermaßen widerlich – als Harry angenommen hatte. Nach einiger Bedenkzeit hatte Hermine entschieden, dass die Idee eines Versuchs wert war, und hatte sich mit ihrem üblichen Eifer auf die Aufgabe gestürzt. Ron jedoch musste Harry es hoch anrechnen. Sein Freund war sichtlich abgestoßen gewesen, doch er hatte seine Angst niedergerungen und auf sich genommen, was er für seine Schwester tun musste. Harry vermutete, dass es für Ron etwa so war, als würde man einem Irrwicht gegenübertreten, und ihm gebührte Anerkennung dafür.

Sie trafen auf Aberforth, als sie das Schloss betraten, und drückten ihm aufgeregt die Phiolen mit dem Gift in die Hände. Zuerst schien er verstimmt und ziemlich verärgert über ihr Auftauchen, doch allmählich wuchs sein Interesse in ihre Geschichte. Er nahm Harry die Phiole aus der Hand und wies sie knapp an, ihm zu folgen.

Sie betraten den Krankenflügel und gingen direkt in Madam Pomfreys Büro. Harry hielt seinen Blick sorgsam abgewandt von der reglosen Gestalt auf dem Bett, das von ihrer Familie umringt wurde. Er wusste, dass er sich nie wieder davon losreißen könnte, wenn er zu ihr gegangen wäre, und er musste sichergehen, dass es funktionierte.

Ron und Hermine schlichen auf Zehenspitzen zu Ginnys Bett und stellten sich auf beide Seiten von der weinenden Mrs. Weasley. Harry folgte Aberforth in das Büro, Madam Pomfrey dicht auf den Fersen.

„Was ist das? Was habt ihr vor?", verlangte Madam Pomfrey und deutete auf die Phiolen, die Aberforth in der Hand hielt. Madam Pomfrey gefiel es offensichtlich gar nicht, dass gegen ihre unangefochtene Herrschaft über den Krankenflügel verstoßen wurde.

„Spinnengift", schnappte Aberforth.

„Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein. Ihr werdet meiner Patientin keinen ungetesteten Trank verabreichen. Ihr könntet sie töten", sagte Madam Pomfrey entgeistert.

„Sie wird eh sterben, wenn wir nichts ausprobieren", entgegnete Aberforth und Harry fand seine Sachlichkeit beunruhigend.

Er blieb still an Aberforth Seite und teilte die Zutaten aus, wenn der alte Barkeeper darum bat. Madam Pomfreys Missbilligung schmolz dahin, während ihr Interesse, was Aberforth zusammenbraute, wuchs. Die beiden unterhielten sich, während sie den Trank zubereiteten, doch Harry hörte sie kaum. Sein Geist war völlig fokussiert auf die eine Person im anderen Raum. Er hatte verzweifelt zur ihr gehen wollen, als Madam Pomfrey ihn aus dem Krankenflügel geworfen hatte, doch nun da sie so nah war, zögerte er. Er wollte Ginny nicht so leblos und ohne ihren Glanz sehen.

Er schluckte schwer und fuhr fort, Aberforth Zutaten zu reichen. Als sie endlich aus dem Büro traten, war dieselbe Gruppe von Weasleys um Ginnys Bett versammelt. Bill und Fleur hielten Händchen, während sie hinter Ron und Hermine standen.

„Sie wird schwächer, Poppy", wimmerte Mrs. Weasley voller Tränen, Ginnys Hand umklammernd. „Sie scheint Mühe zu haben, Atem zu holen."

Madam Pomfrey nickte und scheuchte Ron und Hermine brüsk aus dem Weg, während sie sich dem Bett näherte. Sie hob Ginny leicht vom Kissen hoch und keifte Bill an: „Halte sie so hoch. Lass mich ihr diesen Zaubertrank einflößen."

„Was ist das für ein Trank und was bewirkt er?", wollte Bill wissen, auch wenn er tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

„Er ist aus dem Gift der Spinne gebraut, die die Schlange getötet hat, von der sie vergiftet wurde. Die beiden Gifte sollten einander angreifen statt ihr weiter zu schaden", antwortete Madam Pomfrey, während sie den dampfenden Trank in Ginnys Kehle löffelte.

„Mehr Gift?", keuchte Mrs. Weasley und klammerte sich an Mr. Weasleys Umhang fest.

Er tätschelte ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken. „Wird es funktionieren?", fragte er mit müder und erschöpfter Stimme.

„Es ist die beste Hoffnung, die wir haben", erwiderte Madam Pomfrey grimmig.

Harry hatte bei dem Austausch geschwiegen, während er einen ersten richtigen Blick auf Ginny warf. Sie war gespenstisch blass unter dem weißen Verband und selbst die leuchtende Farbe ihres Haars schien stumpf und glanzlos. Es gab kein Funkeln, nichts von der üblichen Wärme oder Feurigkeit, die er mit ihr verband.

Er richtete seinen Blick auf den Boden, da er ihren Anblick nicht länger ertragen konnte. Nachdem Madam Pomfrey Ginny den Zaubertrank verabreicht hatte, wich sie zurück und ließ einen freien Platz neben Ginnys Kopf. Harry spürte Hermines Hand auf seinem Rücken, die ihn sanft vorwärts führte.

Er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, um die Blicke der anderen nicht erwidern zu müssen.

„Alles, was wir nun tun können, ist Warten", sagte Madam Pomfrey seufzend. „In ihrer Blutbahn herrscht ein Kampf. Wenn eines der Gift das andere zerstören kann, wird das überlebende Gift verdünnt – geschwächt vom Kampf. Dann müssen wir hoffen, dass Ginny noch stark genug ist, es zu bekämpfen."

Harry hob die Hand und strich liebevoll das Haar von Ginnys Wange. „Hallo, Gin", sagte er.

„Oh, Harry", rief Mrs. Weasley. "Ron sagt, du hast sie wieder gerettet." Sie streckte die Arme aus und kam auf ihn zu, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Bitte nicht, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Harry und wich vor ihr zurück. „Wir wissen nicht, ob sie wieder in Ordnung kommt, und wenn sie nicht bei mir gewesen wäre..." Harry brach ab. Er wandte den Blick ab, wild blinzelnd.

Er hörte Mrs. Weasley schwer seufzen, um sich zu sammeln. Sie legte Harry einen Finger unter das Kinn und zwang ihn, den Kopf herumzudrehen. „Während ich hier saß und mir Sorgen gemacht habe, habe ich mir auch vorgeworfen, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass sie involviert wird. Ich wusste, dass so etwas passieren würde."

Harry verzog das Gesicht, wissend, dass sie jedes Recht hatte, ihm die Schuld zu geben, doch auch dass er gerade nicht in der Verfassung war, von ihr angefallen zu werden.

„Ich hatte eine Art Offenbarung, als Ron uns erzählte, was passiert ist und wie ihr nach dem Gegenstand gesucht habt, den Du- weißt- schon- wer zurückgelassen hat. Ich habe realisiert, dass ich Ginny nie hätte aufhalten können, wenn sie entschlossen ist, etwas zu tun. Seit sie ein kleines Kind war, hat sie ihren eigenen Kopf durchgesetzt. Ich habe einen besonderen Blick – mein „Mum- Blick", wenn du willst. Ich konnte die Jungen mit diesem Blick immer einschüchtern – außer Fred und George wohl bemerkt – aber bei Ginny hat es nie funktioniert. Ich kann sie vor mir sehen, die Hände auf die Hüften gestützt, Rattenschwänze auf dem Kopf wippend und mit finsterer Miene, wenn ich versucht habe, sie zu etwas zu bringen, das sie nicht wollte", sagte Mrs. Weasley. Sie lächelte traurig.

Harry schnaubte. Er konnte sich den Blick auf Ginnys kindlichem Gesicht genau vorstellen.

„Du hättest sie auch nicht abhalten können, Harry. Egal wie sehr du sie beschützen willst, sie ist eine starke Persönlichkeit und entschlossen, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Irgendwie ist mein kleines Mädchen, als ich nicht hingeschaut habe, zu genau der Art von Frau herangewachsen, die ich mir immer für sie erhofft habe. Das ist nicht deine Schuld genauso wenig wie meine – oder Ginnys Schuld, weil sie das Richtige hatte tun wollen. Die Schuld liegt einzig und allein bei Du- weißt- schon- wem."

Harry sah zum Boden, tief Luft holend. Obwohl er es aufhalten wollte, konnte er nicht anders und ein kleines Schniefen entfuhr ihm.

Mrs. Weasley beugte sich herüber und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. „Warum warten wir nicht alle draußen im Korridor, um Harry einen Augenblick allein mit Ginny zu geben", sagte sie und scheuchte ihre Familie aus dem Zimmer.

Harry beobachtete das langsame, gequälte Heben und Senken von Ginnys Brust, bis es still im Raum war. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick aufwärts zu ihrem Gesicht wandern und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ginny", flüsterte er, „du kannst mich jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Du hast es versprochen. Du hast versprochen, dass du hier sein würdest, um mir zu zeigen, wie unser Leben sein sollte. Wir sollten glücklich sein, Zeit haben, Dinge zusammen zu tun und alt zu werden und Babys zu haben und..."

Verärgert wischte er sich die Augen und blinzelte wieder. Er wartete einen Augenblick, um seinen Atem zu beruhigen.

„Du musst mir bis zum Ende beistehen. Ich _brauche _dich dafür. Ich brauche dich dafür, mich daran zu erinnern warum."

Er nahm seine Brille ab, da sie sich beschlagen hatte, und wischte sich wieder über die Augen.

„Es ist komisch... jemanden so sehr zu brauchen", sagte er schniefend. Er wollte es ihr richtig erklären, ihr sagen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, doch er konnte nicht die richtigen Worte finden. „Aber in einer guten Weise komisch. Oh, Ginny, ich bin schlecht darin. Das weißt du. Du erzählst mir immer wieder, wie unser Leben aussehen wird, wenn all das vorüber ist. Ich will dieses Leben. Ich will es mit dir."

Er starrte auf eine entfernte Stelle auf dem Fenster, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Du musst hier sein, um es möglich zu machen. Also kämpfe. Gib nicht auf. Ich weiß, was für eine Kämpferin du sein kannst, und du musst jetzt kämpfen. Kämpf für alles, das es wert ist... und ich verspreche, dasselbe zu tun. In Ordnung, Ginny? Tust du das für mich?"

Sie hatte sich nicht gerührt und ihr mühsames Atmen hatte sich nicht verändert. Er wünschte sehnsüchtig, dass ihre Augen nur flattern würden oder dass sie seine Hand drücken würde, doch nichts geschah.

Er schlang seine Finger um ihre schlaffe Hand und legte seinen Kopf auf das Bett neben ihr Kissen, ihren Duft einhauchend.

„Ich werde für uns beide durchhalten", sagte er leise.

* * *

Nach einer angespannten Stunde, die sie außerhalb des Krankenflügels wartend zugebracht hatten, fühlte Hermine sich rastlos. Sie hasste es, nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Sie war sich bewusst, dass Mrs. Weasley das Richtige getan hatte, indem sie alle nach draußen gescheucht hatte, um Harry etwas Privatsphäre mit Ginny zu gewähren, doch die Unsicherheit brachte sie um den Verstand.

Mr. Weasley hatte darauf bestanden, dass Mrs. Weasley etwas essen musste, und sie in die Große Halle hinunterbegleitet. Bill und Fleur hatten sich ihnen angeschlossen, doch sie und Ron hatten sich entschieden zurückzubleiben. Obwohl sie es nicht ausgesprochen hatte, sorgten sie sich, dass Harry moralische Unterstützung brauchen könnte, wenn er herauskam.

Shannon, George, Fred und selbst Iris hatten alle vorbeigeschaut, um sich nach Fortschritten zu erkundigen. Doch keiner der Zwillinge hatte es ertragen, sich hinzusetzen und zu warten. Ron hatte versprochen, ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, falls eine Veränderung eintrat.

Ron hatte sich auf den Sessel neben ihr gesetzt und etwas Beschlag von dem Diadem abgerubbelt, doch prompt war er eingeschlafen, so dass ihr nichts zur Ablenkung blieb. Das Spinnengift musste wirken! Sie wollte nicht einmal an die Alternative denken. Wenn es versagte... keiner ihrer Jungs würde jemals wieder derselbe sein.

Sie erhob sich und lief im Korridor auf und ab, während sie Rons lautem Schnarchen lauschte. Schließlich ihrer Neugier nachgebend, lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen die Tür des Krankenflügels. Sie schob sie auf und lugte vorsichtig hinein.

Harry saß in dem Sessel neben Ginnys Bett. Sein Kopf ruhte auf dem Rand ihres Kissens. Er war wach, doch seine Augen wirkten matt und dem Zufallen nahe. Er hielt Ginnys Hand und streichelte sie sanft mit seinem Daumen.

Hermines Herz zog sich zusammen und sie musste eine Hand vor den Mund legen, um ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Er sah so verloren und einsam aus, dass es ihr Herz schmerzte. Er hatte bereits so viel verloren. Das Schicksal konnte doch nicht so grausam sein, dass es ihn so weit brachte – so nahe ans Ende – nur um ihm das einzige zu nehmen, das ihn vorwärtsgetrieben hatte. Hermine war sicher, dass Ginny Harrys Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft war.

Leise schloss sie die Tür und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand im Korridor. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie in einen unglaublich persönlichen Moment eingedrungen. Während sie zusammen aufgewachsen waren, hatte sie immer das zwanghafte Bedürfnis verspürt, Harry zu bemuttern, auf ihn aufzupassen und sicherzugehen, dass es ihm gut ging. Sie wusste, dass es ihn und auch Ron manchmal in den Wahnsinn trieb, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Vielleicht weil sie wusste, dass niemand anderes es sonst tat.

Mit Ron war es anders gewesen. Sie hatte sich um ihn gesorgt und natürlich viel Aufhebens um ihn gemacht. Merlin wusste, dass er es nötig hatte, um seine Hausaufgaben rechtzeitig zu machen. Dennoch war es nicht das gleiche. Alles war mit Ron anders. Sie hatte immer den Drang verspürt, auf Harry aufzupassen, doch mit Ron hatte sie stets das Gefühl gehabt, dass _er _derjenige war, der auf sie Acht gab.

Er war so treu und beschützerisch ihr und Harry gegenüber. Obwohl sie es ihm nie gestanden hatte, hatte es sie insgeheim immer erfreut, wenn er sie vor Malfoy oder einem anderen Slytherin in Schutz genommen hatte. Ebenso hatte es sie während der ganzen Lavender- Brown- Sache umso mehr verletzt, wenn er ihre besserwisserische Art gehänselt hatte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit, in _dieser _Geschichte zu schwelgen. Es ging um Ginny. Sie wollte nicht einmal daran denken, Ginny zu verlieren. Hermine hatte noch nie zuvor eine enge Freundin gehabt – nicht einmal in der Grundschule, wo die anderen Kinder sich über sie lustig gemacht hatten. Ginny hatte Hermines Leben verändert, ebenso wie Ron und Harry. Vielleicht nicht ganz so grundständig, da Hermine schon etwas über Freundschaft gelernt hatte, bevor sie Ginny kennen gelernt hatte, doch nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie eine positive Auswirkung.

Und sie übte mit Sicherheit eine positive Auswirkung auf Harry aus.

Harry bekam immer einen sanften Gesichtsausdruck mit glasigen Augen, wenn er an Ginny dachte. Hermine hatte es in ihrem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts bemerkt und während ihrer Zeit im Ligusterweg war er nie verschwunden. Hermine hatte es irgendwie süß gefunden, den in Gefühlsdingen zurückhaltenden Harry mit einem verlorenen Dackelblick zu sehen.

Ginny in seinem Leben zu haben, hatte ihm gut getan. Egal wie sehr Hermine sich bemüht hatte, ihm etwas Trost zu spenden, musste sie zugeben, dass Ginny diejenige war, die ihn stets erreichen konnte. Sie konnte ihn zum Lachen bringen, wie Ron und Hermine es nie geschafft hatten.

Hermine hatte viel von dem Mann gesehen, der Harry in diesem Jahr geworden war, doch er brauchte noch immer Führung und Bestätigung. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Remus diese Rolle füllen würde, aber auch er war Harry entrissen worden. Danach hatte Hermine endlich realisiert, dass die Aufgabe, Harry zu führen und zu unterstützen, ihr, Ron und Ginny zugefallen war. Sie waren seine Rettungsleine und er brauchte sie alle dringend.

Ginny könnte diese Rettungsleine nun brechen. Das Gift musste wirken. Hermine war nicht sicher, ob Harry überleben würde, falls Ginny starb, egal wie sehr sie und Ron ihm beistanden. Ginny hatte ihr erzählt, dass Harry sie immer küsste, als würde es das letzte Mal sein, und Hermine vermutete, dass es tatsächlich so war. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass er den letzten Kampf überleben würde.

Hermine spürte Gewissensbisse gestattet zu haben, dass diese Gefühle sich in ihm festigten, doch ein Teil von Hermines Plan hing von diesem Gedanken ab. Harry konnte Okklumentik nicht beherrschen. Er hatte es versucht und wiederholt versagt, so dass Voldemort sicher war, in seinen Geist sehen zu können, sobald der letzte Kampf begann. Wenn Harry glaubte, dass der Plan darin bestand, ihn selbst zu zerstören, würde Voldemort dasselbe denken. Darauf zählte Hermine.

Sie hatte eine Idee mit Professor Dumbledores Porträt entwickelt, seit sie hier angekommen war. Er hatte sich als wirklich hilfreich erwiesen, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Sie hatte es mit Ron und Ginny besprochen und sie wussten beide, was sie zu tun hatten. Der einzige Unwissende war Harry.

Hermine schnaubte, da sie nun die Frustration des Ordens nachempfinden konnte, Harry zu kontrollieren. Was sie plante, sollte ihn retten, doch sie musste sich darum sorgen, dass er jederzeit die Pläne über den Haufen werfen konnte. Sie verstand sein Verlangen, sie zu beschützen – er hatte alle anderen verloren – doch er musste ihnen vertrauen, damit ihr Plan funktionierte.

Sie hoffte nur, dass er es schaffte.

Hermine hatte sich nach dem Disaster in der Mysteriumsabteilung selbst geschworen, etwas Vertrauen in ihre eigene Urteilsfähigkeit zu haben und nicht blindlings Harrys Führung zu folgen. Es war schwer mit ihm umzugehen, wenn er wütend war, und sein Zorn schüchterte Hermine ein, wenn er gegen sie gerichtet war. Dennoch, er war nicht der einzige, der erwachsen wurde, und sie wusste, dass ihre Idee funktionieren würde. Sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung gefällt, Ginny von den Horkruxen zu erzählen, und sie wusste, dass sie nun ebenfalls richtig handelte.

Doch alles wäre umsonst, wenn Ginny starb. Harry würde kein Bedürfnis mehr verspüren, nach Voldemorts Untergang weiterzuleben.

Hermine schob die Tür auf und lugte wieder hinein. Harry war eingeschlafen, aber Hermine musste zweimal blinzeln, um sich davon zu überzeugen, was sie da sah.

Ginnys Augen waren nachwievor geschlossen und sie schien zu schlafen. Doch ihre Finger strichen sanft durch Harrys Haar.

„Madam Pomfrey!", zischte Hermine. „Ich glaube, Ginny wacht auf."

* * *

Einige Tage nach Ginnys Kampf mit dem Tod war sie immer noch zur Genesung im Krankenflügel. Zu ihrer aller Erleichterung machte sie eindeutig, wenn auch langsam, Fortschritte. Ihre Organe heilten, doch sie war noch zu schwach, um aus dem Bett zu steigen. Ihre Atemzüge blieben mühsam und sie litt unter Atemnot, wenn sie zu lange redete.

Sie trug einen roten Abdruck über ihrer Stirn und Kopfhaut, wo die Schlange sie gepackt hatte. Madam Pomfrey sagte, es würde wahrscheinlich eine Narbe zurückbleiben, doch glücklicherweise würde ihr Haar das meiste davon verbergen. Ihre bloße Existenz trieb Harry zur Weißglut. Er war wütend, dass all das sie gezeichnet hatte genauso wie ihn. Dennoch, es hätte sehr viel schlimmer enden können und dafür war er dankbar.

Harry hatte sich angewöhnt, mit seinem Tarnumhang in den Krankenflügel zu schleichen. Er legte sich auf das leere Bett neben Ginnys und schlief tatsächlich ruhiger als im lauten Schlafsaal. Er fühlte sich besser im Wissen, dass er neben ihr war, nur für den Fall dass etwas schief lief.

Das graue Licht der Morgendämmerung begann, durch die Fenster zu sickern, und signalisierte, dass es Zeit für Harry war, in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzukehren. Er streckte sich träge und zwang sich aus dem Bett, wobei er die Ecken der Laken sorgfältig feststeckte, damit Madam Pomfrey nicht bemerkte, dass er dort gewesen war.

Er lehnte sich über Ginny, um sie auf die Stirn zu küssen, und war überrascht, als sie den Mund öffnete.

„Hey", sagte sie schläfrig. „Musst du schon gehen?"

Ein langsames Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du wusstest, dass ich da bin", erwiderte er flüsternd.

Ginny lächelte, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. „Ich bemerke es immer, wenn du da bist, Harry."

„Warum? Stinke ich?", fragte er und hob nur halbscherzend seinen Arm, um daran zu schnüffeln.

Ginny schnaubte und öffnete endlich die Augen. „Nein, du Trottel. Du stinkst nicht. Du riechst eigentlich ganz nett."

„Äh... das ist gut... denke ich", sagte er. Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Ginny zuckte die Achseln. „Noch müde und ein bisschen wund, aber immer kräftiger. Meine linkes Bein wird immer wieder taub, aber Madam Pomfrey meint, es wird wieder heil."

„Du hast mir wirklich einen Schrecken eingejagt, Ginny", flüsterte Harry, während er an einer Ecke ihrer Decke zupfte.

„Tut mir leid", erwiderte Ginny. „Der Horkrux ist aber zerstört, richtig?"

„Ja. Es ist wieder nur ein Diadem", antwortete er und dachte an das dünne Blitzmal, das er im Inneren des Schmuckstücks gefunden hatte, nachdem Ron es fertig poliert hatte.

„Also... was jetzt?", wollte Ginny wissen und Harry konnte ein Beben in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Jetzt müssen wir uns darauf konzentrieren, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht. Mach dir um nichts anderes Gedanken, Ginny", sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Du denkst nicht daran, dich ohne uns davonzustehlen, oder, Harry? Das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich muss wissen, dass du nichts Unüberlegtes tun wirst", sagte Ginny mit tiefer, heiserer Stimme.

„Ich werde nichts unternehmen, bevor du wieder gesund bist, Ginny", versicherte er und er meinte es ernst. Er musste sicher sein, dass sie sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand, bevor er überhaupt nur in Erwägung ziehen konnte, sie zu verlassen.

„Gut", erwiderte Ginny und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. „Was geht im Gryffindor- Turm vor?"

„Nicht viel. Das Seltsamste ist, dass Draco und Dudley scheinbar Kumpels geworden sind. Es ist merkwürdig", sagte Harry. Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass Malfoy sich mit einem der Muggle- Geborensten aller Muggle- Geborenen anfreunden würde?"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Tja, sie beide sind es gewohnt, eine Gang zu haben, richtig? Hast du nicht gesagt, dass Dudley auch eine kleine Gruppe von Anhängern hatte?", fragte sie. „Sie suchen beide nur danach, eine Verbindung zu machen. Außerdem hassen sie dich beide."

Harry schnaubte. „Ja, das stimmt. Weißt du, es gab Zeiten, bevor Pansy angekommen ist, in denen Draco fast... erträglich war. Er hat die Dinge, die er bei Okklumentik erfahren hat, nicht einmal so schrecklich ausgenutzt, wie er es hätte tun können. Jetzt mit Pansy und Dudley – hat er seinen Fanclub zurück und ist wieder zum Ekelpaket geworden."

„Er ist nie davon abgewichen, Harry", erwiderte Ginny unnachgiebig.

Harry unterdrückte ein Lächeln und wechselte das Thema. „Weißt du was, wer sich überraschend gut versteht, sind Fred und Iris."

„Tja, wer hat das schon nicht kommen sehen?", fragte Ginny unbeeindruckt.

Harrys Kinnlade fiel herunter.

Ginny kicherte und tätschelte seine Hand. „Einfältiger Junge. Fred und Iris waren beide außen vor, nachdem Shannon zu uns gestoßen ist. Außerdem liebt Fred Herausforderungen. Weißt du, dass Mum sich Sorgen macht, wie nahe George und Shannon sich gekommen sind? Sie will nicht, dass sie sich zu etwas _Unanständigem_ hinreißen lassen."

Harry lachte, als er sich daran erinnerte, das Paar aus mehr als nur einem Besenschrank herausschleichen gesehen zu haben.

„Ja. Sie hat offensichtlich die Tatsache vergessen, dass sie es zu ihrer Mission gemacht haben, in jedem Raum dieses Schlosses zu vögeln", sagte Ginny.

„Ginny!"

„Was? Du wärst verblüfft, wie viel Menschen sagen, wenn sie denken, du kannst sie nicht hören", sagte sie schlicht.

Harry lachte nervös und fragte sich, wie viel ihm entschlüpft ist, als er gedacht hatte, dass Ginny schlief.

„Keine Sorge, Harry. Ich werde all deine Geheimnisse für mich behalten", versicherte Ginny.

„Ich muss wirklich zum Schlafsaal zurück, bevor ich hier erwischt werde", sagte Harry widerwillig.

„Bleib noch ein bisschen und rede mit mir, während ich einschlafe", flüsterte sie, als wüsste sie, dass er es ihr niemals abschlagen könnte.

„Worüber soll ich reden?", fragte er.

„Erzähl mir noch einmal von dem Traum... dem am Strand", seufzte Ginny zufrieden.

Harry lächelte, während er noch einmal die Geschichte schilderte, in der sie Hand in Hand an der Brandung entlang gingen, frei von allen Sorgen.

Es war ein schöner Traum für die Zukunft.


	29. Herzenangelegenheiten

Kapitel 27 – Herzensangelegenheiten

Während der Winter langsam seinen eisigen Griff vom britischen Land löste, tauchten Zeichen neuen Lebens im Wald und dem Hogwarts- Grundstück auf. Kleine grüne Knospen fingen an, von den zuvor dürren Bäumen zu sprießen, und die ersten Blumen steckten ihre Köpfe aus der Erde.

Ginnys Genesung schritt voran, wenn auch langsam. Sie kämpfte noch immer um Atem, wann immer sie sich aufregte, und ihr Bein hatte sich als sturer zu heilen erwiesen als erwartet. Sie ging mit einem eindeutigen Humpeln. Madam Pomfrey hatte etwas von einem abgeklemmten Rückenmarksnerv gesagt, doch bisher hatte sie nicht die richtige Lösung gefunden.

Ginny hatte sich gut an die Unsicherheit ihres Beines angepasst – besser als jeder erwartet hätte. Aber sie litt unter ihrer gezwungenen Beschränkung im Krankenflügel. Frustriert und ungeduldig neigte sie dazu, auszurasten und alle in Reichweite mit Gegenständen zu bewerfen, wenn ihre Bitte, in den Gryffindor- Turm zurückzukehren, abgewiesen wurde.

Madam Pomfrey hatte sich geweigert, sie zu entlassen, bevor sie sicher war, dass Ginnys Atemschwierigkeiten unter Kontrolle waren. Mrs. Weasley folgte Madam Pomfreys Instruktionen, wobei sie Ginnys bereits beanspruchte Geduld noch weiter reizte. Laut Ginny war der einzige positive Aspekt bei der ganzen Angelegenheit, dass all die Stärkungstränke, die sie verschrieben bekommen hatte, den wundervollen Nebeneffekt zeigten, ihren Haarwuchs zu beschleunigen.

Ginnys feuriges Haar reichte nun bis auf ihren Rücken und sie konnte sie wieder zu ihrem vertrauten Pferdeschwanz zusammenbinden. Sobald Madam Pomfrey es festgestellt hatte, hatte sie sogar Hermine eine kleine Dosis verabreicht, um ihren Haarwuchs voranzutreiben.

Ginny hatte ihre Zeit im Krankenflügel gut ausgenutzt, um all die Schulaufgaben nachzuholen, die sie vernachlässigt hatte. Zwischen den Besuchen von ihrer Mutter, Hermine und Professor McGonagall, konnte sie in ihren Abschlussprüfungen nur gut abschneiden. Während Ginny den Schulstoff wiederholte, hatte Harry seine Zeit damit verbracht, mit den Auroren zu trainieren. Er wusste, dass die Zeit für seine letzte Begegnung mit Voldemort immer näher rückte, und er wollte sich so bereit fühlen wie er konnte, wenn der Tag kam.

Sein Magen zog sich noch immer zusammen, wann immer er daran dachte, doch er wusste, was getan werden musste. Er hatte seine Briefe an Ron, Hermine und Ginny beendet und wusste, dass sie sich um Hedwig kümmern würden, nachdem er fort war. Er versuchte, die Okklumentik- Übungen aufzunehmen, die Draco und Narzissa ihm gezeigt hatten, aber nach wie vor kam es ihm sinnlos vor. Alles, was er tun musste, war, wieder in Voldemorts Geist zu blicken – das würde reichen. Er hatte vor, zur Mysteriumsabteilung zu gehen und den Wichser wissen zu lassen, dass er dort war.

Er hatte sogar noch einmal in Erwägung gezogen, Draco um Hilfe zu bitten, aber entschieden, dass das die letzte Option war. Harry dachte, dass er lieber Voldemort gegenübertreten würde als dem Slytherin- Ekel etwas schuldig zu sein.

An dem Morgen, als Ginny endlich entlassen wurde, trafen Harry und Ron sich im Krankenflügel mit ihr.

„Aus dem Bett, du fauler Wurm. Wir sind hier, um dich abzuholen", sagte Ron grinsend, als sie hereintraten.

Ginny wandte den Kopf und streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge heraus.

„Oh, das zeigt Reife", kommentierte Ron und ließ sich auf einen Sessel neben ihrem Bett fallen.

Harry beugte sich zu Ginny und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor er den anderen Sessel einnahm. „Wie fühlt es sich an, endlich hier rauszukommen?", fragte er grinsend. Sie hatte sich tagelang bei ihm beklagt.

„Großartig", sagte sie. Sie schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf, voll angezogen. Harry konnte die Kette, die er ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, im Sonnenlicht glitzern sehen, das vom Fenster hereinströmte. „Lasst uns schnell machen, bevor sie ihre Meinung ändert."

„Wartet. Mum wird mich verhexen, wenn ich dich hier rausbringe und sie nicht dran teilhat. Sie bringt ihre Kamera mit", sagte Ron schadenfroh.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, Bruder! Was hat dich denn heute so munter gemacht? Wo ist Hermine?", fragte sie.

„Weiß nicht. Sie sollte sich eigentlich mit uns im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen, aber Fleur hat uns gesagt, dass wir ohne sie vorgehen sollen", erwiderte Ron stirnrunzelnd.

„Diese beiden hecken definitiv etwas aus", sagte Harry. Er war erfreut, Ginny so gesund zu sehen. „Weißt du etwas darüber?"

Ginny zuckte die Achseln. „Woher sollte ich? Ich bin doch diejenige, die hier festgesteckt hat."

„Ja, aber du weißt immer über alles bescheid", erwiderte Harry.

„Und du tust gut daran, es nie zu vergessen", sagte Ginny und wackelte mit der Augenbraue.

Harry gluckste. Er nahm ihre Hand und schwang sie hin und her. Sein Herz fühlte sich immer leichter an, wenn er neben ihr stand. Die Krankenflügeltür öffnete sich wieder und Bill trat ein, dicht gefolgt von Fleur und einer dunkelhaarigen Hermine. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Unfall trug sie nicht ihre rote Perücke.

„Hermine!", rief Ron und setzte sich gerade auf. „Du hast wieder dein eigenes Haar."

„Gut beobachtet", sagte Hermine mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot und ihre Hand flog automatisch hoch, um an einer Locke zu zupfen.

„Es sieht 'übsch aus, nischt wahr?", fragte Fleur und strahlte, als wäre sie allein für Hermines Haarwuchs verantwortlich.

„Das tut es immer", erwiderte Ron, während er Hermine kritisch musterte. „Es ist aber anders."

Harry starrte Hermine an und realisierte, dass Ron Recht hatte. Ihr Haar kam fast bis auf ihre Schultern, doch es nicht so voll, wie Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Es war noch immer wellig, aber irgendwie geschmeidiger.

„Es ist weniger buschig geworden", erwiderte sie strahlend. „Ich habe gelesen, dass es manchmal passiert, besonders nach medizinischem Haarverlust. Chemotherapie- Patienten erleben es ständig."

„Schemo- was?", fragte Ron verblüfft. „Es ist schön, wieder deine echte Haarfarbe zu sehen. Es lässt dich mehr glänzen."

Hermine schaute zu Boden, errötend, aber ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

Rons Ohren färbten sich leuchtend, als er realisierte, was er gesagt hatte.

„Sie sieht tatsächlich großartig aus", sagte Bill gelassen. „Und ich denke, wir können alle den Zwillingen dankbar sein, dass sie das nicht mitbekommen haben." Er versetzte Ron einen leichten Schubs in die Schulter, worauf sein Bruder in Hermine taumelte.

Ginny kicherte. „Du siehst wirklich super aus, Hermine, aber ich finde es schade, dass das Rot jetzt weg ist. Es war toll, eine Schwester zu haben."

„Danke, Ginny", sagte Hermine. „Die Zaubertränke haben es wirklich vorangetrieben und Fleur hat es heute Morgen für mich geschnitten."

„Sieht es nischt großartisch aus?", schwärmte Fleur, während sie an Hermines Haar herumzupfte.

Hermine zog sich los und stellte sich neben Ron. „Also, bist du bereit zur Entlassung? Madam Pomfrey ist sicher, dass du gesund bist, oder?"

„Sie ist sicher, dass ich mich nicht einen Augenblick länger hier festhalten lasse", knurrte Ginny und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe genug."

„Das ist mein Mädchen", sagte Mr. Weasley strahlend, der mit Mrs. Weasley den Krankenflügel betrat. Der Bereich um Ginnys Bett wurde dicht gedrängt. Harry machte Anstalten, zur Seite zu treten, um Ginnys Eltern durchzulassen, doch Ginny nahm seine Hand und hielt ihn bei sich. Sie drückte sie.

„Oh, Ginny", rief Mrs. Weasley, die sich mit den Ellenbogen an Ron und Hermine vorbeibahnte. „Ich hatte solche Angst, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen würde." Sie fing Ginny in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung ein und begann zu schniefen.

„Schon gut, Mum", sagte Ginny und tätschelte ihrer Mutter auf den Rücken, während sie versuchte, sich zu befreien. „Mir geht's gut und ich bin bereit, hier rauszukommen."

Mrs. Weasley zog ihre Kamera aus der Tasche. „Wir müssen ein Foto machen, um diesen Moment festzuhalten", sagte sie. „Bill und Fleur, stellt euch hinter sie. Ginny, steh nicht so krumm da. Harry, komme näher, mein Lieber. Du wirst nicht auf dem Bild sein, wenn du dort hinten stehst."

Ein blendendes Licht blitzte auf, so dass sie alle blinzeln mussten.

„Ich habe Fred und George gesagt, dass sie rechtzeitig hier sein sollen. Diese beiden können nicht einmal die einfachste Anweisung befolgen", sagte Mrs. Weasley mit finsterem Blick.

„Oh, Mum. Sei nicht böse auf Fred und George. Es ist wirklich nicht schlimm. Ich würde gern einfach gehen", sagte Ginny, zugleich hoffnungsvoll wie resigniert. Irgendwie wussten sie alle, dass Mrs. Weasley entschlossen war, eine große Sache draus zu machen, und keine Entschuldigungen würden ihre Meinung ändern.

Mr. Weasley lächelte nachsichtig. „Warum kommst du nicht mit aufs Bild, Molly? Ich mach das nächste Foto", sagte er und streckte seine Hand nach der Kamera aus.

„Fotos? Habe ich da Fotos gehört?", fragte Fred, der die Krankenflügeltür aufknallte.

„Ihr habt ohne uns mit Familienfotos angefangen?", fügte George hinzu, Entsetzen vorheuchelnd. „Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass wir das schwarze Schaf der Familie sind, Fred."

„Schwarzes Schaf?", keuchte Fred, die Augen vor gespieltem Entrüsten weit aufgerissen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir überhaupt als Schafe zählen – eher als eine entfernte Ziege."

„Ich verpass euch gleich eine Ziege", sagte Mrs. Weasley streng. „Wenn ihr rechtzeitig hier gewesen wärt, wie ich euch gebeten habe, hättet ihr nicht das Foto verpasst und Ginnys besonderen Tag verdorben."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und murmelte: „Großer Gott!"

„Jetzt sind wir hier, Mum. Wir würden nicht mal im Traum dran denken, Ginnys besonderen Tag zu verderben", sagte George. Seine Augen funkelten schelmisch, als er den Blick seiner Schwester auffing.

„Lass deine Schwester in Ruhe", wies Shannon ihn zurecht und wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger. Ihr haselnussbraunes Haar war in einen Pferdeschwanz zurückgezogen, der auf und abhüpfte. „Tut uns leid, dass wir zu spät kommen, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley ließ bei dem entschuldigenden Tonfall die Luft raus. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Liebes. Ich weiß, dass es nicht _deine _Schuld ist", sagte sie und funkelte die Zwilling an.

„Warum stellt ihr euch nicht noch mal alle um Ginny und ich mache ein Familienfoto?", schlug Iris vor, die noch immer in der Tür stand.

Harry hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie mit Shannon und den Zwillingen gekommen war, da sie so weit hinten geblieben war. Sie schien ziemlich zögerlich und bei den Blicken auf den Weasley- Gesichtern konnte Harry es ihr nicht verübeln.

Es folgte ein kurzer Augenblick schockierter Stille, als alle Iris anstarrten, scheinbar sprachlos. Schließlich durchbrach Fred die Spannung, indem er sie am Arm nahm und in den Raum zog. „Sei nicht albern. Alle können auf das Bild. Du kannst es verzaubern, Dad, oder?"

Mr. Weasley schüttelte seine Verwirrung ab. „Äh... natürlich. In Ordnung, stellt euch alle zusammen", sagte er und positionierte die Kamera.

Auch Mrs. Weasley lächelte Iris breit an und begann wieder, Befehle zu erteilen. „George und Shannon, stellt euch an die Seite von Bill und Fleur, hinter Harry. Fred und Iris, ihr beide geht auf die andere Seite, hinter Ron und Hermine. Arthur, beeil dich mit dem Ding und setz dich mit mir vor sie alle", wies sie an und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Harry besetzt hatte.

„Wo ist Charlie? Wie kommt es, dass er sich da rauswinden kann?", wollte Ron brummend wissen.

„Er ist im Drachen- Lager. Er sollte morgen zurückkommen", antwortete Mrs. Weasley. „Arthur, bist du fertig?"

„Lass mich noch die Bildschärfe einstellen", sagte Mr. Weasley, während er an der Kamera herumhantierte.

„Mach einfach das Foto, Dad", rief Ron und verdrehte die Augen.

Harry begann, mit seinem Fuß auf dem Boden zu scharren.

„Da-ad. Ich will heute noch hier weg", stöhnte Ginny.

„In Ordnung, dass sollte so funktionieren", sagte Mr. Weasley. Er rannte zu Mrs. Weasley zurück und schaffte es gerade rechtzeitig, sich zu setzen, bevor die Kamera mehrmals aufblitzte.

„Na also. Das war doch nicht so schwer, oder?", fragte Mrs. Weasley lächelnd.

„Lasst uns gehen", sagte Ginny und hob ihre kleine Tasche auf.

„Ginny, kannst du den ganzen Weg gehen?", erkundigte Mrs. Weasley sich ängstlich.

„Mum, wir gehen doch nur zum Gryffindor- Turm hoch", sagte Ginny, deutlich entnervt.

Da Harry das Gefühl kannte zurückgehalten zu werden, wenn er nichts anderes wollte als aus dem Krankenflügel zu kommen, erbarmte Harry sich ihr. Er nahm ihre Tasche und schwang sie über seine Schulter. Er bot ihr seinen Arm an.

„Sollen wir?", fragte er.

Ginny strahlte und nahm seinen Arm. „Gehen wir."

An Harrys Seite und leicht humpelnd, ging sie zielstrebig zur Tür. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie Mrs. Weasley Ginny helfen wollte, doch Mr. Weasley hielt sie am Arm zurück und nickte in Harrys Richtung.

Mrs. Weasley zögerte kurz, bevor sie nachgab und ihnen mit Mr. Weasley folgte.

Die große Gruppe stieg zum Gryffindor- Turm hinauf, den ganzen Weg fröhlich plaudernd. Als sie das Porträtloch erreichten, war Ginny leicht außer Atem und lehnte sich definitiv schwerer gegen Harry als am Anfang.

„Es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen, junge Dame", grüßte die Fette Dame, während sie auf sie herunterblickte.

„Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein", sagte Ginny.

„Ungarischer Hornschwanz", murmelte Harry und duckte den Kopf, als das Porträt zur Seite schwang. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war für ein Willkomensfest zu Ginnys Ehren vorbereitet worden. Das Feuer prasselte einladend und auf mehreren Tischen waren Speisen und Getränke ausgebreitet.

Ginny konnte mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Ungarischer Hornschwanz?", fragte sie mit strahlenden Augen.

„Ich habe mir nicht das Passwort ausgesucht", sagte Harry leise, während Hitze in sein Gesicht aufstieg.

„Nein, das hat er nicht, aber du hättest den Abscheu auf Malfoys Gesicht sehen sollen, jedes Mal wenn _er _es sagen muss", entgegnete Ron entzückt.

„Und wir haben es alle genossen, Harrys Tante mit Geschichten von seinem Ruhm zu quälen", erwiderte George und zerzauste Harry das Haar. „Mum hat sogar angeboten, sie auf das Feld zu bringen, um ihr zu zeigen, wo er diesen Drachen besiegt hat."

Harry zog mit finsterem Blick seinen Kopf frei.

„Und Dudley sind fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen", fuhr Fred grinsend fort. „Er ist nicht mehr annähernd so lustig, seit er sich nicht mehr so leicht über jegliches Magische in die Hosen macht."

„Ja. Unser Zeug an ihm auszutesten ist nicht mehr halb so komisch, wie es früher einmal war", stimmte George betrübt zu. „Deine Tante in Ohnmacht fallen zu lassen, macht nur für eine begrenzte Zeit Spaß."

„Oh, ich finde es immer noch toll", entgegnete Fred glücklich.

„Habt ihr Sachen an Dudley ausprobiert?", fragte Harry neugierig, enttäuscht, dass er es verpasst hatte. „Ihr stellt also noch immer Zeug her, seit wir hier sind?"

„Natürlich", sagte Fred. „Das Mailbestellgeschäft ist das einzige, das floriert, weil niemand mit einem Fünkchen Verstand sich jetzt in der Winkelgasse sehen lässt. Das hat unseren Pool von potentiellen Testsubjekten ernsthaft eingeschränkt. George und ich mussten dahin zurückkehren, die Sachen wieder an uns auszutesten."

„Oh, das ist ein Opfer", sagt Iris und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist es", erwiderte Fred heftig. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel George und ich durchgemacht haben, während wir sie an uns ausgetestet haben."

„Ja. Einen Hut auf deinen Kopf zu setzen, um deinen Kopf verschwinden zu lassen, ist ja _so _gefährlich... und hysterisch komisch, dürfte ich wohl hinzufügen", erwiderte Iris in einem gelangweilten Tonfall, obwohl ihre Augen blitzten.

„Viele Leute finden, dass diese Kopflosen Hüte lustig sind. Wir haben eimerweise Galleonen davon gemacht", sagte Fred hitzig.

Harry konnte sich nicht entsinnen, Fred jemals so aufgebracht gesehen zu haben. Iris machte ihm wirklich zu schaffen. Plötzlich entdeckte Harry eine neue Anerkennung für das Slytherin- Mädchen. Er, Ron, Hermine und Ginny sahen alle dem Austausch zwischen den beiden zu, als wäre es ein Tennismatch, während George und Shannon sich in eine abgedunkelte Ecke davonstahlen.

„Tja, es haben auch viele gedacht, dass Dolores Umbridge sie aus dem Griff des Dunklen Lords führen würde", konterte Iris.

Freds Gesicht wurde rebellisch. „Die Kopflosen Hüte und alle Weasley- Produkte gehören nicht in dieselbe Kategorie wie Dolores Umbridge - möge sie im Zentaurenhimmel ruhen."

Iris schnaubte tatsächlich auf und Harry musste sich von innen auf die Wange beißen, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richteten.

„Da muss ich dir zustimmen - sie sind eine Stufe über Umbridge. Aber nur knapp", sagte sie schlicht.

„Was hast du gegen unsere Hüte?", fragte Fred empört.

„Oh, nichts. Ich denke schon, dass viele Menschen es lustig finden, einen Hut von selbst herumfliegen zu sehen. Ich bevorzuge subtileren Humor", antwortete Iris und fegte sich ihr dunkles Haar von der Schulter. „Wenn ihr, sagen wir... die Hüte so verzaubert hättet, dass sie das Gesicht des Trägers in eine Berühmtheit verwandeln. Das wäre lustig. Man könnte einen Freund den Hut zu einer Party tragen lassen und die anderen Gäste mit den eigenen Bekanntschaften beeindrucken. Sehen und gesehen werden, so etwas in der Art. Neid hervorrufen mit einem Rivalen oder potentiellen Geliebten, wenn man mit einem professionellen Quidditch- Star, einem Entertainer... oder sogar Harry Potter auftaucht."

Harry hatte gegrinst, doch es verwandelte sich bei der Erwähnung seines Namens in eine finstere Miene. Ginny stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Ein Quidditch- Spieler, hmm? Jemand wie Oliver Wood?", fragte Fred und hob triumphierend eine Augenbraue.

Iris senkte einen Augenblick den Blick, bevor sie die Achseln zuckte. „Oliver ist Geschichte. Ich würde jemanden... Aktuelleren vorschlagen", sagte sie mit blitzenden Augen.

„Das könnte funktionieren", murmelte Fred, der seinen Kampf mit Iris vergessen hatte und gedankenverloren sein Kinn rieb.

„Natürlich würde es das", erwiderte Iris und wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Ein slytherin- mäßiger Scherz."

„Du bist eine gerissene Frau, Iris Parkinson", sagte Fred mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Ich kann daran arbeiten. Komm, wir müssen mit George reden. Er ist das Gehirn der Operation – ich bin der Mann für den Witz."

„Das sehe ich." Iris feixte. Sie ließ zu, dass Fred ihre Hand nahm und sie zu der Ecke hinüberzog, wo George und Shannon saßen. George schien überhaupt nicht erfreut über die Unterbrechung.

Es gab einen Augenblick erschütterter Stille, bevor Ron sich zu Harry, Ginny und Hermine umdrehte, die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Sie haben geflirtet? Sie haben sich vor uns allen schöne Augen gemacht."

„Oh, gut beobachtet", versetzte Ginny kichernd.

Hermine lächelte und tätschelte Ron auf den Arm. „Zumindest hast du es diesmal bemerkt, Ron. Du machst Fortschritte."

„Aber... aber... sie ist eine Slytherin", platzte Ron hervor. Seine Augen schweiften zwischen den Mädchen hin und her.

„Naja, der Sprechende Hut hat immer gesagt, dass die Häuser sich vereinen müssen", entgegnete Hermine, die kaum das Lachen zurückhalten konnte.

„Es war nicht so körperlich gemeint", erwiderte Ron hitzig.

„Du meinst übertragen", verbesserte Hermine automatisch.

„Ja genau!", rief Ron, worauf Hermine und Ginny in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Sie sanken auf die Couch, sich gegenseitig stützend, während sie kicherten.

„Total verrückt geworden", sagte Ron. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging zum Butterbier.

Harry ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er bemerkte, dass Draco und Dudley in einer Ecke saßen und die anderen im Zimmer mit einem ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck beobachteten, den Harry nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Als Draco Harrys Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte, setzte er sich gerader auf, während die vertraute, eingebildete Miene auf sein Gesicht zurückkehrte. „Was schaust du so, Narbenkopf?", fragte er.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und ignorierte die Stichelei.

„Nenn ihn nicht so", keifte Ginny und stellte sich neben ihn. Ihre Augen blitzten hitzig. Anscheinend nahm sie mehr Anstoß an der Bezeichnung als er.

„Würdest du den Titel lieber für dich haben?", fragte Malfoy feixend. „Partnerlook. Ist das nicht erbärmlich süß?"

Instinktiv schoss Ginnys Hand an ihre Stirn, wo ihr rotes Mal zu sehen war.

„Das reicht, Malfoy", blaffte Harry, der rot sah, und ging einen Schritt auf den Blondschopf zu. „Das ist ihre Party und du wirst es ihr nicht verderben."

„Mach dir nicht in die Hosen, Potter. Ich werde die Heimkehr deiner Freundin schon nicht ruinieren", sagte Draco und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier, während er ein sorgsames Auge auf Harrys Zauberstab hielt.

„Hey, Ginny. Schön zu sehen, dass sie dich endlich entlassen haben", sagte Dudley, der um Draco herumlugte, um Ginny anzulächeln.

Zuvor war Harry belustigt über Dudleys Schwärmerei für Ginny gewesen, sogar doppelt, da sein langsamer Cousin Ginnys Kühle ihm gegenüber noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Aber im Augenblick war er nicht in der Stimmung dafür. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Dudley", begrüßte Ginny kühl.

„Geht es dir besser?", fragte Dudley.

„Wenn es dich so unglücklich macht, bei uns zu sein, Malfoy, warum gehst du dann nicht einfach? Und zwar dauerhaft", sagte Ron, der sich einen Weg zwischen Harry und Ginny durchbahnte und sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Draco stellte. „Ich meine, keiner wird sich dafür einsetzten, dich hier zu behalten."

Ein unbeschreibbarer Ausdruck flackerte in Dracos Augen auf, bevor ein höhnisches Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. „Ich würde nichts lieber tun als aus dieser Tür zu treten, Wiesel, aber wieder einmal warte ich darauf, dass Potter es gebacken kriegt und es beendet."

„Also wartest du im Grunde darauf, dass Harry dir den Arsch rettet – schon wieder – und fühlst dich frustriert, dass er es nicht nach _deinem _Zeitplan tut?", fragte Ron, die Augen verdrehend.

Malfoys Gesicht färbte sich rot. „Ich warte darauf zu sehen, was passiert", erwiderte er mit finsterem Blick.

„Nein", sagte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein langsames Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich denke, du glaubst daran, dass Harry gewinnen wird, du willst es nur nicht zugeben. Es ist genau wie in Azkaban – als die Dementoren hinter dir her waren. Trotz deines ganzen Getues hast du dich an Harry geklammert, damit er dich rausbringt."

„Dementoren?", fragte Dudley, während sein Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen schwang. „Ich habe diese Dementoren gesehen. Sie sind auch hinter mir her gewesen – als ich bei ihm war. Vielleicht lockt _er _sie an."

Er richtete seinen Finger auf Harrys Brust und schaute beifallheischend zu Draco. Harry beobachtete sie beide unbewegt.

Er war zutiefst schockiert von Dracos Antwort.

„Vergiss die Dementoren", sagte der Blondschopf und sah Dudley finster an. Er wich Harrys Blick aus, lächelte Ron aber höhnisch an. „Ich will nicht über Azkaban sprechen."

„Warum? Habe ich da einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen?", fragte Ron kriegslustig.

„Beruhige dich, Ron", sagte Harry, wissend, dass Dracos Erinnerungen von dieser Expedition nicht besser sein konnten als seine eigenen. „Lass uns nicht Ginnys Party verderben."

Dracos Augen zeigten kurz Überraschung, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu Pansy fortstolzierte, die gerade die Treppe herunterkam und die versammelten Weasley anfunkelte.

„Ich hole etwas zu essen", murmelte Ron und bewegte sich auf den Essenstisch zu.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte Ginny und zog an Harrys Hand.

„Gleich", sagte Harry und starrte Dudley an, der ohne Dracos Gesellschaft verloren wirkte. „Einen Moment noch."

Ginny sah Dudley wachsam an, bevor sie nickte und sich zu Ron und Hermine an den Essenstisch gesellte.

„Dudley", sagte Harry und nickte ihm zu. Er war nicht sicher, weshalb er sich überhaupt mit seinem Cousin auseinandersetzte. Es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass Dudley einen Streit vom Zaun brechen würde, doch die Neugierde, wie Dudley mit seinem Unterricht zurechtkam, war zu stark.

„Ich höre, die Professoren haben dir etwas magischen Unterricht erteilt", sagte Harry steif. Das Wort „magisch", kam ihm nur schwer über die Lippen. Im Ligusterweg hätte es als verdorbene Sprache gegolten.

„Ja", erwiderte Dudley, der seinerseits Harry wachsam beäugte. „Sie haben mir Sachen gezeigt."

„Gut", machte Harry. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. In all seinen Jahren im Ligusterweg hatte er noch nie eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung mit Dudley geführt.

„Sie haben mir Zeugs über dich erzählt", fuhr Dudley stirnrunzelnd fort. „Keiner von ihnen will auch nur ein Wort gegen dich hören. Es treibt Draco in den Wahnsinn, Mann", sagte Dudley. Seine Augen schweiften durch den Raum zu Draco.

Harrys Herz schwoll vor Zuneigung, als er hörte, dass seine Professoren auf seiner Seite standen. _Das_ war in der Grundschule ganz sicher nicht vorgekommen.

„Tja, glaub nicht alles, was du hörst", erwiderte er und hob die Schultern.

„Was ist mit dir und Draco und den Dementoren passiert?", wollte Dudley wissen.

„Ein paar von ihnen haben uns angegriffen – genauso wie sie es bei dir und mir getan haben", erwiderte Harry unbehaglich. „Dementoren sind schreckliche Kreaturen."

„Ja", stimmte Dudley schaudernd zu.

„Was hast du gesehen?", erkundigte Harry sich. Er hatte es sich schon immer gefragt – was Dudley Dursley sah, wenn die Dementoren zu nah kamen.

Dudley sah zu Boden und scharrte mit dem Fuß. „Deinen Schrank", sagte er kaum hörbar.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Ich habe deinen Schrank gesehen", sagte Dudley etwas lauter. Er wich seinem Blick aus. „Nur, dass _ich _drinnen war... und meine Eltern haben Sachen gesagt. Was macht das schon für einen Unterschied? Was siehst du?"

Harry trat überrascht zurück. Dudley fürchtete, dass seine Eltern sich gegen ihn wenden und ihn so behandeln würden, wie sie es immer mit Harry getan hatten. Plötzlich spürte er eine Woge von Sympathie für seinen Cousin. „Ich höre auch meine Eltern", antwortete Harry leise. Er wollte nicht mehr sagen.

„Hören alle ihre Eltern?", wollte Dudley verwirrt wissen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, wenn man Glück hat", flüsterte er. „Aber ich wette, Draco tut es auch."

„Professor McGonagall hat mir gesagt, dass deine Eltern nicht bei einem Autounfall gestorben sind", sagte Dudley und starrte ihn unverwandt an.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry. Hagrid hatte dasselbe gesagt, als er Harry von den Dursleys aufgesammelt hatte, doch er vermutete, dass Dudley etwas abgelenkt gewesen war von dem Schweineschwanz, den Hagrid ihm verpasst hatte.

„Sie sagte, dass sie von demselben Psychopath umgebracht worden sind, der jetzt dich töten will, und dass er auch dich damals versucht hat zu töten", fuhr Dudley fort. Seine Augen verengten sich, als sein Blick auf Harrys Narbe fiel, als würde er gerade erst seine Bedeutung realisieren.

Harry wusste, was Dudley erwartete, deshalb nickte er lediglich.

„Du machst dir große Feinde", sagte Dudley, offensichtlich beeindruckt.

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte. Vielleicht war es die gewaltige Untertreibung oder einfach weil er tatsächlich eine Unterhaltung über magische Dinge mit Dudley führte. Vielleicht war es auch Dudleys offensichtlicher Respekt dafür, dass jemand Harry wirklich so hassen konnte, aber plötzlich kam es Harry ungeheuer komisch vor.

Tränen stiegen in seine Augenwinkel, während Dudley ihn wieder so ansah, wie er es immer zu tun pflegte – als wäre Harry eine instabile Zeitbombe, die dem Explodieren nahe war. Das fand Harry noch komischer und er musste sich am Tisch festhalten. Dudley nickte vorsichtig und hastete davon.

„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Ginny, die an seiner Seite erschien.

Endlich ging Harrys Lachanfall in kleine Gluckser über. „Es könnte nicht besser sein", erwiderte und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. „Komm. Lass uns etwas zu essen holen."

* * *

Resigniert trottete Harry den Korridor entlang, in der Hoffnung, einen Happen in der Küche aufzutreiben, bevor er sich in sein warmes Bett flüchtete. Er war todmüde und fühlte sich, als könne er gleich im Stehen einschlafen. Jedes Mal, wenn seine Augen zusammenfielen, fuhr er wieder hoch und immer wieder stieß seine Schulter gegen die Wand, während er vorwärtstappte. Der Trainingstag war anstrengend gewesen. Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte ihn gedrillt und Harrys Muskeln beschwerten sich lauthals über die Misshandlung.

Nun da Ginny sich von ihren Verletzungen erholt hatte, fühlte Harry sich bereit, Voldemort entgegenzutreten. Er wusste mit dem Vergehen jedes Tages, dass er es vor sich hin schob, doch er war noch nicht bereit, sich zu verabschieden. Er wusste, dass Ron, Hermine und Ginny bis zum Ende an seiner Seite stehen wollten, doch er zögerte, es zuzulassen. Was, wenn Voldemort einen fatalen Angriff startete, bevor Harry ihn mit durch den Schleier ziehen konnte? Voldemort würde sich dann umdrehen und auf der Stelle Harrys Freunde töten. Harry wollte ihnen wenigstens eine Chance geben, sich in ein Versteck zu flüchten, falls sein Plan scheitern sollte.

Aber was, wenn Voldemort nicht von selbst im Ministerium auftauchte, nachdem Harry die geistige Verbindung aufgebaut hatte? Sein Plan war es, dass Voldemort ihn allein in der Mysteriumsabteilung sah, doch das garantierte nicht, dass er so reagierte, wie Harry es wollte. Wenn er andere Todesser mitbrachte, würde Harry die Hilfe seiner Freunde brauchen, ihm die Todesser vom Leib zu halten, während er mit ihrem Anführer kämpfte. Harry war unangenehm bewusst, dass Voldemort plante, ihn gefangen zu nehmen und nicht zu töten. Voldemort wollte ihn gefangen halten, sicher weggeschlossen. Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken – der Tod wäre gnädiger als dieses Schicksal.

Außerdem war da noch die einfach Wahrheit, die er sich nicht zugestehen wollte – dass er Angst hatte, allein zu sterben.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und seufzte müde. Ob er sich nun bereit fühlte oder nicht, es war an der Zeit. Er musste dem ganzen ein Ende setzen. Die Menschen, die im Schloss festsaßen, mussten in ihre Leben zurückkehren. Diese Dunkelheit musste aufgehoben werden. Er war froh, dass er und Dudley sich in diesen letzten Tagen tatsächlich miteinander verstanden hatten. Da er wusste, dass Dudley fürchtete, seine Eltern würden ihn genauso behandeln wie Harry, vermied er es, in Anwesenheit von Tante Petunia oder Onkel Vernon mit Dudley zu sprechen. Außer Sichtweite jedoch tauschten wie ab und zu ein paar Nettigkeiten aus.

Selbst mit Draco gelang ihm eine Handvoll höflicher Worte. Vielleicht war das das erste Zeichen einer verkehrten Welt. Dennoch fühlte es sich gut an, alles in Ordnung gebracht zu haben, bevor er seiner Pflicht nachkommen musste. Er hatte seine Brief an Hedwig gegeben und sie angewiesen, sie auszutragen, nachdem er fort war. Da er wusste, wie unzuverlässig Errol im Alter geworden war, hatte er Hedwig aufgetragen, danach bei Mrs. Weasley zu bleiben. Sie hatte sich immer um ihn gekümmert, mit Sicherheit würde sie auch für Hedwig sorgen.

„Hey! Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Ginny, die neben ihm auftauchte.

Harry fuhr zusammen und tastete blind nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Du siehst aus, als wärst du in einer anderen Welt. Ich hoffe, es ist eine schöne Welt", sagte sie und ließ ihre Hand in seine gleiten. Ihr Hinken schien an diesem Abend besonders ausgeprägt, deshalb verlangsamte er seine Schritte.

„Sorry", sagte er. „Langer Tag. Ich bin auf dem Weg zur Küche, um mir etwas zu stibitzen. Willst du dich mir anschließen?"

„Nein! Du kannst nicht in die Küche", entgegnete Ginny und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe sowieso eine bessere Idee."

„Warum kann ich nicht in die Küche?", wollte Harry wissen, verärgert, als sein Magen knurrte. „Was meinst du damit, du hast eine bessere Idee?"

Ginny zog an seiner Hand, bis er sich in eine andere Richtung ziehen ließ. „Ron und Hermine haben ein Date dort", sagte sie schlicht.

„Ein Date?", fragte Harry mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Ja. Hermine und ich haben entschieden, dass es zu lange her ist, da wir das letzte Mal die Gelegenheit hatten, etwas Zeit mit unserem Freund zu verbringen. Also haben wir uns jede einen Ort ausgesucht und unseren Abend geplant", erwiderte sie. „Natürlich hatte ich nicht geplant, dass diese Auroren dich so lange aufhalten, dass du beinahe unser Date verpasst hättest."

Plötzlich fühlte Harry sich nicht mehr ganz so müde oder verstimmt. „Und Hermine hat sich die _Küche _ausgesucht?", fragte er.

„Fällt dir ein Ort ein, den Ron romantischer finden würde?", entgegnete Ginny trocken.

„Auch wieder wahr", sagte er lachend. „Also? Wohin gehen wir?"

„Nach oben", antwortete Ginny, während sie die Treppen hochstiegen.

„Darauf bin ich schon selbst gekommen, Ginny", sagte Harry.

„Dann hör auf zu reden und geh einfach weiter", erwiderte sie bestimmt.

Harry ließ sich den ganzen Weg hoch in den siebten Stock ziehen. Ginny hielt nicht an, bis sie den Raum der Wünsche erreichten. Nachdem sie dreimal auf und ab gelaufen war, öffnete sie die Tür, worauf der weiße, sandige Strand aus Harrys Traum zum Vorschein kam. Er erstreckte sich in die Ferne, als würden sie einen vollkommen anderen Ort betreten.

„Ginny!", keuchte er.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Ginny, die auf ihren Fußballen wippte.

„Und wie", sagte er, während er versuchte, alles in sich aufzunehmen. „Es ist perfekt."

„Zieh deine Schuhe aus", wies Ginny an. Sie schlüpfte aus ihren eigenen und ließ sie am Eingang zurück.

Harry folgte ihrem Beispiel und ließ den Sand durch seine Zehen rieseln. Er war weich und warm und fühlte sich herrlich an. Harry lächelte glücklich, als Ginny seine Hand nahm und ihn zu einem kleinen Lagerfeuer an dem dunkler werdenden Strand führte. Bei der Erinnerung an seinen Traum, warf er einen Blick über die Schulter und war erfreut, zwei Paar Fußspuren zu sehen – seine größer als ihre – die den Sand zierten.

Die Sonne ging langsam über diesem verborgenen Hogwarts- Strand unter und Harry genoss das Farbenspiel, das über das Wasser tanzte. Ginny spieß zwei Würste auf Holzstöcke und reichte einen an Harry weiter.

Er setzte sich und begann, sein Abendessen auf dem offenen Feuer zu grillen Er und Ginny verspeisten Würstchen, toasteten Marshmallows und lachten einander jedes Mal an, wenn sie es geschafft hatten, ihr Essen in Brand zu setzen. Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, krempelten sie ihre Jeans bis zu den Knien hoch und wateten in das Wasser, sich gegenseitig nass spritzend.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ginny außer Atem war. Besorgt verlangsamte Harry seine Schritte und wartete darauf, dass ihre Atemzüge gleichmäßiger wurden.

„Ich vermute, in Zukunft wird es für mich keinen professionellen Quidditch geben", stellte Ginny fest. „Mit diesem Humpeln und dem schweren Atmen bezweifle ich, dass ich auf irgendeiner Talentliste zu finden sein werde."

„Es wird nicht für immer sein", entgegnete Harry bestürzt. „Dein Atmen ist in letzter Zeit sehr viel besser geworden. Jetzt ist es nur, weil wir gerannt sind."

Ginny kicherte. „Es war nur ein Scherz, Harry. Ich habe sowieso noch nie an eine professionelle Quidditch- Karriere gedacht. Ich liebe nur das Spielen. Du bist das Naturtalent – vielleicht solltest du es in Erwägung ziehen."

Harry rümpfte die Nase. „Und die ganze Zeit diese Interviews durchstehen? Nein, danke."

Ginny schnaubte. „Ich denke, du wirst sie sowieso die ganze Zeit durchstehen müssen, Harry. Solltest dich langsam daran gewöhnen."

Harry lächelte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er für einen Augenblick so tun konnte, als wären Ginnys Pläne tatsächlich möglich. Er liebte es, dass sie ihm dieses Gefühl geben konnte.

„Was willst du nach dem Krieg tun – wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Du meinst, außer mit dir Babys zu machen?", entgegnete sie mit funkelnden Augen.

Harry spürte, wie sein Gesicht sich rot färbte, als hätte er den ganzen Tag in der prallen Sonne verbracht. „Äh..."

Ginny lachte laut und schob ihn wieder auf das Wasser zu. „Ich weiß nicht. Definitiv nichts, das einen Schreibtisch beinhaltet", erwiderte sie.

„Wie wär's mit Aurorin? Oder vielleicht Fluchbrecher wie Bill?", schlug Harry vor.

„Fluchbrechen klingt lustig, aber es ist Drecksarbeit mit vielen Goblin- Regeln. Ich denke nicht, dass es mir gefallen würde. Aurorin wäre eine Option oder Heilerin für die Unfallstation", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Was machen die denn?", wollte Harry stirnrunzelnd wissen.

„Sie bereinigen größtenteils Apparierunfälle, aber prinzipiell retten sie Hexen und Zauberer, die sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht haben, und machen rückgängig, was auch immer sie für einen Unsinn angestellt haben", erklärte sie.

„Ich kann mir dich in so einer Arbeit gut vorstellen", sagte Harry.

„Ich könnte sie retten und Hermine könnte sie aufpäppeln – wir würden ein gutes Team abgeben", überlegte Ginny lachend.

„Meinst du, Hermine will Heilerin werden?", fragte Harry.

„Ich denke, der Beruf würde zu ihr passen, und sie hat mit Sicherheit ein Interesse dafür entwickelt, seit sie verletzt worden ist", antwortete Ginny. „Und du und Ron, ihr werdet die Auroren."

„Ja", sagte Harry leise. Wieder stiegen Zweifel in ihm auf, dass er Teil ihres Traumes sein würde.

Nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war und der Mond hell über das Wasser schien, kehrten sie zu ihrem Lagerfeuer zurück und setzten sich auf eine Decke, um den krachenden Wellen zu lauschen.

„Gefällt dir unser Date, Mr. Potter?", fragte Ginny. Sie kuschelte sich an Harrys Seite und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Das ist unser Bestes bisher", erwiderte Harry und zog sie an sich.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war mein Geburtstag ziemlich schön. Du hast sogar mit mir getanzt", sagte sie glucksend.

„Deshalb ist es _dieses _Mal besser", entgegnete Harry. Er drückte seine Finger in ihre Seite und kitzelte sie, bis sie um Gnade bettelte.

„Ich liebe dich, Ginny", sagte er glücklich, ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und breitete die Arme weit aus.

Etwas verstimmt darüber, den „Kitzelkampf" verloren zu haben, blickte Ginny ihn einen Augenblick lang an, bevor ihre Züge sanfter wurden. „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry", flüsterte sie.

Nicht länger müde war Harry sich jeder Stelle bewusst, an der ihr Körper seinen berührte. Seine Haut brannte, während Blut in seinen Venen pumpte. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und fuhr ihr leicht mit einem Finger am Gesicht entlang.

Ginny schnappte leise nach Luft und beugte ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Er lehnte sich vor und nahm ihre Lippen mit seinen gefangen. Seine Zunge fuhr über ihre Unterlippe und bat um Einlass. Ihr Mund öffnete sich unter seinem und lud ihn ein, den Kuss zu vertiefen. Sie strich mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar und zog seinen Kopf näher.

Ihre Finger fühlten sich wie Federn an, während sie sanft an seinem Gesicht hinunter über seine Schultern fuhren. Ihre Leidenschaft baute sich schnell auf und Harry wusste, dass er nahe dran war, seine Kontrolle zu verlieren. Seine hormongesteuerte Teenager- Seite war versucht, alle Vorsicht in den Wind zu schlagen und dem Begehren seines Körpers nachzugeben, doch der kleine Teil geistiger Klarheit, der selbst seine aufgewühlten Hormone im Zaum halten konnte, war der Gedanke, dass Voldemort nicht auch noch diesen Moment kontrollieren sollte.

Er hatte jeden anderen Teil von Harrys Leben beeinflusst und heimgesucht. Wenn Harry endlich diesen letzten Schritt mit Ginny vollzog, war er entschlossen, es nur um ihrer selbst willen geschehen zu lassen – trotz der Tatsache, dass sein Körper lautstark gegen die Zurückhaltung protestierte. Zur Hölle, die erwartungsvolle Vorfreude allein war genug, in ihm den Willen hervorzurufen, zu ihr zurückzukehren ... auf welche Weise auch immer.

Der Mond schien hell über ihnen, die sanfte Brise zerzauste ihr Haar und Sand klebte an ihrer Haut und nassen Kleidung, doch sie beide bemerkten nichts davon. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit war aufeinander gerichtet, während sie sich küssten, bis sie zu ihren Schlafsälen zurückkehren mussten.

* * *

Für den Rest der Woche trafen Harry und Ginny sich noch einige Male an ihrem Strand. Ein paar Mal hatten sie sogar Ron und Hermine mitgenommen, damit sie das Ferien- Gefühl teilen konnten. Harry hatte entschieden, dass er am folgenden Wochenende seine Pläne in die Tat umsetzen würde, doch vorher würde er noch eine spaßerfüllte Woche mit seinen Freunden verbringen. Er hoffte, ihnen zumindest gute Erinnerungen an ihn zu hinterlassen, nachdem er fort war.

Eines Abends nach dem Abendessen bestand Ginny darauf, einen Teil der Schulaufgaben nachzuholen, die sie vernachlässigt hatte, während sie sich am Strand vergnügt hatten. Ron und Hermine waren zusammen verschwunden, so dass Harry beschloss, zu Hagrids Hütte hinunterzugehen und seinem alten Freund einen Besuch abzustatten. Hagrid war nach Professor Dumbledores Tod nie mehr derselbe gewesen und Harry hoffte, dass er seine Überschwänglichkeit wiedergewinnen würde, sobald der Krieg vorüber war.

Während er den Pfad entlanglief und all das neue Frühlingswachstum bewunderte, bemerkte er das kurze Aufblitzen von etwas Silbernem am Rand des Waldes. Neugier stieg in ihm auf. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und wandte sich wachsam zum Wald. Er hatte ihn gerade erst betreten, als er wieder den Blitz sah und realisierte, wer es war.

„Was machst du hier draußen, Pansy?", rief er. Er hielt an und packte seinen Zauberstab. Er würde sich nicht von dem Slytherin- Mädchen in den Wald führen lassen.

Pansy fuhr herum. Die Kapuze ihres silbernen Umhangs fiel von ihrem Kopf herunter. Harry war erschüttert zu sehen, dass sie weinte. Sie hatte dicke schwarze Streifen unter ihren Augen und machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie abzuwischen, als sie Harry sah. Weinende Mädchen verschafften ihm immer ein unbehagliches Gefühl und plötzlich fühlte er sich hilflos.

„Pansy", sagte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Äh... alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein", antwortete sie schniefend. „Hast du Draco gesehen?"

„Draco?", fragte Harry verblüfft. Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass der Blonde an diesem Abend nicht in der Großen Halle gewesen war. Nun, da er darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er auch Dudley nicht gesehen hatte.

„Er wollte sich mit mir zum Abendessen treffen, war aber nicht da", sagte Pansy. Sie drehte sich um und starrte in die Bäume. Sie ging wieder auf sie zu, doch Harry bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Dudley war auch nicht da. Vielleicht sind sie in ein Kartenspiel vertieft oder so", sagte Harry. „Warum glaubst du, dass er im Wald sein sollte?"

Pansy erstarrte, immer noch abgewandt. „Du könntest Recht haben", sagte sie hastig. „Er hat in letzter Zeit viel Zeit mit diesem Schlammblut- Trottel verbracht."

Harry wusste, dass Pansy Dracos Neigung zu Draco nicht teilte. Immer wieder wirkte sie verärgert, wenn sie die beiden Blondschöpfe zusammen fand. Natürlich schien sie die neue Zuneigung ihrer Schwester zu Fred zu verabscheuen. Pansy hatte nicht den Eindruck erweckt, dass sie sich aus irgendeinem von ihnen etwas machte.

Als hätte sie realisiert, dass sie gerade Harrys Cousin beleidigt hatte, drehte sie sich um und schaute ihn vorsichtig an.

„Äh... ich meine..."

Harry blickte sie finster an. Er war sicher, dass sie etwas zu verbergen versuchte. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Warum meinst du, er könnte im Wald sein, wenn er sich nicht mit dir zum Abendessen getroffen hat?"

Pansy biss sich auf die Lippe, anscheinend mit sich ringend. „Warum sollte ich es dir sagen?", verlangte sie, als hätte sie endlich entschieden, dass Trotz ihr bester Ausweg war. Ihre Augen schweiften immer wieder zu den Bäumen, als würde sie in Erwägung ziehen davonzulaufen.

„Weil ich der einzige hier bin, der dir helfen könnte", erwiderte Harry im Wissen, dass keiner der Weasleys mit Draco warm geworden war.

Pansys Gesicht fiel zusammen und sie rang die Hände. Harry fand, dass sie das Melodram etwas zu weit trieb, behielt es aber für sich.

„Draco hat sich in letzter Zeit ein bisschen verzweifelt gefühlt", jammerte sie. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schniefte. „Ich fürchte, er hat etwas Leichtsinniges getan."

„Was meinst du mit leichtsinnig?", wollte Harry wissen, während sein Herz einen Satz tat.

Pansy wischte sich ihre Nase am Handrücken ab. „Er hat sich seit dieser dummen Willkommensparty für die Weaslette komisch benommen. Er redet immer wieder von seinem Vater und seinen Möglichkeiten. Ich muss ihn finden", stöhnte sie.

„Was ist mit seinen Möglichkeiten?", fragte Harry.

„Um Merlins Willen, willst du jetzt endlich mit den Fragen aufhören und mir helfen, ihn zu suchen? Er kann nicht weit sein", sagte Pansy. „Komm schon. Ich habe noch nicht da drüben nachgesehen", sagte sie und deutete tiefer in den Wald.

„Ich gehe nirgendwo mit dir hin, Pansy, bis du mir genau erzählst, was vor sich geht", beharrte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Pansy schimpfte empört los: „Oh, was für ein _Held _du doch bist! Du solltest lieber hoffen, dass ihm nichts passiert ist, weil es deine Schuld ist, falls er in Schwierigkeiten stecken sollte."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es diesmal meine Schuld ist?", fragte Harry genervt.

„Du bist derjenige, der dieser Sache ein Ende setzen soll, richtig? Draco sitzt fest, bis du es endlich gebacken kriegst, und er ist zu stolz, um sich zurückzulehnen und lange Zeit nichts zu tun", sagte Pansy mit finsterer Miene.

„Ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn er ein Idiot ist", murmelte Harry und blickte zum dunkel werdenden Himmel empor. Wenn Malfoy wirklich in den Wald gewandert war, würde es bald dunkel sein. Harry behagte es nicht, allein in der Nacht durch den Wald zu gehen, geschweige denn mit Malfoy oder wem auch immer er dort über dem Weg laufen würde.

„Er ist kein Idiot", widersprach Pansy wutschäumend. „Er hat mehr Gehirnzellen in seinem kleinen Finger, als du jemals für dich erhoffen könntest."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Pansy, es wird dunkel. Wenn er wirklich dort draußen ist, werden wir Hilfe brauchen. Lass uns wieder reingehen und ihn suchen, bevor wir in Panik ausbrechen."

„Bis dahin könnte es zu spät sein", rief sie mit schriller Stimme.

„Ich weiß, dass im Turm etwas ist, das uns verraten wird, ob er im Schloss ist oder nicht. Es ist besser, als blind zu suchen", sagte Harry. Er wandte sich um in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm folgen würde. Er wollte sie wirklich nicht hier draußen alleinlassen.

„Keine Bewegung, Potter", keifte sie.

Etwas in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn innehalten und über die Schulter blicken. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und ihn auf seinen Rücken gerichtet. Er wusste, dass sie schlecht im Duellieren war und es nicht geschafft hatte, in ihrer ZAGs genug Punkte zu bekommen, um im letzten Jahr am Verteidigungsunterricht teilnehmen zu können. Dennoch wollte er es nicht drauf ankommen lassen. Langsam herumdrehend, beobachtete er sie genau, während sie nach vorn trat.

„Versuch nichts Dummes, Potter. Ich scheue mich nicht davor, den hier zu benutzen", sagte sie und wedelte mit den Zauberstab in der Luft.

Harry hielt seinen Blick auf den Zauberstab gerichtet, während er sich bemühte, bei ihrer übertriebenen Selbstsicherheit nicht laut aufzuschnauben.

„Alle denken, ich kann meinen Zauberstab in einem Duell nicht halten", sagte Pansy. „Aber _ich_ habe _dich _gekriegt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, du hast mich tatsächlich gekriegt, Pansy", sagte Harry und ließ langsam seinen Fuß nach vorn gleiten. „Was hast du vor?"

„Du wirst mit mir kommen", antwortete sie und zielte wieder mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn.

Harry bemerkte, dass er leicht in ihren behandschuhten Händen zitterte. Vage wunderte er sich, warum sie so warm gekleidet war. Die Nachtluft war nicht so kühl. „Wohin gehen wir?", wollte er in einem neutralen Tonfall wissen.

Pansys Blick flog auf die Bäume zu, um nach einer Lücke zum Durchtreten zu suchen. In diesem Augenblick der Ablenkung zog Harry blitzartig seinen Zauberstab.

„Expelliarmus", rief er. Pansys Zauberstab flog in einem geschmeidigen Bogen durch die Luft und landete in seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Das letzte, das Harry geschockt sah, war Pansys feixendes, triumphiertes Gesicht, bevor er den vertrauten Ruck hinter seinem Bauchnabel spürte. Sein Magen sank vor Furcht, während der Portschlüssel ihn forttrug.


	30. Tödliche Gefahr

**Kapitel 28 – Tödliche Gefahr**

Plötzlich schlug Ginny schaudernd ihr Buch zu. Aus dem Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes in den dämmrigen Himmel starrend, rieb sie sich fröstelnd die Arme. Sie hatte sich eifrig dem Lernen gewidmet, als ein Gefühl des Unbehagens sie befallen hatte. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Kopfschüttelnd und sich für ihre Paranoia scheltend, holte sie tief Luft und versuchte, ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Sie öffnete ihr Buch wieder und bemühte sich, den Abschnitt über Menschliche Verwandlung zu lesen, der ihr den ganzen Abend lang Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatte. Ihre Nerven waren von dem ganzen Wiederholen strapaziert – ganz zu schweigen von all den anderen Geschehnissen – und sie war sicher, dass sie überreagierte.

Zusätzlich zu der riesigen Menge an Schulaufgaben, die sie nach ihrer langen Krankheit nachzuholen hatte, hatte sie Angst um Harry und seinen bevorstehenden Kampf. Sie nahm ihre Kette in die Hand und rieb den Stein, während sie ihren Blick zurück auf das Buch zwang. Nachdem sie denselben Abschnitt dreimal gelesen hatte, ohne etwas aufgenommen zu haben, gab sie es als vergeblich auf. Alptraumhafte Bilder von Harrys Kampf suchten ihre Gedanken heim.

Sie wussten alle, dass der letzte Kampf sich wie eine dicke Masse von drohenden Wolken näherte, die sich am Horizont aufbrauten. Die Stimmung fühlte sich an wie vor einem Sturm – alles war still und gedrückt und alle Lebewesen hatten sich in die Deckung geflüchtet. Ginny wusste, dass es Harrys Gedanken mehr einnahm, als er zugegeben hätte, und sie konnte sehen, wie die Gedanken hinter seinen Augen rasten, während er den besten Weg zu finden versuchte, den Rest von ihnen in Sicherheit zu behalten.

_Dummer, edelmütiger, wundervoller Trottel._

Sie hatte es niemals für möglich gehalten, jemanden so sehr zu lieben, wie sie ihn liebte. Sie wünschte lediglich, dass er nur halb so viel Mühe darin aufwenden würde, sich selbst zu retten, wie er alle anderen zu retten versuchte. Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen und rief sich die leidenschaftlichen Küsse in Erinnerungen, die sie am Abend zuvor geteilt hatten... beinahe jeden Abend dieser Woche, um ehrlich zu sein.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich gerade auf, das Herz in der Brust hämmernd. Ihre Gedanken rasten, während sie die Geschehnisse der letzten paar Tage rekapitulierte. Warum hatte sie nicht eher daran gedacht? Es sah ihm so ähnlich, all seine zusätzliche Zeit – all diese gestohlenen Augenblicke – mit ihr zu verbringen, bevor er sie verließ, um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen.

Wenn er sie zurücklassen und Voldemort allein bekämpfen sollte... würde Tom nicht die Chance bekommen, ihm etwas anzutun, weil sie ihn zuerst umbringen würde. Er hatte versprochen, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun. Er hatte es versprochen!

Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück und ließ die Bücher auf dem Tisch verstreut zurück, während sie zum Fenster rannte. Nachdem sie sich an diesem Abend von Harry entschuldigt hatte, hatte er angekündigt, zu Hagrid zu gehen. Tatsächlich hatte er zuerst diesen Gesichtsausdruck eines enttäuschten, kleinen Jungens aufgesetzt, der ihre Meinung beinahe änderte. Möge Merlin ihr beistehen, wenn sie jemals die ganze Ausbreite seines Charmes erfassen sollte. Am Ende war sie jedoch standhaft geblieben und hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie Schulaufgaben machen musste.

Warum ihre Mum darauf bestand, dass Ginny sich auf die Prüfungen am Schuljahresende vorbereiten sollte, ging über ihren Verstand. Üblicherweise veranstaltete das Ministerium die Prüfungen für alle Schüler, die zu Hause unterrichtet wurden, doch es war nicht so, als funktionierte das Ministerium noch normal heutzutage.

Versuch aber mal, das ihrer Mum beizubringen. In Wirklichkeit hatte Ginny tiefere Motive dafür, den Schulstoff ihres sechsten Jahres zu vervollständigen. Wenn sie ihn erfolgreich bewältigte, würde sie in derselben Position wie das Trio sein und vielleicht konnten sie alle zusammen zu ihrem letzten Jahr zurückkehren – nachdem Voldemort beseitigt war. Ginny klammerte sich an diesen Traum wie an einen Talisman. Die Alternative war zu herzzerreißend, um sie auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die dunklen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, die sie zu überwältigen drohten, und lugte aus dem Fenster. Sie konnte ein fahles Licht in Hagrids Hütte brennen sehen. Vielleicht unterhielt Harry sich noch mit seinem Freund... oder vielleicht verabschiedete er sich insgeheim. Ginny gab alle Hoffnung auf, mit dem Lernen fortzufahren, und entschied, Ron und Hermine suchen zu gehen und sie mit zu Hagrid zu schleppen. Vielleicht konnten sie alle versuchen, Harry zu überzeugen, dass sie Voldemort gemeinsam gegenübertreten mussten – dass er es nicht allein durchziehen konnte.

Sie verließ den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und eilte die Vordertreppe hinunter. Im dritten Stock durchstreifte sie die verlassenen Korridore, bis sie einen Besenschrank hinter einer Ritterrüstung erreichte.

Leicht keuchend schlang sie ihren Arm um ihren Bauch, während sie nach Luft schnappte. Sie hatte keine Zeit für die Schwächen ihres Körpers. Die Tür aufreißend und die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, streckte sie ihren Kopf hinein und zischte: „Kommt raus, ihr beiden. Ich brauche eure Hilfe."

„Ginny!", brüllte Ron. Seine Stimme hallte im Korridor wider.

Ginny zog ihren Kopf aus dem Schrank, schloss die Tür und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe meine Augen zugemacht und mir ist es wirklich egal, ob ihr eure Unterhosen anhabt oder nicht", sagte sie verstimmt. „Wir müssen mit Harry sprechen."

Wenn nicht Sorgen um Harry an ihren Eingeweiden genagt hätten, hätte Ginny die Situation komisch gefunden. Sie ignorierte den kurzen Stich von Schuldgefühlen, sie unterbrochen zu haben. Ron hätte mit Sicherheit nicht gezögert, sie und Harry aus diesem Schrank zu zerren, wenn _sie _darin beschäftigt gewesen wären. Er hätte Harry wahrscheinlich gleich den Kopf abgerissen.

Im Schrank rumste und knallte es einige Augenblicke lang, bevor die Tür aufschwang und Ron herausstieg, Shirt aus der Hose hängend und die Ohren leuchtend rot. Hermine folgte ihm und versteckte sich hinter ihrem Freund, während sie ihren Umhang fest umklammerte. Sie wich Ginnys Blick aus.

„Was willst du, Ginny?", verlangte Ron. Er baute sich drohend vor ihr auf.

Keineswegs eingeschüchtert knuffte Ginny ihn hart in die Brust. „Jetzt spiel dich nicht so auf. Es ist wichtig."

„Und es konnte nicht warten?", fragte Ron mit finsterem Blick.

„Ich glaube, Harry plant, Voldemort allein gegenüberzutreten", sagte Ginny und sah Ron vor ihren Augen zusammensinken.

„Was?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Was hat er gesagt, Ginny?", erkundigte Hermine sich, die endlich hinter Ron hervorkam. Besorgnis hatte ihre Verlegenheit verdrängt.

Ginny bedeutete ihnen ungeduldig, ihr zu folgen, während sie ihnen erklärte: „Es ist mehr die Art, wie er sich die ganze Woche über verhalten hat. Es ist mir plötzlich in den Sinn gekommen, dass er versucht hat, sich zu verabschieden", sagte sie, während sich ein schmerzhafter Knoten in ihrer Kehle bildete. Sie würde sich nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen benehmen und weinen. Sie war nämlich keines mehr! Sie musste sich zusammenreißen.

„Er wird alles ruinieren, wenn er ohne uns loszieht", sagte Hermine und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Rons längere Beine hatten ihm schon einen kleinen Vorsprung vor den Mädchen verschafft.

„Tja, da er keine Idee hat, was wir planen, ist er ein Risiko, nicht wahr?", fragte Ron. „Seit wann hat Harry je getan, was er tun soll?"

„Er ist zu Hagrid gegangen – wir könnten ihn immer noch abfangen", sagte Ginny. Sie nahm Hermine am Ellenbogen und hielt sie an.

Hermine wandte sich ungeduldig zu Ginny um und blickte sie fragend an.

„Deine Bluse ist verkehrt herum", raunte Ginny ihr mit einem Feixen zu, bevor sie hinter Ron her eilte. Sie hörte Hermine aufkeuchen, bevor ein Luftzug sie wissen ließ, dass Hermine einen Zauber ausgeführt hatte, um ihre Kleidung in Ordnung zu bringen.

Sie schlüpften ins Freie und eilten den zertrampelten Pfad zu Hagrids Hütte hinunter. Ron hämmerte gegen die Tür, die überraschend schnell von einem mürrisch aussehenden Hagrid aufgerissen wurde.

„Oh. Ihr seid's", sagte er. Er wandte sich um und zog sich wieder zurück.

Ron, Ginny und Hermine folgten ihm. Er setzte sich an seinen massiven Holztisch vor eine Schüssel von schwarzen Viechern, die er gerade zerstampfte. Der Geruch in der Hütte war unerträglich und zwang die drei Teenager beinahe wieder hinaus.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Hagrid!", brüllte Ron und verzog das Gesicht. „Was ist das?"

„Hä? Ah, nichts. Nur was für'n Gemüsegarten. Hilft den 'Flanzen schön un' groß zu werd'n", erklärte Hagrid. „Was kannich für euch tun?"

„Ist Harry hier?", fragte Ginny und sah sich in der kleinen Hütte um. Sie wirkte leer.

„Nö. Hab ihn vorhin mit Pansy am Wald reden seh'n. Hab gedacht, er würd' für'n Besuch vorbeischaun, aber das hat'a nich", erwiderte Hagrid traurig. Ginny bemerkte zwei unbenutzte Teetassen in der Spüle neben einem Teller mit Hagrids Steinkeksen.

„Pansy?", wiederholte Ron. „Was wollte er von Pansy?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wie ich gesagt hab, er ist nie vorbeigekomm'", erwiderte Hagrid. Er starrte sie alle verwirrt an.

„Wo könnte er nur sein?", fragte Ginny alarmiert. Ihr Herz hatte wieder mit dem schmerzhaften Pochen angefangen und ihre Handflächen begannen zu schwitzen. Sie wusste einfach, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie hielt den Aquamarin an ihrer Kette fest umklammert. Er fühlte sich warm und tröstlich an.

„Was hat Pansy mit Harry und seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu tun?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Was?", fragte Hagrid alarmiert.

„Ich denke nicht, dass die beiden unbedingt etwas miteinander zu tun haben, Ron", sagte Hermine und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Lasst uns ins Schloss zurückgehen und die Karte holen. Die wird uns sagen, wo Harry und Pansy sind."

„War Malfoy bei ihnen?", fragte Ron. Sein Gesicht färbte sich rot. „Wenn er Harry etwas angetan hat – "

„Ron! Lass uns keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Komm schon", sagte Hermine und zog an seinem Arm.

„Ich komm mit euch. Wenn Harry was passiert is', will ich helf'n", sagte Hagrid und folgte ihnen aus der Tür.

Als sie zum Schloss zurückrannten, fanden sie Aberforth Dumbledore in der Eingangshalle.

„Da seid ihr ja", sagte er unwirsch. „Ich habe nach euch gesucht."

Er starrte Hermine an, als hätte sie sich absichtlich vor ihm versteckt.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Dumbledore?", fragte sie höflich.

„Hier", sagte Aberforth und reichte Hermine das rumänische Buch, das Harry zu übersetzen versucht hatte.

„Wo haben Sie das her?", wollte Ginny misstrauisch wissen.

„Harry hat es ihm gegeben, als du krank warst. Ich habe vergessen, dass es bei Ihnen ist", sagte Hermine und starrte Aberforth an.

„Ich habe es Albus' Porträt gezeigt. Er kann rumänisch lesen, wisst ihr", sagte Aberforth. „Ein Abschnitt hat ihn wirklich interessiert. Er will euch sehen."

„Natürlich!", rief Hermine. „Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht? Dumbledore kann viele Sprachen – sogar Meerisch."

„Hermine – die Karte", erinnerte Ron sie ungeduldig. Er stand bereits auf der Treppe.

„Du und Ginny, ihr holt die Karte. Ich gehe nachsehen, was Professor Dumbledores Porträt zu sagen hat", wies Hermine atemlos an. „Wir treffen uns vor Professor McGonagalls Büro."

„Was is mit mir?", fragte Hagrid. „Was kann ich tun?"

„Kannst du dort nachschauen, wo du Harry und Pansy gesehen hast, Hagrid? Nachschauen, ob es dort Hinweise auf einen Kampf gibt", schlug Hermine vor.

Es von Hermine laut ausgesprochen zu hören – zu wissen, dass Harry in echten Schwierigkeiten stecken könnte – ließ Ginny an Ron vorbei die Treppe hinaufrasen. Sie würde die Karte holen und seinen Namen irgendwo finden. Es musste eine vernünftige Erklärung geben, weshalb er Hagrid nicht besucht hatte und was er mit Pansy im Wald getrieben hatte. Es musste einfach.

* * *

Als der Portschlüssel ihn losließ, fiel Harry auf einen kalten Steinboden. Er vergeudete keine Zeit, um sich zu orientieren, sondern sprang auf die Füße, ließ Pansys Zauberstab fallen und zog seinen eigenen. In der Hoffnung, den Portschlüssel umzukehren, langte er wieder hastig nach Pansys Zauberstab, doch nichts geschah. Er bemerkte, dass er in einer kleinen, steinernen Höhle mit einem modrigen Geruch stand, der ihn glauben ließ, dass er sich unter der Erde befand.

Dann brach die Hölle los.

Ein halbes Dutzend von Todessern umkreisten ihn und feuerten gleichzeitig Flüche los. Hastig erschuf Harry einen Schild, um die ersten Angriffe abzuwehren, und drei der Todesser wurden von seinen Lähmflüchen umgeworfen, bevor mehr von ihnen den Raum betraten. Harrys Schild begann, unter dem schweren Geschütz schwächer zu werden, und mehrere Flüche brachen hindurch. Er spürte, wie ein Schlitzfluch tief in seinen Oberarm einschnitt, so dass es bis in seine Finger brannte. Bevor er eine Chance hatte, einen weiteren Schild hochzuziehen, wurden seine Beine von einem Knüppelfluch getroffen, worauf er zu Boden fiel.

Mit knirschenden Zähnen schaffte er es, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand zu behalten, doch einer der Todesser schoss einen Ganzkörperklammerfluch ab, der ihn lähmte. Er lag auf dem Boden, zerschrammt und verwundet, und starrte die bedrohlichen Gesichter an, die ihn umzingelten. Einige von ihnen waren unmaskiert. Ihre harten Gesichter zeigten eine Mischung aus Erwartung und Aufregung, dass sie ihn gefangen hatten. Andere funkelten ihn lediglich an und grinsten höhnisch, als hätten sie endlich die Gelegenheit bekommen, einen alten Groll auszulassen.

Harry schluckte schwer. Er sah keinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Er musste seine Angst in den Griff bekommen und seinen Kopf behalten. Auf dem Boden, nutzlos und unbeachtet, lagen die Überreste von Pansys Zauberstab. Er hatte sich in eine Gummiattrappe von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen verwandelt.

Verdammt! Pansy hatte ihn gründlich hinters Licht geführt.

„Wie nett von dir, dich zu uns zu gesellen, Potter", murmelte eine schleimige, ölige Stimme aus der Ecke des Raumes.

Die Haare an Harrys Nacken sträubten sich. Er konnte nur seine Augen bewegen, doch er sah deutlich Snape über einem Kessel stehen, wo er den Kesselinhalt mit äußerster Sorgfalt umrührte.

„Wir haben dich erwartet", sagte er.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Ihn erwartet? Aber er war Pansy doch nur zufällig begegnet... oder etwa nicht? Harrys Gehirn ratterte, während er versuchte, die Geschehnisse des Abends zu ordnen.

In der Finsternis des Raumes kniff er die Augen zusammen und sah sich wieder in der Kammer um. Unter einer Stange am Ausgang lag Errol, die Familieneule der Weasleys. Harry wusste nicht, ob er tot war, da Errol nach einer langen Reise regelmäßig in Ohnmacht fiel.

„Das ist die unzuverlässigste Kreatur, die ich jemals kennen gelernt habe", sagte Snape, der Harrys Blick auf die Eule bemerkt hatte. „Sie kippt nach jeder noch so einfachen Zustellung immer um. Was kann man auch schon von diesen niederen Weasleys erwarten, denen du so zugeneigt scheinst?"

Harry wollte Snape anspucken, doch versteinert wie er war, konnte er ihn nur anstarren. Seine Augen blitzten vor unterdrückter Wut, während er verzweifelt versuchte den Zauber zu lösen. Also war Errols regelmäßige Abwesenheit nicht nur das Ergebnis seines Alters. Pansy musste ihn eingesetzt haben, seit sie alle im Grimmauldplatz gewohnt hatten.

Snape glitt durch den Raum, beugte sich vor und zog Harry den Zauberstab aus der schlaffen Hand. Er steckte ihn in die Tasche seines Umhangs und tätschelte ihn herablassend.

„Den wirst du nicht brauchen", sagte er. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, worauf dieser innerlich zusammenzuckte. „Finite Incantatem."

Harry spürte, wie der Zauber aufgehoben wurde, und setzte sich rasch auf, um von Snape weg zur Wand zu krabbeln. Er hielt erst an, als sein Rücken gegen den Stein stieß.

„Es gibt keine Flucht für dich, Potter", höhnte Snape. Er kehrte zu seinem Kessel zurück, unbekümmert. „Alecto, informiere unseren Lord, dass sein Gast eingetroffen ist."

Der Blonde lächelte Harry höhnisch an, bevor er den Raum verließ. Ein anderer Todesser packte Harry am Kragen und zerrte ihn grob auf die Füße. Als Harry sich losreißen wollte, schlug der Mann ihm mit seiner fleischigen Faust ins Gesicht, so dass Harrys Kopf gegen die Wand krachte und ihn Sterne sehen ließ.

„Du wirst feststellen, dass dein Ruf und unverdienter Ruhm hier nichts bedeutet. Ich würde dir raten, deinen Mund zu halten und zu tun, was man dir sagt. Es gibt nichts, das diese feinen Hexen und Zauberer mehr tun wollen, als dir eine Lektion in Sachen Manieren zu erteilen", sagte Snape. Er streichelte seinen Zauberstab, während er seinen Trank umrührte.

Harry versuchte, die schwarzen Punkte aus seinem Sichtfeld zu blinzeln, und ließ sich nicht von Snape provozieren. Er konnte Blut aus einem Schnitt an seiner Lippe heruntertropfen spüren und konzentrierte sich darauf, das Pochen in seinem Kopf zu drängen. Seine linke Hand brannte immer noch und es fiel ihm schwer, die Faust zu ballen. Sein linkes Bein fühlte sich gequetscht an, doch sie hielten sein Gewicht. Er war nicht in der besten Verfassung, Voldemort gegenüberzutreten, aber es könnte schlimmer sein. Zumindest versuchte er, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen.

„Was ist los? Nichts zu sagen, Potter? Kein frecher Kommentar oder sarkastische Worte, um dein Ego aufzupuschen?", fragte Snape höhnisch.

Harry lächelte humorlos. „Das hebe ich mir für die große Show auf. Ich sehe keinen Grund, es auf den Aufwärmteil zu verschwenden."

Snape errötete und Harry wurde wieder von einem der Todesser geschlagen, so dass seine Brille davonflog.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, deine Zunge zu hüten", sagte Snape. „Fernando, zeig ihm, wie Unverschämtheit hier geahndet wird."

Ein maskierter Todesser wandte sich zu Harry, hob seinen Zauberstab und zischte: „Crucio."

Harry wurde mitten in der Brust getroffen. Feuriger Schmerz breitete sich in alle seine Nervenenden aus. Er fiel zu Boden, wand sich und versuchte, einen Schrei zurückzuhalten. Er biss sich auf seine bereits zerrissene Lippe, worauf der salzige Geschmack von Blut seinen Mund erfüllte. Der Schmerz baute sich auf, überlud seine Sinne und verwandelte all seine Knochen in flüssiges Feuer. Der Schrei löste sich schließlich von seinen Lippen, als wäre er aus seiner Kehle gerissen worden.

Als der Fluch endlich aufgehoben wurde – nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit – lag Harry auf dem Boden, keuchend und mit Blut in den Mundwinkeln. Ausspuckend hievte er sich auf seine zittrigen Arme und starrte Snape und den Todesser trotzig an, der ihn gerade so schmerzhaft verhext hatte. Der Mann packte ihn an den Armen und drehte sie auf seinen Rücken. Der Stein in dem Strickarmband, das Ginny ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, bohrte sich schmerzhaft in sein Handgelenk.

„Ich kann sehen, dass diese Lektion wenig zur Kontrolle deiner Arroganz beigetragen hat", sagte Snape höhnisch. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich nachdenklich, während er den Kopf unmerklich zur Tür drehte. „Vielleicht wird der Dunkle Lord sich als besserer Lehrer erweisen. Er wird zumindest Vergnügen daran finden, deinen Elan zu brechen."

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, fielen die anderen Todesser auf die Knie und beugten die Köpfe. Die Temperatur im Raum sank, als Voldemort hereinrauschte, die roten Augen auf Harry gerichtet. Sein missgestalteter weißer Kopf glühte und seine Augen blitzten hungrig. Er glitt mehr, als dass er lief, und Harrys Narbe explodierte vor Schmerz.

Seine Hände waren noch immer fest auf seinen Rücken verdreht, so dass er seinen Kopf nicht umklammern konnte. Stattdessen warf er ihn von einer Seite auf die andere, um den Schmerz abzuschütteln. Harry tat sein Bestes, um seine Furcht nicht zu zeigen, doch sein Herz pochte so heftig, dass er sicher war, die anderen müssten es hören.

„Willkommen, Harry. Wie nett von dir, zu uns zu stoßen", sagte Voldemort, während sein Blick leidenschaftslos über Harrys Wunden schweifte. Langsam hob er einen Finger, um Harrys Brille in sein Gesicht zurückzuschieben. Harry wich vor seiner Berührung zurück.

„Ja, es ist mir eine richtige Freude", stieß er hervor. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt gerne gehen."

Voldemort lächelte träge. „Ich denke nicht", sagte er und fixierte ihn mit einem Blick, der sein Blut zum Gefrieren brachte. „Ist der Trank fertig, Severus?"

„Beinahe, mein Lord", antwortete Snape und beugte den Kopf.

„Exzellent", zischte Voldemort und dann lächelte er tatsächlich. Seine Haut war zu fest, um ihn richtig lächeln zu lassen, so dass seine Zähne aus dem Mund hervortraten. Das Lächeln war so scheußlich und unangebracht auf Voldemorts schlangengleiches Gesicht, dass Harry durch den Kopf schoss: Wenn das Böse ein Gesicht hätte, würde es genauso sein Antlitz sein.

Harry schaute Snape unbehaglich an und fragte sich zum ersten Mal, was genau der Zaubertränkemeister da zusammenbraute.

„Du hast einige meiner wertvollen Besitztümer zerstört", sagte Voldemort und hob einen langen, sehnigen Finger zu dem offenen Schnitt an Harrys Arm. Seine Fingernägel waren lang und zurechtgeschnitten, und doch wirkten sie verfault und verfallen.

„Ich kann es nicht ungestraft durchgehen lassen", fuhr er fort, seine Stimme sanft und unheilvoll.

Harry schluckte und beobachtete wachsam, wie der Finger immer näher an die offene Wunde rückte. Er stieß ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen hervor und stöhnte leise, als die Fingerspitze leicht gegen den Rand der Wunde strich.

„Ich dachte, sie wären die Besitztümer von Hogwarts' Gründern", brachte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Voldemort hielt kurz inne, bevor er seinen Finger tief in den Schnitt bohrte, so dass Harrys Blut auf seine Hand spritzte. Harry schrie, warf den Kopf hin und her und versuchte vergeblich, sich loszureißen. Voldemort hielt den Druck aufrecht, bis Harry schwarze Punkte an seinem Sichtfeld sah.

„Du bist mir seit deiner Geburt nichts als ein Dorn im Auge gewesen", zischte Voldemort in Harrys Ohr, sein Atem warm und viel zu nah. „Du bist wie Salz in einer offenen Wunde. Weißt du, wie sich das anfühlt, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, keuchend und unfähig, sich voll auf Voldemorts Worte zu konzentrieren. Sein Magen begann zu rumoren und er glaubte schon, sich übergeben zu müssen.

Endlich entfernte Voldemort seinen Finger aus Harrys Wunde und wedelte seinen Zauberstab, worauf Harry ein Stechen in der Wunde spürte. Bald brannte sein gesamter Arm vor Schmerz. Tränen strömten in Harrys Augen, während er keuchend gegen den Schmerz ankämpfte.

„Es ist ein grausames Brennen, nicht wahr? Es lenkt dich ab und hält deine Aufmerksamkeit von allem anderen ab... von allem Wichtigeren vielleicht. Das ist, was deine Existenz für mich geworden ist", sagte Voldemort, immer noch in Harrys Ohr raunend.

Harry biss sich von innen in die Wange. Schweiß tropfte ihm in die Augen. Sein Rücken war schweißgebadet und seine Beine begannen zu zittern. Er musste seinen Zauberstab wiederbekommen und es nun beenden.

„Du wirst deinen Zauberstab nicht brauchen", sagte Voldemort und ließ seinen Finger an seinem Kinn entlang fahren, wobei er Harrys Blut auf seinem eigenen Gesicht verschmierte. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit, deine Einmischung zu beenden... dauerhaft."

„Worauf wartest du dann noch? Tu es, wenn du kannst", höhnte Harry. „Bisher hattest du noch nicht viel Glück."

Voldemorts flache Nüstern bebten und seine Augen glühten. Harry hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Wenn er Voldemort genug reizen konnte, so dass er die Kontrolle verlor und Harry jetzt tötete, würde er zumindest sterblich werden. Vielleicht könnte dann jemand anderes ihn umbringen. Harry waren die anderen Optionen ausgegangen.

„Ach da bist du, Potter", erklang eine vertraute, näselnde Stimme von der Tür, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Ich wette, jetzt tut es dir leid, mich unterschätzt zu haben."

„Was machen Sie hier, Miss Parkinson?", fragte Snape. Er trat einen Schritt auf die Tür zu und stellte sich zwischen Pansy und Voldemort.

Mit einem trägen Wedeln seines Zauberstab zog Voldemort Harry aus dem Griff des Todessers und ließ ihn gegen die Wand krachen, wo er ihn hängen ließ, über dem Boden schwebend, mit ausgebreiteten Armen, als wäre er im Netz einer gewaltigen Spinne gefangen. Harry konnte seinen Kopf bewegen, sonst nichts.

„Miss Parkinson, ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie sich zu uns gesellen", sagte Voldemort glatt.

Pansy fuhr sichtlich zusammen und wich vor der missgestalteten Kreatur zurück, die nun auf sie zuschritt. Ihre dunklen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, panisch, und Harry war sicher, dass sie Voldemort nie zuvor leibhaftig gesehen hatte.

„Ich... ich habe getan, was Ihr verlangt habt. Ich h- hab Potter hergebracht, genau wie geplant", sagte Pansy und schaute verzweifelt zu Snape. „Ich habe alles getan, das Sie mir gesagt haben."

„Sie haben den falschen Zauberstab als Portschlüssel benutzt. Ich habe ihn hier gesehen, als Potter eingetroffen ist", sagte Snape und deutete lässig auf ihn. „Sie haben es gut gemacht, Miss Parkinson. Aber warum sind Sie ihm hergefolgt? Das war nicht Teil des Planes."

„Nachdem der Portschlüssel Potter mitgenommen hatte, war ich immer noch im Wald, und ich musste den ganzen Weg zum Tor laufen", sagte Pansy schmollend. „Ich wollte sehen, was mit Potter geschehen ist."

Voldemort warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. „Sie hat das Herz eines wahren Reinblüters", sagte er und umkreiste sie.

Harrys Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, während er verzweifelt nach einem Weg suchte, den Zauber zu brechen, der ihn festhielt. Sein Rücken schrammte über den Stein, als er darum kämpfte, frei zu kommen.

„Wir haben getan, was Ihr von uns verlangt habt. Also ist Draco jetzt frei, richtig? Ihr werdet ihm Eure Gnade erweisen?", fragte Pansy, sichtlich zitternd.

Harry erstarrte, seine Augen weiteten sich. _Draco? _Draco hatte damit zu tun? Hatte er letztendlich wirklich entschieden, dass seine Chancen bei Voldemort besser standen? Galle stieg in ihm auf über seine eigene Dummheit. Er hatte dem Slytherin- Ekel tatsächlich Glauben geschenkt.

„Der junge Mr. Malfoy hat die Aufgabe nicht erfüllt, die ich ihm gestellt habe und ihm allein. Er wird für sein Versagen büßen müssen", sagte Voldemort und legte den Kopf schief. „Sicherlich können Sie verstehen, dass er mit seiner Ungehorsamkeit nicht ungestraft davonkommen darf. Es würde ein schlechtes Beispiel geben." Voldemort beobachtete Pansy aufmerksam.

„Ich verstehe, dass er bestraft werden muss, und er wird dieses Schicksal freudig aufnehmen", sagte Pansy, offensichtlich zuversichtlicher. „Ich will einfach das Versprechen, dass Ihr ihm gestattet zu leben, um seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen."

„Tatsächlich? Und nimmt Mr. Malfoy seine Bestrafung ebenso bereitwillig hin wie Sie es zu tun scheinen?", wollte Voldemort belustigt wissen. Die Spannung im Raum war greifbar – keiner der Todesser hatte sich gerührt oder auch nur ausgiebig geatmet.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er verspürte mit Sicherheit keine Sympathie oder Mitleid mit Pansy – es war hauptsächlich ihre Schuld, dass er in diesem Schlamassel steckte – doch er hasste es zu sehen, dass mit jemandem so gespielt wurde. Er wusste, dass Voldemort nicht die geringste Absicht hatte, seinen Teil der Abmachung einzuhalten. Warum konnte Pansy das nicht erkennen?

„Draco wird alles tun, um wieder in ihre Gunst zu kommen, mein Lord", versicherte Pansy und verneigte sich tief zum Boden.

„Unglücklicherweise sind Mr. Malfoys Untaten viel zu schwerwiegend, als dass sein Leben verschont werden könnte", sagte Voldemort leicht, als würde ihn die Unterhaltung langweilen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor seine Worte bei Pansy ankamen. Als es endlich geschehen war, fiel ihr Gesicht zusammen. „Was? A- Aber... darauf haben wir uns nicht geeinigt", jammerte sie und schaute verzweifelt in Snapes Richtung.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe mich bei der Angelegenheit umentschieden", sagte Voldemort in einem gespielt versöhnlichen Tonfall.

„Miss Parkinson, bedenken sie ihre Position", warnte Snape. Er packte Pansy an den Schultern und versuchte, sie aus der Höhle zu führen.

„Ihr habt es versprochen!", stöhnte Pansy und wandte sich zu Snape um. „Ich habe alles getan, was mir aufgetragen wurde. Draco würde frei sein. Ihr habt es versprochen!"

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen", zischte Snape.

„Severus, lass sie", befahl Voldemort. „Dein Mitgefühl für die jungen Leute wird dir den Untergang bringen."

Snape verbeugte sich steif und rückte widerwillig ein paar Schritte von Pansy weg.

„Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass wir Ihre erste Bitte nicht gewähren können, Miss Parkinson. Sie haben jedoch bewundernswert gehandelt und ich würde Ihnen gerne einen Platz in meiner Gefolgschaft anbieten", sagte Voldemort und neigte leicht den Kopf. Seine Freude, das Mädchen zu quälen, war offenkundig.

„Ich will nicht ohne Draco leben", entgegnete Pansy. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte. „Ich kann es nicht. Ich habe das alles nur für ihn getan."

„Dann soll es so sein", sagte Voldemort kalt und wedelte lässig mit seinem Zauberstab. „Avada Kedavra."

„Nein", keuchte Harry und sah zu, wie das grüne Licht auf Pansy zu schoss.

Sie hob rasch das Gesicht und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als sie den Fluch auf sich zu fliegen sah, anscheinend realisierend, dass sie nun für ihr falsches Vertrauen sterben würde. Der Fluch traf sie in den Bauch und sie fiel zu Boden.

Snape senkte den Kopf und seine Schultern sackten herab.

„Du bist nicht länger ihr Lehrer, Severus", zischte Voldemort. „Hör auf, ihr Leben retten zu wollen. Du hast zu viel Zeit in der Gesellschaft des tattrigen alten Narren Dumbledore verbracht. Er hat dich verdorben – dich verweichlicht."

„Ja, mein Lord", erwiderte Snape und kehrte zu seinem Trank zurück.

Harry konnte sein Schnauben der Abscheu geradeso zurückhalten. An Snape war nichts _Weiches _und auch nur die Andeutung, dass Dumbledore einen Eindruck auf den schmierigen Ekel hinterlassen hatte, beleidigte das Andenken des Schulleiters.

„Nun da Harry mein dauerhafter Gast werden wird, bin ich bereit, zur nächsten Phase meines Aufstiegs zur ultimativen Macht fortzuschreiten", sagte Voldemort.

Harry hob den Kopf und beäugte Voldemort wachsam.

„Ich nehme an, du bist neugierig auf meine Pläne für deinen Aufenthalt, Harry", sagte er und grinste boshaft.

„Nicht besonders", stieß Harry hervor. „Ich habe nicht vor, lange zu bleiben."

Voldemort warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte freudlos. „Immer der Komödiant. Unglücklicherweise hat dein Schicksal keinen Nutzen für deinen entzückenden Sinn für Humor."

„Mein Schicksal?", fragte Harry, sicher, dass er die Antwort gar nicht wissen wollte.

Mit einem Wedeln seines Zauberstabs rief Voldemort eine lange hölzerne Kiste herbei – eine Kiste, die groß genug war, um den Körper eines nicht völlig ausgewachsenen Mannes zu umfassen.

_Oh, nein! Nein, nein, nein!_

„Ist der Trank bereit, Severus?", erkundigte Voldemort sich.

„Beinahe, mein Lord", antwortete Snape. Seine Augen funkelten, als er Harrys panischen Blick auffing.

„Warum übernimmst du nicht die Ehre, dem jungen Harry die Zukunft darzulegen", schlug Voldemort vor, sichtlich erfreut mit dem Fortlauf der Geschehnisse.

„Wenn du auch nur ein wenig aufgepasst hättest in meinem Unterricht, hättest du schon realisiert, welchen Trank ich braue", sagte Snape mit derselben seidigen Stimme, die er immer im Unterricht einsetzte. „Da ich mir deiner erbärmlichen Braufähigkeiten wohl bewusst bin, erlaube mir, es dir zu erklären. Der _Trank der Lebenden Toten _ist ein Trank auf UTZ- Niveau und sein Gegenmittel muss unmittelbar bei der Vollendung des Brauens hergestellt werden. Das heißt, es müsste genau in diesem Raum erstellt werden, um dich zu wecken, bevor du einen Fluchtversuch unternimmst. Was höchst unwahrscheinlich ist, nicht wahr, Potter?"

_Der Trank der Lebenden Toten! _Natürlich. Voldemort konnte ihn nicht einfach töten, sonst würde er seinen eigenen Horkrux vernichten. Dieser Trank würde Harry am Leben halten, jedoch machtlos und aus dem Weg. Es war ein doppelter Gewinn für Voldemort.

Voldemort lächelte bei Harrys entsetzter Empörung. Mit seinem Zauberstab befreite er Harry von der Wand und ließ ihn durch den Raum zu der Kiste schweben. Harrys Bemühungen waren vergeblich. Er konnte den Zauber nicht brechen. Der Deckel der Kiste hob sich wie bei einem Sarg und Harry plumpste grob hinein. Seine Atemzüge wurden mühsamer, während er versuchte, seine Panik in den Griff zu bekommen. Das konnte nicht wirklich geschehen.

„Während Severus fortfährt, den Trank zu brauen, lausche aufmerksam meinen Befehlen, Harry. Lausche meinen Plänen, den letzten deiner Zuflüchte zu zerstören – den letzten deiner Beschützer", sagte Voldemort. Seine Stimme bebte vor erwartungsvoller Freude.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte vergeblich, sich zu erheben.

Voldemort wandte sich zu den versammelten Todessern um. „Bellatrix", zischte er.

„Ja, Meister", erwiderte die abscheuliche Stimme.

„Du und Fenrir, ihr nehmt unsere Streitkräfte und stürmt Hogwarts. Nun da ich den Potter- Jungen habe, ist es Zeit für Albus Dumbledores letzte Macht zu fallen und sein Versagen und meinen Aufstieg zum Ruhm damit endgültig festzusetzen. Ich glaube, die Auroren, die ihre Posten im Ministerium verlassen haben, halten sich dort auf. Tötet sie alle. Tötet auch die Ordensmitglieder, die dort sind, aber bringt Mr. Malfoy zu mir. Tut mit seiner Mutter und den verbliebenen Parkinson- Frauen, was ihr wollt."

„Ja, mein Lord", erwiderte Bellatrix entzückt.

Harry kämpfte vergeblich gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln, die ihn hielten.

„Ich werde zu euch stoßen, sobald ich gesehen habe, wie Mr. Potters Augen sich zum letzten Mal schließen", sagte Voldemort lächelnd.

Harry sah hilflos zu, wie Bellatrix und die anderen Todesser aus dem Raum strömten. Als er leer war, wandte Snape sich zu Voldemort.

„Es ist vollbracht, mein Lord."

* * *

Ron raste in seinen Schlafsaal zurück und fiel neben Harrys Bett auf die Knie. Er packte den Rucksack darunter und begann, sich schnell durch Harrys Habseligkeiten zu wühlen. Als er das vertraute, zerschlissene Pergament gefunden hatte, stürzte er wieder die Treppe hinunter.

Ginny wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn, das Gesicht sorgenvoll verzogen. Wenn er Harry gefunden hatte, würde Ron ihm die Leviten lesen, dass er seine Schwester so sehr in Sorge versetzt hatte. Ginny neigte nicht dazu überzureagieren – das tat _er_ immer – obwohl er das niemals vor ihr zugeben würde. Sie so sichtlich erschüttert zu sehen, ließ die Haare in Rons Nacken zu Berge stehen. Wenn Ginny das Gefühl hatte, dass Harry in Schwierigkeiten steckte, dann war er es höchstwahrscheinlich.

Ron hasste es nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging – er konnte es nicht leiden, nicht die Kontrolle zu haben. Wie sollte er für seine Freunde Harry im Auge behalten, wenn der Plan sich immer wieder änderte? Er hatte sich selbst geschworen, Harry bis zum Ende zu begleiten, und er wäre sehr enttäuscht von seinem Freund gewesen, wenn er Ron in der letzten Minute ausblenden würde. Es sah Harry aber so ähnlich, sich in aller Stille davonzustehlen, damit er nicht Abschied nehmen musste.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es voll und laut. Charlie war aus Rumänien zurückgekehrt und belagerte Fleur, Shannon und Iris mit Geschichten von seinen Drachenabenteuern – beschönigend, wie nur Charlie es konnte. Die Mädchen erschienen hingerissen von der Geschichte, während Bill und die Zwillinge mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihnen standen. Ron konnte an den mürrischen Gesichtern von Fred und George sehen, dass Charlie ein ernsthafter Streich bevorstand.

Seine Eltern saßen am Feuer. Seine Mum klackerte mit ihren Stricknadeln, doch er konnte sehen, dass sie beide heimlich lauschten und über Charlies Geschichten glucksten.

„Ey! Ron!", rief Charlie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, als Ron zu Ginny eilte. „Willst du nicht herkommen und mir Hallo sagen? Dir wird diese Story gefallen."

„Er hört sich später deine Drachengeschichten an, Charlie", antwortete Ginny und zog Ron am Arm. „Jetzt gerade muss ich ihm selbst eine Geschichte erzählen."

Sie gewährte Charlie oder ihren anderen Brüdern keine Gelegenheit zur Antwort, sondern zerrte Ron aus dem Porträtloch. Rasch liefen sie den Korridor hinunter, bis sie zu einem abgetrennten Bogengang gelangten. Ginny zog Ron hinein.

„Falte sie auseinander. Siehst du ihn?", verlangte sie.

„Warte doch mal. Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit", sagte Ron genervt. „_Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."_

Sie sahen zu, wie die Karte sich enthüllte, und Ron bemerkte erschüttert, wie viel weniger Punkte darauf zu sehen waren im Vergleich zur Schulzeit. Die meisten der Punkte waren in der Großen Halle versammelt, wo die Auroren wohl eine Art Treffen abhielten.

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die Karte und suchte systematisch nach Harrys Namen.

„Da", rief Ginny.

„Du hast ihn gefunden?", fragte Ron. Erleichterung überkam ihn.

„Nicht Harry – Malfoy. Er ist in einem der Klassenräume im Korridor für Zauberkünste. Mit Dudley. Ich sehe nirgendwo Harry", sagte sie. Sie umklammerte Rons Arm so fest, dass ihm das Blut wich. Doch er brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihr zu sagen, dass sie ihn loslassen solle.

„Pansy sehe ich auch nicht", stellte er grimmig fest. „Lass uns mit dem Frettchen reden gehen."

Ron rannte vor und zog Ginny hinter sich her. Ginny schnappte keuchend nach Luft, als sie vor der geschlossenen Zauberkünste- Tür anhielten, und musste sich gegen die Wand lehnen, um Atem zu schöpfen.

Ron drehte den Türknauf. Die Tür war verschlossen.

„Hey! Lass uns raus!", jammerte Dudley von innen.

„Pansy, wenn du es bist, verlange ich, dass du sofort die Tür öffnest und uns rauslässt", sagte Malfoy. Er klang zutiefst verärgert.

„Alohomora", sagte Ron, doch die Tür blieb verschlossen.

„Bist du das, Weasel?", fragte Malfoy. „Denkst du etwa, das haben wir nicht probiert? Aufschließzauber funktionieren nicht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wo Pansy das gelernt hat."

„Geh zurück, Ron", sagte Ginny und schob ihn zur Seite. Ihre Augen blitzten.

„Was hast du vor?", wollte Ron wissen, während er sorgsam tat, wie sie gebeten hatte.

„Geht von der Tür weg, ihr beiden", rief Ginny. „Ich versuche einen Sprengfluch."

„Es wird nicht funktionieren!", rief Malfoy. Er klang, als entfernte er sich von der Tür. Anscheinend hatte er aus Erfahrung gelernt, Ginnys Temperament nicht zu trauen. „Ich habe es schon versucht."

Ron drehte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, während er hastig seine Optionen abwog.

„Dobby!", rief er, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie der Hauself ihm geholfen hatte, nach ihrem Ausflug nach Little Hangleton ins Schloss zu kommen.

„Ja, Harry Potters Wheezy", sagte der kleine Elf und erschien an ihrer Seite. Er trug die unpassenden Socken, die Harry ihm zum letzten Weihnachtsfest geschenkt hatte.

„Dobby, Harrys Cousin ist eingeschlossen. Meinst du, du könntest ihn rauslassen?", fragte Ron.

Dobby starrte die Tür misstrauisch an. „Dobby glaubt, dass es dem großen Harry Potter gefallen würde, wenn sein böser Cousin eingeschlossen ist", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme. „Dobby gefällt es auch."

Ron stöhnte und schluckte die Bemerkung hinunter, dass einer von Dobbys ehemaligen Besitzern ebenfalls in dem Klassenraum eingesperrt war. „Dobby, zu jeder anderen Zeit würde ich dir zustimmen und dich wahrscheinlich bitten, Harrys Cousin _ein_zusperren, aber ich glaube, Harry steckt in Schwierigkeiten. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. _Harry _braucht Hilfe."

„Dobby wird alles tun, um Harry Potter zu helfen", sagte Dobby mit weiten Augen. Er streckte den Arm aus und zog die Tür leicht auf, als wäre sie niemals verschlossen gewesen. „Wie kann Dobby Harry Potter helfen?"

Draco Malfoy und Dudley Dursley traten in den Gang, sich umschauend und aufgebracht wirkend. Beide waren zerknittert und Dudley schwitzte stark.

„Du!", kreischte Dobby und wies mit einem knochigen Finger auf Malfoy.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Hast du nicht für meinen Vater gearbeitet?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

Dobby wandte seinen weiten, argwöhnischen Blick zu Ron. „Draco Malfoy ist ein böser Junge. Was hat er mit Harry Potter zu tun?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich denke, er könnte Informationen haben, Dobby. Informationen, die Harry helfen könnten", erwiderte Ron, befriedigt über Malfoys mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was macht er hier und was meinst du mit Potter helfen? Was ist los, Weasel und was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte Malfoy, sichtlich verärgert.

„Wo ist Harry?", verlangte Ginny. Sie baute sich vor Malfoy auf. Ihr Haar war wild und ihre Augen funkelten zornig. Ron bemerkte, wie Malfoy einen beinahe unmerklichen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich war schon vor dem Abendessen in diesem verfluchten Klassenraum eingesperrt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Potter ist. Pansy ist es, die ich finden muss", sagte Malfoy. Er hatte seine Fassung wiedergewonnen und machte Anstalten, sich an Ron und Ginny vorbeizudrängen.

Dudley blieb an der Wand stehen, mit verwirrter Miene, während er der Unterhaltung zu folgen versuchte. Er fummelte an seinem Zauberstab herum, während sie redeten.

Ron packte Malfoy am Arm. „Du gehst nirgendwohin, bis du mir verrätst, was ich wissen muss."

„Nimm deine dreckigen Hände von mir", fauchte Malfoy.

„Wir können weder Harry noch Pansy finden, Draco", sagte Ginny und holte tief Luft. Ron wusste aus jahrelanger Erfahrung, dass sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihr Temperament zu zügeln. Er wusste ebenfalls, dass Malfoy in großen Schwierigkeiten war, wenn Ginny den Kampf verlor. Seine Mum bekam immer denselben Gesichtsausdruck, bevor sie explodierte.

„Hagrid hat gesehen, wie sie am Wald miteinander gesprochen haben, aber jetzt sind sie beide verschwunden", erwiderte Ginny steif.

„Verschwunden?", wiederholte Draco verständnislos. „Pansy hat uns in diesen Raum gesperrt. Sie sagte, sie hätte etwas zu tun, und wollte nichts mehr verraten."

„Was hat Pansy damit zu tun, dass Harry Voldemort allein gegenübertreten will?", fragte Ron Ginny verblüfft.

„Was? _Ihm _gegenübertreten? Wenn Pansy wegen Potters Blödheit verletzt wird, werde ich – Autsch!", brüllte Malfoy. Er hielt sich sein Unterbein und hüpfte auf einem Fuß umher.

Dobby, der während des gesamten Austauschs geschwiegen hatte, stand mit finsterem Blick vor Malfoy, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Er hat mich getreten!", sagte Draco ungläubig.

„Und Dobby wird den bösen Malfoy- Jungen noch mal treten, wenn er weiter so über Harry Potter spricht", schimpfte Dobby.

„Toll. Noch so einer", murmelte Malfoy und rieb sich sein Bein.

„Was ist, wenn Pansy Harry erwischt hat, wie er sich heimlich davonstehlen wollte?", warf Ginny an Ron gewandt ein. Sie ignorierte Malfoy vollkommen.

„Aber warum hätte sie sie in dem Klassenraum eingeschlossen?", fragte Ron und deutete auf Malfoy und Dudley. „Was war es, das sie zu tun hatte? Es macht keinen Sinn."

„Potter hat sie besser nicht mitgenommen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen", sagte Malfoy. Seine Worte waren kalt, obwohl deutlich seine Sorge erkennbar war. „Ich werde Iris fragen, ob Pansy ihr etwas gesagt hat."

Keiner hielt ihn auf, als er davoneilte. Dudley blickte zwischen Ron und Ginny hin und her, bevor er Malfoy zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum folgte.

„Was meinst du, Ron?", fragte Ginny leise.

Ron fand, sie wirkte sehr jung und verletzlich, und plötzlich wollte er ihr versichern, dass alles in bester Ordnung war, doch er konnte die Worte nicht hervorbringen. Das war schlecht.

„Lass uns Hermine suchen gehen und ihr sagen, dass Harry nicht hier ist", sagte er schließlich. Er wusste, dass Hermine nichts unternehmen konnte, um Harry zu finden, doch wenn jemand eine gute Idee für den nächsten Schritt haben konnte, dann war es Hermine.

„Er ist zum Ministerium gegangen", flüsterte Ginny. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Das wissen wir nicht", sagte Ron bestimmt, während er seinen eigenen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen versuchte. „Wir müssen mit Hermine reden."

* * *

Harrys mühevolle Atemzüge erfüllten die beinahe stille Kammer. Das einzige andere Geräusch, das er hören konnte, war das gleichmäßige Tropfen von Wasser irgendwo in einiger Entfernung. Er steckt immer noch in der Kiste und konnte den Unbeweglichkeitszauber nicht brechen, den Voldemort ihm auferlegt hatte. Er hatte gehofft, dass er schwächer werden und ihm die Gelegenheit zur Fluch geben würde, doch er war so stark wie zu Anfang geblieben.

„Es ist vollbracht, mein Lord", hallte Snapes seidige Stimme an den Steinwänden wider.

Harrys Herz raste und er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Bilder von Muggle- Horrorfilmen über Menschen, die lebendig begraben wurden, huschten durch seinen Geist, bis er das Gefühl hatte, von seiner Panik überwältigt zu werden. Wie sollte er hier rauskommen?

Seine Augen schweiften wild durch den Raum und bewegten sich schnell über Pansys Leichnam, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Der einzige Ausweg, den er sehen konnte, führte durch die Öffnung hinter Voldemort, aber sein Zauberstab steckte nach wie vor in Snapes Tasche.

Sie würden ihn dauerhaft unschädlich machen und in dieser Kiste lassen.

„Exzellent", sagte Voldemort. Seine Augen blitzten. „Der Trank wirkt sehr schnell. Möchtest du hören, was mit dir passieren wird?"

„Fahr zur Hölle", blaffte Harry. Er spürte Galle in seiner Kehle aufsteigen.

Voldemorts Grinsen wurde breiter. „Um zur Hölle zu fahren, muss man sterben – ein Schicksal, das keinem von uns widerfahren wird. Nachdem Severus dir den Trank verabreicht hat, werden deine Gliedmaßen steif und schwer werden. Es wird sich anfühlen, als wären riesige Gewichte daran befestigt worden. Du wirst natürlich versuchen, gegen die Lähmung anzukämpfen, aber es wird dir nicht gelingen. Deine inneren Organe werden nacheinander abschalten, bis schließlich dein Herz langsamer wird. Du solltest genau zu der Zeit in Bewusstlosigkeit fallen, da die erste Welle meines Anschlags auf Hogwarts beginnt."

Harry schluckte und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Du scheinst tiefes Vertrauen in deine Todesser zu haben. Seltsam, wo sie früher doch nicht besonders erfolgreich gegen den Orden gewesen sind", sagte er.

Voldemorts Grinsen verblasste. „Gib ihm den Trank, Severus."

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte Snape und füllte die dicke schwarze Flüssigkeit in eine Phiole.

* * *

Hermine stieg die Spiraltreppe von Professor McGonagalls Büro hinab, den Kopf voller Informationen, die der ehemalige Schulleiter ihr gerade geliefert hatte. Sie fand Ron und Ginny am Treppenende wartend vor. Beide streiften wie eingesperrte Tiere auf und ab.

Von ihren Gesichtsausdrücken und der Tatsache, dass sie allein hier waren, wusste Hermine, dass sie Harry nicht gefunden hatten. Das hatte sie befürchtet. Ginny sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, und Ron rang nervös seine Hände.

„Er ist weg, nicht wahr?", brachte Hermine mit Mühe hervor. _Oh, Harry!_

„Er ist nirgends auf der Karte, Hermine", sagte Ginny. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Pansy auch nicht. Wir haben Draco und Dudley in einem Klassenraum eingesperrt gefunden. Sie haben gesagt, dass Pansy sie dort eingeschlossen hat." Ihre Unterlippe begann zu beben und Ron schlang ihr beschützerisch einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Pansy ist auch verschwunden?", wiederholte Hermine. Neugier rang ihre Panik nieder.

„Sie ist nicht auf der Karte", erwiderte Ron. Seine Augen flehten sie um eine Antwort.

Hermine wünschte, sie könnte ihm eine liefern.

„Er hätte sie nie mitgenommen", sagte sie. Sie knabberte an ihrer Lippe.

„Was hat Professor Dumbledores Porträt gesagt?", erkundigte Ginny sich schniefend. Sie bemühte sich, sich zusammenzureißen.

„Oh!", rief Hermine. „Meine Vermutungen waren richtig. Der Tötungsakt teilt die Seele, aber er erschafft nicht immer einen Horkrux. Üblicherweise wird die Seele des Mörders innerhalb seines Körpers zerbrochen. Professor Dumbledore sagte, es verändere eine Person und vielleicht ist das der Grund, dass es nach dem ersten Mal leichter wird zu morden. Er sagte, einen Horkrux zu erschaffen sei anders. Es muss die Absicht da sein und der Gegenstand muss zur Zeit des Mordes in der Hand gehalten werden."

„Wie ist Harry dann einer geworden? Hat Voldemort ihn tatsächlich gehalten?", fragte Ginny entgeistert.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vermute, einfach nur eine Hand auf ihn zu halten hätte ausgereicht, und ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass Voldemort so etwas getan hat, nur um Harrys Mutter zu quälen", sagte Hermine schaudernd. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, wie furchtbar es für Lily Potter gewesen sein musste zu sehen, dass dieser Wahnsinnige Hand an das Kind anlegte, für das sie bereit war zu sterben.

„Um einen Horkrux herzustellen, muss man sich auf den Hass konzentrieren und der Akt des Mordes teilt die Seele. Dementsprechend denke ich, dass ein Akt von Liebe einen Gegenstand abschirmen und zusammenhalten sollte", fuhr Hermine fort. Aufregung blubberte in ihrer Brust. „Ich denke, es könnte funktionieren."

„Nicht, wenn es schon zu spät ist", rief Ginny heftig.

„Wir müssen ins Ministerium", sagte Ron und Hermine konnte sehen, dass er genauso panisch wie seine Schwester war.

Hermine hatte den Verdacht, dass sie etwas übersehen hatte, doch die Situation erschien ihr zu dringend, als dass sie sich lange daran aufhielt. Sie mussten ins Ministerium und Harry davon abhalten, etwas Dummes zu tun, falls er ohne sie vorgegangen war.

„In Ordnung, lasst uns gehen", sagte sie und umklammerte den kleinen runden Gegenstand in ihrer Tasche. Es war Professor Dumbledores Idee gewesen und Hermine fand, es würde perfekt bei Harry funktionieren – wenn es nicht schon zu spät war.

Als sie die Treppe hinunter zur Vorderhalle stürzten, sahen sie Draco Malfoy allein an der Tür stehen, panisch aussehend.

„Sie ist nicht hier. Ich kann sie nirgends finden", rief er ihnen entgegen. „Iris sagt, sie habe sie nicht seit dem Abendessen gesehen."

„Geh aus dem Weg, Malfoy", sagte Ron und stieß den Slytherin zur Seite.

„Wohin geht ihr?", wollte Draco wissen. Seine Augen verengten sich. „Ihr geht ihnen nach, nicht wahr? Ich komme mir."

„Auf keinen Fall", erwiderte Ron hitzig.

„Du?", fragte Ginny überrascht. „Es wird gefährlich werden, Malfoy."

„Ich kann damit umgehen", spie Draco. „Während ihr drei Potter nachgeht, wer wird Pansy retten? Ich komme mit euch, bis ich sie da rausholen kann. Dann seid ihr auf euch allein gestellt."

Hermine war überrascht von der Tiefe der Gefühle, die Malfoy offensichtlich für Parkinson empfand. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Er war nie willens gewesen, sich in irgendeine Gefahr zu stürzen. Normalerweise überließ er das anderen. Vielleicht war Draco erwachsener geworden, als sie ihm zugestanden hatte.

„Du wirst nirgendshin mitkommen. Du wirst es nicht verpfuschen", schnauzte Ron, hitzigköpfig wie eh und je.

„Oh, hört auf. Ihr könnt später entscheiden, wer die Rolle vom Alphamännchen übernimmt. Wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor wir zu spät sind", sagte Ginny. Sie drängte sich an den beiden vorbei, um aus dem Gebäude zu treten.

Die anderen folgte ihr und sprinteten auf die Hogwartstore zu. Eine große, drohende Gestalt tauchte vom Rand der Straße auf, als sie näherkamen. Hermine keuchte auf, während Ron seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Ey! Ich bin's", dröhnte Hagrid. Sein Gesicht kam im Mondlicht zum Vorschein, als er näherkam. „Im Wald gibt's keine Zeichen für'n Kampf."

„Danke, Hagrid", sagte Hermine. „Wir gehen Harry nach."

„Dann komm ich mit euch", sagte Hagrid und nickte resolut. Er schob das Tor auf und sie verließen die Sicherheit des Hogwarts- Grundstücks.

Sie waren noch nicht weitgekommen, als die unmissverständlichen Pop- Geräusche von Apparieren die Nachtluft erfüllten. Außerhalb der Tore erschienen Dutzende von maskierten Todessern, die alle mit ihren Zauberstäben auf die Schule deuteten.

Hogwarts stand unter Attacke.

* * *

„Entspann dich einfach", sagte Snape mit funkelnden Augen. „Abgesehen von dem Durst, da der Trank deine Körperflüssigkeiten austrocknet, solltestdu eigentlich nichts spüren. Ich hoffe, dass ich ihn korrekt gebraut habe, sonst könnten die Ergebnisse etwas... schmerzhaft ausfallen."

Harry kniff den Mund zusammen und kämpfte gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln an. Es konnte nicht so enden. Dumbledore, Sirius... Remus... alle wären für nichts gestorben. Die Weasleys und seine Freunde wurden unerwartet attackiert. Er konnte das nicht geschehen lassen!

Eine markerschütternde Kälte aus purer Furcht übermannte ihn. Plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass das erste Mal, da sie einen Horkrux gefunden hatte, Hermine verletzt worden war, dann war es Ron und schließlich Ginny. Es war, als hätte Voldemort versucht, sie voneinander zu trennen, weil sie gemeinsam stärker waren. Doch dieses Mal hatte er Erfolg gehabt. Diesmal war Harry allein.

Snape hob die Phiole und wirbelte die hässliche, dicke, schwarze Flüssigkeit im Glas herum.

„Mund auf, Mr. Potter", sagte er. Er packte Harry grob im Nacken und zwang seinen Kopf zurück.

Harry weigerte sich, seinen Mund zu öffnen, und Snape schlug ihn zweimal. Benommen schaffte Harry es, seinen Mund geschlossen zu halten.

„Du hast eine Neigung für Muggle- Duelle", sagte Snape mit offensichtlicher Bitterkeit über ihre letzte Begegnung. „Wie fühlt es sich an, am anderen Ende zu stehen? Ich könnte leicht ein paar _deiner _Zähne ausschlagen. Du wirst sie ohnehin nicht mehr brauchen."

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Er musste dies irgendwie beenden. Ron und Hermine wunderten sich sicher schon, wo er war, doch wie sollten sie wissen, wo sie ihn finden konnten? Was war, wenn sie schon angegriffen und getötet worden waren? Harry konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen. Sie mussten unversehrt sein. Ginny! Sie musste am Leben sein.

Snape führte einen Zauber aus und Harry spürte, wie sein Kiefer auseinander gezwängt wurde. Er kämpfte dagegen, bis sein ganzer Körper bebte, doch es hatte keinen Zweck. Sein Mund öffnete sich und Snape bewegte die Phiole an seine offenen Lippen.

_Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Ginny, hilf mir!_

Rachsüchtig lächelnd neigte Snape die Phiole zu Harrys Mund, so dass die dicke Substanz langsam hineinfloss.


	31. Stimmen jenseits des Schleiers

**Kapitel 29 – Stimmen jenseits des Schleiers**

Ginny sah entsetzt, wie Dutzende von maskierten Todessern außerhalb der Hogwarts- Tore auftauchten. Sie stand erstarrt da mit offenem Mund, während immer mehr von ihnen erschienen, gackernd und grobe Kommentare über die Zerstörung der Schule brüllend. Hagrid packte sie und Hermine und zerrte sie beide in die Bäume, die den Pfad zu Hogsmeade säumten. Ron und Draco folgten hastig, beide ebenfalls mit weit aufgerissenen Augen

Die sanfte Frühlingsbrise fuhr durch Ginnys Haar, während sie ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen versuchte. Der Stein, den sie um ihren Hals trug, war den ganzen Abend über seltsam warm gewesen und nun fühlte es sich an, an verbrannte er ihre Haut. Sie hatte jedoch keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Die Ablenkung von ihrem Geist ausblendend wandte sie sich hilflos zu Hermine.

„Wir müssen alle in der Schule warnen, Hermine", sagte Ron grimmig, während er zusah, wie die Todesser Flüche auf das Tor abschossen. Alle Farbe war ihm aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

„Es sei denn... Ja, ich denke, ich schaffe es", murmelte Hermine und rückte von ihnen weg.

„Ich hasse es, wenn sie das tut", sagte Ron leise. „Wo gehst du hin?"

„Greif'n die Schule an! Hätt nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag erleben würd", sagte Hagrid und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Bleibt einfach hier", sagte Hermine und bedeutete ihnen mit wedelnden Armen, unten zu bleiben. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

„Was wird sie tun?", fragte Ron.

„Wen kümmert das schon?", kommentierte Draco und zerrte an Rons Arm. „Was ist mit Pansy? Ich dachte, ihr wolltet Potter aufhalten."

„Ich habe nicht vor, meine ganze Familie abschlachten zu lassen, Malfoy", entgegnete Ron hitzig. „Deine Mutter ist auch da drin, weißt du."

Malfoy wurde blass. „Dessen bin ich mir wohl bewusst, Weasel... vielen Dank. Genau deshalb, denke ich, sollten wir uns beeilen."

„Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob Pansy bei Harry ist, Draco", keifte Ginny. „Nach allem, was wir wissen, könnte sie diejenige gewesen sein, die diese Todesser hergeführt hat."

„Das hätte sie niemals getan, da sie weiß, dass ich hier bin – oder dass ihre Familie hier ist", schnauzte Malfoy.

Mit finsterem Blick wandte Ginny sich ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wissend dass er Recht hatte. Egal was für eine Kuh Pansy war, ihr lag an dem Ekelpaket. Dennoch konnte Ginny nichts gegen das nagende Gefühl ausrichten, wie seltsam es war, dass Harry und Pansy zusammen verschwunden waren.

„Vielleicht greifen sie an, weil sie Potter schon erwischt haben", sagte Draco kalt. „Vielleicht haben sie vor den Toren gewartet und ihn und Pansy geschnappt, als sie sich hinausschleichen wollten."

Ginny wirbelte herum. Ihre Kehle verschloss sich, während ihr Herz Anstalten machte, aus ihrer Brust zu springen. „Sie haben Harry nicht", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Dennoch hallten Malfoys Worte in ihrem Kopf wider. _Konnte es wahr sein? _Nein. Harry hätte Pansy nie mitgenommen, wenn er auf dem Weg zum Ministerium war. Vielleicht waren er und Voldemort bereits im Kampf verwickelt, weshalb die Todesser auch hier waren. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, wie Pansy hineinpasste.

„Ron", sagte sie und umklammerte seinen Arm, so dass sich ihre Nägel in seine Haut bohrten.

„Das reicht, Malfoy", blaffte Ron und trat zwischen sie und Draco. Ginny konnte jedoch die Sorge in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Sie war nicht die einzige, die von Malfoys Worten alarmiert war.

Sie sah die helle, glühende Gestalt von Hermines Patronus, der aus den Bäumen an der Straße sprang. Er segelte über die Köpfe der Todesser hinweg durch die Tore auf Hogwarts zu. Gerade als der Otter erschien, tauchte Hermine hinter ihnen auf.

„Gutes Mädchen, Hermine", sagte Hagrid.

„Du hast ihnen eine Warnung geschickt", stellte Ron lächelnd fest.

Hermine nickte. „Ich habe es bei Harry gesehen. Es war erstaunlich. Ich habe dem Patronus aufgetragen zu warten, bis ich weggeschlüpft bin, bevor er die Nachricht schicken sollte, und das hat er auch getan", berichtete sie sehr schnell.

Die versammelten Todesser begannen, in den Wald zu feuern, wo der Patronus aufgetaucht war. Wütende Stimmen durchbrachen die Nachtluft und die Gruppe teilte sich auf. Der eine Teil rannte die Straße hinunter, um die Bäume nach dem Ausführer des Zaubers zu durchsuchen, während der andere Teil den Angriff auf die Tore fortsetzte.

„Ich habe ihn zu Professor McGonagall gesandt. Sie wird alle hierherschicken. Wir müssen ins Ministerium apparieren", sagte Hermine.

„Geht ihr vor", sagte Hagrid. „Ich werd hier wart'n und helf'n, die Schule zu verteidig'n."

„Hagrid, du kannst es nicht mit allen von ihnen aufnehmen", entgegnete Hermine und nahm Hagrids Hand, als wollte sie ihn fortziehen.

Beißender Rauch erfüllte die Luft und die Sichtweite wurde schwächer wegen der großen Menge von Flüchen, die abgefeuert wurden. Der Dunst vor den Toren schien leicht zu schimmern und helle Lichtblitze flackerten alle paar Sekunden auf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Hermine. Meine Haut ist zu stark, die könn' mich nich' verletz'n. Die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts rum sin' schwächer g'worden, seit Dumbledore... naja, seit..." Hagrid nickte und räusperte sich.

Hermine schluckte und nickte, um zu zeigen, dass sie verstand, was Hagrid meinte.

„Ich glaub nich', dass sie lang halten werd'n", sagte Hagrid. „Wenn se falln, bevor die Aurorn vom Schloss komm', werd ich versuch'n, sie aufzuhalten."

„Hagrid", flehte Hermine, die immer noch an seinem Arm zog. „Selbst deine Haut ist nicht stark genug, gegen alle von ihnen zu bestehen."

Schreie waren in einiger Entfernung zu hören. Ginny konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, doch sie konnte ihre Aufregung ausmachen. Sie kamen näher. Ginny kniff die Augen fest zusammen und sandte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmeln, dass es ihrer Familie gut ging.

Hagrid legte seine massiven Hände auf Hermines Schultern und zog sie in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung. „Ich schätz deine Sorge, Hermine, aber ich werd tun, was ich tun muss. Wir haben alle 'ne Rolle zu erfülln. Geht ihr Harry helfn. Er brauch' euch mehr als ich."

Ron schluckte schwer und zog Hermine aus Hagrids Armen. „Pass auch dich auf, Hagrid", sagte er.

Hagrid nickte ihm zu und schüttelte seine Hand, während er seinen feierlichen Blick erwiderte.

Ginny konnte das Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken, das aus ihrem Mund schlüpfte. Sie warf die Arme um Hagrid und umarmte ihn fest. „Bleib in Sicherheit, Hagrid."

„Ihr auch, Ginny", sagte er und tätschelte ihren Rücken, wobei er sie beinahe von den Füßen fegte. „Er wird euch am meisten brauchen, wenn alles vorbei is."

Ginny nickte, während Tränen aus ihren Augen strömten.

„Lasst uns weitergehen", sagte Draco und Ginny glaubte, dass selbst _seine _Stimmeein wenig belegt klang.

Ein tiefes grummelndes Geräusch erfüllte die Luft und gewann an Lautstärke, bis das Brüllen so laut war, dass Ginny sich ihre Ohren zuhalten musste. Ein großer Rauchnebel schraubte sich in die Luft und die versammelten Todesser jubelten. Eine Salve von Flüchen traf gleichzeitig das Eisentor, das erschauderte, bevor es endlich nachgab und mit einem massiven Klingen umfiel.

Als der Staub sich gelegt hatte, lag das Tor am Boden und Hogwarts war offen für den Angriff.

Hermine packte Ginny am Ellenbogen und Ron tat dasselbe mit Draco. Einander zunickend, disapparierten sie alle mit einem lauten Knacken, als Hagrid ein Brüllen von Trauer und Wut ausstieß, bevor er sich ins Schlachtgetümmel stürzte.

* * *

Die einzigen Geräusche in der dämmrigen Kammer, in der Harry gefangen war, war das beständige, beinahe nervige Tropfen von Wasser gegen den Stein und Voldemorts heimtückisches Keuchen. Er war aufgeregt und genoss sichtlich Harrys Misslage. Der süße Sieg schimmerte in seinen unnatürlich roten Augen und seine Zunge schnellte hervor, um seine Lippen zu befeuchten.

Er stand in der Tür, die Arme verschränkt und den Zauberstab lässig zwischen den Fingerspitzen haltend, als wäre er völlig unbesorgt, dass etwas schief gehen könnte. Er sah begierig zu, wie Snape näher an Harrys unbewegliche Gestalt heranrückte.

Harry kämpfte vergeblich gegen die dicke schwarze Flüssigkeit an, die seinen Mund füllte. Snapes Zauber hatte seinen Kopf zurückgezogen und seinen Mund aufgezwungen. So sehr Harry es auch versuchte, er schaffte es nicht, seinen Mund zu schließen. Die einzige Methode, das Unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern, war das Schlucken zu verweigern, doch selbst das wurde immer schwieriger, während Snape den sirup-ähnlichen Trank hineinkippte.

Er schmeckte bitter und der faule Gestank ließ Harry würgen. Tränen sickerten aus seinen brennenden Augen, während er darum rang, seine Kehle geschlossen zu halten. Panik stieg wie ein Crescendo in ihm auf. Dunkle Hoffnungslosigkeit streckte die Finger nach seinem Bewusstsein aus und flüsterte, dass es so viel leichter wäre, einfach nachzugeben und zu schlucken. Er würde nicht mehr kämpfen müssen...

Harry schüttelte sich innerlich. Er weigerte sich, diesen dunklen Pfad zu betreten. Stattdessen dachte er an seine Mission und an die Menschen, die er zu schützen suchte. Sie waren eine Gruppe leidenschaftlicher Kämpfer und keiner von ihnen würde jemals aufgeben und Voldemorts Sieg einfach zulassen.

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an den entschlossenen Ausdruck auf Remus' Gesicht, bevor er sich Voldemort entgegengestellt hatte. Remus hatte sich geopfert, damit der Rest von ihnen leben konnte – aus dem gleichen Grund musste Harry am Leben bleiben. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass der Verlust Remus' umsonst gewesen war. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass der Rest von ihnen dasselbe Schicksal erlitt, denn mit Sicherheit würde Voldemort denen nachspüren, die Harry am treuesten ergeben waren.

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit versuchte Harry abermals, den Zauber abzuschütteln. Sein gesamter Körper begann, vor Anstrengung zu beben, doch langsam, zu Anfang unmerklich, fühlte er, wie die Lähmung aus seinen Gliedern wich. Es begann als ein Prickeln, das allmählich in ein brennendes Gefühl überging, welches seinen ganzen Körper bedeckte. Ohne zu verstehen, wie genau es dazu gekommen war, realisierte er plötzlich, dass er sich bewegen konnte. Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Harry den Bindefluch gebrochen hatte.

„Was ist los, Severus?", erkundigte Voldemort sich. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft klang er unsicher. Er trat einige Schritte näher, um über Snapes Schulter zu blicken. „Was geschieht?"

Bevor Snape Zeit zum Antworten hatte, begann die gesamte Kammer von der rohen Macht von Harrys entfesselter Magie zu beben. Die Phiole in Snapes Hand zerbrach, worauf kleine Glassplitter durch die Luft flogen und in Snapes Hand schnitten. Das Überbleibsel des Tranks tropfte auf Harrys Shirt.

Snapes Verwirrungsmoment ausnutzend setzte Harry sich auf und spuckte den ganzen Inhalt seines Mundes in das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Lehrers.

„Ich mag vielleicht bereit sein zu gehen – bereit zu sterben, um dies zu beenden – aber noch ist es nicht so weit", knurrte er und warf sich mit seinem Kopf nach vorn, um gegen Snapes zu stoßen. Der Aufprall war so schnell und hart, dass Harry Sterne sah. Das Brüllen in seinen Ohren wurde noch lauter und er musste gegen die Dunkelheit anblinzeln, die ihn zu umhüllen drohte.

Snape, der den Stoß nicht erwartet hatte, stürzte zurück und taumelte in Voldemort. Harrys Macht erschütterte abermals den Raum, worauf Steinsplitter von der Decke fielen. Voldemort wurde nach hinten durch den Höhleneingang geschleudert, kurz bevor der Bogengang mit einem donnerartigen Grollen zusammenfiel. Snape fiel innerhalb der Kammer zu Boden. Sein Kopf stieß auf den kalten Steinboden und ließ ihn benommen liegen bleiben.

So schnell er konnte, schwang Harry seine Beine über die Seite seines Sarges und stand zittrig auf. Der Raum drehte sich alarmierend und er musste sich an der Box festhalten, um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Alles, was er tun konnte, war seinen Magen davon abzuhalten, seinen Inhalt herauszuschleudern. Seine bleiernen Gliedmaßen fühlten sich schwach und unempfänglich an und sein Sichtfeld verschwamm. Der Stein in seinem Strickarmband brannte heiß gegen die empfindliche Haut seines Handgelenks, doch er hieß den Schmerz willkommen, denn er half ihm, seinen Geist zu klären.

Er musste seinen Zauberstab holen und hier rauskommen. Er streckte seine Sinne aus und sein Herz sank, als er das vertraute Summen von Anti- Apparier- Zaubern entdeckte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie in Voldemorts Festung nicht fehlen konnten.

Doch wie sonst sollte er fliehen? Er würde sich in seiner jetzigen körperlichen Verfassung nicht lange halten können. Er hatte nichts von dem Trank der Lebenden Toten geschluckt, doch etwas davon musste in seinen Verdauungstrakt gelangt sein, weil er sich durch und durch entsetzlich fühlte. Er sorgte sich darum, wie lange er seinen dünnen Griff auf sein Bewusstsein noch aufrechterhalten konnte. Selbst jetzt schienen die schwarzen Punkte in seinem Sichtfeld zu wachsen und die Lücken allmählich auszufüllen.

Dennoch, er musste etwas unternehmen. Er konnte nicht einfach hier stehen bleiben und darauf warten, jeden Moment umzufallen. Er trat einen zittrigen Schritt vorwärts und ging auf Snape zu, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Der Zaubertränkemeister musste Harrys Plan gespürt haben, denn er trat nach ihm, so dass der bereits angeschlagene Harry zurücktaumelte.

Snape kroch zurück und langte nach seinem Zauberstab, Harry kaum genug Zeit lassend, nach seinem eigenen zu greifen. Als Harrys Adrenalin zu pumpen begann, schien es seinen Kopf zu klären und etwas Stärke in seine geschwächten Muskeln zurückzubringen.

Knurrend stürzte er sich auf Snape, entschlossen an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen.

* * *

Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Draco kamen einen Moment, nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, am Besuchereingang zum Ministerium an.

„Die Schutzzauber sind weg. Sie haben Hogwarts", sagte Hermine panisch.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Ron und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Wir müssen darauf vertrauen, dass der Orden und die Auroren damit zurechtkommen, Hermine. Wir müssen Harry helfen."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, dass Ron die Führungsrolle übernahm und Hermine auf ihn hörte. Wann war ihr Bruder zu so einem starken Mann geworden?

„Du hast Recht", sagte Hermine und riss sich zusammen. „Kommt, hier entlang."

Hermine führte sie zu der eingeschlagenen Telefonzelle und eilte hinein. Ron und Ginny folgten ihr rasch, doch Malfoy hielt an.

„Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst", sagte er und starrte die anderen ungläubig an, die sich in die Zelle gequetscht hatten.

„Entweder du kommst mit oder nicht, Malfoy", sagte Ron genervt. „Für mich macht es keinen Unterschied und mir macht die große Zielscheibe nichts aus, die dein Rücken hier draußen darstellt."

Malfoy erbleichte und drängte sich hastig zu den anderen hinein. Ron schien die Enge nicht zu stören, da er Hermine an die eine Seite der Zelle drückte, doch Ginny war zwischen Ron und Draco eingekeilt und konnte sich nicht bewegen, ohne sie noch weiter berühren zu müssen.

„Beeil dich mit dem Wählen, ja?", keifte sie.

„Warte doch mal, ich komm nicht ganz ran", keuchte Ron, während er den Arm nach dem Telefon ausstreckte.

„Au!", rief Hermine und rieb sich ihren Kopf.

„Sorry!", sagte Ron. „Ich hab's."

Er wählte die Nummer und eine kühle Frauenstimme erfüllte die Telefonzelle.

„Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen."

„Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Ginny Weasley und Draco Malfoy", sagte Ron, wobei seine Lippen sich bei Dracos Namen leicht verzogen. „Wir sind hier, um Harry davon abzuhalten, etwas Dummes zu tun."

„Und um Pansy vor Potters bescheuerten Ideen zu retten", sagte Draco und funkelte Ron an.

Vier Anstecker glitten heraus. Hermine verteilte sie, während die Telefonzelle sich in den Boden senkte.

„Besucher des Ministeriums, Sie werden ersucht, sich einer Durchsuchung zu unterziehen und Ihren Zauberstab an der Sicherheitskontrolle vorzulegen, die sich am Ende des Atriums befindet", sagte die weibliche Stimme.

Die Stimme ignorierend, warf Ginny einen Blick auf ihren Anstecker. Darauf stand: _Ginny Weasley, Rettungsaktion_. Sie schauerte, als eine unheimliche Vorahnung sie beschlich. Im selben Augenblick flammte der Stein, den sie um den Hals trug, schmerzhaft auf, so dass sie zusammenzuckte und ihn von ihrer Haut zog. Harry musste es gut gehen. Sie konnten nicht zu spät sein.

Ginny bemühte sich, die Fassung zu bewahren. Harry würde sie nicht zusammengebrochen sehen wollen, wenn sie ihn fanden. Tränen ließen ihn immer in Panik ausbrechen. Sie hatte ebenfalls noch nie viel Geduld für Mädchen aufbringen können, die heulten. Vielleicht weil sie sechs Brüder hatte und immer eisern beweisen wollte, dass sie gleichgestellt war. Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen und unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Wutschrei über die Langsamkeit des Aufzugs.

„Warum sind wir ausgerechnet im Ministerium?", zischte Draco. Er klang nervös. „Der Dunkle Lord hat jetzt die Kontrolle hier. Hier wimmelt es zweifellos nur so von Todessern."

„Bisschen spät, jetzt daran zu denken", kommentierte Ron.

Ginny wusste, dass er um Dracos willen versuchte, unbesorgt zu erscheinen. Doch sie konnte die Anspannung in seinen Schultern sehen und seine Bemühung, sich vor Hermine und sie zu stellen.

Als sie das Atrium erreichten und die Tür aufschwang, stellten sie verblüfft fest, dass es leer war und sogar die Sicherheitskontrolle unbesetzt war. Wieder kam Ginny ihr letzter Nachtbesuch im Ministerium in den Sinn.

„Hier ist niemand", sagte Ron verständnislos.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Hermine.

„Natürlich was?", blaffte Draco.

„Er hat seine Einsatzkräfte nach Hogwarts geschickt", antwortete Hermine. Sie rannte zu den goldenen Toren der Aufzüge, die sie in das Innere des Ministeriums bringen würden.

„Wohin gehen wir?", verlangte Draco.

„Mysteriumsabteilung", sagte Ron. Der Aufzug stieg hinab.

„Woher wisst ihr, dass Potter hier ist?", fragte er.

„Ich hoffe nicht, dass er es ist", entgegnete Ron grimmig.

„Und wenn er es nicht ist? Was machen wir dann?", wollte Draco wissen. Seine Stimme hob sich. „Wir können nicht nach Hogwarts zurück und sie werden alle hierher zurückkommen, wenn der Kampf vorüber ist."

„Du scheinst dir verflucht sicher zu sein, dass sie gewinnen werden", stellte Ron finster fest.

„Wir sind da", fuhr Hermine dazwischen. „Ich muss zu dem Raum mit dem Schleier."

Ginny sah, wie die Türen in dem kreisrunden Raum herumwirbelten. Als sie anhielten, sprang die Tür vor ihnen auf. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass ihnen gezeigt worden war, wie man mit den Türen umzugehen hatte, als sie das Ministerium in _jener _Nacht mit Professor Dumbledore verlassen hatten.

Mit angehaltenem Atem wollte sie in den Raum sprinten, aber Ron hielt sie bestimmt am Arm fest, damit sie nicht hineinrauschte. Als sie auf Zehenspitzen in den Raum mit dem Schleier schlichen, fanden sie ihn still und verlassen vor.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Ron, der seinen Kopf wild von einer Seite zur anderen drehte. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab gezückt, doch es war nicht nötig. Sie waren die einzigen in dem Raum.

„Was nun?", wollte Draco wissen, während er den Schleier neugierig anstarrte. „Habt ihr eine andere Idee, wohin Potter sie geschleppt haben könnte?"

„Er hat sie nirgendwo hingeschleppt", sagte Ginny hitzig. Ihr Temperament wollte jeden Moment mit ihr durchgehen und er stellte die perfekte Zielscheibe dar.

„Draco, was genau hat Pansy gesagt, als sie dich und Dudley in den Klassenraum gesperrt hat?", erkundigte Hermine sich.

„Sie sagte, dass sie etwas Wichtiges zu tun habe und dass sie zurückkommen werde", erwiderte er.

„Was noch?", verlangte Ginny. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Steck den weg", blaffte Draco und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Sie ist sehr besorgt um Harry, Draco", sagte Hermine in einem gelangweilten Tonfall. „Ich würde sie nicht weiter reizen. Du solltest uns besser alles erzählen."

Draco starrte Ginny wachsam an und hielt ein Auge auf ihren Zauberstab. „Ich habe es doch schon gesagt", beharrte er. „Sie hat sonst nichts darüber gesagt, warum sie uns darin einschließt."

„Aber sie hat etwas anderes gesagt?", fragte Hermine. „Was verbirgst du vor uns, Draco? Wir müssen alle zusammenarbeiten, wenn wir hier rauskommen und Harry und Pansy helfen wollen."

Ginny überraschte es, eine leichte Röte in Dracos Wangen kriechen zu sehen. „Es war wirklich nichts. Nur etwas über eine private Feier, wenn sie zurück ist."

„Eine Feier?", fragte Ron scharf. „Was will sie feiern?"

„Sie meinte nur etwas Zeit allein", sagte Draco. Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Verbringst du nie Zeit mit Granger, ohne Potter im gleichen Raum?"

„Sie hat etwas, das sie feiern will?", drängte Hermine, Dracos Kommentar völlig ignorierend, während Rons Ohren sich gefährlich rot färbten.

„Hüte deine Zunge, Frettchen", knurrte er.

Hermine schob ihn zur Seite, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. „Draco... hast du in letzter Zeit seltsames Benehmen bei Pansy bemerkt?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe euch darüber streiten hören, dass sie oft verschwunden ist", sagte Ginny.

„Oh nein", stöhnte Hermine.

„Was ist los, Hermine?", wollte Ginny wissen. Furcht packte ihre Kehle.

„Was ist, wenn wir auf dem völlig falschen Dampfer sind?", klagte Hermine. „Was ist, wenn Harry gar nicht entschieden hat, Voldemort nachzuspüren? Was ist, wenn _Pansy Harry_ verschleppt hat?"

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Granger?", verlangte Malfoy. Seine Stimme bebte leicht. „Pansy hätte Potter nirgendwohin mitgenommen. Sie konnte nirgendwohin gehen."

„Ich denke, Pansy könnte in Kontakt mit Voldemort gestanden haben", erwiderte Hermine, Rons Arm fest umklammert, der nicht einmal das Gesicht verzog.

„Du bist verrückt", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd.

„Harry hat mal erwähnt, dass er sie in der Eulerei angetroffen hat", fiel Ron ein. Er wurde blass.

„Und Voldemort hat Harry schon seit Monaten gefangen nehmen wollen", fügte Ginny hinzu. Ihr dünner Griff auf ihre Emotionen glitt ab und sie musste sich Tränen aus den Augen blinzeln.

Ron legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter und sie klammerte sich daran fest, als würde sie allein sie retten können.

„Das würde erklären, was Pansy zu feiern hätte", sagte Hermine, schwer atmend. Ginny konnte sehen, dass sie versuchte, sich mit Logik vorzutasten. Doch auch sie drohte Furcht zu überwältigen.

„Das hätte sie nie getan", widersprach Draco, doch sein Gesicht war beträchtlich blasser geworden.

„Sie versucht, dich zu retten", flüsterte Ginny, während zwei dicke Tränen aus ihren Augen sickerten und langsam ihre Wange hinunterliefen.

„Er wird sie umbringen", sagte Draco. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wird mich nie davonkommen lassen – so funktioniert es bei ihm einfach nicht."

„Wenn Voldemort ihn hat – ", sagte Ginny, bevor ihr Aquamarin abermals mit brennender Hitze aufflammte. Ginny hielt ihn fest in ihrer Hand, während eine Woge von stechendem Schmerz, Angst und Verzweiflung über sie fuhr. Die überwältigenden Empfindungen ließen sie auf die Knie fallen.

_Ginny! Hilf mir!_

Sie konnte seine Stimme so klar hören, als stünde er direkt neben ihr.

„Ginny! Was ist los?", keuchte Hermine und kniete sich neben sie.

„Harry!", wimmerte Ginny.

„Was geht vor sich?", .fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Meine Kette", sagte Ginny, während sie die Übelkeit abwehrte, die sie befiel. „Sie brennt."

„Die, die Harry dir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat?", fragte Ron. „Warum brennt sie?"

Harrys Worte über die Meerlegende, dass der Aquamarin verirrten Liebenden hilft, den anderen wiederzufinden, kamen ihr in den Sinn. Ihr Blick kreuzte sich mit Hermines und sie wusste, dass das ältere Mädchen dasselbe dachte.

Während sie versuchte, die wachsende Panik zu unterdrücken, drückte Ginny den warmen Stein in ihrer Hand, schoss die Augen und rief Harry in ihrem Geist an.

* * *

Die klaffende Wunde an Harrys Arm versprenkelte eine Blutspur über den Boden, als er sich auf Snape stürzte. Er konnte ein tiefes Knurren hinter den gefallenen Steinen hören und wusste, dass ihm nur ein Augenblick blieb, bis ein erzürnter Voldemort in die Kammer platzen würde. Er musste an seinen Zauberstab kommen, bevor dies geschah, wenn er überhaupt eine Chance zu haben hoffte.

Als wüsste er, was Harry vorhatte, rollte Snape sich zur Seite und langte in die Tasche, in der Harrys Zauberstab versteckt war. Harry packte Snapes Arm und drückte ihn zu Boden, bevor er ihn ergreifen konnte. Er kroch über Snapes Beine und presste ihn auf den Steinboden.

Snape grunzte vor Schmerz und hob mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab. „Diffindo", knurrte er.

Ein tiefer Schnitt erschien auf Harrys ausgestreckter Handfläche. Er ignorierte ihn und schloss endlich seine blutige Hand um seinen Zauberstab. Der Stein in seinem Strickarmband brannte wieder schmerzhaft und bevor er wusste, was ihm geschah, explodierte blendende Farbe vor seinen Augen.

Voldemorts Wutgeheul echote in seinen Ohren, während Harrys Welt sich zu drehen begann. Er musste seine Augen vor den Farben verschließen und hatte kaum Zeit sich zu orientieren, bevor alles schwand und er sich im Kampf mit Snape wiederfand.

Ihm war die Andersartigkeit des Bodens und die Abwesenheit muffigen Geruchs vage bewusst, doch er blieb nur auf Snape fixiert. Sie hatten beide Harrys Zauberstab fest gepackt und rollten sich in einem wilden Tauziehen über den Boden.

„Reducto", knurrte Ginnys Stimme, worauf Harry schockiert aufblickte.

„Expelliarmus", rief Hermine.

Harrys Zauberstab flog aus Snapes Griff, während die Gewalt von Ginnys Fluch den verdutzten Zaubertränkemeister von Harry fort schleuderte und neben dem Schleier zusammensinken ließ.

_Der Schleier._

Harrys Mund klappte auf, während seine Sinne sich drehten. Er war wieder in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Er war hier – an derselben Stelle, an der er das letzte Mal Sirius gesehen hatte. Ihm stockte schmerzhaft der Atem, als ihm das entfernte Flüstern hinter dem sanft flatternden Vorhang bewusst wurde.

„Harry!", rief Ginny. Sie stürzte sich ihm entgegen und warf ihn beinahe um. Sein Körper war geschwächt und er musste sich an ihr festhalten. Er fühlte sich, als würde sie ihm durch ihre Umarmung irgendwie ihre Stärke einflößen.

An ihrem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck wusste er, dass er schrecklich aussah. Die Tränenspuren, die er auf ihren Wangen sehen konnte, brachen ihm das Herz. Er nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und vergrub seine Finger in ihrem Haar. Er lehnte sich hinüber und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Wenn das das Ende sein sollte, zog er es vor, ihren süßen Kuss statt Snapes hässlichem Gesicht als letzte Erinnerung zu behalten.

Harry hob seine blutende Hand, als Hermine ihm schweigend seinen Zauberstab zuwarf. Inzwischen hatte Snape sich aufgerappelt und seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezückt.

„Sehr clever, Potter", höhnte Snape. „Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass es nicht _deine_ Leistung war. Sonst wärst du schon sehr viel eher geflüchtet. Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht erfreut sein, aber du wirst nicht lange entkommen. Er ist fest entschlossen und deine kleinen Freunde werden sich ihm nicht für immer widersetzen können."

„Stupor", bellte Ron, doch Snape bewegte sich leichtfüßig zur Seite und der Zauber prallte nutzlos an der Wand ab.

„Du wirst deine Technik verbessern müssen, wenn du dich mit mir messen willst, Weasley", sagte Snape.

„Incarcerous", rief Harry und dünne, schlangenartige Seile flogen aus seinem Zauberstab, um Snape die Hände zu fesseln.

„Serpensortia", zischte Snape, worauf die Seile sich in Schlangen verwandelten, die harmlos um seine Füße strichen.

Harry sah, wie einige von ihnen durch den Schleier glitten, dessen Vorhang in der stillen Luft flatterte. Er schüttelte die Erinnerungen ab, die ihn zu überwältigen drohten. Er konnte das leise Stimmengemurmel dahinter hören und wusste, dass er sich nicht davon ablenken lassen durfte.

„Du hörst die Stimmen?", fragte Snape, den Kopf auf die Seite gelegt.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Ja, ich weiß von den Stimmen", sagte Snape. Er verdrehte verächtlich die Augen. „Ich bin jedoch überrascht, dass _du _sie hören kannst. Es ist nur üblich bei denjenigen mit überragendem magischem Talent – von dem du offensichtlich keines hast. Andererseits wird vermutet, dass diejenigen mit fragwürdiger mentalen Stabilität sie ebenfalls hören können."

Harry schoss mehrere Flüche auf Snape, die er alle mit Leichtigkeit parierte.

„Sectumsempra", sagte Snape rachsüchtig.

Harry schaffte es, dem Fluch auszuweichen, doch er spürte den Luftzug, als er an seinem Ohr vorbeisauste. Snape sprang vom Podium und hastete zu den Stufen, die sich in einem Ring um den Raum reihten. Harry kletterte ihm hinterher und versuchte, seinen eigenen Körper zwischen Snape und den anderen zu halten. Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die beiden gerichtet und warteten. Draco hatte sich in die Deckung geflüchtet, doch Harry konnte sehen, wie sein blondes Haar hinter dem Podium hervorlugte.

„Angeblich sind die Stimmen gefangene Seelen, die zu ihrem Tod hindurchgeschritten sind. Dein lieber verstorbener Gottvater sollte einer von ihnen sein und gerade außer deiner Reichweite verrotten", sagte Snape. Seine Augen funkelten gehässig.

„Diffindo. Silencio. Impedimenta", rief Harry, Snape rasch angreifend, der immer weiter zurückwich.

Harry schnappte zunehmend nach Luft und das Treppensteigen ließ seine Muskeln vor Schmerz protestieren. Snapes grausame Worte hatten die Wut von Harrys Freunden erregt, so dass sie sich schnell in die Schlacht stürzten. Ron und Ginny feuerten beide eine Salve von Flüchen und Zaubern auf ihren ehemaligen Lehrer, doch er konnte sich rechtzeitig abschirmen.

„Incendio", zischte Hermine, worauf das andere Ende von Snapes Umhang in Flammen aufging. Sie war die erste, die ihn tatsächlich getroffen hatte, und Snape war sichtlich überrascht. Schnell erstickte er die Flammen und begann, sich gegen den vereinigten Angriff zu wehren.

„Vier gegen einen, Potter?", höhnte er keuchend. „Wie sehr du doch deinem Vater ähnelst."

„Du scheinst dir nicht viel aus einem fairen Kampf gemacht zu haben, als wir in Voldemorts Bau waren und es etwa sechzehn gegen einen waren", erwiderte Harry mit knirschenden Zähnen.

„Sectumsempra", knurrte Snape wieder und Ginny schnappte nach Luft, als ihre Schulter zu bluten anfing.

Harry sah rot vor Zorn und er feuerte einen mächtigen Sprengfluch ab, der Snape mit voller Wucht traf und ihn durch die Luft schleuderte. Er landete keuchend auf der Treppe.

„Stupor", schoss Harry hinterher.

Snapes Kopf kippte zur Seite. Sein Zauberstab rollte nutzlos aus seiner schlaffen Hand und fiel neben ihm auf den Boden.

Harrys Knie gaben nach und er plumpste auf die Treppe, schwer keuchend. Sein Sichtfeld verschwamm und seine Zunge fühlte sich zu groß für seinen Mund. Er schüttelte immerfort den Kopf und versuchte, die Weben fortzuwedeln, die sein Gehirn umgaben.

Ron eilte zu ihm und zog ihn auf die Füße. Er half ihm die Treppe hinunter, während Hermine nach Ginny sah. Ron ließ Harry auf der untersten Stufe neben den Mädchen Platz nehmen.

„Du hast ihn gekriegt, Kumpel", sagte Ron zittrig. Er ließ seinen Arm um Harrys Schultern liegen. „Irgendwie Ironie des Schicksals, dass die Impulsivität, die er dir immer vorgeworfen hat, ihm selbst den Garaus gemacht hat." Ron lachte auf, doch es klang gezwungen und sein Blick schweifte besorgt über Harrys Wunden.

„Mir geht's gut", keifte Ginny, als Hermine rasch den blutenden Schnitt an ihrer Schulter heilte.

„Du wirst etwas drauf tun müssen, sonst bleibt eine Narbe", sagte Draco, der sich endlich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Danke für all deine Hilfe", stieß Ron aus, der noch immer Harrys Gewicht stützte.

„Snape hätte mich auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords getötet. Ich hatte nicht vor, dieses Risiko für euch einzugehen", höhnte Draco. „Wo ist Pansy?"

„Ginny", sagte Harry, Draco vollkommen ignorierend.

„Mir geht's gut", sagte Ginny und streckte den Arm aus, um Harrys Hand zu nehmen. „Mir geht's besser als dir, das ist sicher. Was ist passiert?"

„Wo bist du gewesen, Potter? Weißt du, was mit Pansy passiert ist?", verlangte Draco wieder.

Harry nickte erschöpft. Seine Beine wurden schwer und es fiel ihm schwer, richtig zu atmen. Obwohl er nichts mehr wollte als sich hinzulegen und sich ein wenig zu auszuruhen, vermutete er, dass seine Inaktivität bewirkte, dass sein System die kleine Menge an Trank der Lebenden Toten, die er zu sich genommen hatte, weiter absorbierte.

Er hievte sich an Ron hoch, wobei er einen blutigen Handabdruck auf seinem Shirt hinterließ, und zwang sich auf die Füße. Er begann, auf zittrigen Beinen auf und ab zu laufen.

„Was machst du da, Harry?", fragte Hermine. „Setz dich und lass mich diesen Schnitt auf deinem Arm heilen."

Harry sah an sich hinunter und bemerkte, dass sein linker Ärmel in Blut getränkt war. Trotz des Prickelns in seinen Fingern hatte er die Wunde vergessen.

„Du kannst sie heilen", sagte er, „aber ich kann nicht stillsitzen. Es wird schlimmer, wenn ich stillsitze."

„Was wird schlimmer?", erkundigte Hermine sich, ihm folgend, während sie seinen Arm behandelte.

„Hab Pansy am Waldrand getroffen", sagte Harry und blinzelte rapide. „Sie sagte, dass sie auf der Suche nach Draco sei."

„Sie wusste doch, wo ich war", erwiderte Draco. „Sie hat mich und Dudley in einen Klassenraum eingeschlossen."

Harry nickte. „Sie hat einen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet. Als ich sie entwaffnet habe, hat ihr Zauberstab sich als Portschlüssel entpuppt."

„Portschlüssel?", wiederholte Draco, zugleich alarmiert und beeindruckt. „Also ist sie immer noch im Wald?"

„Wo hat er dich hingebracht?", wollte Ginny wissen. Sie nahm die Hand seines unverletzten Arms und lief neben ihm her. Als sie das Blut an seiner Hand von Snapes Fluch spürte, hielt sie sie stumm Hermine hin, die die Wunde heilte.

„Zu Voldemort", antwortete er. „Pansy ist uns dorthin gefolgt. Sie hat einen Pakt mit Snape und Voldemort geschlossen, dich im Gegenzug zu verschonen, dafür dass sie mich ihnen ausliefert."

Draco wurde bleich. „Der Dunkle Lord würde nie zustimmen."

„Nein", bestätigte Harry einfach. Er blieb stehen und starrte Draco an.

„Dann hat er sie getötet?", flüsterte der Slytherin angestrengt.

„Er hat sich nicht an seinen Deal gehalten und ihr dann einen Platz in seinen Reihen angeboten. Sie sagte, nicht ohne dich, deshalb hat er sie getötet", sagte Harry. Er wusste, dass er den anderen Jungen verletzte, doch er spürte, dass er ihm die grausame Wahrheit zeigen musste.

Draco ließ den Kopf hängen und kniff fest die Augen zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco", sagte Hermine. Ihre Augen glänzten. Sie streckte behutsam die Hand aus und legte sie auf seinen Arm.

Draco nickte, den Kiefer verkrampft. Seine Stimme bebte, als er sagte: „Sie wollte eine Chance auf eine Zukunft für uns."

„Indem sie Harry opfert", schnauzte Ron, anscheinend jegliche Trauer um Pansy abwehrend.

„Sie hat das Falsche getan und ich werde ihr nie dafür vergeben, was sie Harry damit angetan hat, aber ich kann ihre Verzweiflung verstehen", gab Ginny widerstrebend zu, während ihr Blick zu Harry flackerte.

„Voldemort wollte mich aus dem Weg haben", sagte Harry. „Snape hat den Trank der Lebenden Toten gebraut und ihn dann in meinen Mund gezwängt."

„Was?", kreischte Hermine.

„Ich habe ihn ausgespuckt, ohne zu schlucken. Aber ich glaube, ich habe trotzdem etwas davon aufgenommen. Ich fühle mich nicht so gut", sagte Harry. Er taumelte.

Ginny fing ihn auf und richtete ihn auf.

Dracos Kopf schoss in die Höhe. Er schien verblüfft bei der Eröffnung, dass Harry den Trank verabreicht bekommen und das Bewusstsein behalten hatte. „Das ist nicht gut", sagte er. „Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich nicht davon erholen. Das Gegengift muss direkt danach und in einer Dosis gegeben werden."

„Danke, Draco", erwiderte Harry trocken.

„Wie bist du mit Snape hierher gekommen?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Hat dein Stein dir irgendwie verraten, wo wir waren? Ginnys hat den ganzen Abend lang gebrannt." Ihre Neugier über die Steine kämpfte sichtlich mit ihrer Besorgnis über Harrys Zustand.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das passiert ist", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. „Mein Stein hat auch gebrannt. Ich bin in Panik ausgebrochen, als Snape mir den Trank gegeben hat. Und irgendwie habe ich die Fesseln gebrochen, die mich gehalten haben, und bin davongekommen. Snape und ich haben um meinen Zauberstab auf dem Boden der Höhle gekämpft und in der nächsten Minute waren wir hier, immer noch kämpfend. Der Stein muss uns wie ein Portschlüssel hierher getragen haben."

„Das ist nicht möglich", entgegnete Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Es ist nur eine Legende und soll euch nur helfen, einander zu finden. Ihr müsst appariert sein."

„Nein. Es hatte definitiv etwas mit den Steinen zu tun", widersprach Harry. „Voldemort war wütend. Ich habe ihn brüllen hören, als wir verschwunden sind. An dem Ort gab es Anti- Apparier- Zauber."

„Ja, aber es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du nicht schon früher Sachen getan, die unmöglich sein sollen", warf Ron achselzuckend ein.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry. „Wir haben keine Zeit, uns darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Voldemort hat seine Truppen nach Hogwarts gesandt. Er sucht wahrscheinlich schon da nach mir, nachdem ich verschwunden bin. Was machen wir überhaupt hier?"

„Wir dachten, du könntest dich weggestohlen haben, um dich Voldemort allein entgegenzustellen", sagte Ron verlegen.

Harry wandte den Blick ab. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er genau das hatte tun wollen.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht", sagte Ginny mit finsterem Blick.

„Die Todesser waren schon in Hogwarts, als wir aufgebrochen sind", sagte Ron. „Hermine hat ihnen eine Warnung geschickt."

Harry seufzte schwer. Seine Augen schweiften durch den stillen Raum und blieben auf dem Schleier ruhen. Er konnte noch immer das seltsame, verzerrte Geflüster dahinter hören. Er war hier. Das war die Gelegenheit. Die Gelegenheit, zu handeln und dem ganzen jetzt ein Ende zu setzen.

„Harry, du bist nicht einmal im Ansatz in der richtigen Verfassung dafür", sagte Hermine, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Ich muss, Hermine. Wir werden keine bessere Chance bekommen", erwiderte er.

Hermine sah sich hilflos im Raum um, bevor ihr Blick zu ihm zurückkehrte. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte, doch sie nickte. „Ich habe das Bluten an deinem Arm gestillt, aber die Wunde ist wirklich tief. Madam Pomfrey wird es richtig heilen müssen."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Harry. Sein Hals schmerzte.

Er wusste, dass er sich einen Moment nehmen sollte, um ihnen zu sagen, wie viel sie ihm immer bedeutet hatten, doch er konnte seinen Mund nicht dazu bringen. Stattdessen stand er nur da – sich dumm vorkommend – und schluckte wiederholt.

Bevor er sich jedoch länger darüber Gedanken machen konnte, fühlte seine Narbe sich an, als wäre sie mit blendendem Schmerz aufgerissen worden. Helle Lichtblitze durchstachen sein Sichtfeld und er musste seine Hände um seinen Kopf schlingen, um ihn zusammenzuhalten. Er fiel auf die Knie, während er versuchte, sich in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Harry!", rief Ginny und er spürte ihre kühlen Hände auf seiner Stirn.

„Voldemort", keuchte er. „Er weiß, dass ich nicht in Hogwarts bin. Er sucht nach mir. Wir müssen es jetzt tun. Ich muss ihm zeigen, wo ich bin.

„Ich kann dir dabei helfen", meldete Draco sich plötzlich und überraschte sie damit alle.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Ron, der sich beschützerisch vor Harry stellte.

„Du kannst deinen Geist offensichtlich noch nicht gegen Legilimentik abschirmen", sagte Draco. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Snape hat es bewiesen."

„Aber er hat Snape erwischt, oder nicht?", setzte Ron angriffslustig entgegen.

„Letztendlich schon, denke ich. Wenn du meinst, du kannst den Dunklen Lord so lange hinhalten, bis du wütend genug bist, etwas zu bewirken, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an. Wenn er sich vielleicht einfach einen von den Potterettes schnappt ", Malfoy ruckte seinen Kopf zu Harrys Freunden, „das würde reichen."

„Nein!", rief Harry. Er setzte sich gerader auf und blinzelte gegen den Schmerz in seinem Kopf an. „Okay, Draco. Wir werden es zusammen versuchen. Was müssen wir tun?"

„Lass mich in deinen Geist. Ich werde deine Gedanken lenken, um Voldemort zu zeigen, wo wir sind. Dann werde ich dir helfen, die anderen abzuschirmen, sobald er gekommen ist", sagte Draco, schwer schluckend.

„Warum bist du jetzt so bereitwillig, uns zu helfen?", verlangte Ginny.

„Er hat Pansy getötet und ich will endlich frei sein. Wenn das funktioniert, kann ich mit meinem Leben weitermachen, während ich es noch habe", blaffte Draco.

Harry stöhnte wieder auf, als er spürte, wie Voldemorts kalte Ranken sich um sein Gehirn schlangen. „Jetzt. Wir müssen es jetzt tun", sagte er keuchend. „Ron, Ginny, Hermine, erschafft ein paar schwere Steine, um sie als Schilde zu benutzen. Sie können den Tötungsfluch aufsaugen, wenn er ihn einsetzt. Beschwört einige ringsum im Raum herauf. Jeder wird euch nur vor einem Fluch abschirmen. Deshalb müsst ihr entweder einen neuen finden oder erschaffen, nachdem euer zerstört worden ist."

„Erschafft auch einen für mich", sagte Draco. „Wenn der Dunkle Lord realisiert, was wir tun, wird er sich auf mich stürzen. Es wird ihn verblüffen, dass Harry plötzlich in der Lage ist, seine Gedanken zu schützen. Aber es wird ihm nicht sofort aufgehen, dass Harry jemanden freiwillig in seinen Geist lässt, was er normalerweise nie zulassen würde."

„Tu es", sagte Harry, der seinen Kopf wieder gepackt hatte.

Draco nickte. „Du musst mir einfach in die Augen schauen und dich entspannen. Denk an diesen Raum und ich helfe dir, das Bild in deinen Geist zu projizieren."

„Wenn er herkommt, Harry, wird alles sehr schnell vor sich gehen", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore über etwas gesprochen und du wirst uns einfach vertrauen müssen."

„Euch wobei vertrauen?", wollte Harry alarmiert wissen.

„Dass wir dich lieben, und wir wissen, dass du uns auch liebst. Konzentrier dich darauf, wenn du dich duellierst", antwortete Ginny und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ginny", flüsterte er.

Ron drückte schweigend Harrys Schulter. Sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck sagte mehr als Worte es jemals könnten.

„Konzentrier dich auf die Liebe, die du für uns empfindest", drängte Hermine. „Vertrau uns."

„Das ist alles übelerregend süß, aber uns läuft die Zeit davon", schaltete Draco sich ein.

Ginny drückte Harrys Hand ein letztes Mal, bevor sie sich zu Ron und Hermine gesellte, die begannen, Hindernisse zu erschaffen.

Harry starrte in die grauen Augen seines Schulrivalen. Letzten Endes kam alles auf das Vertrauen an. Harry vertraute Draco _nicht_, doch er glaubte auch nicht, dass der Slytherin ihm völlig vertraute. Sie kannten einander gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie beide dasselbe Ziel hatten. Ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten auszuräumen und zusammenzuarbeiten war vielleicht Teil des letzten Tests.

„Lass uns anfangen", sagte Harry. Er holte tief Luft und sah Draco unverwandt an. Er spürte, wie sich die Haare in seinem Nacken aufstellten.

„Ich bin schon vorher in deinem Geist gewesen, Harry. Nichts hat sich daran geändert", sagte Draco überraschend sanft.

Harry stöhnte, als sein Kopf schmerzhaft pochte. „Diesmal steckt mehr dahinter", sagte er vage.

Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Schieb einfach den Gedanken, den du willst, in den Vordergrund deines Geistes. Legilimens."

Harry spürte das vertraute Eindringen und versuchte, seinen Körper trotz seiner Anspannung zum Lockern zu bringen. Seine gezwungene geneigte Position ließ sein System das Gift weiter absorbieren, worauf seine Beine steif und schwer wurden. Erinnerungen blitzten schnell und heftig auf und er bemühte sich, das Bild der Mysteriumsabteilung im Vordergrund zu halten. Er spürte, wie Dracos Anwesenheit es vorwärts drängte und wusste auf der Stelle, dass Voldemort erfolgreich eingedrungen war.

Voldemort packte das Bild und Harry begann, wahnsinnig zu lachen, als er Voldemorts triumphiertes Entzücken fühlte. Eine Welle von Übelkeit überkam ihn, während die fremde Anwesenheit sich aus seinem Geist entfernte. Als Voldemort ihn endlich losgelassen hatte, beugte Harry sich vor und würgte den dürftigen Inhalt seines Magens über Draco.

„Scheiße!", brüllte Draco und tat einen Satz nach hinten. „Verdammt, Potter. Scourgify."

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Ron.

„Er kommt", stieß Harry hervor. Er schüttelte den Kopf und zwang seine protestierenden Beine stehen zu bleiben. „Ihr geht besser alle in Deckung. Du auch, Draco."

Draco blieb stehen und starrte Harry mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf seinem blassen Gesicht an.

„Was?", fragte Harry, genervt und nicht in der Stimmung für Spielereien. Er wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über den Mund.

„Du wirst sterben müssen, um das durchzuziehen", flüsterte der Slytherin mit weiten Augen.

„Hast du das jetzt erst rausgefunden, Draco?", kommentierte Harry sarkastisch.

„Ich... Er hat... Es... Horkruxe", brachte Draco endlich entgeistert hervor.

Harry nickte knapp. Er hatte gewusst, dass das Risiko bestand, dass Draco von den Horkruxen erfuhr, wenn er ihn in seinen Geist einließ, doch es machte jetzt wohl keinen Unterschied mehr.

„Du solltest besser in Deckung gehen", sagte Harry leise.

Draco schluckte hörbar. Zum ersten Mal in Harrys Erinnerung schien der Blondschopf sprachlos.

„Viel Glück", raunte er schließlich, bevor er sich umwandte und schnell hinter einen der Steine schlüpfte.

Es war seltsam, doch Harry glaubte, dass er es tatsächlich ernst meinte. Es blieb ihm jedoch keine Zeit, Dracos Motive zu bedenken, da ein stechender Schmerz an Harrys Narbe ausbrach.

„Er ist hier", sagte Harry und humpelte von dem Podest fort. Seine vorherige Furcht, Erschöpfung und Beklommenheit über das Bevorstehende schmolz dahin. Er war bereit. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben für diesen Augenblick gekämpft, und er war bereit dafür – komme, was wolle. Voldemort war nicht länger ein Mann, sondern ein Monster, und er musste vernichtet werden, bevor er noch jemanden tötete.

Harrys Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, so dass die Wirkung des Tranks zurückging. Rasch ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und bemerkte mit Befriedigung, dass Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Draco alle in Deckung waren – selbst Snapes schlaffe Gestalt war von den Treppen verborgen, die das Podest umgaben.

Harrys Narbe brannte und die Temperatur sank, während Lord Voldemort selbstsicher in den Raum stolzierte, das groteske Gesicht vor Zorn verzerrt.

„Ich muss zugeben, Harry, dass es schon lange her ist, da jemand mich das letzte Mal beeindrucken konnte", zischte er und glitt mit blitzenden Augen in die Mitte des Raum.

„Du wirst feststellen, dass du es nicht länger mit einem Kind zu tun hast, das du von einem Schulgrundstück entführt hast", erwiderte Harry. Er stellte sich ruhig seinem Feind entgegen.

„Da hast du Recht. Ich hätte dich sofort in jenem Friedhof töten sollen", sagte Voldemort, während er Harry abschätzend musterte. Seine roten Augen glühten mit einem gierigen Hunger und seine Zunge schnellte hervor, schlangenartig, um seine Lippen anzubefeuchten.

„Das hast du ja versucht", entgegnete Harry.

„Ich wollte, dass dein Tod mein Paradebeispiel wird. Mein großes Willkommen in der Zaubererwelt. Ich hätte das Hindernis einfach auslöschen sollen. Diesen Fehler werde ich nicht noch einmal begehen", erwiderte Voldemort zähnebleckend. „Crucio!"

Harry war darauf vorbereitet und duckte sich rasch aus dem Weg. „Also bist du jetzt bereit, mich zu töten? Ich dachte, du wolltest mich irgendwo sicher verstauen", sagte er. „Reducto."

Die Ecke der Treppe explodierte und wirbelte Brocken auf Voldemort zu, der schnell einen Schild hochzog.

„Das war mein ursprünglicher Plan, bevor du meinen Zaubertränkemeister aus dem Gefecht gezogen hast. Nein, Harry. Ich werde dich bluten lassen wie der wertlose Mensch, der du bist, und dann werde ich mich deiner entledigen. Ich bin Lord Voldemort und ich werde einen anderen Weg zum Überleben finden. Du hast meinen Versuch vereitelt, den Stein der Weisen zu bekommen, und jetzt hast du meine wertvollen Horkruxe zerstört. Du wirst dafür bezahlen und ich werde einen anderen Weg finden."

Voldemort schoss mehrere Flüche ab, denen Harry alle ausweichen konnte. Harry erwiderte das Feuer, doch nichts schien Voldemorts Schild auch im Ansatz nur erschüttern zu können. Einige der Geröllblöcke, die um den Raum herum aufgestellt waren, begannen, unter der Wucht zu beben.

„Deine erbärmlichen Okklumentik- Versuche scheinen endlich einige Ergebnisse erzielt zu haben", stellte Voldemort mit verengten Augen fest.

„Also... weißt du, dass ich alle Horkruxe erwischt habe?", fragte Harry, verzweifelt nach einer Ablenkung suchend. Er schwitzte vor Erschöpfung, doch er wusste, dass Draco das Schild in seinem Geist aufrechterhielt.

„Lord Voldemort weiß alles", sagte Voldemort. „Bis zu der Tatsache, dass du versuchst mich davon abzulenken, dass andere mit uns im Raum sind. Da." Er zersprengte den Stein, der Ron verbarg.

„Und da", sagte er und zerstörte den Fels, hinter dem Hermine kauerte.

Hermine erschuf hastig einen neuen, doch Ron war zu langsam, da er sichergehen wollte, dass Hermine geschützt war.

„Avada Kedavra", rief Voldemort, den tödlichen grünen Blitz auf Ron gerichtet.

Ron erstarrte und seine Augen weiteten sich. Ohne nachzudenken stürzte Harry sich auf seinen Freund. Sein Körper segelte durch die Luft und stieß mit Ron zusammen, so dass sie beide mit einem Krachen auf dem Boden landeten. Das übelerregende Knacken eines Knochens war deutlich in Rons Handgelenk zu hören. Sie duckten sich und rappelten sich hastig auf.

Voldemort beschoss sie mit einer Salve von Flüchen, während beide versuchten, einander abzuschirmen. Ron grunzte vor Schmerz, als ein Fluch sein Ziel traf. Harry schob ihn zu einem weiteren Geröllblock.

„Du wusstest schon von dem Tagebuch", sagte Harry. Er keuchte, als Ron bewusstlos hinter dem Fels zusammenbrach. „Das war der erste." Er feuerte einen mächtigen Lähmfluch ab, den Voldemort abwehrte, doch zum ersten Mal flackerte sein Schild.

Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich und er hielt inne, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat.

Was hatte Hermine gesagt? Sich auf die Liebe konzentrieren, die er für sie empfand? Professor Dumbledore sagte, es sei seine Macht und es schien seine Flüche tatsächlich zu stärken.

„Das Tagebuch, ja. Meine Quellen verraten mir, dass du es zerstört hast, um deine kleine Freundin zu retten. Ich glaube, sie ist dort drüben", sagte Voldemort und zersprengte den Fels, der Ginny gedeckt hatte.

Ginny kreischte und kroch aus dem Weg. Voldemort folgte ihr mit seinem Zauberstab und schoss Fluch auf Fluch ab. Ginny wich ihnen aus und feuerte vergeblich zurück. Harry konnte sehen, dass sie müde wurde. Seine eigenen Zauber hatten keine Wirkung, um Voldemort aufzuhalten. Dieser schien stärker zu werden, als nährte er sich von Ginnys Furcht und Harrys Verzweiflung.

„Nicht sie", knurrte Harry. Eine gewaltige Wut stieg in seinem Herzen auf. Er feuerte einen Schlitzfluch ab, der in Voldemorts Seite schnitt und ihm zum ersten Mal eine Wunde zufügte. Die Stimmen hinter dem Schleier wuchsen an und der Raum wurde etwas heller.

Voldemort blieb stehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich schockiert, als er das Blut anstarrte, das durch seinen Umhang sickerte. Er bleckte die Zähne und schoss schnell mehrere Flüche auf Harry.

Harry zischte vor Schmerz, als ein Fluch seinen Arm traf und die Wunde aufriss, die Hermine für ihn behandelt hatte. Blut floss aus dem tiefen Schnitt seinen Arm herab und ließ seinen Griff erschlaffen. Bei einem kurzen Blick hinunter war er sicher, den weißen Schimmer eines Knochens zu sehen.

„Ich weiß auch genau, wie du deinen erbärmlichen Geist vor mir abschirmst", knurrte Voldemort. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab und zerstörte den Fels, der Draco schützte. Der Junge erstarrte, bevor er auf die Füße sprang und versuchte zu fliehen. „Extispex."

Draco brach zusammen und brüllte vor Entsetzen, als Blut über seinem Unterleib auftaucht und seine Eingeweide durch eine klaffende Wunde herausgezogen wurden. Dracos schreckliche Schreie erfüllten den gewölbten Raum, bis Hermine, die es offensichtlich nicht länger mitansehen konnte, selbst einen Zauber aussprach. „Petrificus Totalis", rief sie.

Dracos Körper hörte auf, sich zu winden, und blieb regungslos am Boden liegen. Seine Eingeweide lagen vor ihm. Harry spürte, wie die letzte Verbindung zwischen seinem Geist und Draco brach.

Voldemort wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Hermine. „Crucio", rief er und Hermine fiel zu Boden, vor Schmerz schreiend.

Die Zähne knirschend, feuerte Harry einen Reductor- Fluch ab, der Voldemort von den Füßen riss, so dass sein Angriff auf Hermine endete. Harry fuhr fort, Flüche auf Voldemort zu feuern und der Raum leuchtete von den Zaubern auf, die die Wände trafen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Ginny Hermine hinter einen großen Stein zog.

„Das ist für meine Eltern", knurrte Harry, als er Voldemort mit einem Schlitzfluch traf, „und das ist für Sirius."

Jedes Mal, wenn er einen Fluch ausstieß, nannte Harry den Namen eines Opfers. Der Raum, in dem sie standen, hellte sich jedes Mal auf und schockiert bemerkte Harry, dass das Licht aus dem Schleier stammte. Die Stimmen waren laut und überschnitten sich und er verstand nicht, wie die anderen sie nicht hören konnten.

Voldemort schien leicht alarmiert von dem Licht und dem Geräusch und beunruhigt von Harrys wachsendem Erfolg. Harry glaubte, dass es eine lange Zeit her sein musste, da Tom Riddle den Schmerz von Flüchen erlitten hatte. Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein schmerzhafter Sengfluch ihn am Oberschenkel traf.

„Also... dein Plan ist es, mich mit dir durch den Schleier zu ziehen, nicht wahr?", fragte Voldemort. „Das wird nicht heute passieren. Ich kann dir aber aushelfen", sagte er. Er ließ Harrys Körper in die Luft schweben und schleuderte ihn in Richtung Schleier.

Harry gelang es gerade noch, kurz davor auf dem Boden zu landen. Sein brennender Wunsch, seine Freunde zu beschützen, hallte in seinem Kopf wider. Er feuerte einen Knochenbrechfluch auf Voldemort und sah schockiert, wie sein Feind taumelte und fiel.

Zornentbrannt schoss Voldemort denselben Fluch zu Harry, der spürte, dass die Knochen seines verletzten Arms und seiner Hand zersplitterten. Er war geschwächt und blutig, doch es ermutigte ihn, Voldemort in derselben Verfassung zu sehen. Das war die Gelegenheit. Er musste es schaffen.

Mit all seiner Macht auf die Liebe fokussiert, die er für seine Freunde empfand, und seinem Verlangen, ein friedliches Leben zu führen, feuerte er einen Reductor- Fluch ab, der Voldemort auf das Podest warf, auf dem der Bogen mit dem Schleier stand.

„Das war für Remus und das hier ist für Bertha Jorkins. Erinnerst du dich noch an Bertha? Du hast ihren Körper im Wald dem Verrotten überlassen. Sie ist gerächt worden", spie Harry aus, der die Treppen hinunter näher an das Podest trat. Das unterirdische Licht erfüllte den Raum und glühte immer heller.

Er spürte Voldemorts heimtückische Anwesenheit in seinem Geist – suchend – um herauszufinden, welchen Fluch Harry als nächstes anwenden wollte. Als Harry seinen Geist mit Liebe und den großen Gefühlen erfüllte, die er für seine Freunde empfand, zog Voldemort sich zurück. Sein Griff auf Harrys Geist schwächte sich, bis er schließlich ganz zusammenbrach.

Das Licht und die Stimmen aus dem Schleier ängstigten Voldemort offensichtlich und beraubten ihn seiner Fassung. Das war Harrys Chance.

Humpelnd trat Harry auf das Podest. Er bereitete sich zum Angriff vor, um Voldemort und sich durch den Schleier zu stürzen. Bevor er jedoch dazu kam, hielten die Schreie der Mädchen ihn auf.

„Harry!", rief Hermine. „Benutz _den _Fluch. Den, den du laut Moody schaffen kannst."

Harrys Augenbrauen kniffen sich zusammen, irritiert von der Unterbrechung. Er schaffte es kaum, einen Schild hochzuziehen, als Voldemort einen weiteren Schlitzfluch auf ihn schleuderte.

„Vertraust du mir, Harry?", fragte Hermine leise, obwohl er sie trotz der Geräusche im Raum deutlich hören konnte.

Es war keine Frage – natürlich tat er das. Er hatte versprochen, während des Kampfes auf sie zu hören, da er verstand, dass es Dinge gab, die sie ihm nicht im Voraus erklären konnte, wenn Voldemort sie nicht in seinem Geist lesen sollte.

Ginny huschte hinter dem Fels hervor neben Hermine und mit der Treffsicherheit einer Jägerin warf sie ihm etwas zu.

„Benutz den Fluch", wiederholte Hermine, während der Gegenstand durch die Luft flog.

Obwohl sein gebrochener Arm nutzlos an seiner Seite hing, hob Harry instinkthaft seine Zauberstabhand und find den winzigen goldenen Gegenstand auf, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf den immer noch erschütterten Voldemort richtete und zischte: „Avada Kedavra."

Auf der Stelle wurde sein Kopf mit quälendem Schmerz aufgerissen. Ein erdrückendes Gefühl übermannte ihn, machte ihn benommen und orientierungslos. Er fühlte sich, als ob ein Teil von ihm gerissen wurde. Erinnerungen, Empfindungen und Emotionen wirbelten herum und erregten Übelkeit in ihm, so dass er auf die Knie fiel. Eine unerträgliche Kälte umhüllte ihn, während ein entsetzliches Geräusch seine Ohren füllten. Seine Augen drehten sich in seinen Kopf. Er wurde entzweigerissen. Er war nicht einmal sicher, wer er war. Der Wind heulte und sein Sichtfeld verdunkelte sich.

Als Harry wie eine Puppe zu Boden fiel, deren Fäden durchgeschnitten wurden, lockerte sich Harrys Griff auf den Gegenstand, den Ginny ihm zugeworfen hatte. Der goldene Schnatz, der in McGonagalls Büro verwahrt worden war – derjenige, den Ginny im letzten Spiel zum Quidditch- Pokal gefangen hatte, bevor Hogwarts geschlossen worden war – flog aus Harrys Hand. Er hob sich anmutig und schwebte einen Augenblick in der Luft, bevor er sich umwandte und durch den Schleier wirbelte, als wäre es ihm aufgetragen worden. Der Schleier flatterte kurz und die Stimmen wuchsen zu einem Crescendo an, bevor sie endlich verstummten. Das Licht um den Schleier begann langsam, dunkler zu werden.

Im selben Moment, da Harry realisierte, dass er seinen eigenen Horkrux erschaffen hatte, sah er, wie Voldemorts Augen sich weiteten, als er von dem Fluch in den Unterleib getroffen wurde, der aus Harrys Zauberstab geschossen war. Die roten Augen des Wahnsinnigen erloschen, als er leblos zu Boden fiel. Die vielen Verwandlungen, die er durchlaufen hatte, schmolzen davon und hinterließen das wilde, doch eindeutig einst schöne Gesicht von Tom Riddle – einem toten Mann und nicht länger ein Monster.

Im Raum war es unheimlich still.

Plötzlich sah Harry Snapes zerschrammtes Gesicht hinter der Treppe auftauchen. Seine Augen waren nicht ganz fokussiert, zeigten jedoch ein rachsüchtiges Funkeln. Sein Blick wanderte leidenschaftslos über Voldemorts reglose Gestalt, bevor er vorsichtig die Hände hob, als Harry seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Harry konnte kaum etwas um sich herum aufnehmen, war sich aber sicher, dass Snape erwartete, von der Hand seines ehemaligen Schülers zu sterben.

Doch Harry senkte den Zauberstab, vor Schmerz keuchend.

„Es wird Feiern und Siegesreden geben und sie werden wahrscheinlich sogar einen Feiertag nach mir benennen", nuschelte er. „Ich bin sicher, dass ich alles davon verabscheuen werde, aber es gibt eine Sache, die es alles wert machen wird – nämlich zu wissen, dass du es noch viel mehr verabscheuen wirst."

Snape funkelte ihn finster an. Er rappelte sich zitternd auf und hob seinen Zauberstab. Harry starrte ihn nur an. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr die Stärke aufbringen, alarmiert zu sein.

„Während du höchstwahrscheinlich Recht hast, dass die bescheuerten Narren dich mit unverdientem Ruhm überhäufen werden, ist es ein Jammer, dass du nicht mehr da sein wirst, um es zu hören. Wie erbärmlich, den großen Kampf zu überleben, nur um hinterher getötet zu werden, weil du zu schwach warst, deinen Zauberstab zu heben", höhnte Snape.

Harry erwartete, ein brennendes grünes Licht auf sich zu fliegen zu sehen, doch stattdessen blockierte eine rauschende rote Haarmähne sein Sichtfeld. Er hörte das Rauschen eines Fluchs, bevor eine Masse von schleimbedeckten Fledermäusen aus Snapes Nase explodierte.

„Expelliarmus", knurrte Ginny und Snapes Zauberstab flog in ihre ausgestreckte Hand, bevor sie einen Bindefluch auf ihn abschoss. „Silencio", zischte sie, um seine höhnische Bemerkung abzuschneiden, bevor er sie ausstoßen konnte. Mit ihrem Zauberstab festigte sie Snapes Fesseln, bis er vor Schmerz nach Luft schnappte.

Dann fiel sie neben Harry auf die Knie und wiegte seinen blutigen Kopf in ihrem Schoß.

„Oh, Harry, was hat er nur mit dir gemacht?", sagte sie. Sie schniefte und umschlang ihn wie eine Bandage.

Harry schloss erschöpft die Augen und sank in die Wärme ihrer Umarmung. Es war vorüber. Er hatte es geschafft. Nun konnte er endlich ruhen.

„Bleib bei mir, Harry", flehte Ginny.

Harrys Augen flatterten, doch seine Gliedmaßen und Augenlider fühlten sich wie Blei an. Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Sichtfeld verdunkelte sich langsam und wurde schließlich schwarz. Die Stimmen wurden ausgeblendet, während der Schleier endlich schwieg.


	32. Der verschlossene Raum

**Kapitel 30 – Der verschlossene Raum**

Harrys Welt wirbelte einen Augenblick um ihn herum, bevor sich eine kühle Ruhe über ihn legte. Er fühlte sich, als treibe er – langsam in einer Blase in die Luft schwebend, willkürlich schwankend, doch aufwärts strebend. Er fühlte innere Ruhe und entfernte sich von allen anderen im Raum. Er konnte sehen, wie Ginny seinen gebrochenen Körper wiegte, weinte und ihn anflehte aufzuwachen, doch er spürte kein Verlangen, ihrem Wunsch zu folgen. Er war nicht ganz sicher, ob er es überhaupt konnte.

Er konnte den toten Körper von Tom Riddle in der Nähe liegen sehen, die leblosen Augen immer noch geöffnet und leer nach vorn starrend. Die Augen waren nicht länger rot, sondern bräunlich. Harry bemerkte leidenschaftslos, dass Riddles Haar grau geworden war, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Er erwartete halb, dass die Gestalt aufspringen oder blinzeln würde oder die Augen sich wieder rot färben würden. Sein Magen tat einen unangenehmen Satz. Harry wandte sich ab.

Er sah, wie Hermine sich um einen bewusstlosen Ron kümmerte, doch sie blickte bei Ginnys schrillem Schrei auf. Er konnte sehen, dass Hermines Lippen sich bewegten, und wusste, dass sie mit ihm redete, doch er konnte ihre Worte nicht hören. Nichts davon interessierte ihn, während er ziellos durch die Luft driftete. Nicht einmal der Anblick des alten Schleiers hoch auf seinem Podest, derselbe Schleier, der so viele seiner Albträume erfüllt hatte, erregte irgendeine Emotion in ihm.

Er schwebte an Draco vorbei, der auf dem Boden lag – noch immer erstarrt – mit dem Chaos von Eingeweiden, die obszön neben ihm angehäuft waren. Kühl bemerkte Harry, dass Dracos Augen geschlossen waren, beinahe als könnte er nicht ertragen zu sehen, was mit ihm passiert war, und sich stattdessen für Bewusstlosigkeit entschieden hätte. Harry fand es seltsam, dass derjenige, der tatsächlich gestorben war, offene Augen hatte, während Dracos und die Augen an Harrys eigenem Körper geschlossen waren.

Zumindest glaubte er, dass er noch am Leben war, obwohl er wirklich nicht sicher sein konnte. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich dafür zu interessieren. Selbst der Gedanke, dass es vorüber war, drang nicht ganz in sein verwirrtes Gehirn durch. Das einzige, das Harry im Moment auf dem Herzen lag, war dieses angenehme schwebende Gefühl. Es machte ihn schläfrig und er dachte, dass er gerne schlafen würde.

Beinahe sofort, nachdem ihm der Gedanke gekommen war, öffneten seine Augen sich weit und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Einzuschlafen war definitiv eine schlechte Idee. Irgendwie wusste er, dass er wach bleiben musste. Als er wachsamer wurde und anfing, sich ernsthaft umzusehen, verringerte sich sein Herzschlag und der panische Adrenalin- Rausch legte sich. Ruhiger bemerkte er, dass seine Blase begonnen hatte, weiter von dem Chaos fortzusegeln, das den Schleier umgab.

Er schwebte über Ron und Hermines Köpfe hinweg und sah zu, wie Hermines Zauberstab zitternd über Rons Brust glitt. Seine Blase trieb aus der Tür in den kreisrunden Raum mit all den Türen. Sie bewegte sich gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, bis sie vor einer der Türen hielt. Die Tür war nicht anders als die anderen, sie hatte keine kennzeichnende Markierung oder Gestalt, doch Harry wusste instinktiv, dass es die verschlossene Tür war. Diejenige, bei der er das Messer, das Sirius ihm geschenkt hatte, ruiniert hatte.

Was hatte Professor Dumbledore ihm gesagt? Dass der Raum zu allen Zeiten verschlossen war und dass er die Macht enthielt, die Harry in solch großer Menge besaß – _Liebe_. Rätsel... mehr Rätsel. Dumbledore hatte immer geliebt, in Rätseln zu sprechen. Wie konnte ein Raum Liebe enthalten? Sie war kein berührbarer Gegenstand.

Harry fühlte sich unverbunden, als seine Blase sich der Tür näherte und direkt hindurchschwebte. Er blinzelte und blickte sich ausgiebig um. Zuerst sah er nichts als finstere Leere und fragte sich dunkel, ob er all die Liebe, die er in seinem Herzen empfand, verbraucht hatte, um Voldemort zu vernichten. Nun war nichts mehr übrig als dunkles, graues Nichts. Es war ein ernüchternder Gedanke, doch er konnte sich immer noch nicht dazu bringen, irgendeine Emotion darüber zu _empfinden_. Es war, als wäre er ein Außenseiter, der nur beobachtete statt zu leben.

Als er weiterschwebte, wurde ihm allmählich ein flackerndes Licht in einiger Entfernung bewusst. Ohne seine übliche Neugier oder seinen Wissensdurst bemerkte er es mehr als dass er sich darauf zu bewegte. Allmählich wurde das Flackern der Schatten jedoch interessant, da es das einzige Sichtbare war, und er begann, auf das Licht zuzuschweben.

Als er endlich nahe genug war, realisierte er, dass es ein einfacher Kamin war, der ein loderndes Feuer enthielt, das zischte und knisterte. Obwohl es sich in der Mitte von Nichts befand, glaubte Harry, dass es die Art von Feuer war, die er an vielen kalten Nächten im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen hatte.

Sobald ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen war, tauchte der Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum mit seinen großen, flauschigen Armsesseln und roten und goldenen Farben vor ihm auf. Seine Blase landete auf einem der Sessel vor dem Feuer und er streckte seine langen Beine aus, so dass er die Hitze an seinen plötzlich unbedeckten Zehen spürte. Er vergrub sie in den üppigen, roten Teppich und ließ seinen Kopf auf der Lehne des Sessels ruhen.

Er fragte sich, ob der verschlossene Raum irgendwie durch Gedanken funktionierte, und probierte es aus, indem er sich eine dampfende Tasse Schokolade vorstellte. Sie erschien auf dem Tisch neben ihm in einer goldenen Hogwarts- Tasse. Harry lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück, schaute ins Feuer und fragte sich, was er hier sollte. Es schien ein seltsamer Ort zu sein nach... nun ja, nach allem, das in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Leidenschaftslos realisierte er, dass er unverletzt war. Er konnte seine Arme voll benutzen und auf seiner Kleidung fand er nicht einmal eine Spur von Blut.

„Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass du es dir bequem gemacht hast, Harry", sagte Professor Dumbledore, der in den Raum kam. Sein langer, weißer Bart war am Ende zusammengeknotet und er hielt ihn, als er sich neben Harry niederließ. Er beschwor seine eigene Tasse von heißer Schokolade herauf und streckte seine nackten Zehen zum Feuer.

„Sir!", keuchte Harry schockiert. Ein Schluck seiner heißen Schokolade tropfte sein Kinn herunter und verbrühte ihn.

Er wischte es hastig ab und blinzelte fassungslos und unfähig, einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu fassen. Dumbledore nippte nur mit funkelnden blauen Augen an seinem eigenen Getränk, bis Harry herausplatzte: „Bin ich tot?"

„Nein, mein Junge, du bist ganz sicher nicht tot, dem Himmel sei Dank. Dein Körper hat eine lange Genesung vor sich, aber ich bin mehr in Sorge um deinen Geist", sagte Dumbledore. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen trübte sich, während er Harry über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg ansah.

„Mein Geist?", fragte Harry verständnislos. Er hatte das Gefühl, mehrere Schritte hinterherzuhinken. Er lehnte sich zurück und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Dumbledore war offensichtlich der Leiter der Unterhaltung. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie.

Dumbledore hob seine Arme und deutete auf die weite Leere des Nichts. „Dieser Raum... dieser Ort... ist eine Repräsentation deines Geistes, Harry. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du dich ziemlich verlassen fühlst?"

Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln, unsicher, was er sagen sollte und was er sich aus der ganzen Leere machen sollte. Etwas verlegen fokussierte er sich auf ihre unmittelbare Umgebung. „Es sieht für mich aus wie der Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum", murmelte er.

„Ja. Ich habe das Feuer entzündet, um deinen Weg zu mir zu erleuchten. Du hast das Bild in deinem Geist erschaffen als einen Ort, an dem du Wärme, vielleicht etwas Sicherheit empfindest", sagte Dumbledore nickend. „Ich bin natürlich erfreut, dass Hogwarts dir immer wie ein Zuhause vorgekommen ist."

„Also... ist dieser Ort in meinem Geist?", fragte Harry. Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, als greife er nach Strohhalmen. Wenn es so war, dann sah es so aus, als wäre sein Geist ziemlich leer – eine Tatsache, die Ron mit Sicherheit hoch amüsierend finden würde.

„Exakt", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte anerkennend. „Die einzige Möglichkeit, diese verschlossene Tür im Ministerium zu betreten, ist in deinem Geist. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du dich im Augenblick verloren und ziemlich hoffnungslos fühlst und dass du den Drang nach Erklärungen gespürt hast, so dass du nach mir gerufen hast. Ich vermute, ich bin gewohnheitsgemäß derjenige gewesen, der dir Rat angeboten hat, nachdem du ein Trauma durchlebt hast."

„Also... sind Sie nicht echt? Ich bilde Sie mir nur ein?", fragte Harry. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass die erste wirkliche Emotion, die in seiner Brust aufstieg, große Enttäuschung war.

„Oh, ich bin sehr echt, Harry. Was noch wichtiger ist, nicht jeder hätte mich einfach zurückrufen können, so wie du es getan hast. Dein Bedürfnis muss sehr groß sein", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Ich bin verwirrt, Sir", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie er hergekommen war, geschweige denn wie er Dumbledore angesprochen hatte. Irgendetwas musste falsch sein.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst", sagte Dumbledore mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Lass mich dir eine Erklärung anbieten, sofern ich es kann. Miss Granger dürfte mehr von den Antworten haben, die du suchst. Ich habe nun schon für fast ein Jahr über dich gewacht und ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie stolz ich bin, was du alles erreicht hast."

„Ich habe ihn getötet", sagte Harry. Sollte er darüber stolz sein? Harry war wirklich nicht sicher. Es hatte nur zweier Worte bedurft – Avada Kedavra – dieselben zwei Worte, die den Kurs von Harrys Leben einst entschieden verändert hatten. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass jemals der Tag kommen würde, an dem er _jene _Worte aussprechen würde. Es schien, als liebte das Schicksal es, so mit ihm zu spielen.

Er schluckte und sehnte sich nach der Rückkehr des tauben Gefühls. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ihm nicht nach Feiern zumute oder danach, um seine Verluste zu weinen, oder irgendetwas anderes als Gleichgültigkeit. Er war in seinem Inneren leer.

„Ja. Du hast getan, was deine Pflicht war, und die Zaubererwelt und all deine Freunde werden es besser haben", sagte Dumbledore sanft, während er Harry mit seinen allwissenden Augen beobachtete.

„Sie haben über mich gewacht?", fragte Harry. Seine Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern.

„Das habe ich. Ich habe gewartet und das völlige Hinüberschreiten aufgeschoben, während ich dich durch dieses letzte Jahr zu führen versucht habe. Nun ist es endlich Zeit für mich, ins Jenseits überzugehen", erwiderte Dumbledore. Seine Augen funkelten aufgeregt.

„Sie gehen wieder?", fragte Harry ausdruckslos. Jene kalte Leidenschaftslosigkeit hatte ihn wieder eingenommen und Harry war froh darüber, wenn es bedeutete, dass er nicht unter einem weiteren Verlust leiden musste.

Dumbledore legte Harry sanft die Hand auf den Unterarm und drückte ihn sachte. „Ich bin schon vor einem Jahr aus eurer Welt geschieden, Harry. Das hat sich nicht geändert. Höchstwahrscheinlich hätte ich jenen Trank überleben können. Ich mag sogar in der Lage gewesen sein, Professor Snape trotz meiner Überraschung zu entfliehen, doch ich wäre dir eine schwache, nutzlose Last gewesen. Es war besser so und ich konnte von größerem Nutzen sein."

„Größerem Nutzen?", wiederholte Harry. Seine Neugier gewann die Oberhand über ihn.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du, nachdem Miss Weasley dir den Schnatz im Todesraum zugeworfen und du den Todesfluch gemurmelt hast, wusstest, dass du deinen eigenen Horkrux erschaffen hast?", fragte Dumbledore. Seine Augen bohrten sich in Harrys.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend. „Das habe ich schon herausgefunden."

„Miss Granger ist vor einigen Wochen mit ihrer Idee zu mir gekommen und ich fand es großartig, dass sie aus dem Detail so viel gezogen hat. Ich habe sie nur ein wenig angestoßen, da ich den rumänischen Text besser als sie verstanden hatte. Den Schnatz für deinen Horkrux zu benutzen, war jedoch meine Idee. Ich habe Miss Granger erklärt, wie sie ihn verzaubern musste, so dass er direkt in den Schleier fliegt. Ziemlich genial, wenn ich selbst sagen darf." Dumbledore lächelte.

„Also habe ich einen Teil meiner Seele verloren? Ist das der Grund, warum ich mich so leer fühle?", wollte Harry wissen. Seine Kehle fühlte sich verengt an.

„Nein", erwiderte Dumbledore schnell. „Du hast _nichts _von deiner eigenen Seele verloren, Harry. Miss Granger hat dich gedrängt, dich auf die Liebe zu konzentrieren, die du für andere empfindest, weil diese Fülle von Liebe, die du in deinem Herzen hältst, deine Seele vor dem Zerbrechen bewahrt. Der Teil von Voldemorts Seele, der wie eine bösartige Wucherung an deiner eigenen haftete, konnte diese große Liebe nicht verstehen. _Dieser _Teil ist abgetrennt worden, während deine eigene Seele unbeschädigt blieb."

„Also... wird die Seele durch Mord geteilt, aber Liebe kann die Seele abschirmen?", fragte Harry.

„Exakt", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Ich glaube, du wirst feststellen, dass die Dementoren weniger zu dir hingezogen werden, nun da sich nur eine Seele in dir befindet. Die andere – die böse Anwesenheit, die dir aufgezwungen wurde – ist fort."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er fühlte sich sehr verwirrt. Sein Gehirn hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten, die Ereignisse des Abends vollständig zu begreifen, und ein großes Stück des Puzzles bereitete ihm noch Kopfzerbrechen. „Wie habe ich geschafft, dass der Todesfluch gegen Voldemort wirkt?", wollte er wissen. „Er war heute definitiv in Hochstimmung. Ich hätte nicht in der Lage sein sollen, es zu schaffen. Er war viel mächtiger als ich."

„Du unterschätzt wieder deine größte Stärke, Harry, und Toms kompletten Mangel dieser Eigenschaft", erwiderte Dumbledore leise.

„Wieder Liebe?", fragte Harry, beinahe entnervt.

„Beim Duell gegen Tom hast du jedes Mal, wenn du getroffen hast, den Namen eines von Toms früheren Opfern gemurmelt. Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Dumbledore.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. Er erinnerte sich an die gewaltige Wut, die er über die Beiläufigkeit, mit der Voldemort tötete, verspürt hatte. „Er hat gedacht, es gäbe keine Folgen – dass sie von keinerlei Wert sind. Wussten Sie, dass ich Bertha Jorkins' Knochen im Wald verstreut gefunden habe, als wäre sie ein Niemand?"

„So wie Voldemort sie höchstwahrscheinlich auch gesehen hat. Aber du hast sie bestattet und dann für sie Vergeltung geübt, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie nicht vergessen ist – dass sie doch von Wert war. Du hast dasselbe für Cedric und Frank Bryce und jede andere Person getan, die du genannt hast. Ihre Seelen haben es verstanden und dich dafür gepriesen", sagte Dumbledore gewichtig.

„Wie bitte?" Harry war durch und durch verwirrt.

„Die Stimmen, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. „Hast du nicht die Stimmen hinter dem Schleier gehört?"

Harrys Mund öffnete und schloss sich mehrmals, bevor er herausbrachte: „Doch, habe ich... aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass irgendjemand anderes es könnte. Snape sagte, diese Stimmen kommen von gefangenen Seele dahinter", sagte er. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, damit sie ihn nicht verrieten.

„Sie sind nicht gefangen", entgegnete Dumbledore fest, eine schwache Spur von Ärger in der Stimme. „Der Schleier ist nur ein Torweg ins Jenseits. Allerdings kann nicht jeder die Stimmen hören. Es hat nichts mit magischem Talent zu tun – nur jene in der sterblichen Welt, die reinen Herzens sind, sind in der Lage, sie zu hören."

„Aber Voldemort hat sie gehört. Sie haben gerade selbst gesagt", beharrte Harry.

„Wie bei den meisten magischen Gleichgewichten, trifft es auch auf das Gegenteil zu", sagte Dumbledore. Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Jene mit einem Herz, das allen Mitleids entbehrt, können die Stimmen ebenfalls hören. Nur sind sie verängstigt und alarmiert von ihnen, wie du es bei Tom gesehen hast. Er konnte die Stimmen hören und hat das Wachsen des Lichts bemerkt und er wusste, dass der Tod gleich neben ihm war. Tod ängstigte Tom mehr als alles andere und am Ende waren es deine verstorbenen geliebten Menschen, die es dir ermöglicht haben, ihn zu besiegen."

„Also, was passiert jetzt?", erkundigte Harry sich leise, unsicher, was für eine Antwort er sich erhoffte.

„In Hogwarts tobt immer noch der Kampf, obwohl die Todesser anfangen zu bemerken, dass die Dunklen Male auf ihren Armen verschwinden und dass Voldemort aus ihrem Geist verschwunden ist. Sie haben Angst und sind verwirrt, was sie ziemlich unbedacht gemacht hat. Eine gefährliche Situation, aber ich vermute, der Orden wird es in Kürze in den Griff bekommen haben", erwiderte Dumbledore. Er schloss die Augen und runzelte die Stirn, als blicke er woanders hin.

„Und die Verluste?", fragte Harry. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen.

„Das bleibt noch zu sehen und ist etwas, das du erfahren wirst, wenn dein Körper aufwacht", sagte Dumbledore traurig. „Was mich zu meinem nächsten Punkt führt... du musst deinem Geist Zeit lassen zu heilen, Harry."

Harry blinzelte verständnislos und starrte den Schulleiter mit einem verwirrten Blick an. Sein Geist? Sicherlich war sein Körper verletzt, doch Madam Pomfrey hatte es früher niemals Schwierigkeiten bereitet, ihn wieder aufzupäppeln.

Dumbledore seufzte und verschränkte die Finger unter seinem Kinn. „Dein Körper ist gebrochen und deine Genesung wird langsam voranschreiten. Ich schlage vor, du nutzt die gezwungene Einschränkung zur emotionalen Erholung."

„Mir geht's gut", murmelte Harry und rückte von Professor Dumbledore weg.

Dumbledores Augenbrauen hoben sich bis zu seinem Haaransatz und er sagte leise: „Harry, die Trostlosigkeit deiner Umgebung sagt etwas anderes. Ich schlage vor, du gestattest Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger und vor allem deiner Miss Weasley, dich zu unterstützen. Sie sind deine größte Stärke. Du tust ihnen keinen Gefallen, wenn du sie ausschließt."

Harry konnte es nicht ertragen, in diese traurigen blauen Augen zu sehen, deshalb richtete er seinen Blick stattdessen auf das Feuer und schwieg. Er versuchte, die Irritierung, die in ihm aufflackerte, zu verbergen. Er hatte getan, was von ihm erwartet worden war. Was wollte Dumbledore mehr?

„Es ist nicht als Kritik gemeint, sondern nur eine Beobachtung", sagte Dumbledore sanft und Harry spürte, wie seine Verärgerung verebbte. „Du bist seit deiner Ankunft in Hogwarts von einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation in die nächste gezwungen worden. Du hast den größten Teil eines Jahres darauf verwendet, dich auf diesen Kampf vorzubereiten und auf das, was du als deinen Untergang erwartet hast. Ich nehme an, es wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, deinen Geist zu erholen, bevor du dich wieder entspannen und dein Leben bis zum Äußersten ausreizen kannst."

„Es ist jetzt vorbei", murmelte Harry.

„Töten nimmt nicht nur dem Opfer das Leben, sondern es raubt gleichzeitig einen Teil des Tötenden", sagte Dumbledore. „Für dich hoffe ich, dass der einzige Teil, der dir genommen ist, der Teil ist, der niemals überhaupt hätte da sein sollen. Du hast dein Schicksal in Bezug auf _Tom _erfüllt, Harry, aber nicht dein Schicksal in Bezug auf _dich_. Du bist ein junger Mann mit einer glänzenden und glorreichen Zukunft, die vor dir liegt, wenn du dir das Glück erlaubst, es zu erfahren."

Harry hatte seinen Kiefer zusammengepresst und starrte weiter ins Feuer, während er versuchte, den Knoten in seiner Kehle zu lösen.

„Du verdienst es. Miss Weasley verdient es und deine Freunde verdienen es. Diese letzte Last ruht auf _deinen _Schultern, weil sie sich nicht erlauben werden zu heilen, bis du es tust", sagte Dumbledore. Er lächelte sanft.

„Ich werde es versuchen, Sir", flüsterte Harry.

„Das ist alles, was ich dir abverlangen kann", erwiderte Dumbledore. Das Funkeln kehrte endlich wieder in seine Augen zurück. „Und mit Miss Weasleys Entschlossenheit, Mr. Weasleys Sturheit und Miss Grangers Klugheit bin ich sicher, dass es ausreichen wird."

Harry spürte, wie ein leichtes Grinsen an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte. Er hatte mit Sicherheit die besten Freunde, die man erwarten konnte.

„Was ist mit Draco?", fragte er plötzlich. „Was wird mit ihm passieren? Er ist am Ende wirklich durchgekommen."

„Mr. Malfoy hat ebenfalls einen langen und schwierigen Weg vor sich und wie bei dir ist auch seine Zukunft unklar", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Was dich angeht, ist die Unterstützung von geliebten Menschen ein Schlüsselfaktor. Ich vermute, ein Olivenzweig von Freundschaft würde einen großen Abstand überbrücken."

Harry wand sich unbehaglich. „Ich werde es versuchen, Sir. Er ist nicht gerade die umgänglichste Person, bei der es mir leicht fällt freundlich zu sein."

„Das ist er in der Tat nicht." Dumbledore gluckste. „Ich denke, das wird ohnehin über deine Fähigkeiten gehen. Wie ich sagte, deine Genesung wird länger andauern, als du erwartest. Ich dachte, vielleicht sollten dein Cousin, Dudley, und Mr. Malfoy ermutigt werden, ihre Freundschaft fortzuführen, sobald sie in ihr normales Leben zurückgekehrt sind. Sie brauchen beide einen Freund und Vertrauten."

„Dudley?", fragte Harry, überrascht blinzelnd. „Oh, sie würden ein schönes Paar abgeben."

„Ja, mit Sicherheit", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Setz Miss Weasley darauf an. Wenn sie weiß, dass du es wünschst, wird sie Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um es zu realisieren. Es gibt einige in meinem Reich, die das Temperament dieses Mädchens fürchten."

Harry gluckste liebevoll, als er sich ausmalte, wie der Himmel vor Ginnys Flederwichtfluch zitterte.

„Wo _ist _ihr Reich, Sir?", erkundigte er sich neugierig. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich wieder schmerzhaft.

„Im Jenseits, Harry. Da ich dort gewesen bin, hatte ich die Gelegenheit, mit deinen Eltern und Sirius zu sprechen. Sie haben alle über dich gewacht. Sie sind so stolz darauf, wie weit du gekommen bist, und auf das Leben, das du dir selbst aufgebaut hast", sagte Dumbledore, Harry genau beobachtend. Tief Luft holend fügte er hinzu: „Obwohl sie mir die Ohren lang gezogen haben für einige meiner Entscheidungen, die dich betreffen."

Harry musste hastig blinzeln, um die Emotionen zu zügeln, die ihn plötzlich überkamen. Seine Mum, sein Dad und Sirius hatten ihm zugesehen. Das erfüllte ihn zugleich mit Stolz und einem gewaltigen Gefühl des Verlusts, und er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Vor allem deine Mutter strahlt vor Stolz, wenn sie von dir spricht und davon, was du für ein Mann geworden bist. Dein Vater ist zufrieden mit deiner Wahl der Freunde, und Sirius' Kommentar hatte etwas mit scharfen rotschöpfigen Schnallen zu tun", sagte Dumbledore.

Harry gluckste und wischte sich abwesend die Augenwinkel.

„Ich hatte auch die Chance, mit Remus, Tonks und Percy zu sprechen, als sie angekommen waren. Keiner von ihnen bedauerte seine Entscheidung. Du hast ihre Opfer nicht umsonst bleiben lassen. Alle waren sie unter den Stimmen, die du hinter jenem Schleier gehört hast, und alle sind sie gerächt worden", fuhr Dumbledore leise fort.

„Also... was passiert jetzt?", fragte Harry, gegen den schmerzhaften Knoten in seiner Kehle ankämpfend.

„Du wirst in deinen Körper zurückkehren und die Tür wird sich wieder verschließen. Ich werde weiterreisen und mein großes Abenteuer fortsetzen", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem milden Lächeln.

„Müssen Sie jetzt gehen?", fragte Harry alarmiert. Sein Herz begann wieder schmerzhaft zu pochen. Er wollte nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn so kurz, nachdem er ihn wiedergefunden hatte, verließ. Er war nicht sicher, ob er den Verlust ein zweites Mal ertragen konnte, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, es laut auszusprechen.

Es schien auch nicht nötig zu sein, denn Dumbledore blickte ihn mit seinen freundlichen, verstehenden Augen an. „Letztendlich schon, aber ich kann bleiben, bis du dich bereit fühlst, allein zurückzukehren", sagte er sanft.

„Was ist, wenn ich mich nie bereit fühle?", fragte Harry. Er wandte den Blick ab.

„Dann werde ich dir einen leichten Schubs versetzen. Schließlich würde Miss Weasley mich heimsuchen, wenn ich dich lange von ihr fernhalte." Dumbledore gluckste.

„Das würde sie wohl", erwiderte Harry. Ein widerwilliges Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Sie liebt dich, Harry. Gestatte dir selbst, sie auch zu lieben. Ich möchte sehen, wie du zur Schule zurückkehrst, nicht nur, um deine Ausbildung zu beenden, sondern um ein Jahr als normaler Heranreifender zu leben, bevor das wirkliche Leben anbricht. Obwohl ich wohl glaube, dass du genug Nachsitzstunden auf dem Konto hast, würde ich gerne sehen, dass du dir noch einige für Taten verdienst, die Minerva einige zusätzliche graue Haare einbringen", sagte Dumbledore. Seine Augen funkelten fröhlich.

„Ich denke, es gibt noch ein paar Besenschränke, die Ginny und ich noch nicht entdeckt haben", schlug Harry verschmitzt vor.

„Exzellent", erwiderte Dumbledore, bevor er den Kopf hob und zur Seite legte, als lauschte er aufmerksam.

„Sir?", sagte Harry neugierig.

„Miss Granger und Miss Weasley fragen sich gerade, wohin sie dich bringen und was sie mit Toms Überbleibsel machen sollen", erwiderte Dumbledore.

Harry wand den Blick ab. „Hogwarts ist immer noch unter Attacke und sowohl das Ministerium als auch St. Mungos sind unter der Kontrolle der Todesser."

„So scheint es", entgegnete Dumbledore geheimnisvoll. Er wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft.

„Was haben Sie getan?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Während es wahr ist, dass Toms Legion St. Mungos in ihrer Gewalt haben, haben eine große Anzahl von Heilern sich zusammengeschlossen und eine Art Abtrünnigen- Krankenhaus aufgemacht. Dasselbe gilt für das Ministerium. Während Kingsley und Alastor die Auroren versammelt und ihren eigenen Widerstand gebildet haben, gibt es einige Ministeriumsbeamten, die dasselbe getan haben."

Harry setzte sich gerader auf und spürte den ersten Hoffnungsstrahl für die Zaubererbevölkerung.

„Manchmal bedarf es einer großen Tragödie, um die Tapferkeit in einigen Menschen zum Vorschein zu bringen", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Ich habe Leticia Warbanks' Geist den Gedanken eingepflanzt, die Mysteriumsabteilung zu inspizieren."

„Leticia Warbanks?", fragte Harry.

„Sie ist eine Ministeriumsbeamte von der Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen. Sie ist das Zentrum des kleinen Widerstands im Ministerium gewesen. Sie wird wissen, welchen Heilern im St. Mungos zu trauen ist", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore.

„Die Zaubererwelt wird eine lange und, ich hoffe, gründliche Periode des Wiederaufbaus durchlaufen. Ich hoffe, Menschen wie Leticia, Alastor, Kingsley und Arthur werden darin eingebunden zu aller Gunsten", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Zu deinem Unglück sehe ich keine Möglichkeit, dass das Interesse der Öffentlichkeit an dir in naher Zukunft abflauen wird."

„Wir werden alle unsere Rolle spielen müssen, denke ich", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

„Eine sehr reife Einstellung", lobte Dumbledore strahlend.

Harry hörte ihm in Wirklichkeit nicht sehr genau zu. Ihm war ein neuer Gedanke gekommen.

„Sir, wenn ich mir Sie hier vorgestellt habe, könnte ich jeden heraufbeschwören, den ich sehen will?", erkundigte er sich, den Atem anhaltend.

Dumbledores Augenbrauen hoben sich und seine stechend blauen Augen blickten über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg. „Diese Frage kann ich nicht beantworten. Nichts ist jemals nach Regeln verlaufen, wenn es um dich geht. Vielleicht solltest du einen Versuch wagen."

Harry schluckte schwer. Sein erster Gedanke war, mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen, doch er konnte sich nicht ganz dazu durchringen. Er hatte als Kind viele Unterhaltungen mit ihnen geführt, wenn er alleine in seinem Schrank eingesperrt gewesen war, doch er hatte nie wirklich eine Antwort erwartet. Er war nicht sicher, ob er die Enttäuschung verkraften könnte, falls der Versuch scheiterte.

Er bewegte die Lippen, konnte aber keinen Laut herausbringen. Er sah Professor Dumbledore hilflos an.

„Ich wünschte, es gäbe etwas, das ich für dich tun kann, Harry, aber das ist nicht der Fall. Dies ist _dein _Geist und nur deine Gedanken werden erhört", sagte Dumbledore traurig.

Harry schluckte wieder und zwang sein rasendes Herz, sich zu beruhigen. Seine Nasenflügel bebten leicht, bevor er die Augen fest schloss und das Bild seines Paten im Geiste heraufbeschwor. So lange hatte er Sirius' Gesicht und der Klang seines bellenden Lachens aus seinen Gedanken verbannt, da er nicht den Schmerz des Verlustes spüren wollte. Nun rief er jedoch verstreute Erinnerungsfetzen des Menschen, der einem Elternteil am nächsten war, auf.

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen und ihm stockte der Atem, als er einen vertrauten Umriss aus dem grauen Nebel auftauchen sah. Beim Gehen flatterte das schulterlange Haar der Gestalt, während der Bereich um ihn herum zu einem Quidditch- Feld wurde.

„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor sich?", verlangte Sirius irritiert. „Da unterhalte ich mich gerade mit einer entzückenden Blondine, die außer Sauerstoff sehr wenig zwischen den Ohren hat, und in der nächsten Minute bin ich in der Mitte vom Nirgendwo – allein."

„Sirius", keuchte Harry.

Sirius hielt inne, auf der Stelle erstarrt, und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er legte sich eine Hand an die Stirn, um die Augen abzuschirmen. „Harry?", flüsterte er entgeistert.

Harry sprang vom Sessel auf und stürzte auf das Feld, wo er sich in Sirius' Arme warf und ihn heftig an sich drückte.

„Harry", sagte Sirius. Er schlang seine Arme um Harrys Schultern, zog sich eng an sich und klopfte ihm überschwänglich auf den Rücken. „Was zur... Wo sind wir? Bist du – oh nein", sagte Sirius. Er löste sich von Harry und sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Nein, Sirius. Harry weilt noch immer unter den Lebenden und sein Körper ist im Ministerium zurückgeblieben", schaltete sich Dumbledore ein, der beruhigend eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter legte.

Sirius entspannte sich sichtlich und schloss einen Moment lang fest die Augen, bevor er seinen Kopf zurückwarf und ein bellendes Lachen ausstieß.

Harry ließ sein Gesicht in Sirius' Schulter vergraben. Seine Finger weigerten sich, ihren Griff zu lockern. Er stand da, bebend, während er sich an seinen Paten klammerte und sich fragte, wie er sich mit unverletztem Stolz hier herauswinden sollte.

„Warum erschaffst du dir nicht einen Sessel, Sirius?", bot Dumbledore an, Harry einen Augenblick gebend, sich zu sammeln, bevor er sprechen musste.

Ohne Harry loszulassen, brachte Sirius sie beide zu einer Couch, auf die er sich mit Harry niederließ. Eine weitere Tasse heißer Schokolade erschien auf dem Tisch und Sirius nahm einen zittrigen Schluck.

„Verdammt, Harry, hättest du es nicht wenigstens mit etwas Feuerwhiskey versetzen können? Das ist ein ziemlicher Schock für einen alten Mann gewesen", sagte Sirius grinsend. „Also, erzähl mir – was ist geschehen, das diesen Besuch möglich gemacht hat? Ich habe noch nie zuvor von so etwas gehört. Hast du dich wieder zusammenstauchen lassen, Knirps?"

Plötzlich fand Harry seine Stimme wieder und er warf Professor Dumbledore einen anklagenden Blick zu. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten gesagt, dass sie mich beobachten", sagte er krächzend.

„Ich _habe _ein Auge auf dich gehalten, aber nicht 24 Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche", entgegnete Sirius und verdrehte die Augen. Sein Blick huschte zwischen Harry und Dumbledore hin und her. „Hat das irgendwas mit Voldemort zu tun?"

„Er ist jetzt ist eurem Reich", sagte Harry. Er grub seine Nägel in seine Handfläche.

Sirius wurde bleich. „Du hast es geschafft?", erkundigte er sich mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Ja", bestätigte Harry. Er wand sich unbehaglich.

Sirius sprang auf, schwang seine Fäuste durch die Luft und jubelte vor Freude.

„Sirius, ich denke, Harry ist noch nicht ganz bereit zum Feiern", wies Dumbledore ihn zurecht. Er legte Harry sanft die Hand auf die Schulter.

Harry hielt seine Augen fest auf den Boden gerichtet. Er starrte die Drachenhautstiefel an, die Sirius trug, und versuchte, an nichts zu denken.

„Was? Warum nicht?", fragte Sirius verblüfft. Er hob Harrys Kinn in die Höhe. „Du bist endlich frei. Du wirst nicht länger gejagt. Keine Dursleys mehr oder Wachen oder sonst etwas."

Harry zwang sich, Sirius' ernsten Blick zu erwiderten, während sein Magen sich unangenehm drehte. „Ich weiß. Es ist nur... Es ist noch nicht wirklich", sagte er lahm.

Ein ungläubiger Ausdruck überquerte Sirius' Gesicht. „Harry, denk an all die Partys. Jeder Kerl in England wird dir einen Drink ausgeben wollen und jede Hexe wird – "

„Ich bin sicher, Harry ist sich dessen völlig bewusst, Sirius. Er bittet nur um etwas Zeit, es zu verarbeiten", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn, bevor er die Möglichkeiten aussprechen konnte, die ihm unverhohlen auf der Seele lagen.

„In Ordnung", sagte Sirius. Er räusperte sich. „Außerdem scheinst du schon alle Hände voll mit der einen Hexe zu tun haben, die du hast. Ist ein echter Hingucker, dein Mädchen."

Harrys Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben. „Das werde ich mit Sicherheit weiterleiten", sagte er trocken.

„Also, wie lange haben wir?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich würde sagen, nicht sehr lang", antwortete Dumbledore. „Sobald die Heiler Harrys Körper geborgen haben, werden sie ihm höchstwahrscheinlich Zaubertränke einflößen, die diese Verbindung brechen werden. Außerdem hat Harry Freunde und Familie, die im Land der Lebenden auf ihn warten."

„Er hat Freunde und Familie gleich hier!", erwiderte Sirius hitzig.

„Würdest du etwa wählen, ihn hier zu behalten, Sirius?", fragte Dumbledore, den Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

„Was? Nein. Ich will, dass er lebt... Ich will nur etwas Zeit mit ihm. Mir wurde diese Zeit schon zweimal entsagt", sagte Sirius. Er räusperte sich.

„Was ist, wenn ich bleiben will?", erkundigte Harry sich, an Sirius gelehnt. Er hatte ihn gerade erst zurückbekommen. Er wollte nicht daran denken, schon wieder aufbrechen zu müssen. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Herz es noch einmal ertragen konnte.

„Deine Zukunft liegt in der Gegenwart, nicht in der Vergangenheit", beharrte Dumbledore. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen war erloschen.

Sirius schüttelte Harry grob. Er sah aus, als wollte er auf etwas einschlagen. „Er hat Recht, Harry. Merlin, es tut gut, dich zu sehen, aber alles, das ich getan habe, habe ich für dich getan – weil ich wollte, dass du lebst. Ich mag vielleicht kindisch sein, aber ich werde dir diese Chance nicht wegnehmen, jetzt da du sie endlich hast."

Harry öffnete den Mund, um dagegen zu argumentieren. Er war kein Kind mehr und konnte seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Langsam nahm er es Sirius und Dumbledore übel, dass sie ihm vorschreiben wollten, was das Beste für ihn war.

Sirius zerstreute seinen Ärger, als er sanft eine Hand an Harrys Gesicht legte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Mir geht's gut. Ich sehe deinen Vater und Remus jeden Tag und wenn deine Mutter uns lässt, durchleben wir noch einmal unsere glorreichen Tagen."

„Vielleicht gibt es andere, die du sehen möchtest, bevor deine Zeit hier abläuft", sagte Dumbledore sachte.

Seinen Griff auf Sirius beibehaltend, für den Fall, dass er sonst verschwinden würde, schloss Harry wieder die Augen und diesmal dachte er an Remus. Er fühlte sich immer noch nicht ganz bereit, seine Eltern zu sehen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Remus ihm seinen ersten Patronus beigebracht hatte, und an die entschlossenen Blicke, die er und Tonks ausgetauscht hatten, bevor sie gestorben waren.

Harry öffnete gerade rechtzeitig die Augen, um zu sehen, wie sich ein Klassenraum nicht weit vom Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt bildete. Es war einer der Verteidigungsräume und enthielt eine große Vielfalt von Dunklen Kreaturen. Bevor Harry die beiden Gestalten rufen konnte, die im Klassenraum saßen, kam Sirius ihm zuvor: „Remus, du alter Hund! Harry ist hier", sagte Sirius. Er schüttelte Remus die Hand und deutete auf Harry. „Hey, Tonks."

„Harry", rief Remus und holte tief Luft. Er sah so aus, wie Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte, vielleicht ein bisschen weniger grau. Tonks' Haar war im traditionellem Kaugummi- Pink und sie trug ein rotes T- Shirt, das sich schrecklich mit der Haarfarbe biss.

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete durch die Nase, als Bilder von Remus' Opfer seinen Geist erfüllten. „Warum hast du das nur getan?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Er schüttelte Remus' Hand, bevor er ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog. Dann wandte er sich um und schloss Tonks ebenfalls in die Arme.

„Hey, Kid", sagte Tonks strahlend. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ein bisschen benommen", gab Harry zu.

„Darauf wette ich", erwiderte Tonks grinsend, während sie sich herüberbeugte, um ihm das Haar zu zerraufen. „Du hast es geschafft."

„Wir haben gesehen, was mit Voldemort geschehen ist, Harry", sagte Remus sanft. „Du warst großartig."

„Ich hätte es ohne eure Hilfe nicht tun können", erwiderte Harry. Er starrte wieder auf seine Füße. „Professor Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass ihr und einige von Voldemorts anderen Opfern ihn abgelenkt habt und dass Dumbledore und Hermine es sich haben einfallen lassen, dass ich meinen eigenen Horkrux erschaffe."

Remus antwortete nicht, bis Harry endlich gezwungen war, Remus' ruhigen Blick zu erwidern. „Es ist mir egal, wessen Idee das war – du warst umwerfend", sagte er. „Du hast Voldemort nicht nur erwischt, sondern Severus befindet sich jetzt auf dem Weg nach Azkaban."

„Du hast Snivellus gekriegt? Diesen Teil hast du mir nicht erzählt", sagte Sirius fast anklagend. „Wie konnte ich das verpassen?"

„Du hast alles verpasst. Wo bist du gewesen?", schalt Tonks. „Lilys ist ganz außer sich."

„Er hat ihn großartig erledigt, Tatze", sagte Remus strahlend. „Du hättest es sehen sollen. Eigentlich hat Ginny ihm einen ausgewachsenen Flederwichtfluch aufgehalst, als er Harry angreifen wollte, nachdem alles vorbei war."

„Du hast meine Mum gesehen?", fragte Harry.

„Er hat ihn danach angegriffen?", brüllte Sirius.

„Wir waren während des Kampfes bei ihr und deinem Dad. Sie sind beide so stolz auf dich", erwiderte Remus, Sirius völlig ignorierend.

Harry nickte, besorgt und etwas angespannt bei diesem Schwall von Informationen.

„Hey! Warum bringst du sie nicht her?", fragte Sirius, immer noch stirnrunzelnd. „Es wäre wie die Party, die wir schon immer hätten feiern sollen."

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte sein Herz aufgehört zu schlagen, und wandte den Blick ab. Etwas an dem Gedanken, seinen Eltern gegenüberzutreten, erschreckte ihn, obwohl er es sich schon immer gewünscht hatte. Alle sagten ihm immer, wie stolz sie auf ihn waren. Was war, wenn die Realität es nicht aufwiegen konnte?

„Harry wird sie rufen, wenn er dazu bereit ist, Tatze", erwiderte Remus. Seine Augen waren wissend auf Harry gerichtet. Remus hatte Harrys Emotionen schon immer sehr gut lesen können.

„Wofür bereit? Er hat uns doch auch gerufen. Er kann dasselbe für sie tun", sagte Sirius, der mit dem Gedanken warm wurde. „Sie werden wütend sein, wenn sie erfahren, dass wir die ganze Zeit ohne sie hier waren."

Harry blickte weg, während sein Herz wild zu hämmern begann. Er war im Begriff, seine Eltern zum ersten Mal zu treffen, und schon hatte er etwas getan, das sie zornig machen würde. _Toll_. Er fragte sich, ob seine Mum so schreien konnte wie Mrs. Weasley und wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn sie _ihn _anschrie. Und _konnte _er sie einfach hierher rufen? Er hatte es unbewusst mit Dumbledore getan und seine Erinnerungen benutzt, um Sirius, Remus und Tonks herbeizurufen. Er besaß keine Erinnerungen von seinen Eltern – zumindest keine echten Erinnerungen und er wollte nicht die vom Tod seiner Mutter verwenden.

Remus legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht. „Sie werden nicht wütend sein", sagte er leise und setzte Harrys hastigen Gedankenstrom ein Ende.

„Vielleicht brauchst du keine besondere Erinnerung, sondern nur die Gefühle, die sie in dir erwecken", sagte Dumbledore. Er legte Sirius eine beschwichtigende Hand auf die Schulter.

Harry nickte. Er schloss die Augen und dachte an Godrics Hollow – nicht wie er es gesehen hatte, sondern wie es in seiner Vorstellung gewesen sein sollte, mit Lilien außen im Garten und einer großen Eiche, an deren Zweig eine Schaukel befestigt war und die ein Baumhaus hinter den Blättern verbarg. Sein Vater mähte den Rasen, während seine Mutter Mittagessen für ihn und seine jüngeren Geschwister zubereitete.

„James!", rief Sirius, was Harry aus seinen Gedanken riss.

Seine Augen flogen weit auf und sahen das kleine Landgut genauso, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Seine Eltern standen auf der Veranda. Sie waren beide sehr jung, nur höchstens einige Jahre älter als Harry, und er fragte sich vage, ob sie im Jenseits in dem Alter ihres Todeszeitpunkts blieben oder nur so herbeigerufen worden waren, wie Harry sie sich ausgemalt hatte.

„Da bist du ja, Tatze, du alter Hund. Wer ist sie diesmal? Du bist seit Wochen nicht mehr bei uns gewesen", sagte James Potter und klopfte Sirius auf den Rücken. Selbst seine Stimme klang Harrys sehr ähnlich.

„Wo sind wir, Sirius?", fragte Lily und legte den Kopf schief. Sie war größer als Harry erwartet hatte, obwohl diese Vermutung vielleicht von Ginnys zierlicher Größe beeinflusst war.

„Süßer Merlin", stieß James aus und pfiff durch die Zähne, als er Harry erblickte.

Harry spürte, wie seine Knie nachgaben, und sank mit Dumbledores sanfter Unterstützung auf die Couch.

„Was ist denn, James?", wollte Lily wissen und lugte ihm über die Schulter. Sie taumelte, als sie Harry sah, und James hielt sie fest.

„Harry, bist du das?", krächzte James.

„Mein Baby", hauchte Lily. Sie schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

Harry starrte mit weiten Augen seine Eltern und Dumbledore an, unsicher, was er tun sollte. Er war erstarrt und konnte weder seinen Geist noch seinen Körper regen.

Lily durchbrach seine Trance. Sie rauschte auf ihn zu, warf die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn heftig an sich, während sie in seine Brust schluchzte. Harry starrte Professor Dumbledore an, der nur milde lächelte.

Harry hatte noch nie gut mit weinenden Mädchen umgehen können und das war irgendwie noch viel schlimmer. Das war seine Mutter! Sein Kopf wusste das, doch mit dieser jungen, attraktiven Frau hier zu sitzen, die kaum älter war als er selbst und sich an ihn klammerte, war beunruhigend.

Einer Sache war er sich definitiv bewusst – sie umarmte noch fester als Mrs. Weasley.

Er warf seinem Vater einen panischen Blick zu, der Lily sanft von ihm löste.

„Komm schon, Lily. Lass ihn zu Atem kommen. Du machst den armen Kerl ganz verlegen", sagte er feixend. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen funkelten, während sie über seinen Sohn glitten, und er grinste Harry breit an.

„Ich mache ihn _nicht _verlegen", widersprach Lily und versetzte James empört einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Oh doch", sagte Sirius grinsend. „Unser Harry hier wird ziemlich leicht verlegen. Ich habe es mir damals zum Sport gemacht, ihn zum Erröten zu bringen."

Harry sah ihn finster an, worauf er nur noch stärker lachte. Lily streckte den Arm aus und strich Harry sanft das Haar von der Narbe. Er ließ sie einen Moment darauf starren, bevor er sich unbehaglich wand.

„Ich habe es geliebt, dir beim Quidditch zuzusehen", sagte James strahlend. Sie schienen alle nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Was Harry anging, funktionierte Quidditch immer und sofort wärmte er sich mit James auf.

„Ja? Ich habe seit meinem ersten Jahr gespielt", sagte er.

„Ich weiß! Ich war so stolz, nicht wahr, Lily? Als du geboren wurdest, habe ich dir diesen kleinen Kleinkind- Anfänger- Besen gekauft. Deine Mutter war wütend und hat darauf bestanden, dass ich dich in frühestens fünf Jahren darauf setze, aber ich _wusste_, dass du ein Naturtalent sein würdest", sagte James.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, doch sie lächelte immerfort, während sie den Ärmel an Harrys Shirt zurechtzupfte und ihm das Haar aus seinem Kragen zog.

„Ich hatte geplant, unser eigenes Feld in den Wäldern hinter dem Haus in Godrics Hollow zu bauen. Hast du es bemerkt? Da war viel Raum für eine abgetrennte Lichtung und ich dachte, es wäre toll, bei dem Geruch des Meeres in der Luft zu spielen", erzählte James und wippte auf seinen Fußballen auf und ab.

„Oh! Ich habe den Wald dort gesehen. Das wäre ein toller Platz für ein Feld gewesen", erwiderte Harry, der glücklich den Gedanken überdachte, ein Feld bei seinem eigenen Zuhause zu haben. Er hätte seine Freunde während des Sommers für ein Spiel herüberholen können.

Die Quidditch- Unterhaltung dauerte einige Zeit lang an, während Lily Harry immer wieder durchs Haar strich. Obwohl es ihn zuerst irritiert hatte, entspannte Harry sich schließlich und zuckte bei ihrer Berührung nicht mehr zusammen. In dieser Hinsicht war sie Mrs. Weasley sehr ähnlich.

„Du hättest dieses Feld nie bauen können", schnaubte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „Das Ministerium hat deinen Antrag abgelehnt, weil du so dumm warst, ihnen deine Konstruktionspläne für die Beleuchtung vorzulegen."

„Naja, was für einen Sinn macht ein Meeresblick, wenn man es in der Nacht gar nicht sehen kann?", entgegnete James. Er klang beleidigt. „Ich hätte einen Muggle- Abwehr- Zauber selbst ausführen können. Es hätte ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten bereitet."

„Das wissen wir, Liebling", tröstete Lily.

James verschränkte schmollend die Arme über der Brust.

„Ich hätte es genial gefunden", sagte Harry, der Mitleid mit seinem Vater hatte. Er konnte sehen, wie viel dieses Feld ihm bedeutete, und wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, enttäuscht zu werden. Etwas an dem Gedanken, dass sein Dad diese riesigen Pläne für ihn und seine zukünftigen Geschwister geschmiedet hatte, erwärmte Harry das Herz. Sein Dad hatte Quidditch mit ihm spielen wollen! Sein eigener Dad.

„Das wäre es geworden, nicht wahr?", fragte James. Der knabenhafte Eifer kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte es beenden können, bevor... naja, ich wünschte, ich hätte es dir hinterlassen können. Dein Freund Ron und du, ihr hättet eine großartige Zeit gehabt."

„Dann magst du Ron also?", erkundigte sich Harry mit einem bemüht beiläufigen Tonfall. Irgendwie wollte er sehnlichst, dass James all seine Freunde guthieß.

„Natürlich mag ich Ron", sagte James verblüfft. „Du hast die besten Freunde, die ich mir jemals für dich hätte wünschen können, und ich danke Merlin jeden Tag dafür."

Harry strahlte.

„Wir sind beide glücklich mit den Freunden, die du in deinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts kennen gelernt hast", sagte Lily. Sie hatte sich neben Harry niedergelassen und hielt seine Hand, während sie sprach.

„Ron kommt wieder in Ordnung, oder?", fragte Harry, als ihm der Fluch in den Sinn kam, der Ron während des Kampfes getroffen hatte.

Lily lächelte traurig. „Das weiß ich nicht."

„Warum weißt du es nicht?", wollte Harry wissen. Angst stieg ihm wie eine Blase in der Kehle auf. „Du hast gesagt, ihr habt alles gesehen."

„Die Zukunft ist niemals präzise, Harry", schaltete Dumbledore sich sanft ein. „Sie bewegt und verändert sich beständig. Sie verschiebt sich, je nachdem wie die Geschehnisse sich entfalten. Wir sind nur Beobachter."

„Es ist wahrscheinlich für mich an der Zeit zurückzugehen", flüsterte Harry. Seine Kehle fühlte sich sehr eng an. James, Sirius und Remus waren zu ihrer Diskussion über das Quidditch- Feld zurückgekehrt, doch Lily lauschte noch immer ihrer Unterhaltung, und es fiel ihm schwer, ihrem Blick zu begegnen.

„Und es ist Zeit für mich weiterzuschreiten", sagte Dumbledore. „Willst du dich verabschieden?"

„Ich denke, es wäre einfacher, wenn ich zuerst aufbreche", sagte Harry wissend, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, sie alle einer nach dem anderen verschwinden zu sehen.

Dumbledores Augen verdunkelten sich traurig, aber er nickte verständnisvoll. „Geh mit dem Wissen, dass deine verstorbenen geliebten Menschen alle über dich wachen."

Lily schniefte und nahm Harrys Hände in ihre. Ihre grünen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, doch sie blinzelte sie resolut fort. Sie zupfte an einer Strähne seines Haars und lächelte traurig.

„Dein Haar ist so weich gewesen. Ich habe immer damit gespielt, als du ein Baby warst. Ich dachte, es wäre nur Babyhaar, aber es ist immer noch so weich wie damals. Ich habe so viel verpasst – _wir _haben so viel verpasst", sagte sie traurig.

Harry schluckte. Was konnte er dazu schon sagen? Er hatte ihren Worten nichts entgegenzusetzen und war ratlos, wie er sie alle aufheitern konnte. Die Vergangenheit war geschehen und konnte nicht geändert werden. Vielleicht war das der hauptsächliche Grund für seinen Besuch hier. Vielleicht hatte dieser verschlossene Raum im Ministerium – der dem Studium des großen Mysteriums der Liebe diente – ihm zeigen sollen, dass, selbst wenn er eine tragische Vergangenheit durchlebt hatte, die Liebe der Menschen, die ihn berührt hatten, ihn zu seiner strahlenderen Zukunft führten. Vielleicht war das das größte Geschenk der Liebe.

Wissend, was er zu tun hatte, versuchte er zu lächeln und zog Lily fest in seine Arme. „Pass auf die Rumtreiber auf. Ich will sie genau so in Erinnerung behalten", sagte er, während sein Sichtfeld verschwamm. James, Remus und Sirius lachten und stießen einander gelegentlich freundschaftlich in die Schulter. So hätte es sein sollen.

„Das werde ich", versprach Lily leise und schniefte. „Sei dir immer bewusst, dass wir dich lieben und wir alle so stolz auf dich sind. Du bist zu einem fantastischen jungen Mann herangewachsen und ich kann mir keinen besseren Sohn vorstellen. Ich bin sehr glücklich mit dem Mädchen, das du ausgewählt hast. Sei ein Gentleman und lass sie in deinen Kopf wie in dein Herz. Gebt aufeinander Acht."

Harry nickte.

„Ich werde dir keine furchtbare Szene machen", sagte Lily und lachte durch ihre Tränen hindurch. „Ich werde dich den Macho spielen lassen. Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Harry blinzelte entgeistert. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er das von seiner Mutter hören würde. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, und versuchte panisch die Kontrolle zu behalten.

„Oh, jetzt habe ich es geschafft", sagte Lily. Sie wischte Harry die Augen und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Ich werde bei Tonks stehen, so dass du in das Leben zurückkehren kannst, das du dir aufgebaut hast. Es ist ein gutes Leben, Sohn. Lass dich selbst es wirklich leben."

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, drückte sie ihn ein letztes Mal und ging zu Tonks hinüber. Tonks schlang ihren Arm um sie und legte Lilys Kopf an ihre Schulter.

„Leb wohl, Harry", sagte Professor Dumbledore, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den bevorstehenden Abschied lenkend.

Harry nickte und stand auf, wobei er Dumbledores Blick auswich. Er ließ sich leise von dem Schulleiter aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum führen. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die lachenden Rumtreiber und bemerkte, dass seine Mutter ihn noch immer beobachtete.

Als sie den Eingang erreichten, wo das Porträtloch hätte sein sollen, hielt Professor Dumbledore an. Bevor er darüber nachdenken und sich davon abhalten konnte, warf Harry seine Arme um den Schulleiter und hielt ihn fest. Dumbledore schlang seine Arme um Harrys Schultern und schloss ihn in eine warme Umarmung.

„Du kannst mich stets hier finden, Harry", sagte er und legte seine Hand über Harrys Herz, „selbst wenn wir nicht länger unsere kleinen Unterhaltungen führen können."

Harry nickte, nicht in der Lage zu sprechen.

„Stell dir einfach vor zurückzugehen und dein Geist wird den Rest übernehmen", sagte Dumbledore.

Harry blinzelte und sah nach vorn. Vage bemerkte er, dass das weite Ausmaß von Grau sich leicht aufgehellt hatte. Er konnte Hogwarts und den Fuchsbau in der Ferne dunkel erleuchtet sehen. Er konnte das Krachen der Wellen hören und wusste, dass der private Strand von ihm und Ginny nicht weit entfernt war.

Als er sich umsah und Orte, Gestalten und Ereignisse in seinem Leben entdeckte, trat er nach vorn und schwebte wieder über allem, während sein Körper sich auf die verschlossene Tür zu bewegte. Den Hals herumdrehend realisierte er, dass er den Gemeinschaftsraum noch immer deutlich sehen konnte, doch er war verlassen – ein paar leere Becher waren der einzige Hinweis, dass er kurz zuvor benutzt worden war.

Harry schloss die Augen, um seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Es war Zeit zurückzukehren.


	33. Überlebende

**Kapitel 31 – Überlebende **

Ginny starrte aus dem Fenster des Doppelraumes in St. Mungos und sah zu, wie die Sonne herrlich über die gerade erwachenden Stadtstraßen aufging. Nicht eine einzige Wolke verdeckte den Himmel. Sie konnte Vögel in den Bäumen eines Parks in der Ecke flattern sehen und selbst der Nebel aus dem morgendlichen Muggle- Verkehr schien an diesem Tag zu fehlen. Es war, als jubele die Natur selbst über Voldemorts Fall am vorigen Abend.

Das strahlende Sonnenlicht hob sich stark von der düsteren Stimmung im Raum ab, in dem Ginny saß. Durch den Rest des Krankenhauses waren die Heiler hin und her gerauscht und hatten sich beinahe keine Ruhepause gegönnt, seit Ginny angekommen war. Selbst bei der großen Anzahl von Verletzungen, die sie behandelten, konnten die Heiler ihren Jubel kaum verbergen. Die Verletzten, die bei Bewusstsein waren, warteten seit Stunden, feierten in den Korridoren und unterhielten sich mit Fremden und Bekannten gleichermaßen über den Sieg über den Dunklen Lord. Von ihrem Versteck aus lauschte Ginny, wie die Geschichte von Voldemorts Niederlage mit jedem Weitererzählen pompöser wurde.

Die einzige Ausnahme von dieser Euphorie herrschte in dem sterilen Raum, in dem Harry lag, noch immer bewusstlos. Eine ernste, beinahe andächtige Ehrfurcht befiel jeden, der in den Raum trat, und die Heiler überprüften seine Lebenszeichen mit vor Staunen weit aufgerissenen Augen. Wenn Harry wach gewesen wäre, hätte er mit Sicherheit jede Minute davon gehasst. Sie versuchte, ihre wachsende Sorge zu besänftigen, indem sie sich sagte, dass er nur weiterschlief, um der Preisung als Held zu entgehen.

Als seine Augen im Ministerium in den Kopf gerollt waren und er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, hatte Ginny einen kurzen, atemstockenden Augenblick der Panik verspürt. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass sie ihn verloren hätte. Sein Körper war schlaff geworden und seine _Anwesenheit _– dieselbe mächtige Aura um ihn herum, die sie immer angezogen hatte – schien einfach zu verblassen.

Hermine hatte beharrt, dass sein Herz noch schlug, doch Ginny war nicht überzeugt gewesen. Als Ministeriumsbeamte, angeführt von einer Hexe mit dem Namen Leticia Warbanks in die Mysteriumsabteilung gestürmt waren und die Kontrolle übernommen hatte, hatten sie Ginny dasselbe versichert. Harrys Herz schlug tatsächlich noch. Es war Leticia Warbanks gewesen, eine streng aussehende Hexe mit schwarzem, von Grau durchzogenem Haar und kleinen Fältchen an den Augen, die auf der Stelle entschied, Harry nach St. Mungos zu bringen.

Hermine und Ginny hatten protestiert, in der Angst, dass die Todesser, die im Krankenhaus aufgestellt waren, ihm zusätzlichen Schaden zufügen würden aus Vergeltung für ihren Dunklen Lord. Leticia hatte versichert, dass im Krankenhaus Menschen waren, denen sie trauen konnten. Sie sagte, dass, sobald die Neuigkeiten von Voldemorts Sturz sich verbreiteten, ein Haufen von Freiwilligen sich darum reißen würde, Harry vor eigensinnigen Todessern zu beschützen.

Sie hatte Recht behalten. Als die Neuigkeiten von Voldemorts Fall vom Ministerium durch das Gebäude und auf die Straßen gedrungen waren, begann die Zaubererwelt, die lange Zeit unterdrückt worden war, sich gegen ihre Folterer aufzulehnen. Eine Angriffslaune überkam sie und viele der Todesser, die nicht im Angriff auf Hogwarts involviert waren, wurden gejagt und auf den Straßen niedergerungen.

Sie waren im Ministerium hingerichtet worden, in ihren Häusern, selbst auf den Korridoren im St. Mungos durch die Hand von Heilern, die geschworen hatten, Leben zu erhalten. Es schien die allgemeine Meinung zu herrschen, so etwas niemals wieder zuzulassen.

Es gab Partys und Feuerwerke und laute Feiern in den Straßen von ganz England. Auf Harrys Namen wurden in Gaststuben angestoßen und auf den Straßen für alle gepriesen, die zuhörten. Ginny konnte nicht einmal vorstellen, was die Muggle sich dabei denken mussten.

Leticia Warbanks war die einzige Ministeriumsbeamtin gewesen, die bei dem Anblick von Voldemorts totem Körper nicht völlig in Panik ausbrach, und strahlte förmlich Autorität aus. Sie und eine kleine Schar von Ministeriumsangestellten hatten versucht, die Ordnung aufrechtzuerhalten und die wilden Meuten von feiernden Menschen zur Vernunft zu bringen, vergeblich. Stattdessen hatten sie ihre Energie darauf konzentriert, die Ordnung im Krankenhaus wiederherzustellen, um die Verwundeten zu behandeln und dem Kampf im Hogwarts beizustehen.

Wie an anderen Orten auch hatten die Todesser, die die Schule angegriffen hatten, sich gegen einander gewandt. Einige versuchten zu verhandeln und die Namen ihrer Verbündeten zu verraten, um sich selbst zu retten, doch die meisten von ihnen kämpften einfach gegen ihre eigene Verwirrung an. Sie weigerten sich zu glauben, dass Voldemort wirklich fort sein konnte.

Mehrere der gefangenen Todesser hatten behauptet, sich unter dem Imperius- Fluch befunden zu haben, doch ihre Aussagen stießen auf taube Ohren und sie wurden entweder getötet oder in vorläufige Zellen gesperrt, bevor sie nach Azkaban geschickt wurden.

Ginny hatte noch keinen aus ihrer Familie wiedergesehen und wartete wie auf glühenden Kohlen auf Neuigkeiten. Sie und ihre Gruppe waren alle untersucht worden, als sie angekommen waren, doch nur Ron und Harry waren eingeliefert worden. Der Fluch, der Ron getroffen hatte, hatte einen schlimmen inneren Schaden angerichtet. Die Heiler hatten ihn zusammengeflickt und sein gebrochenes Handgelenk repariert, aber darauf bestanden, dass er einige Tage im Bett verbringen musste. Alle hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass es das Beste wäre, die Jungen in einen Raum zu legen. So konnte das Ministerium ihre Besucher überwachen und Hermine und Ginny konnten auf beide ein Auge halten. Hermine hatte sich in einem Sessel an Rons Bett zusammengerollt und sie beide schliefen seit Stunden friedlich.

Ginny wünschte, sie könnte dasselbe tun. Sie hatte es geschafft, irgendwann in der Nacht endlich einzunicken, doch ihr unruhiger Schlaf war von seltsamen Träumen heimgesucht worden. Professor Dumbledore war erschienen und hatte ihr gesagt, dass es an ihr lag, Harry zu retten. Sie vermutete, dass es einfach ihre Sorge war, die ihrem Geist einen Streich spielte, doch sie konnte den Traum immer noch nicht abschütteln.

Sie rang die Hände und starrte auf Harrys blasses und zerschrammtes Gesicht. Die Heiler beharrten, dass es nicht die Verletzungen waren, die ihm das Bewusstsein nahmen – obwohl sie zahlreich und schwerwiegend waren – es war der Trank der lebenden Toten, den er aufgenommen hatte, welcher ihn bewusstlos machte. Alles wies darauf hin, dass er am Leben war, doch keiner ihrer Untersuchungen hatte irgendeine Gehirnaktivität festgestellt.

Sie sagten, es sei ein einzigartiger Fall und sie waren nicht ganz sicher, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er wieder aufwachte. Ginny vermutete, _einzigartiger Fall _bedeute, dass sie es nicht wussten. Die Nebenwirkungen von dem Gegengift, das sie ihm verabreicht hatten, waren Übelkeit und Fieber. Der Trank zwang seinen Körper zu kämpfen, die Gifte auszustoßen. Deshalb wartete eine harte Genesung auf Harry, selbst wenn er sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte. Ginny wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was das Versagen des Gehirns bedeuten könnte. Es war schlichtweg mehr, als sie im Moment verkraften konnte.

Die Heiler wussten nach wie vor nichts über den Horkrux, der in Harrys Seele geruht hatte. Ginny war beinahe mit allem herausgeplatzt, als sie ihn zu untersuchen begannen, doch Hermine hatte sie zurückgehalten und darauf bestanden, dass es besser sei, nichts von den Horkruxen zu enthüllen, damit kein anderer Möchtegern- Dunkler- Lord auf dumme Ideen kam. Ginny wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, würde sich jedoch nur so lange fügen, bis es aussah, als könnten sie Harry nicht heilen. Hermine hatte diese Bedingung bereitwillig angenommen.

Obwohl sie gewusst hatte, was geschehen sollte, als Harry diesen Schnatz gefangen und den Todesfluch gemurmelt hatte, war Ginny vollkommen unvorbereitet gewesen auf die pure Qual, die Harry durchlitt. Seine Narbe, die außergewöhnlich rot und heiß gewesen war, platzte buchstäblich auf, als der dunkle Teil von Toms Seele herausgestoßen wurde. Sie hatte heftig geblutet, doch er schien es noch nicht einmal zu bemerken. Und dann Snape...

Ginnys Miene verfinsterte sich, als sie sich in Erinnerung rief, wie ihr ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer Harry zu verfluchen versucht hatte, als dieser zu schwach war, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Leticia hatte versprochen, dass Snape direkt nach Azkaban transportiert werden würde, doch ohne die Dementoren dort war es zu gnädig für ihn, so fand Ginny.

Ihre Miene wurde weicher, als sie zum Bett hinüberblickte und Harry beim Schlafen zusah. Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass es wirklich vorüber war. Sie nahm seine schlaffe Hand und ließ ihre Lippen über seine zerschrammten Fingerknöchel fahren. Seine langen, schlanken Finger schienen trotz der schwieligen Haut beinahe zierlich. Sie passten zu Harry – etwas Weiches und Verletzliches unter einer harten äußeren Schale.

Sie sank wieder in den Sessel neben seinem Bett und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Eine leise Stimme von der Tür erschreckte sie.

„Störe ich?"

Ginny blickte auf und sah eine müde und erschöpfte Leticia Warbanks. Strähnen von braunem Haar hatten sich aus dem Knoten gelöst, den sie im Nacken trug. Etwas sagte Ginny, dass es sehr selten war, Leticia in solch einem zerrauften Zustand zu sehen.

„Nein, Mrs. Warbanks. Kommen Sie rein", sagte Ginny mit einem müden Lächeln. Sie setzte sich auf, plötzlich sehr verlegen.

„Meine Liebe, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mich Leticia nennen kannst", sagte die ältere Frau. Sie lächelte freundlich, während sie auf Zehenspitzen an Hermine vorbei schlich und sich auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite von Harrys Bett setzte.

Ginny lächelte unbehaglich, worauf Leticia auflachte.

„In aller Fairness sollte ich es sein, die _dir _Respekt erweist", sagte sie mit gehobener Augenbraue. „Schließlich wart ihr jungen Leute es, die uns alle von dieser Tyrannei befreit haben."

„Es war Harry", entgegnete Ginny. Ihr Blick flackerte zu der schlafenden Gestalt auf dem Bett zurück.

„Haben sich Veränderungen ergeben?", erkundigte Leticia sich leise, um Ron und Hermine nicht zu wecken.

„Nein", flüsterte Ginny und blinzelte sich Tränen aus den Augen.

Leticia nickte und schürzte die Lippen. „Ich habe eine Wache an der Zimmertür aufgestellt und ihm eine Liste der Namen gegeben, denen ihr Einlass gestattet habt."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich alarmiert. „Hat es schon einen Einbruchsversuch gegeben?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich vermute, es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis die verstreuten Überreste der Todesser sich zusammenraufen, falls sie es jemals tun sollten", erwiderte Leticia. „Ich bin eher besorgt um die Presse. Sie haben sich reorganisiert und verlangen nach einer Aussage."

Ginny stieß genervt den Atem aus und pustete ihren Pony in die Luft. „Er könnte keine Aussage machen, selbst wenn er es wollte!"

„Nein. Und sobald sie es realisieren, werden es du, dein Bruder und Miss Granger sein, die sie suchen werden", sagte Leticia.

„Besser uns als ihn", murmelte Ginny.

Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über Leticias strenges Gesicht. „Du bist sehr beschützerisch. Ich hoffe, er würdigt es."

Ginny zuckte die Achseln. „Er hat viel durchgemacht."

Das Lächeln schwand von Leticias Gesicht und sie nickte ernst. „Ich werde mich mit den Reportern befassen, so gut ich kann, bis er kräftiger ist. Er wird letztendlich eine Aussage machen müssen, wenn er hofft, jemals etwas Frieden zu finden."

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts?", erkundigte Ginny sich, die es im Augenblick nicht besonders interessierte, was die Reporter wissen wollten.

„Die Todesser sind gefasst worden und einige der Verwundeten beginnen einzutreffen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nichts Genaueres für dich habe", erwiderte Leticia.

Ginnys Schultern sackten herab. Sie wollte verzweifelt Neuigkeiten von ihrer Familie und musste wiederholt blinzeln, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie das zwanghafte Bedürfnis ihrer Mutter nach der Familienuhr nachvollziehen. Sie fuhr zusammen, als die Tür wieder aufplatzte. Sie packte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn wild auf den Eindringling.

„Mum!", sagte sie verblüfft.

„Ginny", rief ihre Mutter. Sie hielt inne, als ihr Blick auf Leticia fiel, die gegenüber Ginny saß. Hermine regte sich in ihrem Schlaf, doch sie wachte nicht auf.

„Hallo, Molly", sagte Leticia leise. "Ginny war gerade dabei, mich über einige Details ins Bild zu setzen."

„Oh, Ginny! Dir geht es gut!" Ihre Mutter gewann ihre Fassung wieder und rauschte in den Raum, um Ginny in ihre Arme zu schließen.

Ginny vergrub ihr Gesicht in die Schulter ihrer Mutter und atmete tief ein. Selbst nach einem Kampf schaffte ihre Mutter es immer noch, nach warmem Brot zu duften. Plötzlich vermisste Ginny den Fuchsbau mehr als zu jedem Zeitpunkt während des gesamten Kriegs. Sie wollte nach Hause.

„Was ist passiert?", fragten sie und ihre Mutter beide gleichzeitig.

Lachend und weinend zur selben Zeit wischte ihre Mum Ginnys Tränen fort und führte sie zu ihrem Sessel zwischen den beiden Betten zurück. „Bist du verletzt?", fragte sie und berührte die rote Haut auf Ginnys Schulter, die frei geworden war, als sie sich umarmt hatten.

„Es ist nur ein Schnitt. Die Heiler haben es schon behandelt", sagte Ginny. „Was ist in Hogwarts geschehen?"

„Was ist mit Ron?", erkundigte ihre Mutter sich, die Ginnys Frage immer noch nicht beantwortete. Ihr Blick schweifte über die schlafende Gestalt ihres Sohnes, um nach Zeichen von Schäden zu suchen.

„Hier, nimm meinen Stuhl", bot Leticia an und erhob sich. „Ich muss nach anderen sehen und ihr habt viel auszutauschen."

„Danke, Leticia", sagte ihre Mutter, als die andere Frau sich verabschiedete.

„Ron geht es gut", versicherte Ginny. „Er hatte einige Verletzungen, aber nichts, das sie nicht in den Griff bekommen konnten. Er hat eine Narbe auf seiner Brust direkt unter der Achselhöhle und er hat den Heilern gesagt, dass er sie behalten will."

„Er hat was?", kreischte ihre Mutter, worauf Hermine sich regte und ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte.

Ihre Mum war sichtlich erbleicht, als Ginny Rons Verletzungen erwähnt hatte, doch ihr Temperament gewann allmählich die Oberhand. „Was denkt er sich dabei? Warum will er so etwas behalten?", fragte sie verärgert.

„Da Harry und ich schon Narben haben, will er nicht ausgelassen werden", erklärte Ginny und gluckste bei der Erinnerung daran. „Er sagte, es sei nicht so ausdrucksstark wie ein Blitz, aber Weasleys pflegen genügsam zu sein."

Ihre Mutter runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme. „Du und Hermine, euch geht es gut?", erkundigte sie sich. Ihr Kopf drehte sich, als sie die beiden Mädchen untersuchte.

„Die Heiler haben sich um uns gekümmert, Mum. Mach dir keine Sorgen", erwiderte Ginny trotz des Wissens, dass das der Bitte, das Atmen zu unterlassen, gleichkam.

„Was ist mit Harry?", wollte ihre Mutter wissen. Sie verzog das Gesicht, als sie seinen unnatürlich stillen Körper ansah.

„Das wissen sie noch nicht", flüsterte Ginny, während wieder Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. „Er hat noch nicht das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt, seit es alles passiert ist."

Ihre Mutter sprang auf und zog Ginny wieder in ihre Arme. „Alles wird wieder gut. Keine Sorgen – er kommt wieder in Ordnung", tröstete sie.

Ginny rückte etwas zur Seite, damit ihre Mutter sich neben sie setzen konnte. Der Sessel war wirklich nicht für zwei Menschen gemacht, doch im Augenblick machte Ginny die Enge nichts aus.

„Er hat Harry auseinandergerissen, Mum", sagte sie und schauderte, als sie sich an den Kampf im Ministerium erinnerte.

„Sie haben gesagt... ich meine... das Gerücht geht um, dass...", begann ihre Mutter.

„Harry hat Tom getötet", sagte Ginny knapp, während eine einzelne Träne langsam an ihrer Wange hinablief. Sie war erstarrt gewesen, als Voldemorts Körper sich zu dem Gesicht zurückverwandelt hatte, das sie einst gekannt hatte. Sie hatte die Trance erst abschütteln können, als Harry zusammengebrochen war. Selbst jetzt, wenn sie nur an Tom Riddle dachte, wollte sie wegrennen und sich verstecken.

„Mir wurde gesagt, sie hätten im Atrium des Ministeriums gekämpft", sagte ihre Mutter.

Ginny schüttelte die Erinnerungen ab, die sie zu übermannen drohten. „Nicht ganz. Es war in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Tom ist Harry dorthin gefolgt und sie haben... ich habe noch nie so etwas gesehen. Er ist tot und wir sind ihn endlich los. Nur hat er verflixt alles gegeben, um Harry mit sich zu nehmen."

„Aber es ist jetzt vorbei und wir werden Harry alle helfen, wieder gesund zu werden. Er kann jetzt richtig leben, Ginny. Wir alle können es", sagte ihre Mutter.

Sie schwiegen, als eine Heilerin den Raum betrat. Sie war eine Hexe mittleren Alters mit hellbraunem Haar und einer birnenförmigen Figur. Sie verharrte einen Moment an Rons Seite und wedelte ihren Zauberstab über seine schlafende Gestalt. Sie schien erfreut von dem Ergebnis, denn sie nickte selbstgefällig, bevor sie sich Harry zuwandte.

Sie behandelte ihn genauso wie Ron, nur dass das Resultat sie die Stirn runzeln ließ.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte ihre Mutter sich, womit sie Ginnys Sorge aussprach.

„Ihr Sohn genest wunderbar, Mrs. Weasley", erwiderte die Heilerin. „Bei Mr. Potter gibt es keine Veränderung, obwohl es Zeit ist für einen weiteren Wiederherstellungstrank."

Sie glitt mit ihrem Arm unter Harrys Schultern und hob ihn leicht hoch. Sein Kopf fiel zur Seite, doch mit einer geübten Hand nahm die Heilerin eine Phiole von ihrem Tablett und goss den Inhalt in seine Kehle. Er würgte und ein Teil der dicken lila Flüssigkeit tropfte sein Kinn hinunter, doch sie murmelte schnell einen Anti- Würg- Fluch und der Rest des Tranks floss Harrys Kehle hinunter.

Ginny wartete darauf, dass die Heilerin wieder hinausging, während sie Harry genau beobachtete und kaum zu atmen wagte. Sie würde alles dafür geben, seine strahlend grünen Augen zurückblicken zu sehen, doch er blieb reglos.

„Was ist in Hogwarts passiert, Mum?", erkundigte sie sich seufzend. „Warum willst du es mir nicht sagen?"

„Ich verberge nichts vor dir, Ginny", sagte ihre Mutter und zog sich eng an sich. „Ich weiß einfach selbst nicht viel und versuche, nicht darüber nachzudenken."

Schwer atmend fuhr ihre Mutter eine Hand durch Ginnys Haar und tätschelte sie zittrig. „Hermines Nachricht hat uns im Gemeinschaftsraum etwa zur selben Zeit erreicht, da die Schutzzauber eingebrochen sind. Die meisten sind nach draußen gegangen, aber ich bin zum Krankenflügel geeilt, um mich zusammen mit Poppy darauf vorzubereiten, die Verletzungen zu behandeln."

Ginny schniefte.

„Als alles vorbei war, habe ich Poppy in Hogwarts zurückgelassen und bin mit George hierher gekommen", sagte ihre Mutter mit zitternder Unterlippe.

„George?", krächzte Ginny, während ein bleiernes Gefühl sich in ihrem Magen ausbreitete.

Ihre Mutter wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. „Er und Shannon sind beide schwer getroffen worden. Bei George war es am schlimmsten. Deshalb hat Poppy ihn vorgeschickt, während sie versucht hat Shannon zu behandeln", sagte sie.

„Warum hat sie einfach nicht beide hergeschickt?", wollte Ginny wissen. Ihr fiel es schwer zu atmen.

„Das Krankenhaus läuft immer noch nicht zu voller Stärke, Ginny, und es gibt viele Verletzungen. Ich weiß, dass eine große Anzahl von Auroren auch verwundet ist, ganz zu schweigen von den Dorfbewohnern in Hogwarts", antwortete ihre Mutter seufzend.

„Was ist mit Dad?", erkundigte Ginny sich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich konnte ihn nicht finden, deshalb weiß ich, dass er nicht zum Krankenflügel hochgekommen ist, aber – ", ihre Mutter brach mit einem Schniefen ab und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ihm geht es gut, Mum", versicherte Ginny. Sie schlang einen Arm um ihre Mutter und tätschelte ihr sanft den Rücken. Sie war leicht aus der Fassung gebracht durch den plötzlichen Rollenwechsel.

„Was ist nicht in Ordnung mit George?", fragte sie, um sich und ihre Mutter von dunklen Gedanken über ihren Dad abzulenken.

„Die Heiler arbeiten gerade an ihm. Sie haben gesagt, dass sie kommen und mich holen würden, wenn ich ihn sehen kann", antwortete ihre Mum. Ihre Augen waren sehr rot und Ginny konnte ihre Bemühung sehen, sich zusammenzureißen. „Anastasia Parkinson hat George und Shannon gerettet."

„Mrs. Parkinson?", fragte Ginny verblüfft.

„Sie ist fast wahnsinnig geworden, als Dudley uns erzählt hat, dass Harry und Pansy verschwunden sind. Weißt du, was mit Pansy passiert ist?", erkundigte ihre Mum sich.

„Sie ist tot", erwiderte Ginny knapp.

„Oh!", keuchte ihre Mutter und legte eine Hand auf die Brust. „Arme Anastasia."

„Pansy hat Harry verraten und ihn an Voldemort ausgeliefert", sagte Ginny zähneknirschend. Unabhängig von den Umständen konnte sie im Moment kein Mitleid mit Pansy Parkinson empfinden.

„Sie hat was?", fragte ihre Mutter entgeistert. Zwei rote Farbflecke erschienen auf ihren Wangen.

„Sie hat versucht, Draco zu retten, aber Voldemort hat sich nicht an ihren Deal gehalten. Ich kenne nicht die ganze Geschichte. Wir hatten nicht genug Zeit, damit Harry es uns erzählen konnte", sagte Ginny.

„Wie ist Harry weggekommen?", wollte ihre Mutter wissen.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte und es ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Du sagtest, Mrs. Parkinson hat George gerettet?", fragte Ginny und sank in den Sessel zurück. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre Erschöpfung sie übermannte, und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihrer Mutter.

„Anastasia ist allein nach draußen gerannt, entschieden Pansy zu finden. Als sie gesehen hatte, wie der Todesser die Kinder angriff, hat sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab gegen ihn gewandt – und sie wusste, wer er war, aber sie hat ihn trotzdem getötet. Sie sagte, sie würde nicht zulassen, dass eine andere Mutter fühlt, was sie empfindet", sagte ihre Mutter mit wässrigen Augen. „Oh, sie wird am Boden zerstört sein."

Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ihre Mutter ihre volljährigen Brüder als Kinder bezeichnete. Einige Dinge würden sich nie ändern und sie stellte fest, dass sie froh darum war.

„Was ist mit Iris? Ist sie okay?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie sollte drinnen bleiben, aber sie ist nicht gehorsamer als meine Kinder", sagte ihre Mutter stirnrunzelnd.

Ginny schnaubte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es endlich vorbei ist", flüsterte ihre Mum.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Ginny. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht das gleiche gedacht."

„Als es das letzte Mal geendet hat – im ersten Krieg, habe ich schon meine Brüder verloren und ihr Kinder wart alle noch Babys. Wir haben gefeiert, als wir die Neuigkeiten gehört haben, wie alle anderen, aber es nicht ganz dieselbe Sorte von... besorgter Erleichterung", sagte ihre Mutter und lächelte wehmütig. Ihr Blick schweifte zu Harrys schwer zerschrammtem Gesicht, das auf dem Kissen neben ihrem Sessel ruhte. „Harry war nur ein Märchenheld. Als es vorüber war, habe ich nie wirklich die wahre Bedeutung für ihn bedacht. Jetzt da ich hier sitze und mir über den Rest meiner Familie Sorgen mache, kann ich die andere Seite der Geschichte erkennen."

Ginny schniefte. „Die andere Seite?"

„Dass er, während wir alle gefeiert und seinen Sieg über das Böse gepriesen haben, ein kleiner Junge war, der allein gelassen wurde. Das geschieht nun ebenfalls. Menschen streifen in den Straßen herum, während es viele Familien gibt, die genau wie unsere ihren Atem anhalten und auf Neuigkeiten warten", sagte ihre Mutter leise und tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Augen ab.

Ginny und ihre Mutter saßen zusammen in dem klumpigen Sessel, die Köpfe gegeneinander gelehnt, bis sie beinahe in den Schlaf glitten. Als die Tür zu Harrys Raum sich öffnete, wandten sie sich beide erschrocken um und sahen erleichtert, wie ihr Dad und Charlie hereinrauschten. Charlie humpelte und seine Kleidung war versengt, während ihr Dad eine Bandage über seinem linken Auge trug und sein Arm in einer Schlinge lag.

„Arthur!", rief ihre Mutter mit krächzender Stimme. Sie sprang vom Sessel auf und eilte in seine Arme.

Er schlang seine Arme um sie und küsste sie, worauf Ginny und Charlie die Blicke abwandten und ihre Gesichter verzogen. Charlie schloss Ginny in seine Arme und drückte sie beinahe zu Tode.

„Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sie sich, als sie bemerkte, wie er zusammenzuckte.

„Ja", brummte er. „Ich habe nur eine unbehandelte Wunde übrig und du hast es geschafft, sie zu berühren."

„Warum ist sie unbehandelt?", wollte ihre Mutter wissen, die ihren Vater endlich losließ und ihren scharfen Blick auf sie richtete.

„Damit er die Narbe behalten kann", antwortete ihr Vater aufgeregt. Er krempelte seinen eigenen Ärmel hoch. „Schaut!"

Er zeigte ihnen eine lange, dünne, gezackte Narbe, die von seiner Hand bis zum Ellenbogen reichte.

„Die Heiler unten haben uns erzählt, dass Ron seine bewahren wollte, und wir konnten ihn doch nicht den ganzen Ruhm einheimsen lassen", fügte Charlie hinzu. Er beschwor mehrere Stühle herauf. Ginny wusste, dass in einer normalen Situation niemals so viele Besucher in das Krankenzimmer gelassen worden wären. Heute war jedoch alles andere als normal.

Charlie sah stolz zu Ron hinüber und strahlte seinen bewusstlosen jüngeren Bruder an.

„Also ehrlich, Arthur", schimpfte ihre Mutter gedämpft. „Ich hatte vor, mit Ron über diese lächerliche Idee zu sprechen. Du musst ihn nicht noch ermutigen."

„Es ist nicht lächerlich, Mum", flüsterte Ginny, die ihren Vater breit anlächelte. „Ich denke, es ist genial, und ich weiß, dass Harry gerührt sein wird."

Die Augen ihrer Mutter schweiften wachsam zu Harrys schlafendem Gesicht und sie sank sichtlich zusammen. Wie konnte jemand ihm in diesem Augenblick irgendetwas verweigern?

„Alles in Ordnung, Ginny?", erkundigte ihr Dad sich und zog sie in seine Arme. Seine Finger fuhren leicht über die Narbe an Ginnys Haaransatz.

„Mir geht's gut, bin nur müde", erwiderte sie.

„George ist noch bei den Heilern", sagte ihre Mutter. „Wisst ihr etwas von Fred, Bill oder Fleur?"

„Ich hab sie nicht gesehen", sagte ihr Dad, während sein Gesicht zusammenfiel. „Wir sind mit Shannon und Hagrid angekommen."

„Hagrid?", keuchte Ginny. „Ist er okay?"

„Er ist wirklich in einer schlechten Verfassung. Die Todesser haben ihm übel zugesetzt, bevor wir realisiert haben, was geschehen ist. Es war Grawp, der ihn gerettet hat", sagte Charlie.

„Ihr wisst von Grawp?", fragte Ginny verständnislos.

„Entgegen des öffentlichen Glaubens", sagte ihre Mutter und verdrehte die Augen, „_sind _einige der Erwachsenen sich durchaus bewusst, was an dieser Schule vor sich geht, junge Dame. Ja, Hagrid hat den Orden gut informiert über Grawp."

„Als Grawp gesehen hat, wie sie Hagrid verletzt haben, ist er ausgerastet", erzählte ihr Vater schaudernd. „Er hat die Hälfte der Todesser niedergemacht, bevor der Rest von uns überhaupt rausgekommen war."

„Selbst dann mussten wir nicht viel tun. Sie hatten schon begonnen, sich gegeneinander zu wenden", sagte Charlie.

„Was meinst du?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Es hat mit Narzissa Malfoy begonnen", erwiderte Charlie. „Sie ist wahnsinnig geworden, als sie hörte, dass Draco mit euch Pansy nachgegangen ist. Sie ist aus dem Schloss ausgebrochen und zu den Todessern geflohen."

„Zu ihnen?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„Ja. Es war, als hätte sie geglaubt, dass Draco und Pansy bei ihnen wären", sagte Charlie und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Ich frage mich, ob sie es wusste", murmelte Ginny mehr zu sich.

„Was wusste?", fragte ihr Vater.

„Pansy hat Harry an Voldemort verkauft und ausgeliefert", erwiderte Ginny.

„Was?", riefen Charlie und ihr Dad, die zu Harry blickten, als wollten sie sich versichern, dass er wirklich da war.

„Meint ihr, Mrs. Malfoy wusste davon?", erkundigte Ginny sich. „Weil Draco keine Ahnung hatte."

„Ich weiß es nicht und wahrscheinlich werden wir es auch nie erfahren", sagte ihr Dad seufzend. „Sie und ihre wahnsinnige Schwester haben angefangen auszusagen – beziehungsweise sich anzuschreien – und dann ist Fenrir Greyback aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hat Narzissa ohne ein Wort getötet."

„Was?", rief Ginny schockiert.

„Bellatrix Lestrange ist ausgetickt. Sie ist herumgewirbelt und hat Unverzeihliche auf Greyback geschleudert. Ich konnte es gar nicht glauben! Ich dachte, sie würden sich gegenseitig ausschalten, bevor wir uns überhaupt einmischen konnten", berichtete Charlie.

„Sicherlich ist auch keiner von uns zu ihrer Verteidigung geeilt", sagte ihr Dad, leicht belustigt. „Natürlich hat es auch keiner von ihrer eigenen Seite getan."

„Also, was ist passiert?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Greyback hat gewonnen. Er hat sie getötet und dann begann der Kampf erst richtig. Ich habe Greyback danach in der Menge aus den Augen verloren", antwortete Charlie grimmig.

„Narzissa Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange sind beide tot", sagte Ginny, während sie versuchte, es vollends zu begreifen. Es war sicherlich nicht der Weg, den sie für sie erwartet hatte. „Jemand wird es Neville sagen müssen. Er wird es wissen wollen."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen", sagte ihr Vater nickend. „Neville war heute dort."

„Was?" Ginny war erstaunt.

„Nachdem sich die Neuigkeiten über die Belagerung von Hogwarts verbreitet hatten, sind Hexen und Zauberer aus dem ganzen Land nach Hogsmeade appariert. Sie haben alle dasselbe gesagt – dass sie sich nach Hogwarts begeben würden und es nicht fallen sehen wollen", erwiderte ihr Dad. „Neville kam mit einer Gruppe von euren DA- Mitgliedern an."

„Ist er okay?", erkundigte Ginny sich, außerordentlich stolz auf ihren Freund.

„Ja, ihm ging's gut. Ich habe ihn mit einem blonden Mädchen gesehen. Ich denke aber, dass sie verletzt sein könnte. Sie sah sehr verwirrt aus", sagte Charlie.

„Nein, das war Luna", entgegnete Ginny kichernd. „Die sieht immer so aus."

„Die ganze DA hat sich wirklich glänzend geschlagen", sagte ihr Dad.

„Jemand wird Draco von seiner Mutter erzählen müssen", sagte Ginny unbehaglich. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie tatsächlich Mitleid mit Draco hatte. „Das heißt, wenn er überhaupt überlebt. Er war sehr schwer verletzt."

Hermines Mitleid und schnelles Denken hatte Draco das Leben gerettet. Indem sie ihn versteinerte, hatte sie verhindert, dass seine Eingeweide vollständig ausgestoßen wurden, und die Heiler konnten ihn wieder zusammenflicken. Ginny fragte sich vage, wie der Slytherin es wohl empfinden würde, Hermine sein Leben zu schulden.

„Seit wann kümmert es dich, was mit Draco Malfoy geschieht?", fragte Charlie ungläubig.

„Seit er Harry geholfen hat, Voldemort zu schlagen", erwiderte Ginny achselzuckend.

„Er hat geholfen, sagst du?", wiederholte ihr Vater. Seine Augen weiteten sich, so dass seine Brille die Nase herunterrutschte.

„Ja, hat er. Er war aufgebracht, dass Voldemort Pansy getötet hat, deshalb hat er seine Hilfe angeboten. Es war auch eine gute Sache, weil Harry es nicht allein geschafft hätte, vor allem nicht bei der Verfassung, in der er sich befunden hat", sagte Ginny.

„Er hat Pansy getötet?", fragte ihr Vater mit verzogenem Gesicht. Obwohl ihr Dad sich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass sie alle Voldemorts Namen aussprachen, und nicht länger zusammenzuckte, wenn er ihn hörte, konnte er sich noch immer nicht dazu durchringen, ihn selbst zu sagen.

„Was meinst du?", wollte Charlie wissen. „Was ist überhaupt passiert? Ich habe gehört, dass Harry ihn mit bloßen Händen getötet hat."

„Er hat ihn mit einem Zauberstab umgebracht", erwiderte Ginny mit verdrehten Augen.

Sie begegnete dem Blick ihres Vaters über Harrys Bett und wusste, dass er verstand, was das bedeutete und welchen Fluch Harry verwendet hatte. Sie hatte in jenem Augenblick nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, doch sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry dafür in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde, da jeder wusste, dass Voldemort aufgehalten werden musste. Außerdem war es nicht, als gäbe es noch ein Ministerium, das im Moment Gesetze vollziehen konnte. Ihr Dad blinzelte und wartete darauf, dass sie ihren Bericht fortsetzte. Offensichtlich würde er keinen Aufstand darüber veranstalten.

„Pansy hat ihn ausgetrickst, so dass er sie entwaffnet hat, und ihr Zauberstab war ein Portschlüssel. Voldemort wartete am anderen Ende", erzählte Ginny, während sie sich fragte, ob sie warten sollte, bis ihre ganze Familie beisammen war, damit sie die Geschichte nicht ständig wiederholen musste. Dann dachte sie sich, wenn es das Überleben ihrer Familie bedeute, würde sie es jedes Mal willig wiederholen. „Harry ist weggekommen, aber nicht bevor Snape eine Phiole vom Trank der Lebenden Toten in seine Kehle gegossen hat."

„Was?", rief ihre Familie gleichzeitig, worauf Hermine in die Höhe schoss und benommen blinzelte. Sie starrte die Masse von Weasleys verwirrt an, die den Krankenhausraum geflutet hatten, während sie schlief.

„Wir hatten nicht die Zeit, die ganze Geschichte zu hören. Harry hat erzählt, dass er es ausgespuckt hat, doch ihm ging es sichtlich schlecht. Er konnte nicht stillsitzen, sonst wurden die Effekte schlimmer", sagte Ginny. Sie schauderte, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie blass und krank Harry ausgesehen hatte, als er in dem Todesraum erschienen war. „Deswegen ist er immer noch von Blutergüssen übersät. Die Heiler sagen, sie würden nicht verschwinden, bevor der Trank vollständig aus seinem System entfernt ist."

„Süßer Merlin", keuchte ihre Mutter und hob eine Hand an ihren Hals. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und fuhr unnötigerweise fort, Harrys Decke gerade zu zupfen.

„Mr. und Mrs. Weasley", sagte Hermine, endlich wach. „Ihnen geht's gut! Ron wird so glücklich sein, Sie heil hier zu sehen. Er war so besorgt."

Die Tür schwang wieder auf und Bill streckte seinen Kopf herein. Erleichterung breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus, als er die Rotschöpfe im Zimmer zählte. Fleur trat die Tür vollständig mit dem Fuß auf und half Bill hinein. Obwohl er mit neuen Schnitten bedeckt war und offensichtlich Schmerzen hatte, bemerkte Ginny, dass er sehr viel mehr um Fleurs Wohlsein besorgt war. Sie schien nicht verletzt zu sein und versuchte stattdessen, Bill zu einem leeren Stuhl zu steuern.

„Bill! Fleur!", rief ihre Mutter, worauf Ron sich regte. Er setzte sich auf, blinzelte und drehte den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. Hermine stand auf und nahm seine Hand, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Mir geht's gut, Mum", brummte Bill, während er sein Bein hinter sich herzog. „Nein. Setz du dich, Fleur." Er nickte zum Stuhl, auf den Fleur ihn drücken wollte.

Die Augen verdrehend und das Haar durch die Luft wirbelnd, setzte Fleur sich und murmelte: „So dickköpfisch."

Erst als sie sich niedergelassen hatte, fiel Ginny auf, wie blass und müde Fleur aussah. Ein großer Teil ihrer Lebenskraft schien verschwunden zu sein und Ginny wurde unbehaglich von den seltsamen Blicken, die zwischen Bill und seiner Frau ausgetauscht wurden.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sohn?", erkundigte Mr. Weasley sich. Seine Augen flackerten zu Fleur hinüber.

„Mir geht's wunderbar, Dad", erwiderte Bill. Doch seine Erscheinung widersprach seinen Worten.

„Wo ist Fred?", fragte Ron und rieb sich die Augen. Er und Hermine hatten getuschelt und Ginny vermutete, dass Hermine ihn über alle anderen auf den neuesten Stand gebracht hatte.

„Hab ihn nicht gesehen", sagte Bill unbehaglich.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?", wollte Charlie wissen.

„Bin auf einen alten Freund getroffen", erwiderte Bill mit knirschenden Zähnen. „Fenrir Greyback."

Ihre Mutter keuchte auf, während sie ihre Hand nach den frischen Wunden auf Bills Gesicht ausstreckte.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mum. Wieder war es kein Vollmond und er hatte nicht einmal im Ansatz die Gelegenheit, mir so viel Schaden zuzufügen, wie er es das letzte Mal getan hat", erwiderte Bill.

„Du hast ihn getötet?", fragte Charlie.

„Nein", sagte Fleur. Sie hob ihr Kinn. „Das war isch."

Alle im Raum ausgenommen Bill starrten sie mit offenem Mund an. Bill strahlte seine trotzige Braut stolz an. „Sie war erstaunlich. Wenn sie nur ein Viertel Veela- Blut in sich trägt, will ich nie einer vollblütigen begegnen."

Fleur errötete und küsste Bill auf die Hand.

„Was ist geschehen?", erkundigte Ginny sich, die zwischen ihnen hin und herblickte.

„Ich weiß es nicht ganz genau. Fleur kam über den Hügel und sah uns kämpfen und sie... sie hat sich irgendwie verwandelt. Sie sah wie eine Art Raubvogel aus und hat ihn einfach angegriffen. Sie hat ihn auseinandergerissen und dann etwas ganz Wundervolles gesagt", erzählte Bill und starrte seine Frau bewundernd an, die sanft vor sich hin murmelte.

„Und was?", wollte Ihr Dad wissen, dessen Augen seltsam funkelten.

„Isch 'abe gesagt, dass keiner den Vater meines Babys wegnehmen wird", erwiderte Fleur mit hoch erhobenem Haupt.

Es war, als hätte ihre Mutter gewusst, was Fleur sagen würde. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und schlang Bill und Fleur zugleich in eine feste Umarmung, bevor Ginny überhaupt nachvollzogen hatte, welche Bedeutung Fleurs Worte hatten. Ihr Vater und Charlie klopften einem grinsenden Bill auf den Rücken, während ihre Mutter sich auf Fleur stürzte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Hermine, sanft lächelnd.

Ginny stellte fest, dass sie plötzlich gegen Tränen ankämpfen musste. Sie würde Tante werden. Etwas Gutes und Schönes tauchte bereits von all der Dunkelheit auf, die ihr Leben für so lange Zeit geplagt hatte. Wie ein Phönix aus der Asche stieg, erfüllten Fleurs Neuigkeiten Ginnys Herz mit Hoffnung auf die Zukunft.

„Ich freue mich so für euch", krächzte sie und warf ihre Arme um ihren ältesten Bruder. Trotz seiner Verletzungen hob Bill sie in die Höhe und drückte sie fest. „Danke, Knirps", brummte er.

„Warte... du meinst.... du bist schwanger von ihm?", fragte Ron und starrte Fleur verständnislos an. Es war, als könnte sein benommener Geist diese Tatsache einfach nicht verarbeiten.

Bill und Charlie lachten herzlich.

„Dad hat dich schon über die Vögel und Bienen aufgeklärt, oder, Ron? Oder in Dads Fall, über Steckdosen und Batterien?", fragte Charlie lachend.

Rons Ohren färbten sich leuchtend rot. „Schnauze, ihr beiden", sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

Ginny rückte zu Fleur und warf ihre Arme um ihre Schwägerin. Sie mochte zwar eine Weile gebraucht haben, um sich mit dieser Frau anzuwärmen, die sich in Ginnys Familie gedrängt hatte, doch soweit es Ginny betraf, hatte Fleur unwiderruflich einen Platz in all ihren Herzen gewonnen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Fleur", sagte sie und senkte den Blick zu Fleurs flachem Bauch.

„Danke, Ginny. Mein Sohn wird einige Cousins brauchen, die ihm Gesellschaft leisten. Also werdet ihr alle viel nachzu'holen 'aben", erwiderte Fleur.

Hermine und Ginny schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und ihre Mutter räusperte sich. „Es gibt genug Zeit für Hochzeiten, jetzt da der Krieg vorüber ist. Lasst uns einfach die Zeit nutzen, uns über dieses erste Enkelkind zu freuen", sagte sie bestimmt.

Ginny sah, wie ihr Vater zu husten begann und sich alarmierend rot färbte.

„Also, was habe ich da von Harry gehört?", erkundigte Bill sich, dessen Augen zu Harrys regloser Gestalt blickten. „Einer der Beteiligten sagte, dass er Voldemort auf einem der Drachen von Gringotts besiegt hat."

„Oh, das hat er nicht!", rief Ginny genervt aus.

Bevor sie Zeit hatte es auszuführen, schwang die Krankenzimmertür auf und ein Heiler trat ein. Er hielt inne, überrascht von der Anzahl der Besucher im Raum. Er sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch die beschützerische Aufstellung aller Weasleys um Rons und Harrys Betten herum musste ihn davon abgeraten haben.

„Ich werde nur nachprüfen, welche Fortschritte Sie machen", sagte sie. Er räusperte sich und wedelte seinen Zauberstab über Ron. „Alles sieht gut aus, aber Sie werden im Bett bleiben müssen."

Ron starrte ihn finster an und Ginny vermutete, dass der Heiler lediglich versuchte, seine Kontrolle wieder geltend zu machen, anstatt dass irgendein Bedarf für Ron bestand, im Bett zu bleiben. Nachdem der Heiler Harry untersucht hatte, runzelte er genauso die Stirn, wie die anderen Heiler es getan hatten. Als er eine Phiole von seinem Tablett nahm, eilte Ginny hinüber und ließ ihren Arm sanft unter Harrys Schultern gleiten, um ihn leicht hochzuheben.

Die Augen des Heilers weiteten sich überrascht, doch er nickte, Ginnys Hilfe annehmend. Sie fühlte die Blicke ihrer Familie auf sich, als sie Harrys Kopf stützte, während der Heiler seinen Trank einflößte und einen Anti- Würge- Fluch ausführte.

Sie legte Harry wieder auf sein Kissen zurück und wischte etwas von dem Trank aus seinem Mundwinkel. Harry zeigte keine Reaktion.

Ihr Vater räusperte sich und drückte Ginny die Schulter. Sie wandte sich um und lehnte sich gegen ihn, um sich von seiner Stärke durchströmen zu lassen.

„Hey, Ron", sagte Bill. Er zog ein Hosenbein hoch und deutete auf einen großen, hässlichen bogenförmigen Schnitt. „Sieh mal meine Narbe."

Charlie lachte. „Hier ist meine", sagte er und hob sein Shirt, um eine runde Wunde auf seiner Brust zu zeigen.

„Meine ist am Arm", fuhr ihr Dad fort, der seinen Ärmel hochkrempelte.

„Also wirklich!", meckerte ihre Mutter.

Ron starrte sie alle verblüfft an.

„Wir konnten doch nicht zulassen, dass du und Ginny die einzigen seid", erwiderte Charlie grinsend.

„Alle Weasleys 'aben sie", sagte Fleur. Sie warf ihr Haar zurück, um eine gezackte Wunde unter ihrem Ohr zu zeigen. Ginny war beeindruckt, dass sie sie auf ihrem Gesicht gelassen hatte – dasselbe Gesicht, auf das sie stets so stolz gewesen war.

„Ihr habt alle Narben zurückbehalten?", fragte Hermine und starrte sie verständnislos an.

„Das wird langsam lächerlich", schimpfte ihre Mutter.

„Nein, wird es nicht", strahlte Ron. „Es ist ein Andenken. Alle sagen, dass wir so etwas nie wieder zulassen werden, aber die Zeit wird vergehen und der Eindruck wird nachlassen. Das ist ein Weg, die Erinnerung am Leben zu halten. Man kann es nicht zur Seite schieben, wenn es eine Erinnerung gibt, die einem jeden Tag ins Gesicht starrt."

Hermine starrte Ron an. Tränen funkelten in ihren Augen. „Ich habe keine", flüsterte sie.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine. Wenn Ronnie sich endlich überwunden hat und dich bittet, ihn zu heiraten, werden wir dich einfach rausnehmen und verfluchen", sagte Charlie grinsend.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich alarmiert, bevor Ginny in Kichern ausbrach.

„Charlie!", rief ihre Mum und schlug ihn auf den Arm, obwohl ihre Augen blinkten.

„Und du hast deine eigene Narbe, Hermine", sagte Ginny. „Dein Haar ist anders."

Hermine zupfte an ihren nun weniger buschigen Locken. „Das ist wahr", stimmte sie zu und lächelte glücklich.

Ihr Dad tätschelte ihrer Mum die Hand, liebevoll lächelnd. „Wenn Fred jetzt einfach durch diese Tür kommen würde und George und Harry sich mit dem Aufwachen beeilen würden, werden wir wirklich etwas zum Feiern haben", sagte er.

„Weiß jemand, wo Fred während des ganzen Kampfs war?", erkundigte Hermine sich.

„George würde es wissen", sagte Charlie leise und eine trübsinnige Stimmung fiel über die Besucher des Raumes.

„Vielleicht hat er sich endlich dazu durchgerungen, Iris zu küssen, und sie hat ihn verhext", sagte Bill in dem Versuch, die Stimmung aufzuhellen.

„Bill!", schalt ihre Mum mit finsterem Blick.

„Iris würde ihn nicht verhexen", sagte Fleur, wissend lächelnd. „Es ist wahrscheinlischer, dass sie diejenige war, die sisch auf ihn gestürzt 'at. Ihr Weasley- Jungens braucht zu viel Zeit, um in 'erzensangelegen'heiten die Sache in die 'and zu nehmen."

Alle Weasleys im Zimmer starrten Ron an, selbst ihre Mum.

„Was?", sagte Ron empört. Seine Ohren leuchteten.

Ihre Mutter schniefte, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und warf die Arme um Ron. „Oh, mein Baby", rief sie.

Ron wand sich unbehaglich, tätschelte ihr aber den Rücken. „Mir geht's gut, Mum", sagte er.

Die Tür schwang auf und der letzte Weasley erschien, blass und viel zu ernst für Ginnys Geschmack. Es war nicht richtig, Fred ohne ein schelmisches Blitzen in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Fred!", rief ihr Dad. Er erhob sich schnell, erstarrte jedoch auf der Stelle, als er einen guten Blick auf Freds Gesicht bekam. „Was ist los, Sohn?"

„Katie Bell arbeitet hier. Ich habe sie gesehen, als ich angekommen bin. Sie lässt euch ausrichten, dass ihr George jetzt sehen könnt. Sie warten gerade darauf, dass er aufwacht", sagte Fred mit abgestorbener Stimme. Er hatte einen langen Schnitt auf der Wange und seinen Arm trug er in einer Schlinge.

„Was verschweigst du uns, Fred?", wollte ihre Mutter mit angehaltenem Atem wissen.

„Sie konnten sein Bein nicht retten", erwiderte Fred. „Sie mussten es unter dem Knie amputieren."

Ein Chor von Keuchen und bestürzten Ausrufen schallten durch den Krankenraum. Die laute, klare Stimme ihres Vaters drang hervor und brachte sie alle zum Schweigen.

„Aber er ist am Leben. Wir sind es alle, was mehr ist, als wir heute Morgen noch erwartet hatten. George wird überleben und er hat uns alle um sich herum, um ihm zu helfen. Molly, lass uns zu unserem Sohn gehen."

Ihre Mutter nickte und nahm die Hand ihres Vaters. Die beiden verließen schweigend den Raum, hocherhobenen Hauptes. Ginny holte tief Luft. Ihr Dad hatte Recht. Ihre Familie hatte den Krieg überlebt und das war Grund zum Feiern. George konnte mit einem künstlichen Bein ausgestattet werden, das Muggle nur schwer als Ersatz erkennen würden.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte sich zu sehr an Mad- Eyes hölzernes Pflockbein gewöhnt. Ihr Dad hatte ihr erzählt, dass er es nur benutzte, weil ihm der Effekt gefiel. Nein, George würde es überleben und sie würden ihm alle helfen, sich damit abzufinden. Genau wie Harry überleben würde. Er musste – sonst wäre es nicht richtig.

Als sie durch den Raum zu den Gesichtern all ihrer Geschwister und Hermine und Fleur starrte, begegnete sie ihren benommenen Blicken. Es war vorüber. Es war wirklich vorüber.

* * *

Ginny stieß einen entnervten Atemzug aus und blies sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie blickte durch das große, schwer behangene Fenster, um nach näher kommenden Regenwolken Ausschau zu halten. Die Krankenhausangestellten und Beamten hatten die Organisation wieder ergriffen und Harry in die Ministersuite verlegt. Anscheinend hatte Cornelius Fudge in seiner Amtszeit regelmäßig Behandlungen für ein immer wiederkehrendes Geschwür auf seinem Fuß gehabt und während seiner Aufenthalte den anspruchsvollen Raum arrangiert.

Ginny wusste, dass Harry es verabscheuen würde, wenn er es realisierte, doch sie musste allen zustimmen, dass es sicherer war, ihn von der Öffentlichkeit abzuschirmen. Die Reporter waren umbarmherzig gewesen und selbst die Belegschaft und die Öffentlichkeit hatten sich unermüdlich hereingeschlichen, um Blicke auf ihn zu werfen.

Während sie wartete, saß Ginny an ihren Endjahresprüfungen, wobei Hagrid als ihr Aufpasser diente, obwohl er im Augenblick schlief und laut auf der roten Samtcouch vor Harrys Bett schnarchte. Beinahe jeder Knochen in seinem Körper war gebrochen gewesen, doch er beharrte, dass er zu robust war, als dass er sich lange damit aufhalten würde. Er würde am nächsten Tag entlassen werden und Ginny wusste, dass sie seine optimistische Anwesenheit schrecklich vermissen würde.

Ihre Augen schweiften durch den sorgfältig ausgestatteten Raum und blieben am Seelengleichgewicht haften, den Hermine aus Hogwarts mitgebracht hatte. Das seltsame silberne Instrument ruhte auf dem Tisch neben Harrys Bett. Hermine bestand darauf, dass es Harry gut tun würde, den Beweis zu sehen, dass Voldemort wirklich aus seiner Seele verschwunden war. Professor Dumbledores Porträt hatte erklärt, wie es zu benutzen war, doch Hermine hatte keine Schlüsse draus ziehen können, als sie es an Harry anwandte. Es war, als befände sich überhaupt keine Seele in ihm. Hermine hatte vor, es nochmals zu versuchen, wenn er wieder wach war.

Ginny schauderte und wandte den Blick ab, um den Gedanken aus ihrem Geist zu verbannen. Sie wollte einfach, dass er seine Augen öffnete und jenes bezaubernde Lächeln zeigte, doch langsam stieg in ihr die Angst auf, dass es nicht geschehen würde.

Sie beendete die letzte ihrer Prüfungen und schob das Pergament mit einem Seufzen von sich. Ihre Mum würde ohnehin glücklich sein. Hagrid, Draco und Harry waren die letzten ihrer Gruppe, die immer noch im Krankenhaus lagen. George war vor zwei Tagen zum Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt. Ginny war noch nie so glücklich gewesen, dass sie nach Hause zu ihrer Familie gezogen war. Die Schutzzauber am Fuchsbau waren wieder eingestellt worden, untersucht und nochmals überprüft, und da es keine Anzeichen von irgendwelchen Todesseraktivitäten gab, hatten ihre Eltern entschieden, dass es an der Zeit war, nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Sie war jeden Tag mit dem Flohnetzwerk zum St. Mungos gereist, um bei Harry zu sitzen. Ron und Hermine waren ebenfalls dort gewesen, obwohl sie mehr Freiheit hatten, da sie apparieren konnten. Hermine war zum ersten Mal seit ihrem sechsten Schuljahr zu ihren Eltern nach Hause gezogen.

George kam bemerkenswert gut mit dem Verlust seines Beines zurecht. Er hatte einen Termin zum Anmontieren eines künstlichen Ersatzes, doch er musste warten, bis das Gewebe vollständig geheilt war. Er riss wiederholt Witze darüber, dass es viel besser war als wenn er eine Hand verloren hätte. So konnte er immer noch arbeiten und andere mussten ihm sein Zeug bringen.

Es war der Rest der Familie, dem es größeren Kummer bereitete. Ginny hatte bemerkt, wie sie alle – sie selbst eingeschlossen – ihn wie ein rohes Ei behandelten, unsicher, was sie sagen oder tun sollten. Fred war es, der sich am schnellsten daran gewöhnt hatte. Zuerst hatte er eine große Show daraus gemacht, sich Georges sämtlichen Wünschen und Verlangen zu beugen, doch schon bald hatte er es aufgegeben und George erwidert, dass er es gefälligst selbst erledigen solle.

Ihre Mum war entsetzt gewesen und hatte Fred für seine Unsensibilität angeschrien. Irgendwie vermutete Ginny jedoch, dass George genau darauf gewartet hatte. Er genoss es immer noch, sich bei jeder Gelegenheit über sie lustig zu machen, doch zum größten Teil wurde er bereits wieder selbstgefällig, sogar ohne künstliche Gliedmaße.

Alle wussten, wie bemerkenswert ähnlich Fred und George sich waren, doch Ginny wusste, dass es auch einige grundlegende Unterschiede gab. Sie nahm an, dass, wenn schon einer von ihnen sein Bein verlieren musste, George die bessere Wahl war.

Sie errötete und fühlte sich furchtbar für diesen Gedanken, selbst wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach. Fred war immer bei weitem der Überschwänglichere von den Zwillingen gewesen. Er konnte einfach nicht stillsitzen. Fred war der Mann für die Ideen, während George sie tatsächlich verwirklichte. Fred dachte sich ein Produkt oder alberne neue Erfindungen aus und George war derjenige, der sie ins Rollen brachte. Sie waren schon ein tolles Team, ihre Brüder.

Obwohl Shannon nach Hause gezogen war, war sie eine regelmäßige Besucherin des Fuchsbaus und arbeitete immer noch im Geschäft der Zwillinge. Die Winkelgasse wurde für eine grandiose Wiedereröffnung in der nächsten Woche vorbeireitet und die Vorräte im Laden mussten neu aufgefüllt werden. Tatsächlich würde es Ginny nicht überraschen, wenn George der nächste war, der seine Verlobung ankündigte.

Ginny hatte nicht viel von Iris gesehen. Mrs. Parkinson hatte Pansys Tod sehr schwer genommen und Iris bemühte sich ihr zu helfen, es zu verarbeiten. Die beiden waren in ihr eigenes Zuhause zurückgekehrt, doch Fred hatte Ginny erzählt, dass Mrs. Parkinson vorhatte, es zu verkaufen und woanders einen Neuanfang zu starten. Das zumindest ließ Ginny wissen, dass Fred immer noch in Kontakt mit Iris stand.

Draco Malfoy lag ebenfalls nach wie vor im Krankenhaus. Obwohl die Heiler ihn retten konnten, sagten sie, dass es einige Zeit dauern würde, bis seine Eingeweide wieder richtig funktionierten. Nachdem er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, war er sehr mürrisch und bitter durch den Verlust seiner Mutter geworden. Ginny hatte ihn einmal besucht, aber er hatte sie deutlich spüren lassen, dass sie nicht willkommen war, und sie hatte es nicht nochmals versucht.

Sie hatte mehrmals gesehen, dass Dudley sein Zimmer besucht hatte. Die Dursleys waren nach Surry zurückgekehrt, doch Dudley hielt offensichtlich seine Verbindungen zur Zaubererwelt aufrecht. Dudley hatte einmal bei Harry vorbeigeschaut, aber seine Faszination zu den Zaubersprüchen, die er während des Kampfes benutzt hatte und wie Harry die Macht erlangt hatte, Tom zu besiegen, nervten sie. Etwas an Dudley Dursley machte sie sehr unbehaglich.

Ginny blickte auf, als die ersten Regentropfen gegen das Fenster schlugen. Sie sah zu, wie winzige Bäche an der Scheibe heruntertropften, eingelullt von dem beruhigenden Klang. Ein Teil ihrer Anspannung fiel von ihr ab und ihr war nicht ganz bewusst, dass Harry sich zu rühren begann. Ein leichtes Stöhnen erregte schließlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Als sie es völlig realisierte, weiteten sich ihre Augen.

Sie sah, wie seine Augenlider flatterten – etwas, das die ganze letzte Woche nicht vorgekommen war.

Kaum zum Atmen fähig, ließ sie ihre Finger durch sein Haar streifen. „Harry", flüsterte sie.

Sein Kopf bewegte sich leicht. „Mum", stöhnte er.

Ginny zog sich zurück, ihr Herz raste. _Mum? _Harry kannte seine Mutter nicht einmal, der arme Kerl. Es schien seltsam, dass er nach ihr rief. Furcht über einen Schaden, der seinem Gehirn möglicherweise zugefügt worden war, brach durch. Sie betete, dass er nur träumte. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz und sie spürte Trauer in sich aufsteigen, dass Harry von seiner toten Mum träumte. Hilflosigkeit drang auf sie ein.

„Harry, kannst du mich hören?", keuchte sie und sank auf den Boden neben seinem Bett, da ihre Beine sie nicht mehr tragen wollten. „Mach die Augen auf, Liebling."

Seine Augen flatterten wieder, bevor er sie langsam öffnete. Er kniff sie bei der Helligkeit im Raum wieder zusammen.

„Nox", wisperte Ginny, den Tränen nahe, und die Deckenbeleuchtung wurde dämmrig.

Harry öffnete wieder langsam die Augen. Die normalerweise grüne Farbe war trüb und vor Schmerz verdunkelt. Er runzelte die Stirn, während er gegen die Verwirrung ankämpfte, die ihn übermannte.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Harry. Wir sind im St. Mungos", flüsterte sie.

Er war immer noch mit tieflila Ergüssen bedeckt. Die Heiler sagten, dass der Trank der Lebenden Toten all seine inneren Organe einfach verlangsamte und seine Fähigkeit zum Heilen behinderte. Nun da er wach war, würde alles endlich besser werden.

Seine Augen rollten leicht in den Kopf zurück, doch er blinzelte und versuchte, seinen Blick zu fokussieren. Ein dünner Schweißfilm brach auf seiner Stirn und Unterlippe aus, als er sich bemühte, die Orientierung zu finden.

„Entspann dich, Harry. Alles wird wieder gut", sagte Ginny beruhigend.

Seine Atemzüge wurden immer angestrengter und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Panik. Sie konnte spüren, wie sein Körper leicht zitterte, obwohl er zu schwach war, um zu ringen. Seine Lippen waren trocken und spröde und er versuchte wiederholt, sie zu befeuchten.

„Hagrid!", zischte sie, den schlafenden Halbriesen weckend.

„Was? Was'n los?", murmelte er schläfrig.

„Hagrid, Harry ist wach", sagte Ginny in dem Versuch, ihm ihre Dringlichkeit zu vermitteln, ohne Harry aufzuregen. „Geh bitte einen der Heiler holen. Beeil dich."

„Harry?", dröhnte Hagrid, sprang von der Couch auf und polterte auf sie zu. „Meine Güte, Harry! Tut gut, dich wieda zu sehn."

Hagrids Erscheinen schien Harry mehr zu alarmieren als zu trösten und er begann, nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Geh jetzt, Hagrid", drängte Ginny. Sie nahm Harrys beide Hände in ihre. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Harry. Alles ist okay. Du bist hier bei mir und du wirst wieder in Ordnung kommen. Ron und Hermine geht es auch gut", sagte sie in der Hoffnung, dass es ihn beruhigen würde.

Er packte ihre Hand fest mit seiner rechten, doch seine linke blieb schlaff und unbeweglich in ihrer Hand. Sein linker Arm hatte den tiefen Schlitzfluch erhalten und die Heiler hatten sich Sorgen um einen Nervenschaden gemacht.

„Sieh mich an, Harry. Sieh mir in die Augen und atme mit mir", sagte sie, den Blick auf seine panischen grünen Augen gerichtet. „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Ich bin hier."

Sie war nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie hören konnte, doch sein Körper entspannte sich leicht, während er den Augenkontakt immer beibehielt. Sie konnte ihr eigenes Gesicht in seinen weiten, vertrauensvollen Augen gespiegelt sehen.

Ein Team von Heilern platzte in den Raum, schob sie aus dem Weg und versammelte sich um sein Bett. Sobald sie zurückgedrängt war, konnte sie hören, wie seine Atemzüge wieder angestrengter wurden.

Der Oberheiler wedelte seinen Zauberstab über ihn, während die anderen beiden Harry zu beruhigen versuchten.

„Nein", keuchte er und versuchte schwach, den Zauberstab wegzuschieben.

Ein vierter Heiler brachte mehrere Zaubertränke und versuchte, sie in Harrys Kehle zu gießen. Er spuckte den ersten aus und warf den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. Seine Stimme war heiser und kratzig und sie konnte seine Worte nicht verstehen.

„Ihr macht ihm Angst!", keifte Ginny. Sie drängte sich zwischen ihnen hindurch und nahm wieder ihren Platz an Harrys Seite ein. Seine gesunde Hand in ihre nehmend, drückte sie sie an ihr Gesicht.

„Bitte rücken Sie zur Seite, Miss. Wir müssen seine Verletzungen behandeln", sagte ein junger Heiler arrogant.

„Ja, das haben Sie ja wirklich gut gemacht", antwortete sie sarkastisch. „Das letzte, woran er sich erinnert, ist sein Kampf mit Voldemort um sein Leben. Davor war er gefangen genommen worden und hatte einen Trank verabreicht bekommen, der ihn zu einem Zombie macht. Natürlich kämpft er gegen Sie an! Er wird sich beruhigen, wenn Sie ihn wissen lassen, dass Sie ihm keinen Schaden zufügen wollen."

Alle vier Heiler keuchten auf, als sie Voldemorts Namen aussprach. Eine von ihnen trat sogar einen Schritt zurück und hob ihre Hände schützend vor das Gesicht. Ginny war wütend.

„Oh, um Merlins willen. Er ist tot!", schnappte sie. Wütend wirbelte sie von den Heilern fort und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf Harry. „Hör mir zu, Harry. Es ist okay. Sie sind hier, um dir zu helfen."

Sein Blick huschte wild durch den Raum. Sie hielt seine gesunde Hand fest umschlossen, während sie mit der anderen sein Gesicht streichelte. Sie flüsterte ruhige, tröstende Worte und er begann, Kontrolle über seine Atemzüge wiederzufinden.

Er sah zu ihr auf – verzweifelt und verwirrt – und ihre Kehle verengte sich bei dem Wunsch, seinem Zustand ein Ende zu setzen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Anwesenheit ihn beruhigte, doch er hatte noch immer kein Anzeichen gezeigt, dass er sie erkannt hatte. Sie wollte ihn sehnlichst fragen, ob er sie kannte, wusste jedoch, dass es vor all den anderen möglichen gesundheitlichen Sorgen, die ihm drohten, seicht und nutzlos klingen würde. Sie konnte das Gefühl jedoch nicht unterdrücken.

Sie wollte ihn zurück – und sie wollte ihn bei ihr.

Harry beruhigte sich etwas, so dass die Heiler ihm ihre Tränke verabreichen konnten. Er nahm sie gehorsam ein, obwohl er Ginnys Hand nie losließ. Die Heiler verließen den Raum. Einige von ihnen trödelten unnötigerweise. Sie sagten, dass die Heiltränke endlich zu wirken beginnen würden, nun da er bei Bewusstsein war, doch er war sichtlich erschöpft.

Seine Augen begannen, schwer zuzufallen. Sie sah belustigt zu, wie er sich bemühte, den Schlaf abzuhalten, der ihn zu ergreifen versuchte.

„Schließ die Augen und ruh dich aus, Harry", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf die schweißnasse Stirn. „Ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst."

Sie hatte ihren Bären, Rotz, von Zuhause mitgebracht. Ursprünglich hatte sie gehofft, er könnte Harry etwas Trost spenden, doch stattdessen hatte er ihr selbst Gesellschaft geleistet, während sie auf sein Aufwachen wartete. Sie legte den Bären auf das Kissen neben ihn und flehte ihren alten, treuen Freund im Stillen an, über Harry zu wachen.

Harry wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr und driftete schnell in den Schlaf, während sein Gesicht auf Rotz ruhte. Ginny fuhr fort, sein Haar zu streicheln, und fühlte sich leichter als sie es in den letzten Tagen getan hatte. Sie hatte noch immer die nagende Sorge auf dem Herzen, doch es gab eine Sache, die ihre Gedanken erhellte. Jedes Jahr in Harrys Schulleben hatten sie ihn nach Hause in die fragwürdige Obhut der Dursleys geschickt. Dieses Jahr – dieses Mal – würde es anders sein. Harry würde nach Hause in den Fuchsbau kommen und sie alle würden dafür sorgen, dass er endlich die positive Aufmerksamkeit erhielt, die er so verdiente.

* * *

A/N: Um die mehrfache gestellte Frage zu beantworten: Die Story hat nach diesem hier noch drei Kapitel. Also schön treu bleiben und die Geschichte weiterverfolgen! ;)


	34. Ein neuer Anfang

**Kapitel 32 – Ein neuer Anfang**

Ein tiefes, entferntes Grollen durchbrach die Stille und riss Harry ins Bewusstsein zurück. Das Geräusch klang weit entfernt, doch es war beharrlich und durchbohrte die Wärme und Dunkelheit, die ihn umhüllte. Sein Geist versuchte mühsam, an den letzten Spuren des Schlafs festzuhalten, doch ein gewaltiges Poltern ertönte, worauf seine Augen vor Schreck aufflogen und seine Atemzüge schnell und unregelmäßig wurden.

Der Raum, in dem er lag, war dämmrig, nur von einer einzigen Kerze beleuchtet, die an der Wand auf der anderen Seite hing. Ohne seine Brille konnte er ohnehin nur einen verschwommenen Lichtfleck erkennen. Die schweren Vorhänge neben seinem Bett verdeckten den Nachthimmel, obwohl er hören konnte, wie ein Regenstrom gegen das Fenster prasselte.

Er blinzelte orientierungslos. Er war sich bewusst, dass er im Krankenhaus lag und hatte vage in Erinnerung, dass Ginny an seiner Seite gewesen war, doch ihm fehlten die Details. Verzerrte Erinnerungen von seinen Eltern und anderen, die er verloren hatte, erfüllten seine Gedanken und verwirrten ihn. Er konnte sie jedoch nicht bündeln, da die verschiedenen Schmerzen seines Körpers seine Aufmerksamkeit anforderten.

Ein unsichtbares Gewicht drückte sich auf seine Brust und seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich bleiern an. Obwohl keine Lähmflüche oder Seile ihn fesselten, war er vollkommen bewegungslos. Er fühlte sich unglaublich wund und es verlangte ihn sehnlichst nach Wasser, um seinen quälenden Durst zu stillen. Alle anderen Schmerzen – selbst seinen Durst – übertreffend, bereitete ihm sein Kopf die schlimmsten Übel. Er war dankbar für das dämmrige Licht, da er im Augenblick nicht glaubte, mit jeglicher Helligkeit zurechtkommen zu können.

Er erwog kurz, seine Augen zu schließen und sich in den Schlaf gleiten zu lassen, doch er musste wissen, was mit allen anderen geschehen war. Sein verwirrter Geist weigerte sich, ihm Details zur Verfügung zu stellen, doch er wusste, dass die anderen in Schwierigkeiten waren. Er stöhnte, während er versuchte, sich von seinem Kissen zu heben, und realisierte verärgert, dass es ihm nicht gelingen wollte. Sein rechter Arm war schwach und zitterte, wenn er ihn bewegen wollte, während sein linker überhaupt nicht reagierte.

Panisch versuchte er, nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch zu tasten. Schweiß brach ihm auf der Stirn aus, während er sich bemühte, sie zu erreichen, doch sein Arm gehorchte nicht. Schließlich musste er aufgeben und legte keuchend seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen. Ihm fiel es schwer zu atmen und er stöhnte wieder auf. _Was ist los mit mir?_

„Harry!", rief Hermine, als sie die Tür öffnete und ihn so erregt vorfand. „Merlin! Wie typisch von dir, die ganze Zeit zu schlafen, wenn ich hier sitze, und ausgerechnet dann aufzuwachen, wenn ich für einen kurzen Moment auf dem Klo bin."

Sie lief durch den Raum, nahm seine Brille und setzte sie sanft auf seine Nase. Ihr besorgtes Gesicht wurde scharf, während er darum rang, seine unregelmäßigen Atemzüge zu beruhigen. Er blickte sich um und da er den Raum nicht erkannte, wusste er, dass er sich nicht im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts befand.

„W-", krächzte er, die Stimme kratzig und trocken von mangelndem Gebrauch.

„Schh. Ganz ruhig", flüsterte Hermine und beschwor wortlos ein Glas Wasser herauf.

Sie ließ ihren Arm unter seine Schultern gleiten und hob ihn hoch, damit er trinken konnte. Es fühlte sich wunderbar kalt und erfrischend an, so wie es seine Kehle hinunterfloss und den brennenden Schmerz linderte.

„Du bist im St. Mungos", klärte Hermine ihn auf und stopfte ein Kissen hinter seinen Rücken. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und gib vor, die Nacht durchgeschlafen zu haben. Ginny wird _so _außer sich sein. Mrs. Weasley hat darauf bestanden, dass sie nach Hause geht und sich etwas Schlaf genehmigt, und die Heiler glaubten, dass du nicht vor dem nächsten Morgen aufwachen würdest. Wir haben uns alle damit abgewechselt, bei dir zu sitzen, aber Ginny beharrte, dass sie versprochen hätte, bei dir zu bleiben. Sie wollte dich nicht verlassen."

Ein weiterer Donnerschlag grollte draußen, als wollte er Hermines Worte bekräftigen.

„Volde-", begann Harry, bevor seine Stimme versagte.

„Er ist fort, Harry", sagte Hermine, die Augen verdächtig glänzend. „Es ist wirklich vorbei. An wie viel kannst du dich noch erinnern?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, während er versuchte, seine verstreuten Gedanken zusammenzupuzzeln. Alles war verworren, doch er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie Toms flaches, verzogenes Gesicht ihn hungrig anstarrte. Er erinnerte sich an einen übelerregenden weißen Lichtblitz, aber er konnte nicht sagen, was geschehen war.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte Hermine. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte leicht seine Finger. „Die Heiler haben gesagt, dass du am Anfang etwas verwirrt sein wirst. Es wird wiederkommen."

„Arm", murmelte Harry, während er versuchte, seinen linken zu bewegen. Die Decke war eng um ihn gewickelt und er hatte allmählich gefürchtet, ihn verloren zu haben. Es fühlte sich mit Sicherheit nicht danach an, als wäre er noch an seinem Körper.

„Tut er weh?", erkundigte Hermine sich und zupfte unnötigerweise seine Decke zurecht, während sie seinem Blick auswich.

Harrys Panik wuchs. „Spür... ihn nicht", keuchte er.

Hermine sah schnell auf, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie. „Es ist okay. Reg dich nicht auf. Die Heiler sagten, je ruhiger wir dich halten können, desto rascher wirken die Wiederherstellungstränke."

„Arm", wiederholte Harry, der ihn immer noch bewegen wollte. Seine Erschöpfung wuchs mit jedem Versuch, doch er bemühte sich weiterhin. Sein Sichtfeld verschwamm und neblige Punkte erschienen an den Rändern. Der Donner grollte laut, als wäre er direkt über dem Krankenhaus. Echos folgten ihm, lange nachdem das anfängliche Krachen vergangen war.

„Hör mir zu, Harry", sagte Hermine und packte ihn an den Schultern, um ihn stillzuhalten. „Das hilft dir nicht. Du musst ruhig bleiben. Einer der Flüche hat deinen Arm tief getroffen und einige Nervenschäden verursacht. Der Trank der Lebenden Toten hat deinen Blutfluss und deine inneren Organe verlangsamt, deshalb wird das Heilen einige Zeit dauern. Ich weiß, dass es mit deiner Geduld nicht sehr weit her ist, aber du hast wirklich keine andere Wahl."

Etwas an ihrem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede duldete, ließ ihn an Madam Pomfrey denken und alarmierte ihn. Ron hatte schon immer gesagt, dass sie manchmal beängstigend sein konnte. Seine Besorgnis musste sich gezeigt haben, denn ihr Blick wurde weicher.

„Wird... heil?", fragte er. Er fühlte sich unglaublich verletzlich und kämpfte gegen die Erschöpfung an, entschlossen Antworten zu bekommen. Es donnerte wieder, schwächer diesmal.

Hermine blinzelte rapide. „Wir denken schon."

Das klang nicht so zuversichtlich, wie er gewünscht hätte. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wieder und er musste kurze, flache Atemzüge nehmen. Plötzlich wünschte er sich Ginny an seine Seite.

„Ginny?", sagte er und zuckte bei seinem eigenen erbärmlichen Tonfall innerlich zusammen.

„Sie wird am Morgen da sein", antwortete Hermine. Ihre Unterlippe begann zu beben. „Wir hatten solche Angst, dich zu verlieren."

Harry holte mehrmals tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Ron?", erkundigte er sich, als verstreute Erinnerungen langsam zu ihm zurückkehrten. Ron war von einem Fluch getroffen und aus dem Gefecht gesetzt worden.

„Ihm geht's gut. Er hat ein paar Tage lang mit dir in einem Doppelzimmer gelegen, aber du kennst ja Ron. Sie konnten ihn nicht lange stillhalten und haben ihn endlich rausgeschmissen, damit er sie nicht länger nervt", erwiderte sie schniefend. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand an seinem gesunden Arm hoch und runter, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Ihm wurde eng ums Herz und ein großer Knoten wuchs in seiner Kehle. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, verzweifelt nach einer Ablenkung suchend, bevor er sich in Verlegenheit brachte. Er versuchte, dem Regenprasseln gegen das Fenster zu lauschen, und wartete auf den nächsten Donnerschlag.

„Draco?", fragte er, als die Vision eines schrecklichen Fluchs, der den Slytherin traf, seinen Geist erfüllte.

„Er ist in einem anderen Raum", sagte Hermine vage. „Die Heiler haben ihn zusammengeflickt, aber er hat einen langen Weg vor sich."

Harry wusste, dass sie ihm etwas verschwieg, doch er konnte die Worte nicht herausbringen. Er war so müde und bemühte sich, seine Augen offen zu halten.

„Du hast es geschafft, Harry. Es ist wirklich vorbei", flüsterte Hermine. „Wir sind so stolz auf dich. Jetzt können wir uns darauf konzentrieren, was wir mit unserem Leben vorhaben."

„Dumbledore hat das auch gesagt", wisperte er. Er schloss die Augen.

„Dumbledore?", fragte Hermine scharf.

Harrys Augen flogen weit auf. Warum hatte er den entfernten Eindruck, dass Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte, es sei an der Zeit zu leben? Hermine starrte ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. Vielleicht war er es auch.

Er blinzelte und wich ihrem besorgten Blick aus. Er blickte zu dem glänzenden silbernen Instrument, das auf dem Nachttisch ruhte, auf dem seine Brille gelegen hatte. Hermine bemerkte es natürlich.

„Oh! Ich habe es aus Hogwarts mitgebracht, aber es hat nicht funktioniert, während du bewusstlos warst. Willst du es jetzt versuchen? Es sollte nur eine Minute dauern und ich bin sicher, dass er wirklich verschwunden ist", erklärte Hermine, die Augen vor Aufregung blitzend.

Harry stockte wieder der Atem. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was mit ihm los war oder warum er sich so sehr nach Ginny sehnte. Er benahm sich kindisch und das wusste er, doch er konnte es nicht vor Hermine zugeben.

Wieder musste Hermine seinen Kummer bemerkt haben, doch sie war rücksichtsvoll genug, es nicht anzusprechen.

„Warum warten wir nicht auf Ron und Ginny? Ich bin sicher, sie würden auch gerne dabei sein", entgegnete sie.

Harrys Augenlider fühlten sich sehr schwer an und seine Willenskraft, sie offen zu halten, schwand allmählich.

„Schlaf ruhig. Es ist alles okay. Das verspreche ich dir", flüsterte Hermine und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

Harry sank in die Behaglichkeit seiner Kissen, lauschte dem Grollen des Donners und ließ sich wieder von der Dunkelheit einhüllen.

* * *

Das nächste Mal, als Harry die Augen öffnete, war es in seinem Raum heller, obwohl er Regenprasseln hören konnte. Sein Körper schmerzte, doch das Pochen in seinem Kopf war etwas besser geworden – zumindest konnte er das Licht ertragen. Alles war verschwommen, aber er hatte nach wie vor nicht genug Kraft, seinen Arm zu heben, um an seine Brille zu kommen. Er blinzelte mehrmals in dem Versuch, die Umrisse seiner Umgebung zu erkennen.

Seine Brille wurde ihm auf die Nase gesetzt und Ginnys lächelndes Gesicht wurde scharf. Sie war blass und ihre Sommersprossen standen deutlich hervor.

„Hi, du", sagte sie und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie gut es tut, dich wach zu sehen."

Harry schloss wieder die Augen und labte sich an der Wärme ihres Kusses. Ihm war durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit leichter ums Herz. Er machte gerade Anstalten, ihr zu sagen, wie froh er war sie zu sehen, als Rons Stimme ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie nicht allein waren.

„In Ordnung, genug davon. Lass mich ihn ansehen. Du hast mich eine Woche lang mit weinenden Mädchen alleingelassen, Kumpel."

Harry blickte über Ginnys Schulter, um Ron und Hermine hinter ihr zu sehen. Hermine sah erschöpft aus, doch sie strahlte ihn an.

„Hi", murmelte er heiser.

„Wie fühlst du dich heute, Harry?", erkundigte Hermine sich, während Ginny ihm etwas zu trinken einflößte.

„Gut", murmelte er und ließ das Wasser seine Kehle besänftigen.

„Du bist immer noch furchtbar blass", stellte Hermine fest.

„Zur Hölle, Hermine. Er hat gerade den mächtigsten Dunklen Lord aller Zeiten besiegt und die Welt gerettet – schon wieder. Er darf schrecklich aussehen", sagte Ron mit verdrehten Augen.

„Wortwahl, Ron", schalt Hermine, doch ihre Augen funkelten. „Ich wollte gerade nach Hause und etwas Schlaf bekommen, aber da du jetzt wach bist, warum benutzen wir nicht das Seelengleichgewicht? Professor Dumbledore hat mir genau erklärt, wie es funktioniert. Es ist wirklich faszinierend und ich bin so gespannt."

Harrys Magen machte einen unangenehmen Satz. Ihm war leicht übel und er fragte sich vage, wie lang es her war, da er etwas zu sich genommen hatte. Der Gedanke, eine Bestätigung von dem Seelengleichgewicht zu erhalten – unabhängig davon, welches Ergebnis es präsentieren würde – erfüllte ihn mit Furcht.

„Vielleicht ist es noch zu früh, Hermine. Er ist gerade aufgewacht", sagte Ginny, die Harry sorgfältig beobachtete.

Er schmiegte sich gegen ihre Hand, die sanft sein Harr streichelte.

„Warum? Was meinst du, es ist zu früh? Wir sind alle hier und er muss darauf brennen, Gewissheit zu bekommen. Ich weiß, dass ich es tun würde. Ich meine, es ist nicht so, als wüssten wir nicht, was für Ergebnisse es zeigen wird. Voldemort wäre nicht gestorben, wenn all die Horkruxe nicht zerstört worden wären, aber ich weiß, dass ich es mit eigenen Augen sehen wollte, wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre", sagte Hermine und schob den Nachttisch zurecht, so dass das Seelengleichgewicht in Harrys Sichtfeld kam.

Er schluckte schwer. Er sah keinen Ausweg ohne schwach zu erscheinen, aber über Horkruxe zu sprechen, zwang ihn an Dinge zu denken, über die er sich im Augenblick keine Gedanken machen wollte. Seine Übelkeit verschlimmerte sich und ein dünner Schweißfilm brach an seinem Körper aus.

„Ginny hat Recht. Ich denke, wir sollten warten", sagte Ron, scharfsinniger als üblich.

Harry wich Rons Blick aus, verlegen, dass er seine Schwäche gezeigt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war. Er blickte in Hermines strahlendes, eifriges Gesicht. Sie wollte es offensichtlich unbedingt wissen. Sie musste genauso viel Zeit damit verbracht haben, über den Horkrux nachzugrübeln, wie Harry. Sie hatten _alle _ihre eigenen Methoden. Er konnte ihnen die Antwort nicht verweigern, da sie diejenigen gewesen waren, die das Rätsel gelöst hatten, egal wie sehr es seine Eingeweide zusammenzog.

„Schon gut", sagte er zittrig. „Tut es."

Nun da er sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte, wollte er es einfach schnellstens hinter sich bringen.

„Professor Dumbledore sagte, dass sie normalerweise auf den Besitzer angepasst sind. Aber er hat dieses hier auf darauf justiert, deine Aura aufzunehmen. Es sollte nur einen Augenblick dauern", sagte Hermine, die das silberne Instrument anstupste.

„Entspann dich einfach", raunte Ginny. „Du musst gar nichts tun." Der sanfte Druck ihrer Finger, die durch sein Haar fuhren, war tröstlich und Harry versuchte, sich in seine Kissen zu lehnen und nichts zu denken.

Hermine tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen das silberne Instrument und murmelte eine Reihe von Zaubern vor sich hin. Es klang, als spreche sie eine andere Sprache, doch Harry war zu sehr auf die kleinen Rauchkringel fokussiert, die von dem glänzenden Silberrohr aufstieg. Ein Schauer von Anspannung lief seinen Rücken hinunter und er befürchtete ernsthaft, sich übergeben zu müssen.

„Alles okay, Harry?", erkundigte sich Ron, was Harry vermuten ließ, dass er einen kränklichen grünen Farbton angenommen hatte.

Hermine sah zu ihm herüber, während ihr Eifer plötzlich zu Besorgnis wurde. „Soll ich einen Heiler holen?"

„Nein", sagte er. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen und ließ die Übelkeit über sich ergehen.

„Das ist das Gegenmittel, das sie dir verabreicht haben", sagte Ginny und legte ein feuchtes Tuch auf seine Stirn. „Sie haben schon angekündigt, dass es Übelkeit erregen würde."

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern öffnete stattdessen die Augen, um einen Blick auf den grünen Rauch zu werfen, der nun beständig von dem Seelengleichgewicht aufstieg. Er wand sich und sah aus, als formte er sich zu einer Gestalt.

Harry entsann sich entfernt daran, beim letzten Mal zwei Schlangen gesehen zu haben, doch diese Gestalt wirkte eher wie eine runde Masse. Er sah zu, wie es allmählich länger wurde. Doch sein Mund klappte auf, als Schwanzfedern auf dem rauchigen Gegenstand erschienen und plötzlich ihre Flügel entfalteten. Der Rauch hatte sich keineswegs in den Umriss einer Schlange geformt, sondern stattdessen zu dem Bild eines herrlichen Vogels. Harry spürte Tränen in den Augenwinkeln, als der Klang von Phönixgesang den Raum erfüllte.

„Harry!", hauchte Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Verdammte Scheiße", murmelte Ron.

„Wie wunderschön", flüsterte Ginny, während sie zusah, wie die letzten Rauchschwaden sich zerstreuten.

„Hat das bestehende Zweifel endgültig ausgeräumt?", fragte Hermine strahlend.

„Du machst nie halbe Sachen, was, Kumpel?", sagte Ron, der wie bekloppt grinste.

Harry lächelte, unendlich erleichtert – selbst seine Übelkeit war verschwunden. Es war wirklich. Er war tatsächlich frei, zum ersten Mal, seit er ein Baby war. Er fühlte sich benommen und wie betäubt.

Es war wirklich vorüber.

„Tja, ich weiß nicht, wie es mit euch steht, aber ich bin kaputt", verkündete Hermine. „Ich gehe nach Hause und hol etwas Schlaf nach. Ich komme später wieder, Harry."

Sie stand auf und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Ich bringe dich nach draußen", sagte Ron und erhob sich, um sie hinauszubegleiten.

Harry sah schweigend zu, wie sie den Raum verließen, während Ginny über ihm gebeugt stand und seine Kissen zurechtrückte. Er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er ihr dabei zusah.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", erkundigte sie sich schließlich und hob den Blick. Eine leichte Röte zierte ihre Wangen. Sie wusste, dass er sie beobachtet hatte.

„Jetzt ja", flüsterte er. „Bin froh, dass du hier bist."

„Ich bin auch froh, dass ich hier bin. Du hast mich wirklich zu Tode erschreckt", sagte sie. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, doch sie blinzelte sie resolut zurück.

„Sorry", sagte Harry alarmiert.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und straffte die Schulter. „Ich lasse dich diesmal noch damit durchkommen, aber ich warne dich – du hast deinen letzten Freischein verbraucht. Von jetzt an will ich nie wieder an einem Krankenhausbett sitzen und darauf warten, dass du aufwachst. Das meine ich ernst. Nie mehr etwas Schlimmeres als ein verstauchter Zeh."

Harry spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ja, Madam."

„Keine Dunklen Lords, Todesser, Dementoren, Drachen, Horkruxe, Zaubertränke, Prophezeiungen...", sagte Ginny, der die Worte ausgingen.

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung", erwiderte Harry glucksend. „Ich werde nichts mehr tun außer im Radio Quidditch zu hören und Butterbier zu trinken, bis mir ein Bierbauch wächst."

Ginny funkelte ihn finster an und rümpfte die Nase. „Naja, das fände ich auch nicht gut."

Harry grinste. „Ich liebe dich", platzte er heraus.

Ginnys Blick wurde weicher. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. „Es fühlt sich toll an, es ohne Sorgen sagen zu können."

Ginny strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn. „Du fühlst dich warm an", sagte sie schniefend.

„Habe ich dich wieder zum Weinen gebracht?", fragte er stöhnend.

„Wer weint?", wollte Ron wissen, der gerade wieder ins Zimmer trat. „Hast du meine Schwester zum Weinen gebracht, Potter?"

„Scheint, als hätte ich es mir zur schlechten Gewohnheit gemacht", erwiderte Harry und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Das werden wir wohl ändern müssen, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Ron. Er grinste, um seinen Worten die Härte zu nehmen. „Nun da Voldemort dir nicht länger das Leben zur Hölle machen kann, wirst du nur noch mit mir fertig werden müssen."

„Klingt fair", sagte Harry, matt lächelnd. „Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass es wirklich vorbei ist."

„Dad meinte, du würdest einige Zeit brauchen, um dich an alles zu gewöhnen", sagte Ginny.

„Ja", fügte Ron hinzu. „Überleg mal, heute in einem Jahr sollte keiner mehr versuchen, dich zu töten."

Harry schnaubte, während ihm die Augen zufielen. Ron und Ginny blieben und unterhielten sich eine Weile mit ihm. Sie klärten ihn über die Details auf, die er verpasst hatte. Er bekam Gewissensbisse, dass er sich solche Gedanken über seinen Arm gemacht hatte, nachdem er von Georges Bein gehört hatte und davon, wie gut er damit zurechtkam. Er hoffte, dass er dieselbe Courage haben würde, falls er seinen Arm nie wieder benutzen können sollte.

Irgendwann schlief er ein im sicheren Wissen, dass Ginny, Ron, Hermine oder irgendjemand anderes an seiner Seite sein würde, wenn er wieder aufwachte.

* * *

Über die nächsten paar Tage konnte Harry immer länger wach bleiben, so dass er mehr davon mitbekam, was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich ging. Ihm wurden außerdem die verzweifelten Versuche der Medien bewusst, in seinen Raum einzudringen. Die Heiler und verschiedene Besucher hielten immer noch ein wachsames Auge auf ihn, während er unter Übelkeit und Fieber litt, die von den Gegenmitteln herrührten, die sie ihm verabreichten. In kurzer Zeit, zwischen seinen Verletzungen, den Nebeneffekten und dem Aufstand, den alle um ihn veranstalten – fühlte Harry sich extrem eingeengt.

Leticia Warbanks war als Wiederaufbauungsministerin eingesetzt worden. Der Zaubergamot hatte entschieden, dass es eine allgemeine Abstimmung geben werde, ob sie zur Zaubereiministerin ernannt werden würde, nachdem sie alles wieder zum Laufen gebracht hatte. Harry freute es, bereits die Veränderungen zu sehen, die sie durchzusetzen versuchte.

Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte die Position des Leiters der Abteilung für Magischen Strafvollzug eingenommen, Alastor Moody war aus der Pensionierung zurückgekehrt, um Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen zu werden, und Arthur Weasley war zum Abteilungsleiter für Internationale Magische Kooperation befördert worden.

Ron sagte, dass sein Dad sehr eng mit dem Muggle- Premierminister zusammenarbeitete, um die harmonische Koexistenz wiederherzustellen, die die zwei Welten für so viele Jahre genossen hatten. Er glaubte, dass es seinem Dad schlichtweg gefiel, den Mann zu besuchen, um all seine Muggle- Geräte auszuprobieren.

Der Tagesprophet lief wieder und bestürmte die Leser mit Geschichten aus Harrys Leben. Ron erzählte ihm, dass jedem eine gewaltige Belohnung angeboten wurde, der ein Zitat von Harry beschaffen konnte. Dann versuchte er, Harry dahingehend zu bestechen, zuzugeben, dass die Chudley Cannons die besten in der Liga waren, indem er ihm eine Liste von „Zitaten" androhte.

Harry hatte seinen gesunden Arm benutzt, um mit einer sehr unhöflichen Handbewegung zu antworten.

Professor McGonagall hatte vorbeigeschaut und ihn informiert, dass Hogwarts im Herbst wiedereröffnet wurde. Sie lud ihn ein, sein siebtes Schuljahr zu beenden, wenn er es wünschte. Er hatte erwidert, dass er darüber nachdenken würde. Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte ihm ebenfalls erzählt, dass eine Stelle im Aurorentrainingslager für ihn frei war, wann immer er wollte.

Vage Gedanken und Erinnerungen flackerten in und aus seinem Bewusstsein, die ihm den Hinweis gaben, dass seine Eltern gewollt hätten, dass er seine Schulausbildung beendete. Vielleicht war es nur, weil Mrs. Weasley darauf beharrte, dass Ron es tat, doch er konnte das Gefühl einfach nicht abschütteln.

Er dachte, dass er vielleicht von seinen Eltern geträumt hatte, während er bewusstlos war.

Es schien ihm, als setzten alle ihr Leben fort außer ihm. Er war es leid, sich schwach und unsicher zu fühlen, und wollte dieses Bett verlassen.

Das Problem war, dass die Heiler beharrten, sein Körper sei noch nicht bereit dazu, und seine Freunde befolgten ihren Rat entschlossen. Er hatte sehr ungeduldig auf solch einen Augenblick gewartet.

Seine Freunde blieben den ganzen Tag bei ihm, bis er am Abend einschlief, doch manchmal am frühen Morgen hatte er ein paar Minuten für sich allein, bevor jemand ihn besuchen kam. Er erwachte jeden Morgen zu solch einem Moment und war fest entschlossen, das Beste daraus zu machen.

Er hatte darauf gewartet, dass die Heilerin hereinkam, ihre Morgenuntersuchung durchführte und ihm Zaubertränke gab. Dann setzte er sich auf und schwang unsicher die Beine über die Bettkante. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, sich mit nur einem Arm zur Hilfe aufzusetzen, sich jedoch nicht vollständig darauf gefasst gemacht, wie schwach seine Beine sein würden. Nachdem er beinahe zwei Wochen lang regungslos dagelegen hatte, wollten sie ihn einfach nicht tragen. Er hatte nicht vor, ihnen eine andere Wahl zu lassen.

In seinem Kopf drehte es sich, als er sich zum ersten Mal ganz aufsetzte. Er musste blinzelnd warten, dass die Benommenheit ihn verließ.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hievte er sich hoch, der linke Arm nutzlos an seiner Seite hängend. Der Raum drehte sich wieder und seine Beine brannten und zitterten, während sie sein Gewicht trugen. Durch die Nase atmend bewegte er ein Bein über den Boden.

Erbärmlich, doch es war ein Anfang.

Schweiß lief ihm über den Rücken und seine Beine zitterten strapaziert. Die Wand auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers erschien ihm plötzlich sehr viel weiter weg als vorher. Er musste sich selbst beweisen, dass er es schaffen konnte. Er würde mit einem Arm ohnehin nie Krücken benutzen können. Seinen Beinen fehlte nichts und er hatte sich damit überzeugt, dass es Snape Recht über Harrys Schwäche geben würde, wenn er nicht zu dieser Wand hinübergelangte.

Er zog sein anderes Bein zum anderen nach vorn, die Hand zur Balance vor sich ausgestreckt. Seine Knie gaben jedoch nach und er krachte mit einem Grunzen zu Boden.

„Verdammt noch mal, Harry!", rief Ron, der gerade den Raum betrat, als Harry umfiel. „Was versuchst du dir da anzutun und warum tust du es bei _meiner _Schicht? Hermine und Ginny werden mich lynchen."

Er beugte sich hinunter und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Oberkörper, um ihm auf die Füße zu helfen. Harrys gesamter Körper zitterte unkontrolliert und er musste sich hastig gegen Ron lehnen, was seine Irritation nur noch steigerte.

„Ich wollte nur über den Boden gehen", schnauzte er keuchend, „und ich will keine Hilfe dabei."

„Tja, du wirst einfach deinen Stolz runterschlucken müssen, weil du _doch _Hilfe brauchst", brummte Ron. Er legte sich Harrys Arm über die Schulter, doch anstatt sich zum Bett zu wenden, ging er weiter langsam auf die Wand zu.

Harrys Verärgerung verpuffte. Er war sehr froh, dass Ron und nicht eines der Mädchen ihn auf dem Boden gefunden hatte.

„Das Bett geht mir auf den Geist", murmelte er mit hängendem Kopf. Seine Beine bebten so stark, dass er spüren konnte, wie seine Knie gegeneinander schlugen.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Ron leise. Sie waren an der Wand angekommen, doch Ron stützte nun Harrys gesamtes Gewicht. „Hörst du jetzt endlich auf, einen Aufstand zu veranstalten, damit ich dich ins Bett zurückschweben lassen kann?"

„Du wirst mich nicht schweben lassen", entgegnete Harry schnaubend. „Ich habe deine Schwebezauber gesehen, weißt du noch?"

Ron grinste. „Sei besser nett zu mir, Kumpel. Ich bin keines der Mädchen – ich würde dich wirklich fallen lassen."

Harry gluckste, während Erschöpfung ihn überfiel.

„Accio Sessel", sagte Ron.

Ein gepolsterter Sessel schwebte zur Tür herein. Ron hob Harry hoch und hievte ihn in den Sessel. Mit seinem Zauberstab drehte er den Sessel herum und sie bewegten sich in den Korridor.

„Wir gehen?", fragte Harry, aufgeregt und alarmiert zugleich. Er hatte verzweifelt diesen Raum verlassen wollen, doch er wusste, dass Reporter in der Nähe lungerten. Er wollte sich wirklich noch nicht mit ihnen befassen. In der Stille seines Raumes konnte er noch ein wenig länger die Realität von allem leugnen, das geschehen war.

„Wir müssen nicht weit", sagte Ron. „Es gibt nur ein paar Patienten in dieser Abteilung und man muss einen Sicherheitscheck durchgehen, um hier reinzukommen. Ich dachte, du wolltest raus."

„Das will ich auch!", sagte Harry eifrig, während seine Müdigkeit zunehmend offener Neugierde wich. Ron schob ihn aus der Behaglichkeit der Ministersuite in den kalten Gang hinaus. Selbst Magie konnte das sterile Gefühl des Krankenhauses nicht beheben. „Wen haben sie noch hier versteckt?"

„Malfoy liegt in diesem Raum", sagte Ron und nickte zu der geschlossenen Tür neben Harrys Zimmer. „Ich habe gehört, dass er viel Müll über bedauerliche Wohnbedingungen von sich gegeben hat. Du kennst ja Malfoy."

„Ich will mit ihm reden", verkündete Harry.

„Tu dir das nicht an, Harry. Warte, bis du dich ganz erholt hast", erwiderte Ron finster.

„Mir geht's gut", entgegnete Harry.

„Sicher", sagte Ron und verdrehte die Augen. Dennoch hielt er den schwebenden Sessel an und klopfte an die Tür, bevor er sie öffnete. „Ey, Malfoy! Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, du hast Besuch."

Draco lag in einem viel kleineren und bescheideneren Raum als Harrys. Harry spürte Hitze in seine Wangen steigen und war unendlich dankbar, dass Malfoy nichts von dem Unterschied wusste... oder vielleicht tat er es. Das war sicherlich etwas, woran Ron ihn mit Freuden teilhaben lassen würde.

Draco sah unter der strahlendweißen Krankenhausdecke bleich aus. Seine übliche Vitalität und Gehässigkeit schien aus seinen Augen verschwunden zu sein. Er wandte den Kopf, um sie teilnahmslos anzuschauen.

„Oh, sieh an. Tweedledee und Tweedledum. Kann dieser Trip in den Kaninchenbau noch schlimmer werden?", kommentierte er mit verdrehten Augen.

„Bist du dann der verrückte Hutmacher?", erwiderte Ron schnaubend.

„Seit wann kennt ihr beide Muggle- Kindergeschichten?", wollte Harry wissen, beunruhigt, den Slytherin- Jungen so schwach zu sehen. Es war verstörend.

Draco funkelte ihn an, doch Ron sah Harry verständnislos an. „Das ist eine Zaubererkindergeschichte von einem Muggle- Mädchen, das aus Versehen über den Zaubergamot stolpert."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie geht's dir?", erkundigte er sich.

„Oh, ich glaube, selbst deine lahmen Fähigkeiten zum logischen Denken sollten das herausgefunden haben, Potter. Meine Eingeweide sind herausgezogen worden, weil ich _dir _geholfen habe. Was glaubst du denn, wie es mir geht?", fragte Draco verächtlich.

Harry schluckte schwer, kämpfte aber gegen die Schuld an, die Draco ihm aufzuladen versuchte. Er hatte genug Schuld für alle Zeiten gespürt. „Danke, dass du mir mit der Okklumentik geholfen hast. Ich hätte es ohne dich nicht geschafft. Ohne keinen von euch", sagte Harry.

„Tja, es ist jetzt vorbei und du bist jedermanns Held – schon wieder. Hilft uns anderen nicht viel, oder?", entgegnete Draco.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", rief Ron. „Harry und Hermine haben dir deinen nutzlosen Arsch gerettet. Du lebst noch, du wirst nicht länger gejagt und dir steht es frei, dein Leben weiterzuführen und zu tun, was auch immer du willst."

„Ja, ich bin frei", äffte Draco nach. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Meine Mutter ist tot. Die Frau, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen sollte, ist tot. Und es wird mich Monate kosten, gesund genug zu werden, um selbst für mich sorgen zu können. Mein Leben ist einfach perfekt."

„Was wirst du tun?", erkundigte Harry sich leise.

„Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich irgendeine Wahl. Das Ministerium hat immer noch nicht vom Malfoy Manor abgelassen und in meinem Zustand könnte ich sowieso nicht allein dorthin gehen. Also bin ich gezwungen, mich auf das Mitleid von entfernten Verwandten zu verlassen", sagte Draco mit knirschenden Zähnen. „Die Schwester meiner Mutter, Andromeda, und ihr Muggle- geborener Mann haben zugestimmt, mich aufzunehmen – unter der Bedingung, dass sie dafür gut entschädigt werden."

Rons Gesichtsausdruck wurde ausgelassen. „Willst du sagen, dass du in die Obhut von deiner Tante und deinem Onkel kommst – deinem Muggle- geborenen Onkel – die dir höchstwahrscheinlich die Schuld für den Tod ihrer Tochter geben?"

Draco funkelte ihn finster an. „Ja und?"

„Naja... zumindest werden sie dich wahrscheinlich nicht in einem Schrank wohnen lassen", sagte Ron, offensichtlich entzückt von der Ironie.

Dracos Blick flackerte zu Harry, bevor seine Miene sich verfinsterte. „Raus. Sofort. RAUS!"

„Gehen wir, Ron – lass uns einfach gehen", sagte Harry hastig, bevor Ron fortfahren konnte, Draco anzustacheln. Es war nicht, als hätte Draco Ron nicht dasselbe angetan – aber er hatte Harry schließlich geholfen und das konnte Harry nicht vergessen.

Ron bewegte den schwebenden Sessel zurück in die Ministersuite, während Harry gegen die Erschöpfung ankämpfte, die ihn endlich überwältigte. Er erinnerte sich kaum noch, wie er tatsächlich ins Bett kam, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn wieder einnahm.

* * *

Einige Tage später wurde Harrys Schlaf von einem lauten klickenden Geräusch unterbrochen, das ihn ins Bewusstsein holte. Er drehte sich schnell herum und tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. Er hörte eine männliche Stimme, die einen Schließzauber murmelte, und ein lautes Grunzen, als etwas in die Tür gezwängt wurde. Harrys Herz schlug wie verrückt, während er sich die Brille ins Gesicht schob. Er bemerkte bestürzt, dass sein Zauberstab nicht auf dem Tisch lag. Er saß in der Falle.

Er wandte sein Gesicht langsam zum Angreifer und wurde von mehreren hellen Lichtblitzen geblendet. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, während sein panisches Gehirn sich allmählich auf die Kamera und die Schnellschreibfeder fokussierte, die neben dem Eindringling schwebte.

„Harry, ich habe eine Familie zu versorgen und ein Zitat von dir kann sie für ein Jahr ernähren. Nur ein weiteres Foto", sagte der Reporter. Die Kamera klickte wieder, während Harry sein Gesicht abwandte. Er versuchte, die Decke über seinen nutzlosen Arm zu ziehen. Er fühlte sich bloßgestellt, so wie er in seinem Pyjama dasaß.

„Mach die Tür auf! Alohomora", rief ein strenge Stimme von draußen. Harry bemerkte, dass der Reporter einen Stuhl gegen die dicke Krankenhaustür gelehnt hatte.

„Sie können Magie beseitigen, aber Muggle- Tricks behindern sie immer", sagte der Reporter grinsend. Er war groß und schlaksig mit glattem Haar, das er über die Seite gekämmt hatte, um die kahle Stelle auf seinem Kopf zu verdecken. „Wie fühlt es sich an, den Dunklen Lord besiegt zu haben, Harry? Wie hast du es geschafft? Hast du Dunkle Magie benutzt? Alle spekulieren darüber, wie Du- weißt- schon- wer wirklich gefallen ist. Erzähl mir davon – in deinen eigenen Worten."

„Verschwinden Sie", stieß Harry hervor.

„Ein Zitat, Harry", bettelte er, Harrys Wut ignorierend. Die Feder kritzelte vor sich hin trotz der Tatsache, dass Harry nur zwei Worte gesagt hatte. „Was ist mit deinem Arm? Warum bist du immer noch im Krankenhaus. Werden permanente Schäden von dem Kampf zurückbleiben?"

„Verschwinden Sie", wiederholte Harry. Er riss die Schublade an dem Nachttisch auf und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab.

Die Tür hinter den Reporter platzte plötzlich auf, worauf Splitter überallhin gesprengt wurden. Der Reporter wurde zu Boden geworfen, während seine Kamera über den Boden schlitterte. Ein erzürnter Charlie Weasley stand dahinter, die Arme verkrampft und den Zauberstab fest in der Hand gepackt. Er war mit Ruß bedeckt, was Harry zuerst kaum erkannte, da er zu fokussiert auf den mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck an Charlie war.

Charlie packte den Reporter um den Hals und hievte ihn auf die Füße. Der Mann strampelte wahnsinnig, das Gesicht voller Entsetzen. Harry lehnte sich aus dem Bett und hob die Kamera auf, während Charlie die Schnellschreibfeder beschlagnahmte.

„Wie bist du hier reingekommen?", verlangte Charlie.

„Die Menschen verdienen Antworten", keuchte der Mann, nach Luft schnappend. Charlie hatte ihn mit einem Arm an der Kehle gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„Das reicht, Mr. Weasley", sagte ein Auror, der den Raum betrat. „Wir übernehmen von hier."

„Ja, als ob ich darauf vertrauen würde, dass Sie es schaffen. Wo war die Wache?", blaffte Charlie.

Harry konnte sehen, wie der Mann trotz seiner dunklen Haut tiefrot anlief.

„Es wird eine volle Untersuchung geben", sagte er. „Bitte lassen Sie ihn los, Mr. Weasley. Ich will Sie nicht lähmen müssen."

„Das können Sie ja mal versuchen", stieß Charlie hervor. Er presste seinen Arm stärker gegen die Kehle des Reporters. Die Augen des Reporters quollen vor Panik hervor und er zog verzweifelt an Charlies Fingern.

„Kommen Sie schon, Charlie", sagte der Auror, endlich seinen formellen Ton aufgebend. „Jeder muss mal aufs Klo. Ich übernehme von hier und gehe sicher, dass der Wache ein Verweis erteilt wird."

Charlie ließ mit einem Brummen los und der Reporter stürzte zu Boden. „Tun Sie das und sorgen Sie dafür, dass seine Kamera und Feder vernichtet werden, bevor sie zurückgegeben werden."

„Das können Sie nicht machen", jammerte der Reporter.

„Dann sieh mal her", schnauzte Charlie. Er nahm Harry die Kamera aus der Hand, hob seinen Zauberstab und zersprengte sie.

Der Auror zerrte den fluchenden Reporter grob hinaus, während er Drohungen gegen ihn aussprach.

Harry war leicht bestürzt über Charlies Reaktion. Harry wollte wirklich nicht mit Reportern sprechen, doch Charlies Reaktion schien übertrieben. Selbst jetzt streifte er wie ein gefangenes Tier vor der ruinierten Tür auf und ab.

„Alles in Ordnung, Charlie?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Er war eine Nervensäge, ich weiß, aber er ist nur ein Reporter. Ich denke, ich sollte mit ihnen sprechen und es hinter mich bringen."

Überrascht sah Harry, wie Ginny in der Tür auftauchte, ebenso verschmutzt und zerzaust wie Charlie. Sie sprintete in den Raum und stürzte sich auf Harry. Ihr Blick glitt über ihn, während ihre Hände durch sein Haar fuhren.

„Geht's dir gut?", rief sie.

„Natürlich geht's mir gut", antwortete Harry, zunehmend verwirrt. „Er hat mich nur unvorbereitet erwischt – ich habe geschlafen. Worauf wollt ihr beide hinaus? Früher oder später musste ja einer dieser Reporter Glück haben. Sie haben schon seit Ewigkeiten versucht, sich hier reinzuschleichen."

„Es macht keinen Unterschied, dass es nur ein Reporter war", rief Ginny. „Er hätte nie durchkommen sollen. Es hätte ein Todesser sein können. Sie haben oberste Sicherheit versprochen."

„Todesser?", fragte Harry. Ihm war, als hätte ihn gerade ein Faustschlag in den Magen getroffen. Sein Herz begann sehr schnell zu hämmern. „Ich dachte, es sind keine mehr übrig."

Ginny und Charlie fuhren beide zusammen und wandten den Blick ab. Eine Welle von Unbehagen fuhr über Harry und plötzlich war ihm übel.

„Ein paar von den wenigen verstreuten Todessern, die entkommen konnten, haben sich zusammengruppiert", antwortete Charlie widerwillig. Er wich Harrys Blick aus, während er sprach. „Sie beharren darauf, dass Voldemort wiederkehren wird, wie er es schon einmal getan hat. Sie denken, du weißt mehr, als du verrätst."

„Der Fuchsbau ist heute Morgen angegriffen worden", sagte Ginny leise und blinzelte sich Tränen aus den Augen.

_Nein! Es ist doch vorüber. _Harrys Gedanken rasten. Das hätte nicht geschehen sollen. Voldemort war tot – es war vorbei und sein Leben sollte nun wirklich beginnen. Es war vorbei!

„Nimm es nicht so schwer, Harry", flüsterte Ginny, während sie ihm tröstend über den Rücken strich. Ihre Hand streifte seinen verletzten Arm, worauf es in seinen Fingern prickelte.

Er war so mit den Neuigkeiten beschäftigt, dass er es kaum wahrnahm. „Geht's es allen gut?", erkundigte er sich.

„Alle sind in Ordnung", versicherte Charlie. „Bill arbeitete daran, die Schutzzauber zu stärken. Ron und Fred helfen ihm. Ginny und ich haben George hergebracht, um sein Bein anpassen zu lassen und nach dir zu sehen. Gut, dass wir es getan haben."

„Meint ihr, das Timing der Reporter war zufällig?", fragte Harry, während die ganze Bandbreite, was alles hätte geschehen können, endlich durch sein nebliges Gehirn durchdrang.

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber wir werden es herausfinden. Ich werde Kingsley direkt durch das Flohnetzwerk bescheid geben. Ich komme gleich wieder", sagte Charlie. Er nickte Ginny zu, bevor er den Raum verließ.

„Tja, mit dir ist das Leben immer Nervenkitzel, was?" Ginny grinste und stupste ihn mit ihrer Hüfte an. „Rück mal ein Stück."

Harrys Gesicht hellte sich auf, während er rasch Gehorsam leistete. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und legte sich nach hinten, bis sie neben ihm lag und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. Sie war auf seiner verletzten Seite, so dass er nicht seinen Arm um sie schlingen konnte. Stattdessen küsste er sie auf den Kopf.

„Wann kann ich hier raus?", murmelte er, die Wärme ihres Körpers an seinem genießend.

Ginny seufzte und er spürte, wie sie sich versteifte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry."

Ihm gefiel ihr Tonfall nicht. „Was meinst du? Ich dachte, ich würde irgendwann in dieser Woche entlassen werden?"

Körperlich fühlte er sich viel besser und mehr als begierig, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Er war einige Male aufgestanden nach dem ersten Mal mit Ron und konnte sogar allein die Korridore durchstreifen. Die Übelkeit war praktisch verschwunden und die Blutergüsse, die seinen gesamten Körper bedeckt hatten, waren zu einem kränklichen Gelb abgeschwollen.

Das einzige, das noch unsicher war, war sein Arm. Den Nervenschaden zu reparieren war ein langsamer und peinlich genauer Prozess und die Heiler wollten immer noch keine Prognose treffen. Sie waren davon ermutigt, dass seine Schulter sich nach jedem Heilversuch wund anfühlte. Harry vermutete, nur Heiler konnten Schmerz für etwas Gutes halten.

„Das war der Plan", sagte Ginny. „Mum will dich in ihrer Obhut haben und hat dein Zimmer schon bereit gemacht, aber jetzt..."

„Jetzt hält keiner es für sicher genug, mich im Fuchsbau wohnen zu lassen", vervollständigte Harry matt. Er kannte die Routine. Er hatte sie oft genug erlebt. Warum hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, dass sich die Dinge ändern würden?

„Dass du mir ja keinen Rückzieher machst, Harry Potter", sagte Ginny heftig. Ihre Augen blitzten, als sie ihn an den Schultern packte. „Wenn nicht zum Fuchsbau, werden wir irgendwo anders hingehen... zusammen. Hörst du mich? Es _ist _anders jetzt und du wirst nicht allein zu den Dursleys zurückgehen. Jetzt nicht – und auch in Zukunft nicht mehr."

Harry lächelte, obwohl er sich nicht danach fühlte. Sie schaffte es irgendwie stets, genau zu wissen, was ihm im Sinn schwebte.

„In Ordnung", sagte er, „aber bald. Dieser Ort hier hängt mir zum Hals raus."

„Hängt dir zum Hals raus?", wiederholte Ginny. Sie hob ihre Augenbraue und deutete in das Zimmer. „Dieser Luxus ist dir nicht gut genug, mein Liebster? Dein Kissen ist nicht genug aufgeschüttelt und die Schokolade nicht nach deinem Geschmack?"

„Ha ha, sehr witzig", sagte Harry und zog eine Grimasse. „Dir würde es auch nicht mehr gefallen als mir, hier eingesperrt zu sein."

„Das stimmt", gab Ginny zu. Sie zerraufte sein Haar. „Obwohl ich dich liebend gern mit etwas Farbe im Gesicht sehen würde, wusste ich, dass wir dich nicht länger abschirmen können."

„Ich will sehen, was vor sich geht – wie alles wieder in die normalen Bahnen gelenkt wird", erwiderte er.

„Ich weiß. Das Ministerium ist wieder in vollem Betrieb. Die ersten Todesser- Gerichtsverhandlungen sollen im September anfangen", sagte Ginny. „Dad meint, dass alle ganz wild darauf sind, alles Schlimme zurückzulassen und einen Neuanfang zu starten."

„Was machen Sie mit Azkaban?", erkundigte Harry sich.

„Ich weiß nicht." Ginny zuckte die Achseln. „Einige der Dementoren sind zurückgekehrt und haben ihre alten Posten eingenommen, aber andere streifen immer noch frei umher. Ich denke nicht, dass auch nur irgendjemand weiß, was man gegen sie unternehmen soll."

Harry nickte. „Wie steht's mit dem Fuchsbau?", fragte er.

Er wusste, dass sie ihm erzählt hätten, wenn es schwere Verletzungen gäbe, doch er fürchtete sich davor, von dem Schaden des neu renovierten Weasley- Zuhauses zu hören. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm bei jedem Besuch stolz von jedem noch so kleinen Detail der Arbeit berichtet, die daran verrichtet worden war.

Ginny hob die Schultern. „Keiner von uns wurde verletzt und das ist das Wichtigste."

Harry sah sie finster an und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Es gibt Feuer- und Zauberschäden. Mums Küche ist eine Katastrophe, aber nichts, das nicht wieder ins Lot kommt", sagte sie hastig.

Harry fluchte. „Die Küche von deiner Mutter? Verdammt, Ginny. Sie war so stolz darauf."

„Das weiß ich, aber sie ist stolzer auf uns alle. Die Küche kann sie wieder neu einrichten. Glaub mir, sie ist sehr viel glücklicher zu wissen, dass du nach Hause kommst, dass George mit einem neuen Bein ausgestattet wird und dass Fleur _in ihrem Zustand _zu der Zeit nicht im Haus war", sagte Ginny, die Augen verdrehend.

Harry feixte, während er sich vorstellte, wie Mrs. Weasley einen Aufstand um Fleur veranstaltete und Ginnys Geduld damit auf eine harte Probe stellte. „Wo war Fleur?"

„Sie und Bill haben eine Wohnung hier in London gemietet. Ich glaube, Fleur hat sich geweigert, in der Nähe von einem Huhn zu wohnen", antwortete Ginny und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich dachte, du verstehst dich mit Fleur?", sagte Harry.

Ginny zuckte die Achseln und wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Sie ist schon in Ordnung und sie liebt meinen Bruder wirklich. Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie mir nicht manchmal auf die Nerven geht. Sie ist _so _eine Prinzessin."

Harry grinste und enthielt sich weise jeglichen Kommentars. Ginny stieß ihm trotzdem den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Halt die Klappe", sagte sie.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt", protestierte Harry. Seine Stimme war eine Oktave zu hoch für seinen Geschmack.

„Aber gedacht", erwiderte Ginny.

„Stimmt", gab Harry zu. Seine Gedanken schweiften zum Fuchsbau zurück.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber", sagte Ginny und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. „Bill wird die Schutzzauber reparieren und es wird vollkommen sicher sein. Leticia Warbanks und der Orden scheinen zusätzlich besorgt um dich zu sein, da die Todesser dich kriegen wollen, damit du ihnen erzählst, wo Voldemort ist."

„Er schmort in der Hölle", knurrte Harry.

Ginny strich mit ihrer Hand sanft über seine Brust.

Trotz des Aufruhrs in seinem Kopf, wurde sein Körper sich Ginnys Nähe bewusst. Er rollte sich leicht auf die Seite und fuhr mit seiner Hand über die nackte Haut ihres Arms. Ginny drehte den Kopf, so dass ihre Blicke sich für einen kurzen Moment ineinander verloren. Ihre Augen flackerten zu Harrys Mund, bevor er sich zu ihr lehnte und ihre Lippen gefangen nahm.

Sie öffnete den Mund, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Sie schmeckte warm und süß und genauso, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Sein ganzer Körper prickelte vor Verlangen, während er den Arm über seinen Körper streckte und seine Finger durch ihr seidiges Haar gleiten ließ.

Vielleicht war es nur, weil das letzte Mal so verflucht lange hergewesen war, doch der Kuss kam ihm irgendwie so intensiv wie nie zuvor vor – voller Hoffnung und Verheißungen und... Möglichkeiten. Ein Schauer von Aufregung flatterte in seinem Bauch, als er realisierte, dass sie endlich ihm gehörte. Die Todesser mochten nicht aufgegeben zu haben, doch die Drohung, dass sie von ihm gerissen würde, wenn er sich gehen ließ, war Vergangenheit.

Dieses Wissen beflügelte Harry, während er sie besitzergreifend in seine Arme zog. Sie lag auf seinem verletzten Arm und, durch den leidenschaftlichen Nebel hindurch, spürte er abermals das prickelnde Gefühl in seinen Fingern. Es war die Tatsache, dass er eine Bewegung in ihnen spüren, was ihn zusammenfahren und den Kuss unterbrechen ließ.

„Harry", keuchte Ginny und suchte nach seinen Lippen.

„Meine Finger haben sich bewegt", sagte er verständnislos.

Ginny setzte sich auf. „Was?", fragte sie atemlos.

Trotz seines Schocks und seiner Euphorie, erfreute er sich an dem Anblick ihrer geschwollenen Lippen und wild zerzausten Haaren und er schwoll vor Stolz an. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie gut und gründlich geküsst worden – und das hatte er selbst getan.

„Meine Finger haben sich bewegt", wiederholte er und schaute auf seine schlaffe Hand hinunter. Er versuchte erfolglos, sie nochmals zu bewegen. Sie blieben reglos, doch er konnte definitiv ein prickelndes Gefühl durch seinen ganzen Arm spüren.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte sie. Hoffnung strahlte ihr aus den Augen. „Ich meine... das war grad ziemlich intensiv."

Blut schoss ihr ins Gesicht und Harry grinste frech.

„Ja, nicht war?", sagte er strahlend. „Sie haben sich auf jeden Fall bewegt und fühlen sich jetzt an, als steckten Nägel darin."

„Ich hole die Heilerin", sagte Ginny und stand auf.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry. Er nahm ihre Hand. „Komm wieder her. Die Heiler werden meine Hand auch nur pieksen und anstupsen, um zum selben Ergebnis zu kommen. Ich mag deine Methode viel mehr."

„Trottel!" Ginny kicherte, setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante und küsste ihn.

Sie hatten kaum wieder angefangen, als ein Räuspern in der Tür sie auseinanderfahren ließ. Harry sah wachsam auf und erblickte Charlie, der auf den Boden schaute und sich an einem sehr roten Nacken kratzte.

Harry spürte Hitze in sein Gesicht aufsteigen, während er sich fragte, weshalb Charlie ihn nicht schon aus dem Bett gezerrt und verdroschen hatte. Vielleicht sah er schwächer aus, als er dachte, so wie er im Krankenhausbett steckte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals froh sein würde, für schwach gehalten zu werden, doch nun wurde er eines Besseren belehrt.

„Super Timing, Charlie", bemerkte Ginny. Sie stand auf, um ihre Kleidung in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie schien überhaupt nicht verlegen oder besorgt um Charlies Temperament.

„Es tut uns so leid, euch zu unterbrechen", sagte Leticia Warbanks, die Charlie ins Zimmer folgte. Ihre dunklen Augen funkelten vor Belustigung. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es dir offensichtlich besser geht, Harry."

Diesmal errötete Ginny, und zwar gründlich. Harry konnte die Hitze von ihrem Körper ausgehen spüren und wusste, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe dem Weasley- Rot alle Ehre machen musste. Sie waren gerade in der Ministersuite im St. Mungos von der Zaubereiministerin persönlich beim Knutschen erwischt worden. Keiner könnte jemals behaupten, dass sein Leben nicht interessant wäre.

„Wollt ihr beide die Ministerin nicht begrüßen?", fragte Charlie. Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Lassen Sie sie zufrieden. Sie sind schon verlegen genug", sagte Leticia. Sie rauschte ins Zimmer und nahm an Harrys Bett Platz. „Ich bin hier, um einige zukünftige Arrangements zu besprechen."

Harry sah scharf auf und drängte sein Unbehagen beiseite. Er würde sich nicht wieder abspeisen lassen. Es war vorbei. Alles würde sich ändern.

„Was für Arrangements?", erkundigte er sich wachsam.

„Kein Grund, so angespannt zu sein, Harry." Leticia lächelte wissend. „Ich denke, diese Pläne könnten dir wirklich gefallen."

„Ach ja?", fragte Harry zweifelnd.

„Andromeda Tonks besitzt ein Ferienhaus abseits des Festlands in Spanien im Mittelmeer. Die Insel heißt Formentera und, obwohl abgelegen, ein Muggle- Ort, so dass dort keine Magie ausgeübt werden sollte. Andromeda hat sich bereiterklärt, ihren Neffen aufzunehmen, während er sich erholt, und sie hat ebenfalls angeboten, ihr Zuhause für dich und deine drei Freunde, die zum Untergang von Du- weißt- schon- wem beigetragen haben, zur Verfügung zu stellen, bis die Anhörungen beginnen.

Es wird natürlich eine Gerichtsverhandlung geben, aber sie ist nur eine Formalität, während wir Zeit haben, die verbliebenen Todesser zu jagen. Es wird dir etwas Privatsphäre einbringen, während du völlig gesund wirst, und uns erlauben, die Schutzzauber auf dein Zuhause zu legen, Ginny."

Leticia sprach wie jemand, der es gewohnt war, Entscheidungen zu treffen, die ohne Widerspruch befolgt wurden. Es war ein anständiger Plan und der Gedanke an einen Urlaub am Meer war ansprechend. Harry war noch nie zuvor richtig im Urlaub gewesen und er und Ginny hatten _ihren _Strand im Raum der Wünsche auf jeden Fall genossen.

„Ich glaube, ihr wart befreundet mit Andromedas Tochter, und sie hat auch erzählt, dass ihr eine enge Beziehung zu einem ihrer Cousins hattet. Wenn ihr damit einverstanden seid, werde ich die Vorbereitungen treffen lassen und ihr könnt in den nächsten paar Tagen aufbrechen", sagte Leticia.

„In Ordnung", stimmte Harry nickend zu.

„Sehr gut. Ich werde bald wieder mit euch darüber sprechen. Schönen Tag noch", sagte Leticia und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Harry dachte immer noch über das Angebot nach. Es war eine Chance, allein mit Ginny am Strand zu sein – mit nur einem Bruder, dem er auszuweichen hatte, statt fünf. Wo war die Kehrseite der Medaille? Vielleicht könnte Ron sogar so abgelenkt mit Hermine sein, dass er Harry und Ginny etwas Privatsphäre gestatten würde...

Charlie schien genau zu wissen, wohin Harrys Gedanken schweiften. „Denk noch nicht einmal daran, Potter", sagte er finster. „Bill mag im Moment zu beschäftigt mit Fleur und dem Baby sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht hereinschneien kann, um nach euch zu sehen – zu jeder noch so unüblichen Zeit."

„Oh, ich bitte dich, Charlie", sagte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen. „Du warst nie besonders gut darin, die überbeschützerische Rolle zu spielen. Ich weiß genau, was du getrieben hast, als du in unserem Alter warst. Hat Mum jemals die ganze Geschichte über Alfreda Dobbins erfahren?"

Charlie wurde bleich. „Woher weißt du davon..." fragte er mit geweiteten Augen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", sagte Ginny abwinkend. „Du hast das _Baumhaus _benutzt, Charlie! Es ist voller Löcher."

„Hör mir zu, Ginny", sagte Charlie. Seine Ohren wurden so rot wie Rons.

„Ich habe nie etwas verraten", erwiderte Ginny, süßlich lächelnd. „Du behältst meine Geheimnisse für dich, ich behalte deine. So läuft es."

„Das war vor einer langen Zeit", sagte Charlie mit knirschenden Zähnen. Harrys Kopf drehte sich zwischen den beiden hin und her, als schaue er einem Tennis- Spiel zu.

„Das stimmt, aber Mum würde ausrasten, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie vor allen Nachbarn geschworen hat, dass du Alfreda nicht einmal gekannt hast, und es so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war", sagte Ginny. Ihr Lächeln wurde drohend. „Ich denke, du wirst dein Bestes tun, um Mum davon zu überzeugen, dass es eine großartige Idee wäre, Ron und mich mit Harry gehen zu lassen."

Charlie sah aus, als wäre er drauf und dran, sie zu schlagen, bevor sich ein langsames Grinsen über sein Gesicht ausbreitete. „Muggle- Tests haben bewiesen, dass Ritchie Cortland der Vater des Babys war.", sagte er. „Gut gemacht. Ich glaube, nicht einmal Fred und George haben sich behaupten können, als ich wirklich wütend war."

„Ja, weil dein Arm die Maßen eines Baumstamm hat", erwiderte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen. „Sie sind alles andere als dämlich. Komm schon, Charlie."

„In Ordnung", sagte Charlie. „Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass Mum ein Problem damit haben wird. Es ist ja nicht so, als wärt ihr unbeaufsichtigt. Ted und Andromeda Tonks werden dort sein."

Harry grinste. Wenn Andromeda Tonks nur im Ansatz die gleichen Ansichten wie ihre Tochter oder Sirius hatte, würde sie kein Hindernis darstellen.

„Ausgezeichnet", sagte Ginny mit funkelnden Augen. Wenn ihr Gesichtsausdruck irgendein Hinweis darstellte, war sie ebenso begierig wie er, von den Weasleys wegzukommen und etwas traute Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Dieser Gedanke gefiel Harry sehr.


	35. Die Macht, die er nicht kennt

**Kapitel 33 – Die Macht, die er nicht kennt**

Der Portschlüssel brachte die fünf Teenager in ein großes Wohnzimmer, in dem zierliche Möbel standen und spitzenbesetzte Vorhänge in der trägen Seebrise flatterten. Das Landhaus – mehr wie ein Herrengut, wie Harry fand – hatte die Größe vom Grimmauldplatz, obwohl die Dekoration nicht verschiedener hätte sein können.

Die Wände waren in einer hellen Terrakotta- Farbe, zwischen denen sowohl helle Korbsessel standen als auch antike Schätze, die von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt worden waren. Die spitzenbesetzten, grünen Vorhänge ließen die Nachmittagssonne herein und verliehen dem Zimmer ein warmes, heimisches Gefühl.

Harry lag ausgestreckt auf einer groben, farbenfroh bestickten Decke und obwohl sie sauber war, konnte er schwache Spuren von Sand spüren. Er hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, nach einer Portschlüssel- Reise auf den Füßen zu landen. Er konnte Rons Schnauben hinter sich hören.

„Merlins Bart! Geht's dir gut?", fragte eine Hexe, die auf ihn zurauschte und ihm auf die Füße half. „Warum haben sie dich nicht auf einen Hilfssessel gesetzt?"

Sie hatte leuchtend blaue Augen und dunkles Haar, das sie fest zurückgesteckt hatte. Ihr Aussehen war so vertraut und doch so anders, dass Harry einen Schritt zurücktrat. Er wusste, ohne vorgestellt zu werden, dass das Andromeda Tonks war. Sie sah keiner ihrer Schwestern ähnlich, sondern glich stattdessen einer weiblichen Version von Sirius.

Sie trug sperrige Roben mit blumigem Aufdruck und einen Kranz von getrockneten Weinranken auf dem Kopf. Auf der Spitze ihrer Nase saß eine Brille mit lila Tönung. Onkel Vernon hätte sie schon bei ihrem Anblick verachtet, ob sie nun eine Hexe oder Muggle war. Aus genau diesem Grund schloss Harry sie auf der Stelle ins Herz.

„Keine Sorge. Das Landen hat nichts mit seiner Verletzung zu tun. Für Harry waren Portschlüssel schon immer eine Herausforderung", sagte Ron feixend, aufrecht stehend. „Aber vielleicht ist ein Hilfssessel eine gute Idee."

Harry richtete seine Kleidung und funkelte Ron an. Draco saß neben ihnen, an einen weichen, gepolsterten Sessel gebunden, den St. Mungos zum Transport von verletzten Patienten benutzte. Ginny und Hermine standen an der Seite der Jungen und verbargen ihr Grinsen hinter den Händen.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht, Harry?", erkundigte sich Andromeda und Harry musste vor der Besorgnis in ihren Augen den Blick abwenden.

Er hatte den gleichen Ausdruck bei jemand anderem in der Vergangenheit gesehen.

„Mir geht's gut", sagte er. „Danke, dass Sie uns aufnehmen."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen", antwortete Andromeda, obwohl ihr Lächeln ihre Augen niemals erreichte. „Ich wollte meinen Beitrag leisten. Meine Tochter hatte euch alle sehr gern."

„Und wir sie auch", sagte Ginny mit glänzenden Augen. „Sie hat uns natürlich das Leben gerettet, aber sie stand uns auch immer mit einem Lächeln zur Seite, wenn wir einen Ansprechpartner brauchten. Sie fehlt mir furchtbar."

Andromeda lächelte wehmütig. „Nymphadora hatte immer eine Vorliebe für Missetaten. Sie hätte gewollt, dass ihr alle in Sicherheit seid, und ich freue mich, euch eine Unterkunft anzubieten. Wir haben einen neuen Flügel im zweiten Stock, wo für jeden von euch ein Zimmer ist. Tuggy wird euch den Weg zeigen."

Ein kleiner Hauself, der in ein winziges Strandtuch gewickelt war, erschien in der Tür, verbeugte sich tief und bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Harry war sicher, dass es eine Elfe war, obwohl sie kein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Ihr werdet feststellen, dass das Landhaus nicht anders als die anderen auf der Insel erscheint, obwohl es offensichtlich von innen magisch vergrößert ist. Dennoch, es ist vollständig ausgestattet mit Muggle- Elektrizität und Geräten. Tuggy weiß, wie alles zu benutzen ist, also fragt nach, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht. Wir versuchen, die meisten magischen Bequemlichkeiten hinter uns zu lassen, wenn wir hier wohnen", sagte Andromeda mit wedelnden Armen.

„Mein Mann ist als Muggle aufgezogen worden und wollte einen Ort haben, an dem seine Eltern sich wohlfühlten, als sie noch am Leben waren. Wir haben uns seitdem daran gewöhnt", fügte sie hinzu. „Es ist zu einer Art Abenteuer für uns geworden."

„Sollen Sie mir sagen, dass Sie von uns erwarten, hier zu leben wie _Muggle_?", fragte Draco ungläubig, das letzte Wort wie einen Fluch ausstoßend.

„Genau das", antwortete Andromeda. Sie sah ihren Neffen finster an und verfiel wieder in den Singsang- Tonfall, den sie bei Harry verwendet hatte. „Es ist mein Zuhause und es sind meine Regeln. Du wirst damit leben müssen – du bist nicht zum ersten Mal hier."

„Verzeihung?", sagte Draco wachsam. Er blickte sich im Raum um, als wäre er gerade zum Galgen verurteilt worden.

„Du warst schon einmal hier als Baby, bevor deine Mutter und ich vollkommen den Kontakt verloren haben", sagte Andromeda schnell und wandte den Blick ab. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hatte dein Hintern einen ziemlich schlimmen Sonnenbrand, nachdem du deine Windel abgemacht hast. Du solltest immer darauf achten, einen vollen Sonnenschutz- Zauber aufzulegen."

Draco wurde rot, während Ron vor Entzücken aufheulte. Harry konnte sehen, dass Andromeda für alle Ewigkeit einen Platz auf Rons Lieblingsmenschen- Liste gewonnen hatte.

„Alle haben einmal Windeln getragen", sagte Andromeda und wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Ich gehe jetzt zu meiner Korbflechtgruppe. Ihr Mädchen dürft mich jederzeit begleiten während eures Aufenthaltes hier."

Ginny und Hermine nickten höflich, doch Harry konnte erkennen, dass der Gedanke ans Korbflechten Ginny überhaupt nicht ansprach.

„Hallo, Tuggy", sagte Hermine und kniete sich vor die winzige Hauselfe. „Wie geht's dir?"

Die Augen der Elfe weiteten sich, als wäre sie erschrocken, direkt angesprochen zu werden. Sie wich mehrere Schritte zurück zu Andromeda.

„Tuggy ist etwas ängstlich, aber sie wird sich irgendwann mit euch aufwärmen", sagte Andromeda. „Mein Mann Ted ist mit einigen Einheimischen fischen gegangen, aber er wird zum Abendessen zurück sein. Tuggy, warum zeigst du ihnen nicht ihre Zimmer, wo sie sich umziehen und den Strand erkunden können?"

Die fünf Jugendlichen dankten Andromeda und folgten der Hauselfe die Treppen hinauf. Draco keifte sie an, ihn ja nicht anzurempeln, während sein Sessel anmutig über die Treppen schwebte. Tuggy dirigierte sie alle zu verschiedenen Räumen auf einem Flur. Harry bemerkte, dass Dracos Zimmer, obwohl es dieselbe Größe hatte wie die anderen, sehr viel einfacher möbliert war. Nachdem Tuggy sie verlassen hatte, schloss Draco seine Tür, während die anderen vier sich in Harrys Zimmer versammelten.

Es war geräumig und luftig, doch maskulin. Die schönen Mahagoni- Möbel waren in grün- und goldfarbenen Stoffen mit Seemuster bedeckt, eine Anordnung von tropischen Pflanzen ruhte auf einem Tisch. Ginny ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und lehnte sich mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen zurück.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir endlich hier sind. Ich habe schon kaum mehr daran geglaubt, dass Mum jemals aufhören würde, sich von uns zu verabschieden", sagte sie und strich mit den Händen über den weichen Stoff.

Obwohl Mrs. Weasley der Gefalle behagt hatte, sie vier sicher aufgehoben zu wissen, bis die Todesser- Anhörungen abgeschlossen waren, hatte sie sich Sorgen gemacht und ihnen so viele Anweisungen gegeben, wie sie es jedes Jahr auf dem Bahnsteig tat.

„Ich weiß", sagte Ron. „Und hast du die neidischen Blicke von Fred und George mitbekommen? Es ärgert sie zu Tode, dass wir in Urlaub fahren, während sie dableiben müssen, um aufzuräumen. Wie auch immer, wir sind jetzt hier auf uns allein gestellt, also lasst uns das Beste draus machen. Wer will mit schwimmen gehen?"

Harry schaute aus dem Fenster zu dem weißen, sandigen Strand. Tiefblaues Wasser erstreckte sich, soweit sein Auge sehen konnte. „Ich will. Es sieht großartig aus", sagte er.

Sein Arm lag immer noch in einer Schlinge, obwohl das kribbelnde Gefühl nun beständig da war, doch zumindest konnte er seine Finger willentlich bewegen. Ein Heiler sollte jede Woche herkommen, um seine Behandlung fortzuführen. Sie vermuteten, dass er am Ende des Sommers seinen Arm wieder würde voll benutzen können. Sie hatten ihm eine Liste von Übungen gegeben, die er jede Nacht praktizieren sollte, um ihn zu stärken, obwohl Harry Ginny gesagt hatte, dass er ihre _Therapie _bevorzugte. Ginny hatte ihm einen Klaps gegen den Kopf verpasst.

„Das ist es", stimmte Hermine zu. Sie beugte den Kopf, als sie rot wurde.

„Hermine", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd. „Du errötest jedes Mal, wenn jemand Formentera erwähnt. Warum?"

Wenn es möglich war, verstärkte Hermines Röte sich noch mehr. „Naja... es ist nur... ich bin schon einmal hier gewesen, als ich mit meinen Eltern verreist bin. Einige der Strände hier sind... interessant."

„Inwiefern interessant?", wollte Ron wissen, den Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Harry und Ginny starrten Hermine verwirrt an. Sie rang offensichtlich mit etwas und sie lehnten sich vor, eine Erklärung erwartend.

„Viele der Muggle- Strände hier sind Freikörperstrände", sagte sie sehr schnell, während sie die Gegenstände auf dem Schreibtisch unnötigerweise zurechtrückte.

„Du meinst, sie gehen splitternackt sonnenbaden?", fragte Ron entsetzt.

Ginny warf den Kopf zurück und lachte schallend, während Ron nervös herumzappelte und Hermine sich verlegen abwandte. Harry wand sich unbehaglich – bestimmte Körperteile waren nicht dazu bestimmt, von der Sonne verbrannt zu werden.

„Äh, ja", sagte Hermine. Sie räusperte sich. „Manche Muggle tun das gerne."

Ginny, die immer noch auf dem Rücken lag, stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und lächelte frech. Harry machte sich Sorgen, dass sie in Betracht zog, zu solch einem Strand zu gehen. Er würde es ihr durchaus zutrauen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob _er _den Mumm hatte.

„Woher genau weißt du von diesen Stränden, Hermine?", erkundigte Ginny sich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

Harrys Augen flogen weit auf und starrten Hermine ungläubig an. Ginny hatte Recht! Woher wusste Hermine es?

„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ich schon mal hier war", sagte Hermine. Ihre Hände wedelten nervös durch die Luft, als sie zum Fenster deutete. „Sie tragen an dem Strand da Badesachen. Warum ziehen wir uns also nicht um und gehen nach draußen? Die Heiler haben gesagt, dass Harry Ruhe und Entspannung braucht."

Sie verließ das Zimmer, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken. Ron starrte ihr mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Entsetzen und Faszination nach, während Harry feixte. Er hatte tatsächlich einen der Heiler gebeten, vor Hermine Ruhe und Entspannung zu empfehlen, damit sie ihn nicht zu Wiederholungen für das siebte Schuljahr plagte, während sie im Urlaub waren.

Ginny kicherte und hüpfte nach ihr aus der Tür. „Der Letzte muss das Strandzeug runtertragen", trällerte sie fröhlich.

Ron stierte einen Augenblick lang vor sich hin, bevor er „Verdammte Scheiße" murmelte und ihr aus dem Zimmer folgte.

Harry stand auf, um seine Koffer suchen zu gehen. Er hielt einen Moment lang inne, bevor er seine Tür schloss und Dracos geschlossene Tür anstarrte. Er verzog die Lippen, während er mit sich rang. Der Slytherin würde höchstwahrscheinlich eine höhnische Bemerkung ablassen und ihm die Tür ins Gesicht knallen, doch er glaubte, dass es an ihm war, den ersten Schritt zu tun. Er wappnete sich, schritt energisch durch die Halle und klopfte an die Tür.

Er hörte das Geraschel von Pergament, bevor die Tür weit aufschwang. Draco blieb regungslos stehen und schluckte die Bemerkung hinunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Er verengte die Augen.

„Was willst du?", fragte er, Harry genau beobachtend.

„Äh... wir gehen nach unten und sehen uns den Strand an", sagte er und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Und was genau hat das mit mir zu tun?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Nichts, aber wenn du mitkommen möchtest, weißt du, wo du uns findest", sagte er und ging zu seinem eigenen Zimmer zurück.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Schweigend sah er zu, wie Harry sich entfernte. „Ich komme vielleicht später", sagte er mit verzogenem Gesicht, als bereiteten die Worte ihm Schmerzen. „Ich habe ein paar Angelegenheiten mit meinen Anwälten zu klären."

Harry nickte und rieb sich am Nacken. „Sie versuchen, deine Familienangelegenheiten zu regeln?", erkundigte er sich.

„Das, was davon übrig ist", erwiderte Draco finster. „Ich habe hier auch einen Brief von deinem Cousin."

„Dudley?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Ja. Er kommt vielleicht für eine Weile, wenn ich wieder ins Malfoy Manor zurückkehren kann", erwiderte Draco.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, sprachlos. „Äh... das ist toll", sagte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. Sein Geist hatte den Fall von Voldemort inzwischen angenommen, doch er fand den Gedanken an einen magischen Dudley Dursley immer noch unfassbar. Geschweige denn einen magischen Dudley Dursley, der mit Draco Malfoy im Briefkontakt stand.

„Wir sehen uns am Strand", sagte Draco. Er schloss die Tür, bevor Harry antworten konnte.

„Okay", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. Vielleicht hatte sich die Welt auf den Kopf gestellt.

* * *

Harry erwachte ruckartig, schweißgebadet und das Herz schmerzhaft pochend. Verstreute, entsetzliche Bilder eines Traumes wirbelten in seinem Kopf, während er das Bettlaken umklammerte und nach Luft schnappte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er den Raum erkannte, in dem er schlief.

Er und seine Freunde waren zwei Wochen lang am Strand gewesen und Harry war oft von Albträumen heimgesucht worden. Er hatte im Krankenhaus jede Nacht einen Trank des Traumlosen Schlafs eingenommen, musste ihn jedoch zurücklassen, als er entlassen wurde. Die Heiler empfahlen seine Einnahme nicht ohne Überwachung und Harry wollte so verzweifelt das Krankenhaus verlassen, dass es ihm gleichgültig war. Er hatte früher schon Albträume überlebt, also würde er diese auch durchstehen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", erkundigte Ginny sich leise und er spürte ihre weiche, warme Anwesenheit an seiner Seite. Er hatte sie oft neben sich vorgefunden, wenn er aus einem Traum aufgewacht war und obwohl er es genoss, gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass er laut genug war, um sie in ihrem eigenen Zimmer zu wecken.

Wenn Ron und Hermine ihn ebenfalls hörten, waren sie so umsichtig, es ihn nicht wissen zu lassen. Selbst Draco hatte ihn nicht damit aufgezogen, obwohl er sich ein wenig darüber beschwert hatte, dass er keine anständige Ruhe in der Nacht finden konnte.

Ihre Tage im Strandhaus verbrachten sie mit Schwimmen, Sonnen und Spaß am Strand. Die Tonks besaßen Jetskis, die beinahe so viel Spaß bereiteten wie Fliegen und sie hatten sich alle damit abgewechselt. Sie hatten Spiele gespielt und waren ins Meer gegangen, hatten Sandburgen gebaut, während ihre Haut braun wurden (obwohl Ron und Ginny nur Sommersprossen bekamen) unter der prallen Sonne.

Sie unternahmen lange Spaziergänge am Strand und sahen eine große Vielfalt an Seelebewesen. Harry genoss seinen Aufenthalt.

Dracos Anwesenheit zwischen ihnen kam ihnen am Anfang seltsam vor. Es war nicht, als wären sie jemals Freunde gewesen, doch nach allem, das in der Mysteriumsabteilung geschehen war, konnten sie einfach keine Feinde mehr sein. Etwas so Großes wie den Fall eines Dunklen Lords zu teilen, verband sie irgendwie für immer. Harry wusste auch, wie es sich anfühlte, allein und ausgeschlossen zu sein, und er wollte niemandem dieses Gefühl geben – nicht einmal Draco Malfoy.

Während die langen, gemütlichen Tage vergingen, hatte sich alles ohnehin eingerenkt. Draco beschäftigte sich damit, seine Inbesitznahme seines Familienanwesens zu planen, so dass er dazu neigte, der heißen Nachmittagssonne zu entgehen. Das gab den beiden Pärchen viel Zeit, allein zu sein. Wie Ron und Harry liebte Draco die Jet- Skis und gesellte sich an den Abenden zum Essen und einem gelegentlichen Schachspiel zu den anderen. Er und Ron waren ebenbürtigere Gegner als Harry und Ron jemals gewesen waren, obwohl Harry wusste, dass es Ron mit Harry mehr Spaß machte.

Andromeda bereitete jeden Abend ausgiebige Mahlzeiten zu und sie versammelten sich alle, um Geschichten ihrer Tage zu erzählen. Ted Tonks war ein freundlicher, redseliger Kerl mit einer Faszination zur See. Seiner Meinung nach gab es keinen besseren Ort und er beharrte, dass sie für alle Ewigkeit seine Herrin sein würde. Andromeda störte es überhaupt nicht und fuhr fröhlich fort. Sie waren wie zwei getrennte Schiffe, die einander gelegentlich passierten, doch ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung war unverhohlen erkennbar.

Andromeda hatte gesagt, dass Ted den Tod ihrer Tochter sehr schwer aufgenommen hatte und seither nicht mehr derselbe gewesen war. Das war vor allem daran erkennbar, dass Ted sich weigerte, mit Draco zu sprechen. Er war nicht unhöflich oder grob, sondern schlichtweg gleichgültig – als wäre Draco überhaupt nicht anwesend.

Abgesehen von den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten stand Harry seine Zeit zum ersten Mal uneingeschränkt zur eigenen Verfügung, seit er sich erinnern konnte. Er und Ginny unternahmen lange, romantische Spaziergänge am Strand entlang und jeden Morgen erwachte er mit dem Wissen, dass sie da sein würde. Sie hatten die Gewohnheit entwickelt, sich zum Frühstück zu treffen, um ihren Tag gemeinsam zu planen. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so sorgenlos gewesen zu sein. Selbst seine gelegentlichen Aufenthalte im Fuchsbau waren von der Drohung des Krieges oder deprimierenden Gedanken über die Dursleys überschattet gewesen.

Für Harry stellte diese Zeit am Strand das erste Mal echter Freiheit dar – und Freiheit war etwas, an das er sich definitiv gewöhnen konnte.

Eines von Ted Tonks' Lieblingsbeschäftigungen war Fischen. Das Dorf, in dem sie wohnten, war eine aktive Fischergemeinschaft und Ted nahm normalerweise teil, wenn er dort war. Ron und Draco hatten beide ebenfalls Gefallen an dem Sport gefunden. Sie waren einige Male mitgegangen, doch Harry hatte nicht die Geduld dafür. Er hasste es, für so lange Zeit stillzusitzen, und zog es stattdessen vor, vom Boot wegzutauchen und eine Runde zu schwimmen. Diejenigen, die fischten, runzelten natürlich über solch ein Verhalten die Stirn, da es die Fische verschreckte.

Obwohl Ginny mehr Geduld dafür aufbringen konnte, machte es ihr auch keinen Spaß und Hermine hatte Mitleid mit den lebendigen Ködern. Sie versuchte ständig vergeblich, die anderen Fischer davon zu überzeugen, zu nichtlebenden Ködern zu greifen. Schließlich aufgebend verbrachte sie ihre Zeit damit, sich an Deck zu sonnen, während sie ein Buch las.

Die seltsame Beziehung, die sich zwischen Ron und Draco infolge des Fischens entwickelt hatte, war belustigend. Von keinem konnte das Verhalten als freundlich bezeichnet werden, doch beide fanden Spaß daran, sich zu messen, wer den größeren Fisch fangen konnte. Ihre gegenseitigen Beschimpfungen und Sticheleien waren schroff und ließen Vorübergehende sie anstarren, als erwarteten sie einen Kampf, doch es fehlte die übliche Gehässigkeit hinter den Worten. Es war nur, dass alte Gewohnheiten schwer abzulegen waren. Harry hatte die Flasche Feuerwhiskey gesehen, die Draco in seiner Tasche mit sich trug, und wusste, dass an einigen Tagen das einzige, das Ron und Draco sich einfingen, ein Schwips war.

Harry und Ginny verbrachten die Tage zusammen am Strand. Harry war insgeheim froh, dass Fischen ihm keinen Spaß machte, weil es ihm die Gelegenheit gab, allein mit Ginny zu sein.

Heute war genau solch ein Tag und obwohl er von dem Albtraum ziemlich früh am Morgen geweckt worden war, wusste er, dass das Fischerboot für den Tag bereits abgelegt hatte.

„War es ein schlimmer?", erkundigte Ginny sich und wischte mit einem feuchten Tuch seinen Schweiß von der Stirn.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, während sich die erschreckenden Bilder rasch verflüchtigten. „Nur einzelne Erinnerungen" sagte er. „Was machen wir heute?"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten einen Picknick- Korb zu dieser Stelle am Strand mitnehmen, wo die Wellen stärker sind. Meinst du, dein Arm ist fit dafür?", fragte Ginny.

Er streckte ihn ein paar Mal. „Ich denke, ich könnte eine kleine Therapie vertragen", sagte er grinsend.

„Ach ja?" Ginny hob ihre Augenbraue. „Soll ich ein paar Zaubertränke oder einen Heiler holen?"

„Nein", sagte Harry. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren. Er wackelte mit seiner Augenbraue schaute sie anzüglich an. „Ich denke, deine Therapie reicht aus."

Ginny kicherte und küsste ihn schnell auf die Lippen. „Nein. Wir werden heute mal hier rausgehen", sagte sie und stützte die Hände auf die Hüften. „Geh dich duschen und dann treffen wir uns in der Küche."

Harry sah sie finster an und hievte sich aus dem Bett. „Ich glaube, ich könnte Hilfe gebrauchen, an meinen Rücken zu kommen", sagte er schmollend.

„Du schaffst das schon. Außerdem habe ich nicht gesagt, dass wir das Knutschen nicht an den Strand verlagern können", sagte sie, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer rannte und mit ihrem Lachen den Korridor erhellte.

Nach schnellem Duschen und Umziehen traf Harry Ginny in der Küche an, wo sie das Mittagessen, das Tuggy für sie zubereitet hatte, nach draußen mitnahmen. Der Abschnitt des Strandes, an den sie gehen wollten, war etwas weiter unten an der Straße als ihr üblicher Platz. Harry band den Picknickkorb auf den Gepäckträger eines alten Fahrrads, das im Haus aufbewahrt wurde. Ginny setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Vorderstange, während Harry die Straße hinunterradelte. Sein Arm war nicht wirklich stark genug, um sie zu stützen, doch er führte schweigend sowohl einen Gleichgewichtszauber als auch einen Bewegungszauber aus, wodurch ihm das Fahren sehr leicht fiel.

Harry hatte sehr umsichtig Magie ausgeübt, als er angekommen war. Er mochte Ted und Andromeda äußerst gern und wollte sich an ihre Regeln halten. Nach den ersten paar Tagen hatte Andromeda ihn beiseite genommen und ihm praktisch gesagt, dass er kein Idiot sein solle. Sie hatte ihm geraten, nichts Unüberlegten vor Muggle zu unternehmen, aber definitiv jeden Zauber auszuführen, der ihm das Leben während seiner Genesung erleichterte. „Was bringt Magie, wenn du sie nicht einsetzt, wenn du sie brauchst?", hatte sie gefragt. Harry fand es sehr zuvorkommend, da sie selbst beinahe niemals Magie benutzte.

Nachdem sie die Zauber ausgeführt hatten, machten er und Ginny sich auf den Weg zum Strand. Er genoss ihre Fahrt und hätte den ganzen Tag damit verbringen können, einfach nur umherzuradeln – und das hatte nichts mit der Magie zu tun, die ihm die Arbeit abnahm. Er genoss die Sonne, die seine Haut erwärmte, das sorgenlose Gelächter, das er und Ginny teilten, und das völlige Fehlen von Ziel oder Absicht. Sie würden ankommen, wenn sie ankamen, und es machte keinen Unterschied, wann das war. Harry liebte diese neue Freiheit.

Später an dem Tag, während sie die ausgiebige Mahlzeit verspeisten, die Tuggy ihnen eingepackt hatte, drang eine verstreute Erinnerung in Harrys Gedanken. Er und Ginny hatten eine Decke auf dem Sand ausgebreitet und Ginny wühlte sich gerade durch den Korb, als hätte sie eine Piratenschatztruhe gefunden. Wie Harry wohl bewusst war, liebten alle Weasleys das Essen.

Ginny trug einen sehr kleinen – sehr sexy – schwarzen Bikini, der, wie er wusste, nicht auf Mrs. Weasleys' Liste von gebilligter Strandkleidung stand. Sein Mund hatte offen gestanden und er hatte sie wie ein Fisch angeglotzt, als sie die Shorts und das T-Shirt ausgezogen hatte, die sie auf der Fahrt getragen hatte. Das zufriedene Lächeln auf Ginnys Gesicht sagte ihm, dass ihr seine Reaktion gefiel.

Er war äußerst glücklich, dass Ginny gerissen genug war, den winzigen Bikini gut vor ihrer Mutter und Ron versteckt zu halten, da Harry ihren Anblick sehr genoss. Als sie gekühlten Kürbissaft aus dem Korb zog und ihn in goldbesetzte Krüge goss, lief Harry ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er wand sich unbehaglich, als verstreute Gedanken und Bilder in seinem Geist aufblitzten und Schwindel hervorriefen, als er versuchte, sie zusammenzupuzzeln.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", erkundigte Ginny sich und ließ einen der Krüge fallen, so dass sein Inhalt überallhin spritzte. Sie ignorierte es und setzte sich neben Harry, ihn genau beobachtend. „Was ist los? Du bist ganz blass."

„Diese Krüge", sagte er und starrte immer noch das Gold an, während er sich bemühte, sich einen Reim aus seinen Erinnerungen zu machen. Bilder flackerten schnell durch seinen Geist.

„Was ist mit ihnen?", fragte Ginny und starrte die Krüge an, als versuchte sie, das Problem zu entschlüsseln. „Sie sehen aus wie die in Hogwarts. Was ist los?"

„Ich... ich erinnere mich", sagte er benommen. Die Luft um ihn herum schien still zu stehen und das Krachen der Wellen klang fern und fehl am Platz.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Du erinnerst dich?", fragte sie und hob fragend die Handflächen. „Woran erinnerst du dich? Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

Harry schluckte und suchte ihren Blick – wonach, wusste er nicht genau – aber er wusste, dass er es ihr sagen musste. Früher hatte sie ihm immer ein besseres Gefühl geben können. Ginny würde ihn nie auslachen oder für verrückt erklären oder sagen, dass es unmöglich war.

„Nachdem ich Voldemort getö – ", er hielt inne. „Als es vorbei war, im Ministerium, bin ich in den verschlossenen Raum gegangen."

„Welchen verschlossenen Raum?", fragte sie deutlich verwirrt. „Worauf willst du hinaus? Du bist nirgendwo hingegangen, Harry. Ich war bei dir und du hast den Raum nicht verlassen, bis wir dich nach St. Mungos gebracht haben."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich erinnere mich daran, dich am Boden neben mir gesehen zu haben. Und Hermine und Ron habe ich auch gesehen. Es war, als hätte ich geschwebt und euch alle beobachtet", sagte Harry.

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. Ihre Iris wurde so groß, dass das Braun kaum mehr zu sehen war. „Du warst im Zwischendrin?"

„Im Zwischendrin?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Das ist der Ort zwischen Leben und Tod. Bill sagt, dass viele Menschen nach einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation dort verharren. Diejenigen, die nicht auf der Stelle getötet worden sind und sich von ihren Verletzungen erholen konnten, haben davon erzählt", sagte Ginny ehrfürchtig.

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte Harry, der keine weiteren Merkwürdigkeiten in seinem Leben akzeptieren wollte. „Wie auch immer, es gibt diesen geheimen, verschlossenen Raum in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Professor Dumbledore hat mir davon erzählt, bevor er gestorben ist. Ich bin in jener Nacht in diesen Raum gegangen – und er war ebenfalls dort", sagte Harry. Sein Körper spannte sich an, als er auf ihre Reaktion wartete.

Ginny schluckte. „Wer war dort?"

„Professor Dumbledore. Er hat auf mich gewartet und gesagt, der einzige Weg, in den verschlossenen Raum zu kommen, ist innerhalb des eigenen Geistes", sagte Harry. Er griff nach Ginnys Hand. Sie drehte ihre Handfläche nach oben und drückte seine Finger.

„Das macht Sinn. Die Unsäglichen untersuchen alle möglichen unbeantworteten Dinge dort", sagte sie bebend.

„Er sagte, dass wir in meinem Geist wären und dass ich ihn gerufen hätte, weil er mir normalerweise Sachen erklärt, die ich nicht verstehe", sagte Harry. Er wollte nicht auf die Tatsache hinweisen, dass sein Geist zu der Zeit so öde gewesen war.

„Hat er dir geholfen?", erkundigte Ginny sich leise. Ihre Augen waren so weit aufgerissen – so besorgt – dass er glaubte, er könnte in ihre Tiefen stürzen. Irgendwie stärkte es ihn.

„Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie ich es geschafft habe", sagte Harry, seine Kehle kratzig und heiser. „Er sagte, die Stimmen hinter dem Schleier haben mir geholfen. Er sagte, einige von ihnen waren Menschen, die mich geliebt haben."

Ginny legte ihre andere Hand auf Harrys Knie und drückte es leicht, während sie darauf wartete, dass er sich sammelte und fortfuhr.

Es dauerte einige Momente, bevor er es konnte. „Er war nicht der einzige, den ich gesehen habe", sagte er.

„Oh?", machte Ginny.

Harry blinzelte schnell. „Sirius ist zuerst angekommen. Er hat den gesamten letzten Kampf verpasst, weil er mit einiger Hexe geflirtet hat", sagte er, ein wenig glucksend, während er sich die Nase rieb.

Ginny lächelte sanft. „Das überrascht mich nicht wirklich."

„Es... – es hat gut getan, ihn wieder zu sehen. Ich meine, es hat gut getan, ihn so zu sehen. Das hat es irgendwie einfacher gemacht", sagte Harry und räusperte sich.

„Wen hast du noch gesehen?", erkundigte Ginny sich.

„Remus und Tonks", antwortete Harry und schluckte wieder. „Remus sah besser aus – gesunder als ich ihn jemals gesehen habe. Seltsam, wo er jetzt tot ist, was?"

Ginny blinzelte. „Nein, überhaupt nicht seltsam", flüsterte sie angestrengt. „Hast du deine Mum und deinen Dad gesehen, Harry?"

Harry hielt wieder inne und ließ seine Finger durch den Sand gleiten. Ginny hielt seine Hand mit ihren Fingern umschlungen, während sie sich hinüber beugte, um ihn am Augenwinkel zu küssen. Überrascht bemerkte sie Feuchtigkeit dort.

„Es hat mich einige Überwindung gekostet, sie zu rufen. Ich weiß, dass das seltsam ist, da ich es mir immer gewünscht habe. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los war", brummte er.

„Wie war es?", flüsterte Ginny schniefend.

„Wunderbar", hauchte Harry. „Es – es war wunderbar. Sie mögen dich. Meine Mum hat mir aufgetragen, dich gut zu behandeln."

„Ich mag deine Mum", sagte Ginny lachend und wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ich habe mich mit meinem Dad über Quidditch unterhalten. Er wollte ein Feld in unserem Garten anlegen, wie im Fuchsbau. Das hätte ich echt super gefunden", erzählte Harry, aufgeregt bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran.

„Wir werden eines Tages unser eigenes Feld haben", sagte Ginny, bevor sie ihre Augen weit aufriss und puterrot wurde. Sie wirkte, als wünschte sie, ein Loch würde sich vor ihr auftun, in das sie sich verkriechen konnte. Sie spielte mit dem Sand und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ja?", sagte Harry und schluckte schwer. „Das würde mir gefallen. So was wie eine Weasley- Potter Tradition, weißt du?" Er schaute auf den Sand und fühlte sich entblößt. Er riskierte einen Blick durch seinen Pony und bemerkte, dass sie immer noch rot im Gesicht war, aber gleichzeitig einen selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck trug.

„Sie haben alle gesagt, dass ich zu meinem letzten Schuljahr in die Schule zurückkehren soll", sagte er. „Sie wollten, dass ich ein sorgenfreies Jahr erlebe."

„Dann solltest du es tun", sagte Ginny und drückte seine Finger. Sie hob den Blick. „Du verdienst diese Chance. Ich möchte es ebenfalls. Möchtest du es?"

„Ja", sagte er. Die Antwort erschien ihm plötzlich klar. „Ich will zurückkehren. Es wird mir etwas Zeit einräumen, meinen Kopf frei zu schaffen, und wir werden für unser letztes Jahr mit Ron und Hermine zusammen sein."

Er wusste, dass er immer noch ein Auror werden wollte – dieser Wunsch hatte sich nicht geändert, seit er das erste Mal im vierten Schuljahr davon gehört hatte, doch sie würden in einem Jahr immer noch Auroren benötigen. Ein Jahr darauf zu warten, dass sich der ganze Aufstand um Voldemorts Untergang legte, könnte eine gute Sache sein. Wenn er seine Utz- Prüfungen abgelegt hatte, könnte er sich zumindest versichern, dass er aufgrund seiner eigenen Leistungen in das Programm aufgenommen wurde. Ron sagte immer wieder, dass sie ihn nehmen müssten, dass er sich bereits bewiesen hatte. Für Harry jedoch hatte es eine große Bedeutung.

„Das würde mir gefallen", sagte Ginny, offensichtlich entzückt. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn innig. „Das wird das beste Schuljahr aller Zeiten werden."

Sie genossen den Rest ihres Mittagessens und verbrachten den Tag damit, in den Wellen zu toben. Harrys Gedanken drifteten gelegentlich zu einigen Unterhaltungen zurück, die er einst mit seinen geliebten Menschen geführt hatte. Es schien alles so real – viel echt als ein Traum. Ab und zu ertappte er Ginny mit glasigem Blick und wusste, dass sie sich ebenfalls Gedanken machte.

Die Sonne hatte ihre schwere Nachmittagshitze verloren und sie entschieden, dass es Zeit war zurückzukehren, damit sie vor dem Abendessen noch duschen konnten. Während sie alles zusammenpackten, fragte Harry: „Meinst du, ich habe es geträumt?"

Ginny hielt einen Moment inne und schürzte die Lippen. Als sie ihm antwortete, überraschte es ihn nicht, dass sie genau wusste, was er meinte, ohne dass er es erklären musste. „Nein. Wenn jemand diese Chance verdient hat, dann du. Nach allem, was du verloren hast, und was du gegeben hast, scheint es richtig, dass dir die Chance eingeräumt wird, inneren Frieden zu finden, bevor du anfängst wirklich zu leben", sagte sie langsam, als wählte sie ihre Worte bedächtig.

Harry blinzelte und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete sie.

Ihre sanfte, heisere Stimme sandte Schauer seinen Rücken entlang. Er schlang seine Arme fester um sie und neigte den Kopf. Ihre Küsse waren am Anfang sanft und zögerlich, doch allmählich wurden sie stärker und leidenschaftlicher. Er konnte den schwachen Geschmack von Schokolade schmecken, während er sie küsste.

Obwohl sie immer noch am Strand und nicht einmal annähernd so abgeschirmt standen, wie er vorgezogen hätte, ließ er seine Hände frei umherschweifen, wohin sie schon den ganzen Tag wandern wollten. Die knappen Umrisse ihres Badeanzugs machten ihn wahnsinnig. Sie sank gegen ihn und presste sich so nah an ihn heran, dass sie sein Verlangen spüren konnte.

Er hatte immer versucht, sich von ihr zurückzuziehen, wenn dies geschah, um eine gewisse Kontrolle zu behalten, doch nun brannte sein Körper, während ihre Hände federleicht über seine Brust strichen, und seine Lust war überwältigend. Er wollte nicht mehr warten. Voldemort war fort und es war nicht länger nötig, seine Entscheidungen von ihm beeinflussen zu lassen.

Er wusste, dass Ron Hermines Zimmer jede Nacht betreten hatte, unter dem Vorwand, ihr Gute Nacht zu sagen, und dass er auch zum Guten Morgen blieb, doch Harry und Ginny hatten diesen Schritt noch vor sich. Er sah ihr tief in die braunen Augen und sah nur Liebe und Verständnis, umgeben von der Hitze des Verlangens.

„Ginny", sagte er. Er strich ihr Haar zurück und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihre Narbe. Sie trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn und er konnte kaum denken hier am Strand, geschweige denn im Haus. Er wollte sichergehen, dass sie sich so bereit fühlte wie er.

„Warum kommst du nicht zu mir und sagst mir Gute Nacht, wenn wir uns heute Nacht zurückziehen, Harry?", raunte sie mit tiefer und heiserer Stimme.

Harry befürchtete, dass seine Knie nachgeben könnten. „Das kann ich machen", erwiderte er. Seine Stimme krächzte, wie es seit seinem dreizehnten Lebensjahr nicht mehr geschehen war.

Er fuhr mit seinen Händen durch ihr Haar, über auHaus

ihre Schultern und den Rücken hinunter, während er sie wieder küsste. Ihre Hände erkundeten ihn weiter und sie öffnete den Mund, um den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Der Stoff ihres Bikinis war weich, doch ihre Haut kam ihm noch weicher vor und die einfache Tatsache, dass so viel davon freilag, erregte ihn noch mehr.

Keuchend musste er sich schließlich zurückziehen, wohl wissend, dass es eine Weile dauern würde, bis er auf dem Fahrrad nach Hause fahren konnte.

„Ginny...", sagte er.

„Heute Nacht", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn leicht auf die Nase.

Das Abendessen an dem Abend durchzustehen, war beinahe unerträglich.

* * *

Harry erwachte langsam und gemütlich und fühlte die sanfte Meeresbrise, die von dem offenen Fenster hereinwehte. Ein leichtes Kitzeln unter seiner Nase ließ ihn die Hand heben, um daran zu reiben. Seine Hand traf auf seidiges, weiches Haar unter seiner Nase, das auf seiner Brust ausgebreitet war.

Seine Augen flogen weit auf, um eine schlafende Ginny an seine Schulter geschmiegt vorzufinden. Ihr nackter Arm war lässig über seine Hüften gelegt und die Wärme ihrer Haut weckte schnell andere Teile seiner Anatomie. Erinnerungen an den vorherigen Abend erfüllten sein Herz und ein träges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er lag einen Moment lang da und nahm sich Zeit, vollends aufzuwachen, während er eine Strähne ihres Haars zwischen seinen Fingern verdrehte.

Letzte Nacht hatte er die schönste Nacht seines Lebens erlebt. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er keinerlei Erfahrung besaß, hatte es sich als verdammt grandios herausgestellt. Naja... zumindest für ihn. Er war nicht sicher, ob es ein Highlight in Ginnys Leben darstellte, doch ihn erfreute das Wissen, dass er nun alle Zeit der Welt hatte zu üben, bis er auch sie beglücken konnte. Tatsächlich würde sein Fleiß Hermines Hingabe in ihre Studien verblassen lassen.

Dämlich grinsend befreite er sich sanft aus Ginnys Umarmung und suchte auf dem Boden nach seiner Jeans. Er zog sich rasch an, obwohl es ihm einige Schwierigkeiten bereitete aufgrund von bestimmten unkooperativen Körperteilen. Bei einem letzten Blick durch Ginnys Zimmer, um sicherzustellen, dass er nichts Belastendes zurückließ, realisierte er zum ersten Mal, wie Ginny das Zimmer zu ihrem eigenen gemacht hatte. Obwohl weit davon entfernt, grell zu wirken, war es definitiv hell und naja... mädchenhaft.

Die Kerzen, die sie angezündet hatte, brannten immer noch auf ihrem Nachttisch und verströmten einen süßen, blumigen Duft, der ihn sehr an Ginny erinnerte. _Garnedia_ hatte sie ihn genannt, obwohl er zu der Zeit kaum zuhören konnte.

Rotz saß auf dem anderen Ende des Nachttischs, den Rücken zum Zimmer gekehrt. Harry erinnerte sich entfernt daran, ihn am Abend zuvor umgedreht zu haben. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht mit Ginny beschäftigen, wenn dieser dumme Bär, den sie seit jeher besaß, ihnen zusah. Ginny hatte gekichert und seine Unbehaglichkeit sehr belustigend gefunden.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Erinnerungen zu klären, und küsste Ginny sanft auf die Stirn, bevor er aus dem Zimmer schlich. Obwohl er die Nacht keinesfalls bereute, wollte er keinem erzürnten Ron begegnen, nachdem dieser das Wunder entdeckte, dass Harry und Ginny geteilt hatten.

Er wusste, dass Ron höchstwahrscheinlich noch in Hermines Zimmer schlief, doch Harry öffnete Rons Tür trotzdem sehr vorsichtig. Als er es leer vorfand, schlüpfte er hinein und zog die unterste Schublade von Rons Nachttisch auf, da er genau wusste, wo Ron den Gegenstand versteckt hatte, nach dem Harry suchte. Er fand das Buch zwischen der einzigen sorgfältig gefalteten Jeans verborgen. Auf dem Boden sitzend, durchblätterte er die Seiten von _Was jeder Zauberer über die Verlangen seiner Hexe wissen muss_.

Fred hatte Harry das Buch in seinem fünften Schuljahr nach seinem gescheiterten Date mit Cho Chang als Witz geschenkt. Es hatte Harry enorm verlegen gemacht, was natürlich Freds Absicht gewesen war. Harry und Ron hatten sich schließlich darüber ausgelassen. In Wahrheit war es die einzige Erziehung, die Harry in dieser Angelegenheit erhalten hatte – abgesehen von Rons verlegener Wiederholung dessen, was sein Dad ihm erzählt hatte.

Harry hatte das Buch nicht wieder gesehen, bis er Ron beim Lesen erwischt hatte, nachdem Ron angefangen hatte, mit Lavender auszugehen. Abgesehen von ein paar scherzhaften Hänseleien seines Kumpels hatte Harry es wieder vergessen. Nun fand er es extrem ironisch, dass der Witz letztendlich auf Fred zurückfiel, da Harry das Wissen, das er aus dem Buch zog, an Freds eigener Schwester anwenden würde. Das Leben spielte manchmal seltsame Streiche.

Er trug das Buch in sein eigenes Zimmer und kuschelte sich in sein Bett. Er las für eine Weile, bis seine Augen zu schwer wurden, um sie noch länger offenzuhalten. Er hatte in der letzten Nacht nicht wirklich viel Schlaf gefunden. Er versteckte das Buch unter seiner Matratze und rollte sich für ein Nickerchen zusammen.

* * *

Die Vormittagssonne glühte hoch am Himmel, als ein Pochen an seiner Tür Harry aus dem Schlaf riss. Er setzte sich gerade auf, presste sich die Decke an die Brust und fummelte nach seiner Brille, als Ron ins Zimmer platzte.

„Was ist los mit dir?", erkundigte sich Ron. „Willst du den ganzen Tag verschlafen?"

Es war selten, dass Ron vor Harry aufwachte, es sei denn, für den Tag war eine Fischexpedition geplant.

„Wa – ", machte Harry benommen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

Hermine und Ginny folgten Ron ins Zimmer. Beide kicherten beim Anblick von Harrys Gesichtsausdruck. Ginny wurde rot, als er ihren Blick auffing, und sah zu Boden. Harry spürte, wie trotz seiner Nervosität das dämliche Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zurückkehrte. Die Worte steckten in seinem Hals fest und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

Er wünschte wirklich, dass Ron und Hermine nicht im Zimmer wären. War es möglich, dass sie erraten konnten, was geschehen war? Würden sie es erfahren? Ron würde ihn verprügeln und er könnte es nicht ertragen, das wissende Funkeln in Hermines Augen zu sehen. Er wollte sehnlich allein mit Ginny sprechen, statt hier zu sitzen und sie einfach nur anzulächeln...

„Du hast Frühstück verpasst und es ist schon fast Mittagessen. Was habt ihr beide gestern so getrieben, dass du jetzt so fertig bist?", wollte Ron wissen, Harrys ratternde Gedanken durchbrechend.

„Äh", machte Harry. Er fühlte sich in der Falle.

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich panisch. Sie schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf – als würde er ihre Warnung brauchen, Ron nicht zu erzählen, was sie in Wirklichkeit getan hatten.

„Äh", wiederholte er. Seine Stimme krächzte demütigend.

„Wir sind zum Strand gegangen. Du weißt schon – zu dem Teil, wo die Wellen richtig groß sind", sagte Ginny sehr schnell. „Wir sind mit dem Fahrrad hingefahren. Harry hat einige Zauber ausgeführt, so dass er sich den Arm nicht verletzen konnte. Wir haben ein Picknick mitgenommen. Tuggy hat Hühnchen und Brot eingepackt und uns diesen wunderbaren Schokopudding mitgegeben."

Hermines Blick verschärfte sich, während sie zwischen Harry und Ginny hin und hersah. Dieses wissende Funkeln, das Harry befürchtet hatte, erleuchtete ihre Augen und sie starrte Ginny spitz an. Harry schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und er wandte den Blick ab.

Glücklicherweise hatte Ginnys Erwähnung des Essens Ron abgelenkt.

„Ich habe Hunger", sagte er. „Lasst uns Tuggy bitten, uns einen Korb vorzubereiten, und wir können es essen, bevor wir auf den Jetskis hinausfahren. Ich gehe heute nicht fischen."

„Warum gehen wir nicht alle und ziehen uns Badesachen an?", sagte Hermine süßlich und zog an Ginnys Arm.

„In Ordnung. Wir treffen uns in der Küche", sagte Ron und eilte in sein Zimmer.

„Ginny, können wir uns unterhalten?", fragte Harry und räusperte sich. Er weigerte sich immer noch, Hermines Blick zu erwidern, und konnte die Hitze spüren, die von seiner Haut ausging.

„Du solltest mich lieber deinen Sonnenschutzzauber übernehmen lassen, Harry", kommentierte Hermine feixend. „Gestern muss bei dir etwas schief gelaufen sein. Du bist furchtbar rot."

Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, wurde Harry noch röter. Hermine kicherte, während sie in ihr eigenes Zimmer lief.

„Hey", sagte Ginny, nachdem Hermine die Tür geschlossen hatte. Ihre Wangen waren rot und sie scharrte mit dem Zeh auf dem Boden herum.

„Hey", erwiderte Harry. Warum fiel es ihm plötzlich so schwer, mit ihr zu sprechen? Es war, als wären sie beide in die Zeit seines ersten Aufenthalts im Fuchsbau zurückversetzt worden.

„Du sagtest, du willst mit mir sprechen?", fragte Ginny und in ihrer Stimme hörte er eine entfernte Distanz.

Harry blickte auf und sah, dass sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und die Stirn runzelte. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie sich über etwas aufregte, und sein Herz sank ihm in die Hose, als er realisierte, dass sie entschieden haben musste, die letzte Nacht sei ein Fehler gewesen.

„Äh", machte er. Er fühlte sich verloren. Was konnte er sagen? Es war ja nicht so, als könnte er es rückgängig machen. Wie sollte er es wieder in Ordnung bringen?

„Du bist heute Morgen wirklich sehr wortgewandt, Harry", kommentierte sie. „Hör mal, wenn es etwas gibt, das du sagen willst, dann schieß los."

Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und spürte, wie ihm die Kontrolle noch weiter entglitt. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er.

„Ja, das habe ich schon mitbekommen", sagte Ginny scharf.

Harry blinzelte. „Ich liebe dich", platzte er hervor. Das war das erste, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war. Er liebte sie wirklich und er hoffte, dass sie es so gerne von ihm hörte, wie es umgekehrt der Fall war.

Ginny starrte ihn an und zum ersten Mal bemerkte, wie ihre Augen glänzten. „Das freut mich", flüsterte sie und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Es hat mich überrascht, allein aufzuwachen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich bei der Erkenntnis. Sie dachte, er wäre davongelaufen! Er sprang vom Bett und durchquerte schnell das Zimmer.

„Nein! Ich bin gegangen, weil ich nicht von Ron bei dir gefunden werden wollte. Ich wollte keinen Streit anfangen", sagte er hastig und strich eine einzelne Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel.

„Du bereust es also nicht?", fragte sie mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Niemals. Ich werde niemals bereuen, was wir getan haben. Ich will es wieder tun", sagte Harry inbrünstig.

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln huschte über Ginnys Gesicht. „Gut", flüsterte sie und errötete.

„Letzte Nacht war grandios, Ginny. Ich bin noch nie so glücklich gewesen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht so perfekt für dich war, aber ich werde besser, das schwöre ich", sagte Harry schnell.

„Es war okay", sagte Ginny kichernd und bedeckte den Mund mit den Fingern.

„Nein, wirklich. Ich habe einige Sachen gelernt", sagte Harry ernsthaft. „Es wird besser werden, das verspreche ich dir."

„Einige Sachen gelernt? In den letzten paar Stunden? Wie?", erkundigte Ginny sich stirnrunzelnd.

„Vertrau mir, okay?" Harry war so heiß, dass er glaubte, explodieren zu müssen. Er wollte gerade wirklich nichts von dem Buch erzählen müssen. Diese Intimität zwischen ihnen war neu und es würde eine Weile dauern, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte.

„Okay", sagte Ginny kichernd, „aber du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Ich war auch nervös. Das ist für uns beide neu, also werden wir es zusammen lernen."

„Wir brauchen einfach Übung", sagte Harry und wackelte mit der Augenbraue.

„Ja", sagte Ginny und gluckste. „Es wird ein Albtraum sein am Strand mit Ron und Hermine. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich aufhören kann zu kichern."

„Und ich will dich nur berühren", erwiderte Harry ehrlich. „Es wird schwer sein, mich in der Nähe von Ron unter Kontrolle zu halten. Hermine weiß es schon."

„Ja. Das habe ich bemerkt", sagte Ginny. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde ihr sagen, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen soll. Ich bin sicher, dass sie in meinem Zimmer auf mich wartet."

„Was wirst du ihr sagen?", erkundigte Harry sich wachsam.

„Alles", erwiderte Ginny strahlend.

„Alles?", wiederholte er und schluckte.

„Oh, Harry", sagte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen. „Das einzige, das ihr Kerle nie über Mädchen begreift ist das Leichteste von allem. _Wir reden_. Weißt du, wenn Kerle zu dem emotionalen Teil einer Unterhaltung kommen, wo sie einander auf den Rücken schlagen und so tun, als wäre es nicht geschehen? Mädchen fangen da eine Unterhaltung an. Wir mögen Details und wir _reden_. Woher glaubst du, wusste ich sonst alles über Hermine und Viktor, während du und Ron keine Ahnung hattet?"

Harry kratzte sich am Nacken. Es behagte ihm immer noch nicht, was Ginny Hermine erzählen würde.

„Denk einfach gar nicht daran", sagte Ginny lachend. „Wie denkst du, fühl ich mich in dem Wissen, dass es mein _Bruder _sein würde, wenn du es teilen würdest?"

Harry schnaubte. „Das ist es ja. Ich kann es nicht einmal Ron erzählen!"

„Es wird leichter werden, wenn wir uns alle daran gewöhnt haben", sagte Ginny weise. „Du wirst schon sehen."

Harry nickte und hoffte, dass sie Recht hatte. Ginny kehrte in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück und er zog sich seine Badehose an.

* * *

Der Rest des Sommers verging in einer Reihe von sonnigen Tagen am Strand, mondbeschienenen Spaziergänge und Nächte voller Wunder und Entdeckungen. Harry und Ginnys Geburtstage gingen vorüber und bevor sie es wussten, war es an der Zeit, in die reale Welt zurückzukehren.

Harry hatte mit Hedwig Nachrichten an Professor McGonagall und Mrs. Weasley geschickt, um sie von seinen Plänen in Kenntnis zu setzen, zur Schule zurückzuehren. Die vier Freunde hatten beschlossen, drei Tage vor Schulanfang zum Fuchsbau zu gehen, um Zeit zu haben, ihre Bücher zu beschaffen, und damit Ginny im Ministerium ihren Appariertest absolvieren konnte.

Nach einem langen und herzlichen Abschied von Andromeda und Ted, reisten die vier Jugendlichen mit dem Flohnetzwerk zum Fuchsbau zurück. Draco hatte am Kamin gewartet, um sie zu verabschieden, und ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich in Hogwarts wiedersehen würden. Obwohl noch immer sehr langsam, befand er sich auf dem Weg zur Besserung und hatte ebenfalls entschieden, sein letztes Schuljahr zu vollenden.

Im Fuchsbau tauchte Harry als letztes aus dem Kamin auf und trat in eine neu renovierte Weasley- Küche. Es war zugleich vertraut und doch fremd mit all den Veränderungen und hellem, neuem Zubehör. Die langen Holztische standen immer noch im Zentrum des Raumes, doch das Holz war neu, glänzend und unbeschädigt. In der Küche duftete es fantastisch und das Aroma von Harrys Lieblingsgerichten bestürmten seine Sinne.

„Harry! Du bist auf den Füßen gelandet", stellte Ron erstaunt fest. Das Blau seiner Augen blitzte. Ron mochte es vielleicht niemals zugeben, doch er war glücklich, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

Harry blinzelte und starrte einen Moment auf den Kamin. „Stimmt", sagte er grinsend. „Vielleicht bin ich endlich erwachsen geworden."

„Wie geht's dir, Harry?", fragte Fred und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

Harry schüttelte ihm grinsend die Hand. „Mir geht's gut. Der Strand war fantastisch."

„Schaut nur, wie braungebrannt und gesund ihr alle ausseht", sagte Mrs. Weasley unter Tränen. Sie ließ Hermine los, um Harry in eine ihrer knochenzerbrechenden Umarmungen zu schließend. „Willkommen zu Hause."

Harry erwiderte ihre Umarmung fest und verlor sich in ihrer Wärme. „Es ist toll, wieder zu Hause zu sein", sagte er aufrichtig.

„Ginny, sieh dir nur all diese neuen Sommersprossen an! Hast du daran gedacht, deinen Hut zu tragen?" Mrs. Weasley berührte Ginnys Gesicht.

„Ich habe immer Sommersprossen, Mum", sagte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen.

„Was gibt's zum Abendessen? Ich bin am Verhungern", erkundigte sich Ron.

„Wie war Andromeda?", fragte Bill. „Ich habe sie mehrere Male bei Gringotts getroffen, aber ich habe sie nicht gesehen, seit wir Tonks verloren haben."

„Sie macht sich gut", erwiderte Harry. „Ein bisschen exzentrisch, aber ich schätze, ich hätte nichts anderes erwarten sollen."

„Die Ferien 'aben dir gut getan, 'Arry", sagte Fleur und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen. „Du siehst sehr gut aus."

„Danke", erwiderte Harry und errötete. Er sah hinunter und bemerkte die kleine Ausbeulung an Fleurs Bauch. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Mir geht es so gut wie nur mögliesch. Isch mag die Übelkeit am Morgen nischt", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Ah ja", machte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Als Bill sich an Ron wandte, beugte Fleur sich herüber und raunte in Harrys Ohr: „Isch denke, es ist die Medizin der Liebe, die disch besser ge'eilt 'at als das Meer, nischt?" Ihre Augen funkelten fröhlich, während sie einen bedeutsamen Blick zu Ginny warf.

Ginny unterhielt sich gerade mit ihrem Vater, doch sie lächelte, als sie Harrys Blick bemerkte und zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry lächelte zurück und Fleur nickte zufrieden.

„Harry!", rief George und schlug ihm auf den Rücken. Er kam herüber, ohne das leiseste Anzeichen eines Humpelns. „Wie geht's dir, Kumpel?"

„Hi, Harry", begrüßte Shannon.

„Hi!", erwiderte Harry. „Wie geht's euch?"

„So gut wie neu", erwiderte George strahlend. „Das Geschäft läuft wie am Schnürchen. Fred, Shannon und ich haben es grad so geschafft, uns einen Tag freizunehmen. Wir haben heute früher zugemacht, um alle hier zum Abendessen sein zu können."

Shannon und Georges Hände waren ineinander geschlungen und sie schienen sehr glücklich miteinander zu sein. Harry konnte sehen, wie Iris Mrs. Weasley am anderen Ende des Raumes dabei half, das Essen auf den Tisch zu stellen.

Charlie war ebenfalls zu Hause und hatte seine rumänische Freundin Ekaterina mitgebracht. Harry kannte sie von Bills Hochzeit. Sie saßen beide am Tisch und unterhielten sich mit Hermine.

Ein warmes, zufriedenes Gefühl stieg in Harry auf. Es tat so gut, zu Hause zu sein, von seinen Lieblingsmenschen umgeben. In der Weasley- Küche war es so hektisch und voller Aktivität, wie es schon immer gewesen war, und es war schwierig, mit den verschiedenen Unterhaltungen mitzukommen.

Sie bauten sich wieder ihr Leben und eine Zukunft auf, doch sie nahmen sich immer noch die Zeit, sich zu versammeln und einfach die gegenseitige Gesellschaft zu genießen. Harry war nicht länger jener kleine Junge, der ungewollt in einen Schrank gestopft wurde. Stattdessen war er ein Teil einer warmen und liebenden Familie. Durch all die Hölle und Zerstörung, die Voldemort in sein Leben gebracht hatte, hatte Harry am Ende doch genau das bekommen, das er sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Als Mrs. Weasley das Essen auf den Tisch stellte und das Festgelage begann, nahm Ginny den Stuhl neben ihm ein und drückte seine Hand unter dem Tisch. Ihre Augen funkelten glücklich und erfüllten seinen Bauch mit Wärme.

Er lehnte sich zurück, bevor er seinen Teller füllte, und beobachtete die anderen schweigend. Ron und Hermine saßen ihm gegenüber. Ron füllte seinen Teller bis zum Rand und schaufelte ebensoviel auf Hermines Teller. Die Narbe an Mr. Weasleys Handgelenk lugte unter dem Ärmel seines Umhangs hervor, als er nach den Kartoffeln langte. Er konnte Fleurs Narbe sehen, als sie ihr Haar hinter das Ohr steckte, und wusste, dass Ginnys unter ihrem Haaransatz zu sehen war.

Jeder einzelne von ihnen war auf irgendeine Art und Weise vom Krieg gezeichnet worden. Vielleicht war der Grund, weshalb er sich hier so zu Hause fühlte, dass er wusste, dass das Mal auf seiner eigenen Stirn wirklich nur eine weitere Narbe war.

* * *

AN: Die Geschichte ist fast zu Ende, Leute. Es kommt noch ein einziges Kapitel, nämlich der Epilog.


	36. Epilog

**Epilog **

Die Septembersonne schien strahlend über die Wiese, die hinter dem Fuchsbau lag. Harry spazierte gemächlich über einen Pfad, während er die Gerüche des Herbsts einhauchte und dem Kleinkind, das er auf seinen Arm trug, die wechselnden Farben der Blätter zeigte. Es war nun ganze vier Jahre her seit Voldemorts Fall und Harry hatte immer noch nicht das Wunder überwunden, allein nach draußen gehen zu dürfen, ungehindert und ohne Angst vor einem Angriff.

Ginny neckte ihn oft damit, dass er seinen Zauberstab immer noch zu allen Zeiten griffbereit hielt. Selbst vier Jahre später musste sie noch vorsichtig sein, ihn nicht aufzuschrecken, wenn sie einen Raum betrat. Alles in allem aber wurde ihm endlich wohl in der eigenen Haut. Er konnte sogar die Reporter ertragen, die nach vier Jahren immer noch nach seiner Meinung über aktuelle Geschehnisse fragten.

Er war in jenem ersten Herbst nach Voldemorts Untergang zur Schule zurückgekehrt. Er, Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatten ein sorgenfreies Jahr durchlebt – naja, sorgenfrei für alle ausgenommen Hermine, die sich ständig über die bevorstehenden UTZ grämte. Harry hatte seine Prüfungen gut bestanden trotz Hermines düsteren Voraussagen infolge seiner beklagenswerten Lerngewohnheiten. Er gestand sich ein, dass er ein besserer Schüler hätte sein können, doch zu der Zeit genoss er seine Freizeit viel zu sehr, um sich Sorgen zu machen. Er hatte genug Kummer für den Rest seines Lebens gehabt.

Als sie die Schule beendet hatten, waren er und Ron auf der Stelle dem Ministerium beigetreten und hatten ihr Auroren- Training begonnen. Nach allem, das sie während des Kriegs durchlebt hatten, konnten sie ihre Ausbildung in zwei Jahren statt in drei vollenden und sie hatten sofort angefangen zu arbeiten.

Zuerst waren sie getrennten Partnern zugewiesen worden. Ihr Ausbilder hatte darauf bestanden, dass Anfänger mit älteren, erfahreneren Veteranen zusammengelegt werden mussten. Das hatte etwa drei Monate angedauert, bevor ihre Versetzungspapiere eingetroffen waren, unterzeichnet von niemand anderem als Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley hatte beharrt, dass es jenes strenge Festhalten an der alten Politik des Ministeriums war, das sie alle überhaupt erst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Wenn etwas funktionierte – bring es nicht in Ordnung. Seither waren Ron und Harry Partner gewesen.

Hermine hatte eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin begonnen. Erst vor kurzem hatte sie sie beendet und stand unter einem voll qualifizierten Heiler im St. Mungos in der Lehre. Ginny war im Ministerium in die Unfallabteilung aufgenommen worden. Ihr Training hatte nur ein Jahr gedauert, so dass sie tatsächlich die erste der vier war, die sich ihr eigenes Geld verdiente.

Nachdem der Krieg geendet hatte, hatte es einen wilden Ansturm von Hochzeiten und Babys gegeben. Mrs. Weasley sagte, dass es nach dem ersten Krieg ebenfalls passiert war. Die Menschen wollten einfach nur die guten Dinge im Leben feiern. Der erste von Harrys Freunden, der geheiratet hatte, war ausgerechnet Neville Longbottom gewesen. Er und Susan Bones hatten gemeinsam in der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse gearbeitet, nachdem Hogwarts geschlossen hatte, und schon bald darauf hatte Romantik geblüht.

Seamus Finnigan und Demelza Robbins waren die nächsten, gefolgt von Lavender Brown und Oliver Wood. Seltsamerweise war es gerade diese rasche Abfolge von Hochzeiten ihrer Freunde, die Hermine von dem Gedanken abbrachten. Obwohl Ron sie direkt nach der Schule geheiratet hätte, wollte Hermine warten, bis sich der Wirbel um das Ende des Krieges gelegt hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass man auf den Gedanken kam, es hätte ihre Entscheidung beeinflusst.

Harry hatte sich nicht darum geschert. Er hatte Ginny auf dem Hogwarts- Gelände während ihrer letzten Tage im Schloss gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte. Sie hatte angenommen und nur ein paar Monate später am ersten September hatten sie geheiratet. Jener Tag war es gewesen, auf den Harry immer zugefiebert hatte, so dass er seiner Bedeutung etwas beimessen wollte. Er war stolz zu sagen, dass der erste September sein Leben bei zwei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten dramatisch zum Besseren gewendet hatte.

Er hatte gedacht, dass er und Ginny eine kleine Hochzeit direkt im Fuchsbau feiern würden, umringt von der Weasley- Familie und einigen engen Freunden. Mrs. Weasley und die Zaubererwelt hatten jedoch andere Vorstellungen. Schließlich wurden sie in Hogwarts in einer Morgenzeremonie getraut, bevor die Schüler eingetroffen waren.

Harry hatte mit den Zähnen geknirscht und den Trubel und Wirbel über sich ergehen lassen, da er wusste, dass er derjenige war, der am Ende gewonnen hatte. Er hatte Ginny geheiratet und diese Entscheidung niemals bereut. Mit dem Geld, das Sirius ihm hinterlassen hatte, hatten sie ein sehr privates, abgeschiedenes Grundstück gekauft, nicht weit vom Ottery St. Catchpole entfernt – doch auch nicht zu nah. Sie hatten ihr eigenes Haus gebaut – eins mit viel Platz für ein Quidditch- Feld – es gemeinsam dekoriert und eingerichtet und vor vier Monaten war ihr Sohn James Harry Potter auf die Welt gekommen.

Harry gluckste, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie verzweifelt Ginny sich einen Sohn gewünscht hatte. Weasleys bekamen immer Söhne, doch ihre Brüder neckten sie gerne, dass sie, da sie selbst ein Mädchen war, Töchter gebären würde. Natürlich hatte dies Ginny umso entschlossener gemacht, sie eines Besseren zu belehren. Harry hatte zugesehen, wie sie die Nase in die Luft gereckt und die Augen verengt hatte mit der „Ich- kann- alles- was- ihr- könntt"- Einstellung, die er so sehr an ihr liebte. Er wusste, dass technisch gesehen das Geschlecht des Babys von ihm abhing, doch er hatte niemals Ginnys Willen angezweifelt. Er war sicher, dass ihr nächstes Kind ein Mädchen werden würde, schlichtweg damit Ginny ihren Brüdern beweisen konnte, dass sie auch schaffte, was sie nicht konnten.

Harry war es egal. Er war einfach nur glücklich zu sehen, dass seine Familie zur Abwechslung wuchs statt zu schrumpfen. Er hatte Ginny erzählt, dass es ihm gleichgültig war, ob sie zwei Kinder oder zwanzig hätten, er wollte einfach ein Geschwisterkind für James, so dass er niemals allein war. Ginny hatte liebevoll seine Wange getätschelt, während sie ihm versicherte, dass es keine zwanzig werden würden.

Obwohl Ginny den besten Kinderwagen gekauft hatte – laut _Hexenmütter _– zog Harry es trotzdem vor, seinen Sohn auf dem Arm zu tragen, wenn sie spazieren gingen. Sie hatten viel Geld, so dass sie bequem leben konnten, doch Ginny war immer noch ein sparsames Mädchen. Sparsam bei allem – das heißt, außer wenn es um ihren Sohn ging. Für ihn reichte nichts als das Beste – und Ginny war überzeugt, dass er _alles _brauchte, wofür Werbung gemacht wurde. Jedes Mal, wenn sie eines dieser endlosen Zauberer- Elternmagazine las, jammerte sie, dass sie irgendwie etwas falsch machte, weil James irgendwelche neuen Apparate nicht besaß.

Harry war es wirklich egal, was sie kaufte oder ob sie es jemals benutzten, solange es Ginny glücklich machte. Sie hatte ihm das beste Geschenk auf der Welt bereitet und jeden Tag war er überrascht, etwas Neues von seinem kleinen Wunder zu erfahren. Er mochte all jene Vater- und- Sohn- Sachen als Kind verpasst haben, doch er würde verdammt noch mal sicherstellen, dass er sie als Vater ausleben konnte. Er hatte den kleinen Schlingel in graue Latzhosen mit einem roten Kapuzenpulli gesteckt und ihn nach draußen in die frische Luft genommen. Im Fuchsbau war es ziemlich stickig mit all den plappernden Damen drinnen.

Der Grund dafür, weshalb all die Damen geschäftig umherrauschten, war die lang erwartete, bevorstehende Hochzeit von Ron und Hermine. Sie würden am nächsten Tag in einer Muggle- Kirche in der Nähe von Hermines Zuhause heiraten. Harry und Ginny waren Trauzeuge und Brautjungfer und es war ihre Aufgabe, Braut und Bräutigam rechtzeitig in die Kirche zu bringen.

Harry fand, er hatte den einfachen Teil dieser Angelegenheit. Ron war seit Ewigkeiten für diesen Augenblick bereit gewesen – es war Hermine, die das nervöse Wrack darstellte. Die arme Ginny hatte wirklich alle Hände voll zu tun. Hermine hatte wochenlang bei belanglosen, kleinen Details Wutanfälle bekommen. Sie war schon immer ein wenig übergeschnappt gewesen und Harry vermutete, dass Hochzeiten alle Frauen in den Wahnsinn trieben.

„Schau, das ist der Schuppen, in dem deine Großmutter die alten Besen deiner Onkel aufgewahrt hat. Deine Mum hat sie oft stibitzt, wenn sie nicht aufgepasst haben", erzählte er James, während sie an dem Schuppen hinter dem Fuchsbau vorbeigingen.

Das Baby war sehr viel mehr daran interessiert, auf dem Kragen von Harrys Shirt herumzukauen, doch Harry machte es wirklich nichts aus. Sein Sohn hatte dieselben grünen Augen wie er, aber sein Strubbelkopf war eher rostfarben als rot oder schwarz. Harry konnte zufrieden sagen, dass er die perfekte Mischung aus beiden Elternteilen war.

Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen über die weiche Wange seines Sohnes und staunte, wie jemand so Kleines ihn so vollkommen um solch einen winzigen, kleinen Finger wickeln konnte. Von dem Augenblick an, da James auf die Welt gekommen war, war es so gewesen.

„Harry!", rief Bill, der ihn gerade einholte. Bill trug seinen kichernden, nun drei Jahre alten Sohn Claude auf den Schultern. Das zweite Kind konnte jeden Tag kommen.

Hermine schwor, das es Fleur ähnlich sehen würde, an Hermines Hochzeitstag in die Wehen zu kommen, doch noch war Fleur das Bild ruhiger Gelassenheit. Harry erinnerte sich liebevoll an Ginnys Schwangerschaft und wie sie beide von jeder neuen Entwicklung überwältigt gewesen waren, wie klein sie auch sein mochte. Vielleicht war es bei einem zweiten einfacher, da man Erfahrungen hinter sich hatte?

„Mum sagte, du wärst mit James hier draußen. Die Spannung in der Küche ist kaum auszuhalten", sagte Bill und verlangsamte seine Schritte, um neben Harry zu gehen.

„Hey, Bill. Hey, Claude", begrüßte Harry und hob die Hand, um seinem Neffen das Haar zu zerraufen.

_Sein Neffe._

Er hatte einen Neffen – eigentlich sogar zwei. Die Tatsache, dass er Teil einer großen und liebevollen Familie war, erstaunte ihn manchmal immer noch.

„Bonjour, Onkel Harry", sagte Claude strahlend.

„Geht immer noch übel zu da drin, was?", fragte Harry und deutete zum Haus.

„Hermine hat grad einen Nervenzusammenbruch, weil George ihr erzählte, dass er vergessen hat, einen Ersatz im Laden morgen zu besorgen, so dass er arbeiten muss. Natürlich weiß jeder, dass er sie nur aufzieht, aber Hermine hat trotzdem einen Kollaps", sagte Bill kopfschüttelnd.

„Sie ist nur nervös", erwiderte Harry.

„Ja. Das hast du am eigenen Leib erfahren, was, Kumpel?", sagte Bill und knuffte Harry sanft gegen die Schulter.

Harry grinste verlegen. Er war ein hoffnungsloser Fall vor seiner Hochzeit gewesen. Er war bis zu dem Augenblick, da er seinen Schwur geleistet hatte, überzeugt gewesen, dass etwas geschehen würde, was ihm alles wegschnappen würde.

„Hermine mag es nicht, wenn sie nicht alles unter Kontrolle hat. Obwohl sie genau weiß, was morgen ablaufen wird, ist es noch nie _ihr _passiert, deshalb ist sie nervös. Sie wird sich zusammenreißen, das tut sie doch immer", sagte Harry liebevoll.

„Wie geht's Ron?", erkundigte Bill sich. „Ich habe ihn gar nicht gesehen."

„Fred und Charlie haben ihn auf ein Bier mitgenommen, weshalb auch so viele Hexen dort drinnen sind", erwiderte Harry.

„Und George", sagte Bill. „Er ist der einzige Mann in der Küche und selbst er wirkt ziemlich überfordert."

„George passt auf Loki auf und ich habe James. Deshalb konnten wir nicht in den Pub gehen. Charlie sagte, es wären sowieso nur Junggesellen erlaubt", sagte Harry glucksend. Es bedurfte einer Menge, um George oder Fred zu überfordern, so dass Harry einfach nur glücklich war, mit James draußen zu sein.

George und Shannon hatten etwa zur selben Zeit wie Harry und Ginny geheiratet und ihr Sohn, Loki, war gerade über ein Jahr alt. Fred und Iris waren noch immer zusammen, doch es war eine wankelmütige Beziehung. Charlie kam zu Familienfesten üblicherweise mit einer schönen Hexe am Arm – doch es war jedes Mal eine andere Hexe. Es machte Mrs. Weasley schwer zu schaffen.

„Merlin, ich hoffe, sie machen Ron nicht betrunken. Das wird Hermine vollkommen den Garaus machen", sagte Bill kopfschüttelnd. Sein Gesichtsausdruck strafte seine Worte jedoch Lügen. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass er in Wirklichkeit _hoffte_, Fred und Charlie würden Ron betrunken machen.

Harry schnaubte. „Hoffentlich haben sie Ernüchterungszauber geübt."

„Wenn nicht, bin ich sicher, dass Mum sie alle zur Schnecke machen wird – sie hat sich sicherlich um _dich _kümmern müssen an deinem Junggesellenabend", sagte Bill lachend.

Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei der Erinnerung. „Ihr habt mich draußen gelassen, mit nichts als meiner Unterhose!"

„Es ist deine Schuld, dass du so besoffen warst. Der Retter der Zaubererwelt und alles – da solltest du mit deinem Feuerwhiskey besser umgehen können", sagte Bill.

„Jeder hat seine Schwächen", brummte Harry mürrisch. „Es ist nicht, als wäre es wirklich Rons Junggesellenabend. Darum haben wir uns schon letztes Wochenende gekümmert. Fred und Charlie mussten nur die ganzen Hennen loswerden."

Er funkelte Bill bei der „Retter der Zaubererwelt"- Bemerkung an. Er hasste noch immer die große Anzahl von Titeln, die ihm aufgezwungen worden waren. Der Jahrestag des Datums, als Voldemort gefallen war, war als Pottertag benannt worden und wurde jedes Mal groß gefeiert. Harry versuchte normalerweise, den Feierlichkeiten zu entgehen, indem er jedes Jahr zu dieser Zeit Ferien am Meer machte.

Am letzten Pottertag hatten Fred und George T-Shirts erfunden, die Voldemorts Fall darstellten. Sie konnten sie jedoch nicht verkaufen, da Harrys Gestalt sich weigerte, im Bild zu bleiben.

„Charlie ist immer abgehauen, wenn die Hexen sich binden wollen, aber ich denke, Fred will sich Georges Lebensweise mehr anschließen, als er bereit ist zuzugeben", sagte Bill.

James' Aufmerksamkeit verließ Harrys Kragen. Stattdessen streckte er den Arm aus und packte seine Brille, die ganze Zeit über vor sich hin brabbelnd. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Harry seine Brille aus den kleinen Fingern des Babys winden und sie wieder zurechtrücken konnte. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, sah er die Welt durch verschmierte Fingerabdrücke. Rasch säuberte Harry sie mit einem Zauber.

„Papa, du hast mir versprochen zu fliegen! Nimm mich mit! Nimm mich mit!", drängte Claude und zupfte an Bills Haar, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Ah, versprochen ist versprochen", sagte Bill. Er lächelte und zog seinen Pferdeschwanz aus dem festen Griff seines Sohnes. „Willst du dich uns anschließen?"

Harry schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich habe Ginny versprochen, nicht vor seinem ersten Geburtstag", sagte er, während er den Schwur immer mehr bereute. „Wir werden unseren Spaziergang fortsetzen."

Harry legte James an seine Schulter und wanderte am Zaun entlang, der den Besitz des Fuchsbaus abgrenzte. Der frische Oktoberwind ließ James erschauern, worauf er sich enger an seinen Dad schmiegte. Seine kleinen Augen weiteten sich, als der Wind über sein Gesicht fuhr, und Harry lachte über seinen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck.

James' erstes Halloween näherte sich und Harry wollte es zu einem besonderen Ereignis machen. Er wusste, dass das Baby zu klein war, um es würdigen zu können, doch Harry genoss es, alle Kindheitserlebnisse, die er verpasst hatte, durch seinen Sohn zu erfahren.

Er war so erschrocken gewesen, als er gehört hatte, dass er Vater werden würde. Was wusste er schon davon, wie man Babys aufzuziehen hatte? Er hatte sicherlich keinerlei Erfahrungen, auf die er sich stützen konnte. Wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass Ginny eine ergiebige Quelle von Informationen darstellen würde, hatte er sich gründlich geirrt. Ginny war das Nesthäkchen ihrer Familie und beinahe so ahnungslos wie er.

Nach mehreren langen und beschwichtigenden Unterhaltungen mit Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten sie sich entspannt – ein wenig. Harry machte sich immer noch Sorgen darüber, wie er damit umgehen musste, wenn die Zeit kam, seinen Sohn zu erziehen. Er wollte sicher nicht Onkel Vernons Beispiel folgen. Er hatte begonnen, viel mehr darauf Acht zu geben, wie Mr. Weasley mit seinen Söhnen umging, und Bill und Georges Beziehung zu ihren Söhnen genau beobachtet.

Zwischen Ginny und ihm hatten sie sich gut geeignet. Das taten sie immer. Wenn Ron und Hermine schneller mit ihrer eigenen Familie anfingen als mit ihren Hochzeitsplänen, konnten sie die Herausforderung der Elternschaft vielleicht ebenfalls alle gemeinsam durchstehen.

Verloren in seinen Gedanken, traf er überrascht über Hermine. Sie lehnte am Zaun weit entfernt vom Haus, das Gesicht zum Wind gewandt, so dass ihr Haar wild durch die Luft peitschte.

„Hermine?", sagte Harry und trat ein paar zögerliche Schritte auf sie zu.

Man wusste in letzter Zeit nie, wie Hermine eine Unterbrechung aufnahm. Sie war die Verkörperung einer wahnsinnigen Braut. Deshalb überraschte es ihn, als sie sich mit einem tränenüberströmten Gesicht zu ihm umdrehte.

„Hermine! Was ist los?", erkundigte er sich.

James musste seine Not bemerkt haben, denn er wand sich in Harrys Armen.

„Oh, Harry! Alles verändert sich", schniefte Hermine.

„Was verändert sich, Hermine?", fragte Harry grinsend, während er James leicht an seiner Schulter wiegte, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Es wird alles so anders sein und so wie es jetzt ist, ist es wunderbar. Ich will nicht, dass das ruiniert wird", sagte sie schluchzend.

Harry blinzelte verblüfft. Er wusste, dass es größtenteils an den Nerven lag – kombiniert mit Hermines Hass darauf, außer Kontrolle zu sein, doch er fürchtete, dass alles, das er sagte, fehl am Platz sein könnte. Er wusste auch, dass er es trotzdem versuchen musste.

„Hermine, es wird alles in Ordnung sein", sagte er. Er schlang seinen freien Arm um sie und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Oh! Du hast leicht reden!", rief Hermine und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich _habe _leicht reden", erwiderte Harry glucksend, „weil ich mal an deiner Stelle gewesen bin. Und wer war diejenige gewesen, die auf mich eingeredet hat? Wer war diejenige, die mich an meinem Hochzeitstag beruhigt hat?"

„Das war ich", sagte Hermine, ein winziges Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Naja, Ginny auch, sobald die Zeremonie angefangen hat."

„Richtig – genau wie Ron es auch für dich tun wird, sobald ihr beieinander steht. Vorher war ich aber voller Panik. Du warst diejenige, die mir klar gemacht hat, dass ich genau das bekam, was ich immer gewollt habe. Und du hattest Recht. Jetzt, heute, bist du an der Reihe. Du und Ron, ihr habt eine lange Zeit auf diesen Tag gewartet, Hermine", sagte Harry lächelnd.

Hermine schniefte wieder und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. James begann wieder zu brabbeln, während er an seiner Faust saugte.

„Meine Mum und ich haben über meine Hochzeit gesprochen, als ich ein kleines Mädchen war. Der Grund, weshalb ich es auf Muggle- Art machen will, ist, auch einige ihrer Träume wahr zu machen. Wir haben uns so weit auseinandergelebt, seit ich nach Hogwarts gegangen bin", sagte Hermine.

„Hagrid hat gesagt, dass ich mich nach sieben Jahren in Hogwarts selbst nicht mehr erkennen würde", sagte Harry. „Das stimmt mit Sicherheit."

„Oh, Harry! Bei mir auch. Manchmal fühle ich mich wie eine vollkommen Fremde, wenn ich normale Muggle- Sachen mit meinen Eltern unternehme. Ich gehöre jetzt in diese Welt", sagte Hermine.

„Du gehörst in beide, weil deine Erziehung dort dich zu der Person gemacht hat, die du heute bist. Es hängt alles zusammen – es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich es herausgefunden habe. Wenn es nicht so geschehen wäre, wie es der Fall gewesen ist, hätte ich euch alle vielleicht nie kennen gelernt und mich nicht mit euch angefreundet. Alles geschieht aus einem guten Grund und Veränderungen können gut sein", sagte Harry und hob die Schultern.

„Wann bist du so weise geworden?", fragte Hermine. Sie kicherte und stupste ihn sanft mit ihrer Schulter an.

„Ich hatte eine Freundin, die einen großen Einfluss auf mich hatte, als ich jünger war", erwiderte Harry und knuffte sie zurück. „Groß, buschiges Haar, eine kleine Besserwisserin. Vielleicht kanntest du sie auch."

„Ha ha. Sehr lustig", sagte Hermine und gab ihm einen sanften Klaps, wodurch sie James' Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Sie hat sich zu einer Schönheit entwickelt", fügte Harry lächelnd hinzu.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und für einen Augenblick fürchtete Harry, dass sie wieder in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Doch James rettete ihn, indem er seine Faust um eine Strähne von Hermines Haar schloss. Er zog daran und versuchte, sie in seinen Mund zu stecken.

„Oh oh", machte Harry, „warte. Das macht er die ganze Zeit bei Ginny."

„Autsch!", rief Hermine, obwohl sie lachte.

„Der kleine Teufel hat eine Schwäche dafür", sagte Harry, während er sich verzweifelt bemühte, Hermine aus dem festen Griff seines Sohnes zu befreien. Das Baby quietschte vor Freude.

„Harry!", schalt Hermine. „Du kannst diese Art von Sprache nicht vor deinem Sohn benutzen! Was ist los mit dir?"

„Er kann noch nicht sprechen, Hermine", sagte Harry lachend. „Er weiß, dass mein Tonfall freundlich war."

„Ach ja? Und was wirst du Ginny sagen, wenn sie in sein Babybuch schreiben muss, dass sein erstes Wort „Teufel" war?", fragte Hermine.

Harry gluckste. „Ich werde ihr sagen, dass es Rons Schuld war."

Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ihr beide werdet euch nie ändern."

„Sieh mal! Das ist eine gute Sache. Als ich hier rausgekommen bin, hast du Veränderungen nicht gemocht", sagte Harry strahlend.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry", sagte sie, warf ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn und James an sich.

James prustete protestierend, worauf Hermine sie losließ.

„Dich liebe ich auch, James", sagte sie.

„Ach hier seid ihr", sagte Ginny lächelnd, während sie über die Wiese zu ihnen herüberkam. Das schwindende Sonnenlicht glänzte auf ihrem Haar. Harry hatte seine Faszination zu ihrem Haar nie überwunden – und er glaubte nicht, dass es jemals geschehen würde.

„Ich habe überall nach euch gesucht", sagte sie. Sie legte eine handgestrickte Babydecke um James und nahm ihn Harry aus den Armen.

Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn. Das einzige, das ihn immer an seinem Besuch im Fuchsbau störte, war die Tatsache, dass es überall Hände gab, die ihm das Baby abnehmen wollten.

„Fleur und Shannon reden mit Mum über Tantchen Muriels Diadem, Hermine. Du solltest besser hinaufgehen, falls du es nicht in deinem schönen Schleier finden willst", sagte Ginny. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Oh, nein. Ich sollte besser reingehen. Danke, Harry", sagte Hermine und eilte zum Haus zurück.

„Hallo, Schönheit", sagte Harry und küsste seine Frau auf die Wange.

Ginny runzelte leicht die Stirn und schaute auf ihre verblichene Jeans und den schlabbrigen Pullover hinunter. „Ich mag vielleicht eines Tages nicht mehr schön sein, aber morgen schon", sagte sie. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das Kleid mir endlich passt. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, dass ich nicht rechtzeitig wieder reinpasse."

„Du siehst jetzt auch schön aus. Du siehst immer schön aus", erwiderte Harry und küsste sie wieder. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er auf taube Ohren stieß, doch soweit es ihn betraf, war sie die schönste Kreatur auf der Erde – natürlich neben ihrem Sohn.

„Wo seid ihr gewesen?", fragte Ginny und hielt James in die Luft. Sie kicherte, als er nach ihrer Nase griff. „Ihr seid Ewigkeiten weg gewesen."

„Ich habe James das Quidditch- Feld gezeigt", sagte Harry.

„Du hast ihn nicht auf einem Besen mitgenommen, oder, Harry?" Sie verengte die Augen.

„Nein, hab ich nicht! Du kannst Bill fragen. Wir haben einen lagen Spaziergang um dem Wald gemacht und alle Farben begutachtet. James hat dreimal meine Brille auf den Boden geworfen", zählte Harry ihre Abenteuer auf.

„Warum verzauberst du sie dann nicht so, dass sie drauf bleiben?", entgegnete Ginny lachend.

„Das würde ihm den Spaß verderben", antwortete Harry, schockiert, dass sie so etwas auch nur vorschlug.

Ginny lächelte liebevoll und küsste ihn ausgiebig. Wieder protestierte James dagegen, in der Mitte eingeengt zu sein.

„Wir sollten hineingehen. Mum ist gerade dabei, das Abendessen vorzubereiten, und es wird langsam kühl hier draußen. Mum hat es eingerichtet, dass die drei Kinder heute Abend im Kinderzimmer bleiben, so dass sie alle am Morgen hier für Gabrielle sein werden."

Mrs. Weasley hatte Percys altes Zimmer in ein Kinderzimmer für ihre Enkel umgewandelt. Sie sagte, es sei ein Weg, sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass das Leben weiterging.

„Wird Gabrielle es wirklich schaffen, auf alle drei aufzupassen?", fragte Harry, etwas panisch. Fleurs Schwester hatte angeboten, die Weasley- Enkel zu hüten, während sie an der Hochzeit teilnahmen, doch es würde das erste Mal sein, da Harry und Ginny James bei jemand außerhalb der Familie ließen.

„Sie wird nicht allein sein", sagte Ginny. „Sie bringt eine Freundin mit und die beiden werden es schon schaffen."

„Ist Ron wieder zurück?", erkundigte Harry sich.

„Oh nein. Ich erwarte ihn nicht innerhalb der nächsten Stunden. Hermine verbringt die Nacht im Haus ihrer Eltern und Fleur schien bettfertig, als ich drinnen war. Hermine wird sie umbringen, wenn sie heute Nacht die Wehen bekommt", erwiderte Ginny lachend.

„Also bedeutet es einen ruhigen Abend zu Hause?", fragte Harry und wackelte mit der Augenbraue.

„Hmm", machte Ginny, die Augen schelmisch funkelnd. „Ich bin sicher, uns wird eine Beschäftigung einfallen."

Harry grinste und schlang seinen Arm um seine Frau. „Komm, Mrs. Potter. Ich bin plötzlich erschöpft. Ich denke, wir werden uns schon früh zurückziehen müssen."

„Ja klar! Als ob meine Eltern es nicht durchschauen würden, Harry. Sie werden wissen, dass du unartige Sachen mit mir anstellen möchtest", entgegnete Ginny.

„Äh, Ginny. Ich glaube, das haben sie schon herausgefunden. Schließlich hältst du den Beweis in deinen Armen", erwiderte Harry und kitzelte James unter dem Kinn. Das Baby quietschte entzückt, bevor er an Ginnys Pullover herumfummelte.

„Sorry, Liebling, aber es sieht so aus, als will dein Sohn sich zuerst mit mir beschäftigen", lachte Ginny. „Lass mich ihn füttern, dann werden wir selbst zu Abend essen, bevor wir ihn in sein Bett legen."

„Na schön", sagte Harry schmollend.

Ginny lachte und knuffte ihn sanft. „Dann können wir nach Hause gehen und uns mit anderen Aktivitäten beschäftigen."

Das Monster in Harrys Brust reckte den Kopf und brüllte triumphierend.

* * *

Der Morgen der Hochzeit brach wolkig und grau mit einer leichten Schicht von Feuchtigkeit in der Luft an. Obwohl es typisch für das englische Wetter war, hatte Luna Hermine informiert, dass es bedeutete, die Fruchtbarkeitsgöttin lächelte auf sie herab. Zusätzlich zu dem Stress, den Hermine bereits fühlte, und der Tatsache, dass sie einen Weasley heiratete, war Hermine völlig panisch.

Ginny war zu den Grangers appariert, um Hermine zu beruhigen, während Harry zum Fuchsbau aufgebrochen war, um sicherzustellen, dass Ron bei klarem Verstand war. Er hatte den Bräutigam über eine Toilette gebeugt mit einem ausgewachsenen Kater gefunden. Fred und Charlie hatten ihre Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen.

Harry bat die aufgebrachte Mrs. Weasley um ein Gegenmittel – sie konnte nie widerstehen, wenn er seinen „Dackelblick" aufsetzte, wie Ginny es nannte. Nachdem Ron geduscht, sich angezogen und ein ausgiebiges Frühstück zu sich genommen hatte, apparierten die beiden zu dem sicheren Ort, den Hermine für magische Gäste arrangiert hatte. Sie hatten immer noch eine Menge Zeit, deshalb unternahmen sie einen Spaziergang an der Straße entlang und lugten währenddessen in verschiedene Muggle- Fenster.

„Fühlst du dich besser?", erkundigte Harry sich feixend. Ron hatte den grünlichen Farbton im Gesicht verloren, doch nun, nur eine Stunde vor der Zeremonie, begann er endlich, nervös zu wirken.

„Was, wenn sie sich doch umentscheidet, Harry?", fragte er.

„Das wird sie nicht", erwiderte Harry lächelnd.

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte Ron wissen. Er klang genervt und hoffnungsvoll zugleich.

„Wie lange kennst du Hermine jetzt schon, Ron? Du – von allen Menschen – solltest doch wissen, wie schwer es ist, sie umzustimmen, sobald sie sich auf etwas festgelegt hat", erwiderte Harry schlicht.

Ron schnaubte. „Zu wahr." Nach ein paar Minuten in behaglichem Schweigen fügte er hinzu: „Wir tun es wirklich."

„Es hat sich schon eine lange Zeit angebahnt", sagte Harry.

„Hey! Wenn Hermine mich heiratet, werden wir alle eine Familie sein – und zwar wirklich", sagte Ron, sichtlich erschüttert von dem Gedanken.

„Hast du das erst jetzt festgestellt?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Halt die Klappe." Ron stieß Harry den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Wer hätte jemals gedacht, als wir uns vor all den Jahren im Hogwarts Express kennen gelernt haben, dass wir eines Tages als eine große, glückliche Weasley- Familie enden werden?"

„Ich nicht", sagte Harry grinsend. „Ich war nur glücklich, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der mit mir in einem Abteil sitzen wollte."

Ron schnaubte. „Es wird gut tun, alle wiederzusehen – selbst Malfoy hat gesagt, dass er kommt."

Nach der Schule hatte Draco es endlich geschafft, sein Familienvermögen auf sich überschreiben zu lassen. Obwohl sie einander niemals Eulen schickten, um ein Wiedersehen zu arrangieren, luden sie sich immer auf ein Bier ein, wenn sie einander in einem Pub begegneten. Draco war im Jahr zuvor ins Ausland gegangen, nachdem das Misstrauen, das der Name Malfoy noch immer unter der Zaubererbevölkerung in England hervorrief, ihn vollkommen frustriert hatte.

„Du hast ihn eingeladen?", fragte Harry und hob die Augenbraue.

„Naja, es war Hermines Idee", brummte Ron.

Harry grinste. Sie hatten einen widerwilligen Respekt füreinander entwickelt, doch Ron würde Draco niemals einen Kumpel nennen. Harry glaubte, dass dasselbe für ihn galt.

„Ich habe gehört, er geht mit Daphne Greengrass aus", sagte Harry.

„Ja. Er bringt sie als sein Date mit", erwiderte Ron. „Sie war nie so schlimm wie einige andere, aber ich habe ihr nie vertraut."

„Welchem Slytherin hast du schon jemals vertraut?", konterte Harry.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen! Ich habe Snape auch eine Einladung geschickt", sagte Ron. Er konnte sein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken. „Er hat nicht geantwortet."

Harry gluckste. Ron hatte in den letzten vier Jahren fröhlich alle Nachrichten, die mit Harry oder seinem Leben zu tun hatte, an ihren alten Zaubertränkemeister nach Azkaban geschickt. Er machte ihm sogar tägliche Besuche am Pottertag, um sicherzustellen, dass der mürrische Mann alle Details der Festlichkeiten mitbekam.

Snape war auf Lebenslänglich in Azkaban verurteilt worden, obwohl Ron sagte, dass sein Zustand wirklich nicht anders war als in Hogwarts. Das einzige, was Snapes Gleichgültigkeit brechen konnte, waren Neuigkeiten von Harrys Erfolg. Ron hatte erzählt, dass er vor Wut schäumte, als er erfahren hatte, dass Harry mit dem Orden des Merlins ausgezeichnet worden war.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm einen Besuch abstatten, bevor du in die Flitterwochen fährst", sagte Harry grinsend. „Frag ihn nach einem Potenz steigernden Trank oder so. Du und Hermine, ihr habt viel aufzuholen."

Ron stieß Harry gegen die Schulter, worauf er taumelte. Harry drehte sich um und knuffte Ron in den Magen, während die beiden Freunde lachend die Straße hinunterwanderten. Vielleicht war es das Grau des Tages oder einfach die Aufregung auf die bevorstehende Hochzeit, dass sie einen Muggle- Zeitungsstand passierten, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf die Schlagzeile zu werfen...

**Mysteriöse Todesfälle in Surry**

Gestern Abend in einer ruhigen Straße in Surry wurde eine schaurige Entdeckung gemacht. Vernon und Petunia Dursley wurden tot in ihrem Zuhause aufgefunden. Beide Opfer wurden an ihrem Küchentisch saßen am Küchentisch, doch eine Quelle nahe an den Ermittlungen berichtet uns, dass keine Todesursache festgestellt werden konnte. Beide Opfer befanden sich in einem relativ guten Gesundheitszustand, obwohl Mr. Dursley unter Bluthochdruck und einem gefährlichen Cholesterinspiegel litt. Dennoch erklärt es nicht, wie beide Opfer zur selben Zeit starben, ohne dass ein offensichtliches Zeichen von äußeren Einwirkungen zu erkennen ist.

Die Türen zu ihrem Haus im Ligusterweg waren verschlossen und es gab keinen Hinweis auf einen gewaltsamen Eintritt. Die Dursleys hinterlassen einen Sohn, Dudley, der für keinen Kommentar zur Verfügung stand, obwohl ein Nachbar behauptet, ihn an dem Tag des mysteriösen Todes seiner Eltern in der Nähe gesehen zu haben. Die Quelle berichtet dem Reporter, dass das Seltsamste an dem Fall der Schreckensausdruck auf den Gesichtern beider Opfer sei. Die Quelle sagte aus, dass es den Anschein habe, als wären sie zu Tode geängstigt worden...

* * *

AN: So Leute. Jetzt ist die Geschichte wirklich zu Ende! Also etwas Wehmut schwingt da bei mir schon mit. Und wie steht es mit euch?

Ich danke allen, die die Story eifrig verfolgt und mir Reviews geschrieben haben. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja bei einer meiner anderen Geschichten? Das würde mich sehr freuen. Also bis bald!


End file.
